THE OTHER SIDE OF VEGETA
by elanya monet
Summary: Vegeta's harsh nature under goes a near 380 change following the birth of his daughter, a series of head traumas and multiple trips to the healing tank. Bulma has thrown Vegeta out of her life and he goes to live on his own, however his children follow as do Kakarrot and Goten. There will be yaoi and multiple crossovers with other anime in later chapters.
1. THE CERULEAN CITY WATER CARNIVAL

THE OTHER SIDE OF VEGETA

Disclaimer! I do not own any portion or characters of DBZ or PokeMon. My thanx to the creators of such magnificent personalities for use the use of fanfiction. DBZ belongs to TOEI Studios, Akira Toriyama and FUNimation. PokeMon belongs to Nintendo and Warner Brothers Studios. I am not making any money from this saga. It is just an expression of my interest in such fantastic anime like DBZ. No law suits, please. Being under privileged, the paycheck doesn't stretch that far.

WARNING! This fanfic begins with a PG-13 rating for language (we all know that Vegeta has a mouth that would make a sewer look clean, lol) and violence. Later it will have n NC-17 rating for the juicy stuff. Reader discretion is advised. This is my first fanfic so be brutal in UR review. Vegeta is OOC thru most of the fic. This is a V/B break up fic. Major Bulma bashing. Apologies 2 all Bulma/Vegeta romance fans out there. If any ideas or themes sound familiar to any author of other stories please note, I had no intention of stealing such fantastic ideas, they just worked themselves into the scope of this saga as pure coincidence. My thanks and apologies go to those authors. Happy reading. A/N: EXTREME AU, HINTS OF YAOI AND YURI. Eventual V/K pairing. Will alternate between Saiyan and Earth names for certain charactes.

CHAPTER I

The Cerulean City Water Carnival

It was April, the time of the Cerulean City Water Carnival, and five-year-old, Bura Briefs wanted to attend. The Carnival was the biggest event on Kanto Island. The Carnival attracted beings from around the world and across the universe.

"Oh, honey, mommy can't take you, but I'll ask daddy when he comes in from training with Trunks," Bulma Briefs, blue haired president of Capsule corporation, told her mirror image baby girl.

"Really, Bulma?! You think dada will take me? Oh, God, I hope so! I'd give anything to spend time with my handsome prince!" Bura exclaimed, then skipped off to play. 'Besides, don't get too used to this mushy sap, I'm just being civil cause 'tousan asked me to be,' the tyke thought as she left.

Bulma sighed. Little Bura, like her older brother Trunks, adored their dad and that was something Bulma could not understand. The being that had mated with her and had given her two beautiful children was anything except a good role model and father figure. However, she bristled at the small one calling her by name instead of 'mommy.' 'Well, what do you expect? This is the first time you've seen her or her dad since you threw him out four years ago. If it were not for Trunks having to learn the ins and outs of his future, that monkey would have them off -planet,' Bulma thought to herself.

Prince Vegeta was the crown prince of the supposed obliterated Saiya-jin race of aliens. He was below average in height-when standing next to Kakarrot, Tien or Piccolo who were all over six feet tall. He had cold onyx colored eyes and a heart to match except for rare moments when he let his guard down and shared himself. He had jet-black brown hair that spiked upwards like a candle's flame, a look that earned him the nickname of 'Vege-head,' and a widow's peak in the middle of his forehead. On the other hand, he was heartstoppingly handsome, slim and extremely well proportioned due to the rigorous training, deep meditation and exercise programs, which were his life's passions. Nonetheless, Vegeta and his son, Trunks, were training in the Gravity room that was attached to the main complex of Capsule Corporation and had the machine set at 550x Earth's natural gravity. Vegeta (52 Earth years but looked 26) and Trunks (24 Earth years but looked 12) were trying to beat the crap out of one another. The elder more so than the younger. Vegeta was a proud being whose ego was as big as his hair and he was stubborn to a fault, never admitting to his weaknesses. Pride had been one of the major strength/weaknesses of the Saiy-jin race, and Vegeta had that in abundance! It was the one thing that kept him from showing his feelings to those he cared about, such as his former mate (not that he had any real feelings for that) or his kids (all that he had ever had but could not acknowledge) in any public setting, however, he let his guard down when his children, his roommates and himself were secluded on Vegeta's private island home.. He didn't like being out of control at anytime and any expression of feelings was definitely beyond one's control, or so the young Prince Vegeta had learned a long time ago on Vegetasei. Thus, he had buried both his heart and his feelings behind a wall of impenetrable granite. (At least, it had been impenetrable until he fought and was beaten by one Son Goku, his half-breed son and midget friend then he met one Bulma Briefs the only other female sub creature to ever challenge him and remain alive. The second one was Kakarrot's harpy wife, Chichi). Nonetheless, it was also Vegeta's pride that kept him from admitting that the offspring of a third class Saiya-jin warrior named Bardock was three times more powerful than the prince himself was or could ever hope to be. He was the Prince of a supposed long dead race of warriors who, only had one true subject under himself: Kakarrot, known as Goku to the humans and super humans, however, during the prince's expeditions and work assignments, he had been encountering survivors of 'The Saiyan Holocaust, as Vegeta had come to think of Frieza's attempt to exterminate his mighty race. The very fact infuriated him to no end that he could not acknowledge the brother or sisterhoods.

Although he had fought many battles, one of Vegeta's shining moment of glory was just after Trunks had been born. Four androids had shown up to do some serious battle, mainly to destroy Kakarrot. Vegeta had just attained the Super Saiya-jin form of his being and returned to Earth, after training on another planet, in time to taunt a fallen Kakarrot (Goku), who was suffering from a heart virus. If it had not been for Vegeta's intervention and Piccolo, a former enemy himself of Kakarrot's, trying in vain to defeat Android # 20 Kakarrot would have been a memory and the Earth would have lain in ruins.

"Nobody kills Kakarrot while I'm around! Destiny has reserved that right for me!" Vegeta exclaimed, kicked the ailing warrior out of his way, then proceeded to inflict some serious ass kickin' against Androids #19 and #20. He was the only one of the Z-Sensi who ever called Goku by his Saiya-jin name of Kakarrot. Vegeta's own children followed suit by referring to Goku by that name, also.

That seemed like hundreds of year ago, but the prince still trained as if he had a purpose. Well, he did! To eventually surpass the grandsons of Bardock, a third class Saiya-jin warrior and Kakarrot, the son of that same warrior himself and to become the most powerful warrior in the universe! Oh, leave us not forget the other competition, Vegeta-san! The powerful Piccolo, who a long time ago, had become a Super Namek after he had fused with Earth's Namekian Guardian, Kami. Heh! A Super Namek was, without a doubt, twice as powerful and stronger than a Super Saiya-jin at full form, but unlike the great Prince Vegeta, Piccolo admitted to his weaknesses and shortcomings. Then his mind drifted as he thought of those more powerful and stronger than the Prince himself and this wrinkled his chain a good deal.

'The Namek. Kakarrot. Gohan. Goten. My own son! Who else? Oh, yes. The Androids #17-20. Frieza, that lizard tailed perverted piece of space trash. His side kick, that blue-skinned transformer, Zarbon and Majin Buu's warty twin, Dodoria. That poor excuse for bodyguards and cheering squad, The Ginyu Force. Cell the ultimate weapon. Majin Buu. Chichi. Bulma.' Vegeta's heart stopped at the thought of the last name.

Bulma Briefs. She was his ex wife. His former chosen lifemate and the mother to both the young man he was fighting now and one of the most adorable little female fireballs he'd ever laid eyes on, was probably the only human who could send the Saiya-jin prince running for cover by just saying his name. Oh, Kakarrot's harpy ex-wife, Chi-Chi was strong competition, as well. She had managed to turn Gohan into a scholar with a thirst for knowledge and only fighting when necessary. Bulma had ordered that his own children be placed into pathetically weak Earth schools for education. He argued the point, but lost, anyway. He hated her constant bitchin' and moanin'. Plus, her voice hurt his finely tuned hearing. The desire to avoid killing her was what kept him away from her. Bulma always seemed as if she suffered from the withdrawal symptoms of an estrogen/steroid high and a PMS chaser with the way her voice rose several octaves in his presence. Furthermore, with his mind preoccupied, Vegeta failed to detect the energy probe that was positioned over his head and preparing to fire, plus he was sparring, in full Saiya-jin armor, at 550x Earth's natural gravity. "Outusan, look out!" Trunks screamed to alert his non-focused parent.

Vegeta jumped into SSJ form just after the probe fired a white-hot shaft of energy that would have obliterated an average warrior. Had it not been for the armor, the result would have been more tragic. The beam caught Vegeta right in the chest and sent him flying to a far wall, through which he crashed and caused the Grav Machine to explode. Trunks went to go check on the prince, who surprisingly was still breathing, but just barely. The teenager picked up his broken and bleeding Outusan and threw him across his shoulders, then went into the house and straight to a medical room that housed a rejuvenation tank. From out of nowhere, Bulma appeared. She shrieked when she saw the condition of her ex-mate.

"Vegeta! Trunks, what the hell happened to your Outusan? I bet he blew up the Gravity Machine again and now expects me to fix it! Well, I'll do that in my own good time, if I ever get around to it. And I don't think my schedule will permit my fixing it any time soon," she ranted. "I knew it was a mistake for me to let you bring that monkey faced abomination here to my home. I was just beginning to get things back in order," Bulma huffed angrily.

Trunks didn't answer his mother right away but turned to put his dad in the rejuvenation tank to aid in the prince's speedy recovery. Saiya-jin healed two times faster than humans did, which was a plus. Also, when he had to, Trunks tuned out his mother's ranting and raving whenever she started in on his dad. Nonetheless, after Trunks had made Vegeta comfortable, hooked him to the breathing apparatus he then filled the tank with the regenerative fluid of synthetic Saiya-jin DNA. After seeing his dad was taken care of, Trunks excited the room and was met by his mom. She had a look of pure disgust on her pretty face.

"Now, young man, tell me what happened?" she demanded and Trunks jumped with a start.

His mother could even scare the life out of him without much effort. He was as afraid of her as Vegeta was-although the elder prince would never admit to such a failing. Trunks stood his ground and replied in a strong voice, "Dad lost his focus. His mind must have been a million miles away for him not to detect the energy probe in the Grav Room. Sorry we destroyed it again. I'll come by and fix it this weekend," Trunks said with a promise in his voice.

Bulma threw her hands up in exasperation. She had had her fill of Vegeta's irresponsibility and always destroying the expensive Grav Room. Although, lately, she had to admit, he had not been calling her to fix it as much as he used to, but then again, Trunks had seen her tinker with it numerous enough times to perform the task blind folded. Then again, this was the first time since she had thrown the alien bastard out of her life that he had come by CC in order to use the room. However, that did not excuse Vegeta, who had missed countless holidays, birthdays and anniversaries because he'd be off on some Godforsaken unknown planet doing who knew what! "Just like him to find a way out of his responsibilities!" she screamed and Trunks winced. He possessed the same fine tuned hearing as Vegeta.

"Bulma, dad and I have asked you countless times, not to yell in our ears! It hurts! No wonder dad would leave and didn't come home for months on end. He's trying to keep his sanity!" Trunks said as he rubbed his ears, which were ringing shrilly.  
"Now, what responsibility of his are you blaming him for getting out of this time? He didn't plan this accident, y'know, woman!" Trunks defended his dad, whom he was very fond of even if the sentiment wasn't returned. Not in the open, anyway, however, Vegeta had shown unexpected emotion only when he and his two offspring were together. Most memorable was during Bura's first three months of existence.

Bulma looked at her son. Trunks had never spoken to her so sharply before! Well, given who the boy's sire was and the fact that the two had become inseparable both as sparring partners and as Outusan and son. Vegeta's nature must be rubbing off on the young man. That had to be the reason her son was so feisty, she nodded then replied. "The Annual Cerulean City Water Carnival just kicked off, and Bura-chan wants to go. I was gonna ask Vegeta if he would take her as I know you have that school project to work on this weekend. It is due Monday, y'know. But I see that now I won't have a chance to ask your dad much of anything until he's out of the tank. Oh, how that alien asshole exasperates me to no end!" Bulma fumed in hot disgust. 'Thank God, I threw him out when I did. He may be a handsome face but he rubs me the wrong way,' Bulma thought to herself.

"My project's already finished, thank you, ma'am. Dad and I both worked on athree weeks ago. Now, about the CCWC..." At that minute, the young man lost the color beneath his tanned skin and he stood in total shock.

He didn't just hear what he thought he heard. The Cerulean City Water Carnival, and she was gonna ask his highness to take the baby? She must have flipped a few brain cells if she was entertaining that thought. Prince Vegeta and the CCWC were two subjects that did not belong together in the same sentence! A horrid flashback of a little five-year old lavender haired boy and an unhappy midnight haired adult appeared before Trunks' azure colored eyes. A chill ran down his strong spine and his half Saiya-jin blood froze in his veins. She couldn't possibly be entertaining the thought of suggesting that his Royal Highness, Vegeta...and that after what had happened nearly fifteen disastrous years ago? When she had ordered the prince to take their son, along with Goku and his sons, to said event? Trunks shivered at the grim memory, which was the start-if there was one-of the falling apart of the mateship. In Trunks' opinion, his dad should have just mated with the bitch on steroids and never 'settled' in. Then they wouldn't have put one another through such ridiculous contortions and the prince trying very hard to control his SSJ temper, which for Vegeta was not easy. Notwithstanding, Trunks had been very happy that the female before him had thrown the prince out of her home. After Vegeta had acquired his own place, the elder prince had called the Brief's residence and informed Adelaide (Bulma's mother) that he would be by to get the kids. From that day, only Trunks had been to the corporation on a regular basis, the female hiring him right out of high school. Now he was in his last year of university in order to be better prepared for the eventual take over of Capsule corporation, although he was also Vegeta's heir, unfortunately, Vegeta had no empire for the boy to inherit.

"Trunks? Trunks, honey, you're as white as a sheet, what's wrong?" Bulma shook her eldest child to bring him back to reality.

Trunks shook his head, then his eyes focused on his nearly forty-eight year old mom. "D-don't ask dad," he replied softly which shocked his mom.

"And just why not? He took you, didn't he?" Bulma snapped back, her tone tart with frustration. Whenever Bulma thought about or discussed the man who had been her companion for over twenty years, her tone of voice was waspish and short.

Trunks hung his head and cowered shyly as he prepared for the onslaught of bitchin' and yellin' he knew was gonna follow his reply. "D-dad's not allowed in Cerulean City or within a mile of the City limits." Trunks searched desperately for an escape route, but none presented itself.

This revelation sent Bulma through the roof. Why couldn't her ex husband go into one of the most beautiful cities on Kanto Island? Bulma seethed as she hissed, "Okay, young man, you've got some explaining to do as to why Vegeta, your Outusan, is not allowed into Cerulean City!" The force of her voice seemed to shake the entire framework of the house.

Little wonder the Z-Sensi cowered in fear whenever she was around. The same thing went for Goku's wife, Chi-Chi. Good God, if the two had been Saiya-jin or at least a super human, the battles the Sensi had been in between Frieza, the Androids and Cell would have ended a lot sooner than a week's time. Hell, the fights would have been over in about ten seconds of their beginning, once those two women started a bitch session! The enemy would have just surrendered and begged to be killed for mercy sake.

Trunks blew out a heavy sigh. "Come with me. I can show you better than I can tell you. Don't forget that I was only five when it all happened. The only reason I know any of the details is because Goku and Gohan told me, and Gohan gave me the vid from that day. Then dad had his mind on it one day and I picked up his thoughts. I could feel his humiliation and shame, and I understood. Maybe that's one reason we're a lot closer now, I don't know," Trunks said as he led his mom to the family room where a home theater was built into the wall.

Trunks sat his mom down on the teal colored modular sofa then went to power up the VCR/DVD player and the 60" wide screen television. The teen opened a video cabinet in which was housed numerous VHS tapes and DVDs. After he had located the tape he had been searching for, he slid the cartridge in the video machine  
joined his mom on the sofa and waited to start the show.

"The beginning is pretty normal but the middle is gory and not pretty. The first part of the vid is when Kakarrot came to pick dad and me up that day," Trunks explained as he started the video. The image flashed onto the screen.

"Who was filming?" Bulma asked.

"Gohan. Videl had given him a vidcam for his 16th b'day, so he decided that the CCWC would be the perfect testing ground. Remember, he went off to high school at 15 as a part-time student," Trunks replied.

The video began with the Son men, Goku, Gohan and four-year-old Goten arriving at Capsule Corp in a blue hover SUV that seated eight passengers. Videl was in the middle seat.

"Hey, Vegeta, where's your swimsuit? Can't go to a water carnival not dressed!" Goku said in his good natured manner.

Vegeta growled and rolled his eyes skyward. "Look, baka, I don't even want to attend this puke ass event in the first place. I'm doing this under duress and to keep that loud-mouthed, overbearing bitch I've saddle myself with off of my ass! I'm going the way that I am," the prince snarled.

Vegeta was dressed in a black spandex muscle shirt and tight fitting black jeans, his weighted white boots and white leather gloves. He was certainly a mouthwatering figure even if such were not his intent. Nonetheless, he buckled five-year-old chibi Trunks into a booster seat in the back of the SUV, where the child began to play with Goten.

Vegeta climbed into the middle seat of the SUV where Videl sat. Gohan panned the camera over to her and she was beside herself. "You mean, I get to ride all the way to Cerulean City with one of the most gorgeous aliens ever to threaten Earth's existence? Be still my beating heart!" Videl pretended to faint and leaned over Vegeta who pushed her away.

"Get off of me, baka! I'm in no mood to be toyed with!" the prince snarled and Videl sat back in her seat.

"Hey, man, lighten up! We're gonna have a fun day, so be nice, Vegeta, or do you need a six pack?" Gohan laughed, knowing that when the prince was drunk, his mood was the exact opposite of disagreeable. "Okay, kids, are we ready to get good and wet?" Gohan asked the boys who replied with exuberant cheers.

Vegeta growled in response to Gohan's question of his requiring a six pack in order to be loose. He hated beer or anything that made him lose control and look like a fool. Notwithstanding, the prince was preparing himself to have a miserable time. One thing about the Prince of Saiya-jin, he definitely was not a family man. Oh, such a position was just great for that third class baka, Kakarrot, but himself? He'd rather face an army of killer androids than be subjected to the limitations a family put on a man's freedom. He smirked to himself as he looked back at his son. 'Well, no one knows how you actually feel about the brat. Your secret's safe. As long as you don't put thought to action and hug the kid or anything else so lame,' Vegeta had thought to himself.

Goku, who had finally mastered the art of navigating a hover mobile, started the engine, then the group flew off to the carnival. The ride to Cerulean City took more than an hour, due mainly to the fact that the traffic had doubled after the group left Capsule Corp. The stop-start motion served to further upset the already disagreeable Prince Vegeta, who was known to have the patience of an eyeblink. The group finally got into the City, found a parking space, unhooked the youngsters from their restraints then went to get the tickets. It was times like this that Vegeta was glad he had become independently wealthy, having been subcontracted by a construction company as a destruction agent to clear away land and other planets so that they could build to suit. Vegeta did not want to have to ask that woman for money or anything other than to satisfy his voracious appetite, both for food (which was a maybe) and for...Well, his mind just wouldn't go down that highway. He paid for the group's tickets, to the surprise of the others, but he swore them to secrecy. "If I hear a word about this, I'll deny it emphatically! And don't say thank you, I do have an image to protect, y'know," the prince smirked as he handed out the tickets.

"Hey, Vege, I'll keep an eye on Trunks if you wanna go meditate, train or something," Gohan offered.

The offer pleased the prince, but he knew what was best. "And have to suffer through an endless bitch session from the wicked queen bitch of the West? What planet have you been on lately, Mr. Son Gohan? Have you forgotten that I'm mated to Chi-chi's evil twin sister?" Vegeta smirked and stayed with the group as they wandered through the Carnival grounds.

Looking as if he had just stepped from the pages of GQ magazine, Vegeta drew a lot of attention from all genders of existence. Gohan panned the camera around to catch the reaction of some of the beings closest to the group. Mouths hung open; eyes bulged in disbelief and shock. Those who had recovered from shock, commented...

"My God, what a body!" someone had said.

"He must be a god, because no mortal on this plane is as handsome or well put together! I wonder if he's single," another voice spoke in admiration.

"I wish I could look like that," a feeble male voice sounded.

Here Bulma sat open mouthed as she heard the various catcalls; wolf calls and whistles being directed at the prince.

"Hey, Vege, you seem to be quite the man! I don't think there's a being left on their feet within a half mile of us," Gohan laughed as he panned the crowd, focusing on beings who had to seek something to hold onto for support, their eyes riveted to the prince.

"Do you think I give a rat's ass about the reactions of these pathetic weaklings? I'm neither available nor that desperate!" was Vegeta's terse response, as the group kept moving.

"Goku! Gohan! Vegeta! Kids! Hey, hey y'all! Wazzup? I thought I picked up your chiis. Tien tried to tell me that I was crazy, but I knew it was you guys!" Their long time friend and Goku's childhood friend, Krillin, greeted the group.

"Hey, Krillin! How's it goin'? Is this Android 18? WOW! What a change!" Goku remarked as he took in the blue jean clad former android-turned-human.

"Yup, hard to believe that just four years ago we were battling her and her brother. She really put your lights out, didn't she Vegeta?" Krillin laughed but the prince shot him a glance so sharp it could cut the Planet Pluto asunder.

"Don't you know when not to say certain things, chrome dome?" Vegeta flinched and a spark of gold lit his chestnut highlighted midnight colored hair.

"Whoa, easy, prinny. You know Krillin lacks tact sometime. Simmer down and try not to kill him or her," Gohan said and Vegeta powered down. "So, did ya change your name?" Gohan asked the former android.

Boldly the young girl spoke. "My name's Persephone, now. Krillin's folks just couldn't handle having a daughter-in-law with a number for a name" she replied as she eyed the prince who eyed her with enough venom to poison the Dead Sea. "Yo, prince charming, could you like not look at me as if you're gonna kill me in the next second! Even though I'm human, I could still run you into the ground, little man," she shot with as much attitude and venom as Vegeta.

Vegeta shook his head against the bad memories, which sprang into his head that featured this particular female. The two had been engaged in a heated battle and she had nearly killed him and practically destroyed his pride and honor. He liked this particular female even less than he did the one he had bonded himself to. It was only because of Krillin that he would tolerate the ugly blond bimbo. Soon, four other warriors that Vegeta and the others had known for what seemed like nearly a lifetime joined the group. The warriors were Tien, the tall, three-eyed telepathic warrior. Emperor Chioutzu, the diminutive one, shorter than Krillin, who had white skin and was also telepathic. There was also Yamcha, Bulma's first boyfriend, and Piccolo, the green being from the Planet Namek. With Piccolo, the Sensi noticed a more slender Namekian, who stood beside him.

"I thought that perverted lizard freak, bitch Frieza destroyed Namek?" Vegeta asked-he was known to have a mouth that made a sewer look like a swimming hole "Plus, I thought Nameks had no need of mates for physical pleasure or reproduction?" Vegeta shot out in his arrogant manner of speaking.

"Vegeta, your language is appalling! And in front of Goten and your own son!" Yamcha scolded in harsh tones.

"Listen, baka, you don't tell me how to talk and I won't tell you where to go and how I can send you there," the prince hissed, his chest heaved as if he had crashed through three mountains.

"Hey, hey, this is supposed to be a fun day! Let's try not to kill one another, huh, Vegeta?" Tien cautioned and the Prince humphed in perturbation.

"Now, to answer your question, Vege-head, yes, Frieza did destroy the planet. If you remember, right before the end, both dragons were used to wish everyone back to life then onto Earth. When the Nameks departed to their new home planet, this little lady stayed behind. I met her in East City at the Kobe Mall. Her name's Nadine," Piccolo smiled then introduced his mate to his companions. "And you're right, we don't need a mate for those things. She's just a companion to me," Piccolo concluded. After all the pleasantries and introductions had been made, the group stayed together. All was relatively quiet as the group moved from area to area, admiring the strange little creatures that inhabited Kanto Island. The creatures were called PokeMon and those persons with children age 2 thru 10, knew the little things intimately; they fascinated those who had no offspring.

"Your dad looks pretty behaved to me. What was the problem?" Bulma asked as she and Trunks continued watching the vid, inwardly peeved at the things that alien bakayaro had called her. She'd cut his drill off if she could and feed it to him for disrespecting her so much. 'Where had he gotten the money for the tickets, let alone purchased them, himself?!' Bulma's scientific mind ran that puzzle through its cells.

"Mommy! Trunks! Where are you?" a small cooish voice sounded.

Trunks smiled. He loved Bura to no end and doted on her. It was ashamed that until the last few years they had only been allowed to see Vegeta occasionally. That blame he lay at his mother's door, but he wouldn't dwell on that now. "I'll get her," he said and went to retrieve Bura, brought her back to the family room to watch the video.

"What's this?" she asked. Although she was physically only five years of age, she had the speech, manner and personality of a nine or ten year old. Saiya-jin children were far more advanced than earth children were, but only one of her parents knew that and he was in recovery at the moment. Trunks sat her on the sofa, then her dark blue eyes lit like stars. "DADDY! Daddy's on TV, Trunks! I love you, my daddy!" little Bura-chan shouted at the image on the screen. "My daddy's the most handsome and strongest man in the universe, and when I grow up, I'm gonna marry him," she sighed like a seventeen year old gazing on her favorite celebrity.

Bulma sat open mouthed at this declaration. "You can't marry your daddy, honey, it's not right," Bulma spluttered.

"Why not, you don't want him, momma maxima prime! You even made him leave Trunks and I and told him he couldn't see us again! Mean old trash bag 'ho. You need a good lay," Bura said but not in her earth tongue. She had spoken the last part of her sentence in the language of her dad and not in her Earth tongue, which caused Trunks to fall over laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bulma asked as she thought the boy was laughing at his sister's declaration to marry Vegeta.

"Nothing. Hey, here comes the part that got dad in trouble," Trunks said as he returned his attention to the vid.

"What's this about?" Bura asked and Trunks told her it was a vid from when Vegeta had taken him to the CCWC some years ago. "I'm goin' and daddy's gonna take me, too!" Vegeta's present youngest child smiled.

"Well, honey, dad's had a bad accident in the Grav Room. Can I take you instead?" Trunks asked his sister, who looked at him cross-eyed and said...

"Okay. Besides, you look like daddy, anyway, but I'm not gonna marry you, baka brain!" Bura giggled, then settled to watch the vid with her mom and brother.

The trio returned their attention to the vid and the picture on the screen was one of chaos and panic.

"Wait! Wait, wind it back!" Bulma exclaimed and Trunks did so. "What happened there?"

Trunks restarted the tape to play mode a few frames ahead of the one the group had just glimpsed.

"Videl, watch the vidcam, please? I'm gonna go watch the fighting PokeMon tournament," Gohan told his girlfriend and gave her the camera.

"Men will be men. They have to see blood and gore no matter what kind of creature is involved," Persephone (18) sighed as the three women sat at a picnic table a little removed from a boxing ring. Chibi Trunks and Goten were with their dads. The Z-Sensi, as the group was known, were all standing in front of the boxing ring where two fighting PokeMon were engaged in an all out battle. Trunks blurted out the kinds of PokeMon, which were a Hitmonchan and a Primeape. The fighting PokeMon dominated every match they were involved in, except any match that matched them against water element PokeMon-for which Cerulean City was famous. The fighting PokeMon dissolved like ice in the summer sun. When the event was over, a referee stepped up to a microphone to make an announcement.

"We will now open the competition to any and all comers, human or PokeMon," the ref announced.

Not one to resist a challenge and having fought every other kind of creature on the planet, Vegeta jumped at the chance, only to be held back by other members of the Sensi.

"Unhand me, you bakas! I wanna fight!" Vegeta yelled.

"You'll get your chance, hotshot. Let these other weaklings test their strength. That Hitmontop seemed unbeatable!" Piccolo observed, so Vegeta begrudgingly relented.

Fighter after fighter was tossed out of the ring like a rag doll. Even the great Hercule-Videl's Outusan and great martial artist-was tossed onto his rearside.

"Is that the best that's out there in the audience, my friends? C'mon, surely there must be at least one real fighter among this crowd who can make one of my boys stay down for the count!" The PokeMon Trainer taunted.

Without waiting, as if he ever would, Vegeta teleported himself into the ring and in front of Hitmontop. The crowd was stunned! Who was this dwarf with the Vege-head hair do that spiked to the sky and had probably never seen a rake? How could he possibly hope to measure up against the giant PokeMon, the best fighters on Kanto Island?

"You? Ha, ha, ha! You wish to challenge us, small one? You'll be squashed like a bug!" the trainer taunted, trying to contain his laughter at such a sight. Even he himself towered over this arrogant baka!

Vegeta smirked, "Not only do I accept your challenge, but I will win! I fight to win!" Vegeta boasted confidently, as he stood calm, cool, collected and ready to do battle.

The trainer snickered. "All right, then, we accept your challenge. But I cannot allow these PokeMon to fight any longer. They have fought hard enough already," the trainer said then leaned over the side of the ring.

The trainer threw out an object that was red on top and white on the bottom. The object, which was a Pokeball, broke open and emitted a bright flash of light. When the light died away, there stood a creature with four arms, three times taller than his royal arrogance and as massive as an oak tree. The PokeMon, which was a Machamp,  
attacked first and without warning. It wrapped the diminutive prince in its powerful arms and refused to yield. Instinctively, Vegeta struggle for freedom but he stopped and looked Machamp in the eyes. A flash of light left the prince's eyes, entered the Machamp's eyes and caused it to howl in pain. Machamp let go of Vegeta, who fell to  
the ground and landed on his feet. Vegeta jumped into the air joined his hands at the wrists to form the letter 'C' and yelled "Big Bang Attack!" A huge blinding sheet of light left from between his cupped hands at a terrific rate and struck the defenseless PokeMon. At the moment of impact, the PokeMon was ripped to shreds. The crowed, which seconds ago had been cheering and laughing because Vegeta was so tiny and appeared to be no match for Machamp, now stood horrified at the sight of one of their beloved creatures torn apart mercilessly.

"Your dad killed a PokeMon?! Damn his black eyes to hell, he's such a monster! I can't believe I ever let that monkey tailed ass get next to me!" Bulma exclaimed, anger at what she had just witnessed exploding from her every pore. After seeing this, she was very tempted to go and unhook the regen tank and let that heathen die  
of his wounds!

Trunks, stopping the tape at the spot they had been watching, said, "That was only the first incident. It gets worse from here on out. I didn't know what was goin' on, but I knew my dad wasn't to blame," his voice was distant then he started the tape back up.

The trainer became incensed then threw out another Pokeball. When the flash disappeared, there stood the most immense PokeMon known to exist: Snorlax. For the first time in Bulma's line of vision, the arrogant, I-can-beat-anything-into-the-ground stubborn as a mule Prince of Saiya-jin showed both fear and doubt. Snorlax was massive! He had to easily weigh over 1000lbs and his appetite was said to rival that of the last two full Saiyans in existence. The PokeMon towered over everything and Vegeta was no bigger than an ant in comparison. The beast took a step in Vegeta's direction, but the Prince's brain kicked into gear and his body reacted. Vegeta took off to higher ground and flew out of the way of a foot that could have easily squashed him as if he had been a Weedle or a Caterpie.

'I can't win against this thing! Fighting it would be a lot like fighting Frieza, the Androids or Cell and my Saiyan pride will not allow a forfeit,' Vegeta thought to himself and he flew around the Snorlax.

This move proved to be advantageous for the prince. Because of the PokeMon's massive size, it was not as agile and quick as many of the smaller PokeMon were, thus it could not keep up with it's miniscule opponent and ended up tripping over its own feet. The beast fell out of the ring, which caused it to be disqualified and Vegeta pronounced  
the winner.

"He won! And he didn't even have to go Super Saiyan to do it!" Chioutzu remarked in surprise.

Vegeta went to get out of the ring when the trainer grabbed him and punched him square in the jaw. The prince flinched, but the hand of the other man broke on impact with the tough as iron jaw of the Saiyan. The prince rounded on the trainer and kicked him square in the chest, which sent the trainer flying over the ropes and into another dimension. After that a free-for-all erupted with Vegeta gaining the upper hand. He just blasted or kicked everyone that got too close for his comfort level. He was 100x stronger than those who ganged up on him were. When the dust settled and the shock wore off, the boxing ring was surrounded by police officials who took the Saiyan prince into custody for inciting a riot then took him off to jail. The tape ended and Trunks rewound it to put it away.

Bulma sat in shock. "Your dad got arrested? Why am I not surprised! I always knew that hair-trigger temper of his would be his undoing! But why didn't he call? All criminals are allowed one phone call!" Bulma screamed as memories of that night returned to her mind.

She had been hot with anger! She had vowed that she would put that alien dirtbag out her life permanently upon his return! And her baby! Where was he? Thankfully, Chi-Chi, Goku's wife and Bulma's best friend, had called to let her know that Trunks was okay and that he was at the Son residence. That information had eased Bulma's mind  
about what happened to her baby.

"Would you like Vegeta to come home after the guys bail him out or what?" Chichi had asked in a hesitant voice.

"He can rot in his cell as far as I'm concerned! I don't ever want to see him again! Chi-Chi, he killed a PokeMon! That's unforgivable!" Bulma had yelled but her friend was sympathetic.

"So, who bailed that royal pain in my ass out of jail that night?" Bulma asked her son who was just putting the tape away then turned cartoons on for Bura. Her little ears were used to the cussing and foul language, which were major parts of her parents' vocabulary.

"Don't call my daddy a pain in your ass. He says you're a pain in his," the baby piped up not taking her eyes off the Reboot episode that held her interest.

Bulma's mouth dropped open. Trunks laughed as he had heard Vegeta say that very thing just before their training session that day.

"Bura Briefs, where did you hear that?" Bulma shrieked.

"Don't yell at me! Daddy said that. He takes me to work with him so we can train together. Some of the other guys at the site talk about their wives, girlfriends or brats. I don't care if daddy calls me a brat. I know I am! Yesterday, a guy asked daddy about his marriage and daddy said that he did not wish to discuss that 'pain in my ass weakling female creature I am no longer with, thank all of creation. One of the few regrets of my existence.' That's what my daddy said," Bura explained in a tone of arrogance that matched Vegeta's.

Bulma, who was already seeing a vision of the prone, lifeless body of a dead Prince Vegeta, was so incensed by what her daughter had just said that she couldn't think straight. "He takes you to work with him?! You should be in school!" she yelled.

"You know I got kicked out when I was three, so don't have a cow, woman! Daddy says I don't need that bakayaro piece of shit, anyway. He can teach Trageta and I what we need to know," Bura shot her nose into the air in an imitation of her Outusan and calling her brother by his Saiyan name.

"Hey, leave me out of this! Hey, let's go to the mall! I'll buy you that game disc for the PS4," Trunks told his sister, who jumped with joy.

"Wait, you never told me who bailed Vegeta outta jail that night?" Bulma asked.  
"Kakarrot and Piccolo! Dad stayed with Piccolo that night then left the planet the next day. That was just before your birthday. Bye!" Trunks laughed, grabbed Bura-chan, turned off the TV, then left the house and went to a local mall.

Well, at least some of the mystery of fifteen years ago had been cleared up but she still didn't know why Vegeta was not allowed into Cerulean City. Bulma called Chi-Chi.  
"Hello, Son Residence, Chi-Chi speaking," Chi-Chi's shrill voice greeted.

"Chi-Chi! It's Bulma. Hey, girlfriend, is Gohan or Goku around? I need some info only one of them can provide."

"Yeah, hun, hang on, Goku's home," Chi-Chi said and put the call on hold.

"Hey, Bulma, wazzup? Chi-Chi said you wanna ask me somethin'," Goku said in his good-natured way.

"Goku, do you remember the day Vegeta had taken Trunks to the CCWC?" Bulma asked her long time friend.

"I don't think any of us will ever forget it even though it's been fifteen years. Although, I'm sure Vegeta probably wishes he could blast that day to the next dimension. What d'ya wanna know?"

"Why isn't Vegeta allowed in Cerulean City? I was gonna ask him to take Bura to the Carnival, but Trunks told me that the son-of-a bitch wasn't allowed within a mile of the City," Bulma said in her demanding tone of voice that always got a quick response and set some beings on edge.

"Well, maybe it's because there's a restraining order on file in the City Hall against him for the destruction of property and a large number of casualties," Goku provided the information.

"Thanks, my old friend. I knew I could count on you. Oh, could you possibly tell me where he went after you and Piccolo had bailed him out of jail?" Bulma asked for one last bit of info before she terminated the call.

"Sure. He got a call from the owner of the Humizu Construction Company he works with. The man sent him to do a job off planet and he had no time to prepare or tell anyone. Pic and I knew because Vege told us. I asked if he wanted us to let you know, but he said to just tell the kids he'd be home as soon as the job was over. Anything else?" Goku asked but Bulma said that was all she had called for and terminated the call.

Bulma went into the treatment room where the regeneration tank was housed. Vegeta sat unconscious and hooked up to breathing and vital sign apparatus and surrounded by a watery fluid to aid in a speedy recovery. She looked at him with disgust, her stomach elevating into her throat. It was hard to believe that a being not much taller than  
she herself could be so destructive and hateful! After over twenty years among the Earthlings some of the ways should have rubbed off on the prince and softened his cold demeanor, but not Vegeta. He fought any and all emotion like he fought any enemy. As impossible as it sounded, he was probably a lot colder and meaner now than he was when he and Nappa had first invaded the planet. No matter, Bulma still hated the ground he walked on and would be that much happier once she could sever the mateship bond that tied them together. She knew he would very definitely be happy. Although, she had thrown him from her home after he had missed his daughter's second Christmas, she had yet to obtain a legal divorce, since they had lived together for over seven years and were a common-law couple. Plus, this was the first time she had seen the three since his departure, well, she did see Trunks as he was learning to take over the business in the neat future.

"I swear, you disgust me to no end with that damned Saiyan temper and arrogance of yours. Killing an innocent PokeMon is something I cannot abide! You must have felt like the king of the world that day! I'm not sorry that you got put into prison that day, either. The judge should have thrown the book at you then thrown you under the jailhouse! Bakayaro!" and with that, Bulma left the infirmary, forgetting that even in an unconscious state, Vegeta could both hear and sense her presence.

As the great Prince Vegeta sat unconscious in the tank, his mind relived the events, which had caused him to destroy the poke creature in front of not only his son's little eyes, but also Goten's and several others. The nightmare, which had haunted him for the last fifteen years, played itself out like a movie in his mind. The scene was horrible. He had entered the ring full of confidence, himself and arrogance, which was nothing new, but when he'd seen the size of the Machamp, he began to doubt his ability to fight such a creature. Yes, Frieza, the Androids and Cell had all been formidable enemies and threatened his very existence, but the PokeMon acted only through instinct and its training. Vegeta chided himself for putting far too much energy into that power blast. He hadn't intended on killing Machamp, he just wanted to get free. It was his extremely short and volatile temper that made him use his 'Big Bang' attack to destroy that creature. Then came the Snorlax! Although he didn't destroy that PokeMon in the same manner as he had the Machamp minutes earlier, causing the massive beast to fall out of the ring, which meant instant disqualification, was humiliating to the trainer. The trainer, huh. He was a joke. The man thought he was gonna take down the prince and be a force to be reckoned with, but Vegeta had just kicked him in the chest and it was lights out.

Following that, Vegeta found himself jumped upon from all sides and he had to kick and punch to try and get free from the mob himself. However, physical fisticuffs proved futile, so he began blasting, which sent bodies flying everywhere! The other Z Sensi tried to pull Vegeta out of the ring, but they had to fight off a gang of crazies themselves who had jumped them on the ground. When the fighting was over-due to the arrival of the local authorities-it was the prince who had ended up on the inside of a jail cell and caged like a wild animal, humiliated and shamed beyond all endurance. He went ballistic at being caged as memories of being a slave on Frieza's ship many years ago returned to haunt him. After sometime, he had settled down and sat on the cot in the cell in deep thought. He knew the others had either continued on with their day or had gone off to their own dwellings. He couldn't blame them, nor would he blame them if they never wanted anything to do with his royal arrogant ass ever  
again. Without actually putting his mind to it, he had managed to ruin their day and his son's day. His day had been ruined the minute he had entered the house from his training session and the bitch ordered that he hurry up, shower and dress because he was going to take Chibi Trunks to the Cerulean City Water Carnival. "And I'll have none of your sass or back talk!" she had screamed I his ear. That sound had grated on his nerves from day one and set his teeth on edge. His mate had the most strident voice in existence and he found that he had to get away from the annoying sound as often as possible. Nonetheless, Vegeta, had bit down on a strong retort and his pride, went to shower, change, then he sat with his son on the porch to wait for Goku and his family. As he sat alone in his jail cell, he allowed that hidden part of his nature and being to surface. That part of him, which he, like all Saiya-jin, had buried a long time ago. That part was his emotions. He let a tear fall from his onyx eyes. He stiffened his body in preparation for the uncontrollable flood that was about to erupt. He hated the feeling of complete helplessness and the utter dejection the emotion caused him to experience. He hated the fact that his emotions were beyond his control once they surfaced. He knew better than to fight this building storm, which would swallow him whole and leave him spent and listless as if he had been through a near death battle. As he hugged his knees to his chest, he had the feeling of being enfolded in an embrace and a soft voice cooing, "Hush, my little warrior, all will be all right. Your mommy's here and she'll let nothing harm you. Sh-sh-sh, my son, and rest your weary mind in my comfort," and with that, Vegeta lay on the cot and silently cried himself to sleep.

He was startled awake by a key unlocking a lock. His eyes and his head had hurt monstrously and his chest felt as if an elephant had curled up on it to sleep.

"Hey! Warrior Prince, get up! You've been sprung!" a harsh voice spoke.

Vegeta stretched his tired muscles, swung his legs over the side of the cot and slowly got to his feet. He stumbled off balance and a hand grabbed his shoulders to steady him. Surprisingly, he didn't shake it off.

"Hey, easy, Vegeta," a voice said.

Vegeta jumped back to his senses. "Unhand me, baka!" he snapped.

He was surprised to find both Goku and Piccolo had come and bailed him out, but his face didn't waver from its stony expression.

"You can crash at my place. We all know how Bulma will react to you're having been incarcerated," Piccolo offered.

'Remind me to thank you at some point before our existence is terminated," Vegeta thought to himself.

"You're welcome. We know you won't admit it, Vege-head, but we are a lot alike. The only difference is that I let a five year old boy with special hidden powers get next to me during the twelve months that I trained him to fight against you and Nappa. Why can't you let your guard down?" Piccolo had asked, not really expecting a reply.

"Because I'm afraid to," Vegeta admitted in a voice so low it was not even on the scale of a whisper but Piccolo, who also possessed super sensitive hearing, had heard it and was shocked into silence.

The morning following his incarceration and a good-night's rest at Piccolo's, Vegeta had gotten a call from the owner of the Humizu Construction Company he subcontracted for and was sent to clear away a planet that would soon be known as 'Minerva.'


	2. CHANGE OF HEART

The Other Side Of Vegeta

CHAPTER II

CHANGE OF HEART

The next day, Trunks prepared his sister, Bura, to go to the Carnival. Ever since she entered the world and Trunks first laid eyes on her, he loved her. He could remember the day of her birth as if it had just happened. Vegeta had brought her to CC not soon after she had been born. She was a beautiful infant and very warm. Vegeta had let fourteen-year old Trunks hold the baby while he prepared a gallon of formula for the tot.

"Hey, dad. So, this is the little chimp, huh? Good job. What'll we name her?" Trunks had asked his dad.

"Well, knowing that woman and her mother, it'll probably be another piece of clothing to further humiliate me and deny you both your Saiyan birthright. But since you're with your brother, Trageta, and me at the moment, I think I'll call you Cilvanti," Vegeta had smiled a real smile at the baby who had cooed like a dove at the name.

Trunks smiled every time Outusan had addressed the young boy as Trageta, not quite his namesake but close enough. Trunks could not have been happier and the baby was well pleased with the name Outusan had given her.

"She's so small, dad. I like her. Look, she's got a tail! I wonder if had a tail when I was born," Trageta sighed, his tone sad.

"Your mother had it removed not soon after you were born. Cilvi was too much to give birth too, and left that woman so weak, she didn't even know her own name. I gave the bitch some energy then went to see our baby, checked her over and brought her here. We'll watch her until the woman is strong enough for the job," Outusan had said.

If Trageta hadn't known better, he would have sworn his Outusan was softening. Well, watching the way he handled Cilvanti, was a good indication that the rough, tough, hard hearted Prince of all Saiya-jin did indeed have a heart buried behind that stony exterior.

"Hey, Trageta, we goin' or not?" Bura (Cilvanti) broke into his reverie. She spoke in their Outusan's native tongue. "And why did we have to come here, anyway? That bitch hates our guts and wants to hurt daddy," the tyke snarled.

Trunks shook himself back to reality. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just thinkin' about when dad brought you home from the hospital and we took care of you until the woman could do her job. Dad took care of you for three months and he wasn't a jerk like Bulma always says he is. He loved you straight up and I loved watching him take care of you. When Bulma came out of the hospital, I had to take over so dad could go back to work. He knew Bulma would never let him train you like he was training me. But enough of that, let's go," Trunks smiled at his sister who looked so much like their mom but was more like Outusan than Trunks himself was and he was the prince's exact double with lavender hair. "And we came here because I'm Bulma's heir, as well, and I gotta learn how to run CC when the woman retires. I'd much rather rule an empire with 'tousan instead of get stuck behind a desk," Trageta replied.

"Daddy's amazing! I love him so much. I wish I were a little older so I could marry him. Hey, that's it! Why don't we...!"

"No, I know where you're goin' and it's not a good idea. I know even dad wouldn't want you to make such a wish! Besides, I like you the way that you are, chimp! Does she know your tail grew back?"

"She'd freak! I like freakin' momma maxima prime out! You gonna let your tail grow back?" Cilvanti asked as the two went to wait for Gohan, his wife Videl and their daughter Pan, and Goku's youngest son and Trunks' best friend, Goten. Trunks had nodded in response to her question of regaining his tail.

Bulma had gone off to work early that morning and Vegeta still lay unconscious. Bura asked her brother to take her to see Vegeta before they left and he did as he, too, wanted to see his elder before they left.

"I'm going to the Carnival, now daddy! You hurry up and get well so we can train. Mr. Humizu, your partner, called and I told him about your accident and that you wouldn't be able to work for awhile. He understood and said to get well soon so we can get back to business. I love you, daddy. Take care. I'll bring you something from the Carnival," and with that Bura went off with her brother.

In his unconscious state, Vegeta had heard every word his baby had uttered and responded. 'I love you and Trageta, too, honey. Be good and obey. Thanks for telling Humizu about my accident,' the prince said telepathically.

Out of everyone he knew, the only people who seemed to be attuned to him were his children, and admittedly, so were Kakarrot, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo and even the man he worked with, Emanu Humizu, and Emanu's niece, Ceraina, his blast partner, whom he'd not seen since Cilvi's first birthday. There were others but for protection sake, he could not acknowledge them on this planet. Outside of them, no one else understood him. Definitely not that woman he had lived with four years ago and, whom he had had the kids with and she was one being he did not wish to understand him. It was not surprising that the children were so bonded to him. From the very first moment his eyes spied Cilvanti and his arms first held her, he knew he wanted nothing other than his two younger heirs, along with all his other offspring scattered throughout the universe, beside him wherever this existence took him. In the regen tank, Vegeta's being was opened and receptive and he witnessed images and experienced feelings which he only let surface around very few beings on the planet. Bulma was not one of them.  
In his mind, images played like movies and he was seeing himself in Bulma's hospital room after she had delivered the baby. As with Trageta's' birth, he hadn't been there to assist her in anyway and she had to rely on her old friends to lean on. When Vegeta had finally shown himself, he found Yamcha, Chichi and Kakarrot in the room.

"Where the hell have you been? This is the second time she's nearly died trying to birth your offspring, Mr. Saiyan Prince! She's just barely alive now, but you don't care! You are such a selfish pig!" Chichi screamed and went to slap Vegeta across the face but thought better of the action. "C'mon, Goku, let's go home!" Chichi ordered and Goku meekly followed.

If there was one thing that turned Vegeta's stomach and sent a chill down his rigid spine, it was seeing the way the mighty Saiyan warrior kowtowed to that bitch of a wife of his, but then Chichi was no mere woman! She was the strongest woman on Earth and had once fought against Kakarrot in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Vegeta  
knew that's what Bulma had desired out of him, but she was nothing compared to Chichi. During the height of pleasure when Vegeta would have flipped into SSJ form, he had to fight to control the urge or he would have killed the woman. It was hard enough to realize that every time she produced one of his offspring into the world, her life  
force was being drained. Now, Vegeta approached Bulma's bedside, told Yamcha to leave if he knew what was good for him then proceeded to share energy with the mother of his children.

"You'll be all right, woman, I'll see to that! I'm sharing energy with you. You have my two young warriors to raise, although I will still be training Trunks and will train the new baby when it gets older," Vegeta had stated in a calm voice as he placed his hands over Bulma and a blue-white light emitted from his palms.

After some time, Bulma began to stabilize. Her breathing became steady and easier and her color began to turn from grey-blue to yellow-beige.

If he hadn't of witnessed it, he would not have believed it. "So he does have some compassion in that stone heart of his for another being besides himself! I've got your number now, Prince High and Mighty!" Yamcha said to himself as he had peered into Bulma's room while Vegeta was in process of sharing energy. Yamcha ducked away when he saw Vegeta straighten and head to the door.

"You utter one word about what you just witnessed, and I'll have your guts for lunch and send the rest of you to another dimension!" Vegeta hissed through clenched teeth as he made his way to the nursery. Yamcha reentered Bulma's room to be with her.

After seeing Bulma was resting comfortably, Vegeta went to locate the baby. That was not hard. Its cry echoed down the hallway and propelled the Saiyan prince towards it. This was the very reason why Saiyan dads stayed away from home during the infant's first year or so of life. The noise they emitted was matched only by the woman's screaming and moaning. Moreover, Vegeta had made his way to the nursery and saw the nurses having a time with a very uncontrollable, unhappy and probably very hungry baby, whose little blue tail showed from under its blanket. Vegeta folded his arms across his chest, stroked his familiar wide leg pose and spoke in his native language. Amazingly, the baby's cries calmed down to a whimper.

"Thank you! I was going crazy trying to control her! I pity her parents when they get her home! Her strength is incredible! One of the highest I've ever seen in an infant! She must be part something other than human," a nurse holding the baby said.

Vegeta just happened to have a scouter with him. He attached it to his handsome face, pressed the buttons then read the numbers. "Stupid bitch, she's broken it! These numbers are not right!" The prince held his arms out and indicated he wanted to hold the bundle, which the nurse gladly relinquished. "You're powerful, y'know that, little lady? You'll be SSJ before long and even I won't be able to control you!" Vegeta smirked down at the infant, forgetting the presence of the nursing staff. The baby nestled in the prince's arms and began to breathe gently, a good indication that she was asleep. "Clean her up, I'm taking her with me," the prince said in a tone that meant action and he went to hand the baby back to the nurse, who recoiled in fear. Vegeta laughed: a complete, maniacal, wicked sound that shook the air. "Afraid of her? Well you should be. This little one's  
power at the moment is on the scale of an atomic bomb and very unstable! Her mother is resting easily, so I'll take the brat with me."

"Who are you?" a young charge nurse asked in a challenging voice but then noticed the 'belt' wrapped around Vegeta's waist was exactly like the baby's. "You're the daddy? What manner of being are you?"

"Vegeta no Ouji, Vegetasei, Prince of all Saiya-jin. I'll care for this brat until her mother can do so," the prince stated, turned then left to locate a stairwell in which he could use the IT trick he had picked up from Kakarrot (Goku).

Vegeta had ITed to Capsule Corporation where his fourteen-year old son waited anxiously to greet them. "Hey, dad! So, this is the little chimp, huh? Good job! What'll we name her?" Young Trunks Vegeta had met his dad, who carried the baby to the guestroom in which he slept.

Bulma had put him out of the bedroom not too long ago when he had missed her birthday. He had told her the reason was because he had been off planet on a destruction site and that what did he care about her getting another year older. That night however, he had tried to make it up to her, but she had gone out with Chichi and Goku. He had left a gift for her, but found it the next day near the trash. That was one wound to his heart that hadn't yet healed and probably never would. No matter how he tried to please her, she always found something wrong or she compared him to her 'weakling' friends. The gift he had given her that night was a gold neck chain, nothing fancy, no charm or anything. He took the gift; re wrapped it, then put it in a safe place in the Gravity Chamber. From that day onward, he vowed never to present her with anything remotely resembling a gift. Towards her, he acted colder and more distant than he had in the early stages of their union.

Notwithstanding, Vegeta and his first human born stood in the guestroom, which the prince had prepared for the new arrival. He was thankful that Ma Briefs was a sentimental dolt and kept all of young Trageta's old baby furniture and things. Handing the baby to his son, Vegeta had proceeded to fix a gallon bottle of formula for the infant.

"Bathe her while I do this. I think I heard your grandmother, so ask her to assist you. Later, you and I will go out and get the necessities she's gonna need," the prince spoke in Saiyago, not looking up from what he was doing.

Trageta took his sister and went to locate grandma while Outusan made things ready. Vegeta told himself that he would not, under any circumstances torture his children the way he had been when he was a chimp on Vegetasei. Oh, he knew in the royal household, that was the way and that the Saiya-jin were a ruthless and cold-hearted race of aliens, but they had all been exterminated. Now, it was Kakarrot, himself and others he could only think about briefly as the only pure ones of the race, and if showing a little love and affection was what gave both Gohan and Goten their incredible strength, then his highness would swallow his pride and open his heart just enough to admit his children. After all, when it all came down to it, those two, three others off planet and two more on another continent, were all that really mattered. Trageta soon returned with a not so agreeable brat who seethed at her nap having been interrupted. Outusan shook his head, took the baby from her brother, then proceeded to put a diaper and a pair of pajamas on her, all the while he sung a tune in Saiyago. Trageta stood transfixed! Outusan, singing? And what a voice! Man, it was like an angel's sigh. No one would believe the kid if he ever mentioned his dad singing a lullaby. Outusan's voice was a rich baritone that reminded the young teen of melted dark chocolate crème and could be easily compared with the quality of Michael Bolton or Kenny Loggins.

"Get ready for bed," Vegeta instructed his son, who jumped into action.

A few minutes later, Tregeta stood in the door of Outusan Vegeta's room. The prince was lying on the bed with the baby beside him, holding the gallon milk jug.

"Well, don't just stand there, close the door and get in on the other side of your sister," Vegeta had said and the boy jumped onto the bed.

" So, what'll we call her dad?" Trageta repeated his question from earlier as he fingered her little tail.

"Well, knowing your mother and grandmother, they'll name her after another unflattering piece of unmentionable clothing to further humiliate me and deny the two of you your Saiyan birthrights. But, since you're gonna be with Trageta and I for awhile, little one, until that woman takes over, I think I'll call you Cilvanti," Outusan Vegeta smiled down at the nearly sleeping infant who tried to give a coo sound but the bottle was still in her mouth. Outusan removed the object and said the name again. The baby laughed and cooed in joy, which meant that she was pleased with her name.

From that day and for the first three months of Cilvanti's existence, Vegeta would take the baby from the hospital-the staff gave him leave to do as he pleased-then go off planet with both his children to a planet he had help to develop. That planet was the same planet he had gone off to prepare nine years earlier after the unfortunate accident following the Water Carnival. The planet was called Minerva where Vegeta had become good friends with the local populace and royalty, and he was not inhibited when it came to just relaxing. Unlike on Earth where his motives would surely be questioned by both Bulma and Chichi. The Z Sensi-the guys-knew better than to dive too deeply into his psyche. Notwithstanding, he had a vested interest in Planet Minerva as he had fought single handedly to defend the planet from Frieza's still existing Space Pirates. Although the evil lizard tyrant was dead, there were many planets the Saiya-jin had conquered for the Icejin that still gave their allegiance to that cold-hearted piece of trash. Mental note, Vegeta: acquire all f Frieza's planets for yourself and the kids to start a new empire. Another reason he took the children to the planet was that he had secreted three other children who were of his blood.

Vegeta continued this routine for three months until one Saturday morning the three of them entered the hospital and landed right in the middle of a war. The moment the three of them had entered the hallway of the maternity ward, Bulma could be heard screeching her head off.

"If that monster's done anything to hurt my baby, I'll cut off his monkey tail and feed it to him for breakfast along with his loins!" was heard down the hall. "Find my baby now! I didn't go through fifty hours of labor just so that arrogant, self-serving, loudmouth, overbearing, alien asshole could take my child away from me either to kill her or worse yet, to eat her!"

"Ms. Briefs, calm down. I've met your husband and I've seen him with the baby and he's nothing like what you're saying! He handles Cilvanti as if she were the most precious gem in the universe. I watch him from behind a two way mirror. If you could see the way he acts with that baby, you'd sing a different tune, miss lady!" the nurse chided Bulma, her tone one full of admiration.

"We are not talking about the same monkey tailed bastard who threatened to blow up the Earth nearly twenty years ago! What kind of hospital would allow a maniac to gain hold of a newborn baby without questioning his motives? I swear security in this place stinks!" Bulma droned on.

Vegeta held the baby close as if he were protecting her from a wild animal. Well, in his mind, he was, it was the child's own mother. "Here, Trageta, take your sister and go see your mother," Vegeta handed the baby to Trageta.

"Look, here comes Nurse Amy, maybe she can help," the young teen suggested as he saw the charge nurse of the nursery exit Bulma's room.

"Amy!" Vegeta hissed in a whisper.

"Vegeta, thank God! She's crazy! She woke up, demanded to see the baby and went insane when I told her that the baby was with her dad," Amy replied also in a whisper.

"That was supposed to be a secret! Never mind, here, take the brat to that maniacal bitch before I blast her six ways from Sunday! I gotta go to work," Vegeta said in a hard voice. He turned to Trageta. "If she's well enough to be rantin' and moanin', they may release her. In that case, I won't be back for a while, so I'll ask Gohan or Kakarrot to train you until my return. Remember everything you've seen me do as far as Cilvi's care. Bulma will have a time of it as it is because the baby's not bonded with her. After three months, a Saiyan baby develops a strong bond to its nurturer. I had a strong bond with my mother as this one has with us. Cilvi's bonded to us, so the little one's gonna be looking for one of us. You don't have to sing to her, but just keep her temper under control. She's a powder keg until I can actually train her to control herself. Be good, and I'll bring you something back. I may miss Christmas again this year, but it can't be helped. The more I stay away from that onna, the better chance I have to keep my own power in check. I love you and give Cilvi a kiss for me," Vegeta hugged his son, then ITed out of the hospital and back to CC to prepare for work.

His assignment was to clear away a planet in the Orion Galaxy and as he had told Trageta he would most likely be away until after the holiday, but he would definitely bring his children back something. The trip to the planet had taken him ten Earth days to reach, so he had time to play on the computer. Possessing an above Genius IQ, Vegeta was a computer whiz kid, so he developed a CD-ROM game, which he entitled, 'Vegetasei Defeats Frieza'. He wrote the game in Saiyago, his native tongue. Before going to his assignment, Vegeta stopped by his favorite planet, Minerva, dropped off the demo disk he had burned the game onto along with schematics for a model he had drawn, then he left for Orion Other images played through his mind and one in particular that had happened four years ago. Trageta had graduated high school, at 15 years of age and Vegeta had hired his son on as his assistant blaster and planet defender. The two of them, along with a team of twenty of Vegeta's fellow workers, had been off planet battling to take control of one of Frieza's former strongholds and after many grueling days had finally procured the planet's allegiance. Of course, Prince Vegeta was a very persuasive negotiator. He wanted it, he took it, no questions, or the opposition wound up in the next dimension. Trageta was slowly becoming dad's clone as his Saiyan blood began to pound in his veins with a thirst for battle, power and destruction, which made his dad proud. Nonetheless, after the two had celebrated their victory with the prince's friends on Planet Minerva and Outusan and son had done some shopping, the two princes headed back to earth. It was three days after the Earth holiday of Christmas-which was still an enigma to the elder Saiyan prince, who had yet to grasp the reason behind the whole gift giving thing-when the two had touched down in a forested area outside of West City. It was nothing for the elder Vegeta to miss holidays and celebrations, it just was not in him to be festive with others gawking and staring at him as if they were waiting for him to make a mistake so that they could laugh at him and embarrass him. That was the thought that kept him from enjoying the holidays here on Earth.

However, Bulma seemed to hold holidays, birthdays, anniversaries and other such things as sacred and to miss one, he found out, was like breaking all 10 of God's Commandments in one minute-or worse-and this was another holiday Outusan had missed in along string. Well, why ruin a good track record, huh? Only this year, his son had committed the crime with him and the minute the two men had stepped into CC, they had to dodge objects that seemed to have become projectiles aimed at their heads. It was a good thing they had stopped by the Grav Room to put the packages away they had purchased on Minerva or they would not have been able to catch all the objects being hurled in their direction.

"What the hell's your beef, woman? Get a grip on yourself!" elder Vegeta had yelled.

"What's my beef? My beef, as you call it, is that you not only missed Christmas, but you also made my son miss it as well! Trunks never missed a holiday until he started exploring the universe with you! Do you know what a time I had trying to explain to Bura why her brother and her dad had both missed the biggest holiday in a child's life? Don't answer that! I have had it up to my eyeballs with your non-caring, out for #1 attitude! That child for some unknown reason dotes on you and she was heartbroken when she didn't see anything from you under the tree! And trying to tell her what a heartless, self-serving ass you are just fell on deaf ears! I refuse to put up with this any longer! I want you out of here! I never want you to step one foot on my property or fly into my air zone ever again! Now get out of here before I find some way to kill you!" Bulma screamed loud enough to rival a 9.9 earthquake.

Both Trunks and Vegeta had been so stunned that neither could move or think straight for a full minute, then Prince Vegeta asked, "M-may I see my daughter?"

"Your daughter?" Bulma laughed in a scornful manner. "Since when? You're never around and when you are you and Trunks are training till all hours of the week! I've have had it with you constantly destroying the Gravity Chamber, praising Bura when I have punished her for something wrong and just because of you yourself! No, Vegeta, its about time she learned that I'm her mother and what I say goes. Not you! Just get outta here and leave us alone!" Bulma shouted and the prince had no choice but to comply before he did something just ten years ago he would not have regretted.

Although he was deeply hurt, Vegeta would not show it. Well, at least not in front of the human female, anyway. With his head held high, the prince left the main complex of CC and went to the Grav Room. He couldn't believe...No, wait a minute, yes he could, very easily. She was Bulma Briefs, wealthiest bitch in the world and she could do any damned thing she wanted. She said he couldn't see his baby girl and to leave them alone. That alone tore him to shreds. He just couldn't do that! That little tyke meant the world to him and he loved her as he knew his own mother had loved him but they had to keep those emotions hidden from all eyes, especially the king and Frieza's. Oh, Vegeta loved his son just as much, but Bura Cilvanti Vegeta was very special. Maybe it was because he had nurtured her during her first three months of life. Maybe he saw in his baby girl his own long dead sister...Kayla! Now, why had he suddenly thought of his sister whom he had loved to no end? His mind dwelled on that thought and he saw himself as the five year old prince back in the royal palace of Vegetasei. He had completed his lessons earlier than scheduled so he ventured to an area used for the delivery of babies where he had picked up the queen's energy level on his scouter. She was in terrible pain and crying out for help.

"Mommarissa, why are you crying? Is it the babies? Are they coming?" he had asked the queen who was sweating profusely. The queen's name had been Sunrissa and she was not only one of the most beautiful women in the Saiyan race, but also the strongest. The young prince found it very hard to be stern and cruel like the king, especially towards such a vision. However, the prince felt that was just in public and suspected that the king had deeper feelings for the queen than he allowed himself to show.

"O-oh, my prince, I hurt so badly. The medics won't give me medicine for the pain," she said between clenched teeth.

Chibi Vegeta jumped onto the queen's bed, stretched out his hands, closed his eyes and let white-blue light flow from his hands. The young prince spoke soothingly in his mother's ear as he encouraged her that she could deliver the babies-he had sensed the queen would deliver more than one child. The medic attending her majesty positioned himself to catch the infants as they passed out of the birth canal. Sunrissa, that night, had delivered an identical pair of fraternal twins, a boy and a girl whom the young prince named Kale and Kayla. He had fallen in love with both of them and grew closer to the queen as well. During the nurturing early days of the twins' lives, Chibi Vegeta would assist the queen in their care. When she had completed the feeding of one child, Vegeta would take the infant and lull it to sleep. Sometimes the prince would fall asleep himself on the floor usually beside his sister. Sunrissa could never bring herself to wake her eldest one, so she let him sleep. Even though she knew that once Emperor/King Vegeta had gotten wind of his heir showing any form of emotion and assisting her with the twins, the ruthless tyrant would go ballistic and all but kill the child and accuse him of being weak. Something that Vegeta was not and could have easily beaten his male parent into the ground if the child hadn't been so afraid of his own Outusan and his incredible power.'With a parent like that, it's amazing I survived at all! He nearly killed me the following day during that torture he referred to as training. Then, he'd allowed that lizard tailed spawn from the seven hells of Vegetasei to take me for training. I was only ten years then-according to earth years, much younger in Saiya-jin. Oh, Mommarissa, I miss you and the twins so much. Think of me in whatever dimensions you all are in,' Vegeta thought to himself, his mind returning to the incident four years ago after Christmas.

Vegeta had slowly left the complex and headed right for the Gravity Room where he and young Vegeta (Trunks) had placed a large amount of packages they had brought with them. The prince entered the room and walked around. He smirked to himself. He'd never see this place again and wouldn't be able to spar with his namesake. Thank God, young Vegeta (Trunks) was developing his own mind and personality. The prince himself had been with the young man since the child took his first step so he definitely had a strong influence on the youth. However, Trageta had picked up a lot of the side of Vegeta no one knew actually existed-except the kids-and his highness did let the younger exhibit those less harsh qualities while the elder turned his back, so to speak. Thus, Vegeta had walked around the chamber telling himself that he'd be damned if he was gonna allow that scatter brained, weak as water Earth female destroy his daughter and turn her into a clone of herself! It was bad enough that the child at one year of age was showing strong signs of being her mother's twin, a fact he had come to live with. He hoped that the bitch wouldn't deny the child her Saiyan heritage the way Chichi tried to do with Gohan during his childhood.

"Daddy!" a small voice cooed and carried like a birdsong on the wind into the chamber.

"Hey, dad, you in here?" Trunks' voice sounded.

Vegeta had to clear his throat as a lump had formed in it. "Yeah, c'mon in!" he called and the kids entered. The prince looked up from a pretend study of the Gravity Machine and met the eyes of his little angel. Well, that's all it had taken to bring whatever wall Vegeta had barricaded his heart behind to come crashing down with an audible sound in his Saiyan ears. With a strained cry of pain from years of built up emotion, Vegeta Outusan fell to his knees to drown in the sorrow and heartache of the thought of being cruelly separated from his children.

"Dad!" Trageta ran and grabbed Outusan and Bura was right beside him.

"Daddy! I'll kill the bakayaro who did this to you!" she had declared as the two hugged him as tightly as he was hugging them. At that moment, the trio detected another energy level.

"Uncle Kakarrot, now is not a good time to be here! Go away! We'll spar with you another day!" Trunks requested in a harsh manner, as the other energy they had sensed belonged to the legend incarnate, Super Saiyan.

"My God, Vegeta, what happened? I've never seen you like this!" Kakarrot remarked as he entered the chamber and neared the trio cautiously.

"Uncle Kakarrot, dad's very upset and you're presence is not helping! You know what a private being dad is, and being seen like this is..." Bura let the sentence die. She had turned a year old not too long before the holiday, but she looked and acted much older as she tried to comfort her grief stricken parent.

"I wanna help him, but he won't let me or any one else into his world except for you two. I wish he'd let us be friends, after all, we are the only two pure Saiya-jin left in existence," Kakarrot sighed, he himself ached in his heart for the stubborn high born Saiyan. Ever since their first encounter, Kakarrot had wanted to be friends with his prince. The Super Saiyan turned to leave.

"All right, all right! But if I hear word that you witnessed me in such a state of weakness, I'll send your heart to one dimension and your body to another!" the prince hissed through his tears.

"Fair. I won't even fight back," Kakarrot conceded then knelt beside Vegeta.

The prince swallowed, wiped his onyx colored eyes and opened his mouth to relate what had transpired, but found that nothing came out. He was at a complete loss for words. How could he tell Kakarrot that his lifelong friend was the cause for bringing the tough warrior-who was really a marshmallow on the inside-to this state of despair? Vegeta dropped his head.  
"I-I can't! You've known her since you were five years of age and she's both you and your wife's best friend. I don't want to be the cause of a break up," Vegeta went to get up from his spot but Kakarrot stopped him.

"It's Bulma, isn't it? What'd she do?" he warrior asked, knowing Bulma could be worse than Chichi in high gear.

Vegeta turned his head, then bit down on another onslaught of tears. "Sh-she told me to leave and that I-I-" he couldn't bring the words out of his mouth or the fact passed his tongue.

"You're kidding me? Doesn't she know how you took care of Cilvi during her first three months of life, while she recovered in the hospital?" Kakarrot asked and received a sharp look from the black watery depths of Vegeta's eyes.

"H-how did you know?" Vegeta asked, his sorrow giving way to anger and surprise that another being knew he had softened enough to take care of a 'helpless' infant.

"I picked up your chiis each time you came in with her. She's a powerhouse and I'm sure she makes you proud," Kakarrot smiled at the tyke.

"Yeah. Whatever. I'll never know," Vegeta sighed as his sorrow subsided and he regained a little self-control.

"You mean she won't let you see us? Ever? That's not fair! I gotta see you! Who's gonna train me?" Trageta had begun to lose it, then he dropped his lavender head as he said, "and you're my best friend next to Goten."

Cilvanti, on the other hand, took a more direct approach. She just blasted out a far wall of the chamber. The cry that had left her lungs, under other circumstances, would have made Outusan proud.

"Why, daddy? She's so mean I-"

"Cilvi, no. Don't say it! She's your mother. No, I'd better go, but I don't know where," Vegeta shook his head.

"I'll help you look," Kakarrot offered, but Vegeta didn't respond but had gotten up to retrieve a set of capsules.

"Hey, you two better get in before she comes looking for you. Daddy will find someplace to crash. Oh, here, these are for you guys. Happy whatever holiday I missed," Vegeta handed the kids the capsules that when they were popped unleashed ten gifts for each child.

"Oh, wow! Thanks dad!" the kids chorused as they tore the wrappings off of the presents.

Kakarrot stood amazed. Vegeta giving gifts! Unheard of, but then ever since Bura came into his life, the prince had been changing. Once the gifts had been unwrapped, the kids were amazed at what they had been given. Aside from the usual clothing items, there were four playable gifts. For Trageta, who was fifteen, his playthings were four CD-ROM games with Saiya-jin titles.

"Wow, dad, where did you get these? They're not from Earth, I can tell," young Vegeta remarked as he looked at the first game entitled 'Vegetasei Defeats Frieza.'

"Unless, I can sell the ideas to the vid game moguls on this planet, the only place to get them will be on Minerva," Vegeta Outusan remarked in a slow, casual manner. "Just six thousand exist now, but the Minervans are working on more for a mass market."

"Cool! I can't wait to show Goten! He's gonna be so green!" the boy snickered.

"No, he's not. Here, Kakarrot," Vegeta said and handed a capsule that contained gifts to the other warrior, who took it with hesitant hands and he regarded Vegeta as if that particular alien had just landed on Earth. "Well, take it, it's not gonna bite! They're just gifts for cryin' out loud," Vegeta nearly hissed.

Kakarrot took hold of the capsule. "T-thanks. Are you sure you're feeling ok? I-I mean you giving instead of taking is...Unreal!"

"Yeah, whatever, just never tell anyone where they came from or I will be forced to hurt you!" Vegeta's tone returned to its hard as steel edginess.

Cilvanti had opened her gifts and was about the happiest toddler in West City. To her, Vegeta had given a doll made in her exact image with black hair, black eyes and a tail, baby doll clothes and a crib to lay her in. "Oh, daddy, she's beautiful! She looks just like me!" the baby marveled as she cradled the doll.

"I had her modeled after you, baby. I wanted the gifts for the two of you to be very special so that you won't forget me or think of me as the heartless monster your mother's convinced that I am," Vegeta remarked with a tinge of hurt and shook his head to try and hide it.

Bura-chan put her arms around Vegeta's neck. "No, you're not, daddy! You're my prince and I love you!" Bura gave  
her dad a big hug, as did Trunks. Vegeta hugged the kids. "Dad loves the two of you, too. Ok, you two better get inside before she comes out here looking for you and finds that I'm not gone from her residence," the prince said  
as he got up and prepared to leave.

"Who's gonna train me dad? This is the best place in town," Trageta sighed in a dejected tone.

"I'll train you along with Goten until Vegeta gets settled, will that be ok?" Kakarrot asked but Trageta looked at Vegeta, who nodded his affirmation.

Trageta agreed and Vegeta promised to let them know first off the minute he had found a place. In the mean time, this gave him a good excuse to return to Minerva and enjoy the company of his friends there. After the kids bade their dad a 'see you soon,' and Kakarrot vowed never to reveal having seen the mighty Vegeta in a state of absolute despair and sadness, the prince locked up the Gravity Chamber. Vegeta bade Goku a good-night, then flew to his space craft, which he had landed in a forest some miles away from Cap Corp, climbed into the cockpit, powered up the engines then took off. He needed the peace and quiet the Minervans offered. He'd look for a  
place on his return.

That thought brought consciousness back to his body. A voice within the tank announced that the patient was showing signs of mobility and medical droids and robots, which ran in abundance at CC, began the process of emptying the tank. After the tank had been emptied, Vegeta stood up, grabbed a terry robe a medic droid offered  
him, then made his way through the complex to the second floor where the guest room was located in which he had placed an extra set of clothes for just such emergencies. After he had dressed in a suit of dark grey spandex, his white boots and gloves, the prince made his way to the family room to watch some television. Just then, he  
sensed a couple of strong energies, picked up the remote control door lock, and punched in the code to admit whoever was outside.

"Hey, Vegeta! You don't look so good man, what happened this time?" Kaakrrot asked as he entered the living quarters of Capsule Corp. He was followed by Piccolo. The three aliens had formed an uncomfortable bond with one another as the other two had found Vegeta not long after he had returned form Minerva a few years back and the prince had moved into his new residence. Now his one time rivals were his housemates.

Vegeta moaned. "I was training with Trageta yesterday and took a strong energy blast to the chest. I let my mind drift. What d'you two want?"

"We came to see if you wanted to spar with us," Piccolo said in his slow manner of speech.  
"Sure, why not. The kids went off to that sorry ass excuse of a Carnival. The woman, I suppose is at work. The sooner I leave this place, the better. I hate this place now, it turns my stomach," Vegeta shivered, thankful that he had moved out four years ago. 'That was one saving grace to that Christmas incident.' "Why aren't you two at the CCWC?"

"Not my thing since the boys are grown. Gohan took Pan. Goten went because he knew Trunks was taking Bura. Krillin told me that he, 18 and Marron were all going to attend," Kakarrot stated.

"I lost interest after the time I took Goten and that unfortunate incident that landed-"

"Don't go there, Kakarrot! Trageta showed the woman the vid regarding that time in infamy, now she believes I'm a PokeMon killer as well as an exterminator of the weaker races of the universe. If I were still an exterminator, this mud ball would have been a desert long ago. Let's go," Vegeta sighed, turned off the TV, then left with Piccolo and Kakarrot, the prince's housemate. "Where d'you wanna spar?"

"Have any objections to just above Rock Tunnel outside of Cerulean City?" Goku asked and Vegeta invited him to lead the way.

In Cerulean City, Trunks, Bura, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Nadine-Piccolo's mate-Pan, Krillin, 18 and their daughter Marron, had all gone to the Carnival and were waiting for the Water PokeMon diving show to begin. Pan and Bura were a little antsy, as were Piccolo's two kids. Yes, Piccolo and his mate had produced two offspring named Nyricco and Naila. They were two Namekian years (260 days in Earth time) apart in age. Nonetheless, the younger ones didn't want to see the diving show. Goten and Trunks decided that their babysitting time was over, so decided to go spar. Marron decided to go with them. The three older teens left the arena and headed for an area where only PokeMon trainers gathered. They found an area where they could spar and not cause a whole lot of damage. The younger ones, who were all under ten years of age, left the adults and followed the older ones, however, Nyricco mentioned that there was a tunnel not too far away.

"Let's go exploring! We can pretend to be treasure hunters!" nine year old Nyricco exclaimed and the four of them  
headed for the tunnel.

The trio of adult warriors landed in a grassy area and prepared to spar. The minute they had touched down, Vegeta picked up a very familiar energy.

"Cilvanti? What's she doing here? I feel three others with her as well," the prince said then shook his head.

"I feel my granddaughter, Pan, but she's supposed to be at the Carnival with Gohan and Videl!" Kakarrot stated.

"Yeah, I feel my kids, too. Those two should know better than to leave their mother!" Piccolo sneered.

"Now, I feel Trageta's ki! What the hell is that boy up to? He's supposed to be watching the fireball not off sparring! Grr, when I get...Oh, wait, that boy is nineteen and headstrong. One thing, he inherited is my stubbornness, heh, heh, heh," Vegeta laughed.

"I feel Goten, now, too, and one I don't recognize. Oh, well, shall we begin?" Kakarrot leaned into fighting position as did the other two, and then they began sparring. Piccolo used his split form to provide a partner for Vegeta, then they all got down to business.

The four young tykes, who had wandered off, had found their way to the entrance of Rock Tunnel and curiosity took possession of their good senses.

"Let's go in! I'm nine so I'm not scared! You scardy girls can stay out here if you want!" Nyricco teased as he headed for the Tunnel entrance.

"Oh, no! You're not leavin' us out here! We'll go with you!" Naila exclaimed and the kids all entered the tunnel after they had powered up their energies to light the way. Rock Tunnel was a deep dark cavern with illuminated rocks that provided minimal lighting.

The trio of warriors who were sparring just above the Tunnel had been forced to take a break as Vegeta lost his levitation. He had been in the middle of executing a blast when a severe pain gripped his chest. He was still not at his optimal from the previous day's Gravity Chamber mishap and sparring with such intensity increased the blood flow through his veins to his heart, which he surmised must have must have sustained major damage.

"Oh, God, Ahh! God, this hurts! K-Kakarrot, ya have any senzu beans?" Vegeta asked as he held his chest.

"Yeah, I have one. Here ya go, buddy," Goku said as he reached into an inner pocket of his shirt and pulled out a small bean then handed it to Vegeta who plopped it into his mouth.

"T-thanks," Vegeta said then fell backwards onto the grass only to sit bolt upright as he picked four strong energies. They felt as if they were at panic level. The other two were motionless, as they had also picked up the energies.

"Krillin? 18? Gohan? Videl? Their chiis feel wrong as if they're in distress! Wait, who's that fifth one?" Goku asked as he sensed the air.

"That's my mate, Nadine! The kids!" Piccolo exclaimed, then he took to the air followed by Goku.

"Hey, Vegeta, you be okay if we leave?" Goku asked as he looked down at the fallen prince.

"Kakarrot, I don't believe you just asked me that? Go away and tend to your families. I'll hang out here," Vegeta sneered and waved the other two warriors away. He shivered. Something was wrong. His son was off with Goten and his baby was somewhere in his vicinity.

The prince got to his feet, tested his power, then he flew down to the tunnel. Landing just outside the entrance, Vegeta scanned the area when suddenly, the ground began to heave and dance violently. This was not good and the prince knew immediately that a strong earthquake was hitting Cerulean City. He immediately left the ground and waited in mid-air until the quake was over.

Four minutes after it began, the quake ceased and Vegeta returned ground level. His brain had trouble believing what his eyes were seeing. The entrance to the tunnel had all but closed in.

"Help! Somebody, please!" Vegeta's extra sensitive hearing picked up a tiny cry.

Powering to Super Saiya-jin form, the prince burst into the tunnel and began calling, "Who's in here?"

"Help us! My sister and Pan are tapped under a pile of rocks and Bura... I don't know where she is!" the tiny voice spoke.

Vegeta used IT to teleport to the location of the voice after hearing his daughter's name. "Cilvanti-chan! It's daddy, answer me, honey!"

"Vegeta? Can you help us get outta here?" Nyricco asked the prince.

"You're Piccolo's little sprout, aren't you? How are you feelin'?" Vegeta asked the boy.

"I-I think my leg's busted, but the girls..." Nyricco began and Vegeta started removing a mass of rocks that were piled beside Nyricco. Suddenly, the earth began to tremble a second time and Vegeta grabbed hold of the little Namekian, threw an area blast over the child, but could not cover himself before the tunnel collapsed on top of him. His only sense was of complete blackness, as he lay buried under tons of rock.

Goku and Piccolo had met up with Krillin, 18, Gohan Videl and Piccolo's companion, Nadine. Videl was in hysterics and Nadine was at a complete loss!

"Where's Goten?" Goku asked regarding his youngest son.

"He went off with Trunks. Marron went with them," 18 stated, just then the subjects in question appeared.

"What's goin' on?" Goten asked as the three teens landed.

"Pan is missing! So are Bura and Piccolo's kids! I thought you were watching B-chan! You treat responsibility like the plague, young man! Your mom's gonna hit the ceiling if anything happens to the baby. You act just like your old man!" Videl scolded Trunks, who stood with his arms folded in the same manner as his Outusan.

"What I wanna know is how the kids escaped without anyone seeing or sensing them?" Piccolo asked as he held his companion.

"I asked Trunks if he wanted to spar. Marron came with us. That PokeMon diving show really stunk," Goten said in a lighthearted voice.

"So, that's why your dad and I picked up your chiis! Don't you think he's gonna be upset should anything happen to his little princess?" Goku asked forgetting that he was not supposed to connect how Vegeta felt about his kids in the same sentence.

"You were sparring with my dad? You mean Outusan's outta the tank already? Where is he? Why didn't he come with you?" Trunks asked in surprise.

"A sharp pain hit his chest and he lost his levitation and fell from the sky. That chamber blast must have caused more damage than he thought at first and one day in the tank wasn't enough to heal the wound completely. He said that he'd picked up Bura-chan's chi just before we started to spar. I...I'm worried about him, Trunks, he didn't look so good when we left him. I gave him a senzu bean, so that should restore his strength. Oh, I picked up Pan's chi also," Goku informed his eldest son.

"Well, what the hell are you standin' 'round for? Go find them!" Videl cried.

The team blasted off and headed for the area above Rock Tunnel where Goku had left Vegeta. Trunks had picked up Marron because she wasn't dressed to fly-such a girlie girl-and followed the older warriors. Videl and 18 followed their husbands. Goku stopped short as he noticed the area deserted.

"He's not here! I left him lying right on the grass!" Goku flew around the area then stopped short. "C'mere gang! Look at this! God, the three of us didn't cause this much destruction during our spar!"

The others joined the mighty warrior. "Oh, my God! Looks like an earthquake hit it! C'mon, if there's anyone in there, they don't have long!" Krillin surmised and flew down to begin moving rocks and boulders. The rest of the team landed to give him a hand.

The team tossed boulders as if they were pebbles, however, no matter how many boulders they threw aside, more tumbled down.

"This is pointless! Let's pack it in gang," Yamcha suggested as he sat beside the debris. He had joined the team as they flew to the disaster.

'H-help! Somebody! We're d-dying in here! My sister and friends are trapped and I can barely move myself,' Piccolo turned with a start to the tunnel. "Nyricco! Goku, my boy's in there! I just picked him up telepathically! He said Naila is hurt!" Piccolo relayed the message that had flashed into his mind.

The others turned to him with surprise on their faces.

"Ask him if Pan is in there?" Videl shrieked her tears uncontrollable.

'Y-yes she is. Sh-she and Naila are trapped under a pile of rubble. V-Vegeta went to move the rocks when the ground shook and the tunnel collapsed,' Nyricco spoke through the rubble via telepathy.

"Bura. Ricco, is my sister, Bura with you?" Trunks asked, his thoughts in a panic.

'We lost her before the earthquake. I-I'm sorry,' Ricco replied and Trunks' heart fell out of place in his chest. "I lost Vegeta when the earth shook the second time and he disappeared in front of me. He was saved me with and area shield,' the little Namekian stated.

"VEGETA!" the team cried in unison and disbelief, as they were not sure they had heard the tiny Namek correctly.

"I don't believe for an instant that Vegeta would ever risk himself to save someone else! I would have expected that loudmouthed, arrogant ass to have hightailed it out of here the minute the ground started to move!" 18 exclaimed, imitating Bulma.

Trunks smirked. "Goes to show that you don't know my dad the way my sister and I do. OK, he may be loudmouthed, he may be arrogant, but he will lend a hand to help someone in trouble if he sees the deed honorable. 'Gettin' cats outta trees just ain't my thing, but give me a train wreck and see what a Saiyan turnabout can do!' He told me that once when I was gonna assist a little girl get her cat outta tree," Trunks said then turned to Goten. "C'mon, buddy! Let's go to my house and ask Bulma for some earthmoving caps!" the younger prince said addressing his mom as 'Bulma.'

"Ah, Trunks, you just called your mom 'Bulma.'" Goten pointed out.

Trunks threw his friend a cold glance but said nothing as he took to the air. Goten followed.

At Capsule Corporation, Bulma had gone home for lunch and met her mom, who was preparing the meal. "Hey mom, how's it goin'?" she asked as she kissed her mom on the cheek. "Did ya feel that tremor earlier? Man, was it strong," she remarked as she turned on the television to watch the noon day news.

"... and details from Cerulean City are sketchy, but it is known that Rock Tunnel has collapsed, possibly trapping several people inside," the news commentator spoke. "We take you live to the scene where a group of people are working to try and free the entrance."

The picture on the television turned into one of total destruction.

"Hello, I am Hokkaido Hitachi, here live at Rock Tunnel where several people have now gathered to help move heavy boulders that block the entrance. Here with me are Mrs. Son Gohan and Nadine who fear their children may be among the victims trapped under the rubble. Behind me you can see several young men with incredible strength trying to free the tunnel, which keeps collapsing," the commentator said as his cameraman panned the camera around the area.

"Hey, there's Krillin! And Goku! Yamcha? What's he doin' there? I thought he'd be a dad by now? There's Piccolo, Tien and Chioutzu, too? Hey, where're Trunks and Bura? I swear I am going to kill that alien ass for corrupting my children the way he has!" Bulma hissed, her anger level approaching flashpoint.

Just then the front door exploded and Trunks flew into the house. He drew up short and was incredibly out of breath. "Bu…Bu…Bulma, ear...ear...earth movers! Now! C'mon, dad's trapped!" Trunks ordered.

"Your dad? I don't think so! That ass is still in the tank from yesterday's gravity chamber fiasco!" Bulma retorted in a sharp manner.

Trunks shook his head. "No, Goku told me that he went sparring with Piccolo and himself. They were at that grassy area just above Rock Tunnel. They were sparring when dad caught a bad spasm in his chest and fell outta the sky! Oh, never mind! C'mon, get the caps so Goten and I can go back and dig them out. Bura might be under that rubble as well!"

"My baby! If that arrogant ass took my baby into that tunnel then blew it up to kill her, I'll kill him!" Bulma fumed as she rose to go see if her son was telling the truth about the man she had been mated to.

Trunks snapped his fingers in front of Bulma's face. "Earth to Bulma! I took B-chan to the carnival this morning! I lost her!" the young man snapped as his mother walked out of the kitchen and into the recovery room. Bulma stared in disbelief at the sight before her. The tank was, indeed, empty, the only evidence of anyone having been inside was the dampness on the inside of the glass dome and the tank itself. 'So, Trunks hadn't told a story about that animal being out of the tank. I wish that Goku and Piccolo would put his lights out, but those three aliens have formed a bond that rivals some blood ties! No one can get next to vegetable head with those two around!' Bulma thought as she walked around the recovery area then stood by the tank and unconsciously ran her hand over the inside.

In the kitchen, Trunks rummaged through the cabinets. He remembered that his dad had kept a jar of senzu beans that Goku had given him, so the young man took the jar, ran out of the house and over to the Son house where Goten had gone to tell his mom the news of the tunnel collapse.

"C'mon, man, I know where the caps are! Bulma's draggin' here ass! My dad's trapped with my sister, your niece and Piccolo's sprouts, maybe others and she acts like she doesn't give a damn! We'll stop off, get the equipment, then go back and help!" Trunks said as the two friends flew to the business complex of CapCorp.

Trunks headed for the capsule room, located t he section where the earth moving gear was stored, grabbed a number of capsules, then left to return to the site.

"I got the earth movers! The onna's got a bug up her ass for some reason, like she just don't care, anymore! I should've never shown her the vid of the time dad had taken me to the CCWC," Trunks muttered as he prepared to throw the capsules when Goten tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ah...ah...Trunks...I don't think we're gonna need those! L-look," Goten directed his friend's attention to the collapsed part of the mountain.

Trunks, along with the multitude of spectators gathered at the site, directed his eyes to tunnel. What could only be described as unbelievable was happening for all to see. The rocks seemed to have come alive and began moving of their own volition. They seemed to roll out of position and rise into the air and, although the Z -Sensi possessed the powers to levitate objects, no such power was being emitted. At least, not by any flesh and blood being on two legs. Trunks tried to pinpoint the source and gasped loudly.

"Hey, everyone, look! In the sky about fifty meters above us!" the young prince called to the crowd.

Those who were gathered gasped in surprise at what could only be called a 'PokeMon' miracle. In the air hung two figures: one small, the other large. These were the legendary PokeMon, Mew and Mewtwo, who were two powerhouse psychic powered PokeMon. Somehow these two sensed that their assistance was required.

'Get the injured ones, now' was telepathically communicated to the group but only the sensi picked up the transmission and jumped into action. The team pulled bodies of hikers and cavers from the rubble, but there was no sign of their friend or the kids trapped with him.

Back at CapCorp, Bulma had wandered back into the kitchen where she met a very distraught Chichi who had gone over after the boys had departed. Neither woman spoke, but Bulma knew what had to be done. "C'mon, Chichi, your grandbaby and my daughter are probably buried and so weak they can't blast out," she told her friend, took Chichi's arm and the two friends left. Bulma threw a capsule, which turned into an air car. Chichi climbed into the passenger side and Bulma took the driver's seat, and then they sped off to the disaster site. The minute the two arrived, Bulma jumped from the car and ran over to the rubble. Trunks saw her and caught her.

"What are you doin' here? It's dangerous!" he yelled, his fear apparent.

"My baby is trapped in there!" Bulma cried. She pretended to be tough as nails like her ex mate, but unlike him, she expressed hurt and emotion, but then, she was a human.

"Hey, we got 'em! I can see Pan's bandanna and Naila's head. C'mon gang!" Piccolo said and Gohan went to rescue his baby.

"Piccolo, isn't this your boy?" Tien asked, as another green head was uncovered. Tien went to pick the child up when he drew a breath.

"Vegeta! Where is he?" The child looked around with anxious eyes. "He was right in front of me and even threw an energy blast over me to keep the rocks away," the boy concluded as he got up and tried to walk out of the cave only to stumble. Tien was by his side in a flash and carried him to his worried parents.

"Hey, I think I see something in this hole here! It looks like a body, but I can't be sure!" Gohan said as he stood in a spot in front of the one where Ricco had been found. "This fissure's too small!" Gohan continued.

"I'll go! I'm small like my dad!" Trunks said and flew down into the fissure. "Oh, my God! Throw me a rope!" he called.

"What's goin on?" Krillin asked.

"Dad and B-chan! They're both in very bad shape. C'mon, I can feel their life forces draining!" Trunks called and a rope was sent down to him. He tied the rope around Vegeta's torso then signaled for him to be pulled up.

After the prince was extricated, Trunks grabbed his sister and flew out of the fissure.

"Oh, my baby! Mommy's here! C'mon, honey, wake up!" Bulma ran to Bura as soon as Trunks had laid her beside their dad.

"Bulma, she can't hear you! She's unconscious! We gotta get them into isolation tanks as soon as possible or we're gonna lose them!" Trunks exclaimed as he knelt beside Vegeta.

"Let's get them to Capsule Corp! I managed to create tanks for every being and not just the Saiya-jin. You can take that one to a hospital for treatment!" Bulma said as she pointed to Vegeta.

"No! He'll die without a tank! Oh, but I forgot, you don't want this piece of alien space trash cluttering up your spit shined home! We'll fine then! Kakarrot! Help me IT dad and Cilvanti to Minerva! There they will get a fair shake. Take the others to CC," Trunks instructed, shaking so badly that he used his sister's Saiya-jin name and not her human name in error.

"No, Trunks, bring your dad and sister to my home. I've got tanks for them. I'll make sure nothing happens to him. I promise. I know how close you three are. Besides, your dad's just beginning to trust me," Piccolo said as he could connect with Trageta's feelings.

The injured humans were transported to CC, while Vegeta, Cilvanti (Bura), Pan and Naila were taken to Piccolo's and placed in tanks to begin their healing.

Bulma, meanwhile, was still at the site in a daze. "Hey, Bulma, ya goin' with 'em? Videl and Gohan are already there with Goku and Chi-Chi. Don't you wanna at least sit with Bura?" Krillin asked as he, 18 and Marron prepared to leave the site along with the other Z sensi. Bulma vaguely nodded, turned to her capsule car, got in it, then flew to Piccolo's home.


	3. RECOVERYDISCOVERY

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. These masterful and wonderfully created characters remain the property of Akira Toryama, TOEI ANIMATION, BIRD Studios, and FUNimation. I do not own X-men. They remain the property of 20TH Century Fox Studios, Marvel Comics and the creator, Stan Lee. So, please, no law suits. This isjust a compliment in appreciation to their genius and inspiration. Any resemblance between themes in this fic and others are purely coincidental and accidental.

CHAPTER III

RECOVERY/DISCOVERY

Once Piccolo's two children, Pan, Bura and Vegeta had been placed into the regeneration tanks, their families sat with them. Bulma was agitated and the fact did not go unnoticed by her eldest offspring. She eyed the tank containing the Saiyan no Ouji as if for the first time. Her mind flash backed to the first time she had set eyes on him. [FLASHBACK] She was on Master Roshi's Island and the news crews were attempting to film the battle between the Saiya-jin and Earth's Special Forces as the Z Sensi had been know in the early days. Goku had been dead nearly a year as the Saiya-jin had arrived earlier than expected. The two aliens had begun their reign of terror the moment their pods crashed on earth, then they had picked up the power levels of the Sensi and had flown off to meet them. It had been when the television crews had flown over the desert area and captured glimpses of the aliens, that Bulma caught her first sight of the warrior prince. She actually didn't pay much attention because her heart lay in pieces at the death of her first boyfriend, Yamcha. She hadn't really paid Vegeta any mind until after the adventure to the planet Namek to retrieve that planet's dragon balls as Earth's db's had been destroyed when Piccolo was killed which caused the death of Kami-the Earth's Namekian guardian with whom the dragon balls were tied. As long as Kami was alive, the db's existed. When Kami died along with Piccolo, so did they.

After a tremendous battle, the db's were finally gathered, the wishes were made to revive all those beings killed by Frieza and that those same beings be transported to Earth as Frieza had set in motion the events that would destroy Namek. Of all the beings that had been revived and brought to Earth, Bulma was surprised to find that Vegeta was among the crowd-she didn't like him at all. He had still been a threat, but she felt compelled to show compassion to the stranded alien and offered him a place to stay. He didn't stay long for as soon as he spied a space pod in the Briefs' yard; he jumped into it and zoomed into outer space. His goal was to track down Goku and find out how he had become a Super Saiyan. When the prince returned, he immersed himself into rigorous training-this was just after the warning the boy from the future (Trunks) had issued about two killer androids that were destroying his world. [END FLASHBACK]

Bulma returned to reality after her memory and looked at Vegeta again. What had she ever seen in him in the first place? There was no question that he was the best looking being she had ever seen with a body so sinfully proportioned that it could make a body builder sick with envy. That when he kissed her, she'd melt away like ice in the sun and when they coupled! There just weren't adjectives in the language to describe how wondrous that was, however, she always felt he was holding back on his full excitement until she got brave enough to ask him. His response was, "If I let go, even for a hair second, woman, your brains would be scattered about this room!" he snapped at the end of one of their love making sessions.

Bulma sighed. He was only gentle during the physical act of coupling, he just wasn't gentle any other time and she wished that he had been. Now, it was too late. Their mateship had come to an end, not that she regretted it. She was a woman who needed love and affection and Vegeta just could not present her with those things, unfortunately, and all the gifts in the universe from him could not make up for that fact. So, four years ago-not that she had meant to do it-she had an affair. She had been sent to Europe to open a new plant and wanted to take the kids, but her mom counter manned that action and sent Bulma off by herself. This had been after the big fight she had with Vegeta for missing Bura's second Christmas (Bura had been born on October 13, before Christmas) and she had thrown him out of her home and her life. However, she had to concede and let him use the gravity trainer to train Trunks. She didn't want Bura to be trained, but that child had her own mind and let mom know that she was Vegeta's daughter and she wanted to be trained with her brother. Bulma knew her daughter had incredible powers, so she agreed. Notwithstanding, Bulma had gone off to Europe and met a very attractive and very sympathetic young Irishman whose ear she bent half the night with how her mate cared only for his training and not for her. She also told him how her mate never showed her any affection and that even in the mateship how lonely she felt when he wasn't around. Bulma related the fact that she had tossed her mate out just before she had ventured over to Europe to open the complex. She had been in Europe three months and she and the young Irishman, whose name was Jeffery Coles, had gotten very close. One night after a dinner date, the inevitable happened and they coupled. It was only  
because Bulma was in such burning need that she threw herself wholeheartedly into the act but realized that the intensity wasn't there. Well, she had to admit, Jeff was human and Vegeta a Saiyan who seemed like he knew what she liked in the lovemaking act. Vegeta had seemed to know instinctively just where and how to touch her, whereas she had to almost put Jeff's hand or finger over her pleasure zones. Bulma shook her head. She and Jeff had become a couple and were discussing plans to get married, then Vegeta had had the gravity room accident a few days ago and now he had been caught in an earthquake with her baby. This totally cramped her style. She would rather have stayed at CC where she met Jeff every afternoon for lunch then a little fun before they went out. However, she had called her lover to let him know that she would not be home for a while and that she would meet him at a restaurant for dinner later that evening.  
Trunks sat beside her and looked at Outusan and the chimp, his sister. He had his dad's sensitive olfactory organs and picked up a scent that seemed to hang in the air at CC and he knew that it wasn't Vegeta's. Oh, the young man knew that his parents had called it quits following Bura's second Christmas, but he didn't want to admit that she was cheating on his dad even though the two were no longer one. The younger prince sat in silence as he tried to decide whether or not to inform Outusan. He should and the news would send Outusan into a state. No one but Trunks knew how Bulma's tossing the prince out like yesterday's trash had affected the softening alien, who tried very hard to rebuild the wall of granite he had once hidden behind and which had been destroyed after that fateful post Christmas four years ago. Bulma had all but destroyed the prince; however, his highness bore his sorrow well and left the planet to regain himself.

"Bulma, why do you hate dad so much? You know he'd never hurt you," Trunks said after the silence threatened to drown them.

Bulma cringed. No matter how often they talked, it seemed that Trunks was bound and determined not to call her mom. He either addressed her by her first name, 'woman' or worst yet, 'bitch.' It was the fault of that widow-peaked monstrosity in the tank that he'd turned both children against her, somehow and she couldn't understand why. Bura was a difficult child from birth. She was hard to deliver and even harder to care for until Trunks came in from school during that time.

"Be-because he has never shown any affection to me. He's never said a kind word the whole time we had been together. He's so mean! I would have thought that twenty years in an atmosphere where the beings were not afraid to show their emotions would have changed him from the cold hearted being he is, but I guess that was too much to ask for," Bulma explained. "Trunks, what happened after Bura was born? The nurse told me that I was so weak that I couldn't care for the baby. She also told me that the baby had been released into the Outusan's care. Is that true? Did Vegeta take care of my baby while I was in the hospital?"

Trunks sat silent for a moment before he responded. He mentally asked Outusan Vegeta if he should inform the woman of the events following Bura's birth. 'Just don't give too much detail or she might keel over and die from cardiac arrest or whatever these weak pathetic specimens of creation expire from,' Outusan responded in like manner.

"Yes, dad took care of Bura for the first three months of the baby's life. Bura was uncontrollable after birth and wouldn't settle down. After dad had shared his energy with you to aid in your recovery, he went to see the baby. He spoke in Saiyago and the chimp quieted down. Amy, the nurse in charge of your case, was very grateful and let dad have care of her. Dad brought her home to CC and your parents along with the both of us took care of her," Trunks explained in a nonchalant manner.  
"Amy told me that I was wrong about him and that he wasn't the monster I knew him to be! Huh, I wasn't born yesterday to fall for that crock of horse crap! A leopard cannot change his spots and I'll never believe Vegeta capable of caring for anyone other than himself or that he could be anything other than a self-serving, stubborn, arrogant ass!" Bulma retorted with an edge in her voice as she got up to leave. "I have to go. I have a business meeting to attend to."

"I might have known. You've had business meetings every night since I was fifteen years old and since your return from Europe! That's why you'll never be privy to dad's inner most being the way Bura and myself are! Go, run to your new lover and thank you for tossing us out of your life" Trunks' retort was sharp as he left the room to go find Goten and ask Piccolo where the kitchen was located so that he could get a bite to eat.

Although they were unconscious, Vegeta and Cilvanti could still communicate telepathically.

'Daddy?' Cilvanti asked.

'Yes, my princess?' Vegeta replied.

'Can I blast her six ways from Sunday when I get outta here?' the baby asked and Outusan chuckled.

'As tempted as I am to say 'yes,' I think I've caused her enough hardship by giving both you and Trageta to her. Cilvi, you be good for the onna when you get outta here and that's not a request. Your prince orders this of you, so make me proud of you, my little girl,' Outusan said, as he knew that the baby would be recovered within the week.

By week's end, Cilvanti had recovered and was released from the tank and sent to be with her mother. Trunks was there to take her to CC and Cilvanti was not a happy camper.

"I wanna go with you, Geta, or stay at New Namek and wait for daddy! Piccolo wouldn't mind! I could get to know Nyricco and Naila better. C'mon, don't leave me with that bitch! I don't like her and she doesn't like me over much, either. Besides, I gotta bad felling about this. She's gonna hurt me to get back at daddy, I just know it," the baby cried in despair.

"Honey, I'd love to take you with me, but I'm going to a planet where the natives don't like females or children. They eat them for breakfast and Outusan would kill me if anything happened to you. I know Bulma can't hurt you unless...No, even that's too extreme for her and she doesn't strike me as one of those women to try and kill her kids just to have her lover or be rid of her ex-husband. Hey, hun, ask Gohan to let Pan come play with you! You two are such good friends," Trunks suggested as they reached the complex of Capsule Corp.

"Who's gonna take me to see daddy while you're gone?"

"I'm sure Uncle Kakarrot would be happy to take you. He really likes Outusan, even though dad tries to hide the fact that he likes Kakarrot as well. I'll call you every night. I'll even sing you to sleep if you like," Trunks offered.

Bura Cilvanti shrugged her little shoulders. "Okay, but you know you don't have a voice like Outusan. I mean, you can carry a tune, but you don't have the quality. I could listen to dad forever! I'm so glad that he made that CD he gave me for my birthday," Bura sighed as she remembered the CD she constantly played, which was entitled 'Music from Vegetasei.'

"Well, it's about damn time the two of you got here! Get in here and go sit down!" Bulma ordered and the kids went into the family room. The kids seated themselves on the sofa and Bulma stood in front of them in full command. "Now, listen and listen good. There's gonna be some new rules around here from now on regarding you two! First of all I am placing a continuous guard on you my young miss. There will be no company. I have hired a private tutor for your lessons. There will be no calls to New Namek to check on the state of that accursed thing you two refer to as Outusan. The very thought of that being sickens me. Oh, I've taken the liberty of cleaning up your bedroom and have discarded all the junk that SOB gave you and replaced them with things appropriate for a young lady and that I want you to have," Bulma droned to the shock of her two children.

"Bulma! You can't do that! Outusan had most of those things specially made fore C-chan off planet! They cannot be replaced!" Trunks spluttered in dismay.

The baby flew out of the house to the area where garbage dumpsters were located. A moment later came the most earth-shattering scream ever heard from one so young. Trunks ITed to see what was wrong. On the ground sat a completely heartbroken little demi-Saiyan princess as she cradled the remains of a doll.

"NO! Oh, Vanti, no, she didn't! Outusan had Sanna made just for you on Minerva. I know she can't be replaced at all!" Trunks couldn't help crying, himself, as he looked at his sister in tears over the loss of the doll Vegeta had given her that Christmas Bulma had thrown him out of their home.

"I want daddy! I hate her, Geta! I wanna blast her into the next dimension!" Cilvi cried as Trunks took hold of her and tried to console her, but she would not be comforted.

"Oh, Outusan, hurry and recover so we can skip this planet before I blast that woman six ways from Sunday!" Trunks exclaimed as he picked up the baby and carried her into the house.

Bulma was impatiently waiting for the children. She was not gonna tolerate that spoiled brat daughter and the chit was gonna learn who was in control and it certainly wasn't that one who had mated with her. Anyway, Bulma sat in the kitchen of Capsule Corp with her back to the rear entrance of the complex.

"Never sit with your back against a door like that or some maniacal five year old whose most favorite doll in the entire universe had just been destroyed might blast you into the next dimension!" Trunks roared as the entered the house after setting Cilvanti on the floor.

"Listen, mister, you may be nineteen years old, but that gives you no right to sass! Don't worry, I won't kill that precious child, but I can't guarantee that some other person might not try. Oh, and another rule, there will be no Saiya-jin spoken within these walls or on this property and neither will you address one another by those ridiculous vegetable names. Oh, and tomorrow, young child, that unsightly appendage on your backside is coming off permanently!" Bulma hissed in triumph through clenched teeth. "Now, Trunks you go off to whatever assignment that you have and leave that brat to me!"

This bit of news sent shock waves through both children. "NO! First my toys, now my tail! You must really hate my daddy to wanna take away my Saiyan heritage!" Bura screamed, then ran up to the second level of the complex where the bedrooms were located. She ran to the only room in which she would have felt safe. However, when she tried to enter the lock code, her access was denied and the door remained closed. Thus she ran into a room in which Trunks had slept and dove into he closet for comfort.

Reluctantly, Trunks left the complex with a heavy heart and a bad feeling that his sister was in grave danger and he could do nothing about it except pray to the God of all creation that He protect Vanti from all harm, especially her mother.

Even though New Namek II (which was the name of Piccolo's home) was miles away form Capsule Corp, Vegeta could sense Cilvanti's distress in his mind. He knew that she was gonna have a rough time and there was nothing he could do until he recovered. He talked to her telepathically and prayed for a miracle. That miracle presented  
itself a few days later in the form of a mutant telepathic physician from America. She had just been assigned to work at NNII along with four others. They were known as the X-Men, who were human beings with strange powers.

Nadine showed the group around then lead them to the treatment room where just one patient remained from the Cerulean City earthquake. The group drew up short when they noticed a body floating in a chamber and the girls drew a sharp breath. Just then, the Z-Sensi and Piccolo entered the room. The other members of the sensi had become regular visitors to Piccolo's home since the day of Vegeta's entrapment in rock Tunnel.

"Oh, sorry, Nadine. We didn't know you had company, heh, heh," Goku snickered as he entered the room.

Nadine turned to the group. "Guys, these are the X-men from America. They are mutants with strange powers. This is Jean Grey, Ororo Monroe, Scott Sommers, Logan, Marie and the one in the wheelchair is Professor Charles Xavier, their leader," Nadine introduced.

The two groups shook hands then Professor X told the sensi why he had brought his team over to West Island.

"We heard that you all possess fantastic super powers as well as outstanding martial arts skills. We would like to be trained by you for defensive purposes. You see in our country there are many that hate us because of our powers and only a few of us can defend one on one. I thought that if you all could train us, that our powers would increase ten-fold. We've studied your battles and your strengths and weaknesses and find each one of you possess a skill that would enhance our chances of winning the war being waged against our kind by our own kind. In return, we'll assist you in any way that we can," Prof. X nodded, then turned to the tank.

"Who is this? I sense that he's not doing so well. Jean, would you like to take care of him?"

Jean walked over to that tank, put her hand on it and felt a low-level shock wave run up her arm. She jumped with a start and a frown on her pretty face. "Yes, I'd like to take care of him," she replied.

"Hey, Vegeta, how ya doin', guy?" Goku spoke out loud to the being in the tank.

"Well, hello, there. I guess you're the one I'm being assigned to, Vegeta no Ouji, Vegetasei. Says you were in the Rock Tunnel collapse about a week ago. Poor being, well, I'm Jean Gray and I'm gonna try and get you back on your feet," the telepath smiled

'The sooner I get outta here, the better, then I can rescue my baby girl from the maniac she's with, get her brother and skip this God forsaken mud ball!' Vegeta said in his mind. 'Kakarrot thanks for asking. I'm not doing too well. S… something m...must be wrong with Cil...with Cilvanti. I...I feel like I'm being eaten alive! Like my energy's been turned outside in and is attacking me! The only way I can feel this would be if something was wrong with my baby girl,' Vegeta spoke and Jean and Professor X picked him up as if he were talking face to face.

"Professor did you hear him?" Jean exclaimed.

"Yes. Warrior, you spoke to him out loud but he replied telepathically. How is that possible?" Prof. X asked Goku.

"Well, heh, heh, we can all communicate telepathically! Piccolo, he's not gonna hold out much longer unless we find what's wrong with Cilvanti," Goku said in a stern tone that none of the others had ever heard from the sweet natured Saiyan, when he was not in Super Saiyan mode.

"How dad? Last time I was home, Bulma had CC on lock down like Fort Knox! She has military everywhere and motion-detectors so sensitive they can pick up mold growing," Goten informed the group.

"Why in the world...I gotta call Chichi!" Goku muttered and flew over to a phone located on the wall of the treatment room.

"Son residence, Chi-Chi speaking, how may I help you?" Chi-Chi's voice sounded over the line.

"Chi, hey, I need you to call Bulma and get her away from the house," Goku panted as if he had just fought a major battle.

"I can't. I've been trying but the number's been changed to an unlisted one. The militia has been ordered to shoot anyone trying to enter the place without permission, especially anyone who knows the IT movement. She's also installed radar to detect any one or anything that flies into CC airspace. I'm afraid, Goku. Pan keeps saying Bura's dying, but I don't know how she can be so sure," Chi replied.

Just then, young Trageta entered the room and he looked like death itself. He stumbled and Tien caught him. His color was sallow and his breathing ragged.

"I'm dying. C-can't contact Cilvi. Help. Please!" the young prince pleaded then passed out. He was immediately placed in a tank.

"I hope that buys him some time. I don't like this! We gotta find out what's goin on at CC! Vegeta might not have been the model of perfection or the most caring being in the universe, but he has always come through when the odds were against us! He doesn't deserve to die like this-without honor!" Tien remarked his anger at the situation building.

Suddenly, loud gasps were heard and the team turned to see Jean, Piccolo and Prof. X wide eyed in horror.

"Chi, something's up! I gotta run! Take care!" Goku hung up from his wife and went to go see what was afoot.

"Piccolo, what's up, buddy?" Goku asked when he reached the others.

"I just caught a glimpse of Cilvanti!" Piccolo said, his eyes wide with horror.

"I heard her cry for help!" Jean added.

"She's in front of a huge round ball. I don't know what that means!" Prof. X shook his head.

'NO! It's...its the gravity chamber! Piccolo...if she can transmit...ask her if that woman is there,' it was Outusan Vegeta who had replied from his subconscious.

'I'll try!' Piccolo said, closed his eyes and instantly felt Cilvanti's energy. 'Cilvanti, this is Piccolo, can you hear me?'

'Y-yes, Mr. Piccolo, I...I can hear you,' was the child's mental reply.

'Is Bulma there?' the Namek asked.

'N-no. She...She left some time ago for a business lunch. Grandma...Grandma told me I could come outside. She...put my robot guard on charge. The military were called away and the alarms are unset,' Cilvi answered and Piccolo nearly jumped from his skin. H-help me, Mr. Pic... Mr. Piccolo...This...collar... is...killing me!'

'NO! That bitch! That maniacal shrew! I'll kill her once I get outta here! I'll blast CC six ways from Sunday into the next dimension! I can't believe she'd stoop so low!' it was Trunks who had exploded in anger but was too weak to break from the tank.

"S-someone! P-please, go... rescue... my baby... Before that woman returns,' Outusan Vegeta replied in desperation.  
"All right, team, let's go! Three lives are depending on us to save them from certain death. C'mon!" Krillin exclaimed.

"I'll go. Out of all of us, Goten and are more attuned to the little one so we can IT to her exact location! We'll be right back!" Goku replied.

Goten and his dad materialized by the Gravity Chamber and Goten opted to go inside. The second he got inside, he body became dead weight and he realized the gravity had been increased. He called to Goku, who ITed inside. Goku had to fight to stand up in the intense gravity. He stumbled over to the controls and gasped at the settings. 650x! The child was trying to kill herself! If she succeed, two other lives would end with hers. Goku immediately reset the gravity to normal, picked up the baby and Goten, then Ited back to New Namek.

"I got her, but she's just barely here. She was in the Gravity Chamber with the setting on 650!" Goku exclaimed as he lay Cilvanti's unconscious body on a gurney then told Goten to sit down and catch his breath. Then everyone looked down at Cilvi and saw the black metal ring that circled her small neck.

"Scott honey, can you remove that thing without injuring her?" Jean asked the young mutant, which was wearing dark glasses to shield his eyes. Scott, who was known as Cyclops to the X-men due to his mutation of possessing laser vision, studied the collar. He closed his eyes, so that he could replace the glasses with special goggles, then he  
emitted a hair sized beam of light from his eyes. The light cut through the metal collar like Future Trunks' sword had cut through both Frieza and King Cold.

"There, piece of cake! Anyone want it?" Scott asked.

"No, let's dispose of it so it can't harm the rest of us! Goten, can you put her in the tank?" Goku asked and his youngest son complied, picked up Cilvanti, stripped her then went to place her in the smallest regeneration tank present, but Rogue stopped him.

"Wait, before you put her in there, I'd like to try something. It's risky and they may not survive, but I think I can reverse the energy inside her and pull it outward. My mutation is the ability to drain energy from other beings. When I was younger, it was devastating and dangerous. Now that I can control it, I think I'll be able to reverse the energy that's killing her, thereby saving all their lives," Marie-Rogue-smiled.

"I'll help, too, kiddo. I can regenerate and heal. That is part of my mutation," Logan had spoken up.

"Are you sure? Remember what happens when we touch? You'll be in one of those tanks for a month!" Rogue cautioned but Logan replied that he was well aware of the risk to himself and asked Rogue to remove her gloves to begin the process.

Marie took her gloves off, took Logan's hand with her right, then placed her left hand over Cilvanti. Logan felt the life force immediately leave his body but a small gasp from the gurney indicated that the transfer of energy seemed to be working. After five minutes, Rogue stopped and let go of Logan who collapsed the minute his hand was released.

"Now, put her in the tank. I have a strong feeling that those three will be closer than ever once they pull out of this," Rogue smiled as she put her gloves back on.

Following the treatment, the Z sensi and X-team left the recovery area to discuss training. The X-team related how they had learned of the Z-sensi and how they had always admired their strengths in the face of adversity.

"You said that there are persons of your own kind who despise the fact that they are mutants and have declared war on the rest of you for acknowledging your differences. From what I understand, America is a land of free expression and free will. Aren't there laws against discrimination?" Goten asked.

"There's supposed to be, but we're finding out that even on our home turf, people hate us that aren't mutant. We have to fight every second to try and stay alive and not get caught to be experimented on. In some places, mutants are put in concentration camps as if we were POW's or something. We have to leave our homes to find jobs only to lose that job if our mutation ever comes to the fore. It's not fair. Things got really hot over there about three months ago and a group of creatures with tails who resembled our patient in the recovery room, had to come and fight for a band of mutant teens, who weren't faring so well against a gang of humans. Storm had been out that night with another rehabilitated mutant named Gambit, and they were bowled over by the fierce fighting ability of those other creatures. She went to thank them, but she said that they were rude, arrogant and obnoxious and said that the only reason they helped was to be taken to Prof. X," Jean explained.

"These other creatures, you said they had tails and resembled Vegeta? Did they happen to say they were from a planet called Vegetasei?" Goku asked and received blank stares.

"They told me they had no idea where they were from, but that they were being harassed by the people in the places where they lived because of their amazing powers. Street gangs were always trying to get them to join up, but those kids were smart and turned away. They said it was their parents' ideas that they come to me and that perhaps they would find others of their own race," Prof. X. continued the explanation.

Just then, a recovered Trunks Vegeta entered the room. He was soaked from having been in the tank. The others in the room were surprised to see him up so soon.

"Hey, hey, Trunks! How ya feelin' kid?" Krillin asked in a happy tone.

"I've been better. Listen, I'm goin' to the crib to change. When I get back does anyone wanna go out to eat? My treat?" the young prince asked.

"So what are you standing here for, kid! Get goin'!" Goku exclaimed and Trunks Vegeta ITed out of the den only to reappear ten minutes later with an arm full of clothes. He himself had changed as well into a white muscle shirt and black jeans and black sneakers. "Here, Piccolo, these are for dad and Cilvi when they get outta the tanks," Trunks handed the Namek the clothes then gathered those who wanted to go with him.

Marron was up and at Trunks' side. She wrapped herself like a second skin around his arm and hugged it possessively. "I'll go with you, Trunks, honey," she cooed in a flirtatious tone then cast a jealous eye at Rogue.

"Well, that's a good sign. Saiya-jin have insatiable appetites. We'd better get something for Outusan and the chimp when they wake up. I'm sure Vege-head will be ravenous. This is his second trip to the tank this month," Piccolo said.

"Hey, why don't we have a party to celebrate their return to life, so to speak? I'll call Dr. Briefs and have him and Adelaide come and bring Chichi to help set up? Krillin suggested.

The others looked at Krillin as if he'd lost his mind.

"Have you gone loco, short one? I mean, like really, a party for Vegeta? Get real. He'd probably blast us all to the next dimension just for the hell of it," 18 huffed as she played with her golden hair.

"We'll never know unless we try? I mean, Goku says that Vegeta's been acting different since the little one's birth. Let's see if it's true," Krillin argued.

"Krillin, I've seen Vegeta in a party situation and it ain't pretty," Piccolo remarked.

"It won't hurt to try, my friend. Get Chichi, Pan and the Briefs, anyway and we'll just have a dinner thing," Nadine said and tapped 18 to assist her along with the girls on the X-team. Krillin volunteered to go get Chichi and the Briefs, but then remembered that Bulma may have returned and armed the place again, so he decided to call after his arrival to Goku's.

In the meantime, Tageta, the Son males Goku (Kakarrot), Gohan and Goten, Rogue, and Marron were all browsing the mall after their meal and passed by a store they had never seen before. They stepped in and began to look around.

"Gad, what horrid clothing! Looks like something your dad would wear, Trunks. And this weaponry and artwork? Who would buy such distasteful items?" Marron screwed up her face.

"Marron, please! I don't make fun of your heritage, don't make fun of mine!" Trunks hissed, sounding like Outusan.

A rotund sales clerk entered the front of the store from a drawn curtain and was surprised when his eyes met those of his potential customers. "Hello, hello, my friends and welcome to Saiyan Pride. My name is Parsnip and I run this little venture with my parents. Feel free to look around," Parsnip invited.

"I hate to be rude, but how did you come across all these items? I was told that the entire Saiya-jin race had been wiped out by a power hungry tyrant named Frieza some forty (Earth) years ago or so," Trunks stated, bewilderment on his face.

"Frieza! Never, ever mention that name around here! We lost my granddad to that horrible monster! Dad was a teenager on his first planet purge and they were sent to a planet that they were told, was inhabited by a weak race of beings. Out of thirty warriors, my dad and ten others escaped with their lives. My dad returned to Vegetasei, only to be sent back out by King Vegeta to Mars along with my mom and twenty others. The warriors found that they could do nothing with that hunk of rock, so the group cruised until they found a planet on which they could live without detection. They came here, learned the Earth ways and had me. All this treasure they found stored on their ship from the home planet," Parsnip smiled with Saiyan pride.

"So...Never mind, I can see it myself! You look like an old warrior partner of my dad's named Nappa. He and my dad came to purge this rock of its life forms when it was found that a certain Saiyan hadn't completed the task," Trunks rattled as he admired the store.

"Wait, I remember watching the news with my parents the day a city had been blown up. The news had broadcast events from some far away desert and showed two very strong Saiya-jin! One of them, dad told me looked exactly like the crowned prince of the race, but we all knew that was impossible as the planet had been destroyed. But you all don't want to hear about a long dead race of aliens good lookin' youngsters such as yourselves should be out having fun." Parsnip nearly laughed.

"Oh, yes we do! You see, I'm a Saiyan and the three boys here are half Saiyan," Goku acknowledged. "My name's Goku, but my Saiyan name is Kakarrot. My two sons, Gohan and Goten and the young man with the lavender hair is named Trageta, which is the combined form of Trunks Vegeta," Goku introduced and Parsnip nearly fell over backwards after hearing Trunks' name.

"D-d-did you say his name is V-V-V-Vegeta? As in Prince Vegeta?" Parsnip stammered in disbelief.

"This is the prince's son," Goku smiled.

"You mean he lives? Oh, wow, I can't wait to tell mom and dad! They are gonna freak! But how come he has purple hair and blue eyes? Dad said that the prince was twice as ruthless as his sire the king," the shop owner remarked.

"Frieza had taken my dad when he was very young away from Vegetasei and turned him into a cold-hearted killing machine. And to answer your question, the woman my dad mated with has blue hair and eyes. Lavender is the result. This is a nice place ya got here. I'll have to bring my dad and sister to view it when they get back on their feet," Trunks said in Saiyago, the native language of the Saiya-jin race.

"You speak our tongue? How about you other three?" Parsnip asked and Goku and sons, who nodded in affirmation. "That's all my family speaks at home as well. My parents found the Earth tongue difficult to master. I can't blame them; it's such a dull tongue. It has no rhythm like Saiyago. Mom, her name is Turnipa, she sings while she's doing housework or making clothes for my sisters. She has a lovely singing voice. I could listen to her forever! I'm glad they live here so that she can sing and share her heart. Dad said that on Vegeta that to show emotion was a sign of  
weakness," Parsnip related in the native language.

"I disagree. I show my emotions and I don't think it's a weakness! I show my boys love and affection and they haven't suffered any. In fact, it's made them stronger. Goten was almost born..."

"Kakarrot," Trageta shook his head as he sensed Kakarrot was about to tell Parsnip about attaining the SSJ level of their being. "Well, Parsnip, it's been great chatting with you. Like I said, I'll bring my dad around when he regains his health. This place is awesome!" Trunks raised the two fingers of his right hand in a gesture he'd seen the prince use many times when bidding him or anyone of his acquaintance farewell. Parsnip did the same, nodded to the young lavender haired prince then the group departed.  
"Man, I have gotta go back to that store! I think your dad will love it, Trageta. Hey, why don't you go back and get him something, we'll wait," Kakarrot suggested with a a nod.

"Back so soon?" Parsnip asked as he spied Trageta entering the store for the second time.

"My friend suggested I get something for my dad. I'll get something for my chimp, too," Trunks smiled and looked around the shop for something his dad and sister would like.

Well, for Cilvanti, Trunks didn't have to look hard. In a corner sat a beautiful doll not unlike the one that blue haired hussy had destroyed. The doll didn't look like Vegesanna but she would make a half-decent replacement. For Outusan, that was a little more difficult. Outusan had everything a being could want, except maybe a planet full of Saiya-jin and himself, the king. Then Trunks found the perfect gift! It was a portrait of six persons in royal clothing. The female in the painting defied description, she was so beautiful. Beside her on her right side stood a little boy and girl about a year old who had identical looks and on her left side with his hand on her knee stood a little boy about six years old. Beside the little six-year old stood a lovely little girl about four who was holding hands with the little boy. The man who dominated the picture looked like Outusan with reddish brown hair, a beard and mustache and he was of a commanding height with a strong air of authority. "Where did you get this portrait?" Trageta asked as he took both the portrait and the doll to the counter to pay for them.

"If I remember, dad said that the king gave it to a guard my granddad was secret friends with. Almost everything in here once resided in the royal palace. Wanna buy them?" Parsnip asked and Tageta nodded.

"Dad's gonna freak when he sees this picture!" Trageta exclaimed when he returned to the others and showed them the picture.

Kakarrot gasped. "I've seen this man! In a vision I had on Namek as Frieza was trying to put my lights out. The man there, your dad and my own appeared to me and pleaded that I was the only hope of our race and that I had to defeat that tyrant, once and for all. That's king Vegeta, Trunks. That's your granddad and the woman is your grand mother," Goku smiled and Trunks gave a shout of joy at having found a piece of his dad's history in a retail store and that he found a living member of their race in their home country.

The group returned to New Namek and the three Saiyajin were full of excitement. They conversed in the native language of Planet Vegeta.

"Goku, my sons!"  
"Dad, look it's mom, Videl and Pan! Hi all, what are you doing here?" Goten asked as he hugged his mom and the other two as did Goku and Gohan, then Gohan stayed by his wife and daughter.

Chichi returned their hugs. "I was invited. Dr. and Adelaide Briefs are here as well. We're preparing a dinner party for Vegeta and Cilvanti for when they get out of the tanks. Now, what language was that you all were speaking when you came in? It was so rhythmic!" Chichi remarked.

"It's Saiyago, the Saiyan native language," Goku replied as he grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed his face but he didn't trash the whole bowl as he would have done a long time ago. He wandered into the treatment area and stared at Vegeta's still unconscious form.

[FLASHBACK]

Kakarrot had been hanging around Vegeta ever since the post-Christmas night when he had found the arrogant prince on his knees in raw sorrow. The mighty Saiyan had never forgotten that scene. He had seen Vegeta and his son enter the house and a short time later saw the prince exit and head to the gravity room. Kakarrot was in mid-air and had intended to ask Vege if he wanted to spar but he thought better of it. He saw the kids enter the room then heard a strangled sound come from inside the chamber. He floated down to investigate and found his prince in deep despair. His heart broke when the kids told him to leave and that it wasn't a good time to see their dad.

"I wanna help him, but he won't let me or anyone else into his world, except for you two. I wish he'd let us be friends with one another. We are the only pure Saiya-jin left in existence," Kakarrot had said before he prepared to leave the Vegeta trio to their despair.

"All right, all right! But if I hear word that you witnessed me in such a state of weakness, I'll send your heart to one dimension and your body to another!" Vegeta had threatened and Kakarrot agreed, promising that he would not even fight back. Vegeta then tried to explain what had brought him to such deep sorrow, but he found the words caught in his throat, so the larger Saiyan read his thoughts.

Kakarrot wasn't surprised when he found out that the reason for the prince's despair was that loudmouth Bulma had ordered him out of her life and told him that he could no longer see his daughter. That alone sent him over the edge and, even though he had gotten custody of the baby-Trageta had divorced his mom when he was seventeen years old-Vegeta had feared that the maniacal shrew would try something to permanently destroy him.

[END FLASHBACK]

'Well, she almost succeeded with that collar, and friend or no friend, for you I would have put her in the hospital,' Goku said in his mind. As Goku watched Vegeta, he saw a slight movement of the prince's right hand, then a voice said, "Patient is showing signs of mobility!"

From out of nowhere, all the Z-Sensi and the X-team converged on the room and Trunks looked over the controls and read Vegeta's vital signs.

"He'll be awake soon. I suggest you women finish getting' dinner ready. When he comes out of the tank, well..." Trunks trailed off.

"We understand. Bring him in as soon as he's ready," Nadine smiled and took the women back to the kitchen and a room in which they had planned to have the gathering. Just then, the lights on the front of the tank flashed from red to blue, which indicated the patient was ready to be freed. The same thing happened on the tank that held Cilvanti and both tanks were emptied together. Once the tanks had been drained and opened, Vegeta stepped out and took a towel that Goku handed to him. Trunks had picked up the baby to dry her off.

"Welcome back, my family! I thought we were all goners. God, it feels good to finally be outta that tank," Vegeta said as he stretched then began to dress in the clothes that Trunks had brought for him and Cilvi. "How are you feeling, little warrior?" Outusan asked his baby.

"Much better, now, daddy! I'm back with you and Geta!" she smiled and hugged both dad and brother.

"Man, Vegeta, I thought I'd have to rearrange some person's face if anything had happened...Hmph!" Goku doubled over and clutched his midsection into which Vegeta had rammed his elbow.

"Oh, s-sorry," he groaned.

"Grr, Kakarrot!" was Vegeta's response, however, mentally the prince said, 'I'm sure you would have, my friend, thanks.' Vegeta put the last vestiges of his attire on, which was much the same as his son's, only Trageta had brought dad a short sleeved Hawaiian shirt that was printed with the prince's image on it in hues of bright orange and red. The last things were Vegeta's white boots and gloves then he looked at himself in a mirror and nodded.

"Daddy! Wow! You go, you heartbreaker!" Cilvi marveled as she herself was dressed in a short sleeved yellow blouse, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"How ya feelin', Vegeta?" Piccolo asked in his slow mannered speech.

"Better than I had a few weeks ago. How long was I in there, anyway?" Vegeta asked as he dried his shaggy mane, which had been growing over the years and his time in the tank. "Damn, I look like Raditz!" Vegeta remarked with a grimace as he noted his hair, like a black waterfall, cascaded down his back to his tail region.

"Ya gonna cut it, daddy?" Cilvi asked as she jumped into her Outusan's arms and took hold of his hair. Vegeta shook his head and his hair danced like fronds of anemone buffeted by the ocean current. A smile appeared on his face and the team had to look twice to make sure they were not seeing things! It was there! A genuine smile, not a smirk, and it reached his dark eyes, which themselves, seemed to gleam like onyx in the sun. Cilvi's little hands found a way to entwine themselves in the black mass, then she climbed over Outusan's shoulder and grabbed a handful with both hands. Vegeta winced slightly from the pressure, but then realized just what his pint sized warrior wanted. The prince swept the room with a glance of uncertainty but found no one laughing, the guys all nodded and he began to spin the tyke. He had to levitate to do it successfully and gyrated like a wheel, then he wound down slowly to a stop and Cilvi's laughter filled the air as she let go to fly through the air and her brother caught her.

"That was fun, daddy! You are really strong!" Cilvi remarked. She was one of the few people who actually believed Vegeta when he boasted that he was the most powerful warrior in the universe. Just then a growl filled the air and Vegeta cringed as he realized it was his stomach making such an awful sound the same as Kakarrot's did when it was empty.

"Heh, heh! Gee, Vegeta, sounds like your stomach's tellin' ya something," Kakarrot laughed as Vegeta fought a blush of embarrassment.

"I guess it's been sometime since I put something substantial inside of it. Well, kids, in that case, we ready to go home?" Vegeta asked. At that time, Nadine returned to the treatment room.

"Oh, Vegeta, why don't you all dine with us? It'll be no trouble and the kids can play for awhile," Nadine smiled as she hung on Piccolo's arm.

Vegeta nodded and asked the lady Namekian to lead the way. Nadine lead her guests to a closed door, which she opened to reveal a huge buffet styled spread and a banner that read WELCOME BACK VEGETA AND CILVANTI! Vegeta was stunned! Never had...No, he couldn't say that with a clear conscience. The woman had given him plenty but he had been so ungrateful to her he shuddered now at the thought. Even when the other sensi had given or saved his life in battle or assisted him, he'd been a total jerk in response, never once saying 'thank you.' He knew his personality had changed but he also felt his former self as well. He'd have to work on fusing the two halves of his nature into one equal being like the Piccolo, Nail and Kami trio-the Super Namek.

"Th-thank you, m-my friends," the prince stammered then Nadine led him into the room where a crowd was assembled. Vegeta hesitated. "I-is this some sort of party?" he screeched in shock.

"Nah, it's just some people gathered for dinner and to welcome you and Cilvi back from the brink of death," Goten snickered as the Z sensi made their way into the room.

"Vegeta! Over here, my friend! A voice called in the crowd and the prince scanned the room.

"Prince Sonra? What are you all doin' here? Please, don't tell me Minerva's under attack or something?" Vegeta asked as he neared a group of physically beautiful beings, which were all dressed in Greek togas.

The group bowed to Vegeta and he bowed to them in acknowledgement, then he introduced the group to the Z-Sensi and X-Team. There were five beings, two males and three females whom Vegeta introduce as Prince Sonra, his wife Aphrodite, that prince's sister, Ariadne, his daughter Artemis and son, Trillion. Vegeta told the group that the Greek dressed aliens were of the royal house of Aegar on the planet Minerva, then the company sat down to talk.

"Now to answer your question, my friend. No, Minerva's not under attack or anything like that. YoungTrageta stopped by Minerva before he went off on his last destruction job and told us of the tunnel accident. I see you are no worse for the wear," Trillion smiled at Vegeta, the boy's manner of speech possessing a French accent.

"I just got outta the tank a few minutes ago. I've told you all before that every time I have to enter that thing, my personality changes," the Saiyan prince remarked to the crowd in general.

"Well, one thing's changed, and that's your hair. It was never so long, but then, it has been months since you were last on the planet," Princess Ariadne smiled as she boldly ran her hand over Vegeta's thick black locks.

The Z-Sensi held their breath in anticipation of Vegeta flipping into a rage at being touched, but the prince sat as if nothing was happening.

"Ahh, Vegeta...She's...You're?" Krillin was having a hard time believing what he was seeing.

"What? I let her do that all the time. It means nothing to either one of us. She's like my sister," Vegeta sneered in mock disgust but a smile was in his eyes.

The team laughed then Trageta stood up. "Hey, I got something for you two," he said and went to retrieve a package he had lain in the front part of the house, then he returned two seconds later. He had wrapped them both while waiting for his family to recover. "Cilvi, this is for you," Trageta handed his sister the present he had bought for her.

Cilvi removed the item, tore the wrapping from it and shrieked! "Oh, Geta, thanks! She almost..." the baby's face began to crumple, but she bit back on the emotion.

Vegeta Outusan sat open mouthed when he saw the doll his daughter held. "M-hmm-may I see it, chimp?" Outusan requested and Cilvi handed the doll to him. As he held it, a sharp memory of a six-year old young Prince Vegeta on Vegetasei flashed in his mind.

MEMORY

Queen Sunrissa had been in her chambers with the twins, when the young prince sneaked in. "I can't stay long, Mommarissa. Here, this is for Kayla and this is for Kale. Happy birthday, you two!" he had smiled, watched momma tear open the gifts and the eyes of his sibs lighted up when they received the gifts. To his sister he had given a Saiyan doll and to his brother he had given a set of Saiyan armor. They were very happy, as was the young prince himself.

END MEMORY

Vegeta sat silent for some long moments and stared at the doll. Clearing his throat, Outusan said, "She's beautiful. Where did you get it?" he asked.

"After I recovered from the effects of the collar, I was hungry, so I asked anyone if they wanted to go to the mall. Kakarrot, his sons, Marron, and Rogue came with me. After we had dinner, we cruised the mall not looking for anything special when we entered a store that sold nothing but Saiyan merchandise. I found this for you," Trageta smile as he handed Vegeta a large package that the prince had to stand to receive.

Vegeta took his gift to a wide area in the room and stood behind it to unwrap it. The top of it came to Vegeta's chest and it was at least a meter wide. Vegeta carefully pulled the paper from the gift and when part of it had been uncovered, the prince heard gasps emit from the crowd in front of him. After the gift had been completely uncovered, Vegeta stood holding it.

"She's beautiful! Look, Cilvi, there's the doll!" it was Pan who had made the comment.

"Hey, why is that girl holding...Daddy! My daddy's in that picture!" Cilvanti exclaimed.

"That's not your daddy, kid. That guy has a beard and mustache and is a lot taller," Marron shot in her grown teen-age fashion.

"No, stupid, not the big one, the little boy in front of him holding hands with that other little girl," Cilvi remarked with a giggle.

This exchange made Vegeta lean what he had been supporting back against the unlit fireplace in front of which he stood, so that he could get a look at what his son had given him and what was causing such a stir. The prince moved to stand in front the object and saw that it was a portrait. The minute his eyes made contact with the image, Vegeta felt the blood drain from his body.

"No! This can't be! It's impossible! Only one of these ever existed and it hung in the royal palace in my Outusan's private chamber," Vegeta felt his body begin to quake. He looked over each face in the portrait.

Commanding the portrait was a man whose very presence seemed to shout authority. He had reddish brown hair and black eyes. A beard and moustache to add distinction to his face and an air of arrogant pride which seemed to emit from the painting. This was King Vegeta; the prince's own Outusan. Next to him, seated on a velvet wing chair sat a vision from heaven itself. That vision was the female mate the king had chosen to bare his offspring. Her name was Sunrissa and she was as warm and bright as any sun in the universe. She was the only Saiyan female who dared to express her weaknesses such as sorrow or joy. As the queen, her soul purpose was as the king's breeder. Heh, on Vegetasei, that had been the role of women period although there had been a few who had been trained to fight. On the right side of the queen stood two chimps, who looked exactly alike and bore a strong resemblance to the prince himself. These were his brother and sister, Kale and Kayla. Vegeta put a tentative hand on the picture and ran his thumb over the twin images.

"You were just babies when that lizard tailed freak took your lives away as if they were nothing!" the prince bit down on the last word, and swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. Vegeta continued is survey. He looked at the bigger boy child, who was beginning to resemble the king in features. The boy stood on the queen's left side. He smirked at his own image. "You tried so hard to please that tyrant but no matter what you did, he never acknowledged your efforts," he muttered to himself, then his coal colored eyes met the image of the fourth child in the portrait. Seeing her image caused his stomach to tighten and he shot to his feet. He turned away from the portrait and stood away from the gathering with his back to them all, his black/brown and gold highlighted tail swished back and forth like an agitated cat.

"Dad..." Tregeta whispered but Kakarrot put his hand on the boy's shoulder to still him.

'Your dad's hurt. Let him grieve,' Kakarrot said via telepathy to the youth.

The prince stood shaking as he tried to control the raging emotional storm that was building inside of his being. Finding that he was fighting a losing battle, Vegeta suddenly phased out of view and was gone to the surprise of his friends and family. Once outside the house, the prince flew off at a blinding rate of speed, a cry of raw pain leaving his lungs just before he flipped into SSJ form.

"DAD! Kakarrot, he's gone! What happened?!" Trageta screeched.

"He went to let his sorrow have its reign. That portrait unlocked his past. That's his family. I never told anyone this, but now I have no choice. The reason Vegeta is like he is, is because Frieza took him away from those very people when the prince was just a boy and made him into the monster who had come to threaten earth a long time ago. He witnessed the execution of our entire race through his senses. He learned that the king and the elite soldiers were trying to rescue him and Frieza killed the entire group, then attacked the planet. My own Outusan was trying to defend the planet and our people. I bonded in a way with your dad after that memory he shared. He's such a lonely being. He tried to compensate by mating with the kids' mother, but then she grew tired of his selfishness and threw him out of her life four years ago. He won't admit it, but Vegeta's been grieving ever since then. I guess that's why he only pens up to very few beings," Kakarrot related.

"How do you know all this, Goku?" Tien asked.

"Remember when Bulma, Krillin and Gohan went to Namek to use that planet's dragon balls? I arrived six days later after the first round of battle between Krillin, Gohan, Vegeta and Frieza. Frieza acted as if he had a score to settle with Vegeta and fought the prince into the ground, literally. If it hadn't of been for Vegeta, I never would have known why I was so powerful. From him I learned that I had attained the Super Saiyan form. He was beside himself with elation and boasted to Frieza that he was about to be taken down by the legend itself: the first Super Saiyan in three thousand years. Frieza, in all, his kindness, blasted Vegeta to silence him, but as the proud prince lay dying, he shared a vision of how our home planet had been destroyed and by whom. I saw my dad trying to save the planet and I saw the king trying to save his son who had been hidden away in Frieza's ship. I saw Frieza, in some kind of chair, hovering above the planet with a red fireball at the end of his finger and he was laughing maniacally. With every laugh, the fireball grew, then that piece of puke shit threw the ball at the planet hitting my dad and other warriors who were trying to hold my dad at bay," Kakarrot had used language the others didn't think the kind hearted warrior knew.

"Goku! There are women and children present! Besides, I didn't think such words were in your vocabulary!" Yamcha remarked at Goku using foul language.

"When ya hang around Vegeta a lot, his speech kinda rubs off on ya. Sorry, y'all. As Vegeta lay dying on Namek and he related the fact that it had been Frieza who had destroyed our home, he pleaded with me to let go of my feelings and kill Frieza. Also during Vegeta's last farewell, he opened his heart and cried. His tears fell as fast as the blood which left his body and that was when I felt the bond of kinship and I understood him a lot more than I did when I had first encountered him two years before the Namek adventure. Vegetasei's destruction was part of Vegeta turning inward, building that wall he hides behind and burying his own feelings. I feel Vegeta's a good soul turned bad by the circumstances in which he had been raised and he is trying to turn  
back to the good side," Goku shared and the others gathered agreed.


	4. EGO BOOST

CHAPTER IV

EGO BOOST

The prince cut through the air as a Gillette Mach 3 razor through a tough beard. Vegeta realized that whatever shred of pride he might have been trying to salvage had now been relegated to the annals of history. He had to admit that had occurred at the time Bulma had thrown him out of the only place he had called home for so long and the woman he had chosen to be with-as if he had much of a choice. If he wanted to keep his secrets safe and buried, he had to live a straight lifestyle, even though it cramped his own style. Another thing that had destroyed his pride was seeing the images of those burned onto that piece of Saiyan wood the color of Earth cypress. It hadn't been seeing his family in the portrait. Their deaths he had come to terms with although he had never grieved over the loss until now. His eyes had seen the image of the one person outside of his own family that he had had any true feelings for. It was the little girl whose hand was entwined with his own in that picture and right under the king's tight gaze. Her's had been the death he had yet to accept. However, it hadn't really been the girl in the portrait as much as what her image represented. A second young female the prince had chosen but had been forbidden to acknowledge she even knew existed because she was of third class status and had the most incredible power he'd ever encountered.

MEMORY

The name of the girl in the portrait been Parlissa Saturna and the young Prince Vegeta had been sent to find a sparring partner for his sister, Kayla. There had been a training facility on Vegetasei located outside of the royal palace and was a place where kids from both the upper and lower classes of Saiyan society trained. The king had told son that if he wanted the female chimp trained that the boy would have to provide an instructor for her. So the prince inquired around and was taken by his personal elite guard named Angelair to a facility where kids were training. The prince walked boldly up to the reception desk and demanded that he be taken to the girls' training area receptionist did not hesitate to fulfill the chibi prince's request and led him and the guard to the training area. Possessing a scouter that was standard issue for all Saiya-jin to gauge power levels, the prince scanned the room in search of the highest level. Who was he fooling? Saiya-jin females had little to no power levels and were only used for breeding purposes however, there were a few in the lower classes who were warriors and then there was Princess Kayla whose power was tremendous for a female.

'Heh, if one of these chimps had a level equal to my own, she'd be the one I lifemate with," Chibi Prince Vegeta told himself. Then it happened! The scouter on his face registered a power near to his own, which was around 10000 itself-pretty powerful for a kid.  
The prince followed the arrows of the scouter to the source of the power and located a duo at the farthest end of the area, which was a large as three Earth football fields. There was a tall large trainer and a child no bigger than the prince was himself. Chibi Vegeta watched as the child charge at the instructor. She was engulfed in a blue-white aura of energy and, as she neared the trainer, a shaft of energy left her hands and sent the trainer flying. The instructor went whizzing past Vegeta and Angelair, hit the wall behind them, then slumped to the ground.

"WOW! Parlissa, you really nailed him that time! You are really strong!" one of her fellow students remarked.

The prince was stunned but didn't show it. "Angelair, get her! I want her to train Kayla," Vegeta ordered, 'And be lifemate to me and rule the Saiya-jin with power!' he thought to himself.

Angelair bowed and went to tell a second instructor of the prince's request; however, the little girl saw the man's approach and flew to him. He caught her in a tight hug, which made the prince's eyes grow a size larger than normal.

"Uncle Angelair! Did you see that! D'ya think daddy will be proud of me?" Parlissa asked the guard.

"Well, if my brother, Fuyung, won't be, I am. Hey, I've brought someone for you to meet," the guard hoisted the girl onto his shoulder and approached Vegeta.

Parlissa tightened her hold on her uncle as she yelped, "Uncle! Isn't he...isn't he...Oh, your highness, please don't kill me?" the girl whimpered.

"Silly female chimp! You haven't given me any reason to do so. I'm impressed with your power and I want you to train my sister," Vegeta told her in a tone that booked no argument.

"I'll be with you, my little one. I don't think the prince will hurt you," Angelair whispered to his niece.

Vegeta regarded the two. If he was gonna have this little scrap for a lifemate, she'd have to get used to him. Well, no better time than the present. "Angelair, return to the palace. I'll return in a few hours," the prince told the guard.

"But, your highness, what will the king say? He told you to get a trainer for Princess Kayla and..."

"Right. He told me what to do. Mission was not accomplished, understand?" Vegeta told the guard all the while looking at Parlissa with dark penetrating eyes that could freeze concrete.

"But..."

Vegeta replied by telepathy, 'Look, I have not only chosen a trainer for Kayla, I have also chosen my lifemate. I don't want her to fear me. Now go before you end up in a new dimension,' and with that Angelair sat his niece beside the prince, bowed then left.

"Uncle!" the girl cried and went to run after the guard but Vegeta threw his arm out and stopped her.

"You'll see him tonight. Right now, I want to test your power out for myself. You will also be sparring with me and as you know, I am growing to be the strongest one of our race. Now, come, I don't have all day," and Vegeta turned on his heel to leave. Parlissa followed him wearily.

The prince stopped outside the training school to wait for his new charge. He turned to face her. "Look, I'm not gonna hurt you! You'll be the envy of all Vegetasei just being in my presence. Get used to being seen with me, because you will be by my side at all times when you are not training Kayla. Now, let's go," Vegeta grabbed her hand then took off at high speed.

Vegeta remembered that day and all the days that followed as if they had just happened. The day the portrait had been executed, he requested that Lahissa (he couldn't say Parlissa particularly well at his young age) to be in the picture as she was doing a great job of training the princess. The king gave his approval but watched the two closely; however, the two found a way to clasp hands even under his tight gaze. However, the prince had silently wished he was holding the hand of another femme he had found at the training center as the first fight with Parlissa had been disastrous. The other young girl's name had been Ceraina Humizu, a third class warrior's spawn with incredible powers, however, being the prince, he had to convince himself he loved the first class warrior, Parlissa, however he grieved for the lower class chit.

END MEMORY

"Ceraina. Oh, Ceraina, why? Why did you have to leave me? I loved you from the moment I saw you fight in the training school. We only had five years together before that sorry ass Icejin destroyed everyone whoever meant anything to me. I may have been the most ruthless and powerful of our race. My name may have struck fear into the hearts of the weaker races of the universe, around Mommarissa, the twins and you, that side of me vanished. I miss you, mate of mine! Seeing Lissa's smile in that portrait, so like yours, just did in what pride I might have had left in my being. Now, I have nothing. No home, no mate, no people to...Wait..No, Vegeta, you know that last bit is not true. Plus...the fact...Oh, Creation!" Vegeta's thoughts halted as he remembered what Trageta had said about the place where he had found both the doll and the portrait. The boy said that the proprietor was a Saiyan. Could it be? No, Vegeta, that's impossible. However, didn't that telepath from America named Jean mention that a group of Saiya-jin had been seen defending a group of mutants in her country? If that was true...He'd better start investigating these Earthbound Saiyan sightings. If there were enough Saiya-jin on this rock...!' The prince could not contain the rush of excitement the thought brought with it and he burst into a fireball only to come suddenly to a stop.

"What the hell was that?" he asked himself for he had thought he had caught a flash of energy.

The prince hovered over a mist-enshrouded area and tried to pinpoint the source of that power and was rewarded when he sensed someone powering up, but it wasn't a power he was familiar with. He knew all of the powers at New Namek and this power was not one. Looking around, it hit him that he was no longer on West Island. Where the hell was he? Just then a shaft of energy pierced the mist, which enabled Vegeta to get an exact fix on the source of power. He noted the source was just a scant hundred meters away to his right. The prince landed when he was twenty-five meters from the source. He walked the rest of the way until he came upon a spot where two beings were engaged in battle. He neared the spot where he had detected the energy and found a huge boulder upon which he made himself comfortable and watched the pair.

A/N: ANY MISSPELLINGS IN THIS CHAP ARE THE AUTHOR'S ATTEMPTS TO CAPTURE THE SCOTTISH BROUGH

"That was a wee bit better, but next time, make sheer ye hit the tree! What if I were being attacked or ye encounter a power level higher than yer own?" Vegeta heard one of the beings say. "Now, chimp, coom at me and din ye leave yerself open! I kin hit ye like that!"

The pair was comprised of a young child and an elder man. The child was about Cilvanti's age and the man was about the prince's age. No, the older man had started graying in his spiked jet-black hair. Spiked? Vegeta shook his head. Ridiculous, Vegeta, now get a grip on yourself! Vegeta gawked at the pair in surprise. He turned his attention to the battlefield in time to see the child flying in his direction. The prince caught the child and felt something fuzzy around his forearm. He looked and found that a tail had coiled itself around him. His royal blood froze in his veins.

"No way? It's impossible! This child couldn't possibly be a Saiyan!" Vegeta gasped out loud.

"Hey, kin I have me charge back?" the taller being called and Vegeta unwrapped the tail and threw the child back to the elder man.

The child rushed at the elder, fists raised in front of his face. "Mistake number one, kid, you left your midsection open for attack!" the prince smirked and at that moment, the elder's knee connected with the youngster's chest. Vegeta couldn't help but laugh as the child ended up face down in the dirt in front of him.

"Get up, ye sorry ass piece of Saiyan trash! Fight me!" the elder commanded. "I swear, why yer mither waited until ye were seven Earth years of age to let me begin trainin' ye is beyond me! Me daughter ain't never been the brightest bulb in the lamp!"

"Gr-grandda, c-can we stoop. I-I need ta rest," the boy puffed, a good indication that he was out of breath.

Vegeta saw the old man shake his head the heard him curse...in Saiyago! "Ye're a wuss! If ye were bairn on the home planet, ye'd have been shipped off as soon as yer power level had been gauged, if the king didn't decide to have yer hide fer lunch! I tell ye, it's that glad that I am we live in North Scotland and are in no need of defendin', 'cause ye're worthless!" the elder being spat and Vegeta fell off his perch in loud, hearty laughter.

"Angelair, don't work yourself into a fit!" Vegeta sputtered between laughs.

"Who dares laugh at the Great Angelair? Dog, I'll have yer guts fer garters and yer hide fer lunch!" the being the prince had addressed as Angelair snorted as he stood over the prince.

'Great!? A five-year-old nearly separated your head from your body without much effort!' Vegeta laughed to himself. The prince jumped to his feet. "That smells a little bit like a challenge!" Vegeta smiled.

"Well, if ye're fool hearty enough to take it as one, aye, it is!" Angelair snickered.

Vegeta positioned himself for battle, "Bring it on, and I'll not only have your guts for garters, ancient one, I'll have your bones for lunch!" the prince declared.

"Eclair, find yerself a safe spot, this could get ugly!" Angelair told the boy who took off towards a clump of trees and climbed to an over hanging branch on which he sat.

The two combatants powered up and flew towards on another, however, Vegeta flew so fast that he disappeared from view and reappeared behind the older fighter. The moment the prince appeared, his hands were joined in a fist, which was then pounded into Angelair's back. This sent the older man plummeting to the ground.

"Grandda!" Éclair flew from his perch to the old man's side trying to assist him, but the elder pushed the boy off and gave him a cold hard stare.

"Ne'er coom between two fighters! When will ye learn that I heal quickly and get stronger after every battle! Ye have a lot to learn fer a Saiyan chimp! I was a Saiyan elite on Vegetasei, fighting is my life! Now, lad, away wit' ye!" Angelair ordered and the boy did as told. The elder Saiyan moved to get up, but fell forward. Vegeta descended and stood in front of him, hand extended, eyes looking down his princely nose at the fallen warrior. Angelair snickered, "Now, how d'ye know I won't flip ye ifn I take yer hand?" he asked as he reached for Vegeta's outstretched hand.

"Because, ancient one, you're down there and I'm up here. I have a far greater chance of flippin' you, than vice versa," Vegeta replied, his tone mocking as he assisted the older man to his feet.

"I'm not ancient, brat! Me hair's always had shots of silver through it as I am a silver Saiyan by ancestry! Shall we continue?" Angelair positioned himself once again for battle.

"It's your funeral, my friend, but let me ask you, how many spikes were you born with?" Vegeta asked in a nonchalant manner.

"I was bairn with six, but I was in charge of the king's brat on Vegetasei and he blasted one of me spikes into the next dimension! That chimp was hell on two legs! I took a lot of hell fer that boy! I even took the rap for him when he didna return to the palace after findin' his sister a trainer! That boy took off with me niece fer reasons of his own design! He was a chimp of six Saiyan years and me niece just four! He never hurt her, though, that I can say. I'd catch the two sparrin' together and he held back a lot of his power so that he wouldna hurt her. He always told me that she was gonna be his lifemate and his queen. I always made sure the king never found out or the boy would have been toast," the warrior related and Vegeta was now convinced that this man was a Saiyan.

"W-was the boy tender?" the prince asked out of curiosity.

"The king considered him a weaklin' but didna send him off planet. He was one of the few kings of Vegetasei who raised his chimp along with the chimp's mither. Now, there was a Saiyan female to be admired! She bore that old tyrant three verra strong whelps but he treated her like trash. No surprise, females were only seen as breeders. Verra few were warriors. Queen Sunrissa and a few others were both warrior and breeder and the queen was one of the few women who taught her children that feelings were strengths to be drawn from. She told them that it was all right to cry and that she would always be there to comfort them. She loved her eldest son to distraction even though she knew he was destined to turn out like the king, she had instilled in him a sense of love and caring. At times, I enjoyed being his keeper. I always prayed that he wouldna turn out like the tyrant king but fate had deemed otherwise," Angelair related.

"I-I heard that all Saiya-jin had been obliterated. How?" the prince asked, fishing for information although in the back of his mind he knew there had been survivors of the 'Holocaust.'.

"It's said that a huge comet or meteor slammed into the planet, but I found that report hard to believe because there was nothing left where the planet had once been. Comets usually leave some trace of the planet they smash into. Why d'ya ask?"

Vegeta lowered his head and smirked. "What would you say if I told you that Vegetasai was not destroyed by a comet," the prince kicked the ground with the toe of his boot.

"The hell you say! D'ye know how, then?" Angelair asked.

"You remember that tyrant called Frieza?" Vegeta asked in a solemn voice.

Angelair gaped in surprise, as it didn't take long for what Vegeta didn't say to sink in. "I knew it! I don't know how, but I just knew! I never did trust that pussy lizard freak!" Angelair declared. "But how d'ye know?'

"I was aboard Frieza's ship in a dungeon and felt a power like no other and I also felt the king. I knew the moment Frieza had taken him down, then turned his beam to our planet. From that moment on, I vowed that I would battle, get stronger, become a Super Saiyan and defeat that snake once and for all!" Vegeta roared not realizing that he had flipped into SSJ form. "That perverted ass bastard killed my father, my mother, my sibs and my lifemate!" Vegeta's clenched fist pounded down on the rock he had sat upon earlier, smashing it to smithereens.

Angelair looked over at Vegeta in stunned silence. "Wha-who-what are ye? Dinna hurt us? We mean no harm!" the elder stammered as he hit the ground in a bow.

Vegeta looked at the elder warrior then looked at himself and found that he was aglow. He immediately powered down. I-I'm sorry. You weren't meant to see that. Not yet, anyway. You don't recognize me? No surprise, I'm more surprised to find another of my race alive and on the planet I adopted as home. I'm the royal brat you were in  
charge of and took a lot of hell for. I had feelings for Parlissa, from when I first laid eyes on her. She had an incredible power level. But enough of that, how did you survive?" Vegeta asked, asking silent forgiveness for having to cross Ceraina, the one he had truly loved.

Angelair rose from the bow and said, "Oh, my prince! I canna believe that ye're alive!"

"I'm glad to have found you, my old friend! I still can't believe it!" Vegeta could no longer contain his emotions as he motioned for the warrior to rise.

"What's this? Look at ye, now! Sheddin' tears like a tender heart! You always were though. Anyway, after yer tenth birthday and ye were crowned prince of the planet, King Vegeta secretly sent hundreds of pods and ships off planet instructing the occupants they were on planet purging missions and they were not to return under any circumstances. He sent many of the lower class warriors and certain people from the royal house but I don't know who they were. Anyway, we reached the planets the king had pre-programmed the ships to go to but they were not weak planets as he had told us. We had to battle. We lost many brave warriors. Out of the troop I went with, only twelve survived, so we came here. We met another group of survivors and told them where we were, so they came to join us. There were twenty of them. Now, in the village where the brat and I live, there are sixty Saiya-jin, my prince, including my grandson's parents! Oh, yer highness, 'tis a grand day this is! The Saiya-jin will once again rule the universe!" Angelair declared.

Vegeta could not contain his excitement after the tears of joy had subsided. "Yes, my friend, we will, but I've been told of other Saiya-jin in other countries, and I have to check those out as well. Will...?"

"Whatever ye ask of me, my prince, I will do!"

"Tell our people that their prince is alive and he's gonna unite them back into a force to be reckoned with! I need to get back to my own country and tell a few Saiya-jin of this discovery. I'll be back to continue our battle and bring my chimps to assist with the boy! Scotland, right?" Vegeta confirmed and the elder nodded. The two clasped one another's forearms then raised the first two fingers of their right hands in farewell and Vegeta took off at a blinding rate into the mist. When he felt he was far enough away, he used IT to return to New Namek.

What had Bulma been up to since she'd left CC at lunchtime that day? Well, she had gone to meet her lover, Jeffery, then they went shopping for wedding clothes. Jeffery was nearly all that Bulma could have dreamed of, except a dynamite bedmate, however, he did provide the love and affection she had craved. Bulma returned home after a delightful after lunch exchange only to find CC deserted. Well, that was strange considering she had hired the militia to keep close tabs on the place for anyone trying to enter illegally. Moreover, as she walked through the complex in search of life, she came across the security robot she had placed on Bura to keep that child from escaping. That piece of work lay scattered about her dad's lab. However, if the kid did manage to escape, the collar Bulma had requested that Jeff put around her neck would have choked her and caused her body to explode, that was a horrid thought. She had learned that the three-person Vegeta family shared a very strong bond and Bura was the key link. Should anything happen to the little one, the bastard responsible for putting that little monster in Bulma herself would go as well, but then again, so would Trunks! Had she been unfair in requesting that the energy suppresser be put on the child? No, it was the only way she could think of to be rid of Vegeta. Nonetheless, Bulma wondered where her parents were. It wasn't like them both to be gone in the middle of the day.

'Maybe they went shopping or something, but they knew the risk of removing Bura from this house was dangerous! How the hell could they have double crossed me?' Bulma thought then went to check the security cameras. She sat in front of a council that housed a number of cameras but strangely, they all seem to have malfunctioned at the same time. For something like that to have occurred the person would have to have her pass code and only one other person had that. No, he wouldn't have done that to her, would he? She had to find out what was going on. Bulma picked up the hand receiver of the phone and dialed the first number she could think of...The Son residence. The phone rang and rang but was never answered. That was weird as there was always someone in the Son family in residence, but today there was no one.

"Oh, I swear if that alien ass found some way to take my child from me, I'll have Goku kill him! Oh, wait, I haven't seen Goku much since I threw Vegeta outt. Strange, we live next door to one another and I never see my old friend. Then again, even when that vegetable monkey tailed wuss lived here he and Goku would be together along with Trunks and Goten. Then Piccolo started hanging around and that got to be too much! Somehow, they formed an alien male only club and I was kept out," Bulma seethed.  
At that minute, the phone rang and Bulma answered it. "H-hello," she said in a slow voice.

"Bulma, honey, this is dad, how are you?" Dr. Briefs' voice sounded on the opposite line.

"Dad! Where are you and where's Bura, she's missing!" Bulma ranted.

"Now, now honey, calm down. We took the baby with us. Your mom wanted to go to a new boutique and we couldn't leave the little one unsupervised. A robot can only do so much," Dr. Briefs said. "Honey, I have to ask you something, but I don't want to sound like I'm meddling into your affairs. Is there something wrong between you and Vegeta?"

Bulma coughed on the intake of air that had just entered her lungs. "DAD! W-why are you asking me that?" she snapped in anger.  
Dr. Briefs gave a sigh. "Sometime ago Vegeta came to talk with me. I could tell that he was scared and at his wits end. He'd never seek out help or advice and I knew how humiliating it was for him to even ask me. He had even called me 'dad' for the first time since the two of you got together and he cried like a baby. He said that you wouldn't let him see Bura and that you had thrown him out of here because he missed the holidays. Why?" Dr. Briefs asked in a quiet tone.

Bulma was silent. The news she had just heard had hit her like a fist in the gut. Vegeta had sought out her dad for a man to man and had even called him 'dad'? Dr. Briefs had also mentioned that Vegeta had cried because of her tossing him out and refusing to let him see Bura. That was definitely not the hard-hearted prince of Saiyan who had invaded her home all those years ago. His high and mightiness would rather to have died than show such weakness in the open. Overcome with curiosity, Bulma asked, "Did he discuss anything else with you?"

"Hmm? Oh, about how sorry he was that he had missed all your holidays and special days due to the nature of his work. He said that he had tried to make up for his lack, but your attitude turned him off. He said that it really hurt when he had found that first birthday gift he'd given you in the trash," Dr. Briefs explained.

"Dad, it was a gold chain. I have a hundred of those," she shot back. "I didn't need another one."

"He knew that you had plenty of chains, but that one he had fashioned himself from a chain his grandmother had given him back on Vegetasei. He said it had been for his lifemate, so I guessed that was you."

Bulma felt her heart sink into her stomach. What had looked like an ordinary gold chain to her eyes had actually been something that came from his heart. He had tried to explain what it was, but she was so incensed by the simplicity of the item, that she tossed it and him aside. Bulma felt a tear trickle down her cheek but she hastily swiped it away and shook her head. No, he was still a selfish ass with no care for anyone!

"You know that Christmas that both he and Trunks missed was one of the happiest Bura ever had. He'd given her a doll and a CD, which he had made especially for her. He had gifts for you as well, but you threw him out, so he just stashed them in the Gravity Room over the years. Bulma, he might not have been the most sensitive being in the universe. He might not have been overly kind and gentle like Goku, but one thing is certain and that's that he loved you to distraction. He said that you had helped him find his heart again but that Christmas incident sent him back behind the all of granite he had built around his emotions. Listen, honey, I gotta run. I'll call you later," Dr. Briefs disconnected the call.  
Bulma could not shake what she had just been told. That the prince had sought out her dad for a heart to heart and he had shown deep emotion to someone other than just the kids. She wasn't privy to his emotions and he seemed to close up after that Christmas incident, not that he'd been that open to begin with and not where she was concerned. Could his personality have been changing and she not have known it because she held missed holidays and such over his head? She sat in amazement and wonder, then logic kicked in and she remembered Chi-Chi had a cell phone, so she called the number.

A shrill ringing pierced the engulfing silence of New Namek II and Chi-Chi told the group that her cell phone was calling her. She got up, went out into the garden to answer the call. "Hello, Son Chi- hi speaking," she greeted in a low voice.

"Chi-Chi, have you seen my parents or Bura lately? This family's falling apart and I don't know why? Goku doesn't even come around any more. What's going on?" Bulma's tone was agitated.

"Calm down, girlfriend. No one can talk to you when you're agitated beyond the capacity for rational thought! Take a chill pill and listen to me. The reason you don't see Goku much is because we fell out of love and he left to live with Trunks and Goten at their home," Chichi explained biting emotions she wouldn't let surface. "Goku was around the day before that earthquake that Vegeta was caught in trying to save Piccolo's kid, Nyricco."

"But Trunks has a home here at CC! He doesn't need a separate place!" Bulma said, her tone shocked. "And what do you mean you and Goku fell out of love?"

"Bulma, the boy is nineteen. He divorced you as his mother when he was seventeen. I was in court with them. Vegeta divorced you and was awarded sole custody of Bura," Chi-Chi informed her friend who nearly died on the spot. "Besides, Goku and I haven't been together much since you threw Vegeta out four years ago and since Goku had returned to life after the Majin Buu thing. Then he went off to train that kid, Uubu for five years. This was the first time in a long while that he and I had been in the same area and that was because Vegeta had gone over to CC to spar with Trunks at lunch time," the black haired super female explained.

"He what?! I'll kill him! Damn his black alien eyes to hell!" Bulma seethed. Then she thought what Chi-Chi had said referring to the Buu incident. That was about the time she and Vegeta had begun moving farther apart than they had been before.

Chi-Chi then realized that her friend must not have known and she bit her tongue in half for rattling off like she just did. "Oh. Bulma, I'm so sorry. I thought you knew? Vegeta had been so hurt by your tossing him out like yesterday's trash that when Trunks partitioned to be set free to go live with his dad, Vegeta filed for divorcee and full custody. He knew that you couldn't raise Bura without him or Trunks being around. Goku told me the three of them share a very deep bond. Honey, I'm so sorry," Chi-Chi apologized over and over again.

"Thanks, Chi, I'll talk to ya later. Right now, I have a bone to pick with that son of mine," Bulma hissed through clenched teeth.

Well, that was that. So that alien ass thought to outsmart her by taking custody of the baby, heh? Well, she'd have to hunt him down and put a bullet in him to make sure he could never return to this plane. For one thing, he'd already been wished back from the grave once, so Sheron wouldn't grant that wish again and the Namekians were off on some unknown distant planet. Oh, she could taste her victory now! Despite a feeling of misgiving, Bulma dialed Trunks' cell phone number.

"Hello," a dry male voice answered.

"Trunks this is your mother! Where's my daughter?" Bulma demanded and her temper was hot.

"Safe and where she belongs," and with that Trunks hung up and turned off his phone. "Bitch! She has some nerve to call me! I'm no longer her son and she still finds a way to needle me!" Trunks hissed in anger.

"You know what she wanted, right?" Piccolo asked, his tone flat.

Trageta snapped. "Yes, I know what the hell she wanted, but she ain't gonna get it! If there are more Saiya-jin on this planet and they find a way to dad or vice versa, we'll be leavin' here to start a new race!" the younger prince nearly shouted.

[Bulma sat in shock but she shouldn't have been. The boy was that bastard's offspring after all. Bulma then called Jeff to make a dinner date then she went to get herself ready. After she had gotten herself together, she sat to wait for her new love.]

"Daddy's back!" Cilvi cried in excitement then flew out of an opened window. The other guests followed. "Daddy!" the baby flew straight into her daddy's arms and nearly knocked him out of the air. "I missed you! Why did you leave?" she asked as the two descended to the ground and landed in the midst of the other guests.

"You feelin' better?" Piccolo asked when he caught Vegeta's eyes.

Vegeta didn't answer straightaway, but held out a white-gloved hand to the green alien for a handshake. Piccolo was shocked but took Vegeta's hand and the two shook hands. Vegeta then went around and shook hands with the other Z warriors and hugged the women.

"I need to ask all of you for forgiveness. Don't stop me. I apologize for being such a jerk and such an ungrateful being. Very few of you know the reason behind why I'm so hard to know and only six of you are part of my world, at the moment. Those same six beings know the real me locked behind a wall of granite. That wall began to come down some years ago, but I still kept it intact until I was presented with one of the most beautiful little girls ever created. Yes, I'm biased, but she's another big part of me. I had to come out from behind that wall in order to care for her when her mom was unable. The last vestiges of that wall came crashing down tonight and I owe a big thank you to my son and heir for finding a piece of my home and giving it to me. Come, I'll tell you all why I left," Vegeta headed back into the house followed by a dumbfounded crowd.

The guests reclaimed their seats and Vegeta took a post by the portrait. The prince drew a deep breath. "Only one of you know exactly how the home planet, Vegeta, was destroyed because I shared it with him as I lay dying on the Planet Namek so long ago, killed by the universe's worst nightmare. The five people in this portrait were my entire life. The woman was my mother, Queen Sunrissa. One of the most beautiful women on the planet and she belonged to me until I was two and a half years old, in Saiyan years, five by Earth years, and these two came along, but I'll get to them. Mommarissa taught me what love meant and took chances not many Saiya-jin women dared. She was not only a physical warrior, she fought for the right to show and share her emotions even if only in private with her three offspring.

"The man, King Vegeta, one of the few Outusans to ever opt to keep his weak powered offspring on planet. Yes, I said weak powered and I'll get to that later. King Vegeta was the ruthless tyrant who was training me take over the planet some day. Deep in my heart, I felt he loved his family and his people very much, but Saiya-jin pride being what it is he never allowed such things to show. I'm his biggest disappointment, especially now that I show emotion at the drop of a hat, so to speak, huh, huh." Uneasy laughter and snickers met this diatribe. "Okay. Now, the twin little ones on the one side of Sunrissa, were my little brother and sister, Kale and Kayla. I helped to both deliver and raise them. We were very close and had no qualms about sharing our emotions. We never let anyone find out about such a weakness. I only had five years with them. When I was ten Saiyan years old, Frieza took me for his slave. I don't need to rehash that nightmare. Here is yours truly. I don't need to go there. You see the end result," Vegeta drew another deep breath to steady himself and his rapidly beating heart as he pointed to the last person in the picture.

"This little chimp here I had chosen as Kayla's trainer and sparring mate. My sister was one of the few female Saiya-jin who had a power level to rival my own at the time and I was not gonna see her raised just to breed. So, my personal bodyguard took me to a training place where upper and lower class Saiya-jin kids trained. I ordered to be taken to the girls' training area. I told myself that if I found a power level near to my own 5,000 that I would have that young girl as my lifemate. I hadn't realized until I laid eyes on her image that I had formed a bond with her from time I had detected her power. Her name was Parlissa Saturna and she was the niece of my bodyguard, Angelair. Lissa was in a class by herself and when I saw her blast her instructor to send him flying like a rag doll, I knew she was the one. She was kindness itself and the best friend I ever had. The four of us chimps stuck very close together. That bond alone helped me to defy my Outusan when I wanted to, but he was usually the last one to know of my exploits even with the scouter, heh, heh. I never had any problem just being myself with those three. Whenever I had gotten hurt and was struggling to hold my emotions inside, Mommarissa would take me in her arms to comfort me and Lissa would hold my hand. It had been her death that I hadn't been able to accept until tonight. I had never allowed myself to grieve over the loss of my race, my family and my mate and tonight I did just that when I had left here," Vegeta blinked stray tear away.

"Vegeta, what about the-!" Kakarrot began but a raised hand from the prince silenced him.

'I know what you're going to ask,Kakarrot, and she's been on my mind . She's the one I truly loved and wanted but on the home planet it was forbidden.' Vegeta said mentally to the larger Saiyan. " Now, as to where I went when I left. I just flew and didn't stop until I'd detected a power I was unfamiliar with. The place I stopped around was enshrouded in a fog-like mist, so I couldn't pinpoint the source of the energy until I saw a chi blast. I followed the blast and stumble upon two warriors who wore skirts over top their spandex. That was strange in itself considering the two were male beings," the prince snickered.

"You ended up in Scotland?" it was Ororo who had asked the question.

The prince shrugged. "I didn't know where I was at the time, but I sat and watched the two. There was a boy about Cilvi's and Pan's age, and an elder man at least ten Saiyan years ahead of me. As they fought, the elder sent the child flying and I caught the kid. Something no warrior ever does! As I held onto the kid, something wrapped around my arm. I had to look twice to make sure it wasn't a dream! The elder warrior requested I return his partner and approached me. I damn near phased into the next dimension from shock! Now, brace yourselves. Both beings were Saiya-jin!" the prince shouted, fist raised in the air in a show of triumph.

Those who knew Vegeta well were shocked by this revelation, then Trageta and Cilvi both shouted with glee! A few seconds later, the news hit Goku, Goten and Gohan.

"That's fantastic news, Vegeta!" Tien smiled.

"Wait, it gets better! The elder being turned to out not only be a Saiyan, but also the elite bodyguard who'd been in charge of yours truly. I told him how surprised I was to find that two more of my race had survived the destruction. Then he dropped the bomb. He told me that in the village where he and the boy resided were that chimp's parents and sixty other Saiya-jin survivors! I couldn't wait to return here with the news! I haven't been this happy since the time I thought that Kakarrot and Frieza had parished on Namek and left me as he most powerful warrior in the universe, no offense, Kakarrot, my friend. I'm glad you survived. If you hadn't...Well, let's not go there. But imagine, sixty other full Saiya-jin congregated in this Scotland place, five here, four halflings, one  
quarterling and...Jean, didn't you mention there were some in America where the X-team is from?" Vegeta asked the mutant telepath.

"How many were there, Professor? I know after the twenty that Ororo and Gambit had stumbled upon, many more sought us out for refuges sake," Jean stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I haven't checked since we've been here, but before we left, there were at least fifty," Professor X concluded.

"This is incredible! I-I can't believe it! All I need's a planet, gather all Saiya-jin together and teleport off this hunk of rock! Then I will truly be the Prince of all Saiya-jin once again! Whether you six join me or not, my kids and I will rule the race and will make the Saiya-jin the most feared race in the universe! Huh! Huh! Huh! Huh!" the prince howled in much the same fashion as he had ages ago when he had thought he was left to be the most powerful being in the universe; thinking both Frieza and Kakarrot had parished when Namek exploded. Vegeta then settled down and asked, "Is this a party or a funeral? Let's celebrate!"

Music filled the silence and those who wished to, got up to dance. Vegeta sat and watched, however, he had become surrounded by the under ten year of age (in Earth years) generation with his baby girl and Pan sitting on his lap. Cilvi nuzzled her daddy's neck.

"I love you, daddy! I'm glad there are some Saiya-jin survivors. You know Geta and I will be with you. Maybe you'll find a mommy who'll love all of us and not torture us for the sheer hell of it," Cilvi sighed in a wistful tone.

"Thank you, baby, but there is no mommy for us, even among the remaining Saiya-jin. I had chosen three times and each time had my heart ripped out from my chest. The first two times because my home planet was destroyed and the second time was by the woman who birthed you and Trageta. Hey, how would you and Pan like to train the Saiya-jin chimps in Scotland, if there are anymore than the one I met tonight?" Vegeta asked the girls.

"Ooh, Uncle Vegeta, d'ya think my mommy and daddy would approve! I would love to! I'm glad my mom's not like Grandma Chi-Chi and makes me study all the time. She knows what I was born and she and daddy try to encourage me to attain my full potential. Thanks for training me with Cilvanti!" Pan smiled and hugged Vegeta.

"Daddy, what about that girl who lived with us when I was younger? She was a Saiyan, wasn't she? I mean, she had a tail," Cilvi stated as a matter-of-fact.

Before the prince could reply, "Hey, hey, Vegeta! Looks like you got stuck with babysitting duty, heh, heh!" Krillin and 18 had left the dance floor to rest.

"Yeah, well, he's gotta be good for something. Goodness knows, he stinks as a husband," 18 remarked in her waspish fashion.

Vegeta cut her a glance that could have sliced through Pluto.

"I'm gonna let that remark slide, 18. It doesn't warrant a reply," the prince said in a slow voice.

"Look, why don't you go reconcile with Bulma? It'll make you both happy?" the blonde suggested.

Vegeta's handsome face fell in disbelief. "I can't believe you'd suggest something as ludicrous as that? She's the one who threw me out, I didn't walk out, although, I had many opportunities to do so. I could have never returned after my jaunts to Planet Minerva. I could have found myself another more agreeable and less mouthy mate, but I thought of my offspring first. My own needs, I put on hold," Vegeta retorted, his tone edged. "If I did ever mate again, it would be with one of my own kind," the prince remarked.

What, Vegeta just admitted that he put himself and his needs after those of the kids? No, 18's hearing had to be going because the prince all mighty Saiyan never gave a thought to anyone but his own arrogant, pride filled being. 18 put her hand to Vegeta's head. He shook her off. 18 regarded him as if he had just landed on the planet. "Are you feeling okay? I thought I heard you say you put your own needs on hold and the kids came first?" she mocked.

"You dare to mock me? I said exactly that! My kids mean a lot to me as does Kakarrot, his brats and his brat's brat! Anyone with a hint of Saiyan blood in them is my first concern. Argument over!" Vegeta hissed then his countenance grew dark and brooding as he began to slip behind the dark mask he always wore.

"Daddy," Cilvanti turned his attention to herself. "Will we get to meet the other Saiya-jin? The ones you met tonight?" she asked and Vegeta nodded.

The prince then turned his attention to the Minerva-jin prince, Sonra and the two began conversing in that being's native language.

"I thought your dad only spoke Saiyago and his Earth language. How is it that he can be talking to the other prince in his language?" Krillin asked Cilvanti.

"Daddy's an interplanetary linguist. He had to learn several dialects in order to negotiate Frieza's planets out of Frieza's control in order to liberate said planets and return rule to the natives. Those peoples are now his allies," Cilvanti explained to Krillin as she listened to the two princes, then Prince Sonra turned his attention to the little one.

"Little one, your brother stopped by Minervasei before he went of to Bartiers 8 and told us a most unfortunate thing happened to you. You lost Sanna and the first copy of your dad's CD," the prince said and the little princess hung her head as she cuddled closer to Vegeta.

"Yeah. Momma bitch maxima prime destroyed my doll and somehow broke my CD. I wanted to blast her to hell when I found the things that Outusan had had made for me in the trash. That was a few days before she had her asshole boyfriend put that control collar around my neck," Cilvi cursed and snarled like her dad..

"Her boyfriend? That woman had another male in residence while you were there?" Vegeta was having a hard time controlling his temper.

Cilvi nodded. "It was some geek with a funny accent, not like yours, but then again, he's an Earth-jin. She had him put the collar on my because she had promised Geta that she would do nothing to hurt me. But she was hurting me, daddy, and she was hurting my two favorite men in the entire universe? Why did you never blast her, daddy? She almost killed us?" Cilvi's bottom lip began to quiver and the prince of Saiyan held her close.

At that time, Trageta and Marron approached the group.

"I swear, that kid cries more than a grown woman," Marron huffed, an exact imitation of her own mother.

"My sister may be Prince Vegeta's daughter but she still has feelings and dad's doing a super job in letting us express them," Trageta told Marron then turned to his dad and sister. "I told Prince Sonra about Sanna and the CD. I knew the CD could be reproduced, but I wasn't sure about the doll," he concluded as he took a seat beside Outusan.

Prince Sonra smiled. "Well, it pleases me to present these to your young highness, my princess," Sonra handed two packages to Cilvi and she took them with glee.

Cilvi opened a large rectangular shoebox shaped package and her little eyes grew as large as half-dollars. "Daddy! Trageta! Look, it's Vegisanna, the doll momma maxima prime destroyed! Oh, thank you, Prince Sonra!" Cilvi exclaimed then caught a look at Pan's long-eared, puppy-eyed face. The little princess looked to her Outusan for assistance. "Daddy?"

"Hey, she's your doll! It's up to you, chimp. Both dolls are one of a kind, but I think Pan would like to have at least one of them," Vegeta Outusan replied with a smile to the baby's unspoken question. Vegeta realized that he had been smiling a lot tonight. Mental note, prinny, smile sparingly. Too much gives the wrong impression.

Cilvi smiled and handed the doll that bore her face to Pan who's little face lit up like a tree at Christmas. "Here, I know how much you like her. Besides, I have my daddy's sister's doll," the little princess smiled.

"How did you know, Cilvi?" Outusan asked in disbelief.

"You taught me to read, write and speak Saiyago. I looked on her back after you left and found the name 'Kayla' written much like I would write. Besides, I owe you that much, daddy, and she is a much prettier doll than the one you had made. No offense, my prince," Cilvi kissed her Outusan.

"None taken, chimp, because I had that one made, as well," the prince smirked.

"Open this one, it looks like a CD or something," Pan handed the second gift to Cilvanti and she ripped the paper wrapping off a flat square shaped item.

"It's the CD! Geta, its daddy's CD!" Cilvanti exclaimed, waving the disk case in the air and all activity in the room ceased except for the music. All eyes on the prince in wonder.

"How did you get them replaced so quickly, chimp? I only just stopped by Minervasei the other day," Trageta gaped in shock.

"With our sophisticated technology, we were able to reproduce both the doll and CD with little effort and in a short time. Besides, your dad left the original demo of the 'songs of Vegetasei' on the planet as well as the schematics for Sanna. Your brother told us that both gifts had been destroyed by some female," Prince Sonra explained and he patted Cilvi on the head but she gave him a big hug.

"Thank you, again! Daddy, can we play it, please?" Cilvi looked at Outusan with large blue pleading eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, chimp. Even if I said no, you'd play it anyway. Beside, I haven't heard it since I recorded it for you," the prince smirked his approval and the kids ran over to the 25 disk changer to put the CD into an empty slot then waited for the music to start.

"You know, my prince, you have now become the most sought after male on the planet. Every Minervasei female who has heard this CD had fallen head over heels in love with you. Only a handful of us have had the privilege of seeing your handsome face," Princess Ariadne cooed into Vegeta's ear and ran a finger down the front of his chest.

Vegeta took her hand none too gently in his own and tossed it back at her. "Ariadne, please! You know I don't like being touched in that manner!" the Saiya-jin no Ouji remarked, disgust on his handsome face.

Prince Sonra laughed at his friend's predicament. "She only wants to be with her favorite music hero. Humor her, she's just sixteen in the years of this planet," the Minerva no Ouji laughed.

Vegeta's face fell. Sixteen? By her actions, he would have put her at least at twenty! She was just beginning to feel those urges that most females feel when in the company of men-namely himself. Was that why he and 18 verbally beat one another up? It was definitely why he and Bulma fought like two mad cats on a hot tin roof. Vegeta visibly shivered. Since Bulma had put him out of her life and since he had lost his blast partner, Ceraina, Emanu's neice, that activity had lost its luster and appeal even though he could have had any female he wanted as a light flirtation, including Princess Ariadne. Casting a sly glance toward the only other full blood Saiyan in his vicinity, the prince amended that there was one other much more desirable than any other he had ever been acquainted with. Heaving a sigh, Vegeta shook his head. He could no more have that Saiyan Adonis on this planet than he could have the young princess he was sitting near. He had to get away from her. She was a child and he respected King Aegar far too much to give into his baser instincts. Vegeta excused himself, ITed out of New Namek and into the cool of the garden where he hoped to find some solitude to pull together his raging confusion. Besides, there was another to consider, but his having been raised with the values and prejudices of this planet made him as untouchable to the prince as the prince was to him.


	5. PRELUDE TO REUNION

CHAPTER V:

PRELUDE TO REUNION

Vegeta had gone into the garden of New Namek to cool down the stirring caused in his body by Princess Ariadne's touch. God, she was one of the most beautiful women of his acquaintance and the daughter of a being he had adopted long ago as an Outusan figure, having long since lost his own. The Saiya-jin no Ouji stood in the cool May night air in deep thought trying to forget how seductive the princess' hazel eyes were. How her crisp white toga seemed to mold itself to every curve of her still developing body. How she smelled intoxicatingly of Ambrosia which had wrapped itself around her like a second skin and wafted its way into his sensitive olfactory organs. Her golden hair shone with the light of many suns and framed her cherubic face like a halo. Vegeta had to develop nerves of steel whenever he'd go to Minerva because he was so attracted to her. He could remember the first moment he'd seen her as she rose out of the sea foam, like Aphrodite-not Prince Sonra's wife-on the beach of Minervasei some five years ago. Even at eleven universal seasons-which were unlike Earthen seasons-the girl was showing signs of being a breath taker. Her slender young body had begun to develop the curves that now made her the most sought after female on the planet, but she had cast her hat for the Saiya-jin prince the minute her eyes had met his. He hadn't thought much of her then as he had pledged himself to that loud mouthed Earthjin, but as that union hit the skids, he found that he could not keep his mind from the young princess. King Aegar had told Vegeta the only way he would ever have Ariadne would be in an alliance between their two planets.

'Yeah, right, Vegeta. Your own planet…Well, once I find and locate the Saiya-jin on this planet, I will have a home planet for them all,' the prince thought to himself. 'Well, you do need someone. Ever since Ceraina's departure you've been alone and you're still working on your feelings regarding the only other full-blood who lives with you.'

Inside Trageta had picked up on Vegeta's uneasiness so he had excused himself from his present dance partner then teleported himself out to where he felt his dad's chi. "Outusan!" he called in a whisper.

"I'm here, boy, I didn't go anywhere this time," Vegeta replied in an edged tone.

"I sensed your unease. I felt you needed some assistance," Trageta said in a slow voice.

"Since when have you ever known me to be in need of assistance? You think like Kakarrot. That I'm a weak as water Earthjin. Well, I'm not! I am Vegeta no Ouji, Vegetasei, Prince of all Saiya-jin! As for what I need, I need to assemble every full Saiya-jin and half Saiya-jin, find a planet to call New Vegetasei, crown myself king and pick up the old ways of planet destruction for fun but to mainly build a new empire! Stronger and more feared than Frieza's or any previous Saiya-jin empire, for that matter, " Vegeta hissed. He'd slipped back behind his wall of ice and granite. "I'm just missing the one I no longer have is all."

"You mean Ceraina? Yeah, it's kinda weird how she up and left all of a sudden. It's Princess Ariadne, isn't it? That's why the icy Vegeta is back? I'm beginning to read your mood changes like a book, Outusan. You love her, don't you and it's driving you mad that you can't mate with her," the younger prince observed. "Or is it another? One who was once your rival but is slowly becoming highly favored?"

Vegeta bristle. How did the boy become so intuitive regarding himself, the Outusan? Oh, well, Vegeta, no use in hiding the truth. Goodness knows your body has already betrayed you and the boy has the same olfactory glands as you yourself. Vegeta dropped his head and nodded. "Yes, I lover her. Very much, but not as I loved Ceraina and I can't have her. King Aegar's already put into law that the only way she and I could ever mate would be as a planetary alliance and a lifelong thing. I don't want anymore halflings! You and Cilvanti and a few others are enough," Vegeta smirked. "And if you mention one iota of the other, I'll disown you," the elder prince snarled.

"Understood, sire. Dad, I know of away you that can have her highness and not have to worry about anyone being produced," Trageta beamed and Vegeta's interest was piqued.

The Outusan prince thought. A way to have his princess and not produce any offspring? "Explain, boy," Outusan requested in a hard voice but having a feeling where this conversation was going.

"I learned from Krillin that here on Earth, if a couple didn't want a family or any disease, they used something called a rubber that slips over the man's tool to protect both him and his girl from accidents," Trageta said.

Vegeta had an idea of what his heir apparent was talking about and as intriguing as the idea sounded the prince heaved a sigh of defeat and shook his head. "As interesting and tempting as the idea sounds, son, I can't help but feel I'll see Raina one day and we can become the family we had been planning before she left," Vegeta sighed, then he suggested they return to the party and once inside, Vegeta's ears instantly picked up the sound of his own voice emitting from the CD changer.

"Dad, isn't this your music?" Tregeta asked and Outusan nodded as the two headed for the buffet table.

With three large plates of food between them, both Outusan and offspring sat to indulge. The two discussed going to the mall the following day to check out the store where Trageta had purchased the portrait and the doll. At that instant, the female members of the X-team, Chichi, Kakarrot, Krillin and his wife, Gohan and Videl joined the duo.

"I have never seen anyone pile food that high! You couldn't possibly eat all that!" Ororo remarked with eyes wide in disbelief and wonder as she compared the size both Kakarrot's and Vegeta's plates.

"Stick around long enough, that entire buffet will be wiped in about an hour's time. Sooner if Kakarrot gets bored and sees nothing better do to," Vegeta replied as he shoved a forkful of a noodle and rice mixture into his own mouth, then seemed to inhale the rest of the meal as did his son.

Ororo's mouth dropped in shock. "I would never have believed it if I hadn't of seen it for myself! And you don't get sick?"

"I know a few humans that eat like that and Saiya-jin do not have weak constitutions like you Earthlings do. We eat nearly everything that walks on legs, crawls, swims or flies. Out where I live, if it can be caught, it can be eaten. Come to breakfast sometime while you all are here," the prince invited as he folded his arms and sat back against the sofa, eyes closed in meditation. However, not before he caught a grimace of disgust on Ororo's pretty dark skinned face over what he had just said about food sources.

"Just like a man. Eats and then goes to sleep," it was 18 who made the comment. "Hey, did I hear mention of a mall trip tomorrow? As in you, the mighty Prince Vegeta, actually stepping foot into that woman's den of death, as you call it?" 18 spat throwing a term she had once heard Vegeta use to describe the mall.

"There's a mission I have to accomplish. I intend to round up every Saiya-jin that I can find, locate a space craft large enough to hold the entire circus ring and relocate to a more fitting climate," the prince shot back in a heavy voice.

"Hey, Vegeta, the CD, what language is it recorded in?" Krillin asked in a light manner trying to break the tension.

"It's in Saiyago and Minervian. If I'm bored enough, I might record it in my earth tongue," the prince remarked, his tone dripping in bored haughtiness.

Kakarrot, who had gotten up to raid the buffet table again, approached the group with six plates of food and made himself comfortable on the floor in front of the prince. "Man…(munch, munch)…Vegeta…(munch)… I never knew you had such a set of lungs!" Kakarrot commented between munches.

Vegeta heaved a heavy sigh. "How many times, Kakarrot, do you have to be told not to talk with your mouth full?! It's stomach turning! My stomach!" the prince hissed.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, Vegeta," Kakarot spluttered as he slurped up a mouthful of noodles and okkusuteru or ox tails. "Your CD is rad, as Goten would say," Kakarrot commented and Vegeta muttered something unintelligible.

The party rolled on until after midnight when the festivities wound to a close. Vegeta told his visitors from Minervasei that they were to stay with him and invited the X-team if they wanted to and they accepted. Vegeta and Kakarrot teleported the entire group to Vegeta's desert home where the prince changed his little one and big brother put her to bed then the younger prince and his best friend, Goten, joined their Outusans.

"Y'know, I kinda like livin' out here in the middle of nowhere. We have all the space in the world to hone our skills and perfect our power blasts," Vegeta had dropped his cold exterior and relaxed after he himself had showered and changed for the evening.

"This is a beautiful home, my friend. Thank you for putting us up for the night," Prince Sonra remarked as he sat on a futon chair.

"Hey, you all put me and the kids up whenever we visit your planet. It's the least I can do. Well, my friends, I'm gonna meditate. Make yourselves to home," and with that the prince left his palatial home, went out into the back of the house which was an endless stretch of desert.

The Saiya-jin no Ouji found a spot under a large tree, but before he could ease his mind into meditation, he was joined by six other beings, that often joined him for the late night meditation session. The beings were Goku and his two sons, Videl, Trageta and Piccolo, however, this night the group was joined by the visitors from Minerva. The entire group sat around the tree in a complete circle, eyes closed, minds cleared and set adrift until the beings all became one with the universe.

The next morning at Capsule Corporation, Bulma's new love had immediately sensed that she was peeved over something, but he would not press her for an explanation. She had been short during their date the previous evening and was in no better mood as the two of them shared breakfast.

"Oh, my love, I wish I knew what was the matter, but I won't press. It must have something to do with that animal that had attacked you and forced you to have his children," Jeff began and Bulma suddenly opened up.

"Oh, Jeffery," she ran and fell into his arms as she cried. "I talked to Chi-Chi and she told me that that little maniac had not only divorced me two years ago without telling me, but that he had gained full custody of Bura, my baby girl!"

Jeff held her tight. "Oh my Bulma-chan, how? That collar was supposed to kill the wearer instantly once they had been removed from the main control here at Capsule Corp. How did he get her?" Jeff asked as he ruffled Bulma's blue hair.

"I don't know, but I bet my parents have something to do with it!" Bulma clenched her teeth. "They didn't like the idea of the collar in the first place but I was not gonna let that little half-alien bitch terrorize me," Bulma seethed.

"I didn't much see the sense in putting the collar on one so young myself, but I did it for you, my love. I'll do anything for you," Jeff kissed Bulma's temple.

"Kill that alien bakayaro for me. I don't care how, just get him out of my life!" Bulma cried.

Jeff's face fell in shock. "Are you kidding me? Wasn't it you who told me that he could kill with just an eyeblink? That he's so fast I'd never feel his attack? I'm not crazy, woman, and although I love you to distraction, I will not die senselessly for you! Besides, you said that he has two alien bodyguards, your kids and your best friend's sons on his side? Let it go, my Bulma-chan, and let's begin our life as one with no hindrances. Let's forget any of those others exist," Jeff tried to soothe his ladylove but she would not be comforted and he knew it. One thing about Bulma, if she wanted something done, she'd go through hell and high water to make it happen.

The phone rang and Jeff answered it then handed the receiver to his lady. She got up from his lap on which she had perched to let her sorrow show and he got up to get ready for work. Since Trunks had left, Cap Corp had been without a VP until Bulma had met Jeffery and offered him the position. He had gladly accepted and relocated to her country and took over the responsibility. Nonetheless, Bulma took her call.

"H-hello," she said in a weak voice.

"Bulma, sweetheart, it's Cynthia Winthrop, hun and I was wondering if you'd like to jaunt to the mall this morning. Sort of make it a girl thing. Y'know we haven't seen one another since the Ambassador's dinner two months ago," the caller said.

"Yeah, Cyn, that sounds like a winner. Maybe my disposition will improve with a little shopping. About 11:00?" Bulma asked her caller and the girl agreed then the two hung up and Bulma went into her room to spend a few moments with her new love and future husband.

At Vegeta's palace, those who wished had planned to accompany the prince and his offspring to the local mall where Tregeta had purchased both the portrait and the doll. Most of the Z sensi and the X-team had gathered for breakfast along with the visitors from Minerva. The very fact that Vegeta was willing to go anywhere near Kinshi Mall with several children under ten years of age that alone was surprising. That he had also asked several members of the female gender to accompany him on said venture nearly caused the male gender to phase into the next dimension! Plus, his highness mentioned that the day was gonna be his treat! The other sensi members regarded one another with shy glances but would not state what was going through their minds. The official verdict was in. Vegeta no Ouji, Vegetasei had gone completely mad and had totally lost what was left of his mind.

"Ah, Vegeta, are you sure you're feelin' okay? I mean the last time anyone suggested going to Kinshi, you nearly sent them one way to the next dimension," Krillin, always the one to ask the awkward questions, voiced everyone's thoughts.

"You all think I've lost my mind. Maybe I have, I dunno. But I have a mission, now, and that's to reunite my people, locate a planet and get hell offa this one. I know I've been here for decades, but I'm still uncomfortable," the prince responded.

"Vegeta, you're being so nice! What happened to the selfish, maniacal grump who invaded us about twenty-five years (Earth Time) ago?" Chioutzu asked as the team enjoyed the morning's hunt for breakfast.

Since he'd been living on his own with his offspring, Goten and Kakarot, it was only natural that the other Z-Sensi visit their long time rival and now friend, much to Vegeta's inner protestations and hair pulling. Now, secretly the Saiya-jin no Ouji was glad of the company. It was always good to see Gohan, Piccolo, Videl and their offspring because the kids sparred and played with Cilvanti while he sparred with the parents. However, Chioutzu's question made him think. That was a loaded question. What had happened to him? His true nature had surfaced, that's what had happened; the prince had just buried that being because as the heir to the mighty Saiya-jin Empire, he had to prove he had no feelings. That he cared for nothing except furthering the empire no matter how many would die in the process. The very thought cut like a knife when he thought back on his first intention of coming to Earth, which was to destroy it.

Vegeta heaved a heavy sigh. "In response to your question, Chioutzu, I had two near fatal accidents and two trips to the rejuvenation tank in the same week one day after another. Kinda changes my personality, doncha think? Especially since the flamin' tunnel caved in on top of my head! Any head injury a Saiya-jin receives alters his personality, but in subtle ways. My being's been changing over the years and ever since the Namek adventure and that woman inviting me into her home. To you, it may seem that my major change came right after the chimp entered the world and I had to care for her. Mother was so incoherent following the birth that I had to do something. I knew Cilvi was gonna be a handful, that was why I took it on myself to raise her. I don't think I've done too bad a job? Chimp may be a little more spoiled than other kids her age but that's because dad has more money than he could ever spend in his life," Vegeta said. He and Tregeta placed a mountain of scrambled eggs, rice and sushi on the table with other food items from which the prince's guests could feast.

The faces of the X-team registered complete shock. Not only had they not seen so much food on one table, they had never seen anyone eat the way Kakarrot, Gohan and Goten did. The moment the food hit the table, nearly half of it had disappeared.

"Are they for real, Vegeta?" Jean asked as the prince stood in a corner of the kitchen and watched his guests eat.

Vegeta looked at her in some confusion, and then he realized that she'd been referring to how Kakarrot and sons feasted. "Afraid so, hun. Saiya-jin eat in great quantities under normal circumstances. Those three, my offspring, Pan and myself are all Super Saiya-jin, therefore our energy is at a very high output rate so we require more fuel than your average being. Ya better grab some while you can, cause in about thirty minutes, there aint gonna be no more until lunch or Kakarrot's internal alarm…No, bad idea. That alarm sounds off a hundred times a day," the prince smirked at his friend who looked up at him.

"Hmm? Whatcha say, Vegeta?" Kakarrot asked, his mouth stuffed to capacity with whatever he had in it.

"Kakarrot!" Vegeta had turned his back to the crowd. If there was anything in creation the nauseated him to no end it was being in the same room with Kakarrot and his insatiable appetite. No matter how many times he pounded it into his head, Vegeta just could not make Kakarrot understand that his dining habits were unacceptable. 'Gotta admit, though, he never strangles or gets indigestion. It gives me heartburn just to watch him,' Vegeta shook his head.

"Hey, dad, ya eatin'? There's plenty left over," Tregeta called Vegeta out of his stupor.

Vegeta looked over to the table and saw that his son was right. It was unbelievable. The Sons actually left food untouched? He was the one suffering from a personality conflict not them, so why had they left a quarter of the food? "Kakarrot, are you and the boys ok?" the prince could help but ask. Oh that was brilliant. Now, everyone would think that he cared about Kakarrot and company, and that was a horribly confusing thought. Mentally shrugging off the thought, he shook his head instead.

"Yeah, we just remembered that we have company and that it wouldn't be proper to kill all the eats," Kakarrot snickered. "I'm gonna train. Wanna come?" he asked Vegeta.

"Why not. I lost my appetite watching you guys eat," the prince shrugged and followed Kakarrot to the rear of the palace.

"Daddy! Aren't we goin' to the mall? If you and Uncle Kakarrot go and spar, you'll get all dirty and sweaty. Then, we'll have to wait two hours while you clean up! No, daddy!" Cilvanti reprimanded the prince who was so shocked he could not respond.

The Z-Sensi backed out of the kitchen in anticipation for a storm, which would strike without warning. Just then, a chuckle was heard, followed by snicker and finally a full hearty laugh. All eyes riveted on the prince who was on the floor in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Vegeta never laughed like that, at least not in anyone else's line of vision, that is! Something serious had happened to Vegeta and it was deep.

"Vegeta?" Gohan asked in a tentative tone.

Vegeta calmed down and got up from the floor. "Well, I guess she told me, didn't she. Well, in that case, let's finish breakfast, get this pig sty in some order then we'll go," the prince hoisted the chimp into his arms and spun her around. She yelped with glee.

As soon as breakfast had been completed, the dishes stacked in the dishwasher-one of the few luxuries the prince couldn't believe didn't exist at CC-and the kitchen returned to its former glory of whistle cleanness, Vegeta and friends prepared to leave for the mall. Piccolo had left after the work was complete but he had left his offspring to keep Pan and Cilvi company. With the exception of a few members of the X-team, the Z-Sensi all possessed the ability to defy gravity or teleport to any destination they desired. However, with company about, Vegeta decided the group would go in style so he threw out a capsule, which, after the smoke had cleared, 3 shiny cranberry colored 15 passenger SUV air vehicles stood gleaming waiting. The prince instructed his guests to make themselves comfortable-Prof. X had stayed at New Namek-then he went to the West Side of the palace, where he pressed a button hidden in the wall. The palace disappeared and a capsule lay in its space. After retrieving the capsule, Vegeta placed it into a billfold, then he hopped behind the controls of the one of the SUVs, started the engine then the group was off.

"Vegeta, why did you encapsulate the palace?" 18 asked as she and her family chose to ride with the prince.

"In case we had to get the hell outta Dodge in a hurry," the prince replied as he maneuvered through other air traffic. "Now, I know why I hate air driving! These fools can't negotiate air any better than the can asphalt!" the prince growled, his patience beginning to wear thin.

Soon the group arrived at the Kinshi Mall and got out of the vehicle. After everyone and everything was cleared out of the SUVs, Vegeta encapsulated them and put them away in the billfold next to the palace. Taking his baby girl's hand, the two followed the others into the mall. Unfortunately, the entrance the group went through was that of the food court. Kakarrot stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm hungry!" the mighty Saiya-jin whined like a child.

"The hell you say, Kakarrot! We just had breakfast not an hour ago! You either take control of that bottomless pit of yours or I'll tie a knot in your tongue!" the prince reprimanded.

"But I'm still hungry, Vegeta!" Kakarrot whimpered.

Vegeta threw his hand up in disbelief. How could a being who packed away two adult dinosaurs, eighty eggs of various sizes-shelled and unshelled-a tree full of fruit and hundreds of gallons of sports drink in one sitting still want more?

"Okay, lemme stop by the bank then you can attack the food court. Later we'll go to Kimshi Buffet for lunch. It's all you can eat, Kakarrot!" Vegeta smiled with sadistic glee.

"You mean you don't carry money with you?" 18 asked in her snotty fashion that grated on Vegeta's nerves like…No, better not go there.

The Saiya-jin prince took a deep breath as he was trying desperately not to smash her face in; however; just her presence was making that difficult. Conceding to the fact that it wouldn't do to lose his temper over the ill-mannered shrew, Vegeta threw his head in the air, pointedly ignored her and strode proudly down the mall to the Earth bank with which he transacted. The effect was ruined by the laughter that followed him for his little princess had taken hold of his hair and hung on. Princess Ariadne hung on his arm.

It was like a knife in his gut the second he walked into the bank and his onyx orbs briefly caught a pair of familiar blue ones, which accompanied a head of hair, nearly the same hue. Thank God, he was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses and his hair had grown nearly to his feet every time he had undergone the SSJ transformation.

"Daddy, can I have a lollipop?" Cilvanti asked in Saiyago and Vegeta replied in kind.

"Bulma, hun, whatever happened to that dream on two legs you were married to? He was delicious! The first time I laid eyes on the two of you, I envied your having him. No matter how hard I tried to catch his attention, he'd always put me in my place by reminding me that he was mated to you. He was so rude, aloof and arrogant. That just made me want him more," a blonde woman-who, in profile resembled 18-effused.

Vegeta cringed. He knew that the bimbo was talking about him and he never gave her the time of day. Oh, she was so common it was unreal! Cynthia Winthrop, daughter to some American diplomat thought she could get any man or anything she wanted by just batting those long fake lashes of hers. She had tried very hard with his Saiya-jin highness, but he had put that bow-wow to heel. Trollops like that easily upset his balance, which was why he kept Ariadne at bay, even though she herself was the royal princess on the planet Minerva.

"Who? That vegetable-monkey-tailed-prince? That high-and-mighty-wanna-be-lord-of-the-universe? The last time I was forced to look at his ugly mug was after the Kanto Island earthquake and he was in a regeneration tank in the same room as the child that I nearly died giving birth to! I just found out from my girlfriend, Son Chi-Chi, that he divorced me two years ago and got custody of that same child. I guess on that head I should be grateful to him for taking such a responsibility off my hands! That child is so uncontrollable and so spoiled, she gives a new definition to both! I had to have Jeffery slap an energy collar on her to keep CC from being blown up! Oh and here's the kicker. I found out that the vegetable head and the kids share some strong twin-like bond. Whatever was injuring the baby also injured dad and sibling. I was hoping to get rid of that entire barrel of monkeys, but I was double-crossed! And by my own parents, believe it or not!" Bulma gasped.

Vegeta nearly broke his strong Saiya-jin teeth as he tried to keep from exploding; however, it wasn't himself that he fretted over. It was the chimp on his shoulder! Well, the prince couldn't exactly blame the child for the deep animosity she harbored towards the blue-haired crone. The bitch did try to kill them all with that collar she had attached to his princess. The witch had just admitted the fact in their hearing. Vegeta kept his eyes on the baby and she had extended her arm towards the pair of ladies in front of them. Without a moment's thought, Vegeta realized just what the little one intended but he didn't react until…

"AAAAHHHH! That child's hand is glowing! Watch out!" a customer that stood behind Outusan and daughter yelled and those present turned to look in Vegeta's direction.

The prince immediately ITed out of line and stood with the warriors who waited for him. It did not go unnoticed that he was seething and trying to keep from blowing up. Vegeta took Cilvanti off his shoulder and threw her at her brother who caught her.

"Take this worrisome female child to a toy shop or something! Here, take my card and make her happy!" Vegeta fumed and no one ventured to ask why.

"D-daddy are you mad?" Cilvanti asked, head down.

"I'll be mad later, right now I'm trying not to kill us!" he seethed.  
"Vegeta, what happened?" Kakarrot asked as he munched on sixty corn dogs, ten large bags of chips and eight large drinks.

"The bitch was in the bank with one of her loudmouthed, loose assed whore friends spewing not so nice comments about yours truly! I held back, but the chimp nearly blasted the bitch's head into another dimension! If it hadn't of been for a patron behind us, that whore would have never known what hit her!" the prince hissed through clenched teeth. Then he looked over at his little one who was in a fit of tears.

He held his arms out and Tregeta handed her to the elder. She fought like an animal and Vegeta took her to a bench and sat down.

"Cilvi, why? You know we're not supposed to power up in public, honey. Daddy's mad at her, too, for what she tried to do to us, but I can't blast her, not in public, anyway," the prince held Cilvi, his heart in the pit of his stomach. This was the first time in his memory since she had been born that he had ever been rough with her, and it was hurting him just as much as it was hurting her.

"I'll take her, Vegeta, you go finish your transaction."

Vegeta nearly died when his eyes registered who had made the request. "18?!" was all that came outta his mouth as he beheld the android turned human with her arms out stretched and a smile on her face. That smile transformed her entire face-which was lovely to begin with. Vegeta handed the baby to the woman, got up then returned to the bank followed by Kakarrot and Gohan.

In the bank, Bulma and her companion, Cynthia looked around for what had caused the panic but found nothing until Cynthia's eyes narrowed in study.

"Bulma, honey, isn't this your old friend, Goku heading this way? And who in the world is that hunk coming in with him? WOW, is he ever a fox!" Cynthia whispered from behind her hand as she had drawn Bulma's attention to the three well-dressed men in casual clothing, which approached the bank.

Bulma's mouth dropped to the floor and went dry at the same time as if she had recognized the shortest of the three beings. She also noted that both Goku and Gohan walked behind the being. Why were they behind him? Then she put two and two together and came up with Vegeta! It couldn't be! It hadn't even been a month since she had last seen that animal and it seemed as if he had become twice the looker she had married all those years ago. If only he'd take off those shades, she'd know for sure, otherwise, he was a short version of Goku's older brother, Raditz. She would have gone to satisfy her curiosity; however, the entrance of six shady characters halted her progress. Behind them entered five members of the X-team, three women and two men.

"Everybody hit the floor! This is a hold up! Empty your pockets and the bank safe! Jonas get the jewelry and such!" one of the assailants, a big burly mountain almost Nappa's clone, yelled.

Many of the humans did as they were ordered, as did Kakarrot and Gohan. Vegeta and the five members of the X-team all stood their ground and all had struck the prince's familiar cross-armed, feet apart pose. Vegeta reached down beside his being, grabbed a handful of black spiky hair and pulled up on Kakarrot.

"Kakarrot, get your ass up from there! You're a Super Saiya-jin, for crying out loud! How dare you let these six pieces of human wastes shit intimidate you! If I ever see you kowtow to another human being the way that you did to that bitch Chi-Chi, I'll cut your nuts off with a spoon!" the prince hissed in Saiyago as Kakarrot rose to his feet. "Gohan, you too, or you'll suffer the same fate I just threatened your dad with!"

Gohan got to his feet and grimaced in pain, as he wasn't sure if Vegeta was kidding about neuter by spoon or if the prince would make such anatomical removal possible by using said method! He did not want to find out, as he knew the pain of being kicked in that region! Videl had done such a thing when they were dating. If a weak human's kick could hurt that much…Well, Gohan just wouldn't think about what the Prince of all Saiya-jin could do to him! Nonetheless, the biggest of the would be robbers walked up to Vegeta, who was dwarfed by the villain. The man stared hard at the prince who returned an equally hard and cold stare of his own. In a deathly calm voice, Vegeta hissed…

"I suggest you ease on outta my face before somethin' bad happens to you!" was the warning, which sent chills down the spines of the two warriors who knew the prince best.

"You'd better do as he says, mister. Take my advice," Gohan advised but the crook sneered, turned his gun so that he was holding the barrel and raised his arm.

The guy's intention was clear and just as the guy moved his arm to bring the gun in contact with Vegeta's head. The prince blocked the movement.

"Don't get stupid! I warned you before to ease on outta my face before somethin' bad happened to ya, didn't I?" In a blinding move, Vegeta had pivoted under the guy's arm so that his back was to the crook. In the next moment the crook was tossed effortlessly to the ground.

Vegeta allowed the crook to get to his feet before the prince rammed his rock hard fist deep into the crook's chest. This action caused the large crook to double over in pain, cough out blood, then he collapsed onto the floor in death.

"Vegeta! You killed him!" Kakarrot exclaimed in Saiyago.

Vegeta just shrugged. "Surprise, surprise. He didn't ease on outta my face like asked him to, now did he? See somethin' bad happened to him. He got what he deserved," he replied as he picked up the body and tossed the carcass into a corner.

A second robber as large as the first became inventive. "If you don't hit the floor, I'll execute a customer every five minutes! Beginning with this blonde prom-queen bitch right here!" The crook grabbed Cynthia off the floor, cocked his gun and held the barrel to her head.

Vegeta made a pretend study of his white gloved left hand as he remarked, "Go right ahead. I don't care in the least. This planet's full of nothing but a weak race of pathetic losers, anyway. I should have obliterated this hunk of space traffic obstruction in the same manner I did to planet Arlia when I had the chance. You'll be doin' me a big favor Oh, but don't start with the blonde," Vegeta baited as he moved to stand over his ex-mate. The prince was also sending a telepathic message to the Sons and Jean. 'Jean, tell Cyclops to blast that toy outta his hands when you hear the gun click. Kakarrot, I want you to grab Bulma outta the way, and Wolverine, you hold the other four at bay with Gohan,' he instructed and prayed everything would work. Vegeta picked Bulma up off the floor and threw her at the gunman. "Take this blue-haired hussy! Shoot her first."

Vegeta eyed the quivering form of his ex mate as the gunman held her. This woman couldn't be the same fire-willed Bulma Briefs he had fallen in love with and still loved, could it be? What happened to her? This woman had stood up to the prince himself, the most powerful and dangerous Saiya-jin of all, and not batted an eyelash! Now, she cowered like a scared puppy. Closing his eyes against the sight, Vegeta turned his back on the situation. He had turned deaf ears to her screams of help.

The crook put the gun to her head and snarled, "Now, bitch, die!" He cocked the gun and…"What the hell! Ow! Where'd that laser come from? Mph!" The guy went sailing through a plate glass window as Vegeta had flown up and kicked the dude in the side of his head, then cold cocked him in the jaw.

At the same time, Kakarrot grabbed Bulma, who was screaming in hysterics, and held her tight to try and calm her down. "Oh, Goku, he was gonna let that baka kill me! I don't believe him!" she wailed into Goku's shirt.

"You other four wanna try your hands at growin' brains, c'mon. I'll light your asses up just as I did the first two, then I'll email ya to another dimension!" Vegeta taunted just as the paramedics, police and news crew converged on the scene. "Those two are dead. The other four decided against sharing the same fate. I guess there is some intelligent life on this rock after all," the prince intoned in his coarse snobbish accent.

"Who do we thank for the capture of at least these four since the two ring leaders of this monkey outfit have been so graciously disposed of?" the police detective asked as the sergeants and mall security hand cuffed the surviving four. The paramedics attended to the dead.

Vegeta bristled at the detective's callous use of the word 'monkey.' It was the one word that in Saiyago was a compliment, but long ago, King Cold had made the word a curse, which tore the prince's nerves in half even if it was being used to describe something else. The prince stepped forward with his head held high. "Technically, it was a joint effort. My friends on the X-team, my kinsman and his son and myself," was the response. The prince extended his arms, wrists together. The detective regarded him as if he had just landed on the planet. "Well, aren't you gonna put them on?"

"What? What d'ya mean?" the detective stammered.

"Well, don't you usually arrest a person who's killed another person" Vegeta's tone was one of perturbation.

"You killed those two all by yourself? To hell with arresting you, I wanna shake your hand! The whole gang tops the country's most wanted list! You did us the favor!" The detective took hold of Vegeta's hand and shook it.

Just then the bank president and the country's president entered the scene just as the reporters and camera crews had set up their equipment.

"Cameraman, this way! Here he is with the police detective! We saw the whole thing! This young man was excellent the way he tossed Luchin and Pigsnai around like toys! His strength is a wonder to behold!" the bank president expounded as he directed the cameras and crews around Vegeta then he himself stood with the hero and shook the prince's hand.

"Oh, my hero!" Cynthia, Bulma's friend, locked her arms around Vegeta's neck.

Vegeta cringed at this hoyden's touch. Now the prince sympathized with every animal in every zoo around the world. He himself felt like a caged lion backed into a corner with no escape route. The other warriors and offspring who were with Vegeta entered the bank. Cilvanti ran to her daddy but stopped short when she saw the blonde bimbo that hung seductively all over him.

"You leave my daddy alone, you trash bag ho'!" the child exclaimed and went to remove Cynthia from around the prince's neck. However, the little one stopped when she saw Princess Ariadne saunter towards Vegeta.

The princess looked at the blonde Earthjin and said, "I would really appreciate that you remove your common hands from around my husband," Ariadne's tone was a quiet one but it spoke volumes. The Minervan princess looked at the girl, and lifted her trim wrists one after the other and plucked them from around Vegeta's neck. Then she entwined her own arms around him and he embraced her as if she had been a life preserver thrown from a ship.

Cameras flashed and microphones jostled for position to get the real deal on the story of the decade and immortalize the faces of the stunning couple forever. Reporters all asked questions simultaneously and in rapid succession. Vegeta could not answer any of them. Just then, Dr. Jean Grey stepped into the frey and began to answer the questions. 'If you're gonna escape, do it now,' she commanded in a mental voice.

Vegeta took hold of Ariadne and his offspring, ran out of sight and ITed to another part of the mall. The prince fell onto a bench huffing and puffing as if he had just completed training or a heavy fight. Cilvanti sat on his lap and hugged him while his namesake sat by his left side. Princess Ariadne stood away from the family. When the prince had at last caught his breath, he gave Cilvanti to her brother, got up and went to Ariadne.

Vegeta cleared his throat. "A-Ari, I-I wanna thank you for what you did back there," he started and reached out to put a gloved hand on her shoulder but then he withdrew it as he saw how soiled it was from the fight. Removing the glove, Vegeta put his hand on Ariadne's shoulder. The princess turned around and Vegeta saw immediately that she was crying. He took her in his arms and held her tight. Pride be damned, this was his lady even though he may never mate with her, he still loved her and wanted to wipe away all traces of sorrow from those cerulean colored eyes of hers. "C'mon, don't cry! Vegeta's here," the prince felt his own heart tighten as he closed his eyes to keep from shedding tears.

Ariadne looked up at him and he lifted his hand to dry her eyes. "V-Vegeta…" she barely got the word out of her mouth before his head lowered-she was shorter than the prince-and his lips had claimed her own. It was an action, which sucked the breath right out of their lungs and they became lost in the force.

Vegeta regained himself just enough raise his head and look her in the eyes. He lifted his right hand from her shoulder and caressed her golden cascade of ringed curls, which hung to her shoulders. "I-I love you. Grr! I wish his majesty never made me agree to such a condition!" Vegeta growled and pushed the princess away then he turned his back on her. At that moment, he noticed that the remaining Z sensi, Ariadne's brother and his family, and the X-team had joined his family.

"Hey, hometown hero! This belongs to you," Jean smiled and handed the prince an envelope.

Outusan took the envelope, opened it and found a check for Y60, 000, 000. He smirked. He didn't need the money, in reality, but it would come in handy, especially to finance the uniting of his race from around the world and the universe. Remembering that another branch of the bank he dealt with was in close proximity to the mall. The prince excused himself and ITed to the other branch. Here he made the transaction- keeping back several million for the shopping spree, then returned and suggested the group do a light lunch, which was music to Kakarrot's ears. Vegeta gave everyone spending cash and told them if they ran out to find him. Fainting would be done later; right now lunch was the order of the day.

The group entered the food court, which was brimming with hungry shoppers. The mall had gotten incredibly busy since the group's arrival nearly an hour ago, at eleven o'clock that morning. That was hard to believe! Anyway, the XZ-teams headed in different directions but the Minervans remained with Vegeta, his family and Goten, who Vegeta had adopted as a second son he hung around so much. Both those boys needed girlfriends and so did the prince himself. Who was he fooling, he would never be able to have his golden princess until he was king of some planet. 'Soon, my golden one, soon.' Vegeta smiled to himself as they reached the window of the Chinese eatery they had chosen to obtain their snack from.

"May I help you?" the woman behind the counter asked as she flirted with Vegeta.

"Well take four triple large orders of everything and whatever my friends in the togas order," the prince smirked and watched the face of the girl drop in shock but she managed to ring in the orders. The Minerva-jin regarded the prince as if he had gone off his rocker. "What? I didn't eat breakfast this morning, remember?" he reminded those gathered as the Minerva-jin took their orders, which were small, found a vacant table and began to eat.

Vegeta had been told that the kitchen staff had to make more food in order to complete his request. The prince nodded then went for a walk around the area. To his surprise, he stumbled upon Saiya-jin Pride, the store in which Tregeta had purchase the gifts.

"You found, it, hey dad?" C'mon? 18 has the chimp and Goten opted to stay with them and eat. They're still preparing ours. C'mon, let's go in!" Tregeta had joined his dad.

The pair entered the store and the person behind the counter jumped to attention! Immediately, the being-who was not the same one Tregeta had met the night before-moved from behind the counter, stood in front of Vegeta and bowed.

"Your highness, I am but a simple shop keep. I beg of you, please don't kill me," the being's voice cracked as he said those words, the being spoke Saiyago.

"Who are you? And what makes you think I'm going to kill you?" Vegeta asked in the same language, staring haughtily down at the being. "I just came in to look around. Is that ok?" the prince asked in a cold voice.

"Yes, my prince, feel free. I-I am called Eggoll, my prince," the man replied. "Everyone remembers how ruthless and cruel you were. You'd kill entire planets and think nothing of it. Those of us who dared show emotion, the king had us executed," Eggoll explained.

"So, explain to me then why the king let the biggest weakling on the planet live? And not only that, keep the woman who birthed me around instead of killing her and shipping me off to another planet? I might have been born Vegeta no Ouji, but I was also the weakest Saiya-jin by many standards. I let my emotions show. I loved my mother, Queen Sunrissa to distraction. I was so close to my brother and sister that we could have been cut from the same skin. Now, I live here on Earth and my emotions show themselves very strongly. But enough of this, all that concerns me is that you're Saiya-jin, you lived on Vegeta and survived our massacre. All this merchandise, how did you come by it?" Vegeta asked as he waved his arm.

"We found it stored on bored the ship we came in. We decided to open a shop to try and…Oh, your highness, it is not for us to sell things that belong to you and are part of our heritage. You, your son here, my family and three others are the only Saiya-jin in the country," Eggoll explained.

"What would you say if I told you that half a world away, sixty of our race reside in Scotland, and in America, I've heard there may be as many as several hundred! Eggoll, we're coming back, and we'll be stronger than ever! Perhaps not as ruthless but I'll turn us into a force to be reckoned with!" The prince extended his hand to shake that of the other Saiya-jin then he bade farewell by lifting the first two fingers of his hand as did Eggoll and the pair left the shop. They returned to the food court where the two picked up their snack order from earlier and sat to eat.

"Well dad, what d'ya think?"Tregeta asked as they ate.

Vegeta nodded and mentally told his son that he would definitely be visiting that place again and purchasing the merchandise. The two quickly inhaled their meal, gathered the rest of the team then continued touring the mall.

Since the incident in the bank, Bulma and Cynthia had taken refuge in the only restaurant that served alcoholic beverages and drank until they felt calm. Jeffery had arrived at the mall not soon after he had heard over the news media what had gone down. He had taken both Cindy and Bulma to the bar. He held his lady close and rubbed her shoulder. He was so incensed when Bulma told him that her ex had told the gunman to kill her.

"But he did save your life, Bulma! If he had really wanted you dead, I think he would have done the act himself," Cindy nodded.

"Just the fact that he threw me into that other vile creature's arms is humiliating. Oh, how I hate him! I wish he'd take his monkey tailed ass and his offspring and depart to a new dimension!" Bulma snarled. "I don't care what he tries to do or how kind he may appear on the outside, he's still an insane, planet destroying maniac!" 'So why did my heart skip several beats when he picked me up, and our eyes met? Why am I so hot now just thinking about him? And why the hell did I want to smash Cindy and that other blonde's faces in when they wrapped themselves around him like a second skin?' Bulma seethed silently and shuddered at her own thoughts.


	6. KEEP HOPE ALIVE

CHAPTER VI

KEEP HOPE ALIVE

As Vegeta and company continued on their way down the mall, the prince and princess barely looked at one another since the kiss. Tregeta carried his sister who had fallen asleep not soon after the little snack.

"Looks like the kids are played. Shall I take them home?" Tregeta asked noting that Pan, Naila and Nyricco were all having trouble keeping their own little eyes open.

"We'll take them. Videl and I are a little beat ourselves. Ya comin' or stayin', Krillin?" Gohan asked as he picked up Pan and Naila then had Videl put Nyricco on his back.

Vegeta reached into the pocket of his jeans to retrieve the capsule storage container. He opened it and gave Gohan a capsule marked 'HOME'. "Here, this may come in handy. You remember where it was?" the prince asked and Gohan nodded then began to walk down the mall.

Krillin and 18 opted to go with Gohan and his family, which left the X-team, Goku, Goten, the Minervasei, Tregeta, Marron, Cilvanti, and Vegeta to continue touring the mall. After the others had left, the remaining group started down the mall only to find their path had been blocked by a tall, platinum haired figure and a shorter purple haired being who eyed Ariadne with hungry eyes.

"Poppa!"

"Aegar? What brings you to Earth?" Vegeta asked the platinum haired being whose own handsome face was stern but Vegeta could see the pain and hurt in his brown-gold eyes,

"I have come for my daughter, Ariadne," King Aegar looked at the golden beauty, which clung tightly to the Saiya-jin prince.

"No, poppa, please!" she protested.

"What's the meaning of this, Aegar?" Vegeta spat as he held the shaking princess to his side.

"She has been aligned to Prince Tyrus of Ispan 12. This is his guard, Treyus. The king of that planet has said that if my daughter did not marry his son, that he would attack Minerva and take it as his own," King Aegar stated.

"That's preposterous! It's insane! You let that sniveling little weasel bully you into surrendering the prize I myself have requested from you? You forget that your planet is under my control and my protection! If it hadn't of been for me, Kellogg-18 would have made slaves out of the lot of you! The universe knows how rich and valuable Minervasei is and that you have no defense against invasion save for me and mine! That's what makes you so weak! Why I stake my interest in your pathetic little planet is beyond explanation! Here, take this weak as water, worrisome female creature! Do with her what you will I don't care anymore! I don't care about her or your planet. Don't call me for a crisis nor to rescue that bitch! I don't need your stinkin' planet! I should take my Gallik Gun and blow the whole thing up!" Vegeta had pushed the princess towards her own Outusan and turned his back on her.

"Vegeta, you can't be serious! You can't let him take me! Vegeta, I love you!" Ariadne screamed as tears cascaded down her beautiful face in torrents as her Outusan half pulled half carried her away.

Vegeta steeled himself, began to slowly walk away then he broke into a run when he heard, "Dad, wait!" from his son.

Vegeta ran so fast that he phased out of the mall and appeared in a clearing by a large lake above the remains of Rock Tunnel. Here he fell apart and lost his uncontrollable emotions. That had been happening a lot lately, must try to gain control of the melted marshmallow and turn him to stone again.

Back at the mall there was confusion, but then again, lately where Vegeta was concerned, confusion reigned number one. Prince Sonra, who had remained with his family after his Outusan had taken the princess, expelled a heavy sigh.

"Outusan should not have done that to Vegeta. Now, my friend will never visit us again. Poppa seems to forget that it was Vegeta who saved us from invasion almost twenty years ago. We are in that prince's debt. He had never claimed any payment for his services but I could tell that he wanted Ariadne the minute he had laid eyes on her. True, he tries to keep her at bay because she is so much younger, but he desires her as much as she desires him. They love one another deeply. I think he sees his lost baby sister in her," Sonra remarked.

Just then, Bulma, Jeffery and Cynthia approached the group. "All right, you guys, where the hell is that brainless vegetable monkey tailed asshole?" Bulma fumed.  
Kakarrot heaved a sigh. "Woman, I will not tolerate you calling my prince such humiliating names! What the hell do you want with him? You're the maniac that tried to kill him and the kids. You're the heartless monster who threw him out when the baby was only a year old! F**k off, Bulma, and leave him and the kids alone! You've put him through more contortions than any being should live through!" the usual mild mannered, sweet natured, clean talking Saiya-jin ranted in anger and he tried to keep from flipping into Super Saiya-jin, level 2!

This startled Bulma to the point of speechlessness. She looked at her son, who glared back at her with cold, hard as diamond ocean colored eyes and a stance exactly like his Outusan's. Then she looked back at Goku.

"Goku, what's come over you? We're friends. You've never said such things to anyone! You're an Earthling, not a ruthless Saiya-jin like that little tyrant," Bulma had burst into fresh tears.

"Look, woman, Vegeta is my kinsman, my prince and my friend. I will defend him and protect him from the likes of you! Why he ever got involved with you, is beyond the scope of logic! You don't deserve anyone of his make. You did us gthe biggest favor by throwing him out those years ago. C'mon, kids let's go find your dad. Suddenly, the air's gone sour in this place," Goku turned to leave. The kids, all those who had remained at the mall following Vegeta's disappearance, followed him.

Bulma stood riveted to her spot not even wanting to look at either Jeffery or Cindy. She had to leave. In a hollow tone, she excused herself and ran from her girlfriend and her lover.

Vegeta had found a spot in front of the lake to sit and meditate. He would have to ask Piccolo how he could fuse both sides of his nature into one being so that the marshmallow didn't dominate as he had when the prince was a boy. The prince fell back to lie on the grass but his mind was too busy and his emotions…Well, he wouldn't even start on them. He needed to release some of this pent up energy! He needed to go to Scotland and spar with Angelair, but he had promised to take the others when he undertook that venture. Vegeta sat up and took in his surroundings. How did he get to Kanto Island? No matter, Rock Tunnel-its remains anyway-was down from where he was so he would go there and shoot at the rocks.

As he stood in front of one of the major catalysts to his present personality conflict, chills ran down his strong spine. He could see the event as if it had just happened. Well, it had, less than a month ago. He had heard the child crying for help and followed the chi he had picked up. The place was a tomb as black as his eyes, so he had to keep his chi aglow to see even two inches in front of his body. If his baby had gone in there, it was a wonder as she was deathly afraid of the dark. He had called, followed the chi and discovered Piccolo's little boy. The child said that his sister and Pan were buried under a pile of rocks that had fallen beside the child himself and that the kids had lost Cilvanti before the quake hit. Vegeta had begun to dig out Pan and Naila when the aftershock hit. He'd managed to throw an area blast over Nyricco as he felt his own body fall downward into a hole. After, a large chunk of the tunnel had cracked him on the head then all senses ceased and total blankness reigned.

The many times the prince had crashed through walls, buildings, mountains and such during his life, not one of those instances had caused such a major change in his personality as the tunnel collapse had done. Then again, Vegeta remembered he hadn't fully recovered from the Gravity Chamber accident the day before the Kanto Earthquake. Vegeta had clenched his right hand into a tight fist. When he opened it, an energy ball danced in his palm. With a mighty yell, the price hurled the chi ball at the remains of the tunnel. This alerted anyone who had been trying to get a fix on Vegeta and his location.

Unbeknownst to the prince, he was being observed. Not by his fellow Z fighters nor the X-team but six pair of angular eyes as black as his own. The beings stood behind Vegeta, about 200 meters from where he was and watched him hurl chi blast after chi blast at the tunnel.

"I hate you! You turned me inside out and now look at the shape I'm in! I can't even keep my stony exterior in tact any longer than an eyeblink! Every little thing upsets me, now! AAAARRRGGG!" Vegeta screamed in his native tongue. The hurt anger of the uncontrollable emotional storm raged inside of him and overtook his senses.

'What do you think, your highnesses? Could this be the elder one? His power is incredible!'one of the beings asked his two companions through telepathy.

'It is hard to tell both from this distance and the fact that he has his back to us, Fuyung,' another of the three beings responded in like manner.

'Maybe we should send a blast his way to let him know we are here?' a smaller, slimmer, curvaceous being suggested.

'Sis, are you crazy? If we do that and it is the elder one, he'll blast us with pinpoint accuracy!' 00the second of the two larger, masculine beings reprimanded.  
The Z team, who had been carrying the X-team members who couldn't fly, had been speeding towards Rock Tunnel when Tregeta stopped. "Did anyone hear that?" he asked the group in general.

"Hear what, Tregeta?" Jean asked. She had been astride Piccolo's back.

"I picked up something, but I don't understand your language all that well, yet. Something about the elder one, whatever that means," Piccolo shrugged then the group continued on to their destination.

Vegeta wasn't satisfied with simple chi blasts, so he powered himself up to SSJ-2 form and began to gather an awesome amount of energy. The three beings, which had been observing the prince, all wore a scouter, which exploded from the surge in power being emitted 200 meters in front of them.

"Wow! What power! Look! What happened to him? First his hair was as black as ours was, and now it's as golden as the sun of this planet and his aura is golden as well! AAHHH! Look! He has a tail!" the smaller being noted as the prince's long hair fanned away from his body to reveal his tail, which had been hidden from view.

The Z-Sensi felt the increased power immediately. Simultaneously, everyone yelled…

"Vegeta, NO!"

"Dad, stop!"

In an instant, the prince's arms had been restrained as a pair of arms gripped him tightly.

"Vegeta, power down, hot head or you'll destroy us and the galaxy as well! We know you're hurting! We know you're lonely, but that's no reason for this madness!" Piccolo screamed at the seething prince, whose power began to decrease and his hair turned from gold to black once again.

Vegeta fell to the ground with Tregeta and Kakarrot still holding onto him. He didn't try to shake them off. "Hurting, hell! I haven't felt pain this deeply since Frieza took me away from my people and my family, then ruthlessly exterminated everything that I held sacred. That monstrous freak of the universe made me his slave. His two henchmen, Zarbon and Dodoria, did things to me that no being should have to endure! The three of them tortured me mercilessly, sometimes in front of Nappa and Raditz, who they also tortured! The dodo duo would make me watch as they tortured the only other two full-Saiyajin. The two had to watch while I was being tortured! They stripped us of our dignity and our heritage. Frieza always boasted that we were his monkeys. That he held our chains and controlled us. It was he who made me the way I had been so many years ago! We never wanted to harm peaceful planets the way he made us. The Saiyan way was to only brutalize strong planets, which had provoked us! AAARRRGGGHHH! This is the very reason why Saiya-jin don't express their feelings! This is why I was a block of ice and hid my heart away! Kakarrot, kill me, please! I don't want to feel this pain anymore!" the prince pleaded, his sobs deep and heartrending.

The Z-Sensi all stared at one another in horror. From out of nowhere, the slimmer feminine being of the three had broken from hiding and bolted towards Vegeta. "Ichison, no! We just found you! You are not gonna leave us again unless I go with you!" the being screamed in Saiyago. She pushed Tregeta and Kakarrot away and took hold of the prince, her black eyes angry and her hand raised to prepare a blast. "Leave him alone! He is my brother and only I know how to comfort him!" the being then embraced the prince and cried herself as she held him tight and stroked his tail.

"Kayla, have you flipped!" one of the two males exclaimed.

"Kale, he is our brother! Can't you see that he's hurting and needs comfort!" the girl named Kayla responded. "Calm down, Ichison, calm down. Your baby sister is here to take you home. Oh, I'll tear the heart out of the being who hurt you this deeply!" the girl cooed into Vegeta's ear.

"Too late, he's dead. K-Kayla? M-my sister, are you for real or has my distress caused me to phase into the next dimension?" the prince asked as he slowly regained control of his senses. His red rimmed black eyes met those of the female being, who still held him tightly. Tentatively, the prince lifted his arm, took the glove off his right hand and ran his fingers down the girl's face. His mouth was agape. "No, it is you! I can't believe this! It's impossible! But how?" Vegeta asked in his native tongue. The two hugged and Vegeta moved to get up when his left arm was taken. His head whipped around and he stumbled as he got to his feet. Again, his mouth fell open in surprise. "Kale? Little brother, you made it, also? You mean the terrible trio are united once again?" Vegeta's voice rose a few octaves over it's usual gruff baritone sound.

"Yes, elder one, twin brother made it, too, and so did Fuyung, Angelair's brother," the first of the two males smiled as he and the other male assisted Vegeta to stand.

Once the prince was on his feet, the trio hugged, but Vegeta kissed the girl on the cheek, then the prince turned and regarded the second male, who had bowed himself to the ground.

"Fuyung, it's good to see you, again. You're not gonna believe this, but I just met your brother last night in a country called Scotland! Rise and stand," the prince permitted and the warrior rose.

Fuyung looked at the prince in surprise. "You told me that you met my brother, Angelair? He is alive! I cannot believe this! When King Vegeta dispatched the pods from the planet, my brother was to go with the royal family and I to an outward planet. But things got mixed and I ended up with the royal family! Oh, my prince…" Fuyung was at a loss for words.

"Vegeta, do you know these Saiya-jin?" Jean, of the X-team asked and the prince nodded.

"This is my daddy's brother and sister!" Cilvanti, who had awakened during the flight to locate Outusan, smiled as she and Tregeta approached the group. "I'm Cilvanti Vegeta, your brother's baby girl. This is my brother Tregeta. These are daddy's sparring friends, the Z-Sensi and our new friends from America, the X-team," little Cilvi introduced and bowed to the three new Saiyajin who returned the bow, then the elder Vegeta introduced everyone individually.

Cilvanti stood in front of the princess, who smiled down at the tyke, then knelt to be on her level. "Hello, my little one. Y'know, I have a little boy back on Planet Kale-alea about your age," Kayla smiled.

"I'd love to meet him! I love you, Aunt Kayla, and I'm glad that you three left Vegeta before it was blown up," Cilvi said and hugged Kayla then turned and hugged Kale.

"I'm glad my dad listened to an inner voice which nagged at him to get as many off planet as he could before Frieza could make a return to the planet. May, I?" Kayla asked Cilvi as the elder princess held her arms open, and the baby jumped right into them then her highness hoisted the child into her embrace.

"Oh, I am starved! Brother, is there anything around here to feast upon?" Kale asked.

"Say no more, my brother! It's past lunchtime and Kakarrot's alarm clock stomach's been goin' nuts! We'll return to the palace, cool down, Kakarrot, the boys and myself will hunt for lunch," Vegeta said then gathered everyone together to teleport to the palace, which stood in regal splendor and seemed to rise out of the desert ground. Once in front of the palace, the prince waved everyone inside, beginning with his sibs and their guard, then the Earthjin and the prince himself.

"Hey, heartthrob, I think your sister might be able to use these. She and I are built pretty much alike," 18 stood beside Vegeta and held a bag out to him.

Was this the same female he despised when she was an pseudo-android? Still felt uncomfortable with because she had proven she was much stronger than he was even in SSJ form? That he was too stubborn to admit that he kinda liked her because she wasn't afraid to verbally spar with him on the same level as Bulma used to? No, he would not let his mind go there. Vegeta looked at18 and asked if she wouldn't mind assisting Kayla with her needs and the former pseudo-android nodded, then he himself went to spruce up as powering up in any fashion was equivalent to hard exercise and took a toll on the body. Vegeta went to his private chamber-the palace had several unoccupied guest chambers for his visitors and friends to make use of.

Once in the master bedroom, Vegeta stripped then went to stand under the cool pulsating spray of the shower and he begin to relax. He had no idea he had become so tensed! He felt as tightly wound as a top and he searched his mind for a cause. He hadn't trained at all nor had he sparred. Maybe the cause was the encounter at the bank and the incident with his ex. Or perhaps it was the way he had handled the baby when he found that she was prepared to blast that witch for bad mouthing her daddy. He couldn't blame the brat. After all, the woman did admit to wanting to kill the three of them. Hmm, what would that woman do now, when she found out that his highness would be more protected than any Earth dignitary would? That Saiya-jin were loyal to their monarchs and would even stake their own life to save that monarch? That would tighten the curl in her blue hair. No, this tension came from having to be rough on the two female beings, which had meant the most to him until a half-hour ago, and they were Cilvanti and Ariadne. Why? Because he had never had to reprimand Cilvanti and it had ripped him apart to toss Ariadne, the third grown female outside of Kayla and Ceraina that he had ever loved, and treat her so roughly. Yes, that was it. He had to stop letting his heart get involved with those creatures, it hurt when you had to put them away, they threw you out, they found another, got sent away or all of the above. Yes, females were bad for the male nervous system but then he hadn't exactly had a woman, long term, in the four years since Bulma had tossed him to the curb and his one true love had been sent from his life three years ago. Maybe that's why Tregeta and Goten hadn't found the right ones and preferred one another's company. Oh, sure there was Marron, but she was as dizzy as her mother sometimes and played the two young Saiya-jin like toys. Finally, there was his own passion and desire whom he could not spend any quality time with since his other friends and allies had taken into their heads to invade Vegeta's little homestead. Nonetheless, after the refreshing shower, if it could be called such, Vegeta toweled himself dry then went to search for an outfit for the mid-afternoon. He really must check into hiring some help around here. I mean, honestly, a prince having to do such things by and for himself was totally asinine! And he was the only son of nobility that he knew who did things for his own being. It was hard to believe that it was just shy of two in the afternoon. It seemed like forever. Maybe he'd go meditate and get his nerves together. Oh, well, the prince opened a closet that would make any fashion model or woman want to hurt him, as every shirt was as crisp as if it had just been purchased. Every pair of slacks were creased to perfection even his casual jeans and coordinated with the shirts. Sport's shoes, men's dress shoes and white boots all stood in a straight line at full attention like a well-trained army. Vegeta finally decided on a pair of deep blue jeans and a Hawaiian styled shirt printed with the entire Z-Sensi faces, although he hated to have Kakarrot's mug on the front and his own on the back, but beggars couldn't be choosy. 'You know you love having that big ape's face staring at you,' the prince thought to himself with a secret smirk. After he had dressed, he grabbed a pair of blue and white sneakers, then left his room after he had spritzed a little JOOP for men on his neck and open chest-he had put a blue muscle shirt underneath the printed one-then he left his room.

The path from his room took him passed Cilvanti's playroom where the sound of laughter emitted. The loudest ones belonging to his own baby girl and Pan. Vegeta stopped by the room and found Princess Aphrodite, Prince Sonra's wife, young Princess Artemis and his own sister, Princess Kayla playing dolls with Cilvi, Pan and Naila. There was a tug on Vegeta's pant leg and he looked down to see Nyricco.

"Vegeta-san, may Trillium and I play the Playstation 45?" the boy asked as he stood beside Prince Trillium. Vegeta nodded and the boys went to play.

"Hey V-" the prince waved his hand as he did not wish to disturb the idyllic scene in the room. He drew the speaker away from the room and noticed the X-girls gathered together.

"Speak," he intoned in his snobbish accent as he struck his familiar pose.

"When can you all begin to train us? I mean that's why we came here in the first place," Rogue said. She kept her eyes averted from the magnificent sight of Vegeta's broad muscle rippled chest and powerful biceps.

"All you have to do is ask 18 or Videl. We can't persuade Kakarrot's mate, Chi-Chi to train or I'd suggest you could ask her. My children's birth woman has a gravity trainer the rest of us use and we train with weights as the gravity on this planet is much less than that of the one Kakarrot, my sibs and myself came from. If you want to learn to fly, we can teach you that as well. May come in handy. Anything else?" he asked but the girls shook their heads. Mental note, Vegeta: retrieve the Gravity Machine from Bulma to resume heavy training.

Vegeta left the third floor hallway, hopped over the rails to descend to the first floor. "Do you do that all the time?" a voice asked from beside him when he landed.

Vegeta turned and saw Ororo and Jean. He nodded. "Saves time. Sometimes I put Cilvi on the rail and we slide down like kids. No big deal," he replied in cool accents, his façade of indifference resurfacing. Just then a commotion of deafening proportions rumbled through the palace. "What the…!" Vegeta didn't care who saw him, he ITed back to the second floor den where the boys were supposed to be playing the Playstation 45.

"Take that Darth Vader! You'll never take Princess Leah from me, I'll see to that!" Nyricco yelled as he held his hand out.

"We'll see about that, Young Jedi! The Princess is you sister! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Take that, Jedi!" and with that Trillium dove at Nyricco and the two of them crashed into an expensive vase about three feet in height. The vase and the table on which it sat crashed to the ground.

It wasn't the fact that the boys destroyed the vase, the television, the game system or any of the other things in the room. Material things didn't mean a lot to the Saiya-jin and they could be replaced or mended. It was the fact that a once pristine room had been destroyed in a matter of seconds. Vegeta went ballistic and stormed into the room. Through clenched teeth and a temper he was working hard on controlling, Vegeta said in a dead calm voice…"I want…the both of you…to get outta this room! Do you know how long it took me to get this place in the shape I wanted? This is not a playground for destruction, this is my home and it will be respected as such!" Vegeta held himself from exploding.

The occupants of the house ran to see what the cause of so much commotion was. They arrived to find two very hurt little boys and a very angry royal prince. The prince took one sweeping glance around the crowd, then left. Vegeta had returned to his room, stripped his slacks and shirt and put on a pair of matching spandex training pants, then opened the window in his chamber, floated out of it, closed it again to keep the air conditioning from over working. The prince landed in the vast expanse of his back yard and shouted…

"Nyricco! Trillium! Out here, now!" This not only brought the boys out but the entire household and everyone knew the boys were gonna get their buts kicked or worse. Without turning to face the kids, Vegeta asked in a dead calm voice, "What should I do about my property, which the two of you destroyed? Hmmm?"

The boys eyes were downcast, then Nyricco stammered, "H-have it rebuilt? Hire some contractors and get it fixed."

This response was so innocent that it floored even the prince who had been prepared to beat the two innocents into the ground. Uncontrolled laughter left the prince's lungs. Vegeta turned around and both grabbed and hugged Nyricco.

"Vegeta!" alarmed voices sounded.

The prince turned and found he'd been busted. With a growl of anger, Vegeta shot to his feet. "I'll consider your suggestion, sprout. For now, just go watch something and stay off of the second floor!" Vegeta yelled and turned his back on the boy and the crowd that crammed the door. The prince walked off angrily when a tug on his hand halted his progress.

"Ichison?" the voice was like that of a dove's sigh on the wind and the sound caressed the prince's injured pride. "Would you really have beaten the little green being into the ground?"

Vegeta tried to remain hard and rigid, but this was his baby sister who had melted his stony heart the minute their mother had pushed her into the universe. The prince turned and looked down at her concerned face. If there was one thing about his first baby, she cared for others. He had seen that in the five short years they had been together. Vegeta dropped his eyes from hers and shook his head.

"Hey, Vegeta, we gonna eat or what? I'm hungry!" a familiar whine emitted from the house.

Vegeta shook his head and rolled his eyes skyward. 'Bakayaro! Good thing Bulma never…Whoa! What the hell am I thinking? She's with another, now, and none of my concern,' Vegeta scolded himself for his thoughts, put his arm around Kayla then the sibs returned to the house where the prince quickly changed his attire so that he, his son, Kakarrot and his sons could go hunt for lunch.

"Ouji, my we accompany you on the hunt?" Fuyung asked and bowed to Vegeta. Kale stood beside the guard. Vegeta nodded and the Saiya-jin males left to go hunting.

"Hey, Vegeta!" Logan called and the group halted their progress. "Scott and I wanna come. Nothin' like livin' off the land," Logan laughed and was invited to join.

"This will be training lesson number one: Learning to sense your prey. Out here you have to rely on your senses of smell and hearing. Your chi levels are higher than that of average humans, due in part to your mutations, so we will be able to distinguish you from the prey. We wouldn't want to accidentally blast comrades, now would we? As training progresses, we will teach you how to feel chi and distinguish whose is whose. Logan, you and Scott hunt the ground. Kakarrot and Gohan love to fish, so they hunt the water. Goten and Tregeta will hunt the ground with you. And I want no monkey business, you two. Stay with Logan and Scott as they do not know the terrain, nor can they fly. Kale, you, Fuyung and I will gather from the trees and bushes. Disperse!" Prince Vegeta ordered and the group went their separate ways.

The hunt usually didn't take long as fishing always yielded quick results. However, this afternoon, the hunters were rewarded with a nest full of dinosaur eggs. Goten and Tregeta were in the nest hoisting the gems high enough so that they could fly them out of the nest. At that moment, Logan cried out, "Guys, get outta the nest! I think mamma's coming!" His eyes were wide as saucers as he watched the approach of a giant winged creature

The two young Saiya-jin looked up in time to see the creature descend, and with a mighty screech, the bird picked up both Tregeta and Goten in its talon and flew off. The bird had captured the boys in such a way as to pin their arms to their sides. Logan and Scott stood in horror as they watched the bird make off with the two young warriors, whose screams alerted the other hunters. Damn those two fools, what were they up to, now? Those two together were worse than any two natural disasters the Earth could ever put forth. Goten was strong but as brain-dead as his old man and Tregeta…Well, he was his Outusan's double in looks as well as arrogant pride and personality, but he was stronger than Outusan would ever be and the elder prince was slowly accepting the fact. Nonetheless, mid-ranged male screams emitted through the canyon where the team hunted and Vegeta had lost the prey he, Kale and Fuyung had been stalking to begin with. Grr! May as well go see what mischief those two miscreants have fallen into that required the expert to get them out of. Powering up, Vegeta was off like a shot followed by his brother and elite guard.

The three warriors reached the area where Logan and Scott stood staring up into the afternoon sky. Their mouths hung open in disbelief. They hovered and Vegeta called, "Logan! Where's my son and his friend?" Logan could only point in the direction in which the bird had flown. At that moment, Kakarrot and Gohan joined the group and they had two huge fish over their shoulders. Vegeta called to Kakarrot. "Hey, Kakarrot, our sons are missing! You want yours back, I suggest that you come find him!" and with that, Vegeta flew off after he had instructed Kale to go back to the palace with Gohan and take Logan and Scott.

As the two mighty Saiyan elders sped to the location of the screams, Vegeta's heart began to beat faster each time he felt his son's chi become shallower and shallower. He dared not show his concern around this lower class wart, who probably knew that the prince was dying inside. Suddenly, the two halted in mid air as a gruesome scene met their eyes. Their sons lay on the ground covered in blood as the giant bird prepared to make Goten its lunch.

"Kaaa Meee Haaa Meee Haaa!" Kakarrot charged his most powerful blast and threw it at the creature. At the same time Vegeta yelled, "Final Flash!" Simultaneously, huge beams of energy left the hands of the two warriors and connected with the bird. Instantaneously, the bird had been disintegrated and the Outusans flew down to their injured sons

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Tregeta, talk to me!" Vegeta tried to wake his son.

"Damn it! Goten! Hey, buddy, get up!" Kakarrot also shook his boy. Neither received a response. Kakarrot looked at the prince. "Do you have a tank?"

Vegeta hung his head and shook it in the negative. Drawing a deep breath to steady his emotions once again, he replied, "Y-you take Goten to New Namek II and I'll go face that first class grade A bitch, Bulma. Y-you wouldn't happen to have any senzu beans until, would you?' Vegeta had not looked at the other warrior and kept his face averted.

"I-I thought you always kept a stash." Kakarrot knew Vegeta was close to tears again but didn't let the highborn one know that.

"Ung! At Capsule Corp! C'mon, the longer we wait the shorter their lives get. I'll go crazy if I lose this boy!" Vegeta said in a near whisper, gently picked up Tregeta's broken body as Kakarrot did Goten's and the two flew off. Vegeta sent a telepathic message. 'Whoever can receive this. Tell Kayla, Cilvanti and Gohan their Outusans had to go into town. Tregeta and Goten have had an accident while hunting.' Then, 'What the hell am I doing coming to this place? I should just place the boy then leave, but as his sire, I cannot do that. I should have gone with Kakarrot to Piccolo's but...I can't hide my desire for that Saiyan hunk, although I have been doing a passing job and no one's the wiser. Still, with the sibs and their guard here, they might pick up. Oh, Areus, you're so screwed,' the prince thought to himself.

Once in the vicinity of the city, the two went separate ways. Kakarrot arrived at Piccolo's and Vegeta, pride and emotion choking his air supply off, arrived at Capsule Corp. Outusan threw his son over his shoulders and rang the bell. He stood at the door and feared the worse. He nearly jumped from his skin as she opened the door.

"What the…Trunks! What the hell did you do to him, Vegeta?" Bulma screeched when her eyes caught sight of her blood-drenched son.

"I did nothing to him! He met with a hunting accident! Now, outta my way, woman! I gotta get him into the tank before he dies!" Vegeta pushed passed an amazed Bulma and headed straight to the treatment room.

The elder prince sat his young prince into the tank then hooked up the breathing mask and monitors then closed and locked the tank. Vegeta entered the codes for the boy's species and watched as the tank filled with the synthetic DNA of the Saiya-jin.

"All right, Prince High and Mighty Saiya-jin, just what the hell do you think you're doing in my house spreading your monkey filth all over the place? I just had this place exterminated from whatever had been crawling on you when we were together and I don't care for a repeat performance! How long is this gonna take? I'm expecting company in about five hours so you and your monkey tailed offspring had better be off my premises before six-thirty!" Bulma screamed.

"It shouldn't take much longer than that. I didn't want to come here in the first place, but since Kakarrot had taken his brat to Piccolo's, this was the only other tank available! Would it be ok if I leave him here, you are his mother, are you not?" the prince snarled having forgotten that Piccolo had more than one healing tank in his home.

Bulma nodded. "H-have you eaten?" Now, what made her ask that stupid ass question? What did she care if he ate or not. Damn, it was getting hot in that room! She'd have to see about having a cooling unit installed.

"Why should you care?" his reply was matter-of-fact.

"You know I don't!" She turned to leave but her legs wouldn't move. "Th-thank you," she muttered.

"For what?' the pricne answered destractedly.

Bulma bit her lip as she tried to reply. God, he had gotten so much more handsome than he had been when they were together and that body! That was still a work of art in any form. Oh, what she wouldn't give…Whoa, Bulma! What the hell are you thinking? This is the being, which had caused you more pain and damage emotionally than Yamcha ever had. "M-momma gave me a stack of gifts earlier. She said they had all come from you. Why did you never give them to me yourself?"

A sharp sting went right through Vegeta and he had to hold onto the tank for support. He had forgotten he had hidden those gifts in the GR. "A-after I found the first gift near the trash, I-I vowed never to present you with anything as long as we were together." Bulma could hear the strain in his voice as he made his reply. "W-where did she find them?" his voice cracked with raw emotion he tried hard to suppress.

"We were cleaning out the GR when we found a bunch of capsules all marked 'for Bulma' with dates of anniversaries, birthdays and other holidays. Vegeta, I didn't know. I thought it was just a simple neck chain that you got from some mall store. Dad told me where it had come from. I-I'm sorry," she said softly. She had a desire to wrap him in her arms and comfort him. She could still sense him even though they had not been together for nearly five years

Vegeta waved a gloved hand, as he stood with his rigid back to her. "I'm not that cheap. Whenever I've given something, it was something I had made myself or had made by someone else for that person," he shook his head, his body shaking in effort to control the sadness, which was tearing him apart. He would not let her see him in this abject state. He had to hold himself together. He needed Kayla's comfort but she was back home in the desert wilderness with the others. Just then the kitchen phone rang and Bulma went to answer it. Vegeta let out a breath he had no idea he had been holding. God, how he wanted to turn around, take her in his arms, whisk her off to the guest room and make her his all over…AAAHHH! Where had that come from! There was no way in this dimension or the next that he would ever mate with that momma maxima prime, 1st class grade-A bitch again! He'd rather die than to go through that nightmare again. He needed a mate, sure, but he wasn't that desperate. Hell, he'd sooner mate Kakarrot if anything! Shaking his head, the prince wiped whatever moisture had spilled out of his eyes, sat beside his son's tank and closed his eyes to rest. 'I'd just as soon hump Kakarrot in public at the mall before turning to that sub-creature,' Vegeta thought with a smirk as he sat down to wait for Tregeta's healing cycle to complete.

Vegeta must have drifted into a coma because the next thing he was aware of was an automated voice saying, "Patient is waking up!" The prince jumped to his feet, drained the tank, unhooked his son and gave the boy a towel

"Thanks. Outusan, what are we doing at Capsule Corporation?" Tregeta asked as he toweled off

"You and Goten had an accident. Kakarrot took Goten to Piccolo's and I brought you here. This place has the only other tank in town until I have a few installed at the palace. I'll be outside. Join me when you've finished," Vegeta instructed and left the treatment room only to find his path to the outside world meant passing by Bulma, who sat twirling the phone wire around her delicate finger as she used to do his black-brown stands of hair

"Dad, are you ok?" Trageta asked and Vegeta nodded

"Why don't you start back and I'll meet you there in a little while. I need to speak to the woman for a minute," Vegeta told Tregeta, who nodded and left

Bulma soon hung up the phone and turned to see…"Vegeta, what the hell are you still doing here? Your son just left and I suggest that you do the same." She went over to the door and held it open

Well, so much for wanting to make amends. Holding his head high, Vegeta walked to the door but a pressure on his chest stopped his progress. Call it insanity! Call it an impulse, but the reason would probably haunt the high born prince for the rest of his life. One look at the bewitching beauty he had once been mated to was all it took for him to become a puddle of goo and as weak as…Kakarrot! Damn, what a mind blowing thought! Her arm raised on its own volition and coiled itself around Vegeta's neck like a viper. She moved seductively around to stand in front of him, brought her other hand up and framed his face. Her intention was clear and he was powerless to do anything to fight it. He had wanted to feel her one last time. Wanted to taste her sweet lips with his own and his tongue. His tail gave an involuntary twitch as thoughts of what he could do with it filtered into his mind. There was nothing to do but surrender. She had out maneuvered him and now he was her captive. Bulma looked up into his dark eyes searching for any sign of hatred and revulsion but found none.  
"This is to say 'good-bye," she whispered close to his mouth.

"This is to say, 'I'm sorry for all the misery and pain I caused you during our time together.. I did love you in my own way, but that quickly cooled once I had found the employment you kept pestering me over. I thank you for that. If you had not ordered mt to get out and find work, I would not have discovered a kindred being who needed a blaster," he said iwith a nod,r then allowed his lips to become one with hers and the two lost themselves in the kiss.

Suddenly a rush of air snapped Bulma back to reality. Vegeta had pushed her away and flew from the house. Damn, how could he have allowed himself to be sucker punched like that and by the 1st class grade-A bitch herself? God, he was such a fool. She belonged to another, now, and he hoped that they would be very happy. Tregeta had stayed over CC and hovered above the complex. He had seen the entire exchange and shook his head. Throwing his hands up in surrender, the boy concluded that parents were the one enigma the Good Lord above did not intend offspring to understand. Phasing from his present position, Tregeta returned to the palace.

Why the hell had he allowed her to do that and confound his senses more so than they had been the last few days? God, he had to get off this planet and put as many light years between himself and that woman as possible. Kale and Kayla had to have come from somewhere and wherever it was that was where the Saiya-jin were destined to belong. Very well, that was the final destination as soon as every Earthbound Saiya-jin had been gathered. Then again, maybe they wouldn't have to be. Vegeta remembered that the new Earth dragon, which Dende had created during the battles with the mighty Cell, had the power to grant two wishes. Yes, that was the answer! He'd locate the balls-he had copied and modified Bulma's dragon radar-summon the dragon and make the wishes. Of course, the event would occur at Little Vegeta. With that solution coursing through his mind, Vegeta became empowered with a new zeal! A zeal he hadn't felt since he'd first attained the SSJ level of power. He had to tell the others of his idea.

"Do ya think it can be done? Our planet is in another galaxy, Elder one. A dragon from Earth may not be able to grant such a request," Kale cautioned after Vegeta had returned to the desert and told everyone his plan to get every Earth dweller with a hint of Saiya-jin blood in their veins into one place and then onto the new planet.

"I can always go ask Dende or Piccolo if it is possible. If not, Vege, I may have to take you to Namek to use their db's. That's how you got revived and off planet before it exploded. Maybe the same can be done to get our people home," Kakarrot said as he stuffed his face with a light snack of two dinosaur steaks, twelve hot dogs and a mountain of rice, which he and Gohan had prepared

"You two may be the most powerful warriors in the universe, but I'll be damned if either one of you can cook. As long as I've let you hang around this place, you mean to tell me the only habit you picked up from me is my foul language? No matter, a warrior doesn't really need that skill, but a bachelor with two offspring and an adopted son, definitely needs it," Vegeta said as he tried to choke down the black pieces of rice bits, shook his head, got up off the floor and headed for the kitchen.

"How can anybody eat this slop? It's not even fit for a Saiya-jin," Fuyung complained. Just then the televiewer sounded to signal an incoming call.

Kakarrot answered the call via the television screen and was surprised when the image became clear. "Oh, Mrs. Briefs, hi! Wazzup?" the cheery warrior asked.

"Hi, Goku, kids, everyone. Is Vegeta around?" Adelaide Briefs asked just as the subject in question walked out of the kitchen with a slab of dinosaur meat and a gallon jug of Gatorade.

"Adelaide. Anything wrong or did you call to talk with the kids?" he asked as he set the plate of food and drink on a table for his family and friends to dig into.

"It's a social call, hun. I understand you came by today, hmmm? You didn't stop to see me, you naughty boy," Adelaide said in her flirtatious manner of speech which could make the mightiest warrior blush.

Vegeta was glad that his hair now hid most of his face as he had turned an incredibly deep shade of red. "Yeah. Whatever. So, what's the deal?" he asked as he picked up the jug and chugged the contents

"Oh, yeah. After you left, I asked Bulma what we were gonna do with the Gravity Chamber. She said to try and sell it but I suggested that she let you have it since it was your play toy, after all. It needs repair from the last accident but Bulma's gonna give you all the parts and things needed. She also said she'd throw in the dragon radar as part of the divorce settlement," Adelaide replied

Vegeta shook his head. "But I never asked her for anything, not even child support or alimony. I just wanted out and my children with me. What brought this on?

"Hmm? Oh, that new man of hers. Between you and me, he's an annoying ass, worse than you," Addie laughed

Vegeta smirked, "I find that hard to believe. After what I put you all through…I'm really sorry, and tell Bulma that I accept both the GR and the DR. I'll send the boys around to collect them."

"It's here when you want it, sweetheart, and so is a mountain of food, but don't let the lovebirds know I brought it for you," Mrs. Briefs smiled then bade everyone good-bye, but not before, "Oh, Vegeta, who are those three? I've never seen them before," she shook her head

The prince looked and noticed that he had failed to introduce his sibs and their guard. "This is my brother, Kale, his twin sister, Kayla and their elite guard Fuyung," the prince smiled as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder

"What? You mean there's more of you monkey-tailed freaks of the universe? I thought Frieza had wiped those baboons out of existence?" a strident, high-pitched voice shrieked

Vegeta's temper went from calm to volcanic at the sound of that voice and in a voice so calm that the room vacated, and through clenched teeth, Vegeta hissed, "Adelaide, tell that 1st class grade-A bitch to get off the line! It's one thing to insult me, but to insult my family and my race is quite another and that I will not tolerate! One more outburst like that and-" Vegeta never got to complete the sentence for it was disrupted by a scream

From out of nowhere, Kayla entered the den engulfed in a blue-white glow and hands positioned to fire. "No one insults Ichison and lives! Take this, bitch!" she snarled but before she could let the blast fly, Vegeta tackled her and dragged her to an opened window where the blast was released

"What the hell do you think you're doing, little girl? That's an image and not real! You wanna blast the real thing, ask your niece to take you over there! I'm sure the child would be delighted, otherwise, woman, get a grip on yourself!" Vegeta snarled in a language Bulma had heard him and Kakarrot talking in.

"Bulma, honey, I swear, for as smart as you are, you sure don't put that head to good use sometimes. Now, apologize to Vegeta for insulting his family and for that outburst," Adelaide cautioned her daughter

"Don't bother. The boys will be over to get the gravity trainer and radar. Thank you, woman. Thanks, Adel, you've always tried to be kind to me but I was too blind to accept it. Have a good day," the prince bade as he held his sister and his tone had softened.

Vegeta looked into Kayla's eyes, which were downcast in shame, and then she slid to the floor in abject humility. "Forgive me, Ichison, I was out of place, but I just couldn't bare her insulting you like that!" the princess nearly cried, her black head buried in her hands.

"You understood her?" Vegeta gasped in surprise.

"Cilvi translated for me. That's my niece and nephew's breeder? You had to have beeen either insane, desperate or lonely," Kayla shook her head

Vegeta dropped his head as he replied "You have no idea," and with that, the prince called everyone back into the room to eat.


	7. THE TIME IS NOW

CHAPTER VII

THE TIME IS NOW

Following dinner, or in the case of this family, the light snack, Tregeta and Goten left the palace and headed for CC to retrieve the gravity trainer and dragon radar. Vegeta invited his sibs, Kakarrot, Gohan and his family, and the X-team out into the back yard to begin their training. First, they began with low impact Tae-Bo exercises to loosen up tightened muscles and boy, did Vegeta need loosening up! The time in the tank and the binging he had indulged in the last few hours were beginning to show and he just could not allow that. He had to fight the desire to break loose and go all out as he would have done otherwise but he had to remember his trainees were ill-use to such rigors-with the exception of his sibs and their guard.

They had left their homeland on an impulse and the urgings of the eldest one. He had told them to pack only what they could carry-which for these beings was every thing they owned. The beings were immensely powerful and had no trouble in accomplishing the task in a short amount of time.

"How will ye know when we find 'im, da? He's all grown, by now, and his signature could have changed," a being who resembled Fuyung said as he hoisted young Éclair onto his back.

"His signature has not changed all that much from when he was a chimp. However, he is much stronger and more powerful and, although, I don't' remember every detail of the legend, I swear, for a moment, he stood beside me engulfed in a golden glow, hair golden and eyes a strange shade of sea green! If what I saw was true, my people, our prince has obtained the Super Saiya-jin level and we must learn how he did so that we can also! With him at our head, I know we will once again rule the universe! Are we ready to sacrifice everything we've ever known for the unknown?" when an affirmative reply met the question, Angelair led his clan into the skies of Scotland, donned a scouter and flew in the direction he had felt Vegeta fly just the previous night.

"Vegeta, I wanna spar. This is a waste of time. Can I go in the gym and punch the bag a little?" Kakarrot whined as he hated the slow paced warm up of Tae-Bo and couldn't wait to increase

"You may not! The last time I let you within two feet of that bag, I had to clean sand off everything for a week! And did you help me? No, you didn't! Like a child, you ran off to play hide and come find me with my princess and your grandchild! Which brings up another subject, mister: the room I let you stay in! I told you what would happen the next time that place resembled a pigsty, didn't I?" Vegeta yelled at the other warrior.

Kakarrot stood with a childish grin on his face as he said the one thing that drove the prince crazy. "Ahh, no, I don't think so. Remind me again," the mighty warrior stated in an innocent manner.

That was the one thing about Kakarrot that exasperated his Royal Highness and that was the mighty warrior was truly a brainless monkey! However, Kakarrot had a way of avoiding his chores except when it came to hunting and fishing. Vegeta knew when he was defeated, which was most of the time, and decided that it was pointless to argue

"Kakarrot, I will help you in your room, then you can teach me how to play this hide and come find me Ichison just mentioned," Kayla purred as she slid over to Kakarrot, looked into his black eyes with her own and a flirtatious smile on her face. Kakarrot melted.

Kale and Vegeta's mouths hung open in shock. There was no missing the sparkle in her black eyes as she tickled Kakarrot's chin or the way her tail had snaked its way around his waist and under his shirt. That warrior melted at her words and willingly followed her into the palace, her tail switching in a come hither fashion. It was mind blowing! The two had just met and already the seeds of a bond were being sown.

"Kale, what just happened?" Vegeta asked not really expecting a reply.

"I think our princess has found her lifemate and he has found his. They will be sparring together later. C'mon, I want to learn what made you glow like a candle's flame when we first saw you," Kale smiled at his brother. "Plus we are gonna need more food for this hungry group of aliens."

"Vegeta, you have a gym?" Logan approached the two princes.

"Yeah. It's in the basement. Gohan can show you all where it is. That's a perfect place for you all to begin your training. I had all but forgotten about it until Kakarrot mentioned the bag!" Vegeta said, snickering and motioned for Gohan. Bowing, Gohan asked what Vegeta wanted and the prince requested that he take the X sensi to the basement gym and Gohan complied.

Once the X-team was away, Vegeta positioned himself to spar with his brother. They began with thrusts and jabs then moved onto kicks and chi blasts. The two flew into the air where they continued.

Picking up a high power reading on the scouter, Angelair informed the clan they were headed in the right direction. As the group neared the source, the scouter began to vibrate and finally shattered when the clan had flown within a hundred miles of the power.

"My God, I had no idea he had become that powerful! C'mon!" Angelair yelled and the group continued to fly.

"The scouter broke! How will we be able to track him?" a male clansman asked. Suddenly a large blast burst over the horizon and the group followed it. They were rewarded with a succession of blasts, which served to directly guide them to that for which they were searching. They stopped when they came upon a heated battle between two warriors: one engulfed in a blue-white aura, the other one, golden like a candle.

Vegeta had powered up to SSJ-1 level so that he would not injure his brother and he made sure that his blasts went passed the younger one. The combatants flew at one another and connected with solid hits.

" Have enough, yet, younger one!" Vegeta yelled in Saiyago.

"Not on your life, elder one! Bring it on! I want to feel your full power!" Kale baited.

At that request, Vegeta instantly powered down. "Are you insane? Boy, I'd kill you if I did that! No, I'll help you attain the level when the GR is repaired. C'mon," Vegeta threw an arm around his brother and the two went to descend when they fell from the sky.

Landing hard on the ground and just inches away from a huge boulder, the brothers slowly sat up, looked at one another in confusion and…

"Vegeta, did I see what I think I saw?" Kale asked as he tried to stand. Hands grasped both his and Vegeta's arms to assist them off the ground. Once standing, the brothers turned and found…"I don't believe it! Vegeta!" Kale was at a loss of words.

The elder prince, on the other hand, just stared then found his tongue. "How did you get here? More importantly, how did you find us?" Vegeta asked as he looked over the sea of beings bowing deeply towards them.

"We followed your chi, my prince. Forgive us if we have disgraced your highness," Angelair said in a slow manner.

"Get off your knees," Vegeta commanded and the crowd rose to stand. "This is not a disgrace! Welcome home, children of Saiya! Survivors of the Saiya-jin holocaust! Come and make yourselves at home!" Vegeta invited, which floored the many Saiyajin gathered who remembered the being with the tail length spiked hair as being the most ruthless of all Saiya-jin.

"A thousand pardons, my prince, but what happened to King Vegeta's eldest son?" a clansman asked in a hesitant voice.

"Did I give you leave to address me in such a familiar manner? Just because we inhabit this weak as shit mud ball does not mean that we forget who we are, in what class we belong and how we were raised! Follow me," the prince motioned upward with his head and the crowd rose into the sky. The brothers led the newly arrived Saiya-jin to the palace.

"Bruksalada, what in the name of creation made you ask the prince what had happened to King Vegeta's eldest one? That is he with longer hair like that first class wannabe, Raditz, General Bardock's eldest whelp. Remember, man, you are a fourth class warrior at best. Never even attempt to address his highness again unless it is a dire emergency!" Angelair reprimanded the other Saiya-jin.

"Yes, my lord. I overstep myself," Bruksalada replied.

Soon the group landed in the back of the palace where Tregeta, Goten and Gohan were busy with the gravity trainer that they had obtained not long after Bulma had been told to give both the Gravity Trainer and the Dragon Radar to Vegeta and company while the two young princesses were sparring with one another as were the other Z sensi.

"Daddy's back and he brought a whole lotta friends with him!" Cilvi exclaimed as she and Pan ran to greet the two prince siblings and the others. "Where'd you find these Saiya-jin, daddy?" the princess asked as she hugged Vegeta.

"They found daddy, little warrior!" Vegeta smiled at his baby then turned to introduce her to the one he had met the previous night. "Honey, this is Angelair Saturna, Fuyung's brother," Vegeta said and Cilvi extended her hand but then drew back and covered her nose with her hands.  
"Eeew, daddy, they smell bad! Tell them to go wash up!" Cilvi admonished in a manner that would have made her mother proud.

"You heard my princess," Vegeta said. "Krillin!" he called and the second shortest Z sensi member meandered over to see what Vegeta required. "Take our guest to the other side of the basement where the showers are. Show them what to do," the prince instructed. "18, Videl, Aphrodite, Artemis, if you all have anything the females can wear, it would be greatly appreciated until we can get into town! The men are no problem," the prince shrugged.

"What about food, my brother?" Kale asked and received a hard look from the elder one.

"We go hunting again, that's what about food! I don't have enough in cold storage for us all. Hell, there's not even enough down there for Kakarrot! Let's go, team, this arrogant little Saiya-jin prince needs the assistance of his human companions to make this work! Remember, there are more of Saiya's children on this planet who are looking to come home! Move out!" Vegeta commanded and the teams followed his request with no fussing or complaining. Vegeta called Fuyung to join them and the three returned to the hunting grounds. In a few hours time, the two sets of sibs returned to Little Vegeta with enough food for three planets.

Kakarrot, meanwhile had been cleaning his room with the assistance of the most gorgeous woman his eyes had ever seen. Since he had not been with Chi-Chi for the last four years over any length of time, except for when Vegeta got tired of tripping over the 'dumb as shit, eat-me-outta-house-and-home' Super Saiyan and ordered him to go 'take care of Bulma's evil twin sister, will you? Don't come back for a week!' Vegeta would say at those times. Well, that time must be coming up, because the prince was disgusted with how Kakarrot was keeping the room in which he slept. There was nothing wrong with it, as far as Kakarrot could see. Magazines strewn everywhere, clothes in a big pile waiting for the laundry even though there was a laundry chute in every room of the palace. For some reason, Kakrrot's clothes always seemed to miss the event of bathing themselves.

"Kakarrot, why are all your clothes in this pile?" Kayla asked regarding the festering pile of used and soiled clothes.

Kakrrot shrugged. "I dunno. I haven't gotten around to doing the laundry this month, I guess," he said with a stupid grin on his face.

Kayla shook her head. How her brother put up with this simpleton and not blast him into the next dimension was hard to understand. Maybe Ichison would enlighten her later when the discussion of how they all had survived came up. "What is this?" she pointed to the chute.

"Your brother said that when I had dirty stuff to drop it down that whole and it would go somewhere, but I never listen to your brother and throw it in a pile until he comes to get it. He hasn't gotten it for awhile," Kakarort said in an offhanded manner.

Kayla sent a blast to the side of Kakarrot's head. It caused no damage but got his attention. "Bakayaro, my brother is the prince of all Saiya-jin, not your personal slave! This is his house from what I understand! If you live here, you have to pull your own weight, as I'm sure his offspring do! Now, send these things down the hole! I'll get one of the girls to show me how to clean them. The next time this room looks like a holy terror, I'll wrap your tail around your man tool and pull them both until you pass out from the pain!" Kayla threatened and Kakarrot obediently began to stuff his dirty clothes down the chute.

In less than an hour, the two had the room so spotless the rug could have been eaten off of. Of course, Kakarrot became a little nauseous as the princess picked up and ate anything that crawled. True Saiya-jin ate everything. Nonetheless, the couple left the room to return to the outdoors where Tregeta, Goten and Gohan were piecing together the gravity trainer. Once the couple exited the palace, they drew up short, their mouths agape in a mixture of shock/surprise. Kakarrot recovered first and located the prince in the middle of a crowd.

"Hey, Vegeta! Where'd all these people come from?" he asked as he quickly walked over to where the prince and his brother were in conversation with one of the strange beings. Kayla followed but caught her breath as her eyes met…

"Angelair! I can't believe this! You're here, too?" the princess tried to contain herself.

Angelair turned from welcoming his own brother and nearly fell to the ground. If seeing his prince was surprising, nothing prepared him for the sight in front of him now. Instantly, he fell to his knees in a bow.

"My princess!" Then he stood, took Kayla's hands in his and said, "I'm sorry I wasn't with you and the others as his majesty had assigned."

"But your brother was, and we are here now, my old friend. It's good to see you," Kayla smiled and hugged the elder Saiya-jin who returned her hug.

"I was just inquiring of his highness as to the whereabouts of Raditz and Nappa. You know that after your brother had gone off one day with my niece when she was to be training you and he was to be at his lessons, the king had me reassigned and had appointed Nappa as his bodyguard. The king said that I was lucky he didn't kill me for not watching or training the prince as closely or as harshly as the king desired," Angelair sighed in a heavy tone.

Intrigued, Kayla asked, "Which reminds me, what did happen to Nappa and Raditz, Ichison?"

"Both met with rather unfortunate accidents that landed them into a new dimension," Vegeta replied in his usual arrogant manner.

"Raditz? You all knew my brother, Raditz?" Kakarrot asked when he had heard the name.

Angelair and Fuyung threw their heads in the air and looked down their noses at Kakarrot as if he were nothing. "Who in the world are you to be claiming any relationship to Raditz?" Angelair asked in the snobbish manner of the Saiya-jin elite class.

Vegeta sidestepped into the situation. Normally, he wouldn't give a rat's ass about Kakarrot, but the prince himself was of the elite class and he knew they could be ruthless. "Allow me, generals. Meet Kakarrot," was all Vegeta had to say when recognition kicked in for the generals.

Fuyung gaped in surprise. "This? Wasn't that the name of the brat of that third class warrior, Bardock? The infant we had sent to this rock to destroy it? How come this planet's still here?" the general asked in snobbish accents.

"My sensi told me that when I was a boy, I fell down a ravine and bashed my head. I was also told that when I had been found as a baby that I was uncontrollable and didn't want anything to do with the kindly old man who adopted me as his grandson. After that accident and I came out of the unconsciousness, my nature was the exact opposite. I am what you see now," Kakarrot explained.

"Yeah, crazy-shit-for-brainless-monkey!" Vegeta added, the light tone in his voice removing any sting the barb might have had and turned his head to hide the smirk of his lips. The generals snickered and Vegeta shot a glance from his ebony eyes so hard, marble began to look more comfortable. The two Elite Saiya-jin straightened up. "Listen up, 'cause I'm only sayin' this once. If I hear anyone other than Kale or Kayla slandering or insulting this warrior or his family in any way, kiss this plane good-bye! And that is not a threat," Vegeta hissed, his voice like granite. The generals bowed, as they knew from past experience that the prince did not make idle threats. Then, Vegeta turned to his son. "Tregeta! I need you and Goten to go to CC and purchase a case of housing capsules. Inform Madam Briefs that we would like to contract her company to provide housing for all nomadic Earth dwelling Saiya-jin until we leave the planet. Don't tell her about our leaving neither the planet nor why we require so many capsule houses. Be off!" Vegeta ordered and the boys sprang into action. "18! I want you to take Cilvi, Pan, Kayla, Videl and ten other women with you into town to get all the things you worrisome females need. Saiya-jin females are no different than Earth-jin females, anatomically speaking. Go to the mall. There's a shop called Saiyan Pride. They should have everything needed as far as clothing. Here, take the SUV. You're gonna need it. And while you're at it, pick up cases of fruits and the other stuff," Vegeta requested as he handed 18 both the capsule that contained the SUV and his cash card that had an enormous sum of money on it.

18 was so stunned that all she could do was stare. "Veggie, are you feeling ok?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course, I am, now get going!" the prince barked and 18 turned to gather the females, Kayla, the young princesses and Videl. She had a secret smile on her face.

18 shook her head. "God, Vegeta, if I weren't so into Krillin, I'd be fighting a different kind of battle with you and willingly lose!" the former android thought to herself as she uncapped the container in which the SUV was stored. She had a hard time believing that the being she had just left was the same one that she herself had nearly killed almost twenty years ago. He was so different! He was much more giving and pliable than…Just two months ago? Surprising as it was, it was true. Up until that earthquake incident in April, Vegeta had been the arrogant, self-serving, pigheaded, full of pride Saiya-jin prince he had been when she fought against him. It was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hide! He was still arrogant but to a lesser degree than before and she found herself falling in love with him! That was mind blowing, but she had to admit it was true. Who wouldn't fall in love with a being whose body could make bodybuilders cry? Who's home was so immaculately clean it belonged on the cover of a home magazine? Whose singing voice could rival even the most famous male opera tenor alive, even though the prince's was deeper?

"Yo, Earth to 18! Where are you? Vegeta gave us a mission. Let's get it done!" Videl reminded and 18 tossed the capsule and the SUV popped out. This shocked the Saiya-jin females into a flurry of Saiyago; however, Cilvi explained what the item was then everyone got into the car.

"I remember when his highness was a chimp, how ruthless and powerful he had been then! I like him better now! Sunrissa would be very proud of her Eldest one," one of the women said. Her name was Broculla. She had been a third class Saiya-jin female who's only outlook for life on Planet Vegeta was a potential bedmate to the old king or a target for the prince. She had been very surprised when the king had told her to gather herself and her entire family, then leave the planet as quickly as possible. She did not hesitate and did as she was ordered. Looking at her daughters who were with her, she smiled.

"Mommarissa has always been proud of him" it was Kayla speaking in her brother, Vegeta's, Earth tongue.

"You can speak our language, princess?" Videl asked in surprise.

"We Saiya-jin learn quickly. Plus, my niece and your daughter are a big help. I could just devour both of them!" Kayla teased and pretended to do just that. The girls giggled and snuggled up to her.

Videl shook her head. "I can't believe the change that's come over Vegeta! Y'know, usually, he'd have Goku in a vice grip trying to make my dad-in-law be responsible and assist with the house cleaning, but since he got out of the regen tank the other day, he's just been mellow!" Videl snickered.

"You should have seen Kakarrot's room! He said that Vegeta hadn't been up there. I can't blame, Ichison, that place reeked even by Saiyan standards! And the crawling things! It's times like that I'm glad to be a Saiya-jin with no particulars in what I put in my mouth. If he wasn't already mated, I'd love the chance to tame him," Kayla purred then the girls broke out in laughter.

Soon they reached the mall, got out the car and headed in, after 18 recapped the vehicle. "Now, Vegeta mentioned a store called 'Saiyan Pride.' Let's see. Ah, here it is, right near the Food Court," Videl announced after looking up the location of the store on the directory.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" Pan announced as Videl carried her.

"That sounds like a good idea. Oh, wait, I don't have Vegeta's pass code for the ATM. We can't get any money out," 18 complained.

"I know daddy's number. I watch him get money all the time. Here, I'll show you," Cilvanti said, took her dad's cash card from 18 and went to the ATM machine where she proceeded to go through the operation of extracting money from the thing. "Hmm, now let's see. Enter pin. (****), yeah. Transaction: Withdrawal. Amount? Y100,000. Ya think that'll be enough?" the little princess asked and the others nodded. After 18 had the money, the women went in search of food.

At Capsule Corp, Tregeta and Goten had requested the needed capsule houses and supplies as Trunks was sure that his lock code had been deactivated or he would have gotten the supplies himself. The secretary at the desk gasped when her eyes met with those of the boys.

"Trunks! Goten! Remember me, I'm Cornelia from West High! How are you?" the girl beamed, stood up then went to hug the boys.

"Corey, how are you? I never knew you worked here! It's been a few years," Trunks smiled as the two of them returned Cornelia's hug then sat to converse with her.

"Cornelia! Is that letter typed, yet! I had better not catch you goofing off or I'll hang you by that monkey tail of yours after I wrap it around that scrawny neck of yours!" a voice bellowed over the intercom.

"Yes, Mr. Coles, right away, sir," the girl's voice shook as she replied and with nervous fingers, she turned off the intercom. "If I could, I'd blast you into the next dimension just to think straight!" the young girl snarled…in Saiyago!

"Corey? Y-C-I never knew! You're a Sa-!"

"Shhh! Don't say that s'loud. Ms. Briefs would surely fire me if she found out! She hates Saiya-jin with a passion! I was lucky to get this gig right outta high school. She won't hire anyone with a tail or if they remotely look like a Saiya-jin. I don't know who turned her into a Saiya-jin hater, but…Oh, well. I'd better get this letter typed for the 'master' or he'll have my head," Corey sighed.

Quit," Trunks said with his arms folded across his chest like Vegeta's

"Quit? I can't quit! The pay's good. My family lives okay. I wish I could, but..." the girl shook her head.

"I got a proposition for you. My dad has this huge house and almost seventy Saiya-jin from one country alone. He could use a few extra hands in assistance. And contrary to popular belief, my dad is not the same Saiya-jin prince who invaded this planet some twenty years ago. Come home, Corey. Get your family and come home to Little Vegeta-temporary home of the Saiya-jin. Where we live is untamed wilderness just waiting for habitation until we can relocate," Trunks smiled and handed an envelope to Cornelia.

Just then, a door behind the secretary opened and out stepped a rather large man with black brown hair like Vegeta's and green eyes. He surveyed the boys. "Which one of you is Trunks Briefs?" he asked, his voice carrying an accent that resembled the Saiya-jin who had arrived from Scotland not too long ago.

Trunks stood up and struck a pose reminiscent of his dad's. "I am Prince Trunks Vegeta, son of the Saiya-jin no Ouji. Who addresses me?" the young prince said in snobbish accents like Vegeta's, tossing his head of lavender shoulder length hair to one side.

"I am Jeffery Coles, the new Vice President and I understand that you desire to contract us to provide for a race of beings that are called 'Saiya-jins?' Why on Earth should we want to help a race of ruthless, blood thirsty, planet destroying aliens? According to my fiancée, some character named Frieza or somethin' like that had destroyed the entire barrel of monkeys. She only knows of two full-blooded Saiya-jin, four half-breeds and one quarter bred. Doesn't warrant a case of capsule housing and a contract with us," Jeffery said in a tone reticent of Trunks' snobbish air.

Trunks took one menacing step forward. This caused Cornelia and Goten to seek out one another for comfort and safety. "So, your answer is no, then? Fine, but do me one favor…" Trunks' voice was soft then suddenly, he threw a chi blast which rocked the complex on its foundation. "Explain that to that to that 1st Class Grade-A momma-maxima-prime bitch. I will be back! C'mon, Goten. Corey, I'll be waiting," Trunks said and flew out the whole created from his blast. Goten followed.

"Mr. Coles. I quit. I am so over taking orders from the likes of you, you pathetic weakling. Chow, baby," and with that Cornelia walked out.

The boys returned to the palace where some of the mayhem from earlier had calmed down. The crowd was feasting and sharing survivor stories. The boys sought out the prince who was seated with Prince Kale, Angelair, Fuyung and Kakarrot. They bowed once they stood before Vegeta.

"Report," was all that the elder prince said.  
"It is with displeasure that I report Capsule Corporation has refused to assist us, my prince. Shall I take care of it, Outusan?" Tregeta asked but Vegeta was in thought.

"Did you leave them something to think about?" the prince asked his eldest offspring who nodded. "Pray that she never grows a brain or we will be forced to hurt all those who oppose us. Saiya-jin are resourceful. We will be provided for. Go, get something to eat while it lasts," Vegeta ordered and the boys bowed.

At Capsule Corp, Cornelia left not soon after the young visitors. She, like other Saiya-jin on the planet, could defy gravity and fly, so she did just that.

"I gotta get home and tell the others! Imagine, my granddad's race of people, here! Maybe I'll finally be able to get it on with Trunks! God, he's such a hunk! Oh, wait, didn't he say that he was the prince's son? Great. Just great. One of the few dreams on two legs and he turns out to be out of my reach. Oh, Goten's cute also, and he is within my reach," Cory smiled as she kicked herself into high gear and reached home sooner than she would have if she had driven her air car. Cory burst into the house and shouted, "Momma! Poppa! Grandma! Granddad! Our race is saved! The Saiya-jin live on! We have not all been obliterated!" she exclaimed.

"Cornelia, girl, calm down, honey before you explode! Now, tell us what has you in a whirl! Did that lavender haired hunk at Capsule Corp finally notice what a righteous babe you are? He is a delicious looking young man, if I do say so myself. Heh, heh," an elder woman cackled.

"Mommaleafa, you're incorrigible! What does Vegeta mean, outside of the name of the home planet?" Cornelia asked and the faces of the four people who surrounded her became white with fear.

"W-where did you hear that name?" a younger woman trembled putting her fingers to her mouth.

"Trunks, the young lavender haired young man, stopped by the corporation today to request a contract with the place. Remember I told you that he and a young man named Son Goten were in some of my high school classes? They came in and asked for a case of capsule houses. I thought the request was strange until we started talking. Mr. Coles ordered me to type a letter for him and I cursed in Saiyago. Trunks picked up on it and we began talking. He suggested I quit CC and go to his dad's home in the wilderness where, Trunks said, were seventy Saiya-jin from one country! Grandpa, imagine! Seventy of your race here on this planet!" Cornelia twirled happily. "Then, Mr. Coles came out of the office and asked if the young man was Trunks Briefs, but Trunks said his name was Trunks Vegeta. Not only that, he said that he was the son of the no Ouji! Who's that, grampy, Aquachest?" the girl asked.

Aquachest, the one Cory had addressed as grampy, replied in a slow voice, "The no Ouji was King Vegeta's eldest son and heir. He was being trained to be the most ruthless and feared among the entire race. He was born with such an incredible power level, that everyone on the planet knew that he carried the makings of incarnating the 3000 year old legend of the Super Saiya-jin. The king left the boy to his mother until the boy could walk, then the old tyrant took the boy and tortured him in what he referred to as training. The boy would sneak to the queen's chamber and she would comfort him. Of course, when the tyrant found out, he'd all but killed the boy. Queen Sunrissa, the boy's breeder, there was a rare jewel of Saiya. She was strong and weak at the same time. She took abuse from the king yet never let him see her cry out in pain. When she was alone, she would fall apart. Somehow, chibi Vegeta would feel the queen's distress, go to her and just be with her. She taught all three of her children not to fear their feelings, but express them. Use them as a catalyst to attain the unattainable. According to the king, she ruined the young prince so horridly, that the king made a pact with the white devil, Frieza, to have that tyrant take and train the youngster, who was five. Then the king told Frieza the boy could be his slave permanently after the prince's tenth birthday. After the prince was taken away, the king began to assemble numbers of our people, stored all the planet's treasures that Frieza hadn't claimed for himself, then he ordered us off planet. It wasn't until our ships returned to the spot of origin that we found our home had been destroyed. The king and whoever had remained on planet had been relocated to another dimension. When we still had a planet, we had sent a baby to a far off planet called Earth to destroy it. Somehow, that baby must have forgotten his mission for it is that same planet that we now call home," Aquachest smiled; he had grown fond of the planet.

"What was his name, the baby, I mean?" Cornelia asked.

"The baby's name had been Kakarrot. If by some strange miracle that child forgot his mission, which could be the only reason this blue marble was spared, and if he is still alive, we must find him and thank him. For this is where the survivors of my team ended up. We settled down and assimilated the Earth lifestyle, right down to their sentimentality. One of my team, Eggoll and his wife, Turnipa, opened up a store for just us Saiya-jin. They call it Saiya-jin Pride. Most of the items are from the palace," Aquachest explained.

"Well, I for one felt sorry for both King Vegeta and the tyke. It could not have been easy for our king to give up his eldest son to the likes of Frieza. Talk about a monster! We Saiya-jin are nice compared to that freak of the universe. I'll never forget when the king had formed that unholy alliance. It was before his son was born. Frieza, from what I had heard, was very impressed with our planet-destroying hobby. He had the king take groups of us on planet purging missions or the white devil would assign certain missions to certain groups. What that white freak didn't know was that after each battle or mission, our race became stronger. We made no secret about the legend of the Super Saiya-jin, the strongest most powerful being our race had ever known. Our warriors were becoming stronger! Our third class group of warriors fared better than most of Frieza's elite soldiers. Then one day, it happened. One of our third class warrior groups had been assigned to a planet called Veet while the commander of that group was in recovery from a previous purge mission. I was the medic on duty when the commander, his name was Bardock, came out of recovery, suited himself up for battle after I had told him that his team had been sent on a mission and to what planet. I never saw that warrior again, but I remembered his little boy and the power that infant displayed. He rivaled the no Ouji. No, that baby had surpassed even the prince but no ever knew that except myself and her majesty," the second male in the room replied.

"If what Cornelia says is true, then somehow our no Ouji came to this planet, lowered himself to a nauseating level in order to mate with one of its pathetically weak natives and produced the boy Cornelia said she encountered today. I want to find out if this is true. Did the boy tell you how to locate where he lives?" Aquachest asked.

Cornelia remembered the envelope Trunks had given her. She opened the letter and pulled out the contents. "I can read this! Look!" she gave the letter to Aquachest.

The elder man fell into a seat. He had lost all color in his face as he had scanned the letter. "Listen!" he motioned for his family to be seated. "It reads, 'If you can read this, you are Saiya-jin. Come! Our race has been granted a second chance! This time we will not fall prey to beings like Frieza, who is now dead! The no Ouji will personally see to that! Call this number for assistance.' It's signed Trunks Vegeta, no Ouji Vegetasei," Aquachest sighed.

"Frieza's dead? I don't believe it! I want to know how! Call that number, dad!" the younger Saiya-jin male, exclaimed.

"We'll let your daughter call, Celerion, since she had gone to school with the boy," Aquachest handed the paper back to his granddaughter.

Taking the letter with trembling hands, the young girl picked up the phone receiver and dialed the number.

"Tregeta. Speak," a mid ranged mail voice said on the other end.

"My name is Cornelia, daughter of Celerion and Brocolia, granddaughter to Aquachest and Bayleafa. My grandparents were medics to Queen Sunrissa of Vegetasei," the young girl responded in the Saiyago language.

In the background, Cornelia could hear a multitude of voices, the next thing she heard was, "This is Vegeta no Ouji. Have you a speaker phone?" it was the elder Vegeta's deeper voice.

Cornelia acknowledged the fact that their phone had a speaker and the prince requested that she put the call through the speaker.

"Can you all hear me?" Vegeta asked and received an affirmative response. "As of now, there are some seventy survivors from our holocaust. This number includes Kakarrot, his two sons and granddaughter, my two children and myself. There are more survivors on the way. I've opened my home, Little Vegeta up to the refuges from across this planet. Those who are local may remain at their present locations and come and go to as they please. I am not King Vegeta's clone, so you have no need to fear being relocated to the next dimension for following your own mind and showing your emotions. You are more than welcomed to come home, my children. Come back to Saiya," the prince said, his deep voice inviting and encouraging.

"This is Aquachest, my prince. Just tell us where and how to reach you!" Aquachest said a little more enthusiastically than a Saiya-jin should have.

"Control, yourself, medic. You are a Saiya-jin first class and remember that. I will send my son, Kakarrot's youngest brat and three of my best warriors to escort you to Little Vegeta. You will meet at the West City Mall in front of a place called 'Saiya-jin Pride'. Do you know it?" Vegeta asked.

"I know the place, my prince. A member of my purging team opened a shop by that name two years ago," Aquachest replied.

"Glad to hear that. Now, upon arrival, be ready to train, battle, spar and feast! Vegeta no Ouji, out," the prince said in a bored tone.

"Aquachest, out, my prince," and the call was terminated. The medic turned to his family with a bright unSaiya-jin smile. "Cornelia, honey…"

Cornelia held up a hand. "Poppachest, I don't care about this place! CC is just a job. Besides, Mr. Coles has become mean and abusive. I think it's because of his fiancée's intense hatred towards our race. When I first started there, she would come to the office in a towering rage complaining over that 'prince of the dead Saiya-jin race! Stubborn assed alien scum! I'm sorry I ever married that Saiya-jin no Ouji!' I heard her say one day in a rant. The no Ouji had chosen her to breed with but she was too overbearing or so I heard her tell Mr. Coles the no Ouji had called her. Let's just go. Let's capsule what-"

"Ouji said that we could remain here at home, but we will go now and be reunited with our people once more!" Celerion said and the family left their flat and teleported to the mall.

At West City Mall, Tregeta, Kakarrot, Goten, Angelair and Fuyung were gathered at Saiya-jin pride. The brothers and the family owners were discussing memories from Vegetasei as well as trading survivor stories. The four younger men were in the open space outside the store engaged in a mock battle but not to the point of destruction.

"Just like men! Always in a scrape over something," a female voice sounded and the boys stopped.

"Cornelia, hello. You know Goten. This is his Outusan, Goku, but his Saiya-jin name is Kakarrot. This is Parsnip. He runs this place with his parents," Trunks introduced with a bow.

Cornelia bowed, then introduced her own family. To say that her Outusan was shocked to learn that Goku was the same baby, Kakarrot, that the race had sent to the planet to destroy it would have been a gross understatement. The medic was so bowled over that he nearly passed out.

"We must all be thankful to you, Kakarrot, for not destroying this little mud ball, or we would never have had a place of refuge," the medic bowed as did Goku.

"Are we ready? Outusan has a feast waiting. We all know that with Saiya-jin involved, it's first come, first serve," Tregeta nodded.

After Eggoll had closed and locked up the store, the group Ited to Little Vegeta, where they were met by several other Saiya-jin. Many recognized the medic and his wife as well as the older couple with them, Eggoll and Turnipa. The two introduced their offspring, and then Trageta took the new arrivals to the feasting area, where there was still a mountain of food left from the hunt surprisingly. After feasting, the men broke off into groups to spar, Trageta, Goten and a few Saiya-jin who had been very poor warriors on the home planet but were gifted scientists and technicians, assisted with the repair work. There were also plans drawn up to replicate the capsule with Saiya-jin technology. Princess Kayla had taken Kakarrot off to get better action did not go unnoticed. The royal brothers had been sitting closely together observing every movement within the camp.

"Looks like it's serious, Elder one," Kale mentioned as he watched the budding romance between sib and soldier.

Vegeta looked up from poking the ground with a stick. "He's mated and bonded to a bitch twice as bad as the one I had gotten myself involved with," he replied.

"Well, if you elevate him to Elite status, he can have two mates," Kale suggested. "Kakarrot's still a young ape with plenty of fire! His Earth-jin is gonna age, dry up and, alas, depart this plane. Kakarrot will live seemingly forever, as you know we do not age like these beings. You, yourself aren't much older than your own son is now. Look at them! She's got him eating from her hand and vice versa. I haven't seen her this happy since you gave Saiyella to her on her first birthday. Which reminds me, your daughter, Cilvanti. Her doll looks-"

"It is. It was found in a shop called Saiya-jin Pride as was the family portrait," Vegeta's voice was low and he blinked away a tear, which threatened to fall. The prince sat silently and thought about what his brother had just suggested regarding Kakarrot.

It was true that Saiya-jin aged at a snail's pace compared to the weak Earth-jin and the race's power never decreased. And yes, the Earth-jin would pass from this plane to another. Perhaps that was a reason why he, after Bulma had thrown him out, had not sought to reconcile the union. He would not have been able to bear the day when he or the kids would have had to say 'good-bye.' For all her obnoxious, stubborn, high brow, overbearing ways, she had seemed like the part that fit his soul perfectly. At first it had been beneath his dignity to mate with such a weak creature. However, when she had survived giving birth to two very powerful half-breeds much stronger than he himself was at birth, he had lost whatever ice might have been around his heart. Oh, he had built it back up to guard himself from feeling things he never wanted to feel in his existence again. Then Cilvi entered his life and the wall thawed out once again because the baby needed him more than the mate at the time. No. Vegeta shook his head. His thoughts were wandering. He thought about the elevation of Kakarrot to Elite status. That would put the third class in a better position for when the prince himself would lay claim to...don't go there, Vegeta. These are old world Saiya-jin with old world ideals. The prince shook his head at his dilemma.

Vegeta had to admit that the idea had merit. Kakarrot had proven himself time and again in battle. He even took Frieza on and told that sorry ass piece of space trash that whatever differences that being might have had with the prince were to be transferred to the other Saiya-jin. Vegeta could see from the spirit world the events that were happening on Namek and he was urging Kakarrot onward even though he couldn't be with him. Then in the fight with Cell, Kakarrot had surrendered valiantly just so Gohan could take his place. The prince knew he himself could never have done such a thing. In fact, the prince had nearly gotten Earth's last hope killed because he went off the deep end when his son from Earth's future had been killed by the bio-mechanized terror. Cell had put him away with just a swat and he lay unconscious for sometime.

"I like your idea. I will do it as my first act as king of this new race of Saiyan-jin. Let's go spar," Vegeta suggested only to be stopped by Celerion and Brocolia.

The couple bowed. "We are honored, no Ouji, that you have invited us to your home," Celerion spoke in humbled tons.

"Quit sucking up. No one gets any special favors from my elite or from me. State your business," the prince drawled in a dry tone of voice.

"Yes. We have been wondering how is it that you came to Earth?" Celerion asked, however, he cowered when he caught the glint of steel in Vegeta's coal black eyes.

The prince's face was a stone mask. He gave a curt nod, then he, Kale and the couple sat on the ground and Vegeta related the details of how he had first come to the planet both to look for the Dragon Balls and to destroy the place. As he and Nappa fought the Earth's Special Forces, the Earth-jin kept talking about Goku this and Goku that. Vegeta asked if Goku was Kakarrot, the brother to "that chicken weakling Raditz." When the team acknowledged the fact, Vegeta had a new aim for coming to the planet and that was to fight Goku. Skipping the boring details, Vegeta related the incidents on Namek, how he, the prince had shared the home planet's destruction by Frieza with Kaakrrot and had all the confidence that the newly born Super Saiya-jin would beat Frieza into the ground.

"Kakarrot? The Super Saiya-jin! I knew it! Don't ask me how, but I knew that whelp of Bardock's had too high a power reading to be ordinary! Thanks to the God who made all the Universe our race saved the legend!" Celerion exclaimed and the news shocked the prince.

Against an incredibly dry mouth, Vegeta had to ask; "H-how high was his power level?" the prince was white as a sheet.

Celerion bit his tongue nearly in half. "A-AH! It was high, my prince," the medic replied.

Vegeta charged at the medic and pinned him to the ground; his black eyes had turned from black to green in a flash. The medic's eyes grew three sizes as he flew into the air with the man in tow. "Tell me how high it was!" Vegeta held his right hand up and in the palm blazed a chi ball.

"It was higher than yours, my prince! And may the God of all creation damn me for all eternity forever having told you. Kill me. That's what you were raised to do!" Celerion shouted, tears streaming from his onyx eyes.

Vegeta powered down as he looked into the medic's s eyes. Slowly, the two returned to terra firma, then the prince flew off to be alone.

'What happened to him? He was all golden and his eyes were green, just as the legend says! He has attained the level as well! I must find out how they did it and join them!' Celerion thought as he sat by his daughter.

Vegeta had gone off into the wilderness to blast something inanimate. Now, he knew why he had never been able to defeat Kakarrot! Neither during that first fight when he himself had invaded the planet nor during the daily sparring sessions. Then Vegeta thought of something he hadn't before. What if…No, the king would have fried the entire medical staff if a screw up like a baby switch had happened. No, as hard to accept as it was, Kakarrot had been the winner from birth. No matter how hard he'd train. No matter how hard he'd push himself, he would never be able to get within an inch of Kakarrot. The prince had to accept his defeat. 'Kakarrot, come here,' Vegeta called via telepathy to his greatest arch rival.

"What is it?" Kakarrot asked when he ITed in front of the prince. Vegeta hauled off and punched Kakarrot in the face causing a bloody nose. "Ah! What'd you do that for? I didn't do anything to you!"

"Can it! You've beaten me is what you've done, that's what! You've been the victor since you were born! I just learned that your power at birth was higher than mine was! I was to be the most powerful Saiya-jin, not anyone else! It was through the royal bloodline, not through some third class nobody!" Vegeta screamed, fighting his emotions.

"I see now. You're jealous. You've always been jealous that there's another Saiya-jin, four half Saiya-jin and a quarter Saiya-jin twice as powerful as the Great Prince Vegeta! Wake up, Vegeta and drop the competitive edge! Look what you've got around you! You have a race of people, who need a strong leader," Kakarrot pointed out.

"Look at me damn it, do I look like a strong leader to you? I couldn't lead a horse to water, now, much less make him drink! I'm not the ruthless being I was when I first invaded the planet. I'm not King Vegeta and I've shamed the name to no end! Would that my own Outusan had killed me during our sparring matches, then I wouldn't be in this shape. And you're right, I am jealous over what I cannot have and what I cannot attain. Go back, I'm sorry I disturbed you and my sister," the prince apologized then flew off.

He knew that if you aimed a beam or something at a mirror that it would bounce out and attack the source. Vegeta stood in his room in front of a large rectangular mirror and stared deep into his coal black eyes, then he closed those same eyes, charged up a small chi ball with what he hoped would be just enough power to do the job. He threw the ball, which knocked him into a far wall behind where he stood and then the entire world had gone black. His consciousness, that was aware of floating and passing through a brilliantly lit cave, then he stood in front of a great white throne. He was shaking in his boots. Not from nervousness, but from a fear so great it ran straight to the core of his being. He had known of the God of all creation and he knew the creator was all power. Then his mind kicked in. 'Boy, Vegeta, you've really crewed it up this time.' As if taking the lives of many innocent beings wasn't bad enough because he had been under orders to do so. Now he had tried to take his own life. All because he could handle neither the guilt nor the pain of memories he had long buried nor the new found fact that he had been, in fact, born a weakling in a strong race.

"How dare you!" a deep thunderous voice boomed yet it was a near whisper.

"Creator? How is it a wretch like me can stand before One as pure and holy as You are?" Vegeta heard himself inquire of the being.

"It is I, Vegeta, the One who created all things. Things which you and your race had fun destroying and now you presume to take away the life that I have given to you as a gift! You are not only weak you are a coward. You cannot deal with the pain you feel which you have caused others. I am giving your race a second chance with you at the head. Accept Me and I will guide you in the way that you should go. You once tried to be My creation's greatest fear, then you found yourself on the Planet Earth. A weak little planet stronger than any of the other races I created because their strength is in their feelings! What frightens you, Vegeta? That you are not like the man who sired you? I hope not! You are greater than what you have become. Find My book on Earth and learn of Me, then you will have the power to lead such a race to greatness if such is still your intent," the Voice said.

"Having been in your presence, Lord, I do not wish that any longer. I will be better than those who have gone before me have been!" Vegeta heard himself reply.

"Vegeta, strength is more than brutality and chi blasts. It is being able to handle a crisis at the drop of a hat, such as when Cilvanti was born. You knew you were the only parent she had. You stepped out of your little cocoon and came off your throne to care for an innocent. You weren't the proud Prince of Vegetasei then. You were just a parent caring for one who needed it. Son, I have seen every tear that you've shed in your heart if not outwardly. You did not like the killing and if there was a way you could have sold your birthright, I know that you would have. You have made marked progress in changing, young prince. I know of the other children that you have sired and wish to bring to that planet you in habit and I also know of the deep feelings that you harbor for the sire of the children you had for him before Tregeta and Cilvanti were born into this realm."

"I disappointed my Saiya-jin Outusan, but not as much as I have disappointed you, my Lord of All. I know it is too late to change and I willingly accept my punishment. Huh, I can't admit to loving him because the time is not right and I can't bring the other survivors here because my race is still hunted. Should the humand find out that my race do not require females to reproduce, we will become lab rats. That I do not desire for any of my people."

"You will be returning to the physical plane. Your heart is already changing for the better. Let the 'you' that I have created come forth and live. Don't bury him again nor try to destroy him. He is the stronger of your two selves. Hard words do not equal strength either. I do not always speak with a thunderous voice to be heard but I can whisper My desire to you as you sleep. You are in such a state, now, my son. Remember you are much more than you have become. Find My Word and learn of Me. I will lead and guide you if you and your people will humble yourselves unto Me," the Voice faded with the last few lines repeating themselves in Vegeta's ears.


	8. ON A WING AND A PRAYER

CHAPTER VIII

ON A WING AND PRAYER

Kakarrot was the first to realize that Vegeta had not returned to the camp, but then, when the prince desired solitude, he'd disappear like a magician. However, something was seriously troubling the prince. Since getting out of the rejuvy tank just a few weeks ago, the prince had been up and down like a yo-yo. It was obvious that his cold exterior had deteriorated into nothing and he was fighting to keep it together but it was a battle that was proving to be overwhelming. When that medic had mentioned Kakarrot's power at birth, the prince had gone completely off and nearly sent the poor being into the next dimension by just throwing him. Then when Vegeta had told Kakarrot of the discovery of his having a higher power than the prince himself had, well that was unbelievable! How could he have out powered the epitome of the Saiya-jin elite? It did explain how Kakarrot himself always won their battles and sparring matches but Vegeta still could not accept his defeat. Perhaps that was the strong Saiya-jin pride, which clung to the prince like a vice. Somehow, Vegeta would have to denounce his pride and let his new self become completely dominant. The new Vegeta was more pliable, willing to forgive, not at all bloodthirsty and he was not ashamed of his emotions. Nonetheless, Kakarrot found Princess Cilvanti, who he knew had a very strong bond with her Outusan and would definitely know where he was.

Bowing, Kakarrot asked, "Cilvi, have you seen your dad? I can't sense his chi anywhere and I can usually sense him within several hundred miles," the warrior said.

"I haven't seen or felt daddy for awhile. I'm worried, Uncle Kakarrot. I felt a really powerful disturbance not too long ago. It felt like it was inside," the baby said as she looked up from a conversation with several Saiya-jin children.

Kakarrot went white. He'd felt a disturbance from the direction of the palace as well. "Tregeta! Kale! Kayla! Goten! Something's happened to his highness! Let's go!" he said and grabbed the baby then told Kale and Kayla to hold onto him and they ITed into the palace and outside of Vegeta's room.

Simultaneously, Cilvi and Kayla screamed while Tregeta and Kakarrot went to investigate the situation.

It took several minutes for the group to realize what had happened. The prince's once pristine bedchamber was black with thick dust. As the dust began to settle, a flicker of light could be seen then the outline of a whole. The two elder warriors gingerly made their way further into the rubble-laden room.  
"Oh, my God! Tregeta! C'mon, let's get him to a tank and quickly! Piccolo's got the closest one!" Kakarrot commanded in a panicked voice.

Tregeta nodded. Kakarrot hoisted the bloody and barely living body of Vegeta and the group ITed to Piccolo's where Nadine was in the treatment room. She screamed when she saw the group materialize out of thin air.

"Don't do that, Goku! Oh, Dende, what happened to Vegeta?" the Namekian female asked.

"I think he tried to take the coward's way out of this plane. C'mon, Kale, help me get him into the tank!" Kakarrot requested and the two sat Vegeta into the tank, then moved so that Tregeta could do the rest.

The group watched the tank fill with the synthetic DNA of their race then went to sit in the den.

"I don't believe it, Kakarrot! I just don't believe it! Why? Why would dad try to kill himself? It doesn't make sense," Tregeta fell completely apart as he held his sister tightly. She, not doing too well herself.

"I-I dunno. Cornelia's dad, Celerion told him that I was born with a much higher power level than your dad had been, but your dad's been outta sorts most of the day," Kakarrot shook his head.

Kayla screamed and her hair burst into a golden halo! She flew out an opened window, her scream continued to sail on the air. The men all jumped into action and followed her. She had landed not far from New Namek; the power surge in her body had extinguished as she lay on the ground, her slender body wracked by deep sobs.

"Kayla, what's wrong?" Kale asked as he and Kakarrot held the elder princess.

"Oh, Kale, I know that we promised not to contact the home planet until the time of our return, but I don't foresee putting it off any longer! We've got to get her to this planet and we gotta get her now!" Kayla sobbed onto Kakarrot's arm.

"Kayla, she's not ready and you know that! Plus, you know how she used to run and hide every time he wanted to spar with her! You know that she wanted it to be a surprise to him when we returned to Kale-alea. However, I do see your point. But how are we gonna contact home from here? Kale-aleasei's in the Stayan Galaxy some eighty million light years from the one this planet spins in! Besides, the ship's radio's broken," Kale pointed out.  
Every one fell silent and just the sound of Kayla's grief pierced the darkness. "C'mon, let's go inside. Maybe we can think better," Goten suggested and Kakarrot picked up the princess and flew her back into the villa in which Piccolo and his family resided.

"I'll go back home and tell the others what's happened with dad. C'mon, Goten. Besides, it's Cilvi's bedtime," Tregeta sighed as he picked up the baby and the three youngsters left.

"We gotta find a way to communicate with the home planet and get her to this one. She's the only one who can rescue Ichison, now," Kayla sniffed.

"No, there was that other one but she was third class and we all know that Elites and the lowers...No, I 'm not gonna say that because many lowers were much stronger than Elites," Kale remarked mainly to himself.

"Who are you talking about? Get who to this planet?" kakarrot asked and the twins inhaled deeply.

"Promise you won't say a word, Kakarrot, it's imperative!" Kayla pleaded as she dried her onyx eyes.

"Scout's honor, I won't breathe a word," Kakarrot crossed his heart.

"Has the Elder one ever told you about his life on Vegetasei after we were born?" Kale asked and the newly appointed Elite Commander nodded.

"Tregeta had given him a portrait of six people, whom he told us about one by one. He told us of King Vegeta, Queen Sunrissa, the two of you and a little girl who had held his hand during the portrait painting. He called the little girl, Parlissa, and said that her death was one he could not come to terms with. He had done with the rest of yours, though. I know he's ecstatic to have the two of you back in his life once again! Now, he has nearly seventy survivors of the destruction to lead and rebuild into a better race of people!" Kakarrot smiled.

"Ya know, I don't know why Ichison calls you stupid, you're remarkably intelligent," Kayla smiled and took Kakarrot's hand and kissed it.

"Nah, most times he's right. I do some crazy things. Like keep my room a mess. A Saiya-jin doesn't live like that and I never lived like that when I was with the mate, but then she always cleaned up after me. I guess…Never mind, that'll sound weird if I say that," Kakarrot replied.

Kale shook his head. "Anyway, as you see, twin and I survived. Did Vegeta tell you who Parlissa was?"

"He said he had chosen her to be Kayla's trainer and sparring partner and to be his lifemate when they got older," Kakarrot answered then he drew a sharp breath as a light bulb went off. "Are you saying…You wanna bring her here? Yes! Come, gimme your hands!" Like an excited child, Kakarrot stood and bounced around.

The twins stood. "What on this planet is wrong with you, Commander?" Kale asked as he and Kayla stood.

"You wanna talk to this girl, right? She's on your home planet Well, there's only one way I can think of to get the job done! Take my hand!" Kakarrot instructed. Kakarrot put two fingers of is free hand to the middle of his forehead, then the three of them ITed out of New Namek II.

The next thing the twins knew, they were standing on a mid-sized planet no bigger than one of Kale-alea's moons. Looking around, the trio spotted a sleeping figure with a monkey and a cricket sleeping beside his chair. Kakarrot approached the being quietly.

"Awe, sleeping like a baby," Kakarrot smiled then reached a hand down and gently shook the dog-looking being. "King Kai? Yo, King Kai, wake up, I've brought some visitors. They need your assistance," he spoke and the being came slowly to awareness.

"Hmm? What? Oh, Goku, long time no see, son, wha-AHHH! Saiyajin!" King Kai freaked at the sight of the prince and his sister.

"Hey, hey, relax, these two are peaceful. This is Vegeta's brother and sister, Kale and Kayla. Your highnesses, this is King Kai! If anyone can reach your planet, he can!" Kakarrot smiled.

"Vegeta's brother and sister, eh? I thought Vegetasei had been obliterated," King Kai spoke.

"Yes, sir, it had been, but before it was relocated into a new dimension, King Vegeta had gathered several thousands of our people and sent them on far away planet purges with the order not to return to Planet Vegeta under any circumstances. Needless to say, most did return and found no trace of our home, our king or our elder brother," Kale related.

"I'd always had a strong bond with Ichison, Vegeta, and I felt that he had to be alive somewhere in the universe. The feeling kept nagging me and wouldn't go away. So, I finally told momma about it. She told me if I could persuade Kale and Fuyung to accompany me, that I could search the universe for Ichison. Here we are," Kayla finished.

"So what's the problem?" Kai asked.

"Vegeta tried to kill himself a little while ago. He's deeply depressed. I guess when his wall came down to reveal the real him behind that wall…Well I've never seen a being in so much pain in my lifetime! It scary, King Kai. Vegeta may have been the strongest of the Saiya-jin at one time, but the Vegeta now is anything but. Kayla seems to think that if they can get his lifemate from Kale-aleasei to our planet, she might help him out of his slump. I don't want to lose him, King Kai. He's like the only relative I've ever had until I met his sister," Goku smiled at Kayla who playfully pushed into him.

"Hmm. Kale-aleasei," King Kai waved his antennae trying to locate the planet. "Sorry, kids. That's not one of my worlds. Let me ask the Daio Kaioshin. He knows every world that each of us kais oversee," King Kai smiled. 'Daio Kaioshin? Daio Kaioshin, it's me King Kai in the North galaxy, can you hear me, sir? I really hate to disturb you, but I need some assistance,' Kai spoke telepathically.

'North Kai? I haven't heard from you in centuries. What can I do for you?'

'Daio, I have three young Saiya-jin here and they're trying to contact the planet Kale-alea. That's not one of my worlds. Whose is it?'

'It belongs to East Kai but I can let you talk with the guardian of that planet and you can tell her what you wish," Daio Kaioshin said via telepathy. The three on King Kai's planet heard every word. 'Kami Kale, this is Daio Kaioshin, can you hear me?' Daio asked in his mind.

'Daio Kaioshin, how may I be of service to you, sir?' Kami Kale acknowledged.

'Kami, there are three young Saiya-jin on North Kai's planet who need to make contact,' the Daio said.

'Speak, young children of Saiya. Put your hands on North Kai's back and speak your thoughts to the one you need to reach,' the Kami instructed and Kayla did as instructed.

'Parlissa? Parlissa Saturna, can you hear me? It's Princess Kayla.'

In a spacious room of a palace on the Planet Kale-alea, a beautiful young Saiya-jin woman paced in anticipation for a report. She had known of the expedition to the outer universe to try and locate him. However, everyone, except the queen mother, thought the twins were crazy. As the young girl paced, her mind was a jumble of thoughts. Suddenly she stopped pacing as she heard, 'Parlissa? Parlissa Saturna, can you hear me? It's Princess Kayla.'

'My princess is there anything wrong? Has the expedition gone cold in some way? Why have you contacted me and why telepathically?' the girl asked.

'Our ship got damaged when we crashed on Earth. We found him, Parlissa, but he's in bad shape. He needs you, now! It won't wait until we return home,' the princess' voice was urgent.

'You found the eldest one? The one I pledged my heart to the very first time that I laid eyes on him, your brother, Vegeta? Oh, joy and rapture! Tell me how to get there! If Vegeta's in some kind of trouble, I need to be there! I don't know why you didn't take me when I asked before,' Parlissa responded.

'We wanted to make sure that he was still part of the physical plane. Listen, are the dragon balls still gathered?' Kayla asked.

'Yes, but separated so the dragon won't appear. Oh, yes! I'll get them now and have the dragon to wish me to the planet Earth. Give me two hours, Earth time! Kayla, thank you, and thank Kale, too. I can't wait to see the eldest one. Is he as handsome as when he was a boy?'

'You'll see, Lissa. For now, just get to Earth and a place called Kanto Island. The location will be the ruins of a tunnel called Rock Tunnel. We'll meet you there. See you there. Kayla out,' Kayla signed off.

'Parlissa out. Two hours!' Parlissa signed out then went to locate the keeper.

The keeper was the one person on Kale-alea who kept that planet's dragon balls once they had been assembled. The twins and Parlissa had assembled the balls before the twins' expedition and had hidden them away as no thought was given to ever having to use them. Now, Parlissa stood with the keeper and all seven-dragon balls were in a circle. The dragon was summoned and the wish made and the young girl found herself in front the ruins of some sort of tunnel.

"Bayroot did it! I can't believe he did it! I thought such a thing would be beyond the Kami's power, but I see that it wasn't!" Kayla said when the three of them reached Rock Tunnel and the girl who stood waiting.

The girl bowed to her prince and his sister. "So, this is Earth? Nice planet, very green," Parlissa said. "Where's your brother?" she asked and Kakarrot instructed the three of them to hold onto him so that they could return to New Namek. Once at the villa, the four of them went to check on Vegeta's condition.

"Dear Kami, no! What's happened to him?" Parlissa exclaimed when she caught sight of his royal highness floating in the tank.

"He tried to take the coward's way out of this existence. I'm glad he failed. He's got two kids and a host of survivors, who need a leader," Kakarrot pointed out.

"Not to mention, a planet in need of their rightful king, a lifemate and a momma whose worried sick over his well being," Kayla remarked mostly to herself as Kale checked the reading s on the tank.

"Well, that's good. He's still stable. Let's go sit and wait," Kale suggested and the group returned to the den. "Parlissa Saturna, this is Kakarrot. Kakarrot, Parlissa, my brother's chosen lifemate," the younger prince smiled.

"Kakarrot? Oh, you're the third class baby that was sent from Planet Vegeta to conquer this planet, were you not? What happened?" Parlissa asked with a sneer.

"I fell, hit my head and forgot my mission," Kakarrot replied.

"We Saiya-jin need to be glad that he did! Remember the refugees the king sent out? Well, many of them wound up living, working and existing on this planet. Where the elder one lives, are nearly seventy Saiyajin! Vegeta plans to use the dragon balls of this planet and another to get all of Saiya's children off this planet and home to Kale-alea!" Kale announced.

The group sat waiting when four figures materialized in front of them. Parlissa shrieked in surprise but then exclaimed…

"Daddy!"

"Lissa? What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Fuyung asked as he and Parlissa hugged one another.

"Bayroot, the dragon on the home planet. Somehow, their highnesses contacted me through telepathy and told me that Prince Vegeta needed me. From the look of him, he needs someone," Parlissa sighed as she and Fuyung sat on the floor.

"How is he, Kakarrot?" Tregeta asked also sitting on the floor and grabbed the TV/Satellite remote control to activate the television.

"He's stable. Man, I wish to the God of all creation that Celerion never told Vegeta that I had been born with a higher level than his own. Now he'll hate me for sure. Probably even demote me back to the common ranks. Oh, well, elite status was nice while it lasted," Kakarrot tried to shrug off the sting the thought brought with it. Somehow the warrior felt that the prince would send him away, even turn him out. He could always return to Chi-Chi and live a nice quiet life in the country as the Earthling he had always claimed that he was, but he knew in his heart of hearts that would never satisfy him. Once all the Saiyajin had been relocated to Planet Kale-alea, if he were sent out of the fold along with his sons, there would be no reason to stay on the planet. Kakarrot sighed deeply.

"Trouble, Kakarrot?" Kayla asked as she rubbed the back of his hand.

"Yeah. Vegeta will demote me when he gets outta the tank and may even stop our seeing one another, but that's not the half of it. He may make my sons and I remain on this planet when the rest of you all leave" Kakarrot sighed and blinked away a stray tear. Kakarrot was more at ease with showing his emotions than the epitome of Saiya-jin royalty was with showing his.

"Kakarrot, it's not your fault you were born stronger than Vegeta. Your own Outusan was a very strong warrior but no one except a few of us soldiers knew that. I watched his power increase after every battle, after every planet purge. When you were born, your power was immense but had to be masked so that you could be shipped off planet. If the king had of known you had such a high power level, you would have been killed. It was Celerion's idea to change the readings so your power would have just an average reading when a scouter was used. No one was allowed to have a higher power than the prince does, and even he had surpassed the king. Listen, Kakarrot, it may not be that bad. He's been on this planet for over twenty years. He even mated with one of its natives, which resulted in the birth of the two lavender haired blue-eyed half Saiya-jin stronger than any two of us full Saiya-jin together. He's definitely less harsh than he had been when he lived on the home planet. With time, his leadership and you in command of the army, our race will be a force to be reckoned with throughout the universe! If he thinks about demoting you, I'll talk to him. I surrender to you, Commander Kakarrot. If Bardock could see you now, he'd burst his armor! It would be the greatest honor to take orders from General Bardock's chimp," Angelair bowed to the Commander.

While the others were in the den, Parlissa got up and went into the treatment room. She stood by the door and gazed at the still form of her lifemate. 'Oh, Vegeta, why? You are more than this! You are Saiya's favored son, the one prophesied to become the legendary Super Saiyan. The Prince Vegeta I grew up with would never have thought to commit such a cowardly act unless his honor was at stake!" she said in her mind.

'My honor was at stake. How could I, a weakling, shame of the family Vegeta, ever hope to lead the Saiya-jin to the greatness they once had? I am not King Vegeta. I couldn't be so ruthless and bloodthirsty as my Outusan. Why he kept me is beyond comprehension but he did,' the prince replied in his mind.

"Vegeta?" Parlissa asked in an audible voice.

'You can hear me? Oh, I forgot this thing amplifies my thoughts and anyone with half a brain can hear my thoughts. NO OFFENSE, KAKARROT!' Vegeta telepathically shouted, which brought the others into the treatment room.

"Hey, Vegeta, nice to hear from you! At least your mind's working!" Kakarrot teased with a goofy smile on his face then he grew serious. "Ah, Vegeta, I'm really sorry. I have no right being more powerful than you are. You are the royal prince, after all. Just tell me when you want me to get lost and I will," the Commander said in a slow voice.

'Now why would I want you to get lost? Forever you've been the only worthy opponent I've had as well as the only Saiyan until the others began to sprout like Saibamen,' Vegeta replied in a light tone. 'Besides, you were the only one to ever reach out the hand of friendship to me when I came to destroy the world you called home.'

"You mean you're not mad as a hornet?" Kakarrot asked.

'We make a good team, Kakarrot, I can't deny that. Help me reach your level so that I can lead these people the way Saiya was meant to be lead,' Vegeta requested.

"Yes, my prince, it would be my honor!" Kakarrot saluted his prince. "Showing your emotions and feelings is a good way to start."

'Besides, we cannot help the circumstances of our birth. How're things looking out there?' the prince asked for a condition reading.

"Pretty good, dad! Start moving, and maybe you'll be out by midnight snack time, " Tregeta laughed as did Vegeta in his mind.

'Hey, who was the being that I picked up before? She sounded really nice,' Vegeta asked.

"Just a girl from camp. Hey, where's everyone gonna sleep since CC wouldn't provide housing?" Trageta asked.

'That mausoleum I call home has more than enough empty rooms available for two planets of Saiya-jin. Hey, if you all are here, who's minding the fort?' the prince asked.

"Gohan and his family's still there. Want me to go back and get everyone settled?" Kakarrot asked in a cherry tone of voice.

'No, Tregeta, son, you do it. You are my heir, after all. Make your Outusan proud,' the prince instructed and the two younger warriors ITed from New Namek. 'Kayla?'

"Here, Ichison," Kayla knelt by Vegeta's tank.

'Kakarrot, kneel beside her. I know that you are mated with Chi-Chi, but my friend, as a Saiya-jin elite warrior, you are allowed two mates. Besides, you need one to just clean after you. I'd hate to see that partnership end like mine did,' Vegeta snickered in his mind.

"Thank you, Vegeta, I will ask-

'An elitist never asks, he tells! You are the commander of my army and you will tell that woman exactly what the deal is or she will have to answer to me. Myself, I'd prefer you to just have Kayla, but, those are my thoughts,' Vegeta snickered.

"Vegeta, you know I've been spending more time at Little Vegeta than I have with her ever since that night four years ago. Frankly speaking, I'm tired of her dominance and always bashing my head with a frying pan. I'd much rather have a mate who's fun to be with and won't chastise me for training and sparring forever and a day," Kakarrot nodded.

'So be it, then. With my blessings, go and expand Saiya's army. There's no one else I'd rather see my baby sister mated to than the best adversary I could ever ask for from this planet,' the prince said by way of giving his blessing to the couple, then his hand made a movement.

"Patient is showing sighs of waking up," the voice on the rejuvy tank sounded.

"Kayla, take her and leave, we'll tend to his highness," Kakarrot said and shooed Kayla from the room.

Kale drained the tank then unhooked the prince who immediately woke up the minute the air lock was opened. Kakarrot handed Vegeta a towel then the two bowed. From the hallway, Parlissa watched the happenings in a full-length wall hanging mirror. She felt instant heat surge into her midsection as she took in the chiseled solidness of her prince's body. She drank in the sight of him as he toweled himself off. Oh, what she wouldn't give to perform that act herself! No, Parlissa, stop this, he is your prince and you are just a Saiya-jin woman! Yeah, a Saiya-jin woman who'd never seen one of her race in such a state of undress before or so well put together! Her first mate hated for her to see his body but then again, he was a shapeless blob compared to the specimen her eyes now beheld.

"Kayla, is this him? Is this our prince all grown up?" Parlissa asked the princess, who had her back to the vision.

"Stop gawking. A Saiya-jin elite female knows better than to do that until the mating," the princess replied and pulled the other girl from her spot.

"Third time lucky, hey, Vegeta?" Kakarrot joked.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm not even gonna pretend to understand that one. Remind me to go talk to someone the next time I feel like pulling a stunt in that fashion, huh?" Vegeta asked as he dressed in a grey spandex muscle shirt and matching pants his white boots and gloves. "C'mon, I've got a little girl and a young man to explain my actions to and ask them to forgive me. I need to ask the same of you three also. I'm sorry for causing such undue hurt and pain by my actions. My life now is insignificant because now I have several other lives to think about. I am the one with the royal blood and the crowned prince of this race and I humbly bow to my commanders and my Creator and ask forgiveness for the most dishonorable act outside of battle," Vegeta bowed. The two commanders put their hands on his shoulders to say, 'We forgive you, your highness.' "You two ready to fly?" the prince asked.

"Let me get the girls then we'll be off!" Kale bowed is head and went to retrieve both his sister and her trainer then the five of them left New Namek after thanking Nadine for the use of the chamber. Piccolo had gone off to meditate.

The quintet arrived at Little Vegeta and found the other Saiya-jin had been waiting their prince's return. Vegeta explained what had happened and Celerion nearly bit himself in half for ever having told the prince the truth. Vegeta asked for the forgiveness of his people for not being like the old king. Their response was, "Prince Vegeta, we knew that you could never follow in the king's footsteps. You are a different breed altogether. Since many of us have been living on this planet, we have adapted to its ways. There is no fun in taking another's life without just cause. We want to live in peace and fight only when provoked," Celerion had stood and said.

"Celerion, what's done cannot be undone, my friend. Yes, there was a time I would not have thought twice about relocating you to another dimension but now I see, that was juvenile. It's time for the children of Saiya to heal and begin anew. From this day forward, the old Saiya-jin regime of cold-blooded killing and planet take over is ended. Arise New Saiya, defenders of the universe, purveyors of peace! The only time we attack is when we get attacked. My children, this is the face of New Saiya!" Vegeta called Kakarrot and his two sons as well as his own son to stand with him. The prince nodded and the five of them burst into SSJ-1 form.

The crowd oohed and aahhed as they beheld the golden haired group in front of them. So the legend was true after all. But the legend mentioned only one Super Saiya-jin every three thousand years, how was it that all five had made the level?

"My children, behind you sands a gravity trainer. It is in that sphere where most of your training to reach our level will commence. Fort hose of you who were gauged with weak power levels there is an exercise room. Train on the equipment in that room to increase muscle and stamina. The five of us will be training everyone. When my sister, Princess Kayla makes level, she will be training the women. My daughter, Cilvanti and Kakarrot's granddaughter, Pan will be training all the brats and boys, just because they are female, don't go easy on them! Now that I'm back in control of myself again, it is with the greatest honor that I welcome my people into my home. Enter and make yourselves to home, " Vegeta bowed and Tregeta, Goten, Kale, Kayla and Kakarrot all led the group into the palace and to the bed chambers. The Saiya-jin who lived in the country departed for their own homes. "Cornelia, my daughter is in need of a tutor. I have taught her what I know. She needs to learn about being female. I can pay you any price you ask," Vegeta said to the former CC secretary.  
Cornelia bowed. "It would be my honor, your highness. Shall I tutor the other children as well? I had gone to school to be a teacher," Cornelia offered.

"Then by all means, the position is yours. I will see your and your family in the morning along with yours, also, Eggoll. Dismissed," Vegeta waved his hand and the two families departed.

Vegeta turned to leave but stopped as he caught a light scent on the air. It belonged neither to Kayla nor to any other female in the group. No, this one this one was new. The prince spun back to the yard and caught the outline of something in the shadows.

"I know you're there and if I can't see you in two minutes, I'm blasting you out," he said in a low voice.

A soft giggle taunted the prince. "Try and catch, your highness," and with that, Vegeta heard the leaves rustle as if someone had lifted from the ground.

"There's no use in hiding, I can sense your power I'll have to teach you how to hide it!" and Vegeta caught his prey in a flash. "Well, hello. You're not one of my original Saiyajin, no, I can tell by the smell. Too clean and feminine, not ready. How did you get here and who are you?"

"Who I am, my prince, is of little concern as is how I got here. I'm here but we'll be returning together," the nymph smiled a bewitching smile into Vegeta's eyes.

Vegeta looked from the smile to her eyes then backed away as if she were a serpent. "No, it can't be! She's dead and my heart went with her! It's impossible!"

"Why is it impossible? Do you not believe the Great God of all creation is also the God of miracles? Who do you see?" Parlissa asked as she took a step towards Vegeta.

"I-I see the girl I once knew and loved on Vegetasei but how is she here on Earth?" Vegeta still questioned his eyes.

"I am who you see, my prince. Kale and Kayla brought me to this planet to help you," she replied.

"All this time I had been convinced that everyone I ever cared about had been reduced to space dust, now I see I am wrong. Come, Lahissa, mate of mine! Join me as my true queen!" the prince stepped forward, took his lady's hand, not missing the tremor that ran through her body at his touch, and the two returned to Little Vegeta.

After placing Parlissa in a room across from his own, Vegeta went into his room. Yuck, what a mess he had made. Well, this room certainly wouldn't do until it was repaired. He got a set of sleep ware-something he did very sparingly and ventured to his brother's room.

'Still afraid of me, are you, young lady? Don't worry, should my Ceraina ever return, you'll be tossed to the curb, as the young one say on this planet. I'll crown you just for show as you sire and uncle and my sibs all believed you were my chosen,' Vegeta thought to himself as he entered Kale's room.

"Vegeta, what brings you here?" Kale asked.

"I trashed my room earlier, remember? I'll crash here on the floor. Here on this planet if two males share the same bed…Well, I'd rather not think on that subject," Vegeta replied as he made a pallet bed by a large picture window.

Kale nodded. "So did you like our present?" he asked in a hesitant voice.

"Parlissa I can't believe she survived! You do remember that she used to run and hide from me at every turn and whenever I requested that she spar with me so that I could gauge her power," the prince sighed in a huff.

"You didn't think Fuyung would have left the planet without the apple of his eyes, now did ya? We were gonna let her survival be a surprise at first, but then you pulled that trick and forced our hand. Kakarrot took Kayla and I too a small planet to talk to Kale-alea. We had to talk with Parly, get her to use the dragon balls and have Bayroot wish her here," Kale explained. "And remember, we were cubs when she would run and hide. Everyone but mom, sis and I feared you back then," Kale snickered.

"That blame lies with our sire. The Dragon Balls of Vegeta survived also! Splendid! You guys are too much. I could never have better friends than the four of you and my kids. Thanks, little brother. Sleep well," the prince bade then lay down and drifted off to what was probably one of he most peaceful sleeps he'd had in sometime.

The following morning, the silence in the canyon was shattered by the sound of battle as the Saiya-jin who were able began to both train and spar with the prince, Kakarrot, Tregeta, the other Z sensi Cilvanti and Pan. The X-team had gone to work out in the gym a long with the weaker powered warriors. The two young females were in charge of training the chimps, which included ten boys and ten girls. The girls were more focused than the boys and were not afraid to rough one another up. The boys, they were another story as they refused to listen to the girls. After five hours of trying to make the boys behave, the princess lost what temper she was trying to hold on. With a powerful scream that would have made daddy very proud, the little princess snarled…  
"Listen you little puke-shit pussies, if you don't start listening to me, you'll find your little asses in the next dimension! Éclair, fight me and don't hold back!" Cilvi ordered and the boy began to spar with her, then Pan took over and Cilvi began sparring with the another boy in the group.

"You're holding back like you're scared to hurt us! We're half Saiya-jin and we can take it! Cause if you guys don't hurt us, we will hurt you!" Pan yelled for all the boys to hear, her partner showing signs of fatigue.

Éclair stopped sparring as he was huffing and puffing like a battle weary warrior. He sat on the ground to rest. "I-I gotta rest. I'm about to faint," the boy sighed and fell back on the ground.

"Grr! I know old ladies stronger than this chimp! He's a worthless piece of crap! I swear, if it was in my power, I'd find a planet weaker than Earth and ship his ass off there!" Cilvanti snarled in a perfect imitation of her Outusan, who always threatened Trageta with those same words. Suddenly a loud scream rose over the din of battle as the princess powered up. "Say your prayers, weakling!" the baby snarled and readied a blast that resembled her dad's Gallik Gun. Her blue hair had stood straight up and turned golden. Her eyes had turned from blue to jade.

Vegeta, who'd been sparing with Angelair himself, had stopped when he picked up the increase in his daughter's power. "Cilvanti, no!" and in a flash the prince had left the guard. The instant Vegeta appeared in the princess' location; he fell on top of Éclair to protect the boy just as the blast left his daughter's hands. Thank God, she had used a much weaker form of the Gallik Gun or Outusan would have been toast.

" 'Tousan!" Cilvi cried when she'd seen her dad take the direct hit from her blast. " 'Tousan, can you hear me?" A moan sounded from ground, which signaled that Vegeta had heard the little one when she called.

"Ichison!" Kayla screamed.

"Vegeta!" Parlissa cried in horror as she looked up from sparring with the princess.

Kale and Angelair tried to move the elder prince off the child but found that he was far too heavy, although he didn't look it. Kakarrot walked over to survey the situation, knelt down and shoved something into Vegeta's mouth. "Here, Vegeta, chew it," the warrior instructed.

Not soon after he had ingested the bean, Vegeta sprung to his feet. "Got another one?" At Kakarrot's nod, Vegeta instructed him to give it to the boy. "I swear that chimp is worse than Gohan was at the same age!" the prince sneered.

"My baby! She was gonna hurt my baby, your highness!" a hysterical woman ran forward and grabbed Éclair into a tight hug.

Vegeta spat on the ground. "Well, if that whelp had of been trained the minute he took his first steps, my daughter would not have had to threaten him! He's a disgrace! Tregeta! Goten!" the prince called and the two young warriors appeared without delay. They bowed. "Take this piece of worthless Saiya-jin flesh and see if you can't whip him into something that resembles a Saiya-jin warrior!" Vegeta commanded, snatching the boy from the protective arms of his mother and tossing him to his son and son's best friend. Then Vegeta turned hard black eyes to his daughter who met his gaze eyeball to eyeball. "I must commend you, princess, but there is a time and a place to use the Gallik Gun and training is not that time! Thank God, it's still a just a strong chi blast. Tomorrow morning, you and I will go off planet to train in the asteroid belt. I will have no mercy on you! For now, go with the other females and gather what we will need for breakfast! Men, to the hunt!" Vegeta ordered and the groups readied themselves to get the morning feast. The prince grabbed his daughter as she prepared to go gather with the females. "Cilvi, I must congratulate! You reached level with that battle, my princess! Later, we'll go out and get you anything you want," Vegeta smiled and Cilvanti hugged him tightly.

"What I want, daddy is for you to be very happy so that you won't do what you did last night. I don't know what I would have done if you had not have made it," the baby began to lose it.

Daddy held her tight. "Oh, chimp, you needn't worry over that. Daddy promised Kakarrot he'd talk to someone when the head that wears the crown becomes weary. Now, be off with you!" The prince tapped Cilvi's tail end and sent her off.

Cilvanti had gone gathering with the other females of the camp and stayed with Princess Kayla, her trainer and Pan. "My princess, can I asked you something?" she whispered to her aunt.

"Speak, my little one," Kayla encouraged.

"Who's the lady beside you? She's really pretty. I like her," Cilvi smiled.

Kayla turned. "Parlissa Saturna, it is with great pleasure that I introduce Ichison's youngest offspring, Princess Bura Cilvanti Vegeta. Honey, this is-

"I know! Daddy's lifemate!" the little one screamed in excitement, which drew attention to the princess' group.

"Sh, that's supposed to be a secret," Kayla leaned over to her niece and whispered.

"Does daddy know?" the little one giggled and the two elder females nodded. "I'm glad. Daddy needs a mommy who's gonna love him and not a maniacal shrew bitch out for his very life," Cilvi said in a nonchalant manner.

Parlissa looked at the child. "What do you mean? Has someone tried to kill my prince?" she asked her voice hard.

"She not only tried to kill daddy, but figured out that my brother and I are strongly bonded to dad and if one of us experienced something, the other two would also be affected. The whore that squirted Geta and me out had her boyfriend put an energy collar 'round my neck to suppress my energy. In so doing, it reversed my energy to attack my body. It also attacked my daddy and Tregeta. I was dying because of that and I was taking my two favorite men in the entire universe with me. I only wanted to be with them. They belong to me until they get women of their own. I can release daddy but I can't release Geta yet unless Cornelia makes a play for him, hee hee-hee" Cilvi giggled and the two women laughed!

A few hours later, the group had assembled five full-grown dinosaurs, ten fish, twenty-trees of nuts, berries and herbs, and twenty ostrich eggs. Hunting had expanded from Little Vegeta to the mountains and jungles of Asia where the group now resided.

"Are you sure this will be enough, my prince? You know the Saiyan appetite is insatiable," Brocolia pointed out the obvious.

Vegeta regarded the woman as if she had lost a few brain cells. "And your point is? Look, my friends and I are not gonna do all the hunting out here. If anyone's still hungry after this feast, they'll have to provide for themselves," the prince stated then stood to address the feasting crowd. "Listen up and listen up good, New Saiya, after breakfast we are going hunting for another kind of prey. Our prey on this hunt walks on two legs, have tails, incredible powers, and understand us. We will break into groups of ten, one group to search each continent. You will call out in our native tongue, 'Children of Saiya, come home!' Those who respond, call them together. There will be one of us with each group to bring you all back here to Little Vegeta," the prince instructed.

At that moment, a young looking man about Kakarrot's build and height approached the group. "Well, I thought that if I searched long enough, I'd turn up Saiya's ultimate treasure," the man spoke in the native tongue and Vegeta turned to regard the jokester.

The prince reeled and the young man caught him to steady him. "Emanu Humizu, where on Earth did you come from?" Vegeta and the being hugged in greeting.

"I heard you might have some work for me, so I gathered my family, packed up the RV and decided to relocate. Besides, who needs hand built homes any more with Capsule Corp shelling out tens of thousands of capsule homes everyday, I had to shut down. Without you, I lost my drive to work. You're an A-1 destructor you know that? And the boys and I missed you and the family. Oh, hey, this is for the fireball, where is she?" Emanu asked and as if on cue, Princess Cilvanti appeared at her dad's side.

She bowed. "Mr. Humizu, welcome home," she smiled and accepted the gift the elder man held out to her. "Thank you, sir," she smiled and went to open the package.

"Has your family feasted, yet?" Vegeta asked. When Emanu gave a negative reply, Vegeta invited the family to join the feast. Thanking the Creator for all his wonders and mercies regarding the ever growing populace of Little Vegeta, a.k.a. New Saiya, Vegeta sighed as yet another silent prayer had been answered. Well, that took care of the housing situation which CC refused to assist with.

"Daddy, look, Mr. Humizu gave me a hard hat like the Earth construction workers wear! It fits nicely," Cilvi smiled as she showed her daddy her present, which was a blue hard had the same color as her daddy's Saiya-jin battle spandex.

"You needed something to protect that hard little head of yours," the prince joked and the crowd of Saiya-jin sat in stunned silence.

He was so at ease. Not at all the ruthless tyrant he was being trained up to be. He had more patience, especially for those of the lower class. Just look at the way Bardock's whelp sat practically underneath his highness' shoulder, as if a second skin. No, that was not quite accurate because Princess Kayla sat between that warrior's legs. What was going on? Well, whatever it was, those who still followed the old way of destruction on planet Kale-alea were in for a rude awakening. When this bunch of Earth Saiya-jin made it to planet, the prince would be tearing the hides from the violent ones. Parlissa smiled as she shared breakfast with her dad and uncle.

"My daughter, why are you not with his highness?" Fuyung asked the young beauty.

"He has not asked me, poppa. When you all go on the hunt, I am sure that he will leave us women here with the children," Parlissa nodded.

Vegeta approached the father-daughter-uncle trio; his handsome face set in stone. He pointed to the girl and motioned for her to accompany him. Without hesitation, the young beauty rose and followed behind her prince. If Vegeta seemed like he was not pleased to see his lifemate from so long ago, the image was a mask. He was overwhelmed but having been raised a Saiya-jin super elitist he still wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions. Plus, his heart had been claimed by two of the lower classes most powerful. One he had to fight hard not to grab and have his way with and the other had gone away without an explanation but he felt that someday she would return.

"M-my prince, may I speak?" she asked in a near whisper.

"So speak, woman," he replied in a hard voice as he slowed his quick paced walk.

"It's good to see you again. Y-you are mated?" she asked in a hesitant voice.

Vegeta stopped and turned to regard her. He struck his familiar pose. "I had been. It ended four years ago when her highness was a chimp of 1 Earth year old," he replied.

"W-No, I know why, because for you there was no other mate available. Can we speak as friends? It's just us out here," she requested and the prince nodded. "Did you love her?"

"I felt something for her. I love my offspring. The mate and I were too similar to really be happy together. She never did as I ordered her to but I always found myself unwillingly doing her bidding. Me, the Saiya-jin no Ouji kowtowing to a pathetically weak being like herself. I made excuses for having to leave the planet and her behind. When my son was old enough and after he got out of school, I took him with me as he was beginning to emulate my every action. But you really don't want to hear about this, I know. You wanna know how I survived, correct?" Vegeta asked more to the point. "How did you?"

"The king, your Outusan, assembled many and ordered us off planet. This had been shortly after that white devil had taken you," Parlissa explained.

Vegeta looked at her with surprise in his black eyes. "You knew? How?"

"Vegeta, we may not have bonded physically, but we had done so mentally. I seemed to experience everything you did as did the twins and her majesty."

"Her majesty?! My mother!" Vegeta felt the breath leave his body at a frightening rate as his heart rate increased. Surely, Vegeta, even for the no Ouji that's too much to hope for that your own mother survived. The king would have surely commanded her presence with him until death. Vegeta shook himself back to reality. 'Ok, Veggie, calm down, breath deep and cleanse your mind,' Vegeta told himself. Looking back to Parlissa's eyes, he smirked at his own behavior. "You're making me crazy, you know that?" he said a mirthless tone of voice, then he asked, "Did you ever mate?"

Parlissa lowered her head and a sniff escaped her. Her heart felt as if cold hands were gripping it as she struggled for breath. Vegeta stood in front of her and his own heart wrenched in his chest. When he was with the Earth-jin, she had expected him to take her in his arms when she was in distress, but Saiya-jin women were not so. Huh, very few of them, like his sibs, Mommarissa, the woman before him at this moment and Ceraina a few years ago. He then remembered how the four of them would comfort one another on the home planet and it was how Kayla had comforted him just the day before. Vegeta slowly approached his grief stricken old friend, took her in his strong arms and stroked her tail. The latter action, having many meanings depending on the situation. Now, it was a gesture to comfort.

"Shh, my friend. I shouldn't have asked that. We are in the now and our past need have no bearing on the future," Vegeta found himself saying in a low, voice, then he from nowhere, a song made it's presence know and he began to hum it to her.

As he rocked her back and forth, stroked her tail, he sang into her ear and she began to calm down. When he felt that she had regained her composure, he slowly went to releases her but he felt her arms around his neck slid downward and take hold of his tail. This caused his heart and breath to stop. 'No, Lissa, not now,' his mind told him as he looked down at her-she was shorter than her prince was himself. She raised her eyes to his and her tail escaped from his hand and snaked its way around his waist. The prince was stunned. What was she doing?

"W-what are you doing, Lissa?" he asked, his mouth incredibly dry.

"I love you, my prince. I-I'm sorry to have shown such weakness in your presence," she lowered her head.

"You know it was never weakness with the four of us. Was your mating so very bad?" he asked as he ran his bare fingers through her shoulder length black hair-he had taken his gloves off.

Her tail tightened around his waist and she put her arms around his neck. She lay her head against his shoulder. "He was a monster, Vegeta. He treated me as if I was an animal. He mocked my Saiya-jin heritage and called me all kind of monkey names. He boasted about what he would do to me if I didn't comply with his wishes. He took my innocence away from me when I was not ready to breed. I birthed him four half-breeds," Parlissa fell completely apart and cried onto Vegeta's shoulder. "Then he would torture me for the hell of it. He'd pull my tail no matter how many times I told him that it hurt. He'd bite me in places our own people don't bite one another. He hurt me, Vegeta. I had myself checked right after he had made a savage attack on me and the medic told me it would be a miracle if I ever birth another chimp into the universe."

Vegeta's mind was paralyzed beyond the capacity for rational thought as he let his chosen mate vent her sorrow. He ached for her and his own heart was in his throat. The prince had balled his fist and had clenched his teeth in anger, as he asked, "Who is he? I will kill him for what he has done to you! Half breeds?"

"H-he was an Icejin," she cried, then she screamed with all the pain hidden in her being and burst into SSJ form from sheer emotion.


	9. TOO HARD TO BELIEVE

CHAPTER IX TOO HARD TO BELIEVE

Had he heard her correctly? He must have as Saiya-jin hearing was among the most sensitive in the universe. An Icejin! A bloodthirsty, freakin' trash of the Universe Icejin! It wasn't enough for Frieza to have the audacity to have obliterated the home planet with the king and queen still on it! No. Now, one had destroyed the chimp he had chosen for his lifemate. She uncurled her tail from his waist just before she flipped into SSJ form. He was both transfixed and angered. Transfixed because the girl had transformed without heavy training. Angered at what she had imparted to him. Not being able to control his own rage any longer, Vegeta screamed an Earth shaking sound then burst into SSJ-2. Power strong enough to rip the planet in half emitted from the emotionally distraught Saiya-jin pair. Parlissa stood, raised her hands above her head and hurled a blast into the forest. Vegeta crossed his arms in front of his chest then whipped them out to his sides and energy left both his arms and decimated the forest. The two fell to the ground in exhaustion after the power blasts.

"What the hell was that? Felt like an bomb!" Logan exclaimed as he was sparring with Tien.

"Vegeta! I'll go see what happened while you all keep sparring!" Goku said.

"I'm going with you! I picked up Parlissa's chi as well as my brother's!" Kayla exclaimed and jumped into the air with the mighty Saiyan and the two flew off to where they had detected the two increases in power, however, once airborne, Goku took Kayla's hand and the couple Ited to Vegeta and Parlissa's exact location.

They gasped in horror at the sight of the forest! It looked as if a volcano had just erupted.

"Good God, Vegeta, you did this?" Kakarrot asked as he surveyed the area.

"I had help. Kakarrot, she was raped by an Icejin! One of Frieza's race! Not only did that freak of the universe destroy my people but he also destroyed one of the only other femmes I have ever really loved outside of Mommarissa, her parents, Kayla, Teray and Cilvanti. It's not fair!" Vegeta screamed and pounded his fist into the dirt.

"Frieza hated us that much? I only know the part that you told me and can't begin to fathom such hatred," Kakarrot remarked.

"Try starting with your old friend, Bulma," Vegeta sneered as he held Lissa close. "We didn't deserve what he put us through. I swear, before my Creator, if there are any Icejin left in this universe, the Saiya-jin will crush them like the maggots they are! C'mon, let's start training our army of Super Saiya-jin! Women included. Lissa reached level just before the two of you arrived. Kayla, how long ago had Lissa been mated with the Icejin who abused her?" the prince asked his sister.

"Well, we had been taking refuge on a planet called Minerva in the Orion Galaxy. It was a very hospitable planet and as rich as Vegeta had been. We found the natives to be friendly and willing to assist us in our flight from the Icejin. For some years we lived in peace, then the nightmare began. I don't know how they found us but they did and began raping the women and killing any male they found alive even our babies. It was horrible. Like Vegetasei all over again and I knew that they would finish what Frieza had started," Kayla began, her emotions beginning to show.

"All we could do was pray for a miracle. King Aegar had gathered us all into the palace and hid us so that those of us who had survived the initial terror could escape. But we'll get to that. One Icejin warrior had grown bored and took one of the servant girls I had with me and he ravaged her in front of my eyes. She bred him a set of twins the next three months following that incident. When the other Icejin saw how rapidly our bodies produced their devil spawn offspring, they took any female, ready or not and mated with her. I was just ten Saiyan years old when I squirted out four half-breeds myself. I don't know how many were actually hatched, but every half-breed was sent back to the mother planet, Frieza. They wanted our genes mixed with theirs to create the universe's most feared army. Our race would have surely been wiped out had a golden warrior not arrived! He was magnificence itself! Engulfed in a golden halo of fire. His power was like nothing ever seen in the universe! He destroyed the entire army of Kellogg-18 in a matter of moments! I only saw the battle from the window of our hiding place, but he was glorious! He was like a savior sent to our people from our Great Creator as an answer to our prayers!" Parlissa's eyes had taken on a dream-like mist.

"He asked those Icejin pussies what business they had in invading his planet, then he proceeded to relocate each one of them into the next dimension. He may have been small in height, but he was powerful! His power reminded me of..." Kayla stopped and looked at her brother. She gasped deeply. "You! It was you, Ichison! You saved us and killed the one who had raped Parlissa! They couldn't touch me because Kale kept them at bay. But it was you! You were that golden warrior!" the princess could not control her emotions.

Vegeta sat in silent shock over this new bit of information. True, he had defended Minerva against a planet called Kellogg-18, but he didn't notice the warriors had been Icejin! They were so pathetically weak it hadn't been funny! They fell like dominoes and proved to be no challenge at all. He had no idea that his sister, brother and lifemate had been on the planet at that time in his history.

"Kakarrot, you up for an invasion?" Vegeta asked, his nostrils flaring in anger.

"I'm a Saiyan warrior, my prince. You don't have to ask," Kakarrot spoke and assisted Vegeta off the ground and both assisted their mates.

"Lissa, it'll be all right, I will see to that. I will redeem your honor and make that entire ice ball race pay for their atrocities against the universe! Let's go!" and with that, the four ITed back to camp.

The minute Vegeta materialized in the camp, it was easy to see he was in a towering rage. He walked into the middle of the camp, raised himself to his full commanding height and said, "Get up! Your prince is about to declare war!" that statement met with cheers of excitement. Vegeta raised a hand for silence. "Our target is the home planet of Frieza. He wiped us out, we are gonna wipe him out! Training will be continuous and feasting minimal. Today we will be going to hunt for our brothers and sisters who live in other countries on this planet. We must bring them here, train them up to level then attack head on. The Icejin's greatest fear is the Super Saiya-jin. They know of the legend and how only one appears. We, my children, are the exception to that rule. Lady Parlissa has just made it to SSJ level but must train to maintain it. The twins and two of my elder elite warriors are also on the verge. It is hard work. Use your emotions as a catalyst to attain the unattainable!" Had he just said that? His own mother had told him that when he was a chimp. He didn't know what she had meant then but after seeing his mate, he knew now. Yes, that's how Kakarrot and his sons did it! Their emotions had been their springboard and he must now use his own as well. "Attain the unattainable, my children, by using your emotions. It won't be that hard as we have all lost someone we cared deeply for to Frieza and his evil regime. If not Frieza himself then those Icejin who stole my mate's innocence from me. Let's assemble into seven groups of seven, men only. Women, I need you all to hold down the fort while we're gone. 18, Videl, I'm placing the two of you in charge along with Kayla and Lissa. You're four of my strongest women, now. Go shopping only after training and sparring. Keep training the X-team. They're coming right along. All they need now is to learn how to fly and they will be complete. Every one set?" the prince asked then caught his mate's eyes. What the hell, he wasn't sure how long this search would take them in the first place and he may never get another chance. Vegeta swung Lissa into his an embrace, lowered his head and took her lips with his own. "I'll be back to continue that. I love you, Lissa" he said in a rush then he released her.

"I love you, too, Vegeta, and you'd better come back to me. Or this time I will hunt you down!" Lissa smiled and whacked the prince on his rear as she had seen Kayla do to Kakarrot.

"Oh, you're in for it when I get back, young woman!" Vegeta bade and the men took off then went into separate directions.

Bulma and her fiancé, Jeff had gone to his home in Ireland. It had taken him a long time to get her over to his country, as his people hadn't been too keen on the idea of his marrying out of the race. However, once he let his family know that she was the wealthiest woman on the planet and the inventor of all the modern conveniences they enjoyed, the Coles-Jeff's family-began to sing a different tune. However, Bulma found out that it had just been for her money that Jeff was even going with her. She had been on the terrace of the house, which was in a well-to-do suburban section of Dublin, when she over heard Jeff talking with his mother.

"Nay, mum, ye don't think I actually loves that loud mouthed overbearing shrew, now do ya? She even had me put a device on a wee child to try and kill that bairn because Miss Woman wanted to be rid of the ex husband," Jeff had said.

"The hell ye say? Trying to kill her baby, that's ludicrous! I told ye, that ye should a married that nice secretary from Belfast, but ye wanted money! When that Capsule place opened up in Lisbon, ye had to go check it out. Then ye called and said ye met the owner and the two of ye hit it off like a house ablaze! Last year, ye moved to Asia to be with that woman without checking everything out! Did y'know that both her children are part alien who could wipe out this planet we live on with their breath if they get mad enough?" Jeffrey's mother asked.

"I didn't know they were that strong? She told me something about the man who mated with her, but not so much of the offspring," Jeff replied.

Bulma had heard all that she could stomach then got off the terrace, stormed into the house, stood in front of mother and son with hand on her hips and an angry scowl on her lovely face.

"Take me home right this instant, Mr. Coles! Here, take this cheap piece of crap! The engagement's over! I can't believe I fell for a jerk like you! I thought that Vegeta had been terrible but you take the cake! I hate you! I hate you all! I wish one of my friends were here to send you into another dimension!" Bulma wailed and ran to her room where she began to pack.

How dare they put her in such a predicament? At least, Vegeta had come to her with nothing. Made her no promises that he would be obligated to uphold. Oh, sure, he wanted her to wait on him hand and foot as if she was his personal servant girl, but in a freaky sort of way, she liked him barking orders. However, then the violence began. She was probably to blame for baiting him once he had

reached SSJ level, but his physical need of her increased along with his strength and appetite. She just couldn't handle such a demanding man any longer. Then she met Jeff and he seemed like a third answer to her prayers. He willingly did as she requested. Agreed with her if he knew what was good for him and kowtowed to her every wish. Now, she realized it had all been a sham. She wanted...What? To die from the humiliation of the situation? Find her one love and have him hold her in his arms and kiss away her tears? She nearly laughed at that thought. 'Get real, Bulma. You tossed him to the curb, mocked his heritage and race, and tried to kill not only him but also the two most beautiful children ever to grace this planet. And you expect him to just forgive you for all of that, take you in his arms and make crazy love to you all night long?' As ridiculous as the answer sounded, Bulma answered 'yes.'

It was worth a try. What was the worse he could do? Don't go there, Bulma, you know very well what he could do and unlike Earth guys, the Saiyan no Ouji was not the type of being to give second chances. What a life, Bulma sighed to herself as she left the Coles' home without a back wards glance, hailed a cab to take her to the airport where she boarded a flight for Asia and home.

After Bulma had returned home to Asia, she called Chichi.

"Son residence, Chichi speaking," Chichi greeted in a slow tone.

"Wow, don't you sound cheery. Hey, hun, this is Bulma. What's wrong?" Bulma asked, concern in her voice.

Chichi sighed and replied, "Oh, I miss my boys. Vegeta hasn't sent Goku home for awhile. I'd have thought that by now his royal arrogance would have gotten tired of tripping over that lazy good for nothing. I'm worried. The last time I heard from either Goku or Goten was right after you put that collar on Bura's neck," Chichi said.

Bulma cringed. Did she have to go there? 'I guess no one will let me live that fiasco down, but I only did it to keep the world from being destroyed!' Bulma thought to herself. "Hey, Chi, why don't I call Cindy and Marron, y'know Krillin's first girlfriend, and the four of us go on a girls only vacation? We can go camping in the wilderness. Escape civilization for awhile," Bulma suggested.

Stunned silence greeted Bulma's suggestion. "Ah, girlfriend, are you feeling alright? Cindy, the prom-queen blonde and Maron, the blue haired dizzy flake? You must have a few screws loose, hun. Lay down and take an aspirin. Me, I wouldn't mind roughing it because I live in the country, but those two glamour girls wouldn't last two seconds out there without bitchin' and moanin'," Chichi pointed out.

"Chi, we're not literally gonna rough it. Remember everything is encapsulated. C'mon, it'll be fun and maybe take our minds off our men problems," Bulma sighed.

"What happened to Jeffery?" Chi asked.

Bulma growled. "Ooh, that man, he played me for a fool! I overheard a talk he was having with his mom and it came out that he was only dating me for my money! I have the worse luck with men. First that womanizer, Yamcha, then that royal alien prick, Vegeta, and now that Irish geek, Jeffery Coles! I can't win for losing," Bulma remarked in a voice thick with sadness.

"Poor Bulma. Okay, if you can convince the two living Barbie dolls, great. Either way, I'll go," Chi replied then the two hung up.

Bulma then called her other two female acquaintances and told them of her plan to get away from civilization for a week or so. The two nearly died when they found there would be no guys on the trip and they would be out in the sticks with nature and the elements. After much explaining about how they were not gonna have to literally live like savages, the two glamour girls agreed then suggested that they all meet at West City Mall to purchase the necessary gear they felt would be necessary, other two only agreed on a condition that they could bring their boyfriends in case of attacks. Reluctantly, Bulma agreed then said that she would meet them there, then they terminated the call.

While the males had gone off on the hunt for more survivors from the home planet, 18 and Videl had decided to introduce their Saiya-jin sisters to the art of 'malling.' Besides, the children could always use more clothes and shoes. Leaving Piccolo, Tien and Chioutzu in charge, the girls-mainly the younger ones-who wanted to mall took to the air and flew to the city. There were at least forty in number, which included the twenty Saiyan children. The group reached the city in no time as they all flew faster than the speed of both light and sound. They had to be very careful not to alert attention to themselves as news hounds were everywhere looking for a hot story and forty women and children who could fly was definitely news worthy. The group landed behind the mall where trash was thrown and, after straightening themselves up from the flight, walked around the mall entrance.

"Hey, let's go to Saiya-jin Pride! That store has nearly everything!" Cornelia suggested.

"Good idea. I like the things in there. I'm very surprised his highness has not reclaimed all of those things, they are rightfully his, y'know," Broccolia remarked as the group headed for the shop.

"As long as Saiya-jin are purchasing the items, I don't think he cares. All Ichison wants is to reunite the race, level us up to SSJ then attack the ones who tried to destroy us so many years ago," Kayla pointed out as they entered the store, greeted Turnipa and her youngest daughter, Tomatilla.

"Cilvi, kids hi! C'mere, look what I found!" Tomatilla beamed as she jumped from the stool on which she sat, ran around the counter then took the kids to a far corner of the store.

Turnipa also came out to greet her customers. "Hey, girls, what'll it be today? We just received a shipment from a group of Saiya-jin located in Ireland. They're having a little trouble in that country, so they sent us what had been sent with them. Purchase them and take them to Little Vegeta. They are the crown jewels," Turnipa remarked and went to retrieve a shipment from storage.

"The crown jewels? I thought that white devil had stolen them all! Oh, they will make my prince happy!" Lissa exclaimed with a giddiness that she hadn't felt since the day that she and the prince had sneaked away from their assignments and he had sung to her. And what a voice her young prince had had! Then a light bulb went off in her head. She remembered that his highness had hummed a song to her as he had tried to calm her down that very morning. It was the same melody as the song he had sung to her the day they "escaped." She laughed to herself, but Princess Cilvanti caught it and went to her.

"Mommaliassa, why are laughing?" she asked, not realizing that she had just addressed Parlissa as 'momma.'

Lissa smiled at the tyke then knelt down to embrace her. "Cilvi, I'm laughing because I'm happy! Because I'm with your dad again and I just heard you call me 'momma.' Thank you, baby," she smiled and tried to hide the emotion that welled up inside her.

"Well, you love my daddy and I guess when you mate, you'll be married, right? Won't that make you my momma in a sense?" the little princess asked and hugged Lissa who hoisted the tot into the air.

The other females gathered rejoiced in the simple fact that two of Prince Vegeta's favorite females had bonded. 18, Marron and Videl felt privileged to witness such an act. Both females glowed with a soft blue-white light, which seemed to hold the essence of love itself, then in a flash the light dissipated.

"What just happened?" Marron, 18's daughter asked looking around at the Saiya-jin women.

"They have bonded as mother and daughter. It is a most special occurrence and very rare for our people to accept half-breeds, at all, as we have accepted our prince's offspring. They belong to the prince, so those two are now bonded to his highness and his son as well. Let's celebrate!" Turnipa smiled and bent down to retrieve something behind the counter. She had returned with a silver case that she had set behind the counter, but she had retrieved a tray upon, which set a silver tea setting. She called everyone are around and they had a small feast to celebrate the bonding.

Bulma and her three friends had been cruising the mall when, "Chi, isn't that Videl and Pan? And there's 18! Hey, there's my baby, Bura! Bura! Honey, it's mommy!" Bulma called.

The call had been heard by those women closest to the door, which were 18, Videl, Cornelia and Princess Kayla.

"Videl, what's your mother-in-law doing hanging with that tart?" 18 asked in a whisper.

"I'm sure I have no clue. Why is she suddenly calling Cilvi 'honey,' and herself 'mommy?' I'm gonna find out," Videl said and stepped out to meet Bulma and her friends but looked straight at Chichi. She bowed. "Chichi, what are you doing with her?" Videl asked standing in a pose reticent of Prince Vegeta's.

"Videl, hi honey! We're picking up some things to go camping with. Who are your friends?" Chi asked when she noted the store full of women.

"Friends from another planet," Videl replied in a flat tone.

"Mommy! Oh, hi, grandma, how are you?" it was little Pan who was not quite so little anymore.

"Pan, you're getting so big!" Chichi went to hug the girl who stiffened at her touch. "Pan honey, what's wrong?"

"If you were by yourself, I'd hug you, but you're with her. Keep a leash on her will you and don't let these women see her or she'll be waking up in a new dimension before the sun goes down," Pan sliced a glance at Bulma who felt her stomach knot up.

"P-Pan, can you tell my daughter I'd love to see her, please," Bulma requested through a shaky smile.

The look in the child's eyes was pure ice. "No. I am not gonna let you hurt my best friend ever again! Go away before, woman, I hurt you," Pan warned her hair flashed golden as her nostrils flared.

"Pan!" Bulma screeched.

The others inside the store had felt the increase in power and turned to survey the situation. Princess Kayla came forward wearing a thunderous expression, an exact mirror of her elder brother's scowl. "What is this?" she asked. Before anyone could answer, a shaft of light sailed through the crowd and found its way into Bulma's shoulder.

Bulma's friends and Chichi gasped in horror. "Someone call an ambulance, she'll bleed to death!" Cindy cried as she tried to stymie the gush of blood.

"So let her," a small cold voice sounded. The crowd parted and there stood both Cilvanti and Parlissa in mirror poses of Vegeta with arms crossed and feet apart.

"Bura, this is your mother! How could you do this to her?" Chichi cried in disbelief.

"No, she's just the whore that squirted me out. This is my momma," Cilvanti took hold of Parlissa's hand then the two turned back to the feast, however, not before, "And my name is not Bura! It's Cilvanti Vegeta!"

Maron (not 18's daughter) had called the paramedics who attended to Bulma, then took her to the hospital. Cindy and Marron went with her. Chichi stayed behind.

"Videl, why did Bura blast her mother like that and call her such a horrid name?" Chi asked her daughter-in-law.

"I have no idea, ask her. Maybe it has something to do with a black metal collar the woman had put around the child's neck to try and destroy dad, big brother and baby girl," Videl turned and rejoined the other women. "Chichi, join our sisterhood. Goku is your husband and our Commander. We will forget that you were ever friends with the only enemy the Saiya-jin had on this planet," Videl told her mother-in-law.

"S-S-Saiya-jin? All of these are Saiya-jin? Where did they come from?" Chichi stammered in shock.

"Except for two of them, from Scotland here on Earth. They were sent off planet by King Vegeta, himself," Videl explained.

"Here? H-how long have they been here?" she asked.

"Some of us about as long as Prince Vegeta himself, some as long as Kakarrot, himself. We saw when the two of them had come to this planet, the prince and Nappa. We knew his highness was incredibly powerful from when we lived on the home planet," Turnipa replied.

"I wondered why he would come to such a weak planet as this one, so I asked him the other night and he told me for the dragon balls. He told us about that entire episode then he asked why he never picked up our power levels before now. My mate told him we hard worked on suppressing our powers to imitate you, but mainly to throw off our enemies" Brocolia explained.

"He beat up my Goku, Gohan and an old friend of Goku's, Krillin very badly. Goku was hospitalized for months after that battle. However, even laid up, all Goku thought about was getting his strength back to return to the battlefield. He was always the warrior. I cringed every time my little Gohan joined any battles. I wanted him to be a scholar and not a martial arts fighter like his dad. I told Goku that Gohan needed a good education to get a good job and make good money. Fighting never accomplished that goal, but my son followed his dad. Now my youngest son has gone off, chasing after the sound of battle and living with Trunks only encourages that behavior. And does Vegeta stop them? No, he lets them do whatever the hell they please! They don't care that I sit home alone at night worried sick over their well being. Hoping Goku's being fed and such and speaking of which, where are my sons and husband anyway?" Chi asked.

"Vegeta gathered all the men to search the planet for more Saiya-jin survivors. Professor Xavier, who is head of a team of humans with special powers, brought his team over to train with the sensi and get stronger to fight their own war in America. As he was telling the men why his team had come, one of the girls in his team related information that two members of their team had encountered a group of beings that resembled Vegeta over in their country. You remember the night of the party at New Namek and Vegeta had flown off because of the portrait young Vegeta had given him?" 18 interjected.

"Yeah, Goku said that he was deeply hurt and that he went away to grieve. When Vegeta returned, he had said that he had ventured into a country called Scotland where he met someone from his home. I know he's one very happy alien right about now. I felt sorry for him that night when he explained about the people in the portrait. His brother and sister were so cute and the little girl who stood with him...She was as beautiful as a china doll," Chichi expounded.

"Chi, I would like you to meet Princess Kayla and Vegeta's lifemate, Parlissa Saturna," Videl introduced two very beautiful Saiya-jin females in casual dress.

Chi fell over backwards when she met two of the women that his royal arrogance had had any real feelings for. How would Bulma take the news once she learned that not only was Vegeta a force not to be played with, but that his chosen lifemate before herself had returned to his life and was now the accepted mother of the children she had birthed? As she looked into the pitch black eyes of these pure Saiyan females and the ocean blue orbs of both 18 and Videl, she saw...unity. A unity that could never be severed by any means except maybe death but hadn't Vegeta shared what had happened to their people and had encouraged her husband on from both near death and from grave? No, death couldn't sever such a union as this race had.

"H-how did you all come to be in our country? Scotland is half a world away," Chi asked.

"My dad-in-law, Angelair Saturna met the prince. When he told us that our prince was yet alive and still just a chimp in Saiya-jin terms we just couldn't believe it! Dad told us that the ruthless chibi prince we had feared on Vegetasei was no more. The prince he met let his emotions fly. Dad said that when he told his highness that in our village resided sixty Saiya-jin along with himself and my son, he said the prince damn near phased into the next dimension for happiness alone! We asked dad if he had any qualms in leaving our mist enshrouded adopted home and returning to our real home with our prince. He said 'let's go.' That's how we came to be here," Kimchee, Éclair's mom related.

"Oh. So why haven't you and 18 been home lately?" Chi asked Videl.

"For me, the answer's easy. Gohan's one of the Elite warriors as well as Little Vegeta's technologist and medic. Goten's even picked up on the technology. He might act clueless like Goku sometimes, but he's a genius! Vegeta's very impressed with his fighting style. He and Trunks had been practically inseparable until a new girl entered the camp and took Trunks away. If she hadn't of happened along, I think elder Vegeta would have tied those two to separate trees by their tails," Videl laughed as did the other women.

"I haven't been home because my little Krillin and I like assisting Vegeta. He's a very different being now from the one I nearly killed eighteen years ago. I'm glad he's got a mate now, or he'd be in trouble, yum!" 18 licked her lips in a flirtatious manner.

"Hey, we'd better get back home. No telling when the men will return. I don't want my mate to return and I'm not there to greet him. He started something I want to see him finish," it was Parlissa who had spoken.

"Well, Chi, wanna go with us? You don't have to stay but Goku does need help in the cleaning department," Videl laughed. Chichi accepted the invitation, the women thanked Turnipa for the feast, took hold of the children, then teleported back to Little Vegeta.

It was a nasty battle. Although no warriors had been killed, they had been deeply wounded. Thank goodness for a lasting supply of both senzu beans and the cherry- berry that had been brought from Scotland, both of which aided in instant recovery. Of all the Saiya-jin the groups had rescued, the ones here in Ireland were the most difficult to reach, so far. Goten, who led the group told the soldiers enough was enough and to stand with their backs to the sun. In one voice the group yelled, "Solar Flare!" Brilliant light filled the sky and temporarily blinded the offense, and then two of the seven warriors in Goten's group went to rescue the Saiya-jin who had hidden themselves in a monastery. Such cowardice was unacceptable and the group was not gonna take responsibility for the actions of these Irish dwelling Saiya-jin. The group then returned to Little Vegeta and was happy to see that Vegeta's team had not returned as yet. Then again, Vegeta had said that his team would be the one to search the Americas.

The population of Little Vegeta had tripled in a few days time as Saiya-jin from around the world harkened to the call of "Come Home." Having lived on Earth for so many years, the race had mellowed out quite a bit from when they first arrived on the planet, some not long after Vegeta's first appearance, some ahead of him but they had not made their presence known. They had been under orders from the king to attack the planets he had sent them to. When the groups had landed on Earth, something inside them caused them to not want to hurt such a beautiful place. Thus, they observed the humans, learned their ways, and mimicked them so that they could live among the natives.

Kayla and the other Saiyan females greeted the new arrivals by having a large feast prepared. Goten was surprised to find his mom present in the camp.

"Mom! How did you get here?" he asked as he grabbed an ostrich drumstick.

"Oh, my baby, it's so good to see you! How have you been?" she asked as she hugged the boy like he was a teddy bear.

"Mom, please, you're embarrassing me. It's good to see you, too, ma, but I gotta get goin', there's more Saiya-jin to rescue!" the boy said, rounded up his army then went to join Vegeta in America.

In America, Vegeta and his army had located several Saiya-jin who were elated at the prospect of leaving this weak little mud ball behind. They joined the prince in his quest for survivors from the home planet. During the search, the Saiya-jin who had arrived with the prince related the information Vegeta had imparted to them about the demise of the home world. Many had not been surprised; however, they had been surprised to find that the king had sent off so many of his people. The prince informed every Saiyan in his group about his home in the wilderness, the intense training to reach the ultimate prize of SSJ form and finally the departure from this planet. Many in Vegeta's group felt that the task of locating the American Saiya-jin would be a relatively easy one, until the group hit the great metropolitan city of New York where they landed in the middle of a war between mutants, Saiya-jin and humans.

"This is madness! Don't the humans know they stand no chance of winning?" Goten asked for his group had joined up with Vegeta's.

"Do they ever? Angelair, call our children and tell them we will fight in their places. There is no shame in backing down. Besides, many of them are battle worn to begin with," Vegeta informed the group as Angelair gave the call.

The Saiya-jin, who had been fighting with the mutants, began to leave the battle one by one, only to be replaced by one of Vegeta's fresh warriors. The prince stayed in the background. Having so many warriors under himself, Vegeta and the elite wouldn't have to get themselves dirty. Life at Little Vegeta would be as glorious as it once was for him back on the home planet when he had many dozens of slaves and servants at his disposal. Well, slaves he would never have (until the Icejin bowed to him) and those Saiya-jin who were weak fighters would do amply well in the position as servants to the elite. Notwithstanding, many of his soldiers were able to use Instant Transmission to jump into the fray, take out the weary fighter then continue the battle.

"Wha-what happened? Who are you all?" one of the weary warriors asked when he stood in front of Vegeta.

"I am Vegeta no Ouji, Kale-aleasei, Prince of all Saiya-jin. We have come to call Saiya's children home," the prince explained in Saiyago and the warriors were amazed that these beings spoke their language.

"Your highness. Take us home!" one of the warriors pleaded.

"What is your name, soldier?" the prince asked in a bored tone.

"Chokarti, your highness," the soldier bowed.

"Are there others who are not fighting but are afraid to show themselves?" Vegeta intoned in snobbish accents.

"Yes, there are women in the building behind us. I shall fetch them, sir." Chokarti replied and rose to do as he said.

"Goten, you and Tegeta go with him. I'm sensing several powers in there, all Saiya-jin, but they're weak. Here, take my jar of senzu beans and distribute them," Vegeta ordered the boys who followed Chokarti.

The battle ended not soon after Vegeta's warriors had taken over. Well, with the majority having attained the SSJ form of their being, all the warriors had to do was to power up and the enemy ran begging for their weak little lives. The prince hammered into the soldiers as they searched for survivors to defend the defenseless. It was a new concept, this defense thing the prince related, as was the desire to live in peace among these weaklings as most had done for decades. It would take a lot of getting used to having a peace-desiring king instead of one who wanted universal domination. In the end, the Saiya-jin race had been what ever their king had ordered them to be and for centuries that had been as the most feared planet purging race in the universe, the new king, however, desired none of the old way. Moreover, after the females had been rescued, Vegeta told his core army to get them to Little Vegeta, fed and started on training.

"My prince, I hate to ask-" Chokarti began but stopped when he caught the steel glint in Vegeta's black eyes.

"Then don't. You are an impressive warrior. Were you born here or Vegetasei?" the prince asked.

"Vegetasei, your highness, but I was raised here. My parents trained me hard and prayed everyday that one of our kind would come to reunite us into the force the race had been before Frieza. My parents told me of that tyrant and told me to train hard so that someday I could attain the Super Saiyan level, but I knew that was just a legend to keep us from losing our mind," Chokarti sighed. "Besides, it was no secret the gene was passed through the royal and elite classes."

"It's not just a legend, boy," Vegeta replied and with that the prince powered up in front of the youth. "Contrarily, all of Saiya's children bare the gene. Kakarrot is a member of the third class who has made the level and he is a good friend of mine," Vegeta smirked.

The force sent the young soldier into the building in which the weaker Saiya-jin had been cowering. The boy gaped in surprised disbelief at the sight in front of him. "Wha-what are you? Where's his highness?"

"You're still looking at him. I am the prince of all Saiya-jin, once again. We will neither be the scourges of the universe, as we had once been, nor will we sink to the level of that perverted worm- tailed freak and attack the planets just because they're there. I am the prince! I am the head and I mold this people after myself," Vegeta remarked and powered down.

"Train me, my prince! I want to reach that level, too, and make my parents proud," Chokarti said with fire in his voice.

"And so you shall. Warriors, come! It is time we returned to Little Vegeta. We have done good for the first week's hunt," Vegeta said and the soldiers who had not been sent with the newly discovered group of Saiya's children joined the prince. Everyone locked hands, then used Instant Trans to return to the palace.

Cilvanti and Parlissa had been over looking the ever-growing populace of their people. With assistance from Kayla, 18, Videl, Marron (18's daughter), and even Chichi, everything ran smoothly. The two high princesses sat with their kinswomen after the new arrivals had been fed.

"I hope your dad returns soon," Lissa remarked out loud.

"Yeah, I worry about him, too, but he's okay, I know it. Now that you're here, he's got no reason to commit any stupid acts," Cilvi shook her blue head of hair just then she sat upright as if she had sensed something. Gasping, she exclaimed, "He's back! Momma, he's back!" she got up and ran in the direction she had sensed his energy. Lissa was right behind her. "Daddy!" the little princess ran straight into the prince's arms and he gathered her up to his shoulders.

"There's daddy's brave little girl!" Vegeta remarked, not caring who heard the tone in his voice.

"So, did ya bring me anything?" Cilvi asked in typical little girl fashion.

"Well, aren't I enough for you, my young princess?" Vegeta asked. He reached behind himself and took hold of a package that Kakarrot-who was behind him-handed to him. "Here, now go away!" he said in a teasing tone and set his baby down on the ground and sent her off with a pat to the tail. When he straightened, he was instantly locked in an embrace and his lips taken in a strong vice-like hold. His arms went around the assailant as he melted into the kiss that was being called forth.

Oh, sweet mercy but it was good to hold her again. To her he willingly surrendered his being. It was her and her alone he allowed himself to behave not as the high born royal prince of Saiya-jin but as a big brother, friend confidant, mate and...lover? Yes, he wanted to be her lover and take her in the instant their lips touched, then a gush of air brought him back to his senses. She smiled wickedly up into his black eyes, her tail securely around his waist as his was around hers. He smiled a genuine un-Vegeta smile, which was meant just for her, but others had seen it as well.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I missed you," in a tone that took her breath away.

Oh, God of the entire Universe give her strength to hold herself together  
until the time was right. Hugging his neck, she replied, "I missed you, too, mate of mine," and the smile she gave could have lit the entire camp had it not already been lighted by the setting sun.

She giggled then released him from her prison as he released her from his, then she took his hand and led him to the feasting area. Kakarrot and Kayla followed them, however, unlike Vegeta, the latter couple was more at ease with their feelings, although what they had just witnessed, had been nothing short of amazing.

"My daughter did that?" Vegeta nearly choked on the ostrich wing he had been munching on after Parlissa had told him what had transpired at the mall and Cilvanti blasting some woman with blue hair.

"She did and that black haired Earth-jin with Kakarrot and Kayla asked why. Videl told her...Chichi I think her name is? Yeah, Videl told her it was for some collar the woman had placed around the baby's neck," Lissa shrugged as she lay in Vegeta's lap while he ate. "What did Videl mean by a collar on my child's neck?"

Vegeta hadn't missed the possessive reference to his daughter being Lissa's child. In fact, his heart swelled in both happiness and pride as he realized that his baby had bonded with his lifemate with out any urging, prodding or begging. Just then the subject of his thoughts invaded their space. The couple looked up and saw the tyke rubbing her eyes. Lissa sat up and took the little one in her arms, lay her down and began a to hum a melody to which the prince sang the words. Any and all activity ceased as parents and children reunited. As if of one mind, the children lay in their parents arms and the parent joined the prince and his princess in the song, which was an ancient lullaby sung by generations of parents on the home planet to their own offspring.

"Oh, that is so beautiful! They have the loveliest music I've ever heard," Chichi remarked to Videl who cradled Pan as Gohan sang the lullaby. Soon the chibi children of Saiya were fast asleep.

Vegeta levitated off the ground, careful not to disturb the sleeping beauties he cradled in his arms. He then slowly flew into the palace and up to his mate's bedchamber where a maid waited to turn the bed down, which was performed the minute she saw their highnesses. The prince lay his mate gently down on the mattress- no bed frames in Saiya-jin homes- then removed her boots. He did the same for his baby, and then he covered them and kissed each one on her forehead before he returned to the outside world. The male populace of Little Vegeta departed to go either spar or train or keep watch for their hated enemy, the Icejin. Those who had been on Minerva during the invasion from Kellogg- 18 were the most antsy and terror stricken but only the prince knew how much so. Nonetheless, Vegeta stood overlooking the camp when...

A vice encircled Vegeta's trim waist and warm air was at his slightly pointed left ear. He could tell by the scent that it was not female and he knew of only one baka foolish enough to risk being torn asunder with bare hands. However, the prince began to melt into embrace as he felt his body touched in places that had not been touched in two months, before the fatal character changing accidents.

"Couldn't sleep either, hey, Vegeta?" a familiar male voice asked and the prince turned to see his Commander.

"Commander, I thought that you would be taking care of her highness or Chichi," Vegeta remarked with a wicked smirk playing on his lips as he managed to push away from the larger Saiyan and out of the embrace. "You had me at an unfair advantage and if you hadn't of spoken, we would have been in a tree somewhere. You know our sense of smell is as sensitive as our hearing, more so. Kakarrot, we can never be together the way we were before your friends came along. Now the harpy is here and you know she'll give me no end of her tongue should she find us intimate. Think of Kayla and Lissa," Vegeta hissed in a whispered plea.

"Yeah, that's why I'm up. How in the world did Chichi get here?" Kakarrot asked. Kakarrot hung his head after he had released his prince. "I-I miss us, Vegeta. We're so good together. Please?" Kakarrot whined

"Saiya-jin don't whine. You know why we can't. I miss us, too, and as far as that female is concerned, I'm sure you'll have to ask the women that question. Hey, I'm gonna go see an old friend of yours. Why doncha come with me?" Vegeta invited.

Kakarrot nearly burst his orange gi with excitement. Outside of searching for both survivors and dragon balls, Vegeta had rarely asked Goku to accompany him anywhere; but then again, he may as well get used to it. He was the Commander of the army and Vegeta's personal bodyguard and soon, he would be the prince's in-law. The two flew off and it didn't take long for Kakarrot to realize just where they were headed. The mighty warrior stopped dead in mid-air.

"AAAHHHH! A hospital! You didn't say anything about a hospital!" Kakarrot ranted like a frightened child.

"You can go back, y'know, I can do this myself," the prince snarled then landed in front of the sliding doors of the six story building, entered and strode up to the patient information desk, with a fluidity that would make satin jealous. Kakarrot did indeed follow.

"May I help you?" the receptionist intoned in a nasal fashion.

"No, you may not, but you can tell me in what room I can find Ms. Bulma Briefs," Vegeta replied in his usual haughty manner.

The woman typed in the name. "Oh, she's that blue-haired loudmouth they brought in through emergency. I was tempted to slap a muzzle over that trap of hers. We lost many other patients thanks to her moaning and groaning. She's in room 612. I hope you have ear plugs," the receptionist remarked and Vegeta fell out in hysterics at how the woman had described his ex.

Kakarrot was stunned. Vegeta never let himself go in public like this! Had the Saiyan no Ouji come to grips with his emotions that he could let laughter resound like the lullaby around Little Vegeta?

"Come, Kakarrot, let's go see the scourge of West City!" the prince said as he stumbled to the elevator. Kakarrot had to half carry him because he was still in a fit of laughter.

By the time the elevator had stopped on the sixth floor, the prince had regained his composure and the two warriors headed to room 612.

"Kakarrot, you go in first," Vegeta urged.

"Me? The last time I saw her I cursed her out! Why don't we go together since neither one of us can stand the sight of her," Kakarrot suggested and Vegeta agreed.

The pair entered the room slowly and found Dr. and Adelaide Briefs and... Yamcha? What was that pathetic excuse for a warrior doing here? Well, no matter, Vegeta just wanted to see her, anyway, and to apologize for his past actions.

"Oh, Goku, Vegeta! How are two of the most handsome men I've ever had the pleasure to be acquainted with?" Adelaide cooed the minute her eyes saw the two full Saiya-jin enter. They bowed to her in greeting.

Bulma struggled to sit up but Yamcha held her down. "What? V-Vegeta's here along with G-Goku? W-What do they want?" Bulma stammered as the two warriors moved to the foot of her bed. Bulma sat trembling violently as Yamcha held her tightly.

"You needn't worry, I'm not gonna hurt," Vegeta said in a slow drawl.

"Look at what your precious daughter did to me! And she had the nerve to call another woman 'momma' in my presence! What did I do to deserve this?" Bulma had burst into tears.

Vegeta lowered his eyes and had to bring his old self out, the part of him that was insensitive to the woman's tears. He turned his back on her. "Calm down, woman, you act as if I'm gonna eat you or something. I've only come to apologize to you for being a thorn in your side and to say that I forgive you for what you had to do to protect yourself from my very powerful offspring," the prince said without a backwards glance. There, he'd said it. Sweat pouring from his every pore and his heart in his boots. He felt his body quaking so he presumed it was nerves.

A stunned silence hung in the room after the apology, then Kakarrot piped up. "Yeah, I need to ask you to forgive me for being such a jerk to you last time, but Vegeta is the prince of my race and I am sworn to protect him at all cost," Goku nodded. With a nod of his head and firmness no one, except Vegeta, ever knew existed. Kakarrot may appear not to have both oars in the water, but he's pretty smart when it comes to battle strategy.

Bulma was the first to recover although she still couldn't believe what she had heard. She was the one lying in the hospital and from all appearances, Vegeta looked perfectly health and perfectly...No, Bulma. Stay away from that train of thought, all the while her mouth watering at the incredible sight he presented- a mirror hung on the wall opposite Bulma's bed and she observed her former prince.

"Could you all excuse us for a moment?" she asked in a slow voice and her guess turned to leave, however, Vegeta had grabbed onto Kakarrot to hold him back.

"I did not tell you to go," was all that the prince had said in a calm voice.

"Vegeta, I'd like to talk to you in private, if I can," it was more a statement than a question.

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of my commander. There is one other thing I came to do, though." Vegeta unfolded his arms, pivoted on one foot then walked over to the side of the bed where Bulma had been injured. "Lay down," he commanded and, surprisingly, Bulma obeyed! He'd be shocked later, right now, he felt obligated to accelerate her healing. He stood beside her, placed his left hand (palm down) over the injury, and closed his eyes then concentrated.

He began to glow with a white-blue aura and a soft wave of light concentrated itself over Bulma's injury. Dr. and Adelaide Briefs and Yamcha all re-entered the room and became witness to this amazing occurrence. No one spoke for a full five minutes as light surrounded the two, then the light died down and Vegeta stepped away.

"You should be out within the week moaning and groaning in your usual fashion. I also came to say 'good-bye,' " Vegeta nodded to the crowd in general.

"Good-bye? Where are you goin, Vegeta, sweetie?" Adelaide asked in wonder.

"For now nowhere, but your daughter and I are no longer mated and bonded so I won't be around as much. I am hunting survivors from my home, which live here on Earth. Once I have made contact with them and they know of the others I have located or who have found their way to me, my entire reunited race will be leaving. We are also collecting the dragon balls for this purpose. I am very sorry for the stress and contortions that I put you through by my arrogance and actions. We may make one last visit before we depart, I haven't decided," the prince intoned. Then Vegeta turned his attention to Yamcha. "I'll be around for awhile, yet. If you intend to get back together with her make her your one and only and your primary concern. If her mother contacts me and tells me that her daughter was in a flood of tears because she caught you cheating, I'll mop the floor up with you before I e-mail you into another dimension." With that, Vegeta took one last look at his former mate and gave a sharp nod, turned and left, with Kakarrot right on by his side.

That had been really out in space somewhere. The company in Bulma's room and the patient herself sat in complete shock, then Bulma screamed as tears exploded from her eyes. Her handsome prince was gone. Really and truly gone...forever


	10. BE PREPARED

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. These masterful and wonderfully created characters remain the property of Akira Toryama, TOEI ANIMATION, BIRD Studios, and FUNimation. I do not own X-men. They remain the property of 20TH Century Fox Studios, Marvel Comics and the creator, Stan Lee. So, please, no law suits. This is just a compliment in appreciation to their genius and inspiration. Any resemblance between themes in this fic and others are purely coincidental and accidental. From the previous chapter onward, the story crosses over with the X-Men.

CHAPTER X

BE PREPARED

By week's end, Bulma's injury had healed completely to the bewilderment of her doctors. The injury had been so severe that there was talk of amputation. It was a miracle that Vegeta happened along when he did, or Bulma would have locked herself away forever because she would have been disfigured. Nonetheless, the minute Bulma got out of the hospital, she called Cindy and Maron, asked if they would still like to get away from civilization for awhile, then said that she would meet them at CC in about two hours. The two had said that they would love to get away, however, Bulma did mention that if either one had a boyfriend, that she could bring him because she was gonna bring Yamcha.

"Yamcha? When did he come back on the scene?" Maron asked in a bewildered tone.

"He came to see me everyday that I was in the hospital and guess who else came to see me?" Bulma asked in a conspiratory tone. Her friends had to ask who had also visited, and she replied, "Goku and Vegeta," she said in a tone of triumph. "Vegeta gave me some of his energy to speed up my healing. Oh, I wish you could have seen him! He was a walking dream with his hair all down passed his tail and an aura I had never sensed from him before. He was...less arrogant? Yeah, he was less arrogant and proud even though he tried hard to be. When he was sharing his power with me, I wanted to just grab him and ravage him right there in my room!" Bulma exclaimed, heat coloring her cheeks at the very thought. The girls then rang off to prepare for their camping trip.

The X-team had been called back to America, Vegeta's friends from Minerva had long since departed for their own planet, and the Saiya-jin and Saiya-Earth-jin half-breeds immersed themselves into heavy training. Since losing his best friend to a girl, Goten had been less than enthusiastic about training or even sparring. The action did not go unnoticed by a pair of sharp black angular eyes that watched every happening and every circumstance within the camp. Vegeta approached the youth, which was supposed to be training the youth army along with Tregeta.

"Goten, here," the prince commanded in a low voice and the young man obeyed. "Come, let's talk," he said, turned his back to the youth and two walked a little away from the crowd. "You're troubled, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, your highness," Goten replied, a small sniffle escaped.

Vegeta looked up and saw tears, which the boy was trying to hide. The prince regarded his adoptive son, and then jump kicked the boy to the ground. Vegeta fell to the ground on his knees beside Goten gabbed a handful of the boy's black hair, as a chi ball danced in his opposite palm. "Boy, your tears are womanish! If you don't dry that pathetic rainfall this instant, I'll send you to the next dimension and that's not a threat!"

"But Vegeta! You don't understand she took the only person who ever understood me away from me! I can't take it!" the boy wailed.

Vegeta dragged Goten to his feet and pointed to the camp. "Look out there! There are hundreds of beautiful Saiya-jin females out there! I would have thought that by now one of them would have caught our eyes! Besides, if your mother, who is now living amongst us for I don't know what reason, caught wind of yours and Tregeta's relationship, she'd finish off what Frieza started! Do you think it's any easier for me? I can't be with your dad the way we had been when the pair of you first arrived and before the other Sensi arrived. As supreme ruler of the Saiya-jin it is my duty to see my soldiers mated or bonded. I know it's hard, son, it's hard on me, too. Our race wouldn't give a flip, but since living on this planet, such a coupling would is taboo. Now go and be a man! You're an elite warrior for God's sake, don't turn wimpy on me! I need all the strong men at my disposal, for when we fight the Icejin," Vegeta explained, in the duo's earth tongue, just then a gorgeous young female walked over to where the prince and Goten were standing.

She smiled coquettishly at Goten, who was drying his eyes. Her brown and red tail swished in a come hither fashion, which did not go unnoticed. Goten suddenly felt shy. "Hey, soldier, you wouldn't come over to me, so I took a chance and came to you. My name's Cilantra and I'm Broculla's eldest daughter. I came with the first group from Scotland and noticed you right away but momma told me the girl never made the first move unless she saw the object of her affection not responding," Cilantra tickled Goten under his chin and the young warrior melted. Cilantra had wrapped her tail around him to show that she had chosen him for herself.

Vegeta nodded. "Situation under control, condition normal. Houston, we don't have a problem," the prince smiled and left the newly formed couple to return to his own mate and children.

"What was that all about?" Tregeta asked when Outusan joined the group, the younger sitting between his mate, Cornelia's, legs. Yes, Tregeta and Cornelia had formed a mateship and were very happy at the prospect of bonding as lifemates. After the warriors had returned from searching for other Vegetasei survivors, Cornelia and the young prince had been spending quite a lot of time together.

She was a lovely chimp with shoulder length brown hair and eyes the color of melted chocolate. She was shorter than Trunks, who was just a half a head taller than Outusan, however, anyone who valued their existence in the primary dimension, never mentioned the elder Vegeta's lack of great height. "Big things come in small packages," he'd quip during training exercises and just before he let fly one of his more powerful blasts to end a fighting match. Nonetheless, Cory was good for Trunks in the immediate now. She was the daughter of the medic who delivered the twins and she had a high IQ, plus she, along with others with not so strong power readings, was a first rate instructor. Vegeta had approved of her for his son for the meantime.

"Oh, Goten? Jealous over your girlfriend, no biggie, he'll get over it. Besides, I think that little Cilantra number's gonna give him a hard way to go," Vegeta Outusan remarked as he took hold of Lissa and lifted her off the ground. "C'mon, woman, it's time for us to spar. I need to gauge my mate's power level," the prince said in a tone of voice that meant business and not pleasure, then the two ventured off on their own.

Kakarrot and Kayla had gone off to frolic and play in the lake when they noticed something not quite right with the landscape.

"Kakarrot, is this not supposed to be barren land on which we hunt? Why is there a dwelling place there and...What's that thing?" Kayla asked about a thing that belched smoke.

"Looks like we've got company, mate of mine. I don't like this, we're supposed to be in the middle of nowhere!" Kakarrot exclaimed as he and his mate watched the events on the shore ten meters from where they were swimming.

Bulma, her two girlfriends and three guys had all arrived in the wilderness and were complaining loudly. Cindy had already broken two fingernails trying to get her camping gear un-encapsulated. Maron had gotten her long blue hair tangled in a tree. Killer mosquitoes had attacked Yamcha. Cindy's boyfriend, Peter, had lost a contact lens and Maron's boyfriend, Paul, had stepped into a growth of poison ivy! This was gonna be a long week. Thank goodness, Bulma had remembered to pick up extra repellant of all kinds. Nonetheless, it was Bulma who had been trying to light the propane grill and only succeeded in producing thick black smoke.

"Your highness, the hunting grounds are on fire and we didn't do it," Chokarti bowed as he explained why a plume of thick black smoke could be seen billowing from their food storage range.

Tregeta was left with the responsibility to lead the people in Outusan's absence. "Take Celerion with you and make sure the forest is safe," he informed the soldier who nodded then flew off to locate the medic, who was busy sparing with Angelair. The three left the camp to locate the source of the smoke.

"I don't believe this. I bloody hell don't believe this! She comes to my home, uninvited, brings her lazy, sleazy, weak as shit friends and now she's burning down my forest! Grr, no wonder I can't stand her!" Vegeta snarled as he located the source of the fire. "Woman, get out here and mind this inferno you've caused!" he roared in anger. The prince and his princess had gone into the forest to spar when their sensitive noses picked up the smell of smoke. Vegeta went to investigate.

Bulma peaked out from her capsule house. Was this real or a trick of her imagination? He was standing there, hands on his hips looking as mean as ever but for the last few years she had missed that dark scowl. She ventured out of the house and skipped over to him.

"Well, fancy meeting you here," Bulma smiled up into his eyes, which were black slits of flint.

"If you don't put this monstrosity out now, I'll put it out for you!" he roared and Bulma looked at the smoldering grill and screamed.

That was the last straw. Vegeta whipped around, grabbed the grill, and threw the thing high in the air then suddenly the grill exploded into oblivion. "Had I not been here and that thing exploded, part of my food source would have been destroyed! What the hell are you doing out here in the first place?" he screamed, his voice reaching near hysteria.

"I invited a few of my friends camping. What are you doing out here?" she challenged.

"If you really must know, I live out here with Kakarrot, his boys, and my offspring. I'll let you camp out here, but no more things you can't even work, madam genius!" and with that Vegeta jumped across the lake. "I suggest you two get dressed or swim closer to home. As long as they're here, we'll have to be very careful of our activities. We don't wish the out side world to know of us," Vegeta informed his commander and his mate, in the Saiyan tongue, then retrieved his own mate and headed deeper into the forest.

"I think our prince is slightly off balance?" Kayla remarked as the two swam around one another. That action took them a little closer to shore.

At that instance, Bulma looked out over the water and spotted two heads. Yamcha joined her and noticed her wide-eyed gaze at the lake.

"Hey, look, babe, isn't that Goku? Wow, I wonder who that is beside him? She's a righteous babe!" Yamcha smiled as he took in every detail of Kayla's face.

Bulma turned when she heard the tone in his voice and whacked him on the head. "You're supposed to be worshipping me or I'll sic Vegeta on you," she warned in a tight voice, then she looked back at Goku and the girl he was with. "Goku, what are you doing out here s'far away from Chichi and the rest of the world?" she asked when she thought that he could hear her.

The couple froze and Kakarrot took hold of the female with him, wrapped his tail and arms around her protectively.

"Kakarrot, is she not the one who tried to kill my brother and the children with some sort of collar I have heard talk about? She is the same one that Cilvanti blasted a week ago. Why does she call you that strange name, mate of mine?" Kayla asked, her black eyes narrowing to slits.

"She is that. C'mon, let's leave here," Kakarrot took hold of the princess and began to swim away when...

"Hey, I'm talking to you, buddy! So, this is why you haven't been home for so long! Does Chichi know that you're cheating on her? How could you do such a thing to her? I bet that monkey-tailed bastard put you up to it! He never could stand Chichi and her treatment of you!" Bulma screamed, a high pitched sound that caused the birds to scatter.

Kakarrot stood in the lake, which for him was waist high. He folded his arms and struck Vegeta's famous pose. "Well, yeah, considering that she's assisting 18 and Videl in teaching the-

"Kakarrot, no! Ichison wants no mention of us," Kayla shook her head and her mate nodded.

"She's at camp doing my laundry and every one likes her cooking. The reason I haven't been 'home', as you say, is because I left that hellcat four years ago. I told him I would have preferred that my mating to her ended like his did, but Chichi's conforming to our ways very nicely," Goku nodded.

Just then a tiny figure with blue hair flew into view and with her were seven others around her age. They stopped when they spotted the commander and Princess Kayla. "Hey, Uncle Kakarrot, Aunt Kayla, Miss Chichi said that if you two intend on eating that you'd better come now! Y'know what that means. You don't get it when it's visible, you'll have to hunt it and cook it for yourself," the little princess giggled then she and her friends flew off.

"Hey we'd love to stay and chat, but it's first come/first serve back at camp. With a lot of mouths to feed, ya even gotta fight for the scraps!" Kakarrot said, took hold of his princess, swam until they were out of sight, then ITed from the spot.

"Well, I never! I swear, if I ever get my hands on Vegeta, he's gonna be toast! Not only has he turned my children, now he's managed to turn my oldest and dearest friend to his side! AAAHHH!" Bulma screamed and pulled at her hair.

"Man, that was weird! First Vegeta shows up and blasts the grill to oblivion. Goku acted like he didn't know us anymore and your daughter didn't even acknowledge your existence!" Yamcha pointed out.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, genius. Let's go get another grill," Bulma replied with a tartness to her voice that meant she was upset.

"NO! I'll find some wood and use my energy to light them, but I think it'll be safer for the forest if we don't have a grill," Yamcha laughed.

Vegeta was rolling thunder when he returned to camp, which made everyone within his line of vision scramble for the nearest tree! The prince was in a towering rage and even his kids sought shelter. Vegeta told Parlissa to go have her breakfast then he stormed off to the gravity chamber and closed the door with a slam so hard the sphere shook to its core.

"My God, he's in a fair taking! I wonder what set him off? I've never seen him this angered," Kayla remarked as she and Kakarrot returned to camp just after Vegeta and Lissa.

No one moved a muscle as they watched the Grav Chamber quake violently and heard high angry screams come from its confines. Yes, Vegeta was enraged and there was no hiding the fear that the newly rebuild Grav room would explode.

"Y'all may as well eat 'cause daddy's gonna be in there till he cools down," Cilvanti told the adults who were unfamiliar with their prince's new rage.

After two hours of trying to destroy, if not the Grav room, then himself, Vegeta emerged from the chamber bloodied, beaten and battered. Seeing her mate in such a condition, Parlissa flew to his side to assist him. Kakarrot followed her as did Tregeta and Goten. They took hold of the prince and carried him into the palace. With Emanu, along with his sons, being a builder, the contractors, in addition to repairing the two rooms for his prince, also installed a rejuvenation tank. The three mighty warriors placed the prince in the tank, programmed the settings then went about their business. Parlissa stayed by her mate's side and sat in front of the tank.

"Oh, Vegeta, you promised you wouldn't do anything as stupid as that suicide attempt," she sniffled.

'Hush woman, I'll have none of that from my mate! I wasn't trying to take the coward's way out of existence, so you can tell everyone not to worry on that head. I was just upset that six people with connections to the outside world could open us up to danger if word ever got out that nearly five hundred Saiya-jin are yet alive. I'm only trying to protect my children as any parent would,' Vegeta responded mentally. 'Lissa, I need more help but I don't know where it'll come from,' he concluded.

'I couldn't say, mate of mine, but we'll pray for a miracle. God of the Universe is the God of all miracles. He brought me here, didn't He? Get well, my prince, I'll be here when you recover,' she sighed, got up then went to lie on a cot that was in the room across from the tank. She looked at her handsome prince. He was hers, finally. Oh, she was aware that he had mated before with that blue-haired loudmouth who was encamped on their lake front property and that witch had borne him the two most uniquely colored half-Saiya-jin to ever exist, but she knew that those two had no love for one another. Not like the love a Saiyan had for their chosen mate. She also remembered that as a cub on Vegetasei that she used to run and hide from this very being whenever he had demanded that the spar with him in order for him to gauge power. That love was strong and reached across time and space. Death was the only thing that could sever such a tie. Two Saiya-jin in complete surrender to one another became one mind, one body and one one experienced so did the other and Lissa felt her mate's injuries along with him, although they had not performed the mating ritual. She lay in pain so severe she felt as if she had been crushed by a gigantic weight. Just then the young prince, Cornelia, his mate, and princess entered the treatment room and were just barely standing themselves. This was a new experience; this shared pain. Tregeta remembered how he felt when that accursed collar was turning Cilvi's energy inward in the attempt to kill them all. Then the night Outusan had tried to blast himself into the next dimension. That had been excruciating pain but he was able to get through that as did Cilvi and even Lissa. Now the four of them lay in the treatment room, with the injured prince and their own bodies to some extent, shared that pain along with him. Never again would Vegeta have to suffer alone.

Bulma had decided the six of them should explore the area in which they had chosen to camp, so she removed three capsules with the same number from her capsule storage container, pressed the button then threw the capsules out one at a time. When the smoke cleared, three shiny air bikes that could fit two people stood gleaming in the sun. The three guys mounted the bikes and the girls got behind them and held onto their waists. The guys started the engines then the group took off at a blinding speed. Not far from the campsite the group had notice a vast desert, which would do perfectly for the bike rides. It was in this desert that most of New Saiya practiced their blast attacks and had mock battles among themselves. It was in this desert that the brothers, Angelair and Fuyung, along with Gohan and Goten were fighting among themselves. Everyone at Little Vegeta had either never lost their tails or regained them with the assistance of an energy ball, which simulated a full moon. The prince, who could control his transformed state better than nearly all the others-except his offspring-knew just when to destroy the ball, which was just before the final transformation into the ware-ape form known as Oozaru. Nonetheless, the men had been battling and teaching the younger boys how to fight with their tails when a loud whirring sound filled the air.

"What on Earth is that?" Angelair asked as he searched for a source.

"I have no clue, but we'd better hit higher ground. Remember what his highness said a little while ago, that those six could bring us trouble if we let ourselves be seen," Goten reminded the others and immediately the four took off into the air.

What they observed made their skin crawl. Sure they knew they themselves were disfiguring the land, however, the desert just reshaped itself to cover the damage. But these vehicles were making the destruction worse. The boys who were controlling the bikes would hover in one spot and rev the engine, which caused a massive out put of air into that spot and sand would fly in all directions practically blinding the four warriors, who hung in the air. Fuyung then suggested a return to camp.

"Besides, I kinda like you guys mom, but don't tell your dad," he admitted shyly.

Gohan and his brother stared in open-mouthed shock. "Fuyung, you dog! Dad has Vegeta's sister now, so I don't think he'd mind if you have an interest in mom, but I thought that as a Saiyan elite you would want one of the sisters?" Goten asked as they returned to camp.

Fuyung lowered his head. "My mate passed from this dimension when Frieza blew up the home planet. I vowed never to mate again unless I felt a deep stirring in my soul that would keep urging me and urging me. When your mom came into camp, I felt that urging and it wasn't hormones. Saiya-jin males don't need that as often as it appears human males do, plus we have to smell when our mate is ready for the act. We may have been a ruthless and barbaric race according to some, but we were gentle when it came to our mates," Fuyung smiled, just then a loud roar sounded from behind the warriors.

The four turned in time to see a fast approaching Tyrannosaurus Rex baring down on the unsuspecting bikers. The four knew what Vegeta had said about letting themselves be seen, but it was clear that without their assistance, lunch would have those kids for lunch. The warriors flew down to intercept the monster and all used low powered forms of their strongest attacks. The beast wouldn't go down. Gohan left the group to try and stop the funsters and make them go back to the safety of their campsite.

"Oh, look, he's got a tail and it's so long and fuzzy!" Maron, the other blue haired nit in the group exclaimed.

Gohan immediately wrapped his tail around his waist. "Look, leave now, cause this beast is gonna eat us all if we don't stop him and your presence is just agitating him further!" Gohan charged but the group seemed completely clueless until Yamcha revved the bike on which he and Bulma sat and sped out of Dodge; the other two did the same. The minute the kids had left, Goten threw out and energy ball for the guys to stare at to begin their transformation. Gohan opted not to go ape so that he could destroy the ball when the job had been completed. Just then a shaft of light pierced the animal and it exploded. Gohan destroyed the energy ball so the others could return to normal. Once that happened, Gohan told them to take to the air.

It was a spacecraft of some kind with unknown writing on the sides. It landed with a whoosh of jet and displaced the sand on its decent. As the foursome watched, Gohan depressed a button on his scouter A/N every new group of Saiya-jin brought a scouter with them from when they had first arrived on the planet and reported.

"Hey, we got some weird shit goin' on out here in the desert. Send a team now as back-up," he said.

"Captain, this is Vegeta, your dad, Tregeta and myself will be there in a heartbeat!" the elder prince replied. He had just gotten out of the tank and his family had recovered. After he and Tregeta had suited up, the two left the palace, grabbed Kakarrot, and then headed for the desert.

The ship resembled an extra large round Saiyan space craft (A / N: think STAR WARS and the DEATHSTAR), which could travel great distances at an incredibly great speed. When Vegeta Tregeta and Kakarrot arrived, the elder prince flew closer to the craft to investigate its markings. Just then a swoosh sound was heard and a hatchway appeared.

"Vegeta, get your ass back to higher ground!" Kakarrot called and the prince obeyed-for once.

"Everyone stand ready. If the markings are what I perceive them to be, then, boys, get ready to rumble," Vegeta Outusan warned and positioned himself for battle. The other Saiya-jin followed suit.

"You might as well stand down, Vegeta, we mean you no harm," a voice sounded, which bore an accent that resembled the Earth tongue, British.

How did whoever know his name? Vegeta's mind went into overdrive as he searched his memory for anyone who spoke with such an accent and his breath caught in his throat. "NO, it-it can't be! I-I killed you on Namek! I saw you drown! How did you return to this plane?" Vegeta was on the verge of collapse as his mind was having a hard time fathoming the impossible.

Just then the being stepped from the craft and Vegeta gasped in surprise, the other Saiya-jin then moved to float in front of him. The being was tall-he was much taller than the prince-with blue skin and green hair which was braided and drawn into a ponytail that hung to the middle of his back. The being was physically very beautiful and very desirable-yeah, for a sick female with no taste-and a body to rival that of any of the Saiya-jin males present. Behind the taller being followed a being the same height as the elder Prince Vegeta, but which had orange skin and long white hair that also hung to the his backside, much like Vegeta's did. Again, he was physically attractive and had a body to match. Following the two male beings were two smaller framed beings that had to be the females of the , Gohan and Vegeta all looked at one another, wordlessly, each one trying not to put fiction to fact. Vegeta slightly recovered himself first.

"Now, who brought the likes of you two back to this plane?" he asked trying to mask the nervousness and disbelief in his voice.

"We did. Our sons were needed. Namek's not the only planet with dragon balls capable of granting more than one wish," the orange skinned female being replied. "I am Queen Jusinya, the mother of Prince Jeice from the planet Rockaria," the orange skinned female bowed to the Saiya-jin.

"And I am Queen Zatanna, mother of Prince Zarbon from the Planet Tsuria. We have reason to believe that some of our race may have sought refuge on this tiny insignificant blue marble and we came to find them," Queen Zatanna, the blue skinned female, replied after she straightened from her curtsey.

"Don't let us stop you. Go right ahead," Vegeta flicked his wrist in a 'be gone' type of manner.

"Actually, we'd love to Vegeta, but a trip 90 trillion miles across the cosmos tends to make one weary when one hasn't done so in so long," Zarbon the tall blue skinned being sighed, his arms at his side in surrender.

"How many of you are there?" Vegeta asked as he motioned for his soldiers to land but to be ready for anything.

"Two hundred came with us. That's all that were taking refuge on a planet called Minerva for the last fifteen years. Is there somewhere we can go to get out of this blazing sun? I'm beginning to melt," Zarbon complained.

"No one told you to land in the middle of a desert. My desert! C'mon, we'll rustle something up for you, but I'm afraid you'll have to eat like Saiya's children, we don't have whatever it is your races indulge in," Vegeta remarked in his usual snotty fashion.

"Our appetite is nearly the same as your own, Prince Vegeta no Ouji, Vegetasei," it was Queen Jusinya, Jeice's mother, who flipped that come back.

"Whatever. Look, let's lay the ground rules here and now, this is my land. I'm allowing you to be here as my guest. I won't tolerate smart-ass comments on my land or in my presence! Another remark like that and I'll send you to whatever holes you crawled out of the hard way. Get your groups and follow us," Vegeta nodded and watched as both Zarbon and Jeice called into the ship then out ran several beings that resembled the two princes. Once both races were assembled, the Saiya-jin led the group back to their camp. Vegeta had just happened to have an empty capsule, which he threw at the spacecraft so it would not attract unwanted attention.

"People, listen up, we are bringing visitors. Make them welcome," Vegeta ordered over the scouter.

"I see you still wear the scouter, hey m...Vegeta?" Zarbon, who flew on the left side of Vegeta, remarked.

"It serves its purposes. We only need it as a communicator. As a power gauge, the thing's worthless. We can sense power readings more accurately than this old obsolete piece of trash," Vegeta quipped. "As you well know, we can suppress the majority of our power until it's actually needed. Something you two might consider learning while you're here. Oh, I took the liberty of encapsulating your spacecraft. Here," Vegeta held out the capsule in which he had stored Zarbon's craft. That alien took it and put it in a pocket.

"Impossible, you can't sense power!" Jeice exclaimed.

"When you and Burter fought Kakarrot there, it seemed as if he never moved, correct? And when he trashed the two of you, he wasn't even using half his power," the prince nodded to his commander.

"Are you saying then that that bloke on your right was hiding some of his power?" Jeice asked in shocked tones.

"Surprising, isn't it. When I fought the both of you, I was hiding the balk of my power. I learned that from fighting the warriors on this planet. Be surprised what a scouter can't pick up," Vegeta smirked then told the group they had arrived and took them in for a landing.

The Saiyans had gathered to meet the guests the no Ouji was bringing with him. To say they were surprised would have been a gross understatement. They were flabbergasted!

"My prince, I thought-" Celerion started a remark but thought better of it  
when he caught the look of cold onyx in Vegeta's eyes.

"Make yourselves comfortable. As you can see, there's plenty to feast upon," Vegeta indicated, with a sweeping gesture of his arms then he went in search of his mate. He found her sparring with Kayla, Videl, 18, Cornelia and Cilantra. He wouldn't disturb them, so he turned and found a "quiet" spot under a tree. Here he sat to contemplate what Zarbon and Jeice were doing in this physical plane and why, coincidentally, did they land on his property.

"Mind if we join you?" it was Zarbon's deeper voice which had spoken.

"Pull up some grass, I don't care," was Vegeta's bored reply, as he waved an elegant hand in invitation.

"You don't trust us, do you? Vegeta, we're not the enemy anymore. We never were. It was him that made us that way. I apologize for every thing we ever put you through. He got his kicks watching us torture you in whatever manner his sick twisted mind dreamt up. It was Frieza who forced us to do it, ya gotta believe me. I wanted to be friends with you because I knew what that prickless freakin' ass had done to my people not too long before he had destroyed yours." Zarbon had broken down and cried as if he had just found his own heart.

"How did these who came with you survive the destruction?" Vegeta found himself asking.

"Our mothers told us that the kings had began to get 'bad vibes' about Frieza not long after that freak had taken us away from our homes. They said the kings had assembled many from every station in society, packed off most of the royal treasury then sent as many as they could to other planets, telling them never to return to the home planet ever again," Jeice provided. He was in better control of himself than Zarbon was at the moment.

Vegeta sat trying to hold his own self together as well as trying to fathom out what his two sworn enemies had just shared. It had been the exact way the Saiya-jin, whom he now referred to as his children, had survived. He looked from Zarbon to Jeice, swallowed a lump that was choking his very breath off and said, "Both of you before I finished you off on Namek had asked if we couldn't form an alliance. After hearing what that monster had done to the two of you, I realize we were all in the same boat. He used us shamelessly. If the offer still stands, I'd like to form that alliance, now," Vegeta said in a low tone of voice.

Jeice and Zarbon both got up on their knees then bowed to Vegeta. "It would be our honor to be your ally, Vegeta no Ouji, Vegetasei," they chorused.

"Besides, part of the terms for our return was never to harm you," Zarbon, who had recovered from his upset, smirked. At that moment, a trio of mouthwatering visions approached the princes as did Princes Kale and Trunks, who had Cornelia alongside. "Zyra, my love, come and sit!" Zarbon got up and took the hand of the blue skinned beauty.

"Jordinara, what ho, woman, lookin rad as ever!" Jeice nearly tripped on the patch of grass he had been kneeling on as he got up to greet the orange skinned lovely.

Vegeta nodded wordlessly to his mate who then sat between his legs. "Gohan tells me that you had fought and killed both of these warriors on the planet Namek many years ago, but when we were on Minerva, I could have sworn I had seen these very two!" Lissa exclaimed as the other three Saiya-jin sat beside the elder prince.

"They had been on Minerva, my chosen. Their mothers used the dragon balls on whatever planet they had colonized to bring these two back to the physical plane," Vegeta replied as he let his fingers play in his mate's long black hair.

"Look at us, three princes with three of the most gorgeous dishes the universe has ever seen!" Jeice exclaimed as he played with his mate's white hair also. The other two rolled their eyes. Jeice could retort with some of the most inane things at times.

"So, Vegeta, where did all these Saiya-jin come from?" Zarbon asked.

"From this planet. My son and I had run into a couple of them and the one I met turned out to be my first bodyguard before Nappa. He told me the same thing Jeice just did about surviving, and then he told me that where he and his grandson lived in Scotland, there were sixty Saiya-jin survivors. That group ventured to my local. After I hunted down all the local members of my race, I assemble the men and we searched the globe and found what you see before you. My brother Kale and his twin sister, Kayla, and my lady mate, here, all came down from a distant planet in the Stayan Galaxy," Vegeta's reply was as dry as the desert on which he lived.

The other two princes looked at Tregeta, and Jeice leaned over to Vegeta. "I hate to be rude, but-,"

"The hair is his mother's contribution as are the eyes. She had blue hair and blue eyes, and yes, Zarbon, she's the same tart who hoped that you would save her from me. She thought you were her knight in shining armor before you transformed," the Saiyan prince replied as he knew what Zarbon was gonna ask.

"Oh, look, love, all, the children are already hitting it off. I hope Trigon can keep his power in check, that boy's still got a temper like his granddad," Zyra smiled as she watched the kids spar with one another.

The others looked over at the ever growing group of little ones, which had just increased by thirty-fifteen each from Zarbon and Jeice's people-and found two of the youngsters going at it tooth and nail.

"Kaaa Meee Haaa Meee-

The minute that was heard, Vegeta jumped to his feet and teleported to the sparing match. He nearly collided with Kakarrot and Gohan.

"Pan, no!" the three chorused.

"These people are our guest, young child! We don't use our strongest attacks on anyone outside of battle!" Vegeta reprimanded. "Nor do we blast anyone during meal or meditation times, you know that, Pan. Don't disappoint your prince, young lady. Need I remind you are the captain of my chibi division."

Pan stood her ground and looked the prince square in the eye; however, she was shaken as Vegeta very rarely lost his temper with any of chibis except during training. Gohan moved to take his little warrior into a comforting embrace. "It's okay, baby, but it's not good to want to blast everyone around you. The Kamemeha is really strong," he soothed and stroked his daughter's tail to calm her down.

"B-b-but he called us monkey tailed abominations. I was only defending our honor," she cried and her dad wiped her eyes.

Vegeta locked eyes with Zarbon. Only he had ever had the temerity to use such terms-which came from the Cold family to begin with. Zarbon recoiled from a gaze that was so sharp it could have sliced an Ice-jin and three galaxies down to size. Quickly, Zarbon was in front of Vegeta bowing in abject humility.

"My humble apologies, Vegeta, I didn't know the boy had heard that when I was telling his mum and grand about how Frieza had turned us against one another. Don't send me back to the next dimension, please! That place is a living nightmare," again the blue skinned alien was in tears of sorrow.

Vegeta flipped over Zarbon and grabbed his ponytail. That being then howled in pain himself. "If we are going to make this alliance work, under no circumstances are we to insult one another's race, understood?" the Saiyan prince snarled and released Zarbon with a kick to the back that made him fall headlong into the grass.

What had happened to the Vegeta of Planet Namek? The Vegeta who had been a slave to the evil Ice-jin the same as Zarbon himself had been? The Tsurian prince had expected to be blasted back into the next dimension but the blast never came. Slowly, Zarbon got off the ground and stumbled over to the smaller blue alien who looked exactly like the prince. Zarbon picked the child up by his collar and backhanded him across the encampment.

"Dad, why?" the boy whined as he dusted himself off.

"Because we need his assistance! This race...This entire race would think nothing of wiping what's left of our people out of existence! I want to live, child, I don't know about you. You are not of the age to repeat the abominations that drop from your Outusan's mouth. Now, apologize to our host and his people," Zarbon had gone to retrieve the boy from where he had landed, took him back and stood him in front of Vegeta.

"He's lucky it was my captain's brat and not my own. If it had been the little princess, he'd be in the regeneration tank. Apology accepted, just don't let it happen again," Vegeta's tone was slightly pissed, then the host prince turned and left the fracas with a warning to the little ones to play nicely.

After their bike ride had been cut short, Bulma suggested a fly over the entire area and her friends agreed. 'Maybe I'll catch a glimpse of where that ape face is hiding, contact some friends of mine and blow him and his children to smithereens,' Bulma thought vilely as she threw out a capsule that released an aircraft. The campers boarded, Bulma took the controls and the flight commenced.

They had been feasting and gaining one another's trust when all activity suddenly ceased. Everyone thought they had heard it but it wasn't until the scanners were checked that Little Vegeta caught sight of something that froze everyone's blood.

"The Earth-jin! I don't believe her! Everyone, listen and listen good. We've got one shot to pull this off. I don't care what hasn't been eaten, blast it to the next dimension. Next, haul ass into the palace!" Vegeta ordered and it was performed immediately, then with blinding speed, every resident alien flew into the palace. Once all were inside, Vegeta entered a code, which locked the doors.

"Hey, man, what's up? Why did you order us to blast the food?" Kakarrot asked as he munched on a pterodactyl leg.

"You saw that plane in your scouter, didn't you? No? We'll it's damn good that we did, then. That woman and her friends are heading our way! The codes I entered were for a cloaking device Emanu and a few of the scientists installed to hide us from prying eyes. And there's nothing worse than a prying Earth-jin!" Vegeta snarled as the occupants heard the plane fly over.

In the aircraft, the travelers looked out with wonder. The wilderness was a vast contrast of desert on one side and forest on the other, however, a stranger sight met with the eyes of the campers and the pilot zoomed in for a closer look when the sound of metal scraping metal was heard.

"What was that? There's nothing metallic out here to cause that kind of noise," Bulma mused as she began a descent to land.

The palace occupants cringed when the horrid sound found its way into their sensitive ear canals. Children jumped into the arms of their parents, the men waited orders from Prince Vegeta who had taken residence behind a computer view screen.

"Shit! Hell and damnation! Every one, teleport out into the forest! Tregeta, my son, go encapsulate the gravitron! No time to explain! We'll be visible in sixty seconds!" the Saiyan prince ordered and the occupants of the palace did as requested. Vegeta had teleported to the West Side of the palace. The second the palace was visible, he depressed a button and instantly, the palace became a capsule. He picked up the capsule just as Trunks joined him with the other capsule, then they teleported to the forest and joined the others. "Damn, first she throws me out of her life, then she tries to kill me and my children! Next, she tries to burn down our hunting ground and now she's succeeded in killing the cloaking device that hides us from the curious! God, I need to put as much distance between us and that hussy as soon as I can!" Vegeta fumed holding his violent temper in check.

"So, are you gonna let us know what happened or are we to guess?" Jeice asked as he held his mate and children.

"That brain dead female who birthed the kids! Her plane skimmed the top of the palace and KOed the cloaking device. We would have been visible and I'm trying to protect us until all three races have found its survivors and we all relocate to new home planets," Vegeta sighed feeling at a loss as to what to do next. He was shouldering a heavy load and it was beginning to wear him down and Bulma being in the vicinity was not helping.

"So, now what, Prince high and mighty Saiyan? If we don't get inside soon, we're gonna drown!" Chichi remarked in her waspish fashion as she noticed the sky was darkening.

"Hey, lay off his highness, will ya, woman? With you yellin' on this end and Bulma being on his property on the other-"

"Kakarrot...Let's just go find another place in which to inhabit," Vegeta sighed.

"Hey, I just remembered, there's a place we can both live and be away from prying eyes! Yeah! It's the place where I play hide and come find me with the kids and it's only five miles from here!" Kakarrot jumped around like a child.

Vegeta hid his head in his hands and wished for a place to dissolve into. "Lead on, Kakarrot," the Saiyan prince sighed in defeat. The sight of Kakarrot jumping around like an excited child sent shudders down the prince's spine. The Earth raised Saiyan was one enigma he wished not to explain to his still battle hardened people.

"Ok, there's a cave in the mountain region. That's where the little ones and I play. C'mon!" the commander smiled and Vegeta told the others to do as the commander instructed.

The minute the group materialized inside the cave, a huge rumble of thunder echoed over the canyon. The group headed to the back of the cave where Vegeta could not stop the gasp of surprise that left his lungs. There in front of the tribes' eyes was a perfect hole.

"Yes!" the Saiyan prince threw the capsule that contained the palace and the cave seemed to mold itself around that structure. "Tregeta, toss out the gravitron where you're standing," the elder Vegeta requested and his son complied. "Zarbon, unless you're adverse to manual labor, I need you and Jeice and a couple of soldiers to gather firewood. Kakarrot, take the kids and round up some food. Gohan, you, Tregeta, Goten and Chokarti open a hole in the roof, cover it so that light can filter in for the solar panels. Ladies, inside, I need you to straighten things up. I will be assisting," Vegeta nodded.

"Okay, genius, what do we do for electricity?" Chichi asked in a heated tone.

"I have a nuclear back up until the boys prepare the solar panel to let the light in, and no, we won't drown if the boys don't open too big a hole. C'mon, I gotta check to see if everything's functioning," Vegeta replied and went into the palace.

"I know we hit something!" Bulma mused. "Hey, lover boy, get out and see if the plane's okay?" she ordered Yamcha, who sighed in defeat and meekly went to go do her majesty's bidding.

Yamcha opened the door and was slammed in the face by the violence of the torrent that whipped outside. Shutting the door, he returned to the safety of the cargo hold.

"Well?" Bulma screeched in her fishwife fashion.

"Bulma, it's pouring out there! You can't expect me to carry out that request, I'll drown!" Yamcha complained.

Bulma looked out and gasped. She had no idea the weather had become so foul. She told her passengers to buckle down then she started the engines. When she went to lift off, however, the plane wouldn't budge. Bulma tried again but got no response. Her heart rate began to increase when she realized she'd have to radio for help. 'Please, God, let the radio still work?' she prayed.

"Hey, Bulma, did you pack up the camping gear?" Cindy asked as she held on to her boyfriend.

Bulma's blue eyes widened in wonder. She reached into her pocket for her capsule holder, opened in to look for the camp capsules but they were not in the container. How could she have forgotten such important items?

In the palace, things had finally settled down. Gohan and Eggoll were seated in the communications room, the three princes and their sons were in the gravitron training at 200x gravity while the women were tending to the younger children and tidying the guestrooms.

"May day, May day. This is Capsule Plane 15! If anyone can hear me, our plane is grounded and it's raining torrents out here! Help us!" a voice screeched over the radio.

"That's Bulma's voice, what...Oh, that's right, she skimmed the palace. I'm glad we kept the schemes for the cloaking device so that we can rebuild it. Let's have a look see," Gohan said to himself and gasped in shock at the sight that met his eyes. "Vegeta, I hate to interrupt the training session, but get in here now! The valley's flooding and that woman and her friends are trapped," Gohan spoke into a com-link, which tied the palace to the gravitron.

In the gravitron, Vegeta had been in the middle of a jump kick to Jeice's head when the call sounded and he slammed into the floor.

"That woman's gonna be the death of me, yet! Sorry, your highnesses, but I must play the gallant rescuer again," Vegeta said in atone that dripped with sarcasm as he reset the gravity to its normal setting.

"We'll help you. There are six of them, right? Let's go get 'em," Jeice sighed.

The three princes and sons exited the chamber, told their people they had to lend assistance to some stranded campers then they teleported to the former location of the palace where the plane was located and straight inside the cockpit.

"Where did you come from? Get outta my plane!" Bulma screamed when she saw Vegeta in front of her then she screamed when her eyes caught sight of Zarbon. "You're dead! Vegeta killed you on Namek, I saw it!" she began to tremble and backed into Yamcha's arms. "How did you get here and back to this plane?"

"We don't have time to explain! C'mon, everyone, hold hands! With the way that river's rising out there, we'll just make it back to dry land!" Vegeta remarked and everyone did as he requested.

The group disappeared then suddenly reappeared at a distance of 200 meters from the palace.

"What's this?' Bulma asked in a tart fashion.

"Shelter. You can pitch yourselves here out in the open or in that mini cave behind you. Makes no difference to me," Vegeta retorted in a disinterested tone.

"Oh, don't lose any sleep over my well being, your high and mightiness. I'll do just fine!" Bulma shot back and turned her back to Vegeta and his company.

"C'mon, boys, we've got people and mates to attend to, let's go," Vegeta said, his tone snobbish as always and he turned to go.

"Oh, so, you're just gonna leave us out here? Where do we sleep, genius?" asked Bulma waspishly.

Too tired to argue the Saiyan prince relented and just asked, "You have your camping gear, right?" he asked and nearly fainted when he saw Bulma slowly shake her head in the negative. 'Oh, great, just great,' Vegeta sighed to himself then he turned weary obsidian eyes to his son.


	11. UNWANTED GUESTS

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. These masterful and wonderfully created characters remain the property of Akira Toryama, TOEI ANIMATION, BIRD Studios, and FUNimation. I do not own X-men. They remain the property of 20TH Century Fox Studios, Marvel Comics and the creator, Stan Lee. So, please, no law suits. This is just a compliment in appreciation to their genius and inspiration. Any resemblance between themes in this fic and others are purely coincidental and accidental. From the previous chapter onward, the story crosses over with the X-Men.

CHAPTER XI

UNWANTED GUESTS

Vegeta heaved a heavy sigh and said to his heir apparent, "D'you remember where I put the caps that contained the camping equipment that we used the one time you, Kakarrot and his boys dragged me along for some male bonding experience the women thought that I needed? Get them and bring them to her majesty, please. I will not have these pathetically weak beings harboring with us. I get enough headache from Chichi," the elder prince complained in his native tongue, his tone as weary as his gaze had been.

AfterTregeta departed to go carry out his Outusan's request, the elder prince found a rock upon which to sit and contemplate this latest lot in his life. He was the prince of a mighty race, which was just re-discovering their emotions. He had just agreed to be allies with two beings who over twenty years ago had tried their best to destroy him on the commands of their common enemy, and now, his ex-mate and her simple witted friends had to co-habit the only other safe-haven in the wilderness. Zarbon and Jeice ventured over to where Vegeta sat and looked at the humans.

"I hate to be rude, Vegeta, but which of those blue haired creatures did you produce your offspring with?" Zarbon asked, not ashamed to dive into another being's history.

"The loudmouthed idiot who was flying that monstrosity. We're gonna have to haul ass off this planet and a lot sooner than expected. If the Icejin have as sophisticated navigation and alien sensing devices as Frieza had, that race will invade our little blue marble in a heartbeat," the Saiyan prince sighed, feeling smaller than he actually was in stature.

"Vegeta, you don't have to fight them alone. We've got our own score to settle with that ungodly race of cold-hearted aliens. We're allies, now, Saiyan, and allies to the death," Jeice smirked and held out a gloved hand-he wore the same white gloves and boots as Vegeta, as had all five Ginyu Force members.

Vegeta regarded the outstretched hand then took hold of it with his glove enshrouded hand and the two aliens shook hands. 'Well, I asked for help. Aside from more Saiya-jin, I couldn't ask for better allies," he smirked.

"Daddy! Daddy, you down here?" a little voice called.

"Elder one, can you hear us?" it was his brother's voice that called him in their tongue.

At that instant, eight female beings and two male being emerged from the near complete darkness of the main cave. There were three adult females and seven little girls. The little girls flew ahead of the adults who were with them and they all screamed, "DADDY!" and flew straight into the arms of the three princes.

"What are you doing out here, shouldn't you be in class?" Vegeta asked the blue haired little beauty, which was beginning to resemble his ex less and less.

"Geta showed up and Cornelia dismissed us early. I swear if she wasn't my brother, I'd give her a piece of my mind and remind her of her place here," Cilvanti huffed as she sat on Vegeta's lap.

That prince smirked then he noticed Kakarrot and Kayla were also with the ladies, as was Vegeta's brother Kale. "Here, Vegeta, your son handed me these and asked me to give them to you," the mighty warrior spoke and Vegeta took the capsules.

"Here, woman, set up your camp," the Saiyan prince got off his perch and went to drop the capsules into Bulma's opened hand.

"Hey, Goku, why didn't you say anything earlier when we saw you in the lake with that...Goku, that being has a tail!" Yamcha gasped his eyes riveted to Kayla's midsection.

"Eyes off my sister, weakling, or she'll put a hole right through you that Shenron won't be able to repair," Vegeta hissed through clenched teeth.

"Your sister? You have a sister? You never said anything about a sister!" Bulma gasped as she took in Kayla's dark beauty much like the prince's dark good looks.

"You dumbass. When your mother called the palace the other day, you saw and she was about to blast your face off until I told her your face was just an image. Maybe now that the pair of you are face to face, I should let her have her way. If you think the hole Cilvi put through your shoulder was painful...I don't even want toe entertain the thought of what an enraged female Saiyan could do. Oh, my sister has a twin as well," the prince replied in a bored tone, and indicated his brother, who stood beside Kakarrot.

"When we were out on the bikes, I saw a young man with a tail and I thought it was cute. Where did he get it from and why do he and that girl have tails?" Maron asked in her dizzy fashion.

"Well, huh, huh, yeah, everyone in our race has a tail. It's a trait that we all share. I've got mine back and so did Vegeta and all the kids," Goku volunteered the information that made Vegeta cringe.

"You're just a wellspring of information, aren't you, Kakarrot. Why doncha just tell 'em every blessed secret I've trusted you with!" Vegeta snarled, his tone belying how upset his Commander had just made him.

Kakarrot snickered in his dorky fashion that grated on Vegeta's nerves, "Huh, huh, gee, Vegeta, I don't think you want me to do that. I'm sorry, I run off at the mouth, but they are my friends even if I don't hang with them anymore," Kakarrot shrugged.

"Fine, whatever. You can stay and 'hang' with these pathetic losers, if you wish, Commander. Don't give out too much information. I'm gonna take Zarbon, Jeice, their mothers, wives and the elite class to dinner. My ladies!" Vegeta called to his women, spun on his heel and headed off to the palace.

"Hey, Vegeta, you promised the day your sibs and their guard arrived that we'd go to Kimshi Buffet, that all you can eat place? Can we go tonight?" Kakarrot asked as he followed the prince and his ladies back to the palace.

"I suppose. Besides, the others are gonna need to blend in while they're here," Vegeta remarked before the group left the human visitors.

"Hey, where are you planning to run off to?" Bulma shrieked.

"Dinner, and if you're a good girl, I might take you all with us. I suggest you set up camp, get in and get ready. I know how long it takes you glamour girl Earth-jin. You have four hours to prepare. Anyone not ready by the nineteenth hour will have to find their own food," Vegeta nodded in a curt manner. "We'll meet out here. Dress is casual but neat. Nothing too fancy or frilly," he continued as he took his daughter from his mate's arms.

"Vegeta, may I speak to you in private, please? It concerns our daughter," Bulma stated and Vegeta told the others he'd meet them at the palace and returned Cilvi to Lissa's hold and the girls and the other two alien princes left the area to get themselves ready.

"What is it you wish of me? My time is very valuable and I don't have it to waste with the likes of you," the prince did not waste his voice with sentiment he did not feel, threw his head back and struck his all too familiar haughty stance. She still rubbed his nature the wrong way.

"I saw Bura and a group of women with 18 and Videl at the mall the day that child blasted me. She was holding onto another woman and called the being 'mommy.' She called me a whore, Vegeta, and that hurt worst than the blast," Bulma's face began to crumple at the memory.

"And your point is? You were just housing material for the kids. You don't think I, the Prince of all Saiya-jin, would actually love the likes of you, did you? Oh, but I forgot how delusional you pathetic humans are. My child had every right to do what she did after you attempted to assassinate the three of us without cause," Vegeta's voice was as hard and cold as the cave in which they stood.

"I was only trying to protect the world from blowing up!" Bulma challenged.

"Whose world, woman, the planet or your own? You acted out of vengeance against me. Here I am, but be warned should any harm come to me...Heh, heh, let's just say, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes. Time's up, I gotta go. If I'm to suffer through a night on the town with the likes of you beings, I need time to get my nerves and mind together." With that, Vegeta flew down to passage to his palace and straight into his chamber where he locked himself in, stripped then went to shower and to meditate.

After the prince was no longer in sight, Bulma went to go pop open the capsules that her ex had given her but then, "AAAHHH! This is a nightmare! All our clothes were in the other gear in the valley! Oh, why me?" Bulma wailed as she discovered they had left their clothing at the other campsite.

This was not happening! All she had planned was a simple two-week getaway with her friends and now look at them! Stranded in a dark cave, her plane and camping gear drowning in a lake in a raging monsoon! Plus, she was in close proximity to her ex-mate, which made her very uncomfortable and jealous. Uncomfortable because she felt old stirrings in her body when he had stood in front of her just a little bit ago. Jealous because she did not miss the way his eyes had lit up when that group Goku had arrived with entered into his line of vision. One of the females, she noted, purposely moved to stand beside Vegeta and their eyes had met briefly. Grr, she wanted to rip that black haired monkey girl's face off! Dinner, yes, that would be the perfect time to find out about that being and where had she come from? There were no other Saiya-jin on Earth other than Goku, his royal arrogance and their offspring, but then...Suddenly Bulma thought about a girl who worked at CC in Jeff's former office. Oh, good God, no, it couldn't be true! But it had to be! Bulma had caught a glimpse of that little girl in the ladies' room on day and had seen an uncurled tail! She had to contact Trunks to satisfy her curiosity.

A shrill ringing pierced the silence of Trunks' chamber and he answered it by the third ring. "Trunks Vegeta, speak," he said in a monotone like his dad's.

"Trunks, don't hang up! I need you to confirm a suspicion. There was a girl who worked in the VP's office at CC. Do you remember what she looked like?" Bulma asked in a rush.

"Why do you want to know and why should I tell you? You are no longer my mother and have no reason to solicit any information from me. From now on, I would appreciate it if you never call my number again," and Tregeta terminated the call with a flip of his phone. "Bitch!" he rolled over onto his back and put his arm around his mate.

"Mrs. Briefs? I could hear her voice. She wanted to know about me, didn't she?" Cornelia asked and Tregeta nodded.

"Yes, chosen one, she did. She'll be scrutinizing us up and down very closely tonight. We must wear something to hide our tails. She has friends in the Earth militia, not that they can really do us any harm, I just don't want to see you hurt, my one," the younger prince smiled at his mate. He ran his fingers through her long brown hair and he drowned in her chocolate brown eyes. Raising up on one arm, he moved closer to her, leaned her closer to himself and their lips met in a kiss to begin their own mating.

The elder prince had cooled down and regained some of his nerves.

"Vegeta? Gohan, hey, we've got a break in the weather but I don't know how long it'll last, so if we're going out, we should do it within the next few hours," Gohan informed Vegeta over the scouter.

"Thanks, Captain. There's a little matter I need to attend to before we go out. Tell anyone who may ask, not that they will, that I've gone to look over the valley," Vegeta replied as his servant assisted him in his dressing.

After the prince was attired in a deep purple set of spandex, he donned rain gear and teleported from the palace to the place where the palace had stood before the monsoon and the invasion of the Earth-jin. Vegeta dove into the dark water, which was freezing, as the temperature in the desert had dropped dramatically. Shooting back to the surface like a cork in a bottle, Vegeta took in a large breath of air, then went to search for what he had set out to find. There it was, submerged under five feet of water and a foot of mud. It was Bulma's plane and the prince swam around until he located a button, which he pressed and the plane instantly became a capsule that floated in front of his face. After retrieving the capsule, Vegeta surfaced and flew in another direction where he remembered the first campsite had been pitched. The next thing he intended to retrieve was the camping gear, which was also submerged, and he smirked when he saw the capsule house, which he replaced in its capsule, then he returned to the cave where the woman and her friends had set up their other camp.

"Woman!" he called and Bulma looked out.

"What d'you want? I'm not ready and we still have an hour!" she shouted back.

"I've retrieved a few things for you. Send that weakling boyfriend of yours out to get them," the prince stated in his abrupt manner.

The door to the capsule house opened and Yamcha, who was dressed in blue jeans and a black Hawaiian print shirt with lime and pink flowers, stepped out to see what the no Ouji desired.

"What is it, Vegeta? Bulma's still pissed from that dressing down you gave her a while ago. Who died and left you in charge?" he shot in hot tones.

Why argue? This baka wasn't even worth his time to even kill. "Oh, so I'm the heavy, am I? I didn't invite you to my land but you're here and we all have to share this cave until the water recedes and you all leave. I offered to take you all with my friends and I to dinner, but if you're gonna treat me like I came to blow up your planet, you can starve for all I care. Here catch, these might come in handy," Vegeta threw the capsules at Yamcha, who caught them.

"Hey!" Yamcha went to ask the prince something but that being was nowhere to be seen so the warrior returned to the house.

"What did that monkey tailed abomination want?" Bulma shot in angered tones.

"He retrieved these. I didn't ask why he was dripping wet even though he had rain gear on," Yamcha snickered as he remembered how Vegeta's wild hair lay down to his shoulders and what a site the small prince presented.

Bulma took what Yamcha held in his hands and she was surprised to see both the plane and her camping gear. He'd gone out in that storm to get these things for her? So what, he was still the bane of her existence. She went outside the second capsule house, threw the first one so that it could dry out and checked to see if any of their clothing was fit to wear for a night out with the arrogant Saiyan.

Vegeta returned to his chamber, stripped his rain gear and sat for his servant to dry his unruly hair. Why had he felt the need to retrieve those things for her? She wasn't gonna thank him, not that he expected such a thing out of her and it was only recently that he had began thanking people for things they had done for him.

"Daddy! Daddy, where are you?" a small dove like voice called.

Vegeta lifted a remote control that unlocked his chamber door. "My princess, how can I help you?" he asked as his baby entered.

"Where did you go without telling Lissa or I?" the little princess asked, her hands on her hips and a scowl on her cute little face in exact imitation of one of his own.

Vegeta met her gaze eye for eye. "I am the no Ouji here, young lady, and I will do as I please. Besides, you could have tracked me on the scouter and known exactly where I was and what I was doing," he replied.

"Yeah, why are you helping that disgusting bitch?" Cilvi asked in a tart voice.

"I have better eyesight than they do and can see underwater. Besides, I will not be responsible for their well being. I thought they may need the things in the first capsule house if daddy's gonna take them with the elite class to dinner. Now, let dad get ready. I'm leaving you to assist Broculla with the little ones. Make me proud, okay, little warrior?" the no Ouji instructed, opened a drawer to the desk at which he sat, took something out and gave it to Cilvanti.

"Wow! Fifty yen! Thank you, daddy! I'll do as you command, my prince!" the child bowed then ran from his chamber just as Princess Kayla entered.

"Bribing a child, shame on you, your highness. I hope you're not wearing spandex to dinner?" she remarked as her brother got up to go to his closet. "Good gracious, what a handsome wardrobe you own! You have great taste," she smiled as she moved to stand beside him as he chose a Hawaiian shirt printed with his image and a pair of black boot cut jeans then he went behind a curtain to change his clothes. "Elder One, may we talk?" Kayla asked as Vegeta moved to change for the outing. After his nod, the young princess stated, "You're not too-" The princess was cut off by a wave of Vegeta's hand as he went to power off his scouter and sound/thoughtproof his bed chamber. Then he nodded for her to continue. "You're not too plesed to see Lissa, are you? In fact, there has been another female here," Kayla remarked.

The prince stood behind a dressing screen in order to change as he listened to his sister. Shaking his head, the prince had to explain. "Four years ago, I had the pleasure of working with a wonderful chimp named Ceraina Humizu and yes, she was related to the contractor who just arrived not long ago. While I was living with that human woman, she ordered me to get a job so that I would not spend all of my time training to become stronger than Kakrrot. I did as she ordered at first to get away from her, then I found that I enjoyed it. When Ceraina was assigned to me as a blast partner, I was over the moon thrilled and we got along famously! I knew who she was but I swore to myself to never let on that there were survivors of our holocaust and I still cannot. I will uphold my duty as sovereign head and crown Lissa as my prince consort until I am formally crowned and recognized as king. I've told Kale the same. Lissa turns my stomach but as a child of Saiya, she is one of mine. Secret?" the prince asked and the princess nodded then left to get herself together.

"Yeah, he was helping that Earth witch! I don't know why she had to come and mess things up. My daddy was doing okay before she came," Cilvi said as she sat in Lissa's room.

"I don't like that Earth-jin. She seems to still have some kind of hold on my prince and it must be broken. I must ask how deeply he had mated with her. If he has given her his mark, I-I cannot be his lifemate, little one," Lissa bit her lip which had started to tremble with emotion.

"No! Lissa why?" the baby asked not being able to hold herself together.

"Once a Saiyan male has given his bite to a female he has chosen to mate with, they are bonded forever and only death can sever that tie. I am afraid that I have lost him. That's probably why we have not mated, yet. He is still tied to the one who birthed your brother and yourself. I cannot have him unless she and I fight or he bonds with me on a deeper plane than he's done with her," Lissa explained to the young princess.

In his chamber Vegeta had heard every word over the scouter. His mateship with that Earth-jin had not been a deep one, not like the one two Saiya-jin would have with one another. He and Lissa were bonded, mentally, sort of. He wanted her or so he told himself. Plus, it was being expected as both her sire and her uncle were present and had known that he had chosen their female. He was aching with desire and want for her, wasn't he, but he was waiting on her clues. Not to mention it had been quite some time since he had had relations with another breathing being. He had no idea that she was waiting on his. He didn't care for the Earth-jin, not after all the things she had done to him and again just this evening. That mateship died when she had ordered that he take Tregeta to that accursed carnival when the boy was five but he hung around because he convinced himself that he felt something for her, however, intermittently. After Cilvanti entered his life he knew he had to hang around to raise the princess, but after the child was the equivalent of one Earth year, the woman had thrown him out, officially. However, he had left her the day he had obtained the destruction position with Emanu, that Saiyan's sons and gorgeous niece. He had completely severed their bond that night and felt no such tug on his soul or his mind. He had to assure Lissa that she was his one and only as his true heart had been sent away from him not long after he had returned to planet after a near-fatal blast accident and Kakarrot's friends made it having that luscious male Saiyan to himself an impossibility. A gift, that was it, but it had to be very special. Well, wouldn't the gift of the prince, himself be enough? No, that was a selfish gift. It had to be something to let the universe know that she was his chosen one and all other contenders for his heart would take second place-except his Lord and Master, the God of all creation, Kakarrot, Emanu's niece and the prince's offspring. The mating collar? Yes, the one his Outusan's mother had given him to give to his lifemate and the one that he had taken a strip from to fashion the first gift to that worthless woman who had birthed his children.

'Raina, wherever you are, forgive me for the duty I must perform. She is first- class after all and here. You, my one, are not. Should you ever return to my life, fight this one and win, for I know your power and strength far surpasses Parlissa's any day. Remember that I will always love you. Kakarrot, you are my warrior and we have something immensely special but we cannot allow it show in front of our females or your friends, you've got to understand. I must provide Saiya with an heir born of female. Forgive me, both of you,' Vegeta requested in his head knowing one may have heard him while the other... Shaking the thought from his head, he continued with his decision.

Vegeta, moved to a long dresser where he opened a drawer where he kept special treasures-mainly things the kids had created in school and gifts they had given him over the years. His eyes caught sight of a picture that brought back disturbing memories. He shook his head as he picked up the image, which his little princess had rendered two Earth years ago when the child was three. The image depicted Cilvanti as a grown woman, very well endowed and curvaceous. With her was the prince himself. That child had far too much imagination! No wonder she had gotten thrown out of school for this picture, although it was very well constructed, it was far too graphic in its theme for a year and a half old Saiyan child. (A/N: 1 Saiyan year equals two full earth years). Cilvi had drawn the two of them in the act of mating. Was she obsessed with her own Outusan? He had heard that a little girl's first crush and her first boyfriend was her daddy, now he believed it where his daughter was concerned.

"It was a good thing I was there that day instead of that woman. Cilvi, if she had of seen this picture, she'd have found a way to email us into a new dimension," Vegeta Outusan shook his head. 'We'd have had to go live with the others on Minerva, not that those three would have minded. They don't get to see enough Outusan as it is. Teray would be jealous of you having me more than she has ever had, except the two years I stayed away following Kakarrot's death," the prince smirked at the thought of yet another secret well kept from his family here on Earth.

Just then, "Hi, daddy! I'm back!" a small voice called and Vegeta had to stop himself from leaving his skin behind! "You found my picture! How come you never hung it up? Didn't you like it? I drew it for you," Cilvi pouted.

"It's a very good drawing, chimp, but I couldn't hang it at CC. I will get a frame for it and put it in the gallery with the family portrait, how's that?" Outusan asked and was rewarded with a big hug from daddy's girl.

"So, whatcha lookin' for?" she asked as she dove into the drawer, an action that made the prince bristle with unease.

Vegeta reached in and pulled out two gold wrapped boxes and carefully undid the wrapping. "Lock the door for me, please," he requested and removed the boxes from the gold paper, opened them and took hold of a very delicate looking chain.

"Daddy, they're beautiful! Where'd they come from?"

"The big piece from daddy's home planet. My Outusan's mother gave it to me to give to my lifemate. The little chain is a piece I had taken from it to give to that woman on one of her birthday celebrations she accused me of missing. I rescued it from the trash," the memory still stung like an open wound to his heart. He flung away a stray tear, took both pieces of jewelry, opened the clasp on the larger one, which resembled an Egyptian collar in its design, broke the clasp off of the smaller chain then charged up his ki to fuse the two pieces back into one whole. After that had been accomplished, he put the larger piece back in the box.

"She's gonna love it, daddy. Can I watch you give it to her?"

Vegeta cleared his throat. "Everyone will see me give it to her and make her my mate for life. Cilvi, Lissa was the one I chose first, although she has not always been my only one. It was only loneliness and desperation that made me turn to another. Well, enough of this drivel, Vegeta. C'mon, chimp, let's go," Outusan got up off his futon bed, Cilvi took his hand and they left his chamber. 'God, I don't want to do this but I have little choice. The heir must come from a female. I just wish... Stop this, Vegeta, Raina's not here and Lissa is,' the prince sighed to himself as he got up to bind himself to the one female who had feared him when they were chimps on Vegetasei and was even now putting forth the effort to hide her revulsion and fear.

At the same time, Lissa and Kayla exited her ladyship's room and the other high elite males joined them as well. The minute Tregeta and Cornelia joined the group the prince shot him a hard glance to mask his surprise. 'No, tell me that little scrap didn't do what I think...A medic's daughter?' "Oh, Tregeta!" Vegeta sighed in a heavy voice.

"Tousan?" the boy asked as he had his arm around Cory's waist.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, are we ready to go?" Vegeta lowered his eyes so as not to look at Lissa.

She was gorgeous, the prince would give her that credit. Vegeta's hands began to sweat in his gloves and he flexed his free hand uncontrollably. She was dressed in an indigo blue denim two piece flare legged pantsuit. The slacks hugged her trim waist in the same manner her tail did and the pant legs molded to her curvaceous legs. The jacket itself was just waist length and just barely hid her glorious brown furred tail. The prince had to hide the shuddering in his body and his desire to want to just grab her and to make her part of his body. He clenched his teeth. Oh, what he wouldn't give to mold his hands to those very curves, kiss those inviting lips, drown in those obsidian eyes and have her delicately strong female frame blend with his firm robust male build. He was salivating with desire so strong; the scent outweighed the scent emitted by Tregeta and Cornelia. Clearing his throat, Vegeta, and his errant thoughts and said, "Are we ready?" He could not believe that he was about to crown this chicken weakling first class female his prince consort, but duty was duty and he had to perform it.

Every one replied that they were and the elite group, with Princes Zarbon, Jeice, their mates, mothers and elite class, teleported to the spot where the Earth-jin were camped. Kakarrot went up and knocked at the door. While the group waited for the humans, Vegeta called his people together.

"I have a presentation to make. My lady," Vegeta extended a hand to Lissa who placed her right hand in his. Removing his cape-he had thrown on a dark cape for decoration-he spread it on the ground and requested that the young girl kneel before him. At that moment, the humans exited their dwelling and Kale waved them to silence. "You are all my witnesses. Let it be known and written into the books of Kale-alea that I, Vegeta no Ouji, Kale-aleasei have chosen Miss Parlissa Saturna as my mate for now, forever and for life. This is just a symbol to reflect that union," the prince removed the necklace collar from its box, handed the box to Goku and stood behind Lissa. Kayla lifted the girl's hair out of the way so that her brother could fasten the collar around Lissa's slender neck, then he knelt and nipped at the nape of her neck. He felt her tremble and he smirked. Step one, completed.

Vegeta stepped around his lady fair, held out a hand to her and assisted her to stand. "You are mine, young lady. I chose you when I was three Saiyan years old. Only we can ever sever our mateship, chosen one. I love you," he whispered and took her lips with his own and drew her essence into himself.

As he held her, her tail uncurled from her waist as did his own and each wrapped the other inside. Suddenly, a white-red glow emitted from the two high level, high powered royal Saiya-jin as did the golden glow of the Super Saiy-jin and, although one had to look very closely and not blink, for the merest nanosecond, the two bodies had became one, literally. It was as if they had fused into one whole for an eyeblink then split apart just as quickly. However, for that brief instance, their hearts beat as one, their minds shared the same thought and their breathing was in unison.

The twins gasped at the sight, as did the other elite class who had been told of the legend.

"I heard about it, but I never thought I'd see it! Kale..." Kayla was at a loss for words.

"I-I know, my sister. Only one other time in recorded Saiya-jin history has such a mating ever occurred but it had been two lower class beings that were so consumed in their love for one another. With our brother's heart now being changed and opened to his hidden emotions, he has be given the gift of Unity," Kale whispered and Saiyans, Tsrurijin and Rockarijin alike all stood silent and transfixed by what they had been privy to witness. 'He's none too thrilled to have her,' Kale said through the link with his twin.

'I know, my brother, but he has no other and until he does, we will have to accept her,' Kayla replied.

Why had she been witness to this event? Did he want to torture her or did he want to drive the point home that she had meant nothing to him and their mating was nothing more than 'a passion thing' as Future Trunks had stated many eons ago before the Androids had invaded Earth. She could not stymie the tears that fell like rain from her eyes. She felt the release-which in truth had happened before she had thrown him out just four years ago-but she still had feelings for the little arrogant alien who had fought change tooth and nail...Until now.

The glow subsided and the couple returned to their normal state of being with jet black-brown or ruddy colored hair and onyx colored eyes. Slowly, they pulled from one another and an expression graced the prince's face that had happened only once in recent memory. Well, the Saiya-jin were more privy to it than the other races and that expression was a genuine, soul stirring smile that transformed Vegeta's already handsome face into something totally marvelous! Lissa's smile was just as bright and both of them seemed to light the cave in which the group stood. He was reluctant to release her, but he had promised to take the elite class to dinner along with the humans. Closing his eyes, the prince uncurled his tail from Lissa's waist and released her but he took hold of her hand and they approached the waiting group.

"Let's go to dinner," the Saiyan prince said in his abrupt manner, the previous episode fading into the realm of dreams and illusions, not to be discussed as common gossip. Kakarrot picked up Vegeta's cape and draped it over the prince' shoulders.

The eyes of the larger Saiyan were down cast as was his heart. Did he mean nothing to the prince? For over the last few years it had just been Vegeta, Kakarrot and the kids, and the big warrior could not have been happier. Until the other Z sensi began to hang around, Vegeta had no qualms about the two of them coupling and Kakarrot felt like the cat that ate the canary. Now, thanks to the appearance of all these Saiya-jin and most expressly Parlissa, Vegeta was further removed from Kakarrot's reach than in the beginning. It was Bulma's strident voice that brought him out of his quandary.

"How do we get to the restaurant? Only one of us can fly, y'know?" Bulma shot but Vegeta pretended not to hear her.

In his native language, he requested assistance from the soldiers of all three races to take hold of the humans and then the group teleported to a spot just far enough away from the mall so that they wouldn't draw unnecessary attention.

"Oh, this is brilliant! You expect us to walk down to the mall in high heeled shoes!" Bulma screeched calling Vegeta's attention to Cindy's, Maron's and her own foot ware.

"Well, I did tell you not too frilly, didn't I? Won't catch a Saiyan woman in such ridiculously impractical inventions, not even my queen! Heh, heh, not my fault you glamour girls put beauty above the brains in your heads. In that case, feel free to lead the way," Vegeta made a mock sweeping bow to let the six humans take the lead.

"Hop on, Bulma. I'll carry you on my shoulders," Yamcha offered but Bulma declined and walked passed her beau with her head held high like a queen. Yamcha and the other two couples followed.

By time the humans had reached the front entrance of the restaurant, the aliens stood looking them in the face.

"How did...We didn't...How did you get here ahead of us?" Bulma yelped.

18 responded. "It's a little thing called teleportation. Makes travel a little easier," she winked with a mischievous grin on her face.

"All right, let's go in. Kakarrot's about to eat the masonry, he's so hungry," the prince snickered and the group entered the eatery after a valet opened the double doors.

"How may I assist you?" a young raven-haired hostess intoned in snobbish accents.

"I'd like to see Mr. Humizu, please, thank you," the Saiyan prince said in a language Bulma didn't recognize and the girl jumped up and ran behind a curtain.

A being that resembled Kakarrot emerged moments later and bowed. "Ouji Vegeta-sama, welcome, my prince! I am honored that you have chosen to dine in my humble establishment. Come, I will open the banquet room for you all to dine in comfort and privacy," the being said.

"Thank you, Earan. I have three hundred aliens and six humans with me. Is there enough?" Vegeta asked about the food as the group followed the owner.

"Yes, sire. I heard over the scouter that you had planned to bring the elite class and the humans, my prince. My brother, Emanu told me just how many to expect," Earan nodded and stopped by a sliding partition, which he unlocked and slid it aside to reveal a dining area the size of the palace's ballroom. "This room seats eight hundred comfortably. The buffet is ready, your highnesses. Enjoy," the owner bowed then left guests to organize themselves.

"The humans, since they eat slower and take a longer time to select their meals than we do, shall go first, Jeice and Zarbon, your people will follow them. We will bring up the end," the Saiyan prince instructed with a pointed look at his Commander who shrugged. Vegeta was taken aback as Kakarrot usually whined like a child if he didn't get to eat first! Was the pea-brained warrior finally developing some sense regarding that bottomless pit of his? No, better not ask, the humans might ask too many embarrassing questions.

After the humans and the other two races had procured their first servings, the Saiya-jin attacked the buffet with Kakarrot and his family going first. Vegeta decided that he and Lissa would bring up the very rear. The prince and his princess stood side by side with their arms around one another's waists. She lay her head against his broad right shoulder, her arm under his hair and hand on his tail where her finely tapered fingers caressed the base.

His highness had to steel himself against allowing the sensations her touch was calling forth to make their presence known. Did she not know she was driving him mad with an age-old desire that was implanted into every living creature? Oh, this young chimp was in trouble...No, Vegeta, stop thinking so selfishly. Remember that the force of an Icejin had taken your mate. He remembered that what she was doing held several connotations and one of them was relaxation, so he drew a deep nerve steadying breath so that his body would not react in any embarrassing fashion. Falling back on his stringent training, the prince was able to gain control of his hormones and calm his body as he watched his guests pile ther plates high.

Soon they reached the buffet. It was a good thing the restaurant had two buffets: one for the humans and another for the aliens whose diets were, shall we say, extreme to say the least. The two members of Saiyan royalty made short work of selecting their food as that race just piled everything on as many plates as they could carry, then returned to begin feasting. The Saiyan prince was thankful that his Commander and brother-in-law did not inhale his food in the disgusting manner he would have done under other circumstances. However, since Kayla had entered Kakarrot's life, that warrior had changed most of his habits. He was more willing to do his share of the chores, which was now to just train the other Saiyans to reach SSJ level. He had begin to send his soiled clothing down the laundry chute and his bedroom remained in a pristine condition since the Commander and the princess had cleaned it that first day. Kakarrot caught Vegeta's eye and the prince saluted the warrior with his drink as if to say, 'I'm proud of you.'

Vegeta also observed the other two races. Their appetites were on the same scale as the Saiya-jin, which was a good sign, and the amount they packed away rivaled that of the Saiyan race itself! This was surprising, as at first sight one would think the Tsurians were a very posh race of aliens. The Rockarians, well, they were a party race and had fun at everything. They seemed to take nothing serious. However, in comparison, before the other two races could complete their fourth helpings from the buffet, most of the Saiya-jin race was on its seventh or eighth round, even the females, who, unlike Earth women did not worry over losing their perfectly girlish figures.

Everything was going well when Earan ran into the banquet hall and, several blue skinned Tsurians and orange skinned Rockarians followed him. Behind them followed...King Aegar and Prince Sonra from Planet Minerva! When Vegeta caught sight of the two golden haired aliens, he nearly choked on the mouthful of pasta and escargot salad he had just ingested.

"Forgive the intrusion, Vegeta-sama, but these beings have requested to join their races and the others have need to speak to your highness," Earan bowed and Vegeta nodded in acknowledgement.

"This had better be important, Aegar, and not about that worrisome child you call 'daughter.' What brings you to Earth, anyway? I told you not to come to me about her," Vegeta threw his head back in a haughty manner but the smirk on his face indicated that he was not serious. "Pull up a seat and wait until I've completed my meal," the Saiyan prince remarked as he returned to his ninth serving.

King Aegar bowed to the smaller more powerful prince. "I beg your forgiveness, Vegeta no Ouji. I have come on a matter of great urgency but it will keep until you have completed dinner," Aegar replied, rose from the bow and went to prepare himself a plate of food along with his son.

The new group of Tsuria-jin and Rockaria-jin had bowed to their rulers who were in a state of shock to see quite a number of their people yet alive.

"Where did you all come from?" the monarchs asked in unison.

One of the beautiful blue-skinned beings stood and bowed to his prince and queen. "Your majesty. Your highness, we picked up a transmission over the scouter, located it and it led us here to you all. We rounded up all that live in the local vicinity, which is one hundred of us. I am Turlington, my queen, and I served king, Zeneron, as commander of the army. These are my offspring, Androclese and Sophya," Turlington informed the queen and her son. "We were sent from Planet Tsuria ages ago on planet purging missions and told never to return, but we did go back only to find the planet had been destroyed. We left the place where home had been and found this little blue sphere. We found the climate to our liking and made it our home," Turlington explained.

"Then you are my commander, now Turlington, since I am now the king of our race," Zarbon replied in his slow snobbish tone and he motioned for the survivors to rise.

Turlington and the other Tsuria-jin rose and the commander nodded to the king. "Sire, may I speak freely, sir?" he asked as the group found seating with their monarch.

"Speak," Zarbon invited.

Turlington moved closer to whisper into his king's ear. He shot a pointed glance in the direction of the Saiyan king and his people. "What are you doing with...them?" the commander sneered with disgust on his handsome face.

Zarbon sent the commander a look so hard that the latter shuddered. "Give me one reason not to send you to another dimension! You are in no position to question my motives or me. I have decided to form an alliance with the Saiya-jin and Rockaria-jin. They are first rate fighters and there's no one I'd rather be fighting with than the Saiya-jin instead of against them. If the decision discomfits you, commander, deal with it, as my word and decisions are law. The Saiya-jin are the more powerful race of the three of us and the power level of the ones gathered here could literally tear the universe asunder," Zarbon related as he turned back to his dinner.

"Forgive me, my king, I overstep my position," Turlington humbled himself then went to prepare himself and his children something to eat as did the other beings who had arrived with Earan.

King Aegar had completed his meal, got up and bowed to Vegeta. "My prince, is this a good time?" he asked with a tremble in his voice.

Vegeta cast lazy black eyes towards the Minervan monarch and nodded. "Oh, yes, the urgent news you wish to impart. Shall we go someplace private, then?" the Saiyan prince asked and King Aegar nodded.

"This is a matter of great concern to all three of your races. You may want to bring your offspring and commanders," King Aegar addressed the group as a whole.

Zarbon and Jeice both sensed the urgency in the platinum haired king. The other two princes rose, summoned their commanders and turned to their mates to assure them not to worry.

"My prince..." was all that Lissa uttered as she held Vegeta's right hand. He covered it with his left hand and felt that she was trembling.

"Chosen one, don't worry, be still. I won't leave you," Vegeta promised and presses a light kiss to her temple before he left with the other monarchs to receive the information Aegar had come to impart.

Striking his familiar pose, Vegeta threw his head back and looked down his nose at the Minervan. "Now, Aegar, what's so important that it requires all of us?" he asked in his bored tone of voice.

The groups, that had gone outside and behind the restaurant to receive the information that Aegar had said concerned them all, all stood in a huge circle and Aegar with his son, Sonra, who stood in the middle. Heaving a deep sigh, Aegar opened his mouth. "Yes, sir. We fear that a great danger is headed this way," he began.

From the look on the Minervan's face, the group could tell that he was not kidding. "Remove the scouters! I know Aegar very well, and when he looks like the universe has collapsed, there's trouble. I don't want the females to panic. Besides, I'm not getting a good feeling from his majesty and whatever it is concerns more than just his hair witted daughter" Vegeta remarked as he detached his scouter from his face.

Vegeta showing concern for other beings? This was surprising but questions would come later, right now, there was a more pressing matter. "Speak, King Aegar," Zarbon nodded to the platinum haired king.

"Yes. Vegeta, you are aware that we send out scouts on a nightly basis to scour the universe for signs of unrest or just to make sure there are no threats to the immediate planets and galaxies in our region of space. A month ago, we had sent out ten groups of six scouts to various sectors of the universe. Only thirty returned and only one lone scout from a group that was searching far out in the western sector. He related a most horrid tale to us upon his return. It is a thankful thing that you and Kakarrot have taught my people the Instant Transmission move or we would never have known what happened. When the scout returned, he showed us these," Aegar and Sonra passed out a group of photographs they had with them. "The images were taken with an infrared camera to catch images too far to detect with the regular camera. There are definite figures in the image but we had no clue as to who or what they were," Aegar continued.

In one motion, the four princes, their commanders and top soldiers fled the group but could not hold down the wave of nausea, which overpowered them and forced their dinners to depart from their bodies.

"Vegeta, did you see it? I can't believe it! I thought they were dead!" Kakarrot heaved as more of his dinner exited via the main entrance.

"Of course, I saw them, you idiot, why do you think my stomach's in my throat at the moment! Oh, God, I don't believe this! It's impossible! I saw that that egg-sucking slime ball snake in the grass piece of puke shit get killed by my son from Earth's future! How could he have come back! And I know Gohan with your assistance from the beyond destroyed Cell when he was just a chimp of eleven Earth years! How can this have happened? Who could have wished them back?" Vegeta could not contain the fear that ran through his strong body and the tears that gushed from his obsidian eyes.

Just then the six Saiya-jin let out one unified blood-curdling scream of pain and sorrow and their bodies erupted into golden flames. Their hair had turned from midnight to gold and their eyes from black to teal jade. The power they emitted together shook the planet and threatened to tear away the fabric of the universe.

"Vegeta, power down, now, or you'll kill us all before he can!" Zarbon exclaimed, his yellow eyes wide with fear. This was the first time he had glimpsed the legend that Vegeta had grown up believing, however, the legend had mentioned just one Super Saiyan. The Tsurian prince was staring full face at six of them.

Inside the restaurant, Princess Lissa excused herself and went into the ladies' room. Princess Kayla, Zyra, Jordinara, Cornelia, Cilantra and Videl followed her. Within its confines, the women had lost their own meals at the exact moment as their mates. They didn't know the exact reason for this wave of sickness but Kayla and Lissa both felt their mates and heard their panicked thoughts.

"Oh, God, no, Kayla. It can't be so? Vegeta told us that a boy from this planet's future had killed that freak of nature! Oh, Kayla, I can feel Vegeta's fear! He's gone Super Saiyan!" Lissa screamed as her body erupted into the golden aura of power.

Kayla's body reacted in the same manner as she had sensed her own mates' increased power. Then the females embraced one another and sobbed deep body shaking tears.

Outside the restaurant, the princes and their commanding officers had been in deep sorrow themselves then Vegeta recovered himself as he pulled his tough as nails cold exterior out of the shadows. "Enough of this sentimentality, time to get our male pride in gear and strengthen up! I will neither have my warriors nor my allies fold up like females! Ok, so some sick prick piece of shit has brought that white devil back to this dimension for us to deal with! Let's finish out this evening and get back to the cave ASAP and start training like the warriors we are!" the Saiyan prince rose himself to his full height-which just above five feet four inches-the excitement of the upcoming challenge invigorating his adrenaline.

Vegeta's excitement began to pour out to the other Saiyans present and they felt the power surge in their bodies and their bodies erupted a second time, this time from excitement and joy instead of sorrow and pain. "Elder one is right, men! Why should we fear that white devil any more? As you know, there are over four hundred Saiya-jin survivors on this planet alone with over half of them at Super Saiya-jin form! My brother and Kakarrot are at a level most of us can't even imagine! I saw the fear on your faces, Prince Zarbon, Prince Jeice, when we powered up! Tell me, do you fear the Super Saiyan?" Kale asked the other two princes as the group headed back inside-the Saiya-jin had powered down.

Zarbon was still trembling when the men entered the eatery. "Frieza, during his alliance with the Saiya-jin, had been told of the legend. We had dismissed it as common fantasy, as something that was told to the young prince to help him survive. King Vegeta was so into his son that it ripped him apart to have to give his prize over to the likes of Frieza, but hey, my Outusan handed me over. Jeice's handed him over, we didn't turn out so bad. Anyway, Vegeta was told to train and battle often, become strong and eventually attain the goal of Super Saiya-jin. Frieza feared the Saiya-jin. The entire race was becoming very powerful, threatening his universal take over. That was why the race was obliterated. We all knew that his highness was no match for the likes of us, until he had gone off on a mission of his own and came to this planet. That was when he had learned to suppress his energy from the scouter and shocked the crap right out of us when we fought him. I had to transform to beat him when he and I fought on the Planet Namek. The second time we encountered one another, he killed me in my transformed state. He was so powerful! He convinced me that he was a Super Saiyan. With the power I encountered, I believed him. Yes, we fear the Super Saiyan and from what I see we had every right! I am glad, however, to be fighting with such power rather than against! Vegeta, my arm is yours forever," Zarbon knelt on one knee, bowed with his right arm across his chest. The other Tsuria-jin and Rockaria-jin did the same.

After they rose, the men returned to their mates whose faces they noticed reflected their own feelings. Vegeta took Lissa into his arms and held her tightly.

"It'll be all right, heart of my heart. Frieza fears Super Saiya-jin worse than the real devil himself hates God's Own Son, the Universe's Creator and Savior. We will win, my child, and you will be beside me when we do! For now, we'll return home and form a battle strategy," the Saiyan prince nodded, slid from his booth, took hold of his lady fair and went to pay the bill.

The group took hold of their human guests, bade Earan a goodnight then teleported back to the cave. They let the humans off at their camp then proceeded towards the palace where the Saiya-jin changed from their outing clothes to their training outfits. King Aegar and Prince Sonra had accompanied the group back and Vegeta told the Minervan king to inform the rest of the settlement about the upcoming danger to their existence.


	12. WARRIORS STAND READY

WARNING! This chapter contains citrus including the entire lemon! While it may not be very pronounced in description, the warning still needs 2B in place for younger readers-still rated PG-13. A strong hint of yaoi as well. This chap is being edited to show the deeper relationship between Vegeta and Kakarrot.

Thanx 4 the critique. I know the story doesn't have such a fluid motion and I'm working on that. Keep reading and don't get hung up on all the x-overs, I just did that for spice. The crux of the fic is a V?K story and is mainly Vegeta's thoughts as he sees the world, his relationships and his family. After the first few chapters, the story, I hope will make better sense.

CHAPTER XII

WARRIORS STAND READY

There was a very palpable silence once Aegar imparted the news of Frieza's return to the rest of the crowd. Many of the settlement's inhabitants reacted in the same manner as the elites had when they themselves had been given the happy news. Thank goodness, the groups had gathered outside the palace when their dinners made an encore appearance or Vegeta would have had to seek out new help, and good help was so very hard to find, especially for the nit-picky Prince of all Saiyan-jin who had the patience of lightning.

"How far away is he, my lord?" Bruksalada asked, he held his mate and kids as if he had just found them.

"I can answer that," King Aegar replied. "The creatures in these pictures are twelve Earth months away from this planet. Vegeta?" The king turned to the Saiyan and nodded, "Could you and your people train us to fight? It would be the greatest honor to fight alongside 'The Golden Warrior' who single handedly protected my planet and all the refugees we were harboring," the king requested and he knelt in front of the smaller monarch.

Vegeta schooled his expression so as not to advertise his amazement. "Contact all those you want trained and bring them here ASAP. You know how I can't resist a challenge, besides, you and your people were taught the Instant Trans move by my commander, so gathering your fighters should be no problem," Vegeta intoned in a bored tone of voice.

"You mentioned a 'Golden Warrior', King Aegar? What's he speaking of, your majesties?" Turlington asked in his up town manner.

"You weren't with us on Planet Minerva, were you? Those of us who just arrived on this planet were and I remember the Warrior distinctly! He was shrouded in an aura of gold; his hair billowed away from his body as it was fanned by an invisible wind. He was raw power even though he was no taller than my Jeice is! He was as beautiful as he was deadly! He was glorious, like an angel without wings!" Queen Jusinya expressed, clapped her hands together and hugged them to her as if she was a schoolgirl in love.

Princess Kayla leaned down to her brother's ear and whispered in Saiyago, "Looks like we weren't the only one's who saw your heroic deeds, Ichison. Try no to let your head get any bigger than it is or we'll have to sleep here out of doors!" she giggled and Vegeta shot her a lazy glance and snorted in a 'so what' manner.

"Where had the warrior come from, sir, and why?" Turlington asked.

"My planet had been attacked by a group of fighters from a planet called Kellogg-18. They were Icejin. My planet is an out of the way little sphere in the Orion galaxy and we received SOS messages from space asking for refuge from the Icejin. We granted it not thinking the Icejin would ever trace their victims to such an insignificant planet as my own. Anyway, Kellogg-18 attacked and stated that they were claiming the planet in the name of Frieza and proceeded to do as they pleased. They found the refugees who had been living in peace for five Saiyan years or so on my planet and began destroying them. Their main target was the Saiya-jin. Although the Saiya-jin warriors fought valiantly, the Kellogg army overpowered them. Many of the men were killed and the females ravaged, taken against their will to spawn those white devils' offspring. Some of the girls were just babies, not even ten Saiyan years of age" Aegar related and looked directly at Princess Parlissa who was squeezing the prince's strong hand in a vice grip; horror on her indescribably lovely face.

Lissa sat between her prince's legs and her body shook uncontrollably. Vegeta had his hands on her shoulders and tried to calm her down by massaging her muscles but to no avail. Tears fell unbidden from her ebony colored eyes.

"Mi amour, make him stop! I don't want to hear this anymore, it sickens me!" she whispered and turned herself into Vegeta who held her as heart-rending sobs wracked a body that would make any glamour girl or fashion model jealous beyond all rationality.

The prince leaned his mouth to his princess' ear and whispered, "Amore mi, it'll be all right. Vegeta's here and he'll let no harm come to you, I swear it, chosen one." Then he looked at King Aegar with such ferocity that that being looked around for an escape route, which never appeared under his body. "Aegar, your scaring my child, now I suggest you either change the subject or get to the point of who the 'Golden Warrior' is," Vegeta snarled, the tip of his anger palpable like acid.

King Aegar bowed his head in apology. "I beg your pardon, your highness. I forgot those savages tore into the heart of all three races. I had just barely saved my own daughter from their attack," the king whispered.

Princess Lissa was not the only princess upset by what Aegar had related. Zyra and Jordinara were also trying to hold themselves together as they told their mates that the Icejin had taken them by force. The three princes held their lady mates so close, they tried to take them inside their bodies for protection.

"Jordie, my heart, I didn't know! Why didn't you tell me, love?" Jeice asked his mate as he stroked her long white hair while she lost a bucket full of tears onto the pink BADMAN shirt that Vegeta had given to the Rockarian prince for the outing that evening.

"And to think that white devil made me love the ground he walked upon and brainwashed me into loving him the way I do Zyra. Thanks to a loving family, they helped deprogram me from his poisonous training. How could I let myself be so taken by that sanctimonious sack of cow shit? I wanna kill him and send him into a dimension from which he could never be wished back!" Zarbon spat, his emotions beginning to unravel. His out burst had caused all eyes to turn his way.

Zarbon uttered very few profanities and only when he was angered beyond the capacity for rational thought. Well, this was one of those times. He had just found out that an Icejin had taken his own lifemate against her will and it was his duty to protect her as well as the rest of his race and family from such harm.

It was mind numbing to discover how much the other two princes had in common with him and it was not only that they had all been slaves to Frieza. Vegeta held his mate tighter than ever and he had removed the gloves from his hands so that his hands could experience her form. Her tail had uncurled itself from her waist and lay across his thigh. He picked it up with his right hand and began to absently twine it through his fingers. Such an action was not only to calm her down-he hoped-but it gave him something to do while he thought of how to make that sick twisted horned demon pay for what he had done; not only to the Saiya-jin but to the rest of the inhabited universe as well.

"So, King Aegar, where did the 'Golden Warrior' come from?" one of Jeice's people who had been at Kimshi Buffet asked.

"Oh, yes. It just happened that our planet's protector had been returning from a destruction mission and stopped by Minervasei. When he saw the battle in progress, he burst into a golden tongue of fire! His hair, which was usually black and spiked to the sky, had turned burnished gold itself. His usual onyx eyes had turned to a sort of teal jade color. His power level was impressive to begin with. After he had transformed, his power level went through the roof and nearly ripped the planet asunder!" King Aegar completed his tale.

"The warrior made, how you say, Swiss cheese out of those Kellogg Icejin. Even though they had transformed into their ultimate level, they were no matches for the golden one when he had also transformed into a huge golden ware-ape of immense size!" Prince Sonra continued to explain.

Queen Zatanna thought. "Now that I think about it, I do recall seeing the golden warrior on the monitor in our place of hiding before Aegar had sent us off for safety's sake. The warrior looked remarkably like...Oh, God! I don't believe it! There is no way! He's no bigger than Prince Jeice is! How can he be that Golden Warrior?"

All eyes, except those of the Saiya-jin, followed the path of the Tsurian queen's and discovered they looked straight at the Saiyan prince. Silence hung in the air like a hammer waiting to fall until a snicker was heard. The snicker was followed by a giggle, which then turned into full-blown laughter and that action had come from the newly arrived Tsuria-jin and Rockaria-jin.

"Shut up, all of you! Zarbon and myself have both fought against the Saiyan and were transfixed by his incredible power! Don't sell him nor any of his people, pardon the remark, short, for even a chibi Saiyan could send you into the next dimension! Prince Zarbon nearly lost his youngest son to the daughter of the captain of the army, and she just has a quarter of Saiyan blood running through her veins, from what I understand. Those of us who were here earlier this day are witnesses and you may be laughing now, but you won't be for long when you begin training with them! Okay, so Vegeta may not have great height like Zarbon or even Gohan, his Commander's first son, but he's quick to quip that 'big things come in small packages'! I agree because I'm the strongest in my race and look how tall I am not! Vegeta fought and killed both Prince Zarbon and myself without breaking a sweat and Zarbon just mentioned that he had been in his transformed state when he got waxed!" It was Prince Jeice who had silenced the jeering crowd.

Was that Jeice defending him? It shouldn't have been a surprise as the Z sensi, especially Kakarrot, had defended his arrogant, out-for-number 1, care-for-no one else-being during the time he'd been with them. He'd have to get used to this ally thing and it was basically a new concept to him. After all, in a race that hunted and fought in packs, he had been a loner, preferring the company of very few. However, the king let very few people close to the prize of the Saiya-jin race and those were the prince's mother, grandparents, his sibs, royal guards and Lissa. It had surprised Vegeta that the king had allowed Lissa to be so close to himself but then again, that female chimp did have a power level nearly equal to his own. Nonetheless, having to trust former rivals and enemies was unsettling at best and it was just recently that he had begun to trust the green being, Piccolo. Kakarrot had wormed his way into the prince's trust after the former had sacrificed himself with Cell in order to try and save the planet-stupid move, you bakayaro. Cell returned with an unholy vengeance and you left me for a time without a decent sparring partner and something I hadn't had since Raditz and I had coupled a long age ago. Until you came back for the tournament when the boys were young, I let that wizard take hold of me just so I could fight you as I once was, my own sacrifice to... be...with you? Holy crap, what a horrid thought, the prince gasped mentally. I can't be that dependant on...He's a third class nobody! I only elevated him for my sister's sake! He's such an imbecile, but God is he a brilliant warrior, even smarter than yours truly at times. However, it was gonna be a new experience fighting with those other two weakling races but he'd enjoy the challenge and as it was common knowledge, Saiya-jin loved a good challenge and raising the power levels of these beings would be a strong one!

Soon, things had calmed down and Vegeta suggested putting the princesses down for the night so the men could go spar and train for the upcoming war. Vegeta lifted his near sleeping mate, who had calmed down from the upset caused by Aegar's relating the events that had transpired on Minervasei, the other two followed suit. After entering the palace, Vegeta instructed a waiting servant to lead his guests to any vacant guest room so that the princes could make their mates comfortable then Vegeta took his own mate to her chamber.

He felt a presence in her chamber and smiled. When had she begun doing that? The prince shook his lady who stirred herself to awareness.

"Hmm, my prince, what is the matter?" she asked as she clung to his neck like a child.

She was so light to hold even though her body had bulked out from the near endless training, which was the first passion of this reformed race of warriors. The scent of her filled his nostrils and he was heady with the excitement of just holding her close to his being. Only with Emanu's niece, Ceraina, had he ever had such a floating feeling and his feet were still firmly planted on the ground.

"Amore mi, you have company with you tonight," he whispered and sat her down on her feet to open the door to let them both into the chamber.

The couple peered in and there in the middle of the queen sized bed lay a tiny newly dyed black head but the features were unmistakable. Cilvi had never slept with any adults other then the prince himself and Ceraina, when the child was a younger chimp. Now seeing this sent a shock wave through his highness and he knew his baby girl had fully accepted this lifemate as her own.

"She's so cute, mi amour. I wish I had had her for you but fate had other plans for our lives," Lissa sighed as her fingers played in her prince's hair.

Had she called him mi amour and he had called her amore mi? Those were words held in the highest regard by their people and only to be uttered when a couple was of one complete being and had been together for most of their lives. He pushed the thought aside then nudged her into her chamber.

"Good night," he said curtly and turned to enter his newly redecorated bedchamber. He had to get away from her even though she was his chosen one, he loved her, or so he had convinced himself after Ceraina had been sent away and the desire to fully mate with her was eating him up inside. Curse those Icejin for destroying the female he had first chosen and the only other female who caused his blood to race through his veins whenever he just thought about her. He stood in the shower stall under the running water to calm his jangled nerves then he'd go train in the gym. After suiting up in a set of teal colored spandex, the prince quietly left his chamber; careful to keep his chi suppressed and not attract attention.

"Hey, Vegeta!" a cheery voice sounded and the prince nearly left his boot shaped slippers on the floor.

Vegeta put his hand on his chest to make sure his life force was still beating! "Kakarrot, you baka brain, what are you doin' up? You're supposed to be caring for my sister!" he spat in a whisper.

"I did but I still have a lot of energy to burn! Wanna spar?" the commander asked like an excited child.

"No, I was gonna do some training in the gym. You can come if you wish," was Vegeta's sharp retort and he headed for the basement gym.

It was eating him alive that he could no longer have his third class warrior as the duty of the crown far outweighed the calling of the heart. He had been grateful for the times the little group had gone off to Planet Minerva where Vegeta would engage with either Ceraina or Kakarrot, now what he felt for them could be no more than fantasy.

"Kakarrot, I apologize, my friend. I sensed your distress as we I was about to claim Lissa, but Understand, Commander, she is a first class and I had chosen her in front of her entire training class. When the king had asked if she was my choice, I had to tell him that she was. I couldn't tell him I had also met the niece of my instructor, who was third class like your family. That chimp had power beyond any female I knew on the home planet, except for my mother, the queen," the prince began then, lowering his voice so that only Kakarrot could hear, he continued, "you know what you mean to me and our child is proof of that but these survivors are from Old Vegeta and things were conducted in a certain fashion, Even our sons on this planet must make the sacrifice and not be so open with their relationship. Bear with me, once we are away from this planet and on our new home planet, I hope things go back to the way they were when we had moved out here," the prince nodded as did Kakarrot.

Once in the gym, Vegeta headed for the weight bench where he added 20000 more pounds to the 60000lbs he had pressed the last time he had been in the gym, which was after his accident in Rock Tunnel. Vegeta sat on the bench and began to pull on the weights, first the right side, then the left. He lost himself as his body settled into a pattern of exercise, which he had long since conditioned himself to perform. Following ten thousand weight lifts, the prince moved over to a large floor on which he began to practice signature martial arts/gymnast's moves.

He was poetry in motion as her black eyes drank in the sight of him. He glistened from the sweat that had beaded up on his frame. Every move was flawless; every sweeping kick of his strong hard tree-trunk looking legs made her heart leap in her chest. The sound of his fists as they thrust and jabbed at invisible opponents sent powerful shock waves through her being. To think she disgraced herself when she was a chimp by running and hiding from such glorious power. Well, she would redeem herself to the crown and prove that she was worthy of the mateship and being the Queen of all Saiya-jin. Then she did something good judgement should have held her back from performing and what logically no fighter would ever do. She entered his space and blocked his next jab.

When he felt his fist suddenly connect with something solid, he instantly jumped into battle mode. How dare someone presume to interrupt the great Prince Vegeta during his training! Whoever it was, was in for a serious battle! Then he saw her, standing at the end of his out stretched arm and holding his fist tight. His mind was numb. What was she doing here? She should be lost in a sleep; light years from this planet, but here she was taunting him with that killer body, making him salivate for the want of a kiss from those lush full lips. He felt a part of him erupt into life that had been doing so more often than not since her arrival. Oh, he had not missed the fact that she had grown into a righteous babe, but was she also a tough cookie? After all, this was the female who would run and hide whenever he was anywhere in her vicinity when they were chimps in the palace. He began to tremble but he pulled his arrogance out of the closet to mask such a failing. He pulled his arm back, folded his arms across his chest and struck his familiar pose. 'Remember, Vegeta, you're mating her out of duty,' the prince's mind heckled him.

"What are you doing here woman, I thought I had sent you to bed?" he snarled, his tone hard yet tremulous.

"Spar with me, your highness. I lose, I'll return to my chambers. I win, we become one in body as well as in soul and mind," she intoned in husky voice, moved closer to him and quickly stole a kiss before she positioned her being into a fighting stance. "No holding back, I want to feel the full force of the Super Saiyan that you have become," she taunted knowing he wouldn't be able to resist the challenge.

To mask the excitement caused by that small action, he adapted his haughty stance. "Chimp, you cannot begin to imagine the full force of the Super Saiyan that I have become! Feast those black pearls on Saiyan perfection!" the prince smirked and held his arms out to his sides to display his muscled well toned chiseled body, his head held high.

She knew how into himself he was and she used the moment to her advantage. She charged full force at him and her fist embedded itself deep into his midsection, which caused him to cough up a little blood.

"What...Where did that come from? Chimp, you are toast!" he screamed and retaliated but she met him jab for jab and thrust for thrust.

Every time she blocked his punch, she took the advantage and took hold of his lips then vice versa. She'd slap him with her tail and he'd retaliate then she'd grab hold of said appendage but he'd knock her off with a kick. She flew back for more and he stopped her with a hand to her forehead much like Kakarrot had stopped Android 19 when roly-poly was charging at him, however, the prince stopped just before he kicked her to the sky. Very impressive for a chicken weakling, who used to run and hide, Vegeta smirked to himself. She must want to be queen very badly or she would not be putting such an effort forth.

"Have enough, chimp, or do I have to get serious!" Vegeta panted as he stood waiting for her next move.

She smirked and slowly glided her way over to him. She threw her right arm around his neck and took strong possession of his lips. He resisted but she held him fast, took hold of his training shirt and yanked it free of his pants then eased her well developed hand underneath to caress his hard muscular chest and he melted into her. He surrendered the fight, took hold of the hem of her training shirt and ran his hand underneath. He gasped when his hand came in contact with one of her female chest globes, which he discovered was of a rather immense proportion! He had only touched two other female beings in this manner and the orbs of one were nothing compared to these. The chest orbs of the other? Well there was just no comparison between his third class love and the one he had now! (His third class love had more chest to offer than this chimp had, in fact.) In fact, Bulma was flat chested compared to both chimps that he'd known since his boyhood. Suddenly, he wrapped her in his tail, hand still on her luscious mound, and he flew full force to a corner of the gym where a large punching bag filled with sand hung from the ceiling. With his other hand, he flung her training shirt over her head and tossed it aside. When he felt her hit the bag, he wrapped her arms around the bag and held them clasped by the wrists, then he crushed her to his frame as he took strong possession of her lusciously full lips. She moaned in surrender and struggled to free her hands, which he released and she buried her fingers into his mountain of hair. He held her against the bag with his tail then he trailed hot kisses down her cheek, over to the lobe of her right ear where he teased the outer rim with the tip of his tongue, then nipped at it with his pointed canine teeth.

He then blazed a trail of hot passion down the side of her neck to the region where neck and shoulder met. Here he nibbled and nipped until he could taste the crimson fluid, which flowed through her veins. It was pure nectar to his palate and tingled at the back of his throat as it slid down into his esophagus.

"Vegeta! Oh, my prince, take me, make me complete! Fill me with your maleness!" Lissa panted as her hands worked their way downward to the top of his training pants. Slipping her thumbs into the waistband, she slowly began to peel them down his long strong legs. Then she turned the tables on him and became the aggressor.

She took hold of his training shirt, pulled it up and over his head, then tossed it to the side. His thumbs had found their way into the waist of her spandex and he slowly eased them downward with the aid of his tail and as he did so, he lowered both their bodies onto the floor. He raised himself up to gaze into her gleaming black opal eyes and smirked.

"Are you sure, mi amour? Once we perform this act, we will forever be one. There will be no turning back," he said in a voice so soft it was barely a sigh, the fingers of his right hand caressing the tender center of her flesh globe.

In response, Lissa lifted herself and took possession of her prince's passionate lips, her hand grabbing hold of that part of him all males possessed from their beginnings. He gasped in shock/surprise, and then his hand found that which made her female and his fingers began to gently stroke her broken innocence. She grabbed him forward and went to place him into position when...

"Good God, Vegeta, what are you doing?" a shocked voice asked.

The amazed couple flew apart and bolted into separate areas to cover themselves. His heart was in his big toe and his anger was in the peek of his hair. How dare he! How dare that insolent baka disturb the most important event in a Saiyan male's life! His entire body shook from the violence of his emotions. He was so angered at being disturbed that he could kill. At the same time he was deeply disappointed and crushed that he had been forcefully torn away from the ultimate act of a couple in complete and unconditional love for one another. No Earth-jin could have ever given him that pleasure nor could make him want her on a constant basis, even when he was in the midst of training. Oh, she had for a time, but then he matured and realized that was not what he had wanted after all. True he had gotten two great offspring out of the deal, but that was about all. Nonetheless, once he had himself fully attired, he returned to face his commander and jump kicked the larger Saiyan in the chest, which sent Kakarrot into a far wall.

Kakarrot coughed and held his chest, which felt like it was on fire. He wheezed, "What was that for, Vegeta? What were you doing in the raw?" he asked like an innocent child who had just caught its parents in the throes of passion.

"I hate you, right now and the very sight of you is sickening me! Do you realize what you've done? You've ruined my opportunity to mate! Saiya-jin women don't react like Earth women when it comes to the physical side of bonding! It takes a long time for either gender to realize they are destined to be together for life! I can't rush things with Lissa the way you can with Kayla, Lissa's been forced! My mate's been ruined, so her trust in the opposite gender is very shaky and weak! I'm surprised she allowed me as much access as she did! But what's the use in explaining to you, you'd never understand because you still believe you're an Earth-jin. I gotta go cool off before I wipe the floor with you," the prince said, his emotions a mixture of hurt, anger and disbelief. Turning his back on the powerful warrior, Vegeta teleported from the gym and outside the palace. From there he flew down the corridor to where the shaft forked off into four tunnels. He knew that the Earth-jin were camped down the left fork so he flew down the entrance beside it. He had never been there before, heck; he had never been in this cave before, so what was he thinking! He kept his chi aglow to light his way as phosphorescent rocks faintly illuminated the tunnel. Vegeta's state of mind teetered between rolling thunder and a soggy sponge, between Earth shattering anger and a garden hose at full force. The soggy sponge won out and forced the prince to land and pound his fist into a wall.

"Why? Why are these things always happening to me? I'm trying to reform! I'm trying to be of a good strong heart but things keep breaking it to pieces! Mommarissa, where are you?" Vegeta screamed then hung his head as he supported his weight by his hands. "Momma, where are you, your eldest one needs you. I can't handle this by myself! Oh, momma, I miss you," he cried. "Curse you, Frieza! Curse you to the blackest hell there is, and I hope you rot there! You took the most precious thing in my life away from me! I'll make you pay for taking her away from me, for using my people for your own evil ways. For destroying my own innocence with your sick perverted games, for what members of your race have done to my first chosen mate and just because I hate you more than anything! I want momma," Vegeta slid to the ground, hugged his knees to himself and continued to sob. "Kakarrot, my friend, again, I'm sorry for the fact that duty must out weigh love and affection when it comes to the rules governing the ruling branch of the Saiyan people. I no longer hate you as I once did and perhaps by interrupting you saved me from making a dire mistake. Let me regain my balance and I'll apologize properly," the prince promised himself as he cried.

So close! He was mere inches from making the two of them one, all he had to do was move his body forward and she would have enfolded around him like a fur cape. She could still taste him on her tongue, the virile maleness that was his alone. Her nostrils still held his scent, which had been captured, in their tiny hairs. Her hands tingled and trembled from the brief contact they had made with that part of him that had grown from its previous state. She had felt a drop of moisture the minute she had grabbed it and that essence still resided on her hand. Her body trembled at the memory of his lips blended with hers and their tongues entwined in a sort of dance. Tingles ran the length of her as she thought of the way he had trailed molten kissed down her neck and how he had...Then she stopped. Had he done so? She had to see. Lissa ran into the wash chamber in her suite, turned on the light and arched her neck to one side. She had to stifle a cry of excitement for fear such an outburst would disturb her young guest. She shut the chamber door to examine a crimson colored area of her neck. Yes, he had given it to her, albeit on the surface, but had they not been interrupted, she felt confident that he would have bitten deeper and drank more of her essence as she would do to him. She put her hand to the mark, and then she caught sight of her body. She had stripped her outer clothes in preparation for bed but curiosity over took her senses. Nonetheless, her beige colored skin was covered with light bite marks down to her abdomen and especially on her flesh globes! She caressed the one of which he had taken strong possession and electricity shot through her nerve endings. Then her eyes traveled downward and found that she was standing in a small puddle that was not the natural color. Quickly, she shut herself in the shower stall and turned the water on full force to try and calm her jangled nerves, but her mind continued to recall the events that had transpired. She recalled with startling clarity how his finger had stroked a place she had never known existed and the sensations his motion caused in her being were indescribable! She felt molten lava trickle down her strong legs as the water cascaded down her body. This shower was not working to her advantage. She wanted him, wanted to feel that exquisite melting feeling he had been causing in her being and wanted to give him her bite of possession. Turning the shower off, she dried herself, exited the wash, located a salmon colored night shirt, eased herself into bed beside the sleeping little princess and chased after a slumber she instinctively felt would evade her capture.

He must have cried himself into unconsciousness, for the next thing his mind was aware of was a foul stench and it wasn't himself, although the scent of a Saiyan was anything but pleasing except to another Saiyan. Vegeta felt hot air wash over his body as he roused his body from its slumber then he heard a low growl that wasn't his stomach. Igniting his chi, the prince slowly got to his feet and found himself staring at...Breakfast! This was just too perfect! Instead of his having to go looking for breakfast, breakfast came and looked at him!

He smirked as he folded his arms and said, "Well, are you evicting me from your place of residence? Sorry, I didn't ask but you weren't here so I helped myself, however, if you're gonna make a big deal outta my presence, I'll just have to get nasty. You won't like me when I get nasty because you'll end up face down on my grill. Be warned, my friend," the prince positioned himself for battle.

The monster lunged forward, mouth agape with the intention of making Vegeta his morning meal. The tables quickly turned against the beast as the prince threw an energy ball much like Kakarrot's Kamehameha and hit the beast in the chest. The beast fell and Vegeta smiled at his effortless catch. Summoning the great strength of SSJ-2, the prince lifted the beast by the tail and flew back the way he had ventured earlier. He must see to getting some light into the cave so that he would know the time. Pleased with his capture, the prince began to sing a melody at the top of his lungs; the sound reverberated through the cave.

"What in the world is that sound? It so hypnotic!" Cindy asked, as she was the first of the Earth-jin campers awake.

"Sounds like singing but I've never heard anything like that before. It sounds like opera but it's not Italian," Bulma said as she came out the camping house drying her blue hair.

Just then the sound of something being dragged along the ground emitted from just beyond the campsite. Yamcha flew down the corridor and screeched to a halt when he saw a huge dinosaur being dragged along the ground. The tail was suspended by some unseen source, and then he sensed it.

"Vegeta, is that you on the end of that monster's tail?" Yamcha asked in surprise.

"No, this beast has invented a new way to motor, of course, it's me, you dumb bakayaro!" Vegeta snarled.

"Wow, that's a pretty big lizard! Whatcha gonna do with it?" the other  
warrior asked.

Vegeta looked at Yamcha as if that one had just fallen from a banana boat. "You can't be as stupid as you look...Oh, wait a minute, yes you can. I forgot you don't have two brain cells to rub together given who your girlfriend is. For your information, my family and I are gonna eat this thing. I'll bring you some after it's cooked" the prince offered then went to move off.

"Hey, we heard singing, was that you?" Yamcha asked.

"No, it was the T-Rex, now good morning to you," the prince flew off in the direction of the palace and Yamcha returned to his campsite.

"Well?" Bulma demanded.

"Huh? Oh, it was just that prince high and mighty Saiyan dragging a dinosaur down the cave. He said he and his family were gonna eat the thing and offered to bring some to us after it was cooked," Yamcha related what the prince had said.

"I hope you told him not to bother and that you were perfectly capable of supplying for us. I don't need his charity. He might lace the thing with arsenic to put us out of his misery," Bulma fumed.

At the palace, Vegeta's return was greeted with enthusiasm and many fanfares! He smirked, "Oh, you'd think I was gone forever with such a racket! Here, Bruksalada, come prepare this thing for dining," the prince instructed. 'I have got to go shower. No telling what I picked up from the cave floor, not that we Saiya-jin have a problem with such things,' he thought to himself as he stripped his training outfit and entered the gravity trainer to bathe therein. Vermin was easier to kill on a hard floor than in emerald shag carpeting. Vegeta always kept a second set of training clothes in the GR for emergencies. After his shower, he killed whatever the water didn't and before he left the room, turned the gravity to 100x to crush whatever might have fallen from him upon his entrance. Returning the gravity to normal, he left the room and headed for the palace-he had dressed in a crimson colored set of training clothes, his white boots and gloves-when he suddenly felt himself knocked off balance. He hit the ground with a crash.

"Don't you ever make us worry like that about you again, you understand! Lissa had a terrible night because you left without telling a soul! We couldn't even track you!" a tiny voice, which unfortunately began to resemble the screeching cat octave of a certain female, screamed at him.

"Hey, dad's had a bad night, chimp, leave him be. C'mon, Trigon and Éclair wanna spar with you and Pan. They're power is really coming up," it was his son's voice and the young man led the little half Saiyan princess away from the prince.

Vegeta moved to get off the ground when something grabbed his hand and assisted him the rest of the way. "Thanks...Kakarrot, you baka!" he snarled and snatched his hand out of the other's grasp. "Don't ever presume to touch me again! You may be Kayla's chosen mate, but that gives you no right to manhandle my being in any fashion!" he shot, his back to the mighty warrior.

"Sorry, your highness, does this mean you're still sore about last night? Look, I'm sorry, what more can I say? I had no idea I caught you in such a...Such a state! You can't forgive anyone, can you? You're so full of yourself it's unreal! I tried to be a friend to you, you threw it back in my face! I save your life numerous times and you still want to take mine! I raised your son when you wanted nothing to do with him-NNGH!" a fist to the jaw silenced Kakarrot's mutterings.

"That's a lie! It is I who raised your son because you were dead for seven years! You returned only to fight when your son was seven, but I had raised and trained them both until you returned to this plane. I watched how you interacted with him so that I could learn. You know after the princess was born that I got custody of both of them. It doesn't matter. You and your friends still see me as a threat to this planet no matter how I'm trying to prove otherwise. Go away, Commander, go back to your Earth-jin friends," Vegeta turned his back on the crowd that had gathered to witness the argument between the two mighty Saiya-jin. He had just gotten himself back in harmony and his commander had to knock him out of balance again. Vegeta crouched and prepared to lift off when...

"Oh, no you don't! Not this time unless I go with you!" a stern feminine voice snapped. She had taken hold of his arm and held him in position, then she brought her hand, palm side facing him and gave a violent slap across his arrogantly handsome face. "Grow up, Vegeta! You're twenty-six years old (Saiyan age), and if you're gonna be the king of the Kale-aleajin, then you'd better start by controlling yourself! Apologize to the commander! All your life it's been how much pain you can inflict on other beings because you were too cowardly to handle the pain yourself! Too bad, princeling, that's life so deal with it!" she screamed in their native tongue.

He was more shocked than angered. Shocked? No, bemused and taken quite aback. When had she become so fiery? Saiya-jin females never talked back to the males and very few had the gall to back talk the ruler! Then the prince remembered their outburst a few days ago when she had made Super Saiyan level 1. Well that explained her new found boldness and bravery. Although, he was dumbfounded, he hung his head. It was humiliating to have to apologize but it had to be done. Vegeta stepped away from Lissa and went and found his commander sobbing deeply into his sister's arms. "You're pathetic! No red-blooded Saiyan would ever make such a public display of himself!" he sneered. Not being able to say private things in a large crowd, Vegeta put a hand on Kakarrot's shoulder to indicate he wanted to see him in private. 'Follow me,' he said in a mental voice then he returned to the GR.

Kakarrot looked up into Kayla's black opal eyes and found comfort. "K-Kayla..." the larger Saiyan swallowed hard on the tears still in his throat.

"Come with me," she cooed and moved to rise and he rose with her then the two left the crowd. 'I'm taking Kakarrot for a walk. We'll be back. Just be patient, Ichison,' Kayla told her brother in a mental voice.

The two walked a ways down the cave corridor, Kayla had her tail around her mate's waist and he had his arm around her shoulders. He was still shaken up by Vegeta turning him out and ordering him to go back to his human friends. How was he suppose to learn about his heritage if the only one capable of instructing him wanted nothing to do with him?

"K...Kayla, I...I love you, in case I haven't told you before. You're the most beautiful female I've ever seen and I'm gonna miss you, terribly," Kakarrot sniffed.

Kayla stopped their walk to look up at her mate. She threw her arms around his neck, took his lips with her own and smirked as she caressed his cheek. "Kakarrot, we are bonded, my mate, even Prince Proud and Powerful knows what that means," she said.

Kakarrot looked at her with confused black eyes. "Bonded? What's that?" he asked, cocking his head to the right in thought.

"Bonding, my mate, is a deep sharing between two people deeply in love as I am with you, commander. Showing emotions, caring and even apologizing are new to Vegeta, at least, now. But, oh, I wish you could have known him on Vegetasei! He was so different! We only had five Saiyan years with him, but those years were the most enjoyable of our lives," Kayla sighed at the memory of her elder brother being more able to show his emotions around the ones he was closest to.

"He...He said that you all had no qualms about showing your emotions when you were together. I wish he were nicer, though. He's so mean, no wonder his and Bulma's mateship fell apart, he'd always badmouthed and belittled her. I knew shw was an annoying piece of human sub-creature, but she didn't deserve that," Kakarrot shook his head.

"From what I understand from brother is that they weren't that close. One thing about Vegeta he will never tell anybody and that is Saiya-jin treat those they love like scum. The ones we hate, we kill with no mercy, until we settled Planet Kale and reformed our ways. My brother is a deeply feeling being who had to force his heart into a cold dungeon for over twenty years. We need to realize that and not expect him to change in a heartbeat. He didn't mean anything when he told you to go back to the humans. I know I saw the pain in his eyes as he said it. My brother's a good chimp and always has been. It was that Frieza dick that ruined him. That freak ruined my big brother, turned him into some kind of killing machine for his own gain. The freakin' lizard promised our people freedom in exchange for taking my brother for 'special training'. Even as young as Kale and I were we could tell he meant no good, but we couldn't tell 'Tousan, he wouldn't have believed us. He did get us off planet before Frieza made a return and annihilated them all," Kayla related. "Keep a secret, Kakarrot? Ichison is not truely in love with Lissa. Yes, he selected her to be his life mate when we were chimps on Old Vegeta and, by tradition and because many of the ones gathered here still beleive in the old way, brother had to name her. Besides, Fuyung, who came with us and Angelair, who came with those Scottish Saiya-jin are Lissa's father and uncle. That alone pressures him into fulfilling that choice. The only way their union would not take place would be for the other one he had to come and challenge her Feel better?"

Kakarrot nodded then smiled as he said, "I'm glad the king sent you off planet or else there would be no 'us.' Thanks, princess, I can face his highness and his emotional rage, but first...How do I know we're bonded?" the commander asked.

The princess smirked. "Remember the first night we met and I did a little something with my tail that drove you mad? That was my signal to you that I had chosen you as my mate. As we began hanging around one another for long periods of time, I began to nip at the exposed parts of your body and you'd nearly pass out. Remember what we did a few nights ago, when I stroked a part of you and it became solid then I slid myself close to you and you slid into an opening that wrapped itself around you like a blanket?" Kayla whispered in her mate's ear, and he melted at every syllable.

Kakarrot began to shudder and his arms moved to embrace this young minx then he lowered his head and took possession of her soft inviting lips and drew her breath into himself. This movement both shocked and surprised her but she melted into the action. She felt his tail encircle her waist as hers still encircled his own. He had closed his eyes as the kiss deepened between them and his right hand found its way under her training clothes to caress the treasure hidden in that location. She gasped then moaned, "Oh, Kakarrot, I didn't think that you knew! Be one with me, mate of mine!" she sighed and took hold of the sash of his training clothes, untied it and the attire slipped from his strong frame.

Kakarrot did the same. He tossed her shirt from her body then molded his hands to her hips, his thumbs inching inside of her training spandex and he began to ease them downward. His tail uncurling from her waist and took command of the action his hands had begun and yanked her spandex down her legs. Then his tail snaked its way between them and found its way to the part of her that nearly caused consciousness to leave her body as he played in her feminine play ground and sank his teeth deep into the soft flesh of her neck. They sank to the ground and a part of him took over the torturous pleasure his tail had begun to inflict upon her being.

Vegeta turned the gravitron on a set the reading for 600x. He needed the intense training to work off the frustration caused from the ruined chance of mate bonding with Lissa. Lissa, she had been mad as hornet and had ripped into him mercilessly, but had it actually been so? No, she had been right and so had Kakarrot. No matter how much he was trying to change, he was still a stubborn, pride-filled, selfish, arrogant bakayaro. Who was he to deserve to lead such a great people who had adapted Earth's ways and became strong beings with equally strong emotions. It was himself who was having the difficulty in adjusting. It was so easy when it had been just the little crowd and the Z sensi in the desert. Now, there were several hundred Saiya-jin, a few hundred Tsurian and Rockarian, and a flood of several hundred gallons of water still in the valley from the previous night's monsoon. The valley, yes, he'd go drain the valley! That would burn off the energy that was pent up in his body! He returned the gravity to normal and exited the chamber.

Cilvanti slowly walked over to him, her head bowed low. "Daddy, are you gonna hurt Lissa for yelling at you?" the little princess asked and looked up at her dad with big blue eyes.

The prince looked down at his princess then knelt in front of her and shook his head. "No, honey, daddy's not gonna hurt Lissa for telling him the truth. Have you seen Kakarrot?" he asked the crowd in general.

"Sis took him away, they haven't come back yet. Why?" Kale asked, as he munched on the bones of the T-Rex his brother had brought home awhile ago.

Just then, Kayla and Kakarrot entered the camp, tails wrapped around one another. Kakarrot's nose buried deep in his mate's hair. There was no missing the deep red wound on Kayla's neck and an equal wound on the commander's. It had happened, the two had bonded on that deep level every Saiya-jin couple desired but few attained. Blast him! Beaten again by that third class bakayaro! Vegeta fought to control the emotion, which welled up inside of him, then he put Cilvi down and teleported from the court and into the valley where he dove into the warming water and crashed through the surface of the ground.

Vegeta tunneled under the Earth right beneath the flood and dug trenches with his chi so that the water would drain off the surface. He needed to be out of doors, needed to be free and needed...His momma. If he couldn't have her in the physical dimension then he'd go join her in the one she was in.

'Don't you even dare entertain that thought again! Shoot to the surface and breathe!' a strong voice commanded the prince who obeyed and grabbed a lung full of air then resumed his mission.

"Where's Vegeta? I know I saw him when we came back!" Kayla remarked as she and Kakarrot loosened their hold on one another.

"I'll find him. I'm very attuned to his chi and no arguments, Tregeta. I just feel that in the mood your dad is in, it should be me who finds him. I'm to blame for his upset," the commander said and teleported out of the cave. The minute he was in the open air, he gasped as his eyes beheld forest and trees albeit all water logged and a ground of nothing but dark brown mud. The waters had receded so hopefully things would return to normal with a few very hot days. Kakarrot had no time to take in the scenery and felt around for a familiar energy level. Not sensing it, Kakarrot decided to do a visual search as well as a chi search. Where was it? He should have picked it up or at least seen him. Then he felt it and it was just barely there. 'Oh God, not again, I thought you were stronger than to try that act a second time,' the commander sighed as he flew in the direction he had sensed Vegeta's chi.

Kakarrot landed on the oozy mud and sank waist deep in the muck. Kakarrot could taste the acid as it rose into his throat when his eyes met the sight of his prince buried peak high in mud. "Vegeta! Hold on, buddy, I'm coming!" he yelled and swam over to his fallen commander and prince. Plunging his arms deep in the mud, he felt around for Vegeta's shoulders but the mud was too thick and made the action impossible. "HELP!" Kakarrot yelled at the top of his lungs.

Ultra sensitive green ears picked up the cry and the being left his meditation perch and teleported directly to the location of the distress. He was shocked to see Goku arm deep in mud.

"Goku, what happened?" Piccolo asked as he hovered above the mud-covered area.

"Piccolo, Vegeta's stuck in here and his life is draining fast! Help me get him out!" the strong Saiyan warrior was on the verge of hysterics.

Piccolo started to say something but shook hid head against it then looked down at the tip of the black peak that just barely poked through the mud. Without much effort, Piccolo levitated he prince out of the muck. When his shoulders were visible, Kakarrot grabbed his prince and yanked him the rest of the way with Piccolo's help. Then the Namek and Saiyan spread their hands and gave some energy to the half-drowned prince after that, Kakarrot plopped a senzu bean into the prince's mouth. Vegeta took a deep breath and coughed. The force of his cough expelled the thick ooze that was choking him so that he could breath easier, and then he looked up and found his rescuers.

"K...Kakarrot? Piccolo thanks. No, I was not trying the same stupid stunt twice. Pic, I'll repay you some how," Vegeta offered.

"No need, Vege-head. Goku needed help freeing you from that would be concrete tomb. See ya 'round," the Namek bade then flew off.

"Y-you should be full strength soon. I'll go tell everyone I found you. I am sorry, Vegeta, I didn't mean to hurt you," the commander sighed as he tried to hold himself together and powered up to free himself from the mud.

Vegeta raised himself up on one elbow and grabbed hold of the commander's orange gi. "Stay! Please. I'm the one who is sorry. I guess I'm just high strung from the fact that Frieza and Cell have been returned to this plane. Kakarrot, I don't say this often and I hope I never hear it again as I'm saying it to you. I- I am proud of you and feel for you like I do for my kids. As much as I've tried to deny it, there's a bond of brotherhood between the two of us. Since you lost Raditz and since I've been around, you've developed that sort of big brother bond with me and I've been trying to push you away. I didn't want to acknowledge the fact that I actually like you and have ever since our first fight. No one had ever lasted against me the way you had and I appreciate each time that you've saved my life and everything. Forgive me and I'm glad you bonded with Kayla. C'mon, lets go home," Vegeta smiled, held out his hand for assistance, which Kakarrot lent to him.

Vegeta had to hold onto Kakarrot's shoulder as the other Saiyan had his arm around the other's waist to help him to stand on the unstable surface of the mud. Vegeta's lack of height was a disadvantage and the prince began to sink when Kakarrot tightened his hold, powered up and shot out of the mud like a cork. He knew his prince was not up to power as yet, so he put the smaller Saiyan on his back and the two flew back to the cave. For the first time in months since living with Kakarrot, Vegeta relaxed around the big Saiyan. 'He should be the big brother I never had, but God, help me to be his like Raditz would have been if things had been different,' Vegeta thought then laid down on Kakarrot's back and drifted off to sleep. 'I wish things between us could go back to what they were before we found our people and the females claimed us. We'll always have our daughter and I'll always have the sons Raditz and I birthed but until we can bring them home as well... Oh, Kakarrot, you mean so much to me. Just as Ceraina did and still does but because of my duty, I can have neither one of you unless something severe happens to displease me with the one I've claimed,' the prince thought to himself as he felt lethargy overtake his being and he fell to sleep.


	13. HANG ON, HELP IS ON ITS WAY

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. These masterful and wonderfully created characters remain the property of Akira Toryama, TOEI ANIMATION, BIRD Studios, and FUNimation. I do not own X-men. They remain the property of 20TH Century Fox Studios, Marvel Comics and the creator, Stan Lee. So, please, no law suits. This is just a compliment in appreciation to their genius and inspiration. Any resemblance between themes in this fic and others are purely coincidental and accidental. From the previous chapter onward, the story crosses over with the X-Men. Many crossovers will be cameos in nature unless the characters become necessary to the story line.

A/N: Saiaynb Years will be simplified as SY's throughout the story.

WARNING: Strong yaoi situation and citrus as well as two guys male bonding. More male/female pairing and action.

CHAPTER XIII

HANG ON, HELP IS ON THE WAY

Vegeta woke with a start and looked around. The last thing he'd been aware of was falling asleep. Oh, no, how could he have done that? He slowly sat up to take in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that it was far too light and cheery to be the castle, although it could have easily been his bedchamber on a smaller scale. There was an unlit fireplace that faced him and he noticed he was lying on a sponge filled dark brown colored futon. He sat up and felt for any familiar chi's but could find only one and gasped when he realized whose it was!

"K-Kakarrot!" he whispered.

As if on cue, that very being appeared. A big goofy smile flashed onto his face. "Hey, you're awake, great! I thought I'd be reporting some bad news to the family if you didn't respond in a few days. Your chi dipped into the danger zone not soon after Pic and I rescued you. I knew you had fallen asleep on my back but then something nagged at my brain, so I landed at Kame House to check you out. It was a good thing the old man had an isolation tank. We stripped you then put you in the tank after we had bathed you in the ocean so that the mud that caked you did not contaminate the healing solution. You just came out yesterday and I brought you here," Kakarrot motioned with a sweeping wave of his arm.

Vegeta eyed him suspiciously. "Aaand where exactly is here?" the prince asked as he wrapped his hair around his shoulders to cover himself. He didn't miss that he was in the natural state all human-type creations entered the universe.

"Here is a small island north of the desert where we live. I found it when Gohan was a boy after I nearly knocked Chichi into the next universe. She and I had a real bad fight because I had taken Gohan to train him and kept him longer than she felt was necessary. When I drew my fist back to deck her, I knew I had to leave. I went to Master Roshi's first then he told me about this little island not too far from his island but just far enough to afford privacy. I came to look it over, liked it, cleared away some of the brush and built this cabin. I come here when I want to be alone or spar with Piccolo. There's endless training ground and I always wanted you to see this place but I knew you'd never come if I asked you," Goku shrugged.

"Nice, but we don't have time play house! We have a major war to prepare for, so let's get back to the castle. I'm sure our mates and offspring are stir crazy by now," Vegeta said and looked around the room. "Where's my gi?"

Kakarrot stepped into the room, opened a closet and handed Vegeta a set of clothes. " I ruined the other set you had on because I tried to wash it. It tore in the process but I did bring you a clean set of boots and gloves. The others are at the palace," Kakarrot said.

"You've been to the castle? How's everything?"

"No worse for wear. I told everyone about the accident and that you were recovering in peace and quiet. Goten's really into that girl, Cilantra, heh, heh! I saw them kissing the other day, and I thought we'd have to surgically remove them or use the Jaws of Life to pry them apart! After lunch, we'll go back. How're ya feeling, by the way?"

"Energized. Th-thanks for the gi," Vegeta stammered then motioned for his commander to turn away so that he could get out of bed then he bolted behind the wash room door.

"I'm gonna fix lunch, cool?" Goku asked.

"Alright," the prince responded slowly then entered the shower stall and stood under the running water to ponder what his commander was about.

When the prince had awakened, he noticed with startling clarity that on the walls of the room he was in, hung pictures of himself and the other sensi members and two pictures that were hung side by side. A shiver ran down his back as he recalled who the subjects were. 'Kakarrot, I know what your game is, and I cannot be a part of it! You belong to my sister! And I have Lissa, otherwise this would be the ideal place to make up for lost chances. I'd love for us to join as we had during the time we trained together before the android invasion,' he mentally smirked, as he dried himself then he slipped into the gi, which he found was spandex. Exiting the wash, he headed to a large dresser over which hung a large mirror. He began to fuss with his extra long black cascade of hair. His hair weighed more than he did. He'd have to see about having it shaped and cut by one of his Saiyan subjects.

"You need a trim!" a cheery voice said.

"Tell me about it. Maybe if I put it in a tail like Gohan had when he was a chimp..." Vegeta thought. "Thanks for the outfit and for saving my life again. You 're always around when I seem to be in need of assistance," Vegeta nodded as he began to pick the knots out of his hair so that he could rake it.

"Raditz had hair like that. I kinda wish he wasn't the way he had been then I wouldn't have minded getting to know him. Hey, hurry up, lunch is almost ready," Kakarrot said then left the room.

'Lunch? He's fixing lunch? No way, that baka can't even boil water much less fix a full meal!' Vegeta thought as he left the room in which he had recovered and followed an aroma that his nose had just picked up. He neared the kitchen and nearly fell to the ground. There was the commander standing over a wok and stirring oil into whatever he was preparing. Around his waist, hung a case that looked as if it held a portable CD player then the prince's sharp ears picked up the barely audible music. It was the music he had recorded and that had been played the night he and Cilvi had recovered from the collar incident, but how had...? 'Kakarrot!' Vegeta called in his mind.

Kakarrot stopped, turned off the CD then looked around and saw his prince. "Hey, that blue and orange gi looks good on you! Grab a seat, I'm about to serve!" the commander nodded as Vegeta sat on the floor in front of a dining table.

"Where did you get my CD? Cilvi owns the only copy here on Earth," the prince looked at Kakarrot with suspicious black eyes.

"King Aegar ITed to his planet to get the warriors he wanted trained plus he brought down a few items to show us. One of them was these things," Kakarrot tossed something onto the table and the prince looked down and saw two tiny balls.

The prince picked one up and looked at it then dropped it as if it had bitten him. "Are you kidding me? Potara earrings again? I thought he was done after the Buu incident?" he sneered in disgust yet trying to hide the thrill of the idea of fusing with the bigger Saiyan once again.

Kakarrot neared the table with a bowl in each hand. He set one in front of his prince then he set the second bowl down and sat across from Vegeta. "King Aegar called them Plutaran earrings. He said they had the power to fuse two people together into one being, like the Potata's" Kakarrot related as he got two glasses and filled them with citrus Energade.

"I could hit you! When you're at the castle, you can't even boil water, now you're here wok cooking! What gives with you, Kakarrot, and where did you learn how to cook?" the prince hissed in edged tones as he eyed the table, which was laden with fruits, rice and noodles and a cut up baby dinosaur.

"I learned from watching you and ChiChi and plus I wanted to do something nice for you, not that you'd appreciate it, anyway," Kakarrot sighed as he served up a whopping plate of noodles, rice, vegetables and meat.

Vegeta looked down at his bowl of soup and took a deep breath. Might as well give in. It was just the two of them and the scouters were not attached to their faces, so he felt he could lay the cards on the table. "Kakarrot, I do appreciate it and believe me, I'd like nothing more that to do what we had a few years ago. Plus, it's just hard for me to accept when a member of my own gender does something without an ulterior motive. I guess it comes from my years with Frieza. Whenever he wanted his fun, he'd be really nauseatingly nice to your brother, Nappa and myself and treat us less like his pets and more like the living and thinking creatures we were. Then one of those two goon squad nimrods he called bodyguards would capture the three of us, chain us one at a time to a wall that we would have to face. For sheer meanness, that pussy freak moron put a mirror on the wall and had us watch him humiliate us. I was their favorite. Dodoria would begin by pulling on my tail and twisting it to the point of breaking. While he did that, Zarbon would pummel me with punches and kicks, and then he'd get down in front of me and bite me in places we don't even bite our females! Following that, he'd take me no matter how much I blasted but the chains made defense impossible," Vegeta related then took a sip of his Energade to calm the quaking in his body.

"You don't have to explain, I-"

"I know that, K, but I was raised to be a ruthless Saiyan warrior and to someday inherit the rule of the race from Vegeta Ou, my Outusan! He enjoyed the killing, the ruthless slaughter of the weak to prove what a mighty power the Saiya-jin were! I couldn't handle that! He'd take me on purge missions and I'd do whatever he expected me to do, but once we returned home, I would seek out the female who birthed me and cry in her arms for the wrong I was committing against the universe. Then came Frieza. I guess he must have caught me one afternoon in one of the most beautiful spots on our home planet. Outside of the chamber, which was assigned to me, a well-kept garden was located. I had found it one day when I had skipped my lessons. I would go out there and Mommarissa would be there. This was before the twins were born and I had that beauty all to myself! Kakarrot, I wish you could have seen Queen Sunrissa, her only rival on the planet was Ceraina in beauty and strength! Momma had the kind of beauty that would have made a Greek goddess materialize to beat her to a pulp," Vegeta snickered. 'Yeah, right, Vegeta, your mother was the strongest female on the planet,' the prince thought to himself.

"What happened?" Kakarrot asked in a slow voice.

Vegeta's head shot up and he looked at the bigger Saiyan, then he lowered it again as he felt a sharp pain pierce his chest. "Sh-she died with Outusan," Vegeta replied in a barely audible voice. "Kakarrot, I wanna leave. I wanna get back to the females," he sighed.

"We will. C'mon, there's still a half pot of soup left then we can spar. So, what do you think about the fusion thing? With both Frieza and Cell being back in this plane, they may have found out about the Namekian ability to fuse together and become stronger. Remember Cell does have much of Piccolo's gene code in him. I thought about that and it scared the hell outta me, so I asked Pic if he could teach us how to fuse. That's when Aegar told me about the earrings and how they work, " Kakarrot related as he moved then speared a hunk of meat with a fork.

Vegeta picked up one of the earring balls and looked at it. This little dangle would fuse two beings together, again and he knew exactly what the mechanics of the act entailed. As the prince studied the earring, Vegeta's mind flashed back to the first time he and the larger Saiyan had fused.

[FLASHBACK]

The two Super Saiyan were taking a major beating from the pink piece of bubble gum on two legs and it was only out of desperation that Vegeta had finally agreed to fuse with his then rival and uncomfortable friend. Once they had the jewels in place and the force drew their bodies together to become one warrior, the power of that union was beyond anything either of the Saiyan could attain seperatley.

[END FLASHBACK]

"Aegar said we'd have to be equal in strength, build, weight and height. Your hair makes you equal my height, almost, and, whether you want to admit it or not, we are equal in power," Kakarrot explained.

"Duh, I already know that! You wanna know something else, I always considered you my friend I just never knew how to express the fact. As for Bulma, I had some feelings for her and she was convenient, Lissa is the mate one Vegeta Ou gave me permission to choose. Ceraina is is the only other female I've ever loved over Lissa other than my mother and Cilv and you know who she wasi. All right, I'm game. Let's go see say 'hello' to him again, but first-"

"King Aegar said the effect is controllable. We can fuse when needed. You go on outside and after I straighten up we'll test these pearls out and see what they can do!" Kakarrot smiled as he got off the floor and began to gather the dishes that were piled beside the two of them. Vegeta gathered his own pile and took them to get bathed.

"I'll dry," the prince offered and Kakarrot looked at him as if he were out on a limb. "The chore goes faster with an extra set of hands even if we two are faster than Flash Gordon!" the prince jeered and the two began the onerous chore of dishes.

Once that had been completed and the cabin tidied, the two warriors went out to the training ground. Kakarrot had grabbed the earrings off the table and handed one to the prince who cringed.

"I don't think I'm ready for this,again, but if it's gonna make us the most fearsome warrior and Frieza's worst nightmare, I'm willing to give it a shot. Besides, I'd give anything to see that white ghost's face when we appear! The thing he fears most will be his final undoing!" the prince smirked as he affixed on of the dangles to his right ear.

"You and me, Vegeta! Together, we could lead the Saiya-jin to greatness again!" Kakarrot raised his fist in power and Vegeta was floored.

Was this Kakarrot, the one who forever seemed to have several brain cells bite the bug light every other second? Vegeta took the glove off his right hand and put it to the commander's head. He shook his head as he backed away. "Kakarrot, you're scaring me. I'm the ruthless, bloodthirsty would-be tyrant of the universe. I say things like that, but you...You could never be like that. Tyranny isn't as glamorous as it's cracked up to be. There is only one true King of the Universe and He's the one who created all things. C'mon, let's do this fusion thing," the prince nodded.

Kakarrot put the other earring in his left ear and suddenly the two Saiyan were pulled towards one another as if they were made of magnetic metal then their bodies blended into one form. When the lightning and smoke cleared from their combined powers, there stood a warrior, as tall as Kakarrot with waist length black spiky hair. His gi was loose fitting but was royal blue over an orange weight shirt, white gloves and gold-tipped white boots. He was a dream, as warriors go and his body sparked and crackled with his power.

"WOW! I can never get enough of this! This power is incredible! We could destroy the universe if we're not careful! I like this! We can beat the shimatta out of those two freaks of this dimension with just our smallest finger! Bring it on! Now, what will we call ourselves?" the warrior wondered, his voice was the friendly airiness of Goku's and the posh upper-class elegance of the prince. "Vegetto is back and with a vengence! YEAH!" Vegetto screamed at the top of his lungs then removed the earring from his right ear and as instantly as they had fused, they separated again then fell to the ground, as if they had just battled one another in one of their usual sparring matches. Kakarrot slowly pulled himself over to his prince and vice versa and each took hold of the other's forearm.

"That was awesome! I'm still seeing stars!" Kakarrot huffed as he fought to catch his breath. "That was almost as good as physical mating!"

"That power is incredible! Could you imagine what would have happened if we had been in SSJ form? We'd have to save the planet from ourselves! I look forward to the day we can put that power to use, for now, let's both take the ultimate warriors' vow between us. You've wanted me as a brother and I'd been trying to push you away, now, I'm ready to accept you. Cut my arm with your chi," Vegeta nodded and Kakarrot balked.

"Vegeta, I'll hurt you, I've already done that enough! It hurts to hear and see you cry. Every time you hurt, I hurt and I wanna take that pain away from you but you only let me into your world but so far. Now, Lissa's here...Goten told me about how he felt about Tregeta before the girls entered their lives. It's the same way-

"I know how you feel, Kay, I feel the same way, but ther's not much we can do about it! OUr mates would never understand and would see it as the most profound betrayal. I'm going home. If you don't like my offer, too bad," Vegeta prepared to lift off when a tug on his leg stopped him. He spun around and found Kakarrot holding his ankle. "Let go of me, Kakarrot! I have a mate and daughter who I miss and you have a mate who misses you."

"They'll wait. I wanna bond with you, the way our sons bonded with one another!" Kakarrot said in a firm voice, got up on his feet and took a step towards the prince. The prince made to move away, however, Kakarrot being larger and an edge faster, tackled Vegeta, tore his gi from his body. The prince screamed in horror as flashbacks of his years with Frieza returned to him with a vengeance. Kakarrot embraced Vegeta and ran his fingers through the prince's ebony hair.

"Shh, Vegeta, I'm sorry, but I can't be without you any longer and neither can you. Just let it happen," and with that Kakarrot began to lose himself in the essence that was his prince.

When Kakarrot had completed his desire, Vegeta flipped the large Saiyan onto his back and retaliated only rougher then Vegeta shook is head, closed his eyes and teleported away from the commander. He didn't care where he ended up; he just wanted away from Kakarrot. When he looked, he found himself at New Namek, Piccolo's home. He knocked and the door was opened.

"Vegeta, hi! Daddy's in the meditation room, now, but should be out shortly," it was little Naila, growing into a green goddess like her mother, Nadine.

"I-I'll wait for him," the prince said and stepped into the villa.

"Vegeta, is that you?" it was Piccolo's voice from within the dwelling. "I'm in the meditation room, if you care to join me." No sooner had the invitation been given than Vegeta was in the room with Piccolo.

"I need help, Piccolo, and I didn't know where else to turn or who to turn to. It's Kakarrot...I-I mean Goku! He's flipped! He's gone totally nuts! He wants to bond with me the way our sons had done before the two had girlfriends! I want to do that but the Saiya-jin that are being found and the one I had named as my choice for life mate are form the old planet. I feel they would not obey a ruler who had a male mate and not a female." Vegeta sniffed as he tried to control himself. He couldn't believe he was seeking help from the Namek of all beings, but around this being he felt the least threatened. Maybe it was because the Nameks were technically a genderless race of aliens who needed no partner to reproduce, he didn't know. "I-I'm sorry, I'm not making sense, am i?"

"Believe it or not you are, and I've always felt the two of you had a thing for one another. Namekian senses are as sensitive as your own and I knew the two of you were up to something. We all know that on this planet we have to guard everything we think or risk becoming lab rats for some derranged know that basically, my race is genderless and are all capable of self-reproduction. This is no light thing for Goku; he admires you and always has even when the rest of us wanted you dead. Goku saw the good heart behind the stone wall. He let us know how badly you were hurting the night Trunks had given you that portrait of your family on Vegetasei. I also feel that he instinctively wants to protect you as any soldier would his ruler. He'd give his life for you in a heartbeat and you know that. Could you give yours for him?" Piccolo asked. "Besides, his affinity for you began before all the other Saiya-jin at Little Vegeta began sprouting like those Saibamen you and Nappa planted after the two of you landed."

Vegeta drew a deep breath then snickered. "If anyone had asked me that a few days ago, my answer would have been maybe. After sharing a body with him through fusion, again, the answer is, 'yeah.' Yeah, I would give my life for my commander, his family and all Saiya's children. It's what a true ruler does and that ruler is never too big or too busy to hear when one of his subjects needs to talk. Besides, you already know about Kakarrot and I since your senses are as acute as ours but I can't act on those feelings because of the population boom Little Vegeta is experiencing and some of those Saiya-jin still holding to the old way...I hate tradition, but I can't change , Piccolo, thank you for the talk even though I found the fact for myself, you helped me get there. I'll see ya 'round, buddy, I've got a mate a chimp whom I haven't seen for days," and with that, Vegeta focused on Cilvanti and I Ted to her location.

The exact location of his little princess, Vegeta found out, to his surprise, was his own bedchamber! There she was, daddy's little angel, asleep in the arms of his chosen one and his heart leaped in his chest with the same sort of excitement he had just experienced after the fusion with Kakarrot. He had to stifle a sound in his throat so as not to disturb his two sleeping beauties. His dark eyes drank in the sight of their flawlessness and he slowly neared the bed with his ki pushed down to avoid detection. He was glad Cilvi was facing him so he lightly kissed her forehead, then he leaned over the baby to kiss Lissa on the lips. She moaned and he froze.

"Vegeta, mi amour, come home. My arms need you in them, my prince. I'm sorry that I ripped into you," she murmured in a sleep-laden voice.

He smirked, slowly got to his feet and walked to the outer chamber where he took his boots and gloves off then went in search of the other life forms that inhabited Little Vegeta.

On a distant planet, several hundred light years from Earth in a regal dwelling that resembled a medieval castle, a lovely young female of regal stature, fought with two other females in a mock training battle. The anger that poured from her being sent the lesser beings around her running for cover in fear that they would be the recipients of her wrath. Much as they had in another life on another planet when a Saiyan prince of toddler age was being instructed in the way of the race and his trainers let him know that all those of lower stations were his targets and his playthings to do with what he wanted. She was the strongest female of their race followed only by her lady's maid, one of the few beings on Planet Kale-alea not afraid of Queen Sunrissa. The others were the queen's parents and the king's mother, who always challenged the younger queen's right to rule in her dead mate's and absent younger son's stead.

"I knew that I should never have agreed to this harebrained idea of my daughter's! 'Let me go find, Ichison, Mommarissa! He's alive somewhere and should be brought home!' I thought it was a flight of fancy because the two were so close and Kale said he would contact us with any news of my Eldest One! It's been nearly two months! I'm tired of waiting on them!" the queen exploded, her black hair sparking from black to gold as she battled with her lady's maid and the late king's mother.

For all her indescribable beauty and agreeable nature, the queen had the patience of her late mate and his prized offspring, which wasn't very long. Nonetheless, the queen's maid blocked every kick the queen sent forth as did the king's mother. It was clear that Sunrissa was highly charged by the way that she tried to hold her power to a safe level and not to destroy her opponents.

"So, what are you planning to do about it, young woman? I swear, those three chimps can make a body old!" the late king's mother hissed as she tried to hold onto her own temper.

"I intend to go find those children, Vegetanna, and bring them back! Shrumassa!" Sunrissa bellowed and a guard in full armor appeared in the battle chamber and bowed to the three women.

"My queen, how may I serve you?" he said.

"Prepare Vegeta's ship for me and track the trajectory Prince Kale's ship took if you can't lock onto the tracking device we had installed! Onya, Tormatanna, you're coming with me!" Sunrissa commanded, then she went to prepare for the journey. The two ladies she appointed to accompany her did the same.

Although all Saiyan spacecraft were extremely fast, King Vegeta's craft was in a class by itself! It was sheer good fortune that he had thought to send his family and much of the royal house of Vegetasei out in such a magnificent structure. Queen Sunrissa, Tormatanna, Onya and three guards sat in the cockpit of the craft preparing for the transuniversal expedition. King Vegeta's mother would maintain the kingdom even though she had less than kind words for her late son's mate, secretly, however, she wished the young chimp well and supported her in her every decision. If this venture would return her eldest grandchild and the race's rightful king to her bosom, then she was all for it. Besides, they were traveling in the king's ship and that thing made space dust of everything in it's path and they would reach their destination within two Saiyan weeks-one Earth month.

Just before final countdown, a wizened being entered the docking bay. He bowed to the queen.

"Your majesty, perhaps I can narrow your search of the universe and tell you exactly which planet the young ones ventured to," the being offered.

"Speak, keeper, I don't have all bloody day!" Sunrissa shouted.

"Yes, my queen. Kami-Kale told me that she had received a transmission from a King Kai in the Northern Galaxy. He told the Kami he had three Saiya-jin who wanted to make contact with someone on this planet. Kami said Princess Kayla spoke to Lady Parlissa and requested her presence on a star called Earth. She used the Dragon Balls to have herself wished to a place called 'Rock Tunnel' on that planet. According to the Kami, the trip should take just under a Saiyan week," the keeper bowed.

"Thank you keeper. Shrumassa set coordinates for this planet called Earth! I'm bringin' my children and Kale-alea's children home!" the queen declared, instructed everyone to clear the bay then the ship blasted into orbit and out of sight in a heartbeat.

"You think the Eldest One is alive, my queen?" Tormatanna asked as she looked at the young queen.

"The day Vegeta gave my baby to that white horned devil in exchange for that being to leave us in peace, I buried my beautiful little boy and his tender nature. If he is alive, he is not the son I bore and raised for five years and I taught him that emotions and feelings were to be channeled and used to attain one's goal. I know that King Vegeta told the boy to train hard to become the legend. The last thing I remember my baby saying to me was 'Momma, I'm gonna train hard, become a Super Saiyan and tear the horns from that white demon's head for what he's been doing to us.' Then he hugged and kissed me and that was the last. My baby was doomed to a very hard life. My heart broke that day and I know the twins and Lissa were beyond comforting. Lissa! The keeper said that she used the Dragon Balls to get to this planet we are headed to! That could only mean...!" Sunrissa began to tremble and put her hand to her lips, the color drained from her face.

Onya was beside her and caught her as she passed out. "Tormatanna, help me get her majesty to her chamber. Then we'll set the computer to put us in cold sleep for the duration," Onya instructed and the other female took hold of Sunrissa's left shoulder and the two levitated to the main bedchamber. After seeing the queen settled, the other two females instructed the occupants of the cockpit to set the craft on automatic then enter into cold sleep.

Gohan, Kale and Celerion had been in the radar room monitoring activities in the universe, mainly for any sign of Frieza and Cell. The other inhabitants of Little Vegeta were training and sparring very hard as were the inhabitants of the Planet Minerva. The X-team from America had returned to join the Z-Sensi and other alien races, as this war would be as much theirs as it would be the aliens. With the X-team arrived two hundred more Saiya-jin and one hundred each of Tsurians and Rockarians. Relations between Vegeta and Kakarrot were strained at best but the prince had to hide the fear that his commander might catch him in an unguarded moment so that the two could work on perfecting attacks for the ultimate Saiyan warrior, Vegetto. Many other Saiya-jin, Tsurians and Rockarians became interested in the idea of fusion, so Aegar provided hundreds of pairs of Plutaran earrings and those who wished located a willing and equal partner then fused with that partner. Lissa and Kayla were no exceptions and formed the female antithesis of Vegetto with Lissa in charge, so the warrior they formed was named, appropriately, Par-Kay-Parlissa and Kayla. The two mighty warriors fought against one another to increase their powers then decided to go off on their own. Once the two were far enough away, Vegetto took hold of Par-Kay's shoulders. Spun her to face him then took hold of her lips. She fought at first because Kayla was, after all Vegeta's sister, but Kakarrot reminded her that he was there and would let nothing happen to her.

"I-I don't know if I can do this. It'll be so weird! The two of us in one body uniting with the two of you, Vegetto, are you sure?" Par-Kay asked in a hesitant tone.

Vegetto removed an earring and defused and Par-Kay did the same. Vegeta took his princess in his arms and ran his hand over her hair and kissed the widow's peak at her forehead. He caressed her cheek then kissed her on the lips. "Amore mi, I'm scared too. I won't hurt you, amore mi. I love you and I want to experience Par-Kay in the form of Vegetto. May I, my queen?" the prince asked and ran her tail through his fingers and he felt her body tremble but from excitement.

Her scent was driving him crazy and he knew she was ready to accept him. Lowering her into the grass, he kissed her, separating her training shirt from the confines of her training pants.

'Vegeta, put your earring in and we'll lay parallel to one another. While the girls have their eyes closed, we'll all fuse,' Vegeta heard Kakarrot's mental message and asked his mate to attach the jewel to her ear. Instantly, the four fused into their prospective warrior and Vegetto continued to explore his female counterpart.

Once he had her shirt apart from her pants, Vegetto tossed the garment aside and indulged himself upon her full globular mounds, nipping and teasing the tender bulb in the center. Par-Kay squirmed from the excitement her mate was drawing from her body. Vegetto lifted himself back to claim her lips and his hands slid down to her training pants and began to slowly unpeel them from her trim hips. Her hands took hold of his training pants, which were loose fitting, so all she had to do was pull them downward. Automatically, her hands found that part of him one half of herself had been waiting a lifetime to enjoy but he took her hand away and began to kiss his way down her body. Inch by torturous inch, he bathed his miss with heated lava as his body began to flare into SSJ. P-K's body followed suit then erupted to SSJ-2 when he reached a part of her body that sent her energy soaring to the outer limits of the universe. Molten lava gushed from her like a waterfall as Vegetto indulged himself in the lushness of her womanhood. Raising himself slightly, it happened and their bodies joined into yet another being as the couple(s) united in the fashion of every couple in creation. At the height of the event, the two catapulted into SSJ-3 and knew beyond all doubt that they were one and finally bonded.

At the finale of their shared love, the two warriors defused into separate entities and lay on the ground exhausted and spent, each male holding his female. Vegetto had taken his lady to the island where Kakarrot had his private hideaway so that they would be ensured the privacy the males craved when with their chosen ones. The warriors were resting from the shared enjoyment when a shrill ringing pierced the silence of the little lover's retreat.

While Gohan, Kale and Celerion had been monitoring the universe, Gohan decided to step away for a few moments to get a bite to eat when a blip appeared on the radar that caught Kale's attention.

"What the...! Where did that come from? Nephew, leave your mate for a minute and come look at this!" Prince Kale called to Tregeta over the scouter.

The younger prince entered the room followed by Gohan and other in habitants of Little Vegeta. "What is it, wazzup?" he asked then caught a look at the monitor. "Wait, that can't be right, Frieza's not due here for another five months yet!"

"How far can this radar search the universe?" Prince Kale asked, as he traced the path the blip was traveling.

"We can track anywhere you want. I just need coordinates. Plus, if you like, we can investigate the ship closer," Tregeta said and sat at the control counsel of the radar. "Man whatever it is, is smokin' and makin' space dust outta the planets," Tregeta laughed.

Kale looked at the blip and shook his head. He knew of only one thing that could travel as fast as his brother in flight, and that was Vegeta Ou's space craft, but that was ridiculous as that prized possession of the royal house was safe on Kale-alea. He had to contact his brother, so he entered Vegeta's private number into the scouter.

"Vegeta Ouji Kale-aleasei, speak!" the elder prince responded over the scouter.

"Vegeta, get here as fast as you can, we've picked up something on radar and it's moving as fast as you do using Instant Trans! It looks to be headed this way but we can't be sure!" Kale exclaimed, his tone of voice heightened in excitement.

"We'll be there in a second! Vegeta out!" the prince said then disconnected the transmission.

"What was that about, mi amour?" Lissa purred as she walked up to her big strong mate and kissed his bare shoulder and he embraced her.

"No, time, amore mi. Get yourselves freshened and dressed. Kale picked up something on radar moving at an incredible rate of speed. We're needed to investigate," the prince said as he and Lissa went to one of the two wash rooms in the cabin. Moments later the four mates stood dressed and ready to return to the castle. Half an eyeblink later, the four stood in the radar room, Vegeta Outusan sat in front of one of six computer monitors, and looked over the situation.

"Well, most of us know that Frieza's ship on a good day doesn't attain that kind of speed. Saiyan?" Vegeta suggested as he tried to zoom in on the fleeting speck. He gasped when he caught sight of the markings on the craft. Kale and his twin also gasped and looked at one another.

"Kale, you don't think...? You forgot to contact home! She's gonna be pissed that we found him and not bothered to tell her!" Kayla said in a language that sounded like Saiyago but was different at the same time.

"K-Kale, that's...that's Outusan's ship! I don't believe it! Where did it come from?" the elder prince gasped as he had recognized the markings on the ship.

"Remember we told you we came from a planet called Kale and that the king had sent out much of population on fake planet purges to save us from Vegeta's fate? How do you think he sent the three of us and other members of the royal household?" Kayla smirked.

"Why is it on its way to this galaxy?" Vegeta asked, indicating the path of the ship.

"I hoped they remembered to cloak themselves before they left the planet," Lissa remarked as she massaged her mate's shoulders.

"If they weren't, we wouldn't be seeing them. I took the liberty of adding a special program to the radar that can track cloaked ships, like Outusan's," Kale informed his brother and the others gathered.

Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief. "Well at least we know it's friendly. They're within hailing range, open frequency," he said and Kale hailed the approaching vessel on a private wavelength.

"Queen Sunrissa, we're being hailed. Wake up, my queen," an automated voice called to the queen and brought the ship's occupants out of cold sleep.

Stretching, Sunrissa ordered her navigator/guard to open the hailing frequency and respond. "This is the royal craft of Kale-alea. We are searching for the planet Earth. We have reason to believe three members of the royal household ventured to that planet in search of another member of the nobility," the navigator explained.

"Shrumassa, what are you doing off planet? Explain?" Prince Kale spoke in the same language his sister had spoken a few minutes earlier.

"Kale? Where's your sister and Lissa? You three are in big trouble, mister! You promised you'd contact me with any news!" a female voice hissed tinged with both hysteria and anger.

"Kayla, who is this and what language are you all speaking? It sounds like Saiyago but it's different somehow," elder Vegeta remarked.

"It's a hybrid form of our native tongue. We learned the Stayan language and the language of a planet called Vincente along with Minervian, then we blended them all together and Kale-alea was born. We'll teach you. It confuses our enemies. We also learned how to cloak our home planet like the ship is right now," Kayla smiled at her elder brother.

"If you are able to talk with us, could you also see us?" Shrumassa asked and instantly, the huge monitor on the bridge flashed to show a room full of three different races of alien beings.

"My queen, isn't that Queen Zatanna and Queen Jusinya in that room? Sunrissa, beside Kayla, those three look just like my Bardock! Y-you don't think! Could it be m-my baby boy? K-Kakarrot!" one of the three females on the bridge exclaimed just before she burst into tears.

"Vegeta, she called my name. How does she know my name?" Kakarrot exclaimed as he watched the female express her deep emotion after she had recognized him, his own heart in his loins.

The prince was wondering the same thing then his mouth fell open! Although he didn't understand the new language of his sibs, he did understand the names mentioned and it hit him like a freight train. "Kakarrot, that female is your mother, Onya! I remember both her and your Outusan, Bardock!" Vegeta said in a loud whisper.

Kakarrot looked at the monitor with wide, amazed black eyes. "M-my mother! I-I have a mom! H-how?" Kakarrot stammered and a chi blast hit the side of his head.

Vegeta rolled his eyes skyward in disbelief. "God, help my commander, he can't be as stupid as he puts forth," the prince said as he shook his head. "What, you think Bardock went and planted a seed and you sprouted out like the Saibamen I used to train with as a child? Hello, Kakarrot, except for the Nameks and a few other races in the universe, it takes two persons- not of the same gender- to breed!" Vegeta snapped as he looked at the three Saiyan beauties on the screen.

"Onya, may I present your son, Kakarrot," Princess Kayla smiled as she introduced mother and son.

Onya looked up, her black eyes water laden and moved closer to investigate, as did Kakarrot. "K-Kakarrot, my baby boy, you've grown up so handsome. Who are those other two that look like your Outusan?" she asked, her voice broken by the elated sorrow she still felt over seeing her son for the first time since his entrance into the universe.

"Momma!" the mighty Saiyan fell apart as his emotions unravelled at seeing the woman who birthed him for the very first time in his life.

"Kale, do you not greet me, mate of mine and what are the Tsurians and Rockarians doing there with you all?" the third female in on the bridge asked.

Kale smiled as he replied, "Tormatanna, mi amour, I am beside myself with joy to see you, but if you all are on your way to Earth, who's minding the throne?" Kale asked in Kale-aleanese.

"I hate to break up this little family reunion, but that ship will be approaching our galaxy very soon, so I suggest some of us go and give them an escort. It wouldn't do to have my commander's mother and the rest land in some far off place to be set upon by nosey Earth-jin. The last thing I need is to fight the Earth-jin for what belongs to me," Vegeta hissed, his cold self exited out of the closet. Turning to Zarbon, the Saiyan prince said, "I have need of your ship. Kakarrot, you and Kale will accompany me, of course," he nodded to his commander and brother then got up from the screen.

"Let's do it, then!" Zarbon nodded and the four of them left the radar room followed by their mates.

"Ichison, chosen one, thank you," Kayla said as she hugged her brother and mate.

"Hurry back, Zarbon, we have business to take care of, you know," Zyra purred and Vegeta growled.

"Put your hormones on hold, pretty boy, until we settle that ship and all its occupants here on this planet and find out why they left the safety of their planet," Vegeta said. He took the capsule containing Zarbon's ship, pressed the button and threw it so that the ship would pop out.

"Mi amour!" Lissa ran to the prince and tackled him in a strong embrace. " I love you, hurry back!" she sighed as she snuggled her nose in his chest.

Vegeta held his lady mate tightly as he nestled his nose in her ebony cascade and took in the scent of her. Just being near her was making him turning his stomach but he had to pretend that she was his complete and only desire. He'd go through the motions with her to fulfill the promise of having chosen her as his life mate, that did not mean he ahd to like it. He sobered and spanked Lissa on the backside, "That's for growing into a raving beauty and screwing up my equilibrium. Prepare to do battle when I get back, mi amore. My heart with your heart," Vegeta began a vow that had suddenly entered his mind.

Lissa gasped as she responded, "Beats as one together! Oh, Vegeta, I thought you had completely forgotten we had created that vow between the two of us!" she sighed and kissed him deeply then let him go to bring his Outusan's spacecraft to Earth.

The females watched as the ship took off at hyper-light speed in the direction of the approaching craft. Not long after clearing Earth's atmosphere, the Tsurian ship had entered the zone of the Saiyan craft and Vegeta hailed the other craft.

"Terminate the connection with Earth and connect with us," the Saiyan prince ordered then heard a voice respond, "Connection terminated," from the other vessel. "Permission to come aboard?" Vegeta asked as the view-screen blazed with the image of the cockpit of the other vessel.

The occupants of the Saiyan ship regarded the prince with perplexity, then Princess Tormatanna gasped, "Kale is that Kakarrot with you and Prince Zarbon? Who's the other one? It's not Raditz, he's much too short," she asked as she studied Vegeta.

With his hair as long as it was, he did resemble Kakarrot's long dead big brother and smirked to himself and made it hard for anyone who might have known him during another lifetime on that planet far, far away from a time blazed in history.

"Thanks for the compliment, Lady Tormatanna. Have we your permission to board?" Vegeta asked.

"Permission granted but come unarmed," the queen requested then gasped as she suddenly stood face to face with the young warrior.

"I don't need weaponry, your majesty, my body is my weapon," Vegeta said in a warning tone.

"H-how did you all get on board without detection?"

Kakarrot, whose mother had embraced him the second she had laid eyes on him, looked up and said, "It's a battle move I've taught to our warriors called Instant Transmission. We just visualize the person we want to appear to then we're there," the commander explained as he held his mom.

"Guards!" the queen called and the three male occupants of the cockpit surrounded herself and the prince.

The guards positioned themselves in battle stances in preparation to blast the prince if he made any sudden move against the queen. "I suggest you three weaklings grow brains and stand down or would you prefer to be blasted six ways from Sunday. If I fight anyone, it will be her majesty," the prince's ebony eyes locked onto the queen's.

The others including Kale and Kakarrot gasped! How dare this young, brash, arrogant, handsome upstart challenge the queen? This was too much and one of the guards began to power up.

"Sergion, not on the cockpit! I will fight this young warrior and give him a taste of true Saiya-jin power. Besides, I haven't had a good challenge in so long it will be refreshing. I'll make him rue the day he challenged Sunrissa Vegeta, strongest female of the Saiya-jin race!" the queen announced.

Strongest Saiya-jin female? Her majesty, impossible! However, he couldn't shake the feeling he had picked up the second he materialized in front of her, the feeling of Super Saiyan power that the three younger Saiya-jin had pushed below detection.

"V-" Kale began to protest but a sharp growl and cutting glance from his elder brother silenced him.

"I will fight her, your highness and you will stay out of it," Vegeta replied with a hiss.

"Very well, upstart, it's your death! My late mate had a battle room affixed to this craft so that he could train the heir to the empire and the prize of the Saiyan people. Come with me," Queen Sunrissa turned on the heel of boots as white as the prince's and led him from the cockpit.

He was actually striding down the corridor of the ship of Vegeta Ou, his Outusan. Chills ran through his sculptured body as his eyes took in familiar markings, paintings, controls and doorways when the prince stopped in front of a door marked with a blue 'V'.

"Your majesty, may I see what this room contains?" he asked.

The queen humphed with impatience then returned to where the prince stood. "I thought we were going to battle, not sightsee? Besides, why should it matter to you what any part of this ship contains. Access denied, come on," and resumed walking to another door. She entered the lock code and the doors slid away to reveal a large arena that was padded with six inched of a special Saiyan created white foam to protect the ship from any major damage any battle could cause. This room held many memories for the Elder Prince, some more pleasant than others were.

The two entered the room, the door closed, the two took fighting stances then the prince, as the challenger, lunged first and brought his right fist up to land an uppercut to the queen's angular jaw, so much like his own. The queen effectively side stepped and the prince hit the wall behind her, then Sunrissa countered and rushed at him with the intention of planting her foot in his midsection. She swung her foot but Vegeta effortlessly blocked the move with his knee, then the two erupted into an all out punching, kicking and jabbing match.

The occupants of the cockpit turned on a view screen to watch the action. The queen had powered up in order to defend against the young and much more powerful warrior.

"He's so strong but he's fighting like it's a game to him! He'd better get serious or her majesty will blow him out of the arena!" Tormatanna exclaimed.

"It is a game to him, Tanna, my one. Vegeta's power is awesome!" Kale remarked as the group watched.

"V- V-Vegeta? Th-Th-that's Vegeta, no way! He's much stronger than Frieza! I'd hate to fight him. I still get night terrors from when he was a chimp and I was assigned to train him. He all but killed me and I was in isolation for two months recovering. He was powerful for a two (SY) year old child," Sergion trembled as a memory flashed into his head.

Vegeta kept his power suppressed but was surprised that the queen fought with the power he had detected emitting from her. She had made it and his heart beat wildly in his chest. He couldn't believe that he was fighting the very being he had not long ago given up for dead. He wanted to stop the match, wrap his tail around her and just cuddle into her arms and cry like a baby, but time for that will come, this was proving to be a great challenge and a lot of fun!

He was strong, she could sense that but he wasn't fighting seriously. She was enjoying the challenge then, seeing she wasn't hurting him, decided on another strategy. She uncurled her tail and wrapped his hands with it then drew him to her. Vegeta smirked and dropped his head.

"I concede and surrender to you, your majesty, but tell me, how a female creature like yourself can be so powerful?" Vegeta asked, although, he already knew the answer.

"I am the legend incarnate and the thing the Ice-jin fears most. I am a Super Saiyan!" Queen Sunrissa exclaimed and she began to power up as if to prove the fact.

"You don't have to show me, momma, I knew the second I came on board," the prince said, addressing her as his parent for the first time, a mix of pain and happiness pierced his heart.

Just then, "Hey, Saiyan Prince, we're approaching Earth's solar system! You'd better haul that cute little ass of yours back over here," Zarbon's voice sounded through Vegeta's scouter.

"I love you, too, Zarbon. One more crack like that, wise ass, and you'll be entering Earth's atmosphere in pieces!" Vegeta hissed. The prince's black eyes met with those of his the queen's. He removed the glove from his right hand and tentatively raised his hand on her smooth cheek and caressed her lips with his thumb.

"I am not your mother and what right have you to address me as such? I have but two children. My third one died sixteen years ago," she snapped as she shook his hand from her cheek.

The words hurt far more than he cared to admit. Why should they have cut so deep? It had been a long time since the two had last seen one another, so he shouldn't have expected the kind of welcome he had received from his sibs and Lissa. He nodded, lowered his head and quickly kissed the queen on the lips.

She gasped but before she could say a word, he was gone and back on board the other ship.

"Vegeta!" Kakarrot exclaimed when he saw the prince in the navigator's seat on Zarbon's ship.

"Buckle in! I'm linking the ships! Welcome to Earth, everyone!" Vegeta remarked as he connected the ships. Once the two ships had been connected, Zarbon's ship disappeared from detection. "Gohan, I want you to gather Lissa, Kayla, my kids and you and Goten to meet us in the area where we had lifted off! We'll be there in two Earth hours. Angelair, Fuyung, I need the two of you to take a few members from each race and go hunting for dinner. Prepare for the arrival of your queen, children of Saiya!" Vegeta instructed then turned off the monitor. "I'll be back," he told Zarbon then left the cockpit. Once alone, he let the emotions he had been fighting have full reign. She was alive! Dear God, she was alive and she was still as beautiful as her name! He wanted so much for her to hold him when she had caught him in her tail, but that time would come. For now, he would have to pull himself together so he would not present weakness to her majesty.

She had fought him! She couldn't believe she had fought against him. His power was immense and he had become incredibly handsome, well, he had been a gorgeous baby when he was born, so it stood to reason that he would become a mouthwatering dish of a grown man. Lissa was a lucky chimp to have accepted her son as her lifemate and she hoped that the girl was worthy of such a powerful prize, but the queen shook her head on that thought. Lissa and the prince? Sure he had chosen her but that was out of duty. She could never forget the day he had stormed into her chambers in a towering rage.

[FLASHBACK]

Sunrissa was in her chambers waitng for her three cubs to return after their lessons when her door slid open and her eldest child stood on the threshold, nostrils flaring like a mad ape and he was struggling to contain his anger. Sunrissa just smirked at her first born as she knew he would tell her in his own time. She did not have to wait long.

"That stupid bitch chimp! Weaker than the feathers of a Saiyabok raven! I can't believe she's a 1st Class! Freakin' Raditz has more strength in one strand of hair than that wannabe! I'm sorry I ever chose her!" the young prince had rented.

"Go chose one more suited to your power level, Ichi-mi. I'm sure there's one that is stronger than Saturna," the queen said with a shrug.

Vegeta stopped mid rant and thought then nodded. "Brilliant, Momma! I shall!" and with that he left her chamber.

[END FLASHBACK]

"M-my queen?" Tormatanna said hesitantly as she held her mate and prepared to enter planet Earth.

"Tanna, it was him! It was my Eldest One all grown up and as beautiful as the day he was birthed into the universe. I am the happiest of all Saiya-jin women in creation!" the queen smiled a watery smile, however, unlike her eldest son, she fell apart in sight of the others who surrounded her and embraced her to comfort her.


	14. THE JOURNAL

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ Any unfamiliar Saiyan characters are my own creation.

CHAPTER XIV

THE JOURNAL

Two Earth hours later, the two ships sliced through the Earth's atmosphere like an icebreaker through the frozen waters of the Antarctic Ocean. The second the two vessels had cleared the atmosphere and Vegeta could see that they were below radar detection, he told Shrumassa to uncloak the ships as the prince uncoupled them. Vegeta had used the Instant Transmission to shorten the trip and bring them into the two- hour landing range of Earth.

"Shrumassa, you land first, get whatever you need then vacate the ship so my son can store it," Vegeta instructed.

With no questions asked, Shrumassa guided Vegeta Ou's craft to the landing sight located in the vast desert of Little Vegeta. Gohan and the others Vegeta had instructed to meet them stood gathered along with the entire population of the little kingdom. Kakarrot caught sight of his sons, Cilantra, Videl and Pan out the cockpit window, then he grabbing hold of his mother, he teleported to where they stood.

"Gohan, Goten, Videl, Cilantra, Pan, this is my mother, Onya! Momma, these two strong boys are your grandsons, Gohan and Goten. This is Videl, Gohan's mate and this is their daughter Pan. The young lady with Goten is Cilantra," Kakarrot introduced as the ship landed and the other occupants exited.

A loud roar of exaltation erupted the moment Queen Sunrissa stepped from the ship. At that moment, the second craft landed beside the Saiya-jin no Ou's craft and the occupants of that ship exited. Vegeta held back as the people greeted their queen.

"Ichison, you are the reason she left our new planet. We had promised to contact her with any news of you. We got so carried away with finding you; we forgot that little arrangement. Go to her, you are our king, you know," Kayla said as she took her brother and the two sibs went to be with their only surviving parent.

Sunrissa turned and saw her eldest son and daughter approach her and behind them was Lady Parlissa. She stood regally and waited for them to get closer to her. The three bowed. She scowled, reached down and pulled her daughter to her feet, balled her right hand into a fist and brought it in connection with the girl's stomach. This sent the younger girl too the ground. Kale drew closer to his mother to receive his punishment and she jump kicked him across the desert. Vegeta waited with his heart pounding in his peak for whatever the queen had in store for him. He stood in complete surrender as she readied a blast, which she threw at her eldest son's chest. Seeing the energy ball heading for his prince, Kakarrot started to head over to the scene. A grip on his gi held him in place. He looked and found his mother had taken hold of training pants and held him tight.

"Don't interfere, my son. She is very hurt and very angry. Even children of the great King Vegeta must be punished," Onya scolded her son.

"But, momma, Geta'll get hurt by that blast, I have to protect him!" Kakarrot whined, his eyes widening in horror as he watched the blast get closer to his prince and best friend. The commander turned away and buried his face behind Gohan. He tensed his body as he prepared to hear Vegeta cry out in pain. The big Saiyan's heart fell out of place when he heard nothing. Hesitantly he turned back to face the scene and found his prince embedded in a huge rock writhing in pain.

The proud Saiyan prince allowed her majesty to injure him. He deserved as much if not more for the hurt and torture he'd put her through, but he did not know she had been spared. The prince peeled himself from the crater his body had made in the rock, got to his feet and turned to look behind him. His blood froze. His lady, who had been standing right behind him when the queen's blast hit, lay sprawled in the rock crater. He had been blown backward and was unaware she was still standing so close. He had crashed on top of her and...He didn't want to think about the result.

"Lissa! Lissa, talk to me!" He leaned into the chasm and felt for a pulse. "You will not leave me, I won't let you!" he screamed then blasted the rock away and his lady fell into his arms then he teleported to the palace. Once inside, the prince raced to the basement, stripped his mate and placed her in the tank. After filling it with the DNA of their people, he sat beside the tank and waited.

"M-my queen, I-I apologize for his highness," Kakarrot bowed to his queen.

"Rise, son of Onya, take me to my son. It is I who must apologize to him. I may have cost him his life mate in my punishment of he and his siblings," Sunrissa nodded to the commander.

After the two spacecraft had been stored, Kakarrot and Vegeta's offspring took hold of the queen and the others then the entire crowd teleported to the palace.

"Your majesty, I am Truegeta and this is my sister, Cilvanti. We are the offspring of your son, the no Ouji," Tregeta introduced himself and his sister.

"Where's your Outusan?" the queen asked.

"In the basement with momma. She's not good," Cilvi said and led the queen, the twins, Cornelia, Tormatanna, and Kakarrot to the isolation room. "D-daddy..." the baby said hesitantly as she entered the room and went to sit in her dad's lap.

The others entered the room in total silence and went to sit with Vegeta no Ouji. The queen sat closest to him and took him in her arms. The prince inhaled and his dulled mind woke up.

"Ma-momma? Mommarissa, I'm so sorry I hurt you," he said then burst into tears as he returned her embrace after he handed Cilvi to her brother who also sat beside the prince.

Sunrissa gently rocked her eldest baby as a familiar melody sounded from within her person. It was the Saiyan lullaby that the parents of Little Vegeta sang to their children. Then the queen opened her mouth to sing the words to what she was humming as she gently stroked her son's tail to lull away his restlessness. Soon she heard her son's breathing become regular and even and she knew he was asleep. She pushed Kakarrot and Trunks away when they approached to take the prince away.

"Leave him. He's mine and I've missed him like I've never missed any being in my life. I don't even miss Vegeta Ou, his Outusan, as much as I missed him. We have a special bond and the day he was taken away from me and given to that white devil, I died. I knew I had completely lost my tenderhearted baby forever. He's such a good chimp and he's been so hurt. I dreamed of him not long ago and felt that he was in great distress. I had to find him and come to him. He needs his mother," the queen said as she fingered her son's ebony/mahogany colored locks and covered him with the hair that lay in a pool in her lap.

If the others had not been witnesses, they would not have believe it but as with the night that Lissa and Vegeta had bonded, the queen and her son seemed to have blended into one being for the briefest nanosecond. The love that radiated from mother to son was palpable and felt like the heat of ten suns. She fussed and tended to his sleeping form as few had seen him fuss with Cilvanti. Sunrissa was as brilliant and lovely as her name as she cradled the elder prince like a baby. She looked around for a place to lay him and Tregeta indicated a full sized futon opposite the isolation tank. Levitating slightly, the queen carried her one love after her mate and lay him gently on the mattress, then she lay beside him and trailed his tail through her fingers.

"M-my queen, why did you fight them, the twins and Vegeta, I mean?" Kakarrot asked and his mother looked at him as if he had landed from another planet.

"Kakarrot! Apologize to her majesty at once!" Onya scolded her only son.

"My queen, Kakarrot has been raised as an Earthling, so is used to challenging authority, especially the no Ouji's. He means no harm, but he and the prince have formed a friendship and I feel that Kakarrot would give his life for our no Ouji," Celerion, the medic/navigator explained.

Sunrissa looked at the large Saiyan and smiled. 'Onya, your son is Teresahan's male parent, just as Raditz is Vegetzu's male parent! What our sons have is what their 'Tousans had ages ago but they either don't know it as yet or my son is being very cautious because of all these others. Lissa's not going to be in this picture long if I have anything to do with it, aunt of mine,' the queen spoke to Kakarrot's mother via telepathy. "I would never harm my one, Kakarrot, I challenged his authority the way he challenged mine aboard the ship. My one is very strong and he knew I had become a Super Saiyan, I don't know how, but he did. My scouter went crazy when it encountered his power!" Sunrissa said as she ran her hand through her son's long hair.

"He hides his power, my queen, we all do. We avoid detection that way. I play a game with the kids called hide and come find me and we feel out one another's chiis. It takes them some time to find me because I can mask my level. Vegeta learned how to hide his level when he and Nappa invaded this planet some years ago," Kakarrot said.

"How did you meet Ichimi?" Sunrissa asked and lay her head on the prince's back. One would have to have been blind to miss the near worship the queen poured out to her dosing offspring. Well, it was almost the same with Vegeta and Cilvanti and the bond the two of them shared.

Kakarrot began from the first moment that Raditz had landed on Earth with the intention of soliciting his assistance on a purge mission, told her about Nappa and the prince, about the adventure to the planet Namek to obtain that planet's Dragon Balls and make a wish. About how Frieza had killed the prince and the commander himself attaining the SSJ level and how his highness was wished back to life with the Namek Dragon Balls. The commander related about Vegeta's son from a time in Earth's future, about the fight with the androids and with a being called Cell who practically annihilated all who got in is way.

"Even though the androids and Cell were mainly out to destroy me, his highness was there and always came through. He told everyone that he'd fight the androids himself and he held his own against them all until he got trounced by Android 18, the blonde sitting beside Krillin over by the second regen tank. When the androids first arrived, I was suffering with a heart virus I had contacted on a planet called Yardrat. When Androids 19 and 20 appeared, after the warning from the kid from the future and three years of intense training, we met them in a city where they were on a killing spree," Kakarrot related.

"There must have been some leisure time in between training or I wouldn't be a grandmother, would I? I hope she was worthy of Ichimi. I'd hate to have to kick some bimbo into the next universe," Sunrissa snarled and tightened the hold she had on her eldest one.

"Go ahead, I'm sure daddy won't care. In fact, he may just help you," it was Cilvanti who volunteered the information. The queen looked at her youngest grandchild who lay on the other side of the prince.

"What do you mean, my little one?" her majesty asked and Cilvi began the story of how the blue haired harridan tried to kill the three of them through the little one herself. Sunrissa sat open mouthed in shock as Cilvi related the episode of how the Earth-jin the prince had mated with had had an energy suppressing collar put around the little princess' neck to turn her energy inward and attack her.

The queen stared at her granddaughter with wide black eyes. "Ichimi let such a creature live? In the old days he would have blasted a servant for less! He has truly returned to the little boy I raised in secret to love and care for others while the king trained him to be ruthless and uncaring, at least outwardly so," Sunrissa remarked.

At that time, the Tsurian and Rockarian ruling families entered the recovery area and the occupants nodded for them to enter. Queen Sunrissa rose with the aid of her grandson and second son, then the three queens fell onto one another's necks in greeting hugs.

"I can't believe you made it all this way! I thought that once you all settled your new home that you'd never venture out again!" Queen Jusinya remarked as the three women sat together.

The other two princes and their offspring sat at the foot of Vegeta's bed and began talking about the upcoming war just as the queens discussed their time on planet Minerva.

"I wouldn't be here if my youngest children had contacted me with news that they had found their brother!" Sunrissa looked pointedly at her two youngest offspring who had the grace to hang their heads.

"I'm sure they were just excited with the fact that he was still alive, don't punish them too roughly. Zarbon has told me how ruthless your people once were," Zatanna said as she studied the sleeping Saiyan prince. She smiled. "Your son is very striking. He was glorious as that 'Golden Warrior' on Minerva when those Icejin attacked. I couldn't believe it was he who had single-handedly destroyed the army from Kellogg-18. He was engulfed in a fire of pure gold. His hair, which was much shorter than it is now, fanned out in a golden flame and his eyes were a beautiful teal jade," Zatanna sighed in a wistful tone.

"Vegeta, my eldest child? A 'Golden Warrior'? What are you going on about, Zatanna?" Sunrissa asked, a skeptical look in her ebony orbs.

At that moment, Princess Kayla perked up from resting on her mate's strong shoulder. "Momma, you remember we were hiding! It was just after Lissa had given birth to the fourth of that fat scum's offspring. Thankfully, that abomination had died before it ever saw the light of day. Anyway, it was as King Aegar was sending us off planet to settle our new homes. He told us that the Icejin were preparing to storm the palace and to vacate before they could find our remnants. Here, King Aegar, you continue," Kayla conceded to the Minervan monarch.

"My planet protector had returned from a destruction engagement and stopped by on his way back to Earth. He had seen the Icejin as they prepared to raid the palace. I told him I had several survivors from different planets and he suggested that I send them off to new homes so that the loss of life, if any would be minimal. He then charged up his ki and teleported to where the enemy was located, which was where most of you all had been placed in hiding in the underground bunkers. He didn't start in Super Saiyan level, that happened after he let the enemy think that they stood a chance to win, then he extinguished them a group at a time," King Aegar related and Queen Sunrissa ingested all this info about her prize.

"I remember him, now! I couldn't believe a being any bigger than Prince Jeice had such power at his command! I remember taking the image of him charging after the enemy with me to Kale-alea and strangely, he was all I ever dreamed of at night. I would say a silent prayer for him and ask the Great Creator to protect one so brave, brash and... Oh, he was handsome! Now, I find out he was my eldest baby? This is too unreal!" Sunrissa sighed.

Then the queens fell silent and caught ear of what Zarbon and Jeice were discussing and Queen Sunrissa gasped in horror.

"Frieza? Did you say Frieza, Prince Jeice?" she could not stop the flood of tears from her eyes. "And what do you mean he's back in this dimension?"

Kale and Tregeta embraced her majesty to comfort her. "Mommarissa, don't worry! We've been preparing for him and his partner. Elder one trains us very hard like Vegeta Ou would the commanders of the army," Kale remarked as he held his mother.

"Frieza had been defeated and hacked to pieces by a boy from this planet's future. I was there. I saw the boy and he frightened the crap outta Frieza, who was already spooked from his Namek defeat. When we had been wished back to this planet, Gohan related the story about how his dad had changed into a Super Saiyan," Piccolo related.

"I bet Frieza passed out when he found that legend Vegeta had always spouted was true after all. Heh, stupid little monkey thought he was destined to be the legend when he was nowhere near that other Saiyan's power," Jeice jeered and received sharp glances from the gathered crowd.

A growl emitted from the lungs of the Saiya-jin and Tregeta made a move towards the orange alien. 'Tregeta stop! We need him alive!' Tregeta stopped his progress. "Tousan?" the young man asked.

'Yes, boy, I know what Prince Jeice said and I'll deal with him when I return to consciousness,' the older prince remarked in a mental voice.

'Yes, tousan. I won't give into the desire to strangle him for that remark,' the younger Saiyan prince resolved then he looked over at his best friend. "Goten, let's go spar, maybe teach Trageten (the new name for Tregeta and Goten's fusion with the earrings) some new attacks," he said to his near-in law and the two boys and their female mates left to go spar.

"If what you just said about Frieza having been killed and sent to the other dimension is true, who would have wished him back? His vicious dad?" Onya asked as she lay on her son's shoulder.

"King Cold met his end at the hand of the future kid, as well. In the pictures King Aegar showed us, I thought I saw a faint outline that belonged to that huge hunk of ice," Gohan chimed as he thought back to the images King Aegar had shared with the group sometime ago.

"Frieza will have just one thing on is mind, and that's to destroy the rest of us," Shrumassa sighed as he looked at the Saiya-jin gathered around.

'No, Shrumassa, he won't have the chance. Kakarrot, take our mothers, Kale's mate and the guards and teach them about Fusion. Start training those who haven't made level as yet,' the prince's voice sounded in the commander's head. 'Momma, I'll be all right. Cilvi's here and she'll let you all know when I wake up,' Vegeta told the queen.

'Yes, my prince. My apologies for hurting Lissa in such a shameless manner,' Sunrissa replied, an unrepentant tone to her mental voice as she rose to follow Kakarrot, her twins and the others out of the treatment room.

'Momma, worry not on that head. I heard what you said to Onya. Just between you and me, I'd rather have him over her but you know my duty to provide an heir to the throne,' Vegeta told the queen.

'I know, my one. Until you are crowned king and can change them, the old laws stand. Ichison, about Tregeta and Cilvi, their mother was a human? What about Ceraina?' the queen asked.

'That pair's other parent is a human and about the Humizu chit...We'll discuss that in private. Remember the communal link,' the prince reminded his mother then the two closed the link and the queen moved to go join Kakarrot and the rest of her people.

Bulma and her friends had completed their camping foray into the wilderness and had returned to civilization not soon afterwards. She and Yamcha had found that they could not rekindle what they had once had, so decided to just stay friends. Bulma then decided she'd do some spring-cleaning, as she knew there was clutter in the attic space of CC. Donning an old pair of jeans, a sweatshirt and after tying up her blue hair, she set to work going through boxes and such. Most of what she uncovered was trash, which would go into the incinerator. Then she opened a box that had strange markings on it. The wording was definitely in an alien handwriting. Where had that box come from? Curious, she opened it and gasped! The first thing her eyes saw was a picture of six people. She withdrew the item and studied it. She tried to read the names but again, they were written in that foreign hand. She wished she could read it. Shrugging, she put the picture aside then withdrew an envelop.

Within the envelope were gathered letters written in two distinct languages. One was the same alien hand that was on the picture; the other was written in her language. Bulma sat and began to read the ones that she could.

* Entry-1: Left Earth in search for that third class bakayaro, Kakarrot. How dare he presume to attain that which was mine to claim! I am the one of the royal bloodline with the gene that carries the hidden possibility to become the legend incarnate! No matter, I will find him, discover how he made level, attain it and beat the snot out of him to become the most powerful warrior in the universe!

Surprised, that silly Earth female offered me a place to stay, but I have more pressing things to attend to. Maybe I'll attend to her upon my return! What am I thinking? Anyway, now to find that third class nobody!

* Entry 2: Stopped by one of the planets I had conquered for Frieza. Negotiated with usual diplomatic fashion-arm extended, palm facing scared native, preparing to blast local to next dimension if they don't surrender and pledge allegiance to me. Asked if they had seen Kakarrot (Goku-what a punk name) but they act like the mindless morons I took them for. Blasted them anyway.

(Bulma sat open mouthed. It took all of five minutes to discover what she had found and that was insight into her ex-mate. Mesmerized, she had to read the next entry.)

*Entry 3: Kept picking up Kakarrot's chi but every time I landed, he was always ahead of me: taunting me like a female Saiyan with the lush brown tail of hers. My breath caught in my throat at a thought. A thought of one struck down before she was old enough to breed. She was mine and she taunted me with her tail even though we were both just chimps. She drove me crazy from the moment I set eyes on her and we fought like a pair of mad cats... Stop this, Vegeta, you know full well she died with the planet and so did whatever heart you may have had at one time.

(On that very page a few letters were smeared as if the writer had shed... Tears? Bulma gasped. 'Vegeta had cried when he wrote this passage. The girl in the cave who brought that burst of sunshine into his cold eyes, which didn't look as cold as they had once upon a time. Her mind flashed back to the night they had camped in the cave and Vegeta had taken them to dinner with his people, Zarbon and that little orange skinned alien and their people. Vegeta had a beautiful young maiden kneel in front of his being and he placed a jeweled collar around her neck. He had called her Parlissa Saturna. A light emitted from the two of them like nothing she'd ever seen before and the two seemed to have blended for the briefest nanosecond. He had said that he had chosen her as his lifemate when the two were just chimps. Bulma was crushed! He never talked of anyone before her, but then he never really shared himself with her, either. She wanted to read on, so decided to take the journal with her. Bulma repacked the box and took it down to her bedroom where she noted that the sky had turned dark and the clock on her dresser read 7:00pm).

(After a refreshing shower, Bulma slipped on a silky short nighty, crawled into bed and resumed reading. She couldn't help but feel for the poor alien who had written the passage at the time. No wonder he was such an angry being when he first arrived and throughout much of their relationship. Bulma skipped several passages as she wondered if he had chronicled anything about the two of them. She decided that she would read it in order. Vegeta was a being who did things in a certain order, she found out during her time with him).

*Entry 3 (continued): May as well return to that blue mud ball with that blue haired minx. She's enticed me just like Kakarrot has done but in a different manner.

*Entry 4: Returned to Earth and crashed behind that place called Capsule Corporation. That woman and her weakling boyfriend were gathered. They asked if I had found that poor excuse for a Saiyan, third class, Kakarrot (Goku). Reported the negative. Weak link (Yamcha) tried to challenge me and I told him I was highly upset. Informed him that pounding him would be good therapy for me. Woman had the rude temerity to tell me that I offended their olfactory organs. Well, Saiya-jin were more odiferous than most races in the universe, but anyone who'd said as much, ate chi for breakfast, ha, ha, ha! Remembered the day Nappa and I invaded this cozy little out planet and encountered Kakarrot's brat and the green Namek being. That brat had told Nappa he smelled like toenails. Guess that's what the two of them thought of my being. The woman told me that I needed a bath. Saiya-jin, when they felt gamy, just jumped into a watering hole, found some pleasant smelling herb, rubbed it on themselves then rinsed off. The woman took... ah ... led me to a room where a closet with a glass door was located. I couldn't help but follow her! That round little backside of hers! Well, she had practically put it in my face! I was hypnotized! Plus, I had told Gohan when we were on Namek that she was gorgeous!

(At that passage, Bulma gasped. Had she just read that he had thought she was gorgeous? When had he seen her to make such a remark? Was that why he had followed her? Well, that just showed what good taste he had. She was the best looking girl-in her eyes-in the country. Who wouldn't want her? She shook away the thought and continued to read.)

*Entry 5: Took the shower after the female acquainted me with the mechanics of the thing. Surprised again, the water felt wonderful and I lost myself in thought. Grr Kakarrot...! Just wait until you return to this planet! I'll beat the snot right out of you! Also marveled at what an enigma the female species was. Completed the shower and called the 'servant woman'-who got very offended at that-to get me a drying cloth. She told me that she had a name and that she was not my servant and for me to get my own drying cloth-they call it a towel on this planet. Powered up just enough to dry off.

Well, this just would not be tolerated! Didn't she know that I could blast her and her little insignificant planet to oblivion? Told her to forget the drying cloth then I caught sight of the garments that she had left for me. I gagged. The clothes! My Kami! I remarked about the clothes. She asks what about them. I replied that they were pink. I told her I was a warrior. She told me that a man in pink was the latest style on the planet. What did she think I was a kind of flower? Her sense of style and coloring left a lot to be desired! The outfit consisted of a pink shirt, yellow pants and green sneakers. Ugh! Well, I had no choice but to adorn these hideous trappings. How was I gonna face that woman and her weakling boyfriend? I knew they'd mock and laugh at me. I hate that. It hurts a lot. I'm still smarting from the humiliation of being enslaved by Frieza. I put on the clothes. I feel like a fool and I know they'll laugh. If it was her plan to insult me, she had just succeeded with these putrid colors.

*Entry 6: Gathered for a barbecue when I picked up a strong power. I knew it was Frieza's power and declared that Kakarrot had failed. Stupid moron asked how I knew it was Frieza and I told him I made such facts my business to know. Idiot female asked if I wanted more barbecue sauce on my ribs and I said, 'Sure, why not.' I know he'll be gunning for me but I'm nearly powerless against such a power. It's not easy to bluff Frieza as many times as I've tried and died doing it. Hell, on Namek, I goaded him into transforming into his highest level but when I saw that creature, I was too petrified to even catch a breath. I fear very few things in my existence and Frieza is one of them. Haven't found another, yet. Blasted off to where I had sensed Frieza. Am followed by weak link. We land in a desert. Joined by the rest of the idiot squad numb nuts. Hooray, the gang's all here. Let's have a party. Looked up to see that crazy blue-haired minx had followed us. She sat in some sort of flying contraption. She landed not far from us. We discussed what to do as Frieza's ship sailed over head then crash-landed in the desert.

The Namek said that we should take him out but chicken weakling remarked that it would be suicide. Being a warrior like the Namek, I told weak knees that green man was right and that we had to attack first. It was suggested that we go investigate what the deal was but it was necessary to hide our chi, so we climbed the near 90-degree cliff to where we had seen the ship crash. Once on level ground, we stayed in the valley to discuss options. Sensed a new power level even greater than Frieza's. Thought chi belonged to Kakarrot as he was at Super Saiyan level. An explosion from a distance motivated the little chrome dome into action and he began to fly off. I grabbed his leg and told him that he'd give us all away. Informed him that until I knew what we were dealing with, I preferred to stay unnoticed then I threw him to the ground. He landed on his rear. They all looked at him in wonder. Call it insanity but I was just as curious. I took off running and the others followed leaving the minx and the floating cat behind. They did join us, however.

Ended up on higher ground to survey what went down. Saw after math of explosion. When smoke cleared; saw yellow glow in the midst. Witnessed Frieza trying to destroy adversary by using the red planet bomb he told me he used to take out my home planet. Watched as red ball embedded 3/4 into ground. Saw ball rise out of ground. That was amazing! That could not be Kakarrot! He would never be able to lift that thing as effortlessly as this new warrior had done! Saw Frieza fire a blast at the bomb. Krillin yelled to get down. Watched as ball exploded. Saw a blast hit between Frieza and King Cold. They flew into air. Kakarrot's brat pointed to the spot where the three were located. We looked up and watched, as Frieza got sliced to pieces then blasted into the next dimension. I remarked that the boy had beaten Frieza effortlessly and wondered who he was and just where he had come from. Chrome dome replied he had no clue but hoped the guy was on their side-he said our, but I didn't include myself on that side. All I wanted was to defeat Kakarrot.

Blue hair remarked about the fighters being tiny dots, which she could not see or even tell apart. She said the one was probably Kakarrot (Goku) and how he had a knack for showing up at just the right time. She then cooed like a school girl in love and remarked about Kakarrot being 'Mr. Super Saiyan' and that he was 'such a stud.' That weakling I threatened to pound earlier that afternoon told her that the one being was not Goku (yuck, what a horrid name! I cringe when I hear it. Never again would I utter that name!) However, the guy was definitely a Super Saiyan. I clenched my teeth then took to the air. The others followed.

(Bulma mused. That was a long age ago. Even though he was wearing the ridiculous colors she had left for him, he was still arrogant with that in-charge attitude and led the group to where the new warrior and another being were floating. As they flew, the other two had descended. She skimmed the passage and found that Vegeta had not left one detail out.)

*Entry 6 (continued): As we flew towards the so-called Saiyan and King Cold-Frieza's old man-the two of them descended to continue fighting. Saw the boy and Old King Cold (heh, heh, pardon the pun). The boy handed his sword to that monster that then played with it then tried to slice the boy. The boy stopped the blade with his hand; burst into SSJ then blasted Cold off the cliff side on which they had stood. Cold crashed into cliff below and the boy stood above him with a hand extended. Saw King Cold pleading for his life when BAM! Cold was blasted into the next dimension. Good riddance to bad rubbish, I only wished it had been me who had finished them off after what they had put Raditz, Nappa and myself through all those years in their service. The boy powered down and I saw that he had lavender colored hair and was wearing a blue jacket with some kind of crest on it. His pants were dark grey and his boots were yellow ski type boots.

*Entry 7: The boy looked up at us, after he defeated Cold, and told us that he was flying off to a place to meet Kakarrot not far from the location where we floated. Gasps of surprise left everyone's lungs, even my own. In my mind I told myself that I was certain this kid was no Super Saiyan and that Kakarrot and I were the only two left. The boy said Kakarrot would be arriving a few hours from that present time. The brat was the first to jump in then three eyes. The one blue hair clung to like a life-line remarked how he didn't trust the kid but three eyes reminded him the kid had just saved us from Frieza. Woman remarked how that guy didn't trust her either. The boy flew off then the brat followed. After which went the Namek then myself followed. The others came behind me. I wanted to find out who the boy was. The boy then landed followed by the rest of us. The boy tossed something to the ground. It exploded to reveal a box thing of some kind. Weakling warned us to watch out and that the boy was up to something. The boy leaned into the box and pulled out a can of some sort. He offered everyone a drink and remarked that Kakarrot was not due to arrive for two more hours and that the desert was hot and dry. Blue hair, the brat and chrome dome went for the drinks. The woman asked the boy if they had ever met and he told her no. Brat asked how he knew Kakarrot. The boy told him he had never met his dad and had only heard of him. Then the boy was asked how he knew where 'Goku' would be landing but he couldn't supply the answer. The brat reminded the boy that when he defeated Frieza and his dad and that purple hair had been a Super Saiyan. Me being me, I challenged the boy by calling him a liar then pointed out that Kakarrot and myself were the only full Saiyans left and that Kakarrot's brat, Gohan, was half Saiyan, making the total three.

Brat reminded me the boy defeated Frieza. I reply that I called him a liar, not a weakling. Something odd about the boy with the purple hair, he bothers me but the prospect of Kakarrot's imminent return filled me with excitement. Woman noticed a patch on the shoulder of the boy's jacket and remarked that it belonged to her dad's company. She asked for his name but he could not tell her. Black haired and three-eyed giant remarked about the secret the boy was hiding and black hair said he wanted a secret name as well. Woman shot back about all of us being jealous of the fact that the boy had just defeated Frieza-an indication that we were the weaklings, the nerve of the minx!

Found places to sit and wait. Chrome dome and woman sat together, midget and 3 eyes together, brat and Namek. The boy and I sat on separate rocks away from each other. Boy looked at me and I asked him what he was looking at. He covered and said he liked my shirt, I replied that he would. He looked away in thought then looked back again and I asked him hadn't he ever seen a pink shirt before. Told boy if he liked it so much that he could have it, he declined and looked away. When I'm able to, I'm gonna burn this piece of crap clothing.

(Bulma had been aware of how much he hated the outfit she had found amongst Yamcha's discarded clothing but she thought that the pint sized Saiyan needed a blow to his mighty ego. It backfired because he made that outfit look good. He certainly had one heck of a killer body. She kept reading).

*Entry 7 (continued): Sat in contemplation of what I was gonna do to Kakarrot once the opportunity presented itself also wondered why that pretty boy resembled me to some extent. Midget remarked that kid could have met Kakarrot in space then that other weakling, Yamcha, piped up and said that the boy could be wrong. Woman pointed out the only way to be sure was to wait the allotted time to see the result. She asked the guy how much time had passed. He responded that only an hour had elapsed. She said to chill out for another hour. The two had words. He told her to find another ride and she said that she would. Chrome dome remarked about the boy and I sitting so far from anyone else as if we were too good to be with them and truth to tell, I am. Blue hair replied that I was a prince and didn't have to adhere to such social graces as socializing.

A tiny beep sounded and pretty boy stood to announce that time was up and that Kakarrot would be arriving any minute during that time. A scant few seconds later, those of us who could pick up chi felt his very profoundly. The woman remarked that her woman's intuition wasn't picking up a thing. Silly human minx didn't even have a decent power level of her own. We looked to the sky and saw a ball as it fell into the atmosphere. The adrenaline began to course through my 5'4" compact frame-little comfort; I'm taller than the human female, chrome dome, the brat and the white skinned midget who hung around 3 eyes. That little thing tried to take Nappa out himself by self-destruction. Brave little thing, didn't work though.

We watched as the ball crashed at some distance away. Chrome dome said that the last one to the site was a rotten egg, whatever that meant. I took to the air behind the Namek while the others ran to the site. The others stood around the massive crater the craft had created-I stood on a tall peak away from them all. Heard the brat remark about the size of the crater. Saw that the craft was a Saiyan pod. The hatch opened and he emerged. The other dweebs jumped up and down in excitement-save for the Namek, pretty boy and myself-the three of us sort of stared at him; however, secretly I was pleased that he was back. I have yet to find out how he became Super Saiyan-thought I had found out when I tracked him to that last planet before my own return.

Idiot asked how we knew he would be returning. I wondered where he'd gotten his outfit from. He told us he would have been on Earth sooner to meet and finish off Frieza, but that the freak had gained 2hrs on him. Blue hair informed Kakarrot that the purple haired boy finished off Frieza. Then pretty boy called Kakarrot away for a private talk. Somehow I ended up standing behind blue hair but that didn't phase me in the least. The two yutzes went off for their private talk and we watched as Kakarrot transformed into a Super Saiyan then the boy. Next the boy drew his sword and began to fight with Kakarrot who fought with his pointer finger. That action would haunt me forever and was a major blow to both my pride and my ego.

After they had powered down back to normal, the two had a deep discussion, which caused Kakarrot to yell out the blue haired minx's name and look in our direction. Couldn't fathom what the dolt was staring at but it seemed to involve that very same blue haired woman. Pretty boy then gave Kakarrot something then the boy flew off and we ran to join Kakarrot. Kakarrot was asked what was said and he replied that it was nothing important. The Namek countered and said that the conversation sounded pretty important and he told Kakarrot he had heard what was said. Kakarrot balked in surprise. The Namek spoke up and told the fool to tell us what the boy said and Kakarrot remarked that he couldn't betray the boy's trust. It was surprising that the Namek had heard the conversation and I had not! My Saiyan hearing like my eyesight was first rate-at least when compared with lesser beings. The Namek said that he would tell and promised not to say anything endangering to Kakarrot's new friend then the Namek related what he had heard. He said the boy was from the future, 24 years from our present time and that in his time none of us existed, not even myself-big shock there, makes me sorry my wish for immortality was not fulfilled. Well, I'm young yet, time enough to make that wish. Namek related that Kakarrot was the first to die from a new virus that attacked the heart and not even a Super Saiyan would be safe from it. The something the boy had handed to Kakarrot was a vial of medication for him to take at the onset of the virus. Great, I don't even get the pleasure of pounding that hard head into some stone hillside nor of killing him! A stinkin' heart virus robs me of that joy! Oh, the irony!

The Namek related that in three years, on May 12th on an island 9 miles southwest of South City from the present time, two androids would surface to wreak havoc on the Earth. Then the conversation turned to where Kakarrot had been since Namek's destruction. I had asked him how he survived and the idiot remarked that Frieza's ship had been a wreck. Kakarrot said he had tried for that ship at first but it would not go. He said that fought desperately to get the thing started but it began to slide into a canyon. As it slid, Kakarrot said he saw another ship falling as well, but that one was in tact. I remarked that it must have belonged to one of the Ginyu Force-Frieza's bone headed elite special force. What a laugh that quintet were, it was almost a pity to beat them so mercilessly. Kakarrot related that he escaped Namek with seconds to spare and that he had no idea where he had been headed. Then he related that he had crashed and fell out when he eyed some strange beings with big pink heads, big eyes and dressed in a black outfit with a ruffled collar that nearly resembled full Saiyan armor but was slightly more ludicrous. His remark was 'At least it isn't pink.' I told him who cared about his clothes, anyway. He said the outfit was the latest thing on a planet called Yardrat, which was the place he had crashed on.

The others asked if he had learned anything new during his time in space. He showed us a move he called 'Instant Transmission.' He said he had to visualize a person miles away then he disappeared and reappeared in the same instant and he had on a pair of sunglasses. Chrome dome asked if they belonged to someone that he called 'Master Roshi.' The others remarked how some place called Kame house, was miles away but then Namek reminded them there was something more important to discuss and that was the Androids. Blue haired brainchild suggested getting rid of the one called Dr. Gero by gathering the Dragon Balls, summoning the dragon and wishing for Gero's location, then we could take the guy out. Kakarrot pointed out that the Androids had not been created so he had done nothing wrong. I pointed out that by time we had gathered the balls, it would have been too late. Genius wrapped her arms around Kakarrot and asked if he was with her, but he said that he had to side with me on that score. I inwardly applaud his good judgement and loyalty. The Namek ordered that we prepare ourselves and I barked that I didn't remember putting him in charge. Our tempers flared, genius stepped in between to cool us down. Chrome dome whispered to her that he wanted to stay on the good sides of the Namek and myself-a wise move for him and the others if I do say so myself.

I agreed to fight with them then I told Kakarrot that as soon as we took care of the Androids that it would be himself and I to settle the score between us-his beating me out of being the first Super Saiyan of our race in three millennia. I powered up and left the group.

*Entry 8: Returned to home of blue haired genius and demanded the same kind of gravity trainer as Kakarrot used to attain his SSJ level. Girl's old man had hemorrhage and nearly killed his little black kitty when I told him that I wanted 300x Earth's gravity since Kakarrot had trained at 100x. I got what I wanted-I always do. Began intense training in 150x gravity doing five thousand push-ups. As a warrior and fine tuned fighting machine, my body was used to the rigors of heavy and demanding training. The gravity trainer was located inside the same pod I took to chase down Kakarrot. Destroyed training robots while trying to dodge the energy ball they shot forth. Had machine at maximum level.  
Powered up and crushed drones. Old man was not happy.

Drones back in action. Defied gravity until I was knocked out of air and a blast closing in on my head. Shot chi blast, which resulted in destruction of gravity trainer. Came out of rubble and found blue hair and shadow were staring down at me. Woman scolded me for nearly wrecking her house. Attempted to stand but collapsed. Woman ran to me, put my head on her lap and told me I needed to rest and that I was hurt. I reminded her that I was a Saiyan, that I could take it and that I had been through a lot worse. Woman got her way and had weakling to carry me into her home.

I awakened after I had a taunting vision of purple haired boy and Kakarrot flipping into SSJ level and myself chasing after them but I could not catch them. I could taste the level but it kept eluding me, laughing at me, teasing me. Making level was all that mattered to me. No one and nothing else mattered except to claim the gold-the golden flame of the Super Saiyan. I had to fulfill my destiny for my Outusan's sake. I was the one with the royal blood running through my veins. In the vision I was running down a dark tunnel then I was surrounded by light. Met Kakarrot standing in front of me, scowling, then he smirked. I went to punch him but he disappeared. Next, the purple haired boy stood in front of me and he too taunted me. Then the two jumped in front of me and burst into Super Saiyan level. I powered up and they powered up even greater. I chased after them but they were much too fast and I said that I would never be able to catch them. Then I saw myself floating in water and calling for my father who told me that from birth our blood was studied to find the highest power and strength and our leadership capabilities. The weakest were sent off to distant galaxies and the strongest were trained to be elite fighters. I was among the Super Elite warriors of my race. Vegeta Ou told me that if I trained hard that perhaps one day I would become a Super Saiyan. I returned to awareness and caught sight of her as she sat at a desk beside the bed. Her face was turned to me. Just the idea of her being there was doing strange things to my insides. Had to get over such a thing, get up and out of this bed and resume training.

I got out of bed and despite being bandaged everywhere except my legs, I returned to the capsule, hiked the level up to 400x and began doing one handed push ups. Then I flipped up into a hand- stand to continue my routine with one- finger push-ups with my full weight above my head. I had floated into the air and began to spin like a top to get a center of gravity when a screen appeared out of nowhere and her face blazed onto it. She began screaming that I was in no condition to be training and that, whether or not I wanted to admit the fact, I was made of flesh and blood. I told her to leave me alone then I lost my concentration and lost my tongue for a few moments. She then taunted me and told me to get back to bed. She suggested that I admit that she was right or that I apologize to her. 'What nothing to say? There's a surprise,' she had said. I struggled and yelled back that I did have something to say and I replied for her to leave me alone. Her face fell in surprise. What did she think I was that weak thing she called a boyfriend? I am a Saiyan! A Super Elite! I am a Super Saiyan!

*Entry 9: Took a break from training to grab some grub. Entered complex and found woman in tears. Gruffly asked why the flood as I rooted through refrigerator for a snack. She told me to butt out of her business. I shrugged. She knew that I didn't care about her or her pathetic little situations, especially her social life. I obtained a snack of the past three-day's dinners the family had ingested and sat to consume as only a Saiyan could. She screamed as if she were being beaten. On my planet, if females had carried on in such a way, some other male or myself would have put them out of their misery. I might have enjoyed one for lunch but most ended up being the concubines of the elite males. Vegeta Ou had no such women traipsing around his chamber, not with a queen like Sunrissa! Oh, now there was a rare piece of Saiyan femininity if there was one! Mommarissa eclipsed the twin suns of Vegetasei with just her being. She was the loveliest among the flowers and Vegeta Ou had chosen her to bring me into the universe. She was love and caring itself and I, when I was old enough to think on my own, would hurt any being if they looked at her backwards. She was mine and I loved the ground she walked on until I found Ceraina, but that was another life and another time. Now I had to work and train to become a Super Saiyan. If Kakarrot and that boy could do it, then so could I.

(Bulma had a very heard time believing that there had actually been a time when that little monster she had married had cared and had a loving heart. She found that she envied the first females who had claim on his heart and it didn't take a genius to figure out that the passage she had just read referred to the prince's mother. Wait the girl in the cave he had called Lissa, who was this Ceraina he had just mentioned? Maybe if she kept reading, that mystery would be revealed.)

Entry 9 (continued): Humans, ungh, what an enigma! She jumped at me and began beating me with her fists-as if she could hurt this tough as leather skin of my being. At least she's not Kakarrot's bitch, Chichi! I heard those fry pans and woks were painful. Maybe that's why my nemesis was a few planets short of a solar system. Grabbed woman by shoulders and shook her as gently as I could to calm her down. Thought of striking her but she being such a weak specimen of flesh, the blow might knock her head from her shoulders. Won't do that at this time. Closed my eyes, took her into my arms-I had seen such an action on one of those picture shows these beings are fond of. Her tears soak my bare chest. They were warm and moist. Something grabbed in my chest and my breath caught upon itself. I shuddered at the sensation and steeled myself from any feeling. Electric sparks shot through me from the peak of my hair to the ends of my toes! She felt nice as I cradled her and a long ago memory flashed into my head of a time when I was but a little chimp just walking and I had had my first training session with Vegeta Ou. He had pounded me into the floor of the training room we had at the palace. He smirked at me and said that I would get better with time, then he left. I sneaked off to see my mother and collapsed in a heap into her arms. She cradled me as I did the woman, only momma sang a lullaby as she stroked my tail and sent me into another world.


	15. THE JOURNAL (PART dEUX)

LEMON WARNING! This chapter contains major citrus in the rated R form. Beware! Those who love B/V romance fics, feel free to post the last 2 chaps on UR page.

() Bulma not reading Journal

{} Vegeta's side thoughts in the Journal and summarized Journal readings.

CHAPTER XV

THE JOURNAL (PART DUEX)

Bulma had fallen asleep the previous night with the journal beside her. She had placed the journal in the spot where Vegeta's physical body had once lain. She might not have him, but she had his thoughts and the insight of the being she so wanted to know for all those years they had been together. She awoke, took a shower, dressed, grabbed the journal then went to the kitchen where her mom was fixing breakfast

"Oh, good morning, honey, how are you?" Adelaide asked as Bulma poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I'm okay mom. Hey, I was cleaning the attic yesterday and found a box that belonged to Vegeta. Inside was a portrait of six people and a journal," Bulma remarked as her mom served breakfast.

"Oh, I had no idea the dear boy had left anything else behind! I had asked him to come visit the time you had gone off to Europe to open that new office. We expected you to be gone for sometime but when you called a few weeks later and said you on your way home with a new friend, well, the dear boy just turned white as a sheet and flew off. He said that he just couldn't handle being in the same place with you since that Christmas incident. I swear, Bulma, honey, you made too much of holidays and such. Put the poor boy through the ringer. I felt sorry for him. All he wanted was to train, be left alone, be with you when he wanted and live as he had been raised, but you tried to force our Earth ways on him. Baby, he was not Goku. Vegeta had been raised on the Saiya-jin home planet and Goku had been sent to this one. Didn't you tell us that Master Roshi had told you all that Goku had been found by old Gohan and had been an uncontrollable infant until he had fallen from that cliff?" Adelaide sang as she served breakfast.

"Yeah. He also said that Goku was a loveable little boy after he recovered from that accident. I guess I did expect Vegeta to be like Goku and I couldn't understand why he wasn't. You know I loved him, mom, and I still do. I've been reading his journal and I found out that he had once been a caring being with emotions like us. On one of the pages I read last night, it looked like he had shed a few tears when he had written the entry. It pertained to a girl he had known from his childhood. He wrote how she had taunted him with her tail the way Goku was taunting him with his Super Saiyan power," Bulma snickered as she opened the journal to continue reading.

*Entry 10: Continued to try and calm blue hair woman down. Oh, excuse me, Bulma. Held her close, ran fingers through her wild hair. She felt nice and smelled good, too. Surprised she hadn't commented on the corn chip smell hanging around me, yet, or maybe she's too upset to care. Felt her begin to settle down. She looked up at me, her water colored eyes were drowned in moisture. I remember that first training session with Outusan and how I had cried in momma's arms. She cooed and said everything would be all right, then she wiped away my tears and told me to rest, regain my strength to face future training sessions. Well, I would never coo and sing to this pathetic creature as my queen had done to me, but I stroked her hair and told her things would get better. I brushed a few tears away with my bare thumb-I didn't wear gloves during my training time. She gave me a watery smile and bit her lower lip. She was beautiful and my heart tightened in my chest. I wanted to hug her forever. I closed my eyes and felt my head lower of its own power, then I snapped back to awareness.

I growled to myself for such weakness. I excused myself by telling her I needed a shower. I didn't like what I had just felt. It had been like a giddy, floaty feeling. Something I had not felt since... No, stop it, Vegeta! She's dead, your mother's dead, Outusan, the twins! All dead! Get it through your thick apish brain! Frieza fried them and you won't see them until you cross into the next dimension. Oh, Kami, this hurts, I can't stand the pain in my chest. It's suffocating me and I can't think. Why was I spared? I wanna be with my family. I'm so alone and no one understands. No one to talk to or share myself with and I don't mean just on the physical level, either. Ceraina, I wanna be with you, but I have a mission to fulfill in this plane. When I defeat Kakarrot, I will find a way to join you and my entire race.

(Bulma screamed and her mother turned to ask what the trouble had been. "Vegeta wrote that he wanted to be with his family after he had fulfilled his mission here on the physical plane. He said that when he defeated Kakarrot that he would find his way to join them and his entire race. He also wrote how lonely he was and that there was no one to talk to or understand him. Oh, momma! I wish he had of talked to me, I tried to sense what he had been feeling but he kept shutting himself and his feelings away from me. I didn't realize that he was so sensitive. He never forgave me for those clothes I had given him to wear," Bulma had explained.

"Well, honey, he was a very private being and training was his top priority even over you. I often wondered whether the poor dear ate or slept! He never stopped! Even now, I heard that he has been joined by several hundred Saiya-jin who had been living on this planet," Adelaide informed her genius daughter.

That information shocked Bulma. She had known about the hundred or so elite that Vegeta had taken to dinner when she and her friends had camped in the cave, but several hundred! Unreal! And he had written about how lonely he had been but then what if he hadn't known of the existence of the others? Maybe she'd find out while reading.)

*Entry 11: Knowing that I had felt the extinction of my race, family and my chosen was what had caused me to bury my heart and feelings and just act. To do whatever that white devil had ordered with no remorse for my actions. Then I discovered Nappa and Raditz had also survived but then they had both been killed. Now, it was just Kakarrot and myself as the only pure Saiya-jin left. Kakarrot's kid-a half Saiyan I hardly recognize. The kid from the future...Well, he's a joke! Kakarrot, now there was a worthless Saiyan if I ever met one. I suppose he means well. He had been raised as one of these Earth weaklings with feelings and everything that that package entailed. Something I didn't suffer from openly at least, thanks to Kami. His feelings were why he didn't finish Frieza off on Namek. His compassion was what let me go after our first battle and had let Jeice escape to retrieve Captain Ginyu-also during the Namek trial. How had he done it? How had that stupid buffoon become a Super Saiyan not two years after discovering he was of that mighty race? Maybe his feelings...Nah, even that's too far fetched to be true.

*Entry 12: Something unexpected happened. I gave myself to that woman I'm housing with. Well, actually I allowed her to have me. I'm a male being, so sue me. Even my kind need release on occasion. Nonetheless, she was very upset over being stood up by that low class worm she calls a boyfriend. I can't fathom why she keeps him around. Maybe out of sheer stupidity on both their parts, I haven't a clue. Last time it was because of some silly holiday the idiot had missed and she had cried for days at having not received a gift from the dweeb. I tried to tell her that he had been seen in town with a leggy blonde thing, but she treated me as if I hadn't spoken. I really didn't care. She had locked herself in her room and cried for a week. This time it was worse.

I was in my room doing sit ups {the gravity trainer was on the fritz again. My fault, of course} and shadow sparring. Although my room was no where near her own, I could hear her sobs from her location. Well, of course, I could, I'm a Saiyan and my hearing is very acute. Secretly I think the little witch is trying to drive me insane! I left my room, stormed down to hers and yelled, "What do I have to do to get some peace around here and to shut you up? Mate with you?" She stopped crying and shot me a watery gaze that also contained enough venom to make a Vincentean cringe! I thought, why not, Vegeta, it's not like you have a lot of options as far as playmates and I cannot see myself with that twit third class being at all even though in our race such situations were not uncommon. Given the choice between the two, I'll take the blue haired genius. At least she's soft and easy to rile into a temper.

Case in point. Came in from training to get a bite to eat. Woman was in eating area and I demanded that she fix me something to eat-her mother had gone out, she told me. She gave me a cross-eyed look and told me that she cooked dinner for no man and for me to get it myself. She said that she was going out to get her talons done-Kami, those things hurt when they scratch one's flesh, the ones on my back still haven't mended! She said she was going out with weak gut. I couldn't believe she'd taken that fool back again! I asked her if she was a glutton for punishment. I asked her to let me put him out of her misery then I could train in peace. That tightened the curl in her hair. She barked at me that training was all I ever did and the only time she ever saw me was when I got hungry.

She turned her backend to me and left. My eyes, of their own volition, were riveted to that round little rear of hers and, as if she knew my eyes were on her, she put more sway to the way she moved. I was already heaving and panting at the site her departure was causing inside me, did she have to add that kind of movement? I almost passed out from the heat that rose in my body and I knew I had to leave before I did something she would try to kill me for. I growled then flew out of the house to both cool down and get something to eat. Hunting would take my mind off that enticing little scene in the kitchen and maybe afford me the peace I was not given in that Capsule place.

(Bulma balked at the implication of the first part of the passage. Vegeta and Goku together as an item? What a disgustingly horrid thought! Vegeta was so... mouthwatering; she was drooling even as she read the entry in the journal. He couldn't be one of those things, he just couldn't! Besides, hadn't he just written that he had nearly passed out from the heat rising in his body as he watched her leave the kitchen the night they made love?

*Entry 12 /continued/: If mating with this weak human woman would award me with peace and a chance to sleep and calm her bellyaching and sobbing, then it would be worth it. I approached her and she backed away in fear, holding her hand out in front of herself as a shield. She jumped on the bed then landed on the opposite side of me. I trapped her in a corner, put my hands on either side of her head making sure that I had enough of her hair to keep her in place. My chest was heaving in anger at being disturbed in my training. I could feel the heat as it welled up inside of me. I took my right hand away, drew it back, palm facing her and formed a chi ball.

"If you don't stop crying over that pathetic loser and realize that he's not worth the time of day, I'll make you eat this chi ball for breakfast!" I snarled my face close to her own. "What's he done, now?"

She trembled like a leaf in the wind and her eyes were so...I extinguished the chi ball and felt my heart tighten-it had been doing that a lot lately, should go have a physical. For some reason it hurt to see her in such a shape over a pathetically weak unworthy. She should be mine. I'd treat her as Outusan... No, Vegeta, bad example, your parents never let anyone see how they dealt with one another. As if a magnet had taken control of me, something pulled me towards the woman. I fought to control it but it was much stronger than my will. Her moisture-laden ocean colored eyes; those soft looking, enticing lips that I could not look at without wanting to nibble on drew me. I put thought to action and did just that.

(The rest of the passage was written in the same alien hand as the very first passage of the journal, so she figured that it had been written in Vegeta's native Saiyan language. It was a beautiful hand as was his Earth handwriting. She would have thought that as an alien being his Earth handwriting would be choppy and like a doctor's cardiography, but it was more gorgeous than calligraphy. She sighed as her mind flipped back to the night the passage had referred to.)

Bulma remembered that night. [FLASHBACK] She and Yamcha were supposed to go to a music concert, which was a formal dress occasion. She had chosen to wear a hot pink dinner dress that had slits on both sides along with a pair of black three and a half inch high heeled sandals. Her blue hair she had styled to the side of her head applied a touch of make-up to her pretty face and knew that she looked hot. She was trying desperately to lift her spirit. Her houseguest had been particularly rude to her-when wasn't he? Why had she offered to put him up after they had been returned to Earth? And why had he come to the planet when the Nameks were wished there? Because the wish was for everyone on Namek to be sent to Earth and that included the prince of personality.

She remembered that her mom had gone out and his highness had come in from training. He smelled like a locker room. He demanded that she feed him and she countered and told him to get his own food and that she was going out to get her nails done for her date that evening with Yamcha.

"Don't tell me you've taken that fool back again? You must be a glutton for punishment. Let me just put him out your misery and then I could train in peace!" Vegeta had screamed.

"That's all you ever do! I only see you when you get hungry! Get it yourself 'cause this girl cooks for no man," she had shot back then left the kitchen.

She was aware of his watching her as she swished out of the kitchen and for added meanness, she added a little extra sway. She had heard him growl then felt a gush of wind as he had flown off. Nonetheless, she had gone and had her manicure then returned to get ready for her date. After she had dressed, she sat and waited for Yamcha as they had agreed to meet at 7 to go to dinner then onto the musical, which was to start at 9. He had not shown by 8:30 and she lost whatever temper she was trying to hang on to. She left for the show. When she returned home, she found the jerk sitting on the porch of the complex. She flew into him and reminded him of how they had planned for that night six months prior. He reminded her that he had been training to fight the Androids. They had violent words and she told him she never wanted anything to do with him ever again. She told him to get lost then ran to her room in tears.

She didn't know that he had been inside until she heard the door to her bedroom slam against the wall and a not so deep voice yell in her ears. She jumped with a start and ran in terror as he approached. His black eyes were volcanoes of anger as he cornered her and pinned her to the wall, his hands on either side of her head pinning her by her she saw him take his right hand away and saw the palm glowing. She had begun to tremble uncontrollably and realized that he would kill her if she so much as blinked. She heard him moan then the glow disappeared. Suddenly, she felt her lips taken in a vice. She fought at first then realized that she was being kissed and so expertly, too! Immediately, her legs had given out from under her and she had to wrap her arms tightly around his neck for support.

She felt hands caress her and heat sear through her clothing. She had calmed down from her sorrow over being stood up yet again but she had become riled again, however to this new attack to her senses. Then cold air hit and she opened her still moist eyes. She had nearly fainted at what she had seen in his deep black orbs. Eyes that had been about to erupt with volcanic lava, were now molten pools in which she wanted to drown. Her mouth hung open in shocked surprise.

"Your face is messed up," he had said in his gruff monotone as he dabbed at her tear stained face with a tissue she had in a box by the bed.

"And you need a shower," she had laughed.

"I guess I do, don't I? I'll be back soon," he said, kissed her quickly then left.

Not fifteen minutes later he had returned to her. She had changed from her dress into a slinky hot red baby doll nighty. Although he had masked it before she could register the fact, Bulma could have sworn the prince's eyes had become large as saucers. She was actually surprised that he had returned and he looked...Well, she couldn't take her eyes from him. She had always thought him well built, however, seeing him now after his first year of training made her mouth water! He was muscled everywhere and he seemed to have grown taller by several inches as well. He had been dressed in just a pair of biker shorts that accentuated certain parts of his anatomy to perfection and Bulma's eyes were riveted the second he had walked through the door.

'How am I gonna handle anything like that? Chi-Chi never told me Saiya-jin were that well blessed!' she had thought to herself.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost," he had smirked as he had eased himself beside her and raised his right hand. She shied away. "I'm not gonna hurt you, woman, unless you provoke me," he had snarled but without any venom. He had lifted his right hand and put his fingers into her hair.

Bulma had opened her mouth to speak but found that her throat seemed to be cut off. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Why did you return to me? I thought you had training to do," she said in a sarcastic manner.

"I can't train when you're always bellyaching about how that pathetic weenie stood you up. Maybe this will buy me some peace," he had replied and before she could retort, he had taken her lips in a savage kiss.

She had run her hands over his massive shoulders then traced his spine with the tips of her fingers until she heard him gasp. Hmm, he had felt so good! It was hard to believe that he had a heart of stone and more arrogance than any being should have been allowed to have. Nonetheless, as she ran her fingers down his back, she felt him stiffen when she had hit the base of his spine where his tail had once been attached.

"Stop. I wanna be one with you when you do that," he had whispered as he trailed hot kisses down her cheek to her neck.

"W-why?" she had asked as his hands had lifted her nightdress from her and his hands began to play on her globes.

"For a Saiyan, their most sensitive part is their tail. It is our weakest point. That's why your friends, when they fought us, tried desperately to pull our tails. They somewhat succeeded with my two bonehead partners. I didn't give them the chance until that idiot with the sword attacked my blind side when I was in my transformed state and hacked it off. If that had never happened, woman, you'd be in orbit now," Vegeta had smirked as he kissed his way down to nibble on the sensitive bulb of her globes.

She writhed with the sensations he was causing. Yamcha could bring her nowhere near the hysteria Vegeta was causing in her. He traced her body with his fingers. Surprisingly, his hands were as smooth as a newborn baby was. Was that why he always wore the gloves? To protect those luscious digits from harm? She wanted to ask but was too delirious with excitement to even think straight. She gasped then realized that his fingers were in places Yamcha had no idea existed on the female body. She nearly lost consciousness when she felt him make contact with an area she had permitted no one, except herself to touch and excite.

"I think you like this. If you think this is wild..." he trailed off and she felt him slide lower on the bed then...

"Vegeta! Oh, Kami, where did you learn how to do that? AHHHH!" Bulma had screamed at the top of her lungs as molten lava gushed from her then the attack stopped and was then replaced by something more filling.

He had joined with her and she couldn't contain herself and gave herself over to the passion he was calling from her. He was like a pile driver as he thrusts against her. She felt him withdraw slightly only to plunge back for more until finally, she heard him grunt heavily and she felt the hot sticky part that every male had been equipped with shoot into her tunnel as her essence blended with his own. He gathered her into his arms, rolled them both over and that had been how they had fallen asleep.

[END FLASHBACK]

That had been one of the best times she had ever shared with him, but then that part of the relationship had never been a problem for them. It was outside of that the two had a major problem with. He was too into himself, but then she was as well. Where she was warm and caring, he was cold and ruthless. Where she was a social butterfly, he was distant. They both were stubborn to a fault, arrogant, bossy, strong-willed and lonely. Was that why he had stayed with her? Out of loneliness? She had to admit that since she had thrown him out, her life had been anything but exciting. She loved to watch as he trained their son but she had to watch unnoticed. One day, she remembered, Trunks had just turned four years old and he had fallen out of a tree She had heard the scream but couldn't react in time. By the time she had gotten to the scene, she found Vegeta on his knees with Trunks in his arms. Vegeta had had his back to any onlookers, and then he levitated and carried the baby into the gravity room. She didn't know what had happened, but when she next saw their son, he was smiling and had ice cream smeared all over him. Daddy wasn't too clean either and both were laughing and enjoying one another, until daddy had caught sight of mom and shooed the boy to her. He then turned his back on Trunks, snarled something she didn't understand then disappeared into the gravity trainer. Maybe he'd chronicled that event; she had to find out. She opened the journal to the next entry.)

*Entry 13: It was an incredible experience! Hard to believe I had never mated before, willfully, but then as a warrior, who had time for such frivolity? Oh, don't misunderstand, in Frieza's court that was one of the ways we made money for that freak. He would solicit us off to various partners as entertainers. Grr, that was the most humiliating part of that ordeal. Well, if my chosen mate had survived... Nonetheless, I shocked the woman, Bulma, when I had returned to her bed and then joined with her. Watching her in such a state brought me to a state my mind couldn't fathom. My body enjoyed the experience. Must do that more often.

Entry 14: It's been some months since my last entry. Still training to reach SSJ and have met all the requirements but have not received the power. I've been working out in 450x gravity for the past year. Big news flash! I still can't believe it's happened! I had been training as usual and was in the middle of a series of jabs and punches when the view screen popped into view.

"What is it, now, woman? I've already pleasured you for the morning, it's my training time!" I yelled.

"Well, if you would come out of yourself every now and occasionally, you'd see that I've put on a little weight!" she snarled back.

"Oh, that. I could have told you the night it happened, but then, you wouldn't have believed me. You've been sick and puking your guts all over the house, you feel as if you have no energy. Tell me when I'm getting warm?" I retorted in my usual sarcastic manner.

"I'm carrying your child, Vegeta, what are you gonna do about it?" she hissed.

I turned my back to her, turned the gravitron back to 0 gravity and looked at her. "I already knew that! Tell me something I don't! You're five months along and will be showing in a few weeks. I have seen your appetite increase. Talk about my eating habits! I have to go outside to keep anything on my stomach these days. I'll be around when you deliver and to train the brat, for now, leave me alone! I'll know when to come to you," I told her then terminated the transmission. She hated when I did things like that but what did I care? I had a goal and that was to make Super Saiyan and to destroy Kakarrot.

Saiya-jin males knew by the level of the chi when their mate had become with offspring. I was no different. I did, after all know when Sunrissa was carrying my sibs. That was a turning point in my young life. She'd had difficulty from her second quartering onward and had to be confined to bed. (Saiyan females carried for 12 months instead of nine.) I had my duties as a purger to go wherever Vegeta Ou was sent by that gutless wonder, Frieza! Grr, there was another thorn in my side, but that story is another time. Upon my return from a mission, I would go immediately to see Mommarissa and check on her condition. My heart fell when I saw how drained and lifeless she had become. Her black eyes that sparkled and danced like a pair of black opals had become sunken and drawn into her head. I was but two and a half Saiyan years of age (the equivalent of an Earth five-year-old) and ran to her. She told me the medics refused her medication. I took off my boots and jumped onto the bed, stretched forth my hands and let the energy in me flow into her.

"You have a tender heart, Ichimi, never lose it. It is your strength. Use your emotions to attain the unattainable. I know that you will be a Super Saiyan someday," she had said then she had screamed in pain and I called her medic. She was in delivery. I stayed with her until the two entered the universe. Having a scouter, I immediately gauged their levels. I smirked. "Be happy, my queen, they are both warrior material!" I held the second twin-yes; momma had twins, a male and female-as I sat on the bed with momma.

"What shall we call them, Ichimi?" she asked in a weak voice.

I smiled down at the squirming bundle in my arms, the girl, and nodded. "Her name is Kayla and his," I indicated the bundle in momma's arms, "He is Kale," I was rewarded with coos of approval in stereo from my sibs.

I miss them, terribly. We grew up together until Outusan was forced to give me away to that white devil so that that freak would leave our people in peace. Peace. Yeah, believe it or not, we were at one time before beings like Frieza took us and trained us to be their puppets and kill senselessly for them. But I'm getting away from the story. The woman I live with was breading. Actually, that in its own way was amazing because if I still had a home planet, I would not be in this predicament. My chosen one wouldn't have bred until she was around ten Saiyan years of age or twenty earth years. Saiyan years were 2:1-every two Earth years was one Saiyan year.

(Was that why he acted like a spoiled child? He treated responsibility like a plague and focused on only training and physical pleasure like any Earth teen would do. Then, according to the journal, he would not have been twenty when he and Nappa first arrived. In fact, he was still a child by Earth standards! Then by now, he would just be in his twenties, while she was in her forties and beginning to look like a hag-that was a horrible thought. Maybe tossing him aside was the best thing. She would have never been able to keep up with him.)

*Entry 14 /continued/: Well, the brat entered the universe, screaming its head off. I hung outside of her hospital window and watched as medical personnel delivered a being that they would never be able to control. I didn't know if I would be able to, either. Bonehead Yamcha was in the room as were Kakarrot, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, the harridan and the woman's parents. Although I wasn't in the room with that motley crowd, I heard every word being said. The circus ring all chided me for not being present and how she was gonna die trying to push the child into the universe. The medic attending her looked just as Celerion did when momma was delivering the twins. He just sat looking at a part of the woman that ate my insides up. Oh, how I wanted to blast that insolent fool into the next dimension! Then it happened, the medic announced that he could see the head. Thanks to him, I got a play by play of the entire event.

The woman screamed as she tried to push. I felt everything she was going through. I felt my insides turned inside out like I was having the blasted brat! I knew the child was draining her energy and she would never survive after the delivery, much like momma, had I not gone to check on her. I was actually not even supposed to be anywhere near momma after I started walking, but I had met her momma and she took me to my own. Nonetheless, after the circus ring cleared out, I silently entered the woman's room via an opened window. I looked at her. She looked just like momma, pale and drawn. I had to help her.

"I know you've just been through a lot but I'll help you get better and you will get better. I aided my mother, I'll aid you," I said as I stretched my hands over her and gave her some of my energy. After I felt her stabilize, I looked out to see if any of the circus ring was around but I had heard Kakarrot's stomach-who couldn't hear that disgusting noise, it sounded like a dying saber cat! I sensed that they were in the eating area, so I felt safe enough to go check out what the woman had brought forth that I had help to co-create.

It wasn't hard to find the bundle. It was the only live wire in the place and the nurses were having a hard time controlling it. I smirked. "Here, give it to me. I'll control it for you," I held my arms out and the brat nearly flew into them. I held him in one arm and examined him. My mouth fell open! He had a tail, that one mark that all Saiya-jin had; however, his was the most horrid shade of purple I'd ever seen. I had to leave before I made a scene and I took the bundle with me. I teleported into a guestroom that had been transformed into a nursery by the others and myself-I worked after they departed. The woman had given me some money and told me what she wanted. Thank the Creator for places like Super K-mart and Wal-Mart, so I could shop while others were asleep. I also purchased some outfits better suited for this regal frame of mine-definitely not pink.

The room contained stuffed animals and cutesy little Earth things, true, but it also contained training weights, sparring outfits and such that I had made-yes made. Plus, I had made some of the furnishings and playthings fit for my young Saiyan prince. I wasn't a total brainless monkey as the woman labeled me as being and as a Saiyan, by instinct I knew what the new bundle would require. I did help raise my sibs until they were five. I sat on the floor with my sleeping bundle. He was perfect, except for his hair! It was the most ghastly shade of lavender pale purple I'd ever seen. I cringed. Well, at least Saiya-jin babies wore pointy hats until they were one Saiyan year of age-two Earth years. I smiled at him. I was alone, so I didn't feel so bad about letting my guard down. I levitated off the floor and placed the brat in his crib then went to go prepare a bottle for that new bottomless pit. He'd be very hungry when he woke up.

(Bulma's mouth fell open! From what she had been told, Vegeta hadn't ever been around during her delivery of Trunks! Now she had read that he had seen the entire event, shared his energy with her and had taken the baby just as he had their daughter after she had been born. She smiled as she realized that he took the mantle on himself with no complaints. She kept reading.)

Entry 15: The boy woke as scheduled and I had a gallon of milk formula ready for him before he started that God-awful crying! As I sat on the bed in my room and looked at my boy, I couldn't help a stab of pain that shot through my chest. My own seed was a halflilng! What have I done? I've polluted the race and myself! Oh, wait, I'm the only one who has to bear this burden. I've shamed my parents and the royal House of Vegeta! As soon as the woman was herself again, I was outta there. I had to leave as I couldn't see myself with this child and having to explain why his hair was such a ghastly shade. I would go to planet Vincente where I had hidden a pair of full-blooded sons; however, they were no more my heirs than this one. Those boys were male born of Raditz and myself not long before my venture to Earth a few years ago.

(Had she read correctly? That he had two children hidden on a planet called Vincente and that they had been born of males? That was the most disgusting thing ever, that there existed males that could produce children. Oh, he had mentioned them being Saiya-jin and born of Raditz and himself. Could it be that Saiya-jin were like the Nameks, non-gender specific? How could she have let a being like that, touch her, kiss her and mate with her? Her very skin crawled at the thought).

Entry 16: It had been two months since the boy entered the universe and his mother had recovered. The minute her parents brought her to the complex, I was outta there. I had to get away from the distractions of this planet and continue my training! It was mere months before the Android pair was to surface and I was no closer to my goal than before. The two months I spent with the boy-I named him Tregeta-I had to remain in the house. At least her dad had let me convert one of the rooms into a gym for when the gravity trainer was down. I took Tregeta with me when I trained and he enjoyed watching me stay in shape. I couldn't wait to train him.

Anyway, I left the Earth, the female and the boy, who had been asleep. If he had been awake, I could never have left. I had bonded with him the way momma had bonded with me, except she had me one month longer than I had Tregeta. I had lost my focus when around that woman and I could not allow that. That crazy colored hair of hers, her sparkling blue eyes stayed in my vision whenever I closed my eyes in sleep. It was herself {and now my son} that had kept me from blowing this planet away-it always had been. I could have blasted this rock when I was wished from Namek, but I didn't. When she had taken in the Nameks and had offered me a place to stay, that small gesture in itself helped to turn me around-slightly. Although she can't cook a lick, I liked the way she behaved when the lights were out. This was madness! The Saiyan no Ouji having feelings for a being so pathetically weak was ludicrous! But, oh how she made my senses tingle and dance just watching her every movement.

Entry 17: I fired up the engines and blasted off. I could see the woman was gonna lead me into disaster by turning my head from my goal, which was to be the best and most powerful being in the universe! I didn't care where I landed, I just knew that I had to get away from the brat, the minx and from Kakarrot! Kakarrot. Not only was the female a distraction, so was he. I had left CC one afternoon as the two of them were driving me to the brink and I could not let that happen. I flew until I felt Kakarrot, his son and the Namek. Landing, I found Kakarrot lazing and eating while his son and the green man were busy training. I asked Kakarrot if he wanted to spar. Like a true Saiyan, he jumped to the chance. During our battle he knocked me out. (The rest of the passage was written in his Saiyan hand and she growled in frustration.)

Landed on a huge hulk of a planet to continue training. A violent storm erupted and I welcomed it. It was as if the universe felt the raging storm in my being. How could a low-class warrior like Kakarrot become a Super Saiyan when I, the Prince of all Saiya-jin, could not? His success haunted me and drove me onward. It was sheer fury and frustration that kept me together through the intensive training I put myself through. During the storm, a meteor shower began and I did everything I could to protect me and my ship, in which was the gravitron. It was an effort to fight off the small meteors, but then the mother of all meteors appeared! I blasted at the thing and normally it would have been destroyed with my Big Bang blast, but that failed me, so I put forth a huge Gallik Gun blast which destroyed not only the meteor, but blew me into the ground.

Rose from the rocks that had buried me and decided that it wasn't worth this torture. I didn't care any longer. I didn't care about Kakarrot. I didn't care if I lived or died. Not even about the woman and the brat or about even becoming a Super Saiyan. Then I let the one part of me I hadn't let show since I was a chimp and something seemed to explode from me. Had I died when the meteor blasted apart? I had been blasted through rock formations on the planet's surface with enough force to kill a human-like being such as myself. Had I self-destructed in my quest to become the best Saiyan alive as I had been for as long as my memory served?

I looked around and saw a brilliant light. I looked at my hands-my gloves had been ripped to shreds and I had been bleeding from everywhere, it seemed-then I looked at my legs. That light was coming from me, out of my body! Had I done it? Had it finally happened? I floated to the windows of the ship and nearly passed out when I saw the face that looked back at me. Was it real or was I dreaming? I continued to stare then felt something well up inside of me. Excitement perhaps? Whatever it was caused a deafening scream to leave my lungs and the portion of the planet I was on blew away.

Entry 18: Returned to Earth and stopped by to see the woman and the brat. Showed her my accomplishment then jetted to battleground. Kept energy low to avoid detection as I landed on a cliff to observe the action. Kakarrot was in the midst of a battle with a Humpty Dumpty looking thing and was hitting him with everything he had. Then Kakarrot jumped into Super Saiyan form and pulled out all the stops. He began to dominate the fight but his punches were having no effect on butterball. The rest of the circus ring-3 eyes, the Namek, the weak one, baldie and the brat-all stood gauging the battle. I was close enough to hear what was being said but paid little attention until I saw Kakarrot grab his chest and his brat yelled that the heart virus was causing Kakarrot's distress.

I gasped when I heard those words. No, not now, but then I thought of the prediction and accordingly, Kakarrot should have been dead before now! This was a major change. Nonetheless, I watched Kakarrot struggle to ready a kamehameha and shoot it at the android, which had been hammered by a number of Kakarrot's blows, and had been kicked into the ground. Lardo got off the ground and extended his right hand to the beam. My mouth dropped open then I heard Piccolo yell to Kakarrot not to use any of his energy waves as the androids absorbed energy through their hands.

Kakarrot's energy felt wrong to me as if he were losing energy since flipping into his Super Saiyan mode. The virus! That life threatening little germ we had been hearing about lately and before I left the planet, I had heard the news the boy from the future had mentioned about the virus. After the attempted energy attack, the others stood watching and the brat wanted to go assist. Krillin stopped him but said that they could give Kk a senzu bean. Baldy flew into the air, called to Kakarrot and threw him a bean. After ingesting the bean, old prune android #20 touched his ear then the pudgy android shot twin beams of light from his eyes then rushed at Kakarrot and turned the tables on Earth's mightiest warrior-the only one everyone seemed to feel was qualified enough to fight such a menace. The android pounded Kakarrot into the ground until 'Mr. Super Saiyan' lost his transformation. That was due mainly to the heart virus, which was attacking him from the inside while pudgy attacked from without. The android jumped into the air then on top of Kakarrot, opened his right hand and clamped it over Kk's throat. I felt the energy as it left K and heard Piccolo yell to the others that Kakarrot needed their help. That's when the other android jumped up to stand between them and K.

Saw Piccolo attempt to kick at the other shriveled up, infinitesimal piece of cow dung, but he missed and the android shot a beam from its eyes. I had flown from my hiding place at that moment right between the two and pushed the Namek off center. I flew at such a rate and impacted my foot into Porky Pig's face, which disconnected him from Kakarrot. The others were shocked to see me as I stood over K's nearly unconscious body. I looked over the situation and announced that 'Nobody kills Kakarrot while I'm around. Destiny has reserved that pleasure for me.' Upon hearing the others gasp my name, Piccolo jumped up and remarked I had been the one who had gotten in his way. That old android would have sliced through him like butter then stolen his energy had I not intervened. NBD-no big deal.

I reminded Kakarrot how pitiful he was and that he had been warned about the virus. I remarked that he should have known that turning SSJ would only have worsened the symptoms. I told him that he was far too forgiving to be a great warrior and said that I would finish off the androids but that he would be next. I then kicked him out of my way-Piccolo caught him-then I mentioned that one of those yutzes needed to take Kakarrot home to give him the antidote for the virus and that he was running out of time. Brat began to lift his dad but Yamcha-weak gut-said that he would and remarked that he would only be in the way. There was some intelligence in that spineless weasel after all! Piccolo suggested he get a swig of the antidote as well to guard himself then spineless took off with the unconscious Kakarrot-my great nemesis.

Entry 19: Pudgy android 19 growled as the two left the scene, but geezer 20 said to let them go and that they would destroy Kakarrot and Yamcha whenever they chose. 'In the meantime we'll entertain ourselves by destroying all of his pitiful friends.' The others stood waiting along with myself then Krillin suggested to Gohan that they should split as according to the prophecy, everyone except Gohan died in the battle against the androids. Piccolo remarked that there were some differences and Kakarrot being alive at the start of battle was a major one. He suggested we act as if we had never heard the prophecy. Then Pork belly looked at the other android and said that he would finish me off. 'You're being very greedy today, 19. You've already absorbed enough energy from Goku to increase your power, have you not?...Very well, you may finish Vegeta, but the rest are mine, do you understand?'

Porky positioned himself into a fighting stance, opened his hand and smiled. I told him that I was watching his battle with Kakarrot and that I had seen his energy absorbing technique. 'Oh, well, if I can't blast you away, I'll just have to pound you into a pulp.' He said that I knew some of his moves but that he knew all of mine and that Dr. Gero had studied me very thoroughly. 'Oh, is that a fact? Then why were you so surprised when Kakarrot turned into a Super Saiyan? I'll tell you why, because your database doesn't cover the battles we had in space. Your bonehead creator picked a fine chapter to omit from your memory bank.' I asked pudgy if a machine like him ever experienced fear and I began to release energy.

Shocked the circus ring and heard Krillin remark that he was confused and that he thought one had to be like Kakarrot to be a Super Saiyan. That my nemesis was so calm, detached and pure hearted but he guessed those weren't pre-requisites to the goal. I walked out of the crater I had created upon my transformation and told baldy that what he had mentioned weren't requirements and that there was more than one way to reach the goal. I then told them about the intense training I had set myself to, and how many times I had nearly died trying to meet the goal. I told them about my final training off planet and, when I felt myself at my darkest point and that pursuing the goal wasn't worth all the time and effort I was putting into it and how nothing mattered to me, then BAM! That's when it happened. The moment I put everything behind me, emptied my mind and let the small hidden part of me show-my feelings-I had finally attained the gold. Finally, the golden flame of the Super Saiyan was mine! I am the Prince of all Saiya-jin once again!

Entry 20: After my diatribe, the battle began. Landed in a crater that 19 created when I knocked him out of the sky. Tubby grabbed hold of me and began draining my energy but I jumped up and pulled against him until I dislodged his arms from the rest of his portly being.I allowed him to climb out of the crater then I flew out and blasted him away. I then told 20 that if he were to attack me that it would be my end. I bluffed that 19 had sucked my energy and that I was eager for the next encounter, but the androids couldn't sense power so he didn't know how weakened I was, but Piccolo knew.

I asked baldy for a senzu bean to recharge, attempted to power up. When I finally got my power back, I told the other three circus clowns that they were not needed and that they should go. They'd have only been in my way, of course. 20 escaped into the canyon and he figured that he was out matched by the likes of us. I chased him-he was clever at hiding for he knew we couldn't sense him either-and then I did something really stupid. I fired a chi blast to try and draw that geezer out of hiding. He ran out and caught it. I had given him enough energy to recharge his circuits, and then he jumped on Piccolo and began to take his energy. Lucky for Piccolo he had a bond with Kakarrot's brat and called to him mentally for assistance. I sensed the power then flew to the spot where Gohan and Pic were as was the android. The other two joined the crowd. Gohan called to Krillin that Pic needed a senzu bean. After Piccolo recovered, I went to continue my fight but Namek told me that geezer was his. Well, after all, the thing did try to steal his energy, so I told him that I didn't care if he wanted to fight the android, or if he got himself killed just don't give it the chance to steal anymore energy. Pic said the opportunity wouldn't present itself a second time. The android remarked that he would make sure that it would happen a second time then Pic smashed prune face into a mountain side and the battle erupted from there.

At some point, 20 jumped into the air and reached out for Pic. The smoke was dense and made it look as if 20 had grabbed Pic, but when the smoke cleared, Gohan exclaimed that Piccolo had grabbed the grabber. Pic told the android that he used to be like him with a desire to hurt others, which in turn was killing the android then Pic hacked off 20's right hand below the elbow.

20 stood amazed that he was being beaten so easily and he couldn't understand why. Piccolo told him how we had been warned about his arrival three years in advance and had been preparing for him. I then asked Piccolo if he was gonna finish off that robot or if I had to step in. He told me that it was his fight and he would finish it. He said that if the android had been winning, the tin can would not hesitate in finishing off the opponent. Then we all felt a large power approach were we stood.

Entry 21: I nearly fell out of the sky when I heard Piccolo announce, "Hey Trunks is back!" 'Trunks? How bizarre, he has the same name as my son.' Then I thought, 'a Super Saiyan from the future! Yes of course, it has to be! He was my son, Tregeta!' Panic and disbelief were all over my face. No wonder on his first visit he kept looking at me as if he had never seen me before! In his time, I had been killed by the androids, so he never knew me. Well, now would be time to rectify that error.

Trunks in the air beside me and remarked that he had never seen the android before. That news didn't sit well at all. We all tried to make sense out of what he had just told us. Also kept watch on 20 and it was plain to see that he was failing after being, pardon the pun, disarmed. Just then we heard engines approach and Krillin announced that it was Bulma-the woman who birthed my son-and Yajirobe-the prick that hacked off my tail during my first fight with Kakarrot, seven years prior.

The woman sat behind the controls of the jet and she flew in low. Even I could see she was low enough to see the other android, which then took advantage of the situation. He told us to enjoy our short-lived victory and soon he would unleash Androids 17 and 18 to destroy us all. He then created a wave blast that caused the plane to fall from the sky. I had no time to react but had been watching the android. I exclaimed that the tin can had disappeared. I searched for him and yelled that he would never get away from me. I went to fly off but found the little future brat had blocked my way. He asked why I didn't try to save the woman and her kid. 'I have more important things to worry about than that foolish woman and her blasted child! Now, out of my way!' I zoomed into the boy's face then flew off.

I stayed with the monkey ring and searched the canyon when I heard Krillin scream out that the woman had said the old geek was Dr. Gero himself. I asked her how she could possibly know and she told me that under a picture she had seen in one of her dad's science mags was the guy's pic and underneath in big letters was 'Dr. Gero.' The tiny brat began screaming at the top of his lungs and the woman fretted over him. She yelled at me that I scared the brat just by looking at him. I screamed for her to forget about the child and tell us if she knew where Dr. Gero's lab was located.

Went around the world in discussion and Pic remembered Gero mentioning two more androids and suggested we find the lab and destroy it and the androids before he could awaken them. Me, being full of myself and overconfident as usual, said that I would never do anything that cowardly and that there was only one course of action. 'I will fight these androids face to face and I will break them my bare hands!' Then Trunks reprimanded me and told me never to underestimate the power of the androids.

(Bulma skimmed through the rest of the passages and found that her ex had chronicled the entire android episode from when the team had found the lab. Watched as Android 17 turned on Dr. Gero and killed him then set out to find the ailing Goku after they had nearly beaten the other warriors into the ground, beginning with the Prince of Pride himself.

From there, Bulma got insight on the episode with Cell, how the warriors gave all that they had and more-even Goku after he had recovered. She learned how, after Goku's noble sacrifice, Cell had returned and killed Future Trunks). {That had a major impact on my emotions and me. Gohan had been badly injured and after seeing my son slain in cold blood, I snapped! I ceased being the ruthless warrior without a care for anyone but myself. At that point, I became a dad and I knew my mission, due in part to the fact that I had just lost my one very worthy opponent, Kakarrot. I'll miss him but no one will ever know that. Good-bye, Kakarrot, you were my one true kinsman in the universe. Maybe someday, in the next dimension, we'll meet and I'll have the chance to get the victory you have denied me by dying}.

Vegeta, always the warrior and proud prince, although, having have read the passage regarding Goku's death, she felt his hurt and pain. The journal then centered on how, after Trunks had begun to walk, the prince began training him. She found that Vegeta had actually accepted the boy but couldn't stay around for long. {She's driving me crazy! She keeps telling me that I need a job in order to take care of my child. If it'll get me outta the house every now and again, I'll go and find this work she keeps harping about.} The next passage floored her. {Met an alien with a construction business in need of a wrecker. I showed him my skills as a purger and he hired me straight up. He told me most work would be off planet and I told him that would be fantastic! Didn't tell the female as she had her own career to think on. Will take Trunks (the woman's name for the brat) with me until he begins school-I'd much rather him have a tutor the way I did, but hey, she only lets me have my way every now and then}.

"I never knew any of this. He and Trunks were very happy when they were together," she smiled to herself as she found a passage that read...{Tregeta turned four today! We're outside sparring and he took a break. Like any child-we'd removed his tail when he was an infant-he wanted to climb a tree, so I let him. Saiya-jin were excellent climbers, thus I had turned back to my training when I heard my son scream. I jumped to where he was! Thank Kami, for his being half Saiyan or the fall wound have been a bad one. Gently, I lifted him onto my lap then rose and took him to the gravity room and gave him a senzu bean. After he had regained his strength, I took him out for a dad and son time. He wanted an ice cream. I purchased both of us one, then we returned home where the woman was waiting for us. We were both rather unsightly. I told him to go to his mom but I said it in my native tongue, which I tutor him in. I'm thankful every day that I see him that he's come into my life. I needed a buffer like him to stabilize me. He's my clone and is beginning to act like me as well. Bulma's gonna kill me}.

On and on, Bulma read about how the proud prince had surprisingly accepted his role as dad. How he loved his job and about meeting a blast partner. {Emanu introduced me to his niece and told me she had requested to be my blast partner. Normally, I worked alone, but one look into her ebony colored eyes and my mind took a vacation. She was everything that beauty could ever be. More so than that one I mated with. Her name is Ceraina Humizu and I wonder why both my employer and this girl had the same names as a Saiya-jin family I had known as a boy on Vegetasei. Both have tails exactly like the one I used to have and will somehow regain. Will investigate this further. Now, to test my partner}. Bulma's mouth dropped at that passage. His blast partner was a female and more beautiful than Bulma herself? Unbelievable! Nonetheless, she read how humiliated he had been at losing his temper at the Water Carnival he had taken Trunks to, and how shocked he was when Trunks had attained SSJ level at age eight without much effort. Discovering this journal was a pleasant surprise and she decided to milk it of all the information she could before she'd return it to its rightful owner. Bulma zeroed in on the passages that had any detailing of the time he had killed a Pokemon at the Cerulean City Water Carnival.

{The announcer had said the competition was open to all fighters. Me, being the hothead that I am, couldn't wait for my turn, however, when that trainer unleashed my opponent I knew I was dead. The thing wrapped me in its massive arms and I blinded him to get free. I should have left it at that but no, that old Saiyan pride rose up and I had to fire off a Big Bang and kill the thing. My five-year-old boy was witness to that horror and the battle that followed. Worst of all was the very end after the free-for-all fight, which I didn't start. Police officials surrounded the ring and grabbed me as if I had been the cause of then entire thing! They threw me into their little truck-which I could have broken out of, but I didn't want to send that kind of message to my kid. The police hauled me off to jail, fingerprinted me then threw me into a dark cell. It was my Frieza days returning to haunt me. After going ballistic for a time, I settled down. I swear I heard my momma, the queen, and her voice telling me that she was with me and everything would be all right. With that, I fell asleep. I was awakened later by a loud voice telling me that I had been sprung. I found I had been bailed out by two of the supreme members of the Z circus ring-to whom I will forever be indebted. Piccolo let me crash at his place that night. My employer called me with an emergency off planet to which I would have to immediately report the following morning. I told the two to let Tregeta know I had to go, then I left to clear away a planet in the Orion Galaxy}.

He had been humiliated by what he had done? The day Trunks had showed her the video of the incident he looked as if he had enjoyed it. Perhaps she had misread his facial expression. It wasn't hard with him; he hardly registered any emotion around her. His journal showed otherwise. She read about the episode with a creature known as Majin Buu and how the prince had allowed a being called Babidi to take his mind and body over so that Vegeta could fight Goku as his ruthless Saiyan self with no feelings or remorse for his actions. She also read that due to the control of Babidi, the prince had destroyed parts of the stadium and killed hundreds.

"So, that's what happened that day of the Tournament? Vegeta had been trying to incite Goku into fighting him. Oh, Vegeta, why couldn't you share this with me? I was your wife for goodness sake," she said to herself and kept reading.

She had gotten to the part when Bura had been born and his reaction to a baby girl. {She's one of the most precious things I'd ever seen, aside from my sister, Kayla, my daughter, Teresahan, and my best friend, Ceraina, that is! Females were scarce on my planet, so now being the sire of another one makes me feel as if there is nothing I won't do for my little princesses. My prince is growing strong and handsome, like his dad. Mom, as with Tregeta's birth, was left just hanging by a thread. I went to go see her and found Chi-Chi, Kakarrot and Yamcha all in the room with her. ChiChi scolded me for not being present during the birth then told Kakarrot they had to be going. I told Yamcha he had better vacate as well if he knew what was good for him. He left the room but I knew he was watching as I shared my energy with my mate, although things had been falling apart ever since that Water Carnival incident. Tregeta was the only reason I was staying around, now I had my daughter. After I had felt Bulma begin to stabilize, I went in search of my princess. Like her brother fourteen years prior, she announced her presence with powerful lungs. She would be Super Saiyan a lot sooner than Tregeta, that was a certainty. I located the nursery, spoke in my native Saiyago for the tot to simmer down, then I reached to hold her. Her tail curled around me and I melted. This one was gonna be my complete downfall and turn me inside out. I asked the nurse to clean her but the woman shied away. My baby was a powerhouse; I definitely felt that fact so I took her to care for her until Bulma had regained her strength}.

So he had raised Bura just like the nurse had said that he did and Trunks had confirmed the fact. She also found out that he had named her Cilvanti as her Saiyan name and that the baby had loved the name. She read about how he would take the kids off planet to a place called Minerva and had introduced them to his other three children. Other three children? She had read that he had had two sons, but where had the third one come from? There they had learned about the Creator of the Universe, the One True God of all. Then she came to the passage that had ended their entire existence as a Romeo and Juliet type couple. The after Christmas that she had thrown him out.

{Tregeta and I had just returned home from a wrecking mission on a planet called Millroth-9. Emanu, my employer, says that it's prime real estate. His niece had also come on the assignment. Our friendship is very deep and I still have the feeling that I've met her before. We stopped off on Minervasei to shop for the females and so that I could see my eldest children, whom I try to see as often as I can. I found a beautiful doll and accessories for daddy's girl. My son's into vid games, so I burned a few titles for Kakarrot's brat and my own. For the mother of these two warriors, I have purchased Minervan jewelry, a few items of which I gave Rainami-my nickname for her. Every time I'm with that little minx, the ground beneath me trembles and I feel myself cave into a weakness no other female I had known had evoked from me, not even the mother of my brats. Don't know why I'm bothering to buy that one gifts. After the failed first attempt to give that miserable piece of humanity a gift, I vowed never to do so again. My heart still breaks whenever I think about that night. She had been so upset at chicken guts not remembering her day of birth, so she went out with Kakarrot and his woman. I wanted to see her smile and have something to salvage the day, so I located the mateship gold collar Mommatanna-Vegeta Ou's mother-had given to me to give to my mate. I broke a good size piece off, melted it down with my chi, then I formed it into a necklace. I knew she had hundreds but I thought mine would be special. I thought it would mean something to her. I found it the next day in trash. I was shattered. Like an egg, my heart had been crushed. I had just been coming out of my arrogance, pride and myself, then I saw that and it sent me right back in. I vowed then never to give her anything that remotely resembled a gift and that I'd only share my inner most being with my offspring, my rival turned best friend and my blast partner. I also promised myself that the only female besides my daughters that would ever receive anything from me would be Ceraina whom I went to go see. She has a way of calming me down whenever I fly into a dangerous rage.

Nonetheless, Tregeta and I returned to Earth, dropped Raina off, went to CC, hid the gifts in the gravity trainer then went in search of the females. The second we entered, we had to dodge and catch flying objects and a bombardment of curses aimed more towards me and not my son. Tregeta then went to find his sister and that's when Bulma told me to get out of her life and also that I'd never see the kids again. I was shocked! I took a deep breath to steady myself and to keep from blasting her every which way but lose, then I asked to see Bura (Cilvanti), the baby. She told me to just go. I slowly made my way to the gravity trainer via the outside entrance, as the inside entrance would have taken me passed the kids' rooms. I felt him the second I stepped out the door. Felt his black eyes staring at me. I wanted to look at him but the hurt was too great. He was, after all, her oldest and dearest friend. I entered the room and I felt sure that he would enter behind me. My blood raced with heightened anticipation of seeing him float through that open entryway. I was holding up pretty well... Until I saw them enter. I hadn't wanted to see them at that time. I wanted him and him alone at that moment. It was a Saiya-jin thing and the kids would never understand. I lost whatever emotion I had never shared openly or allowed myself to experience, except in the presence of my blast partner, Ceraina. My eyes became waterfalls and I collapsed onto the floor and wailed like a baby. The kids entered and tried to comfort me. I was far too distraught at the thought of having to part with them. Then he entered. I heard Tregeta tell him that I was in no mood to spar with him and for him to leave us. I had to bite back the whimper of distress that dismissal caused but I didn't want to even acknowledge the fact, not on this property and not in front of my kids. He replied that he wanted to help but that I wouldn't let anyone other that my kids into my world. Well, I hadn't admitted him into my world was what he had said. I had to concede. He had now seen what a weakling I was and the evidence of the years of sorrow, hurt and despair that was just beginning to break forth from being enclosed so long in my being. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He then read my mind and was not surprised at what had transpired. If it hadn't of been for pride and the presence of my children, I would have allowed him to wrap his arms about me just for comfort sake. No matter, I'll go see Rainami and allow her to do what he cannot at this time.

After I had distributed the gifts that Tregeta and I had purchased, I told them to go inside and that I would be all right. Kakarrot told them that he would assist me in finding a place and that he would train Tregeta while he trained his own son. The kids left, I locked up the gravity trainer then Kakarrot and I went our separate ways. I got back into my spacecraft, fired it up and went to Minervasei after I stopped off and picked up my blast partner. Before this incident, I had been staying away from CC and that female for lengths at a time and the very reason was the black-eyed minx I was going to retrieve.}

Bulma couldn't believe what she was reading! He had been seeing another woman while he lived with and bedded her. She felt her stomach rise into her throat. Nonetheless, she noticed that there was a huge gap between entries and his next entry was during her time in Europe where he had written that her mother had invited him over to be with the kids. He had also written that he had located a beautiful mansion in the area where the kids attended school. Kakarrot, Emanu, his construction workers and the prince himself had relocated the mansion to a desert wilderness island and were converting the mansion into a castle fit for the Royal Prince of Vegetasei. (Raina and I are gonna do the interior decorating.) He had written quite extensively about his blast partner. Oh, the nerve of him! Now, she knew why when he said he had been given a blasting assignment off planet and he would never return with the other construction workers-not that she knew any of the ones he worked with as he kept his life as away from her as possible. She did ascertain that he had deep feelings for this blast partner of his. Grr, just let her meet that little hussy, she'd show her a thing or two!

{Momma Briefs told me her daughter was away; this is the only way I'm writing now. Am over at Capsule Corp with my offspring. My palace will soon be ready for my young prince, little princess and roommate. Yes, I've decided to lend Rainami a room as it is getting so we cannot be separate from one another. Plus, my children are not gonna be raised as weak willed humans! They are Saiya's children, of my blood and body! Only a strong being is capable of raising the children of Vegeta. Kakarrot had been hanging around me lately as I had to ensure he would keep a lid on having found how weak and vulnerable I could be. Since that night she threw me out of her life, my emotions had been surfacing nearly at the drop of a hat. Kakarrot and Goten stay with me, which is why I must get Tregeta and the princess so that I could raise her as a Saiyan female with a tough exterior like her dad and a soggy interior like her brother. Rainami has also promised to aid in raising the offspring with me. God, she feels so Saiyan to me but I'm afraid to ask her as I know the truth.

Took my household to Planet Minerva for the Celebration of the One True God and to see my other offspring. The Minervans don't believe in multiple deities but that just one God created the Universe and all in it. They have taught me about Him and the Son He had given to creation as a sacrifice for the downfall of creation so that creation could have a way to return to the heart of its loving asked to teach the children and I said yes. I'll be the first Saiyan monarch who follows the belief in just One God. Notwithstanding, took Kakarrot and Goten so the boys could spar with one another, however, I wonder if our boys really spar? Whenever they return, they have wide smiles on their faces and their arms around one another's shoulders. Kakarrot and I also spar and Ceraina trains the princess as she refused to be left out. She's not even a full Saiyan year old as yet but is already a Super Saiyan! I knew she'd reach the goal younger than Tregeta had done-he had been eight when he transformed and for him it was a game!}

So, that's why, after she had thrown him out that the kids had turned on her. Finding he had been with another woman all the times he had told her he had been off planet working just took the cake! She remembered how the kids had absolutely hated Jeff and with good reason but she couldn't see it. However, they had seemed to accept the new woman in his life! He must have threatened them with their very existence if they didn't. She had noticed that times they should have been home from school, they would never show up. She'd go to get them from school, but was always told that their dad had gotten them and taken them with him. Why had she never known that side of him existed? She would love to have known the prince's tenderer side not just the tenderness he'd shown during lovemaking. She was also curious as to why her baby daughter had been thrown out of school but that fact had not been chronicled. She may have to ask him but then he would find that she had read his secret thoughts and that she found out just what a sensitive being he actually was. However, having read about this new female and his feelings to her began to gnaw at Bulma much like an open sore that had been dashed accidentally with salt. Also, the fact that he had three other children not born of a female. She'd have to confront him about. Face it, Bulma, you weren't to his liking.


	16. VEGETA'S INDECISION

Disclaimer: My thanx to the creators of such magnificent personalities for use the use of fanfiction. DBZ belongs to TOEI Studios, Akira Toriyama and FUNimation. PokeMon belongs to Nintendo and Warner Brothers Studios. I am not making any money from this labor of love and interest.

YAOI ALERT! Strong yoai warning and the entire lemon. K/V pairing.

A/N: If this chapter is confusing, it is because Vegeta is still coming to terms with his hidden more sensitive side and the fact that he has strong affection for Kakarrot. Vegeta will have violent to severe mood swings due to his conflicting nature and hormones.

CHAPTER XVI

VEGETA'S INDECISION

Two weeks had passed since Sunrissa's arrival and Lissa's near fatal accident and the three young royals had been in discussions with the queen regarding the prince's choice of mate. The prince had been slowly becoming exceedingly vexed regarding the girl no matter how much he tried to hide the fact, but honor spoke louder than any feeling he might harbor for any other, especially one of the lower class. Nonetheless, the prince ventured into the newly built healing room to check on Lissa's progress when, the lights on the isolation tank had turned from red to blue and Vegeta felt confident enough to remove his mate from its confines then he took her to her chamber to continue her recovery. However, the minute he disconnected her from the life support systems, she took in a deep breath.

"Lissa!" Vegeta gasped as he held her in his arms in preparation to take her to her chamber.

"My prince! H-how long have I been out?" she asked in a weary voice.

"It's been two weeks, mi amour. Come, you are not yet fully recovered from the incident. I want you to rest at least another three days before you get back into the swing of things. I know you're gonna argue with me about our people healing faster than any race in the universe, but I want to be sure. Now, c'mon," Vegeta smiled as he wrapped his chosen one in a blanket and took her to her bedchamber.

"Mi amour, stop fussing over me. I'm all right. You have to get our warriors prepared for battle," Lissa said after the prince had laid her in her bed and had begun to tend to her.

"How? The only other way to prepare them for this battle would be to engage them in minor skirmishes," Vegeta sighed as he heeded his princess' wish to not fuss over her. Then he sat on the side of her bed in thought.

There were several planets that he had not yet attempted to liberate from Frieza's stronghold and those he had conquered for freeze face would not recognize him after so long. Plus, the trip would afford him and a certain other a luxury neither of them could afford at the present since the pair had to uphold certain obligations. A smirk appeared on his face as he decided.

"What are you about, amore mi?" Lissa asked as she got up, knelt behind her prince and began to play in his mass of hair.

"Hey, you didn't want me fussing over you…!" he began when she took possession of his lips.

"I'm not fussing. So, what was that smirk for?" she purred as she curled herself around his frame and caressed his cheek.

Vegeta' s body warred with his heart of hearts. He had to grit his teeth to not wretch at this chit's ,Vegeta, remember, DUTY. Pretend for appearace sake, swallow the lump in your stomach and put up with her The prince smirked again and replied, "I'll tell you if you promise to stop trying to start a fire and rest like I told you," Vegeta said in a firm tone, gently took her shoulders and laid her back into bed. After she was settled, he smiled. "I smirked, mi amour, because I have decided to take the warriors off planet to liberate planets that freeze face had our people conquer for him. I'll take a few at a time but I won't take the females until I feel comfortable with your recovery. So, while I'm gone, you rest for a few more days then begin training. You have your choice of sparring partners including Kakarrot's and my own mother. Make your mate proud and heed my request. I'll keep the scouter on and be in constant contact. Rest easy and I'll see you when I return," Vegeta knelt by his mate's bedside, raised his hand to caress the side of her face then leaned up to kiss her.

Lissa threw her arms around her prince and practically devoured him and Vegeta had to literally pry himself from her grasp. "Mi amore, I have to go. I love you. Now take care. I'll leave word with Broccolia and Turnipa to look in on you. I'm sure Cilvi will be your sleeping companion. Bye," Vegeta bade; teleported from his lady then went to inform the other females of the household that the princess needed to recover and to keep watch on her.

Then Vegeta called the warriors together and gathered the weaker ones first. These were the warrior who had not yet fully attained SSJ-1, so if he took them to a planet like Ispan-12 and engaged King Tyrus in battle, maybe their confidence would rise and they could make the flip successfully.

"You intend to purposefully engage them in war? Half of them have a power level equal to Hercule's. It'll be suicide!" Kakarrot cautioned.

"If you have a better idea, commander, I'm all ears, until then, my decision stands. You know you're coming with me, don't you? I need my elite commander at all times along with twenty elite warriors. I'll give you all two hours to prepare and say good-bye to your mates, and then we're off! Meet me in the desert where her majesty and the others had touched down a few weeks ago. Kakarrot,!" Vegeta called to his commander then the two mighty Saiyajin entered the palace.

Kakarrot went to inform his mate about her brother's decision to take the weaker warriors off planet to engage in a war.

"As Commander of the army, you must go with Ichison. Vegeta knows what he is doing. It is the Saiyan way. He wants a mighty army when freeze face attacks, I know him. Hasn't he ever told you about the Saiyan gene that makes us stronger after every battle?" Kayla asked her mate as she twined his tail through her fingers.

"Huh, yeah, he's told me. Wish us luck, mate of mine," Kakarrot sighed as he kissed Kayla.

"You don't need it. You and Ichison as the two highest powers in the tribe… No worries here, mate of mine and I'll see you when you all return. I love you," the prince's sister kissed her mate then assisted him in preparing to leave. "Kakarrot, a favor while you're gone? I know he'll probably have a cat but it's something he really needs and he's not happy unless it happens," Kayla spoke as the pair gathered any items the commander might need on the journey.

"If it would help him, my lady, I'll do anything. I hate to see him so torn. I don't know why he's in such a state? He's still so private," Kakarrot nodded.

"The source is Lissa. She used to run and hide form him when we were chimps and she's still repulsed of him. I don't want her as mate for my prince and his other female is not around, so that leaves you and before you protest, I know you two have had one another, unless that lovely young girl on Minerva was my imagination," Kayla snickered.

Kakarrot bulked in disbelief. "Y-you've seen our daughter?" The mighty Saiyan had lost his color and nearly fainted.

"Hey, hey, mate of mine, don't fret. She's gorgeous, besides, her twin brothers are combined of Raditz and Ichison, or has he not told you that?" the princess asked.

"That one was obvious but I don't see how we conceived a child when we are both of the male gender?" the large Saiyan shrugged.

"It's a mystery that I doubt he was old enough to learn unless either Nappa or Raditz told him of. Now, go please him in the fashion you both are craving," Kayla smirked as she sent Kakrrot off to the mission.

Two hours later, the chosen warriors had gathered in the desert-Vegeta had requested the use of Vegeta Ou's craft- along with Zarbon, Jeice and the weaker warriors of each of their races. The number of warriors who left the planet were four hundred-there were two hundred Saiya-jin and one hundred each of the other two races. The warriors boarded the crafts then lifted off for Ispan-12. The trip was slated to take two Earth weeks and if Vegeta remembered from an encounter he had once had with the aliens of that world, they were as weak as space slug mucus. Half way into the trip, the hailing signals on Prince Vegeta's ship sounded.

"Your highness, we're being hailed, shall I respond?" Letouse, one of Vegeta's warriors, asked.

"What do you think? Of course, we respond, you nit!" Vegeta shot back and the navigator opened the hailing port. "Who hails Vegeta no Ouji, Prince of all Saiya-jin?"

"Well, well, long time no hear from, monkey boy. What d'ya mean by coming up here and invading my planet, youngster? You tried once before and nearly got your softer side beat right outta ya," a voice snarled over the speaker.

"Well, Prince Tyrus, nice to hear from you. If I remember the last battle, it was you who ran back to your weak kneed daddy in tears because a warrior half your height beat the snot outta your nose. This is a social call. You have something of mine and I want it back," Vegeta smirked.

"And what, pray tell, could that be, monkey man?"

"You and Frieza love that term, don't you? Very well, I'll have to show you exactly what a monkey can do, but the item I seek has golden hair and built like a Greek goddess," Vegeta stated.

A wicked laugh emitted over the speaker. "Bwahahaha! What, the woman who was given to me as a peace offering to keep me away Minerva? You must be joking! I'm taking that planet as mine as soon as we have your little party and I wipe you out of the Universe!" the voice threatened.

Vegeta snickered. 'Dream on, buddy.' "You'd better have your army ready and waiting, because this time I'll show you no mercy! Vegeta no Ouji out! Letouse, land this thing so we can kick that pig and his over sized ego," the prince remarked, forgetting that he himself had a massive ego.

The ships landed on Ispan-12 and were immediately surrounded by a great army.

"Vegeta, I think you may want to take a look at these blokes," Jeice suggested and Vegeta looked out of the cockpit window of his own ship.

As far as anyone could see were huge machines with arms and legs and guns mounted on the shoulders.

"Oh, how cute, they put their party clothes on just for us. C'mon, let's make scrap metal outta that rubble," Vegeta ordered and the warriors exited the craft, however, the moment the doors had slid open, guns sprang from the suits from out of nowhere and fired upon the warriors. There was no time to power up and the warriors found themselves completely overwhelmed.

"Vegeta, what have you gotten us into? You egotistical, selfish piece of cow dung, I'm losing warriors left and right! You said this was a weak planet!" Zarbon hissed as he tried to protect those of his army that had not been injured in any way by the hail of gun fire and laser blasts.

Vegeta hissed to himself then spoke. " Letouse, the minute I get off the ship, you power up and leave. You, too, Zarbon, Jeice. I got us into this, I'll get out. You all just go!" the Saiyan prince ordered and left the confines of his Outusan's ship, powered up to the newest SSJ level he had just achieved and began firing chi blasts into key areas of the armor.

"Vegeta, you'll get yourself killed, my prince!" Kakarrot said to himself then teleported from the ship to join the prince in battle.

Following the commander were the twenty elite warriors that Vegeta had brought with him and with such high power levels fighting at once, the battle was proving to favor the Saiyajin.

"Cease fire!" a voice yelled and all gun play and energy blasts halted as a being as tall as Tien entered the battle area. By his side was a beautiful female with long golden hair. "I order you to return to your planet of origin. Ariadne is my princess, now, Vegeta, and there is nothing you can do about it," the being spoke.

"I had claimed her first, Tyrus, but her idiot sire never let me have her because I had neither people nor a planet to rule. The fact that Aegar let you bully him gave you my prize," Vegeta replied then turned to the princess. "Are you happy, golden one?" he asked but he could sense her fear and felt her trembling. With his eyes being keener than those of other races, he could see bruises and festering wounds on the girl's once perfect body. She was gaunt and thin from lack of food but she was still attractive. "What have you done to her?" the Saiyan prince snarled, his anger increasing his power.

"My God, Vegeta's power is enormous! I hope he doesn't short out," Kakarrot trembled as he watched his prince fight for control.

'Kakarrot, IT behind Ariadne, and when you see me attack, take her back to the ship. I'll catch up,' Vegeta told his commander via telepathy and Kakarrot did as requested.

Vegeta clenched his fist then opened it and threw out the chi ball that had formed in his palm. "ROLLING LIGHTNING ATTACK!" Vegeta yelled. The ball rolled along the ground as if it were a bowling ball and headed straight for Prince Tyrus.

'Now, Kakarrot!' the prince said and the commander grabbed the princess and returned to the ship.

Vegeta went to follow when…"Oh, no you don't! You're not getting away that easily, monkey man! I'll teach you to defy Tyrus and the army of Ispan-12!" Something had grabbed the prince from behind and had him pinned by all his limbs.

"W-what is this Tyrus? Let me go immediately or this planet'll be history!" Vegeta snarled as he struggled to get free.

"No, I don't think so. I was actually hoping to get you here and gaining the Minervan princess was the only way I could think of. You see my dear Saiyan; those bands that I've fastened you with are draining your chi every time you struggle. So, my advice to you is stop struggling," Tyrus smirked then sauntered over to where Vegeta hang and lifted his hand to the Saiyan prince's face. "My brother was right, you are tasty looking morsel. I'll make a trade. You for Ariadne, sounds fair," Tyrus whispered as he caressed Vegeta's cheek.

It did not take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on. Vegeta's heart was in his mouth as he put two and two together. The prince caught a look in Tyrus' eyes that he had seen on one other being in his life. "No. No. No! Not again! I will not let you subject me and humiliate me like you did after you took me from my people and my home! I hate you, Frieza!"

"So, you guessed my little secret, but I'm not Frieza. I'm his brother, Glacier. I claimed this planet and now the natives follow my every wish! I will conquer where Frieza failed. I learned that he was defeated by one of you monkey boys on the Planet Namek and then he had been sliced to pieces by a Super Saiyan boy on the Planet Earth and sent to the other dimension. I will rid the universe of your foul stench once and for all," Glacier threw back his head and laughed then he put his hand around Vegeta's head and leaned to kiss him.

The action never happened, however as Glacier suddenly seized then fell to the ground. "C'mon, my prince, let's get outta here!" a voice said and chi blasts began tearing at the bands that held the prince in place. The next thing Vegeta knew was lying on his cot in his chamber on board his Outusan's ship. Slowly, he sat up.

"Hey, you're all right! Great! I thought you had brought the farm there for a second," it was Kakarrot's voice.

"Nearly," Vegeta said and went to get off the bed but reeled off balance and Kakarrot grabbed his arm to steady him. "Let go. Thanks. An Ice-jin! A stinking bloody Ice-jin! Kakarrot!" Vegeta fell onto his commander's neck and the larger Saiyan put his arms around his prince to comfort him. Then the prince teleported out of Goku's hold and materialized outside of the ship. Concentrating his energy into a single bean, Vegeta let the beam fly from his first two fingers and it headed for the planet.

The beam pierced the planet and suddenly the rock exploded. Vegeta returned to his ship and went to take the captain's chair, however, he reeled off balance and screamed, "Kakarrot, help me!"

Kakarrot, who had been walking down a corridor that led to the control room, picked up a scream for help. He closed his eyes and located the source, and then ITed to the spot in time to catch Vegeta as he fell to the ground.

"Don't worry, your highness, I've got you. Let's get you back to your chamber," Kakarrot said and headed back towards the king's chamber where the two had been next to just minutes before.

"This isn't mine, Kakarrot. The next one," the prince rasped then passed out.

"Vegeta. Vegeta, wake up!" The commander concentrated and felt for any sign of energy. "Oh, no. Vegeta, your energy's near danger, my prince. Senzu bean!" Kakarrot laid the prince down, stood up and felt his gi for a senzu bean but he came up empty. Kakarrot then stripped off one of Vegeta's gloves and shook it out as long ago the commander began putting one inside for emergencies. 'No luck.'

Kakarrot left the chamber and pressed a button on his scouter. "Angelair, can you hear me?"

"Yes, commander, what is it?" the elite warrior asked.

"D'you have any cherry berries on you? I don't any more senzu beans and Vegeta's energy's near rock bottom," Goku said hiding his panic.

"No, sorry, sir. I gave the last two to Squashero and Ariadne," Angelair responded.

'Great, now what can I do? There's no tank on board. Maybe…Yeah, like Piccolo did with me, but would he accept it? Oh, well, can't hurt,' Kakarrot thought to himself and returned to the chamber.

The minute Kakarrot entered the chamber, he found Vegeta was shivering. The prince was deathly pale and Kakarrot knew that he would have to act fast. The commander knelt in front of the prince and placed a hand on his shoulder then transferred some of his energy to the failing prince.

'K- Kakarrot, strip me and put me in bed then get in behind me. I need your body heat,' was mentally conveyed to Kakarrot who obeyed.

Holding Vegeta up, Kakarrot removed the prince's gi, his one other glove and his boots, and then he lay the smaller Saiyan beneath the covers. After he had accomplished that, Kakarrot stripped himself and got in behind the prince and covered the two with a heavy blanket. The bed was only a twin size, which caused their bodies to touch and instinctively, Kakarrot took his prince in his arms, as he would do Kayla, his mate.

This was the second time in several months that he and the prince had been this close, well, sparring didn't count and neither did the last time they had coupled. Kakarrot allowed himself the fantasy that he kept in the back of his mind and he closed his eyes and unconsciously began to trace his fingers over the prince's chest. Hey, he'd never get another opportunity to be this close to the object of his night fantasies when he was alone, so he would take full advantage. Just then, a scent caught kakarrot's olfactory organs and it reminded him of Kayla just before the two became one. Kakarrot inhaled deeply as it had been far too long since he had experienced his prince during season. Kakarrot shivered and continued to trace the prince's body with his fingers, then his lips took over. He couldn't resist the desire to want a sample of someone whose scent was causing strange things to go on in his body. As his hands massaged Vegeta's body-the prince was unconscious-his lips kissed lower and lower until Kakarrot hit Vegeta's tail. The scent began to grow stronger in that area, which drove the commander onward and lower.

Kakarrot's tongue ejected itself from between his teeth and began to lap at an area he had felt Kayla kiss on himself. Here the scent was its strongest and drove his senses to the brink of insanity. Being so much larger in stature than the prince, it was no difficulty for Kakarrot to turn Vegeta over from lying on his stomach to lie on his back. Then Kakarrot found that which made the prince his gender and took it into his oral cavity and began to caress and tease it with gentle pecks and nips. As Kakarrot's hand massaged the member, he felt something out of place. Stopping what he was doing, Kakarrot parted the thick covering of hair and he gasped when his eyes saw a small opening in the rear of Vegeta's member.

Taking a finger, Kakarrot poked at the opening and found that it was hollow like the one Kayla possessed. As the opening swallowed his finger, Kakarrot began an action that sent his mate in orbit as his mouth reclaimed the prince's member. A gasp sounded from above the commander's head and he froze.

"No. No. Stop! Zarbon, Dodoria, Frieza!" Vegeta gasped.

Kakarrot looked up and found that tears streamed from Vegeta's eyes. "Vegeta, they're not here. Don't worry my prince, I won't hurt you like they did," Kakarrot spoke as he raised himself up to caress Vegeta's hair.

Slowly the prince's eyes opened and he found himself looking at his commander. "K-Kakarrot? W-"

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I-I couldn't help it. You…" Kakarrot lost his train of thought and turned away from his prince.

Vegeta lifted a hand that felt as if it had ten ton weights tied to it and placed it on his commander's hip but it slipped to another part of the larger Saiyan. "It's alright, my friend, I have also been feeling the torture in not being able to be with you as we had been a few years ago. Very well, you may have me but no one, under any circumstances is to know you shared your energy with me in that manner, understand?" Vegeta spoke in harsh, teasing tones but his voice lacked the venom it would have had if he had not been drained of energy.

Vegeta's fingers began to massage Kakarrot's member and the bigger Saiyan rolled over and took the prince in his arms. Vegeta held onto Kakarrot's member and guided it to a spot on himself then he pushed himself forward and the opening Kakarrot had discovered accepted Kakarrot's member, which brought gasps from both the prince and the commander.

"V-Vegeta! Y-You…You're so tight, my prince! I have forgotten just how this feels!" Kakarrot panted. "I'm surprised it's still there!"

"All male Saiya-jin develop that opening during their teen years. Once the male is out of his teens, the hole closes up. Mine never did because during my teen years I was freeze face's slave. That's why I have it. I haven't produced since I had our daughter, so, I doubt there'll be any evidence of our doing what we're about to. C'mon, big boy, show me what you've got!" Vegeta invited. 'Besides, love, I'm carrying a little parcel for you as you are for me. Five more months will tell,' the prince thought to himself.

Kakarrot began to thrust within the opening and Vegeta grasped the sides of the cot. Yes, this was what their sons had done when they were teens. The feeling being called forth was nothing short of mind blowing! He had forgotten just how mind blowing and exciting the act was and with his commander, the act was fulfilling and was as natural as if either were mating with the females. Heavens, he had missed this. The last time they coupled was much too hurried and neither really enjoyed the event. Suddenly, Vegeta let out a powerful scream and his body burst into SSJ and Kakarrot followed suit to keep from getting badly hurt.

"Vegeta! Oh, God, Vegeta, this is incredible! I don't even get this with Kayla!"

"I know, commander! This is something the females cannot give us and can only be obtained in this fashion. This is also another way to share our energy but you're right, it is incredible!" Vegeta replied then his body tightened and he lifted himself to Kakarrot's shoulder where the prince bit the flesh in that area. Kakarrot did the same both being careful not to bit too deeply, as they knew the females were very rare and out of duty both of them were intended to mate with them. "K-K Kakarrot!" Vegeta screamed then out of the lungs of both participants, an earth shattering roar escaped, as their act neared its completion and the prince erupted like a volcano as the commander shot his part into the smaller Saiyan's cavern.

Kakarrot fell in a heap over the prince's body and Vegeta found his arms going around his commander's waist. Kakarrot rolled over and enfolded the prince in his arms as he would Kayla. The two were still joined, as Kakarrot had no intention of letting his prize go so soon. Vegeta, for the, moment belonged only to him. The prince was his mate, once again, and he loved him. Yes, Kakarrot had long since admitted that what he had been feeling for Vegeta ran deeper than mere friendship. He loved this male as much as he loved the same male's sister, although, the commander knew his sentiment and affections would never be returned. 'NBD.I still love you.' "Good-night, Vegeta."Kakarrot said.

"Thank you, commander. Now I know why our sons would sneak off together and return with huge grins on their faces. Rest up, my friend," the prince whispered and ran his hand over Kakarrot's strong chest. "And Kakarrot, no kissing above the waist, understand?" the prince slurred as consciousness slipped from his body, however, before sleep had completely drew the prince into its arms, Vegeta thjought, 'The affection is returned, my friend, we just cannot ever act upon it.'

Kakarrot ran his hand over Vegeta's shoulder and wanted to kiss the prince, but that would have sent the smaller Saiyan into a rage, so he contended himself with just holding him and stroking his tail, which immediately sent the prince onto another planet. It was not soon after Kakarrot heard Vegeta purring in slumber that he leaned and kissed his affection then closed his eyes to sleep.

Sometime late in the time zone, Kakarrot jumped to alertness and yelled, "Vegeta!" The commander searched the room beginning with the bed but there was no trace of his highness but his blue gi had been left behind, which meant that Vegeta had found a change of clothing somewhere.

The commander got out of bed, put on his own gi and felt for the prince's chi.'Where are you, Vegeta?' the commander asked to himself then his quick eyes picked up a flash in the dark corridor and Kakarrot followed as another flash blinked in the dark. Kakarrot located the place from which the flashed emitted and peered into a window and found that he was looking into some sort of training chamber. He gasped.

Within the chamber, Vegeta was fully dressed in a deep purple gi and he was jumping, flipping and hurling disk–like chi blasts like Frisbees, diving under them and catching them on one finger. Vegeta tossed the disk from his finger then kicked it and the thing exploded as a blast of chi left the prince's right foot. He was so built and glowing like a forest fire. He moved with the fluidity of molten lava, his movements were poetry in motion and Goku stood mesmerized as he watched such an artistic display.

"Wow, I never knew Vegeta had such moves! Those would come in very handy in the battle against Frieza," Kakarrot remarked to himself.

The prince had powered down from his exercise and draped a towel over his shoulder then headed for the door. Kakarrot ducked back in the shadows when he heard the door slide open. A smirk formed on Vegeta's lips as he picked up a familiar chi.

"I know you're there, Kakarrot, no use in hiding," the prince spoke and Kakarrot walked into the light.

"What is this place, Vegeta?" Kakarrot asked in a near whisper.

"No need to whisper we're the only two awake. The others are in their chambers. That chamber is a gravity trainer much like the one on Earth. Outusan and I spent many times in there when we were on purge missions together," Vegeta sighed.

"Oh. Ok. G'night, then," Goku said and slowly turned to leave.

"You wanna spar with me?" Vegeta asked as he kept his eyes averted from the commander.

Kakarrot's eyes lit like stars with excitement. He would have thought that the prince would have wanted to kill him after what the two of them had participated in. "Y-you're not mad or anything?" the naïve warrior asked.

Vegeta had to snicker and shook his head. "Kakarrot, you're such a nit. I wanted it as much as you did and besides, you've always wanted a bond with me, now you have it, in a way. I needed the energy and it was the only other way I could think of. I felt your panic when you couldn't find any Senzu and Angelair had no cherry berries. You and I are the highest level Saiya-jin…I had no choice, but it cannot become a habit the way it had with our boys," the prince cautioned as he leaned against the gravity chamber with his arms folded.

Kakarrot hung his head, turned and slowly left the area. "I get it, Vegeta, good night," he said, his tone dejected.

Vegeta's mouth hung open. "Kakarrot, no. I can't! I am the Saiy-jin prince. The epitome of our race and I have a duty to mate with Lissa and produce an heir to throne. K, my affections for you are very deep but those who knew Bardock would never forget that he was just a third class and so are you. It cannot happen. What we have is special and sacred among our people, but with the females about, we cannot engage in ourselves. The day Cornelia and her family joined the tribe and she became enamored of Tregeta, your youngest came to me in tears. He told me that a girl was taking his best friend away from him. If we were on the home world, this sort of thing would make no difference, contrary to what I told the boy. You have no idea how hard it is for me to keep up this exterior of dislike for you while Lissa and many others are around. Only four people knew about Ceraina and those on the island now do not. The only reason I'm with Lissa is out of duty to the crown. What we did this time was the last ditch effort to regain one's strength by taking it from one of equal or stronger power. I know they're still seeing one another while their mates are breeding and that's why I pushed you away. Plus, I'm afraid of male bonding on that level. Something sacred to male Saiya-jin and Frieza turned it into a sport for his enjoyment retraining our minds to believe it was humiliating," the prince sank to the floor. "Besides, with that lunatic female about I'd rather not provide the humans with fuel to try and complete what that ice bitch had started."

"Is that why you cried when I–"

"Yes. When I was the equal of an Earth age thirteen year old, I noticed it but I paid it no mind until Nappa told me I was entering my stage and to stay away from the two of them for the next seven years. Little did we know we were being listened to and after Nappa had left my chamber, Frieza summoned me to his chamber and Zarbon was there. Before that and before the destruction of our people, I saw freeze face molest my Outusan in that manner. It was the worst thing I'd ever seen in my life. I was just a Saiyan two-year-old, an Earth four-year-old!" Vegeta's voice broke and he could not contain the flood that left his onyx eyes.

The prince drew his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them then lowered his head and cried. Kakarrot stood away from the suffering prince. He hadn't seen Vegeta in this state since that Christmas Bulma had thrown him out. The Saiyan commander eased himself onto the floor far enough away from his own commander, tears falling from his own eyes. He wanted to comfort his prince, his friend but he knew that he couldn't. The pain was much too deep. Kakarrot was all too aware of the nightmare that was Frieza and what he had done to the Saiyan race.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I promised not to hurt you and here I've destroyed you. I'm not worthy to be part of this plane," Kakarrot sobbed.

A blood-curdling scream came from behind the large Saiyan just before he found the floor meet his nose. "You baka brain, you did not hurt me! You could never hurt me. Frieza did this to me and took away something we held as a sacred act between two very good friends!" Vegeta cried as he beat on Kakarrot's back.

"Vegeta, please!"

Vegeta got off Kakarrot's back. "You wanna know what it feels like don't you? Kakarrot, you don't have the area, but...," Vegeta shook his head and smirked as a thought came to him. The prince took hold of Kakarrot's gi and dragged him further. "Come,, in the gravity trainer," the prince pushed his commander towards the training chamber. Vegeta closed the door to the trainer to confine any unnatural noises to the chamber, then he took hold of the sash on Kakarrot's gi, gave it a yank and it fell away. "What you did was as a request and I was unconscious through the most part. You realize that I am fully conscious and functioning and am doing this willingly. Since you initiated the bonding, I must complete it as mandated by the rules of the act, which my great-great-grand Outusan had set forth," the prince said as he stood in front of his commander.

"Y-your great-great-grand Outusan set the rules? Is this a game, then?" Kakarrot asked as he began to tremble again.

"You could call it that. It's known as 'brother bonding.' A Saiyan monarch indebted to one of his comrades would form a bond with him. The comrade could ask the bond to be in any form, the deepest form of the bond being the form we have with our females. The other form is purely physical and without emotion. After we have committed the act, I will continue to treat you as I always have and you will continue to treat me as you always have. Am I making you nervous, Kakarrot, my friend? If it concerns you that you won't desire Kayla after this, have no fear. You're still Saiyan scum in my eyes and I loathe the very ground you walk on," Vegeta's words, although harsh and hurtful were said in a near whisper. The prince stepped closer to his commander but stopped. "You smell like yesterday's garbage. Follow me this way, commander. If I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna demand the same from you as I do from my female. C'mon strip and get in," the prince stood by a door.

Kakarrot peered into the room and found it to be a wash room. He entered and stripped as he did so. Vegeta shut the door then returned to his training. There would be no fear of the gravity interfering with the shower, as the two rooms were completely independent of one another. The prince set the gravity to 1000x earth's gravity and began his routine. The prince lost himself in unconscious movements his body could perform even in sleep. After a half-hour, he returned the gravity to 100x as he had felt the commander near the end of his wash. Vegeta inhaled and cringed. He'd better go have a wash himself after training in 1000x. Vegeta stripped off his deep purple tank shirt then sat on a bench to strip his pants and boots. He closed his eyes to briefly meditate when he picked up the only other chi around. He kept his own hidden until he felt Kakarrot leave the area then he went to engage in his own wash as he smirked in regards to his commander. This time of being uninhibited males and doing what their nature and desires call for would come to an end once they were back on earth adn with the females, plus they would have to find a way to mask any lingering scent that might hang around their personal air. Saiya-jin, like Namekians had very sensitve noses and could detect the faintest odor no... matter... how... old. There was a thought. Vegeta found it strange that the new Saiya-jin had not picked up on the scent of the last female that had inhabited Little Vegeta or the fact the Kakarrot and the prince himself had joined together on occasion. Perhaps it was reuniting with all of the survivors from the Holocaust. That had to be the reason, with the exception of his siblings and his mother who were quick to detect the former events that had transpired at the encampment.

Following his wash, the prince wrapped a towel around his midsection and returned to his own chamber then he decided he'd go grab a bite to eat as he had not eaten before they had landed on Ispan-12. After he redressed in another set of training clothes, Vegeta left his chamber and headed for the galley, his route taking him passed Goten's chamber. The door must not have closed completely as Vegeta picked up a pair of chiis as familiar to him as his own. Logic told him to just walk passed but curiosity overcame him and he leaned closer fearing what he would hear.

"Son, how did you and Tregeta get together when you were younger teens?" it was Kakarrot's voice.

"No girl wanted to date us after she'd seen our first transformation to SSJ. Everyone started calling us freaks and told us that we weren't welcome. The other kids in school stayed away from us. The school board put us in a separate place for other 'freaks' the teachers were too afraid to instruct. I mean, he and I grew up together and, well, you were in the other dimension and Vegeta, well, he was around only when it suited him and the questions we had, we were afraid to even think about asking him. Our moms could only do so much. My mom's a lot more macho than Bulma and Gohan helped some, but without a real pure blood Saiyan, the two of us didn't know what was happening to us especially when we discovered an opening behind the part that makes us males. I asked Tregeta if he had one and he told me that he did then he asked if I wanted go to a movie. We were the size of Earth age seventeen-year-olds but we were only fourteen and fifteen at the time but we got into an adult movie. We sat in the very back row.

"The couple on the screen, a guy and a girl, began kissing one another and Trunks asked me if I had ever been kissed like that and I told him the girl had been seeing wouldn't so much as let me touch her to hold her hand. When I asked him, he told me he had tried but the girl had slapped him. Well, you know what happens when an Earth-jin slaps our faces. The girl's hand broke and she broke things off with Trunks. He asked me if I wanted to try and I told him, sure," it was Goten's voice.

"Where was Vegeta when this was going on?" Kakarrot asked.

"He had gone on a planet destruction mission. It was just after Bulma had come home from the hospital after three months and could care for Cilvanti. I'd go to Capsule Corp to do my homework and stuff as Tregeta had to help baby sit. Anyway, at the movie house, we looked around to see if anyone was watching but they were too caught up in the movie to pay us any attention. Plus, Tregeta's hair was lavender at the time so it made him look like a girl. He's also built like Vegeta, small framed and all. Anyway, he asked me to lean closer to him and he leaned closer to me. I felt him put his hand to the side of my face and electricity ran all through me, then our mouths met. The rest you can pretty much guess at, but dad I liked it. I was happy when he'd invite me to stay over at CC. Then one night..." Goten stopped and a sniff escaped his nose.

"You don't have to tell me any more, but you might have to tell someone else, but answer me this. Are you two still involved even though you've mated and bonded with females?"

A cry escaped the young half-Saiyan. "Oh, dad, I wish we could stop and I know it's wrong but I love Trunks. He makes me feel things Cilantra never could. She knows because she's told me that I've returned with his scent all over me. Vegeta's gonna kill me when he finds out. Dad..." the young man wailed.

He knew he shouldn't have stopped to listen and now he had to go confront his own son. Vegeta didn't know whether to be ballistic with rage or consumed with hurt because his boy feared him so much that he couldn't ask about one of the most crucial stages during a Saiyan male's development. Slowly, the prince moved away and ran to the chamber located beside his own. He entered the lock code and the door slid open. He was surprised to find his own son awake.

The younger prince started when he saw his dad enter. "Outusan, w-what's the matter?" the young man asked.

The prince stood at the foot of his son's bed and just looked straight at him, his black eyes unreadable. "Why?" was the only word that had come from his lips.

"Why what, Outusan?" Tregeta asked as he sat up.

"Why did you never tell me when you discovered that place on your body? Why didn't you ask me about it? I would have told you! Was I that cruel and heartless that I drove my son away and didn't even know it?" the last question more to himself than his offspring. Vegeta couldn't hold the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

"Bulma always said that you wanted nothing to do with us and that's why you were always away but I knew she was wrong. I wanted to ask you about it, but the time never seemed right to approach you with such a matter. I still don't know what it's for," the young prince shook his head and shed tears of his own.

The elder prince slowly moved from his spot, sat on the bed by his son and put his arm around the boy. This was gonna be difficult but it had to be done so that they all could rest easy with how they functioned. Vegeta began to stroke his son's newly re-grown lavender tail in effort to calm the young prince down

"I-It's a developmental thing that all Saiyan males receive during their teen years and appears when our bodies begin to grow hair in that region and our voices change. It serves no purpose that I know of other than for pleasure, however,in special circumstances, males have been able to breed. My great-great grand Outusan's Outusan wanted it to have a meaning for the warriors, so he used it as a way for two warriors to share energy and as a way to bond," the elder prince began.

"Bond? How? Two males can't bond, can they?" the young prince asked after he had calmed down but he leaned against his Outusan's shoulder.

"Yes, we can. That hole usually closes when we exit our teens but if it gets tampered with during any stage of that development, it remains open. But tell me, how did you and Goten get interested in one another?" Vegeta asked as Tregeta sat up and the elder prince removed his boots to lie down. The younger prince did the same.

"It just kinda happened.I urged it.I mean, hey, I'm a year older than that dweeb, anyway. I had invited him out to a movie as the girl he'd been seeing had dumped him a few days prior and he was feeling rather depressed. The girl I had been going with dumped me before we went on Christmas holiday. I couldn't care less but Goten took rejection very hard. We went to the movies, I forgot what the title was, but that's beside the point. It was an adult movie and we sat in a very dark corner. The girl and guy on screen began to kiss and parts of me began to tingle. I teasingly asked Goten if he'd ever been kissed like they were doing on the screen but he told me the prude he'd been dating wouldn't even let him hold her hand. My hair was still lavender at the time and my physique wasn't the most masculine thing ever to be seen," Tregeta blushed.

"How well I know that! I had a time when I returned from Minerva, after seeing the other three, whipping you into anything that remotely resemble a male warrior," Outusan Vegeta smirked.

"Yeah. Anyway, I asked Goten to lean close to me, I leaned close to him and the rest is self-explanatory. After that, I'd ask him to come to CC to do his homework with me and help me when I would baby sit the little warrior. One night I asked him to stay over. It was after his sixteenth birthday and I told him I wanted to give him a special present. I could have brought him anything his heart desired but I wanted to give him something really special. That night, I gave him me. We've been going at it ever since and we're still going at it. Our mates know and have no problem with it. In fact, the four of us have invented our own boding game. Goten and I go at it and Corey and Cilan use their tails on one another," Tregeta snickered in a dry manner.

Vegeta sat up and regarded his son as if he had just dropped out of a tree. "The four of you do this thing?"

"Yeah, especially when we feel like our bodies are about to explode and not from the power of SSJ," Tregeta continued. "Any reason you're asking me these things?"

Vegeta hung his head. "I over heard Kakarrot and Goten talking and I had to also hear it from you and..." Outusan stopped. "Never mind, have a good night. We'll be landing in a week or so. Good-night, boy," the elder prince left his son's chamber and headed up the right hand side of the corridor to the galley.

At the same time, Kakarrothad left Goten's chamber and headed down the left side of the corridor. Both Outusan's had been immersed in their own thoughts when the inevitable happened. They crashed into one another, however, instead of falling down, they assumed battle stances.

"Kakarrot!"

"Vegeta! S-sorry, my prince. I...was...just on my way to the galley for a bite to eat. I guess I was going the wrong way," the commander relaxed his stance.

"Oh, commander. Carry on," Vegeta said and moved aside but neither left the area.

"Ok, well. I'm gonna chow. Later," Goku said and resumed his progress to the galley.

Vegeta fell in step beside him. "Come to think of it, I haven't had anything for awhile," the prince remarked and the two continued in silence.

After a few minutes of walking, Kakarrot said, " I had a talk with Goten about his relationship with his younger highness."

Vegeta glanced up at the commander. "Oh? I had a talk with Tregeta about his relationship with your brat. He didn't deny it and told me their mates had found away to also enjoy one another! He admitted to initiating the whole affair as a birthday gift to your boy from himself. I blame myself for this fiasco, even if I had been a more attentive and caring Outusan when the boy really needed me instead of out playing among the stars as an excuse to get away from that loud mouth shrew of a woman, this would have happened, anyway!" The prince clenched his fist, grit his teeth and his hair flashed gold then he shook himself. "Kakarrot, what kind of Outusan would rather train 24/7, 52/12, neglect his family and fail to see the signs when his male offspring enters the most crucial time in his development? The time when he should be locked away from other males and exposed to females? Kakarrot, I've failed, I've failed miserably! I've let my people down, I've let my family down and I've let my son down. When he needed me most I wasn't around, only when it suited me. I should have been there, Kakarrot, for both our boys, to give them the information they needed.I let you down, too," Vegeta's voice dropped to a near whisper from its near hysteria.

"I let my family, friends and planet down as well.I had come back when my son was seven, trained with you more often than not then that tournament came about and I met Uubu. I left for five years to train him then returned and nothing was the same, except you. How could you let me down? You were the one, who hated me, Earth and everything it represented. I won't even start on the emotion thing. You were always around when the team was in trouble and came through in the end when it counted. You have always been my constant and the one I could depend on being around without being around," Kakarrot replied.

Vegeta shook his head. "Don't praise me! I only ever acted the hero whenever there was something I could gain out of doing it. On Namek, I saved Krillin and Gohan because...

"Because why, Vegeta? You didn't want to see them get hurt? Or was it because you needed to hide behind their strength? Or was because you really did care about the things that belonged to the only to other full-blooded Saiyan in existence at that time? I always knew you cared, Vegeta, even when you pretended not to. But that's not what's really plaguing you is it? It's the fact that my son and yours have bonded on an intimate basis," Kakarrot said.

"Not only that, I-I wanna complete what I asked you to start but I need you to be comfortable with the idea of a complete male bond," the prince said and teleported from his commander and in front of the door to the chamber he had wanted to enter when he fought the queen.

Vegeta entered the lock code and entered. The room was just as he remembered it from his boyhood, strewn with toys and holographic battle games. He entered the room, picked up a stuffed toy that resembled the mythical flying horse, Pegasus, sat in a pile of others and hugged the toy as tightly as he could.

'Outusan, I know you can't hear me, but I'm sorry. I have failed you most of all, my king. You were training me to be like you and take over the rule of the Saiya-jin. I tried, 'Tusan, I really tried hard, but I just couldn't live up to what you wanted. I am a weakling and I have emotions! I can't keep them buried any more and I can't keep hiding from the other truth. Kakarrot. How could our boys do it and I'm having the hardest time even contemplating such a thing. I hate the very ground you walk on but I also love every movement you make upon that ground. I hate the very air you breath, yet I could watch the inhalations you take and become mesmerized with the rise and fall of your massive chest,' the prince's mind thought about such things.

Vegeta scanned the room and caught sight of a pad. Putting the stuffed Pegasus toy aside, the prince reached for the pad and flipped to a blank page. He'd found a pen with the pad and began to write. After he'd written, he took a deep breath, got up and took one last look around the room. He shook his long mane. 'No, no more, Outusan. I refuse to try and live up to your expectations of me. You are in another dimension. I am the ruler of this tribe of new Saiya-jin and I set the standard. I am not weak, but stronger because I can cry and I can feel! I love the son of Bardock and I will somehow declare it to the entire universe!' he said the left the room and went to the galley.

In the galley, Kakarrot sat at a table laden with food and stuffed himself. Vegeta entered and slowly made his way to the table. Kakarrot looked up and a smile burst onto his face and the warrior was heedless of the eighty miles of pasta that hang from his mouth. Vegeta cringed.

"Hey, Vegeta, pull up a chair," Kakarrot said as he tried to talk around his food.

"Swallow your food, commander," the prince gently ordered as he sat beside one of the strongest warriors in the universe. The prince wouldn't look at the warrior when he ate, but he did survey how muscled the warrior's arms and chest were.

The ruler's dark eyes traversed the length of Kakarrot's arm, up his broad shoulder and thick neck to study the wild spikes of his hair. Vegeta reached out a gloved hand toward his commander but changed the direction at the last moment and grabbed a turkey leg upon which he snacked.

"Hey, Vegeta, I was thinking, we don't have to do that thing. It's freaking you out way too much. I thank you for allowing me to share my energy with you earlier in that way. I don't want you to feel you have to reciprocate in any fashion," Kakarrot shrugged as he continued to stuff his face.

The prince ate in silence, his mind on what Kakarrot had just said. "I-I do want to. Kakarrot, I need to stop running from the creature that I am and it's taken our boys engaging in the bonding act to remind me of that truth," Vegeta started. "Besides, if we were anywhere other than Earth, it would not be shunned upon. I never told you, but it was perfectly acceptable on the home planet. I can't be sure, but I think our sires had a thing for one another and had a child together," Vegeta nodded as he picked from a bunch of grapes.

"Goten said that he liked it when the two of them kissed and that he loved the young prince," Kakarrot explained and cast a shy eye to the prince. "How do you know our sires had a child?"

"Don't look at me like that, you've got a mountain of food in front of you! How else would you explain why Raditz looked like a fusion of the two of us?" Vegeta smirked and turned his back on the commander. God, this was so hard. A male was not supposed to feel this way about another of his gender, although he had just remembered it was acceptable on their home world. Grr, this was... No, he couldn't use that as an excuse, the boys had never met freeze face, but then again, the boys were Earth-jin who had more Saiya-jin instincts than the prince had at this point. 'Stop hiding, Vegeta. You know the truth of what you are and some of the race's males as well. You and Raditz had engaged and produced two very handsome sons. Kakarrot had given you a beautiful daughter and...' the prince put his hand to his abdomen and smirked. Yes, there was another chi there and being more sensitive than most of the other Saiya-jin, the prince felt it the second the two energies united, and a few more months would reveal the answer.

"Vegeta, you ok, guy?"

"No, commander, I'm not ok. I just remembered that Saiyan males can breed and I want to complete the bond with you that we began but your denouncement of your heritage keeps me at bay as does the presence of that black haired harridan you were once mated with," Vegeta explained.

The two warriors sat silently and cleared the table of its contents. Kakarrot stood and moved to stand behind the prince and he began to massage the smaller Saiyan's shoulders. Vegeta's head fell back and came in contact with Kakarrot's stomach. He inhaled and caught a scent reticent of one released by a ready female or open/breeding male.

"Kakarrot, didn't we eat everything?" the prince asked as he lifted his head and looked around to see if anything remained of their feast.

"Yeah, Vege, we did, why?" the commander asked as his fingers found their way into Vegeta's hair.

"I-I thought I was supposed to be the aggressor?" the prince asked as he got up, moved around his seat and took over what Kakarrot had started.

Vegeta was only as tall as Kakarrot's chest but the five-inch peak of his hair made him almost equal height to the commander. Vegeta took hold of Kakarrot's sash once again and untied it so that he could slip his hand between the garment and the commander's skin. At that moment, a spark of electricity emitted the second he put his hand near Kakarrot's flesh. Vegeta drew his hand back after the electric shock. He looked at his hand in surprise. He felt the shock wave to the peak of his hair.

"W-what was that?" the prince asked and looked at the spot on the commander's chest. The prince shook his head.

"What was what, Vegeta?" Kakarrot asked in his clueless manner.

"W-you shocked me, that's what! I could kick you from one end of this vessel to the other. In fact, I think I'll do just that! Gravity chamber, now!" the prince snarled and teleported to the gravity chamber and waited for his commander.

The second Kakarrot materialized, Vegeta kicked the larger Saiyan in the face, which sent him flying into a far wall.

"Vegeta, what's your beef?" Kakarrot asked but received a kick in the back of his head as a reply. "All right, Vegeta, I don't know what I've done to piss you off this time, but I'm not just gonna let you beat me up!" the commander replied and countered Vegeta's next move.

"Huh, as if I ever could! The only way I could ever beat the snot from your nose would be if I discovered an ever higher more powerful SSJ level than where I am currently!" the prince retorted and sweep kicked Kakarrot in the ribs but the move was effortlessly blocked.

The two then broke into an all out, blood drawing brawl and one would have probably killed the other had Kakarrot not powered up and fired off a low level kamehameha that both caught Vegeta off guard and sent the prince to the ground out of breath and seeing stars. The prince hit the floor with a thud so hard that the hard foam padding cracked.

"K-Kakarrot," was all Vegeta could rasp before he completely lost consciousness.

"Stupid ape, I told you I wouldn't hold you to anything. You're making such a big deal out of the thing, that I don't want you anymore. You're no fun, Vegeta," Kakarrot left the chamber and went to his own chamber to prepare for sleep.

Five hours later consciousness slowly returned to the prince's battered body. He tried to focus but he knew his eyes had swollen shut. He tried to concentrate so that he could teleport to his chamber. He'd left his scouter in his chamber so he couldn't even call anyone.

'Kakarrot, why? I wasn't gonna hurt you, my friend. I could never do that on purpose, anyway,' the prince's mind said. He tried to get up but pain shot through his entire being and tears shot from his eyes and he was in so much pain from Kakarrot's energy blast that even breathing was an effort and his eyes felt as if he had sand between the lids and the orbs.

Kakarrot lay staring up at a point in the ceiling, tears streaming down into his hair. He was so wrapped in his own emotional storm that he didn't hear the door to his chamber.

"Dad, what's wrong?" it was Goten and Kakarrot jumped at the sound of his son's voice.

"Whoa! Oh. Oh, hey son. Haven't you gone to bed yet?" Kakarrot asked as he dried his eyes.

Goten moved to sit by his dad and put his arms around him. "It's okay, dad. If it's about what I told you, I'm sorry but I can't help it. I've tried to break it off and so has he. I thought it was over when Cornelia joined the camp and paired up with him, but it wasn't," the younger man cried himself.

"Huh? No, it's not that. You are what you are. Vegeta...Vegeta said it happens when male Saiya-jin enter their teens but only lasts, I guess, from thirteen to twenty," Kakarrot sniffed and had choked when he said the prince's name.

"I-I know. Tregeta just left my room. He's not the same with black hair and eyes," Goten gave a dry laugh.

At that minute, Goten's scouter sounded. "Goten, have you seen my dad? He's not in his chamber! I've tried feeling for his energy, but I can't find it! I hope he didn't jettison from the craft. What would I tell the chimp and Mommarissa?" Tregeta's voice was near panic level.

"I don't know, Tregeta, I haven't seen him since we left the planet. He looked really bad like his energy had been drained from him. I'll ask my dad. I'm in his room, now. I'll beep you. Goten out," Goten said and looked at his dad.

"The last time I saw that hot head, he tried to kill me in the gravity chamber. I had to put him down with a kamehameha. All because of that friggin' hole! He needs to have his sewn shut, then he won't make such an issue out of to do it or not to do it," Kakarrot hissed with enough venom to make a rattle snake proud.

Goten stared at his dad, his mouth in his lap. "Say what?! Tregeta's' dad has one? He's not even a teenager!"

"During his teens he was Frieza's slave. That being had Zarbon and Dodoria, his henchmen, perform humiliating acts on the last three remaining Saiya-jin at the time. That's why Vegeta has one. He's such a prude. I don't see what the big deal is," Kakarrot snarled.

"Did he do something to hurt you, daddy? 'Cause if he did, I'll mop this ship up with him!" Goten flew off the bed, out the room to search for the prince.

"Goten, come back here!" Kakarrot shot out of his room after his youngest son.

The two Son men flew down the corridor then suddenly halted as they saw Tregeta carrying the elder prince. The young prince was in tears. Goten gasped but Kakarrot turned away.

"Tregeta, what happen to him? He looks like he's been in a battle," Goten remarked.

"How perceptive of you, Dr. Watson. Got a senzu bean on you?" Tregeta asked but Goten shook his head. "What good are you?" he snapped and felt his gi for a bean.

"I gave you the only bean I had and you gave yours to me after we left the planet," Goten remembered.

"I don't believe this! My dad's dying and I can't do a thing about it! Grr, if I ever get my hands on whoever did this to him, they're gonna be toast!" the young prince's hair flicked gold.

"You're not strong enough, boy. Just like I wiped him out, it'll be no small thing to squash a maggot like you!" Kakarrot growled.

Goten and Tregeta both stared at the usually mild-mannered Saiyan as if he had lost his mind.

"Dad?"

"Kakarrot? How dare you! This is your prince and future king and I thought he was your friend," the young prince lost his emotions, flipped into SSJ-2 and the power engulfed both sire and son.

Vegeta gasped then screamed. "Tregeta, stop! Power down, son, please, you're burning me!" the elder prince rasped. His energy level was so low that even his son's SSJ-2 level caused intense pain in his being.

The younger prince looked down and found that his dad had grabbed hold of his grey tank shirt. Instantly, he powered down as the prince had requested. Vegeta fell from the younger one's arms to the floor.

"Come on, dad, I'd better get you to bed," Tregeta said and hoisted his dad to a standing position and carried him to his chamber.

When Vegeta passed Kakarrot, he tried to look into that Saiyan's eyes but he could just open his own. "I-I'm s-sorry, K-Kakarrot," the elder prince said and let his son take him to his room.

"Hey, Vegeta dropped something," Goten said, his eyes catching the piece of paper that had slipped from Vegeta's hand and lay by his dad's feet. He picked it up, opened it then glanced over it. He blushed and handed the letter to his dad. "Here, this is for you."

Kakarrot took the letter from his son and read it. He reeled off balance and collapsed onto the floor, the color draining from his face.

"D-dad?"

"G-Goten, read this please so I don't think I'm crazy," Kakarrot handed the letter to his son.

Goten took the letter and read it out loud. It was written in the Saiyago hand.

'Kakarrot, you can't know what this decision means for me. I'm still not comfortable with it but it is part of what we are as an alien race and not only that, since we've been together, I've developed my own bond to you. It scares the life outta me because such a failing was supposed to have been out bread from my genes. I was engineered to be our race's most powerful warrior without emotions and without care for what I did but my mother had been allowed to raise me for the first three months of my existence. She taught me to love and express my emotions. You're always expressing how you feel about me but I always slap it back in your face in one form or another.

'I've never allowed myself to express any such feelings until recently and that earthquake caused the other side of me to surface. I never expected for it to included feelings for you. If anyone wanted the other reason why I stayed away from Bulma, Earth and the kids, it was you. Our sparring matches left me with feelings Bulma could never evoke in me. I would burn like a forest fire was consuming my very being. After our matches and you'd return to Chihi, I wanted to ask you to stay. I wanted to do what ChiChi would do but I shut such thoughts out of my mind until the one-day you had me pinned.

'You were above me and our eyes had locked together. I saw a flame inside of them that equaled the one I felt in my midsection. I threw you off me and ordered you to leave. I had to treat you roughly because I didn't want you to know that I actually admired you and had very intense feelings for you. When the hellcat on two legs threw me out and I had gone to the GR to explode, the hair on the back of my neck stood on end the second I felt your energy. I felt you the minute I left out the house. When I entered the trainer, I half hoped and half feared that you would follow me. I wanted you to come in. I didn't expect the kids. That was why I had screamed that night. With them present I couldn't say what I wanted to you and I couldn't react the way my body was dictating.

'I've been aware of my deeper feelings for you since our first battle, but my pride would not allow me to admit such. Then when you contracted that dreaded heart virus, I feared I would lose you then. When you sacrificed yourself with Cell, part of me died that day with you. You, the only adult Saiyan left along with myself, at the time. I couldn't believe I had lost the only other one of my race that had managed to implant a chimp into me in that one single selfless act. Yeah, the younger kids were half Saiyan but they couldn't replace the pure blood. Kakarrot, I can't say to you what I could so easily say to a female, her majesty and my kids. Nor can I express my real feelings. That's why I treat you like dirt and try to beat you into the ground at every turn. Kakarrot, I may never say this but you are mi amigo et mi amour. J'tieme. Your prince, Vegeta, no Ouji.'

Goten closed up the letter and handed it back to his dad. Kakarrot took it with trembling fingers. "D-did he say 'mi amour?'" Kakarrot asked against a dry mouth and his son nodded. "Kayla says that to me. She said that it's a term of high endearment on the same level as saying 'I love you' in our Earth language. How can he regard me as such when he does everything he can to hurt me? He doesn't hurt Lissa in anyway!" the commander shook his head.

"Tregeta hurts me. I try to hurt him, but he's so much stronger than I am. We bond then go back to being the best of friends. It's weird how it works but I guess the motto is true. That we only hurt the ones we love. What d'ya think, dad?"

"I-I think I owe our prince an apology but he wouldn't stop beating me up, Goten.I had to put him down. He's so much more powerful than when we last fought but he told me that he couldn't beat me unless he discovered a higher level SSJ than where he was at the moment. C'mon, I'd better go see how much damage I did. There are no healing tanks aboard and we won't have any beans or berries until we get back to Earth," Kakarrot pointed out and went to get up with his son's assistance, then the two went in search of the elder prince.


	17. TAKING THE PLUNGE

I do not own DBZ nor any of the other anime characters who make cameo appearances throughout this massive saga. This is a labor of love.

MORE YAOI WARNIG: Still V/G pairing

CHAPTER XVII

TAKING THE PLUNGE

Tregeta sat on his dad's bed with his hands over his dad's chest to share his energy. The elder was conscious but very injured.

" 'Tousan, who did this to you? Was it Kakarrot? I'll make space trash outta that Saiyan and I'm callin' it quits with his son!" Tregeta hissed, tears falling from his blue eyes from which he'd removed the black contact lenses.

Vegeta moaned and tried to shake his head. He opened his mouth to say something and the young prince had to lean very close to hear him. N-No, m-my son. Don't hurt him. D-don't hurt mi amour," Outusan Vegeta whispered and his son's face fell in complete shock.

'Outusan amour avec Kakarrot? No, Outusan would die first than admit that, although, I've had my suspicions. Why else would he have let Goten and Uncle Kakarrot come to live with us when we moved to the palace? Why else would dad let Kakarrot get away with not cleaning after himself the way 'Tusan won't let Cilvi nor myself get away with it? And why else does Outusan become his most emotional whenever Kakarrot is in the picture,' the younger prince thought then looked back at his dad. "I-I think I understand now, 'Tousan. Thank you," Tregeta nodded and lay a hand to the side of Vegeta's face.

"F-Find Kakarrot and bring him here," the elder prince requested and the younger sprang into action.

Vegeta left his dad's room and flew down the corridor. The boy stopped short when he sensed Kakarrot and Goten's energies heading his direction. He landed and waited for them.

"Tr-Ah, your highness," the two bowed.

"Get up from there. Outusan wants to see you, commander. C'mon, Goten let's go find something to eat," the younger prince smirked at his friend and the two of them left Kakarrot to carry out Vegeta's request.

'Man, I can't face him. Not now, but he is my commanding officer and the ruler of my race. Ok, Kakarrot lay your personal hurt and pain aside. You're a Saiyan warrior for goodness sake. You saw the condition he was in. He couldn't hurt a fly,' Kakarrot thought to himself and headed for the prince's chamber.

Tregeta had set the door to auto open/voice command because the lock code was too difficult to remember. Kakarrot stood at the door and the alarm sounded then he said, "Door open." The door slid away to admit the commander into the prince's bedchamber then closed after his entrance.

The chambers on the ship were very spacious although they only had twin sized beds, except for the king's chamber and this one, which both had double beds. There were dressers and closets in each room, separate wash stations and futons on which to sit. Goku slowly approached Vegeta's bed and shivered. He gasped when he surveyed the prince. Although the wound had been cleaned and dressed, the prince was still burnt to a severe degree and it was only his Saiyan physiology that kept him alive. Natural healing would be slow.

"Don't look so surprised, you did this to me. Heh, I admire you for it," the prince gave a weak laugh as he winced in pain as he tried to sit up.

"You asked for it. I got your note, by the way. Why do you hate me so much? Because of your jealousy or is it that damned Saiyan pride of yours?" Kakarrot spat in a heated tone.

"I'm glad and I don't have any Saiyan pride left if I just called you mi amour and I don't hate you. Quite the contrary, I'm afraid, and it's taken this time alone with you and the boys to make me see that. True, I observed things at the palace and was in heaven when it was just the Ceraina, Goten, Tregeta, Bura, you and myself, with Gohan Pan, and Videl visiting on occasion. Then the others began to show up to spar with you and you, Goten and Trageta would go off while I stayed back to clean up whatever mess had been made from whatever meal we had indulged in," Vegeta began, strength slowly returning to his voice.

"You could have come if you wanted," Kakarrot countered.

"What, so I could watch you get hurt and then have to hold myself back with control I didn't have? Every time you returned severely injured, I cringed and wanted to smash someone into the ground! When I saw Cell nearly beat you into the ground, I wanted to rip his face off and protect you from him. I didn't get that chance because he was dishing me out the same medicine. The night Bulma had thrown me out and I went to the gravity room via the outdoor entrance, I knew you were there and I was hoping you'd come before anyone else. The kids came and I lost it. I didn't want my kids there at the time. I wanted the only other of my race who actually understood me. When he did come, it hurt when my kids yelled at him and told him it was not a good time to see me. Well, it wasn't but he knew that and came anyway. I knew how much apart of my world he wanted to be and I wanted to make him such but there were too many others to think about and not just myself. The day my sibs arrived and I had asked you to kill me, was the only way I could think of to be rid of all the pain I was feeling at being unable to express how I felt towards you and what you really mean to me." The prince heaved a heavy sigh. "You've always meant the world to me, love, and always will."

Kakarrot slowly sat on the bed beside his monarch. Looking at the prince's swollen eyes made Kakarrot upset that he had had to use such a blast against the one he held close to his heart. Then Kakarrot felt something tighten around his wrist and found the prince's hand had grasped hold. The commander looked at it and the hold eased up as Vegeta's fingers began to caress up the length of Kakarrot arm.

Vegeta smirked. "I wish my eyes were better, mi amour, so I can see you, but I'll just have to let my other senses take over until then. Take off your boots and get in beside me," Vegeta requested.

"The door's unlocked and the others will be rising soon, and what about Ariadne? Don't forget she's on board," Goku reminded.

Vegeta smirked again. "Door lock secured. Alarm off. Computer!" the prince called into the air.

"Yes, my prince?" an automated voice sounded.

"Suspend all communication to the prince's chamber until I order otherwise," Vegeta requested.

"Communication suspended. Computer out," the voice said.

"Turn the scouters off, then we'll have no worries," Vegeta requested and Goku did as requested then climbed in the bed next to the prince but lay atop the covers.

With his natural eyes just barely functioning, Vegeta had to use his 'mental eye' to see the commander. Hoisting himself onto his right arm, the prince took hold of the sash on Kakarrot's gi-the commander had retied it-with his left hand and pulled on it and the sash gave way. The prince traced the edge of the gi-the prince did not have on any gloves-then slid his hand between the garment and Kakarrot's skin, this time prepared for the static shock wave that emitted the second they touched skin to skin. Goku jumped.

"Ow! Vegeta, you shocked me!"

"We shocked each other," Vegeta remarked and opened his eyes. "K-Kakarrot! I-I can see a little better now! My eyes are open," he said and looked down into the commanders dark eyes then traversed down his neck until he saw the small wound from earlier. He smiled and slipped Goku's gi form his shoulder. "Take your gi off but only to the waist. I'll do rest."

Kakarrot got off the bed, stood with his back to Vegeta and began to remove his gi and the weighted shirt beneath it. Vegeta's mouth hung open, as this was the very first time he had allowed himself to drink in the sight of the commander since the prince's accidents. His heart nearly burst through his chest as he watched the muscles in Kakarrot's back expand and contract with each movement in the removal process. The words were out of the prince's mouth before he had time to register what he had said.

"Damn, Kakarrot, you're beautiful!" the prince whispered when Kakarrot had turned to face him.

"W-what did you say, Vegeta? I'm beautiful? I'm not a female!" Kakarrot said a little harshly.

Vegeta's eyes met those of Kakarro's. "I know you're not, but as far as Saiyan males go, you are. Come, mi amour, let's complete our bond," the prince smiled and reached out to Kakarrot.

"Vegeta..."

"Kakarrot, I'm perfectly ok and functioning on all cylinders, as much as possible. I-I want you, commander and have for a long time and it's taken talking to my son to make me realize that. It is no mere chance that we are the two most powerful of our race, and I'm not mad for what you had to do to protect yourself from me," the prince said as Kakarrot sat on the bed with his back to the prince.

"W-what about Lissa? She won't understand. I don't understand but I know that I get a knot in my stomach when I see you and Lissa. The night I caught you and her about to mate, it wasn't by chance. I had observed your entire battle and I saw you unpeel her. When I saw you get her into position, that's when I lost it. I wanted to be in her place. I wanted to be the one giving you such pleasure in that manner. I still have the opening, by the way. Kayla discovered it the first time we mated. We were in the throws then I felt her tail as it entered into me but not in the only other orifice I knew every creature had," Kakarrot explained. "Plus, the princess told me to please you in the way the pair of us desired. I don't know hos she knew.."

"Kayla told you...? That little minx. She's always known me and what I mose desired. Makes sense as the three of us and the queen have been talking about my true feelings regarding that female I have to mate with and that explains that scent that hit my nose earlier after we had eaten. When you were a teen...?" Vegeta's right hand began to play with Kakarrot's tail and his left hand was around the commander's waist.

"During my teens, I was training a lot but I had urges and discovered that hole when I was thirteen, the same as you. Curious, I started to play in it as I trained with Krillin and Yamcha then I met Chichi again, that's how I, well, you know," Kakarrot replied as the fingers of his right hand caressed the prince's arm.

Vegeta shivered and the hair on the arm that Kakarrot was caressing stood on end and electricity shot between them. "That was another thing. The times that I told you to go take care of Bulma's twin sister were the times when just the scent of you drove me crazy. I had to stop going to your room to gather your things because of that reason. My body was on fire and I didn't know how to extinguish it. I nearly dried the lake one-day during that period because I was so heated. The female's only a part of me. You, my friend, are the other part. By our sons doing what they are has reminded me just what our race is as far as that function is concerned. We can function both ways and have no difficulty in making the adjustment between the two. It's the only way we'd ever be completely whole. Yes, that's it! You are that other half of me. Mi amour," the prince's lips touched the flesh on Kakarrot's back.

Kakarrot squirmed and Vegeta stopped pecking on his back. "Vegeta, stop, please," Kakarrot got off the bed, pulled up his gi and put his boots back on.

Vegeta's mouth hung in surprise, then he scowled. "What? It was ok when I let you have control, but with me, it's no? Kakarrot, that's not fair! Do you know how hard it was for me to even decide to accept that's part of the being that I am? What we are as an alien race? Fine, then, if that's how it is then just go. Leave me. I don't want anything further to do with you." The elder prince felt his heart as it broke, fall out of place and land in his abdomen. He wouldn't cry over this. He would not give Kakarrot the satisfaction to see him hurt. Taking a deep breath, the prince closed his eyes and said, "Good-bye, commander. Computer, reactivate communications," he ordered and the computer responded.

Kakarrot took one last look at the prince, turned and left. The commander slowly walked down the hall to his chamber. Why had he done that? He had wanted what the prince was offering and had willing gave to the prince when it was needed. That was it, but didn't he need it too? Yeah, he needed it and his prince wanted to give it but... Now he'd blown that opportunity. He could just imagine what life was gonna be like at the palace from now on. Maybe once Vegeta was back with Lissa, he'd have forgotten about this little episode. 'Kakarot, you idiot! Your prince practically threw himself at you so that you could fulfill the princess request and your desire, and what do you do?! You fuckin' blow him off by becoming a prude! Perhaps it's having been raised on this planet and instilled with it's prejudices. I gotta get offa this planet so I can enjoy my prince and not have to look over my shoulder and see the disappointed faces of the Z-Sensi,' Kakarrot chastised himself harshly.

The ship landed in the desert where it had taken off two weeks prior. All mates and mothers were gathered to welcome their other halves back into the fold. Vegeta watched the others disembark and had intended to wait before going to join his females. However...

"Momma, I found him! He was playing hide and come find me!" Cilvanti called then embraced the prince and he did the same. "Hi, Outusan. I missed you," the baby smiled up at him and his heart constricted as if a mighty hand was squeezing it.

"Outusan missed you, too, my princess," he kissed Cilvi on the cheek and hugged her tightly.

"OK, chimp, scoot, it's my turn," Lissa purred as she approached her mate and prince.

Cilvanti moved so Lissa could hug and kiss the prince, who wrapped himself around her as if he had been a drowning being and she was the life preserver thrown out for him to catch. Her embrace was just as fierce and when their lips met in a kiss, it was as if neither had eaten for a long period of time. Queen Sunrissa stood away from the couple and observed her eldest offspring.

"Cilvanti, let's leave them awhile," the queen held out her hand to her granddaughter who looked at her in protest. "I have something special to show you," the elder female smiled and the little princess flew to her side and the two left the prince and his mate.

As soon as the other two had gone and the couple felt they were alone, Lissa spoke, "What happened to you, mi amour? You're hurt and you look so drained," she said as she assisted the still weakened prince to sit on the floor of the king's chamber.

"Had the gravity to high on the trainer and got caught in my own energy beam," the prince replied, not wanting to tell his lady that Kakarrot had to put the short-tempered under tall monarch down with a kamehameha.

Lissa looked at her mate with doubtful eyes and said, "Why don't I believe you but I'll take your word for it, anyway. When you left, you only took men with you, but a female just got off with the other warriors. Do you know her?" Lissa asked, her tone flat and her black eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"She's an old friend, mi amour," was Vegeta's response.

"That I believe. Her scent is not on you, but there is another scent that is not your own. I can't place it but you have been with another," Lissa's voice was edged as she inhaled the air.

Vegeta would make no excuse to this female. Who was she to question her future king?. Silently he prayed that his need for energy from an alternate source would cause her to leave. If she rejected him like Kakarrot had just done during the trip, he'd lose whatever it was he had for a mind. Vegeta lifted his eyes to hers in hopes of finding comfort but instead he found a coldness he had not sensed since his death on Namek. Nodding, Vegeta saw the truth. So be it.

"I will make no excuse for my actions. It was a tough mission and my energy had been drained to the point that I was dying. I am the future ruler of this tribe I answer to no one but the queen until I am crowned!" the dam burst and the prince teleported from his mate to the outside of the ship then flew off to let his sorrow have it's reign.

Vegeta was heedless of the fact that he was still injured from his bout with Kakarrot and that he could possibly be bleeding internally, but he was a Saiyan. A few hours rest would restore him. While the race couldn't re-grow limbs the way Nameks did, they did have the power to regenerate even after near death experiences. The prince flew to the cave in which his race, the other two alien races and six humans had taken refuge during the torrential rain and resulting flood over a month prior. Vegeta found the hole where he had placed the palace at that time and let out an Earth shattering scream that caused his body to erupt into the flame of the Super Saiyan. The resulting explosion caused the mountain to crumble then collapse on top of the prince who welcomed its crushing weight but he was not intending on attempting to take his life again as he knew he had another to think about other than himself and that life, in a way, was the bond between himself and the other half of his being.

Back in the desert on board the ship, Lissa tried to piece together what had just happened when the queen and Cilvi appeared.

"Daddy, look...' the baby stopped and looked around for the prince. "Momma, where's daddy? I wanted to tell him about the playroom," the little one sounded dejected.

"He just flew away. I told him he had another's scent over him but it wasn't the female who had gotten off the ship with the others. I couldn't place it but he had been with another. Do you know how that makes me feel? I'm his lifemate! I'm the only one who's to please him in that area and no one else! How could he do this to me and to us? Oh, God, Vegeta, why?" the princess wailed and buried her head in her hands.

Sunrissa sat down by the younger girl and took her in her arms. "Lissa mi, there's something you need to know about our males and I know neither Fuyung nor Angelair have told you so it's up to me," Sunrissa said. She began to inform her son's mate about the stage between childhood and adulthood and how Saiyan males develop an opening for no apparent reason in a certain part of their bodies.

"It's supposed to close up by the time the males reach the equivalent of Earth ages 20 or 21. If the whole gets tampered with during any time of the in-between stage, it remains open. Ichimi was Frieza's slave during his in-between time and had been forced to perform humiliating acts for that white devil's entertainment. He told me this while you recovered. He told me how Frieza's two henchmen would have the time of their life with him as their play toy. I'm surprised he's interested at all in mating and bonding. Lissa, he chose you when the two of you were still in training straps and Vegeta Ou allowed him to do so. The king didn't have to do that and he didn't have to keep Ichimi on planet and allow his sibs and I to bond with him. Ichimi loves you but not quite in the way Vegeta Ou loved me," the queen smiled a warm smile and her eyes sparkled like twin onyx.

Lissa sat open mouthed in surprise. "Th-the king loved you? B-but I always thought...

Sunrissa shook her head. "Quite the opposite, dear, why do you think he worked hard to save as many of us as he could? He wanted his race to continue and he wanted his family safe. He had agreed to give Frieza Ichimi in exchange for that white demon to leave our people and planet in peace. However, the king sensed that Frieza would renege on his part of the deal, so our king sent as many as he could off planet before that she-male returned with whatever nefarious plan he might have hatched during his time off planet," the queen continued. "But I'm getting off the subject. I felt it when we boarded the ship and yes he had been with another but it wasn't to hurt neither you nor the bond between the two of you. In fact... Let me start by asking you, have you noticed how the commander's brat, Goten, hangs over my grandson, Tregeta, as if they were cut from the same skin? How those two couples have become inseparable? The boys, even though half human, have discovered the secret of themselves and it's something the Earth-jin have problem with it," the queen remarked.

Lissa stared in shock. "Are you saying that mi amour has-"

"Shhh, not in front of the baby," the queen hissed.

Cilvi looked up from playing with the stuffed Pegasus toy she had brought from the playroom. "You're talking about Outusan and Kakarrot, aren't you?" she asked in a disinterested manner.

The two adult females looked at her in surprise. "Who said anything about the commander, chimp? And how do you know?" Sunrissa asked.  
Cilvi shrugged. "Always have but 'Tusan doesn't know that I know. Six months after the woman who birthed me threw dad from her house and dad had returned to this planet from Minerva, he had bought a big house across from the school Geta and I attended. We would go there after school with Goten, as Kakarrot would pick him up from there. It was fun as Pan, Kakarrot's granddaughter attended the same school and we would all go to dad's house to study and spar. Dad wasn't crazy about the 'invasion' at first, but the more the Sons hung around, the more comfortable he became. Dad never really expressed his true feelings and we were cool with that, don't know why the hellcat on two legs wasn't, but she's another tale. I don't remember when I picked up on it but one time Kakarrot went out sparring with Geta, Goten and the other Z warriors and had to be carried back to the house. This was just after 'Tusan had taken me away from that human woman and Geta had divorced her to live on his own. I had been thrown out of school, so dad had to stay with me. While the others were off sparring, he would train me, but anyway, it was a day when the commander had to be carried to the house and dad had the hardest time fighting how upset he was at seeing the commander beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Dad left the room and I heard his lunch make an encore appearance on him. I didn't know why but when he returned to the living room where we were gathered, he ordered the other Z warriors to leave and Geta to take Goten to his room and I had to go to my own. I sneaked out to watch him and I saw him bathing Kakarrot's wounds and sharing his energy with him. Dad looked like he had been in the battle when he was home with me. Then one-day daddy had gone off on a destruction mission and was training a new blaster. The bakayaro wasn't watching what he was doing and fired off a blast to a building that dad was standing under. Dad just made it back to Earth. Kakarrot administered to him in the same way dad had done to him except the commander was a little more touchy/feely than dad was with him. It was a good thing dad was unconscious or Kakarrot would not have known what hit him," Cilvi giggled in her girlish manner.

"You've seen the two of them together?" Lissa asked.

"No, but I caught Geta and Goten once. We had just relocated to the desert when Geta invited Goten to go spar. I followed them. When they were spent from their mock battle, I watched the two of them strip then go swimming. Geta still had lavender hair and had a body most women would kill for so he looked like a girl, anyway. That was two years ago. Geta's nineteen now," Cilvi provided.

How could a chimp her age be so knowledgeable regarding such things? However, it wasn't hard to miss that she didn't say whether the prince had ever gone off with the commander. Nonetheless, the queen suggested returning to the palace to further their discussion.

/

Kayla and Kakarrot had gone off on a stroll to themselves and it was not hard for the princess to note how distant her mate was. Then her sense of smell caught a scent that was not the commander's and she stopped walking, a secret smile on her lovely face.

"Amore mi, let's sit here a minute," she suggested when they reached the lake and he sat down, followed by herself, who sat between his legs. "You are troubled, mi amour, why? What happened on the journey? Did the warriors not make level?" she asked as she gazed out at the lake.

Distracted, the commander slowly responded, "W-Oh, no. No, they didn't. We were ambushed the second we opened the doors to get out. We nearly lost half of them, but your brother told Letouse to lift off after the hot head himself had left the ship. I went with him because I felt it would be suicide for him to take on that mechanized army himself. I'm glad I did because the ruler of that planet somehow trapped your brother with bonds that drained a significant amount of chi from his body. Then the prince of the planet began to make a pass at your brother and our prince flipped and called out Frieza's name. The other prince said that the he wasn't Frieza, but his brother Glacier and that he had been told by Frieza about your brother. Glacier boasted that he would succeed where Frieza failed to rid the universe of us. I couldn't let that happened and blasted the other being when he attempted to kiss your brother. I brought the prince back to the ship where he broke down at the revelation that the being was an Icejin. He recovered enough, left the ship and out of the portal, I saw a blinding light so I guess he must have blown the planet away the way he used to. When he returned to the ship, he had called to me and I just got to him before he passed out from the energy drain.

"I thought I had a senzu bean but found I had none. I looked for the one I put in your brother's glove but he must have eaten that one during one of his training sessions. I asked Angelair if he had any cherry berries but he told me he had given his last two to one of the soldiers and the Minervan princess your brother rescued before he blew the planet away. I went to check on the prince and found him shivering and deathly pale then I heard his mental voice ask me to strip him, do the same myself and get in the bed he was lying on. He said he needed my body heat," here Kakarrot withdrew and the princess felt it.

"No, tell me. Kakarrot, I know how you feel towards Ichison. Did you please him as I requested?" Kayla turned to caress her mate's face and lay him in her lap.

Kakarrot started and looked at her with wide black eyes. "Y-you do? Kayla...As for the request, in a way," Kakarrot was at a loss for words.

"Mi amour, I saw it the day I arrived how you handled him. When he recovered and began to treat you like dirt, I knew where he stood. When Angelair had joined us and he and his brother snubbed you as if you were an insignificant insect, Ichison stepped in and reprimanded them. You remember what he said? That no one other than Kale, himself and myself could insult you? Of course, he said that after he called you a shit for brainless monkey with a smirk on his face. How long have you known Ichison?" Kayla asked as she dangled her hair in Kakarrot's face.

"Ever since I had to defend Earth from him over twenty years ago," then Kakarrot related every instance that concerned the prince and himself as the only two full-blooded Saiyans left in existence at the time. He ended the narrative with Vegeta's request for energy through an alternate source.

Kayla smirked and nodded her head. "I was wondering how long it would be before the two of you had bonded with one another. Consider it an honor, mate of mine, that he gave himself to you and not to any of the others but you, and he wanted you to do the same, yes?" the princess asked and Kakarrot breath caught in his throat.

"H-how d-did you guess? Yeah, he tried to but I couldn't. I had no problem when he requested of me. He's the prince and heir apparent ruler of our race, so it was his request and yours I was fulfilling. But he was unconscious when he requested of me and I took advantage of the fact. Your brother's always fascinated me and for a long time I wanted a bond with him on a deeper level than what we had with our kids. After his first mate tossed him to the curb, so to speak, and I caught him in deep sorrow, I guess in order for him to assure my secrecy, he let me live with him. The only time we ever touched one another in any fashion outside of sparring was to share energy through our hands and clean one another's wounds. It was only during the return trip from Ispan-12 that we ever touched on the level that you and I do. That wouldn't have happened if we hadn't of had a talk with our sons, I mean as far as your brother giving me what I had given to him, and he was fully conscious." From here Kalkrrot related what Vegeta had shared with him regarding the prince's willingness to complete the bond.

/

He had seen the mountain collapse in his mind's eye as he meditated but he could not see the direct cause. Coming out of his meditation, Piccolo flew off to the mountain and began to levitate the rubble to uncover whatever, or whoever, might be trapped beneath. He was not surprised when he unearthed the broken Saiyan prince who was just barely clinging to life. Shaking his head, Piccolo levitated the prince to himself, let the rocks fall back to Earth then flew off with the smaller being floating behind him.

"Dende, I got another one for you. I swear this thing has a death wish. Why doesn't he just Final Flash and get it over with?" Piccolo asked more to himself than any one else.

'Because I don't have a death wish, Piccolo. I told you I'm having a hard time blending my two natures together,' a voice replied.

"Vegeta? What happened?" Dende, the Namek guardian for Earth, asked as he stretched his hands over the injured Saiyan in an effort to revive him.

After ten minutes of emitting energy into the Saiyan, Dende stopped and Vegeta opened his eyes. "Easy, now, hot head. So, what caused the meltdown in your core, this time? Last time it was when you found Goku was born with a higher power than your own. Then when you drained that flood all by yourself," Piccolo mentioned.

"Hello to you, too, green man. Got anything to eat around this joint?" Vegeta asked, returning to himself and walking around the look out and evading a reply to Piccolo's inquiry.

A being of ebony coloring stood between Dende and Piccolo. He was dressed like a gypsy with a turban. This was the guardian's companion, Mr. Popo who looked after the domesticity of the Lookout. In short, he was the chief cook and bottle washer, so it was no small thing to provide a sumptuous meal for the Saiyan prince and the other injured warriors who were present at the time. The beings attacked the food like a swarm of locust, except Vegeta, who kept his eyes down and on his own meal.

"Something's wrong with Vegeta. His heart is hurt, much deeper than what it was before the first cave in changed his personality," Piccolo observed the Saiyan prince as he ate at a much slower rate than the other Saiya-jin present. The prince also seemed disinterested and withdrawn.

"Oh, my, Piccolo! D-do you think he'll revert to his old destructive self again?" Mr. Popo asked in a shaky voice.

"No, that's not likely. With Frieza, King Cold and Cell being back in this dimension and hundreds of Saiya-jin to rule over, he's gonna concentrate on becoming stronger after he deals with this little crisis. Let him hang here tonight and I'll talk to him," Piccolo said and went to find a quiet spot in which he could meditate.

Vegeta had eaten his fill and got up with the intention of walking around the Lookout, however, Mr. Popo stopped him and asked if he'd like to get refreshed before he began training. The prince responded in the affirmative and followed Mr. Popo. The prince stripped his tattered boots, gloves and uniform, then entered the wash room where he lost himself in the spray from the showerhead.

'Why has it gone so wrong? I wouldn't have hurt him and he knows that. For a long time I've felt towards him what my own son feels towards his brat but I fought it because I knew for an Earthling, such feelings weren't normal. I fought mi amour as well because I didn't want him or anyone else to see me in that weak a condition, and that was before that tunnel collapse. Why, Kakarrot, why? Didn't you realize what I was asking of you the night you shared your energy with me? I wanted to see how comfortable you had become around me to let your secret fantasy become reality. You ran when I lay my own desires for you on the table and that, for me was the most difficult thing I'd ever done. Fighting Frieza and Cell were child's play compared to declaring how deeply I felt for you. Had the other Saiya-jin, my sibs, and my lifemate not have shown up, you would have been mine. But you turned away from me and I feel the same emptiness I had when I watched you give your life to save the rest of ours from Cell. Kakarrot..." the prince let his emotions go but was thankful the shower masked his sorrow. 'I miss what we had before the Z Sensi and the discovery of our own race took center stage,' the prince sniffled against tears he could not stop.

/

Back on Earth, the queen and Cilvanti were trying to help Lissa to better understand the being that was her mate and the male Saiyan in general. Kayla, Kakarrot, Kale and Tormatanna all entered the palace and they were all laughing and glowing with flames unlike that of the Super Saiyan.

"What is this, my children?" Sunrissa asked when she saw her children and their mates.

"Oh, we just helped Kakarrot become better acquainted with being a dual Saiyan. Either of you seen Elder one, I think the two of them need to have a talk," Kale replied as he embraced his mate.

"Kale, I told you he wants nothing to do with me? He hates me because I walked away from his offer to do to me what he had asked me to do. He was unconscious and drained of energy when he had asked me that favor and I took advantage of the situation," Kakarrot countered the younger prince.

Cilvi looked at her god-Outusan with surprise at first, then shouted, "Yeah!" and she flew to Kakarrot's arms. "I knew you'd do it someday! Daddy always wanted to form a male bond with you but his pride wouldn't let him do so. I'm glad he had that tunnel accident," the little princess said as she hugged the commander.

All eyes turned to her and silence reign when those gathered felt an energy that was followed by the appearance of...

"Piccolo, what brings you here?" Kakarrot asked his long time rival/friend.

"Mr. Piccolo, daddy and Kakarrot male bonded like Geta, my brother, and Goten, isn't that great?" the baby exclaimed and Lissa stared wide-eyed at the tyke.

"Is that what happened on that trip? I thought it was to get the weak warriors up to level, not to satisfy some primal male lust!" Lissa screamed through gritted teeth.

"Lissa, we did take the weaker warriors to attempt to level them up but we were ambushed before we got out of the ships. Your mate was willing to take the entire mechanized army on himself but I couldn't see him make such a foolish sacrifice so I joined him. The ruler of that planet then ordered the blasting to cease then ordered us off his planet. Your mate asked me to grab that golden haired girl when the prince attacked. Well, that part went ok and I got the blonde princess to the ship but when the prince moved to return, the Ispan-12 ruler trapped his highness with bonds that drained his energy. The other being started to make a pass at our prince but I blasted that being before he could put his plans into motion. Not long after we had cleared the planet, the prince left and I saw a brilliant light like an explosion, so I surmised that he blew that hunk of rock into the next dimension.

"When the prince returned to the ship, he was badly drained of energy and would have died had he not requested me to share my energy with him but not in the usual way. He was unconscious when he requested of me. I did not request of him. After that transpired, I met up with my son and we had a talk. I guess the two princes did the same. When the prince had come back to consciousness, I found him sparring and he tried to get me but I wouldn't let him. Then we shared a meal and he tried again but got a shock from my body. That sent him over the edge and he took me to the gravity trainer to retaliate. I had to put him down with a Kamehameha blast. In short, I rejected his every attempt to give me what I gave him. Happy now, I've said everything!" Kakarrot tried to hold himself together but found the emotion too strong so he left the palace.

Piccolo stood open mouthed at the revelation then it became clear to him as to why Vegeta had sat away form the other Saiya-jin at the Lookout. "So that's what's eating him," Piccolo remarked in a quiet tone.

Sunrissa shook her head. "No, Namek, it's more than that. Unlike my daughter who has two brothers and was able to witness the other when he entered his stage, Lissa is an only chimp. Her male parent had no knowledge of the opening because both he and his brother were Vegeta Ou's warriors during their in-between stage and had no other desires than to please the king. She rejected my son when he sought comfort. I'm afraid Ichimi will not be returning to us as the same being that left a few weeks ago," the queen sighed, her heart heavy, and a pointed glance to Lissa but she said nothing.

Piccolo left the palace and returned to the look out and found the Saiyan prince in meditation. Vegeta asking Goku to share his energy through an alternate means was almost unimaginable but he didn't pretend to understand the Saiya-jin and their idiosyncrasies.

"Oh, Piccolo, Vegeta's requested to train in the room of Time and Spirit for a full weak! He'll kill himself!" Dende fretted. "And I'm not too sure, but, when I was healing him, I picked up another chi inside him. I think he's carrying. If he enters the chamber, he'll kill the baby or have it before it's fully ready!"

"No he won't. Saiya-jin live for a challenge and he's the king of that strange race. Plus he's trying to deal with something more personal. I'll talk to him. Maybe I can get him to train in the Pendulum room and fight Saiya-jin of old Vegetasei." Piccolo said with assurance.

A week had gone by and no Prince Vegeta. Tregeta and Goten oversaw the training and leveling up of the weaker warriors and the continued training of the X-team. From a high vantage point in the sky, the elder Prince Vegeta stood surveying the on goings of his desert home. His time at the Lookout was well spent. He had taken Piccolo's suggestion about entering the Pendulum room, traveling back to Old Vegeta to fight his ancestors. He felt a million times stronger than he had previously and knew he had discovered another level of SSJ than his previous one. He watched as his son and Wolverine sparred, then he materialized on the battlefield and kicked his son into a mountain several miles away. Locating Goten, he administered the same medicine. Those who had been gathered on the field stood in shock; however, Princess Cilvanti had picked up the prince's energy and flew to him.

"Daddy, you're back!" she exclaimed.

The prince turned to her and she halted in mid-flight. "Back off, chimp! Its time you knew you're place in this army is not to cuddle under my tail. You females from now on will train separate from the men. I will be taking another group off planet. This will include females, but no chimps will leave this planet. Those who do not feel they have the guts to face what we are about to, stay here! Tregeta, Goten, I want no more horseplay between the two of you! You have mates and you are males. Celerion!" the prince called to the medic who appeared quicker than an eye blink.

"Here, my prince," the medic bowed.

"Beginning with me, you will sew up every male whose opening did not close when he exited his in between stage of being. We are Saiya-jin, and from this day forward, any one caught expressing emotion, caring or other wise will be dealt with harshly! Be ready to leave planet in five days," the prince said then trod off the sparring ground.

Cilvanti flew to the prince. "Why can't I go? Aren't I your daughter?" she yelled.

"Well, I suppose you are. My seed was contributed the that blue hair hellcat on two legs and that pretty boy then yourself came out, so I guess you are my offspring. Now out of my way!" he thundered and left the field entirely.

The gathered crowd looked at one another in bewilderment. What had happened to their beloved prince who was beginning to share his deeper emotions? He had a very high power reading and could have easily destroyed everything with a puff of his breath. Kakarrot had taken hold of Kayla and was shivering from just the sight of her brother in a rage.

"W-what's eating him?" Kale asked as his mate clung to his training gi in fear of her life.

"I don't like this. Ichimi is too wild and powerful like the Saiya-jin of old. He's nearly as he once was," the queen fretted and went to find her eldest son.

Cilvanti was in her brother's arms-he had freed himself from the mountain as had Goten-and she was in tears. "Daddy yelled at me, Geta, why? He's gone mean again. What happened to my nice daddy?" she wailed and Trunks Vegeta took the baby and Cornelia out of camp. He signaled to Goten and Cilantra to follow.

Sunrissa had found her eldest in his bedchamber and she closed the door behind herself, then threw a blast at her son. She knew it wouldn't hurt him, but she had to try something.

"What is it, woman?" he snarled at her and looked at her with hard cold eyes.

"What have you done with my son? I want him back," the queen looked at the being in her son's body with eyes just as hard and cold.

"What you want that pathetic weakling back? His Outusan was right; allowing you to bond with him during the first three months of his existence was a mistake, which has now been corrected! I am Vegeta no Ouji and I am King of the Saiya-jin! I will have no sponges, tender hearts, open males nor weaklings in my army! I have a mission and that's to stop Frieza and become ruler of the universe!" Vegeta proclaimed, however, at that moment, he went flying off his feet and through the window of his chamber.

Then a being charged at the prince who could not react in time to counter the attack and the prince found himself flying into a mountain. Before he could free himself, the mountain exploded around him.

"I want my daddy back! Give me my daddy who has a heart of gold and loves me! I don't want the mean alien who sired my brother and I!" It had been the little princess who knocked the prince onto another galaxy and she continued to throw chi blasts into the mountain under which her sire was buried.

Just then Piccolo and Dende appeared to survey what had gone on. "Cilvi, stop, you'll kill him!" Piccolo took hold of the baby and held.

"My daddy's gone, Piccolo. He's dead," the little one cried.

"No he's not, princess. He's hiding behind his old self and is very afraid now to show his feelings any more to any one. I saw it during the seven days he spent at the Lookout. He told me that he would return to Earth as his old self and would never open up the deepest part himself ever," Piccolo explained.

"Why?" Cilvi asked as she tried to calm herself down and dry her tears.

"A person he loves as much as he does you and your brother has torn his heart out and only they can restore him. They're not ready to do that," Piccolo said and looked at both Kakarrot and Lissa in one glance.

"I want my son back to the way he was before the trip to Ispan-12," the queen looked pointedly at Lissa and kakarrot.

Just then the rubble of the mountain began to move and a groan was heard. Those gathered turned to see Vegeta had freed himself from the rubble.

"A-A little assistance would be welcomed, you know," Vegeta rasped but no one moved. "Oh, c'mon, you didn't believe me earlier did you? I-I apologize for hurting any of you like that, Especially you, momma, Cilvi. My nature is in conflict and I'm working on uniting," he said as he further pushed himself from the rubble.

At that instance, Chokarti and Gohan were by the prince's side to assist him the rest of the way from the mountain. Vegeta stood and looked at the family and friends who had gathered around him and his heart constricted especially when he laid eyes on his little one and saw fear in her onyx eyes.[ A/N: Cilvanti is wearing black contact over her blue eyes.] He knelt down and extended his arms to her. "C'mere, chimp," he said and Piccolo put the girl down to go to her Outusan. When she didn't approach him, he reached, grabbed her and held her tight. "Outusan's sorry he had to put you through that. Forgive me?" he asked as he cried into her hair.

"Yes. Are you my 'Tusan now or that mean Saiyan who just provided his seed to make us?" she asked and the prince smiled.

"I'm your 'Tusan, little warrior," the prince nodded.

Celerion approached the prince. "Highness, shall I proceed with your request to sew the open males closed?" the medic asked in a nervous voice.

The prince looked and shook his head. "When you see my son and his friend, tell them everything's normal. I still want every one trained and together by Monday. C'mon, little one, let's go train," he smiled and hoisted Cilvi into his hair.

It was hard not to miss the cut direct the prince had given to both Lissa and the commander. The queen sighed. Well at least, her tender heart hadn't changed back into the monster he had been some years ago but she prayed that this animosity between those three would be short lived. Life was gonna be interesting at best from here on out until they came to their senses.

The prince had taken his baby, Tregeta, Goten, Kakarrot and the weaker Saiya-jin to the Lookout and arranged to have them trained for four years-four days in reality. The little princess looked forward to it just being a family affair and training for four days with her brother and his mate. Kakarrot looked forward to finding out how ancient Saiya-jin fought and maybe learn more about his temperamental near-mate.

Back on Earth, Kayla took Lissa for a walk to find out just why she was having such a time with accepting that her mate had given himself to another when he badly needed energy.

"Kayla, I didn't know our males developed such a thing. It's scary to know that if I don't please him, that he has another already. I thought we mated once and that was for life," Lissa cried.

"The male bond is not a life mate bond, although in some males in of our race had made it so but they were of common birth. It's mainly a male bonding game and not meant to overshadow the bond they have with us. I think it's a beautiful thing. Have you ever seen the young prince and the commander's boy? The four of them have no qualms about what they are doing. I guess if you have never been around and open males, you wouldn't understand. Plus, when we were chimps and you used to run and hide from him when he requested to gauge your status, he has not forgotten it and doubt that you have either. Consider well, missy before you commit to something you will be uncomfortable with," Kayla said, then positioned herself for battle and Lissa followed suit.

/

Four days later, the prince had returned to Earth with his family at varying degrees of power level, along with those Saiya-jin who had been having difficulty in making level. The prince and his near-mate did not enter the time room due to their physical condition, but Vegeta did return to the Pendulum Room to train with his large commrad. The weaker warriors had finally made level after the period in the Spirit Room. Vegeta gathered the entire army and divided them into groups and he began to take group after group off planet to liberate planets some of them had conquered for Frieza many years ago. He also intended to liberate those planets that he, the prince, Nappa and Raditz had conquered for the great horned demon themselves. The five different races gathered at Little Vegeta had boarded the ships available and followed Vegeta to the far reaches of the universe to begin negotiations to liberate star systems that still pledged allegiance to Frieza.


	18. BONDED AT LAST

WARNING! More adult situations and V/G pairing. The whole lemon. MAJOR YAOI AND SHOUNEN-AI BETWEEN VEGETA AND KAKARROT!

CHAPTER XVIII

BONDED AT LAST

Planet after planet that the prince attempted to liberate, his attempt was met with strong resistance, however, he expected as much. After all, he and the other two surviving Saiya-jin at the time had been the ones to subdue the locals for Frieza to begin with. They couldn't believe the news that Frieza had been vanquished at the hands of an Earth boy with Saiyan blood-the prince's Saiyan blood-coursing through his veins! There had been four planets that the three Saiya-jin hadn't officially conquered for Frieza but for themselves in a secret pact, however, for life saving sake, the Saiya-jin had reported that the planets had been conquered and belonged to Frieza. That being was not happy when the three reported to have taken as long as seven days to conquer some of the planets and taunted and teased them regarding their abilities as planet purgers.

One of the planets was called Vincente and was inhabited by two legged transforming reptilian creatures such as Princess Snake of Snake Way, which served as a bridge between the physical dimension and the after life dimension. Vincente wasn't an overly large planet in diameter, the gravity was 200x Earth and the food stank but the locals were very hospitable, when they weren't hungry and looking for a filling meal, then anything not nailed down became fair game. Just like a snake, couldn't trust the slithering beings. Only good for one thing, anyway, and even for that you had to be starving and desperate. Nonetheless, Vincente was a planet situated between the four quadrants of the universe and one that the Saiya-jin felt sure the lizard-tailed freak would visit since it served as a kind of intergalactic rest stop. It was here that the great number of warriors lay over after a skirmish on a planet called Milligram-9. The Saiya-jin, during King Vegeta's reign, had conquered that hunk of marble and clay for freeze face and a very young Prince Vegeta had been with them. For the little monarch, the purge had been fun and a chance for him to show his Outusan just how powerful he was.

The skirmish had taken place when the ruler of the planet rejected the terms the Saiya-jin were setting forth. The suggestion that the locals pledge their allegiance to the Saiya-jin for protection fell on deaf ears that the Saiya-jin would never bother them after the visit, but the locals had surmised that the race as a whole could not be trusted and therefore began fighting. The Milligram-jin had no energy to blast the other race away but had more brute strength than any five of them put together. Vegeta put to good use the old adage, 'The bigger they are, the harder they fall.' Well, the locals of that rock fell like dominoes when Vegeta and Kakarrot-who were still on uneasy terms with one another-had fused into Vegetto and began power blasting as a scare tactic.

Notwithstanding, the warriors from Earth won the skirmish and had secured the allegiance of the planet, then the warriors traversed to Vincente. Vegeta had a truce with the queen of the planet and had promised to place a group of his elite warriors to fend off the enemy should he land on the planet.

"Why cannot you stay yourself, my handsome little Saiyan monarch? You know how I loved the times you would lie over here after a battle nearly took you away. I adopted you as my son when you were not even old enough to undo your boots," the queen of Vincente, Valeria was her name, asked as she attempted to wrap the smaller monarch in her snake like arms but he evaded her capture.

"As much as I love you, Valeria, I cannot stay and you know better than to ask that of me. Look about you! There are several hundred Saiya-jin, Tsuria-jin and Rockaria-jin to be rebuild into the factions they once were but not as ruthless in some cases. I, too, am a king with a mighty race to build into a new race of beings," Vegeta told Queen Valeria in harsh tones. "The warriors I'll be leaving are among my first class. The are all near elite fighting level and are all Super Saiya-jin. You won't be disappointed, I assure you, ma'am. We'll attack the scourge of the universe no matter what planet he happens to land on. He and his partner have just two things on what they don't share for a brain and that's my commander, Kakarrot and myself. However, Cell, might just want a piece of my captain, Gohan, as an added bonus. NBD (no big deal), neither of them know about those of our races that had survived before the holocaust and if they do, they're in for a very rude awakening," Vegeta snickered.

"You have changed a lot, my friend, but I do understand. Thank you for stopping by and seeing to our protection. You've always been one of the few Saiya-jin we could count on, and thanks for letting us know that Frieza is back in the physical dimension. With your warriors and our own, we will be ready for him. God speed, my friends and don't be strangers," Queen Valeria bade as the elite allied alien and Earthling forces boarded the space vehicles in which they traveled and lifted off but not before Queen Valeria had given the warriors an ample supply of venom from her people. "We've synthesized our poison into a healing drug. We injected your wounded not soon after you landed," Valeria had said then watched her protection depart.

Venturing back to Earth from Vincente, the warriors stopped off on another of Frieza's planets to attempt a liberation treaty with them. However, not soon after the allies had set camp, they had been ambushed by the local populace and had to scramble to vacate the planet with their lives and several severely wounded warriors. It had been a wonder that the planet on which they had been ambushed was so close to the new planet Namek where the allies landed to receive healing.

"What happened, Saiyan?" Mauri, the elder of the village in which the warriors had landed, asked as those who were still on their feet unloaded the wounded.

"We were ambushed on Espion-5. Th-the females... help them... please. They're dying. I'm sorry for everything Frieza and I ever did to you. I wish I could make amends," Vegeta said as he watched those Nameks who could heal lay their hands over his female warriors, which included his mother, his sister, Lissa and his little princess. The fact that his baby and the queen had been captured by the locals of that hideous planet and then molested and nearly decapitated had torn the once tough as nails Saiyan to shreds.

Other male Saiya-jin were just as torn. Kakarrot not only had his mother but the prince's sister, his mate, nearly taken away. Every mated and bonded male shared grief and anger at such a heinous act. Why hadn't they been warned? Hadn't it been the prince himself who had conquered the planet for that white devil?

"Why didn't you tell us that the aliens on that planet hated females? You were the one who conquered that rock for Frieza, why didn't you say anything?" Fuyung, Angelair's brother, asked the prince as he watched a Namek cauterize the slash across Chichi's throat. Yes, Fuyung had mated with Chichi and knew that any fatal attack would probably end her life. He actually had deep feelings for the Earth-jin as he had for his first lifemate and he knew that if she died, then so would he.

"Hey, Fuyung, back off of him, will ya? We're all in the same boat, man. He nearly lost his daughter and mother to those filthy monsters, not to mention your own. Let him be," the commander reprimanded Parlissa's sire.

"I didn't know, all right? I was a little boy when freeze face had Nappa, Raditz and myself conquer that planet for him. I'm sorry, all right? I blew it into the next dimension, didn't I after we had rescued the women? What more do you want of me?" Vegeta screamed, all the sorrow and anger at the situation hitting him at once.

"Vegeta, no, not here!" Kakarrot grabbed hold of the prince and teleported them to a desolate planet and Vegeta burst into the golden flame of the Super Saiyan but it was much more than that. "Your highness! You just reached a new level! I thought there were only four but you've gone so far beyond four that I can't even begin to fathom where you are," the commander remarked as he gazed at his prince who powered down not soon after his explosion.

"Commander, your highness. The Nameks have healed the women enough to travel but they'll still need healing tanks when we return to Earth," it was Jeice's voice over the scouter.

"Thank you, Jeice. We're on our way," the Saiyan prince replied and nodded to the commander then the two returned to Namek.

The injured females and daughters had been put into the infirmary to recover and the male children had been put to bed. The three princes and the elite warriors thanked the Nameks for their assistance and struck an allience with the locals with a promise to defend and protect them from all dangers, especially Frieza.

While the kids rested and the women recovered, Prince Kale had taken it upon himself to teach Kakarrot how to navigate the craft. Vegeta watched and was bowled over at how quickly the commander assimilated the information. It was a shame that the incident following the destruction of Ispan-12 was still a sore spot between them, the prince really did like the commander and had wanted to form the male bond with him.

'Like him? Hell, I love him! He's brilliant. Too bad he doesn't always act like it. He's also a good friend, too. If it hadn't of been for him, I wouldn't have made that first year of being tossed out by that woman who had birthed the halflings. Both my children are so like her. Well, they had been until recently. Tregeta, although he's grown to be my clone, he's as spongy as I am. Cilvanti..." at that thought, pain stabbed through Vegeta like a knife in the heart. He wouldn't think about the near tragedy. "Cilvi looks like her mom but has more of my rough edge than I do. Then there's my three elder ones,' Vegeta thought.

"Outusan, what's up?" Tregeta asked as he and Goten approached the captain's chair where the prince sat.

Vegeta started out of his musings and laid a hand on each of the boys. "Just thinking. I'm very proud of the two of you. You really held those Espion-jin at bay while the rest of us rescued the women. Your fusion is becoming quite a warrior," Vegeta remarked.

"It's a pleasure and honor to both serve with and under you, Vegeta-sama. I wouldn't want another commander," Goten bowed.

"Your Outusan is your commander, but thanks for the compliment, though," the prince said in a flat tone of voice.

"I thought we were all goners on Espion-5. Man, I thought Kakarrot would mop the universe with that scum when they injured Aunt Kayla," Tregeta remarked.

"Dad went ballistic! He didn't react that strongly when mom herself got injured but Fuyung did! Man, he's still not with it," Goten remarked.

"He's aware that a serious injury would kill your mom so he's become very protective with her. Especially since she's breeding. Heh, heh, he's even growled at me from time to time because I said something harsh to her. One thing I can say about Chichi, she has the heart of a Saiyan and could be as tough as any one of us. Her feelings aren't as easily upset as some humans I've encountered. Your mother makes a wonderful Saiyan," the elder prince commented then a sudden beeping emitted from the navigator's control console.

"Vegeta, we're picking up a ship on radar and it's not one of ours!" Kakarrot exclaimed as he studied the blip that had appeared on the radar screen.

"On screen!" the Outusan prince commanded and the view screen flashed the image of another ship and the entire cockpit gasped in horror. "Oh my God, that's Frieza's ship! I didn't know he was that close! Gimme a closed channel to all allied ships!" Vegeta requested, then he spoke in the combined languages of the allies. He informed his comrades to cloak their vessels then warp jump out of the area. "And don't slow down until we reach the Earth's solar system!" Vegeta instructed at the end of his message.

The vessels exited warp jump speed just on the dark side of Pluto, then everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they slowed to just below light speed.

"That was too close for comfort but I can't believe we ran away!" Kakarrot mentioned and in an eyeblink, he found himself face down on the floor, a weight at the back of his neck.

"Saiya-jin never run from a battle! I just wasn't' ready to face him as yet!" a voice snarled above the commander's head.

"S-sorry, Vegeta, I-I didn't meant to imply cowardice or anything," Kakarrot panted then the weight lifted from his neck.

"I refuse to fight either one of them in the condition we're in. Our females are just hanging on, half of us males don't have the energy to engage in a good sparring match let alone share it with any one. We have no senzu beans, very little if any Vincentean venom, no cherry berries and no friggin' healing tanks! Espion nearly wiped out those that freeze face had not," the elder prince sighed as he returned to the captain's chair, his mind on the women and children who lay recovering below deck.

The battle on Espion-5 had nearly taken every female near and dear to him not to mention the female members of the X-team, the Minervian ruling class, the Tsuria-jin and Rockaria-jin, which would have drastically diminished those two races as most of their survivors were females. The Saiyan prince had expected some resistance to his offer to liberate planets he had conquered in the name of Frieza, but he had not anticipated a death sentence and high price for his head or anything and anyone associated with him.

The wound was still bleeding where a stray energy blast had caught him in the ribs as they battled to save the females. It had all happened so quickly. Not long after the warriors had exited the crafts and set up camp, the locals began pilfering the female under the cloak of darkness. Then all hell broke loose as the males moved to rescue the females, however, upon finding the enemy camp; the males could not believe the horrid sight that met their eyes. If it hadn't of been for Wolverine's ability to regenerate almost like a Namek and many warriors linking together to use that ability, the males would be gathering the Dragon Balls when they returned to Earth to bring the females back from a senseless death. Healing would be slow at best, especially regarding the humans, as they didn't bounce back as quickly as the alien races did. Dende would have another Lookout full of nearly dying beings for him to bring from the brink of death.

Vegeta found himself praying more often than not to the God of all creation for protection and strength. As he sat in his command chair, his vision began to blur and he reeled. His son was beside him in a flash as was Goten and the two of them assisted him to his chamber.

"'Tousan, your injury's still bleeding. Why didn't you let the Nameks heal you as well?" Tregeta asked as he sat with his dad.

"I got us into that scrape so I should bare the pain I've brought to the rest of you. You take command and wake me when we reach Earth," Vegeta rasped.

"I'm not leaving you, 'Tousan. I have enough energy, let me-"

"No, your fusion partner needs it more than I do. Go, please," the elder prince pushed his son who refused to budge.

"I'll stay with him, your highness, you go do as he asked. Besides, he and I have to talk," it was Kakarrot who had entered the prince's chamber.

"Oh, commander, thank you. Don't let him bully you," Tregeta smirked at the commander as he and Goten left Vegeta's room and locked the door.

"I'm in no mood to argue with you but I do want to apologize for that incident on the return from Ispan-12. I didn't mean to push you," the prince gave a dry snicker.

"You didn't, I got scared. I'm the one who has to apologize to you, my prince. I still have energy if you want it," Kakarrot offered and the prince laughed.

"I think I've spoiled you but I'm the one who's supposed to give to you, this time around," Vegeta could barely hold his eyes open for all the blood he'd been losing. "K-Kakarrot, I may not make it back to Earth alive. Wish me back so we can fight as Vegetto and rid the universe of Frieza's foulness forever."

"Oh, no! I'm not letting you die! Here, eat this," Kakarrot placed something into Vegeta's mouth and the prince bit down on it.

In a few minutes, the prince's wounds began to heal and he felt his strength returning. "Where did you get a senzu bean from?" the prince asked as he flexed his muscles.

"Well, lately, I've been hiding one in our hair. Trouble is, when I hide it in yours, I can never find it again," the commander scratched his head in the fashion that most annoyed the prince, who just shook his head.

"Kakarrot, you're incorrigible. C'mere," Vegeta called his commander closer to him. "Oh, come on, I promise, I won't attack you. I just wanna shake your hand."

"No, let's do it, Vegeta. I can't stand this rift between us. I want things as they were before," the commander sighed as he sat on the bed.

"Before what, commander? Before my sibs, LIssa and the other Saiya-jin came into our lives? That could never happen. I could have had you anytime I wanted and the same goes for you but I couldn't allow it with Cilvi around," the prince echoed the commander's sigh then lay back against the larger Saiyan's shoulder.

"She knows already and has caught her brother and my son together," Kakarrot said and the prince sat bold upright.

"She what! My Saiyan two-and-a-half-year-old daughter knows? How, I never told her anything?"

"I guess when it was just us and she'd see how we acted with one another but then her brother was still in his stage when she came to live at the palace and he and Goten would go out."

"I always presumed they were sparring together. I had no idea that's what they had been doing, but we never acted in any different way around one another, I wouldn't allow it! Besides, the other Z sensi were always around. One thing I'll never forget, though was the day I came home after that blast accident and you went crazy! You wouldn't let any of the others come around until I assured you I'd be all right. We can read minds, you know, and I would have called for help if I needed it. Thank you," the prince smiled and stood up then indicated for Kakarrot to do the same and the smaller Saiyan embraced the larger one who could only put his arms around the smaller of their being.

As the two hugged, their tails untwined from their waists and each caught the others to twine it through his fingers. The prince looked up and his eyes met the commander's. Oh, but the commander was huge! Vegeta was taller than the average female-he even towered over a few-but he was a midget when put in proximity to this giant of a well-proportioned being! 'So like Raditz but yet a force unto his own, and he's all mine,' Vegeta sighed to himself. He began to feel strange like he wanted this being to protect him even though he knew well and good that was foolishness. He also felt the temperature in the chamber increase by a few degrees Celsius. He knew he should break the hold and that he should send the commander from his presence, but oh, this felt so... So what? Complete? Yes, that was the term for it. It felt complete.

Neither spoke but knew what the other thought and, heedless of the fact that they both slightly reeked, the prince took hold of the sash on Kakarrot's gi and untied it. Vegeta eased his hand between the fabric and Kakarrot's broad shoulder to slip the outfit from his being. The larger Saiyan, meanwhile, was separating the tank shirt the prince had changed into after the groups had left Namek, from the matching pants. The second the two touched skin to skin, sparks danced about them and caused them to tremble with anticipation.

"Are you sure this time, Kakarrot? Once we've male bonded, we defend one another to the very last and we will be like mates. This is my reward to you. Is it acceptable, my friend?" Vegeta asked as he held kakarrot's tail and vice versa.

Before Kakarrot could respond, the ship's computer announced, "We are just passing the dark side of the moon and will be within Earth's gravity in two hours. Buckle in," was the message.

The two mighty Saiya-jin shook their heads and let one another's tail loose so that they could redress and return to the bridge.

"I can't believe this. Every time we get close to bonding, something stops us. I guess it's not meant to be, Vegeta," Kakarrot snickered.

"Oh, no, you're not gonna use that excuse! Fear not, commander, when we get back, I will have you, one way or the other. We will male bond like our sons," Vegeta smirked and the two returned to the cockpit.

Two months after the crafts had lifted off from Earth, the ships drew closer to the Earth and the engines were cut to slow the entry although the planet's gravity would serve as a magnet and accelerate the speed of descent, anyway. The princes of all three races radioed to their contacts, which had been left on Earth, to prepare for impact. The crafts were slowed before landing to touchdown in the desert where the queen had arrived three months earlier. The princes ordered the injured removed first and taken to the newly built healing center the Saiyan prince had requested. The center housed nothing but healing tanks, a vast supply of senzu beans and cherry berries. The princes watched as their mates, daughters and mothers were taken off the ship. Fuyung and Angelair both took Lissa off the ship and as they passed the prince, he stopped them, knelt down and put a hesitant hand out to caress his mate's face, however, he found that he could not make the connection.

"You fought hard, Lissa. I'm proud of you," was all he said to her then nodded for her to be taken to the center. Vegeta was aware of how uncomfortable things had become between the two of them but he was not the cause of such a rift. It was not his concern that the female was having such a time accepting who and what he was. However, because of the type of male that he was, it was drawing him closer and closer to the one he had desired for a long time but had not admitted the fact until these last two missions. If Lissa could not deal with that fact regarding some of the males in their unique race, then he would have to consider releasing her from the constraints of the mateship.

As Vegeta made his way towards the new healing center, he did not see the other two princes approach, however, he felt them.

"I can't believe we didn't engage that freak show! You have changed, Vegeta, my friend, a lot!" Zarbon remarked as the three flew back to the castle.

"I don't know about you, my blue skinned friend, but fighting at less than maximum is not my idea of a good time! I don't know if you know it or not, but we are not at optimum level! I almost lost my sister, my mother and my youngest daughter in that battle on Espion-5, and then what good would I have been if that had happened? I would have become totally dependent on my soldiers and I only have confidence in six of them to beat Cell and Frieza! I like my fighters at their full strength, including the mutant human allies, whom we've promised to assist in their own fight for freedom," the Saiyan prince snapped, his already short temper at its end. "Besides, we had no restoratives and even our natural healing ability takes at least a few days or so!" Vegeta concluded. 'Not to mention that two male Saiya-jin are carrying and are nearly three months along,' he thought to himself.

"Hey, ease up on him, Zarbon. We were all decimated in that last fight. I nearly lost my own mother, sister and mate, so show a bit of sympathy!" Jeice defended as they reached the castle and departed their separate ways.

Vegeta had gone immediately to the healing center to check on the condition of the females, especially the four who were near and dear to him. He'd gone through the loss of three of them, figuratively, he was not about to go through such torture again literally. He had no idea of what kind of life form inhabited Espion-5 and he was very unprepared when he discovered that it was a cannibalistic race of male creatures that ate females and children after they had decapitated them. It had all happened so fast! First they had all been fighting together to fend off the locals on the planet, then the females and children began to disappear. It was a fortunate thing that Saiyan hearing was as advanced as it was and that the entire circus ring possessed telepathy or the allies would have lost the females and been severely out numbered but that was of little concern.

[FLASHBACK]

The teams had landed on Espion-5 with the intention of negotiating with the native race to free them from Frieza's tyranny, however, it became blast first and talk later then evolved into a rescue mission. When the females had been taken, and although the men were fully involved in battle, those who were mentally bonded with the females of their families 'heard' the telepathic screams of their loved ones, which caused them to leave the battle. Those who knew the Instant Transmission move, wasted no time in going to the aid of their women, however, even with such an incredibly fast movement, the males had nearly been too late. Hardest hit was the Saiyan prince's females. When he had seen that they had been molested and their throats slit, he went ballistic! He became so incensed that he ordered the wounded taken back to the ships, the pilots to take off then he would join them. Following the fulfilling of his requests, Vegeta powered up a rolling chi blast, sent it along the ground, then teleported to his Outusan's spacecraft. After the ship had cleared the planet, the prince took several of the angriest males who were having difficulty with control, and they stood on the outside of the ship. He ordered them to power up and to send a blast directly to the planet's core then return to the safety of the ship. He didn't stick around for the explosion but knew that the blasts had hit home. He sat in the captain's chair and looked over the galaxy chart displayed on the navigator's console.

"Vegeta, just thought I'd tell you that New Namek is not far from here. We could stop off and have the females healed enough to travel back to Earth," Kakarrot had said in a quiet tone, as he knew the rift that existed between them and was uncomfortable whenever he was in close proximity to his monarch.

The prince would not meet the commander's eyes but nodded for them to land on Namek to get the females healed.

[END FLASHBACK]

Now, the teams were back on Earth and the females floated inside the tanks. The males were just holding up, even the strongest warriors had become soggy sponges and seethed at the idea that they had fallen into such a situation as Espion-5. Vegeta, after looking over his own females went around to his elites, who stood by the tanks of their own females. He stopped at the captain of the army, Gohan, Kakarrot's eldest. He put an arm around the young warrior, who, when he was a child, almost single handedly destroyed Cell.

The boy sniffed in his sorrow when he felt the prince's arm around him. "Why, Vegeta? They attacked us for nothing!" the boy cried.

"It wasn't for nothing. It was because they're minds are so small that they only remember a being named Vegeta forcing them into submission to serve Frieza. They were after me and took it out on the remnants of my race. I'm sorry and make my apologies to all of you. This whole shit ball is my fault from my years with Frieza. Because of him, I've made my race the most hated and most wanted race in the universe, even if we are trying to reform," the prince said to all his warriors then left the healing area and teleported to his chamber.

Lying on his bed, the prince closed his eyes and let his mind drift. How could he heal the rift between himself and Lissa? Why was she making such a big deal out of it? Maybe... No! It was part of him, why should he change it because that spoiled first class Saiyan brat couldn't deal with it? The fact that he had the opening as did kakarrot and also their sons boosted his pride and as the highest ranking male in the tribe, he would not be dictated to by some 1st class wannabe! If only Ceraina... Ceraina! He'd been thinking of her off and on as of late. Emanu had told the prince the chit and her family had been assigned to a distant galaxy for protection sake as the Earth female Ceraina's sire had mated was horrified that her step-daughter was of the loose sort. That had been four years ago after the woman had thrown him out. Ceraina Humizu, Emanu's niece and his blast partner when he had first began working for the company when Trunks Vegeta was a younger boy. Now there was a rare beauty of Saiya if there was one, more so than Parlissa. It was Ceraina who had first discovered his opening and after he had gotten over the shock and shame of having it, had allowed her to... What he allowed her to do was indescribable! Kakarrot was the only one that compared and could bring the prince to such ground shattering excitement. Not even Lissa could bring him such pleasure even in SSJ level! If only she were here. He allowed his mind to drift back to the days before Frieza had taken him.

[FLASHBACK]

It was not soon after he had selected Lissa as Kayla's training partner that he returned to the training center. Well, one fight against Lissa was less a challenge than shooting slaves in a frozen river. He decided he'd seek out his own challenge and entered the center and walked back to the girls' area. He watched as another student had taken Parlissa's place against the instructor. Vegeta had stood in a corner to watch. What that student did to the instructor left the prince himself speechless!

'No way! I had my scouter and didn't pick up anything higher than Miss Saturna's 4500! How is this chimp's level higher than that?' he had wondered to himself then left his perch and went to challenge the young female. He was surprised that she accepted his challenge and met him blow for blow. 'She's so unlike Lissa, this is crazy!' then he called for a break and asked the girl her name.

"Ceraina Humizu, your highness. I am the daughter of Okrion Humizu," she had replied and he balked in surprise but he masked the emotion.

"A third class warrior's chimp, with that kind of power? No way, show me what you've got!" he had demanded and she let fly an energy blast that, had he not crossed it off, he would have been knocked out. He countered with an attack of his own and had sent her to another planet. He was happy to hear that she had not been seriously injured as one of her uncles was hired as his tutor.

END FLASHBACK]

A sad smile touched the prince's face. 'If you hadn't been third class, Cerainami, I would have chosen you. I love you and I miss you dearly,' he thought to himself. Then he felt the approach of a familiar chi. He didn't have to open his eyes to know.

"Ah, hey, Vegeta. You sleep?" it was Kakarrot's voice.

With his eyes still closed, the prince replied, "Just thinking. C'mon in, and shut the door," he invited his commander as he opened his eyes and sat up.

Kakarrot entered his prince's chamber and did as the prince had requested. "This is a nice room. I never would have pegged you to be into pastel colors, what with being a Saiyan warrior and all," Kakarrot smiled as he surveyed the room.

The walls of the chamber were painted pastel blue but darker than powder and the furnishings and carpeting were various shades of blue along with white. Vegeta had great taste and was an incredible decorator.

"Wow! So, what were you thinking about when I walked in?" the commander asked as he took residence on the floor, picked up the remote control and turned on the television.

The prince had gone to a bar he had in his chamber and had fixed the two of them something non-alcoholic as alcohol was in short supply and there was not enough liquor on the planet that could sate the demand of a Saiyan. He handed one to Kakarrot then sat on the floor beside him.

"Just thinking about a girl I once knew. She was a third class warrior like you and had the most incredible power I'd ever encountered! She feared nothing, not even me!" Vegeta snickered as he sipped at his drink.

"Really? What was her name? What was she like?"

"Oh, come now, you can't tell me that you've forgotten the only female we fought over like mad cats but she would have none of that nonsense? It's only been four years. She was fantastic! I've never told anyone this but I don't mind it being you, another reason I stayed away from the loudmouth was that I had met the girl when I began working for Emanu's construction company as a blast agent. She became my blast partner. I've had her here a few times and she even babysat for me when I had to go on dangerous blast assignments that she couldn't go on," the prince explained.

Kakarot sat in thought then a light bulb went off in his brain. "Are you talking about Ceraina Humizu? She was cute and practically worshipped the ground you walked on. What happened to her? I haven't seen her in a long time," Kakarrot remarked.

"Her uncle had reassigned her and her entire family to a distant galaxy. I suppose I had something to do with it. I had mated with her and I guess she became with offspring, I can't be sure. Emanu never told me the details as to why. That was the time I had had the blast accident," Vegeta told Kakarrot as he lay against the larger Saiyan's shoulder.

Vegeta shook his head and pulled away from the commander. There was that scent. The females were all in healing tanks, so that wasn't the excuse. Inconspicuously, the prince inhaled and discovered that scent hang over Kakarrot like a blanket. It was driving his senses crazy. His heart raced, the room closed in on him and he felt the temperature rise just as it had done on board the ship. As if sensing Vegeta's distress, Kakarrot put an arm over the prince's shoulder. The smaller Saiyan did not pull away but he wanted to be there. At the moment, they were the only two in the universe.

"Man, Vegeta, it's hot in here! Is the heat on?" Kakarrot asked as he took his arm from around the prince then stood up and slipped his gi from his shoulders to remove his heavy weight shirt.

Vegeta tried to control the desire to turn his head and watch Kakarrot's actions, however, he slid a side-glance to the commander and had to bite down on the gasp that would have surely left his lips. Kakarrot was so ripped and muscled and every inch of the mighty Saiyan begged to be touched as only one male Saiyan could touch another. His fingers itched and spasmed to outline the magnificent male that was his commander

He could smell that Kakarrot had also washed from the long trip. Vegeta had to leave the room before he did something the two of them hadn't done since the Ispan-12 mission. Male Saiya-jin could couple until a week before deliver, depending on the carriers. Since Kakarrot was the larger and more brutally built than the prince was, the bigger warrior could be ridden until he gave birth. Yes, the prince had felt the surge of chi within his body and that was proof positive of a growing life. He could also feel energy being emitted from Kakarrot's body as well and smirked to himself with the knowledge.

The prince had a small kitchen in his chamber where he went and began to focus his mind on something other than the mouth-watering dish in the sitting room. Vegeta didn't care what he prepared; he just wanted to occupy his trembling hands. Trembling? He looked at his exposed hands and indeed they were jittering of their own accord. His heart continued to race and his legs felt weak but he fought the feeling. Lissa had never brought this sensation to him, but... Ceraina had and now it was Kakarrot. He had to gain better control over his being so he wouldn't lose his mind. However being this close to one of his intendeds was wreaking havoc on his already jangled nerves.

"Hey, Geta, whatcha fixin'? It smells really good," Kakarrot's cherry voice sounded from the doorway of the kitchen.

The prince gripped the counter in front of which he stood in a vice hold. "Go back and sit down and I'll bring it to you when it's done," the prince replied in harsh tones that weren't so harsh.

Kakarrot entered the kitchen further and stood behind the shorter being then reached above the prince's head. The scent from that particular location was enough to make the Saiyan prince snap. Turning off the meal he had begun to fix, he rounded on Kakarrot and brought his fist into the larger Saiyan's jaw, then he threw his commander to the floor. The anatomy of a breeding Saiyan male was built far differently than the female. The males had been designed for battle in all situations, and child bearing was no different. The chamber that housed the growing warrior seemed to separate from the rest of the abdomen and form a hardened enclosure around the chimp and was formed from a three-inch thick layer of skin. The enclosure was connected the parent by thick tubular glands that drew energy and food as they pasted through the parent. In the beginning stages of development, the chimp required little to no energy; thus the breeding parent had no idea that they were carrying. However, by the beginning of the last month (two Earth months), the parent lost a lot of energy and exploded in weight. Thus, that was the reason why Vegeta's injury during the Espion-5 incident barely touched the growing life within the prince and why Vegeta was able to toss Kakarrot to the floor as if they were sparring.

"I can't take it anymore, Kakarrot, you're driving my senses to the breaking point! I want you!" Vegeta declared and ripped Goku's gi from his body and, throwing all caution to the wind, leaned over Goku and took his lips in his own.

Suddenly, Vegeta went flying and kakarrot jumped to his feet. "What are you doing, Vegeta? Have you gone mad?" the commander spat in surprise as he wiped his mouth.

"Maybe I have, Kakarrot, but I can't stand being in this place one more minute and not bond with you!" was Vegeta's response in a near hysterical tone of voice.

"What about Lissa?" Kakarrot asked and calmed down.

"What about her? She's afraid of me, Kakarrot, and has been since the day I had chosen her to be Kayla's trainer. I never loved Lissa, not like I thought. Oh, I was impressed because she was a first class brat with a high power level, but then I encountered Ceraina. I loved her from the first fight we had together," Vegeta calmed down and moved towards Kakarrot then handed him what was left of his gi. "Sorry for that. Grab one of my training giis. You know they stretch to fit," the prince told Goku who did as he was requested.

Kakarrot returned to the front from changing into an orange colored set of spandex that accentuated his every muscle. Vegeta had returned to the kitchen to complete the snack then brought out two large plates of pasta and sat one in front of the commander, then he sat on the floor beside him.

"So about you and Ceraina. You knew her on Vegetasei?" Kakarrot prompted Vegeta to continue his tale.

"She was the greatest challenge I ever had as a chimp. I had met her after I had chosen Lissa for Kayla. I had fought Lissa one time, beat her and from that time until I had been taken, she avoided me at all costs! Me, the Prince of all Saiya-jin, the desire of every female and male on the planet, or so I thought, and that chicken weakling avoided me! Hell, she would run and hide if I had been anywhere in her proximity. So, I returned to the training center and saw Ceraina fight. I was knocked completely for a loop and saw that her power was much higher than Lissa's or my own for that matter!

"In pure Saiyan form, I challenged her, she accepted and nearly knocked me out had I not crossed it off, countered and sent her into another galaxy. I found out from Earan, he had been hired as my tutor, that she had just been stunned and had called my name when she returned to consciousness. I knew that I shouldn't have but I wanted to, so I sneaked off to see her and I gave her a flower bouquet from the royal garden," at that admission, Vegeta blushed a deep scarlet as he dug into his plate of pasta.

"So, you were a tender heart like your mom said," Kakarrot teased as he slurped up his portion of pasta.

"Hey, don't go spreadin' that rumor. I wanted Ceraina as my queen but status being what it was back on the home planet, low class and upper class never mixed except during training. Ceraina was the one I had never gotten over but I couldn't even admit to even seeing her on a social basis, so I requested of Vegeta Ou to let me train at the training center. He agreed as long as it strengthened me. I was on cloud nine! Although I was supposed to be in the boy's training class as the prince, I could train with whomever I chose. Well, you can guess whom I chose as my partner. She was everything and had me wrapped around her finger but no one ever knew. Especially not Vegeta Ou or he'd have blown a fuse! Then came the day I had to go with Frieza. I couldn't even go tell her good-bye, Kakarrot, and that hurt as badly as discovering the planet had been blown away," the prince couldn't contain the emotion the memory had brought with it.

"But you met her again here on Earth, right?" Kakarrot asked.

Vegeta nodded. "When we met, chills ran the length of my being as if I knew the girl from somewhere but I couldn't place where. I kept telling her I had the feeling that we had met before but she denied it. I knew better but I also understood because I didn't want to reveal the fact that I knew there were Saiya-jin that had survived the destruction of the planet. Even though we are starting to call our people home and reuniting with long lost loved ones, there are still others . I wish she were here now," Vegeta sighed as he finished his pasta.

"How would she handle the fact that you're still an open male?" Kakarrot asked, as he finished his own helping then the two took the plates and glasses to be washed.

"It means nothing to a female with four brothers. Two of whom she watched enter their stage before the family had left planet," the prince replied as he sat on a counter top with his arms folded and his eyes in thought. "I-I'm sorry about above the neck earlier," he said in a distant voice as he had referred to the kiss he had stolen from the large warrior.

Kakarrot started and looked down at him. "Huh? Oh, I-I just wasn't' expecting that. If it's okay with you, can we try it again?" the commander asked in a near whisper and placed his strong hands on either side of his prince, thus trapping the smaller being. Goku leaned forward and, brushing the prince's over long locks aside, inhaled the area behind Vegeta's ear, then he pressed his lips to that same area and began to nibble.

"You'd better not back off this time, baka. Before this night ends, we will be one," Vegeta rasped as he place his hands on Kakarrot shoulders and the commander kissed around and under Vegeta's strong jaw.

"I wouldn't dream of it, now, my prince," the commander whispered as he pecked his way up the prince's chin then took hold of the other's bottom lip and began to tease it as he would do with Kayla.

Vegeta moved his head, opened his mouth and accepted the intrusion of the larger Saiyan's tongue. Vegeta's arms went around Kakarrot's neck and the latter picked the former up in his arms and carried him back to the front room. However, before Kakarrot could lay his prince on the floor, Vegeta broke out of the kiss and shook his head.

"Not here, mi amour. The cottage," Vegeta suggested and Goku smiled, then the larger Saiyan held on to his prince and they teleported to Kakarrot's private cottage. "Continue," the prince invited as he lay on the bed-they had left their boots at the palace-and Kakarrot lay a top his highness and picked up the kiss where it was interrupted.

Kakarrot ran his hands over the contours of Vegeta's body and vice versa, then they began to peel one another from the spandex training giis they wore. After they had one another completely bare, Kakarrot ran his hand down the full length of his prince and found that the smaller Saiyan was on fire and ready for eruption. Then Vegeta managed to flip Kakarrot under himself, ran his hand down that Saiyan's body and found what he had hoped. Yes, he was right, he still had it, and with that, the prince moved into position, parted Kakarrot's opening and eased himself forward.

Kakarrot could only scream as he felt a filling he had never experienced with Kayla, and she would use her tail! As Vegeta stroked into the opening, Kakarrot nearly lost consciousness.

"V-Vegeta... Oh, Vegeta! More, please more and harder," Kakarrot gasped as the sensations that assaulted his being were beginning to drive him crazy.

This was why their sons were still seeing one another. This was the pleasure few Saiyan males allowed themselves to indulge in. Those who feared it had no idea of what they were missing. Nonetheless, Vegeta's strokes became harder and faster until suddenly, both Saiya-jin exploded into SSJ form and deep roars emitted from their lungs as their joined passion reached a height, which in turn brought them to a newer and higher level of SSJ. At the completion of their bonding, the ember of the SSJ flame did not go out but remained around the two of them. Vegeta lay on Kakarrot's broad chest. He was still joined to the larger Saiyan and had no immediate desire to give up his claim and lay in that which contained half the seeds of life.

As Vegeta lay on Kakarrot's seed smeared chest, the prince ran his index finger through the mix of thick hair and the thick watery like substance. The prince then took some on the tip of his finger and brought that same digit to his mouth. He shuddered as the warmth traversed down the length of his throat. Instinctively, Kakarrot put his arms around his prince.

"Cold, mi amour?" Kakarrot asked in a near whisper.

"No, but I think we made a big mess, my friend," Vegeta snickered as he pulled from Kakarrot. Vegeta took hold of a heavy blanket and covered the two of them as he moved to lay in his commander's embrace after he had lapped the cream from the mighty Saiyan's chest and stomach.

"Can I say it?" Kakarrot asked as he enfolded his passion in a strong hold.

"No, you cannot, but I know you do. Sleep well, mi amour and thank you," the prince sighed, put his arms around the larger Saiyan and tilted his head upwards.

As naïve as Kakarrot put on, he knew what was required and inclined his head and took hold of Vegeta's lips. "Good night, my prince. I love you," Kakarrot could no longer hold the words back and he kicked himself when he realized that he had spoken them aloud.

"Grr, Kakarrot, I told you! I love you, too, you brainless ape. I always have, now, let's get some sleep," Vegeta smiled in the darkness, cuddled closer to his passion and the two fell into harmonious deep sleep.


	19. NEW KID ON THE BLOCK

WARNING! More G/V pairing. They're such bad boys.

CHAPTER XIX

THE NEW KID ON THE BLOCK

The following morning, Vegeta had awakened ahead of his partner. His head swam and his body felt as if he had been plugged into a light socket. He felt sticky and he reeked terribly, as if he had been training for a full week without ceasing, which lead to one conclusion; Vegeta go get washed. The prince slowly stretched his muscles, moved to sit up when he felt something around his waist that pulled him back. He whipped his head around, found Kakarrot had wrapped his arms and tail around his torso and his eyes met with those of his commander.

"I thought you were still asleep, commander," he said in cold snobbish accents as he fought to control the heat that had risen to the peak of his hair and caused his cheeks to burn.

"I felt your movements. C'mon, lay back down," Kakarrot invited.

Vegeta shook his head. "Look, you idiot, I have a kingdom to run, females to look in on and unless I miss my guess, mi amour, you're hungry!" the prince softly hissed as both he and Kkaarrot heard the larger Saiyan's stomach roar, not long after that did the prince's own stomach echo the sentiment.

"Heh, heh, I guess I am, and so are you, but I can wait," Kakarrot pulled the prince back down and wrapped him in his arms again.

"Grr, Kakarrot..." the prince began to protest when the commander silenced the demi-monarch with a kiss, rolled him over and pinned him beneath his heavier body.

Although his mind told him to throw the baka through the window, his body would not cooperate and found his hands tracing the contours of the commander's body and the prince grabbed hold of Kakarrot and drew him into himself. Vegeta's body tensed as he felt Kakarrot enter into his opening and that orifice enfold the larger Saiyan like a shroud. He could not contain the cry of mingled delight and surprise that left his lips. He had forgotten just how wondrous male mating was and whenever he had mated with this Saiyan stallion the universe literally shook to its foundation. Now there would be nothing to stop them from becoming... No, that wasn't possible and even the prince knew of same gendered couples who had had to hide in order to be together. That was the rub. He now knew that he could no longer hide what he had always felt for the Saiyan challenged baka and in a few months, the evidence would be visible for all to see.

"K-Kakarrot, I'll make you pay for this," the prince tried to sound terse but lost himself in the passion and pleasure that was being called forth from the mating.

Kakarrot thrust with a fluidity that rivaled melted chocolate and brought both his prince and himself once again to the heights of Super Saiyan pleasure. At the completion, Kakarot took Vegeta in his arms, held him tight and teased him with kisses across the M shape of his forehead.

"Kakarrot, I hate you. Remind me to kill you when we get back," Vegeta purred as he snuggled against Kakarrot's solid chest, his eyes drifting shut from the intensity and energy that had been experienced and shared.

"Hmm hmm, you could no more kill me than I could kill you, my royal one. I love you and I intend to let it be known," Kakarrot smiled as he inhaled Vegeta's scent.

"You do that and I'll blow that silly head of yours away with a Gallik blast. I love you, yes, but unlike our sons, I don't want it to be known, just yet," Vegeta tried not to sound as if he were pleading.

"You know we can't really hide the fact. Even after we wash, our race will be able to smell the fact. Besides, almost everyone knows what happened on our return from Ispan-12," Kakarrot whispered and the prince growled. "I think our moms are suspicious already. Mine's always looking at me whenever I'm in your presence."

"Who's every one? And you're right, the mums don't just suspect something. Mine knows and so my siblings. Her majesty's been giving me the eye whenever we're in the same area. I don't know what she's looking for. Before the last mission, she and Kayla had been tgrying to explain the facts of Saiyan male life to Lissa, but that female will hear none of it, not that I care. I don't leave clues and I hope that you don't either, love," the prince sighed as he ran the half-inch long nail of his pointer finger down his warrior's chest, then lapped lazily at the blood he drew.

"All the other Saiya-jin, Piccolo and Dende."

Oh great, the Nameks now knew just what kind of race the Saiya-jin were-those who were still in their opened state of being, anyway. Vegeta shook his head. Well, the Nameks had no gender, per se, and could reproduce of their own. Nonetheless, the prince settled himself into Kakarrot's embrace and returned to another galaxy, a secret smile on his handsome face. He inhaled and took in the scent that was all Kakarrot and allowed his being to be consumed by their bond.

/

There were five of them and they sat in the Kimshi buffet and greeted the owner, Earan Humizu. It had been four years since they had last seen one another and it was not hard to miss the change in the new arrivals.

"So, Okrion, was the chimp the reason for the reassignment?" Earan asked, as his guests ate the large breakfast his new Saiya-jin wait staff had prepared. With a multi-racial establishment such as Kimshi that catered to several alien races as well as the Earth-jin themselves, the food prep staff had to arrive several hours ahead of opening in order to have half the food they would need for the day's business prepared to be cooked.

"In a sense, but we didn't know that Ceraina was with offspring until she began showing six months after we were on Igthar-9. It was the wife, you understand. She didn't want her good rep sullied with knowledge that her step-daughter had gotten pregnant and the sire had just taken off," Okrion said as he sipped at the soup placed in front of him.

"We all know that he didn't just take off. Emanu had called him with a deadly assignment and he had to attend to it immediately. With him it's always duty and honor before anything else. I'm quite sure, Ceraina, if neither of you had been sent off planet, he would have made the bond," Earan mentioned.

"He was already married, Uncle Earan, and had to free himself of that shackle before he could mate/bond with me. However, I can say that if Endive had been born on this planet and Vegeta had known it, he would have left that Earth-jin, regardless," Ceraina remarked as she looked over at a small vision of his Royal highness, Prince Vegeta. The tyke stuffed his little face with as much food as possible then asked for more.

"He is adorable. How do you think the prince will react once he finds out?" Earan asked as he regarded his grand nephew.

"Oh, he'll just fall in love with him, I know. Hey, big guy, wanna meet your 'Tousan?" Ceraina asked the bubbly little cherub with dark black brown hair that spiked to the sky in the same manner as the prince's did.

"Poppa!" the tyke squealed happily and clapped his little sticky hands together.

"I'll take you all over as soon as we finish here. The prince will be tickled pink to see you again. He really had it for you, even on the home planet," Earan remarked as he looked at his gorgeous niece who could more than rival the prince's present chosen one in beauty and power.

"I know he did, uncle, but the law stated that he had to choose first class or elite. We were third class at best. Brilliant scientists and tutors but not equal to the elites and far beneath their notice," Ceraina sighed as she remembered what life had been like on the home planet for her.

On the home planet her parents had been told that their chimp was born with an incredibly high power level that rivaled the no Ouji's. To avoid having the baby killed or shipped off, Okrion and Letucia, Ceraina's Saiyan mother had agreed to have a low powered chi dampener around their infant daughter's arm. It would suppress her super power so that any one gauging her with a scouter would think she had a below average power reading, which would be in horrid need of being increased before she would be of any use.

As she grew, she was placed into a training center with both upper and lower class powered Saiyan children and it was were she encountered that first class hellion on two legs who made her blood boil by just walking into the training room. Parlissa Saturna acted as if she owned the place as she strutted her little arrogance in front of those students whose parents had neither title nor position. Parlissa Saturna made no secret of the fact that her Outusan was a commander in the Super Elite army and her uncle was the trainer and over seer of Vegeta no Ouji. Nor did she keep secret the fact that her power level was measured at 4500 kilis-not bad for a Saiyan four-year-old. Ceraina was just three years of age herself but her dad had measured her power level near 5000 kilis but, Saiyan law dictated that no one was to have a power level higher than the king's, which in itself was reported to be around 20,000.

Nonetheless, Ceraina remembered the day she first set eyes on the chibi no Ouji. He had walked into the girls' training area and the secretary informed the instructor that the young prince was there to find a trainer for his little sister, who had just turned 1 Saiyan year (2 Earth years). The little third class chimp had been remanded to a corner for a fight she was just defending herself in as the out come resulted in Ceraina blasting Parlissa to get that little hellcat off of her. As she sat in the corner, she glanced over to the doorway and gasped. She had heard that the chibi no Ouji was a good -looking chimp, but nothing prepared her for the reality of the sight in the training school. Although she had been just a child, she felt her little heart pound like thunder against her chest and she felt a strange trembling in her limbs.

When she had seen him chose the hellcat as the training partner for his sister, her heart sank to her toes and a deep cavern seemed to have opened inside of her being. She knew she'd never see such Saiyan male beauty again in her life, and if she were ever chosen as a mate, it would be by some lower class piece of puke or worse, one of the palace guards. However, she had been in training a few weeks following Parlissa's departure when she herself had sent her instructor through the same wall Parlissa had sent the instructor earlier in the month. The class gasped when the smoke cleared and a large gaping whole was in the wall.

"Whose responsible for this?" the head instructor snarled, whip in hand ready to chastise the guilty party.

The class was made of third and fourth-class children, who had an unwritten motto to protect one another, however, "I did it! You wanna beat me, go ahead, I don't care! That's all you ever do anyway," Ceraina looked the head instructor in the eye, arms crossed over her chest and her legs apart.

The instructor raised his hand in preparation to bring his whip across her back. "How, dare you, you insolent female! It's time you learned your place and it's not to talk back to your betters!" the head instructor snarled and went to whip the girl, however, something held him back. The class gasped.

"You do and I'll send you to the next dimension so fast, you won't have time to take a last breath," a small voice hissed with all the authority of the planet and held tightly to the thin part of the whip. "How about a real challenge, tiger? Take me on for size and I promise, it will be painful."

"P-P-Prince Vegeta-san, p-p-please, sir. Have mercy!" the instructor pleaded.

The prince raised his hand with the palm facing the instructor. "Mercy is for the weak," he snarled and blasted the instructor.

Everyone crossed off the blast and turned to the chibi prince then bowed.

"Your highness," the class said in unison, as a second instructor joined the students.

"Vegeta-sama, how may we serve you?" the instructor asked in a timid voice as she bowed low to the ground.

"I have asked Vegeta Ou to enroll me here for further training. I'm bored with the current crop of weaklings, not a decent power level among them. I want you to assist me in finding a partner equal to myself," Vegeta had nodded, his black eyes locked on Ceraina, a smirk on his handsome little face.

"Pardon me for saying so, sir, but this is for the third and fourth classes. We are not even worthy of your presence here," the instructor said.

"True, you are scum but her majesty told me that a few of you had power levels of incredible reading! The first class bored me to tears and the elites, well... I'll leave that one alone. I want a real challenge," Vegeta had remarked.

"Take your choice, no Ouji. We are yours to command," the instructor bowed and the prince pointed to Ceraina then pointed to the training floor.

"Before we begin, your highness, I thought you were with the Saturna brat," Ceraina said in a mocking tone and saw the prince as he bristled.

"I do not wish to discuss her! Let me see what you've got!" he had hissed then lunged at her and she blocked him effectively.

After that fight, Vegeta would always visit the lower class following the instruction in his own class and would always chose her as his partner. She adored that time and looked forward to the time when he would make his presence known. Then came the day she had thrown a chi blast so strong at him that, had he not blocked it, he would have been sizzled and she would have been killed. However, he returned a blast of his own. She had waited too late before crossing her arms and the blast had caught her and knocked her into another galaxy.

As she slowly regained consciousness, she heard herself mutter the prince's name.

"Ceraina. Ceraina, honey, wake up," a female voice spoke in a distance.

"She'll be all right. She just needs a few days' rest. We'll keep a good watch on her," a male voice spoke.

"N-no. I'm all right. Want to train," Ceraina said as she tried to get up. "Ouji-san," Ceraina muttered drowsily.

"No, honey, rest. That blast nearly took you from us. How dare he try to kill you for no reason! And why did you call his name just now?" her mother shrieked.

"He didn't mean to, I'm sure he didn't. The way he spars with me... He doesn't want to hurt me. Where's Uncle Earan?" Ceraina asked as she felt her strength return.

"He got the unfortunate position of instructing that little male hellcat," Letucia hissed.

"Lettie, my one, he is the prince, but I believe our daughter is right. Anaise has seen them spar and he says the no Ouji holds back a lot of his own power," Okrion, her Outusan, replied. "C'mon, let's let her get some rest," her Outusan said and pulled her mother from the room.

Ceraina lay in her bed and thought. There was a window by her bed that was opened to catch any stray breeze that happened across the planet. Her heart skipped several beats when she saw him sitting on the windowsill dressed in his usual Saiyan armor and a long white cape billowing behind him.

"Vegeta!" she yelped in a happy tone but he silenced her.

"Hush, baka, I don't want the entire planet to know I'm here and how dare you address me so informally, chimp. I could have you beheaded for less. We'd be killed for sure should anyone hear you. Angelair thinks I'm out with his weakling niece. He'd have a planet if he knew the truth. Here, I picked these for you," Vegeta handed her a lovely bouquet of one of the few varieties of flowers that grew on the planet. They were known as berrycynths, which was a hybrid cross between berry flowers and hyacinths. They were multi hued and smelled like fresh stawbannanas. Her heart soared as she reached towards the offering.

She accepted them with shaky hands and tried not to show emotion at the gesture. She wanted to hug him but she knew that to touch the no Ouji outside of battle was taboo. She was surprised when he took her hand between both of his own and kissed her fingers. Her eyes met his and she could have sworn that for the briefest instant she saw a flash of deep affection in their black depths. She nodded in understanding.

"You'd better go before we do something that would definitely shorten our life spans. Take care, my no Ouji. I should be back to full in a few weeks then we'll pick up where we left off," she smiled and squeezed his hands.

"I'll see what I can do to come see you tomorrow. No, I have an idea," he smiled, unclasped their hands and stretched his over her.

The warm sensation of his energy entering her being was like bathing in a lake on a desert planet and made her want to embrace him but she held back and took in what he so willingly offered. This was the first time the selfish royal brat had given instead of taken.

After he had shared his energy, he looked into her eyes, ran gloved fingers over her face then left her.

Those were the days and her heart still skipped several beats as she remembered when they had been secret sparring partners and the best of friends. Then, years later on the planet Earth, her Uncle Emanu had hired a new blast agent. When he introduced the being, she nearly died from the shock and begged her uncle to make her his blast partner. She had noticed immediately the change that had over taken him. He was still harsh but not to the degree he had once been. As blast partners, they worked very closely and had become special friends. He told her about his life on 'this miserable weak as water mud ball.' She sympathized with him when he mentioned the blue haired bitch he had lowered himself to mate with.

"She would never make a decent Saiyan. Her emotions show every time I say two words the wrong way to her. If it wasn't for Tregeta, I'd have gone to Minerva to be with my other children," the prince had once complained to her as they shared dinner one night together, alone. He had hunted for the two of them but thought nothing of it.

She remembered that hunt and accept was the first stage of the Saiyan courtship and he had initiated it unconsciously. Was he...? Surely not, he'd have to be rid of that first entanglement before they could have a mate bond. However as they hung out together and began to see one another outside of work, it was becoming obvious to her that the first mate was further beneath his notice the way she had been on the home planet. During the times they had gone out, they would spar and battle, then one day he showed her something so mind blowing she nearly phased from existence. He had shown her that he had attained the legendary Super Saiyan level of his (their) race and she fell in love with him all over again.

He showed her how to make level then he had invited her to a hideaway he had in the desert where she met his first born half breed, Tregeta, the baby, Cilvanti, his rival/room mate, Kakarrot and his two sons. They all fell into harmony with one another and developed a deep friendship. When she visited the palace hide away, she noticed that Goten and Tregeta were a little more than just friends although one was fourteen and the other thirteen. She also noted how Kakarrot would watch Vegeta with desire in his black eyes. Occasionally, she'd catch her prince with the same look in his own eyes but he quickly masked it when he saw her smirk.

Vegeta would ask her to watch the kids-his daughter had been born of the blue haired harpy-when he could not take them with him. He paid her well but for her the real pay was to just spend time with him and his family. Then came the night she would never forget. The night Endive had been conceived. Vegeta had taken her to a planet called Minerva to a carnival the locals held once a year. There she had met the other children Vegeta had and she had adopted them as her own as she had Trunks and Bura. They had the time of their lives and he had kissed her as she so often dreamed that he would. However, they had kissed often during the times they had been hanging together and going with one another.

"You seem so Saiyan to me but you don't have a tail and you keep telling me that you're not, and you know something, when I'm with you, I don't care," he whispered in her ear then began to kiss her deeply and drew her breath from her body.

They had found a private place and the prince continued what he began. To her surprise, he removed her cover as well as his own and joined with her. She nearly screamed to the heavens that all her dreams and hopes had come true but she held back. Oh, when she was at the palace with him, he would invite her to explore his body and she invited him to do the same. It was all preparation for what was taking place at that moment: the beginnings of a deep mateship. When they returned to Earth, Emanu told Vegeta he was needed for a very dangerous blast job and that Ceraina could not go. She told him that she would baby sit the children while he was away and that was the last time she had seen him. She now sat in excited anticipation in seeing her love, her life again and to acquaint him with the son they co-created.

"Ceraina, are you ready?" her Uncle Earan asked and she came out of her musings. "Ah, your mind was on him, was it not?"

"Did I make it that obvious? I'm sorry. Yes, we're ready, after I clean Mr. Messy up and change him," Ceraina picked up her bundle then went to do as she had said.

/

Vegeta and Kakarrot had returned to the palace after they had washed, dressed and breakfasted. Before they had finally given up the cottage, the two of them had taken one another a total of ten times that morning alone.

"I think I've spoiled you, commander. From now on, I think it best we not hang around one another every second. You come to me only when I call for you, understand?" the prince tried to lay down the ground rules of their activity but Goku played inattentive as always.

"Hmm, whatever you say. I still love you, runt," Kakarrot smiled and Vegeta cut him a sharp glance that would have sent weaker beings for cover.

"I'm gonna kick your teeth in you say that to me one more time! Be off with you! Go check on Kayla," Vegeta ordered and Kakarrot hung his shoulders.

"Can I say-

"No! Now, go away!" Vegeta snarled and Kakarrot went his way. The prince hung in the air over the camp and shook his head. "Baka, now that we've done it, I'm addicted to you adn you know I love you. Now, I'll never be rid of you," he said to himself, with a shake of his head and began to descend when he felt an unfamiliar power yet it was familiar.

Vegeta stopped and looked over the camp but found no one out of the ordinary except Earan Humizu was at the front of the palace. Earan Humizu what was he doing here so early? The prince would find out, however, as he got closer, Vegeta saw Kakarrot talking with the Saiyan restaurant owner then witnessed that same Saiyan hug the commander and kiss him on the cheek. The prince knew what that sign meant. It was the way one open male congratulated another for making a bond or mateship.

"What brings you here this early in the morning, Earan? We'll be there for lunch, you know?" the prince said in a haughty tone of voice.

"Begging your pardon, no Ouji, it was a dire emergency sir," the man bowed.

"What are you going on about, Earan? There is no emergency that requires me to leave here that you cannot handle yourself," Vegeta remarked and turned to leave when he was caught in a stronghold and his lips taken in a vice grip.

He began to struggle when he first thought it to be Kakarrot but then he caught a scent he hadn't experienced for a long time. He began to tremble and his hands went about the being to hold it closer to himself. Then he felt a tiny burst of cold air yet he also felt intense heat.

"I dare not open my eyes for fear this dream will vanish," he whispered.

"I am no dream, my no Ouji, but as alive and real as the trees," a light high-pitched voice replied and Vegeta's eyes shot open.

Vegeta's breath caught in his throat and his heart felt as if it would burst from his chest. All he could do was embrace the vision before his eyes. "It is you, mi amour! Oh I can't believe it after all these years! Ceraina," was all his tight throat would allow him to utter, anything else was a guttural sound.

"Momma! Poppa!" a tiny voice screamed which served to sever the emotional reunion. Vegeta looked down and again his breath caught in his throat. His eyes widened as his eyes met the unbelievable.

"Ceraina, there's a mini me beside you!" Vegeta stammered and knew that he had sounded like Kakarrot when that idiot had seen Goten for the first time when the boy was age seven.

Ceraina smiled, bent down and lifted the tiny vision of her prince into her arms. "Vegeta, my prince, say hello to your son, Endive," she introduced and the boy held his arms out to the prince.

"M-my son? My son and he's a Saiyan, full blood just like his brothers and sister on Minerva!" Vegeta took the boy in his arms and hoisted him into the sky and the tyke squealed his happiness. "I never knew. Was...

"No, my prince, he wasn't. It was my stepmother, the old battleaxe. When she found out that I had gotten with offspring and you were not around, she worried over her good reputation and had Uncle Emanu reassign us to the farthest reaches of the Universe. I'm sorry it's taken so long for us to return, but I had enrolled in college on the planet and wanted to complete it so that I could travel with you on your intergalactic missions as your queen," she sighed. She fingered their son's tail with one hand and her prince's with the other. Then she pulled back slightly from Vegeta and a brilliant smiled burst onto her lovely face. "You didn't, did you? After all this time of teasing one another, you two finally made the bond! Congratulation, my one!" Her beautiful face had exploded with a light unlike that of the Super Saiyan. It was the light that beamed from a female who had fully accepted an open male such as the prince was.

"You... But of course, you have four brothers! Thank you, mi amour. I love you!" Vegeta sighed and took her lips with his own.

"Romaine and Anaise, my younger brothers, had just entered their stages and Tormataeo and Collyard are still open but then they remained here on Earth with their Earth-jin mates. I don't like those Earth-jin things. They're not beautiful and their mating is coarse at best," Ceraina screwed her tiny turned up nose in disgust.

"I know, my one, but your brothers are sons of Saiya and they have a home here if they desire," the prince nodded. "Come, my one, I've so much to show you! A lot of things have changed since you left," he smiled, hoisted their son into his hair, put his arm around Ceraina's waist and led her on a tour of the camp. Vegeta had beckoned for Kakarrot to accompany them and that Saiyan complied.

As Kakarrot watched this particular pair, he smiled. There was no tightening in his stomach around Ceraina like there was around Lissa, but then, Kakarrot knew Ceraina, she was a humble third class warrior's offspring and had more sense than Lissa any given day. Just then, the three were approached by Kkaarrot's two sons and Tregeta and the latter young man gasped in shocked/surprise.

"O-Outusan is... isn't this Mr. Humizu's nice?" the young prince asked as he regarded Ceraina who nodded her head and offered her fist to the young prince.

Tregeta raised his first and touched hers in greeting then bowed to her. "How nice to see you again, young prince. You're as handsome as your Outusan and your other two brothers. Your hair, wasn't it some sort of purple shade?" Ceraina asked as she regarded the dark black of Tregeta's head.

"I wish he'd wash the dye out. It's the original color that attracted me to him in the first place, other than that we grew up together," Goten lamented.

"Cheer up, Gotenmi, I think he just wanted to be accepted by the horde of Saiya-jin gathered. Some still cling to the old ways and I think the young prince sensed that. Your prince may not have told you this, but on Vegetasei, anyone whose hair was not brown, black nor red were put to death," Ceraina said.

"I wouldn't want that," Goten responded but then understood why his own passion had felt he had to dye his beautiful head of lavender hair.

"No you wouldn't. So, out of this rabble have either of you found your female counterparts?" Ceraina asked the young men who nodded. "By the way, my prince, where are my sisters? Did any of our female populace survive? I know we were few in number to begin with," she asked as she turned to the elder Prince Vegeta.

The prince had been lost in a fog as he marveled at how she took charge. For a third class, she had as much grace and snobbery as the queen herself. It was settled: he would complete what he had begun with her and release the other from the constrictions of the mateship, not that it was completely binding to begin with, as neither had bitten the other very deep nor had they mind-shared.

However, he snapped out of his fog when he heard her ask the question. "Your pardon, mi amour, I had taken some warriors off planet to liberate planets still under Frieza's control. The mission succeeded until we landed on a planet called Espion-5. The local race captured and nearly killed those of your sisters who had come with me as well as the infant army. My youngest daughter was among that group. They are all at the healing center in tanks. Speaking of which, have you boys been to check on your females?" Vegeta asked the boys.

They bowed and replied, "Yes, your highness, we have. Celerion said that some of the little ones could be released as early as this afternoon," Gohan responded. "May I say, your highness, that the infant prince is a splendid specimen of Saiyan blood."

"My thanks, captain. I hope my princess likes our new addition," the prince said in a near whisper and Tregeta looked up and found a little vision of his dad hanging in his hair. The younger prince reached for the tyke who nearly flew into his arms.

"Tregeta!" the little Saiyan prince pointed to Tregeta then pointed to his own self, "Endive," he nodded by way of introducing himself, his mother having told him of his half-brother and sister on the blue planet.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, young sir. Would you like to go spar with my friends and I and perhaps the boys who did not go on the last mission off planet?" Tegeta asked the tyke who turned to wave to his parents.

"You be careful, chibi, on this planet, you're much stronger than they are, " Cerina cautioned her infant son who nodded.

"Yes, momma, bye, poppa!" the boy said and the elder prince could only stare, his mouth hung open in surprise then he looked at the mother.

"Stronger than we are?" Vegeta exclaimed. Why had he not sensed it? He knew that her power reading was off the scale, but their son?

Ceraina smiled and touched his angular face then she touched her lips to his. "Igthar-9, the planet he was born on had a gravity 300x this planet's. I trained him when he took his first step. Now it's Outusan's turn," the young minx winked at her mate.

Vegeta threw his head back and regarded his new mate with humor. "Only 300x gravity, huh? How impressive and I'd say his current level would be 3000 kilis. Not bad for a Saiyan two year old but then, he is my son," the price smirked, his tone sarcastic at best and full of pride.

Ceraina smiled for she knew him well. "And your point is, my prince amore?"

"No doubt he's strong, but 300x gravity is nothing. His elder brother trains in 600x gravity along with Goten and their mates. Kakarrot and I have gone as high as 1000x easy. Has he gone super as yet?" Vegeta asked as he struck his familiar arrogant pose and threw his head in the air.

"Yes, my prince, he has just before we entered this solar system. We were sparring aboard ship and in 300 gravity when he rushed at me and burst into flame. He is a Super Saiyan, my prince, and will not disappoint my lord. Shall we do the same, prince ami?" Ceraina invited, her voice held the quality of a purr.

The prince had to bite down on the sensation that sound caused in his being. Never in the months that he'd been around Lissa had he been rendered so weak by just her presence but with Ceraina, that always happened to him, even when he was a chimp. He was fighting a losing battle now with parts of himself. If he and Kakarrot had not had one another so often that morning and the very vision of Saiyan beauty who ever actually caused the ground to tremble under his feet, standing in front of him, he'd be in better control of himself. As it was the two of them in the same area as he himself, was proving to be a deadly mix. Shaking off the effect of this siren, he led her to the largest gravity trainer the number of which was now ten on the palace grounds and a gravity gymnasium the prince had designed and had built so that many warriors could train and spar at once.

'Kakarrot, go check on the females if you will, love. We'll spar when I'm ready,' the prince requested of the commander via his mental voice.

Kakarrot left the area and went to the healing center to see about the females and the children who had gone on the mission with the Elite forces.

"Grandpa!"

"Uncle Kakarrot! Hi. Look, we're all better!" a pair of tiny voices sounded.

Kakarrot turned and saw that many of the females stood around and they had indeed been fully restored. That stop over on Namek proved a great benefit. His eyes sought out one female in particular and his heart seamed to stand still when he saw her. She stood straight and proud like her brother and her beauty was ethereal, comparable only to the vision the prince now had by his side. She looked over at him and seemed to float to his proximity; embrace him and their lips met in the deep kiss of two perfectly mated souls.

"Welcome back, my princess," he spoke as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"It's great to be back, my one. Or shall I say, my brother?" she purred with a bright smile on her face.

Kakarrot looked and gasped. He had just seen that glow... on Ceraina! Could it be that the female mates could tell when their males had bonded to their own pre-destined? Ceraina glowed with nearly the same intensity as if she had transformed into a Super Saiyan but different somehow, now he saw the same glow emit from his female passion.

"Y-you know?" was all Kakarrot could stammer and she nodded.

"I can taste him as well as smell his scent, mi amour. I am very happy for the two of us!" the princess smiled.

"And what is that glow for, miss princess, or need I guess?" it was the queen's voice.

"Oh, momma, it's happened! It's really happened! Kakarrot and Vegeta, momma!" Kayla hugged her mate tightly to her being.

"Well, I thought we had already ascertained that they had done so on their return trip from Ispan-12," Sunrissa said as she studied her daughter and the girl's mate, then she smiled and sniffed. "Kakarrot, you've gone to the next level, haven't you?" she asked. 'Onya, he's carrying, congratulations, my lady,' the queen mentally told her lady's maid.

"What do you mean, your majesty?" Kakarrot asked.

"Your bond has transcended to the hunt and acceptance level, am I correct?"

"Well, he did hunt this morning and I took it so we could prepare it. Have I disgraced our race further, my lady, by accepting his offer?" Kakarrot looked down in dismay.

Sunrissa shook her head. "No, son, you and his highness have completed a stage that only a few males have even dared to encounter. Your sons have reached that level and remained. The open male of our race is the only one who remains wholly male even after the male bond. My congratulations to you and his highness. Come here, my son. Bardock would be so proud of you," the queen smiled as she hugged Kakarrot. Onya did the same.

The entire conversation had been hushed whispers to keep such a subject private except for the one very young female who had accepted the fact that the prince and commander had been destined to be together. Cilvanti smiled and whispered to her friend, Pan, that her daddy, the prince, and the commander had now become closer than real blood brothers. The two were now one almost like Kayla and Kakarrot.

The scent had invaded her olfactory system the second he walked into the recovery room. How dare he! How dare this son of a third class nobody destroy the prince who had chosen her to be his mate! Ever since the planet jaunts and her finding out that this low life son of a dog had been the one to share his energy with the prince, she loathed him as much as she now loathed the prince for what he was. Had she known the males of her race developed such a thing to receive from one of their own gender, she never would have gone with him to train that sorry excuse for a sister of his nor would she have accepted him as her lifemate. Why had she not felt the opening when they mated? She had caressed every inch of his being but had not discovered that deformity. No matter, now, she would request to be released from him. Having been with him for so many months in deep space had driven her to the brink of insanity. Even though she could sense that the commander had done something to Vegeta to distance them from one another, she would catch the two of them exchange glances on occasion.

It turned her stomach to think that she would be sharing him with one of his own gender. She would not go through with it. Besides, the two of them had only been in the preliminary stages of the mateship, in the first place. Then a thought hit her from back when they were chimps.

It was not long after he had chosen her as a trainer for the princess that he wished to test her himself. He was a bully and expected her to be around whenever he wanted to spar, which she did one time and learned her lesson. She never fought with him again. The truth was that she ran and hid whenever he would be anywhere in her proximity. After a time, he had left her alone until the day the king had summoned him. Vegeta told her that he was going away and that when he had chosen her to be Kayla's trainer, he had also chosen her to be his lifemate. At the time, he was the hope that kept her alive during the years following the destruction. Now, it had all crumbled away. She would have to discuss things with her dad, stepmother and uncle to make a firm decision. Taking a deep breath, she approached Sunrissa, Kayla and the male that turned her stomach.

"Oh, Lissa! Welcome back. Might I suggest, my ladies, that you freshen up then begin training to regain your strength." Kakarrot suggested.

"Who are you to tell us Elites what we're to do? The only reason you're anybody is because miss princess here chose you as her lifemate, though I can't understand why, with all the higher-ranking males available. Look at you, you pathetic excuse for a Saiyan warrior, not even fit to lick my boots, you disgrace to creation! Then to steal the prince in such a disgusting manner is reprehensible!" Lissa spat, her tone full of the snobbery of the Elite forces.

Kakarrot felt both hurt and anger at her words and had to nearly sit on his hands to keep from belting the smug little witch. Suddenly, Lissa went flying through a window then Kayla took off behind her. Those beings still in the recovery room gathered around the hole that Lissa's body had created, to watch the princess in action. Kayla dominated the battle, then finished it by sending Lissa crashing into the ground. The impact was so strong that it was felt even inside occupied gravity trainers, which emptied out almost immediately.

"What's going on here?" the prince snarled, angered at having his mating match interrupted, Ceraina behind him as were his eldest son and their infant son. Then the prince looked around and saw that the majority of the females had recovered fully and had left the tanks.

"Daddy!" a tiny voice cried and the prince was then knocked to the ground. "Hi, daddy, I missed you. Who's she?" Vegeta's little princess asked as she scanned the crowd and saw a face she did not know.

Vegeta took hold of his daughter and got up off the ground with Kakarrot's assistance. "First, let daddy say, welcome back, my princess. Second, this lovely lady used to baby sit for you and Tregeta when daddy had to go off on blast assignments he couldn't take her on," the elder prince tried to jog the girl's excellent memory.

Cilvi's black angular eyebrows knit in thought and she studied Ceraina with close eyes, then a smile lit her face. Holding her arms out, she nearly flew into Ceraina's embrace. "Mommaraina, oh, momma, you're back!" she exclaimed.

Ceraina could not stop the tears that slid down her cheeks. "I was afraid you had forgotten me, little one. It's good to see you again. Look, I brought you a present," Ceraina turned with Cilvi to face Tregeta.

"He looks like my daddy! Why?" the female tyke asked.

"Because, my little fireball, he's your daddy's son," Vegeta replied. "His name is Endive. He's your brother, the same as Tregeta and the other two on Minerva."

Cilvi's face fell and she began to cry. vegeta took his precious one, sat on the ground and held her tight. "Hey, hey. You're my big girl. You don't cry."

"But he's a full blood Saiyan! Geta and I are half-breeds. That means you won't love us anymore," the baby fretted and Vegeta held her tighter.

"Oh, chimp, no, it doesn't work like that. You are all three my children just not of the same momma. I could never love you and Geta any less than I love your elder siblings who live on Minerva. Until things change, Tregeta is my prince and heir to the throne and you will always be my little princess, besides, I'm gonna need some help with Endive' See, his mom says he's more powerful than we are. Why don't you take him and go spar. Take Pan with you," Vegeta said by way of reverse psychology.

"Stronger than me? No way! C'mon, little brother, let's see what you've got," and with that the two youngest members of the Vegeta clan went off to spar.

"One crisis down," the prince smiled. He rose to greet his mother and sister then he introduced them to Ceraina. His heart was in his ears as the ruling females sized up his new mate, then a smile lit Kayla's face.

"I knew you two would somehow become lifemates. Vegeta only gave things to people who were very dear to him. Welcome, my sister," Kayla moved and embraced Ceraina.

"How did you know about the two of them?" Sunrissa asked her children.

The two exchanged guilty looks then shrugged. It was in the past and Vegetasei was long dead. Any one who would kill them was also long deceased.

"I took Kayla with me one day when I sneaked out to go visit Ceraina after I nearly sent her to a new dimension. I knew she was third class but her power was incredible! I wanted her after the first fight we had together but I knew the rules governing our stations, so I saw her secretly. I sparred with Kayla's trainer one time and that's all it took for me to realize that she was a chicken weakling! She always ran and hid whenever I was around, so I didn't pursue anything further than for appearance sake. I never loved Lissa, not like I thought. Oh, yeah, there was something there but nothing that could shake me to the core of my being the way just thinking about Ceraina could do, but I locked all that away. She would have been killed had anyone discovered we were seeing one another. After that first bout, that's when I asked Vegeta Ou to enroll me into the center so that I could both spar with Ceraina and see her on a daily basis," Vegeta explained then bowed to his mother. "Kill me if you must, my queen for the shame I have brought upon the royal house by choosing of the lower class, but I have always loved Miss Humizu and I always will."

"Rise, Ichimi. Come. I wondered if you ever saw your own mistake. It was no accident that I arranged for Ceraina to be kept on planet and not shipped away. As with Kakarrot, I knew she had a power level that could supply six planets with energy but I told her parents that in order to keep her true power hidden from the scouter, she needed a chi dampener set on low level. They agreed. I saw your bout with Lissa and recognized that she was first class with no power. When I heard you complain, I approached your Outusan with the idea of placing you in the training center to give you more of a challenge. When you asked him, he was ready to agree. It was no accident the two of you joined up. You both had very high power levels and I knew it would have to be secret. I convinced you to make a go with Lissa for appearance sake and had talked her into accepting your offer to be your lifemate.

"I knew where your heart was, and I knew the day you had picked the choicest berrycynths in the garden. Everything was working well until Vegeta Ou changed your guard from Angelair to Nappa. You have chosen well, my son, for both your mates," the queen hugged her son then turned and hugged Ceraina. Following that, she went to hug Kayla and Kakarrot. "Chin up, Kakarrot, your queen was not as ruthless as your king and your present king is near my clone. Don't take what that little low life first class female said to heart. From having seen you in action and the way both my children interact with you, I wouldn't want any other Saiyan as lifemate for my only daughter and male bondsmate for Ichimi," the qyeen smiled.

Just then a low moan was heard and the crowd turned to locate the source. Ceraina's eyes widened when she saw the being that rose from the crater.

"What's she doing here, Vegeta?!" the girl stood in exact imitation of the prince who stood behind her yet her heart was in the spikes of her shoulder length black hair.

"I brought her here, Ceraina. Had I known that you and my brother had been together, I never would have made the wish for her to come to this planet, but I was only trying to help my brother" Kayla explained.

Vegeta put a hand on Ceraina's shoulder. "Celerion told me, one night, that Kakarrot had been born with a higher power level than I had been. I freaked. I thought that I was the ultimate but I wasn't. Kakarrot's always been. He landed on this planet, lost the memory of why he had been sent, became one of the locals and defended this place even from me. I realized that I would never attain his level and with my pride being what it was, I decided to attempt the warrior's death and take my own life. Perhaps it was being without a mate that drove me to commit such an act, but I didn't care. I was also shocked at seeing so many of our people gathered in one place and alive. I felt I had to live up to the image of Vegeta Ou and at that, I had failed miserably. Kayla thought that if the one I had chosen were present that she would be able to ease my pain and I wouldn't be tempted to take my life again.

"I had been told that every one that belonged to me had been obliterated by that white devil, Frieza. I had no idea that Vegeta Ou had saved any of our people until just a four months ago. Believe me when I say that she never meant anything to me. Oh, I admit I had felt something for her but it paled the second I remembered you, my one. Besides, whatever she and I were intending had been snafued when a few warriors and myself had returned from a planet raid and my energy had been severely drained. We had run out of the items that we used to restore our energy, so I asked Kakarrot to share his energy with me by joining with me " the prince explained and she smiled back and nodded. "Lissa found out and rejected me when I looked to her for help. After that, our relationship had become very unstable, more than it had been at its start. Plus she had been attacked and forced by an Icejin before she was full ready to breed and she had given birth. We all know what happens to our females once they've been forced. They can never breed to for another. She is of no use to me and I want nothing if there is nothing for me to gain from it. Okay, my princess?" Vegeta smiled, touched a hand to the side of her face and went to kiss her when he pushed her to the ground.

The couple felt something zoom by them that held the suction of a tornado vortex and would have taken lesser beings away from the physical dimension. Vegeta looked up and saw the trail of a chi blast as the blast itself headed into open space. He looked around to locate the source and found an angry Parlissa Saturna, heaving and engulfed in the flame of the Super Saiyan.

"Lissa, have you lost your mind, girl! How dare you blast His Highness outside of battle!" it was Fuyung's voice.

Vegeta got up and aided his elder princess then cut a glance at Fuyung that made that being hit the ground in a deep bow. "Fuyung, take her home," the prince said in a voice like frozen marble.

Just then, Ceraina went flying into the air so fast that neither had time to react. Lissa took off flying as fast as she could after her victim.

"Momma!" it was little Endive. He burst into the air after his mother.

At the same time, Vegeta's numb mind had registered the situation and he burst into SSJ then took off at warp speed to intercept. En route, he grabbed the infant then seemingly flew through Parlissa to grab Ceraina in his other arm.

"I've got you, Rainami! Hold on!" the prince exclaimed then banked a wide U-turn to return to the castle. Setting his charges down, he turned enraged black eyes to the dot in the sky, however when he moved to fly after it, he felt a gust of air whip past his being that nearly took him off the ground. When he looked up, he saw his baby sister in full battle with Parlissa. "I've never seen her this charged before. What happened?" the prince asked nearly under his breath.

"Parlissa insulted me," it was Kakarrot who responded.

Vegeta's head whipped up and their black eyes locked onto one another's. Gritting his teeth to the point of cracking, he roared, "SHE WHAT? No one insults nor kills Kakarrot while I'm around! She will be severely punished for what she has just done to the two of you!"

"Vegeta, no! She's my daughter and your lifemate! How can you punish that which is part of you?" Fuyung asked in a surprise tone.

Vegeta looked at Captain Saturna with hard ebony eyes and replied in a tone colder than the hand of death, "She is not part of me! I release her from the constraints of the mateship!" and with that the prince picked up Cilvanti, Ceraina picked up Endive and the clan Vegeta turned their back on ensuing battle. Kakarrot followed but kept his mind's eye on his female mate.


	20. ULTIMATE POWER

A/N: Kakarrot/Goku as well as Tregeta/Trunks will be used interchangeably in accordance to the situation the characters find themselves, i.e. when they are around the Z-Sensi or other characters not familiar with their Saiyan names.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE CORE STORY BUT NOT THE MAIN CHARACTERS AND ANY OTHER FAMILIAR ANIME CHARACTERS.

CHAPTER XX

ULTIMATE POWER

Kayla dominated the battle and for a second time since getting out of the healing tanks, the princess sent Lissa into the ground. Lissa tried to get up but Kayla stood above her with hand extended like her big brother's so often was. Kayla licked her lips and hissed, "Prepare to eat chi!" and with that, she let fly a chi blast from her palm, which headed straight to the astonished young female. However, the blast never hit its target, but had been effectively blocked.

When the dust that had been picked up by the blast had settled, a mixture of gasps and growls emitted from the gathered crowd of Saiya-jin. There in front of the shaking female stood young Captain Chokarti with his arms crossed to protect her from the blast. Then he turned to the girl and took her in his arms to comfort her.

"It's all right my lady, Chokarti's here and I won't let a soul do harm to you again," the captain said and kissed Lissa.

Lissa sobered and pushed the warrior away. "What do you think you're doing, soldier? How dare you touch me in such a forward manner!" she snapped and raised her hand to blast her rescuer.

"Parlissa Saturna, power down!" it was the prince's voice that boomed like thunder during a summer storm. "Face me, woman!" he ordered and she did so. "You have disgraced our race by rejecting the no Ouji, but that matters little. Treating my family, my friends and me as if we were common trash under your feet is inexcusable and reprehensible! Be grateful the captain was willing to save you because I was about to declare you branded," at that statement every Saiya-jin gathered, with a few exceptions, drew sharp breaths.

"Vegeta, you wouldn't? Surely, self-defense is no reason-" Fuyung spluttered in disbelief.

"Self- defense?! What she did was not self-defense but the act of a challenged female. Allow me to make one thing clear to you, Miss Saturna, I am the no Ouji of this race. I am the heir apparent king! If I desire to choose a new mate, whether male or female, it is my right! You rejected me because of a small blemish that allows me to accept both genders of our race. You have no open males in your family so you can't know how to relate to one. You don't want me, Parlissa, and frankly, I never really wanted you. Oh, I had to put forth the show because for me to show interest in a commoner would have been her death! I couldn't allow that. I was a child when I chose you and after I had found out that Frieza had obliterated my entire race, I let myself fall in love with you, even though my heart had been claimed long ago by what the Elite class would term as trash. I've since learned that what we regarded as trash was a hidden treasure. I've met two such treasures and they both belong to me. Any challenge against them will bare vicious results. Now, if we've done with our amusement, we have a battle to prepare for and we need to focus. After today there will be very little physical pursuit of pleasure, by that I mean mating. I expect everyone, the X-team, Tsuria-jin, Rockaria-jin and fellow Z warriors, to be meditating, training and sparring. Commence!" Vegeta ordered and, placing an arm around Ceraina's waist began to walk off.

Suddenly, Ceraina went flying and Vegeta looked to see an enraged Parlissa Saturna pummeling his love with punches and chi blasts. Then Lissa took Ceraina by the hair, dragged the princess into the air, swung her forward and began beating her all over again. This time when he saw his mother getting beat up, baby Endive wasted no time in going after her. He was followed by his big sister. Sensing that she was being followed, Lissa took one hand from Ceraina, powered a chi blast and hurled it at the children.

The kids froze in petrified horror in mid-air. They could only watch as the ball of the blast impacted Endive and sent him crashing into his sister. Both children found themselves barreling towards the ground at a frightening rate then their little bodies impacted the Earth with the force of six simultaneous volcanic eruptions. Their mother soon impacted beside them

The prince had been pulverized with mind numbing fear, petrified beyond the capacity for rational thought. Multiple emotions battled for dominance of his being and Kakarrot sensed that Vegeta needed to explode. Thus he approached his prince, his passion with trepidation; however, Tregeta cut his path short.

"Kakarrot, I'll take care of momma and the chimps, you take care of 'Tousan," the young man could barely get the words passed his tightened throat. Kakarrot followed the young prince as he approached his Outusan and Tregeta put an arm around the elder prince's shoulders. Kakarrot grabbed hold of the elder prince and teleported the two of them to the same large desolate planet they had retreated to when the group had landed on Namek after the other Saiya-jin had blamed the prince for not knowing what type of life forms inhabited Espion-5.

"Okay, my prince, let it go. Don't sit on it," the commander urged and the prince let out a mighty scream.

All the anger, sorrow and hurt over what had just transpired surfaced in one cataclysmic explosion that tore the planted in two but did not completely destroy it. The prince was more enraged that he had been too horrified to react and protect his family or catch them as they had been thrown to Earth in heaps

"Why, Kakarrot, why? My mate, my chimps! Oh, God, my chimps and I just stood there like a fuckin' statue and watched it happen! I can't believe she did that to me. I knew she was a dirty fighter but... She didn't even let Rainami have a chance to fight back!" Vegeta's throat closed up from the intense sorrow and he had difficulty in breathing.

Then the prince screamed and released a power so great that Vegeta reached the most recent SSJ level he and Kakarrot had discovered not long ago. Without a source of light, the prince transformed into a were-gorilla, not a were-ape and he was still in SSJ form. He began to rampage over the planet and Kakarrot wisely got the hell outta Dodge before he found himself on the next morning's breakfast menu.

Kakarrot had worn a timepiece but he didn't need it to know what time it was as his stomach told him that it had been a long time since he had put something inside of it. He wanted to go find a food source but he didn't want to leave the still rampaging Vegeta gorilla, either. He had to get the prince to return to his mortal state but how? Maybe King Kai would know. He was well connected in the after life universe.

'King Kai, can you hear me?' Kakarrot asked through telepathy. 'Its Goku, sir.'

'Oh, hi, trouble, long time no hear from. To what do I owe the pleasure,' King Kai asked in the same manner.

At that instance, Kakarrot materialized in front of the blue dog like being. "King Kai, I need your help. Vegeta's gone crazy! He's transformed into some kind of ware-gorilla, not the ape we usually change into if we see a light source like a moon," Goku explained.

King Kai's mouth dropped open in shock and he trembled. "Oh, my! Now, what caused that, I wonder?" the Kai asked.

"A girl Vegeta had chosen for his lifemate trashed another girl he had also chosen but he had released the first girl. Oh, the first girl trashed his kids, as well," Goku explained further then his stomach sounded off. "Heh, heh, King Kai, you wouldn't have..."

"I'll tell the maid to fix something, while I ask Kami Geta how to bring a Saiyan out of the highest most powerful form of your being," King Kai mused.

"Thanks, King Kai, you're the best! Vegeta means a lot to me and I'd hate to see anything happen to him," Goku sighed.

A half-hour later, Goku sat and devoured a meal that could have fed ten medium sized planets and King Kai communicated with the late guardian for the Planet Vegeta. He had told the guardian about the situation.

"King Kai, if you don't know how to get him back to normal then ask the Grand Kai," the former Kami replied.

King Kai then asked the same question of the Grand Kai on whose planet he stayed.

"I thought the tail had a lot to do with it. When I first met Goku, he didn't have one. Does Vegeta have a tail?" the Grand Kai asked and Goku replied that every Saiyan on Earth had their tails or had re-grown them such as Goku and his prince had done.

"Son of, Bardock does Prince Vegeta have an abnormal opening in a private part of his body that never closed?" it was the late guardian of Planet Vegeta who had asked.

"You mean the pleasure zone? Yeah, both our sons, he and myself, why?" Goku asked as he chewed on a whole chicken.

"That explains why he's transformed into the gorilla and gone passed the standard ape stage. The last Saiya-jin to make that form could neither sustain nor survive the transformation in general." At that piece of information Goku whimpered as if his tail had been pulled. "But, child, they had been closed males. I know of instances where the female gender had no negative recourses during the transformation. I think it's linked to how sensitive and emotional those being are. That stage is very rare and very powerful. For a male Saiyan to sustain it, he must suffer a deep hurt that he's buried so deeply, he can't bare to face it," the late kami explained.

"Vegeta's become very emotional lately since April last, he had been in the healing tank one day after the other. Had been caught in an explosion and had the roof of a tunnel collapse on top of his head. He hadn't recovered from the first accident before he had the second one. He's nearly the exact opposite of what he once was," Goku related. "Plus, I think he still has pain from his days as Frieza's slave. I mean the Prince of the proudest race ever to exist reduced to a common slave. Beaten, mistreated, raped and molested from the time he'd been taken until he escaped. I come along. A low born Saiyan who's not even worthy to lick the boots he wears much less aspire to be his equal, I attain the Super Saiyan form, which had been his birthright. I avenged the proposed death of our race against Frieza. My son annihilated Cell and I destroyed Majin Buu. My family's surpassed his and through me, I've destroyed his pride," Kakarrot sighed in a heavy tone, close to tears. "I was also born with a higher power level than he had been, that in itself was an added shame to his perfection."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Kakarrot, son of Bardock. You were destined for all those things, except maybe destroying Vegeta's pride. He did that himself. Oh, the accidents contributed to his change but his mother was given the chance to bond with him unlike most females, especially those of the royal household. Prince Vegeta was very close to his mother, which sent Vegeta Ou into spasms. Vegeta took chances other children would have been killed for. He even fell in love with a girl from the same class as you were. In other words, he's as soft as he was hard. Friendly where he was non-sociable, that sort of thing?" the Kami asked and Kakarrot confirmed every word. "Has he mated with both genders of the children of Saiya?"

Kakarrot had the grace to blush and admitted the fact. "He and I are partners and we've male bonded. If anything tragic ever happened to him, I don't think..."

"How far has it progressed?" Kami Geta asked.

"Hunt and accept. I'm finding that I want to be with him but then I'm mated to his little sister Kayla," Kakarrot replied in a near whisper. "How can he be restored to his mortal form? The last time I checked time it was midnight back on the Earth and we left at noon."

"Well, the females, once they've spent their energy and anger over whatever made them transform, would revert back to normal, so perhaps it works the same with the open male. Go back to where you left him and see if he's changed," the Kami instructed.

At the completion of his meal, Goku thanked those of the other world, bade them good-bye then left to return to his rampaging prince. However, when he materialized on the planet, a horrifically gorgeous sight met his ebony orbs. Although the planet's desert hard surface had been ripped to shreds, among the destruction, lay the body of Prince Vegeta in a curled ball in the normal splendor of his being. His tail was wrapped about his shoulders. From his vantage spot, Kakarrot could not tell if his prince was still in the physical dimension or not. He slowly descended, landed and crept closer to the prince. He breathed a sigh of relief when the sound of shaky purring met his ears.

Vegeta had been lying with his back to Kakarrot, then he rolled over so his face was in view and Kakarrot gasped. Deep pain was etched on the angular planes of that beautiful face. Kakarrot wanted to reach out and smooth away whatever was causing such distress to his monarch.

'Vegeta, no!' Kakarrot thought to himself then placed his hands to lift the prince onto his lap.

Vegeta gasped then screamed but then his eyes met those of his commander's. the larger Saiyan noted that the transformation had changed him in a lot of ways, the first being the prince's tail. It had been lush, brown and only as thick as a tree limb like any monkey's tail. Now it was thick furred like a fox's tail but it was still black-brown with auburn/gold highlights entwined in the fur. His hair was still waist length-that due to the fact that Kakarrot had begged to trim it the day after they had bonded.

"K-Kakarrot, what happened? Why are we on Pilzara?" Vegeta asked, his body shivering from the coldness of the planet.

"Pilzara?"

"The name I've just given this planet. What happened to me, I'm so cold. I feel like I expended every scrap of energy I had ever had in my being," Vegeta remarked as he crossed his arms to try and warm his upper body.

"C'mon. We'll talk when you recover. Here, it's a small one, but it'll serve until we get back to Earth," Kakarrot placed something in Vegeta's mouth.

"What d'ya do, grow these things outta your own body?" the prince quipped as he bit the senzu bean.

Kakarrot held onto Vegeta and teleported them back to Earth and into Kakarrot's private cottage. Kakarrot lay his prince in the double sized bed, covered him with two heavy blankets then went to gather wood for a fire. After Kakarrot had ignited the fire with a chi blast, he stood by the bed.

"Ya gonna stand there like a sentry or you gonna join me?" the prince's voice was weak and he struggled to hold his eyes open.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, my prince?" Kakarrot smiled and sat on the bed beside his prince. Placing his hand on Vegeta's back, Kakarrot began to massage that area as he transferred some energy to the weakened royal.

Vegeta tried to raise a hand but found it weighed a ton, despite the ingestion of the senzu bean. "Why are you always rescuing me?" he asked as he felt heat from Kakarrot's hands enter his body.

"You're the prince of my race, we're male bonded and from what you told me, we defend each other to the last. Other than that, I hope we're friends," Kakarrot responded.

"You know we are. Thanks. What happened to the planet? It looked like an army of transformed Saiya-jin had a party," Vegeta chuckled as he moved to turn over onto his back.

"Not an army. Just one, your highness, you," Kakarrot nodded, smiled and lilted a hand to caress Vegeta's cheek.

"I did that? That planet has no moon, I couldn't have transformed," Vegeta shook his head and nestled his cheek into the caress.

"I couldn't believe it myself. After you were in that state for several hours, I began to worry that you might not return to normal, so I sought help in the other dimension. I asked King Kai about the transformation and he nearly died a second time. He then asked the late guardian of Planet Vegeta who suggested he ask the Grand Kai. Everything came back to the Kami answering. He said that a few closed males had ever reached that state but that they had died not long after the transformation. He said it was a transformation the females of our race generally took on whenever they were deeply hurt or angry. He was gonna suggest I cut this gorgeous tail of yours off but I would never do that." Kakarrot had picked his prince's tail off the floor, stroked it, rubbed his face in it then hugged it.

Vegeta's eyes popped out of his head when his eyes met the sight. "Oh, my God! That can't be mine, can it?" he gasped in shocked surprise. "Male Saiya-jin don't have tails like this and I've only seen this kind of tail on two females; my parents' mothers. No, wait!" the prince thought then his eyes lit up. "Ceraina. Ceraina!" Vegeta had sat up and ran his hand over his new tail.

"Ceraina? You mean..."

"Yes, she's made that level and so has her majesty! I have to ask them when we get back. For Ceraina, it must have been on the planet she bore Endive on. Huh, you said the Kami said that no male had ever survived the transformation? I hope he can explain me, then," Vegeta snickered.

"He did. You're a mated open male. It must be a very rare and powerful transformation. Both the Kami and King Kai trembled when I mentioned that you had made it," Kakarrot remarked.

"Powerful! I'll say it is! I witnessed my mother's mother, Irisanna, in that state on a purge mission she had gone on. It was a huge hunk of rock that Frieza wanted very badly but the locals loved his pretty boys in more ways than one. That sick white horned bastard had to send three teams of Saiya-jin to take care of business. Mommasanna's team had been on the north side of the planet when a local attacked her team, kidnapped and killed my mother's baby sister. Outusan, his elites and myself were on the West Side of the planet and we had destroyed our sector. We went to check on hers and that's when we saw her in a horrific state! She towered over the others, who themselves were in Oozaru form! She alone took care of the rest of that planet. Mommasanna was awesome! I'd never seen such power! I think that incident caused the rift between my father and his mother-in-law. I asked him if I'd ever reach that level and he shot back that it was a female thing. Said that because of how emotional and sensitive the troublesome creatures were, they became the most powerful in the race. However, since females weren't exactly recognized as anything other than breeders on the home planet, it didn't matter how powerful they could get or what levels they reached.

"Anyway, I kept what Outusan said in my head and lamented that it was a shame that the most powerful form of our race belonged to mere females! Do you know what that does to a male's pride? That ate at me as much as your success in attaining SSJ over me. Was I SSJ when it happened?"

Kakarrot thought. "Come to think of it, you were. Yeah and were you powerful! I'd never seen so much power come from one source. You could have supplied half the universe with power! With that transformation, you just reclaimed the title of universe's most powerful. The one you once held before this low-life son of a third-class dog crossed your path. Frieza has nothing on you, now. Nobody does. You can take our enemies out yourself, you don't need me or any of us anymore," Kakarrot lamented as he rose from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta asked as he threw the covers back and got out of bed. He saw Kakarrot's eyes widen.

"Vegeta! That transformation made you taller but then, I guess you have to be to carry that tail around. Oh, well," Kakarrot sighed. 'What does he need me for, now. I'm not just gonna be around when he wants physical attention. He has Ceraina for that. At his level, he'll be more than impossible to live with,' the commander thought to himself. "Good-bye, Vegeta. I know you'll win against Frieza this time around. You'll finally have both your pride and honor back. The two things which you have accused me of taking away from you." and with that Kakarrot left the cottage.

Vegeta's mouth dropped open. Had Kakarrot just left him like an unsatisfied mate? That was unbelievable! The prince thought to go call the commander back but then why should he lower himself to groveling? The prince of all Saiya-jin never groveled. If he wanted Kakarrot, he knew Instant Transmission so he could easily find him. Shrugging his broad, powerful shoulders, he then padded his way to the wash. He felt stronger but he knew that he was not a full 100%. As he washed, he thought about the events that had led up to the rare and outstanding transformation. He had never been so hurt and enraged as when he just stood and watched his entire family get beaten into the ground. That hussy gave Ceraina no warning just began fighting. Vegeta had wanted to step in but wouldn't until it was absolutely necessary. Well, hadn't it been necessary from the very beginning? Admittedly, and he could find no logical reason as to why he didn't step in to stop it. Maybe because he felt it would have dishonored his mate and honor and pride were two of a Saiya-jin's strong holds and what made the race what it had been in the past before Frieza and would be again under his rule.

Then Vegeta thought about Pilzara, both the planet and the transformation. The highest and most powerful known level of their race had belonged exclusively to the highly emotional and delicately balance female gender, until now. Now, he held the prize and he, not Kakarrot, was the first to attain this particular goal. Along with Ceraina as his queen, they would level the others up and once again rule the cosmos. Ceraina was everything he had ever dreamed of in a female mate. She was so gorgeous that it should have been outlawed, she was brilliant beyond all that was natural, but then what member of the lower classes wasn't? Even Kakarrot had his fair share. Kakarrot, there was another enigma to his life. This time, he hadn't provoked the big lout in any fashion and he left! He was having a hard enough time dealing with the being that he was, now he had to deal with Kakarrot's moodiness? Life was such a complex and came with absolutely no instructions for how to carry on. Not for the open male beings the four of them were. He'd have to go talk things over with his son, again. God, how humiliating, for him to be going to his son with his problems. Then again, Tregeta had been going with Goten since the two had entered their in-between stages.

'Well, you can't blame him for being moody, and it's only going to worsen. You know male carriers become more moody and very highly emotional as the time of delivery draws closer,' Vegeta reminded himself that his mate was very much with child, however, he was the only one who could feel the chi at the present point in development.

Following his wash, Vegeta dried himself, located and dressed in a set of cranberry colored spandex that accentuated the brownish-red highlights in his hair and tail. Let Kakarrot have his tantrum, he'd be back to fight. But didn't fusion partners have to be of equal strength and size? Now he was more powerful than Kakarrot and the only other being that he could fuse with was his own mate, but he would work out that puzzle later. He had a lady mate and a pair of two and half-year-old (Saiyan aged) chimps to look in on. After he had dressed, he tidied up the cottage, blew out the fire then visualized Ceraina and...

"Vegeta! Oh, God, where did you come from, you scared me, princemi," Ceraina asked the second her eyes had caught sight of her mate, her prince. She had been in the playroom with the chimps.

Instead of giving a reply, Vegeta wrapped his arms and tail around her and took strong passionate possession of her lips. She didn't struggle but surrendered her entire being to him. His lips left her mouth and trailed a path down the side of her face to her neck. He went to give her his mark when...

"Daddy, you're home! We missed you!" a pair of tiny voices peeped and the prince felt his waist encircled and Ceraina pushed away from his being.

Vegeta looked from the chimps to their mother. "Why didn't you tell me that they were still awake?" the prince tried to hide his horror as he lifted the children in each arm for a hug.

"Where were you, poppa? We thought you left us," it was Endive who spoke first.

"Kakarrot took poppa off planet to let him expend some power. Kakarrot told poppa that he became very powerful," Vegeta told his children as he held them.

"Hey, Endive, look at 'Tousan's tail! It's fluffy and thick like momma's tail! I want a tail like that, 'Tousan. Can I have one, please," Cilvi whined as she climbed down to nuzzle Vegeta's fox-like tail.

"I want one, too! No fair if poppa gets you one and not me! I'm his chimp, too, y'know!" Endive argued as he also went to investigate his male parent's new appendage.

"Chimps, behave! Tell 'Tousan good night and go with Sagia to get ready for bed," Ceraina ordered and the little ones promptly jumped to attention and bowed.

"Good-night, poppa. We train tomorrow?" Endive asked and Vegeta nodded then took the boy in a hug.

"I'll train with momma. I love my momma. She's pretty and smart," Cilvi nestled against Ceraina then moved to hug her dad. "G'night, daddy. Will you come tuck us in and sing to us?"

The parents looked at one another. "You sing to her? I sing to Endive. Shall we?" Ceraina smiled at her prince who nodded.

Sagia took the little ones to prepare them for bed and Vegeta told her to call them when the kids were ready. The maid bowed and said that she would. After the chimps were taken away, Vegeta approached his mate.

"Shall I pick up where I left off, mate of mine, or am I to be kept waiting for such a tempting dish?" he drawled in a languid tongue and closed the gap between the two of them an went to reclaim her lips.

Her heart pounded in her chest at his closeness and her arms went about his neck as she reciprocated the kiss. They devoured one another as if tasting one another for the first time, then he began to peel away her clothing but she stopped him.

"Mi amour, calm down. We have a life time," she smiled and his heart turned over as her brown flecked, silver speckled eyes held his and she caressed his face.

Vegeta calmed down-he must have been high from the newest power surge to his being. He'd have to control his ardor and the new power. He nodded, closed his eyes and just hugged his female.

"Thank you, Rainami, you've always known how to calm me down like Kayla," he lifted his head and bent to give her a small peck.

It was at that second Ceraina noticed. "Vegeta, you're so much taller than this morning and your tail is like your mother's and my own," she remarked in a surprised voice and she took hold of her mate's new thicker, fuller tail. "I was told that only very powerful females gained the tail like this! I've never known any male to have acquired it."

Vegeta threw his head back and snickered. "Well, woman, I'm not just any male. I'm Vegeta no Ouji! I'm the most powerful male ever to have emerged from our race! This and you are my prize to rule the universe!" the prince pronounced then a call came over the scouter that the chimps had been put to bed. "Come, my one, let's put our chimps to sleep," and with that, the prince took hold of his female's hand and they headed to the chamber in which Lissa had occupied.

That chamber had been emptied of the former mate's possessions and lay waiting for it's next occupant who entered on the arm of her handsome prince. She was smiling into his black eyes as he sat her by the bed and he sat behind her then he began the notes of the ancient song that wove a magic spell and sent any hearer to slumber within moments of its beginning. Her higher pitched voice joined his.

Sunrissa and Okrion had been passing the room at the time and stopped when they heard the tune. They peeped into the room and were taken aback when they saw and heard their own offspring expressing themselves in such a manner. Their voices in perfect union as their hearts and souls were. Both parents stepped in, took hold of their offspring, then gave their own voices to the song.

The second a dual purring was heard from the location of the bed, the younger parents nodded to their own parents and the four of them left the little ones to their slumber. The parents teleported to the first floor sitting room where a human servant stood waiting. Yes, a human was in the castle. Vegeta had found out that there were many humans who could not find employment and had families to support. He had located a place called an 'employment commission,' and asked for several domestics. It was getting so that the other very powerful Elite and first class Saiya-jin were in need of servants to keep after them. Little Vegeta's population had grown by leaps and bounds, so much so that the Z sensi were losing contact with one another, not that the prince was the most sociable of the lot.

Nonetheless, Vegeta had hired several hundred humans who had no qualms over a position of servitude but then, when given the choice between eating or being eaten, the choice was clear and not a hard one to make. The servant bowed upon the entrance of his master and his guest then asked if they required refreshment and received an unquestionable, 'yes.' After the servant poured the drinks-there was little to no alcoholic beverages at Little Vegeta-Vegeta dismissed the servant with a wave of his gloved hand then he sat his mother on the floor, sat Ceraina not too far from her then sat between them. Okrion sat on the other side of his daughter.

"Now, my handsome princemi, where did you go and how did you come by this luscious tail?" Ceraina asked as she caressed her mate's thick appendage.

"Yes, Ichimi, how did you acquire the Femzoro tail? Only very powerful females acquire that appendage and only four have done so; two of which are sitting right here. The other two are the king's mother and my own," Sunrissa explained.

"I know, I saw your mother once and she scared Vegeta Ou worse than Frieza could have ever done. I asked him if I'd ever get that powerful and he replied it was a female thing and only you troublesome creatures with your exposed emotions ever attained such power. I think that's when the two of them had stopped speaking and when he had turned on you," Vegeta said in a near whisper.

"No, he never turned on me. Oh, I know it may have seemed like that but he loved the both of us until the day he sent us off in his ship. I'll never forget the look in his coal black eyes when I looked into them. They had misted over and a tear crept down his handsome face. I wanted so much to go wipe it away but he shook his head when he saw me get out of my seat. No one will ever know how I miss him even though I told the others that I had missed you more, it was even between the two of you. Your Outusan meant the universe to me and here's a secret only he and my parents know. He chose me of the third class like you chose Ceraina but unlike me, Vegetanna was less tolerant of us lower class members even though I was the most powerful female ever to set foot on Vegetaseian soil. She had to swallow her pride when her prize brought me home and would not hear no for an answer because he was already the king and could chose anyone he wanted. He chose me. But that's another point in history," Sunrissa became pensive.

"So, how did you acquire your tail, momma?" the prince asked as he took a sip of the Chardonnay the servant had fixed for him.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, Ichimi. It was on Planet Minerva not long after Vegetasei had been destroyed. I learned of your Outusan's death and the planet's death, plus I was still overset at my baby having been sold to that white devil for the freedom and peace of our people. I knew he never meant to keep his end of the bargain and by females being no class citizens, Frieza felt he didn't need to hide any secrets from us. I was in a sitting room with the twins when I overheard Frieza remark that once he had gained the prince of the planet and promise us freedom, he would return and exterminate the entire barrel of monkeys and our glorious race would be a memory. I was horrified but then I shouldn't have been. After he had taken the man that I loved and tortured him for his own sick, twisted pleasure, I knew he would be capable of anything. Then he stole my grand prize. All my own hurt, anger and sorrow bottled up over the years exploded one night on Planet Minerva when I had heard the voice of my second love call to me as plainly as we're talking now. That and the arrival of several Icejin served as a catalyst and I exploded. I don't remember any of it," Sunrissa shook her head.

"I do, my queen. You were some kind of gorilla and very fierce. I went out with you to stand guard and heard your roar. When you transformed, I freaked! You stomped around the planet and the locals ran for cover. The Icejin, well before that Golden Warrior made his appearance, let's just say they were ready to surrender. Those beings were so frightened they melted into mere puddles at the sight of you. When the Golden Warrior showed up, all he basically had to do was mop up the mess," Okrion had spoken for the first time and explained how he had seen his queen's transformation. "When she had returned to her mortal state, she was..." Okrion blushed and turned his head from the royal mother and son. "Let's say I had to send Onya to retrieve her," Okrion replied through his embarrassment.

"Were you SSJ when you made the level, my queen?" the prince asked is mother.

"No, I only recently made that level. Femzoro, from what I understand is a purely emotional transformation and very easy to flip into if one is upset beyond the point of tears and pure rage is the only course of action. Now, you, my son?" the queen asked Vegeta.

"All I remember is being highly upset that Lissa would charge Rainami, not give her a chance to fight back and I did nothing to stop the fight nor assist my mate. I stood frozen while the ones that I cared deeply about were trashed into the ground. It was as if I had been transferred back to the Planet Namek and Frieza was killing Krillin. I couldn't handle that then and just hung in the air like a rag doll, too overcome with fear and thought of what that monster had in store for me after he had finished with the chrome dome. I knew Lissa was no match for Ceraina and maybe that's why that chicken weakling stole the upper hand. All I know is that every emotion I had ever buried and one's I had no idea were still locked away surfaced at that instant. If Kakarrot hadn't of taken me off planet, well, we four wouldn't be having this exchange," the prince affirmed with a nod.

"As to where I went, he and I had discovered a rather large uninhabited planet, to which he had taken me after the Espion-5 event. I was upset then and today's fight sent me over the edge. Kakarrot told me he had to seek the advice of the late Kami of Vegetasei because I had been transformed for such a long period of time. I even heard his abdominal alarm clock sound off.

"Kakarrot was afraid that I'd never return to my mortal stage, so like him to fret and fuss over me. I have one momma so I don't need another. Anyway, the Kami told Kakarrot that maybe the fact that I'm a mated open male had something to do with both my attaining the level and staying in it so long. He said a few closed males had made the level but that they didn't survive, however, you troublesome banes of a male being's existence had no difficulty. How long have you been SSJ, my queen?" the prince asked trying to make connections.

"Four of our years (eight Earth years), which was just after we had left Minerva to settle on Kale-alea. I had reached Femzoro before I reached SSJ," the queen replied.

"Before? I could only attain it during! I can't believe I've tapped into a power source so strong. It's amazing!" the prince exclaimed.

"Now, you must learn to control Pilzara so that kind of power can come through in your mortal state," Sunrissa nodded and Vegeta's mouth dropped open.

"That's suicide! No body can withstand that much power! That's impossible, woman, and you know it! I doubt that you can sustain your Femzoro power as a mortal being!" Vegeta countered.

"That smells a little like a challenge, my prince," Sunrissa purred.

"Well, my queen, if you're fool hearty enough to take it as one, then I guess it is! Let's go to Pilzara, that planet's about destroyed, anyway," Vegeta nodded and the four of them linked hands and teleported to the location of Pilzara.

Vegeta's face fell in complete shock at the sight that met his eyes. "I can't make this out, there's no sense in it! When I left, the planet was still in tact even if the core had been slightly exposed! It's gone!" the prince wailed as the team landed on a planet opposite the former location of Pilzara. Just then, Vegeta perked up as if he had sensed something. "Kakarrot? No, it can't be," he looked around the debris that was their play planet. He sucked in a breath so deeply that the rocks of the planet he stood on nearly came with the inhalation. Vegeta's keen eyesight had picked up something out of the ordinary among the debris. "Kakarrot, no! Please, no!" he took off at a blinding speed and flew to where he had sensed the power level. 'Please, love, you're carrying my cub and have to deliver her.'

As he flew, he removed the glove from his left hand and gave it a gentle shake. Out fell a senzu bean and for once the prince was thankful that Kakarrot had put the annoying pit inside. He drew up short as his eyes met a charred mass that labored to breathe. The only color was a swatch of orange and blue gi. Vegeta went ballistic when recognition set in. "Mi amour, what happened to you? I'm sorry for whatever it is I did to drive you to this point. Here, this will get you back to Earth until I can place you in the burn tank," Vegeta completed as he pushed the bean into Kakarrot's mouth.

Almost instantly, Kakarrot's breathing improved and some of his less severe wounds healed and he righted himself as he had been laying on a piece of the planet. "Gee, thanks, Vegeta. I didn't think you cared," Kakarrot smirked after he had ingested the bean. "Where'd you get a senzu bean?"

"Where you've been stashing them since like forever: the left hand glove. Can you fly?" the prince asked and at Kakarrot's nod, the two flew to where the prince had left the others. On impulse, the prince threw his arms around Kakarrot and held him as if he had not seen the warrior in a long age. "I do care, Kakarrot. You mean the world to me," Vegeta whispered to the larger Saiyan who barely nodded.

"We need to get outta here, Vegeta, I feel a number of presences we are not ready to face," Kakarrot pointed out, however before any action could be taken, a power blast signaled that they were not alone.

There was no time to think and the five of them locked hands and teleported off the planet and back to Little Vegeta. The prince told Okrion to take the females and settle them down while he placed Kakarrot in the tank.

"Thanks, Vegeta. I'm sorry about earlier," Kakarrot said as Vegeta prepared him to go into the isolation tank.

"Did you think I was gonna let my right arm die? I've grown fond of you, you idiot and the bond proves it," Vegeta spat but his tone lacked its usual hardness.

"How's Ceraina handling the fact?" Kakarrot asked in a slow voice.

"I told you, my openness means nothing to a female with brothers. My own little brother is still open, which means that he can reach Pilzara. C'mon, in ya get. Heal up so that I can train the open males to attain Pilzara. I have only a very short time to do so," the prince remarked and before he put the breathing mask over Kakarrot's face, the prince leaned and took the commander's lips in his own in a quick kiss. "I love you," he said quickly, put the mask on Kakarrot's face then closed the tank, filled it and let the commander heal. 'I'll be in to sit with you, mi amour, after I see to the females,' and with that, Vegeta left the treatment room.

When the prince joined Okrion and the females, he shivered. They were in the sitting room of Sunrissa's chamber. Ceraina rose from her seat on the floor and all but ran and embraced Vegeta. She shivered and was ice cold and her emotions gave away. He felt her fear and held her tightly.

"It's all right, Rainami, let it go. I'm scared, too," the prince sighed as he fought to control his emotions as he was unsure if having attained the new level was indeed triggered by deep, painful emotion and rage. Well, having seen what Frieza had done both to his and Kakarrot's planet and the commander himself sent the prince to the borderline.

Vegeta bent down and lifted his mate into his arms, sat her on his lap as he sat on his mother's bed. The queen and Ceraina had prepared for bed some time earlier in the night while the prince had gone to placate his sorrow on the late Planet Pilzara. Sunrissa lay on her bed, face down and tried to be the stern Saiya-jin queen she had been on the home planet. After that near miss, the warrior queen was anything but the pillar of power their king had fallen in love with and had three offspring by. Her body shook from the tears that fell from her obsidian eyes and soaked the blue satin cased pillow upon which her deep auburn and black mixed head lay. The prince had never seen his mother in such a weakened state. To him she, along with Vegeta Ou, had been the pillar upon which he had built his own strength and life. Now, he saw just how frail, petrified and vulnerable she was. The same went for Ceraina, his chosen one, who sat on his lap, her head against his and looking for the world like Cilvanti after a night terror. Onya had chosen to stay in medical with her son as was proper.

Vegeta began to rub both his mother's and his mate's backs in an effort to calm them down as he sang the Saiyan lullaby.

"Hey, I'm supposed to sing that to you, my prince," Sunrissa tried to smile through her sorrow.

"Hush, woman," the prince said and the queen laughed despite herself. "What's so funny?"

Sunrissa reached and placed a hand on her son's other arm. "You sound just like your Outusan. I remember the night you were conceived, I was in a fair taking because Frieza had one of his guards try and take me for himself. I had escaped into the garden and hid. I let my emotions go and Vegeta Ou heard me. He asked why such weakness in one so strong and I told him. He became incensed but knew that he could do nothing against the tyrant. He lifted me in his arms and took me to a private place in the palace that Frieza had no idea existed. He held me the way you're holding Ceraina but we sat on the ground. He had taken me to the royal vault. Anyway, he held me and began to hum then he opened his mouth and... Only your voice compares to it, my son, in both quality and depth. Plus, you look so like him without the goatee and moustache," the queen smiled, turned over to lay on her back and looked into her son's onyx eyes.

Sunrissa raised her hand to caress his face. "I love you, Vegeta. I know you feel you have failed Vegeta Ou and I by revealing your deeper self and you couldn't be more wrong. I've always told you to use your emotions to attain the unattainable and now look at you! The male counterpart of Femzoro is yours! Poppa would be so proud of you, I know he will, Ichimi. He may have appeared otherwise and never said as much, but you made him so happy. The day you screamed into the universe and when he was told, he flew through the kingdom and let every Saiyan know that he had a son and heir. He even came and held you. Then that white devil came and enslaved us, took my mate for his hideous pleasures and stole my first treasure next to the king away from the bosom of his race, family and my heart. Kill him, Vegeta. Avenge our race and all other races he has polluted throughout the ages," the queen nodded to her son who nodded back.


	21. RESCUE MISSION

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY SUBSEQUENT ANIME IN THIS NOVEL!

CHAPTER XXI

RESCUE MISSION

Vegeta stayed with his mother until he heard her softly purring in slumber. Ceraina lay against his shoulder and she echoed the soft sound the queen made. Vegeta gently repositioned his mate, slowly rose to his feet and took her to his chamber. After he had removed her slipper boots, he lay her on the king sized futon and covered her deep purple clad being with the cranberry colored satin sheets that adorned his bed, then threw a heavy light blue blanket over her for added warmth. She stirred after he had lain her down but she settled. He leaned and kissed her on the cheek then went to leave.

"Vegetami, come," she whispered in a sleep-laden voice. "Be with me."

He looked down at her. She was ethereal in appearance. Her long dark lashes caressed the area under her eyes the way his fingers were itching to. Her lips, he knew from experience, were as soft as rose petals and tasted of berrycynths, the first gift he had ever given her. As he gazed at her, his mind was thrown back to that day. The day a Saiyan five-year-old prince had done the unthinkable and entered the royal gardens to obtain an offering for a third class warrior's brat.

[FLASHBACK]

He sat in his tutoring session with his new tutor, Earan Humizu, who was to tutor him in the areas of math and astronomy. His mind was not on the lesson being presented but on his sparring partner whom he had blasted a few days earlier. He just knew he had sent her into the next dimension. He knew he shouldn't have given a rat's ass, but he had grown to like the little firebrand. She was more of a challenge than that first female he had chosen and more fun to be with. She was rated a warrior third class but the power she displayed to him made her elite material. She had asked him to keep her power a secret and he assured her that he would.

"I hope she's all right," he had muttered unconsciously.

"Who, your highness?" Earan had asked out of curiosity not really expecting a reply.

"None of your business! Are we finished here?" the prince asked in a sharp tone and Earan nodded, gathered his books then left.

"My niece, Ceraina's okay, sir, if that's what you're wondering. She was just knocked unconscious," the tutor said and had just exited the tutoring hall when a chi blast was hurled towards him.

"Imbecile! Third class scum, not even fit to wipe my face," Vegeta scowled but then he smirked. 'I'm glad you're all right, Ceraina,' he thought to himself.

He left the tutoring hall and flew down the castle corridor towards his chamber and slightly beyond it where a door was located. The chibi prince opened the door and disappeared to the other side on, behind which was located a beautiful garden. The garden was manufactured, as Vegetasei was a blood red planet with a heavy gravity, so the garden was in an enclosed environment to keep the plants from being crushed. In the garden grew a perfusion of flowers and plants; however, there were only two that were native to Vegetasei. They were called the berrycynth and the honeydendron and grew in various colors; the most beautiful of which were the multi-hued variety. It's colors included reds, pinks, golds and lavenders and the petals were as soft as the material the Saiya-jin uniform was sewn from, which itself felt like silk.

Nonetheless, the young prince walked through the garden and picked the most beautiful and perfect buds, then he left the garden after he had picked as much as his little hand could hold, and flew off towards the training center. He landed, and then snaked his way to an address he had lifted from the files in the secretary's office. He located the dwelling and gasped at its appearance. He double-checked the address. It was correct, but third class Saiya-jin didn't live in such finery, unless these Humizu's had friends in high places. He'd sort it out later, for now, he wanted to see Ceraina. He flew to an open window and peered in. He melted at the sight of her all bruised and slightly burnt. 'Grr, why...No, she's just third class trash, remember that,' the prince thought to himself then he went to sit on the window ledge. 'Riiiight. That's why you have a bouquet of berrycynths and honeydendrons in your hand and are sitting on her window ledge,' the prince's inner self argued with his logic.

She turned her head and her face lit up. "Vegeta!" she exclaimed.

"Shh, baka, I don't want the whole planet to know I'm here! I'll be killed for sure! Here, these are for you", he said and handed her the flowers.

He'd never forget the look of joy on her little face when he presented the small token to her. He'd seen some kind of liquid fall from her eyes as she took the bouquet. He lifted a finger to touch the moisture and stopped then folded his arms but he couldn't shake the emotion he had just seen in her.

"You'd better go before we do something that will drastically shorten our life spans," she had said.

He'd nodded, said he'd see what he could do to see her the following day, then he was hit with the thought to share his energy with her. Why was he doing this? Her parents were third class and he shouldn't want to be here, much less sharing his energy with her! But here he was and here he sneaked every day during her recovery. He'd bring her a bouquet with every visit. He liked coming to see her as much as she seemed to like his being there. Then one day his sister had caught him! He had to take her with him to assure his secret was kept. He was surprised at how fast they had become friends. After Ceraina had recovered, the chibi prince would go to the training center and he would bring his sibs where Ceraina would do what Lissa had been chosen for and actually train Kayla.

[END FLASHBACK]

Vegeta brought himself back to the present and nodded. 'I'll be back, mi amour, after I check on Kakarrot,' he told his mate via telepathy then he teleported into the treatment room where he found Onya, Kayla, Goten, Tregeta and Gohan. The group turned and looked pointedly at the prince. Chichi was present as well.

"What the hell did you do to him, Vegeta? I know you hate him but I never thought you hated him enough to burn him!" Chichi ranted, her voice pitched very high.

"Would I be here if I had done this to him?" Vegeta countered.

"Who knows what you'd do, you demented little alien dog!" the dark haired female snarled.

Vegeta bristled but would not let her see how her barb had stung him. The others in the room gasped and prepared for a blast. "I would never do that to my mate!" the prince retorted then kicked himself the second he realized what he had said.

"What? Y-your-!" Chichi started but could not get a word passed her lips.

"You didn't hear that! Celerion, how is he?" the prince asked the medic as he walked over to the tank.

Chichi's eyes were riveted on the Saiyan monarch. Something was different about him, but what was it? She had known that his hair had grown but now there was something else. It hit her when Gohan walked over to stand beside the prince and she saw that Vegeta's head was above Gohan's shoulder. How had he grown so much? Gohan was nearly as tall as Goku who stood at 6'4" himself! No, it couldn't be? Then her eyes moved to where Trunks and her youngest, Goten stood together. Trunks held Goten as if he were comforting the younger boy. However, she saw that Trunks' hand was on Goten's tail and he was twining her son's tail through his fingers and vice versa. She'd only seen males and females do that to one another. She had done it to Fuyung before they coupled! Then she observed Trunks do something that made her want to heave. The younger Saiyan prince framed Goten's face with his opposite hand, caressed her boy's lips with his thumb then leaned and placed his own lips to those of Goten's!

Horrified, Chichi stormed over to the boys and forcefully ripped them apart then threw Trunks out of the treatment room. "How dare you touch my son in such a perverted manner, you little prick! Take your sick little hormones and stay away from my baby!" she snarled and the elder prince turned from his own male bond mate.

"Chichi, quiet woman! This is a hospital, you know!" Vegeta pointed out then looked over to where his son stood by the door. Goten had ran off to a corner and sank to the floor in tears then it hit the elder prince. Momma didn't know! After all the months of being with the Saiyan tribe, she had just seen that their sons were an item. Vegeta looked at her with hard cold eyes. Turning to his son, Vegeta told the boy to take Goten to his room.

"My prince, I thought this was Fuyung's mate, what's she doing here?" Onya asked her prince, her onyx eyes hard on Chichi.

"That is the breeder of your grandsons. She doesn't know about the aperture and she has no need to," Vegeta nodded and looked down his nose at Chichi.

"What is it you don't think I need to know about? That your son perverted my perfect little man? I always wondered why Goku left me and took my baby to live out in the desert with you of all beings! Did you pervert my Goku as your son so obviously has done my son?" Chichi snarled.

Vegeta hissed then indicated going out of the treatment room to continue the discussion. Vegeta led Chichi out of the room to sitting room on the first floor of the palace. Kayla stayed with her mate. Once behind the closed door, the prince struck his familiar pose, Onya sat on the floor but Chichi stood challenging the royal Saiyan.

"First off, woman, you are here with us because that bonehead Fuyung, has developed some sort of interest in you. I can't understand why but then he did lose his mate when our home had been destroyed. Second, my son did not pervert Kakarrot's as you claim but it happened of its own accord. During their young teen years, the Earth females they had been dating had rejected them. Tregeta, like me, didn't care in the least that a weakling had rejected him but I understand that Goten took rejection very hard. Tregeta invited Goten to a movie and they sat in a dark corner. They were fourteen and fifteen but went to an adult movie because they appeared older than their actual ages.

"Goten, from what I've been told, was in a very blue mood, so Tregeta wanted to cheer him up. As my son watched the movie, the couple on the screen began kissing and my son asked Goten if he had ever been kissed like that. Goten said that the girl he'd been seeing wouldn't even let him hold her hand. My son still had lavender hair at the time, so he wasn't exactly the most masculine looking thing in town. I wasn't on the planet much during their stage and neither was I interested but I should have been. If I had been, I would have sent Tregeta off planet to Minerva. I only recently found out about it myself," Vegeta, the elder, sighed in a wistful manner.

"And you're okay with it? Those are two boys who should be with two girls not each other!" Chichi hissed. "Maybe that's why the girls broke up with them. No female wants to date a dandy Randy!"

"I'm not gonna pretend that I don't know what you mean," Vegeta drew a deep breath and expelled it in a heavy sigh. "Sit down, the explanation will take awhile," the prince said and Chichi sat down. The prince began to explain about the open male, the development of the aperture when a young Saiyan male reached the age of thirteen-in the years of Earth. How the male's required to stay away from other males until he reached age 21-all measured in Earth years-and how the aperture remained open if it was tampered with during any part of that stage in a Saiyan male's development. He told her that his son had initiated the physical side of the mating as a birthday present to Goten.

Chichi sat open mouthed in disgust and disbelief. "My son and yours? God created females for that function, not males! Do you have one of these openings?" she spat out in loathing.

Vegeta threw his head into the air, his stance one of prideful arrogance. "Yes, I have and that's why Miss Saturna rejected me. She has no open males in her family so could not deal with the fact that the one who had chosen her was such a being. Kakarrot has one as well," the prince said and made a pretend study of his non-gloved right hand.

Chichi choked. "What! No, no, you're lying! I was married to Goku for several years he never told me he had such a horrid blemish. I don't believe you!"

"Of course you wouldn't. Tell me, then why did he spend more time at CC sparring with me than he ever did in the mountains with you and the boys after his return to this plane? Why, after he had left you did you see him twice a year for a month at a time? I'll tell you. He sensed me and I sensed him. Oh, I knew I was attached to that blue haired shrew but after she had kept after me to get a job of some sort and I finally did, I had the excuse I wanted to get away from her. I was aware of your mate from the second I battled him on my first visit to this little mud ball but I fought to suppress such a weakness. After I had obtained the job that other female had begged me to find, I met someone new," the prince admitted.

Chichi's eyes widened in disbelief. "You had an affair? Did Bulma know?"

"Oh, please, I wasn't stupid and I never brought my lady around to CC. I had my own place but it wasn't this one. I suppose that she did since I barely slept with her and it was fourteen years between offspring. After she had tossed me to the curb, Kakarrot had found me at my weakest. I had gone to the gravity trainer to deal with what had happened in my own way. I had sensed Kakarrot in the vicinity and I wanted him to join me in he trainer. If the kids hadn't shown up, I would have been with the only other full Saiyan at the time. When the kids had entered the gravity room, I let the emotions show that I never let show in the open. Kakarrot caught me. Tregeta had told him I was not fit to be seen but he knew otherwise. He said he wanted to help but that I only allowed the kids into my world. Fearing that he'd let everyone know what a weakling I was, I let him into my world. I went to tell him about being tossed but I couldn't so he read my mind. I purposely kept thoughts of my mate out of my mind until I was ready for that to be known. I left the planet with Ceraina, who was my femme amour, and then I found this place. Kakarrot and Goten moved in not soon after as did my blast partner. I made sure to have my brats as often as possible. When I had to work, my partner would watch the kids but she also watched Kakarrot and myself when I thought we were being inconspicuous.

"My mate and the kids knew it before he and I even acknowledged the other was alive in the same proximity. It was only after Ceraina had been sent away that I began to actually become attuned to what Kakarrot meant to me. I kept advances secret and to a minimum. Then came the day he had to be carried in from a sparring match with the other Z warriors and he was in a very bad way. After the others had lain him on a sofa, I ordered them out, told the kids to go to their rooms so that I could tend to Kakarrot in my own way. After Ispan-12, I had been badly drained of energy, so I told Kakarrot that I needed his body heat to warm me. Although I was in and out of consciousness, I knew what he was doing. I also knew of his secret fantasy featuring the two of us. I gave myself to him that night calling an end to the time for games and teasing," the prince concluded.

Chichi jumped to her feet, her fist raised in strike position and lunged at the prince. Vegeta caught her fist as well as the other one, then blocked her kicks. After that, she dissolved into a puddle of tears. "How, could you? How could you do such a thing to one of the most beautiful male creatures I'd ever known? And my baby, oh, God, how can I deal with that sort of thing? He prefers his own gender to mine," the dark haired former mate/mother wailed in agony. "What have I done to deserve this?"

"Try the fact that you're a loudmouth, overbearing, maniacal shrew who ain't been beat enough! I swear that if either you or that blue haired hussy had been on the home planet with the way you two act, you'd be dinner! Now, I suggest you return to your second family, Onya and Kayla will be with Kakarrot and I have my own female mate to care for. After that brief run in with Frieza that landed mi amour in that condition, I am in no mood to be nice. Goodnight, female, and if you don't like how we live, you can just pack your things and leave! I didn't invite you here in the first place and I've never really liked you, in particular!" the prince spat, nodded to Onya then left the sitting room.

Vegeta was too upset to return to his chamber and his waiting mate so he went straight to the gymnasium where he sat on the weight bench, grabbed the reigns and began pulling in a right-left-right combination until he lost himself in the rhythm of his exercise.

/

She knew he had not come to bed, which was what had awakened her in the first place. She got up off the bed, took off her bathrobe, opened one of the drawers where he kept his training giis. She noted they were of every shade she'd ever seen, then caught a billfold that said 'For Rainami' on the outside of it. He couldn't have known that she was returning to the planet, so when had he obtained these? She opened the billfold and took out one of the capsules. It had a date on it from four years ago! Popping the top, she tossed it and out popped a wrapped package. The paper was gold and shined like the sun of the planet. She noticed a card attached. She took the card, opened it and read it. A smile touched her delicate features as she read her prince's neat hand.

'Rainami, I can't begin to tell you what I feel when I'm with you but if love feels like floating in outer space without a ship, then I've felt that since the day we met. I never really wanted to be with any female the way I want to be with you. I still have the feeling that we have met some place before, you're much too strong to be a human as you claim, but I won't hound you about being a Saiyan any more. I love you just for who you are. This is just a token of my affection. I can now give you the things I hadn't been able to before because of that mate thing I had with the Earth-jin. She tossed me out, NBD. You know I always come to you regardless. Well, mi amour, I just want you to know that I love you and you've always been my special one. I wish you luck wherever your uncle felt he had to send you.

Your Prince, always, Vegeta no Ouji, Prince of the Saiya-jin'

The young Saiyan female had to bite back the tears she felt well in her black eyes, then she tore open the package and found nestled within tissue paper the color of Vegetasei a beautiful training outfit the color of the Earthen sky mixed with gold. Withdrawing the outfit, she removed her night dress and put on the training gi, located her own white boots-she had moved into her prince's chamber while he had been off planet-put them on then felt for her mate's ki. Locating it, she smiled then teleported to his location.

She was transfixed as she watched his lean strong hands cut into the air then he kicked at an invisible enemy. Well, she knew who that enemy was. He was the scourge of the universe that had obliterated those of the Saiya-jin race that had not left the home planet and nearly killed Commander Kakarrot. Of those who had not been among the refugees was her mother. Letucia had gone back to the house because she had forgotten something Ceraina couldn't remember. She never returned and the ship took off without her. Ceraina was a Saiyan five-year-old at the time and her two younger brothers had been born not long before their departure from the planet. She knew she would have to assist in raising them but then, her dad's two brothers had survived, as had their mates, so they would also help raise the little ones as well as her two elder brothers.

Nonetheless, Ceraina watched her prince and every move he made took her breath away. She could watch him for hours even though she had seen many of the moves hundreds of times before; each time was a new experience. She giggled as a thought struck her. She had a wild reckless streak in her from her childhood that never left her, especially when around this particular male creature. She left her hiding space and... Blocked his next kick.

He felt his leg make contact with something solid but he would not open his eyes to investigate. He inhaled and cocked his head in consideration. This was not the same one who had invaded his space nearly four months ago. No, this one had the scent of berrycynths about but Cilvanti was in dreamland with her little brother, so it could not be her. Lowering his leg, he reached forward and felt his bare hand taken in a light hold then hot air on his knuckles. This did cause him to open his eyes. His heart dropped out of place at the site of her barely holding his hand and his fingers pressed to her rose petal lips. His concentration deserted him as he watched the minx draw closer to him, stop then smile into his eyes. Yanking his hand from her grasp, Vegeta folded his arms and struck his familiar pose.

"I-I thought you were asleep," was more a statement rather than a question.

"I got hungry, my prince. Shall we hunt?" she purred and kissed his satin skinned shoulder.

Truth to tell, he hadn't had a thing since breakfast the day she arrived. A late meal sounded wonderful. He looked at her and noticed that she had changed. He smirked. Besides, since he was carrying, he should eat more than he did on average.

"So, you found the gi. It wears well on you. Come, my one, let's get some food," he said, took her hand, flew to a window that he opened then they flew into the wee morning hours.

/

It was often said that in space no one could hear you scream. Well, it was certainly true for a planet called Templer-7. It was a planet much like Planet Vegeta had been in its blood red color. Its gravity was high and the locals were non-combatant, preferring peace to anything else. They had done nothing to deserve the punishment they had been dealt. A huge circular craft had landed on the planet and several strange beings emerged. There was a pigmy white smooth headed thing and a taller metallic being near the pigmy's twin. Another white horned being that was twice as large as the first two. Another being that was green and had the appearance of an insect, then there was a strange pink blob thing with two legs, arms and a point on his head, who was about the same height as the white pigmy even if a little stocky and another insectoid looking creature that was shorter than all of the beings. All, except the pink child-sized being and the insectoid dwarf, had long reptilian tails. The locals could tell these beings meant them harm but they were powerless to do anything.

The small white alien demanded that the prince of the planet was to be handed over to him and he promised to leave them in peace, but the inhabitants refused. "If you don't hand him over, I will exterminate this weak little backward planet and everyone of you little bug eyed creatures," the short white smooth headed alien rasped in an effeminate voice.

"You can kill us all but we will never hand over our prince to the likes of you!" one of the inhabitants snarled at the enemy.

This enemy had little patience and often took what he wanted. He sent scouts to the royal palace to search for the royals but the scouts returned a negative report.

"Fine! If that's the way these little insects want to play... Everyone to the ship!" the pigmy ordered and every being with the small thing returned to the large circular craft.

Once on board, the little white being teleported outside the ship and ignited the tip of his index finger with a tiny red dot. Laughing maniacally, the ball at the end of the being's finger grew, then he tossed it into the planet. The being and all his underlings and travel partners watched as the ball impacted with the planet then destroyed it in a matter of minutes.

"Oh, that was glorious! Stupendous! I haven't seen anything so gorgeous since I destroyed that barrel of monkeys nearly thirty years ago!" the little being laughed as he returned to his ship.

"That was a good show, Lord Frieza. Maybe the next planet won't be so stubborn," a very tall blue skinned being with green hair and yellow eyes remarked.

"How right you are, Turbon. The universe will once again fear the name of Frieza," the little being snorted.

/

"Vegeta, come in! I have a UFO on screen coming from Sector 87, Quadrant 56. You'd better come have a look," a voice sounded over the prince's scouter.

Vegeta and Ceraina had just completed their meal and had positioned themselves to spar when the transmission was made. Sighing heavily, the royal couple took hold of one another and Instant Transmissioned back to the palace and straight into the Radar Room.

"May Day! May Day! I'm taking a chance! Please respond!" a panicked voice sounded.

"Parsnip, on screen!" the prince ordered and the Saiyan store keep pressed a button to bring the caller on screen. "Identify yourself."

"I am King Togar of Templer-7. I have my wife and forty-eight of my five hundred fifty children with me. Our planet has been destroyed by some white demon from a nightmare. Can you help us? He may be following us this instant!" King Togar shrieked.

"On our way, your majesty!" Vegeta responded, flew from the Radar Room with his mate at his heels.

"Outusan, where are you going?" Tregeta asked the elder.

"Rescue mission! Come if you can reach me before I lift off!" the elder prince retorted as he and Ceraina headed for the desert landing area.

Vegeta threw out the capsule that contained his Outusan's craft and before the smoke cleared and he entered the ship, he glanced around and noticed several of his people surrounded him. Nodding, they all boarded the craft, Vegeta programmed the coordinates then he told his warriors to buckle in. In a split second, the craft went from lift off to light speed in an eyeblink. In less than an Earth hour, the prince was beside the craft from Templer-7, as Vegeta had used the IT to hasten their destination then Vegeta teleported to the other ship.

"I'm Prince Vegeta. My ship will link with yours and we'll tow you to our planet. My ship can make any journey in an instant!" Vegeta nodded, told his son to link the ships then speed back to Earth.

Once the crafts landed, the Templerians exited their craft then the Saiya-jin exited their own and Vegeta stored both crafts.

"Thank you, sir. We are in your debt," King Togar said as they flew back to Little Vegeta.

"My honor to do so. So, what sent you running from that far out in the universe? I had no idea there was even life that far out!" Vegeta said, amazed at the insect humanoid like being who almost instantly picked up the Saiyan language to communicate.

King Togar and his family of fifty-including himself-wore protective suits that maintained the kind of gas they breathed. They had butterfly type wings that were surprisingly strong although they appeared delicate. The king told the Saiya-jin about his planet.

"We were a peaceful people and made little if any noise. We never sought out to start wars and our defenses served us. We can adapt to any environment within a day of exposure and have made some contact with planets much like this one where oxygen is breathed. On Templer, we breathed a mix of oxygen and carbon," Togar explained."

"You should have no trouble here, then. Much of the air is carbon," Vegeta laughed, as he was amazed at how nasty and black the city was compared to his little corner of heaven.

"We will analyze the planet but we cannot be here long. Some how, I'll murder that white demon for destroying my seat of power! Before we left the planet's orbit, I heard that beast order that the prince of the planet be brought to him then he would leave. There was no way I would ever hand my eldest over to a fiend like him! He was a horrible creature no bigger than a spit but he had an awesome power emitting from him," it was the queen, Tilgeria, who gave that explanation.

"They were hideous. The small one looked somewhat metallic but the bigger one of those two was made of metal. There was a great big horned thing but he didn't do much. The three had red lips and talked with female voices. There was a green colored bug thin with scaly skin. Those four had tails, then there was a pink blob looking thing but he looked like a little kid and another bug like creature that was shorter than the others," one of the children put in her offering.

The Saiya-jin halted mid-flight and looked slack jawed at one another. "Vegeta! You don't think...?" it was Sagion-a warrior found in South America, remarked.

"I don't think, Sagion, I know. He's starting again. I can't let him do this again. It's wrong and disturbs harmony and balance! No more, Frieza! I'll not let you do to any other race what you did to the Saiya-jin, Tsuria-jin and Rockaria-jin! C'mon, we've go a major battle to prepare for!" Vegeta sounded in near hysteria.

"Who are you talking about, your highness?" King Togar shrugged.

"The being that attacked your planet is called Frieza, the metal one is called Cooler. The large white thing is King Cold. The green insect is Cell and the pink blob kid thing is Kid Majin Buu. All are planet blasters who take out planets just for fun!" Vegeta snarled.

"How do you know?" Tilgeria asked in wonder.

"I used to be one of that white pervert's slaves! He took over my people, destroyed our pride! He humiliated us beyond what was natural and destroyed my home!" Vegeta had lost it then flew off from the crowd as he felt his power rise. Ceraina was in his dust trail.

" What's with him?" the other alien monarch remarked.

"Frieza makes my dad crazy. He tortured my dad and made him the hard alien creature he had been when he first visited Earth. C'mon, you'll need a place to sleep and food," Tregeta signaled to the guests to follow him to the palace.

Vegeta could feel himself beginning to transform so he landed in a mountainous area when sharp pain radiated through his entire being. He looked around and found that his lush tail had been grabbed and none too gently. "Cer-Ceraina... L-let go!"

" No, Vegetami. Control it. Breathe deeply and concentrate the power within to a point then let it go," a light voice cooed and the hold on his tail loosened but didn't disappear entirely. Instead, it became more of a caress.

This action calmed him considerably and he followed what she had told him. Vegeta closed his eyes, took deep breaths and focused his energy then he felt intense heat surround him which continued to gain in strength.

"I'll protect you, mi amour. I won't let that white devil hurt you or our people ever again," Ceraina cooed into her prince's ear as she continued to stroke his massive tail.

"Why do I let that fiend make me so crazy? I have more power than any male Saiya-jin in existence but still just the thought of him throws me back to the days when I was his slave. He had threatened to destroy my home if I didn't kowtow to his every demand and whim, but there was never any pleasing that thing. He took my home and my Outusan away from me. Even when he had Zarbon attack me to provide him with pleasure, he was never satisfied! I wish I could forget. I wish that it never happened! I wish that devil's spawn never existed," the prince's tears fell silently and splashed onto his femme amour's blue/gold clad arm.

'What is this? Tears from the no Ouji? This cannot be the same scrap of monkey flesh who was squirted from Sunrissa, the strongest female ever to grace Planet Vegeta?!' a stern voice sounded in Vegeta's head yet it was a plain as if the being talking was standing right in front of him.

"O-Outusan? Where are you? I can hear you," the prince whispered.

'Of course, you can. I've watched you grow over the years and when I felt you had things under control, I left and only checked on you from time to time. What ails my prince?' the voice, which belonged to Vegeta's Outusan, Vegeta Ou responded.

"Frieza is back in the physical dimension. He's destroying planets and taking young princes for his pleasure," Vegeta tried not to let his grief show in front of the king.

'That is not what the real problem is. Tell me, boy. You know I can't hurt you from here,' King Vegeta commanded.

Vegeta stood up, drew himself to the fullness of his new height, swallowed his sorrow, struck his familiar arrogant pose and responded. "I'm afraid, your majesty, and I'm a weakling! The son of a third class Saiyan, named Kakarrot, has surpassed me at every level. Battles that should have been my victories turned out to be his. I have tried my damnedest to destroy him but it is he who has destroyed me and caused me to fall in love with him. I also show my emotions at the drop of a hat," the prince informed his sire, who then fell silent.

Suddenly there was the sound of deep laughter. 'I don't believe it! After all this time, she's beaten me again and this time I can do nothing about it! Vegeta, I'm proud of you and I always have been. I know you have heard the contrary and that was because weakness was frowned upon, especially in the ruling class. My Outusan would have had a galaxy if he had found out about your mother. I'm thankful he died before I was out of my stage so that I could mate with Sunnyri, your mother, and a male warrior, who was my best friend. She was correct and I only now have the strength to admit such. One must use their emotions to attain the unattainable. I have recently looked in on you. I heard you that night you were aboard my ship when you told me that you were not like me. Son, you are like me, in more ways than you can imagine. It was only outwardly that I appeared as the tough as nails Saiya-jin king but on the inside, I was all goo! I hated having Frieza order me to do this and that but I held my emotions until I was with Sunnyri or my male mate. Your mother was my port. When she was carrying the twins, I knew she had become very sick and her energy was being absorbed in massive amounts. I was about to go to her but you were there. You were giving your energy to her and I would not disturb that for the world. I knew you would run to her and after she had calmed you and put you to bed, I would go to her. Vegeta, that girl who is behind you? That is not the one you had chosen to train Kayla, is she?' the king's voice changed the subject.

Prince Vegeta instinctively reached for his mate and he took her in an embrace. "No, sire, she is not. This is Ceraina Humizu, niece to my last tutor, Earan Humizu. She was the reason I asked to go to the training center. She, like momma, is a third class Saiyan, but I love her with every cell in my structure," the prince smiled into his femme amour's eyes, traced her lips with his thumb then placed his lips against hers. Without breaking the kiss, Vegeta said, "She's mine. I wish that you could be here, poppa. I can't rule Saiya alone."

'Never alone, my son. Ceraina is so like Sunnyri it's unreal! I see she has that tail your grandmothers, Vegetanna and Irisanna, had when I last saw them, and so do you! How?' the king gasped.

"Parlissa caught my lady and my children off guard and beat them into the ground. That angered me and it hurt because I was paralyzed against jumping in to assist them," Vegeta explained.

'Children? Oh, yes, those two with the strange colored hair. Where did they get such a hideous color from?'

"No, your majesty, I have six of them, now. I have a nineteen-year-old son, a five-year-old son and a six-year-old daughter. I wish-

'Six! Oh, yes, the ones you and Raditz bore for one another and the one you had for Kakarrot. The blue haired two are not Saiya-jin, are they? The last one is. The mother of the first two?'

"Some Earthling who interested me. We mated and I stayed around off and on until I found work outside the home and met Ceraina again. Rainami is the mother of my fourth son. Poppa, I can beat him now! I will avenge our race! I don't know when I'll ever see you again, poppa, but rest in the knowledge that it will be I who deals that devil his last blow," the prince smiled.

'I'll be with you. Maybe in that dimension there exists a way to return us to you. I'll keep an eye on you, my son. You are, by far, the strongest male warrior because of what you are and what you have become. That tail signifies such. You're not... Oh, but then I guess you are since your stage was with that monster that forced me to give you to him in exchange for peace. I must go, now, my mate in this dimension calls, but remember my affections for you have always been, never forget that although I could never express such. Until we meet again, my son,' and with that the king's voice left his son's head. Ironically, Ceraina was also privy to the conversation.

The couple looked at one another in silent amazement then a smile touched the prince's face. It was echoed in his femme amour's face. Nodding, the two locked hands and lifted off to fly back to Little Vegeta.

"Poppa, momma, you're home! G'mornin'!" it was Endive who greeted Vegeta and Ceraina the second they landed. Cilvanti followed the boy and they flew straight into their parents' arms. "Train today, Poppa?" the tyke asked.

"One thing at a time, chimp. First, we have some guests to see to, then we'll go train," Vegeta replied as he hoisted the boy into his hair.

"Momma train me to reach your level?" Cilvi asked as she lay in the cradle of Ceraina's arm. That female smiled and nodded.

The prince allowed a smile to touch his lips at the sight of two of his most cherished females together. It was wonderful to see how easily the children had switched their affections from Lissa to Ceraina, but then she had been the one female Cilvi was as familiar with as she was with Bulma. Holding their offspring in the opposite arm, the couple joined hands and entered the camp. Vegeta put his son down and told him to go spar with Trigon, Zarbon's little prince and Cilvi was told to find Pan while the parents conducted business.

"Prince Vegeta, I trust our sudden appearance has not caused any undue strain for you and your people?" King Togar asked as he munched on a salad that consisted of every conceivable insect that could be found.

"Not at all, your majesty. It was the thought of the being that attacked you and threatened to take your son. I have bad flashbacks. I may have what the Earth-jin call 'Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome,' but I haven't gone in for a psyche exam as yet. Tell me about your home planet," the Saiyan monarch asked as he and Togar were joined by the demi-rulers of the other two races and King Aegar of Minerva and his mate, Aphrodite.

"Hey, Vegeta, we have not seen much of one another lately. Thank you for rescuing Ariadne for me. It was wrong of me to give her away to someone like Prince Tyrus. What has happened to you, my friend, your tail has grown?" it was King Aegar who had made the observation.

"Yes, Vegeta, I was just admiring that lovely appendage of yours. How did you acquire it," it was Zarbon and that being sounded as if the fact intrigued him.

The Saiyan gave a low threatening growl in his throat and Zarbon backed off. "Another comment in that manner and I'll break it off with my pinky finger. Where are your manners? We have company, in case you haven't noticed," Vegeta nodded to the butterfly like being who had removed his protective suit.

Togar and his family all had elongated worm like bodies, round heads with tuffs of purple spiky hair, two arms and legs like the other mortal beings present. The most prominent feature was the delicate wings with which they flew. The fifty of them represented a race the Saiyan now wished he had known existed. That was it! He'd gather the Dragon Balls and wish for Togar's people to be restored to the physical plane at Earth's check in station, then wished to Earth itself! He commended himself for his decision.

"Togar, would you like your people restored?" the Saiyan demi-monarch asked.

The Templerian king's mouth dropped. "That is not possible! It cannot be done!" he exclaimed.

"Yes it can. On this planet are objects called Dragon Balls and they have magic to them to grant wishes. The dragon of this planet can grant two wishes. I can gather the balls, summon the dragon, and wish your people to the spirit check in station of this planet then wish them to this planet. How many inhabited your planet?" Vegeta asked.

"I can't believe this, but we numbered in the thousands! Two hundred thousand to be exact! Just wish back my other five hundred and fifty children that will satisfy me. We can repopulate with them. In-family breeding is not uncommon to our race," Togar explained and Vegeta nodded.

"Like same gender breeding isn't uncommon in my own," Vegeta remarked but mostly to himself, however Ceraina had heard him and rubbed his right arm, which he had around her slender waist.

"Poppa, what of these that you hang around our necks and the one you wear? Remember how they used to shine and were golden with numbers on them?" one of Togar's children asked as she held a small boulder that was suspended on a heavy gold chain.

"May I see that?" the Saiyan prince asked and held his hand for the stone. The young girl removed her chain and handed it to Vegeta. He studied the stone. It had a very smooth surface and resembled the Earth Dragon Balls in their dormant state. "Togar, on your planet, was there a green being on a very high tower that over looked the entire planet?" Vegeta asked.

Togar sat in thought then a light seemed to go off in his head. "Yes, come to think of it, there was! He visited me every time Tilgeria had offspring. He said his predecessor had given the balls to my great-great-great-grandparents for us to keep them until they were needed."

"These are Dragon Balls, man! I shall wish your Kami back as well so that your necklaces can return to use," the Saiyan prince nodded.

Following the meeting, Vegeta told his mother that he had a matter to attend to and that he would probably be gone for a week or more. He took Ceraina, his offspring, Trageta, and mate, Cornelia, as well as Goten and his femme amour, Cilantra and then they all left to search for the Dragon Balls.


	22. BETRAYED

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN DBZ OR OTHER CROSSOVER ANIMES

YAOI/ANGST WARNING! K/V pairing. Rape violence. NCS Z/V paring.

CHAPTER XXII

BETRAYED

Hunting the Dragon Balls took longer than originally planned as four of the hunters had been showing that they were carrying. Tregeta and Goten, who had become with children prior to the arrival of Vegeta's siblings, were entering the last month of the carrying stage just before delivery, thus were heavily burdened. Vegeta and Kakarrot also began showing and the children began to drain them of the energy they required just to fly. The body of a carrying Saiyan male resembled that of a Sumo wrestler, as weight had to be proportionate to the increase of their abdomens. This fact slowed them down to where the male was very vulnerable to attack. Thus a month later, Vegeta and the others returned to his kingdom and they had gathered all seven of Earth's Dragon Balls. Vegeta placed the balls in a ring, summoned the dragon, wished the king's children and the Kami of Templer-7 to the Earth's spirit check in station, then he wished the group to Earth. The action took place in a deserted part of the desert. After the wishes were granted, King Togar requested to be relocated to another planet so that they could live out their days, however, he pledged his allegiance to the Saiya-jin forever. Prince Vegeta used the instant transmission to take the race to Planet Araknia; a mid-sized planet located behind Planet Vincente and was inhabited by forty-foot arachnids. Once there, Togar had requested to have the rest of his race restored to the living plane, the six elder members of the royal house placed their now golden necklaces in a circle, summoned the dragon of their former planet and made the wish. Once the wish had been made, the prince stood with the king to bid farewell.

"It was a pleasure to have made your acquaintance, your majesty. I will leave seventy-five of my first class warriors to aid in strengthening your defenses with that fiend in this dimension. They are well aware of how powerful that fiend thinks he is and they are several thousand kilis stronger than he will ever be! And if you need further assistance, Planet Vincente is the large planet in front of this one. That piece of space trash would have to take out that mud ball before he even knows you all exist. There are Saiya-jin on Vincente; the commander is named Sagio. He and his forces wear these to communicate with one another." Vegeta showed the Templerian monarch the scouter every one of his people wore for communication and viewing purposes.

Togar took the item and investigated it then he gave it to Vegeta and asked him to affix it.

"I am forever in your debt, your majesty. Thank you for all of your assistance," Togar bowed then extended his hand to Vegeta and shook on their new allience. Not soon after Vegeta boarded his craft along with his family, who accompanied the Templerians and Saiyan warriors to the new planet, the Saiya-jin left the planet and returned to Earth.

After being restored to strength by the Araknians, and given their webbing to protect the most sensitive part of his body, Vegeta and crew left to return to Earth. Upon their return to Earth, Vegeta and his family went their separate ways with the prince heading straight for the treatment room. Vegeta skidded to a halt when his eyes beheld a vision in an orange gi. He had to fight for the control of himself as his he felt his heart rate jump, his legs became jelly and he broke into a cold sweat. The chimp within him seemed to jump with joy itself. He had to duck behind the wall then he moved to walk away. He felt heat flush his cheeks and a certain part of his outfit strained against the attempt to contain his need, which tripled the second he lay eyes on his passion, commander, mate and best friend. Since his first arrival on this insignificant planet, Kakarrot had been the only Saiyan, other than the king, to ever drive the proud prince to his royal knees. Well, yeah, Frieza also, but that was out of force and not awe.

"Hey, Vegeta! Why are you hiding? It's only me in here. Kayla just left ten minutes ago." a familiar high tenor voice sounded.

At the sound of that voice, the prince stopped in his tracks. He nearly bit himself in half so that he wouldn't disgrace himself and charge in the room and tackle his passion to the floor and... No, bad Vegeta, how dare you even think that way about him! Just then the prince jumped and nearly left his skin on the wall. He turned. His eyes were down cast but traveled slowly upward. The being in front of him wore blue boots with orange trim, the legs of his gi tucked into those boots. Traveling higher, the prince's eyes locked onto the matching orange crew neck sweatshirt, worn in place of the usual sleeveless orange gi top and weighted blue short sleeved shirt under it. Here Vegeta's eyes stopped and lingered, drinking in the sight the being represented and was causing thunder and lightning to shoot through his veins like liquid fire. The being's shoulders were broad and Vegeta wanted to place his mark on the right shoulder. His eyes lingered on a spot that had healed during his time in the tank. Then Vegeta's eyes followed the outline from the being's shoulders to his neck and up to his eyes.

"Hey, Vegeta. I-"

Vegeta held his hand up. "No, don't talk. Come," Vegeta took Kakarrot then led him away from the treatment room. The two exited the palace and Vegeta took to the air. Kakarrot followed.

"Where are we going, amour? I haven't seen you in sometime and I m-

Kakarrot never finished. Vegeta had stopped mid flight and lunged at Kakarrot. It took a split second before Kakarrot realized that the prince intended to battle. The commander blocked the attack then retaliated. This was followed by an all out battle that only the two Legendary Super Elite Saiya-jin could endure, despite the fact that both were heavy with child.

After some time, the two fell to the ground panting and heaving. They had battled their way to the island where Kakarrot's little cottage sat. Vegeta looked at Kakarrot with wild eyes then lunged at the larger Saiyan, however, this time instead of blocking the prince's attack, Kakarrot captured Vegeta in an embrace, took hold of his lips with his own and rolled his passion onto the ground. Unable to fight against destiny, Vegeta allowed the invasion and their tongues moved in perfect unison as they shared a tongue waltz. Vegeta felt intense heat as Kakarrot burned away his gi as he did the commander's. Then Kakarrot took hold of Vegeta's right glove in his teeth and pulled it off and did the same to the left.

Kakarrot looked down into his passion's bright black eyes and smiled. "What about Ceraina?" he asked and began to trace a finger down Vegeta's throat.

The prince swallowed against his dry throat. He reached and put his hand behind Kakarrot's head and pulled him down for another kiss. "I wouldn't be here with you if I hadn't have taken care of her first," the prince rasped as he took hold of Kakarrot's tail and Kakarrot took hold of his.

"Let's get indoors before we're some dino's lunch," Kakarrot suggested as he got off of the prince and pulled the shorter Saiyan up with him. "Do you know that you put on quite a bit of weight since you've been gone?" the large Saiyan asked as they headed for the cottage.

"Well, my friend, so have you and its very becoming," Vegeta smiled up into Kakarrot's face as he caressed the larger one's abdomen and vice versa.

Kakarrot wrapped his tail around the prince's waist and vice versa each one caressing the part closest to them. As they made their way to the cottage clothed only in their natural splendor, they were unaware of a pair of yellow eyes that had followed their movements or of the being those eyes belonged to that hung in mid air over the Saiya-jin's location.

"Well, well, Vegeta, I see you actually liked the games Frieza had Dodoria and myself played with you. I've been patient long enough, my Saiyan beauty. Tonight, you will be mine and Frieza is no where to stop me this time," thought a blue skinned being whose eyes seemed to burn after he had beheld the Saiya-jin no Ouji in such raw glory. A sight he caught as often as he could. Descending to the ground, the Tsurian monarch then masked his chi so that he could spy on the couple in the cottage. "And that which is in you shall be replaced with my own seed."

Zarbon gasped as his eyes beheld Kakarrot between Vegeta's legs, as he would be with a female. So the prince still had it, well, that would make the game more interesting. They seemed unfazed by the fact that they were weeks away from delivery as they moved in a different kind of battle, the battle for dominance.

Kakarrot had entered his amour not soon after he had lay the prince on the bed. Both were like wild animals and could barely contain their need for release. Even though they were mated to females and the girls would use their tails, as Kakarrot pointed out and Vegeta finally understood that there was something about the same gender bond that nothing could surpass. After the height of their love had been reached and the threshold of desire sent them over the edge into euphoric oblivion, the two lay spent but didn't separate. Kakarrot wrapped his prince his arms, kissed the 'M' of his forehead then the two drifted into a cozy sleep.

Zarbon wanted to make his move then and there but something told him to wait until the larger Saiyan was nowhere in sight before claiming his prize in the form of the Saiyan no Ouji. Then an alarm rang in Zarbon's head. Vegeta's much stronger and has a new transformation. No matter, he would drug the prince then take him. The Tsurian prince remembered a very powerful drug that Frieza had ordered him to administer to a very unwilling and unruly Prince Vegeta when the latter was just entering his open stage. It was the night that Zarbon had overheard Nappa informing the young prince about how he would have to stay away from anything male for the next seven years of his life until the hole closed. 'If its ever tampered with in any fashion, it will remain open and you will be bi-gendered, but don't worry, being of the royal house, yours won't function as it does for the lower classes.' He recalled what the larger Saiyan had told the young prince. Zarbon left his perch and flew back to Little Vegeta.

A few hours later, Vegeta awoke and felt as if he had just bathed in a pool of molten lava. It was incredible how after mating with Kakarrot made him feel charged and ready to take on the universe. He knew Kakarrot's tree limb arm pinned his own smaller, yet wider frame to the bed and he did not want to move. Inhaling deeply, Vegeta threw his right arm-he slept on the inside of the bed as the female mates would-around his passion's large torso, kissed the being's chest then settled back into slumber. The chimps within were feeding off the energy that had been exchanged during the joining.

Neither rose until Kakarrot's abdominal alarm sounded and disturbed the peace of the island. "You get cleaned up and I'll go find us something to eat. Thank you, my prince," Kakarrot smiled, lifted his hand and trailed his fingers through his monarch's thick mass of spikes then he leaned to kiss him.

Vegeta twisted out of the exchange. "Kakarrot, please. It's getting so I can't stand not to be around you. I hadn't intended on us going as far as our boys had but I fear that we have, maybe further. I can't seem to shake you from my mind. You are as much a part of me as Ceraina and the kids are and I don't know how to stop," the prince lamented as he stood and turned his back on Kakarrot. His familiar stance was not so intimidating when he was in the raw.

Kakarrot crept up to his passion, moved his hair from his neck and nibbled at the area where his neck and shoulder met then the commander opened his mouth and sank his teeth into the soft flesh. This caused the prince to howl in pain; shock and surprise but he would not duck away as Kakarrot held him in place. Kakarrot moaned as the rich crimson of the prince's life force seeped into his oral orifice. Keeping his mouth attached to the wound, Kakarrot ran his hands down and around the prince's body until his hands made contact with the prince's passion and he began to caress it and pull on it. Kakarrot then removed his mouth from the bite sight and leaned the prince over so that the tiny opening was winking up at him, however, because of his heavy abdomen; Vegeta fell to his knees. With a wicked smile, kakarrot placed his hands on the prince's cheeks parted them so that he had access to the other opening. Positioning himself, Kakarrot moved forward and in one thrust, connected with his passion in another fashion.

The second Vegeta's passion drugged mind registered what was taking place, Kakarrot was well into his new assault. "Kakarrot, stop, pull out! No, you can't do this to me! Please, stop! We can't mate like this!" Vegeta's cries fell on deaf ears as Kakarrot flipped into SSJ 5. Vegeta had to follow so that he would not get burned when that molten lava shot into him, his own life fluid spewing out as if being shot from a clogged faucet. Together they chorused their pinnacle to the universe then fell forward onto the carpet. Kakarrot lay atop, still attached and unwilling to give up his claim. Vegeta, however, bolted out from under the other Saiyan and looked at him with the venom of Queen Valeria along with tears of humiliation shooting from his dark eyes. At a loss for words, Vegeta ran into the wash, all the while praying that the larger Saiyan's rear end assault did not injure their devloping cub. He now and truly belonged to Kakarrot.

Vegeta cried. 'Kakarrot, how could you do this to me? I thought you loved me. I hate you for attacking me from behind in such a manner, but you mean the galaxy to me, and that prevents me from killing you. You could have injured our little one. Thank Araknia that her webbing's been injected into me to protect that which I cherish as much as I do you.'

/

He had gone back to Little Vegeta to request some drugs from the medic when a thought hit him. Why not a chi collar? He had brought one from the Planet Ispan-12 and at the time he had no idea as to why. Now he was glad that he had it. Zarbon went to his section of the camp, entered his house that the Saiya-jin had built for his family and him. Zarbon went to his chamber, located the collar and something Frieza used to drug the unwilling Saiya-jin into performing favors for him. After gathering the necessary equipment, which also included heavy chains that would take several Saiya-jin at Oozaro level to break and without a moonlight source, that monkey-tailed abomination couldn't transform. Happy with the way things were running, Zarbon went to set out to catch the monkey demi-monarch.

/

Prince Vegeta exited the wash, dressed in a deep chocolate cherry colored training gi, white boots and gloves, tidied the cottage from his and Kakarrot's little party, then he left the cottage. He knew Kakarrot had left not soon after their last coupling as that Saiyan's stomach reminded them that it craved attention. Vegeta should do the same since he was eating for two so he decided he'd return to Little Vegeta and have breakfast with the others. Vegeta took off as quickly as his heavy body would allow but then cut his speed to cruising so that he could overlook the terrain for any morsel he could snack on. Maybe he wouldn't return to the palace just yet. Everyone knew what a loner he was even though the Saiya-jin tended towards packs.

Vegeta suddenly caught sight of a triceratops and decided that would make a tasty appetizer, so he descended, stalked his prey until it stopped to eat. The prince had his target in range and was preparing to blast when he was suddenly knocked forward. Before he could regain himself, he felt something around his neck that nearly choked him.

"I've been patient long enough, monkey boy! Watching you romp and frolic with that other monkey was the straw that broke the camel's back! I've watched you willingly pleasure others, especially a female! I had to take pleasure in you when we were with Frieza. No more! I've wanted you ever since the day we joined your little group and now's my chance, Super Saiyan! Just as weak as you've always been!" a voice rasped from behind Vegeta. "And I know you're carrying that third class' brat, but worry not, my friend, that's the first thing I'll rip from your body before I make you mine!"

The Saiyan prince gasped as he recognized the voice. "No! No, Zarbon, no! You're not gonna take me! I'll fry you like hamburger; you blue skinned pussy freak! I killed you once and I won't hesitate to kill you again! I will not allow you to take me in the same manner you did when we were Frieza's slaves! And if you so much as try and harm my child, I won't hesitate to butcher you!" Vegeta growled as he struggled but found he was getting weaker with every charge. Then he fell to his knees feeling as if his head was departing from his shoulders. "What have you done to me, you green haired, yellow eyed freak? Let me go!" Vegeta wheezed as he felt his body had taken on the semblance of marble.

"In a word, no. I've drugged you the way Frieza had us to do when you became unruly. It's taking effect now. Soon, my handsome one, you will be at my mercy. I've had to watch as my pleasure gave to everyone else and I was left gasping for breath! I couldn't stand seeing you with that other male of your race and I wanted to kill him every time he looked at you! The only reason I came back to this galaxy and this planet was to be with you! I hungered for you! Dreamed of you! I even called your name out while mating with Zyra! The look on her lovely face the night I did that was enough to make me realize that I was and always had been in love with you! I hated every moment when Frieza would force me torture you for his pleasure. I wanted so often to take you away, lavish everything I had at my disposal on you, find a planet, set you on the throne and become your slave! I would have done anything for you if Frieza hadn't of been in the equation. I didn't care. I just wanted to be with you! When we landed here, I was in heaven when the first thing I saw was your handsome face but I remembered that I wasn't even to think about you in the manner I had been forced to before. However, the more I watched you as you surveyed the goings on in the camp, those old thoughts and feelings rose up from where I had tried to bury them. Watching you train was a feast that I was never satisfied from. When I'd hear you sing, I pictured myself in your arms and you singing to me. Then I began to make little off color comments and move suggestively but it was all for naught! Everything I did never gained your attention! Well, monkey prince, now I have you and you'll have to die before I let you go!" Zarbon hissed.

"Y-you sick bastard!" and with that Vegeta passed out.

Zarbon smirked. "Now, we'll go to my play house, Vegeta no Ouji and that incredible body of yours will be mine, even if it is twice its normal size at the moment, I shall soon rectify that!" the blue skinned prince told himself, picked up the unconscious Saiyan and left the area.

/

Consciousness returned to the Saiyan prince and he went to stretch out his achy limbs when a rattling noise caught his ears. He tried to pull his arms but to no avail. He could just barely turn his head and he found that he was chained to a stone wall with heavy chains. Panic set in and he began to struggle but felt his energy giving out with every move he made. He screamed only to be greeted with an echo that resounded in the hollowness of wherever he was. Just then his captor appeared and he bore a heavily laden silver tray.

"Well, well, welcome back to the real world, sleeping beauty. Here I've brought you some dinner. I know how you Saiya-jin love to eat and I wouldn't want my prize to waste into nothingness," Zarbon smiled wickedly, his yellow eyes traversed up Vegeta as if he were surveying a succulent piece of meat. The blue prince licked his lips. "You look good enough to eat, my pet. Here, open wide," the other prince held a chicken leg to Vegeta's mouth.

The Saiyan shied away from the offering, however, the thought of the chimp's needs overruled his own and he took a bite of the offered morsel. "Where are we? Why have you chained me up like this?" the panic was evident in Vegeta's voice.

"How else am I to get what I crave out of you? You never were willing, so I had to resort to desperate measures. Oh, a word of advice, those chains and that collar are draining your chi with every movement and every breath you take. Before you die, I'll extract my pleasure from you the way I have always wanted and Frieza is nowhere to stop me," Zarbon smirked as he took a bite of the chicken leg he had offered Vegeta. Zarbon then began to eat the morsel in a suggestive manner, his yellow eyes on Vegeta's face.

After he finished the morsel, Zarbon then took hold of Vegeta's fox-like tail and caressed it in the same manner that he watched the Saiya-jin do to one another. Then the blue prince wrapped the appendage about himself like a fur boa. He moaned as he felt the soft fur trail across his neck then he moved in a suggestive manner and held Vegeta's tail in one hand and... It was then that the Saiyan prince found he had was in the natural way. Vegeta's heart began hammering in fear against his chest as Zarbon moved closer, his lips pursed then he claimed the Saiyan's own. Vegeta felt Zarbon's hand-the one that didn't have his tail-grab hold of that which made him male. Vegeta bit down on what Zarbon was trying to evoke, however, the drugs in his system were proving too strong and the chains and collar were draining his energy. He thought of how this treatment would affect his unborn one, however, Queen Araknia had assured him that her webbing and venom would protect his chimp until it was ready to be brought forth into the universe, thus, the prince's mind quieted on that thought. Vegeta's body reacted to whatever Zarbon wanted. Vegeta felt the old humiliation and shame return to him and he did the only thing he could do. Vegeta cried and tried to send out a mental SOS. Focusing on the mind link he shared with his two mates and children, the prince also called to whomever could receive.

/

Cilvanti had been sparring with her little brother, Endive. Tregeta and Goten along with their mates were in the sparring area of the palace compound. Piccolo, Krillin, their mates and the offspring had all stopped by and noticed something was amiss.

"Hey, where's the hot head? Shouldn't he be training or sparring with Goku?" Piccolo asked as he searched for Vegeta's chi.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since...AHHH! What's going on? I feel so weak!" it was Vegeta's brother, Kale, who fell to his knees and grabbed his head as if he had a bad headache.

Just then, the prince's offspring all screamed and fell to the ground then fell unconscious as did Goten, Kakarrot, Kayla, Ceraina and Queen Sunrissa. Kale was just holding himself together but found that he had to sit down before he fell to the ground. At that time, Jean Grey from the X-team entered the compound.

"Vegeta! He's in grave danger! Something's draining him of his energy and his body is as near death as possible without crossing into the next dimension!" the red-headed psychic mutant shrieked in horror, her eyes wild as if she were seeing Vegeta and what ever was causing his distress.

Piccolo closed his eyes then they flew open. "Jean, remember when Vegeta and his son had gotten very sick because something was happening to the little princess?"

"Yes, yes I do! Trunks said that the baby had something called a chi collar on. That was the only way that both dad and son could have been affected," the mutant replied.

"The same thing's happening to Vegeta! I just saw it! He's chained and barely conscious. His chi is just barely in the air and I can't even pinpoint it. Goku, Ceraina and the kids are the only ones with very strong mind links to the prince and could easily locate him. With them all being unconscious, well..." Piccolo sighed and shook his smooth green head.

Just then a blast was felt. This was accompanied by a high pitch voice in anger. "That snake! That prick loving, perverted, two-timing son of a jackal! When I catch him, I'm cutting it off with a case knife! Zatanna, he's gone too far this time! I was willing to put up with his sick little fantasy and even his stalking the Saiyan but when he called me by that prince's name when your son and I mated the other night was the living end! I thought he was over that little monkey-tailed abomination, but I find now that I'm wrong! Look at what your son's written in his journal! He's detailed how he was gonna kidnap the monkey prince and what he's gonna do to him! Zatanna, I want you to sever the mateship! I refuse to continue living with that prissy punk son of yours, even if he is my king! Kill me if you must, my queen, but please release me from him," a female voice shrieked in horror, the language was the native tongue of the Tsuria-jin.

Piccolo located the source and headed for the source. He stopped when he found a blue skinned female on the ground in tears. "Was that you and if so, what do you know about Vegeta's disappearance?" he asked her in cold tones.

Zyra looked up and scooted backwards when she saw Piccolo with a murderous expression playing on his face. She bowed. "Oh, please, Namek, don't kill me! It's Zarbon! He has some sick fantasy about the Saiyan! Here, I found these in a private room of his. I can't make them out, but I'll translate what they are for you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she cried as she handed a pile of papers to Piccolo. That being took the papers then took Zyra's hand and the two returned to the Saiyan camp.

"Hey, look what I found. I think she knows what happened to Vegeta," Piccolo set the frightened female down in the midst of the several hundred Saiya-jin who looked at her with thunder in their eyes.

"Please, don't kill me. It's my mate you want! He's kidnapped your prince and is even know doing horrible things to him, not the least of which is extracting his pleasure from him. He knows that your prince is bi-gendered," the Tsurian princess related.

"How dare he presume to do such a thing to our pride! Even now, our queen and anyone else directly linked to his highness has either fallen unconscious or is on the verge!" Eggoll remarked with a hiss.

"I say we kill him and cut his passion off with a dull ki knife! It wasn't enough for Frieza to have destroyed our home planet, now a Tsurian is intent on destroying our prince!" Celerion snarled.

"What do you know about what's happening to Vegeta?" Piccolo asked.

"Just what I told you. The rest is in those pages. My mate loves the Saiyan and thinks the Saiyan feels the same way. But I've heard the Saiyan make cruel comments about my prince and how he killed him on a planet called Namek. I thought that when we, his mother and I, wished him back that he would have no interest in anyone but me. When he was recovering on the Planet Minerva and the Ice-jin attacked, Zarbon protected me as best he could until that 'Golden Warrior' appeared. I thought he'd have a heart attack when he saw him. Zarbon was enraptured and had to find out all he could about the being. He spent many nights closed up with King Aegar before we left to go settle our new home planet. After we had gone to New Tsuraina, he became restless and said that he wanted to venture to a planet called Earth. No one asked why. He's our king, after all. To make a long story short, from the day we touched down on this back galaxy planet until yesterday, I've tried to keep my eyes on him. Do you know how hard it is to watch a being that knows Instant Movement? He's been stalking the prince, taking notes on his every move and cursing when he'd see the Saiyan with one of his own mates. One night he returned home in such a state that I thought I would have to put a collar on him! He was saying things I couldn't understand. Then today while I was in his private room, I noticed some papers strewn over a desk. I looked the papers over... Those are the ones I just handed to the Namek," Zyra cried, full of the shame of her prince, her mate's actions.

Piccolo looked down at the pile of papers the female had handed to him. "Get up. Read these to this people. It will be their decision as to whether to punish you or not," the Namek replied.

Zyra took the papers and began to read. " 'I can't take it any more! He's my every thought, my every dream! I have watched as he interacts with his people, his race. They mean more to him than anyone or anything. He sits then they join him. First the female, then the chimps-as his race calls their offspring-then that big Saiyan joins them with another female by his side. Three older males and three older females and another chimp follow them. The family's complete. He doesn't know that when the big Saiyan sits beside him opposite the female that his dark eyes sparkle and dance just as they do when he sees her. However, the sparkle vanishes as if it never was. I think he doesn't want others to know about himself and larger Saiyan, but they do. He's told me often enough how keen the Saiyan sense of smell is. He wrinkles his straight nose in disgust whenever I cross his presence. The big Saiyan is usually with him. That low life isn't even aware that Vegeta's just tolerating his presence but then I see it, their tails around one another's waists and I cringe. I should be held in that embrace but I know how he feels towards me. Hatred, deep intense hatred and its in his eyes whenever I get near him. The big Saiyan tightens his tail around him, leans over and whispers in his ear. The prince nods and the disgust is then replaced by his Saiyan arrogance

"Nonetheless, if the other Saiya-jin do know about the prince and the other Saiyan, they do not make it public. When I see the two fly off on their own to battle, I die because I know that he is sharing himself with the other of his gender. The knowledge is eating at me and I wish that large Saiyan would just drop out of existence but that would never happen and he's ten times stronger than I am, even in my transformed state! Vegeta killed me in my transformation but I'll forgive him of that. We were under Frieza at the time and I was his enemy. Now, I want to be his slave, his mate, and his lover. I'll forgive him of anything if he would only look at me with those smoldering black orbs of onyx the way he does that female and the other of his gender. I'm back now in this dimension and, although Frieza had forced me to extract pleasure from him, I found the task not unpleasant and found myself looking forward to fulfilling that particular request the white tyrant made. Now, I'm hooked and I can't shake him. I have to have him. Maybe it's that tail. It used to be skinny like a belt but not long ago it blossomed into a full lush appendage that resembles a fox's tail. I find my eyes riveted to him. Every move he makes sets me ablaze. If he were to just look at me with those dark eyes of his the way he looks at the female or that other male, I'd die on the spot.

"He returned to this planet after establishing a race on a new planet and my heart jumped when I saw him enter the camp but he headed straight indoors. I followed discreetly as I know he can sense chi. I hide as I watch him stand frozen in front of the treatment room door. My prize turned and stood against the wall. He's dressed in his usual sapphire blue jumpsuit and Saiyan armor but it's larger than normal and so is he! From his size increase I must make one conclusion: that my prize is about to deliver for that low-class nobody! My eyes drink in the sight of his excitement as it strains against the tight fabric of his gi. I know he's thankful that suit expands. He began to walk away when he stops in his tracks. Then he stands before him and my prize eyes him as if eyeing a deity of some sort. The large being said something but my prize held his hand to silence him then the two disappear. I followed them. Watched as my prize flew off then stopped in mid air to lunge at the bigger Saiyan. In a heartbeat it is clear to the other one that the prince wanted to battle. Vegeta's clever, he won't just give himself over with out a fight. Even in a stage of breeding. So like him. I followed until they landed on an island some miles from the one the palace is situated on. I hid so as not to alert them then I see my prize, my passion and my ever present fantasy lunge himself once again at the large Saiyan who clamps his arms around the prince, my passion, and rolls him to the ground. Their lips meet in a firey exchange. I should have hold of those enticing lips, not some lowly soldier! Then the two burn away one another's outfits from their bodies. The sight of the Saiyan prince in all his natural glory, on the ground, atop that thick mass of black water he calls hair and that gorgeous tail of his draped lazily over the other Saiyan sent shock waves through my entire being. I should be the one over him. Gazing hungrily into those dark liquid eyes with my brilliant yellow ones. My heart stops when I see the other Saiyan run a hand over that smooth throat of the prince's. How dare such a low-life creature presume to touch such exquisiteness that I claim as my right to have and own?

"I don't pretend to understand their language but I watch the two stand, wrap their tails about one another's waists then they entered a small manor home. I crept up to the window and peered in. What I saw made me want to hurl but I choked it down; however, I could not stop the tears that escaped from my eyes as I watched the larger Saiyan deep into my passion. It should have been me and it will be me! I felt my anger rise at the sight and have decided I will take what is mine and mine alone to claim! I don't care if he's reached some new higher power level that has the potential to level the universe; there are ways around that. Note: That collar I brought back from Ispan-12 will do just nicely. Complete and total drainage in a short time. Today, Vegeta, I will claim my prize even if I have to chain and drug you like I had to when we were with Frieza. I shall rip that which you carry within your abdomen and replace it with my own!'" Zyra completed the reading of the diary page then she broke down into another flood of tears.

"He's sick! He's a sick pervert! Grr, if I ever get my hands on him...Just pray I never get my hands on him! I nearly raised that one until his sire got wind of his sneaking off to do what he wanted and had me replaced with Nappa! No one can take Saiya's pride away like this and expect to live!" it was Angelair Saturna, Parlissa's uncle. He and Fuyung were the commanders after Kakarrot and had to take charge.

"Hey, y'all remember how we rescued the little princess? Let's enact the same plan to rescue the prince. All we need is someone who knows that little Instant movement trick," it was Cyclops of the X-team with the suggestion.

'Won't work,' a weakened voice said from nowhere.

"Vegeta?!" a chorus of voices asked in disbelief.

'What makes you say it won't work, hot head?' Piccolo asked.

'The chi collar on me has an explosive device attached to it, he has power grids and force fields surrounding the entire area. Any being with a high chi will get severely hurt. Good plan, though, it saved Cilvi. Only a miracle can save me but that miracle is also unconscious with the others of my family. Pic, I can't hold the link any longer. Good-bye,' the prince's mental voice faded.

"Grr, that's just great! Not only is he killing Vegeta, he's killing two of the dearest people I've ever known and my best friend. I can't let him do this and I can't sit around and do nothing!" Piccolo left the treatment room and exploded.

Those who had been in the palace had also exited to vent their anger at the situation. Minds and prayers were sent forth for the prince, the queen, the offspring and especially, the unborn chimp the prince was said to be carrying.

/

Although they were no longer mated and bonded to him, they still felt his distress. Both had been awakened from slumber and a terrible night terror that centered on their former mate, the Saiyan prince. In the terror, he was chained, gagged and drugged. There were barriers all around him and a being whose features they could not make out, except for a blue color, was torturing Vegeta mercilessly just to get his pleasure. In the dream, Vegeta's handsome face was contorted in pain and humiliation at his circumstance. He was gray and hung limply with just the heavy chains supporting what was once the most perfect physical body ever created and sculptured, although it had doubled in size as if the prince had found another transformation and remained in the state. There was little they could do from where they were. The Earth-jin ex mate was in North America in a very important business meeting regarding the building of a Capsule factory in Texas. The Saiya-jin ex mate was on the new Planet Templer-8 with her new mate Chokarti.

Parlissa sat up in bed beside her mate. He held her but could not comfort her. He had had a terrible vision that their prince was in grave danger. Neither spoke because deep distress and sorrow were attacking her body and resulted in a flood of tears.

"Oh, Chokarti, Vegeta's dying! He's been captured by something blue. We gotta go back to Earth and we gotta help him! I know we are no longer mates and he's pissed at me for attacking his new mate but he is our prince and we will defend him!" the Saiyan beauty sobbed.

"All right. It's a good thing that we know that Instant Movement and can go and return before we're missed. C'mon," the captain nodded, got out of bed and went to adorn his Saiyan armor.

"I-I think it would be best if we include his first mate as well. Let's contact her when we get to the palace," Lissa said and her mate nodded then the two took hands and ITed from Templer and materialized in the palace. Lissa had visualized her uncle, so the pair stood before him.

"Good God, girl you can give a body a heart siege like that, what are ya doin' here? I thought that Vegeta assigned you two to that new planet?" Angelair asked.

"He did, but I had a terrible dream that he had been captured by some blue creature. We came to assist," the girl explained.

"No good, darling. He just communicated that anyone with a chi would get badly hurt. We don't know what to do! He's not only dying but so are his family and the commander's. He may be carrying a chimp for the commander," Angelair turned the girl and her mate's attentions to several healing tanks that contained the royal family and the Elite commander's family also.

"I think I've come up with an idea but I need to find one of his Earth-jin friends," Lissa scanned the crowd then locked eyes on Piccolo. "Be back!" the girl left her mate and uncle. "You, you're one of Prince Vegeta's Earth friends, aren't you?" she asked the Nameck-jin.

Piccolo turned to regard her. "Yeah, I guess you could call me his friend. What d'ya want?" he replied in a dry tone.

"His first mate, do you know her?" Lissa asked.

"Which one of us doesn't know that loud mouth shew? She's in North America conducting some meeting. Why?" Piccolo replied.

"I thought she should know what's going on. Maybe she could help us rescue him," Lissa put forth.

18 and Chichi had both been standing in the proximity of the Saiyan girl and Piccolo. "I think that's a good idea, plus, Earth-jin, except Chichi, Videl, the mutants and myself, have no significant chi to speak of. Yeah, I like that idea. Just need to convince her to come out of herself to help another being even if she does hate the very ground he walks on," 18 nodded. "Let's go. The sight of you alone might make her jealous and suspicious then she won't come. She hates Saiya-jin. Her ego's worse than Vegeta's," 18 laughed.

"I am no longer mated to Vegeta. His first pledge returned to this planet with a present," Lissa called 18's attention to the healing tank that contained Ceraina.

18 noticed that in the tank was a female who more than rivaled the beauty that stood beside her. In the tank to her right, was a little one who looked exactly like Vegeta and it was not hard to see why Vegeta would throw Lissa over for this other female. Nonetheless, 18 brought her mind back to the present.

The two females put an arm around one another's shoulders then left the palace via Instant Transmission.

/

Bulma had been disturbed by the dream she had and it showed as she tried to conduct the meeting. Why did she still sense him? It was as if they were still tied to one another but she knew better. One of the executives in the group she had been addressing noticed how distant and withdrawn she was. He went over to her.

"Ms. Briefs, would you like to call a halt? We can reschedule for another time. It's obvious that your mind is not here on business," one of the Texas millionaires she had been soliciting for an investment said with compassion.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, I would like to reschedule if it would be no trouble," Bulma said with a shadowed smile. She said she would call then she left the conference room.

"Bulma, come quickly! No time to explain but we have a crisis and really need your help," a voice exclaimed.

Bulma looked up and gasped. "18, what are you doing here and what is she doing with you?" Bulma glared darts at the girl with 18. "Aren't you my ex-husband's new girlfriend? The one my daughter nearly killed me over and called 'momma' in front of me?"

"Look, we don't have time for this. Someone we both loved and probably still do has been kidnapped. We'll tell you more when we get back to the palace," Lissa tossed her head back.

"So what do you need me for? If it has anything to do with that monkey... I mean that ruler of your race, count me out!" Bulma turned her back on the two.

"Listen, we have no time for this! Something horrible has happened to Vegeta and its affected Goku and his family as well as your kids. We need you to assist with the rescue," 18 responded in her flat monotone.

"I need to go pack. C'mon and you can tell me what's so urgent that it requires my assistance," Bulma spat as the three went to her suite.

In Bulma's suite, 18 and Lissa told Bulma about what she knew of the crisis while that one packed away her things into capsules. 18 refrained from mentioning the possibility of Vegeta being with child, that was the most unbelievable thing 18 had ever heard.

"I fear my prince won't make it if we don't get him out. That dream I had that brought me down here was terrifying," Lissa shuddered.

Bulma stopped and looked at the Saiyan beauty with an open mouth. "You had a dream about Vegeta? I did, too, that's why we postponed the meeting. In the dream, Vegeta was chained by his arms and legs, he looked almost dead and something blue was attacking him," Bulma related.

"That's the way it was in my dream! I can't make out the face of the attacker but I know that my prince is on the verge of death," Lissa sighed. "I have to go help him if no one else cares to."

"If he dies, so do both his mates, the kids, the boys, their mates! It'll be a domino effect. Are you ready?" 18 asked and Bulma nodded. The two visitors grabbed hold of Bulma and teleported back to the palace.

The girls maneuvered through a gathered crowd that made entering the treatment room difficult at best. When they reached the room, 18 now noticed several healing tanks filled with the bodies of Goku, Trunks, Goten, Cilvanti, Kayla and two other females she did not recognize.

"What happened? Why were they put in tanks?" 18 asked as she glanced over the group.

"I was performing diagnostics on them and found out that all of them are in various stages of breeding. Prince Trunks, Captain Goten, Cornelia and Cilantra are further along than the other three," Celerion sighed.

Mouths dropped like anchors as eyes scanned the tanks. Chichi and the Z sensi all stood in disbelief. Had they heard right? The being they had watched grow from a little boy of five years old or so was...and his young son, as well as Trunks? Impossible!

"They can't breed! They're males! Human males don't breed!" Chichi screamed.

"Open Saiya-jin do. We didn't have many females on Vegetasei. Those who were available were claimed by the elite and royal classes. The lower classes needed a way to breed, so we genetically altered the males to perform the task, although the gene also existed in the elite forces as well. Kakarrot, being the son of Bardock, has such genes and is therefore able to breed. Young Goten, being his son, has the genes, and is why he is breeding. Young Prince Trunks, because he is a hybrid Saiyan is able to breed. What I can't figure is why Prince Vegeta is breeding," the medic puzzled as he studied the prince's diagnosis.

A loud thud was then heard. Eyes turned to find several humans had hit the floor in a shocked faint.

"They'll be all right. They just fainted. They're not even used to the idea that Nadine and I didn't need to be physical to produce our sprouts," Piccolo smirked as he looked down at his Earth-jin friends. He'd always felt something different about the two Saiya-jin he'd known for some time. He, too had sensed their interest in one another as was evident by the way they had tended to one another after each had been seriously injured on occasion.

Piccolo's mind flashed back to a day when he and the other Z Sensi had invited Goku to spar. They had invited prince personality but he could not because his excuse was he had to watch Cilvanti. That was a crock. He had that female in the tank as babysitter, at the time. Perhaps that was the reason he had not wanted to accompany them. Nonetheless, the sparring had turned into a battle as an enemy of the Saiya-jin had ventured to Earth in search for the prince. Goku said that he was a Saiyan and that he would fight for his prince and in his place. Goku easily disposed of the enemy, which was cross between a Roman gladiator and a Greek god, but the larger warrior had gotten severely injured during the battle. The team had no senzu beans, so had to bring Goku to the palace in a bloody heap. The second Vegeta had opened the door and laid eyes on Goku, he fled. The young female told the others to bring Kakarrot (Goku) into the den and lay him on the carpet, which itself was a deep wine color and would mask the blood.

"Get out, all of you! Ceraina, take the kids to their rooms!" a livid Prince Vegeta snarled and the sensi rose to depart. Piccolo had hung back and peered in the window of the den. His mouth dropped at what he both saw and heard, not that he could understand any of it as Vegeta always spoke in his native Saiyago, however, the prince's actions spoke volumes.

Piccolo watched as Vegeta gently bathed Goku's wounds as a blue-white light emitted from the palm of his right hand. It was like watching a parent fuss with a child. After the wounds had been cleansed, Vegeta had lifted Goku and carried him into another part of the castle. Piccolo flew to where he sensed Vegeta had taken their injured friend.

'I knew you had a heart and it's softened like mine. Don't worry, hot head, I won't tell a soul,' Pic had told himself then he flew off.

Bringing himself back to reality, he looked at his friend and the others. "How can these guys be breeding?" Pic couldn't help but ask.

"When a Saiyan male enters his teen years, a small, barely noticeable opening appears behind their gender. It usually closes if it has not been tampered with during any time of the male in between stage. If the hole gets poked in any fashion during the seven year in between stage, the male becomes bi-gendered but remains completely male. The hole usually doesn't function except in third class male Saiyans and a few elites. That is why Kakarrot and his son are breeding. Wait a minute," Celerion looked at Goten and Tregeta's diagnostics closer.

"What is it, medic?" Eggoll asked as he looked over the diagnostics as well.

"The boys have bred before! Savoy, gene type and locate offspring with the following gene coding!" Celerion sent the boys' results to another computer where another medic sat and began to type match what he had been sent.

Savoy ran the tests and found that Goten's and Tregeta's firstborn children had been adopted out to a pair of brothers who lived locally. Their last names were Humizu. Why did that last name sound so familiar?

Emanu and his brothers had been in the recovery area and gasped when they had heard the last name mentioned. Okrion moved closer to Savoy.

"Those are my older sons, Tormataeo and Collyard. They had human partners. Earan, contact my boys and tell them to come home. I got a bad feeling when we visited them before Vegeta took us into space," Okrion said and his brother did as he was asked.

The phone rang and was answered by the sixth ring. "Hello, Humizu/Taylor residence, Tormataeo speaking. How may I help you?"

"Tormataeo, this is your uncle, Earan. Your dad would like you and your brother to join us at Little Vegeta. Your sister's expecting and his highness has been kidnapped. Aside from that, we'd like to have young Prince Tregeta's and Goten's children here when their dads wake up," Earan spoke to his nephew on the opposite end.

"If that is your wish, poppa, I'll call Collyard, we'll pack the kids up and come to you all. My latest mate, Skyler, has been trying to find a way to get rid of me and the kids for ages now, it seems, and I know Collie's latest mate wants him gone as well. I guess the novelty to having a true bi-gendered mate lost its appeal. Uncle, my brother and I are breeding as well. We'll be home," and with that, Okrion's eldest son contacted his brother and prepared to relocate their families to Little Vegeta.


	23. BOUND, GAGGED AND RESCUED

ANGST/YAOI WARNING! Z/V paring, lemon, visit to the other dimension. K/V pairing. Many other pairings. Thanx go to the authors of 'Why Zarbon Hates Vegeta' and 'Like Tousan'. I borrowed on UR idea and expanded it a bit.

CHAPTER XXIII

BOUND, GAGGED AND RESCUED

Vegeta flitted in and out of consciousness, as the drug that Zarbon kept pumping into his Saiyan blood, kept him both mindless and incoherent. As much as he wanted to fight against such helplessness, his power was all but gone. He sent silent prayers to the God who had created him and the entire universe requesting just to stay alive and protect the life growing within his body. He was aware of a connected feeling and he groaned as he remembered the bonds he held with his two mates, his siblings, his offspring and his mother. They would be experiencing this ordeal along with him. Why hadn't he broken the bonds, then his loved ones wouldn't be in harm's way? Just then, he found himself in the other dimension. The dimension where he was both corporeal and ethereal, both body and spirit. He looked around and saw not only his present family, but also those Saiya-jin who had parished during Frieza's vicious attack on Planet Vegeta or in any other battle-related incident. These included his sire, the king, Kakarrot's sire, Bardock, Nappa, Raditz, Turles, Paragus and his son, Broli.

"What are you all doing here? You're all living beings except Outusan and the others," the prince exclaimed when his family and friends moved to greet him in the spirit world.

"We're connected to you, Vegetami, in one way or another. Those of us here now are very closely linked to you," Ceraina smiled into her prince's eyes as he held her tightly.

"I-I'm sorry, mi amours. I'm sorry to have brought you all down here with me. If I could, I'd sever the mind bonds and you could all return to the corporeal world," Vegeta felt the tears as they ran down his cheeks.

"What is this weakness, boy? You, my no Ouji, making apologies and shedding tears! That planet you inhabit is making you soft as an egg!" the Saiya-jin no Ou exclaimed with an angry hiss.

The beings could move freely and interact with one another; thus the Saiyan queen moved to be with her mate. "Calm down, Ou-ami. The boy's always had a tender heart. You all could learn a lot from him, you know. It was Frieza who turned our entire race into the monsters that ended the existence of most of the race, but you, my king, had the insight to send a majority of us away then attempted to rescue our race's future monarch. I've always told him to use-

"Use your emotions to attain the unattainable. Yes, my queen, I know. It seems much has been going on since our departure so many years ago. Tell us, did you all ever find a new home for the Saiya-jin?" the king asked and his queen nodded then began to tell him about the Planet Kale.

"I see that little mud ball called Earth is still spinning. I thought that you and Nappa would have destroyed it after my transmission," Raditz, Kakarrot's elder brother, remarked in a snide manner.

"Would have done had my Saiyan pride and power never been challenged. Nappa can tell you we had gone there, against Frieza's orders of course, with the intent of taking that planet's Dragon Balls. We were gonna wish for immortality to fight Frieza and avenge the deaths of our people. We found hostile resistance when six of their warriors rose to challenge us. Among the warriors, we found a Namek and I remembered that his people were the originators of the balls like the ones we had on Vegetasei. Nonetheless, we had some Saiba seeds that Nappa planted to fight the opposing force. They took care of four of them. The Namek sacrificed himself to save the half bred spawn of your brother, but before all of that, the resistance began spouting threats of "Goku this and Goku that". I asked if that Goku was the same one we knew as Kakarrot. They confirmed it, so I called the fight to wait for him. It was a three-hour wait. He didn't show so we continued. Finally, that weakling did show up and began to dish out serious damage. First he dealt Nappa a savage blow. He had been damaged beyond use for me, which is what landed him here.

"Then your brother came at me. I offered him Nappa's place at my side. That's when I found out what an idiot he was. He refused me. Me, the Saiyan no Ouji, he refused my request! Then we began fighting and everything I ever held sacred, my pride, my honor, my strength and my belief that I was the strongest of our race began to crumble from under me at a frightening rate. To make a long explanation short, the Earth-jin beat the snot out of the terror of the universe. I managed to get back to one of Frieza's planet's, get healed then I found out that Frieza had heard what I had told Nappa about the planet Namek being the original home of the Dragon Balls, so he beat me there. He had already collected five of them. I managed to get one. Kakarrot's little Earth friends and his son had been sent to Namek with the same purpose, they had been given one. It was an all out war for the Dragon Balls with no one really winning because the Eldest Namek who powered the balls died then the balls were rendered useless but not until the first wish had been made, which was to restore life to all those Frieza had killed. That wish included myself," the prince related.

"Frieza had killed you? We thought that you would be the one to defeat him! What happened?" Nappa shrieked.

"Bardock's brat happened, all right? He somehow made the legend come true before I could ever think straight! He beat me to my birthright. Avenged our people against Frieza but he didn't kill him like he should have done. My son from Earth's future did that but now, some sick twisted mind has wished that piece of trash back to the corporeal plane. Kakarrot attained the coveted SSJ level two years after learning that he had been born one of us but that's ancient history. I'm glad I never destroyed the planet," the prince scowled.

"And why is that, my prince?" Vegeta Ou asked his son.

"Take a look," the prince directed everyone's attention to the location of his home.

"What's this, your highness?" Turles, a Saiyan who could have been Kakarrot's twin brother, asked in shock.

"It's our home on an uncharted island. The island stretches several thousand miles and is made up of volcanoes, mountains, wilderness, deserts and valleys. It's perfect for training and raising a family," the prince admitted in a hushed voice.

"You, raising a family? There are no Saiya-jin... Oh, stupid Raditz, I'm looking at hundreds of them as it is, aren't I? Vegeta, are you telling me that you found these Saiya-jin, mated with one and started to settle down?" Raditz asked in disbelief.

"I didn't know any of those people lived on that little mud ball until the human I had mated with forced me to get a job. I got a job as a blasting agent for a construction company, which was ironically owned by Emanu Humizu. His niece, Ceraina, became my blast partner," the prince blushed.

"Ceraina. Ceraina, I know that name. Wasn't she at the training center?" Raditz asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah. After my sparring match with you, I'd sneak down there to spar with her," the prince admitted as he embraced his princess.

"Don't worry, Vegeta, we all suspected but weren't sure. I mean, who'd believe the word of a third class warrior's son. She's beautiful, I want you to know that," Kakarrot's eldest brother remarked with a smirk.

Kakarrot looked at Raditz and gasped as if seeing that being for the first time, then he looked at the prince. Onya put her hand to her lips and the others reacted much the same, except for the prince, the king and Bardock, who leaned over to the king.

"Do you think they suspect?" he asked his monarch.

"They might be putting two and two together. I didn't think they'd be near identical twins five years apart. You did a masterful job, Bardonami," the king whispered to Bardock who nodded.

"I just wish I could have had another for you, Oujami," Bardock sighed and the king patted his shoulder.

"I wish you could have, too, but Sunnyri had them," the king nodded.

"Where did all the Saiya-jin come from, Vegeta Ouji?" Turles asked as he gazed at the site.

"They took refuge on Earth. Currently, there are eight hundred of our people, two hundred Tsuria-jin and two hundred fifty Rockaria-jin. There's also mutant Earth-jin with powers like our own in various forms. Kakarrot's ex human mate dwells with us. She just found out that her youngest son is my son's mslr bond mate," the prince snickered.

"And you all dwell in harmony, no Ouji mi?" the king asked.

The elder Prince Vegeta nodded. "Yes, Vegeta Ousan, at least we had until the Tsurian prince grew a brain and decided to attack me. He captured me, drugged me and is at this moment having the time of his life with my outer form," the elder prince choked on the explanation which opened a window to the outer world and the place where the prince's outer form hang in capture.

As if seeing a frightening scene in a horror movie, gasps, screams and hiss left the mouths of the crowd in the in between world. However, one of those beings gasped then stifled a cry of anger.

"Vegeta, can I kill him when we return to consciousness?" Kakarrot asked, tears stinging his eyes at the sight of his passion being tortured and abused.

"I have to return to bring you all back. He said I'd have to die before he lets me go. If I ever hated him before, I hate him more now! None of you should be here. Not my mates nor my offspring let alone any of yours, and all because I didn't sever the mind link," Vegeta fought against losing his control in front of the other Saiya-jin.

"How pathetic! Vegeta the no Ouji shedding tears over his situation. You get to that weak as water planet full of bleeding hearts and turned into one yourself!" Paragus mocked and several Saiya-jin laughed.

Although he had no power in the physical corporeal dimension, in the ethereal world, he retained his SSJ and Pilzara powers. His spirit body was that of his pre-carrying form-the streamline, fighting machine of sculptured solid muscles. The prince whipped around and chi flew from every strand of his hair. He was not in SSJ mode. Those who had mocked him found themselves flying into a wall that was solid. They hit like thunder.

"How dare you mock me! It takes more strength to cry than to fire a chi blast! It takes more strength to admit weakness and a need for assistance than to try and do it all oneself! I have more strength in one strand of this hair than all of you pathetic weaklings have in your entire bodies! I have learned a great deal about myself, about what true pride and strength are and about the importance of family. Most of all, the son my mother bore into the universe returned with a vengeance! He took over my life and changed the being that Frieza had turned me into and I like him!" The prince stood shaking when he felt something encircle his shoulders. He twisted. "Kakarrot, let go of me! Now is not the time!" the prince shouted then turned to find... "Raditz?"

"Vegeta, you're my prince and I'm sworn to protect you. I will avenge your innocence, which that blue freak and his white demon master took from you in the first place. I will help free you from this torture. I'm glad the other less harsh Prince Vegeta resurfaced. He was a lot of fun to both train and hang with. It was that young boy that a third class powerhouse female had fallen in love with," Raditz smiled over at Ceraina and gave her a wink.

The two of them gasped at Raditz. "How did you know about us? I kept that a secret!" Vegeta's hair sparked with his anger.

""Simmer down, tiger. Her aunt, Kakarrot's mother, told me about seeing you visit a house across from hers. She watched you fly to the window with a handful of berrycynths in your hands. She was totally surprised by what she had seen but she dismissed it until she saw you several times after that," Raditz nodded.

"Is that true, boy?" the king asked, his brows furrowed in thought.

"Does is matter? I was a little boy and took advantage of my position. Parlissa disappointed me, so I went to chose another. It is not unheard of! Another thing about strength is being able to shed tears from a heart that was once ice cold and in front of beings who, when they were mortal would have blasted me into this dimension. The only thing that stopped him was his own mate," Vegeta, the no Ouji, looked at his parents who stood in the circle of one another's arms. "P-poppa?" the prince fell to his knees at the sight.

"I told you, Ichimi, Vegeta Ou loved me as you love Ceraina, your sibs, your offspring and Kakarrot. We never showed it outside because of that tyrant Frieza. That being changed our entire race. He poisoned us into being the spiteful, ruthless planet killers he wanted us to be. We never harmed planets weaker than we were, except when the ancestors took over Planet Vegeta. Vegeta Ou loved you three unlike any previous Saiyan monarch. He also allowed the open males to thrive and raise their offspring, only because he is one himself. He is a good sire but the circumstances of the times forced him to be ruthless. His heart is as tender and fragile as your own," the queen smiled up at her mate and hugged him then the two of them began to glow with the flame of the Super Saiya-j.

"Ya know, with all this emotional energy present, the thin veil that separates our dimensions has begun to tear, which means when you all return to the conscious world, we will be coming with you," Bardock pointed out.

"That's impossible! You'll have no bodies and be spirits that affect the living world in the same manner as ghosts do!" Kakarrot exclaimed then he noted the distant gaze of his prince, his passion and found that the latter's glistening eyes were riveted to the site of the Saiyan monarchs.

The Saiya-jin, who had parished and were gathered, fell to their knees. Their eyes drank in the site of their king engulfed by a golden light. His red-brown hair had turned golden and his eyes had turned a strange sort of sea green color. The same went for the queen. They had undergone the same transformation.

"O-Outusan, y-you're a Super Saiyan! How?" the elder Prince Vegeta remarked.

"We Saiya-jin have been training since the day we arrived. We've fought in tournaments, fought enemies, even those we conquered for freeze face. Some have let us know that they sent off members of their races to rebuild themselves. Many are on the hunt for your head, my son. Be careful," the king cautioned.

The prince smiled at the other Saiya-jin and mostly to the king. Stepping up to Kakarrot, the prince tossed his head and said, "I have the strongest bodyguard in the universe. He'd die to protect me," Vegeta the prince threw a fleeting yet glowing gaze to Kakarrot. "So, about you're making level?"

Before the king could reply, a multitude of tiny voices echoed through the chamber where the group was gathered and broke the near silence that dominated.

"Daddy! Poppa! Dadda!" the screams called, which was then followed by the appearance of several smaller Saiya-jin, three Vegeta knew well. The prince knelt and hoisted his two five year olds into his arms and Kakarrot hoisted his granddaughter into his arms.

"How about us, dadda? We're yours, too!" shouted several voices and Vegeta looked around to see several chimps he did not recognize but yet they all had features resembling his own, Kakarrot's, Goten's, Ceraina's, Tregeta's Kayla's, Kale-his brother was there with Tormatanna-Cornelia's and Cilantra's.

The prince cast a quick glance at the chimps that had gathered around his person. "Where did you find playmates in this dimension?" the prince asked his youngest offspring who stood thigh high to himself. Vegeta gazed over the gathered youngsters, his 'body' in its usual cross-armed stance after he'd set Cilvi and Endive back on the ground.

"They came with us! This is Roma, Chicory, Romaine Ginger, Anise, Cayenne, Yohimbe, and Yukama and that one didn't have a name but he looks a lot like you and Uncle Kakarrot," Cilvanti introduced the nine chimps that stood with her and Endive.

Eyes widened as the crowd looked from offspring to parents. One couldn't help but notice how six of the chimps resembled the elder prince Vegeta, three were nearly his spitting image even though one was a girl. The other two had lavender hair with black highlights running through it and had Tregeta's looks. Cayenne had Kale and Tomatanna's looks. Yukama looked like Trunksten, the fusion of Tregeta and Goten, while Anise looked like the young prince and Cornelia. Yohimbe looked exactly like Yukama and could have been her twin brother, but with more of Goten's features. Ginger had spiked black hair like her parents, Kakarrot and Kayla. Chicory looked to belong to Goten and Cilantra, while Roma and Romaine were both the spitting image of the prince, except Roma looked more like a female Vegetto, a perfect blend of the prince and Kakarrot. Romaine could have been Endive's twin brother in that he was the perfect blend of Vegeta and Ceraina. The nameless child also could have been Roma's twin brother, except he had more of Kakarrot's features and could have passed for a twin Gogeta, another fusion of Kakarrot and the prince.

The prince swallowed hard and he grasped the obvious. He knew that Kakarrot and himself were both breeding, but he had no idea that Tregeta, Goten and the others were breed. A bright smile burst onto his lips and he was just about to welcome the other children when...Suddenly a blast shot through the gathered crowd of Saiya-jin and sailed straight to the prince. Sensing the energy from the blast, Kakarrot screamed for everyone to get down and the crowd of Saiya-jin hit the dirt.

"You dirty Saiya-jin, we'll kill you for what you did to our home planets!" a voice hissed in anger and hatred.

The group hesitantly lifted their heads to see hordes of spirit bodies that had once belonged to races no longer in existence. These were the faces of the beings that the Saiya-jin had eradicated in the name of Frieza. One the prince himself had erased on his own without orders from the white demon, as a form of revenge for what that dog had done to his race. Vegeta rose and looked out over the sea of panic-stricken faces. He gulped at the pang that tore at his fragile heart as hot tears sprung unbidden to his onyx eyes and cascaded down his tanned cheeks. He couldn't stop them if he tried. Sensing the distress, Kakarrot rose to stand beside his mini monarch as did Ceraina and their chimps. Cilvanti took Vegeta's right hand and Endive took his left. Roma, Romaine and the nameless one embraced the prince where they could. The prince looked down and in one motion he knelt down, embraced the five children and cried.

Silence reigned except for the choked sobs of Prince Vegeta. The sorrow touched the group of Saiya-jin so deeply that they began to weep as well. The other races did not know what to make of such a strong show of emotions from a race that had supposedly buried such hindrances long ago. Queen Sunrissa drew a deep breath and looked at the crowd.

"I-I'm speaking on behalf of my entire race when I express this as my male children have no tongue at this time. We, the Saiya-jin race ask for the forgiveness of all of you that either we or my son were forced to or willingly eradicated in the name of Frieza," she expressed with a united heartfelt humility foreign to the Saiya-jin race.

Prince Vegeta, the elder, swallowed his sorrow but did not look up. He opened his mouth to speak but what came out was a choked sob. Tregeta stood beside his dad, the younger Saiya-jin not nearly as torn apart as the elders were. Putting his hand to his dad's back, Tregeta began to speak.

"This is from my Outusan, Prince Vegeta, the no Ouji of the Saiya-jin race. He wishes you all to know how sorry he is and that if it were in his power to do so, he would restore everyone here so that they could rebuild. Our race would even assist," the young man had read his dad's thoughts out loud to the gathered crowd.

Slowly the Saiya-jin regained control of their emotions then rose to their feet and moved to go personally ask the forgiveness of the slaughtered races, which were so shocked by this out show, they forgave their enemy. In the outer world, two minds that were very attuned to the goings on of both dimensions had been privy to the entire scene in the nether region. Only one of those minds was closely linked to two of the visitors to the nether world.

'Vegeta, I heard your request. I'll go to Namek, gather the Dragon Balls and see if such a wish is a possibility,' Piccolo spoke in his mind and Vegeta gasped as did Kakarrot.

"Piccolo, is that you?" Goku asked out loud.

'Of course, it's me, Goku. I've connected my mind to yours and Vegeta's,' Piccolo replied.

"Piccolo, if such a wish could be granted, restore peace into the universe but wishing back the races the Saiya-jin had slaughtered for Frieza, please. I'll return to my outer form when I receive word from you. Don't forget the Saiya-jin," was all Vegeta said.

In the outer world, Piccolo related his transmission to the gathered crowd at the same time a window to the outer world opened for the other dimension to observe the goings on. Vegeta gasped as he caught sight of a familiar head of hair as blue as Zarbon's skin.

"What's she doing at our home? Piccolo, what's that female doing there? She'll ruin everything!" the prince gasped in horror at the site of his ex mate.

"Bulma. Why would she ruin everything, mi amour? She and 18 are friends, so 18 probably convinced her to assist in rescuing you from that blue asshole," Kakarrot asked, forgetting that he was not to address his passion in such an intimate fashion in a crowd.

Vegeta bristled. "Kakarrot! You should know better. She's connected to the outside world. She could reveal us, and you know how that race regards aliens and..." the prince trailed off.

King Vegeta stood silently regarding the scene of the blue alien doing what he wanted to the prince's outer form and he roared in anger. "I can't stand this! Vegeta, those chains and the barriers he has around you, how are they powered?" the king asked.

Vegeta started and turned to his sire. "Th-the barriers are computer generated. Any power surge can take them out. The collar is magnetic to draw my energy away and the chains... If I had the power to transform into Pilzara, I could break them," the prince said.

"I can infiltrate the computer; power up and that should take care of the barriers. As spirits, we can begin the rescue of our prince. My Ouji, your friends on the outside would have to do the rest," Bardock spoke.

"Once I've returned to my outer body, momma and the others will return to theirs. Kale, you might waken first, since our connection isn't as strong as it once was. Tregeta, neither is ours. I'll need the two of you, once the computer is down to IT to my location after you tell everyone to implement the plan that was used to rescue our little princess from that blue haired harridan. I'll need covering and senzu beans. I'll go back with Vegeta Ou and Bardock. I love you all and can't wait till this ordeal is over," the prince then went to hug everyone who had ventured into the nether world with him. He stood before Kakarrot and with a shrug, wrapped his arms around the mighty Saiyan and looked up into his shining ebony eyes. "I love you most of all, you idiot. Thank you for carrying Roma," the prince then parted his lips and Kakarrot grabbed the message and gave his passion a kiss that seemed to shake the nether world itself.

"Be safe, mi amour, I love you, too. Tell me, hun, aren't you carrying as well?" Kakarrot whispered to the prince before the latter left to return to his outer shell, leaving the large Saiyan with a smirk that said 'What do you think?.' The others returned to their own.

The minute Vegeta returned to his body, he screamed in excruciating pain. He couldn't open his eyes as he felt they were swollen shut from his face being pounded. He felt raw, as if his skin were hanging from his bones, his blood non-existent.

"Well, well, welcome back to the land of the living, my love. I thought I had finished you with that last blast attack, but I'm glad to see the opposite is true. Here, eat something. You haven't been conscious to touch a thing all week and I'm worried about you," a sensuous voice rasped.

Vegeta tried to lift his head but found his entire being weighed a ton. He opened his mouth. "W-why?" he croaked out. The prince had enough body fat to sustain the chimp that he carried within his body although, he was still worried that the lack of energy would soon begin to take it's toll on the child just the same.

"Why? Well, that's easy to answer. Revenge. Revenge for killing me on Namek, revenge for being Frieza's favorite and revenge for sending Raditz from me before I could make that monkey my own slave. I hate you, Vegeta, for all those things but I also love you like I've never loved any other being Frieza had forced me to take. Any punishment you endure, you deserve!" and with that, Zarbon raised his fist to punch Vegeta in his already broken and battered jaw, however, the punch didn't connect. "What the-!" Zarbon's eyes grew like saucers as he looked at his fist that had been stopped inches away from Vegeta's jaw.

'Not today, blue boy! Vegeta, if any of your friends have a rescue plan, tell them to enact it. Bardock is in the computer and the others are awaiting restoration,' the prince heard in his mind.

Summoning his dwindling power, Vegeta Ouji spoke through the mental link he had with Piccolo. 'Piccolo, Jean, anyone who can hear me, I don't have a lot of time, so get this fast. Come to the place where the blue freak is holding me. Same plan used to rescue Cilvi from that blue haired harridan's chi drain. The spirits of my departed race are here, so don't be alarmed. Kakarrot's Outusan is inside the computer that's generating chi draining barriers. The minute he short-circuits them, attack. Hurry, save my offspring, the unborn ones and my family!' the prince instructed.

"Ok, team, let's move out! Several lives are in the balance here! Everyone grab someone who knows Instant Movement!" Piccolo ordered and the X-team and Z sensi, along with Zyra all gathered to IT to the place the prince was being held.

Piccolo, however, did not go to the place, but instead teleported into the other dimension with another phase to the rescue mission. Focusing on a mental image, the Namekian ITed to the being's exact location. "Greetings, King Kai, I need a favor," he said in his smooth yet gruff voice.

The blue, dog-like being looked up and screamed as he eyed the Namek. "Piccolo! To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked.

"I need to get to New Namek. Vegeta's requested to restore the universe to the way it had been before Frieza and before himself. I don't know if you were able to follow the last events...

"Yes, Piccolo, I saw when Zarbon kidnapped him, those connected to him loss consciousness and I felt their presence here in this dimension, and I heard his request but goin to Namek is not the answer," King Kai shook his large head in regret. "Even the mighty dragon, Parunga, does not have the power to restore beings who had died so long ago. I do admire his intentions, though," King Kai sighed.

"Parunga may not have such power, but I have," a tenor voice with a slight feminine lilt, unlike Frieza's, said from behind Piccolo.

The Namek turned and his blood stopped in his veins then both he and King Kai bowed. "Supreme Kai, sir, what an honor to stand in your presence, again," Piccolo remarked as the two rose.

"Thank you, Piccolo. So, Vegeta's requested to restore the universe to the way it had been before Frieza and he decimated it? That is a very admirable request and after what he's been through and the way he assisted with the Majin Buu event, it shall be granted," the Supreme Kai smiled.

"Great, can you come to Earth and restore the Saiya-jin race that Frieza destroyed first? They're in the location where Vegeta's being held hostage against his will for another to enjoy himself," Piccolo related in a nutshell.

"What are we waiting for then? Lead the way!" the Supreme Kai invited and Piccolo took his hand and the two ITed to the place where Vegeta was being held.

Piccolo and the Supreme Kai materialized in the middle of a battle royal and had to dodge chi blasts and such as they observed a blue creature fighting off beings that could not be seen except through special 'eyes.' Piccolo's eyes widened as he looked behind Vegeta a saw a tall figure that could have been the prince's twin brother then realization hit and Piccolo remembered Goku's supposed brother, Raditz.

"Those must be the Saiya-jin Vegeta wishes revived," the Kai remarked just as an explosion rocked the hideaway.

"Attack now," a voice screamed and several warriors and rescuers entered the fray.

/

At the palace, was both excitement and mayhem as those who had fallen unconscious due in part to some link with the prince began to regain consciousness and return to the waking world. Saiya-jin and humans worked to empty tanks and dry the occupants as they came aware. Only Kakarrot, Ceraina and the prince's two youngest children remained confined.

"I'll kill whoever took our prince and caused all this hurt!" Okrion, Ceraina's dad, cried as he gazed at his beautiful daughter's near still form.

Tregeta, Goten and Kale along with their mates were the first to exit the tanks so were preparing the join the rescue party armed with a set of clothes for the prince and senzu beans so that he could regain some of his bottomed out strength. The three men instructed their mates to remain at the palace then they ITed to where Vegeta was being held captive. When they materialized, they found a score of blue beings heaped in a corner, Piccolo and a little lavender creature were in a huddle with the X-team and other Z sensi. With them were other beings with tails and spiked hair, two of whom could have been Goku's twin the resemblance was that remarkable. The three approached and gasped as they saw two figures, which could have been Prince Vegeta's carbon copies or vice versa. Kale stopped, his breathing quickening to panting speed.

"Ou-Outusan?" the younger Saiyan prince gasped as his eyes looked at one of the copies of Prince Vegeta.

That being looked up and nodded, rose then was crushed between Kale's arms. The former hugged the latter as well. "Kale, my baby boy! It's so good to lay eyes on you again!" the king smiled, his black eyes shining.

"Poppa!" Tregeta went to his dad's side and went to hug him when a hand pushed him roughly away. The boy stared in shock as a second copy of his dad held onto that same being. "Poppa?"

The elder prince's head slowly turned around as he had been standing with his back to his brother, son and son's best friend. A smile touched his dry, cracked lips. "Raditz, it's ok, this is my son, Tregeta and his mate, Goten. They are your nephews," Vegeta turned to fully face his son and his smile widened when he saw the clothes in the boy's hands. "For me?" he smirked breaking the boy's stupor. He still held onto Raditz, who supported the elder prince with his tail.

Prince Vegeta took the clothes and dressed in front of the others-the Earth-jin had turned in a way so as not to look at the prince's unclothed body. "Here, dad, I figured you might need one of these," Trunks said and handed something to his dad.

"Senzu bean, thanks!" the elder prince smiled, popped the bean into his mouth then waited for his power to return, which it did almost instantly. "God, I feel mortal again! C'mon, all, let's blow this Popsicle stand! Are you coming or staying, Raditz?" Vegeta Ouji tossed over his shoulder as he and the rescuers gathered in a huddle.

"Ah, coming. What about the prisoners?" Raditz asked and the prince puffed an exasperated breath.

Vegeta would have preferred to leave that blue freak and his army to become worm food, but considering the other long haired Saiyan had once had a thing for that freak, he decided he'd leave him alive. Tossing back his own long waist length hair, the prince walked over to the pile of blue bodies, considered one other option then sighed. Cringing with disgust, Vegeta, the elder prince, put a hand to his forehead and the other one against the pile of blue bodies, nodded his head and every one grabbed a hand of someone who knew Instant Transmission then teleported to the palace. "Raditz, I want you and Nappa to take these prisoners to the dungeon. I do not want to see any of them. If you want to care for them, be my guest," the elder price remarked in snobbish accents.

The two large Saiya-jin did as they were requested and the elder prince went to greet the newly revived Saiya-jin and wait for his mates and infant offspring to regain consciousness. The prince also gave the Supreme Kai the go ahead to restore the dead races of the universe, however...

"Don't you think this should be performed on another planet? Earth just isn't large enough," Piccolo pointed out and Vegeta agreed then sent out a telepathic message across space.

'Valeria, can you hear me? This is Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan race,' Vegeta spoke telepathically.

'I can hear you, my sweetling, how may I assist you?' was the response.

'I'm about to have several hundred thousand alien races restored from the other dimension. The planet I live on is not large enough to hold so many beings. May I request-?'

'Vegeta, this planet is half yours, my little prince. Come and I'll take care of the rest,' Valeria responded and the prince nodded.

"Let's go, you two. Tregeta, Kale, tell Kakarrot, Ceraina and the little ones I'll return soon," Vegeta the prince said, took the Supreme Kai and Piccolo's hands then Instant Transmissioned to Planet Vincente.

Queen Valeria, Queen Araknia and King Togar met the Saiyan prince and his friends in front of Palace Vincente where Vegeta gave the Supreme Kai the nod to restore the other races to the physical plane from the other dimension. In no time, several hundred thousand races that had been obliterated at the hands of the Saiya-jin when they had worked for Frieza had been restored. Only a few races had not been restored and those were the ones that had attacked the no Ouji when he sought to make peace with them. They included the Kellogg-18-jin, the Ispan-12-jin and the Espion-5-jin. The prince again forwarded the apologies of his race, formed alliances with the newly restored races, informed them that Frieza was back in the physical dimension and to be on their guard should they sense his approach. Leaving the relocation process in the capable hands of Valeria, Togar and a host of his other allies, Vegeta thanked the Supreme Kai then he and Piccolo ITed back to Earth where the prince greeted his family and friends, however, the Supreme Kai followed.

"Vegeta, may I have a word with you? It regards those females who are with children." Kaioshin, the Supreme Kai, requested.

The prince nodded and went to gather Tregeta, Goten, Kale and Kakarrot, who had not long ago exited the healing tank, so that the Kai could tell them all his news regarding their breeding females "Is there anything the matter with our breeding females?" Vegeta, the prince, asked in haughty accents and the Kai nodded.

Kaioshin hung his head. "Your females will not survive the deliveries. I hate to tell you all this because I sense how close you Saiya-jin are to your females," Kaioshin replied. Then the small lavender being turned to the prince and with a heavy sigh said, "Vegeta, the child in your female will not even see birth."

The men gasped except for Vegeta who had folded his arms in thought. "Why, Supreme Kai? Why don't our females survive the delivery of our chimps and the one in Ceraina not see birth?" he asked in a deceptively quiet voice.

"Because they will be needed in the other dimension to defend it against an enemy that is a threat to both dimensions and that only females can seem to conquer. The last time this monster rose was not long after Bibbidi had returned Majin Buu to his egg so long ago. We had employed a group of Amazons who had crossed over from the planet Amazonia at that time because we had no idea a race such as the Saiya-jin existed. I cannot tell why the child of you and Ceraina will not see birth" Kaioshin hung his head.

"There weren't nearly as many females then, I doubt it would have helped if you had. Ok, Shin; far be it from me to stand in the way of my warriors, even my princesses, to accept so great a challenge. It is a small price to pay for the restoration of the races that Frieza had us annihilate. Thank you, sir, I am honored to be of service," the prince bowed to the Supreme Kai of the universe.

Kakarrot's mouth hung to the floor. 'Vegeta, bowing to another in humility? Unreal, the mighty small prince has changed a lot!' the mighty larger Saiyan thought to himself as he, too, bowed.

"Rise, sons of Saiya, you needn't bow to me. You helped to obliterate Majin Buu, so now, we are equals. I will care for your females and will restore them when the mission is complete," Shin spoke after the males had risen to their feet.

"We are planning to relocate to a planet called Kale-aleasei. I will IT into the other dimension, only when you say it is clear to do so, and let you know when we leave this planet so you can send them there," then Vegeta turned to his brother, sons and male mate. "I want none of this conversation whispered to a soul. We have one Earth year to prepare. It will be your choice whether to spend it closer to your female passions or divide your time. For now, I must get myself back together for the war fight with Frieza not long hence," the elder prince said then left the group, headed to his chamber and prepared to indulge in a much needed wash and cleansing.

Although the conditions in which Zarbon had imprisoned him were much cleaner than what Frieza had and despite that blue being cleansing the Saiyan prince after ever passion release, Vegeta felt dirty and gritty. He knew that no amount of cleansing or washing would clear away the scars to his mind, emotions and heart. He knew it would take a long time to restore the bond that he and Kakarrot had shared. As he stood under the pulsating shower, Vegeta shook with raw emotion and could do nothing but cry as he tried to hold the brunt of the emotions inside his being. Failing miserably, Vegeta cut his wash short, chi-dried his body, slid on a teal colored bodysuit and black boots, then he teleported to a deserted planet and let his Pilzara powers have full reign.

Kakarrot, who had been sitting with his parents, mates and their majesties, perked up as if he had sensed something and his body began to tremble. He looked up, his mouth hung open as he gasped, "V-Vegeta, no! No, don't do it!" and with that the mighty Saiyan was gone in an instant, which left those around him wondering what was going on. Pinpointing his prince's location, Kakarrot materialized on the planet Vegeta had teleported to in order to expend his emotions. Again, Kakarrot was privy to Vegeta's awesome Pilzara power in the guise of a giant ware-gorilla. "Oh, Vegeta..." he shook his head.

'Pull his tail, Goku. Even though he's at such an incredible level, the tail is still his most sensitive and painful spot,' a voice rang in the large Saiyan's head.

Ignoring any danger to his being, Kakarrot heeded the voice. He powered up to his highest Super Saiyan level, swooped down and grabbed hold of his prince's lush thick fox-like tail and pulled but not to the point of breaking the beautiful appendage from his love's body.

Feeling a sudden pressure behind him, the Vegeta-Pilzara howled in intense pain. He became rigid then he lost hold on the transformation and began descending back to his mortal state. Vegeta fell to the ground but still felt that pressure at the base of his spine, however, it had lessened in strength then disappeared entirely. He turned to find a still powered up Kakarrot staring at him in wonder and hurt. Vegeta folded his arms and turned his back to the mighty Saiyan.

"What are you doing here, Kakarrot?" Vegeta's voice was terse for an understandable reason and his breathing heavy from transforming.

"I don't know. I know our bond has been shattered. I don't know how to repair it. The others are waiting for you," and with that Kakarrot teleported from in front of the smaller Saiyan.

Heaving a large sigh and focusing on the link he had with his eldest infant daughter and teleported to her location.

"Hi, daddy! Wanna spar? You look like you could use it. It's good to be awake again. Did you see the kids in the other dimension? I can't wait they're born, can you, Endive?" Cilvi asked her younger brother, who shook his jet-black head.

Vegeta smiled at his youngest chimps. "C'mere," he held his arms out to them and they both knew what he wanted. "I love the both of you. Have you met your Grand-Tousan and Uncle Raditz, yet?" the prince asked and received positive nods in stereo. "How do you find them?"

"Grandpa's as handsome as you are, daddy and so is Uncle Raditz! Both are strong but not like you and they're not ruthless. They're really nice. Can we take him and Uncle Raditz shopping?" the princess asked, which brought a smile to Vegeta's pensive face.

"We'll see, angel. For now, I need to find Grandpappa. You two go play," the prince smiled, let go of his chimps then went to find the king.

It was not a hard job to locate the king. Like any Saiyan, he was indulging in the second most favored Saiyan past time besides fighting, eating. The king sat with Bardock, the queen and Onya, Kayla and Ceraina. The younger couples had gone off to themselves and Raditz, Kale, Broli, Turles and Nappa had found others they had been acquainted with on the home planet and that group had gone to spar. The prince entered the space cautiously when ten pairs of eyes looked up at him.

"Ichimi, come, we saved you some," the queen smiled as her eldest entered the group to sit beside her majesty.

Vegeta had grabbed a pterodactyl leg and began to munch on it. He eyed his Outusan as the monarch sat between Bardock and the queen. The prince had been told about the bond between Bardock and the king, or rather, he had figured such a thing out since Raditz looked too much like the two of them for the idea not to be true. Was that why he had been so drawn to Kakarrot? Was it in their gene pool? He knew that he was staring so he dropped his eyes to hide his thoughts, which could be plainly read by those closest to him, as he finished off the drumstick he had picked up

"Vegeta, we need to talk. Is there some place we can be alone?" the king's voice cut into Vegeta's thoughts.

The prince nodded, got up and was followed by the king. Prince Vegeta headed for the training area and one of the gravity pods, let the king enter ahead of himself then followed and closed the door. Once the door was secured, the king stood by it as his prince walked a little away, a stray sniff sounded in the chamber and the king knew his son was crying. Clenching his hands into fists, the king drew an angered breath then turned to hide his own emotions, however, he knew his son needed comfort more so he approached the prince and embraced him tightly. "Let it out, my son. Ichimi, I know what you're going through, believe me," the king said in a voice choked by sobs. "And carrying his chimp makes the disjunction of the bond even more difficult to bear."

Vegeta Ouji turned and found his Outusan, the strong and mighty King Vegeta in tears, his body wracked by the violence of the emotion. Swallowing his own sorrow, the prince held his sire to comfort him. "Shh, poppa, it's all right. What happened, please tell me," the prince implored as he twined the Ou's tail through his fingers.

Outside, Ceraina had moved to sit beside the queen and put her head on the royal female's shoulder. "My queen, I'm afraid and it's not for Oujimi's and my mateship but for his and Kakarrot's. It will suffer greatly because of this incident," Ceraina fretted, tears shining in her black eyes.

The queen patted the younger girl on the back and took hold of her tail to twine it for comfort. "I know, my daughter. It was the same when I found out that Vegeta Ou had been taken by that white savage bastard," the queen growled in anger as hot tears cascaded down her lovely face.

Ceraina lifted her head to look at the queen, her mouth hanging open in surprise. "Vegeta Ou, our strong and mighty king? What happened?" the girl asked.

Sunrissa sniffed, wiped at the tears that fell and began to relate an incident to the younger female. "Before Vegeta Ou had mated with me, he had mated with Bardock while they were in the early stages of their openness. The king gave Bardock himself as a reward for his bravery in battle. The four of us were the best of friends. Well, Onya is my aunt, after all, but that's beside the point. The four of us attended the training center-don't ever remind his majesty, he'd just deny it-to strengthen our skills and find more challenging opponents than the chicken weakling servants and slaves that abounded at the palace. Oh, my daughter, our king was living artwork when he fought. The entire center would stop functioning just to watch Vegeta Ou and Bardock as they sparred or battled. The bond they shared was the deepest of the male bonds and only contested by the bond my aunt and I have with the two of them. Their power readings were off the chart! I never understood why some dip brained idiot ranked Bardock as a low-level third class warrior, he was...electrifying! And Bardock was a genius of a scientist! It was he who had suggested using a chi ball to simulate the full moon the males needed to transform into Oozuro. Vegeta and Bardock had been sent on a planet purge by Vegeta's sire. Talk about ruthless! My King Vegeta is a definite pussycat when put against his own sire. If I remember correctly, it was that king who had accepted the alliance with the Ice-jin and he sold most of the lower class females to be slaves and lap ornaments to those beasts. Anyway, on the mission the king had nearly been killed. I was so glad Bardock was with him. The way I was told of the incident was that the planet the team had been sent to purge was said to be a weak back water planet like this one, only the purge turned into a blood bath. We lost many brave warriors on the mission and the then prince never forgave his sire for his actions. Nonetheless, my Prince Vegeta had been blasted into helplessness and was waiting for the final blast but that blast never came. Vegeta looked and found that Bardock had shielded them against the finishing move then he brought the two of them back to Vegetasei where Bardock placed my prince into a healing tank. After my prince was recovered, he wanted to reward Bardock for his bravery and gave that warrior the highest reward he could think of. My Prince Vegeta gave himself to his warrior and savior and contributed one half of Raditz. The two had to hide their love and the bond from Vegeta's Outusan as the latter hated open males and regarded them as freaks and weaklings of creation. That king sold many open males to the Ice-jin. No one was happier with the news that King Vegeta had met with a hunting accident than my Prince Vegeta," Sunrissa stopped to draw a breath.

"What happened to the old king?" Ceraina asked, curiosity piquing.

"He was found in the forest with a blast threw his chest and his head ripped from his shoulders. One thing about the old king, he never wore a scouter to assure his safety," the queen smirked.

"Did anyone know who killed the king?" Raina asked, not surprised as her own Outusan had told her of the old tyrant while the family was on Igthar-9.

"Neither Onya nor myself would be here if anyone other than my Prince Vegeta and Bardock had known. Prince Vegeta was in recovery and the two of us went to see him. Bardock had not left the king's side since they had returned from the mission. Vegeta had said that he wished that there was at least one Saiyan who was not intimidated by his Outusan and who had the guts to kill that tyrant. He said the murder would have to look like an enemy had done the job. Well, you know how teens think and females were not treated as citizens, so we could get away with whatever we wanted and we did. My aunt and I found the Ou sparring with Nappa, so we hid in the trees to wait for the chance to present itself. When we saw that chance, we took it. Onya had thrown a blast into a nearby bush, which caused Nappa to leave to go extinguish the flames, and then we attacked. There was very little blood. That is why his mother dislikes the two of us but she can't really prove anything. When Vegetanna found out about her mate, she faded into the crone she is now and I really don't care. She's weak and knows that she can't hurt me, even though we are both Femzoro Saiyan females. I can kill her with a bat of my lashes if I chose, but be that as it may. I didn't mean to ramble. When Tanna's son took the throne, he sought to sever the alliance with the Ice-jin but the Ice-jin had other plans. Not long after I pushed my first born into the universe and before I pushed out the twins, Ichimi Vegeta had gone to join his dad for their daily sparring session. Oujimi was two Saiyan years of age when he had gone to enter into the training chamber," Sunrissa's resolve suddenly crumbles with an audible crash as the deep sorrow of a long buried memory broke to the surface of her being.

It was now the younger female's turn to offer her queen and near mother (mother-in-law) comfort and she took hold of the queen's broad yet delicate shoulders and held her close. "Oh, my queen, I can't imagine what could bring such a mighty female to this state," the girl uttered at a complete loss for words.

Queen Sunrissa shook her head and pushed slightly against the younger female but the tears continued to fall. "I-Ichimi had gone into the chamber and stumble upon a sight no child should ever have to witness. He found that accursed Ice-jin prince having the time of his life with my mate, his Outusan. Chibi froze and couldn't move until he heard Vegeta Ou cry in pain, then my little warrior lost his resolve and dove at the tyrant with an incredible speed. That white bastard caught my baby by the tail while he was still buried inside the Ou. Frieza rasped that he would teach both monkey tailed abominations a lesson that they would never forget. Frieza then tore himself from my mate and that freak; that black lipped, perverted piece of space trash took hold of my baby and impaled Chibi onto his massive member and proceeded to rip my two year old son apart. He raped my baby!" Sunrissa yelled and her power exploded.

Ceraina could not believe what she had just heard. Her prince, her love, her mate and Kakarrot's mate had been forced as a baby by that disgusting terror of every race in the Universe. Ceraina had felt the change in the queen's power, crossed the two of them off before the queen's Femzoro power had erupted, put two fingers to her head to teleport them away from the others. A strangle cry escaped her delicate throat as she gave into her own sorrow and her power also erupted. The planetoid they had teleported to reverberated with both the transformation and the power of the two Femzoro Saiya-jin females as they rampaged and expressed their sorrow.


	24. HEALING AND BONDING

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OTHER ANIME!

WARNING! Multiple yaoi pairings, angst. A/N: All unfamiliar characters and new Saiyan forms and various alien races belong exclusively to this author. Give credit if any of the ideas of new chars in this work are borrowed. Thanx. Shounen ai between Vegeta and Kakarrot.

CHAPTER XXIV

HEALING AND BONDING

Vegeta had been stroking his dad's tail but to no avail as the Ou's emotions did not calm down and the prince began to feel that his Outusan needed to release a greater, deeper sorrow. Placing two fingers to his forehead, the prince, still holding the Ou, teleported to the planetoid Kakarrot had found the prince himself on not long ago.

"Okay, poppa, let it go. Let all your hurt, anger and sorrow explode," Vegeta Ouji encouraged, let go of his dad's tail as the king let out a mighty yell from deep within his being.

As Vegeta watched his dad release all the years of hurt buried inside, the prince witnessed his dad's large muscular body expand, the Saiyan armor and jumpsuit he still wore from the day he had parished stretching to sustain the transformation. However, the transformation did not stop at Oozaro but continued and the prince's angular eyes grew wide as it dawned on him that his Outusan had just reached the Pilzara Saiyan level. It was incredible, the amount of power being drawn in and expressed at the same moment. The prince wisely found himself a hiding place as the king rampaged and destroyed the part of the planet they were on.

On Earth, Kakarrot had wandered away from the others to sit under a tree alone where he intended to meditate, however, Bardock had seen his progression, got up from where he sat and headed over to his son. Piccolo and Krillin along with 18 also watched as Goku sat to meditate. Piccolo frowned deeply, if such was possible, as he, like Vegeta usually scowled, however, unlike the prince, Piccolo could smile easily.

"Son is depressed. I think he's glimpsed the future of his relationship with Vegeta and..." Pic could not find the words to complete his thought.

"I know how he feels, Namek. I felt the same way when I found that my mate had been attacked by that white terror and beaten nearly to death for his defiance and audacity to sever the ties the old king had made between the Icejin and the Saiya-jin. Grr, I hated Frieza. Not only for what he was doing to my race, poisoning and brainwashing us to just kill viciously with no regard for the lives of the races he sent us to slaughter, but for what he did to my king and my prince!" Bardock hissed angrily and tried to hold himself together, then he looked back to his youngest son. "Carrying the prince's chimp isn't making the severance any easier to bear. I know. I was carrying for the Ou and he for me when he had been attacked," Bardock, kakarrot's sire, sympathized.

The group stood near Kakarrot, whose sensitive Saiyan ears picked up on the conversation around him. The large Saiyan glanced up and met his Outusan's eyes; his own black orbs shining from unshed tears. Although he and Vegeta had declared themselves in the nether region to one another, Kakarrot felt that in the conscious, physical his prince would be less accepting and would have probably restored the walls he had built so long ago to keep his deepest emotion from being trashed and stretched. Kakarrot had experienced the pain, humiliation, degradation and the Saiyan annihilation first hand when the two of them had fused into Vegetto the very first time as an attempt to stop Majin Buu twelve years ago. Kakarot rose to his feet and approached Bardock. He sniffed as he said, "W-what do you mean, 'tousan?" his voice cracked with emotion.

Bardock turned to his son, moved closer to him and embraced him. "Let's sit. What I'm about to tell you is not pretty and you'll probably hate me for it, but it will help you to understand why the king and our prince are the way they are," the warrior said and the group sat with Kakarrot next to his dad. Onya and Kayla had moved to join their mates. Kayla took Kakarrot's hand as Onya did Bardock's. Drawing a deep breath, Bardock began. "You all know that Raditz is Kakarrot's oldest brother, correct? Well, unlike Kakarrot, Raditz does not have a mother in the same sense that the youngest one has. I delivered Raditz," here the mouths of Kakarrot's friend's dropped to the ground.

"You had a baby? Then that means you-?" Krillin began the awkward question.

"I am an open male like my sons, his youngest son, both Prince Vegeta and Prince Kale, Vegata and Raditz's sons, and our king. Vegeta Ou provided one half of Raditz. That is why the boy looks like Prince Vegeta. Anyway, that's the short story, the other is why I know my son is depressed after this incident regarding Prince Vegeta. Vegeta no Ou, my king, my friend and my mate was raped and abused by Frieza who then took his sick pleasure out on our two year old prince," here Bardock lost his emotions but it could be sensed that he was holding back a great deal.

Swallowing hard, Kakarrot excused himself from his mother, mate and friends then took hold of his dad. The younger son placed two fingers to his head and the two vanished only to reappear on a desolate planet not too far from the original Planet Pilzara Vegeta had first made the powerful transformation on.

"It's okay, dad, you can let it out," Kakarrot said and flew to higher ground. At that moment, Kakarrot witnessed his own Outusan transform into the beast that the prince had been in not long ago. "O-Outusan? Y-you made Pilzara!" the mighty Saiyan gasped as his dad began to rampage.

On another part of the same planet, Prince Vegeta continued to watch the king rampage when the prince felt a tingle at the edge of his senses. He perked up, closed his eyes and stretched out his mind. His eyes flew open and he gasped at the familiar feel of the disturbance, as if what he had sensed belonged to familiar beings. He stretched his senses out again and nearly fell from the sky. 'Ceraina? Kakarrot? What are they doing here? Poppa, I'll be right back!' the prince said mentally to the breath chi blasting Pilzara form of his Outusan.

The prince flew high and located Ceraina's chi first, then he flew to where she was and noted that it was not too far from where he had left the king. The prince stopped short and his eyes grew wide as possible as they beheld the unbelievable: the female Pilzara, Femzoro.

"Vegetami!" a frantic cry was heard and then something slammed into him and nearly knocked him from the sky. "Oh, my prince, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Vegeta grabbed hold of the delicate body that had crashed into him. "Rainami, shh, mi amour. What have you to be sorry for?" he asked as he ran his hand over her smooth shoulder length black hair.

"Your attack at the hands of that monster when you were a baby and the one, now, that may have destroyed your bond with Kakarrot," the young female cried hard as she fought not to transform.

"Mi amour, it's all right. Come," the prince rose and lifted the still distraught female with him and turned to see the Femzoro. "I take it this is my mother. Let's get her with Outusan," the prince said, flew to his mother, landed on her shoulder, touched his fingers to his forehead and ITed the three of them to the location of the king.

Flying from the queen's shoulder, the prince then sat down with his lady, who had calmed somewhat. "Shh, amore mi. Listen, princess, I need you to stay with their majesties. I detected Kakarrot's chi here also, so I'm gonna check it out. I'll be back," the prince said, quickly kissed his lady mate then flew off to where he had felt Kakarrot's chi. His mouth fell open when he beheld another Pilzara. Three of them on the same planet caused way too much power to be expended. The prince stared at the unfamiliar beast when...

"Vegeta-sama, what...I-I didn't feel you up here, my prince, but then I've been too awed over my dad," Kakarrot explained his lapse in not sensing his prince.

Vegeta shook his head. "Koibitomi, you needn't apologize to me. Bardock transformed also? Both my parents and Ceraina's fighting her own. I wonder what happened to send them into this state? C'mon, let's get Bardock to their majesties," the prince remarked and the two flew to Pilzara-Bardock. Kakarrot put his hand on his dad, the prince put his hand on Kakarrot's shoulder, put his free hand to his head and the three winked out. They reappeared in the location of their majesties and... "Ceraina, no, mi amour!" the prince exclaimed as his eyes fell onto a second Femzoro, which he knew was his fem amour. "What caused such a domino effect to bring them to transform at nearly the same time?" Vegeta mused out loud.

Kakarrot sniffed and looked over at the prince. "They're deeply hurt. It has something to do with Frieza. Dad told how freeze-face brainwashed our race to become planet killers and for something he had done to the king and to you. Do you know what he meant?" the mighty warrior asked.

A chill ran the length of the prince's spine as a memory surfaced. Vegeta stared out at the four were-gorillas as they blasted and rampaged. "Yes," Vegeta said so softly that had Kakarrot not been standing close the prince, he would have missed it.

Kakarrot jumped back and screamed in horror as a sudden vision flashed into his mind. "NO! Frieza, you sick, perverted bastard, how dare you do that to my mate! I'll kill you when I get my hands on you! There won't be a hell large enough in which to hide!" the mighty Saiyan snarled as he wrapped the prince in a strong embrace. "Oh, Vegeta, I thought I had seen all that that dog had done to you. I had no idea-"

"I blocked that one from you, koi. I felt dirty and humiliated and couldn't understand how someone as pure and beautiful as you could love a creature like me. He stole my honor, my self-worth, my dignity and he tried to break me. Like with Babidi, I would not let him break my pride. I watched him break my Outusan. My Outusan, the strong proud king of the Saiya-jin race, broken by that gray, lizard tailed bitch in constant heat! But he wasn't satisfied with breaking my dad, no, he had to turn his sick passion on me! He made me hate myself even when Raditz was trying to reassure me the opposite was true. I yearned to escape his torture, his abuse and ingratitude and when freeze face had sent the three of us on a planet purge, we planned an escape. I had sent Raditz on ahead as he remembered you had been sent off planet. He figured if he could get you to join us, the four of us would be the mightiest fighting force in the universe and crush Frieza forever. We didn't figure that he would die in the attempt. That's when Nappa and I decided we would follow him to that small planet.

"I never dreamed of meeting such a magnificent Saiyan. One who more than matched me, speed for speed, blow for blow and showed me that I wasn't as toplofty as I put on. He was the first, the bravest, most idiotic being I had ever met, but he had brought me down. He did what Frieza couldn't do completely. He broke the Saiyan no Ouji. Yes, I was pissed! I was beyond angered, yet, I was awed at how I had let myself fall at his hands," the prince calmed down from his emotional outburst.

"You allowed-?"

"Baka, you don't think I would have purposefully given myself to a disgrace like you, did you? You worked hard for it but in the end I had let my guard down and fell under your spell. That was our first battle. I had fallen for you hard. Maybe I saw my first experience in you because of the near resemblance to Bardock that he had. I never noted how much more he resembled neither the king nor myself. He tried so hard to mate with me in an attempt to save me from Frieza but we both knew it would have meant our deaths," Vegeta said in a near whisper. The prince raised his eyes to look into those of the larger Saiyan who stood in front of him. He then raised his arms and embraced that same Saiyan in a fierce hug and threw one arm around Goku's neck to pull his head down and their lips met in a chaste kiss. "I love you, Kakachan, and nothing will ever sever that bond except death," Vegeta whispered around Kakarrot's lips.

"I'll follow you, Chibi Oujimi. You are mine, forever," Kakarrot sighed then turned his head and let out a deeper sigh. 'I wonder if I'll ever reach that level. To be equal with you again, mi amour,' Kakarrot thought as his eyes had locked on to the four were-gorillas still expressing their deepest hurt.

Deepest hurt, there was the rub. Kakarrot had nothing buried in his psyche that could ever cause such intense pain, except maybe his sacrifice to Cell. No that was a selfless act. This kind of sorrow and pain was personal and well hidden. He never even hid the fact that his prince's noble sacrifice and resulting death had torn him to shreds. 'Vegeta, my prince, my mate, my koi' Kakarrot sniffed as he rocked his prince, who was still in his embrace, back and forth. The large Saiyan drew a shuddering breath as a thought hit him and he screamed in pain.

Vegeta looked up from the warmth that had embraced him the second he heard the pain filled scream. "Kakarrot? Kakarrot, what-?" The prince's mouth fell open as he watched Kakarrot's body began to expand and grow. The air, which was already dense due to the planet's intense gravity and the power being expressed by the other were-gorillas, became charged and exploded from around the two Saiya-jin. Vegeta was blown several feet from Kakarrot and the power of sorrow exploded from that being and the transformation commenced.

Saiyan physiology was designed so that if the parent had been in battle and had to transform and they were carrying, the chimp was well protected from the energy being pushed forth. Saiya-jin were a rugged race and their bodies had been designed to withstand any and everything, even when they were developing chimps. With a few weeks to delivery, both Kakarrot and Vegeta had attained this rare level of power, which meant that the chimps stood a strong chance of being born Pilzara or Femzoro.

Kakarrot's medium brown colored tail began to expand, thicken then exploded into the thick furred appendage of the Pilzara Saiyan. The large Saiyan's body sprouted thick dark brown hair, which covered every inch of him. His handsome face contorted into the grizzly visage of the were-gorilla as his body size more than quadrupled. Vegeta's mouth hung open in shocked/horror as he witnessed his mate's change and he felt a strange delirium begin to over take his otherwise clear mind. The prince remembered that he had stashed his capsule wallet into the top of his jumpsuit, thus he ran his hand into the top to retrieve the item. Opening the wallet Vegeta located two capsules and withdrew them then slipped the wallet back into his top. Popping the tops to both capsules, Vegeta let them fall gently to the ground so that the contents within would not shatter. Once the slight popping sound of the capsules died and the smoke of the tiny explosion cleared, on the ground where Vegeta had dropped the caps lay a CD player and a triangular shaped black leather case.

Vegeta waved a hand and levitated the CD player, which was in a case of its own, then fastened it around his midsection. Then he levitated the other black case, which he took hold of and cradled in his arms. The case had his name on it written in Saiyago and had been one of the rare gifts he'd ever received from the king. Swallowing hard, Vegeta touched the clasps and they clicked open. The prince's well formed muscled yet heavy hands lifted the lid to reveal what lay inside. On a bed of crimson lay an angular shaped instrument that resembled an instrument on the Earth known as an auto-harp. It had ten strings like a harp and keys such as a piano would have that, when depressed, caused different sounds to emit from the instrument. It was the same with this instrument in the case. Vegeta stretched out his hands, gently took the instrument, lifted it out of the case then cradled the instrument as if it were a newborn infant and experimentally ran his fingers over the strings. A smile burst onto his handsome face as he pressed the start button on his CD player. Vegeta took hold of the instrument and the instant the music started, the prince's beefy yet nimble fingers flew to the strings and strummed out the melody that drummed into his finely tuned ears.

A feeling of complete and utter exhilaration took possession of the small prince and he levitated into the air and, as he played, sang and listened to the music that he had recorded, then he flew into the rampaging were-gorillas. Despite the weightiness of his carrying body, Vegeta flew in between the five gargantuan beings twisting, dancing, floating and twirling in the graceful moves of the gymnast he was. His main attention was focused on the last one to have transformed: the Pilzara Kakarrot. The sight of this one made his blood sing in his veins, a mad dizzying rush captured his mind. Vegeta pushed himself into a Super Saiyan level 4, the transformation where his upper body beefed twice it's normal size, his body became covered in dark red fur that left his wide chest bare and resemble a jacket. The lower part of his jumpsuit changed with the transformation into a pair of black leather slacks, his boots into white boots but his white gloves and hair never changed. In this form, the prince was able to fly into the Pilzara form of his male love and swat that being with his own lush tail in a suggestive manner as he swayed, flipped and danced to the rhythm of the music. Vegeta was surprised he could attain the level in the condition his body was in, with the cub and the weight.

In one point of the routine, Vegeta landed lightly on Kakarrot's tail, balanced himself, then, lifted his right leg, kicked out and somersaulted to land on top of the creature's large head. There, Vegeta pirouetted, jumped into the air then landed on the beast's shoulder, his tail caressed the other Saiyan's open mouth, and then he flew off. The prince was lost in the music he was playing and singing and the movements that his body made. At the end of the disk, Vegeta knelt onto the hard surface of the planet, his breathing ragged. He let go of his SSJ-4 state as his body regained its senses.

It was often said that music calmed the savage beast, thus while Vegeta was lost in his song, he was oblivious to four of the were-gorilla beings melting back into their mortal forms. Vegeta Ou, Sunrissa, Bardock and Ceraina all stood and stared at one another then caught the last of the performance the prince was putting forth as he danced and flipped off and around another were-gorilla.

"W-what happened? Kakarrot?" Bardock looked round for his son then saw him as he slowly melted from his own transformation. "What the hell is that?!" the warrior exclaimed at the last sight of the being that slowly turned mortal.

Vegeta had returned his instrument and CD player to their capsules and had just put the wallet away when he turned back to the scene he had left moments earlier. A wide smile broke onto his face when he beheld his nears and dears had returned to their beautiful mortal beings. The prince moved to join them just as his eyes landed on a very exposed Kakarrot thus causing Vegeta to change his destination.

"Kakachan!" the no Ouji nearly flew to his male amour and threw his arms around his wider physique. One thing about the first Pilzara transformation, it left a Saiyan with several physical changes, the least of which being the bushy fox-like tail and an added four inches in height.

"Ouijmi! What happened?" Kakarrot asked and he teetered off balance due to his new tail. Vegeta steadied him.

"Whoa, koi, easy. Here, I felt you might have need of this," the prince handed a dark blue sports bag to the larger Saiyan who opened it.

"Hey, a new gi! Thanks, Veggie," Kakarrot leaned and nuzzled the side of Vegeta's neck, kissed it then nipped it with his sharp teeth.

That little action caused the smaller Saiyan to yipe then the prince playfully smacked Kakarrot with his tail. "A thing like that can get you seriously hurt, mister. Put those on and let's get back to Earth, I'm hungry. I'm sure there are any dozen or so beings that would want a play by play," Vegeta moved out of Kakarrot's embrace and went to join the others. "Everyone all right?" he asked when he neared them.

"W-what happened, my prince? W-why are we not on Earth?" the king asked as he looked over Sunrissa and Bardock.

"You went Pilzara on me, sire. I had to get you off planet to transform. Earth's way too small to withstand that kind of power. I'm surprised the old girl's withstood all our Super Saiya-jin forms over the years. Are we all ready? I know two chimps who are livid-!" Vegeta never finished the statement as he went sailing to the ground. "What the-!"

"Bad boy, daddy, you left us again with no explanation!" a tiny voice reprimanded.

Vegeta focused and found his darling blue haired daughter and perfect black flame haired boy seated on his chest; however, the planet's heavy gravity began to affect them. "Get off this planet! Everyone, now. Grab hold of either Kakarrot or myself!" the prince exclaimed and the group did as requested. Kakarrot and Vegeta put two fingers to their foreheads and the group disappeared.

The group materialized on Earth back at Little Vegeta where the prince's anger exploded. Removing the chimps from his shoulders, he threw the two of them to the ground with enough force to cause small craters to appear when their bodies impacted the surface then the prince's tongue flew with a string of curses that made the king himself turn red in the face. The Saiya-jin turned away from the chastisement and paid the incident no mind. The humans on the other hand, reacted differently, namely one blue haired female whose image the blue haired infant girl mirrored.

"What the hell is your problem, Vegeta! That's my daughter, you animal! Oh, you're in for it now, mister. Child abuse is something I will not tolerate! When I get back to the main island, I'm filing for custody!" Bulma screeched over the din of Vegeta's rants.

"Stay out of this, Earth woman, this does not concern you! This female child knows better than to leave the planet without any other adult or myself!" Vegeta thundered, palm held forward to stay Bulma's progress, his eyes back to the two children who had gotten to their feet. "Well, what the hell's the matter with you two, do you have a death wish? That planet's gravity could have ripped you two to shreds and crushed you into my chest like flat cakes! The gravity's 1000x the gravity of this planet, which neither of you have been trained in as yet to withstand that kind of pressure! Don't ever do it again!" Vegeta drew in a deep breath and lowered his arm from Bulma. He panted as if he had been training all day. Then, with Kakarrot's aid he knelt to be eye level with the two chimps.

Bulma stood aside in slight shock and Kakarrot stood by her. "That SOB! I'll have his head on a skewer for injuring my baby like he did! He is so dead!" she screamed. "How dare he throw my child like a common rag doll!"

"Cilvi's ok, her skin's as tough as his is. Bulma he's scared! He would never hurt his children on purpose unless he's sparring with them! Look at his eyes! Everything he is reflects in his eyes. He would die if anything happened to either of those chimps. Watch and learn, Bulma," Kakarrot hissed then moved to go stand with the prince and his children then placed his hand on the prince's shoulder.

Vegeta's gaze traveled the length of the arm on his shoulder then he looked back to the two chimps, which hung their heads in shame at their actions. "We're sorry daddy. We just got worried! You just got rescued from that blue skinned perverted thing and-

"I know you're worried over me, but daddy's a big boy and can take care of himself. I survived being Frieza's slave from the time he'd taken me as a Saiyan five-year-old, so I can survive this, too. Besides, I left to save the earth from your Uncle Kakarrot, both your grand sires, momma and grandam because they flipped into daddy's level of power. They would have destroyed the planet had they not been removed and we love this planet, don't we?" Vegeta had calmed down from the hysterics that the appearance of his youngest offspring on a planet with so dense a gravity had caused him.

Vegeta looked once again to his male mate whose hand was still on his shoulder. The prince lifted his right hand and adjoined it with the one resting on his shoulder. "Who was to be watching the pair of you?" Vegeta asked as he wrapped his tail around Kakarrot's waist and pulled himself up from the kneeling position so that he could be eye level with the chimps. Once on his feet, The largerSaiyan wrapped Vegeta in his newly acquired Pilzara tail. The prince leaned into his mate's side.

Bulma, who hadn't moved from the location she had watched Vegeta reprimand from, stood shocked. 'Vegeta and Goku! He hates the very ground Goku walks on...Oh, wait, didn't Chichi tell me that Goku left her two months after I had thrown the blockhead out of my life? How did Goku end up with him?' Bulma mused as she watched Goku lean his nose into Vegeta's hair. The prince gave the large Saiyan a slight shove.

The kids hung their heads. "We're sorry, daddy. Sagia tried to stop us and the others were busy with Tregeta and Goten's other children to be much concerned over us. I know Instant Transmission, so I pictured you, grabbed Endy and, well, you know the rest," Cilvi explained as she kicked the loose sand with the toe of her white boot, the two children had taken to dressing in their dad's color of sapphire blue spandex, white gloves and boots. As with Trunks, the latest trip to the tank had washed out the temporary black coloring of her hair to restore it to her the mirror of her mother but she had the prince's firey temper and impatience. Shyly the child looked up to her dad. "A-are you gonna beat us, Outusan?"

Vegeta tossed his head back and looked down his nose at the chimps. "Tell me what that would solve? Oh, you'll pay for disobeying me, as of tomorrow, the pair of you will spar with your grand sires and your Uncles Raditz and Turles, understood?" the prince said in a flat tone of voice but the chimps were alight with excitement.

"OK, poppa!" Endive smiled.

"All right, daddy!" Cilvi chirped.

"All right, then, be off with the pair of you and good night," Vegeta smacked the kids' rears with his tail to shoo them to bed. After they had departed, he turned to Kakarrot and placed a hand to that warrior's abdomen and looked up into his shining black eyes. He smiled a genuine smile-something he had been doing a lot of since his accidents. "I can't believe I got with child, baka. I really must have a talk with your Outusan," Vegeta smiled then his faced dropped in surprise. "Kakarrot!" was all he could gasp and he grabbed Kakarrot's hand and placed it on under his.

Kakarrot felt a rippled in his stomach that had nothing to do with hunger. "Vegeta, is that...? Oh, my God, she's so powerful, 'Geta! Oh, koi," tears sprang into the taller Saiyan's black eyes.

"Kakachan, she'll be a Femzoro when she's born," the prince smirked. Just then Kakarrot's alarm actually did sound off and caused both Saiya-jin to blush, glance at one another then fall into a fit of hysterics. Vegeta threw his arm around Kakarrot. "C'mon, koi, I'd better feed the pair before you eat me!" Vegeta pulled on Kakarrot's arm but the larger Saiyan held back.

Kakarrot licked his lips and smirked. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea," he purred and nuzzled Vegeta's neck then nipped at the tender skin at the juncture of neck and shoulder. "Besides, I should tell you that I can't believe I got you with child, either, my bonny prince."

This caused the shorter Saiyan to yipe in surprise. "Kakarrot! C'mon, let's go, eat, I'm hungry, if you're not and I'm not breeding!" Vegeta smoke screened. He knew that he was but he wanted to give his mate something special and if he confirmed that he was carrying before delivery time... 'Why deny it? Everyone can see your body's tripled in size over the last six months since the others have been acquired,' the prince thought to himself.

The two warriors headed for the forest area of the little kingdom when...

"Boys, might we have a word with you?" it was the king's voice that had halted the prince and his mate in their progress.

The warriors bowed their heads as a fuller bow was hindered by their massive weight. "Your majesty, we are in your service," the two chorused together.

Bulma, who hadn't moved from where she had watched Vegeta reprimand the two infant children, nearly choked when she saw her beloved Goku bow to the Vegeta look-a-like, but then she nearly fell over backwards when she saw Prince Vegeta himself bow to the same being! Who was this character who could make even the mighty prince bow before him without a word. Curious, Bulma found 18, Krillin's, wife and asked her.

"18, who is that man who looks like Vegeta with a moustache and goatee? Everyone seems to fear him and Vegeta just bowed to him?" Bulma gasped in surprise.

18 regarded the blue haired president of Capsule Corp as if the woman had lost an eyeball. "You must be joking, right? You haven't put two and two together? That's Vegeta Ou, the prince's sire, and the king of the Saiya-jin race. He may not be as powerful nor as strong as Vegeta, but the prince does not laud his power over the king," 18 explained.

"I thought the king was a ruthless tyrant who had sold his race into the bondage of Frieza?" Bulma asked.

"Our king did not sell us to that white freak show. Quite the contrary, actually. He's the one who had sent all these you see before you off planet before freeze face obliterated those who could not or would not leave the planet. He, our king went so far as to attempt to rescue the prince, while Bardock, my Outusan tried to defend the entire planet. It was the King Vegeta before he was born that sold us as slaves to that white over lord. Thing's weren't so bad when his brother Cooler was around but once that prince left and Frieza was of age to control his own interests, he began to systematically poison us into doing his bidding. Yes, we are a warrior race but we never killed in cold blood. Only when the battle turned life threatening did we ever kill. Frieza made us into the planet pirates and race murderers we had been. When we sent Kakarrot to this planet, yes it was to carry out what Frieza had poisoned our race to be. When I found that he had not fulfilled that duty, I became livid but in all truth, if we had wanted to destroy this rock, do you think we, Nappa, Prince Vegeta and myself would have stopped to battle your defenses? We were the most powerful of our race, Vegeta, the epitome, but your warriors crushed us like we were nothing and why? Because my little brother, Kakarrot, became one of you and we saw through him what our proud race once was before Frieza." Raditz had passed the two females and had to defend his race from the narrow minded view he had given these weaklings so long ago when he had ventured to this planet to retrieve said little bother to join the prince and himself. He didn't include Nappa, that large Saiyan had the brain of pea and the intelligence of air.

"Who invited you to this party? I thought Piccolo killed you after that battle?" Bulma asked in her snide way.

"My other younger brother requested that the races of the universe that Frieza had us to destroy and that had been destroyed by freeze face himself be restored to the physical plane of existence. That included the Saiya-jin. I'll never forgive that white devil for what he did to my Outusan and my baby brother," and with that Raditz walked away and left the humans to ponder his words.

Truth to tell, if the Saiya-jin had of wanted to destroy the planet and with so many having taken refuge on the tiny blue ball of mud, there were plenty of opportunities. Even the prince himself, during the battle with Earth's Special Forces, didn't have to stop the battle for three hours to wait for the mighty Kakarrot. He could have joined Nappa as he tore through Earth's military. Nonetheless, the two mighty warriors followed the king to see what he desired.

"My king, you wish our presence?" Prince Vegeta asked as he grabbed a pterodactyl wing and Kakarrot grabbed the other drumstick. The two then aided one another into sitting positions.

"Bardock and I both know what you two have been through. Our own mateship fell under the same jeopardy once. That white bastard tried to break us in two. He nearly succeeded when he raped my pride and joy at the tender age of two," the king splurted out in a rush.

Vegeta winced and turned his head. "Outusan, please, no," he tried not to plead but tears sprang unbidden to his eyes. Kakarrot sensed his mate's distress and not only tightened his tail around him but also lifted him into his lap and held him so that the tears could fall in a silent cascade.

"Your majesty... Fr-Frieza... My prince... when he was a baby?" Kakarrot began to tremble. He could not lose it. He had to remain in control of his own emotions as his prince had lost the battle with his own.

Vegeta turned out from Kakarrot's gi top and whispered, "I-is that what brought you to level, Outusan? Is that what you wanted to tell me earlier?"

"Yes, Oujimi. After he had stolen your innocence, he said that the only way he would break the alliance would be if I let him take you for 'special training' so that he could make a strong warrior out of you. That my training regarding you was inadequate," the king ground out and hit the ground with his fist.

Bardock took their king into his embrace, took hold of his Pilzara tail and stroked it. Kakarrot did the same to the prince. Sunrissa, Onya, Kayla and Ceraina joined them.

"He'll pay. I swear if it's the last thing I do in this existence, I will make Frieza pay for what he did to our race and to our king and our prince!" Kakarrot snarled in hot anger and he continued to stroke Vegeta's tail as he had surrendered the prince to his female.

"N-not alone, you won't. We'll destroy him as Vegetto," a whispered voice croaked. The prince sat up from his mate and turned red rimmed black eyes to Kakarrot and the larger warrior nodded in agreement.

The king regarded his son with a puzzled expression, as did Bardock. "Who is Vegetto?" the king asked.

The prince gave a watery smile and moved to stand, motioning for Kakarrot to follow him as he did so. Vegeta took to the air and Kakarrot followed. Vegeta floated closer to Kakarrot and handed the warrior something.

"Where did this come from?" Kakarrot asked as he looked at what he had been handed.

Vegeta blushed and bit his lower lip. "Well, since the first time we used them, I kinda liked the way they looked, so I've been wearing them. I know that's crazy for a man to be wearing ear wear," Vegeta shook his head.

Kakarrot smiled. "Not really. I've heard of some nationalities on this planet where ear wear on men is a symbol of authority. You are the Prince of the Saiya-jin, correct, mi amour? They just add to who you are. Besides, that blue freak prick wears them to show his authority," the large warrior nodded. "But wouldn't the fusion do harm to the infants and we would surely be a fright! Look at us, Vegeta! If we fuse together, wouldn't we be as the saying goes as big as a house?" Kakarrot asked and Vegeta stood pondering what the warrior had said.

"I'll ask Fuyung and Angelair to demonstrate for them," the prince said and called the two guards up to where the two mighty warriors floated.

The two guards bowed when the neared the royal couple. "How may we service you, Oujisama?" Fuyung asked.

"Trade fusion earrings and demonstrate for those newly restored to the life plane how the technique works. I know you two have been working on it," the prince nodded as he received the mate to his earring from his mate.

The guards did as requested and traded earrings as the prince and his mate returned ground-side to sit with their families. Parlissa and Chokarti were still on Earth, thus sat and watched as the earrings pulled the warrior guardsmen together to create a new being.

"W-who are you?" Parlissa stammered for she had not seen such a sight before, especially the melding of her dad and his brother.

"I am called Angelung as I am both Fuyung and Angelair," the dual voiced being explained.

"Son, that's amazing? Do you think we could fuse in that way?" the king asked as he surveyed Angelung.

"Anyone can by using the earrings. We had fused long ago when a monster called Majin Buu-"

"Yes, we observed that incident from other world. You two were... indescribable! Such power really stunned that Buu character," Bardock nodded.

"The fusion was supposed to be permanent, however, Buu absorbed us and we separated," Kakarrot explained as the group still surveyed Angelung.

"Try it. Outusan, you put one in Bardock's left ear. Bardock, you affix the other to his majesty's right ear," Vegeta instructed knowing that both their dad's had no trouble being so close to one another as he was still having with his male passion.

The king and Bardock did as instructed then, as with the guards, the sires drew together into one being. Their power surged and shorted many electronic items around the tiny kingdom, then stood a warrior who was the near twin of Vegetto only he had a goatee and moustache and more of King Vegeta's looks than Bardock's.

"Amazing! Our powers have to be off the charts! It's unreal! We could have never imagined being this strong in our lives! What shall we call ourselves?" the fusion of Vegeta Ou and Bardock spoke.

"How about Vegedock? You look more like the king with Bardock's hair," the prince suggested and glanced at Kakarrot who nodded in agreement.

"Hey, why don't we fight this new warrior. I think he's trying to move in on our territory, Vegeta," Kakarrot snickered in a challenging manner.

Vegeta Ouji ran a lazy gaze over the larger Saiyan, then smirked, his tail snaking it's way to tickle under Kakarrot's chin. "He can't. He already has your Outusan, but we could chop his ego up a bit," Vegeta spluttered a laugh then he turned to Angelung. "Angelung, your prince commands that you fight this new warrior in his place as you can see your prince is in no shape to do more than sit and eat," Vegeta Ouji laughed as he turned away from the fray.

Vegeta had replaced the jewel in his ear then took hold of his male passion and found a high log on which to sit. The two grabbed as much food as they could and sat to watch the fight and festivities in between eating and nibbling on one another as well as their dinners. Through the rest of the night, the canyon was littered with the sounds of heavy yet friendly battle as the Vegetasei restored Saiya-jin fought with the refugees on Earth. Fused and un-fused male and females answered the call for battle that pumped ferociously through their veins. The Earthlings that were permitted into this world were dumfounded at the speed; stamina and sheer fighting instinct of the race called Saiya-jin.


	25. THE END OF THE ENEMY?

SHOUNEN- AI, YAOI WARNING! Multiple m/m pairings.

A / U. Old enemies die- hard. Planet destruction.

DISCLAIMER: ALL CANNONIZED CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME, NEITHER DO THE ANIMES THEY BELONG TO.

CHAPTER XXV

THE END OF THE ENEMY?

Two weeks following the restoration of the Saiya-jin race to the living world, a dismal and cloudy day dawned. It was the perfect day for a mall trip. Bulma and the other human females rose early- who could sleep when an entire race seemed hell bent on rising at un-Godly hours just to train, spar and/or other things and keep more noise than a crew of construction workers or a demolitions squad when blasting a building?! Wearily, she got up- Chichi and 18 had offered her a room in their homes, and she had accepted Chichi's offer.

"Morning, Bulma, sleep well?" Chichi asked when she saw the tired blue haired female enter the kitchen where Chichi was preparing breakfast. "Sit, breakfast will be ready soon. I feed the humans here, but they don't eat like the Saiya-jin," the black haired female laughed as the other poured herself a cup of black coffee.

"How can you stand all that blasting and sound of battle? Don't they care that some beings have to sleep? I swear it was like that when Vegeta and I were together. He would be in he gravity trainer and all I'd hear would be his blasts, groans and moans. His intense desire to better Goku. I never understood how one person could be so obsessed with another in that regard. Two weeks and they haven't settled once, except to eat! And speaking of eating, have you noticed how much weight Goku and Vegeta have put on lately? Trunks and Goten are just as large!" Bulma sat at a sandalwood table and began to sip at her coffee.

At that moment, a ringing sound emitted through the cabin in which Chichi lived. "Door open!" the black haired woman called.

Bulma looked around and gasped when she saw the other Z sensi enter the house and three females followed them, one Bulma recognized from a science convention she had attended two years ago.

"Jean Grey?" she asked an auburn haired beauty who entered the house behind Tien.

Jean looked up from her musing. "Oh, hello. We've met somewhere before. You were married to the Saiyan prince, weren't you? Bulma, right?" Jean asked for clarification.

"Well, I don't think married is the right term to use with regards to that little bastard, but yeah, I lived with him. He was nothing if not cruel," Bulma sighed as the new arrivals sat to the table.

"Hmmm, Chichi, that smells incredible! You should go into the catering business," Marron (Krillin's daughter) smiled.

"I guess. Maybe when I return to the main land. I'm getting tired of being out here. It's lonely, except for when I see you all but most of the time you all are training and sparring with the Saiya-jin. After I loss the child I was carrying for Fuyung, we broke things off. He found that he could not bond mate with me and he was too much like Vegeta in the arrogance area for my taste," Chichi sighed as she placed a large platter of food on the table. "It's nice not to have to cook for those bottomless pits! I swear I could never fill Goku or Fuyung up! They ate everything that was not nailed down!" Chichi complained.

"Vegeta was the same way. I tell ya, I had to resort to having groceries delivered ten times a week! Then came that Christmas he and Trunks missed because they had gone off planet on a destruction mission, or so they said. You know Vegeta was having an affair?" Bulma asked and her old friends looked at her.

"I couldn't prove it, but I think Goku was also. He would leave after getting a phone call and wouldn't return. I knew he and Vegeta sparred at least that's what he told me they were doing. He had told me that Vegeta had left CC and moved out on his own but still visited for the kid's sake," Chichi mentioned. "And speaking of the kids, do you know that our sons are together?"

"Together? Well, they've always been friends, Chichi, what's so strange about that," Bulma remarked. "And I had thrown that Saiyan worm out on his ears when he and Trunks had missed Bura's first Christmas," the blue haired genius continued.

"Bulma, does the word relationship mean anything to you?" Chichi sighed.

"A relationship? Our sons, you mean? They're males, though? I thought they both had girlfriends?" Bulma asked.

"Saiya-jin only take females when the want or need to reproduce unless they find a male that can do that. Trunks and Goten are male mated," a voice replied from the outside doorway and everyone looked up to find Gohan's wife, Videl and her daughter, Pan.

"Videl, Pan, hi! I just served breakfast. Come and eat!" Chichi invited her daughter- in- law and granddaughter to join the others at the table.

The two entered the house and sat down. Pan, all of four years old, helped herself to a plateful of eggs, bacon and toast than sat to listen to the grown- ups.

"So, how's my son," Chichi asked in a waspish fashion as she sat herself to breakfast.

Videl began to see red and her chest began to heave as if she had been in a major fight. "If I never see that half-Saiyan dog again, it'll be too soon! I thought he loved me, momma, but he just used me to have Pan. Pan and I went to see my dad because she hasn't been off this island for months. We just got back yesterday. I went to go tell Gohan... Oh, God, I can't believe that! And he didn't do anything to stop it," the strong daughter of Hercule Sataan dissolved into tears.

Chichi, Bulma and the others stared in wonder, and then Jean perked up. "She caught her husband with... Oh, no. It can't be! I didn't think they could do that!" Jean gasped.

"What is it, Jean?" Bulma asked.

"Her husband cheated on her with Piccolo," Jean announced and both Chichi and Bulma fell to the floor in disbelief.

"D-d-did you say th-th-that my son... and with Piccolo? Oh, God, why?" Chichi wailed.

"You guys are weird. Nobody else minds, why should you?" Pan asked, her little mouth filled with her breakfast.

"Pan! You don't care that your dad is with one of your granddad's former enemies?" Krillin asked.

Pan shrugged her little shoulders. "Why? Goten's with Trunks and Grand tousan is with Vegeta. Saiyan males bond with other males. It works better between two Saiya-jin but Piccolo is an alien and he taught daddy to fight. He's not ashamed. None of them are," the child giggled.

"But Piccolo has Nadine!" Chichi exclaimed.

"She found out about Piccolo and Gohan. Somehow the aliens can balance between the two genders. Poppa and Vegeta have females and so do Goten and Trunks but they're male bonded to one another. Even King Vegeta and great Grand tousan Bardock have females but they love one another deeply. I saw it. I understand it. When Cilvi found out that Poppa and the prince had bonded, she was beside herself with happiness. Ceraina and Kayla-Poppa's and Vegeta's females-know and they know how important that bond is," Pan explained.

Choking sounds were heard. How could such a thing happen? How could the most gorgeous men ever created want to just be with one another? Then again, there were human hunks that preferred their own gender to a female. Hunks like Bulma's first beau Yamcha, although he had not formally announced his preference. Here on this Saiyan Island, it seemed to be abnormal to be seen with a member of the female species. Bulma recalled the interaction between Chichi's and her own ex husband. They had wrapped their tails around one another. Tails? 'Those weren't the average Saiyan tails, now that she thought about it. She had also noticed how much taller Vegeta had seemed when he stood in front of Goku, not to mention the extreme weight gain of those two.

"I-I never thought that those two would get together. Vegeta hates the ground Goku walks on. I mean, he practically pounded Goku into the ground but that brain dead idiot would always go to that bully at every turn. I swear, he spent more time with Vegeta after he returned to this plane the last time than he did with the boys and I!" Chichi shrieked.

"Vegeta is his prince, y'know? Cilvi was excited when she found out that poppa and the prince had become one. Many people were and were wondering why it took them so long," Pan smiled.

"That's not what Vegeta wrote in his journal!" Bulma shook her head.

All eyes, except Pan's glared curiosity at her. "You read his journal? How did you get hold of such a thing?" Chichi asked, her anger at finding out she had been abandoned by her husband for her friend's husband, forgotten.

"I was cleaning out the attic at CC and came upon a box that had strange writing on it. Well, you know we scientist are curious, so I looked through what lay in the box. There was a portrait... Of the royal family! That man with the beard and goatee, he commanded the picture. Then there was the most beautiful female I had ever laid eyes on. By her stood two tiny kids with reddish black spiked hair. They all resembled Vegeta in one way or another, but the man was his identical twin! Vegeta was also in the portrait and he held hands with a little female. I guess it was a girl, young Saiya-jin all look alike.

"Anyway, I put the portrait aside, rummaged through the box then found a folder that had papers in it in two distinct different languages I couldn't read the first file but the second file, I could read. From the dates, I figured it had to be a journal of some kind. I read it and it turned out I was right. I had found a link to Vegeta's past. I wished that I could have read the first part, though, but what I could read was enlightening. I found he had some feelings for me but they weren't deep. I found that he had taken both children and raised them while I recovered," Bulma related what she had read.

The mouths of her dearest friends hung open in surprise. "Say what?" the all chorused.

"I-I thought for sure he would have been far too busy training to beat Goku to have time for anything or anyone other than himself, let alone a couple of newborns," Chichi gasped in disbelief.

"Well, it was all there. How he had taken them to CC while I recovered, how he had carried them off planet, how he purchased a place of his own, how I had made him... get... a job!" Bulma tossed her head in defiance.

"You made him get a job? I couldn't get Goku to take out the trash and you made Vegeta get a job!" Chichi shrieked.

"It wasn't easy. I shoved piles of want ads into his face. I guess he finally looked at them because a few weeks later, he had left the house. He didn't return for a month after that. Goku told me Vegeta had landed a job and had been put immediately to work on a job off planet. I couldn't believe it! When he got that job, we drifted further apart. In his journal I found that he had been paired with a partner and it was a female! He went on in detail about her. He wrote that he even slept with her! Chichi, he cheated on me!" Bulma's emotions crashed and she dissolved into a flood of tears.

The others sat in silence and let Bulma express her sorrow. Then 18 huffed in exasperation, "Yo, Earth to Bulma, aren't you the genius who would come cryin' to me about how cruel, cold and ungrateful that 'Prince Of All Saiya-jin' was? Here you are sobbing over him like a love sick moon puppy because he threw you over for the only other member of his race at the time. Face it, Bulma, you finally met someone who didn't see you as all that and a bag of chips. He's an alien; he will never be human no matter how much wishing and hoping goes into it. He has the emotions of a rock, although ever since that earthquake those feelings have been showing a little more than before. And Goku is of the same race and, although, he was raised here, he still possessed the instincts of his parents and his race! You haven't seen them the way we have. OK, so it is unnatural for two males to be romantically involved by Earth standards, but in their race, that is the only way they are complete! The emotions between them are awesome! They only have eyes for one another and they compliment one another perfectly. You both need to grow up and stop thinking that every good- looking male thing on two legs will fall at your feet! It just does not happen. This scene is turning my stomach I'm leaving. Oh, and Videl, before you go off to the divorce court, talk to Gohan. He's not a full Saiyan and Piccolo is asexual. C'mon, Marron. Krillin, you can stay here if you want, but the two of us are outta here." 18 shot from her chair followed by her sixteen-year old daughter and then the two of them left the house.

The Saiya-jin, at the time had just completed training and sparring when an urgent message was received.

"Prince Vegeta, this is King Aegar! We have a situation in our star system! Hurry, its Frieza!" was the frantic call.

Blood froze and eyes glared in disbelief then in blinding speed, several bands of warriors separated to prepare for battle. Vegetas Ou and Ouji prepared in the same room as did Kakarrot, Turles, Raditz, Paragus, Broli, Nappa and Bardock. Saiyan blood began to burn with battle lust as the warriors grouped into teams of ten. The half Saiya-jin decided to remain on Earth as the battle on Espion- 5 had changed their minds on deep space conflict. Plus Goten and Tregeta had not long ago pushed forth the chimps they had been carrying for one another during the time of Vegeta's capture and their other children had been brought 'home' by Ceraina's elder brothers, who brought their own children as well.

"It's for the better. I would want neither that blue haired hussy nor that black haired banshee to barge over here and try something foolish! You keep the home front and the chibis in line," Vegeta Ouji remarked as the elite and first class warriors boarded Vegeta Ou's huge space ship. It was one of two dozen crafts that carried the fifty elite and first class Saiyan warriors.

"God, I've been waiting for this day forever, and now my mate and I get to celebrate with our sons!" the king declared as they blasted off for Minervasei.

The crafts crashed onto Minervian soil less than three Earth days later and the occupants disembarked and King Aegar and his royal house met them. The second King Aegar spotted the Saiya-ji he noticed major changes.

"Poppa, is that not Vegeta Ou, the man you attended academy with?" Prince Sonra, King Aegar's son, asked as they approached the group.

"It looks so like him, but Prince Vegeta told me that Frieza had taken out Vegetasei! How is it that all the warriors that I knew are here in front of me?" King Aegar mused in wonder.

Vegeta Ouji led the group to meet the rulers of the planet. When they were face to face, they bowed then exchanged greetings.

"King Aegar, what news?" the Saiyan Prince asked, not wasting words.

Just then a loud roar echoed through the landing bay and all eyes turned to see a blushing Kakarrot, "Heh, could we eat first? This child's making me doubly hungry?" Vegeta Ouji's mate, snickered.

The Saiyan Prince shook his head and wrapped his tail about his partner as well as placed a hand on his abdomen. "She'll be fighting to get out soon, koi. C'mon, I need a little something myself," the prince said and licked his lips. 'This chimp will follow soon after his sister, I can feel it,' the prince smirked to himself.

"This way, my friends," the Minervian monarch lead the group to a banquet hall where fifty tables lay strewn with every dish imaginable.

Fighting the urge to just attack, the warriors followed their monarch and their prince, then all but two attacked in wild abandon especially Kakarrot who was eating for two. After piling tons of food on several plates, the Saiya-jin brood sat on the floor except for the King, Bardock, Prince Vegeta and Kakarrot who all sat at a circular table that was covered in royal purple. Having been in the presence of royalty for so long, the elegant and refined eating habits had rubbed off on both Bardock and Kakarrot, however, the speed was still present. The banquet tables were cleared in an hour and a half, which meant the Saiya-jin had taken their time to eat and chew every morsel, then the brood was shown to their quarters. Vegeta Ouji led Bardock, Kakarrot and Vegeta Ou to his chambers, which was a quarter of the whole palace. In their separate quarters Outusans and sons showered and changed.

"My son, I have been meaning to ask, how did you come to ally with King Aegar?" Vegeta Ou asked his son as the two sat for a father son discussion.

Vegeta knit his brows in thought. "I met him when I was still a chimp around ten SY's (Saiyan years). Nappa, Raditz and I had been sent on a planet purge, which was grueling to say the least. The planet had no moon and we were too overwhelmed for either Raditz or myself to create an energy ball. Plus, our powers had been stretched and I had been beaten nearly to death. The planet eventually fell but it took us quite a number of days. I was battle worn. Our next stop was the Planet Vincente where an intergalactic peace summit was being held. King Aegar was present and the rulers were seeking protection from Frieza. Anyway, Queen Valeria took a look at me and had Raditz take me to a healing tank. After I was mended, I allied with the monarchs and ruling heads, promised that when I made Super Saiyan that I would be their protector. Why do you ask?" the prince regarded the king with curious black eyes.

"He and I attended the same academy on Planet Inosh- 4 many years ago. Unlike you, my old man had sent me off planet as a child, then when I returned, I was a teenager and he began his training of me. You think I was ruthless in my training of you? I was a weakling compared to my Outusan. You know, Aegar is also Saiyan?" Vegeta Ou said in nonchalance.

The prince's mouth fell open at the statement. There was no way! Aegar had platinum hair, was as beautiful a creature as the Saiya-jin themselves but he had no tail, however, he did have the Saiyan features and resembled... Irisanna, his mother, the queen's, mother. Trusting his tongue, the prince asked. "I... Is Aegar related to Mammasanna?" he gasped.

The king nodded. "He is her grandson, as well. In other words, Ichimi, he is your cousin. He is the son of your mother's sister, Scalinia," the Saiyan no Ou said.

Vegeta shook his head. "He can't be Saiyan, he's so weak! He has the chi level of a pineapple! Both Kakarrot's and my own first female mates had higher power levels than his. How can he be a Saiyan?" the prince gasped out.

"There are several branches to the Saiyan race, however two are more dominant. The dark haired, dominant, tailed warrior race that we come from and the golden haired, weaker tailless scientific race from which Aegar hailed. Long ago, that part of the race decided to expand their mental capacity. They were our geniuses. It is their DNA that makes us the incredibly intelligent race that we are. They altered themselves by removing their tails and finding a way for the appendage not to re-generate. Scalinia was chosen and had mated with Orsius, a golden Saiyan. All branches of Saiya's children lived peacefully until the day my sire made that pact with the Ice-jin. The 'Golden Saiya-jin' heard of the allience- they also possessed future sight- told a select few darker Saiyans-your grandmother was one- of the danger of the allience then they left the planet and were followed by many of the other branches. They had settled on a planet much like this one, however, that planet had become one of Frieza's first targets," the king explained.

Was that why Vegeta Ouji had felt such an overwhelming peacefulness whenever he'd come here? No wonder he had been so drawn to Ariadne but that was before he rekindled things between himself and Kakarrot. Rekindled? Yes, he had tried once before to mate with the mighty Saiyan, not long after the other's return from Yardrat and before the androids attacked. The prince fell into thought as that long ago memory had surfaced.

"Outusan, thank you for telling me. Let me know what is decided and how we'll attack," Vegeta Ouji's voice was low and held a hint of 'Please, I'd rather be alone, now' tone to it.

"You are relinquishing command to me? And can you fight in your condition? You know, even though you're a male, you must still have a care as when our female warriors breed, carry and deliver," the king nodded to his burdened son.

"I'll be fine, sire. I've fought before, when I carried for Raditz. Yes, my king, I am relinquishing command to you. You are my commander, are you not? You must confer with the other Saiya-jin to formulate a plan of attack." The king nodded and turned to leave his prince. "Poppa, could you send Kakarrot to me? He's in your chamber with Bardock." The king nodded then left.

A few moments later the larger Saiyan stepped into his prince's chamber. He halted in his progress when his dark orbs encountered his prince. Vegeta stood resplendent in a white satin shirt and deep golden jeans that hugged and molded to every curve of his powerful muscular thighs that were currently the thickness of tree trunks. Kakarrot's breath caught in his lungs at the site his love presented and he envied those jeans at the moment. Even though the prince was the size of Nappa and Raditz put together, that did not deter from his overall attractiveness or sensuality. The black cascade down that small yet wide and perfectly proportioned back caused the bigger Saiyan's hands to twitch in nervous desire. The locks that lay across the prince's shoulders and grew to just above his chest area made him look like a little boy in need of protection. Well, to Kakarrot, that's what his prince was, a little boy in need of his protection.

"You wanted to see me, my prince?" Kakarrot smiled when he stepped through the door dressed in casual clothes as well. His outfit was a deep blue satin shirt and white boot cut jeans that also hugged his muscular legs and the warrior looked as if he had just stepped from a fashion magazine. Although he, too, resembled a walking mountain, he was still as handsome and desirable as if he were not carrying his prince's chimp.

The prince swallowed hard at the excitement in his body. It never failed to happen but whenever the prince's eyes came in contact with those of his mate, he melted. All his stony, stoic haughtiness dissipated and he just wanted to run over, attack the larger Saiyan and make mad passionate love with him. "Let's go spar," he commanded but received a blank look.

"In white? Vegeta, you know what a mess we make when we fight. Can't we just take a walk in the courtyard or something? We'll need our energies for the battle, don't ya think, mi amour?" Kakarrot smiled at his smaller companion. "Besides, I think our princess is having a party," the larger warrior snickered in a lazy way.

The prince stood in thought. Kakarrot had a point. Sparring would minimize their powers and he wanted to be at his optimal when they attacked Frieza. "Baka, there are healing tanks galore on this pile of rubble and I can change in a few seconds. What, am I not worthy of sparring with you since our Outusans have been revived?" the prince spat, turning his back to his mate so that the taller being would not see the pool in which his eyes were drowning.

Kakarrot stepped closer to his prince, enfolded the smaller being in a strong embrace and began to nuzzle and lick the rim of his ear with his soft, delectable tongue. Inhaling his prince's scent, The larger Saiyan said, "Geechan, we have not had one another since you were rescued and I need you, koi, (kiss). I missed you... I missed us," the large Saiyan whispered as he kissed the prince on the cheek then leaned over to capture his enticing lips. "Let me please you, my prince," Kakarrot whispered against Vegeta's mouth.

Vegeta's arms rose, of their own volition, to encircle around his male mate's head as he leaned back to give his commander more of himself. "Kakarrot, why?" the prince could barely whisper pass his lips as he melted into the kiss and ran his hands down Kakarrot's powerful back to his tail.

"Why, what, mi koi?" Kakarrot asked as his hands slid down his prince's sides. This caused the small prince to wiggle and moan. The larger Saiyan's mouth moved to kiss along Vegeta's strong angular jaw line.

"Why do I let you do this to me? I am your prince. I should be in control here but I can't seem to accomplish that unless I fight you for it," Vegeta whispered. Kakarrot's hands tugged the satin garment free from the confines of the jeans and found their way under his shirt to caress the smooth, battle scarred skin beneath.

"Maybe because for a while we were the only two full Saiya-jin and we just fell into place," Kakarrot breathed against the prince's neck and the smaller one arched into the larger for a deeper more passionate tongue waltz.

"D- do you regret this situation? I mean, are you upset-

The large Saiyan spun Vegeta around, placed a hand on either shoulder and looked deep into the black pools of Saiyan royalty. " My prince, if I regretted it, I would not have left that woman to begin with." Then Kakarrot gathered the prince in his arms and just held him tightly. "Do you remember the first time we attempted a situation like this?"

Vegeta snickered. "I just thought about that not long ago. After Yardrat, before the androids and during the three years of training, how could I forget? Your friend and her boyfriend were driving me mad with their endless fighting and I just had to leave that place! I flew forever that day until I came to that cold mountainous region and picked up your chi, Piccolo's and Gohan's. The other two were going at it but you were sitting out. I flew straight to you and asked if you wanted to spar. You jumped up like a child at holiday being given a toy shop as a gift. We left the other two to their training but we didn't go too far away from your boy. We flew at one another and you easily defeated me. I wasn't SSJ then," Vegeta sighed.

"Almost, mi amour. I saw your hair flash for the briefest second and I knew it wouldn't be long," Kakarrot responded.

"You pounded me into the ground and took advantage of a situation! I thought that I was ruthless and cunning but you! I would have never expected anything like that from you! When I came to, I saw you in all your Saiyan glory. I was paralyzed but then you were lying over top of me and easily had me pinned to the mattress. I'll never forget that day as long as memory serves. That was the day that I had found the heart I had buried so long ago. We trained every day until I left for space. When I returned and watched you fight that fat android, I was so proud of you. I always have been, you know. As I watched your fight with pudgy, I saw you losing power and getting very tired, then I realized it was the heart virus! It tore me apart when I realized that I could lose you to that insignificant microbe, " the prince sniffled at a tear at the memory.

Kakarrot raised his hand and brushed the tear away with his thumb. "Oh, Vegeta, koi ami," the large warrior just held his prince as they shared the memory.

[FLASHBACK]

The two mighty Saiya-jin flew into battle against one another, meeting each blow for blow until Vegeta was sent head- first into the hard earth where he lay unconscious for the space of several minutes. Kakarrot slowly walked over to the fallen prince and looked at him. He was so beautiful even if he was covered in blood. Kakarrot had spied the entrance to a cave when he, Piccolo and Gohan had first arrived to the area where they trained and had been making it into sort of a private hideaway. He had no idea that it would be used so soon after he had completed it. Picking up the prince, the larger Saiyan carried Vegeta to the cave, lay him on a bed, which the taller Saiyan had constructed, and gave him the once over.

'God, he is so gorgeous! So passionate when he fights. I love you, Vegeta, and I hope you'll be able to forgive me for what I'm about to do,' Kakarrot thought as he removed the prince's boots and gloves.

After Kakarrot had the prince completely undressed, he then undressed himself, lifted the prince and carried him to a lake that lay not too far from his little campsite. The larger Saiyan stepped into the naturally warm water and bathed both himself and Vegeta. After the wash, Kakarrot ignited his chi to dry them; then he carried the prince back to the campsite. After lying Vegeta on he bed again, the bigger Saiyan fished for a senzu bean in his gi, located it, then lay over the prince and pinned him to the mattress.

Vegeta regained consciousness not soon after the bean entered his system and found that he was unable to move. He felt something wet against his mouth. He looked and found Kakarrot nipping at his bottom lip. He began to struggle but Kakarrot held him in place with his weight.

"Kakarrot, get off me this instant, you baka, or I'll blast you six ways from Sunday to another dimension!" the prince hissed against Kakarrot's mouth.

"You know you want this as much as I do. I saw it in your eyes, Vegeta. Am I not worthy of you, prince of the Saiya-jin? My prince," Kakarrot's voice was a soft caress as he nipped at the prince's right ear.

Vegeta seemed to melt into the sensation and feelings being called forth. Never had he felt such fire, such a melting sensation. Not even when he was young and this same idiot's older brother had tried to gain the prince's acceptance. He would have done so had he not been killed in trying of retrieve this fool brother of his. Nonetheless, Vegeta responded and parted his lips as a gasp of pleasure left his throat and Kakarrot took the advantage and plunged his tongue into the heated oral cavity of the prince. Vegeta wrapped his arms around the large man's torso and his hands began to wander and caress over the larger man's satin smooth back, over his chest and down to his gender, which, Vegeta discovered had become stiff and rigid.

"Hmhmhm. I think someone wants attention," the prince moaned as Kakarrot kissed down the side of his cheek.

Kakarrot's tongue lightly trailed fire to the prince's ear where he nipped at the end and pierced the thin flesh with his teeth. That cause a small amount of blood to seep through the wound and Kakarrot sucked at it like a dog would water. Thrusting his hips into Vegeta's hand, he said, "So do something about it."

The prince broke from the kiss, slid under the bigger male then took Kakarrot's gender into his mouth. The larger male hissed as shock waves surged through him. The prince's mouth was warm and moist as his tongue caressed and slathered the larger Saiyan's member. Involuntarily, Kakarrot began thrusting his hips, which pushed his gender deeper into Vegeta's throat. Having been a slave of Frieza's since he was a young boy, Vegeta learned how to handle a partner in this fashion without getting choked when the partner reached his pinnacle, thus, he flipped his once rival over so that the prince was on top. Vegeta worked feverishly on , feeling the large Saiyan tighten his muscles in preparation for the volcanic eruption that was sure to happen. Vegeta removed Kakarrot from his mouth and used his hand and pushed the well to its overflowing point. Kakarrot erupted like a geyser. The creamy fluid that contained the seeds of life shot forth and covered both Saiya-jin as the larger Saiyan screamed at the top of his lungs and his body burst into SSJ form at the height of excitement.

Kakarrot embraced the prince, pulled him up on his chest and kissed him on the forehead. Vegeta caressed Kakarrot 's large chest as he lay against his shoulder.

"Oh, Vegeta, that was great. Can we do it again?" Kakarrot asked as he calmed down.

"That was only a teaser. After you rest up, I'll give you a real show," the prince snickered and the two fell into a short nap.

After awaking, the two began again, this time with the prince being the aggressor. He began trailing heated kisses from Kakarrot's ear to the juncture of neck and shoulder and his hand caressed the large torso, then Kakarrot flipped the smaller Saiyan over to lie on his back. This movement startled Vegeta as Kakarrot lifted the smaller Saiyan's legs over his shoulders and positioned his member at the only opening Kakarrot knew a member of his own gender possessed, at that time. Vegeta began to tremble like a scared child. His ebony colored eyes were large in fear and he put a hand to his mouth to keep from crying out.

Kakarrot looked at Vegeta with concern and asked, "Vegeta, what is it? You look like a frightened child."

The prince snapped out of his trance. "What? Me? Frightened? Don't make me laugh. Get on with it!" he spat, the force in his voice belying the fear still inside him.

Vegeta knew from his days with Frieza that this sort of pleasure always carried pain. He was a little boy, when it all started. His little body could only be stretched so far to accommodate such large things that the horned freak and his minions shoved into him. They would beat him mercilessly; especially if he made any sounds in protests, so he learned to cover his mouth against any noise and just let his assailants have their way. He closed his eyes to prepare for the pain as Kakarrot slowly entered him. Vegeta put a hand to his mouth to keep from crying out, however, he felt something grab his hand and pull it from his mouth.

"Vegeta, I won't hurt you. You're my kinsman and a member of a race I know nothing about except that I am a member of also. Why would I want to hurt the prince? If it hurts, let me know and I'll stop, deal?" Kakarrot asked and the prince barely nodded.

The larger Saiyan resumed his entrance into the prince but made no movement because he wanted Vegeta to get comfortable with the feeling. "Are you all right?" Kakarrot asked and Vegeta nodded then Kakarrot slowly began to move, slowly increasing the momentum, as the prince became accustomed to the large man.

'He's so like Raditz! How could I have ever feared this man? Hn, Kakarrot, give me everything you've got! I want you!' Vegeta thought to himself as he melted into the mating.

Loud moans, groans and growls filled the air as the two Saiya-jin ascended the mountain of passion. Reaching its peak the two began the snowball descent as they climaxed with Vegeta erupting like Kakarrot had done on the first round and Kakarrot shooting his seed deep into the prince until it began to trickle out and down onto the bed. Once the last bit had left their bodies, Kakarrot embraced the prince, pulled a cover over the two of them then they drifted into a sound sleep.

That had been almost twenty (Earth) years ago. The two had somehow managed to see one another until Vegeta told Kakarrot he would be leaving the planet to train as Bulma and the brat were beginning to drive him nuts. Kakarrot understood. The prince returned to Earth in time to see his nemesis trying to hold off a blimp of a being called Android 19. It was working until the tables turned, Kakarrot had been beaten to the ground and 19 began to drain the mighty warrior of energy. Vegeta became incensed, flew into 19, knocking him off his rival, told one of the others to take Kakarrot to get the antidote, then Vegeta said he would finish the androids himself. Then came Cell and Kakarrot's noble sacrifice, however not before the two had met and joined. It was the day Vegeta would never forget, not because the only other Saiyan had just sacrificed himself, but the prince found that a miracle had occurred. One that the prince thought would never happen because of his years with Frieza and after what had happened when that white freak had found out the prince had an opening. When Frieza found that out, he took the prince and the prince became with child; a child that had severely altered Vegeta's ability to ever breed again if he ever had the chance.

[END FLASHBACK]

"You'll never know, koi. Never know how I really feel about you and that you left me with someone I thought I would never have," Vegeta had thought when he had left the planet and had traveled to Minerva after Kakarrot's sacrifice to await his term then push the chimp into the universe.

"But I did know, Vegeta. King Kai told me and I regretted what I had done. The hurt I caused but I knew one day I would see you and our little girl. Shall we go see our eldest?" Kakarrot asked the prince who nodded.

"I'm down with that. After all it has been four years since we've seen her. She's the most special of all the chimps because she's the one I never thought I could present you with. C'mon, koi, let's get our baby," Vegeta smiled and moved out of Kakarrot's embrace when...

"Vegeta, Kakarrot, King Aegar requests your presence in the teleportation room," a voice sounded over the scouter.

Sighing, the two strong warriors left the prince's chamber to see what the Minervian monarch desired. When the prince and his mate entered the teleportation room, they found King Vegeta, Bardock, Raditz, Turles, Paragus, Broli and Nappa gathered with their eyes on a holographic map of the Minervian solar system. The group turned when the sound of the door sliding to and fro alerted them of visitors. The two mighty Saiya-jin bowed.

"You wished to see us, King Aegar?" Vegeta spoke after he and Kakarrot rose from their bows. Vegeta had to aid Kakarrot from his bow as the larger warrior was with child and he winced when he rose. "Are you all right, mi koi? Is she turning?" Vegeta asked as Kakarrot leaned on the prince's shoulder for support. The prince placed a hand on Kakarrot's abdomen and regarded the taller Saiyan with concerned royal pools of black water as he rubbed the larger Saiyan's stomach and sent a surge of energy through that area.

"I-I don't know what she's doing, but she seems to be having a ball doing it. I-I need to sit down," Kakarrot panted and Vegeta assisted him to a seat behind the others.

"My prince, we have some wondrous news concerning the scourge of our race! Come, have a look!" King Aegar beckoned and Vegeta moved to gaze at the star map but kept one eye on Kakarrot. "As you can tell, this is a map of our solar system. This, the first large planet is Minerva, the second is Swansea and the third is Magnetara. Our boy had caught sight of one of our reconnaissance ships and followed it onto our system. We have so highly developed the art of cloaking for protection; we can cloak the entire system from here. Our ship disappeared behind Magnetara but remained on Frieza's radar. That fool kept straight and got caught in Tara's gravitational pull. The planet has such a strong magnetic pull that anything it draws in, never leaves," King Aegar smirked in the same manner as King or Prince Vegeta.

"Heh, heh, sounds to me like he's a sitting duck! Someone should give him a taste of what he made us do to those people who were just restored to life," Nappa snickered.

Vegeta had been studying the steady blip on the map that pinpointed Frieza's ship. His head snapped up when he heard Nappa. "What was that, Nappa? What'd you say?" he asked in a distracted manner.

"Someone should blow that planet out from under him as he did to us so many years ago," Bardock said in a hiss.

"I-I wanna go. P-please," a rasp sounded from behind the group and Vegeta turned and met his mate's pleading eyes.

Vegeta's mouth hung open in shock. Surely he had not heard what he thought he had, not from his Kakarrot? That mighty Saiyan couldn't harm a fly if he was ordered to, now he wanted to join in a destruction mission? The prince walked over to his mate, put a hand to his head and shook his head. "I think that child's affecting what little brain you have in that head of yours. I thought I heard you say you wanted to come on a destruction mission," Vegeta laughed.

"I did, Vegeta. You've been trying for years to awaken my sleeping Saiyan nature, which for your information has not been sleeping, I'm just not destructive, but now, it's time I showed you what I can do. Those freaks have hurt too many especially my people, my Outusan, my prince and my king. I can't let it go on. I gotta go," Kakarrot words were forced as he labored to breathe.

"You will do no such thing! I will not allow it! Yes, I have been trying to awaken your Saiyan side but to my great surprise, it has been awake all along, I just never took the time to notice. You are what the Saiya-jin were before Frieza and what we will be again. Kakachan, you're too far along with this child and you're not thinking straight. The rest of us will take care of those problem children. I want you to go to medical and prepare for delivery. I hope to be back before you push her into the universe," Vegeta hugged Kakarrot then took his chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Your friends on earth would have a galaxy if they had heard your desire to assist me to blow up a planet. I'm proud of you," the prince smiled, called a medical team then kissed Kakarrot for good luck.

"Be safe, mi amour, and come back unharmed you hear," Kakarrot admonished as the prince assisted him to lay on a floating gurney the medics brought in.

"Count on it. We won't even get our hands dirty. Take care, love," the prince smiled and squeezed Kakarrot's hand then let him go.

After Kakarrot had been taken out, King Aegar called the others back to the map. "Magnetara has a magnetic gravity of 20,000g and is very unstable due to the numerous active volcanoes on its surface. Any spark could detonate the thing," that monarch explained.

"If that planet were to explode, would it affect this one?" Prince Vegeta asked trying to mask the concern in his voice.

"We are well prepared for when that rock goes up. It would just have a bit of assistance. Besides, from what you have told us of the magic balls that are kept in Mineron's cave, the planet can be restored without those currently on its surface. Go get changed and meet back here. We will outfit you for the task. We want those freaks annihilated as much as you do so that maybe all branches of Saiya's children can reunite under one rule," King Aegar expressed and looked at King Vegeta with hopeful eyes.

The dark Saiyan monarch smiled and nodded the held out his hand to shake that of the light Saiyan monarch. "It would bring great happiness to be one again, Aegar," and with that the other Saiyans left to change their attire.

A few minutes later the dark haired Saiyans returned to the teleportation room where King Aegar waited beside what resembled silver colored space suits and a casket full of jewelry. The latter were all dressed in the battle armor of the elite warrior class.

"Great, now these outfits are antigravity suits made to withstand the pull of 30,000g. By wearing these suits, the gravity of Magnetara will not affect you. In this casket you will find mini cloaking devices to hide you from the most sensitive radar, except for ours. Since you all will be wearing the suits, I recommend the necklaces or bracelet cloakers that can be worn on the outside. Good luck but we all know that you are the greatest warriors Saiya has ever spawned," King Aegar smiled as the darker Saiyans adorned the suits then the bracelet cloakers.

Prince Vegeta shook his head. "No, your majesty. The greatest warrior Saiya has ever spawned is about to push a daughter of Saiya into the universe," he said as he held his arm to have the bracelet fastened.

Following brief instructions on how to activate the anti- gravity and the cloaking devices, the dark haired Saiya-jin were teleported to the perimeter of Magnetara. The group powered up their blasts and aimed towards the planet. When the blasts had pierced the planet's atmosphere and headed for the core, Vegeta transmitted that they were ready to return, however, a blast came from the prince's right side and headed towards him. Had Vegeta not seen the blast, he would have been seriously injured. As it was, he was of such a power that he was able to both swat the blast away and dodge it at the same time, then he caught sight of the location from whence the blast originated. He was not surprised.

"Just you wait until we get back on the surface, I'll kill you again!" Vegeta hissed as he transmitted to Aegar that the mission was complete.

Almost instantly, the group stood in the teleportation room where Vegeta tore out of his anti gravity suit then turned and flew towards the one he had sensed threw the blast. Pinning the assailant, Vegeta then teleported the two of them into one of several training rooms, where the prince began pummeling the guilty party. Vegeta had powered up to SSJ- 4 and tore his adversary apart. Vegeta's larger size gave him more power and strength, thus enabling him to nearly squash his opponent. Aegar took the other Saiyans to where the prince and the other fought.

"Vegeta, no! Stop, you'll kill him!" Paragus shrieked.

"It would be all he deserved for trying to kill his prince, Paragus! This is no ordinary fight. The two of them are fighting because your weakling son has the temerity to challenge the prince for his mate. That will not sit lightly with the Ouji," King Vegeta reprimanded Paragus as it was Broli's blast that had nearly hit the prince.

"It wasn't enough for you to be born legendary, no! It wasn't enough for you to try and kill my Kakachan on New Vegeta, no! Nor was it enough for you to try and kill both his youngest son and my eldest son on a deserted island where some creeps were conducting bio-mechanical experiments, now you try to out right kill me! Never! I will ever be opposed for what is mine by rights! Raditz is my brother born from a union between Kakachan's Outusan and my own. It is our two families that are soul mated not any other! You want Kakarrot so badly, take up with Turles but leave my mate alone or so help me, the next time we fight it will be the end of your life, and I promise it will hurt!" the prince spat. After powering down Vegeta then went to shower and change, following which, he would go assist his mate in pushing their daughter into the universe.


	26. HERE AT LAST

WARNING: SHOUNEN AI, YAOI, AND MULTIPLE PAIRINGS. NEW BRANCH OF THE SAIYAN RACE. A/U. SAP WARNING. FLUFFONUTTER!

CHAPTER XXVI

HERE AT LAST

After the prince had all but killed Broli, he stood under a shower so hot it would have scalded any other being but Vegeta was too incensed to even notice. How dare that upstart try a second time to kill the royal prince and over the prince's chosen mate! Should Broli try his hand again, that legendary Super Saiyan dog would find himself gumming puppy chow with the likes of Frieza and Cell! Vegeta drew a deep breath and forced his mind away from unpleasantness and onto the fact that he was about to become daddy to his fourth male born chimp. He would have to do something very special for his Kakachan but it may have to wait until they returned to Earth.

'I'd fight a hoard of demons if they tried to take you from me, Kk. You have no idea how much I love you,' Vegeta thought to himself as he dressed in a black silk loose fitting pajama bottoms and a crisp white toga that came to his knees and fastened at both shoulders.

Vegeta stood to fuss with his waist length hair when a chime sounded. He called for the visitor to enter.

"Daddy, you are the Royal Prince of The Saiya-jin, let me do that!" a high voice sounded which caused the prince's heart to flutter against his chest.

"Terray? Teresahan? M-my baby?" he stammered and he turned to see a vision so beautiful it rivaled heaven itself and would make Queen Sunrissa herself seethe with jealousy if that female had such an emotion. "Oh, baby!" Vegeta dropped his rake and ran to the door where he scooped up a feminine version of Kakarrot crossed with a little of himself.

The two embraced and a peal of girlish laughter rang from the girl's lungs as Vegeta swung her around then she tried to tackle the prince to the ground, however, he fell as if to show she had succeeded.

"Oh, daddy, when I heard that you and Daddy K were here, I couldn't wait for the field trip to Argus-13 to end so that I could see the two of you! How are you and what happened to Magnetara?" the young girl asked as she bounced on Vegeta'svery rounded and pronounced stomach.

"Hey, easy, young lady! Daddy has a present in there and I don't want it exposed before it's ready to come out. C'mon, love, let me up and I'll tell you while we go see Daddy K," Vegeta promised and the young princess assisted her dad to stand. "How've you been, sweetness?" Vegeta asked as the two left his chamber and headed to the medical ward.

"I've been all right and so have Rageta and Vegetzu but we missed you terribly. We wanted to go to that planet you and Daddy K live on and bring you back here with us but King Aegar said you'd be coming up when you had the chance. So, what happened to the planet? We all heard a huge explosion and saw firelight in the sky! Lights are still skimming the surface!" Teresahan exclaimed as they reached the room where Kakarrot was located. The young girl looked puzzled. "Why are we in delivery, daddy and why are you so large? What happened to your nice skinny body that causes beings to faint?"

"Because Daddy K's gonna have a baby, sweet chop. I don't know why Daddy V's so large. He won't tell anyone," came a raspy voiced reply from the bed.

Teresahan dragged the prince over to Kakrrot's bed. "Daddy K!" the girl shouted as she jumped on the bed to hug Kakarrot.

"Whoa, easy, lamb chop, Daddy K's in a bit of pain at the moment. You're little sister's bungee jumping from my liver," the large Saiyan tried to mask the pain he felt from his abdomen.

"Another little sister, for me? Oh, great! Does she have a name, yet?" the girl asked as she placed a hand on her other dad's stomach and bluish light emitted from her palm.

"She's to be called Roma. Does that suit my princess?" the prince asked as he had one arm around the girl and held his male mate's hand with the other however, the prince winced in slight discomfort. The princess nodded in agreement on the name and eyed her birth parent with suspicion. Had she not known her birth parent well, she would have sworn that he was carrying as well.

Kakarrot noted his mate's pained expression and glanced at the hand that held his own. "You're hurt. How?" the larger male asked in a tone that belied the worry trying to creep into his being.

The prince shook his head in dismissal. "It's nothing, love. I had to set a certain Saiyan straight regarding a challenge he issued. Its just a sprang, koi, no big thing. It doesn't even hurt," the prince said as he lay his injured hand against his male love's chest.

"Let me guess, Broli, right? I swear he's obsessed with me, Geta! I can't stand him. He scares me, koi mi," Kakarrot rested his head against Vegeta's chest. "Besides, should you be fighting in your condition?"

"I can take it, love. Our bodies, no matter what condition they're in are designed to fight. Anyway, he'll think twice before even looking at you crossways again. He tried to kill me as we blew up the planet. I went SSJ-4 with anger and nearly sent him to join Frieza and his boys. Ya got a senzu bean, hun?" the prince asked and Kakarrot nodded.

"In my gi pocket as always, babe. I don't like to see you hurt in any fashion and I'll personally decapitate anyone who so much as causes a tear to leave those black diamond eyes of yours," Kakarrot said as the prince fished for the bean. Vegeta cocked his head and smirked at his mate then moved to fetch the bean.

At that moment, several others made their way into the delivery room where the larger Saiyan was located. Vegeta looked up and a smile burst onto his face. He shook his head. If any of the Earth warriors and his ex saw him smiling and uttering mushy words, they would fall over backwards. The prince nodded and the others entered. Teresahan's eyes grew two sizes as she beheld two males who could be her daddy's twins and two who could be Daddy K's twins, then she looked at Vegeta.

The prince smiled. "Terray, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you your grandsire, Vegeta no Ou, your grandsire, Bardock and your Uncles Raditz and Turles. They have been granted a second chance at life and intend to make the universe a better place to live," Vegeta smiled at the male members of their families.

Princess Teresahan jumped from Kakarrot's bed, went over and stood in front of the king and bowed. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Grand Tousan Vegeta, Grand Tousan Bardock," the young girl smiled.

If there hadn't been any lights in the room before, there certainly was the second Teresahan smiled. Her smile was reticent of every star in the universe but brighter and rivaled the no Ouji's.

"Her smile's like yours is, koi. I love that smile and your smirk, too. Yum," Kakarrot licked his lips, which caused Vegeta to glare at him.

"Will you push this child into the universe, already, I can't stand not being with you," Vegeta growled, however a much louder roar eclipsed it. Vegeta smirked. "I'll call for room service," he said and leaned to kiss his male mate.

Teresahan grimaced. Although physically she resembled a twenty-year-old, chronologically, she was just ten years old and still a baby by Saiyan standards. "Eeww gross," she teased but knew her parents were deeply in love with one another.

Those in the room laughed then Prince Vegeta pressed a button on his scouter and a member of the extensive kitchen staff answered the call. Vegeta placed the dinner order then sat and waited.

/

Back on Earth in Little Vegeta, those Saiya-jin who were scientists and navigators had been monitoring the elites ever since they departed on the mission, except for Celerion and Aquachest. Those two medics had been studying the demi-Saiya-jin, especially their blood. They had been monitoring their blood since day one and noticed a major change after they had gotten out of the healing tanks the last time during the prince's ordeal.

"I can't believe this, Outusan, can you? Maybe we should ask one of their own medics to take a look, after all, their mothers are here. But look, the chimps of young Tregeta and Goten are full Saiya-jin and they were born before the mutation of the blood cells!" Celerion mused as he studied a slide.

Just then Gohan entered the medical lab. "So, what's the verdict? If it's yeah, we could never stay here. We'd be laughed at. Except for Cilvanti and Tregeta's hair, no one would ever know we were part human," the young warrior remarked.

"It is as you say, Captain. Even your daughter's blood is mutating. She, too, will be a full Saiyan before long. Your powers will increase ten-fold. I suggest you all go join your Outusans and let the Minervians study you as well. They are a very highly advanced scientific race. I know your mothers will die of heart seizure but it was bound to happen. Oh, any news on the mission?" Celerion remembered to ask.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, they blew up a planet that Frieza found himself and his minions stuck to. Thanks, I'll let the other kids know and we'll get ready to go to Minerva," Gohan nodded then left the medical room in search of Piccolo and the others.

Word about the planet destruction had reached Chichi and Bulma and the two flew over to the castle. Chichi was in a towering rage-what else was new-and Bulma was trying to keep her own temper in check.

"I knew it! I just knew that two bit Saiyan couldn't be trusted! How dare he blow up a planet and take innocent lives! Grr, he makes me sick!" Bulma seethed.

"That planet was uninhabited and unless you have a secret love for Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu and the others like them, I suggest you lay off cursing Vegeta and the Saiya-jin to the blackest hell there is! Eight Saiya-jin have just saved the universe from the greatest threats imaginable and all you can do is degrade them! No wonder he and Goku are together now" it was Piccolo who had defended the Saiya-jin.

Just then a buzz sounded and Eggoll pressed a button on the control council to open up a communications channel. "Eggoll, here, Commander Angelair, what news?" Eggoll asked when an image appeared on a large view screen.

"Eggoll, gather the queen, the demi-Saiya-jin, Ceraina, Kayla, Tormatanna, Onya, the Humizu family, and everyone related to the Ouji and his mate and his mate's Earth-jin friends. Get one person from each family to come and represent that clan and send them as well. There's to be an inter-galactic celebration over the destruction of Frieza by Saiyan hands! Plus, there will also be a birthing celebration once the Ouji and his mate's baby is pushed into the universe," Angelair spoke to the group at large.

"Yes, Commander, any further instructions?" Eggoll asked but was told to just gather the others and head to Minerva.

"The young Ouji knows the coordinates. We will see you all in about a day's time. Angelair out," Angelair said with a nod.

"Eggoll out, sir," and with that communication was terminated.

"Eggoll, this is your prince. Have my son, Tregeta, to release Zarbon and bring that prince and his family along with Jeice and his family. Even though they did not fight, this is as much their celebration as it is ours," Vegeta Ouji's voice sounded over the scouter Eggoll wore.

"Yes, my prince. Are your ex-mates to come or not?" the rotund Saiyan asked as he looked at both Chichi and Bulma.

"The invite is for all of Kakarrot's Earth friends. Tell the blue haired woman she can bring her parents but she needs to hurry. You all need to be here in a day's time, that's twenty-four Earth hours. Use IT if you like if you have the patience of a fly and can't wait to join your royalty," the prince said.

"Let me talk to my daddy!" a small voice called in the distance.

"Sir, a wee bairn of a female wishes to speak with you," Bruksalada, one of the highland Saiya-jin, informed the prince.

"Put me on screen then I can address everyone," Vegeta said and instantly his face appeared on the view screen in the radar room.

The second Vegeta's face appeared Cilvi and Endive were beside themselves with joy. "Hi daddy! I miss you and so does Endy! Momma sends her love. Who's that girl beside you?" she asked as her eyes caught sight of the young girl seated between Kakarrot and the prince.

Vegeta looked at the girl and smiled. "I forgot, we haven't been to Minerva as a family since you were an Earth one year old. Surely, my little warrior, you haven't forgotten your big sister, Teresahan, have you?" Vegeta asked, with pride and joy shining in his obsidian orbs.

"Teresa, hi! Long time no see, big sis, how are you?" Cilvi asked, all smiles and giggles and the two fell into a conversation in Saiyago.

Vegeta shook his head, got up and left the viewing area. Those watching saw him in the background as he stood beside a bed and looked down on the occupant.

"What's daddy doing?" Cilvi asked.

Teresahan looked over. "I think Daddy K's about to push out Roma. I gotta go help. I'll see ya when ya get here. Tell Tregeta hi. Oh, who's the kid who looks just like Daddy V?" the elder girl asked as she caught sight of Endive for the first time.

"This is our brother, Endive. His mom is named Ceraina. You'll meet them when we get there. Love ya, sis! Bye!" Cilvi bade.

"Bye, little one. We'll play when you get here!" Teresahan bade then the screen went blank and Cilvi turned off the screen in the radar room.

"Where's dad, I wanted to talk to him," Tregeta had entered the radar room at the tail end of his sister's conversation.

"He left the view area and went over to a bed. I guess you can call him on the scouter. C'mon Endive, let's get ready to go to Minerva," Cilvi said and took her little brother to do as she said.

Tregeta pressed a button on the scouter. "Yes, Tregeta, what is it? Make it quick, I gotta assist Kakarrot in pushing our child out!" the prince voice sounded irritated.

"Oh, so-sorry dad. It really wasn't important, just to congratulate you on finally destroying Frieza. Sorry to have interrupted, but Celerion told Gohan that we should get up there to have our blood tested. He mentioned something about a mutation that the Minervians may be able to understand. We'll be there in a bit. The medics are coming with us." the young prince stammered.

"Fine, fine. Get everyone together and get up here ASAP! Vegeta Ouji out!"

"We'll use the Instant Transmission, Tregeta Ouji out," Tregeta bade and connection was terminated. 'Kakarrot's about to have the baby! I gotta let Goten know!' Tregeta though then went to find his male amour, who was probably surrounded by their offspring and the new chimps they had birthed before the elder prince had been taken captive.

/

On Minerva, Prince Vegeta sat on the bed behind Kakarrot while Teresahan emitted her energy to ease his discomfort. Kakarrot had gone into strong intense labor and was having a very hard time just breathing. Vegeta felt his mate's every pain as he himself had experienced when he pushed Teresahan into the universe. However, since the two of them were at Pilzara Saiyan level, the chimp's power was all but ripping her poor birth parent to pieces.

"AAHHH! God, Vegeta, not even you could inflict this kind of torture on me when we battle! Gkkkknnnn! Now I know how Chichi felt when she gave birth to Gohan! Oh, please let me die!" the large Saiyan screamed in pain.

"Don't say that! I know it's painful, koi, but once she's out, you won't remember this torment. The next delivery should go easier. It's always painful with the first and given this one's power, I'm surprised we're still conscious. Hey, look at me, right here!" Vegeta pointed to the middle of his forehead and Kakarrot's eyes locked onto the site, however...

"Daddy!" a high pitched shriek sounded.

"Poppa!" another greeting came from a little deeper voice.

Vegeta, Kakarrot and the other occupants of the room looked up to find both mothers, all four female mates-who were showing in their own pregnancy-Goten, Tregeta and their ten children. Ceraina's entire family and everyone else that had been invited to the planet but were not expected to arrive so soon but were all standing in the commander's bed chamber.

Surprise would not describe the reaction of those in the bedroom but the emotion could not be entertained as Kakarrot was suffering terribly. His screams caused all to try and gather round him to help him in any way they could. Vegeta recovered when his eyes focused on the massive crowd.

"Get out! All of you get out of here except Aquachest, Celerion and their wives! No one's to be present except the two families involved! Now go!" the prince screamed. He had slid from behind Kakarrot to stand in front of his mate as if to shield him from all eyes.

Saiyan tradition dictated that the birthing of a chimp into the universe was a private thing only to be witnessed by the parents, their parents and the medical staff, and the Saiya-jin who had arrived all turned to leave along with the Tsuria-jin, Rockaria-jin and the X-team. Kakarrot's friends, however and their other offspring remained.

"What did I say? I said get out of here! Everyone will see the chimp once she's born, for now, go away!" the prince snarled, his tail standing straight out to reflect his growing impatience.

"Goku is our friend, Vegeta, we're here to give him moral support. How could you do something so cruel to him?" Yamcha yelled and Vegeta the prince bristled, his hair joining his tail in standing on end like an angered cat and made him appear twice his 5'8" size and sumo girth.

Just then Vegeta Ou stood and he was not happy. He took a step towards the hardheaded humans. "My son asked you to leave! Childbirth for us is a very private event and no one sees the child until we present it at the birthing celebration! Now, it may be a circus on your planet but on any world the Saiya-jin are on, you will abide by our rules! Paragus, Nappa show these weaklings to the waiting room!" the king ordered and the two largest Saiya-jin stepped out.

Well, at the sight of the two walking mountains, which had enough power in one eyelash to destroy three planets, the Earth-jin turned and ran to where they had seen the other Saiya-jin take off. When the room was cleared, the medics positioned themselves to catch the chimp upon her entry. Celerion put his hand on Kakarrot's abdomen-the large male was without apparel except for a hospital toga just like the one Vegeta Ouji had fastened on.

"My prince, we have a problem! She's too big to fit through the birth chamber. We'll have to take her out!" Celerion said and the prince nodded.

"Understood," Vegeta replied and then he focused his mind on the link he and Kakarrot shared. 'Kkchan, Roma's too big to be birthed naturally, so she has to be taken out. I'm gonna send enough energy into you to cause a numbing sensation then the medic will do the rest. Trust me?' the prince asked and the prince's male consort nodded.

'As long as it doesn't involve a needle, anything,' Kakarrot replied through the link.

Vegeta chuckled. Kakarrot's fear of needles was one thing about the big ape that always made the prince laugh. 'You big baby. Close your eyes and just concentrate on the heat from my hand,' Vegeta instructed as he held his hand over his male love's abdomen and emitted a blue-white light into the area.

"He'll need a local to numb the area, sir. Shall I proceed?" the medic received a nod in the affirmative then took a syringe and injected it into the spot Vegeta was sending energy. "That should work in about five minutes, then we can extract your daughter," the medic smiled.

The prince nodded and decreased the energy he was sending forth then he returned to his perch over Kakarrot's head, tucked his feet under Kakarrot's shoulders, put the larger Saiyan's head in his lap and began to massage his koi's scalp in effort to relax him.

"You're spoiling me, my prince. I'll be glad when this child's brought forth, then I'm gonna pay you back," Kakarrot attempted a tired smirk.

"Oh, you think? Teresahan was a lucky shot, but then again, it's as the saying goes: love conquers all. In order for me to have had her, I had to have loved you from the start," Vegeta whispered into the large Siayan's ear.

"Geta, may I ask you something real personal?" the large Saiyan asked as he further relaxed into the massage.

"We're mates now, love, you can ask anything you like. I'll deem whether or not it's too personal. Heh, heh, even if it were you could always find out. Ask away, mi amour," Vegeta sighed as he continued to massage his love's scalp.

"Did you ever give birth during those years?" Kakarrot slurred as he relaxed.

Vegeta didn't pretend to not know to what the larger Saiyan was referring, the question was how to answer him with their parents around and the others.

"I'll answer that, little brother. Between the three of us, we probably birthed that disgusting creature twenty halflings, many died because our blood didn't mix well with his. Our prince was his favorite play toy, and when that demon found it only took three months (Earth time, 1.5 month Saiyan time) to achieved what usually took six (Earth months) under normal circumstances, he made sure to have one of us with his spawn. After we birthed them, Zarbon or Dodoria would take the infant away and tell us that it had died during childbirth. Good riddance in some cases, then there were the ones we pushed out for either Zarbon or Dodoria," it was Raditz with the explanation.

The no Ouji looked up with surprised black eyes. "What? I never pushed one for Dodoria! Zarbon, yes, and when freeze face wasn't around, that blue freak took me to see the result before he sent them to a contact of his. They didn't turn out half bad but the fact was, they were still half blood," the prince hissed, the subject being a sore one to broach.

"You should have seen the monstrosities I pushed out for that pink Humpty Dumpty thing! Talk about hideous! I wanted to kill the things rather than release them on the universe! I hope they placed them on planets so far out in the universe, not even Bayroot can find them," Raditz hissed then his eyes gleamed as if he thought of something. "Vegeta...

"They're here and they're ok. I checked on them before we left to take care of the bane of our existence. Aegar's raising them as if they were his own but he always tells them of their origin," Vegeta smirked.

Kakarrot might not have been a genius by Saiyan standards, but he put two and two together and came up with the result that Vegeta and Raditz had mated. The thought sickened and saddened the larger Saiyan and suddenly, Kakarrot did not want the Ouji to touch him.

"Vegeta, stop, please. I-I'll deliver her myself," the large Saiyan sniffed and closed himself against the prince.

Vegeta glared at him. "No, I will not have this from you, koi! You are my chosen one! Raditz was attempting to save me from Frieza but it backfired and he sent the two of them on a purge mission then he punished me like he had never done before. Unlike his two stooges, he would not put me in a tank. That's why I'm under tall and that's why my body looks like a war zone. Don't do this to me, Kk, I need you and I don't care who hears it! I need you and I've chosen you," Vegeta fought to control his emotions at the thought of losing his brother bond with the larger Saiyan.

"It was only necessity, Kakarrot, that dictated we mate. I never knew he and I were close brothers and really could not mate in the same sense you and he have done. Little brother, Kakarrot, he does need you. He never was the brave, strong prince he put forth. Proud, yes, ruthless, yes, brave, no, strong, not at all. We protected him until we had been sent into the other dimension then we watched and knew the two of you would end up together. Kakarrot, I could never have had what he so willingly has given to you even if I purged the entire universe and gave it to him as a play toy. You have his heart and that he has never given to any one, except Ceraina, her majesty and the twins. He gave pieces to his offspring but you have the whole thing and all he did was look into your eyes that day, one year after I had died. I knew he wouldn't wish me back because I'd be a hindrance to him and bar him from his true soul mate, my other little brother. Protect him, Kakarrot, he is the crown of the Saiya-jin," Raditz assured his youngest brother.

"Besides, slow wit, you already know both your nephew and near son, and now you know their true parentage. You know Ditzu was born from Bardock. It must be that weak human influence clouding your Saiyan nature," the prince smirked then a wail pierced the room.

"She's here!" Celerion announced and he withdrew a chimp as large as the prince's biceps and a tail just as big.

All eyes looked to the medic who held the squirming bundle. The emotion was uncontrollable and all those in the room burst into tears of happiness. Both grand parents and uncles gathered around as the medic cleaned out the baby's mouth then handed her to the prince.

"Still want nothing to do with me? Could you raise this little powerhouse yourself?" Vegeta asked in soft tones as he pulled on the life cord.

Kakarrot hung his head then gave it a quick shake. "Heh, you know me, Vegeta, I speak before I think. You are the world to me and this little one just shows what I feel for you in my heart. I was just shocked but I shouldn't have been that was the human Son Goku side of me that can't deal with being a Saiyan. Kakarrot, the Saiyan prince's mate and protector, understands. Forgive me, mi koi?" the large Saiyan, asked as he fingered the baby's thick fox-like tail.

The prince smirked in the fashion that melted Kakarrot into a quivering mass and nodded then drew a section of the life cord to his mate's lips. "Bite, mi amour. Everyone, we all know what to do," the prince nodded.

Bite the life cord that was sick! Kakarrot's human mind screamed at him but his instincts screamed louder and he opened his mouth, let his mate bring a piece to his lips then bit down to sever the link between his body and the baby in his mate's arms. Vegeta, grandparents, Kayla, Kale, Ceraina, Tormatanna and uncles followed suit. Aquachest then left the proud daddy duo, the grandparents, the uncles and the others to lap the infant clean of the substance that had sustained her life for the last six months while in incubation. It was Saiyan tradition and a custom in many tribal societies that the birth substance be licked up by the family to show the child was acceptable, however, those gathered did not completely lick the baby clean as the siblings were to complete that task.

Aquachest re-entered the birthing room followed by eight siblings, eleven nieces and nephews and two sisters-in-law. All stopped off to take a bite of the life cord except Cilvi who had never partaken in any Saiyan ritual other than trying to beat one another into the ground. The elder prince explained the ritual to his second daughter who then followed the other younger Saiya-jin then they all turned to the baby to join their oral enzymes with those of the parents in marking the new arrival as a member of the royal house of Vegeta. Following the bathing of the newest arrival, the medic proceeded to sew his patient together after he had removed the membrane in which the infant had floated during her development. That membrane was then placed in a pan, taken to the kitchen and given to the cook. Ceraina and Kayla then took the baby from her dads. It was common practice that the female mates of dual mated males suckle the child for the first three months of its life. Thus, Kayla being the mate of the birth male would suckle the chimp first then Ceraina would do the same. They took the baby and brought her to the queen who then wrapped her in a royal purple blanket with gold fringe and the royal crest of Vegeta embroidered on it. The blanket was constructed from velvet and satin, with satin being next to the infant's skin and caused the tyke to whimper when she was enfolded into it.

"Heaven help us when she lets out a cry to the rafters! We'll have to find new planets to inhabit," Vegeta Ouji remarked with a snicker as he lay beside his mate.

"Explain, my son," the king requested as he assisted in wrapping his new granddaughter in the royal seal.

"Only that she was born a Femzoro Saiyan, making her as dangerous as the eight of us here now," the prince nodded then turned his attention to two young warriors who were his and Raditz' mirror images. He smiled and nodded. "My boys, welcome! So glad you could be here to welcome the newest Princess Vegeta," he addressed the two who bowed in greeting as the prince sat up and got off the bed to greet the boys properly with a bow and a hug.

"Outusan, Uncle Kakarrot, how are you both and who are all these Saiya-jin? One resembles Poppa Raditz!" one of the images remarked.

"That's because he is, Rageta, my son. Vegetzu, meet your birth dad, Raditz," the prince introduced the two young men to Raditz and their grandparents.

The boys' mouths fell open then they looked and found another image of the only parent they had ever known as well as two images of their Uncle Kakarrot. This could not be, hadn't Vegeta and Kakarrot both told the boys on their visits to Minerva that Raditz and their granddads had been killed many ages ago? Raditz by a Namek when he went to retrieve Kakarrot for a mission and the king and Bardock when Frieza blew up the planet Vegeta.

"Dad, I-I thought-!"

"They were, my sons, but I had assisted the Supreme Kai of the Inner Universe with destroying one of those beings we blew up earlier. I repented of the evil I had done to the Universe as a slave for Frieza and I wished that all the lives I had ever taken be restored along with all the Saiya-jin who had died when our home world was destroyed. I also wished for other Saiya-jin to be restored, which brought back your dad, granddads, Broli, Paragus and Nappa," the prince explained.

The boys slowly approached the large Saiyan who was taken aback at seeing his sons for the first time since their births, then the three fell into strong bear hugs, unable to control the emotions that burst forth at their reunion.

Cilvi stood shocked at the entire show. Daddy had never mentioned any other brothers to her! She was just getting used to Teresahan and Endive and the fact that her natural brother was the prince's heir. Now she was face to face with two young men who were the prince's exact doubles with knee length spiked black hair.

"Daddy, what's to become of Geta and me? Are we still your kids, too?" the little blue-haired Saiyan asked and the prince knelt to address her on her level, with some difficulty, thus his two elder sons and Raditz assisted him.

"What did I tell you when Endive and his mother arrived? I have enough love in me for all of you. Ok, so, I didn't tell you about your older brothers, and I did say that Tregeta was my eldest and my heir, which he will have to fight your elder brothers for, but neither Rageta nor Vegetzu can be named my heirs unless the king sanctions such can occur. A female must bring any heir to the throne of Vegeta forth. You're still my little warrior and my little princess as is the baby. Terray is my big girl. Rageta and Vegetzu are my big boys like Endive is my baby boy and his being female born and a full breed, he is also my heir. You and Tregeta, unfortunately, are my middle children; however, I love you no less than I had when I took care of you during the first three months of your lives. Don't be jealous, love, that's an emotion and only leads to anger. I should know," Vegeta looked up at the now sleeping form of his mate, then he looked to Celerion. "Put him in a tank. He'll need his strength for the celebration and battle later." Vegeta lifted Cilvi in his arms. "How would you like to take the Earth-jin shopping? Now we can do it as an entire family!" he smiled at the little one, who nodded vigorously as the boys and Raditz helped the prince back onto his feet then moved away to get better acquainted. 'God, now I know why I hate being the birth parent! It's so trying on one's small figure,' the prince thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, daddy, I didn't mean to get jealous. Can I go talk to Rageta and Vegetzu?" Cilvi asked and the prince put her down to do just that. Little Endive had already engaged in that very activity along with Teresahan. Tregeta and Goten along with their brood also huddled around the two boys, as they hadn't seen them since Vegeta had brought them all to Minerva almost four years before his accidents.

Vegeta turned to look at his handsome mate. Sighing in contentment, he placed a hand on the sleeping Saiyan's face, Vegeta smiled. "You did a wonderful job, mi koi. I love you and thank you for the most beautiful daughters Saiya's ever seen. I'll be here to take you to the celebration, and then you can beat me into the ground for causing you to endure such pain. Rest easy, mi amour. Je t'ieme," he said and leaned to kiss Kakarrot's tempting lips that were parted in slumber. 'I'll be delivering this football quarterback very soon,' the prince smirked as he winced in discomfort.

After orderlies had wheeled the prince's male amour to the healing room, the prince gathered all his offspring and their children then left the room himself to go greet the humans.

In the waiting area, the humans had either fallen asleep or grew angry because no one bothered to give them a play by play. They couldn't watch television because they couldn't understand the language.

"I swear, that runt's gonna rue the day he inflicted this torture on my poor Goku. I'd like to see him go through what my poor Goku is. I bet he couldn't live through it!" Chichi seethed.

"You'll be surprised what you can live through. I've pushed my share of brats into the universe, woman, and I'm about to do so for the same Saiyan male I had my eldest daughter for," a voice hissed from behind Chichi and she turned with a start.

"'Vegeta! What-!" the black haired woman lost not only the color in her face but her voice as well.

Bulma's mouth flapped open in disbelief as she stared at two other images of the prince along with a ravishing female image of her beloved Goku. "V-Vegeta...Who..."

Vegeta held a hand to silence her. "My twins are named Rageta and Vegetzu. Rageta's 'Outusan' is Kakarrot's and my elder brother, Raditz. I am Vegetzu's Outusan. The female Kakarrot is named Teresahan and her Outusan is Kakarrot. I pushed both of them into the universe. Raditz pushed the other. Terray was the last one I was able to deliver, so out of all my brats, she's my young queen," Vegeta smiled, turned and kissed the young female who lay her head against his arm. 'Soon I'll be presenting Kakarrot with another,' the prince smiled as he held his eldest daughter and caressed his rotund abdomen.

"Hold on, mister, I did not go through fifty hours of labor trying to have Bura for you to throw her away!" Bulma seethed and got up from her seat to challenge the prince.

Rageta stepped between his dad and the blue haired woman as did Vegetzu, Teresahan, Tregeta, Cilvi and Endive. "You want a piece of our Outusan, you'll have to come through us, to do it!" the elder image of Vegeta snarled then a growl was heard, which signaled unrest.

"Rage` (soft 'g' sound), stand down, my son. She cannot hurt me. We are on Saiya-jin territory. She and all these with her are the aliens," the prince smirked and took his son's tail, stroked it and the boy calmed considerably. "I had come to invite you on a shopping spree, but-"

"A shopping spree! You? You hate shopping, oh, wait, that was when we were together. What's the deal?" Bulma asked.

"I don't care, what the deal is, I'm going! This is my first time on a foreign planet and I intend to enjoy myself. Marron, Krillin, you can stay behind if you want, but I'm going," 18 smiled and moved to join the prince.

"You heard your mother, Marron, let's go. Besides, I like Vegeta when he's like this. You two, Bulma, Chichi, need to lighten up. X-team, let's go," Krillin nodded, then got up to follow his wife.

Bulma sighed. There was no winning. Looking at Chichi the two nodded in silent agreement and prepared to go wherever the Saiyan prince led. Pan and Videl were also present but the elder woman ignored Gohan where the younger one fell into his arms.

"I'll give you all two hours to get yourselves together. We'll meet in the main courtyard and depart from there. Algernon, show the Earth-jin to the guest quarters to prepare. Children," the prince nodded, turned with his small army and Raditz and left the guard to show the guests from Earth where they would be staying.

"Poppa Vegeta-san, would it be improper for me to take Outusan to go spar?" Vegetzu asked the prince.

"It is right that you do so, however, be in shape for tonight's festivities. I expect nothing less than Super Saiyan three strength from the two of you. Tregeta, Rageta, Goten, Gohan, Endive, kids, if you all wish to join them, don't let me stop you. You females, too, if you so desire. You can find me at the healing center with Uncle Kakarrot," Vegeta said in the smooth haughty tones of the well bred.

Those that Vegeta had named bowed and left the group to go spar.

"Gohan, Goten, get your butts back here at once!" Chichi screamed at the retreating backs of her sons and their chosen mates. Then she rounded on Vegeta and flew to attack him.

Seeing the enraged female, the prince sidestepped her attack. "What's eating you, woman? The boys are no longer demi-Saiya-jin but full-blooded Saiya-jin, as are my own born from your friend there due to a mutation in their blood. Little by little they will pull away from the weak Earth ways they had been taught and embrace who and what they truly are. Come, my daughters. If you all desire to come with us, I have no complaints, just be on your best behavior," the prince admonished and left with his daughters to prepare for he shopping trip.

"Daddy, why was that black haired woman gonna attack you?" Teresahan asked as she carried her little sister to the healing center were her other dad was in the healing tank.

"Oh, she's hated daddy ever since he put Daddy K in the hospital the first time I met him when Nappa and I first invaded Earth many years ago. She's the one who kept Daddy K thinking he was a human as did Cilvi and Tregeta's mother," the prince replied as he checked the readings on his mate's tank. He smiled and pulled a pallet over to the tank then lay down in front of the machine.

"Daddy K's handsome, isn't he, daddy? I'm gonna love my new sister just like I do Cilvi," Terray smiled as she lay her sleeping little sister on the pallet on Vegeta's right side as she lay on the prince's left.

Just then, Kayla and Ceraina entered the healing room with their little bundle, who they placed on the prince's chest then went to find space to rest on the pallet as well. Any male watching would envy the prince because he was surrounded by five of the most gorgeous female creatures ever to grace the universe. After finding comfortable positions, the elder females embraced the two younger ones and the entire family drifted off to another galaxy.


	27. FOURTH TIMES THE CHARM

WARNINGS! MORE SAP AND OOCNES. VIOLENCE. FLUFF ROMANCE AT ITS STRONGEST. SHOUNEN AI. MAJOR BULMA AND CHICHI BASHING!

CHAPTER XXVII

FOURTH TIMES THE CHARM

"Patient is showing signs of mobility. Patient is showing signs of mobility," a monotone female voice sounded in the Minerva language.

The incessant drone of the voice roused the five grown sleeping Saiya-jin from their rest and the prince rose to investigate. Slowly Vegeta got to his small sized yet powerfully formed sandal dressed feet and wondered over the machine that was making that noise. At first he was disoriented and had thought to silence the contraption with a chi blast but then he raised his onyx colored orbs and caught sight of a body in the tank. His mind sobered and a huge smile burst onto his bronzed handsome face. Vegeta punched in the codes to release the DNA fluid from the tank.

"Rainami, take our daughters and prepare them for a shopping spree. Have you fed the chimp as yet?" Vegeta asked his female who shook her head in the negative while she assisted the two girls to their feet.

Kayla stood beside her brother and took the newborn from his arm then gave her to Ceraina. At that moment, the king, Bardock and the two mothers entered the healing room, as did the medics and their wives.

"Well, daddy, how's the 'mother' doing?" Celerion quipped as the last of the fluid had drained from the tank and the two medics removed the breathing apparatus.

"Well, from what I can see. I'll be back in a bit," Vegeta said and left the tank room.

Vegeta had teleported to his mate's room where he gathered a set of casual clothes for him, which he then gave to Kayla then he told the group that he would return after he had changed attire himself, thus once again he teleported from the healing room.

Bardock handed his son a towel then suggested that he go cleanse the healing liquid from his being. Kakarrot agreed and took the clothes that his female mate held out to him then went to a stall in which he showered.

/

A beautifully sculptured god-like being had taken the humans to the chambers in which they would sleep and Bulma was having a very hard time keeping her eyes off him. Yamcha, who had finally decided that he was getting too old to play the field, had finally decided to settle down with the first female he had ever fallen in love with. He didn't miss it when her blue eyes seemed to drink in the sight of the walking Greek sculpture into herself.

"This is where you all will stay the night and freshen up. I will return when his highness is ready to depart so that I may bring you to the courtyard. I will be in your service as long as you are guests of the royal one," Algernon bowed as he unlocked the doors to the bedchambers then waved the guests inside. "Just ring should you have need of my assistance," he bowed then left.

"Be still my beating heart! My God but he's gorgeous! I wonder where I can get one," Bulma sighed as if she were a schoolgirl in love.

"Bulma, I thought that we were getting back together!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"Only if you can be as faithful as you were in the very early days of our relationship when we were traveling companions in the desert!" Bulma shot back.

"Give me a chance, honey. You don't see that I've been flirting with any of the golden beauties we've passed, do you?" Yamcha pointed out and Bulma had to agree.

"Besides, Bulma, hun, what makes you think you'd stand any better chance with these Saiya-jin than you did with Vegeta?" Jean Gray asked as she, Rogue and Storm settled into their chamber.

Bulma looked at the gifted psychic/scientist as if her head had just come off. "Saiya-jin? Are you telling me that that these golden haired beings are Saiya-jin? No way!" the blue haired genius retorted then burst into uncontrolled laughter, as did Yamcha.

"Jean, I thought you guys didn't drink so as not to obscure your abilities, but I think you've had a little too much. No drinking for you tonight at dinner, young lady, so c'mon, we don't have much time and I know Vegeta and patience is not one of his strong points," Yamcha pointed out as he, Tien and Chioutzu entered their room still in a fit of riotous laughter.

/

After the prince had changed from his toga, sandals and pajama pants into a pair of straight legged, loose fitting, black jeans, white boots, a Kelly green silk shirt, white gloves and a black jean vest, the prince returned to the healing room. All the offspring, Raditz, Paragus and a newly healed Broli-he had gone into a healing tank not long after the prince had beat the stuffing out of him-were also present.

"My prince, I've heard you are escorting the humans on a shopping spree. Is this what has become of our most powerful Ouji-sama?" Paragus asked trying to hide a snicker.

Vegeta looked at the royal guard with venom in his onyx orbs. "I will not dignify that with an answer except to say that I have a new infant to provide for and a mate to congratulate on a job well done. You have neither unless you take up with Nappa or Turles but I doubt either of them will ever forget how you tried to overthrow the established order. Now that the king is back and at a level you can only dream of reaching, he will not be thwarted by maggots like you and this poor excuse for a son of yours. Now, if you will excuse me, I have business to attend to," Vegeta Ouji gave a curt nod and informed those who desired not to go that he expected them to be training for the battle that was to follow dinner. "Kayla, you come with me. We'll shop for our mate together. Ceraina, you and K-chan go together. It is Saiyan tradition no to be around one another before moonrise. Boys, that goes for you all as well and for Cornelia and Cilantra. Cilantra and Tregeta, you come with us. Goten and Cornelia, you two go with Ceraina, Endive and Kk. Bring your other brats as well or you can leave them to get prepared for the birthing celebration, which I know many of them have never had. This will be their celebration as well as the infant princess's," the prince smiled at his grand children, as did Kakarrot.

"OK, tribe, let's get ourselves together while his highness sends Algernon to gather the Earth-jin," Kakarrot said as he hustled the younger Saiya-jin together.

"Little brother, might I a word with you?" it was Raditz with the request and he drew Vegeta into a private area to talk.

"What is it you desire?" the prince pretended to study his gloved right hand.

"I know what you did to Broli when he challenged you over Kakarrot but would you be opposed if I chose him for a mate? Being with him in other world, we spent a lot of time together and developed something for one another," the wild longhaired Saiyan spoke with a bow.

"If I said no, you'd do it anyway as is your royal right. Myself, I'd rather see you with Prince Kale but, if that low life son of a dog is your choice, far be it from me to interfere," Prince Vegeta said in a dismissive tone of voice.

"Vegeta, my brother, I would pledge for Kale but I don't think I'd stand a chance against young Tormataeo Humizu, Ceraina's elder brother," Raditz pointed out the couple in a dim corner of the healing room.

"Raditz, we just returned from that ordeal, what, a day ago? Tormataeo will have to prove himself to Kale. Challenge him tonight, besides, I think the bow-wow has taken my advice," the prince indicated another couple in another corner which was comprised of Turles and Broli.

Raditz face vaulted in disbelief. "I- I don't believe it! Turles?"

"Broli has this fixation with Kakarrot, which is why he challenged me and why he's been so hard to kill. I want you to have Kale or have you missed the little looks he's been giving you since we've been talking? You know what to do my brother: hunt, fight, and mate. I'll see you in the battle arena. For now, I have supplies to get for the little princess," the prince nodded then went to find Kayla who he found lying on the pallet she had shared with her brother, Ceraina and his daughters not long ago. She was writhing in pain "Sis, what's wrong?"

"Vegeta, it-it's the baby...!" she managed to rasp just before she passed out.

"Celerion! Kakarrot!" the prince called and in a flash the two were kneeling over the prone princess.

"Kayla, mi amour," Kakarrot held her hand as Celerion checked her over.

"Sir Kakarrot, she's in distress! The baby's trying to come but for her it's much too soon! Come, help me to get her to a table to do a diagnostic exam," Celerion requested and Kakarrot gently lifted his mate then followed the medic to an exam room.

"Daddy, what happened?" Teresahan asked as she stood beside the prince and held Cilvanti.

"Aunt Kayla's in trouble with her baby. It may have to be taken out early," Vegeta told his eldest daughter as they all followed the medic to the exam room.

Both elder sets of parents followed behind their children, as did the rest of the royal flock to be with Princess Kayla. Vegeta touched his scouter to call Algernon.

"Yes, my prince?" a deep voice asked through the scouter.

"Algernon, send Princess Ariadne to me if you will," Vegeta requested.

"As you wish, my lord," the golden Saiyan replied.

Not long after the transmission, the golden princess stood in the door of the exam room bowing to Vegeta. "You wished to see me, strong one?" she asked, word having spread about the reunion of the dark and light Saiya-jin.

"Ari, my child. The human visitors here, I had promised to escort on a shopping trip. Could you take my place and escort them? I know you and your niece love to undertake such duties. Take my princesses as well. Give them my apologies but Princess Kayla's health is more important than anything else at the moment," the dark haired prince requested of his lighter colored kin.

"It would be my honor, sir," Ariadne smiled as she rose then left to go gather the Earth-jin.

/

"Where is he? It's not like him to be late for something that he wants to do. This is the last time I let him talk me into doing something for him," Bulma seethed as she and the others waited outside of their chambers.

"Miss 18! Jean! Ororo! You all!" a voice called and the group turned to see a golden vision moving with liquid quickness towards them. Behind her followed a black haired beauty that carried a blue haired little angel.

"Princess Ariadne!" 18 exclaimed.

"My Prince Vegeta sent me to escort you all on the shopping spree he had mentioned. Princess Kayla took ill with her pregnancy and he is tending her with her mate, parents and the others," Ariadne explained.

Bulma huffed. "I don't believe this! It never fails, he always finds some way out of following through on a promise," she hissed.

"My aunt is daddy's baby sister and they are very close! He is bonded to her like I am with Tregeta, my own brother. If anything happens to her, it sets him off. Uncle Kakarrot is Aunt Kayla's mate, so he feels what she does," Cilvanti defended her dad. "If ya still wanna go, come with us if not you're on your own until celebration time," the little princess further explained.

Just then, the subject of discussion appeared along with the offspring and most of the grandchildren.

"Well, what a surprise. I thought you were staying with your ailing sister and found that more important than taking us on the town," Bulma ripped into the dark Saiyan Prince as he stood by his eldest daughter with his eldest sons beside him.

"Celerion managed to stabilize her fairly quickly. She's resting so I can continue my duties as proper host. Come," Vegeta Ouji indicated and led the group out from the hallway in which they had gathered.

"How do we get to this place you're taking us? Only a few of us can fly, y'know," Bulma spat as Vegeta led them out of the palace.

"There's no need to fly where we're going. It's just a quick rail trip. If you'd shut up for once and allow other creatures to do the driving, you may be surprised that there is other life in this universe just as intelligent if not more so than Earth-jin," the prince said as the group stopped in front of a tube. "This tube is the mainstream of transportation. There are busses and cars alike as with Earth. This place was built with every conceivable necessity in mind."

"My prince designed most of the planet after it was purged for construction," Princess Ariadne added.

"You purged an innocent planet just so these beings could build on it for their own livelihood?" Bulma thundered.

"It wasn't an inhabited planet, it was a desolate rock! Emanu never sent me to purge inhabited planets and I would have refused to take such jobs if it meant taking life just for the sport of it! Oh, but why should I waste an explanation on the likes of you all? When the three of us landed on your planet, we did come on like bullies, however, if you were watching closely, I didn't fight until Kakarrot appeared! Raditz, he only came to retrieve his little brother! We would have reclaimed him sooner had it not been for Frieza and a few other entanglements. My brother would not have destroyed your planet just as I never had in all the years I lived there with and without Kakarrot. You wanna know a secret that only my race knows? I hated planet purging. It made me sick to watch, but we were under Frieza's command and to go against his wishes and commands meant certain death. That snake had convinced my Outusan that by letting him have me would ensure peace and an annulment of the allience between the Ice-jin and Saiya-jin. I knew that snake had other plans and would never hold up his end of an agreement. It's as I told Kakarrot on Namek as I lay dying that it was Frieza who made me what I was then and it has taken special people to help me break free from that bondage. C'mon, I'm sorry," Vegeta apologized in a flippant manner as the group stepped into a waiting vehicle.

The trip was to the city was a quiet one except for Cilvi trying to put a smile back on the prince's face, which she and her older sister succeeded in accomplishing.

"Daddy, you don't have to justify who you are to those weak beings. I'm glad that you landed on that planet and reformed from the being I had heard you were before, but even before those accidents, you weren't the ruthless tyrant other races made you out to be. I remember Aunt Kayla telling me about you when you all were on Vegetasei and what a loving being you were then along with Grandma and Uncle Kale," Teresahan told her dad.

"When did you meet you Aunt Kayla?" Vegeta asked trying to remember when his first three male born offspring had ever seen other Saiya-jin.

"When those Ice-jin attacked from Kellogg- 18 and the 'Golden Warrior' defended us. King Aegar hid us dark Saiya-jin especially us females. He put me in the tower where I would be safe with Rageta and Vegetzu. He knew how much we meant to his planet's protector, but before the Ice-jin attacked, we had been introduced to the other Saiya-jin who had taken refuge on this planet. Grandma could see right off who our daddy was and she couldn't believe it. She cried every time she looked at us and always said, 'Ichimi.' What did she mean by that?" the elder princess asked as the train pulled to a stop and the group prepared to detrain.

"'Ichimi' is Saiyago for 'My One.' Momma has always called me that because I am her first born chimp. Like Rageta and Vegetzu are my Ichimi but I don't call them that because I feel I haven't earned that right. I haven't spent the time I would have liked with you three and I apologize," the prince kissed his eldest daughter.

"Poppa, you know we understand. You came to us when you could. Goodness knows, until recently, you were practically a fixture here if you weren't on a mission. I don't care if you never call me 'Ichimi.' I'm proud just to be your son," Rageta nodded to the prince as the royal family led the humans to the shopping area.

/

Carthagia was the Capitol City of the planet Minerva and was the center of life from the royal class to the peasant class. The city was home to beings from all parts of the universe and contained structures the Earth-jin had never dreamed of in their wildest imaginations. Bulma stood transfixed as she gazed at the tubed transportation system, the moving sidewalks and the sheer volume of wealth the city emitted, the polished gold, eilver, diamond and sapphire architecture.

"Wow! This place is beautiful! I had no idea such a planet existed. I mean you never described it in your journal-

Vegeta stopped short and rounded on the blue haired Earth female. "You read my journal!" he shrieked but Cilvi grabbed his tail to calm him down.

Bulma jumped as she realized what she had said. "I-I didn't mean to. I was cleaning out the attic in CC and stumbled on a box that contained stuff that belonged to you," she stammered.

Vegeta growled. "Great, now you know everything about me! Nothing is sacred. I'll be glad to be off your rock! I'll not allow any of that planet's governments to make science projects of my people or myself!" the Ouji was just hanging onto his delicate emotions by channeling them into anger.

Just then Bulma went whirling into a hard surface, her lovely face collided with a sickening smack and a crimson trail was left as she slid unconscious to the floor. The prince and others gaped in shock.

"I said I'd kill anyone who made my Ouji shed tears and I meant it!" a growl of anger echoed through the mall.

All eyes turned to see... " Kakarrot!" everyone shrieked at once.

"Kk, what are you doing here and... You didn't hit her did you?" the prince asked in stunned surprise.

"I told you once that I'd put anyone in the hospital for you! First it was Frieza and what he did to our entire race. Then what he did to the last two great looking Saiya-jin alive and then this female Earthling and her bossy queen of all she encounters attitude. She's hurt you enough, my Prince. I don't want you hurt anymore, koi," Kakarrot sighed as he enfolded the prince in his Pilzara tail.

The Earth heroes stood aghast in shock. Goku, the mild Earth raised Saiyan had just slammed the first person to ever befriend him when he was a child in the woods and all because the shrimp Saiya-jin no Ouji had been close to tears when she revealed that she had read his private journal?! This was unreal. The Earth Sensi could only stare, then the enormity of Goku's actions sank in and both Yamcha and Krillin burst into tears while Chichi simply passed out.

"Cool, Outusan decked that annoying shrew! I didn't think he would ever strike anything related to the Earth, much less a person who used to be his friend," Goten chirped as he held onto Tregeta.

"Kk, you... I never thought..." the prince was at a complete loss for words as he stared at the unconscious form on the white marble floor.

"Goku, why? She was your best friend and helped to acquaint you with civilization. She practically raised you from that wild five year old child she found in the woods," Yamcha couldn't stop the tears that fell like a rainstorm from his eyes.

A roar shook the building and startled even the Ouji. "Don't call me 'Goku!' My name is Kakarrot! I am an elite Saiya-jin warrior, mate to the no Ouji and his sister!" Kakarrot's voice thundered.

Had he heard right? Had the Earth raised, brain dead Saiyan just renounced the tie that bound him to that weak mud ball of a planet? Vegeta's dark eyes held a light few had ever seen in their depths. That light was the pride of his people whose lost son had just found his way home. Faster than an eyeblink, Vegeta captured his koi in a strong embrace. The prince buried his nose in Kakarrot's chest to both inhale his scent and bury the tears that rained from his onyx eyes.

"Kk-chan, you can't know how long I've waited to hear you say that! For you to finally embrace your heritage and recognize who you are!" the prince's voice was broken by the elated sobs that had surfaced.

Kakarrot held his Ouji tight, stroked his thick tail and just rocked him back and forth to try and comfort him. "I know it's been a long time, Vegeta, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the pain my denial caused you but never again, koi. Kakarrot, son of Bardock and Onya pledges his allegiance to the crown of Vegeta forever. I love you," Kakarrot smiled, lifted Vegeta's head with his finger, took a piece of cloth, dried the Ouji's tear stained face then bent down to kiss his love's trembling lips. "I love you. Come, mi amour, we have a child to provide for," Kakarrot reminded his prince who nodded and calmed down. "Remember, koi, I did tell you on that mission the night we shared energy that my Saiyan side had been showing."

Kakarrot fished in his jeans' pocket and pulled something out then flipped it over to Yamcha. "Here, give that to her. Zarbon, I understand your people have been here before? Good, you escort them around," the warrior instructed with an authority that was now his right to exert as the prince's chosen one.

"Meet us back here just after the first sun sets and the sky is a fuchsia color, in other words in about four hours. I know females when they're in a shopping mall," the prince smirked, he had calmed down from his earlier tear filled joy. "Come, koi, with me," Vegeta beckoned with his head let go of Kakarrot then the two left the group.

The offspring and siblings followed, as did the grandchildren, however, Goten and Tregeta's' first son, whose name was Peregrine noticed a game room and begged to go and play the games. The prince nodded and the younger boys, with their dads and uncles ventured into the game room.

/

In the front of the mall, Bulma had regained consciousness, as did Chichi who sobbed like a baby when she was told that Goku had renounced his humanness and aligned with the Saiya-jin.

"I can't believe I'm having déjà vu on an alien planet. Didn't we just go through this on Earth? You two have got to find a life outside of the two Saiya-jin you had mingled with. What's the problem? Can't deal with a race that prefers same gender mating to hetero ones or is it the physical oomph-oomph, you won't get anymore? I swear I don't know why I waste my time with the likes of you. It's times like this I miss being an android. If it was up to me, I'd send the pair of you back to Earth but I'm not the one in charge. C'mon family. X-team, ya comin'?" 18 asked in her snotty fashion and the mutant humans and her own family moved to follow her.

"I'll take you all around. My people know this planet as well," Jeice offered and was told to lead on. Zarbon and his people stayed with Bulma, Chichi, Tien, Chioutzu and Yamcha until the Earth females had calmed down.

The two Earth females had calmed down to where they could stand and begin their tour of the mall. Yamcha and Tien assisted them to their feet then followed Zarbon and his group, which consisted of his mother, his honor Guard, Turlington, the female, Zyra and seventeen other members of the Tsurian royal class. Before the departure for the mall, the Earth-jin had been issued scouters and empty capsules. Scouters so that the shopping party could keep track of one another while in the mall. Empty capsules to carry their purchases without being burdened with tons of bulky bags and boxes.

"The scouters are two-way communicators so if we get separated, you press the middle button to view and press it again to talk. I know it might look crazy, but when you talk, just speak in the air and another will be able to hear you. If you two are the thing, let's get started. This place is absolutely fabulous and beats those Earth places hands down," Zarbon intoned in his haughty accent after he had instructed the others on how the scouter worked.

"Heh, seems like Vege-head planned well for this excursion," Piccolo snickered as he, Gohan and Pan cruised the mall with Goten, Tregeta, and that pairings offspring.

Goten and Tregeta's offspring had wanted to go to a game room and after playing every game, the group decided to go to a girl's shop for Pan.

The mall was called Carthagia Plantation and contained everything from clothing boutiques to full service food stores, although it resembled an open-air market in ancient Greece or Rome from Earth's history. Many items were either grown or handmade, which was surprising in itself for such an advanced mental race like the Minervians. Even their music was surprising!

"I love this music! It's so... I swear I've heard this voice somewhere before but I can't think where," Bulma exclaimed as she and Chichi walked with Yamcha, Tien, Chioutzu and the Tsuria-jin.

"He's the greatest singer this planet has heard in a long age but then he is the epitome of our race," a passerby had heard Bulma's comment on the music.

At that moment, screams echoed down the mall and the small crowd looked up to see several golden haired beings running towards a children's store.

"I spotted him first! I can't believe he's out with no guard! Oh, he's the 'Golden Warrior' he doesn't need a guard!" a high voice yelled as others followed.

Curious, Bulma left Zarbon and went to where the commotion was. The others followed.

Vegeta and Kakarrot were in one of several children's shops looking over the various outfits and trying to find the exact one for their little princess. The elder infant princess' incessant whining about how she would no longer be the apple of Vegeta's eyes hampered this process. Kakarrot kept an eye on his mate for he knew that the child was pushing every button the prince had and so far, he had not flipped. That good fortune would not last long. Then the sensitive ears of the mated pair picked up the sound of the prince's name being screamed at a banshee level. Vegeta bristled. His heavier body began to tremble with difficult to contain fury. Kakarrot jumped into the situation.

"Teresahan, take your little sister wherever she wants to go. Find your brothers, they'll know what to do. You guys know you don't have to pay for anything just try no to butcher dad's account, understood? Princess Ariadne, could you accompany them please? I need to get the local superstar to safety," Kakarrot requested of his in law.

Ariadne nodded and took the two princesses out of the shop. Vegeta put aside the garment he had been inspecting wrapped his arms around his koi, who then teleported them away from the marauding group of females and to another shop.

"Thank you, koi. I don't want to fight just yet and definitely not females," the prince smirked as he held onto the front of Kakarrot's shirt just a little longer. "Heh, heh, I forgot that I'm this planet's hero and music superstar," he added with a chuckle.

"You can't hide forever, koi mi," Kakarrot pointed to a poster in a music store window.

"Unnngh! I thought the owner burnt that! Oh, well, I have always wanted to be worshipped, I guess I can't ask for any better. Except more of you. C'mon, let's get that child of ours something to wear or we'll have to make it ourselves," the prince laughed as the pair cruised the opposite end of the Plantation.

/

"He was right here! What happened? He just disappeared!" one girl wailed as she searched for the object of her affections.

"I have no clue. If what I've heard about celebrities on that planet he lives on is true, they flee masses of adoring fans, than our love is no different," another tried to soothe.

"Pardon me, but what was all that commotion about?" Bulma asked when she neared the group of girls she had seen run into the children's shop.

The group turned and looked at the blue haired Earth-jin. "What a strange coloring you have, like Princess Cilvanti. Oh my goodness, you look just like the little princess!" one girl remarked, her hand to her mouth in surprise.

"Nice of you to notice. The princess, as you call her, is my daughter. Her name is Bura, though, not Cil-"

A hand clamped over Bulma's mouth and she turned to find Zarbon shaking his head. "You idiot, you want to get killed! These are Vegeta's people and any word against him will not be taken lightly! You tell them Cilvanti is not the princess's name and you'll be splattered over this place before you can blink!" the blue skinned alien prince hissed.

"When will you ever learn to keep a lid on that blabber box of yours, Bulma? You're gonna cause a severance in the allience between our races," a snide voice spoke from beside Bulma, who turned to see 18 in a pose that mimicked Vegeta's.

Zarbon removed his hand and Bulma stared wide-eyed at the former android. "18? You're defending him! I thought that we were friends?" Bulma asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but you seem to be hell bent on leather to do anything you can to inflict more injury on the prince than he's already been through and it makes no sense, Bulma!" 18 admonished.

"Besides, Bulma, I should be the one out for his head! He turned my precious Goku into an alien and my boys into she-males!" Chichi howled.

"Excuse me, but you said that you were Princess Cilvanti's mother? How? You also said that Cilvanti is not the little blue princess' name? Why does the prince call her that, then, if that is not her name?" one of the still gathered group of girls asked Bulma.

"Vanna, how dare you pry into the private life of V-sama! We have no need to know such information and frankly, he would tell us himself. Besides, how many times do I have to tell you girls not to depart from me nor hang around strange races! Now come, we must get back to class. Our lunch time is almost up," a large golden haired female who was built like an Amazon scolded when she reached the group of girls.

The group hung their heads, bade the 'strangers' good-bye then left. 18 silently applauded the good fortune. "C'mon, let's find Vegeta and go grab some lunch," she suggested.

"Latch onto one of us. We know the Instant Movement, so we can take you directly," Zarbon stated and Kakarrot's Earth friends did as requested. In an eyeblink the group was gone.

/

In a massive food court, the prince, his brothers, Raditz and Kale, all offspring, grandchildren and Kakarrot all sat indulging in a typical Saiyan meal: everything! At first sight of the prince, the staff of the various eateries stood to attention to see where their hero would sit. When they observed him and his party do just that, they began to bring out mountains of food in a never-ending procession.

"Might have known this would be where we'd find them. C'mon before there's no food left," Krillin laughed and headed for the banquet table. "Hey, you all! Man, Vegeta, this place is awesome!" Krillin remarked after they had all pulled extra tables together to sit down.

"One reason I come here so often. Feel free. How did you all find shopping here?" Vegeta asked in the bored tone of the ultra wealthy, his tail playing with K-san's in an idle fashion.

"Good God look at all this food! I could never keep that tank filled!" Chichi remarked as a plate was sat in front of her.

"I loved it, thanks, Vegeta. I don't know about those other two. Hey, who were those girls that chased you?" 18 asked as she ate her meal of stewed duck soup.

"Adoring fans. You remember the CD that my middle princess played at the return celebration at Piccolo's?" Vegeta asked and 18 nodded. "I recorded it up here. I'm working on another one with my children here, then I'll audition the voices of the others to see what other projects I can get into," he continued and looked askance at his mate who devoured every morsel in sight. Vegeta shook his head. 'K-chan, love that's the one thing about that has always been Saiyan. I'll teach you the rest,' Vegeta thought as he ate with just as much gusto but not as much mess.

"So, how's you're sister? I see G-ah-" Krillin was at a loss for words.

"Just call him K-san," Vegeta replied with a shrug of his small yet powerful shoulders as he leaned his head against said warrior's shoulder.

"Well, anyway, how's she doing?" Krillin continued.

K-san replied, "After Celerion stabilized her he said that I could join you all. Ceraina wanted to stay with my princess and to assist in the preparations of the celebration for moonrise."

"Yeah, Vegeta, what is this celebration?" Gohan asked as he inhaled a plate of pasta.

"Well for one, we are celebrating Frieza's, Cell's and Majin Buu's demise at Saiyan hands. Second, the birth of the new Saiyan princess as well as all those who have never had a proper birthing celebration, and third, on this planet, our race is in season, so at moonrise, those Saiya-jin with mates and partners will declare their intentions and bond with their mates. Others will hunt for their mates. Before that happens, though, there will be an all out battle royale. Then one mate will hunt for their intended; the two will share the feast, the pair will engage in their own battle for dominance. The winner then gets top position, the loser, where else?" the prince explained in a casual manner.

K-san leaned his head down to nuzzle his nose in the prince's hair, then touched his lips to the tip of Vegeta' slightly pointed ear. Inhaling deeply, the large warrior said, "I can't wait." A hard smack on the back was all he received in response.

'Don't even think I'll let you sweet talk me out of the dominant position,' the prince said through the mental link he shared with Kakarrot as the prince trailed his tail down his koi's back. That caused the larger Saiyan to squirm in his seat.

'I hope you mean action with that little gesture, my chibi,' K-san replied through their mental link.

"V-sama! My Saiyan beauty, how are you?" a voice called into the food court.

The gathered party looked up from their meals and the prince inhaled a deep gasp. "V-Valeria! What on Minerva... Love, how are you?" he asked as he stood to greet the reptilian queen then he nodded to her court. "Parlissa, Chokarti, welcome. Please, join us!" Vegeta waved the group to seats, which they promptly occupied, however...

"Zarbon! Oh, my prince, I didn't see you in the corner, you lovely hunk of blue flesh! How does it go with you?" Queen Valeria exclaimed as she moved to embrace the blue prince.

Zarbon returned the hug, embraced the queen then drew her into a deep passion filled kiss. "Mmmm, Valeria! It's always good to see you. I should have joined with you when you made the offer," the blue prince smiled as the queen slid onto his lap.

Valeria caressed Zarbon's smooth cheek and smiled boldly into his handsome face. "I forgive you, my love. You had to please that horrid white tyrant. I'm so glad to hear that he has finally been vanquished to the point where he could never be wished back. Thank you, Vegeta," the reptile queen smiled and winked in the Saiyan prince's direction. That prince merely shrugged.

K-san hugged his koi. "My prince is so modest. He knows he loves the praise. Hey, how about some chardonblis to celebrate with?" the large warrior suggested and snapped his fingers and a server appeared immediately between Kakarrot and the prince with a bow. "Fifteen bottles of chardonblis, now!"

"Y-yes, Kakarrot-san," the servant bowed then disappeared only to reappear with three cases. With assistance from the other food court servers, the drinks were poured for the entire group.

"So, my queen, I did not see Valzon when I was last on the planet, how does my son?" Zarbon asked the reptile queen.

A loud crash was heard followed by a choking sound. "What? V-Valzon is y-your son?" Prince Vegeta choked out the question.

Both Zarbon and Queen Valeria turned to eye the Saiyan prince. "I thought you knew, my little one? You know there were very few males born on Vincente who could match my passion and when you, Raditz and Zarbon had been sent to conquer my world, I was so awed at how gorgeous you all were. I made that deal with you, remember? I said that I would heal you all in exchange for your seed. Why do you think I was so eager to form the pretended alliance to Frieza? I fell in love with each one of you but knew that only two were old enough for me to actually bed. I do have a code of honor, my Saiyan prince, and bedding fourteen-year-old princes for pleasure was not in the bargain. I knew all about what Frieza was doing to you and it made me sick but I was powerless to help completely. However, I had promised your father that I would protect you as if you were my own son. I did as best I could until you came of age. But, to answer your question about Valzon, he is my son from Zarbon and Raviltria is my son from Raditz. I have also given my planet as refuge to many of that tyrant's bi-racial offspring as had his baby brother, Frostbite. That's one of the few Ice-jin I've ever willingly been with but that's another story entirely," Valeria rattled.

Vegeta and Zarbon both stared at her in disbelief. Frieza had a baby brother? Both princes knew about Cooler and Glacier but a fourth spawn of King Cold? Unreal! "W-what-!" Vegeta stammered.

"He's nothing like his brothers or that old iceberg sire of his. He was raised entirely by his mother, Queen Igloo. They maybe Ice-jin but they are compassionate. Well, here's to a united universe!" Valeria raised her glass and the others followed.

Vegeta sat in silent thought, then excused himself. Queen Igloo and Prince Frostbite would be in attendance and chances were they would bring the half-breed children Frieza had forced Raditz, Zarbon and himself to bear. How was he gonna be able to handle facing those creatures he had never known? Hold it, Vegeta, that freak show told you they had all died in birth or he had killed them not soon after they had been born, so what are you freaking out over? The prince rose to head in the direction of the facilities when he stumbled a little off balance then... 'Kk, help me, koi!' as he felt himself fall to the floor.

K-san had been watching his mate and the enticing way his bushy tail swung behind him then he heard, 'Kk, help me, koi!' in an instant, K-san was by the prince's side. "Vegeta, love, are you all right?" the large Saiyan asked and as he caught the smaller Saiyan before he hit the floor completely.

K-san assisted his love into the restroom and the prince had just enough time to latch hold of a wash bowl before his lunch made a return visit in the opposite direction.

"K... Kk, I-I don't...!" the prince never completed his sentence before he passed out.

'Tregeta, Goten, Gohan, Raditz, twins, something's happened to Vegeta!' K-san called out mentally to whomever could receive him.

Goten looked up from nuzzling Tregeta. "Goten, koi, what is it?" Tregeta asked, concern in his bright blue eyes.

"I just picked up my dad! Something's happened to your dad. He needs our help! Yours, too, Uncle Raditz, Uncle Kale, twins, Gohan!" Goten related his dad's message then he got up to go to his dad's location. The others followed.

"Dad!" Tregeta yelled when he saw his dad, blood pooled around both warriors. "Kakarrot, what happened to him?" the younger prince asked as he removed a leather jacket he had on to cover his dad.

"O-I don't know, but I do know I have to get him back to the palace, his life force is slipping! Tell the others and give them our apologies!" Kakarrot said and prepared to teleport them.

"We'll go with you. I wanna spar with the Outusans, anyway," Raditz said as he and the twins lay hands on Kakarrot.

"We will, I hope dad will be all right. We'll tell the others," Tregeta and Goten left the older Saiyan siblings and their Outusans to return to the party in the food court.

K-san then teleported the prince and himself back to the palace and straight to the medical center.

"My God, commander, what happened to his highness?" Aquachest gasped when he saw the commander cradling the unconscious form of the royal prince, blood dripping from his underside.

"I don't know but he's bleeding badly. He-he's dying. Please help my mate," the commander cried.

Aquachest looked to a golden haired medic, who took the prince, lay him on a bed, and then the commander removed the prince's boots and clothes.

"Oh, my God! Crack him open, now! Thank God he's unconscious!" Aquachest exclaimed.

"Commander, fetch their majesties, please and your own Outusan as well," the medic instructed.

"What is it, is he dying?" the commander asked and Aquachest snickered.

"Far from it, commander! Here, put your hand here," the medic took K-san's hand and placed it on Vegeta's abdomen.

Kakarrot's coal colored eyes widend in shock. He had felt the chi but his mate vehemently denied the fact, however, just one look at the shape Vegeta's body had taken on lately was a dead testament to the fact that the prince was indeed with child, however, "I-is he? Wha...what was that! Roma felt nothing like this!"

"What did you feel, commander?" the medic asked.

"I-I felt a chi, but that's impossible! This one is a little stronger than the baby I just delivered, but how? When?" K-san was speechless. Swallowing hard, K-san asked, "How far along is he?"

"About to deliver, commander. Congratulations," the medic smiled.

K-san promptly passed out cold.

/

"So dad took Vegeta back to the palace. If you all wanna stay, that is your choice but we're going back to check on his highness," Goten had told the gathered party about Vegeta's sickness.

"May as well all return to rest up for the celebration in a few hours," Ariadne suggested and the group agreed.

Taking hold of Goten, Tregeta or Cilvanti, the group was then instantly transported back to the palace. Ariadne took the visitors to their rooms then located rooms for the Vincentians. The Saiya-jin went in search of the prince.

"Where is he?" Rageta asked when he spotted the commander in the waiting room of the medical facility.

K-san looked up with tear stained eyes-he had been revived so that the medics could operate on the prince. Kayla, who had recovered from her upset, held her mate and stroked his lush tail to calm him down. The princess smiled up at her nephews and near sons.

"My brother is carrying," she replied with a smile as she wiped silent tears from her mate's face.

Cilvanti screamed at the top of her lungs and began crying that her daddy wouldn't love her anymore because he now had two new children he would love more and how she would no longer be 'daddy's little princess'. Endive hissed in disgust and flew at her, tackled her and crossed off her energy. "What's the matter with you, Cilvi! You think poppa's world should revolve around you alone? Well, it doesn't! Face the fact, he has Rageta, Vegetzu, Teresahan, our new little sister and the one he's carrying! Saiya-jin love their offspring evenly not one over another like it probably is on Earth! You'd better drop that jealousy, young lady, or you'll not be welcomed in the royal house of Vegeta!" young Endive flew into his elder sister who lay beneath him with shocked eyes.

Those who knew the two kids were just as shocked as Cilvanti was. Endive seemed such a passive child-in Saiyan aspects-and only reacted in battle; however, his female sibling was beginning to try his little nerves. Cilvanti growled, balled her fist, then shoved it into Endive's face, the ball of energy that had sat in the palm of the young princess's hand blasted the young prince towards a glass entryway, however, the inevitable crash never resulted. Endive's flight was suddenly cut short by something enfolding him. Seeing this, Cilvanti jumped to her feet and flew towards the boy with her right fist extended to ram into her half brother's chest. This action was thwarted, as the princess seemed to stop in motion. The two looked up to see who or what would have the temerity to intervene in their fight! They gasped then hung their heads when they locked eyes with their Uncle Raditz and Vegeta Ou. The adults lifted the chimps by the scuffs of their necks, held them high off the ground and glared angrily into black and blue eyes.

"Would you mind telling me what that was all about?" the Ou hissed as he dropped Endive and Raditz dropped Cilvanti to the floor.

The two would not look up. Both their faces were red with shame, however, "Permission to speak, my Ou," Endive requested from his bowed position.

"Permission granted, young prince," the Ou replied.

"I got tired of her bellyaching about how she wouldn't be Outusan's little princess anymore. She needs to be taught her station, my Ou," the young boy spoke, sounding much like the prince to the surprise of the adults gathered.

The king was floored but he held himself well. "What would you suggest, Oujibimi?" the Ou asked with a nod of his head.

'Tying her between two posts and firing chi blasts at her sounds fun,' the little prince thought in a tone like his Outusan.

The king laughed as did Raditz and the Ou lifted the boy into his arms and shouldered him. "Ha, ha, my little Oujibi, I know she's a spoiled brat but I doubt even your Outusan would approve of that although, the method would be the correct course of action," the king replied.

Endive looked at the Ou with wide black eyes. "You heard me, Poppa Ou, Uncle Raditz? I didn't think we were linked," the small prince hung his head.

"We all share a common link because we're family. I will turn her over to her majesty for the next few years to be taught the ways of being a proper Saiyan female and her station in existence. Now, enough nonsense from the two of you, save it for the battle arena after dinner. We should check on your Outusan," the Ou remarked and entered the waiting area of the medical center.

/

Princess Ariadne had stayed with the other guests and, along with the Tsuria-jin and Rockaria-jin, gave the Earth-jin a tour of the palace and the surrounding area. The palace resemble the Vatican back on Earth in that it contained several thousand rooms for various functions. The twin suns, which rose in ten-hour cycles for six hours apiece and four hours of twilight in between naturally lighted the palace. However, moonrise lasted twelve hours giving Minerva a 28 hour day as compared to Earth's 24. Minerva was a planet of lush vegetation and unusual wild animals and flowers. It was when Ariadne had toured the group in the royal garden that they actually took the time to survey the planet's beauty.

"This garden is a veritable Eden! It's so peaceful!" Bulma remarked as she studied a perfusion of blooms. Touching her nose to one blossom, she inhaled the deep spiceberry scent. "Mmmm, what kind of bloom is this? I remember smelling this when we were on Vegeta's island before we came up here," the blue haired Earth woman remarked.

"That is called the berrycynth. It is Prince Vegeta's favorite of all flowers. He once told me how he had sneaked into the royal garden to pick a bouquet for a girl he had injured during a sparring match. He said the queen wore that scent like most of us here wear ambrosia," Ariadne nodded as she revealed some of her prince's hidden secrets.

"Prince Vegeta likes these flowers? I can't see him liking anything this delicate and nice smelling nor can I imagine him giving a bouquet to a girl," Bulma remarked in a sarcastic fashion but then began to laugh riotously. This caused the rest of the Z team to laugh as well.

"Is it so surprising that he has an artistic soul within his warrior exterior? Remember the music at the Plantation? That was his singing. He is this planet's protector and music idol. He is also a premiere artist. I can't name a single Minervian female or male who doesn't dream of him singing just to her or him but we all know he would never do that. He has Commander Kakarrot and that is as it should be," the princess continued.

Bulma, Chichi and the other Z sensi stood amazed. Vegeta, a music star, planet protector and artist? Plus he loved a flower whose scent his mother wore? Why had he kept all those things hidden? Well, hidden from those he considered inferior to his high intelligence, which was usually reflected, in his haughty arrogance.

"What else do you know of his highness, like why does he prefer a male over a female?" Bulma asked more out of curiosity.

"That is a dark Saiya-jin thing that I have no information on and if I did, I certainly would not impart it to you. I have said too much about my prince as it is. Let us return. We need prepare for the celebration," Ariadne nodded and led the group back into the palace.

/

At the medical center, K-san had been called into birthing room. He was still awed that his little Ouji was going to have a chimp, however, that did explain why the prince had suddenly put on the massive weight his body sported! The prince had been flabbergasted when he had told him how amazed he was to have found himself with Teresahan. How was he going to react to this new child? K-san could not help the elation he felt as he followed the nurse to the room. Once in the room, K-san stripped his boots and climbed behind the prince as the prince had done when the medics were retrieving their daughter. As on Earth, the Saiya-jin did not cover themselves around a newborn as the infant needed to be exposed to its environment as soon as was possible, which was why it was not unheard of for a Saiyan parent in breeding stage to give birth anywhere, even in battle. Nonetheless, as K-san gently lifted the prince's head to place it on his lap, the latter moaned softly.

"Kk," he said as he drifted in and out of consciousness and attempted to move.

"Shh, koi, don't move. The medics have to operate," K-san replied as he trailed the back of his fingers across Vegeta's cheek.

'What happened to me?' the prince asked across the link the two shared.

'You blacked out, love, but you'll be fine once the medics remove the cause. Hush, I'm right here with you. I love you,' K-san replied through the same link.

'Love you, too, big boy,' the prince snickered.

"Ready commander?" Aquachest asked and K-san nodded. The medic made an incision above the prince's pelvis. The medics had numbed the area before the operation.

K-san looked on in amazement. Was that how they had removed Roma from his body? That explained the incision the commander had noticed on Vegeta's stomach. That must have been how the others had been brought forth. K-san began to wonder at Queen Valeria's words from lunchtime, however, his thoughts were cut short by a piercing wail. Vegeta, who had just drifted back into unconsciousness, came full awake at the sound. His eyes sprang open.

"Kk, what's that? I-it sounds like a chimp! I-it isn't princess is it?" the prince slurred as his eyes began to close but he fought to stay alert.

K-san leaned down and kissed Vegeta then accepted the wailing creature from Aquachest, who had cleaned whatever muck had been in the chimp's mouth. K-san drew the life cord to his mate's lips. "Here, koi, bite," the commander offered the prince a section of cord.

Vegeta cast a wary eye at his mate. He took the cord and pulled on it then winced as he found it was coming from his body. "Kakarrot! Celerion, did you not tell me that I couldn't breed!" the prince could not contain the water falling from his eyes.

"No, my prince, what Telchion had told you was that it would be dangerous for you to breed. After he had seen what carrying that white devil's spawn had done to your breeding system, it was a word of precaution. Then you delivered Prince Rageta and Princess Teresahan and now this fine, strong boy. Congratulations. It seems that being with Commander Kakarrot has returned your system to its normal Saiyan state and if you take one another tonight at moonrise, the pair of you will deliver six months from now. You two know what to do, I'll get the others," Celerion smiled as the two dads looked at one another.

"Ready, mi koi?" K-san asked the prince who nodded, took his length of cord and together they bit down to sever the tie from infant to parent.

"Poppa!" a high pitched raspy voice squealed and a body flew towards the prince, however, it was caught before it could land. "Uncle Kakarrot...?" It was Prince Endive, scowling in distaste for having been cut short of his goal.

"Poppa's still attached, boy, you wanna injure him and your little brother?" the commander asked as he lowered Prince Endive carefully onto his large leg so the boy could see the chimp.

"My brother! He don't look like me, he looks like Uncle Raditz!" Endive said after he had taken a bite of the cord then gave a lick to start cleaning the chimp.

The prince looked at the infant in his arms and sure enough, the child did look incredibly a lot like his and Kakarrot's eldest brother.

"One side, brat, and let me see!" a deep voice boomed from above as the aforementioned Saiyan shoved his way over to view his new nephew. "Mmmm, noisy thing isn't it? I see a lot of Kakarrot in him but that stands to reason. Not bad, my brothers, not on either one of them or on Teresahan," the large Saiyan remarked as he looked at his niece.

The prince cast a hard glare at his elder brother. "You would wail like this too if you were hungry and had just entered into a very strange environ," the prince reprimanded the large Saiyan. "You two look cute by the way," Vegeta chuckled at the sight of both his elder and younger brothers with their tails around one another's waists.

The two flushed but made no reply then they stepped away from the proud parents.

As with the infant princess, the family passed the infant prince around to bite the cord and clean him leaving his more private parts for the parents to clean as they had with the princess. While the cleaning process was going forth, a nurse left to go and retrieve the infant princess and returned with not only the infant princess but also two huge objects that resembled diver's tanks and Aquachest stitched up his patient.

"So, what are these chimps to be called as Bardock and I will be the ones to name them?" Vegeta Ou requested as he stood beside his son and near son.

"Well, her highness is to be called Roma. This one," Vegeta Ouji regarded his son as the chimp drank greedily from the tube that led from the tank. Princess Roma was doing the same as she snuggled in the commander's arms.

Kakarrot looked at their son and smiled. "Well, since you were drinking chardonblis at the time, why not name him that?" the large Saiyan suggested.

"Chardonblis? That's not even a Saiyan name, koi!" Vegeta rebuked and looked down at the bundle in his arms. A pair of bright black eyes and a smiling infant met his gaze. "Oh, you like that, huh? Chardonblis, eh?" the prince asked and the infant squealed although he had just been delivered.

"I believe he accepts that moniker, my Ouji. Is it acceptable to you?" the Ou inquired and the Ouji nodded.

"Chardonblis Bardock Vegeta," the prince pronounced.

"Well, since he's to carry his grandsires names, then she should carry her grand dames names and shall be called Roma Onya Sunrissa," the king nodded and all agreed with the naming.

"Poppa, may I talk with you alone?" Prince Endive asked.

"I'm sure it can be discussed amongst the others but if it is of import, you shall. Cerainami, could you take Chardonblis? Thank you. The rest of you prepare for the celebration. I shall speak with my young prince," Vegeta nodded as he dismissed the families.

Once the room had emptied, the young prince jumped off the bed and bowed to his Outusan. "It pains me to report that Princess Cilvanti is not happy because she feels you will love Roma above her and that she will no longer be your little princess," Endive said from his bowed position.

"No one likes a tattler, young prince, however, in this case, I thank you for your information," Vegeta nodded.

"What're you gonna do about her? Her petty jealousy is nerve wracking!" the young prince sneered.

Vegeta regarded his son with surprised eyes then sobered. "What would you suggest I do to punish her?" the prince asked with an edge to his voice. That young half-bred female child of his was beginning to grate on his nerves as day by day she grew more and more like the shrew that pushed her into the universe. "Remember, her mother is a sub-creature who I should have exterminated long ago but... That was the old Prince Vegeta. I will talk with her when I'm released," the prince sighed wearily. "You may go."

Endive nodded. "Yes, poppa. Shall I send the medic in to check on you?" he asked and received a nod of affirmation then the young prince rose and left.

A few seconds following Endive's departure, Celerion and Kakarrot entered the prince's room. "Well, feeling the thing? Ready to leave this place?" the medic asked.

"I am. I have a half Earth bred Saiyan princess to set straight. Kakarrot, have you a senzu about you?" Vegeta asked and his mate pulled a magic bean from his jeans' pocket and placed it in the prince's mouth. Instantaneously, Vegeta felt his energy return and he sprang from the bed. "Come, koi, let's get ready for the presentation," and with that, the two warriors teleported from the medical center and into the prince's bed chamber.


	28. THE CELEBRATION

WARNING! MUCHO SAP AND FLUFF! VEGETA VERY OUT OF CHARACTER!

CHAPTER XVIII

THE CELEBRATION

Once the two had materialized in Vegeta's chamber, the prince headed for the shower and Kakarrot followed suit. The chamber was the size of a two family house and held every convenience the two high ranking males would need. As he showered, Vegeta began to wonder what had gotten into Cilvanti's little head. She was becoming more like that female who birthed her every time he looked around! Now, she was jealous of the new chimps! She would have to learn that she no longer had him wrapped around her finger, not since the survivors had been discovered on Earth and the discovery that his favorite hideaway in the universe had always been inhabited by Saiya-jin. She would have to be taught how a Saiyan female behaved properly and that he would be breeding and pushing forth offspring from his body from now on. 'It's that planet we inhabit! The sooner we're away from there, the better, then I'll turn that young woman over to the queen for proper instruction! My little prince is correct, she is nerve wracking!' Vegeta thought as he stepped from his wash, powered up to dry off then wrapped a towel around his midsection.

After exiting the wash, Vegeta sat in front of a huge mirror to let his manservant rake out the snarls in his black-brown colored spiky waterfall.

"Prepared for the celebration in a few hours, my lord?" the servant asked.

Startled, the prince scowled. "Did I give you permission to talk, Spealeo? No. Your place is to serve me and do what I say. If I desire conversation from you, I will address you directly," Vegeta remarked in haughty accents. Then his onyx eyes caught a movement from behind and a smile burst onto his bronzed handsome face. "Kk, come!" the prince beckoned to the figure he had seen and the large Saiyan did so.

"What is your wish, my prince?" K-san asked as he knelt before Vegeta.

Vegeta leaned and kissed the large Saiyan. "We have a few hours to kill. What say after we dress, we go spar? We haven't done that since we left Earth but then you were in delivery stage," the prince smiled and caressed K-san's cheek with tapered, fine boned fingers.

"That sounds like a winner, mi koi. I'll lay out our outfits," K-san nodded, kissed the prince again, rose then left to do what he had said.

The prince shivered then cast a glance downward. 'God, what that warrior does to me! No wonder my body can breed for him. I can't wait till moonrise. I'd gladly have dozens of chimps for that Saiyan stud,' the prince thought to himself as he placed a hand over the mountain the towel attempted to hide. "Spealeo, you're dismissed. I'll finish this myself," the prince gave a quick wave of his hand and the servant departed. 'Why did I have to choose him? He looks so much like me but I know who his sire is and that makes him lower than deer moose dung in my eyes. Oh, well, maybe a short romp will restore me. Whoa, Vegeta, you just delivered a chimp and all you can think of is climbing onto the saddle?' Vegeta berated himself then cast a look into the mirror at the large Saiyan arranging their attire for the evening's events. 'Who wouldn't want to tackle that hunk of Saiya-jin creation?"

Vegeta rose from his seat and moved with cat-like grace to Kakarrot's location. That warrior looked up briefly and a smile burst onto his handsome face. Kakarrot didn't need to look any longer to know that his mate was on the advance and what that little kiss had done to the slighter being. It had caused the same reaction in his own body and now he felt the room closing in as the prince drew closer. Swallowing hard, Kakarrot smirked in a rakish fashion, "I know what's on your mind, you arousing vision of Saiya-jin royalty."

"Oh, are you so sure that's all I have on my mind? I doubt we have time anyway knowing us. We did just deliver chimps for one another. Your son is a handsome one, koi," the prince sighed as he lay on the bed.

Kakarrot stretched beside him and placed a hand on the smaller Saiyan's scarred chest. "And your daughter is all Saiyan beauty as is Teresahan. Our children will make the Saiya-jin race proud," the large Saiyan ran his fingers over his prince's chest then down his side.

Vegeta squirmed and tried to push his mate away. "Hnnn, stop. Kk, stop, I mean it," the prince nearly begged, however, Kakarrot grinned in a wicked fashion. "NO! Don't you dare, you hear me? You do and I won't lay with you for a month!" Vegeta snarled, clutched his arms to his sides in an attempt to protect them.

It was the only secret of the prince's that he intended never to be unearthed: the fact that his sides and stomach were very sensitive and very ticklish. He would protect those areas at all cost, especially from the happy-go-lucky Saiyan whom he had made his mate. K-san still grinned evilly, placed his hands on the Ouji's and pulled his arms away from their protective position and proceeded to tickle his mate.

"K-K-K-K-san, s-s-s-stop! It hurts! I said stop, you idiot!" Vegeta drew his legs up, placed them against Kakarrot's chest and pushed the large Saiyan off with a chi blast for those same appendages. The prince jumped off the bed, grabbed his clothes then disappeared behind a dressing screen.

Kakarrot sat on the floor where he had landed and wondered just what had happened. Then it hit him that he disobeyed his prince when he was requested not to do what he did. "Vegeta! Love, I'm sorry, I-I didn't realize..." the large warrior stammered but his only reply was a disgusted, "Hnn." "Geta. What can I do to apologize?" Kakarrot asked but got no response. "Fine, be that way then, brat. I'll go keep Kayla company. At least she appreciates me," the commander said. K-san grabbed his dress clothes, put two fingers to his head, saw his female mate in his mind's eye then he left the temperamental prince.

Vegeta exited from behind the screen and found the room deserted. He didn't think the idiot would really leave, but given how the prince had just treated his koi and for something as trivial as tickling him, he didn't blame the man for leaving. Vegeta sat on the bed and sighed. 'Kk...' was all that the prince said in his mind.

"Prince Vegeta, the delegations from around the universe are beginning to arrive. Shall we expect you on the landing bay or will you greet them in the dining hall?" a voice asked over the intercom.

"No, I'll be there forthwith. Is King Aegar there?" After receiving an affirmative response, Vegeta continued. "Good, inform Princes Zarbon and Jeice to meet us there, as well as our mothers. We won't disturb the others. Vegeta no Ouji out," the prince said, slowly rose to his feet then left his chamber after attaching a snow-white cape to his gold and white strap shouldered armor.

The prince slowly made his way to the transport system that he knew would take him to the landing bay. When he reached the tube, he found his mother, Onya, his older and younger brothers, Zarbon, Jeice and their families, Teresahan, Ariadne, Ceraina and Endive, Queen Valeria and her entourage, Vegeta Ou, Bardock, Tormatanna and many of their offspring. He bowed in greeting and they returned it.

"Hi, poppa!" the elder infant prince hugged the elder prince.

Vegeta returned his son's hug and also hugged Ceraina. "You're troubled, mi amour," the princess noted her mate's drawn face.

Vegeta snapped out of his musings. "W-Oh, nothing really. Kakarrot just pissed me off and that young blue-haired female child of mine is beginning to drive me insane. Other than that... Listen, you all go down. I wish to have a word with Queen Sunrissa. We'll be directly behind you," the Saiyan prince said.

'Ichimi, we can still communicate mentally. Say what you wish, love,' the Saiyan queen spoke through the mental link she and her eldest son still shared as they all boarded the transport.

"Wait for us!" a female voice called from behind the group and they turned to see Princess Kayla heading their way with a very disappointed Commander Kakarrot behind her. They entered the transport and Kakarrot moved to stand as far from the prince as he could.

Vegeta noticed and closed his eyes then reached out across the link the two shared. His eyes sprung open in surprise as he had encountered a wall between their minds. 'Don't you dare shut me out, child! Stop this foolishness! I'm sorry all right!' the prince mentally shouted at the other Saiyan but received no reply. Rolling his eyes, Vegeta sighed. 'Fine, be that way, brat, see if I give you any the next time you're as hot as lava,' the prince thought.

'Ichimi, what was it you wished to see me over?' a female voice spoke over a different link.

'Oh, my queen, forgive me. At lunch today, Queen Valeria made mention that the bi-bred spawns of Frieza, Raditz, Nappa and myself, some were yet alive. I know some live on Vincente and here. I have one of the half-breeds that I birthed as a servant but I have never let on that I'm one of his parents. How am I to handle the others when they arrive?' the prince asked at his wits end.

'The same way the rest of us handled them, ignore their existence. Oh, there are five I can't ignore because they were willingly conceived but the ones that resulted from rape and force are nothing more than servants are and should be treated as such. Remember when you were told that slaves and servants were your playthings? That was your go ahead to exterminate the bi-breds Frieza had forced upon our pure and noble race, especially the royal family. You were quite good at it, too, my love. Got rid of some pesky half sibs in the process. Does that make you feel any better, Ichimi?' the queen asked through the link she and the prince shared.

'Besides, Oujimi, those Ice-Saiya-jin half-breeds would have eventually become unruly. Now, do I detect trouble between you and Kakarrot?' it was the king's mental voice in the prince's head.

"Outusan?" Vegeta asked loudly.

"My Ouji. Care to tell me what ails?" the king asked however before the prince could reply, the group had reached the landing bay.

On the landing bay, the two branches of the Saiyan race, the Tsuria-jin, the Rockaria-jin and the Vincentians lined up on either side of the bay to greet the first of many delegations to arrive. The first craft to enter into the docking bay was the craft from the new planet of Templar-8, the insectoid beings Vegeta had rescued from Frieza not long ago and had restored the king's many children. The craft landed and the doors slid open then King Togar, Queen Tilgeria and their ten eldest children exited. Behind them another group of insectoid beings followed. These other beings resembled large crickets and were hesitant when they saw the crowd gathered, however, the face of the lead being softened when his eyes met those of the Saiyan prince. The two groups made their way to greet the five royal houses that were gathered. Vegeta introduced the two groups to the two Saiyan kings, then to the Tsuria-jin, Rockaria-jin and the Vincentians, and then he gave King Togar an empty capsule in which to store his craft. There were servants who then led the visitors to rooms to get refreshed from their journey before the celebration.

Crafts of many shapes and sizes continued to arrive. The invited guests were all allies of the Saiyan prince's as well as members of those races that had been restored when the Saiya-jin themselves had been just some time ago. As with the first arrivals, Prince Vegeta gave the rulers empty storage capsules then waved them on to be escorted by servants to the guestrooms. The next craft to arrive bore Saiyan markings on it.

"Saiya-jin? Where did they come from?" both the king and prince mused aloud.

"From our new home planet, Kale-alea, Outusan, Elder one. I had contacted the planet not long after the transmission that we had destroyed the enemy. She was very happy to hear from one of us and told me that she would be here to punish us for not letting her know anything, so brace yourselves, she's gonna be in a towering rage when she sees us," it was Prince Kale. "Oh, she's bringing the kids, Kayla, Tormatanna. She said she had to sit one her hands not to kill them," Kale continued with a snicker.

"Regarding our chibis and your sister's, I can understand. I shouldn't have left but I had to be with you, my love," Tormatanna smiled at her mate, well aware that he and his half brother Raditz were scoping one another out to bond with the other. It was going to be an interesting moonrise celebration.

The craft landed, the hatchway opened and a line of beings with bowed heads exited first and bowed low to the ground, their faces to the floor. The sound of voices shouting 'be quiet, act like the royal chibis you are,' was heard followed by the emergence of servants and ten chibis, five of whom were definite half-breeds. Vegetas Ou and Ouji nearly fell to the ground but managed to fight the shock. The next ones to exit brought gasps of shock and surprise from the king, the prince, Bardock and all older offspring. There were seven in total and they made their way down the receiving line when they came to an abrupt halt. All seven gasped in surprise, and the females passed out.

"Oh, my God. Oh my God! Oh, my God, Mommasanna!" Prince Vegeta screamed then broke from the group and knelt beside one of the unconscious females.

"Dang female. I knew she would react like that but I didn't expect her majesty to react the same way," said a large male Saiyan that resembled Nappa with a full head of shoulder length black hair.

"Well, she has the right of it, dad. She remembers that demon killed her son. She's shocked to see him alive. Come, let's get mom to a room to recover," Queen Sunrissa said to the man who resembled Nappa but he was not related to the big lumbering bodyguard. The large man bent down and lifted his wife as the king also lifted his mother.

"My Queen, correct me if I'm incorrect, but is that my boy, Bardock? And who is that one beside her highness?" another large Saiyan male asked as he also bent to pick up his wife who had passed out. This man could have been Bardock's identical twin brother save that he did not have a slash across his cheek like his son.

"I will explain everything once we get to the rooms, Tateo. King Aegar, you will excuse us? It has been many years since many of the others have seen one another," Queen Sunrissa nodded and the golden Saiyan king responded in kind. The dark Saiya-jin turned and left followed by the servants and slaves the Saiya-jin had brought with them.

"I will store the ship and give it to you, my cousin. Go and reunite with the clan. We will be there soon," King Aegar told Prince Vegeta who ran after his family like an excited child leaving king Aegar and his house with the other three races to greet the last vessel that landed.

/

In the royal guest chamber, the females were revived then the two families shared in a tremendous family reunion. The elders were quite amazed at the sights of the royal prince and Kakarrot,69 the Earth raised Saiyan, and all the grandchildren, great grand and great-great grandchildren. Kakarrot was amazed to find that he had three sisters, all as lovely as Onya, their mother, and Olivette, their grandmother.

"Yeah, when I went to retrieve his sorry ass for a mission that required four men to handle, he fought me like a wild man! I had captured Gohan there when he was a boy the age of Princess Cilvanti. I had locked him in my pod to silence him but then when he saw his daddy getting hurt, that brat was my undoing! He had somehow attained a power I didn't detect and the scouter was no use! I found that those Earth warriors could hide the bulk of their energy. Gohan's mate, Piccolo, fired a beam at me that took both Kakarrot and myself out of existence. Before I died, I had the satisfaction of informing them that my two partners were on the way to conquer their little mud ball and they were much stronger than I was," Raditz related the tale of his first encounter with his younger half brother.

"Relying on that useless piece of Ginyu technology got his ass kicked. You know you were outsmarted, don't you, Raditz?" Prince Vegeta remarked in smooth haughty tones as he sat between both his grandmothers.

"Oh, yeah, from what I saw from the other world, you didn't fare much better, brat! He beat you to within an inch of your royal arrogant life, your highness!" Raditz sneered and the prince cringed.

Whatever noise in the room fell silent as the newly arrived Saiya-jin recoiled in fear, expecting something major to occur. To say they were shocked at what did happen would have been an understatement. Remembering the prince as a young boy on Vegetasei, the elders waited, however, they fell to the floor when they saw a smirk, then a grin and finally full laughter erupted from the heir apparent. It wasn't' a wicked, evil laugh but a rich sound full of humor.

"You have the right of that one, big brother! I commend you and for saying such in front of our Outusan and the rest of the royal house, I'll teach you a lesson you won't soon forget. I'll meet you in the arena," Vegeta smirked, his eyes glinted sharply at the reminder of his loss to the third rated baka he was now happily (?) mated to.

"V-V-Vegeta! Y-y-you were laughing?" Irisanna, Sunrissa's mother, remarked as her black eyes widened in surprise.

With a lift of one well-muscled shoulder, the prince shrugged. "I'd been on Kakarrot's planet for over ten Saiyan years and being exposed to all that gooey emotional stuff rubs off on a being. Plus, I'd been involved in a few accidents that caused deep traumas to my head and you know how such incidents tend to alter our personality," Vegeta explained.

"Quite right, my boy. Now, explain how we became great grandparents and great-great grandparents and why two of my great grandchildren from my eldest female born grandson have such strange colored hair?" Vegetanna looked disgusted at Vegeta's two blue haired offspring.

"Their mother has blue hair. You'll meet both shrews at dinner in a bit. Speaking of which, I need to have a discussion with miss princess here about being a Saiyan female and accepting the fact that her Outusan is a breeder once again," Vegeta Ouji got up from his seat and approached his youngest daughter.

"Oujimi, what do you mean by once again?" Queen Vegetanna asked in surprise. "Vegeta's line could always breed but that white demon tried to destroy it by forcing his way on my prince. I'm just glad Raditz had been conceived during the early years of Vegeta's stage," she explained causing heads to turn.

"You knew about Raditz, mother? I thought I kept him a secret and that Bardock had conceived him," the Ou remarked. "What I want to know is why my daughter's children look like..." the Ou left the question unfinished but the others knew.

Kakarrot had been sitting with his family and hadn't paid too much attention to his female mate's children except they resembled... No, it couldn't be, he had to be imagining it but the sight was disturbing at best. Then he lifted his gaze to the prince and his heart sank. Vegeta was back amongst the people who had raised him and he was truly the Prince of All Saiya-jin, but he had always been that and Kakarrot had always known that. Seeing him with the other royals finally drove that point home and he understood what his prince meant about the Saiyan pride.

"Why so dismal, grandson?" It was Kakarrot's grandsire, Tateo, who had moved to stand behind his grandson.

"Just thinking, grandpa. Man, my real blood grandpa, I can't get over this! I have sisters and two sets of grandparents! Nieces and nephews! I'm home, finally, and I'm where I belong! Now maybe his highness will treat me better. Grandpa, why do Kayla's children look like Frieza?" Kakarrot asked in a whisper.

"That I can't answer, lad. I'm surprised you mated with her, at all! Most of us can scent when our mate's been with another before us," Tateo remarked.

"I guess I was too overwhelmed with her beauty to pay any attention to her scent. If she had been mated before, why did she come onto me?" Kakarrot asked as he sniffed at a tear that threatened to fall.

"Oh, chin up, lad. I'm sure she meant well and probably thought he was dead. After all, she and Prince Kale did leave to go find the elder prince. This is new to you, isn't it? We'll help you get used to being a Saiyan and the boys and their kids. The half-breed great grandkids are kinda cute and the great-great grand babies are adorable," Tateo smiled and tried to restore his grandson to good humor.

An hour later, the royal family, along with the other royal delegations of the universe were seated in a large arena with a battle stage and several wide view screens for those in the upper seats to view the events on the stage. The Prince, Kakarrot, Tregeta and Goten were on the stage with several infants and toddlers. The king and Bardock were also present. King Aegar and the priest of the planet were there to preside over the presentation.

"Royal House of Vegeta, Royal House of Aegar and gathered friends of the universe. We are here to present the latest additions to the royal families. Vegeta Ou, this is your granddaughter? Bardock, this is your grandson? They are to be called...?" the priest began.

"You, daughter of Saiya born from Kakarrot, shall be called Roma Onya Sunrissa Vegeta," the king pronounced as he held his granddaughter high for the crowd to see.

"You, son of Saiya born of Vegeta no Ouji, shall be called Chardonblis Bardock Vegeta," Bardock proclaimed.

"Let it be known that on this day, Roma and Chardonblis Vegeta are accepted members in the House of Vegeta. All hail the new prince and princess!" the priest said and the crowd erupted into shouts and howls of excitement.

Following the presentation of Vegeta and Kakarrot's chibis came the presentation of Tregeta's and Goten's chibis, however this time Vegeta and Kakarrot named the children-all ten of them as none of them had ever had birthing ceremonies. This was a perfect opportunity to introduce all the Earth half-breeds to their Saiyan heritage and traditions. After the presentation, the priest prayed over the chibis, bade the parents well, then the parents filed out first so that they could place their chibis in the dining hall to be displayed to all eyes. Servants then sat with the newborns to feed them and tend to them while the parents feasted.

The dining hall was grand and was occupied mostly by light and dark Saiya-jin; the other guest sat at tables with their races around the rest of the dining hall. Food of various descriptions was brought in and served in never ending processions and discussion was general at best. The humans-mutants and non-mutants-could not believe the sight that Vegeta's people and the prince himself presented. They did not seem as if they were once the scourges of the universe and the only differences between the Earth-jin themselves and the Saiya-jin was the tails, the spiky black hair, the incredible strength and eating habits like Kakarrot's, not a messy disgusting display of uncontrolled abandon, but a vast volume of food stuffs that could feed all of Earth's hungry.

"I can't believe how civilized this race is! Having met Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa and from what King Kai had told Goku when he went to train, you'd think they were nothing but savage killers and warriors. But... these Saiya-jin are so different! Even Vegeta's dad!" Bulma remarked in awe as she watched the impeccably mannered royal family as they dined. "He truly is the prince of the race," the blue haired scientist sighed.

"Bulma, hey, when this is over, he's gone and so is Goku. Both will be leaving the planet with the other Saiya-jin on Earth to live on whatever planet their grandparents had been on," 18 interjected matter-of-factly.

"I can't believe my Goku has family alive and looks so like all those people he's seated with," Chichi sighed unhappily seemingly to have just discovered her ex-mate had indeed been from an alien world.

Dinner carried on then drinks were served. On Minerva, the drinks of choice were chardonblis and ambrosia along with a mixture of berrycynth juice and ambrosia called ambrion, a very potent elixir. Unnoticed by any, Princess Kayla had slipped out of the room to stroll in the spacious garden of the palace. She was deep in thought. Why had her grandmother brought her children to this celebration? Kakarrot would surely kill her when he found that she had given herself to an Ice-jin willingly and up until a year ago had secret meetings with him until he had to go into hiding from his older brothers and King Cold.

"Oh, Frostbite, love, what I wouldn't give to see you again. I should have taken you on your offer to leave with you when we all left this planet," she sighed as she fingered a berrycynth bloom.

"I-I've waited to hear you say that, my princess," a voice spoke from the darkness and startled Kayla.

Turning, the princess choked in surprise. "Frostbite! Oh, my love!" she cried and ran to a figure the same height as herself and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same.

"Oh, love, this has been the longest year of my life! Do you truly wish to be with me and be my queen?" Frostbite asked in disbelief.

"Oh, love, I do, but I can't for six months. I'm carrying," the princess hung her head.

"I thought I caught another's scent on you. No, I haven't the right to be jealous. We are not officially mated. Does he mean to you?" the Ice-jin prince asked as he lifted Kayla's head to look into her black eyes.

"Not as much as you. He's a Saiyan who was raised on a planet called Earth. I saw him and my need overcame my good senses. We have bitten one another but we have not shared memories to bond, but, love, I so want to be with you," Kayla sighed and moved to kiss the Ice-jin prince.

Unbeknownst to the couple they had been observed. He had left the gathering to collect his thoughts on his blood family, his mateship with the prince and the fact that he could have babies, all of which was overwhelming. He sat in a tree and watched the couple embrace. He couldn't believe it but then that explained the children. How could he have been so stupid and tricked into mating with such a female and worse yet, her own brother had sanctioned it?! Shooting from his perch, he took to the darkening sky of Minerva, tears pouring from his eyes in torrents as he flew at light speed.

Inside the palace, in the dining hall, the prince had been casually nursing his drink and viewing his chibis when he sensed a tremendous surge in power. The other guests had been imbibing quite heavily except for many of the humans, and thus were either passed out or semi-conscious. Most of the unconscious, were members of the dark Saiyan tribe. Well, who could blame them, for many of them, it had been their first taste of physical pleasures in many years.

"Kakarrot!" he exclaimed and his glass dropped to the floor, shattering to oblivion, then the prince took off through an open window and flew in the direction he had sensed the commander had gone.

Vegeta kept his senses wide open to continue receiving; however, the chi suddenly took a nosedive and seemed to disappear altogether. Curse that idiot! Vegeta did not want to play hide and come find me, he wanted his mate and pronto! The prince poured all his energy and then some into his flight, then he remembered he knew the Instant Movement, thus, he put two fingers to his forehead, visualized his mate then winked out of sight. When he next materialized, it was to find himself at the cliffs. That was odd because Kakarrot had been warned to never go near that area and had known better than to go by the cliffs of Minerva, it was dangerous. The cliffs resembled the White Cliffs of Dover on Earth in that they jutted over rocks hundreds of feet below and they were easy to topple from if one was not paying attention. Nonetheless, the prince searched the area but found no trace of his sensitive mate, then something cold gripped his heart. No, it couldn't be, not after all they had gone through. Hesitantly, Vegeta made his way to the drop-off, fearing what his eyes would see.

"NO! KAKARROT!" the scream reverberated throughout the planet and shook it to its core. The prince dove toward the mass sprawled at the bottom. "K-san? K-san, talk to me, love! Please, you can't have done this, you're not a coward! Open your eyes. C'mon. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for earlier. Please," the prince cried and fished for a senzu bean.

Vegeta cursed, as he could not feel any pit through his gloves as he searched their hair. Wait, his gloves, yes, there was always one hidden away in there. Carefully removing the glove from his left hand, Vegeta shook it out and sure enough, a tiny pit fell into the palm of that same hand. It was sheer fortune that Kakarrot had fallen face up, which meant he could just put the bean in his love's mouth, close it and work the other's throat muscles to aid in ingestion. The second the bean entered Kakarrot's system, most of his wounds began to heal and his breathing became somewhat stronger, however, he did not regain consciousness. Vegeta placed a hand on his mate, two fingers of the other hand against his forehead and the two vanished from the area only to reappear in the medical center of the palace.

"My God, Oujimi, what happened to the commander?" Celerion gasped when the prince and Kakarrot materialized in the medical center.

"I don't know. I just found him at the bottom of the cliffs. Grr, whoever caused him to attempt what I did, is dead when I find them! I gave him a senzu so an hour or two in the tank should fully restore him to health," Vegeta's black eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"V-Vegeta," a weak voice rasped and the prince looked down at his mate.

Placing a hand over the large Saiyan's mouth, Vegeta shushed him. "Quiet, koi mi. You need to recover. K, if I drove you to this, I'm sorry. I'll work harder on being a better mate to you, I-"

"N-No, you have to listen. I-I-It's about your sister... V-sama," Kakarrot's voice was strained as he attempted to talk.

"You're determined, chibi, aren't you? Talk through the link. You know we're connected in that way," Vegeta said in a flat authoritative voice, "but first, you're getting in that tank to heal up. I want you to participate in the moonrise festivities with me. I'll be here when you wake, love," the prince smirked as he and Celerion placed Kakarrot in the tank, hooked him up then filled the tank. 'Proceed, chibi mi,' the prince spoke through their mental link.

'I had gone out into the garden to try and sort through the fact that I had family that had survived the destruction when I caught sight of your sister. She was beautiful as the pale light bathed her and made her look like an angel. I heard her sigh and say the name Frostbite and that she wished she could see him again. Then I saw a creature that looked like Frieza in final form approach her. She squealed in happiness and called the creature's name, Frostbite, a second time. They embraced. She had expressed how she wanted to be with him but that she was carrying my child and couldn't be with him for six months. Then I saw them kiss. Now I know why her children all have black cherry eyes, grayish skin and just feel wrong to me. Anyway, I knew I was never to go to the cliffs in the dark but they seemed like the best place at the time. I was practicing a spin kick with a double rotation and over rotated. I lost my balance and fell end over end. I was as you found me. Oh, V-sama, I don't know what to do. Help me, koi!' K-san cried over the mental link.

Vegeta could hear the anguish and sadness in his koi's explanation. Vegeta had to remain calm as his rage at the information began to stew, he'd go kill something or someone later. Right now, he had to comfort his mate. 'Have a care, love, I'll handle miss princess and her icebox boyfriend. You recover and don't worry, I'll not harm the chimp, but she'll rue this day she made fools of the Houses of Vegeta, Aegar and Bardock!' the prince hissed with thunder in his mental tone. Giving Kakarrot a mental kiss and an 'I love you,' the elder Saiyan left the medical center.

The elder Saiyan prince had to cool off. An Icejin, a stinking bloody Icejin! How could she have done such a thing to her family? Worse yet, how could she not have told her Saiyan mate she had mated with another? Vegeta cursed himself. He had sanctioned the union when she made the advances towards his commander. Even if she hadn't, he would have elevated Kakarrot in rank for himself, but that was beside the point. How had she mated with an Icejin and why could he not scent the being about her? Or maybe... His mind trailed back to when the sibs had arrived on Earth and she had taken him in her arms... No, he was far too distraught to have noticed anything, however, he did scent the fact that she had entered heat and was on the hunt for a mate. At the time, it was just himself and Kakarrot and she had pinpointed the only other pure blood, well, besides Fuyung and her two male sibs. Growling, Vegeta hissed. One of those two should have told him so that then he could have warned Kakarrot against the union. Oh, but the boy had been so happy that the royal princess had noticed him and little else mattered.

'K, koi, I'm sorry. I should have paid closer attention but she had said that Kale had kept the Kellogg-18 Ice-jin away from her.' How had she met that race's prince, much less became enamoured of him? Hn, his brother had a lot of explaining to do! Poor Kakarrot, always the innocent pawn others laughed at and depended on to pull their sorry ass ends from the fire. First he had been tricked into marrying Chichi because no one had bothered to explain that matrimony was not some Earth delicacy to be delighted in like fine cheesecake! Even the arrogant prince knew what the blue haired female wanted from him but he never pursued that line of confinement, having seen too much evidence from that Earth television. He had lived with the shrew over seven years and he had learned of something called 'common law', what they had had become a legal sort of marriage. That was why he had had to seek a divorce instead of just up and leaving as many Saiyan males did when they found their mate was less worthy than themselves.

But to Kakarrot, the strong Saiyan warrior with the heart of tenderness, everyone was worthy whether an evil opponent bent on destroying the sanctity of life in the universe or an undeserving slut like that female offspring of the king's, his koi considered everyone innocent. How often must the large Saiyan be proven incorrect in his presumptions of most beings? Even the prince himself, the large Saiyan had perceived him as a good soul for so long and with the accident and cranial traumas, the nature that Kakarrot had insisted was buried under all the filth, dirt and decay that had grown in the shorter Saiyan's heart began to emerge. Vegeta shook his head. No, he was losing sight of his objective. He was gonna demand an answer from someone!

Entering the dining chamber, the prince quickly noted that the entire male portion of the Saiya-jin race was either unconscious or close to it. He noted that the king was passed out on the floor with Bardock over his chest in the same condition. The prince knew his people could hold many forms of alcohol, but they could not exactly hold their own spirits. Well, what would one expect from a strong race? Everything had to be stronger in order to be fully enjoyed. Even though they were all inebriated beyond reason at this moment in time, within an hour or so they would bounce back to normal. The same could not be said for the Earth-jin, who were anatomically weaker than the Saiya-jin, and were passed out in deep comas of incomprehension. Vegeta growled. Then he looked around and found that his eldest and youngest brothers were missing from the fold. Well, if they were as the rest of the race, Kale would definitely be useless.

"Vegeta-sama!" a whisper came from the prince's left side.

The prince looked and found that the captain of his army was beside him. "Captain Gohan," the prince responded tightly as he searched the hall for anyone in control of their faculties then he remembered that females were forbidden to imbibe with the males, thus were off in a room of their own along with the children. Shaking himself, Vegeta looked up at into the eyes of his captain. "Is there something you wish to see me over, captain?"

Gohan blushed, then threw his hand behind his head in the same manner as his dad. "Oh, heh, heh. I just wanted to say I had no idea that our race was so indulgent!"

Vegeta smirked, waved his hand and shrugged. "Wait until they recover and enter the battle arena in a few hours preceding the moonrise celebration. I'm sorry, captain, I have an urgent matter at hand. I hope to see you in the ring or at least out hunting your mate," the prince remarked, bade Gohan good-luck then left to locate the females.

/

Gathered in an outer chamber were the two Saiyan queens, the younger queen's mother, Onya, both her mother and Bardock's as well as all Saiya-jin under drinking age-what drinking age? In Saiyan society, once the chimp could walk, the chimp could drink, however in mild doses which gradually increased with their age. Queen Vegetanna and Oivetta held their great grand chimps and fed them, Sunrissa and Ceraina in discussion over Kayla's absence.

"What I don't understand is why she hasn't returned as yet? I mean those scabs of her's begged me to bring them to be with her. She's shirking her duty! When I see miss princess, I'm giving her a piece of my mind! How could she embarrass our royal house like this? And now those frosty beings are here, heaven only knows what her Saiyan mate will think! I haven't even considered what Ichison will do when he finds out!" Vegetanna lamented as she handed the chimp in her arms to a waiting servant to get cleaned.

"I'll tell you what Ichison will do, if she weren't carrying my mate's child, I'd tear her head from her shoulders and shove it down his throat!" a deep growl startled those within the chamber,

"Mi amour! Oh, my love! Why are you not with the others?" Ceraina asked as Vegeta stepped into the room.

"Ichison, you look as if you've lost your best friend, boy. What ails?" Vegetanna asked the prince, who stood in a towering rage in the center of the room.

"I damn near did and all because he caught that hussy born of my mother with a friggin Ice-jin! Neither she nor her twin brother informed the two of us! Grr, I'm so mad I could spit! How could I be so stupid as to not sense she had been with someone else? I've always prided my Saiyan sense of smell! I don't know, maybe I was too distraught to really pay attention when they had found me. Then there was the news of Frieza and others, my capture and humiliation by Zarbon...I just don't know. Maybe I should have pressed when she had mentioned she had a child Cilvi's age on Kale. Did any of you know about this outrage?" the prince asked as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Moving from her seat, Irisanna, Sunrissa's mother embraced her eldest grandson and he seemed to fold in on himself but she supported his weight as if he weighed no more than his chimps. "Sh, chimp, I know it hurts. My son didn't react half as calmly as you are. He took both her life and her lover's," Irisanna attempted to soothe.

"It's not the same, momma, she didn't tell us! Miss Princess took one look at K-san and her thick tail went into motion. I could sense she had entered her season but that was all I scented, nothing else. How could she negate to let us know, then I wouldn't have given K-san to her? I thought I did the right thing but like everything I've ever tried, it was for nothing. I even fooled myself into believing that by self-destructing I could take out a powerful enemy the way Kakarrot had done with a being called Cell. I lost my body and had to be refashioned. This isn't even my original frame. Prince Vegeta, prince of all screw-ups! I'm not even good enough to be counted on as an ally. K-san's friends all hate me, the female my blue haired children spawned from just tolerated me and I treated her like I would slaves and servants!" with that, Vegeta loss all control of his emotions.

The elder queen understood where her grandson was coming from. She had seen the two members of the Ice-jin royal house enter with a horde of obvious half-breeds, Queen Igloo and that repulsive scab of a son, Frostbite. He was the Ice-jin king, now, with Cold and the two elder boys vanquished. She wouldn't be surprised if those two had wished the others back just to have them killed again. She had watched them enter the dining hall with that disgusting rabble behind them-they were half Saiyan and half that icebox race's kind. Surely, the scab wasn't entertaining the thought of foisting them onto the Saiya-jin? He had to be ten bricks short of a shit icehouse if he had that thought in what he did not possess for a brain! There was no way in Hades the Saiya-jin were going to accept freeze face's mistakes even if those maggots had been delivered by Raditz and Vegeta themselves! Her mind then reminded her that her granddaughter's five children were the by-blows of that misshapen horror of the universe. What could the chit be thinking? Giving up Bardock's fine son for... Oh! At that moment, a mighty roar erupted and the room flashed like a cannon had just been shot.

All eyes looked and found the elder queen had erupted into Super Saiyan level two! It was a wonder the others had not been blown away by the explosion, however, they did cross off the blast as they protected the chibis.

"Momma! Be careful, will you? Many of the chibis can't cross off, yet!" Sunrissa yelled but the din of the elder queen's transformation drowned all other noise out.

In that instant, Vegeta had taken hold of his grandmother, lifted his two fingers and teleported the two away from the palace to a place where his grandmother could fully transform. Although palace Carthagia was a well-built edifice that could withstand the force of Super Saiyan transformations, with chibis and carrying females in the same area, one had to be extremely cautious.

Hearing the commotion, Kayla and Frostbite looked up from whatever they were doing and noticed a golden glow in a forested area not far from the palace. They looked at one another then moved to investigate. At the same time, those Saiya-jin and humans who had been in the dining hall, came back to awareness as those who possessed the skill sensed an extremely high power surge and gathered themselves to go investigate. The other females who had been with the queen joined the group as they watched the elder queen ascend into Femzoro level Saiya-jin.

The prince gasped in surprise and wondered why he himself had not ascended. He was just as distraught as she and the others but his ascension had not been triggered. Maybe he had finally learned to control when he needed the extremely powerful release the form offered or perhaps it was the sight of the king's mother in the state as if the injustice had been done to her directly. In a sense, it had because it was done to the Saiyan race as a whole.


	29. DISGRACEFUL DISNIHERITENCE

WARNING! MUTILATION, ANGST, FLUFF, SHOUNEN AI, YAOI

CHAPTER XXIX

DISGRACEFUL DISINHERITANCE

Screams of 'what the hell is that!' erupted from the gathered crowd the minute their eyes came in contact with the horrifying vision of a gigantic gorilla type creature. The creature, while it resembled an Oozaro, was much larger, its fur was reddish golden brown, and its tail was lush and thick like a fox's tail, its eyes were black cherry in color with no iris like with Oozaro. The now recovered dark Saiya-jin were speechless until Vegeta Ou remembered a dangerous move he had executed one time in his younger days when his mother had found that the king had been murdered. Flying close to his mother, the king reached for her tail, grabbed it and gave it a hard yank but not hard enough to break it.

"What the hell's he doing? He'll be killed for sure!" Queen Zatanna, Zarbon's mother, exclaimed.

"No, he knows that's one of the only ways to either restore her from her transformed state or to stop it as Ceraina is doing my own," Vegeta Ouji explained and eyes turned to see Ceraina indeed had a hold on his tail.

Vegetanna melted back into her mortal state and collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Those who had never seen the Femzoro were both shaken and curious and stood away from the queen, who now stood naked in front of all. Vegeta Ou removed his cape and threw it around his mother and held her as she dissolved into tears of pain. The king was stunned, for he had rarely seen his strong mother shed tears-the reunion earlier didn't count because he had cried as well. The king looked over the crowd.

"Would someone mind telling me what brought my mother to Femzoro?" the Ou hissed, which caused the crowd to flinch.

"Ask that female who was born of Queen Sunrissa! She's the cause. I trust you noticed how her spawn looked incredibly like Ice-jin?" Vegeta Ouji replied threw clenched teeth.

The Ou scanned the crowd until his sharp black eyes clashed with a pair of horror filled orbs the same inky hue and belonged to a vision with shoulder length spiked black hair. She clung to a grayish white and purple headed being a little shorter than her brother, a being that resembled both Frieza and Cooler. The Ou made a retching sound.

"What the...I thought we killed both Cooler and Frieza on Magnetara! How could he be yet alive?" the Ou flustered as he tried to make sense of what his eyes were looking at.

"My name is Frostbite, I am the youngest and last son of King Cold and Queen Igloo," the Ice-jin stepped forward and announced.

Saiyan eyes flared with anger as the Ou replied, "I did not give you leave to speak, scab! Unhand that female now!" the king demanded which only caused the couple to embrace tighter.

"I will not let her go! We love each other, why can't our races get along? I apologize for what my predecessors have done to you but what I feel-"

Frostbite was cut off in mid-sentence as a chi blast sailed between the couple and forced them apart.

"My Ou... told you... not... to... speak! God, you Ice-jin are such dense creatures!" a harsh voice sounded from behind the royal clan.

All eyes turned but the Ouji's lit up with surprised happiness. "K-san, mi koi!" the prince broke from Ceraina's hold and barely missed colliding with Onya as the two flew to Kakarrot's side. The Ouji conceded to the mother, however, he did wrap his tail around the larger Saiyan's abdomen.

After Onya had greeted her son, she moved so that his mate could do the same. Prince Vegeta wasted no time in bringing his arms to do what his tail was. The two embraced and kissed one another lightly, fighting against the urge to engage in a stronger deeper exchange. "How are you feeling, love?" the prince asked as he held his koi tightly as if he had just returned from a mission.

"Better than that Ice-jin and that female are gonna feel when I get through with them!" Kakarrot hissed, his hair flashing from midnight to gold, however, the prince held him in check.

All those who had known Kakarrot as the tender, kind hearted, wouldn't-harm-a-fly Son Goku stood amazed at such a display of anger. The prince and Kakarrot's parents had expected such a reaction and he had every right to be upset. Well, the entire clan was livid! How could a daughter of Saiya willingly choose to mate outside her race and neglect to inform a chosen mate from her race? It went beyond all explanation. Notwithstanding, Kakarrot attempted to lunge at the couple but Vegeta Ouji held him back.

"No, my love, she's not worth it. I don't know what I was thinking in allowing her access to my one. If I had known she'd pre-mated with a scab like that... K-san, forgive me, koi," the prince hung his head and bit back the tears that threatened to fall, angry with himself for losing the emotional fight.

Kakarrot lifted the prince's head and wiped away the stray tears that had escaped the smaller Saiyan's onyx colored eyes. "V-sama, its okay, mi amour. I was just overjoyed that she had chosen me since you and I had not... Well, you know. I should have told you that when I bit her, I'd tasted something strange in her blood. I mean, I barely scratched you and your blood tasted like cinnamon berry spice to me. Her blood tasted bitter like vinegar and battery acid and I couldn't bring myself to bite her again. I went down on her during one of our mating sessions and the scent made me gag. I forced myself to pay no attention to whatever reeked from her and dismissed it as a need to wash. I was still influenced by Son Goku and he took a lot of things for granted. I was pleased when you elevated my status so that I could be with the female and I accepted because I wanted to be closer to the one I'm looking at now. Kakarrot will not take things for granted, especially regarding his Ouji and mate. I love you," K-san smiled. Taking the Ouji's smaller hands in his large ones, the larger warrior knelt in front of the prince. "I, Kakarrot, son of Bardock and Onya, am now completely yours, my Oujisama," Kakarrot's eyes glittered as he declared to all that he belonged to their prince.

Vegeta's heart was in his mouth as well as his bright black eyes, which danced like he had done just sometime previous on another planet after he had seen his love attain the now coveted Pilzara form of their race. His throat constricted with strong emotions that prevented him from answering, however, he was spared when the king spoke.

"Is this warrior acceptable to you, my Ouji-san?" the king's voice broke his startled son from his trance but still the prince could only nod his response. "Let it be known that this night has seen the severance of the union between the female called Kayla and Commander Kakarrot, and the fulfillment of the union between Prince Vegeta and Lord Kakarrot. Rise, warrior, take your place with your Outusan in the royal houses of planets Kale and Minerva," Vegeta Ou pronounced and Kakarrot rose to go stand beside Bardock and behind the prince. Then the Ou turned his face back to the offensive couple. "You, woman, have disgraced not only the Saiyan race but both your family and that of your Saiyan mate's as well as the warrior himself. According to Saiya-jin law, your mate has the right to dispose of you in anyway that befits him heedless of your carrying his seed or not. However, since that which you carry is royal property, it shall be removed and housed in another until its delivery time. Is there a female among the daughters of Saiya willing to house Kakarrot's chimp?" the Ou looked at all the females of breeding age.

Proudly stepping forward and with a deep bow, the elder Saiya-jin queen nodded and said, "I accept the child, my Ou. Upon its birth, it shall be returned to its Outusans, Kakarrot and Vegeta Ouji," Queen Vegetanna bowed her head, her sharp eyes slicing any thought of rebuke or rebuff. "It is what I can do to honor the House of Bardock in the face of such a humiliating circumstance," she continued.

"So be it-"

"Poppa, no! This is my baby! You can't take it from me! I want to deliver it!" Kayla suddenly screamed in horror.

The Ou was unmoved and unfazed. "You should have thought of that before you flaunted your affair to the universe! Curse you, Frieza! Damn Frieza and the others to the blackest pit of hell there is! First you rape me when I was a teen up to when my first prince was delivered. Then you turned your sick perverted pleasure onto my chimp when he was but two years of age. You forced me to hand him over to you for special training, then you kidnapped him and forced him into slavery to kill for you and to be your source of release! How I wonder my eldest didn't die from those vicious attacks. Now your youngest brother has claimed my female child for his mate and has caused her to bear five offspring! When will you let my people go?!" Vegeta Ou cursed the Ice-jin race, and with that, enormous power erupted from the Saiyan monarch.

Prince Vegeta was quick to dart behind the Ou and pull his tail, which forestalled the inevitable transformation. Both Pilzara and Femzoro were monstrous and the prince was slowly discovering that the power increased after the very first transformation. This shook even his rock solid resolve and caused a wave of panic to slice through him like a knife. The two mighty Saiyan warriors were amazed that there had been no voices of disapproval from the likes of Chichi or Bulma, who most assuredly would have wrung the king's neck for pronouncing sentence on the female creature that the queen had delivered.

"King Vegeta-sama, may I speak, sir?" said a cold feminine voice that also held a tinge of emotion inside of its tone.

All eyes turned to see Queen Igloo, who had risen into the air to view the crowd. In their fourth form, Ice-jin were shorter in stature than the Saiyan prince was himself even with the four inches the first transformation to Pilzara had given to his original 5'4" body.

"Speak, woman," Vegeta Ou acknowledged the icebox queen.

Nodding her thanks, Queen igloo continued. "I may have a solution to both our situations. I share your shame, believe it or not, in finding that my youngest offspring has chosen a mate of your race. With the evidence looking all of us in the face, I think that we should not deny them their request, however, I will not harbor them on Frieza-1, the home planet and I am sure that you will kill them on your home planet. I have my own private planets from purges that Cold had given to me in an attempt to try and please me. One of those I named Glacier-3. It was not inhabited as I told Cold that I would not accept a planet he had murdered the inhabitants for. The entire planet trade commission was a ridiculous venture and should have been abolished long ago. Anyway, my proposal is this. I will give Frostbite and his mate Glacier-3 as theirs to rule, provided they take every single half-breed and bi-product that Frieza, Cooler and Cold have ever made, regardless of the other race they had forced themselves onto. And, your majesty, I commend your decision with the removal of the pure blood that she carries. Such a stained piece of merchandise should not be allowed such an illustrious privilege," the Ice-queen nodded.

"Your majesty, that's-"

"Silence, female! You are in no position to argue! You're lucky your former mate has no idea of his true heritage or he could have ordered your death at our hands! In addition, you will not only lose that which grows in you but your name, your spikes and tail shall also be removed to let the entire universe know that the Saiyan race is back with a vengeance and shall not tolerate such disgrace! You have renounced your right to possess such crowns of glory. You have played the whore on a son of Saiya whom you duped into believing that you would be his forever, daring not to mention that you had mated and chosen before outside of your own people. From this day you are declared branded and beneath the notice of even the lowest born Saiyan native. From this day onward, let the name of Kayla Vegeta be stricken from Saiya-jin records. Fuyung, Nappa, Angelair, put your gloves on and escort this female to the medical bay for removal," the Saiyan king ordered and the three guards did as ordered.

The air was heavy with a pregnant silence as the female was escorted from the crowd with the Ice-jin following behind. The former Saiyan princess bowed her head in shame as hot tears cascaded down her lovely face. The Saiya-jin, light and dark, took to the air to avoid any contact with the female. It had been known from times of old in Saiya-jin society, that once a female had been declared branded, that she was not even worthy to be spat upon. Oftentimes, a branded female would be sent out to fend for herself, as she had become both nameless and faceless. Well, the second part would be a bit difficult, in this case, as that female had been a twin with a brother who still resembled her. Nonetheless, a branded female, if she had any property, it would be destroyed or seized. If she had children, they would be sent off planet or worse, killed, but that would have been at the discretion of the mate.

Once the female's energy could no longer be detected, the Saiyan-jin descended, however, they did not completely land and just hovered over the places in which they had stood. Queen Vegetanna used the moment to depart and get prepared to accept the infant from the other female. Silence reigned heavy in the encroaching darkness until...

"Ou-san, I had no idea the two of them had formed a tryst. It must have happened when they were on this planet and I had taken Prince Kale to train with Prince Sonra and a few others. I am to blame for allowing such an atrocity to occur against our race," King Aegar bowed low before Vegeta Ou.

The dark Saiyan king regarded the lighter one then held out a hand to the blond ruler. "From what I gather, Aegar, this is a world that is a refuge for the dispossessed, homeless and aimless beings of the universe. If she entered her time when she had encountered that prince, it is understandable why she fell for him. It's still not acceptable but at least we found out before the Saiyan chimp could be pushed into the universe. It is better to be rid of one rotten apple than let it spoil the entire bushel," the dark Saiyan king quipped. That caused those Saiya-jin who had become comfortable with the lighter emotions and feelings in their beings to snicker then that turned into a chuckled and finally full laughter.

The sound snapped the dumbfounded humans out of their trance and Bulma, Yamcha and Chichi stared in open-mouthed amazement.

"What's so funny? I thought Saiya-jin had no humor, judging from the way Vegeta always acts," Chichi shot in a bitchy tone of voice.

"The Ou just made a humorous statement regarding a female he had just declared branded," Ariadne provided the information.

"What's branded?" quiet Chioutzu asked, his little eyes lit with curiosity.

"Branded is a female Saiyan's worse fear. It's when she has committed something so heinous that is beyond the death sentence. She is put out of society, stripped of her very personage and left to fend for herself. Anything she may own is destroyed, her mate and children are forbidden to make any contact with her and no one else in society will have anything to do with her, either," the gold princess replied.

"What caused the girl to become branded?" Krillin asked, now curious.

"She mated outside of the race with one none of our people approve of. It might not have been so bad if she were of low birth, but she was of the royal house and had failed to inform her Saiyan mate that she had mated and belonged to another. That is a crime that is unforgivable. I'm surprised our brother didn't blast her into the next dimension but he has changed a great deal from what he once was," Kale replied as he had passed the group with Raditz behind him due to his great height.

"Why is it a crime for a woman to mate with someone she's attracted to?" Bulma asked.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if she had just informed Kakarrot she had mated before she had singled him out, but some Saiyan females are indiscriminate of their mating choices when they enter their stage. Not like males who set their sites on one in particular, mate and then bond with that one for life. That is one of the reasons why the males bond and mate with one another. Shall we go, my brother?" Kale asked and Raditz nodded then the two departed.

"Raditz, Kale, before you go, I have an acknowledgement to make," the Ou's voice halted the two young men.

"How may we serve you, Sire?" Raditz asked as they bowed.

The king drew a deep breath, then turned to his mates and held out his hands. Sunrissa and Bardock lifted twin sheaths and placed the hilts into the king's hands. The king withdrew the objects, which, when the light hit them, gleamed like a diamond. Gasps were heard the crowd over.

"The king's swords! W-where had they been?" Vegeta Ouji asked against a suddenly dry mouth.

The queen smiled. "One had been in the palace on this planet and the other I had taken with me to Kale," she nodded.

The prince nodded, then turned to watch what the king was about to acknowledge. Vegeta Ou raised his hands and crossed the swords and looked at the bowed bodies in front of him. A smile graced a face as handsome as the Ouji's.

"This has been a long time in coming and had our planet not been destroyed, it would have been proclaimed and made law. Vegetzu, Rageta, Teresahan, chimps of Tregeta and Goten, come kneel before me, my children. I, Vegeta, the Ou and supreme ruler of the Saiya-jin, recognize and honor these children born of males. Raditz, you are my son born of Bardock. Although it has been written that Vegeta is direct heir to the throne, until his heir is full-grown, you shall be his heir. I crown thee, Prince Raditz. Rise, my Ouji, and claim your place in the house that has always been yours," the king declared.

Raditz hesitated then spoke, "I-I cannot accept, my Ou, in that he and I have sons. Endive is but a mere chimp and is my brother's third full-blooded son. Vegetzu is the eldest by ten minutes," Raditz nodded.

"Your majesty, Vegeta already has an heir!" Kakarrot began to protest but then found himself on the ground and a boot on his neck.

"Half breeds shall never be rulers of the Saiya-jin! You maybe my mate and I love you to distraction but because of his initially mixed blood, Tregeta can never be recognized as my legitimate heir," Vegeta Ouji spat as he knew that K-san would argue with why Tregeta was no longer to be the prince's heir.

"F-forgive me, my Ouji. I-I overstep my bounds," Kakarrot wheezed and Vegeta lifted his foot, held out his hand in offer to assist K-san from the ground, however, the prince found himself flying backwards.

Suddenly, the prince's flight was halted and his arms were pinned at his sides. He began to struggle. "Let go! K-san, save this for the arena!" the prince gasped.

K-san leaned around his prince, captured his love's lips in a passionate exchange then let the smaller Saiyan loose. The prince slapped K-san with his tail then returned to the crowd.

"If the two of you are finished with your fun, might we proceed? Thank you," the king continued after his son and K-san had nodded. "I am well aware of Tregeta being female born but he is of a mixed union and therefore cannot be his legally recognized heir. Raditz, I commend your recommendation. Prince Vegetzu, I crown thee heir to the throne of Kale after your Outusan. Rise, my prince," the king declared.

Vegetzu slowly got to his feet in an unsteady manner but both his Outusan's were beside him to assist. The young vision of Vegeta and Raditz looked from one parent to another. He couldn't believe it.

"Does that mean that I am a crowned prince, Outusan, Matusan?" the young man asked.

"Matusan? I've never heard that one," Prince Vegeta blushed almost fearing the meaning and implication of the word.

"Teresahan coined it. She and I were trying to decide what to call you since you delivered the two of us. You told me that Raditz was my Outusan and that Kakarrot was hers. Since they contributed and we call them Outusan, she figured that since you had the role of the 'momma,' that you should be called Matusan. I hope it is not dishonoring nor displeasing to you, Ouji-sama?" Rageta hung his head.

The prince was more elated than displeased. He called the two he had birthed to him and embraced them; his heart swelled to near bursting at the affection the word had brought with it.

"Let it be known that all delivering males shall be known as Matusans!" the king proclaimed.

"My king, I propose one more change. Although planet Kale was named for our son, Prince Kale, it is only fitting that we rename the planet, Vegeta, as both Ou and Ouji are alive and together once again!" Sunrissa smiled but the king shook his head.

"Not Vegeta, my one. The planet shall be named Kale-Ragetzusei, in honor of all princes. We shall officially rename it when we leave to inhabit her, for now, it is nearly moonrise and time for the great fight! Dismissed!" the king announced, however...

"One moment, my darker children. I know how eager you all are for your battle royal, but it has been so long since a certain prince has graced us with his talent along with those of his twin sons. Would it be too much to request a concert before the battle?" King Aegar asked as he bowed to King Vegeta.

The darker king smiled and nodded. "Yes, I have seen his talent from the other side. He is quite the master of the dherra the auto harp instrument Vegeta played to celebrate K-san's transformation. I don't see why not," that king nodded. "Children of Saiya, honored guests, King Aegar requests that a certain prince and his sons perform in a concert before we undertake the battle royal. I trust they know who they are and how long it will take them to prepare," King Vegeta nodded.

Prince Vegeta froze, a chill traveling the length of his strong spine. How could that platinum haired tailless ape put him in such a predicament? He never wanted to bring his music to the stage. He was content with just making recordings as the 'nameless wonder.' Now beings he never wanted to know that the Saiya-jin could be an aesthetic race would be granted that knowledge.

"Hey, love, what's wrong?" K-san as he embraced the prince from behind and kissed his cheek.

"K-san! Aegar requested my sons and I perform, I can't do that!" the Ouji spun around and threw his arms tightly around his koi, his black eyes wide like saucers. Sweat poured from the prince's body as if he had just performed a heavy work out.

"V-sama, you're shaking like a leaf! I've never seen you this scared in my life," K-san held his mate as tightly as he could.

"Matusan, what's wrong?" it was Rageta's voice at his dad's left side.

"King Aegar wishes us to perform. You know I can't do that, even on this planet!" the prince replied.

"My Ouji, it's not so bad. Everyone you know will be out there. I'll be in the front row cheering you on, even if you flop," K-san snickered and Vegeta pulled away from his embrace.

"Oh, that's encouraging! I get stage fright, all right! I can't stand crowds. I guess it's a psychological fear from my days with that horrid white demon. I get physically ill whenever I think of going out on a stage to perform. That's why I've never toured the music from the CD," the prince voice reflected the shuddering in his body.

"Tell them why, little brother, or would you like me to?" it was Raditz and he placed a large hand on the smaller Ouji's back to comfort him.

Fighting the urge to lean into his older brother's touch, the prince replied, "You can. I might disgrace myself," Vegeta drew a shaky breath.

Raditz sighed. "Frieza would have us dress, dance and perform disgusting displays to turn his audience and clients on. Many of those clients rented us for their own entertainment after they saw what we had to offer and what we could do. That white whore..." Raditz could not continue.

"If we had failed to solicit action or bring in a certain amount of cash for that white whore, he would punish us horrendously. I was always the one to get it after he had his way with either Saiyan. I wished he had killed me but he never did. I always did what he ordered as I was too afraid of Frieza and his punishments. Once he started, he never stopped until we were half-dead. The dressing up and dancing part was fun, when we did it on our own in practice and no one could see us. When he commanded our presence to his stage, we knew he had new buyers for our favors. It was humiliating to be put on display like sluts for the taking," it was Zarbon who had contributed to the narrative.

"At least I opted for the Ginyu Force, but that was no better. When he or Cooler wanted us to perform, he'd call Cap'n Ginyu and tell him he wanted to see us in our tutus. That was humiliation to the hilt! At least you guys had something to cover you! Frieza's idea of a tutu was a feather boa wrapped around our middles and a sheath to cover the hardware, pardon the pun," Jeice had stepped into the conversation.

"I know how Vegeta feels. I cringe when I see a stage now. I'd much rather perform in private," Zarbon sighed.

"Well, how about dark glasses so that you don't know you're on stage? Please, my prince? I love to hear you sing and watch you dance. You have incredible moves!" Kakarrot smiled as he tried to coerce his prince into performing.

"Matusan, please? We'll be with you and you know Tregeta and Goten perform with us as well. We won't let the crowd get you down. If you feel faint, I'll rush you off stage," Rageta attempted to soothe his delivering parent.

Vegeta looked up at all who surrounded him and a smile tugged at his lips. "One condition. You four join me," the prince spoke as his younger brother, Kale, was also present and Vegeta knew the boy had a hidden talent.

The others agreed and the group broke up. Vegeta went to King Aegar and informed him that the band would be on stage in the amphitheater in a half an hour. That king nodded and moved to gather the crowd.

Ten minutes later, the group was gathered and waited to go entertain the crowd. Vegeta discovered that both Zarbon and Jeice were also musically inclined and had their own native instruments. The group sat in a large dressing room and surveyed one another. Vegeta, his brothers and sons opted to dress in tight fitting black leather pants, black long sleeved shirts, white boot and gloves and black leather jackets that matched their pants and hung to the heels of their boots. Zarbon was dressed in a pale blue long sleeved shirt and tight dark blue jeans that complimented his blue skin to perfection, a dark blue vest, white boots and gloves. Jeice wore the pink shirt Bulma had first given Vegeta when he had returned from his hunt for Kakarrot in the early days. The shirt looked a lot better on the orange skinned punk rocker than it ever did on the no Ouji. Along with the shirt, Jeice wore red leather pants, white boots and gloves as well as a white vest. Each member sat in his own private thoughts as fingers idly played against hand held instruments until a light tap at the door disrupted the quiet. Raditz got out of his seat to answer the summons.

"Chimp, what the devil are you doing here? This is for the entertainers only!" the large Saiyan admonished in harsh tones that caused the others to turn and look.

"I came to see my Outusan," a tiny male voice spoke with authority.

"Watch your mouth, brat, or I'll send you flying to next week!" Raditz huffed.

"Lay one hand on my son, and you'll be gumming your next meal. I don't care if the Ou did crown you as his elder prince. Come, brat, state your business," Vegeta beckoned his son into the room.

Endive strode into the room and bowed to his Outusan. "Outusan, might I request to play the dumeron (a Saiyan drum-like instrument) in the band?" the young Vegeta Ouji mirror image asked.

The prince's eyes widened but he hid the surprise before anyone could comment. "You play the dumeron? Not many can play that just like not many can play the dherra," the elder prince commented in haughty tones, then a smile tugged at his sensuous lips. "Very well, chimp. Let us see what you can do," Vegeta waved his son over to a set of flat discs that were suspended on thin poles in various heights.

The infant stepped behind the instrument, took up the sticks and began a series of triples and doubles followed by a rolling rift like thunder across a valley. If the elders were impressed, they did not show it, merely nodded that the youngest Saiyan prince near Chardonblis could participate in the show.

'Maybe poppa won't be so scared if I'm with him,' the chimp thought with a smile as he stepped from the dumeron set.

Nonetheless, time continued and band decided to meditate to further calm them and prepare for the show. This was more for the Saiyan prince's benefit than for the others.

"Outusan's really nervous and I don't think it's just the concert. He seems like he senses something...Wait, Rageta, do you feel that?" Vegetzu asked his twin brother as the three boys sat together.

"Rageta, what's that? I feel bad. I don't like this. It feels wrong, like my belly's on fire!" Endive clutched onto his elder brother.

The prince's sons moved from their positions to sit beside their Outusan. At that instance, a flash of light blinked then collapsed in on itself. When it cleared there stood Kakarrot, his sons and the eldest grandchildren. Also with him were the king and Bardock, Broli, Turles, Paragus, both Kakarrot's grand-Tousan's and Prince Vegeta's maternal granddad.

"What?" the prince started then he clutched his abdomen.

"Do you feel it, too, poppa? It burns!" Endive held onto his dad who had taken him from Rageta.

"I thought we killed that freak of nature and those others with him! Will this nightmare never end?" the prince cried without tears.

"This is insane, it's impossible! Nothing could have survived that blast," Vegeta Ou shook his head.

"Look, we don't have the time to contemplate the why and how those freaks survived, but they did! We've got a theater full of universal delegates we need to move to safety in a hurry! Let's change to battle armor then go and clear the area!" Vegeta Ouji spoke as he removed his outer clothing.

Zarbon and Jeice bulked as they thought Vegeta and his sons had nothing under their concert clothing, however, when the group pulled off their shirts, the others saw that the Vegeta males had on their Saiyan spandex.

"You must live in those outfits," Zarbon remarked as he moved behind a dressing screen to change his outfit as did Jeice.

Five minutes later, the group stood in battle armor and left the dressing room. As the band headed for the stage entrance, Vegeta contacted King Aegar.

"Aegar, announce that the arena needs to be cleared. An emergency's arisen and it is necessary to protect the breeding females," the Saiyan prince told the light Saiyan king.

"What is afoot, my prince? I sense an evil power headed this way. Could it be...?" Aegar fretted.

"I don't even want to go there, Aegar, just clear the arena by time we exit the corridor," Vegeta Ouji instructed, his voice strong but he felt like a frightened child on the inside. K-san wrapped his tail around the prince to give him comfort.

The group reached the edge of the corridor just as Aegar was announcing the cancellation of the concert due to a delicate situation, which he was not at liberty to divulge but that everyone needed to be moved into the bunkers under the palace. The golden Saiya-jin and the breeding dark haired females left without needing to know any details. However, the other races opted to stay and the humans-not the X-team-were just plain indignant and refused to budge without an explanation.

"Why is the show cancelled and why do we have to leave?" Bulma asked in her waspish fashion.

"Listen, Bulma, there's an evil and powerful presence on its way to this planet and I will not mention who or what I perceive that it is. The Saiya-jin are trustworthy, especially the golden ones. I feel it will be in everyone's best interest for you all to follow King Aegar. Gohan and I will be needed on the battlefield. Now, go," Piccolo tried to herd the human Z- sensi, Chichi and Bulma out of the arena.

"BATTLEFIELD! You mean my Gohan, Goten and Goku will have to fight whatever it is heading down here? Oh, no, I will not allow that!" Chichi shrieked and tried to break from Piccolo's grasp.

"Chichi, what's it gonna take to get you to see that Goku is no longer yours! He hasn't been since Vegeta returned after Buu was destroyed. He left you when Goten was fourteen and took the boy with him. Neither of them belongs to you anymore and Gohan is mine, now and forever! Accept it, woman! Now go, and let us fight this battle once and for all!" Piccolo admonished and shoved Chichi into Bulma to get them out of the arena.

Once the arena was clear, warriors of every delegation and race on planet Minerva gathered for a briefing of what they were going to face. Prince Vegeta stood in the center of the gathering with a heavy heart and weary eyes. Kakarrot stood beside him, as did the rest of the House of Vegeta.

"I'll tell them, Oujimi," the Ou whispered to his middle son who nodded his thanks. "Warriors, first I will tolerate no blaming of my son for the survival of those creatures who are approaching at this very minute. Several of us were up there, we believed them to be on Magnetara and we destroyed it. The psychic golden Saiya-jin did not prepare for nor did they foresee this. I have been told that two of the beings coming are very powerful and negatively charged wizards whose own psychic abilities could rival our own, even yours, Zarbon. Two other beings can regenerate at will and therefore are impossible to destroy completely. My son gave his life in an attempt to destroy one of those things as had Kakarrot when he tried to destroy the other. The odds are heavily against us, but we have the greater number. The royal house is as highly psychic as the golden Saiya-jin are, thus, we may be able to block our thoughts from those wizards," Vegeta Ou stated.

"This would be a perfect time for old Guildo to be fighting with us," Jeice snickered.

"Did I hear someone mention my name?" a voice asked from behind the crowd.

"Guildo!" a crowd of voices gasped in recognition as a short frog-like creature with four round eyes neared them.

"How did you get back to this plane?" Jeice asked as the creature nodded to all he recognized.

"I had a strong feeling in the other dimension that more assistance would be required to stop those beings once and for all. I told these clowns that if they assisted in destroying the enemy of the universe, that I would restore them their lives," it was the voice of the Kaioshin, the Supreme Kai.

"Kaio-sama, welcome, sir. I apologize-"

"Save it, Prince Vegeta, you did your best but sometimes evil refuses to be vanquished. Remember, I told you that five Supreme Kais, each 1000x stronger than Frieza could not vanquish Buu and I had just managed to kill Bibiddi after he had sealed his monster up," Kaioshin replied.

"I know, but did you know about Cell, the ultimate android created from cells of the mightiest warriors in the universe? We can defeat Frieza, Bibiddi and Babidi, but those other two have the power of regeneration. Well, let's cross that bridge when it arrives. Warriors ready?" Vegeta Ouji called.

"On your word, Ouji-sama!" the group of gathered warriors chorused then they powered up and took to the skies following the immense power those who could read chi had picked up not long ago.

Kakarrot flew beside the prince and had to wrap his tail about himself to keep from wrapping his love in its softness.

'I know, love, but we can't be distracted. This is the ultimate battle and a must win situation if the universe is ever going to function at its fullest once again. We'll be Vegetto and shock the shit from those who think to enslave us again,' the prince spoke through the link he and Kakarrot shared.

'Don't forget, Vegedock and Tregeten will join Vegetto in this battle, my son. Remember, you are the strength of Vegetasei,' King Vegeta remarked through the link he shared with his son.

'No, Outusan, K-san is. I run a close second,' the prince replied in a humbled voice.

'Vegeta... I-I don't think he means in strength alone. I keep telling you, your spirit, will and passion are much stronger than mine ever will be. You're a survivor. Me, I'm just a back wood alien boy, with incredible strength, some girl with blue hair found, befriended and civilized. I could never have survived what you did with Frieza. It took great courage for you to sacrifice yourself to Buu. How can I convince you that I'm very proud of you, my prince, and I'm pleased you have chosen me as your mate for life? C'mon, let's go put those fools back on ice!' Kakarrot gently admonished his prince through their link.

Vegeta had to chuckle at how foolish he was acting and he knew what Kakarrot said was the truth. Only a strong willed person, driven by the need for revenge could have survived what Raditz, Nappa and himself had during that time with Frieza. No wonder he had chosen Bardock's youngest to make his own. The boy was an absolute genius when given the chance. He'd have to show his koi just how much he appreciated everything the larger Saiyan had ever done for him. With those thoughts, Vegeta's confidence in defeating those low-life cowardly dogs increased ten-fold. Wrapping Kakarrot's tail with his own, the prince led the group away from the civilized areas of the planet.


	30. A NIGHT TO REMEMBER

WARNING! VIOLENCE. SAP. FLUFF. SHOUNEN AI. YAOI.

CHAPTER XXX

A NIGHT TO REMEMBER

A circular craft made its way to planet Minerva, the occupants gloating at the fact that they had outsmarted those who had attacked them by sending a duplicate craft hurling to the large magnetic planet that had once existed.

"I say, that was a grand deception, but how did you know that little Saiyan rat would venture up to save the planet?" it was a large white horned bulk of a monster otherwise known as King Cold, who made the remark.

"Outusan, Outusan, remember the one who revived us said that when he and his army had fought that little monkey that he was like a demon and stronger than anything he'd ever seen. That the monkey prince fought with all his might to protect this little mud ball. He said that even after the warriors had transformed into final form, that fool still tore them to pieces as if they were nothing! I'll have my revenge on that monkey-tailed abomination for what he's done to my people!" a short, purple headed, part metallic being spat in anger.

"You can have the prince, Frieza. I want the one named Goku and all those who had assisted him in destroying me when I went to avenge your defeat after Namek," another being constructed of metal and that resembled Frieza tossed in his comment.

"I want that rat Kai who killed my Outusan. I want that green freak thing who tore me apart and I know Buu wants the same one that you do, Frieza, because he's the one who attempted to destroy my pet in the first place!" a dark mustard colored goat looking stubby legged creature remarked.

"That's all well and good, but I want the entire Z sensi and Android 18. Mainly, I want one spike haired boy named Gohan!" a green insectoid looking creation with a retractable tail hissed.

"Now that we have established our targets, lets go get them! We may even wipe out what's left of that monkey-tailed race for good," a blue skinned alien that closely resembled Zarbon smirked.

The group cheered as the ship headed for the planet's surface. They would relish this encounter and subsequent defeat of their most hated enemies.

/

The allied forces landed on a deserted part of the planet not far from the cliffs but close enough to call the area into play if need be. Krillin joined the forces along with his wife 18 and several others who had decided that this would be their war as well.

"These beings may have gotten more powerful since we last encountered them on this plane. Some of us fought them in the other dimension after we had been killed or had sacrificed ourselves for others. No matter how strong they may be, no matter what tricks they may try, we need to be on our guard at all times and outsmart them the way they just outsmarted us! A mistake of this magnitude has serious consequences to it. Everyone dowse their chi down to 5 or so. That way they won't be expecting the attack," Prince Vegeta instructed and those warriors who could easily mask their chi levels did so.

The ship entered the planet's atmosphere hoping to avoid radar detection, however, Minervian radar was highly advanced and had picked the craft up when it had still been hiding on a planet named Tarsus, which lay four planets from Minerva itself. As to why the Minervians hadn't sensed the approach was due in part to the heavy spirits imbibed at the celebration, which clouded everyone's chi and ability to sense the impending danger. Nonetheless, although the Minervians were not physically strong like their darker relations, they did in deed have a means of defense. Several warrior class Minervians who had been trained in the skill of maneuvering armored suits adorned their fighting outfits then positioned themselves around the palace in preparation to fire and draw the enemy away from the inhabited portion of the planet.

"Why did we let ourselves become inebriated to the point where we failed to sense that these heathens survived all attempts to vanquish them?" Prince Sonra asked as he stood on the palace battlements to await visual contact with the enemy.

"We were all over excited, my prince. We found Vegeta Ou had been restored and desires to heal the breech his own Outusan had caused when he allied with the Ice-jin. Prince Vegeta and Kakarrot are the strongest I've ever seen them so there's hope yet for the allied forces. Keep your mind open and clear, I understand the wizards traveling with the others are as negatively powerful as we are positively so," Telchion, a medical warrior in another armored suit, replied.

/

In the outer region, the first moon had risen to illuminate the cliff area so the warriors could see their boundary line. Plans had already been set in motion to attempt to keep the battle grounded as much as possible.

'Maybe today, Mineron, the volcano under those rocks will erupt and grace us with the blessing of incineration. Who am I kidding, the last recorded time that underground mountain blew was before any of us existed,' Prince Vegeta thought to himself as he stroked K-san's tail in an absent-minded fashion.

All eyes turned skyward as the sound of a humming motor drew closer. This was it. The time was at hand and the time the nightmare drew to a close. No more, Frieza, Bibiddi, Babidi and Buu, and any others who sought universal domination. Your reigns of terror end now! That thought ran through every mind on the planet. Notwithstanding, the craft began its decent and crashed onto the surface of the planet just behind where Prince Vegeta and the allied forces waited. Motioning for absolute silence except telepathically, the Saiyan prince motioned for all to follow him.

"You call that a landing, you blithering idiot? I ought to blast you just for jostling my nerves and causing me to spill my drink!" Frieza snarled as he advanced on the poor navigator. Pointing his first two fingers toward the slug-like being the overlord then blasted the creature into the next dimension. "I didn't like the way he smelled anyway. C'mon, let's go hunting for new slaves. The less resistant, the better," the sinewy figure hissed in a snake-like fashion.

The hatchway opened and the allies crouched in bushes to survey and listen.

"So, this is Minervasei, huh? That little tattletale said there was more to it than this but we must have over shot the inhabited area. No matter, we can begin by clearing away the debris here and work our way inward. Planets have been known to have stray outpost on the remotest section of the planet to watch for danger," Frieza smirked and motioned to a group of twelve warriors and instructed them to begin to purge the area.

Three warriors stood in each direction, raised their arms and leveled some kind of weapon in preparation to fire. The shots never happened as the warriors found themselves knocked to the ground, arms amputated and searing pain lacing their bodies.

"What the-" was all Frieza had time to utter before a bast caught him in his chest under his metallic breastplate.

In an instant, snarling, blasting creatures, which easily overpowered Frieza's bodyguards but began to have difficulty in subduing the head honchos, themselves surrounded the enemy.

"What is this? Even I can defeat such a rag tag group of warriors without much effort. Come, Buu, let us even the odds," the green insectoid being known as Cell began to move when he felt something slimy against his skin. He ran his hand in the substance, which began to take immediate effect. "Wha-what is this? I-I can't move a muscle! Feel-" and that's when the substance took full effect and hardened Cell into a statue

"What? Cell, what... How did this happen? Buu, attack!" the sire and son wizard team of Bibiddi and Babidi ordered a skinny pink bubble-gum like creature known as Majin Buu into the fight, however, that being had also become a stone statue. "What? Buu, no! I'll kill whoever is responsible for this!" the younger wizard seethed.

At that instance, the small donkey being was lifted into the air by his collar. "Hi, remember me, Dubora, lord of the demons? You killed me after my attempt to destroy that precious pet of yours! Well, let me tell you something, Master Babidi..." Dubora took the little wizard by the head and pulled that being apart then blasted his remains for good measure.

Well, the demon lord's actions weren't hard to accomplish since both Bibiddi and Babidi were shorter than Krillin who had knocked over the Cell statue. The statue had shattered into millions of pieces, which the youngest warriors delighted in blasting into oblivion, the same with the statue of Majin Buu. The fighting continued with the enemy losing more and more and Frieza and Cooler became further agitated with their army.

"Turbon, get in there and fight! You may be my pleasure but I need you to transform and stomp these bothersome insects for me!" Frieza ordered and the being that resembled Zarbon bowed and followed the Ice-jin's order.

"Not today, twin brother! What would Outusan think of his son playing with the enemy? Renounce that fiend and join us! His way ends in destruction and humiliation. Believe me, I know," it was Zarbon who had captured his twin in a strong hold to keep him from transforming.

"Yes, Master Frieza told me you were his favorite next to the monkey prince. How was that runt? I've heard you had quite a time with him. I'd love to ride that pony," the Zarbon twin licked his lips in a disgusting fashion.

Zarbon growled, then his body expanded and not long after the expansion did Zarbon phase into the hideous monstrosity his race transformed into at will. Zarbon then held his brother in one hand and began to squash him.

"Zarbon, wha-AKKK! What are you doing? It's me, Turbon, your twin! You can't kill me! We're bonded by the twin code!" Turbon fought to breathe.

"Our bond was severed when I was taken away from Tsuria! How Outusan lived after that I have no clue but his conscious must have tortured him when he looked at you and saw me as well!" Zarbon squeezed harder.

"Zarbon, stop!" a deep voice ordered and the transformed beauty looked around and nearly dropped his brother to the ground.

"O-Outusan? H-How?" the beast began to melt back into his beauty form once more and he lay an unconscious twin sibling on the ground.

"Touching but could we save the reunion till later? We do have a fight to continue?" Vegeta Ouji tossed his head defiantly.

"Well, well, well. Ve-No, you're not... but then again... You look so like him! You, I do know you, my dear King Vegeta, Commander Bardock. You are both... No, I thought... What are you?" Frieza stuttered as he beheld the royal quartet.

"Your worse nightmare, Frieza! Prepare to die again all three of you!" Kakarrot warned, screamed, then burst into SSJ-2 form followed by his beloved prince.

While Kakarrot and Vegeta tangled with Frieza, Gohan and Piccolo beat up on Cooler and King Vegeta and Bardock took care of King Cold. With such power, King Cold and his boys were drastically overwhelmed. The allied warriors had beaten the ice-jin trio to within an inch of their lives when...

"Stop!" a shrill voice called out.

All fighting halted and the warriors looked around for the disturbance. Eyes widened at the sight of Queen Igloo and Prince Frostbite.

"M-my Queen. H- help me. Help us," a beaten King Cold attempted to plea.

Haughtily, the Ice queen and her youngest son made their way to the battle. That queen gazed coldly into the ruby eyes of the being, which had married her but, had preferences of a different sort beginning with his two eldest sons. Such a sick dog! Queen Igloo, who was no bigger than Frieza in his final transformed state, stood behind the large Ice-jin, grabbed his horns and leaned down to where his right ear socket was located.

"Say good-bye, you perverted bastard!" she hissed and both twisted his head and chi blasted him into the next dimension.

"M-mother! H-how could you? H-"

A chi blast to the chest silenced Cooler's response. "Silence, dog! King Vegeta, do you think it a fitting departure to show these creatures what they dumped on several races in the universe before we send them away?" the queen suggested.

"Yes, ma'am, I think they should be made to look at such horrors in the face and know the abominations they had others spawn for them. Warriors, incinerate the area and take the prisoners to the arena," King Vegeta took to the air followed by the rest of the royal house.

With Frieza and Cooler secured by chi-cuffs, the two were then teleported to the fighting arena where Prince Vegeta had informed King Aegar that an execution would be held.

The crowd was gathered once again in the arena and the royal houses of the Saiya-jin, Tsuria-jin, Rockaria-jin and other races Frieza and his brother had infected stood or sat in the very front. King Vegeta, along with the newly restored kings of Tsuria and Rockaria presided over the event.

"Distinguished guest and members of elite society. I stand here to perform an unwilling task but one that must be performed before this disease is stamped out. When I mention your parents, I would like all those offspring to gather and stand in front of the surviving parent. Children of King Cold, Cooler, Frieza and King Vegeta, stand," King Vegeta closed his eyes but others saw that at least twenty half-bred beings stood.

"Outusan, no, you can't!" the Saiyan middle prince began to protest.

'Silence, Ichimi. It is for the best. Let them realize just what kind of monsters their sires are and deal with them in their way. We shall finish them off when the time comes,' Vegeta Ou spoke through the link to his heir.

Vegeta Ouji nodded and looked into the crowd but he was spared from speaking as...

"Children of King Cold, Cooler, Frieza and King Zeneron, Zarbon and Turbon's sire, stand," a blue skinned alien who resembled Zarbon and his twin spoke. Several bluish-gray skinned beings with reddish yellow colored eyes and green hair stood at the call.

It was apparent what was going on and the princes soon followed suit and called their own half-bred offspring to stand. After all half-Ice-jin breeds had been called the Saiyan King spoke.

"Look well at the poor creatures you forced upon the universe. These offspring have no identifiable race and know that they will never be accepted by the either of their parents' races. Fortunate for them, Queen Igloo has given a planet for them to reside upon along with a branded Saiyan female who has renounced her heritage and pride to mate with the youngest of yours. From this day forward, I proclaim these being with no heritage as Glacierians from the planet Glacier-3!" King Vegeta pronounced and nodded to the newly formed race.

"Children, these are two of the three who crossed our genes with theirs to produce the likes of you. They tossed you out like yesterday's trash. You are the unlucky ones they didn't kill and left to be disposed of. You must thank Zarbon for his allience with the younger Ice prince in that he sent you to him to be distributed to other planets to take residence. You may do with these reptiles what you will. Those of you with Saiyan blood should crave revenge for that part of you. Frieza is the one who tried to destroy the Saiyan race. Frieza is the one who tried to destroy the fact that open male Saiya-jin have the potential to reproduce. Frieza is the enemy. I leave him to your disposal," Vegeta, Saiya-jin no Ouji hissed, turned his back on the duo as the multitude of cross-bred offspring made their way to the stage.

Vegeta Ouji took his seat between the Ou and Kakarrot, who leaned and whispered something in his mate's pointed ear.

"Do we have to stay for this or can we find a private place and spar? Besides, I don't think our non-mutant human friends can stomach what's going on. I didn't know you had so many for that disgusting being," Kakarrot remarked but Vegeta put a hand up to stop his chatter.

"Don't mention them to me. My skin crawls just knowing I'm in the same area with such trash," the prince sneered in a whisper.

"Have a care, Ichimi, after tonight, we'll not have to look upon such frightening disfigurement," the Ou intoned in snobbish accents. "Come, let us leave this scene and find a spot to spar. I've yet to marry my warrior after all the years of playing," the king smiled at Bardock.

"Come, koi. I grow weary of seeing that nightmare. Children!" Vegeta Ouji called and the bi-breds looked up from their meal. "You've done well. Now it's time to send them back to hell from where they could never be revived." After the half-breeds cleared the area, the Ou, Ouji, Raditz and all others Frieza and his brother had infected, stood, lifted two fingers of their right hands then sent pin-point chi blasts to their most hated enemy. In an instant, Frieza and Cooler were black spots on the stage.

Shouts and cheers from every gathered race of the universe echoed throughout the amphitheater. New alliances were pledged and the surviving parent of the half-breeds bade those offspring well. Queen Igloo prepared to remove Prince Frostbite and the branded Saiyan princess to Glacier-3 along with the bi-bred off spring. Following their departure, the allied forces that had been about to perform for entertainment before the hunting and fighting of the moonrise ceremonies, left to prepare for the event.

/

In the dressing room once again, Vegeta and his sons, Zarbon and Jeice, Raditz and Kale were all dressed again in their concert clothing. After such an invigorating encounter, the performers were pumped and raring to go.

"Children of Saiya and distinguished guest of the universe, Planet Minerva has the unique privilege and honor of being home to the greatest musical talent in the universe. Mesdames et monsieurs, it is with great pleasure I introduce you to the 'Nameless Wonder'!" King Aegar announced and the arena lights blacked out.

All eyes strained in the darkness, however, a flame suddenly lit on the left side of the stage. This was followed by a guitar rifts and another flame lit the center of the stage. The sound of thunder rolled from the stage, which led to the igniting of another flame and another guitar rift only on a deeper note. The flames burned and the music played when the sound of a pure note cut through the dark that was followed by a lull in the instrumentation. The voice in the darkness continued to caress the ears of the audience with its dulcet tones and operatic quality. Suddenly, a scream cut the darkness, which brought the lights of the arena up to illuminate the figures on the stage that consisted of seven flame haired beings. The flame haired being who stood in the center of the stage with tapered fingers positioned on an auto harp-type instrument, drew gasps of awe from the gathered crowd. He was dressed in tight fitting black leather pants, a black satin long sleeved shirt and a black leather jacket, however, the other flamed beings were attired much the same as the central figure.

'He's so gorgeous. Man, I wish he were performing just for me. I don't want all these people to see what a great body he has, but... Oh, who am I kidding, I should be thankful that he even noticed me,' Kakarrot thought as he watched his prince poised to perform.

"Trouble, my son?" Bardock leaned and asked his youngest offspring.

Kakarrot shrugged. "I don't know, all of a sudden, I don't want anyone to see what's mine. I don't want him performing, moving that sinewy body of his in ways only my eyes should be seeing," the younger warrior fretted.

"Ah, jealousy, my boy. I remember those feelings. Your Outusan is a gifted warrior and scientist and was wanted by more than a few Saiya-jin. He used to perform, well, Frieza made him do so and I was burning with anger and jealousy! He was my warrior! No one had a right to see what was meant for my eyes alone! I began to plot and plan ways of freeing him from what Frieza was subjecting him to. When a purge mission came along, I insisted he join me. I was injured on that mission to the point of death. We finally won, returned to Vegeta where I was in medical for quite sometime. Your dad never left me. We sent a report that we had gone missing, which drew freeze face's warriors off planet to look for our remains. Once I recovered, I was so grateful to Bardock that I couldn't think of a higher reward than I myself was. I understand your jealousy. But from what I know, Vegeta's as uncomfortable performing as you are with everyone watching. When he finishes this, he'll be fit for nothing. Try to make him happy. We won't expect you for moonrise," Vegeta Ou remarked with a smirk.

Kakarrot turned his attention to the stage and noted the movement had become frenzied and frantic as the prince darted about at the speed of light. Eyes that were capable of detecting energy could see the intricate movements and motions Vegeta's body was creating. Those who could see gasped, as the prince seemed to fold in on himself at one point only to unfold, kick out, twist, turn, and flip, then land on the stage huffing just as if he had battled a powerful enemy. At the same time, the lights went out then relit to reveal the prince dressed in a snow-white toga, tight spandex black pants, sandals that tied to his knees and his black hair dressed with gold and silver ornamentation. A heavy gold and turquoise collar encircled his slender throat. The prince raised his hand and a chord was struck followed by the sound of stringed instrumentation and the melody unfolded to become an aria from the Earth opera, Carmen called Habanera. Vegeta opened his mouth and the tune leapt from his throat as he would into the air to launch himself into flight. The crowd was entranced, especially the Z-sensi, mainly, the two females.

'Why did he hide such an amazing talent? His voice is as beautiful as he is!' Bulma thought, realizing she had had the privilege of having lived with such a talent for so long then threw it away. Mhmm, maybe she should offer him a second chance? Nah, her pride wouldn't let her extend the offer, his pride would restrain him from accepting. 'Saiya-jin never look back,' echoed through her thoughts and she knew it would have been pointless.

Throughout the entire aria, which was usually sung by a female voice whenever the opera was performed, Vegeta never opened his eyes. That alone was unusual as many performers usually made eye contact with the audience at least once. However, the inevitable always found a way of happening. By the completion of the aria, Vegeta bowed and his eyes opened.

"Oh, my God! Matusan!" Rageta dropped what resembled a guitar and ran to catch the prince as he fell to the ground.

"Vegeta!" Kakarrot bolted from his seat and took hold of the lithe form from the prince's second eldest twin. "I'll take him to his dressing room, you all continue! The show must go on," Kakarrot nodded then disappeared off stage with his unconscious mate.

The larger warrior had grabbed hold of the prince and teleported the two of them back to the dressing rooms where he lay the latter on a crimson colored chaise then began to try and stir him to consciousness. Kakarrot softly called his mate's name while he lightly slapped the elder warrior's smooth bronzed cheeks until he began to stir.

"W-where am I?" Vegeta asked as he moved to sit up.

Assisting his love to an upright position, Kakarrot replied, "You passed out, koi."

Whipping his head to the right, his dark eyes connected with another pair of the same hue and inky depth, however the second pair was full of worry and concern. Groaning, Vegeta covered his face as a deep red blush crossed his face.

"V-V-sama san, are you all right, love?" the younger warrior asked in a hesitant voice.

Vegeta looked up sharply, his eyes growing hard; his features taking on the scowl they hadn't held for long periods of time since the accidents. "Of course, I'm all right, baka! There's a pair of sunglasses in the inner pocket of my leather jacket. Hand them to me," the prince asked in the sharp-tongued manner he was known for but the smile that played on his lips dampened the sting of the words.

Kakarrot smiled like an idiot as he moved to fulfill his prince's request and rummaged the jacket for the eyewear. When he located the desired object, he handed them to the shorter Saiyan who had moved to get off of the chaise. Vegeta took the glasses that had reflective lenses and promptly affixed them to his indescribably handsome face. Kakarrot shuddered as he assisted his koi to a standing position.

"One embarrassing moment is enough for the night. You leave first then I'll be out in a bit," Vegeta smiled as he moved to a mirror, however, Kakarrot grabbed his arm. "Kk, let go, I've got a show to complete," the shorter Saiyan pulled to try and free himself.

Kakarrot grabbed Vegeta, who automatically lifted his head, his lips parted slightly. The taller Saiyan smirked, lowered his head and took hold of the lips of the shorter Saiyan and crushed his small-framed body into a tight embrace.

The prince moaned deeply in his throat as the taller Saiyan nibbled and kissed his way down the slender neck of the shorter one. Hazily, rationality kicked in and Vegeta pushed reluctantly against his koi to try and get free.

"K-K-san, koi, le-let me go. I-I have a show to finish," the Ouji panted as his head fell back, which exposed his Adam's Apple to the exploring lips.

Kakarrot covered that area in a velvety steel grip and suckled and nipped as he would another area of his passion. He could feel the elder Saiyan melting into his kiss even as he struggled for release.

"God, koi, I need you! I need to taste you and be one with you!" the younger Saiyan said in a near whisper as he pulled slowly away from the silvery throat of his love.

"Later, mi koi. Let me finish with Aegar's requested concert and then we'll gather with the other dark haired Saiya-jin to engage in the moon rise celebration. Remember the night the two if us ran through the forest during the three years waiting for the androids?" Vegeta smirked as Kakarrot released him with a nod.

The prince turned to leave when a tug pulled him back. "Break a leg. I love you," the younger Saiyan whispered into his prince's ear.

"I love you, too, koi. Grr, K-san! Look at what you've done to me! This thing won't go down on it's own, you know? Now, I'll have to wear a toga! Go, get outta here. I'll see ya out front, love. Thank you," Vegeta whispered as Kakarrot smiled then left to return to the audience.

The prince shook his head as he watched Kakarrot depart then he stripped his previous costume revealing the straining growth in his spandex pants, which he slowly slid off his trim waist and down compact muscular legs, groaning in discomfort as he did so. Vegeta then pulled on a golden brown colored spandex jumpsuit then slid on what resembled a suit of armor from early Roman times. Vegeta had unlaced the sandals to put on his white boots and gloves, then he returned to the entryway to the stage. The lights went out and a flash lit the area, when the lights blazed bright once more, the prince was poised with his instrument for another song.

The show lasted for three Earth hours, the first hour being consumed by Vegeta and his sons, the last two hours consumed by Jeice and Zarbon with an hour a apiece. However, the second moon of the planet was about to rise and King Aegar, in between the shows, dismissed the darker Saiya-jin to have their fun.

The dark Saiya-jin, adults and those chibis who were old enough to mate, had been ordered by their king to the forest in front of the cliffs where the battle had been executed against Frieza's men and the allied forces. Even the demi-Saiya-jin from Earth were invited to participate. Once all were gathered, the king told every one to pair off with their mates or intended mates.

"Many of you have never participated in any form of a moonrise celebration. Many of the elders remember their own celebrations fondly, I'm sure," the king looked at Tateo, Bardock's Outusan then he looked at the scarred warrior himself and smiled. "Usually there are certain signs our bodies undergo ahead of moon phase. On Planet Vegeta, that phase came once every eight years. At that time, we craved physical pleasure more than anything but before that, we just wanted to be wild, run the forest, swing from the trees, forget class differences existed, be uninhibited and without restraints! Children of Saiya strip and run wild! You'll have fifteen minutes to hunt and claim your mate for life regardless of gender but many of us gathered here are open males Saiya-jin. GET UP! STRIP! RUN!" the Ou, shouted and the vast number of darker Saiya-jin did exactly what the Ou had commanded in the order given.

Hundreds of unclothed Saiya-jin blended with the darkness and howled. The entire group beginning to transform as the moonlight hit them. Their eyes took on a golden hue, their upper bodies pumped out as if they had pumped tens of thousands of pounds on a daily basis. The special two who were the most advanced of the entire race entered Super Saiyan level four just before the Oozaro form of their race. Loud howls filled the skies of Minerva as the dark Saiya-jin celebrated moon rise, some for the first time they had ever been exposed to the moon's rays as the one on Earth had yet to be restored. The moons were the exact reason why Vegeta Ouji always ventured to this planet. He could run wild, fight to his heart's content, even if it were just against invisible threats and dangers only his highly advanced imagination could produce. This was his home and he loved it with a passion even more so than Earth. It had become a replacement for planet Vegeta and King Aegar a surrogate Outusan figure.

"Run, Kakarrot! If I catch you, I'll have no mercy!" Vegeta snarled into the darkness as he gave chase to his mate.

"Not if I get you first, prince!" a familiar higher pitched voice than the prince's responded then a rippled laugh pierced the darkness.

/

In the palace, the golden Saiya-jin watched the activities in private on a large television-like screen. Bulma and Chichi were taking a walk through the palace when they heard voices in what was called the common room. Peering in, they were surprised to find so many golden Saiya-jin in one area.

"What's so fascinating?" Bulma asked as she and Chichi entered the room.

Princess Ariadne turned at the sound of the question. "It is moonrise. Outusan had dismissed King Vegeta and the darker Saiya-jin just so they could enjoy the moon, hunt their mates, fight, exchange physical pleasure, and bond, and be the wild things they were born. It is a wonderful thing to watch but it is not for those who have weak stomachs. Our darker relatives are cannibalistic and do everything with and around blood except sacrifices. The One God of the universe has no need of such pagan trifles. Have Kakarrot or Prince Vegeta ever ran the moon on that planet they inhabit with you?" Ariadne asked as she motioned the two Earth females into the room.

"Piccolo, the green being from Namek destroyed our moon when he was training my Gohan to help protect the Earth against that poor excuse for a Saiyan runt," Chichi hissed, forgetting that she was in a den of Saiya-jin.

Low throaty growls emitted and angered blue eyes turned to the visitors.

"Princess, if they are to remain here and watch the run they may do so without insulting our Ouji!" King Aegar growled and gazed sharply at the two human females.

"Chichi, behave, ok? Let's watch this moon run thing they're talking about?" Bulma calmly suggested and the two moved into the room to find seating, however the second they sat down and viewed what was on the screen, they exclaimed, "How disgusting!"

All eyes turned and angry growls and hisses emitted from the gathered crowd.

"We didn't ask for your opinion! Keep it to yourselves! You don't like our way of life, go to bed! The only thing keeping us from ripping your throats out is that you are friends of Kakarrot and we know how he values the life of his Earth friends," King Aegar replied with a deep hissing growl in his throat.

Humans were innately curious, which these two had in abundance next to the Saiya-jin themselves, so their eyes stayed fixed on the screen until...

"I've had enough! I'm gonna find both those Saiyan douche bags and put holes through their heads!" Chichi fumed, got up then stormed out. Bulma followed.

"Have you ever seen such disgusting perversion in your life?! And right in front of a camera in an open field! No wonder Frieza had blown that whole monkey planet to hell!" the dark haired super human fumed.

Yes, Chichi was a super human with powers like Yamcha and Krillin but she only used them when she was angered beyond rationality, such as in this case. The trigger for the outburst was that the last picture on the vid screen was of Gohan and Piccolo and Gohan had pinned the Namek beneath him and was buried to the hilt within the green being, thrusting in and out in full passion.

The two stormed through the palace screaming obscenities that would make a Saiyan blush when the two suddenly went flying towards a solid wall.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself with you two? Stay out of their lifestyle! What, you think the entire universe revolves around just you two? I said it before and I'll say it again! Goku and Vegeta are aliens and these are their people! Neither of them tried to force us into thinking like them, why should we force them to think like us? C'mon, I've had enough of you to cause me to terminate whatever friendship might have existed! I will not have you putting us in jeopardy with such a mighty race!" It was 18 who had chi blasted the two hotheaded females.

18 stalked over to the two, grabbed them both by the scruff of the neck, clicked a button on her scouter then spoke. "Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chioutzu, I'm taking Bulma and Chichi back to Earth. They are about to give the Saiya-jin a real reason to come and destroy our planet," she said as she dragged the two out of the palace.

Just then, a tiny Bulma and Vegeta appeared and along with them was Pan and several chimps with dark purple hair as well as three lovely dark haired females.

"18, why are you choking those two?" Cilvanti asked, her head turning from side to side in confusion.

"I'm taking them back to Earth as soon as I locate a spaceship. These two are about to give the Saiya-jin a reason to blow up the Earth," 18 replied.

"The Saiya-jin wouldn't blow up the Earth, too many live there. Why did you say that anyway?" Cilvanti asked.

"They don't like the way your daddies and granddaddies chose to live their lives," the former android replied.

"In other words, they're jealous because Ichimi and Kakarrot have found their way to one another. You Earth creatures have such delicate sensibilities. Saiya-jin have always bonded with their own gender. Mating is entirely different, which is solely to produce offspring. When Vegeta Ou's grand tousan had given himself to one of his male warriors as a reward-he was an open male Saiyan due to the fact he became king while in his stage-the Ou became with child. It was then discovered the females weren't necessary for those male who chose to play during their in between stage of life. My son is an exception because he had been slave to that white nightmare the half-breeds ate. May I ask what brought this hatred out?" Queen Sunrissa, one of the dark haired females asked 18.

"Probably watching moon run and saw something disagreeable," Teresahan snickered as she held her newborn brother and sister. "I can't wait until I can participate. Matusan promised on my tenth birthday," the girl smiled and earned a look of shock from the two Earthlings.

"How old are you?" Bulma asked for she swore that the girl was at least Trunks' age.

"I'm nine years old, in Saiyan years," the tall, lithe well muscled and drop dead gorgeous young female responded.

"That's one thing I'll never get over. How your race looks so young at advanced ages. You're the same height as my son, Trunks, and just as intelligent," Bulma remarked.

"Bulma, hello, this is not twenty questions to that female! 18, if you're gonna take us back to the planet of civilization, please do before I live to regret my actions!" Chichi huffed.

"I'll go with you, Aunt 18, I know gran' pa's IT movement," Pan offered.

"Oh, no you don't child, I'll take them. The sooner I get off this out of the way mud ball, the better. Now I know why Frieza made a black hole from their original planet," Videl huffed.

Videl suddenly fell to the ground clutching her side. "How dare you! I lost my mate the first time because of that white devil! You have no idea what a horror he was. Just because our males bond and mate with one another, you all blow it up as a reason our mighty race had been destroyed by that white coward! You want the reason Frieza hated us so?" It was Kakarrot's mother, Onya. She grabbed Videl and threw her into a vacant room that turned out to be a training chamber.

Before Onya could attack, she found herself sailing into a wall. "Get up and I'll end your life this night! I don't care if you are my aunt or the mother of his highness's bonded mate and female of the king's bonded one! We have sworn an oath to the remaining of our people to avoid senseless slaughter! Power down, mi ha. Tonight is moonrise and we should be celebrating with the men, however, with so many chibis... That's it, mi ha, go attend one of your arriere-petit enfants, great grandbabies, hn? It is the call of the moon that has brought our wild side out and being female we can not heed its song. As for you Earth-jin, you have been told time and again that Kakarrot and Vegeta belong no more to you. They were destined from their beginning to be together. Their hearts are entwined in a way they could never have been with the two of you. Yes, we know on your planet it is not normal for same gender relations but as Saiyan sons, it is perfectly normal. Do not condemn what is not yours. It is our way of life. This is one of our planets and we do not appreciate being preached to by a bunch of pathetic creatures such as the two of you! Young one gather your other friends and return to Earth. The offspring will remain until the Outusans return. Onya mi, come, mi ha!" the queen turned with a swish of gold cape and a flap of brunette hair, then left the training chamber.

Onya, 18 and all grands and great grands left behind them without looking to see if the humans had departed or not. If they had not, it would be very sad for them.


	31. MOON PHASE BONDING

WARNING: SHOUNEN-AI, CROSS DRESSING, LEMONADE IN BARRELS!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CORE/CANNON CHARACTERS

CHAPTER XXXI MOON PHASE BONDING

Lava, that was the only way to describe it. Veins that once flowed with crimson blood were now burning with what could only be molten lava. Screams of wild unbridled painful pleasure filled Minerva's skies, as the dark Saiya-jin became Oozaru or had reached Super Saiyan four-the level, a level beyond the Oozaru transformation. The moon awoke many dormant instincts and the tribe reacted according to its song. The burning in their veins melded through to their flesh. This gave the feeling of being consumed alive and those who had not experienced any level of Super Saiya-jin felt the burning ember that night. Those, such as Gohan and Piccolo and Goten and Tregeta, who played in direct moonlight, fought their transformations, however, not being trained to control such power, the three demi-Saiya-jin were overwhelmed by their latent Saiyan nature.

"Oh my God, Gohan, you're transforming! I gotta get you outta the moon!" Piccolo thought as he scrambled away from his lover turned King Kong's larger cousin. "Someone help, Gohan's gone berserk!" the Namek screamed as he tried to fly out of harms way.

"Stay, Namek. The young Saiyan has chosen you for his mate. We never harm our mates in Oozaru. Pull on his tail to transform him back then run for shelter. This is the night of the moon and we will take full advantage of it! This night, these Earth born, Earth raised Saiya-jin will know what it is to be Saiyan males!" it was Vegeta Ou who had gone to Piccolo's rescue.

"B-B-but..."

"You are bonded. You bare his mark about you. He will not harm you. Trust is rule number one in our bond ship. Call to him and he will answer you," the king nodded then left with Bardock and left Piccolo to deal with his transformed lover.

Piccolo floated in the air still unsure of what he should do when...

"Gohan-san, follow us! Grand tousan Vegeta says you need to be out of the moon, " a deep voice called and Piccolo looked to see two other Oozaru, however, one was lavender in color.

Gohan turned his head to the call then moved over to the other two Oozaru and followed them. Piccolo also followed at a safe distance, as there was one thing that panicked the Namek and that was the Saiyan Oozaro form. He had seen what his love was like in that form and it had not been a picnic. Nonetheless, Gohan followed the other ware-apes until they were in the forested area where the trees effectively blocked the rays of the moon; thus the three began to melt back into their mortal forms. The first thing to hit the three boys was the fact that Minervian nights were freezing and that they where stark naked.

"We'd better find shelter or go back to the palace for some clothes," Tregeta stuttered through cold and chattering teeth.

"Let's go, I think I remember a cave at the bottom of the cliffs," Goten replied and the four of them took to the air.

The four beings flew off the cliff hanging and scanned the facing for an opening when suddenly, a portion of the cliff exploded.

"What the... C'mon, let's go check it out! If someone's in there, they're very injured," Goten remarked as the four flew to where they had seen a blinding flash.

There indeed had been someone in the cliff but the being was not alone. Prince Vegeta had caught and fought his mate then took him to a cave in the cliff where the prince divested his larger mate then pushed him over top of what appeared to be a moss covered stone. Once Kakarrot's body was positioned over the object, he felt his rock hard member enfolded in prickly coolness. All at once, he found he could not move his wrists. Looking up, he found chi rings had bound him. Whipping his sore head and neck around as best he could he strained to see his mate but found he could not.

"V-Vegeta, I-I can't move!" Kakarrot whimpered.

"Stop whimpering! A royal doesn't whimper. Call this retribution for taking me from behind the last time we were on Earth together before blue boy grew a brain to kidnap me. Relax, koi, I have a feeling you're gonna enjoy this as much as I will," the prince whispered seductively into his partner's ear causing Kakarrot to moan in pleasure.

Vegeta positioned himself behind his mate and lover, took hold of his thick tail in one hand, massaged it with the other while his own tail tickled his mate's sensitive testis. Kakarrot writhed in pleasure so mind blowing he felt his head would roll from his neck.

"This is gonna hurt, love, but just for a bit," Vegeta's baritone voice cooed into his lover's ear and without preparation, the prince shoved himself into his bound mate.

The larger Saiyan screamed at the initial invasion into a hole that barely squeezed out his body's solid waste. He knew his small royal mate was well endowed but having it in the small opening was something unbelievable! Vegeta's member was the size of their twins' legs, at least twelve inches when not aroused and as thick as the babies' legs as well. Pleasurable pain shot the length of the big Saiyan's spine and radiated through his strong body. Then the prince began to move after a time for adjustment. Kakarrot screamed in ecstasy when he felt his prince hit a spot deep inside him. With Vegeta's every movement, Kakarrot thrust in and out of the mossy stone, which was surprisingly soft but did not collapse under his mighty weight.

The prince continued his attack, gradually picking up the pace until he was moving at the rate of a jackhammer. Kakarrot felt an increased burning in his groin section then his body tightened as the height of pleasure engulfed him and sent him over the edge to oblivion and he felt the eruption of his seed empty into the moss ball. Seconds later, Vegeta's body replied in kind and the prince free fell into the white-hot pool of pleasure. The two screamed one another's name as the prince discharged into his lover and the two bodies burst into the manifestation of the fire that had raged through their veins the entire night. That was when the cliff exploded. Instinctively, Vegeta's sharp canine teeth embedded themselves into the soft tender cord that ran the length from Kakarrot's neck to his shoulder. Dark honey flavored crimson flowed into the prince's mouth and caused both the prince and his mate to moan deeply. Suddenly, Vegeta began to see images of an infant as he crawled away from a banged up space pod. Another image of a kindly old man finding the infant and attempting to tame him but the boy was wild and ran through the forests. Vegeta saw when the old man had the child he had named Goku in a papoose on his back and the child reached to get a butterfly but tumbled from the pack and fell into a deep ravine. That scene caused the prince to gasp and he unknowingly held his breath as he prayed for the little one to mend.

Other images followed of Kakarrot's (Goku's) life. How he met the blue haired hussy, how he had met the dark haired witch when the two were still on leading strings, how he met Yamcha, Oolong and the other Z sensi who had all began as enemies but turned into allies just as the prince himself had. Kakarrot's many adventures in tracking the Dragon Balls, his encounters with various beings, battles with Dr. Gero and the Red Ribbon army and Piccolo. Then came the image that changed Kakarrot's life forever, the meeting, battle and eventual death of Raditz and the anticipated battle with the last two surviving Saiya-jin, at that time, Nappa and the prince himself. It was as the prince watched this image he was reminded of just what he denied feeling for the larger Saiyan he now embraced as his soul mate. The images flew passed until they focused on Vegeta's sacrifice to Majin Buu and a pain so deep cut through the prince's heart as he felt the strong emotions Kakarrot endured once he had found that the prince had made the supreme sacrifice.

'It was for nothing. No, it was for him and the hope that I might catch just the briefest glimpse from my prison of the pure heart that I thought I could never have. Thank you, God of all creation for yet another chance,' Vegeta's mind spoke as tears fell unbidden from the smaller Saiyan's eyes.

As visions of Kakarrot's feelings and life flashed through Vegeta, so too did images of the prince's life and newly resurrected feelings flash through Kakarrot. In the larger Saiyan's mind eye, he saw the prince during his first training session with Bardock when the prince was just old enough to stand, and was amazed at the natural power the prince possessed. He witnessed the prince on his first purge mission as the boy stood with the king, Bardock behind them with the rest of the purge team that also consisted of Raditz, Angelair, Fuyung and Nappa. Another vision of a near dying prince on board the king's ship and the medic holding the prince's head to pour some kind of purple black liquid down the prince's throat, after which the prince's wounds began to heal.

'I see you are mended,' Kakarrot heard the voice of the king in his mind as the now mended prince approached him.

The prince bowed, 'Yes, Ou-san. I am ready to spar,' he heard the prince reply.

He saw the king smirk. 'There'll be time for sparring later, Ichison. Come, I've something special to show you,' the king smiled a genuine smile, held his hand out for the three foot tall prince then led the boy out of the cockpit.

From the images, Kakarrot gathered that the king loved his son as much as the queen and vice versa. The emotion was reflected in the vision he witnessed as the king led his son down a long hallway to a door that formed the capital letter 'V' when closed. He saw the Ou enter a lock code, the doors slide open and the prince trying hard to hide his surprise.

'It's all right, Ichimi, you can express how you feel. It's just us. I wanted you to know how proud I am of you and how much I love you,' the king smiled and the small prince threw his small arms around the large king. The monarch returned the affection then the prince all but ran into the room, which turned out to be a playroom.

Following that image was the one that changed the family Vegeta forever, so it seemed. Chibi Vegeta had just completed a visit with his mother, Queen Sunrissa, and was on his way to train with the king. Upon nearing the training chamber, the prince stopped as he heard groans, moans, screams and snarling emit from the slightly opened door. The chibi prince sneaked quietly into the chamber where he froze and his blood chilled in his veins. His little heart sped up as his eyes beheld some kind of creature pounding into the king. The king was chained by all his appendages to two walls in the training chamber and was being mercilessly assaulted.

'I shall teach you not to be so insolent with me, you monkey tailed worm! You should know better than to mess with Frieza! This allience shall end only at your death!' the being snarled as he rammed the king.

'Leave my 'Tousan alone!' the little prince snarled, powered up then flew at the being in an attempt to dislodge it from the king.

The prince's flight came to a sudden halt as the being caught the boy in his reptilian tail. 'Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little monkey prince who thinks he can take down the mighty Frieza. Zarbon, hold this until I finish my business with the king, then I'll teach these monkeys a lesson they won't soon forget,' the being hissed.

A pair of large blue hands took hold of the prince who instinctively began to struggle, curse and demand to be let down. The blue alien raised his hand and slapped the prince senseless then dropped him on the floor.

Once Frieza had completed his 'business' with the king, he turned to the prince who was lying at his feet. Lifting Chibi Vegeta with one clawed foot, the reptile Ice-jin took him by his shoulders, moved so that he was facing the king and raised the child up.

'Frieza, no! Not my son! I'll do anything you demand just don't hurt my son, please!' the king begged.

Frieza snickered evilly. 'You should have thought of him before you failed that last purge and before talk of breaking the alliance found my ears! You should know better than to mess with Frieza!' and with that the vile creature slammed the toddler prince onto whatever he had for an organ.

The image thankfully went blank. More images followed that first encounter. Kakarrot witnessed the prince's ministrations to the queen before the twins were born. How the prince had doted on the two, but loved his sister the most. There were images of the prince goin to a building where he encountered the first female he had enlisted to train the princess followed by a disappointing mock battle that caused the young girl to run and hide. Images of the prince returning to the same training place where he encountered Ceraina, the third class powerhouse whose chi level rivaled his highness'. After the happier images came the portion of Vegeta's past that Kakarrot had briefly glimpsed during their fusion to stop Majin Buu: the images of the prince being enslaved by Frieza. Being lied to by that tyrant that the king had sold the prince to get out of the alliance between the Saiya-jin and Ice-jin and how Frieza abused and molested the tender prince and turned him into a killing machine for his own pleasure.

Kakarrot held his own emotions at the horror that was his prince's upbringing at the hands of the white monster. More images bombarded Kakarrot as he saw his first battle with the prince and realized the truth of why the prince had killed Nappa, to make room for the larger Saiyan himself. Groaning inwardly at the truth, Kakarrot kicked himself as he realized that Vegeta had fallen for him right after the large Saiyan had made sushi out of Nappa. Power was one thing Vegeta respected and craved. Following those images were the images of the Namek encounters, the prince's long search for Kakarrot through space, his reluctance to fight a race of aliens he happened upon and Vegeta's disappointment at not being able to get a close sniff at the larger Saiyan.

Kakarrot saw Vegeta's reactions to encountering Mirai Trunks, his intense training in the gravity chamber. Bulma's constant 'bothering' him with her presence, his need to leave CC to train in peace, his finding the mountains where Kakarrot, Piccolo and Gohan were training. Kakarrot smiled at what transpired after he had beaten his prince into the ground. The next set of visions were of the three years of training before the Androids' arrival and the many times Vegeta and Kakarrot would meet, spar then screw like mad. K-san saw why Vegeta had to leave the planet to train in the depths of space in order to attain SSJ and finally claiming the prize. K-san nearly jumped from his skin when he witnessed his love's ascension to the next level. The next set, the androids encounter beginning with #19 & 20. The search for Android 20 after the prince had sent K-san home with Yamcha for the antidote for the heart virus. The shock of the others when the prince transformed into SSJ and their understandable confusion. The humiliating fight with Android #18. Then came Cell, the training with Mirai Trunks in the room of Time and Spirit, the ensuing battle, the tournament and the sacrifice.

For the first time K-san felt the devastation Vegeta had felt after his noble sacrifice with Cell. After the others departed, Vegeta had flown off to express his grief. Later, although he was present to bid farewell to Mirai Trunks, he left the planet carrying a very special package he refused to share with the Earth simpletons.

K-san witnessed the birth of their daughter, how the prince had raised and nurtured her with her two brothers on Planet Minerva for two years then he returned to Earth and threw himself into training and the job as Bulma had ordered he go find work outside the home. K-san witnessed Vegeta's reaction when he met Ceraina again, how the two trained together and sparred with Chibi Tregeta and Goten once the boys were able to walk, which was followed by visions of the Cerulean City Water Carnival when the boys were five and four. Kakarrot had been given a pas from Other World to take his son. He saw the vision of when Tregeta was eight years old and Gohan was visiting CC when K-san announced he would be returning to Earth to fight in the martial arts tournament and how elated the prince had been when he had heard. The vision of the tournament itself, the leaving with the Supreme Kai, the fights on Babidi's ship and Vegeta's possession were viewed in startling clarity.

Visions of the battle between the two Saiya-jin, Vegeta knocking K-san unconscious, taking the last senzu bean, destroying Babidi's ship, the prince's fight with Majin Buu and his final atonement for the wrong he had committed against the universe tore at the large Saiyan.

The visions continued until the most recent events of the final destruction of Frieza and his boys, Vegeta's feelings during the concert up to the very moment the two were sharing in that moment in time.

Tired and spent, the two star crossed lovers lay buried under the cold cliff side. When the last vision exited their minds, the two had ascended beyond SSJ-4. Vegeta having the ability to control chi had channeled the blast to exit out behind him, which caused the entrance to the cave to be blasted away and enlarged. Vegeta slumped onto his mate's back and caressed his bite mark with his velvet tongue that sent shock waves through the larger man beneath him.

"Oh, God, Vegeta, that was amazing! Ungh!" Kakarrot moaned.

The prince gave a low chuckle deep in his throat. "Glad I could pleasure you, mi amour," the smaller sighed then tried to exit his mate. His breath hitched. 'Shit, why can't I move!' Vegeta's mind raced.

"'Geta, I-I can't move, koi!" Kakarrot whined.

"Shut up, fool. Neither can I! Guess we'll have to remain until we relax," the prince shook his head.

How humiliating, well, if this situation had to happen, he wouldn't want to be behind anyone else but his soul mate, his love and now, his very essence and breath of life.

Outside the cave hung six perplexed beings, five Saiya-jin and a Namek.

"Goten did you feel that surge in power? That could only have been our dads! C'mon, let's go see if they're all right, that explosion was pretty righteous," Tregeta declared and the six slowly descended to enter the cave.

The interior of the cave had gone blessedly dark after Kk and his mate exploded at the end of their lovemaking foray so the two would not be caught in the predicament in which they found themselves at the moment.

"'Tousan, K-san, are you in here?" a voice called.

"What the hell? Oh, not now," Vegeta groaned.

"Maybe they're cold. Remember, Minerva's nights are cold even to us," K-san remarked. "Love, could you take the rings off, please?" the large Saiyan requested and Vegeta lifted his hands to absorb the energy rings.

"Dad, Vegeta-Sama, are you all right?" Goten's high-pitched voice asked as the group drew closer to the two still coupled Saiyans.

At that moment, twin chuckles were heard from behind the boys.

"I say, Bardock, does something about that scene seem familiar?" It was the Ou's voice.

Saiya-jin possessed superior eyesight and could see as well in the dark as they could the light and the king just happened to be to one to notice his son and Bardock's and the position the two were in. Bardock gasped when he noticed.

"Oh, Mon Dieu, how did they get like that?" K-san's twin remarked with a shake of his head.

"C'mon, let's unhitch the wagon from the horse," the king quipped as he moved to lift his shorter son while Bardock held his younger son by the shoulders.

"Remind me to kill you, 'tousan, slowly," Vegeta hissed as the king lifted him and slowly backed up.

The suction that held the two broke with a loud popping sound then the king inched his son out of his larger mate, still holding a laugh that threatened to over take his being.

Red faced with humiliation, the prince snarled, "Go ahead, laugh, I don't care. I suppose no one else has ever gotten caught up in the mood in such a way," he reprimanded as he attempted deep knee bends to loosen his tightened leg muscles.

"Oh, cheer up, Oujimi, it happens to the best of us. Ask my mate," the Ou snickered.

"Let's discuss this in more pleasant surroundings," the prince suggested. 'Kk, can you walk koi, or do I need to carry you?' Vegeta asked through the private link.

'May I carry you instead, mi koi?' K-san replied and heard the prince reply with a 'Hell yeah!' The larger Saiyan gingerly moved closer to his mate then wrapped his arms around him and lifted him into his strong arms.

Lying his head on Kakarrot's shoulder, the prince nuzzled his mate and once again caressed the bite mark of possession. "I built a manor home at the end of the tunnel. You can see it. I built it from luminescent rock so we've no need for chi," Vegeta Ouji smirked as Kakarrot carried him to the manor. The rest followed.

Once the group, who had been joined by several other Saiya-jin, had neared the manor, Kakarrot set the prince down and the prince clapped his hands. At once, several unpleasant looking beings appeared. Vegeta Ou grimaced as he watched the prince issue orders and the beings nod then move off. The king leaned down to his son.

"Oujimi, who are those pathetic creatures?" he asked, a grimace still on his handsome face.

The prince tossed his head back and put his nose in the air. "Slaves, Outusan, from a planet called Amazonia, and before you ask, they are, indeed related to the Amazons," Vegeta explained as he walked towards the side of the manor. "Follow me. There's a hot spring in which we will wash and the females will tend to our requirements such as drink, food and smoke," the prince smirked as he lowered his lithe form into a clear pool from which steam rose.

The others followed, however, there were several shrieks of "It's hot!" as the mutated half Saiya-jin lowered themselves into the water.

"It's not called a hot spring for nothing, brat. Mineron fuels the spring. Cast a look down stream and you'll see the lava flowing. Now, everyone get used to the hottest water you'll never feel on Earth! Good, now, about you and Bardock in the situation K-san and I had just been in?" the prince asked the king as the females appeared carrying glasses that they had filled with drink and passed them out to the guests.

After receiving his drink, the king leaned back onto his mate's chest, drink in one hand, Bardock's Pilzara tail in the other and twined it through royal digits. "We had been on a mission and the enemy had called a cease battle for observation reasons. I called mi amour to my tent then we flew to find a more secluded place. It was a cave much like this and we were very heavy into our passion. Our bodies exploded, we shared our memories, calmed down but found we could not move! My legs had locked, Bardock's knees had locked, we were afraid we'd be discovered like that, so we fell asleep in that position. When we awoke, we were separated but after that we made sure your mothers were somewhere in the vicinity to aid us," the king snickered then laughed at the shocked look on his son and Kakarrot's faces.

"Mommarissa and Onya would be present?" the prince gasped having not even taken a drink.

"Don't get your tail in a kink, boy, we were lovers before we mated with your mothers. The only reason we mated was to cover our trail. As beautiful as your mother is, I only laid with her twice. She never minded and neither did Onya. We came out of hiding only after the old king had been killed," Vegeta Ou explained as he sipped his drink. "Mmmm, what vintage is this? It's not ambrion, too smooth," the king remarked.

"It is ambrion with miniva juice and Vincentian venom in a light dose mixed together. Just right for a coze such as this," Vegeta Ouji smiled as he leaned back against his mate, looked up into his eyes then ran a finger over Kakarrot's right pectoral, causing the large Saiyan to shudder.

Just then the females appeared bearing large platters laden with succulent morsels. The females set the platters between the couples and the upper most partners lifted a morsel to feed to his partner. The prince nodded then thanked the servant and dismissed her with a flick of his royal wrist, which Kakarrot took hold of and nipped the sensitive flesh. The prince growled but smirked at the same time.

'Later, mi koi,' Vegeta said through the link as he tore off a pterodactyl leg and held it for K-san to feast upon along with the prince himself.

"Oujimi, about those hideous looking females? You said they were related to the Amazonians?" the king asked.

"Yes, Ou-san. I was sent to Amazonia to clear it for development where I met Princess Amaza and Queen Amazanna. They told me that they had females who were not so pleasant to look upon and she had no idea what to do with them. I was in need of servants for this place and had weak warriors who just could not gather the energy to ascend to SSJ. We traded. She gave me the females who no man in his right mind would ever want to bed and I gave her the weak Saiya-jin. We're allies," the prince smiled as he continued to feast from his mate's hand and vice versa, as did the others.

"Oh, Vegeta-san, this is so luscious. It gets me all..."

"Not here, Goten. Bathe then take Tregeta to your chamber," Vegeta Ouji dismissed the young demi Saiyan as he took up a bar of soap and began to rub it on his arms but the action was halted when Kakarrot grabbed the prince's hand, took the soap and continued to wash his prince.

Other couples followed and washed their mates except Piccolo who had managed to find a stream with cooler water as his people could not stand extreme heat like the Saiya-jin. While the couples bathed one another, they broke into conversation amongst themselves and about the visions they had shared with their mates. Following the washing, the couples polished off their meals, then took the towels the servant girls held for them. The larger, taller partners exited the spring first, dried off then took a second towel and wrapped the slighter, shorter partner within its thickness then dried them off.

Once the partners were dried, they dressed in togas, slipped on thong sandals then the prince handed capsules to other Saiyan couples not of the royal house explaining that only those of the House of Vegeta and their mates and relations were to sleep in the manor. Once instruction had been given on how to release the capsule houses, the prince wrapped his tail around Kakarrot, bade the others good night then the two walked into the house.

"Ouji, before you turn in, I must discuss the next phase of the bonding process with you and the youngsters," the king nodded and the Ouji responded. "It is meant for royals alone," the king said then waved the two away.

/

In Vegeta's bedchamber, Kakarrot explored like the adventurer he had always been. His koi had gone to take care of nature's business, so the larger Saiyan just plain became curious as to any other secrets his love may have to hide. From all appearances, Vegeta's room was much like the one he had back on Earth. Elegant four posted canopy bed with red and black satin bed coverings. A cypress wood dresser and high boy. Pale blue painted walls like the room on Earth and pictures of Vegeta himself, the kids, Vegeta and Raditz after a battle, Vegeta and Kakarrot in one of their rare moments of camaraderie in the early days before the major change. Nothing really out of the ordinary, so Kakarrot moved to investigate his mate's wardrobe. From the clothes the prince had on Earth, K- san knew that his mate was an impeccable dresser as everything coordinated: however, when he opened the wardrobe in this room, the larger Saiyan had to stifle a gasp. Kakarrot quickly shut the wardrobe and plopped down on the bed.

Vegeta had exited the wash just before Kakarrot had reclosed the closet door. He knew he should be upset at his mate for discovering his secret and violating his privacy but it would not have been right. As bonded mates there were to be no hidden secrets and what Kakarrot had just discovered had to be explained. Stepping from the bath, the prince slid onto the bed, eased his tail around his large mate and nipped and kissed up the latter's broad back.

Feeling the prince's chi, and the sensations along his back, Kakarrot jumped off the bed and turned startled eyes to the prince. "Why? What the hell are those clothes doing in your closet? You're a male for creation's sake!" Kakarrot's fragile emotions shattered and he backed away from his mate.

"Koi mi, let me explain," Vegeta started.

"No! I-I-" with that Kakarrot tore from the room and left the prince staring at empty space.

Kakarrot sped through the manor until he was outside where he collapsed on his knees by the hot spring. His mind was still freaked by what he had seen in his mate's wardrobe. How? How could he have been so stupid? He had to do something. There was no way he was going to remain mated to a freak. Now he realized just what his ex-wife and friends were trying to tell him about Vegeta Ouji. He had to get away, he had to leave and never look back and pray that Chichi could find it in her heart to take him back.

Vegeta Ou, Bardock, Tregeta, Goten, and the other royals had felt Kakarrot fly passed them. They looked at one another. Without a single word they all took off in two distinct directions. Bardock, Raditz, Vegetzu and Goten went to check on Kakarrot. The Ou, Tregeta, Rageta, and Kale went to check on the prince.

Bardock and the boys went out to the hot spring where they found the distraught Kakarrot bent over the spring bank, his body shaking and loud sobs escaping him. They went to investigate.

"What is this, the strongest of our people in tears? How pathetic can you be? What gives, little brother?" Raditz spat in his tactical manner.

Bardock knelt beside his stricken son, embraced the younger Saiyan who began to struggle but Bardock would have no argument and yanked on his son's sensitive tail.

"What is the meaning of this out burst?" Bardock hissed.

Kakarrot howled in pain, stopped his struggles and looked at the male members of his family. "Outusan!" the younger Saiyan collapsed into his dad's arms.

"Whatever it is it must have cut him deep when he can't answer. I'll see," Goten said and put a hand on his dad's head to read his thoughts. The younger man's mouth dropped open then he smirked. That smirk turned into a smile and then a laugh.

"What's funny, grand chibi?" Bardock scowled.

Goten took a hand and placed it on Bardock's shoulder to share the vision and Raditz and his son moved to put a hand on his dad to also take a peek. They all broke into uncontrolled laughter. Raditz recovered first.

"Is that all? And I bet you're thinking of severing your bond because of it?" the larger Saiyan roared, took his brother by his throat collar and pinned him to the ground. "I don't know whether to kill you or just pound some sense into you! It's not strange especially for a slave to Frieza. Oh, but I forgot, you were raised on that mud ball where same gender relationships are taboo. You'd better recover your Saiyan senses and in a hurry or I'll reclaim my place at his side and we'll take Roma and raise her ourselves," Raditz spat.

Kakarrot's eyes widened. "No, I won't let you take my baby! I birthed her!" Kakarrot spat back.

"You'd better drop these petty prejudices and act like a Saiyan! Ok, so he held back one little secret but only because he probably thought you would not be able to handle it until he felt you were ready to accept it. Go apologize. His highness would be devastated to know the one who is supposed to be the strongest is weaker than he was at birth," Bardock hissed.

While Bardock, Raditz and the regent's grand sons tried to calm the strongest warrior the Saiyan race had ever known in many millennia, the king, his youngest son and grand sons went in search of the temperamental Ouji, who was relatively easy to find. He had gone into a gravity chamber in the basement of the manor, which was the one place where the prince could lose himself and fight with his inner turmoil and plagues. He also worked off his anger, frustration or just trained. The prince was in the chamber with the gravity set to 400x Minerva's natural 200 gravity. This meant he was at 800x-gravity altogether and he needed such heaviness to stop the emotional storm that threatened to rage that he felt from his mate.

Vegeta Ouji had been in the middle of executing an aerial spin kick when the gravity suddenly decreased and he slammed down to the padded floor with a loud thump. He slowly rose to his feet and growled and looked around for the fool who would dare disrupt his training/thinking time. The prince noted the faces of his sons then he saw the scowling face of the Ou and he bowed.

"Ou-san, how may I be of service?" he asked the king who snorted.

"You withheld a secret from your mate, why" the king said in a flat voice,

"It was necessary. If he'd have seen it, I wouldn't have anything to surprise him with," the prince remarked as he tossed his hair from his face. "He shouldn't have been so shocked. He's met her before! She's the reason he left his wife. She's the reason he'd come to this planet with me. I felt that I was losing him at one time so I resorted to a plan of desperation. He probably thinks that I'm a freak and that his Earth friends were correct in their presumptions of me being weird. If I had shared that memory and let him see who she really was..." Vegeta Ouji trailed off and drew in on himself to hold back his own emotions.

"You don't know this but that is exactly what I wanted to discuss with you boys tonight and it's a part of the royal Saiyan bonding act. I've dressed femme for Bardock and vice versa when we were young warriors at the training center. We hid our love so well that if your mother and Kakarrot's hadn't been related they never would have known about us. I think Bardock had the most fun being femme. It was the only time his king bowed to him. Now, it's nothing for me to take him. It was a decent, noble way to go about until Frieza took it and perverted it, but enough of that. You have to win back your mate as femme to make all things complete. How will you go about it?" the Ou stared down at his son, arms crossed as his son often stood.

"Well, he met her on this planet after he and the hell cat had had a grueling fight and she almost killed him. I had come up here to rest from a blast mission then and I had seen K-san about the palace. I didn't want him to know I was on planet, so I created 'Velmora', my cousin on mom's side. She's what I would be, if I had been an Oujo. She's drop dead gorgeous, brilliant, witty, elegant, posh, arrogant, snobbish and as feminine as I am masculine. She makes the Amazons want to kill her and the female Saiya-jin wish they had been born male. She's in total devoted love to one large former third class Saiyan warrior. Don't wait up for us," the prince's voice trilled as he left his male family in the gravity chamber and flew back to his room.

Kakarrot sat with his family when, 'Kakarrot, can you hear me? It's an old friend of yours. I'm on planet for a time and I'd love to see you, koi,' a sensuous voice purred in a sing song manner into the large Saiyan's mind link. Kakarrot looked up and around for the source but only found his family. 'I'm not out there, baka. Change into something dressy and chic then go to the common room in the palace. I'll be waiting,' the voice whispered enticingly and Kakarrot got to his feet to go follow what the voice had requested.

'Goten, can you hear me, love, I hope so. Listen, my dad has a plan to get your dad back and I'd like to watch. Are you game?' Tregeta asked through his link with Goten who replied that he would then he left the area to find his mate who was waiting for him in their shared room. "Tregeta, you haven't dressed femme since my prom, I like it! You look delicious," Goten made a biting action with his mouth.

"Later, koi, right now we need to make sure your dad goes to the common room to meet my dad. Your dad can be so stubborn at times, especially if he feels he's been wronged. Grand sire Vegeta's going femme as well," Tregeta smirked.

"He can't go femme, he has facial hair!" Goten remarked.

"Ever hear of shaving it all off, boys?" a soft husky voice spoke, startling the boys.

"Grand tousan?! Wow! You are...C'mon, let's go watch the show," Tregeta turned to leave but Goten held out his arm to escort his mate out of the room, followed by the king and Bardock.

/

In his room, and as he washed, Kakarrot puzzled over who had spoken to him via a mind link. It wasn't the prince as the larger Saiyan had closed off that link. It hadn't been any of the kids as they had their own mates. Chichi was history and the other Z sensi had no reason to mind link with him. Expelling a heavy breath, K-san stepped from the shower, chi dried his body then began to dress in a business casual suit of black dress jeans, Hessian styled black boots, a tan silk shirt and a black mid length jacket. Raking his wild spikes to some array, the large Saiyan left the manor and ITed to some place near the common area in the palace where he had sensed Gohan's chi. Gohan was present with Piccolo.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" K-san asked his eldest.

"Hey, dad. We wanted a change of scenery. Say who's that with Goten? He's supposed to be with Tregeta? And look, who's that with grand sire? They're gorgeous! Excuse me, but I have got to find out what's going on," Gohan nodded to his dad and mate then made his way over to his little brother and grand dad. "Goten did you and Tregeta have a fight already?" the elder mutant half breed asked when he neared the couples.

"Nothing of a sort. Gohan, meet Trekina, Tregeta's femme alter ego," Goten introduced his disguised mate.

Gohan took one look at Tregeta and collapsed. Piccolo caught his mate before he hit the ground.

"Poor boy, couldn't handle it. Well, the royal bonding ceremony's not for everyone. I think he's had enough for one night. You'd better take him home, green man, and put him to bed," a lilting voice purred from above Piccolo.

The Namek turned and fought a gasp. Black eyes met black eyes but Piccolo was unsure as to whom it was he was facing.

"V-" four delicate fingers were pressed to his lips as the figure silenced him.

"Shh, you'll ruin my surprise. Go, take him home," the vision nodded and straightened from leaning over Piccolo.

Gasps echoed the room, which was crowded with people, as a vision cut through the crowd. Mouths dropped to the floor as men and women stared at the passing figure. As the vision passed not more than one person reached out to touch 'her', yes it was a femme. The offender would draw back an injured appendage as the vision slapped it away and none too gently. Deep black pools of liquid were fixed on a figure at the buffet. The approaching figure floated effortlessly toward its goal then, upon reaching the buffet, reached over into the other's plate and lifted a morsel.

"Hey, get-!" that was all he could voice as he stared at the one who dared to touch his food. The being could only stare open mouthed as a strawberry was bitten seductively by a set of teeth so white they could blind any who look directly at them. The plate dipped but quick small hands grabbed it before it could become a mess.

"You would have made a mess if I hadn't caught it. Shall we take a stroll around the garden?" the smaller being asked.

Yes, the being was smaller and shorter than Kakarrot despite the near four inch heeled clear colored open toed slides the figure wore. Kakarrot's mind was in a daze. His eyes were glued on a glorious blue clad backside that swayed like a tree in a gentle breeze and his nose followed both the aroma of the food the figure held in its small hands and the spicy floral scent of the femme herself. The figure lifted a hand to slid open a door when the larger of the two sobered, crossed her with his arm and slid the door open. Looking up at the tall Saiyan, the small one winked then exited through the door with K-san in a dazed pursuit.

"M-m-may I h-h-have my plate back p-p- please?" the big Saiyan panted as he fell onto a garden seat just out side of the room, his legs had turned to jelly at the sight before him that wore a blue satin colored Grecian styled dress. Her thick tail swaying seductively behind her and her dark eyes danced with wicked merriment.

Wait a second, tail? Thick! Recovering, Kakarrot boldly surveyed the tantalizing vision before him, his heart beating wildly in his chest and his throat closed up. She was an incredible beauty! Long diamond cascade earrings dangled from small pointed ears. A matching collar encircled her slender throat and the one-sleeved, flare skirted dress caressed her form in such a way as to make Kakarrot jealous of the material. Her deep mahogany copper hair spiked liked a flame and trailed down her back to just above her tail, her small muscular compact body begged to be touched as she swayed it hypnotically to and fro. Looking downward and beginning with high-heeled clad perfectly formed small feet, Kakarrot's eyes traveled upward. For a femme, she was built like an Amazon but the tail said that she was a Saiyan and the large Saiyan nearly bit himself in half so that he would not reach out to her. His gaze traveled to her slim waist then finally to her well-endowed chest area where there were no femme globes but... Well, he wouldn't ponder that now so he turned his face back to the plate the femme still held in her small, two inch long finger nailed hands.

The femme's face was that of a goddess incarnate and held both mischief and seduction and resembled the Saiyan prince so closely that if Vegeta had an identical twin, she would have been it. Her lips were tilted in a smirk identical the prince's and Kakarrot had the strangest feeling of déjà vu as if he knew this vision from somewhere but he could not place where.

"You can have it back on one condition, that you allow me to feed you," the femme snickered throatily.

Kakarrot sobered at that request and shook his head. "No, I shouldn't even be here with you! What if my mate-"

"What that human harpy you had been with? You told me the last time that we had been together that that situation was history. Am I... incorrect?" the femme asked, as she set Kakarrot's plate on a table and leaned sensuously over it and into the large Saiyan's face lifted one hand and caressed Kakarrot's rounded angular face.

K-san swallowed hard. "She and I are over and I am mate to the Prince of Saiya-jin. He'd kill me for just looking at you!"

"He's not here, so why so afraid?" the minx leaned closer to K-san who backed away.

"His sons, our daughter, our Outusans and my sons, for creation's sake! They would tell him that they had seen me with an angel then he'd kill me then go hunting for you," the large Saiyan began to lose his emotion.

"One cannot be jealous of themselves, mi koi," the femme spoke sounding nearly like the prince but had recovered in time. "I can assure you, koi, that he wouldn neither hurt you nor me. Even if you give in to your wild desires, throw me over the table and screw me senseless!" the femme moved around to the back of Kakarrot's seat, 'her' thick tail caressed Kakarrot across his face and under his nose. His mind stopped as a very familiar scent hit his brain. The large Saiyan turned sharply to look at the femme.

"Velmora? I didn't recognize you, love! I didn't sense you on planet?"

'Velmora' (Vegeta incognito) looked down at the mighty warrior and caressed his face with 'her' fingers as she had done with her tail and leaned over to kiss him full in the mouth. "I'm glad you remembered, love. When you're done with your snack, I'll be waiting," she winked, leaned back from the kiss and turned to move away.

Kakarrot stood and grabbed hold of Velmora and locked 'her' in a tight embrace then he searched 'her' eyes and smiled at what he saw there. "I had a feeling it was you! You can stop pretending now, mi koi, you've been busted," the large Saiyan's smile didn't fade and he nipped his captive on the bottom lip.

"I never could fool you, could I? Why did you freak when you saw my attire in the wardrobe?" the now discovered Vegeta looked back at his koi but did not fight for release, only slid his arms around Kakarrot's neck to tighten the hug.

"I forgot. Since we've gotten together there's been no need of me coming to see your cousin, Velmora. I had 'her' the whole time!" Kakarrot grit his teeth, took hold of his femme attired love and lifted him off the ground.

"Kakarrot! You baka! Are you still thinking about severing the bond?" the prince asked sadly, as they flew away from prying eyes.

Kakarrot bent his head and took hold of the Ouji's lips in a strong kiss. "That was stupid of me. Am I forgiven, Ouji-san?"

"Only if you forgive me for not telling you about my alter ego?" Vegeta smiled up at his warrior/mate.

"You got it, love. Now, where can I take Vegeta Oujo and have my wicked way with 'her'?" the big Saiyan scanned the ground for a good landing spot.

The disguised Ouji thought then smirked. "What say we go dancing? We'll tell the boys and our Outusans to meet us in Carthagia at Hermes' Haven. Goten and Tregeta both know where it is," the prince nodded, wrapped his arms around his mate. The two focused on the link they shared with their sons and male parents.

The couple relayed the message to meet at the club then with a burst of power Kakarrot continued the flight. The large Saiyan landed outside the club and gently set his mate on the ground, wrapping his tail about the slender waist so that Vegeta could get his balance.

"It's a good thing I have my wardrobe specially made or I'd be dead by now," the Ouji complained then shook his head and lifted a hand to caress the side of his mate's face. "Are you disappointed?" he cooed, his voice a whisper.

Kakarrot melted and shook his head of ebony. "How could I be, love? I love you, and it doesn't matter what the look is on the outside but what finally came from within to shine without. As long as he loves all my shortcomings and me and is patient to deal with my change over, I can do he same for him, mi Ouji-o," Kakarrot bent and took his lover's lips in his for a strong passionate kiss.

"All right, you two, enough of that. Time to party. I can't get over how you look, Ouji mi! You wear femme well. Not many homme Saiya-jin can wear such a look and still remain themselves," the Ou commented, he himself looking like he had just stepped from a Minervian fashion magazine.

The king's attire was a deep purple loose fitting mid length dress and white boots and gloves. He wore no jewelry like his heir and looked more like a femme bodybuilder. His hair only reached his shoulders as sometime ago, his heir apparent had wished for all Saiya-jin to have the ability to grow their hair and for those Saiya-jin who had lost it to regain their tails. Nonetheless, attention shifted to Tregeta who, like his dad was decked out. The younger Saiyan was indeed built like a femme with male attributes and wore a tight fitting plum colored short dress like the prince; lavender spiked heels that matched his hair, amethyst drop earrings and a jeweled wristbands around his wrists. Raditz, Kale, Rageta and Vegetzu had taken Ceraina's brothers as their mates and the four of those boys were also in femme attire as to suit their taste.

"What're the wristbands for, boys?" Bardock asked noting that all the younger femmes sported jeweled collars.

"To hide that appendage all male beings are born with. Can't wear short femme dresses and skirts with a flag waving in the wind. Not all of us like long skirts," Goten replied with a grimace as he hugged Trekina.

"Remember when we cloaked ourselves to avoid detection while out in space on that mission? Well, the Minervians invented ways to cloak certain parts of the body as well as the whole being. Small wires are attached to a ring that fits over the appendage. The wristbands that look like jeweled bracelets activate the device. Electrical pulses are also sent to the area to keep it flaccid and immobile. Well, shall we proceed?" the prince waved an elegant hand toward the entrance, turned in his mate's embrace then led the others up to the entry doors.

On Planet Minerva, the golden Saiya-jin were not surprised to see either Kakarrot or Goten with the drop-dead gorgeous lovelies by their sides or to see the Ouji and his son in femme attire. The guard at the door bowed then smiled when the group introduced Bardock, Vugenna (King Vegeta's femme alter ego) and the other couples to him. Once inside, a golden haired host bowed then led them to the prince's private table and seated his guests.

"Welcome, welcome, royals, I am Apollo and I will be your server. May I serve you drink?" another golden haired Saiyan bowed.

The host staff was comprised of all second class golden Saiya-jin who doted on the royals every desire as far as food and drink were concerned. Many members of those classes acted more femme than the ones the Saiya-jin had encountered on Earth.

"Yes, Apollo, bring us ten bottles of ambresia (a light fruity version of ambrosia) and dump out the kitchen," Kakarrot smirked just like his prince.

Hermes Haven was a nightclub that catered to high society, meaning royal and elite. Any other race or being had to be invited, or had to be given permission from the crown to even sit on the front steps. The décore was ancient Grecian battle as the prince had found that particular style of art work to his liking, thus he blended it with Saiya-jin art and the effect was breath taking. The lighting was not over bright but not very dark as to give a romantic setting but it did allow for comfort. The booths and seating were burgundy satin covered and matching tablecloths covered the tables with lace overlay and plastic over top for protection. The prince had spared no expense on the construction of the edifice but then, working with the construction company he had it deducted from his wages-like he'd miss the paltry 10 billion minervy (Minervian currency equivalent to 2.5 million Earth dollars.) The music in the club was Saiyan and kept at a soft level as even golden Saiyan hearing was as fine tuned and ultra-sensitive a the dark haired Saiya-jin. The dance floor was as large as two Earth football fields and could hold many hundred people comfortably as they danced.

The couples looked around and noted the club was quite full with elites, first class and a few royals. Kakarrot balked and his mouth fell open in surprise. He turned to his mate.

"Koi, can you feel that?" he asked and Vegeta turned his head then drew in a deep breath.

"How the hell did those weaklings get in here? Oh, I see. Leave it to my golden Oujo to accommodate such fools. I swear..." the prince let the thought die.

"Shall we give them a show they won't soon forget, love?" Kakarrot asked leaning close to his love, nuzzled his pointed ear then nipped that same area.

The action was rewarded with a yip and a low playful growl. "You'll pay for that. It's a good thing I'm sheathed or we'll have major trouble. Let's go koi. Anyone else wanna join us before dinner arrives?" the prince asked as Kakarrot slid from the seat, held his hand to assist his mate out then the two headed for the dance floor.

Several other couples got up to follow the prince and his mate to the floor where the two mighty Saiya-jin had sensed familiar energy levels. Upon nearing the dance floor, the two were rewarded with the sight of the owners of the chiis they had sensed. Kakarrot had an arm wrapped around his love's trim waist and after finding a spot, swung 'her' into an embrace and began to move to the slow music as it played. The other dark Saiyan couples did likewise.

"Hey, guys isn't that Goten and there, isn't that Goku or whatever his name is?" a voice questioned to a group that danced together close on the floor.

There were eight in the group. Seven were the aliens on the planet. They all looked to see what their friend was talking about. Surprised gasps emitted from all but one of the beings and one of the couples, which was composed of a black haired man and a blue haired woman, stopped moving entirely to gawk at the new arrivals.

"I-I thought Goten was supposed to be with my son, Trunks? And Goku was supposed to be with the pygmy? What's going on and where did those females come from?" the blue haired one shrieked.

"Man, what visions! I must get a closer look," the tall black haired man smiled.

"It's a good thing Master Roshi's not here or he'd be dead from lust," a short black haired man snickered as he stood with a tall Amazon like blonde vision.

"God, look at how her clothes fit her! I wish I looked that good," the blue haired one snarled as she suddenly felt under dressed in her clingy 'V' necked green mini dress and three inch platform heeled black sandals.

"Well, we cannot all be Amazons, can we?" a golden longhaired female with a French accent said with a giggle.

The male of the dark haired couple glanced over and tapped his partner who had rested 'her' head against his shoulder. 'She' raised 'her' eyes to meet his and he smiled at the emotion he found reflected in their endless black depths. Kakarrot leaned and kissed the parted lips of his partner.

"They're looking at us, koi," the larger Saiyan snickered.

"Probably wondering where you found such a vision when you're supposed to be mated to the Saiyan prince. Just tell them his cousin's on planet, he got called away and left instruction for her to keep you company," Vegeta sighed then inhaled his mate's spicy musk scent into his being. "It's a good thing I'm numb or I wouldn't be able to pull off this charade without getting funny looks," the prince quipped.

"Hey, Goku or whatever, who's your friend?" a voice sounded from the side of the couple.

Kakarrot looked down his nose at the intruder, as did his mate. "None of your business, Yamcha," the large Saiyan replied in a snobbish tone.

"Goku, he just asked a question!" the blue haired female snapped.

"Then he should have asked me. I'm Vegeta's cousin, Velmora, on the queen's side. The prince was called away just after he met me and told me he and this gorgeous Saiyan were mates. Before he left, he asked that I take good care of what was his and I intend to do just that," Vegeta purred as he looked up at his mate with blazing black eyes that were loaded with promise and desire.

"V-Vegeta's cousin? And he told you to take care of what was his? Wouldn't Goku be cheating on his mate?" Bulma's mouth hung to the floor.

"Not when it's from either partner's family and being the Saiyan no Oujo, I can have anyone I want and this one belongs to me. Who do you think stole him from that hellcat on two legs some time ago? I was the reason he'd come to this planet with Vegeta. Now, if you don't mind, you're crowding our dance space," Vegeta turned his head to dismiss the other couple as insignificant.

"Yeah, you're Vegeta's cousin all right, arrogant and snobbish!" Bulma fumed as she turned to leave. "Come on, Yamcha," she ordered and pulled the dark haired weaker Z warrior with her.

"That went well, my prince. Mmmm, I could hold you all night," Kakarrot inhaled his mate's floral spicy scent. "You are the only one I know, who can wear heather rose, cinnamon berry and berrycynth together and turn the blend into an aphrodisiac that can turn males or females to jelly."

"I've worked hard on perfecting that," the prince smiled and caressed his mate's even, chiseled face.

"Hey, love birds. I saw that female over here. What did she want?" Tregeta's deep seductive voice sounded.

"What do you think? I'm surprised they didn't see the two of you and pump you for info," Kakarrot shrugged and resumed dancing with his mate.

The dance ended then a voice sounded through the club.

"Mesdames et monsieurs, ladies and gentlemen, I have just been told that our favorite Oujo is gracing our fine establishment with her magnifique presence. She has not been on planet for sometime. Please welcome Oujo Velmora Vegeta, Ouji Vegeta's cousin!" the voice announced and all eyes focused on Kakarrot and the prince, who had to steel his anger at being put on the spot.

"My people desire their celebrity, koi. Can you bare to share me for a little time?" Vegeta purred and his mate nodded then led him to the stage and assisted him up.

The prince gingerly stepped onto the stage, glided to the microphone where the Maitre D had announced his femme presence to the crowd and gave a smirk.

'Titan, remind me to kill you for this at my earliest convenience,' the prince issued the mental threat knowing full well he would do no such thing but satisfaction was gained at seeing the man pale and nearly faint. The royal then turned to face the crowd, no trace of stage fright from the earlier concert. Vegeta greeted the crowd in the higher pitched lilt of his natural voice.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this. Leave it to me to honeymoon on the very planet where my cousin, Vegeta, and I are household names. Well, my mate understands," Vegeta caught Kakarrot's shining black eyes, smiled and winked at the larger Saiyan. "I guess you'd all like me to sing or something, correct? If my back up band would kindly join me and you all allow me to slip into something more fitting, we'll get the show on the road," the prince smirked and sent a telepathic message to his sons and brothers who immediately left their seats.

After joining the glorious vision on stage, the boys took up instruments and began playing once quiet ensued in the club. Vegeta teleported from the stage in an eyeblink only to reappear wearing his signature white boots. Pretending to be 'Velmora', Vegeta had no trouble performing in public. His 'Oujo' form was a lot less restrictive and inhibited than he himself was. Although she was as vain and arrogant as any royal was, she was more pliant, open and fun. The prince was thankful that she had invaded his life so many years ago. She helped him deal with the things he was unable to as a male, such as his more sensitive emotions, wearing attire no rational male would be caught dead in and the ability to handle when Frieza wanted sick perverted entertainment. Velmora also helped him to accept his inborn gentler emotions such as his love for his family, all of his offspring and especially his deep fathomless love for Kakarrot. Yes, Velmora had been with the prince since his Frieza days but no one except Raditz had known of her existence as part of Vegeta's make up. She had been an actual relative who had been killed in a battle but was sent back to the life plane as a guardian to one of her relations. She was the eldest daughter of Sunrissa's baby sister, Kava, and had watched events unfold in the young prince's life but did not interfere until one night after a grueling punishment from Frieza. Vegeta, ever the proud Saiyan, had just gotten out of a healing tank (one of the few times the tyrant allowed him to get healed) and was lying on his bed silently crying when he fell asleep.

'What ails you, my prince?' a voice asked from beyond nature.

Startled into twilight sleep, the prince asked, 'W-who speaks?'

'My name is Velmora, my prince, and I have been watching you since the first day you were brought on board. You are quite a beauty, if I do say so myself,' the voice spoke and giggled.

'Great, I must be crazy,' the prince sighed.

'No, Ichimi, you are not. I am dead but I have been sent to do one more good mission before I can transcend completely. I am to be with one of my living relatives until the day that they cease to live. Vegetasei is no more and you're the only member of the royal house that King Yemma was able to locate. I will protect you, make you stronger and help you to handle things you would otherwise not be able to as a male,' Velmora had told the prince.

Vegeta sat open mouthed. "H-how will you do those things when I can barely protect myself?'

'I will live through you. I have seen your future and it is not this. You escape this and you valiantly battle against that which holds you hostage, but sadly you do not win and must entrust the task to another. Frieza will kill you but you will tell this other, he is a Saiyan, about what Frieza has done to our people. How he destroyed our people and our world,' Velmora's voice held a hint of sadness.

'Another Saiyan? Raditz, Nappa and I are the only ones left and Frieza will chew Raditz up the spit him in my face to punish me for loving him,' the prince shook his head.

'You do not love Raditz, with your heart, anyway. You love him as a mate but you have no real bond with him. This other Saiyan you will meet him on a backwater planet that you will try to conquer but not for what you have been trained. You will fight this Saiyan but I have not come to tell you this because if you knew, all the details, your pride would demand you change it. That cannot happen,' Velmora told her cousin.

'Then why have you been sent?' the prince spat.

'Frieza desires that his male slaves wear garments that are unbecoming to their gender. Knowing you, you will try to fight him as you usually do and he will brutally punish you,' the spirit explained.

'What else is new, he does that anyway. Wait, are you saying then that he desires that we dress in female clothing?! That is an outrage to me! The no Ouji dresses in nothing less than royal Saiya-jin attire,' the prince replied.

'I can save both your pride and your honor. Allow me to share your body and whenever such situations occur I will take over. Besides, it would add spice to your next mating with Raditz,' Velmora smirked in a very Vegeta like manner.

The prince considered her request, found that it made sense then closed his eyes to accept her into his being. From that day forward, she became his companion of sorts and kept him company whenever Frieza would keep him from purge missions that Raditz and Nappa had been sent on. Nonetheless, the music began and the prince closed his eyes to feel the music then, with an explosion, both the music and the prince exploded into wild and frenzied action.

While his mate was yet entertaining, Kakarrot stole the moment to leave the area and venture to a gift shop he knew was open so late at night. Well, on Planet Minerva, sleep was only when needed, optional or none at all. No one really slept on the planet, as even the golden Saiya-jin possessed the high charge energy of their darker relations. Nonetheless, Kakarrot entered the establishment-they had gone to the Carthagia Plantation; the planet's shopping plaza-and a smiling golden haired clerk greeted him.

"Bonsoir, Lord Kakarrot! Here to buy a gift for the Ouji-san, no?" the young clerk asked as he glanced up briefly from watching the prince's show on a monitor.

On the planet, cameras abounded with many being no bigger than fleas. The cameras observed everything that went on about the planet, which was what enabled the entire populace to partake in the moon phase bonding ceremony but only up to the point of coupling, then selective camera were relocated to give privacy to the occupied couple. Nonetheless, Kakarrot looked over the merchandise as he replied, "I am that, Aegeus."

As Kakarrot perused the shop, his face lit like a child at Christmas when he spotted a large stuffed plushie made in the image of the Saiyan Prince, his love, lover and mate. The plushie wore the prince's usual blue spandex and armor and had the classic Vegeta smirk on its handsome face that made the smaller Saiyan look so hot. Kakarrot lifted the puppet from its seat then found a large bouquet of berrycynths and heather roses and took them to the counter after he had found a bonding card for his mate. Along with the other things Kakarrot purchased, he also purchased an extra large heart shaped box of candy for his sweet prince. A wicked smile appeared on the warrior's face and he shuddered. Oh, he'd have a great time eating those morsels. Shaking his head against his thoughts, Kakarrot completed the purchase, teleported to his mate's bedchamber in the palace and set to work on a surprise for his love.

In another part of the palace where the nurseries were located, several dark haired female Saiya-jin and infants were watching the broadcast of the prince's show from the club. However, the females were in a recovery room near the medical chamber as one of them had fallen ill during moon phase some hours ago.

Ceraina had fallen ill suddenly and had to be taken to medical for tests. The tests revealed a mass in the young female that seemed to be traveling through out her body and attacking her organs. This caused the decision to remover her baby six months early to be made, however, when the infant had been removed, a sight so hideous and deformed met the eyes of those gathered and could have turned Kakarrot's strong stomach. Whatever was inside Ceraina had traversed to the birth canal and began to feed on the infant. The babe was dead within her. The mood in the room was solemn but the females tried to lighten the situation by watching the show being broadcast from the club.

"Poppa! Momma, that's poppa on the screen!" one of the infant's exclaimed pointing to the image of a gorgeous femme creature prancing, twirling and cart wheeling over the stage.

'She' was graceful as a cat and made love to the audience as well as the microphone into which 'her' dulcet voice poured. The voice was that of a siren that could have easily manipulated Ulysses to sail off the edge of the known world willingly. Ceraina glanced at the monitor.

"That's a femme, my son, not your poppa," the young girl wheezed as she struggled for breath. "But she looks near enough like him to be his twin sister."

Sunrissa, who had been feeding Roma, looked up at the video. "He's right, that is my son, his dad. The men must be on the royal bonding ceremony phase, now, or none of them would be femme. Look, Rainami, there're your brothers in femme sitting beside Raditz, Kale and my two eldest grandsons. They look nice. Onya mi, look, the king dressed femme. Man. Would I love to take a turn with him," the queen smirked as did Onya.

Just then a scream emitted from the entry of the medical room and all eyes turned to see a figure crumpling to the ground. Teresahan, who had been playing dolls with Cilvanti and Pan (yes, little Saiyan girls played with dolls as well), left her playmates to catch the falling figure. Teresahan brought the figure into the room and those gathered gasped in surprise.

"Momma!" Sunrissa exclaimed and handed her bundle to Kakarrot's sister, Garliqua. The queen then moved to assist her mother. "Momma, wake up!" the queen tapped her mother's face.

Irisanna began to stir and slowly sat up with a shake of her head. "Ungh, what happened? For a moment there I thought I saw, Velmora, Kava's daughter," she said in a near whisper then she glanced at the screen of the monitor. Her mouth hung open in surprise. "No, no, it can't be, she's dead with her mother," the queen's mother broke down and cried. Sunrissa held her mother to comfort her.

Looking back at the monitor, Sunrissa noticed now what her mother had and recognized the femme as her dead niece. "B-but she was killed with Kava in a blast mission and she looks nothing like Kava," the queen pointed out as she studied the femme.

Irisanna regained her composure and looked back at the monitor. Her mouth fell to the floor when a shot of the Ou and Bardock flashed onto the screen. When the camera moved onto Velmora again, the queen's mother turned to look at her eldest daughter.

"Rissa, tell me why you just said that," Irisanna muttered in surprise.

"I remember how she looked before she went off on the mission. She was Raditz's identical twin, as well, and we all know who his sire and birth sire are. Velmora is Bardock and the king's daughter. Bardock had her," Sunrissa informed the females present who then all turned to study the features of the femme whose face filled the monitor screen.


	32. NEW DISCOVERIES

CHAPTER XXXII NEW DISCOVERIES

Kakarrot had completed the surprise he had in his mind for the love of his life then he returned to the club just as the prince was preparing to sing his last song.

Winded, tired and just barely standing, the prince took hold of the microphone and spoke in a breathless yet seductive voice. "Now, for the last number of the night, I'd like to sing the Saiyan Bonding song," the prince panted, tired from his performance and something he could not put his finger on.

He had begun to feel a drain on his chi sometime during moon phase but thought the moon might have caused it, however, that was outrageous since his people lived for the moon's rays. Drawing a deep breath, the prince closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and smiled as a familiar scent filled his nasal passages. 'Kakarrot,' he thought.

Kakarrot had found a seat nearer the stage and gazed both lovingly and hungrily up at his gorgeously handsome mate. He had a small bouquet of berrycynth blooms with him. Kakarrot noticed immediately the change in his mate/lover. The prince had removed the jeweled collar and wristbands, which meant that he was unsheathed! The Ouji also donned a pair of skin tight bell bottomed slacks that had splits at the bottoms. He also wore a knee length black satin loose fitting long sleeved top that was split at the sides and had put back on the four inch high rectangular heeled slides he had worn the first part of the evening. He exuded sex appeal and caused many in the audience to drool at just his appearance. The prince opened his mouth and began to sing.

We're Saiya-jin, we're brutal  
We purge, scourge and fight!  
We're really not bad  
Oh, isn't that sad  
When our heart finally take flight!

We usually mate once  
Twice, if we're open  
Hetero pairings are few.  
On Vegeta a female  
Much less than a male  
So Homo acts we pursue.

To many it's odd  
But, hey, we're not God  
They see it as wrong as well.  
But a true Saiyan bond  
Can only form  
When the two are males that swell

We love and we chide  
And have abundant pride  
Some have taken too far.  
When love does come  
Followed by the one  
Pride says run and hide.

No more hidin', we're open!  
Well, here's to hopin'  
Many strong offspring will rise.  
From our joinings and pairs  
Tho' the royals have airs  
The universe is in for surprise.

Once the last note fell silent, Vegeta stood with head-upturned eyes closed and a smirk on his face. Then, lowering his head, the prince bowed and the audience erupted into a standing ovation accompanied by shouts, whistles and roars. Kakarrot jumped from his seat onto the stage and grabbed hold of his honey then drew him into a deep soul destroying kiss.

'Kk, I'm unsheathed! Please, love, don't start anything we can't finish,' Vegeta mentally pleaded.

'I love you, Ouji mi!' K-san replied in kind and handed him the bouquet he had held. Vegeta's dark eyes gleamed like the stars that speckled the skies above planet Minerva.

'And I, you, my Saiyan buck. But let me finish, all right, mi koi?' the prince asked then turned from his mate's embrace, lifted the mic back to his mouth and spoke, still in Velmora's dulcet voice. "Y'know, if anyone had of told me that I, the Saiyan no Oujo, would be bond mated to a warrior who had been rated third class at birth, I would have blasted them. That would be after I had finished laughing my head off for their insolence and for playing such a crude joke," the prince smirked. He then looked up at the taller warrior at his side and hugged him tightly. The smirk turned into a raging smile. "Now, I can't imagine being mated to any other. Not even his first class rated brother." Vegeta turned back to the audience. "My mate was raised on a planet called Earth where a male and his mate exchanged vows to one another in front of a crowd like this. There is usually a minister or religious representative to officiate the ceremony. So, Kakarrot, mi amour, son of Bardock, Saiyan Super Elite warrior next to myself and our Outusans, brother to Raditz, could we honor one another in marriage? In other words, my love, when we return to Earth, would you take me as your mate in the Earth tradition of bonding?" the prince asked and Kakarrot nearly fell to the floor. 'Will you marry me, koi?' Vegeta asked over the link and was drawn into a strong bear hug in response.

Kakarrot had no voice when his love curled small, elegant, soft fingers over his and took hold of his large muscled battle roughened hand. The Earth-jin was stunned. Yes, Vegeta had made the request in the Earth language he had acquired over the years so that Kakarrot's cronies could understand his every intention.

"Where did she learn our language?" Yamcha asked as he gaped at the handsome couple on stage. If it weren't for the clothes, the hair color and two spiked bangs that hang in the front of the Saiyan's face, Yamcha would have sworn he was looking at the male Prince Vegeta and not the female Princess Velmora, but he kept that observation to himself.

"Maybe she picked it up from Goku or Carrot or whatever his name is. I'd like to know how long he's known her. He and I have just barely ended our scene but even before I remember telling you he'd spend much of his time away from home then when he'd return, he'd be grinning like a Cheshire cat. I figured he was having an affair on me. Cheating Saiyan scumbag!" Chichi, who had also been with the group of heroes at the club, ranted.

"All right, Chichi, settle down. We've both been deceived by them. It's such a shame a gorgeous man like Vegeta to have turned out to be bi. And Goku? I had never in my wildest dreams thought he was one also. I'm glad to be rid of Vegeta but I can't help the pain I'll feel for the rest of my days. Both were so scintillating and Goku was so fun to have around when he was a kid. He seemed to always look up to me," Bulma sighed. "I wish shorty was the same but he never conformed. Always training, leaving the planet for one thing or another," Bulma fussed then snapped her fingers as if she remembered something. "Do you know he had money stashed away and I never knew it until Trunks showed me the vid and I read his journal regarding the time I made him take Trunks to the Cerulean City Water Carnival when the boy was five?"

"Where would he have gotten money? I always thought that you brought his things for him and the food in the house?" Chichi asked in surprise.

Bulma turned her head. "After the disaster with the pink shirt, he never forgave me for laughing at him. Well, it was the only thing he could fit into. After that he had found a shop that sold spandex and had acquired his own outfits, those he didn't make himself," the blue haired genius sighed.

Her friends stared at her in openmouthed surprise. "Vegeta makes his own clothes? I mean, I've seen Goku and Gohan both construct their own attire but I would think such a thing would be beneath his high and mightiness," Chichi remarked.

"I was surprised when I caught him at it and he was singing while he was doing it! I had gone into the woods before Bura was born just for a change of scenery and heard the most gorgeous voice ever! Even the birds stopped chirping. I also heard the sound of hammering and followed the sound. I came to a clearing and nearly died! There he was Vegeta, surrounded by animals, dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans and work boots. With him were six other men who all had tails! Two of the men, who could have been Vegeta's twin brothers, were there with the group, as well as Goku and the boys. Anyway, they were all hammering, singing, laughing, sewing and sparring! My mouth flew open because they all had Saiyan traits. I had always thought it was just Goku and Vegeta who were left. He never mentioned others. They were making the furniture and the clothes for the baby! I had to sit down before I fell. I would never have believed either of those two capable of such work!" Bulma exclaimed.

Chichi's eyebrows knit together in thought. "Now that you mention it, I remember Goku doing the same for Gohan then when Goten was born, we transferred all the things to him. It floored me because I didn't think Goku could tie his own bootlaces. Goes to show I can underestimate at times," Chichi snorted then turned her attention back to the stage. The others in the group followed suit.

The air had stilled waiting for Kakarrot's response to the prince's request. The larger warrior stared at his mate, lifted his free hand and took the mic from Vegeta then brought it to his mouth. He smiled. Drawing a deep breath, Kakarrot replied, "You asked me in the language I was raised on. I will reply in the language that you were raised on and have since taught to my sons and I. (In Saiyago) My love, I do not need the pomposity of a phony ceremony that I know nothing about. If there is a Saiyan ceremony along the same lines, I gladly accept my love's proposal. If there is not, I will still be my love and my love will be me forever," Kakarrot smirked and returned the mic to its resting pole. He noted that his mate's eyes were shining, perhaps even sparkling with moisture that threatened to spill over the rims of those dark orbs and cascade down the smooth bronzed cheek.

'Get me outta here before I lose my dignity in front of all these people and break into pieces,' Vegeta requested. Kakarrot nodded, embraced his mate so that his face was buried within his jacket, waved the audience good night, then bent to lift the prince into his arms and carry him off stage. The band followed.

Once off the stage and seated back with their sires, Vegeta fell against his strong mate. "Thank you. I-I never thought I'd ever see Kakarrot fully emerge from the mask of 'Goku.' Why did you keep him hidden all these years? He's more beautiful than Raditz could ever be," Vegeta sighed then he gasped as if a sudden pain hit him. "Ceraina...!' the prince screamed before he fell unconscious in his mate's arm.

"Oh, man, his chi has bottomed out! Why? Did he get stage fright again like last time?" Kakarrot searched the gathered crowd of royals at the table.

Just then another gasp was heard. "Ceraina! Her life force is slipping! Let's go! She must be in medical!" Tormataeo, Ceraina's eldest brother, announced and the group Instant Transmissioned out of the club and straight to the medical rooms.

"Ceraina, little sis!" Collyard called when the group entered the room.

At that moment, the prince stirred and pushed against Kakarrot's chest to be let down. Kakarrot set him down and he slowly made his way over to the bed where his female mate lay. He stood beside Anaise, Ceraina's second youngest brother. Her four brothers were still in femme attire as were the prince, the king and Trageta. Ceraina opened her hollow eyes, managed a tired smirk and tried to lift her hand. Vegeta reached and took her hand in his own.

"I-I'm glad I-I'm not judging this beauty contest or I'd be in the next dimension before my time was due," she wheezed then coughed, which caused the prince to wince and grasp his sides in pain.

"Ceraina, what ails, my child? Is it the chimp?" Okrion, Ceraina's sire, asked as he joined the crowd around her bed.

An infant, who had been sleeping by the beauty's side, began to stir when he both heard noise and felt energies familiar to him. The infant sat up, blinked sleepy eyes and turned to find the source of the most familiar energy.

"Poppa?" the chimp asked, looking around.

"Endive," Ouji Vegeta spoke and the boy turned to his voice.

The boy looked over at the prince and giggled. "Why you look like a femme and why is Grand tousan and my uncles also dressed the same?" the child asked as he gently crossed his mother to be with his sire.

Kakarrot lifted the boy from the bed and gave him to the prince who then sat him on his lap. The tiny image of the prince began to finger a length of his Outusan's tail length hair that hung over his right shoulder.

The prince leaned and nuzzled his son. "We were about to partake in the part of the boding ceremony meant just for the royal house. The royals of a mixed class bond mating dresses in femme attire and fulfill any desire our mate may have in his mind," it was the king who replied.

"Will I be like that when I bond with my mate?" Prince Endive looked over his male relatives and shook his head. 'My poppa and Trageta look the best," he said and nestled into the crook of the prince's arm.

The crowd broke into a fit of laughs, guffaws and giggles. "Leave it to a child to break the seriousness of a solemn occasion. We'll discuss that when you enter your in between stage. For now, my chibi, rest. Poppa's here with your uncles and grandsires. We'll watch momma," the prince hugged his mirror image and began to unconsciously rock the child in his arms.

"Momma's dying, isn't she poppa? She can't ever have my baby brother," Endive noted as he yawned.

"Yes, my son, momma's dying. That's why I suddenly lost energy during the second show. I picked up your illness through our bond. What is it, Rainami? You never told me you were this ill when we were on Earth," Vegeta remarked a bit unsettled that a Saiyan could fall to any illness. However, then the prince remembered that his male amour had contacted a deadly heart virus in the early days of their getting together while he was on another planet.

Ceraina wheezed and tightened her hold on the prince's hand. "I-I wasn't although I was carrying it. When Celerion had tested me on Earth, he said there was a tiny growth but it was stationary and not moving. He said it could be controlled with Vincentian venom. Turns out I'm allergic to that and I got violently ill when he had injected the serum into me. You had gone off to settle the Templerians," the ailing young girl explained and tried to sit up. Her youngest brother, Romaine who had been chosen by Rageta as mate, assisted in the process.

That movement caused Ceraina to lapse into a spasm of coughs and expel bloody mucous, which Onya mopped off of the girl's mouth. Just then the medic in discussion along with his blond haired counterpart entered the room followed by a small lavender skin colored being with white hair in a Mohawk style. This being was followed by a huge mountain pink skinned being with shoulder length white hair. Both were quite attractive beings and when their presences were felt those in the room rose from their seats and were compelled to bow. The lavender being's smile was serene in manner.

"No need, no need, my friends. I have just come for the female when the time comes," the lavender being spoke as he went to stand by Prince Vegeta. "So, this is Ceraina? She's a beauty, prince. I can feel her power. Much like yours during the Buu incident," the being spoke, a small smile playing on his lips.

Vegeta bristled, his bushy tail uncurling from his waist and sticking out like that of an angered cat's. "I mean no disrespect, Supreme Kai, but did you have to go there?" the prince said in a tight tone of voice.

Kakarrot put a strong hand on his prince's small shoulder and gently squeezed, the he looked at the lavender being Vegeta had addressed. "Forgive him, Supreme Kai, but that's one incident we hardly ever discuss around here even if it was his idea for me to use my ultimate attack," the large warrior's voice was a near whisper.

"I understand," Supreme Kai nodded then moved to stand beside the large pink skinned being. "Kobito and I will be in the waiting area. Medic, you will tell us when the female takes her final breath," the Kai said in a tone of authority. The medic nodded.

"Supreme Kai, if you please. Could you tell me what is destroying my female?" Vegeta said with uncharacteristic concern.

"I sense your worry, prince. Rest assured, what she has is not contagious and did not make its presence known until the moons of this planet ascended to the skies. When it broke forth, it moved rapidly through her body and like a tornado, destroyed everything in its path, even the infant she had been carrying. I'm sorry, Vegeta," Kaioshin sighed then left the medical room.

"How did you come by this growth, my niece?" Earan, Ceraina's uncle, asked, his face not concealing his pain and sorrow.

"I-It was on Igthar-9, uncle, the planet not long after Endive was born. One of the big headed slimy natives took an interest in me and demanded that I go out with him. I told him that I did not date outside of my race or my species. I had no interest and told him no but he kept persisting, even after I fought him into the ground in the usual Saiyan way. We attended university together and were at lunch one day. He sidled up to me, put his slimy hand about me and not long after that, I loss consciousness. When I awoke, I was bare and very sore, as if I had just sparred or been in a heavy battle. When I returned home, poppa hit the ceiling! He gathered the four of us up and we boarded his ship and came to this planet, Minerva. Taechecus, one of the medics, performed a diagnostic and found that I had been drugged, beaten and raped. That thing had also left a deposit which later died, thank all that is Holy. Taechecus placed me in a healing tank to mend, then we returned to Igthar so that I could complete school. Endive was still in changing wraps (diapers) then. Poppa had taken up bringing me to university and I pointed out the one I had no reason to doubt had raped me. Poppa told me that he would handle it and not to worry my head over it. Needless to say that poppa did what any parent would whenever their own was threatened," Ceraina drew a labored breath.

At that point, Vegeta cast a sideways glance at the king. "Don't give me that look, brat, I tried to rescue you and destroy that demon but he over powered even my best and myself. I love you, Ichimi, no matter what!" the king said tightly as if reading his son's unspoken words.

Vegeta Ouji shook his head. "I know, 'Tousan. I know," he replied then he looked at Ceraina and spoke. "Raina mi, why did you not tell me that you had been forced? I neither tasted another nor did i scent it!"

The young patient gave her love a weak smile. "I-I'm not surprised. It seems that the DNA of the beings on Igthat-9, once it is introduced into the body of another species, morphs into the DNA of the infected one. There will be no evidence of my being forced," she shook her head.

Teresahan, who had been standing silently next to her brothers, moved to stand beside her femme attired Matusan.

"Here, Matu (equivalent to 'momma'), I'll take the chibi and put him with the other cubs," the prince's eldest daughter held her arms open to receive her little brother. The prince relinquished the child but the boy began to stir.

"Hnng, no! Wanna stay with momma. Poppa!" the boy whimpered and the prince brought him back into his arms.

"Continue, Rainami," the prince nodded.

"After grad, we boarded Outusan's ship once more and returned to Earth after we had found that the Earth weakling that 'Tousan had wed was trying to kill us. We still don't know why but she found herself sunbathing in the 300x gravity of the planet. Our little prince was just about two Saiyan years of age. Anyway, I'm glad we returned to Earth or I'd have never gotten the chance to complete the mate boding my prince began not long after we had reunited on Earth many years ago. Right, Vegetami?" the girl, asked, as she tightened her hold on the prince's hand.

Suddenly, Ceraina lapsed into a fit of coughing and her aunt Onya-also the queen's aunt-dabbed her mouth. The sight of the crimson colored phlegm made even the prince's strong stomach turn over. Why should the mere sight of blood have such an effect on him? He was the Saiyan no Ouji! He had spilled countless amounts of blood throughout his existence, even lost his own fair amount! What should be so disturbing about this sight? Perhaps it was because it was issuing from one for which there was no cure. Not even a wish from the dragon, Perseus of the Planet Minerva, could restore her. As with Parunga (Namek) and Shen-long (Earth), life could not be restored to one who had died of natural causes or as a result of a terminal illness. Notwithstanding, the prince turned to the medics who were assessing Ceraina's vitals at the computer terminals that kept tabs on the patient.

Against an incredibly dry throat, Vegeta asked, "C-can you tell me how much longer she has and is it contagious?" he held their son tightly to his chest.

"The good news, as we said before, it is that it's not contagious. The bad news is that it is a type of cancer that lay dormant until she was exposed to the moon rays of this planet! Princess, did Igthar-9 have a moon?" Taechecus, one of four medics following her case, inquired.

Weakly, Ceraina responded, "No, and neither did Earth. You mean that's why during Vegeta's show I took violently ill of a sudden? Vegeta, I-I'm sorry, Oujisan," she wheezed as she fought tears of despair.

"Shh, Rainami. I understand. We must break our bond so that I won't go with you when you transcend," Vegeta caressed her sallow cheek with his free hand.

"No need, Oujimi, I severed it while we were watching that outstanding performance of yours. I wish that I could meet my cousin before I pass on," the princess requested.

Vegeta closed his eyes. 'Velmy, Ceraina would like to make your acquaintance,' Vegeta spoke mentally.

'She already knows me but I would like to meet with the others,' a voice sounded in Vegeta's mind.

"Velmora would like to get acquainted with you all. She's how I can dress femme and remain homme at the same time without losing my pride or my dignity," Vegeta spoke to the crowd at large.

Closing his eyes, Vegeta felt a lifting to his being and he knew his co-habitant spirit was exiting his being. The prince opened his eyes and smiled when black eyes met black eyes. It was like staring into a mirror only the second image had dark mahogany copper hair and could have been Raditz's identical twin much like Vegeta himself was. There was a stunned silence about the room as the others stared at the figure that hovered near Ceraina's bed beside the prince.

"Greetings all and to you, mate of mine," the figure smiled up at Kakarrot. The large warrior could only stare in disbelief. No family of Saiya-jin could look more alike than that of the clan Vegeta.

Bardock, the king and Raditz all stood dumbstruck with shock. "Outusan, she could be my twin!" Raditz remarked in surprise then that large warrior passed out cold.

The king and Bardock took note then the king threw a look to his mate that held daggers and death. That large warrior jumped back as if physically struck but the glare.

'Just you wait until I have my homme attire back on, Bardock, I'm gonna beat the hell outta you! How could you?' the Ou screamed through the link he had with Bardock.

'What did I do, Vegeta-sama? Tell me, mate of mine and I'll do what I can to correct it!' the warrior looked stricken.

"You never told me that Raditz was a twin! How could you keep something like that away from me, the girl's sire?" the king yelled out loud, his brunette hair and dark eyes flashing gold and teal to signify his hurt anger.

"Outusan, kill him later. Besides, if you had of known, you would have had to send me away. I was male born. You know the decree regarding the male born," Velmora sighed then smiled when she locked eyes with her now revealed little brother then she looked down in his arms. "Oh, he's precious! I don't need to ask who his parents are," she smiled and looked over onto the sallow figure on the bed. "Ceraina, my star pupil! I always knew the two of you would become mates. You were much stronger than Saturna's brat was any given day but I understand why our Ouji chose her. Both of you would have been skewered had any officials found out," Velmora stated with a giggle.

Ceraina looked up with somewhat surprised dull eyes. "I-I remember you, now. You were surprised to see his highness at the center that day he came to chose another. How have you been?" the dying princess asked. "I wish I could touch you."

"You can. The warriors on Earth that I fight with have a move they call split form. I know it to some extent but I can't hold the form for more than a few hours. I haven't become as proficient with the move as Tien, Krillin, Piccolo, Kakarrot and Gohan have" Vegeta Ouji nodded and Velmora smiled in his direction.

Vegeta closed his eyes; concentrated then felt himself split in two. When he opened his eyes, he witnessed the spirit of his sister slipping into another image of himself as if slipping into a set of clothes.

"Ah, this feels nice. Now, Raina, congratulations on catching such a fine specimen of Saiyan perfection as my little brother and for co-creating such a little beauty! What's his name?" Velmora asked as she sat beside Ceraina and held her arms out for her nephew.

"His name's Endive Vegeta. He was born before I contracted with the nasty cancer that's eating me alive now," Ceraina smiled to her mate and their son.

"He's like our Ouji-san," the copper-headed female smiled.

Vegeta looked up into Velmora's eyes. "Y-you were the instructor at the center when I went back to find a greater challenge than Miss Saturna! I-I remember now! After you got over your initial shock at my presence and after I had been enrolled into the center myself, you challenged me! I couldn't get over how strong you were! Now, I know why," Vegeta stood and embraced Velmora. "I'm glad you're my sister. I feel a lot better but I don't think Raditz does," the sibs looked over to find their elder brother had passed out cold.

"Well, it is shocking to find one had had a twin sibling one never knew then when he finds out that close sib is parent to his child... You know what I'm getting at Geta-san," Velmora nodded.

"The night you came to me, Frieza had brutalized me then the next day he sent me off. I was still in the beginnings of my in between stage and when Raditz found that Frieza and his boys had had a party with my body, he took it on himself to show me how Saiya-jin loved one another. The boys came not long after. No sibs had ever done that but then, we didn't know we were sibs until recently when I had a stint in other world but a few months or so ago (Earth time)," the prince nodded. Then Vegeta recalled something he had been told in other world and looked to his now revived elder brother. "Raditz, did you not mention in Other World that Kakarrot's mother Onya was Ceraina's aunt?"

"She's also your mother's aunt as well, Oujimi," the Ou supplied.

Vegeta looked from his mother to his grandmother to his mate's mother. His mouth dropped open as he noted they all had the same color deep chocolate brown hair and bright black eyes. They were all of medium build like most Saiyan females but still very sensuous and alluring. Saiyan females were exquisite creatures who looked delicate but packed more fire than any Amazon the prince had ever encountered. It was obvious to him now that Onya and Irisanna must have been sisters but who had birthed Ceraina?

"Mother, if Onya is your aunt and Rainami's, then where is Raina's mother?" Vegeta asked as he held his sister and mate's hands.

"I can answer that, my Ouji. Letucia, Raina's mother parished with our home planet. She had been having an affair and I found out. She couldn't bring herself to come with us and decided that since I would have killed both her and her lover anyway as was my rite as her mate, she decided she'd die with him at Frieza's hand. Letucia was your grandmother's little sister and Onya is the baby," it was Okrion, Ceraina's Outusan who had chosen to bond with Nappa, whoo had related the story.

Kakarrot had been listening from the sidelines and slowly voiced his thoughts. "Vegeta, that means I'm your cousin? Is that why we've always been at odds, because we're family?" Kakarrot gasped.

"In a sense, koi, but it means you're Ceraina's and my mother's first cousin. You're also Velmora's half brother like I am. You're my second one and yes, I believe, now that all the pieces have been laid into place, that is why we've always been at odds. One thing still puzzles me, how did you reach Super Saiyan when it was through the royal blood line the gene was passed?" Vegeta Ouji asked and he cast a cutting glare in his mate's direction.

Kakarrot threw his arm behind his head and laughed in his goofy manner. Vegeta shook his head. Some habits would probably never die, but then if K-san ever loss that innocence and goofy air about him he'd lose what attracted the prince to him the most. "Well, gee, Geta-san, I have no idea. I just trained hard on my trip to Namek," Kakarrot shrugged.

"He has the gene also, son. It comes from my side of the family. As you know, females rarely reached Super Saiyan and those who did were the most coveted. Vegetanna ending up with the then Vegeta Ou. He didn't deserve her that ruthless two-faced snaksea! (Saiyan reptile resembling a snake)!" Sunrissa snarled.

"I'm glad you girls killed that beast. No one else on the planet dared to raise a finger against that monster. When I was told he was found decapitated, I nearly shouted with rapture! How did you accomplish such a feat?" Queen Vegetanna had asked as she stepped into the room having just exited the healing tank. She had been recovering from the operation that placed Kakarrot's chimp into her cavity to await birth. She over looked the crowd and narrowed eyes on her son and his warrior. "You two, I want a word with you!" her tone booked no argument and the two bowed then moved towards her majesty.

"What is it you wish, oh queen?" both Vegeta Ou and Bardock asked.

"You make an attractive femme, my son. I know the tyrant would die again if he saw what's become of his strong whelp. I'm glad you reinstated the practice but that's not why I called you. You two messed up when my grand twins were born. I scented you, Bardock, and the fact that you were carrying. How did you have twins and no one knew?" the elder queen asked.

"Her majesty's sister, Kava, offered to raise the chimp as her own. We know that Kava was widowed at a young age before she had had a chance to breed. As she aided me in pushing the twins forth she suggested I allow her to raise Velmora as her own. We continued with the ruse because being of the lower ranks, identicalness was common and no questions were ever asked as to why she so resembled my son Raditz but rumors began to surface of why Raditz resembled the prince in nearly every way," Bardock explained and the crowd nodded.

"V-Vegeta! Ouji-sama!" a horse croak sounded from the bed and the prince jumped up to stand by Ceraina. "My-My prince, Take-take good care of Endive. Make him strong like you. He's a good chimp like you are. I-I will always love you. Never forget that. I love all of you and I'm glad I got to meet family I never knew. Kakarrot, your hand, please," Ceraina requested, her breathing very shallow.

Kakarrot moved to take his cousin's other hand and all those, who were directly related to the dying young girl, moved closer to her. Kakarrot had tears in his eyes and Velmora reached to wipe away any strays that fell down his cheeks.

"I-I wish I had known we were related when we spent time at the palace all those years ago. Now it's too late," the large warrior lost his emotions and cried like a baby.

"Shh, K-san. Listen to me. Take care of my boys. You know how precious they are to me. Keep our prince safe and protect him with your life. I always knew you were meant to be but you two couldn't see it, but I knew. I also knew when you two went at it like Saiya-jin in first season. You thought you could hide it but I knew. There was a little one but it didn't survive because Matusan Kakarrot went off to spar and had to be carried home by his friends," Ceraina related and Vegeta gasped in shock.

Casting a look at his bonded mate, Vegeta spoke via the link, 'Wasn't that the day the others came to get you and brought back a bloody mess?'

'Yes, koi. I'll tell you about it after we say good-bye,' Kakarrot replied in kind.

"Vegeta's always loved you. He would come to me and tell me. He told me about how angry he was at first when he had lost at your hands. How humiliated it made him feel when you attained SSJ and defeated Frieza the first time. How he had then sought you out for a one on one during a three year training session to prepare for a set of killer androids. I hear the pair of you nearly melted an ice cave! He told me everything, especially how that blue haired harridan was driving him insane. He only married the shrew to be with you, did you know that? Ouji has a set of journals and he allowed me to read them. They tell you every aspect of his life, especially when he was with Frieza," Ceraina wheezed.

"Vegeta, Kakarrot, everyone, it's time to say 'Good-bye'," it was the Supreme Kai who spoke and had neared the bed.

"Good-bye, star pupil. You made me proud. I'm glad my brother ended up with the right girl," Velmora leaned and kissed Ceraina then melted back into Vegeta's original being.

"Good-bye, cous. Thanks for everything," Kakarrot sniffed and leaned to kiss the princess farewell.

Vegeta gently shook his son who fell onto his mother's neck. "Bye, momma, I'll miss you," he said as he fought his emotions.

"You be a big boy and take care of daddy, your brothers and sisters. Momma'll be watching from other world. Be strong, my little Ouji-sama," Ceraina smiled at her son.

"I will, momma. I'll get strong and make you proud of me," the chimp hugged his mother.

"Oh, chibi, momma is proud of you. I love you, Endy, never forget that," Ceraina affirmed, hugged her chimp one last time then nudged the boy into his dad's arms.

Everyone said their good-byes to the fading princess with Vegeta and Okrion being the last. They hugged and kissed her then the crowd stepped from the bed and watched the Supreme Kai place a hand on Ceraina just as she drew her last breath and disappeared. The room was still and quiet except for the sound of silent tears and sniffs to attempt to keep tears at bay. Everything was sullen until a might roar tore through the silence. All eyes turned to a blushing Kakarrot who had a hand behind his head. Simultaneously, the sadness and sorrow that had dominated were replace by hoots and shouts of laughter. The prince threw his free arm around his mate.

"I love you. C'mon, let me put this chimp to bed then we'll get something to eat," Vegeta smiled.

"I guess the rest of us may as well go. Let us continue the royal bonding ceremony," the king nodded then those who were still in the treatment room vacated carrying with them the memory of Prince Vegeta's chosen female.


	33. PREPERING FOR GOOD-BYE

WARNING: LIME AND LEMONADE, CROSS-DRESSING, FLUFF, SAP

CHAPTER XXXIII PREPARING FOR GOOD-BYE

After Vegeta had put Endive down for his night's sleep, he wrapped his thick tail around his mate and vice versa then the two made their way towards a small café where they indulged in a late night snack then decided to walk back to the prince's chamber. Vegeta agreed and the two mighty Saiya-jin walked tail to tail and arm and arm. Anyone who had the audacity to watch the pair would have seen four suns shining from twin black eyes, secret smiles meant for each other and unvoiced words spoken telepathically that brought a blush to the smaller being's cheeks as the larger, taller one nuzzled in it's brunette-ebony hair. That's just what Yamcha and Krillin observed as they stumbled upon Goku (old habits were hard to break), and the gorgeous 'female' from the club. They watched as 'her' long lean fingers slid under Goku's long hair to caress his cheek then drew his head close to 'hers' for a kiss that the two 'spies' could taste themselves.

"Man, Krillin, it's hard to believe he's all grown up and mated to such a beauty. No wonder Chichi came back with a raging headache! I'd be sick, too, if I found I had been dumped for the real 'Miss Universe!" Yamcha whispered to his little colleague.

"Lucky guy. I wonder where Vegeta went all of a sudden? But I guess fighting's more important than birthing a new child. That I can't get over. How both Goku and Vegeta could give birth! Well, I'm not a voyeur and 18'll kill me for spying on my best friend," Krillin whispered and prepared to leave his hiding spot.

"He's no longer our friend, Krillin. We've got to accept that. He's a Saiyan warrior bonded to a dish like that. Man, I wish I could find such a delicacy. Bulma gives it to me whenever it suits her. It'll serve her right if I took up with one of these Saiya-jin, maybe even the one who's been assigned to see to our comforts. Man, I'll miss him. I hope she treats him right but I can't shake the feeling that her chi has the same signature as Vegeta's," Yamcha remarked with a shrug.

"That's nuts. The girl said that she was Vegeta's cousin. C'mon, man, I never figured you for a peeper and Bulma would have a cow if she found you looking at the man she at one time had her own fantasies over. Most of them rivaled mine!" Krillin said with a hungry grin.

"Krillin! You, too! I overheard Piccolo tell Gohan that Goku was very interesting the time they had been fighting and Pic had let is guard down once. Boy, I'd never forget the times he and I went at it. That boy was incredible. It was years before the tournament and we had met Tien and Chioutzu. That boy was a dish that I was happy to sample but I couldn't let Bulma know I had the hots for him, she'd have killed me. I covered up my interest by going with a string of other girls but I'd always hit Goku up for a loan that I'd pay back in pleasure. Man, he was delicious. Too bad Chichi entered the picture. I would have killed her if it weren't for him," Yamcha grit his teeth as he watched the couple.

"Yamcha, has anyone ever told you that you need help? Good-night, bro," and with that, Krillin left Yamcha to his peeking.

The Saiya-jin wrapped themselves around one another and deepened their embrace, their tails uncoiling from their waists to tease and caress the others body.

'We have company, koi, what shall we do about it?' the smaller Saiyan asked the larger in their secret language, his hands tangled into his love's midnight locks.

'I would say ignore them but knowing you, my prince, you'd want to teach them a lesson, right?' the larger responded in kind as he dived deeply into his shorter mate's ambrosia laden lips.

'Blasting is so childish, mi amour. What say we give them what they want?' the smaller smirked into the kiss and moved one hand down his partner's tan clad torso to pull the garment free of its restrain.

'Careful, mi koi, we don't want to go too far. I've got a night planned for us,' Kakarrot purred into the link with his love as he kissed the small yet strong corded neck of his prince.

'It is your turn to be dominant. I am completely at your mercy, Kk-san. Remember what I said earlier? About throwing me down and screwing me senseless?' the prince snickered and received a nip on his marked neck that caused him to yelp.

'You, my prince are so bad,' Kakarrot smiled as he took both his love's hands captive, plunged in for one more rough kiss then slowly knelt before his prince.

The larger warrior ran his hands up the prince's long shirt to caress the heated sensitive flesh he knew to exist there. Vegeta gasped at the invasion and felt his knees weaken, however, strong hands at his back held him upward. Vegeta fisted his hands into Kakarrot's long wild spiked hair as his bushy tail lashed from side to side in excitement then moved to the waist band of his slacks to try and tug them off. That action was halted as a larger tail and a larger hand moved to the same area and gently pushed the Ouji's tail away. Kakarrot began to slowly unpeel his mate's lower area and the one watching and waiting for the show moved to get a better look. Nothing could have prepared the watcher for what he saw.

Kakarrot had lowered his prince's slacks just enough to free his straining need, which burst free like a flower blooming in spring. This caused the watcher to scream in horror and back away from his hiding post. The watcher trembled, his mind numb at what he had just seen. It couldn't have been real. There was no way! His senses had been warning him but he shook it off because of the attire. Now... Yamcha could not get his brain, consciousness and heart to work straight. Never in his wildest imaginations would he ever peg the arrogant, high and mighty, full of himself, Prince of the Saiya-jin as a trani! That was just too far out there! He felt calmer as his body returned to sync thus he slowly crawled back to his peephole behind a vine-covered trellis. His eyes widened as he observed Goku take the full length of male flesh that had been revealed to all the eyes of Minervasei.

The second Kakarrot had captured his love into his oral cavity, Vegeta screamed with ecstasy. His tail shook with the violence of an earthquake as he struggled to remain upright and was thankful for the one hand that supported his back, however that same hand was torturously caressing the base of his tail, sending mind blowing excitement to every part of his lithe body. Kakarrot's other hand, he had buried two fingers into the prince's male opening while the larger Saiyan's tail was wickedly buried into the prince's smaller hole.

"Kk, remind me to kill you next time for this! God, don't stop!" Vegeta screamed as he felt the beginning waves of his first explosion. Kakarrot could only hum around his prince's manhood.

The large Saiyan continued in that vein, humming, stroking, caressing, deep throating and thrusting until he felt his love's body tighten, his nimble fingers squeeze his hair for support and the eruption of his prince into what the two had affectionately dubbed as 'SSJ-P,' or Super Saiya-jin Passion level. In SSJ-P form, the hair lengthened to the ground and flashed brassy platinum in color and the eyes turned indigo blue like a midnight sky. Kakarrot burst into SSJ-4 to keep up even though he was nowhere near his mate's power. The eruption that left the prince's lithe being caused a blast wave to extend outward and could level anything that stood in its path. The watcher was blown nearly off the planet had he not grabbed hold of a piece of the palace that had been built to withstand even the strongest of SSJ level power ups.

The scream that left the Ouji's lungs was powerful enough to shatter glass and, although the glass of Palace Carthagia didn't shatter, they trembled with the vibration, as did the entire area. The motion caused those not used to such violent movement to vacate their dwellings to investigate. Especially shaken were the Earth-jin, a.k.a. the Z-sensi and two ex-wives.

"What the hell was that! It felt like a earthquake!" Bulma exclaimed.

"No, just the sound of intense pleasure as only Saiya-jin can expend," it was Algernon, the golden warrior the prince had assigned to look after the guests from Earth, who put forth the explanation.

Bulma rounded on him. "Pleasure?! You mean, that's what... That could kill someone!" she gasped as realization hit her. 'If I had let go, your brains would be splattered about this room,' Bulma's mind recalled something the prince growled to her during one of their physical forays. "No wonder he'd never let himself reach completion when we were together. He must have been in pain at not having been able to shoot his full force. Maybe that's why he sought out an affair. He had to have someone stronger to completely release himself to," Bulma sighed.

Suddenly, the door to her room burst open and she turned to see a strickened Yamcha, sweat pouring from every pore of his body, eyes wide and glassy in disbelief.

"What the hell happened to you? You look like you've been on the receiving end of a Kamehameha blast or one of Vegeta's blast attacks," Bulma eyed her on-again-off-again fling.

Panting as if he had just battled for his life, Yamcha tried to catch his breath. He stumbled further into the room and collapsed onto the bed.

"Y-Y-You are n-n-not gonna believe what I just saw! She's a he!" Yamcha squeaked.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who's a he?" Bulma said in her waspish fashion.

"Th-th-that singer at the club. Not a woman. V-V-Vegeta, he's the singer at the club!" the dark haired Z warrior exclaimed as he felt is heart rate return to normal and he began to feel the pain from the blast.

Bulma eyed him with a bewildered gaze and shook her head. "I think that blast knocked your brains out. Go take a shower and I'll give you a senzu bean. You are crazier than a loon," Bulma shooed Yamcha into a shower.

/

After his explosion, Vegeta slumped against his large lover's chest and sat on his bent knee. Vegeta's fingers were buried deep into his love's scalp but he gently massaged the area he had been so rough on. The prince kissed his love and caressed his cheek as he continued to calm down from his personal earthquake.

"I-I can't believe how amazing that was! Didn't I always tell you that I'd have you on your knees before me someday? I'm still seeing stars, love. Raditz could have never evoked that from me. Thank you, my angel. I love you. Let's go back to my room and finish this in style," Vegeta panted and Kakarrot nodded, put two fingers to his head and the pair winked out.

The second they materialized in the prince's chamber, the two had taken one another in a strong embrace. Kakarrot took hold of Vegeta's top and pulled it from him then he worked himself out of his own jacket and shirt. Vegeta ran his hands over the large torso of his lover and trailed them down to his tail then to the button that held his jeans onto his large waist.

"Impatient, aren't we, my prince?" Kakarrot smirked, lifted his prince and carried him into the bedroom where he lay him on the bed and continued to divest him.

Vegeta was thankful for the new Earth fashion of tear away clothing that had snaps that came apart with a few tugs. Vegeta had constructed a few of the same items with zippers and/or velcro on the sides and he began to unzip his slacks but then his mate took over the activity. Once the prince was revealed in all his Saiyan glory, Kakarrot threw all caution to the wind, climbed up on the bed, lifted one of the prince's legs and placed it over his shoulder. In one thrust, Kakarrot entered his prince but before he could begin, the prince shot his bullet to the ceiling and Kakarrot exploded within the prince simultaneously.

"NO! No, it's not fair!" Vegeta cried but Kakarrot silenced him by covering his mouth with his.

"Shh, Ichimi, shh, love. It's all right, it happens to all male creatures. My cannon exploded also. Calm down," Kakarrot spoke in soothing tones as he embraced him, the large Saiyan still sheathed within his prince.

Vegeta put his arms around Kakarrot and caressed the golden tanned cheek then slid his hand to the battle-roughened chest. "We're too good for one another," Vegeta sighed then inhaled. Sitting up, on one elbow, the prince drew in a deep breath. "K-san, why does my room smell like the garden outside?"

"It's part of my surprise. C'mon, you have gotta see it," Kakarrot eased out of his prince, walked over to the closet and pulled a pair of matching deep purple satin robes from the cavern. He tossed the smaller robe to the prince then put the larger one on.

Vegeta sat up, put his arms into the sleeves then moved to get off the bed, however, he hadn't kicked off his evening foot ware and reeled off balance. Kakarrot caught him before he fell.

"Easy, love. I should carry you," the large Saiyan smiled.

"Just let me kick these stilts off," the prince retorted and did just that then he slipped on his white boot shaped slippers. "C'mon, show me why my room smells like a garden," the prince said as he tied the belt of his robe.

Kakarrot opened the door to the bedroom where the sitting area was and the prince gasped. His dark eyes met a room strewn with braided garlands of berrycynths, heather roses and honeydendrons. Vegeta also noted the floor had been littered with torn roseberry blooms and ambrimums stuck out from vases, the entertainment center and any place a bloom could have been placed.

"K-Kk, this-this is amazing! How did you find all these blooms? They're only grown in the hot house except for the ambrimum. How did you figure these were among my favorites?" Vegeta smiled as he surveyed his mate's handiwork.

"Well, the garden at Little Vegeta was some indication. Come, look what I found," Kakarrot pulled his prince into the sitting room and over to a flower covered jade colored love seat where he had set the box of chocolates and the bonding card he had purchased.

"K-san where did you find a box that big!" Vegeta said salivating with desire to rip open the box.

"In the gift shop. That's where I went when your show started. Here, read this," Kakarrot gave Vegeta the card and the two moved to the love seat. Kakarrot sat first then pulled Vegeta onto his lap.

The prince opened the card. The front artwork was one of his own works and featured Kakarrot and him the very first time the two mated. Vegeta had come to Minerva not long after Mirai Trunks' departure where he pushed forth their first child and had visited with his two sons. He had painted, composed, sparred, trained and tutored his children. The four of them had bonded in the old Saiyan way. He had marked them on their hinder parts as all Saiyan parents marked their offspring. Nonetheless, the prince opened the card and read the inscription. It was written in Saiyago.

Love, how can I describe  
The wonder I feel inside  
Each time you are near.  
I am bonded to you  
Saiyan prince tried and true  
Losing you is all that I fear.

You are my lighted darkness  
I am your darkened starkness  
You terrorized and fought  
We then fell in love  
A gift from heaven above  
The Saiyan in me you've caught.

With one final word  
Not quite a two edged sword  
My heart to you I declare.  
I'm yours forever  
Love please never  
Leave me to my despair.

The card was signed in Saiyago. When had K-san even learned how to write in their native language? Vegeta's eyes misted over and his heart lurched from excitement and the prince turned to embrace his koi.

After a deep kiss, Vegeta said, "Thank you, love. I don't know what good I've done to deserve you, but I'm glad I did it," the prince sniffed and licked his lips and the stray happy tears that escaped his eyes.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, love. Look in the corner," Kakarrot pointed to a wing chair in the left corner of the room.

Vegeta's eyes widened when he beheld the stuffed figure of himself. He was rendered speechless and swallowed hard on the emotion, turned into his mate and lost his emotions. He had always felt the large Saiyan would be his undoing and he was correct. Kakarrot had made a complete, emotional mess out of the once tough as nails, heart of stone Saiya-jin no Ouji. As his mate held him, Vegeta realized that he liked his new being and melded against his love. Trusting his voice, the prince said, "Here, put this CD on and listen to the very last track," the prince handed Kakarrot a CD and the larger Saiyan gently extracted himself from his prince.

Kakarrot moved to the large entertainment center, powered up the 200-disk changer and slipped in the disk his mate had given him and programmed in the last track. The strumming of the dherra filled the room, which was then followed by the prince's high baritone voice.

I came to invade  
Take over and persuade  
Your friends did give me grief.  
'Goku this and Goku that'  
Out of their mouths they spat  
Their one and only belief.

You arrived on a cloud  
Standing tall, looking proud  
I thought the mighty would fall.  
Recovering my pride  
For behind it I hide  
Yet knowing I'd give you all.

We fought and fought  
You refused to be caught  
Our battle relentless and fierce.  
Through the years  
And through many tears  
My ice heart only you did pierce.

Seems I've known you forever  
Yet it's now or never  
To tell you how I feel.  
Kakarrot, my one and true  
This Saiyan's flame burns for you  
My world you rock and reel.

Thank you, my love  
Sent to me from above  
This dimension and the next.  
Upon my heart you have written  
On my neck you have bitten  
Now it's cemented in text.

The music faded and it was Kakarrot's turn to stare speechless at his mate. The large Saiyan had no trouble with expressing his emotions and moved back to his mate, gathered him in strong arms and let the dam burst forth.

"Oh, my prince! I'll never let anyone call you heartless again. That's the most beautiful thing next to yourself that you've ever given me," Kakarrot tried to reign in his tears.

"Two beautiful children, mate of mine, with another one the way in six months?" Vegeta smirked.

The prince's last words reached Kakarrot's emotion filled mind. "W-what? I-I got you with child?!"

"Oh, don't act so surprised. Celerion did tell us that we would conceive if we ran and joined during moon phase. You didn't think that moon phase wouldn't yield any fruit? I imagine even at their ages our Outusans will be breeding. I know our sons will be and you are, too, my darling one. Heh, heh, after tonight, the Saiyan population will increase several fold. I love you, Kk. Now, let's attack this box of candy!" Vegeta threw his mate off and lunged for the huge heart shaped candy box.

/

In her room, Bulma was trying to make sense over what Yamcha was babbling about the club singer being her ex-husband in drag. Somehow, she just could not see the arrogant little prick in such attire. She would ask 'Goku' in the morning if it were true.

/

Vegeta rose early the next morning, sore, bloody and content, then he looked to find that he and his mate had fallen asleep in the flower strewn sitting area on the floor and Vegeta's head was resting on the larger Saiyan's chest. Vegeta inhaled and amid the floral scents was the unmistakable honey spice his mate emitted. Vegeta could get drunk on that scent alone. It had always been his downfall, even in the early days of their getting together. They had made love so many times last night that he lost count after three. The prince lifted himself onto one elbow, took hold of the closest ambrimum and trailed it lightly over his love's massive chest.

"K-san? K-san, breakfast time," the prince said in a sing song manner and the large Saiyan jumped up knocking his love from his chest.

"Breakfast! Where?" Kakarrot looked around wildly.

Vegeta, although it hurt like rubbing salt in an opened wound, snickered and smirked as he slowly got to his feet. "C'mon, love, let's go shower, find the others and have a feast. We have things to discuss with our mutant Saiyan chimps," Vegeta said, wrapped his tail around his mate and the two slowly headed to the wash.

A half-hour later, the two emerged after having a pre-breakfast appetizer. Vegeta had discovered that the two of them together were insatiable and he found his hand reaching for his mate more often than not and vice versa.

"K-san, go to your room and get dressed! At the rate we're going we'll never get out of this place and we have plenty to do back on Earth. Please, love, for me and my sanity," Vegeta gently pushed the large Saiyan to the door amidst loud protestation and the ingestion of four senzu beans to heal from the torture and injuries derived from moon phase.

Vegeta breathed a deep sigh. He never thought anything like this could happen to him! These feelings, emotions, this feeling of lightness in his being and he felt like shouting to the universe of his love for Kakarrot. Just then the chime to his room sounded and signaled a visitor. He commanded the door to open and he was shocked to see who entered. His happiness quickly dissipated and his cold protective self surfaced. He was glad he had completed his dressing before this visitor arrived. Folding his arms over his chest, he turned his back to the blue haired woman who had the nerve to violate his sacred space.

"How did you find this room? Only a handful of people know where it is!" Vegeta snarled as he visibly struggled to control his anger.

"Many apologies, my Ouji-san, but she must have seen Lord Kakarrot exit and came of her own accord. I shall remove her," Algernon encircled her slender arm. She turned and glared darts at him.

"Not one peep out of you, Earthling! Now, state your business and get outta here!" Vegeta's tone was terse.

"Here, I came to give this back to you. It was well worth the read," the blue haired banshee grabbed Vegeta's hand and dropped something into it then left. Algernon following in her wake.

Vegeta threw his hands in the air then looked at what she had handed him. It was a capsule. Curious, he pushed down the tab, tossed it and with a small pop, the capsule opened to reveal a box that had his name on it. 'So that's why I couldn't find you! I must have left you with that witch!' the prince told himself as he moved to look over the contents of the box.

Vegeta had been so absorbed by his current activity that a touch on his cheek caused him to nearly lose his skin.

"Whoa, easy, love, it's just me. Whatcha doin'?" a sing song voice asked.

The prince turned his head and locked eyes with his mate. A smile burst onto his handsome face. "Oh, Kk, I didn't hear you enter. Come! That female who let me live with her just returned my things to me. Here, this is what Rainami alluded to before she transcended. It tells everything about me up until that Christmas incident. I have a new journal that I kept up here and chronicles everything following that accursed Buu thing," Vegeta winced just mentioning the incident that cause his own sacrifice.

Kakarrot took the journals and set them aside to look over the other interesting things in the prince's private treasure box. Surprisingly, the prince did not push him away nor spurn him but he made room for his mate to join him in sifting through the memories. Vegeta explained what each item had meant to him and why he had kept it. There were things like the mini family portrait, a picture of him and Raditz during a sparring match, various weapons of war such as daggers, swords and knives. Kakarrot lifted one of the three swords the prince had in his collection.

"Man, I'd hate to be on the receiving end of this baby," Kakarrot stood to unsheathe the weapon and began to swing it.

Vegeta sat back and watched his mate's sword play. The prince had taught the larger Saiyan how to wield such weaponry and was excited to see the lessons had been retained.

"You're very good, love. Maybe later, we'll spar with them. C'mon, let's go grab something before we have to go hunt it ourselves!" Vegeta laughed and held his hand up to his mate.

Kakarrot resheathed the sword, put it back in the prince's box and took hold of his mate's small hand to lift him off the floor. The large Saiyan pulled the smaller one into a strong embrace and crushed his lips to his own then pulled out of the embrace and smiled at his amour.

"What?" Vegeta asked as he caught his lover's mischievous eyes and smiled.

Kakarrot traced a finger down his mate's angular jaw. "I was just thinking how wild it would be if I entered with my mate and my sister at my sides. Velmy looked so hot last night and I'd like the pleasure of her company, if it suits my one?" Kakarrot purred and licked the rim of his mate's ear.

That action caused the prince to melt and comply with any wishes his love made. 'I think it a smashing idea, little brother. Here I come. Have a suit of clothes set for me,' Velmora replied and the prince pushed out of the embrace and moved to his closet. He pulled out a deep purple fuscia colored body suit and lay it across his bed, then, using split form to create his sister a body, he called her forth. Velmora took possession of the second Vegeta body then moved to change from the black work out suit he had chosen to wear and into the fuscia suit the prince had laid for her. After the Oujo had put on a pair of her brother's white boots, the three left the prince's chamber and headed to the common room to dine.

The common room was a large gathering hall that served many purposes. In the mornings, it was used for breakfast, in the afternoons, lunch, evenings, dinner and dancing. The room had also seen numerous battles mainly between Vegeta, his offspring and Kakarrot and his offspring as well. Gathered in the large cavern was every member of the two royal houses and the houses of Bardock and Humizu as well as the remaining Z-sensi and the two ex wives. The three slid silently into the room so as not to alert any to their presence, however...

"DADDY!'

"POPPA"

Twin high pitched voices greeted the trio as they entered the room and a bright head of blue and a head of spiked black flew towards the three and knocked the prince off his feet and onto his sore hind parts.

"AHHH!" The Ouji screamed then regained his composure. "Get off me, brats, let me up!" he snarled through grit teeth.

The chimps assisted their parent onto his feet and he stared down at them. "Who's this lady, 'Tousan?" Cilvanti asked casting suspicious eyes at Velmora.

The prince knelt down and hugged both chimps then looked up to his sister. "This is 'Tousan's sister, Velmora. She's also Uncle Raditz and Uncle Kakarrot's sister, as well. Velly, these impetuous chimps are my daughter Cilvanti and, you met Endive last night," Vegeta introduced and Endive bowed.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Aunt Velmora, come and dine," the young prince took hold of his Aunt's hand and led her to the crowd to sit with Raditz and Kale.

Cilvi glared near hate into the prince's eyes. "You smell like Kakarrot and why does she look like you?" the chimp challenged.

"She's my sister and I smell like Kakarrot because we are mates! You're too young to speak against your heritage, chimp. Go dine, I need to get the chibis," the prince turned the child he had once regarded as his weakness, and gently pushed her towards the others.

Vegeta moved to where his newborn infants lay, lifted them out of their carriers and brought them to the table where he sat between Raditz and Kakarrot, who took Chardonblis from his Matusan. Raditz smiled at his family and put his arm around both his sister and younger brother. The king smiled at his offspring, rose then called for attention.

"Fellow Saiya-jin, guests from Earth, it gives me the greatest pleasure to introduce my daughter, Velmora, Saiyan no Oujo" the Ou raised his honeyberry juice glass to toast his daughter and the others followed suit. Then the no Ouji stood and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Family and friends, it is with a heavy heart I stand before you. My female, Ceraina Humizu, transcended this existence during the middle hours of moon phase. She had an illness that erupted when the moon rose and claimed her. She was the strongest female on Vegetasei, near to her majesty, my mother, Ceraina's cousin, Queen Sunrissa. To her brothers who have been chosen by my brothers and sons, congratulations and as I have known all four boys for sometime, I know they will not disappoint their paramours. Now, since we are all gathered here, this subject must be addressed as it concerns the children that my mate and I co-created with females of a different race. Gohan, Tregeta, Goten, Cilvanti, I address you because you were initially born with half human blood, which has since mutated into Saiya-jin blood, however, as you know, these are your Outusan's and my own people. After today they will be departing for Kaleregetzusei and I will be joining them as soon as I settle my affairs on Earth. I should hope that my mate accompanies me but I will understand if he chooses not to," Vegeta winced as he uttered that last sentence and swallowed at a lump that had formed in his throat at such a thought.

Kakarrot sat in thought. It was actually happening. He was really going to have to leave Earth, the only planet he'd ever known, if he wanted to be with his true love. Shyly, he looked up and met his mate's eyes. Reaching, the large Saiyan took hold of both Vegeta's hands. Rising to his feet, Kakarrot leaned and kissed his koi then turned and kissed the Vegeta embodied Velmora then released the prince's hand to take hold of Velmora's.

"My Ouji, Oujo, I would be the biggest of fools to turn away from my true family. One that I had no idea could feel the way I feel. Show emotions the way I do. My first taste of my heritage was not the best as I had encountered Raditz who tried to rip me away from the very place I had called home for so long. Then came Vegeta and Nappa who came to steal the planet's Dragon Balls and to destroy the planet. I fought them because they represented a threat to the life, people and things that I loved. After my fight with the prince, I felt something so strong I could not shake it and it drew me like a moth to a flame but yet I had to get away from it. I guess, what I'm saying, is my place is with my mate forever. My mission on the Earth is complete and it is time for me to move on. My boys are grown with mates and kids of their own. There's nothing holding me to Earth as I once thought there was and that my entire life I had been waiting for one of my own to come and claim me. He finally has and I love him more than any being I ever could. It's a big universe out here and my little Ouji'll need protection. It is my place to provide that protection to the royalty of Kaleregetzusei. Now, Ichimi, go pull yourself together and let's feast," Kakarrot smiled and lifted Velmora to stand and nudged both royal sibs.

'I think this is where I exit, little brother. We'll play tonight, ok?' Velmora asked via the mental link she had with Vegeta.

'Come, sis. I'll tell the others you developed a headache and had to take to bed,' Vegeta told his sister as they left the common room.

Vegeta broke his hold on split form, Velmora returned to the prince's single body then the prince returned to the common room and his mate after visiting his own chamber so that Velmora could change outfits back into the one he was wearing. Kakarrot stood to greet him with a strong embrace and deep kiss, then they sat to eat.

The Earth-jin sat stunned through the entire scene. Yamcha was especially beside himself when he saw two Vegeta's enter the common room on either side of Goku. The large Z warrior got up and approached the Saiyan table.

"Ah, Ka-karrot, may I have a word with you?" the large super human asked as he stood between Kakarrot and the prince.

Kakarrot slowly turned his head in the visitor's direction and cut the human a glance that could have both split the planet Pluto in half and frozen it again.

"What is it?" the large warrior hissed in a tone like his prince's.

Yamcha jumped back as if slapped. "Gee, man, I just wanna talk to you," he stammered.

Kakarrot looked around to his prince. 'What should I do, Oujimi, he was my first experience. I think he wants to see where he stands,' Kakarrot said through the private link.

Vegeta had been in process of taking a sip of cafetea when the transmission hit him and he spat the contents of his mouth to the floor. Vegeta looked around the barrier to his mate but Vegeta schooled his features to show indifference. 'Go, if you must. I'll be out training,' Vegeta replied back then turned back to his meal.

Slowly Kakarrot got to his feet and led Yamcha out of the common room. The pair walked in silence until they got to the reading room. Kakarrot let Yamcha enter first then followed, however, he after shutting the door, the larger Saiyan stood at the exit, arms crossed and feet apart like Vegeta's.

"State your business, I haven't completed my breakfast as yet," Kakarrot's voice was hard.

Kakarrot found himself staring into a pair of eyes as black as his own and a weight on his chest, and he surmised this pathetic weakling must have tackled him somehow. He felt his lips being crushed and a hand on a part of his body meant for his mate's hands alone. With no great effort, Kakarrot tossed the assailant off and jumped back to a standing position. Barely powering up, the large Saiyan flew towards his assailant then phased out of the palace only to reappear in the amphitheater where the concert had been held last evening.

Feeling an increase in power, Vegeta dropped his fork, lifted his head and whispered, 'Kakarrot!' He looked around then stared. "NO, Kk-san, don't, koi!" the prince yelled. Vegeta jumped from his seat but a hand on his shoulder staid his intended flight.

"Vegeta-sama, what is it?" a voice, slightly higher than the prince's own voice, asked from Vegeta's side.

Without turning to see who had a hold of his being, Vegeta snarled, "It's Kakarrot, he's about to commit an act against his nature! I gotta go!" the prince squirmed from the hold, lifted two fingers to his forehead and phased out.

"Where'd he go and where's Kakarrot?" Raditz asked as he looked around.

"They're in the arena! Let's go! Everyone grab hold of someone and I'll take us there with Instant Trans!" Goten exclaimed and the crowd did as instructed.

In the next instant, the crowd found themselves in the arena just in time to witness Prince Vegeta sail into Kakarrot, kick him in the ribs and dislodge him from another he had pinned beneath him.

"Yamcha!" Bulma screamed when her eyes beheld the sight of her on-again fling. She broke out into a fast run to his side and went to lift his head onto her lap when a strong grip on her shoulders stopped her intentions.

"Don't touch him, he might have a spinal injury! Moving him could prove fatal!" It was Piccolo who had stopped her actions.

Bulma looked up then burst into tears. "Oh, Piccolo, why? Why would Goku do something like this to him?" she cried.

The big green being shrugged then put his arm around his young mate. "Revenge, maybe. Perhaps your boyfriend tried something he shouldn't have. He made no secret of the fact that he gave Goku his first taste then Krillin did the same. Why do you think the two of them had such troubles with your gender," Piccolo answered in his flat monotone voice.

Bulma's tears hitched then she flung her face up to Piccolo and shot him a look reticent of the first time she had set eyes on him. "WHAT?!" the banshee stereo sound rivaled any the Saiya-jin could produce themselves as the two females gasped in horror at what had just been said.

It was at that moment that Piccolo realized that neither of the two harridans knew that Yamcha had been a part of Goku's coming of age. He had opened up a can of worms he was surely going to have to explain. 'Kami, help me! Why did I say that?' Piccolo asked his third personality.

'It would have come out when he awoke or when Kakarrot calmed down. We may as well tell them the story,' Kami, Earth's guardian before Dende, replied and Piccolo sat down, pulling his mate with him.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Piccolo began, "It was when Goku had reached the equivalent of 13 in Earth years. Kami had seen Goku bathing in a stream and the young boy noticed an opening in his male area. No one knew what it was for, so Goku, when those hormones raged... Well, no need to go into the graphics. One day, Yamcha invited Goku and Krillin on a camping trip. Those two noticed that Goku was emitting a strong scent that affected their minds. They attacked Goku in his sleep then carried on until Chichi re-entered the picture at that tournament and the two were married. Kami didn't realize how much the moon still affected the boy even though his tail had been removed when he was younger and training at the look out. If you want to know anymore, ask either one of them. C'mon, Gohan, let's train," Piccolo got up from his seated position, took hold of Gohan and the two headed out of the arena.

Across the arena, another tussle was ensuing, however, this one between the pair of powerhouse Saiya-jin. After dislodging his mate from nearly killing the weak Earth-jin for no reason, Vegeta found himself on the receiving end of his mate's anger. The smaller Saiyan matched his opponent blow for blow, however, a sound from the sidelines distracted the larger Saiyan and Vegeta took the opportunity to grab Kakarrot's hands, flipped him over his head then brought his knee crashing onto the chest of the larger one. The prince pointed the index finger of his right hand down to Kakarrot and a yellow-blue glow began to shimmer on the tip.

"You move and you'll be eating dinner with King Kai!" the prince hissed in anger, his handsome face contorted in a mask of disbelief.

As if waking from a dream, Kakarrot shook his head then noted the glowing finger pointed to his chest. "V-V-Vegeta? No, please," the large Saiyan looked up to his mate with pleading black eyes.

Those eyes, it was always going to be those eyes and that adoringly handsome face that would forever be his downfall. Vegeta stepped from his mate and sat beside him then lifted his love into his arms.

"Vegeta... Koi... Ya... Vegeta... he-he-he touched me!" and with those words, the large Saiyan dissolved into tears.

Vegeta held his love tightly and allowed him to vent his sorrow over what ever had occurred. Suddenly, Vegeta stared sightlessly straight before him as if he were watching a movie, then he screamed. Visions of a young barely teenage Kakarrot filled his line of vision and he witnessed the boy and two other Z sensi in a wooded area. One of the beings was Yamcha, who stayed relatively close to the young Saiyan, then after night had fallen and the boy fell asleep, Vegeta saw the Earth warrior attack the helpless boy and have his way. As Vegeta watched, at the same time, Kakarrot also stared sightlessly ahead of himself and had also screamed in response to the images that swam before his eyes.

"NO, you sick bastard, he's just a little boy! He'll be ruined for life!" those gathered around heard both warriors scream.

In the set of visions the prince was viewing, he witnessed his mate's attacker threaten him, then become basically Kakarrot's very first encounter. In the images Kakarrot had been viewing, he watched, as Frieza had been especially brutal on the boy, then sent him on a purge mission when he could barely stand. The purge party had been sent a planet close to planet Vincente, where the locals healed the beaten prince. He watched as their older brother, Raditz stayed with the young teenage prince until he returned to consciousness.

'R-Raditz, I-I thought you'd have returned to that bastard. Where are we?' the prince was heard to ask.

'A planet called Vincente. The queen healed you and I stayed. I hate that white dog! I should be the one to bring you of age, not that hell spawn of Hades,' Raditz had begun to lose his control.

'Shh, Saiya-jin don't cry. Come, I need your body heat,' Vegeta said and Raditz gasped but didn't think twice before heeding his prince's request.

Kakarrot watched as Raditz began other ministrations to the young prince that he himself was now privileged to give. Vegeta watched as Yamcha, then Krillin, when he had come of age, enjoyed their strange friend throughout his stage. Vegeta took special note that on more than a few occasions, Kakarrot's girth had grown and not from his massive intake of food. The young Saiyan at those times had sought the aid of Kami, who sent him to a place, which aided the human and non-human residents of Earth. It was in that place that Kakarrot birthed his first children-he had been rendered unconscious during the delivery stage so had no clue as to what became of the children. In a vision Kakarrot watched an enraged Frieza punished the prince, who had acquired Raditz first child but then lost it due to Frieza's handiwork. The visions continued in such a vein until they ended with Raditz coming to Earth followed not long after the prince. Kakarrot had seen a vision where, after Raditz had left Vegeta and Nappa that Vegeta went into heat and requested the services of the large bodyguard to ease him so that he could make the trip to Earth.

Vegeta witnessed a vision where an older teenaged Kakarrot had managed to catch Piccolo off guard and take him. Simultaneously, the two mighty Saiya-jin shook their heads to clear their sight. Slowly, the two turned to look one another in the eye. Vegeta shook his head in disbelief then grimaced.

"I-I can't believe you did that! You and the Namek!" his regal voice high pitched and reflected his disbelief.

Kakarrot likewise stared bemused at his mate. "I could say the same for you, mi amour. You and Nappa? You must have been desperate. No wonder he obeyed like a trained puppy," Kakarrot quirked.

Vegeta felt a tug on his heart shaped lips, and then a smirk appeared, which then burst into full laughter. Kakarrot laughed as well, a full hearty sound.

"No wonder Piccolo wanted Gohan to train before our arrival and after your sacrifice! I can't believe it! That green giant fell in love with you. Guess Gohan was his link to you and that could be why Kami had taken you, also. A being would have to have a heart of pure stone and be a fool to not fall in love with you," the prince's smile rivaled the suns of Minerva intensity.

Kakarrot raised his hand and ran his fingers through his love's ebony/mahogany stained shoulder locks, a smile just as bright and intense as the prince's on his rounded angular face. "A being did have a heart of stone..."

Vegeta leaned and quickly kissed his koi. "Ah-ah, that being also fell in love with you. I speak a hundred thousand languages fluently and in all those tongues there are no words to describe exactly what I feel for you and how deeply I feel it. I can't begin to express all the feelings I seem to have stored just for you. You've always been my one. My Ichimi, I love you!" the prince whispered and leaned towards his amour once again.

"And I you, my Ouji amour," Kakarrot whispered and turned his head to receive his passion.

"Goku, no! I love you! What about the kids!" a shrieking scream pierced the near quiet of the arena.

"Goku, please, I need you and love you!" another voice wailed.

"Vegeta, you can't take him away! Who'll protect the Earth? Who'll protect me? Goku's my best friend! I've known him since he was five!" a third voice yelled.

The lovebird Saiya-jin snapped out of their haze in time to see three humans barreling towards them at a speedy rate. Wrapping his love in his lush tail, Kakarrot put two fingers to his forehead then the pair winked out, heedless of the end result their departure would cause.

"Our sons have the right idea, koi. Shall we join them before we quit this lush world?" the Ou asked Bardock as the two snuggled one another.

Bardock lifted his passion's face to his own, bent his head and nipped at the bottom lip of his monarch. "I think that's a capital idea, my king. Let's go," the king's own large warrior, lover, bodyguard and mate agreed. The two wrapped tails then winked out of sight. (The two having learned Instant Trans in other world.)

Other male Saiyan couples followed their king and his mate, leaving the Earth-jin puzzled and the females to explain things.

"What? Where'd they go?" Chichi turned blazing black eyes to the females.

"They have gone about their own affairs, which is what you should do and stop trying to nose into their situations! They are done with you and your planet. Didn't you hear them this morning or did you have cotton between your ears?" Onya asked in a firm voice.

"Isn't there a saying on your planet that if you love somebody, you set that being free and that if they return, that love is meant to be? Set them free, females. Not that it would matter because when a Saiyan male is through with a relationship, there is no going back! Face it, they are done! I know that his highness is and the longer Kakarrot is away from that one, he will be just as done. Daughters," the queen nodded to the female Saiya-jin who turned to follow her.

18 shook her head and threw her hands in the air in disgusted surrender. "That's it! I am so done with you! Krillin, if you so much as step a foot towards them, I'll cut you off without a sniff!" the former android huffed, turned then left the arena; husband and daughter in tow.

Bulma, Chichi and Yamcha sat dumbfounded. When had 18 begun defending the Saiya-jin? Also, had they heard right, that if Krillin so much as set foot in their direction, that she would cut him off without a sniff? Krillin had trouble enough in his life with the female gender as Yamcha had, which was why the two had experienced with Goku. Yamcha turned to look at his two female counterparts who also looked back at him.

"Yamcha, what the hell did you do to Goku to make him go off like that and want to kill you?" Bulma asked in a terse tone of voice.

Yamcha had the grace to blush a fierce crimson of color as he stammered his admission. "I-I touched him," the large super human mumbled.

Bulma blinked. "What? I didn't hear you?" she huffed, hands on her hips in a 'you better answer me or else' manner most women adapted when brow beating the male gender.

"I touched him! Like I used to do when he was a teenager. If you want the reason Krillin and I both had girl troubles after a time, it was because we had sampled Goku after he had turned thirteen and began emitting a strong scent that drove the two of us crazy with need. We found that he had some weird opening behind his male tool and, well, you can guess the rest. I was both hurt and jealous that he had gotten married. I went with other girls to cover myself but it was always for Goku that I would have desire. That's why Vegeta and I hate one another. My scent must still be around Goku, which probably drives him nuts. That's why he became obsessed with Goku from the start. Vegeta knows that I can't beat him, so he doesn't see me as a threat and was why he was able to get both you and Goku away from me without a ripple. Goku will forever be my weakness and I love him like I only loved one other person in my life, you, Bulma. If you want to call it quits, I'll understand," Yamcha cried, having burst into tears during his explanation.

Bulma sighed then shook her head of shining blue hair. "No, this is a battle that was over the minute Goku and Vegeta met one another. Did you know that Teresahan is their daughter, birthed by Vegeta after the thing with Cell and Mirai Trunks had returned to the future?" the richest female on planet Earth remarked as the three gathered themselves to return to the palace.

"Only a blind man could miss that resemblance? I'm sorry, guys, but... I guess I just went nuts because I'm realizing that when I get back to Earth, it'll just be daddy and I. The boys won't be there. Gohan will be living at the lookout with Piccolo and Dende. Goten will be living on that island with Trunks and probably raising Bura with Pan as I'm sure Videl will give custody of Pan to Gohan. Oh, well, guess we'd better apologize for acting like asses, especially to 18 and Krillin," Chichi sighed as Yamcha flew the two females back to the palace.


	34. A CHILD'S WISH

**WARNING!** This chapter is the technical beginning of the next installation of the epic. In this chapter, the Saiya-jin separate and head for the new planet Kale and Planet Earth. This book will be entitled 'THE KALEREGETZUSEI SAGA.' Continual OOCNESS, YAOI, SHOUNEN AI, ROMANCE, FLUFF, LEMON, SAP.

CHAPTER XXXIV A CHILD'S WISH

The Saiya-jin were once again gathered in the common room of Palace Carthagia and were discussing their future, especially that of the mutant demi-Saiya-jin. Gohan had voiced that he would relocate to the Lookout to live with his mate. It was also discussed that Gohan would solicit for sole custody of Pan and raise her with Tregeta and Goten's children. Vegeta Ouji had put forth that he would turn over complete rule of Little Vegeta to his Earth born son, his mate and their family as well as the half breed off spring of Ceraina's elder brothers, Tormataeo and Collyard.

"Think of yourself as Prince of the Mutant Demi-Saiya-jin. There's never been such and all of you are worthy of being recognized as part of our race. We will establish total access and communication between the two planets and nearly all of you know Instant Transmission, so even if we'll be several light years away from you brats, we'll be within an eye blink's reach. Now, onto new business. Although, this is more between K-san and myself, Tregeta, Goten and Gohan should also have knowledge. The rest of you are dismissed to go about what you want. I know sparring is among top priority," Vegeta Ouji waved his hand to dismiss the other Saiya-jin who left the Earth Saiya-jin to their own devices. Vegeta turned to his mate and looked up at him. "Love, would you like to locate the children you had for that Earth weakling? They should know who at least one of their parents is, especially if they are exhibiting strange powers they cannot explain," Vegeta asked Kakarrot regarding his eldest children.

Just then, the scouter Vegeta wore crackled into life. "Vegeta no Ouji, speak," the prince said.

"Prince Vegeta, this is Professor Xavier. Is Kakarrot near by, I have some information he may be interested in," the X-team leader spoke through Vegeta's scouter.

"We'll move to the radar room so that you can share the info with the rest of us, especially if it concerns Saiya-jin," the prince replied, mentally told his family to lock hands and they all ITed to the radar room. Vegeta entered the code to the frequency on which the professor was transmitting. When the professor's face flared into plain view, the prince invited him to continue.

"Yes, a few days ago, fourteen mutants arrived at the center because they had been fired from their positions and their families had put them out. Each had four children of differing ages with them. The adults all resembled you, Kakarrot, to a good extent. There's seven of each gender. They also resemble one of your other comrades. Well, here, see for yourselves," Professor Xavier motioned for something off to his right side.

Kakarrot, Gohan and Goten gasped in surprise as they beheld fourteen faces like their own mixed with Yamcha's as well.

"D-Dad, they look like you and Yamcha!" Gohan spluttered, collapsing into his mate's arms.

"Y-you mean we have sibs we never met?" Goten sighed in awe.

Kakarrot was completely speechless. It was the very first time he had ever seen any of the results from the days Yamcha had been his lover. His eyes misted and his heart lurched as he gazed at the near mirror faces. Vegeta wisely held his peace then put a hand on his mate's shoulder.

"So, Matusan Kakarrot, have any words for your children?" Vegeta asked in a near whisper.

"His children? That's impossible!" one of the persons on Earth shrieked.

Vegeta turned to look at the screen. "I am Vegeta, the Prince of the Saiyan race. This is Kakarrot, the man many of you may notice that you resemble. We will be returning to Earth and when we do, I will personally visit the center and bring you to meet others like yourselves. I know you have questions and you'll get answers, I promise," the prince nodded.

"Vegeta? Aren't you married to Bulma Briefs and your son is named Trunks?" one of the females asked.

"I had been, about four years ago, but how did you know?" Vegeta eyed an older female; she must have been his mate's first.

"I'm Akannia Wong, I'm a teacher at the school Trunks graduated from. And you must be Goku? I had both your boys as students. I was floored when I saw Goten and he was your identical twin! Then one of the other students pointed out that he could be my brother," Akannia remarked as she addressed 'Goku.'

Kakarrot sobered. "Yes, I remember you but it never dawned on me... Vegeta, let's hurry and get back to Earth so that I can reunite with my elder children!" the larger Saiyan lost his composure, turned his back to the screen to let his emotions fly.

Vegeta patted his love on the back. "We'll be returning by dinner time. Professor, have them prepared to relocate to Little Vegeta. Vegeta Ouji out," Vegeta terminated the communication after the professor bade his farewell.

Vegeta turned to his mate but was beaten by their daughter, Teresahan and both Gohan and Goten. Vegeta let the four of them share in their own sorrow mixed with the happiness of finding one's lost children. Vegeta remembered the feeling when he had been told of the other Saiya-jin yet alive on Earth. It had not been so long ago but the feeling was incredible! Both sorrow and happiness rolled into one. The feeling had repeated itself when Ceraina had presented the most perfect little Saiyan male infant he had seen since the twins had been born of Raditz and himself. Just then an excited yelp interrupted his musings.

"Yes, more sisters and brothers for me to love! Isn't that great, Endy!" It was Teresahan who had recovered and found the excitement of situation.

Kakarrot sobered from his own tears and smiled. He grabbed his daughter and hugged her. "Yes, sugerbee, Outusan's gonna bring his first half-breed children to Little Vegeta where they can train and be leveled up," Kakarrot explained.

"Outusan, can we spar? We haven't done that since you've been on planet and I'd love the chance to prove myself to you," the princess cooed, which sent shivers down Kakarrot's spine.

"I think that an excellent idea, brat. I'll take the chibi brats after I put the infants to bed," the prince smirked as daddy and daughter disappeared to a training area.

Vegeta likewise took his twins and two eldest infants, however, "I'll take the chimps, my prince." It was Bayrutha; Kakarrot's great-grandmother, with the offer and the prince released his newborns to his love's great-grandam.

"C'mon, chimps, time for a lesson in extreme pain," Vegeta smirked as he moved to head down to a training room.

Endive squealed with the unrestrained excitement of a child, however, Cilvanti was less than pleased at the prospect of going against her dad. Vegeta stopped and turned to his eldest infant daughter.

"If you're gonna be a wet blanket of a sudden, you can go find Pan but even she's more spirited than you are at this point in our existence. What is it that you want?" Vegeta yelled in exasperation, his hand raking into his hair.

A growl emitted from the prince's side. "Just let me blast that blue head from her shoulders then she'll learn her place!" Prince Endive snarled in perfect imitation of his Outusan.

"Princess, come with me. I think you are feeling the differences now," Kakarrot's sister, Garliqua, smiled at Cilvanti.

"I don't want to be different! I want to be my daddy's little girl again and not his second daughter, his baby! I will be his baby again!" Cilvanti powered up and took off to where Bayrutha had taken the newborns.

It didn't take the prince two thoughts to realize what his half-breed daughter was about. Grabbing his son and sister-in-law, the prince teleported to the nursery where he found a five-year-old blue haired lump covered in blood.

"That female fireball needs a lesson in Saiya-jin etiquette! If I wasn't heavy with your mate's chimp, I'd give it to her!" It was a very displeased Queen Vegetanna, who, because of her condition, had taken to babysitting until her delivery. "That chi blast was about all I could muster," the queen spoke.

"I'm glad you did. She's got this jealous thing regarding the chibis and I can't fathom why. I mean, I was never jealous when the twins arrived. Her own brother was never jealous over her arrival. I loved them like I did Raditz before I knew he was my blood brother. Not even my other three were jealous when I had introduced them to one another and to the half-breeds. I mean, they all sparred, fought, drew blood and reacted in the normal Saiyan way, but they had deep feelings for one another. I just don't understand what's gotten into Cilvanti. I mean she was cool when we were on Earth and even around the other Saiya-jin. Her mood changed after the chibis arrived," Vegeta said slowly as he moved to take hold of his sleeping infants. "I want to love all my chimps equally but she's making that task difficult. I don't know what to do with her," Vegeta sighed then reached inside his gi top and pulled out a small pit. "Endy, shove this down her throat and refrain from killing her. The last thing I need is for the wicked bitch of West City to jump on me with both legs tied together," Vegeta handed his son a senzu bean and he put it into Cilvanti's throat and aided it into her system.

Vegetanna enfolded her grandson against her swollen abdomen as she had been lying on a double sized day bed where her great-grand chimps had been laid beside her. After several minutes, Cilvanti regained consciousness and her wounds were healed. She looked around the nursery and caught sight of her dad. She jumped up with a bow.

"Outusan!" she squeaked.

Vegeta gave a formal nod. "I am very displeased with you! Once I thought that you would make me proud like your elder sister but since the chibis entered the universe, you've been nothing but pain. You will be remaining on Earth with the other half-breeds. You will stay there until you grow out of this hatred you have developed towards the infants and me. I can't help the kind of male creature that I am. I'm happy to be able to breed once again. It 'is a mark of honor among our people for a royal male to be able to bring forth life of his own body. As a female and half a human, you'll never be able to understand what it means but Tregeta does and he accepts it. He helped me remember and accept myself and open up to my deep feelings for K-san. I'm sorry I never told you about my ability to bare children but at the time, I thought I would never have any other besides Teray-san. You two go spar, just try not to kill one another. We'll be heading back by dinner time," Vegeta shooed the chimps away then stretched out with his infants and his grandmother for a much needed rest.

/

Kakarrot and Teresahan had gone head to head and blow for blow but the parent Saiyan held back a lot of his power for fear he would seriously injure his eighth baby girl. As they fought, Kakarrot could only admire her strength, so like the man who had birthed her. Although she bore more of Kakarrot's physical features, her heart, fire and passion belonged to the prince. Especially when she barked orders at him and became frustrated.

"C'mon, daddy, don't hold back because I'm a girl! Prince Vegeta had me! Just think of him and his taunting tongue. I want to feel your full power so I can work to attain that level!" the Saiyan princess snarled and fired a blast at her taller parent.

Kakarrot countered and powered up to Super Saiyan-1 then gave her the sparring she asked for. For several minutes they fought then a blast caught the young girl and sent her into a wall. She fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Kakarrot powered down and ran to his daughter who was unconscious and just barely breathing. He panicked.

'Oh man. Oh man! God, Vegeta's gonna kill me if anything happens to our princess. Hnng, girl, why did you ask me to fight you at Super Saiyan? Senzu bean, yeah!' Kakarrot felt around his gi but could not find one. 'Shit, Vegeta's gonna cut me off and make me sleep in the doghouse! Wait!' Kakarrot snapped his fingers as if he remembered something then went to place his hand on his daughter, however, as he did so, a growl emitted from her being.

Teresahan jumped up, and with a mighty roar, her bluish-auburn highlighted black hair burst into spikes of gold, and her eyes turned teal jade. She had ascended and her tall parent stood frozen in awe. A feeling of disbelief and amazement washed over him and he remembered the time in the Room of Time and Spirit when he was training Gohan to fight Cell. It was awesome to watch his pre-teen first-born son of a female attain the coveted level. Now, his daughter, born of the royal prince not long after the Cell incident, had just attained that same level and stood among a chosen few females who had actually attained the ascension. He was beside himself with joy and burst up to Super Saiyan-2.

Teresahan was in shock as she looked herself over, then moved to a mirror that was contained in the training room and could withstand the massive gravity all Saiya-jin trained under. She nearly passed out at the sight but opted to charge her parent and test her new found powers. The battle continued until a loud roar sounded, which brought a halt to the match.

"It must be lunch time, 'Tousan. Let's go find Matusan, the chimps, and chibis and go eat," the young princess suggested and powered down.

"Yeah, we'll have to get everyone together for the trip to Kaleregeta. C'mon, sugarbee," Kakarrot smiled and the two left the training room.

/

Vegeta had been awakened from his nap by a power surge. He had picked up the double spikes in energy and knew one to be his mate's but was unsure bout the second one until...

"Matusan, I did it! I finally ascended!" a squeal burst into the nursery.

The noise startled the slumbering petite chibis and they began to whimper like any newborns jerked up suddenly from their naps. Vegeta sat up, picked up the twins and began to soothe them. Teresahan and Kakarrot watched, then K-san took hold of his son and sat beside his mate.

"Hey, love. I thought you were gonna train with Endive and Cilvanti?" K-san asked, rocking the little prince who had grabbed a fist full of his Outusan's hair and began to suckle it.

"Cilvi pissed me off, so I sent the pair of them to spar alone. I think some little body is hungry, hey," Vegeta smiled then turned his attention to Teresahan. "Come, girl. I felt the spike in your chi but I wasn't' sure. Now, I am. Congratulations, love. Come, family, let us find the others, grab lunch and prepare for departure," the prince suggested after he had hugged and kissed his daughter, then he jumped off the day bed, handed Roma to her elder sister so he could assist the dowager queen.

"Matu, do I have to go with their majesties and the others when they leave for Kale?" the young princess asked as the small group made their way down a long hallway that was sandwiched between training rooms, medical rooms, the nursery and playrooms.

Vegeta shook his head, "Of course not, princess. I had planned on taking all my children with me this venture back to Earth then we'd all leave from there for Kale. You told me that you three wanted to come to Earth and bring K-san and I back to you," the prince smiled and ran his tail around his daughter's waist in a caressive manner but was not meant as a come on.

In Saiyan families, for the parent to caress their offspring with their tail was a sort of hug and a show of affection. The princess squealed with joy and returned her Matusan's tail hug.

"Oh, Matu, I can't wait to see that place! If you live there, I know it's beautiful!" Teray smiled and leaned to kiss her birth parent.

"Well, someone is sure excited. What gives, niece?" Raditz asked as he and Tormataeo stepped from a near training room. Kale and Collyard also exited a chamber and stood with the group.

"I just made level to Super Saiyan, Uncle Raditz, Uncle Kale! Plus, Matu said that he'd take me to Earth with him and Outusan this time, and the boys!" Teresahan was all beside herself.

"That's great to hear, Teray, honey! You'll like Earth, well for what it is. I didn't see much outside of the island where Vegeta lives," Kale replied.

Tormataeo, who had been standing close to Raditz, moved his hand to take hold of his mate's tail and play with it. "Raditz, love, come back to Earth with me. Since my children are mutant demi-Saiya-jin and will be remaining with Prince Tregeta, I'd like to spend as much time as possible with them before our relocation. Also, there's this little carnival/festival thing I always take the offspring to and I'd hate to up and break tradition. Plus, when my ex gets a look at you, he'll think twice before harassing me," Tormataeo purred and his mate dissolved into a puddle of goo. The others shook their heads at such a wanton display of cunning.

Vegeta grimaced. "What a revolting display of nonsense. I'm outta here," the prince started to move but was held back. He turned and found that two steel bands enshrouded in dark blue Saiyan spandex were squeezing him. "Kk, please, love. Not now," Vegeta squirmed against the steel bands he found holding him fast.

Kakarrot bent down and ran his tongue along the rim of his mate's ear. That action made the prince shudder. "What d'ya say, love, shall we take the chibis and chimps? Of course, you have to promise to behave yourself and not kill anyone or anything," the large Saiyan cooed in a whisper.

Vegeta snapped out of the haze his mate was eliciting. His eyes narrowed in hurt annoyance. The prince fought against blowing the fool's head off in a crowded corridor that would endanger the chimps. Vegeta tensed himself and said, "Oh, you just had to go there, didn't you? Fine, you sleep in your own room when we get back to Little Vegeta," the prince choked, his hands clenching and unclenching in agitated fists.

He loved K-san, but some of the things that steel trap mind chose to retain was quite beyond the scope of logic. Vegeta felt the hurt anger well inside him, so he ducked into a vacant trainer, locked the door, cranked the gravity to 1000x and roared. He knew that the heavier the gravity, the more intense his release, however, the sound carried to the corridor and made all gathered run for cover.

"Kakarrot, what did you say to him? He is beyond angry!" Raditz asked his little brother.

"That carnival your mate mentioned, I figured he and I could take our young'uns, but he had to promise to try not to kill anyone or anything there. When Tregeta was a boy of about five, he took him, entered a fighting match, killed his opponent and half the crowd at the event and ended up behind bars. I guess that's still a sore subject with him. It was around that area where he had his change of heart. I'd better talk to him and apologize. Could you watch the chibis, my brother?"

After Raditz had agreed to watch the little ones, Kakarrot winked out and straight to his mate. With a punch to the jaw, Kakarrot sent the smaller prince flying into a wall. Vegeta hit with a sickening crack then fell to the floor. Kakarrot waited for his opponent to rise but he didn't, so the larger Saiyan moved to where his prince had fallen and his eyes met with a gruesome sight. The prince lay bathing in a pool of his own blood. Immediately, Kakarrot moved to power down the trainer and his eyes widened when he noted 1000x on the gravitron. When had the prince begun training in 1000x gravs? Not wasting the time to think, Kakarrot punched in the code to disable the machine, then he went to aid his mate. Possessing the power of levitation, Kakarrot did just that. He lifted the injured prince with his mind so that he could administer a senzu bean. After injecting the bean, Kakarrot called a medic to transport the prince to a healing tank.

Vegeta slowly regained consciousness, looked around and found that he could not move. 'What the hell happened? Why can't I move?' he asked and began to tremble. Vegeta felt his body in a horizontal position and he was surrounded by fluid with a breathing mask over his face.

'Easy, my prince. You're okay, you just have a spinal injury and you're in a horizontal tank, strapped down to avoid sudden movements. I hit you when you were venting your upset over my callous reminder of the CCWC. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break your back, but the medics say that you should be able to walk within then next few hours. I will sleep in my room when we return to Little Vegeta,' K-san replied through the shared mental link.

'K-san? Why did you hurt me? I was angry with myself so you didn't have to help the situation. I had no intention of even entering that stupid, fighting thing against the Pokemon. I'm much too strong to go against those creatures. I'd much rather fight enemies who threaten our existence, not beings, who have no defense against me. Let me rest so I can be up to bid the others farewell. Oh, send Cilvanti to me,' Vegeta requested before communication was suspended.

'You wanted to see me, 'Tousan?' a tiny voice asked through another link not five minutes later as she entered the healing wing and bowed in front of the prince's tank..

'Why are you so jealous over Roma and Chardonblis?' the prince asked the blue haired Earth aged five-year old.

'They took you away from me! Those three are full Saiya-jin and Tregeta and I are mutant Saiya-jin. We're not acceptable; even you have said so. When the king declared Vegetzu as your heir, I was hurt, especially when you knocked around Uncle Kakarrot for mentioning Tregeta as your named heir. Why can't he be your heir?' Cilvanti began to cry through the link.

'Stop that sniveling, brat! Did you not hear me this morning? I have named Tregeta Prince of the Mutant Demi-Saiya-jin. He is also that woman's heir and I cannot take him with me. I would love to take you, but I do not know how many others have survived. A Saiyan with half-breed offspring is an embarrassment to the race let alone the family. I am of the royal family and therefor my heir must be pure blood. Things would be different had I never discovered the existence of the other Saiya-jin on Earth. The Saiya-jin here have no qualms about accepting differences as this planet is a stopover for weary travelers, that is why you two were never questioned, even with Rageta and Vegetzu. At the time, I could not claim them as my heirs because they had been male born. There was a dictate on the home planet that the heir to Vegetasei must be female born, that was why I had so named your brother. I treated you as I did because you were born of the woman and when she dist me, I had to bring you two with me. She couldn't have raised either of you, although she did do a fair job with your brother, of course K-san was there to aid. Cilvi, please, don't hate the twins. You don't hate the elder ones, why hate the younger ones?' the prince questioned at the end of his mental speech.

'They took your love away from me. I feel abandoned, alone and disliked, especially by you. I know how you feel about the weak humans but... Daddy I love you. I wish I was a black haired Saiyan so that you could love me, too,' and with that, Cilvanti left the medical room, missing the tear that escaped her male parent's eye.

Cilvi's words stayed in Vegeta's mind, so that when he awoke several hours later, they came back to him with startling force. His body thrashed in the tank and the automated voice sounded that alerted any person outside the chamber that patient was ready for release. Several Saiya-jin ran to the tank, however, the prince's mate edged the others out, punched in the drain code to begin the release sequence. Once the tank was empty, it was swiveled into an upright position, the cover lifted, the prince moved to stand but teetered off balance. Strong arms caught him and steadied his frame.

"Let me go! It's because of you, I was sent there in the first! Now, excuse me, I have something that needs my immediate attention before my departure back to Earth!" Vegeta shoved against Kakarrot, stumbled but put his hand out to stay any assistance, then made his way out of the room. Once in his chamber, the prince changed his attire to a gray- black set of spandex, he located a senzu bean, ingested it then left the palace intent upon the business he had promised.

Vegeta had made his way to the cave in which his hideaway was located. In the same area were seven cubbyholes where he knew the planet's dragon balls were stashed. The balls were larger than Earth's Dragon Balls but smaller than Namek's; thus he was able to gather three at a time. Once he had all the balls, he then placed them in the circle formation and they began to glow. At the palace, those, who were sensitive to energy felt the power surge, then the locals, natives and visitors all ran out of various dwellings in time to witness the sky grow midnight black.

"What's happening? The sky's so dark! King Aegar?" the scared people looked to their king for answers.

"Someone has summoned Perseus, our dragon! Wait! Vegeta! Everyone, to the cliffs!" the golden king ordered and all present took to the air. Someone who could fly carried the beings that couldn't fly. Within minutes, it seemed the entire population of Planet Minerva had descended on the clearing above the cliffs. "Vegeta, what are you doing?" Aegar asked his black haired cousin.

"What does it look like? I destroyed a planet, and I'm going to restore it!" the prince shouted over the explosion that rocked the planet as the dragon burst free from his resting-place.

"WHO HAST SUMMONED ME, PERSEUS, FROM MY SLUMBER AND WHY, MOTRAL ONE?" the deep-voice of a dragon larger than Shen-Ron and smaller than Parunga bellowed in the native tongue of the planet.

"I, Vegeta no Ouji, Prince of the Saiyan race has summoned you!" Vegeta shouted in the Minervian language.

Those gathered stood awestruck with wonder. Even though many had seen the dragons of both Earth and Namek, this sight was no less impressive. Even the locals were surprised at this appearance.

"I SHALL GRANT THEE TWO WISHES AND NO MORE! CHOOSE WISELY. NOW, NAME THY WISHES!" the dragon bellowed as his blood red eyes stared at the crowd.

"For my first wish, restore Planet Magnetara without Frieza's ship attached," the prince shouted his wish.

Persus's eyes glowed red like the other two serpentine beasts, which signaled the wish had been granted. "THAT WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. NAME THY SECOND WISH!" he demanded.

"If I express it mentally, can you fulfill it just the same as if I spoke it?' Vegeta shouted.

"I AM SO ABLE. NAME YOUR WISH!" the dragon bellowed. Vegeta closed his eyes and spoke to the dragon. "ART THOU SURE THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT? YOU REALIZE IT WILL BARE SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES!"

"I am aware but it is the wish, nonetheless," Vegeta replied. 'I want her to know that I do love her enough to do this for her. She may not realize what the circumstances will be but that is something we will face together as a family,' the prince thought to himself, then he looked down at his blue-haired daughter.

"SO BE IT! THAT WISH IS GRANTED! FARETHEEWELL, MORTAL ONES!" the dragon bade, faded back into the balls, which then levitated to return to their resting-place.

Vegeta turned again to look at Cilvanti and sure enough, her blue hair had been replaced by midnight black and her tail turned to sable brown. A scream from the crowd brought the prince to the ground.

"M-m-my baby! What have you done to my baby? Vegeta, I'll kill you!" a banshee pitched voice snarled.

"You touch my prince and I'll skewer you, Earthling!" Cilvanti charged in front of her male parent. "I blasted you once and just injured you. I won't hesitate to end your miserable existence and put you out of my prince's misery!" the eldest younger princess snarled.

The humans were speechless, as were Kakarrot, Tregeta and Goten. Pan was bordering on shocked and horrified but happiness won the battle.

"Cilvi, you have black hair and eyes like me! You're a full Saiyan! You're beautiful!" Pan squealed but Cilvanti turned hard eyes onto her childhood friend.

"You're the quarter breed, aren't you? I have no time for you. I am a Saiyan Oujo and I have a little brother and sister who need a guide. Go back to Earth with the other half breeds and mutant Saiya-jin," the young princess spat as she looked down her nose at her 'friend.'

"Cilvi! How can you be so cruel? Even your Outusan accepts me. Vegeta!" the young mutant Saiyan cried as she fell to her knees, her little four-year old body wracked with painful sobs.

"Cilvanti! Apologize to Pan at once!" the Ouji commanded and Cilvanti huffed. "She has proven herself acceptable to our race," the prince nodded to his daughter.

"Sorry, Pan. You want to continue being my friend... Oh, wait, I'll be going to Kale with my 'Tousan... but we can still spar. I wanna pound you into the ground!" Cilvanti snarled, perfect imitation of her Outusan.

Just then all eyes narrowed onto Vegeta, who himself was torn between happiness and despair, however, the prince refused to give in to either emotion and stood rigid.

"Don't look at me that way! This is not my fault! It was her wish, not my own!" Vegeta replied in defense of himself. Wait, he shouldn't have to justify his motives to these losers, was he crazy?

"Oh, and you expect us to believe that? You're just as selfish as ever and you did this because-" Yamcha never got to complete his dress down of the prince as a small fist found its way into his chest.

"Only the king shall dress down the Ouji! You low lives don't even deserve to breath his air! If we're done here, I'd like to spar with somebody before we all depart!" Cilvanti snapped after she had KOed the large super human.

"Princess, who're your parents?" the queen asked as she took note that her grand daughter now resembled Teresahan, a mix of Kakarrot and the prince.

"My Outusan is Vegeta no Ouji and my Matusan is Kakarrot," the young princess replied.

Bulma shrieked. "NO! I had you! I lay in the hospital for many hours in labor waiting to deliver you! How could you do this?" Bulma cried, as she fell onto Yamcha, who was still unconscious, and buried her head into his yellow dress suit

"You were just my hosing material, witch! It was horrible that I turned out to look as you do and until now, my appearance didn't phase me until I met the people of my Outusan! When we found the others who are living on Earth, I could see how happy my daddy was, and through our link, I could hear his despair that I was not born a true Saiyan but the chance never presented itself to change that incidental. He had to use the Earth dragon balls to aid the Templerians. Then that piece of blue puke shit, Zarbon, kidnapped 'Tousan drugged him, which caused all of us linked to the prince in some way to fall unconscious or feel some effects. Then came the destruction of Magnetara and daddy remarking that it could be restored with a wish. Earlier, while daddy recovered, I said that I wished I was a true Saiyan so that he would love me again," the little Oujo sighed as she explained.

"I had no trouble with you until the chimps were brought into the Universe by Kakarrot and myself. Cilvi-chan, honey, you were having such a difficult time accepting male bearing being the way of most Saiya-jin, that when you said what you did, I figured, what could it hurt? If it was the only way for you to accept the heritage of your Outusan, it was worth a shot. I wanted you to love me once again as well, so I made the wish. I can't love one of my children above another because I love you all equally but you would have none of that after the chibis arrived," the prince fought to keep his emotions in check.

Cilvi looked to her male parent and moved to hug him. "I love you, 'Tousan, and I love the twins and I thank you for making my wish. I always wanted you and Kakarrot as my parents. You're right, I was jealous of the chibis and Endive because they were full Saiya-jin and I was a half-breed. I was happy when my hair had been died black but my tail was blue and that was a tell-tale sign of my mixed heritage. While I stayed with the others, even though the other kids pretended to be my friends, I knew that they weren't. I just wanted to be the child my Ouji would be proud of," Cilvi lost the battle with her own emotions and burst into tears.

Vegeta held his daughter close to his chest. "Friends?" he asked and shared her tears.

"Forever, 'Tousan, and I'll make you proud of me," Cilvi sniffed. "I want to stay a full Saiyan. I like this. Where's my brother and sister?" the little Oujo looked around for the chibis then saw them sleeping in their Uncles Raditz and Kale's arms. Letting go of the prince, the little Oujo moved to her uncles, held her arms open to take hold of the two. Once she had them, she nuzzled them, kissed them and held them close. "I love you and I'm glad my 'Tousans had you. I can't wait till you're old enough to spar with," she whispered, then handed them back to her uncles. "C'mon, Pan, Endive, kids, lets go train before we all depart," Cilvi suggested and the under (Earth-aged) ten crowd jumped into the air and flew off, the senior aged Saiyan females opting to go along with them and keep watch.

The prince turned his back to the crowd and walked off to the edge of the cliffs where he stood for a brief minute then leaned forward, and fell headlong into the churning sea below, however...

"Vegeta, no!" Kakarrot ran to the point over which his prince had fallen and searched the rocky bottom, the sea churned below to create massive waves and swirling whirlpools strong enough to suck in the strongest swimmer. Closing his eyes, the large warrior felt for his mate's chi but found no trace of it. "NO! You idiot, why? Are you that weak?" Kakarrot pounded the ground with his fists as he sobbed his insides out.

"Daddy, Matu's not dead, he's just upset. The dragon said there would be serious consequences to the wish. Besides, at the bottom of this cliff is a tunnel that leads to the manor but the entrance can't be seen as we're standing above it" Teresahan patted her Outusan on the back.

"W-what do you mean he's not dead, Teray? I can't feel his chi! He's closed the link!" K-san hiccuped on a tear in his throat and squeezed his eyes shut.

Just then Bulma found her tongue and said, "If I could kill that selfish little monster, I would! How dare he wish my child away like that!" she huffed.

"That child intended to kill the chibis out of jealousy! If I hadn't of stopped her, she'd be dinner tonight!" Queen Vegetanna hissed in response.

"You are the most disgusting race of beings I've ever encountered! Male breeding, cannibalism, same gender relations! Sickening! If I had known other Saiya-jin had exited on Earth, I-" Chichi was unable to finish her dress down as she was sent flying across the common.

Kakarrot stood heaving in anger. "Take that piece of trash out of my sight before I do what I should have done years ago!" it was Kakarrot who had blasted Chichi into a boulder.

Kakarrot's Earth friends stood in complete shock. He had never stood up to that witch until he had moved in with Vegeta and began emulating the prince more often than not. It dawned on all the other warriors, except 18, that the being the others had known and raised and loved as 'Son Goku' was no more. Kakarrot was now in full control, never to return to the goofy, mindless wonder that had been 'Goku.'

"When will you weaklings learn that it is no disgrace for a male in our race and in high society to breed? On Vegetasei, there were not enough females and those available became the mates of high-ranking warriors and the royals as well! However, one of my grand Tousans had been injured in a battle and he was dying. His best friend, a low-level officer stayed with him while others continued to battle. Well, the other warriors returned to the home planet but the prince and the warrior remained behind, as the prince was not strong enough to travel. During his recovery, it is said that he went into heat but had no one to release to. The warrior offered himself but the prince took the advance and told the warrior that he could take him as reward for his dedication and loyalty to the crown. When the two returned to Vegeta, the prince found out his Outusan was dead, he was king and he was carrying. He had to wear huge robes to cover his girth but being single, he would not be able to explain the sudden appearance of chibis. He knew his warrior had been planning to marry, so he arranged with him to adopt all chibis that resulted from their couplings. Once Saiyan males have had one another, they do not desire another," the king had stepped forth with the narrative.

"The trip to Ispan-12 was not the first time Vegeta and I had been together. We started during the three years we all where training to fight the androids. It was not long after Tregeta had been born. Vegeta was trying to train in the gravity chamber but you kept interrupting him, Bulma, so he left and found his way to where Gohan, Piccolo and I were training. He and I began to spar and one thing led to another. Neither of us thought anything about breeding and he knew he could not because of his years with Frieza and pushing that devil's spawn into the universe. We were together up until he left for space to continue his training. I knew why he was leaving. It was getting to where our passion was superceding our training and he was no closer to Super Saiyan than the day he started. On his return, I could feel his power although I was unconscious. Be that as it may, after I recovered and rejoined the fight then fought against Cell, I could feel his every fiber being torn to shreds. When I sacrificed myself I had to look at Gohan but my heart and mind were on Vegeta. It wasn't until I was in Other World, that I found that I had left a present behind with Vegeta. The happiest time for both of us came when you threw him out. And before you say anything, I knew all about Ceraina. Vegeta moved her into the palace not long after the boys had gotten together. I knew of the boys but Vegeta couldn't acknowledge such a thing, even between us. Vegeta's my life now and I hate for anyone to hurt him in any way," Kakarrot explained with a hard edge to his voice, his tail lashing the air in agitation.

"K-san, does your soul feel as if it's being ripped in half?" the king asked, with a strong look at his son's mate.

"N-no. I-,"Kakarrot closed his eyes and envisioned his mate. He gasped. "I-I see him! He's at the manor under ground and is in some kind of metal painted room. He's playing some kind of instrument with a stick!" the large Saiyan allowed a small smile.

"A violin!" Tregeta exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" a crowd shrieked in disbelief.

"A violin! Dad says its one of the few Earth things he enjoys! He loves playing the violin as much as he does the dherra. Femme chimp must have sent him for a loop with that wish," Trrgeta remarked as he had his tail wrapped around his mate's waist and the two held their own newborn chimps, who were born a month before Roma and Chardonblis. Their names being Yohimbe and Yukama, the very children Vegeta had seen when he and the others had been in Other World nearly two months ago.

"That's part of it but he also feels that his mate is less than satisfied with what has transpired. He needs to feel that this changes nothing between the most important people in his life. Tregeta?" it was the queen who questioned her grand son.

"I'm a mutant demi-Saiyan and I'm proud of it. I love my differences and the only ones who I have to please are my mate and our family. Besides, he did declare me as Prince of the Mutant Demi-Saiya-jin. Chimp's always been a handful and if by becoming a full Saiyan was her way to feel part of 'Tousan's life, I'm happy for her. I know her training will be rigid but I know she'll love it. She's always wanted to be like 'Tousan. It was her suggestion she and I dye our hair to be like the pure bloods but I was uncomfortable, as was my mate. No worry, when 'Tousan calms down, he'll return. I have learned over the years that it's best to let him grieve in private," Tregeta shrugged and hugged both Goten and the chibi he held in his arms.

"Rageta, Vegetzu?"

"What should it matter to us? Matusan's always loved the three of us in his own way," Vegetzu nodded.

"I need to go talk to him. I'm the one who pissed him off along with Cilvi. I didn't have to try and kill him when he was venting his upset at my mention of the Water Carnival and what happened when he attended so many years ago," Kakarrot sighed.

"The CCWC? When did that come about?" Tregeta asked in surprise.

"I mentioned it to Raditz because I always take my chimps and chibis every year and since this maybe the last year, I wanted to spend as much time with them before I left the planet," Tormataeo hung his head.

"Same for me, young prince. I want Kale to experience the fun and thrill of the carnival with the kids and myself," Collyard remarked.

"I'd better go talk to him. He's gonna beat the snot out of me, anyway," Kakarrot sighed.

"As much as you deserve it, no. I'd like to take the kids to that accursed thing and I will behave myself. After all, it's not fitting for an Oujo to fly off the handle and kill at every turn," a voice sounded behind Kakarrot.

"Vegeta! I thought you were sulking?" Raditz noticed his younger brother first.

Kakarrot spun around and caught sight of his handsome mate and both excitement and despair welled up in his being. "M-mi amour? But I-I just saw you in the manor?" the large warrior gasped.

The prince smirked and moved closer to his family. "I know, I felt your presence and realized how idiotic I was acting. It was just a flamin' wish that I made for my soon to be Saiyan three-year old daughter. As long as she's happy and I was able to get back at that harpy that birthed my younger princess. I also did it to save our chibis, K-san, because she would have killed them had Mommatanna not have stopped her. I know you wouldn't have wanted that. I did it because I wanted both you and her to know that I love you beyond everything possible except the one who created us," the prince sighed and moved to hug his koi.

"Love, what did you mean by it wouldn't be fitting that an Oujo to fly off the handle and kill at every turn?" the large warrior asked as he looked down into his mate's dark eyes. The organ that pumped his life blood seeming to turn in on itself with a ripple.

"I meant, mi amour, that as the Saiya-jin no Oujo, it wouldn't do to strike down the helpless. You know how much I've changed over through the years. Besides, if I went to the CCWC as Velmora and not myself, I'd be more in control of my temper," Vegeta purred as he walked his fingers up his mate's broad chest. Encircling the thick neck of the taller Saiyan, Vegeta pulled his love in for a kiss that literally shook the ground.

"All right, you two, enough of that! We've got people to bid a safe trip then leave ourselves," Raditz pointed out as he wrapped his mate in his tree branch thick tail.

Vegeta slowly broke the embrace and nodded to his mate. 'Wait till we get back to Little Vegeta. That little stunt you pulled last night... I want an encore performance,' Vegeta winked to his koi then turned to the others present and instructed them to hold onto either himself, K-san or one of the boys. Within an eyeblink, the crowd winked out of sight only to reappear in the common room where both Saiya-jin and humans alike gathered in preparation for departure.


	35. ANOTHER REUNION

AU, FLUFF, SAP, TWT, LEMON! THIS IS A WORK OF PURE FICTION, TIME DIFFERENCES DO NOT HAVE TO MAKE SENSE! LOTS OF OOC, ESPECIALLY VEGETA, KING VEGETA AND RADITZ!

CHAPTER XXXV ANOTHER REUNION

Once the group had materialized in the common room, they met with the sounds of sorrow and happiness. Sorrow because for many this had been the first time they had seen their monarchs, friends and families in many years. Happiness because the Saiya-jin, both light and dark were once again united under one rule, although it was decided that King Aegar would retain his rule of the golden Saiya-jin. Since it was lunchtime, a huge celebratory feast had been prepared into which the Saiya-jin all attacked with full gusto. The humans, royals and golden Saiya-jin ate with more class and decorum, then the dark king stood.

"Hear, hear, children of Saiya, my people and my children. I cannot express how happy I am to be among the living once again along with my mates and the offspring each of them had for me. To be granted a chance to undo all that Frieza had caused us to do while under his tyranny," the dark Saiyan no Ou spoke. "As with the time I had sent many of our weaker children away to keep them safe from enemies like Frieza and when I sent the others just before the planet had been destroyed, I had difficulty in saying good-bye. In a sense, this is 'hello-good-bye.' It's hello to a second chance at life and to live it for the better and to protect life instead of destroying it. It's good-bye because I know many of you will be remaining here and on the other planets you have settled and colonized over the years. From the home planet, we will be in contact with every one of our colonial planets through the scouter, the intergalactic web that I have just been told of, the race mind link and various other means of communication. It has been the greatest pleasure to see and reunite with all of you. To set things right with my sons and myself, to meet my grand and great-grand chimps and chibis even if they are half-breeds. Thank you all and it's great to be home! Welcome home children of Saiya!" the king held his arms open and the Saiya-jin imitated the gesture.

Prince Vegeta then stood to address the crowd. "Family, friends, parents, grandparents, sibs and offspring, long ago, a rogue prince and two of his bodyguards found that they were the only ones left of their glorious race. For years the three believed that they were the only survivors until they were sent on a purge mission that required an extra hand. The first class warrior remembered a baby had been sent off Vegeta who had never returned to the home world and mentioned that the babe was his infant brother. That warrior was given permission to locate his brother and return him to the fold. What that warrior didn't realize, was that his blood, his brother, had fallen as a child and received a head trauma that wiped out the memory of his previous existence. The infant, who was just at the age to be conditioned, was raised to be, act, look and seem like one of the natives on the planet he had been sent to destroy. When the warrior located his 'brother', a major battle erupted; the Saiyan warrior lost his life but not before he revealed the existence of two other Saiya-jin, both much stronger than he himself was. A year following that, Nappa and myself ventured to Earth and encountered that 'lost' Saiyan after we had battled his Earth friends and his own half-bred child into the ground. After watching that lost Saiyan make Swiss cheese of Nappa, I understood how he could kill his own kind. He caused me to kill my own kind when I killed Nappa but that fool had become useless to me. I knew then I had to fight the warrior but before we fought, I offered him Nappa's place as my right hand. I knew that with him, we could rule the universe and destroy Frieza. He would have none of it, so we fought, and fought and fought. We fought every day in some manner or other against what we both knew in our hearts was true. We were destined to be together as one being.

"As the years went by, we had both out grown our unions with a couple of Earth's loudest banshees commonly known as 'wives'. Thus the shrew I had shacked with and gave pleasure to had tossed me out of her dwelling and he ended up just walking out on his harpy and took his youngest son. Recently, we have discovered some eight hundred more of our children on the little mud ball known as Earth, thus, we relocated them to a little island I called 'Little Vegeta.' When we return to Earth, we shall send those children to Kale. I have a teleporter in the palace that can teleport at least thirty bodies at a time. With Kale coming back with us, we will be able to align the two planets and send more of our children home to begin new lives. Long live the Saiya-jin race, the new protectors of the universe and purveyors of life! When you all are ready, King Aegar and myself will begin the teleportation or you can take hold of her majesty and Lady Onya and they can use Instant Movement to get everyone there at once," Vegeta suggested.

This was as hard as seeing them all again. And for Kakarrot, the emotion had to be especially draining as this was his first time meeting any of his family, however, everyone assured one another that they would be in contact and awaiting the arrival of the Saiya-jin from Earth. After the large celebration feast had been disposed of, many dark haired Saiya-jin, who had lived on Planet Minerva for the past number of years, took hold of some one who had a hold onto the king. Some others had a hold of Bardock, Sunrissa and Onya-the two females had learned Instant Transmission while on Earth the other two in while in other world.

"Mother, thank you for your assistance during that Espion-5 thing, although it nearly took you away from me. When I get home, prepare for the fight of your life," Vegeta smiled as he hugged his mother then moved to bow to the king. "My king, I apologize for misjudging you all this time but I'm so glad I found out the truth. I want to make you proud of me," Vegeta kissed the royal crest of Saiya the king wore on his middle finger.

"Boy, you have always made me proud. From the time you screamed into the universe and always. Even though you were rated weaker than any of the other princes of Vegeta were, you were by far the most powerful to ever be born stronger even than I was myself. Yes, my son, you were five hundred kilis stronger than I was but I was not going to send my precious heir off planet! I knew I had no trouble producing either with Bardock or him with me. It was a rare thing for such power to be born of female and I was the proud 'Tousan. Then my mate's female delivered one just as powerful but he could not be kept on planet for fear Frieza would destroy him. It was no mere thing the two of you were sent away. Both of you had the genetic coding for the ascension to Super Saiyan and it is only members of our families that attained the goal so easily. Others had to work nearly to death. We watched from other world as you two trained and leveled up the other Saiya-jin and we could tell from which family a warrior derived. The one's who made level with relatively light training were of Bardock's show off line. Those who had to work themselves into the ground, unfortunately, came from our line. I don't know why it's so much harder for those of the royal house to reach level than those of the elite or lower classes, but I think it's because they fight more than we do. Anyway, we'll be waiting for you, Ichimi, but don't make us wait too long or we'll be down to get you all ourselves! Take care, son. I am proud of you because you are a survivor," the king hugged the prince close, then pushed him away so that the others could position themselves for departure.

With one last wave, the Earth bound Saiya-jin bade the Kale bound Saiya-jin a safe journey, and then the Earth bound turned and bade the golden Saiya-jin a friendly 'see ya later and thank you.' They took hold of the stubborn humans and their own families then both groups of Saiya-jin winked out of sight. The Earth bound Saiya-jin materialized in the middle of the common area of Little Vegeta. The Earth-bound Saiya-jin who had not gone to Minervasei blinked in amazement, then erupted into welcoming shouts and hugs. 18 took the Earth warriors, Chichi and Bulma away to her home on Master Roshi's Island and Kami house.

"Welcome back, highnesses! We heard the entire transmission, and are ready to relocate to our new home," Bruksalada, one of the Highland Saiya-jin spoke with a bow to his prince.

"And so you shall, unless some of you wish to join us in attending the Cerulean City Water Carnival with your offspring. My treat, of course," the prince smirked and his invitation was met with exuberant cheers. Vegeta then raised his hands for silence. "First, those who were with me on Minerva, go refresh yourselves, those without offspring or grown offspring who are ready to leave, follow me," the prince motioned and scores of Saiya-jin with grown offspring followed him, Kale, Collyard and Kakarrot into the palace.

Vegeta led the group, which consisted of three hundred and still growing, to the basement of the palace opposite where the gymnasium was located. The prince stopped in front of a door and entered the lock code then the group filed in. The room was void except for a screen and a control console that stood near the entrance to the room. The middle was just a huge space surrounded by a transparent cylinder.

"This is the interplanetary transport and can beam anything anywhere in the universe. My brother, Kale, and myself will set the coordinates for Planet Kale after we let them know you all are on your way. Brother," Vegeta motioned Kale to the console where the two entered the communication's code for the new home planet.

"Planet Earth calling Planet Kale. Earth calling Kale, come in Kale," Prince Kale called over the hailing line.

"Planet Kale. Friend or foe?" a voice spoke over the communicator.

"Put us on screen and find out, Pomgranata," Prince Kale suggested and the large view screen burst into life.

"Prince Kale! You know your mother and the Ou are both here! We're settling new arrivals. I had no idea so many of our people had been spared!" a large hulking Saiyan the size and resemblance of Paragus exclaimed.

"Well, brace yourself. My brother, Prince Vegeta, and I have discovered another eight hundred and more living on this little planet called Earth. We'll be sending three hundred of them as soon as we align the telaporters," Prince Kale explained.

"Roger, sir. Sending Kale codes, now," Pomgranata said and began typing codes into the console.

"Sending codes for Earth," Kale replied and the brothers began to type in the codes as well as watch the screen.

"Alignment successful. Beginning sequence," an automated voice spoke.

"All right, the first thirty of you step into the teleporter. Kale, can you handle sending them or would you like me to stay?" Vegeta asked his younger sib.

"Oh, that's right! You and K-san need to gather his children from Professor Xavier. I can handle this. It's going to be some job getting them all off this side and onto that one. I'm the one who perfected it on Kale," the younger prince smirked.

Vegeta playfully smacked his brother on back of the head as he got up to leave and allowed for Collyard to take his place. Vegeta tapped his mate on the shoulder then the two left the teleporting chamber.

"Well, love, are you ready to meet your children?" the prince asked as he trapped his mate against an outer wall and caressed the larger Saiyan's cheek.

Kakarrot embraced his mate, kissed him and nodded. "With you there, I can face anything. Thank you, hun, for letting me bring them here," Kakarrot sighed as he nuzzled his love. "C'mon, before we start something we can't finish," the large warrior remarked.

Closing his eyes, Kakarrot concentrated on Professor Xavier, then the two winked out from the palace and materialized in front of the professor.

"Oh, my God! Kakarrot, Vegeta, I didn't expect you so soon. Have a seat and I'll call your kids in," the wheelchair seated professor said then pressed a button on an intercom. "Akannia, gather the others who were with you earlier and come to my office," he spoke.

Not two minutes after the call, the door opened and in stepped the fourteen beings, which resembled Yamcha and Kakarrot. Vegeta held onto his mate as the large warrior choked on a sob.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he cried and the prince released him so that he could go embrace his children. "I didn't know, I swear, I didn't know. The place Kami sent me to deliver you all, they never told me what became of you. Forgive me," the large warrior cried as did the children and they all embraced.

"Dad! We got put of our homes, why? The momma said I hurt her baby when we were play fighting but I didn't know I was so strong," one of the youngest boys of the group cried into Kakarrot's gi.

"Oh, son, I know. C'mon, grab hold and we'll take you to a place where you can fight and beat up others just like you and they'd love it!" Kakarrot sniffed then looked to the professor. "Thank you, sir. I owe you a debt of gratitude," K-san said as he held onto his children.

"Any more come to you, send them immediately to Little Vegeta. My son, Tregeta and his mate, Goten will be remaining on Earth. They'll see that any other Saiya-jin get relocated whether here on Earth or the Saiyan new home planet. Thank you and your team for everything and if you all need help with your fight, just call the palace and my son will send the troops," Vegeta said as he stepped over to his mate and the offspring. The prince placed a hand atop Kakarrot's head then put two fingers of his other hand to his forehead and the group winked out of sight.

The group materialized once again in the common area of the palace where a huge fire was roaring and a gigantic beast was being roasted.

"Dad, Uncle Kakarrot, welcome back. We decided since we'd have more mouths to feed that we'd better hunt and have things ready. Greetings, children of Kakarrot, I am Prince Tregeta no Ouji, Little Vegeta, Prince of the Mutated Demi-Saiya-jin. Come, feast and we'll introduce you to the major half of your make up," Tregeta waved his arm towards the common and Kakarrot led his children to join Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, Cilantra, Cornelia and the ten offspring of Goten and Tregeta. The large warrior sat with all of his children, Akannia, his eldest at his right side.

"I'm proud of you, Tregeta. Initiative is a priority whether running a kingdom or a multi-billion yen corporation like Capsule Corp. At some point you will have to move into the city and learn that business from that woman, who birthed you and your sister," Vegeta spoke as he and Tregeta moved to join the others around the fire as when the elder royal couple had returned with the new offspring, the sky had darkened to reflect the encroaching nightfall .

It was evident that much of the population of Little Vegeta had been relocated to the new home planet, Kale, thus Prince Kale sat with both of his mates, Collyard and Tormatanna, who was in her sixth month of breeding. Kale had been told that his female would be required in Other World, thus he had begun to distance himself from her, however, that was the Saiyan way. Once the female of a bi-mated male was breeding, he separated himself from her and drew closer to his male mate. Kale, having found his male amour in Ceraina's second elder brother, had bonded with him during moon phase and now, they, too, were expecting. It sent a thrill through both to know that the other was carrying their seed in his body. Nonetheless, the families settled down and Kakarrot, along with Gohan, Goten and Teresahan began to acquaint Kakarrot's eldest offspring with their Saiyan heritage. The girls, although, were repulsed, yet fascinated to finally know why they could not actually relate to 'girly' things. For one, all seven girls had on casual sports wear ranging from jeans and T-shirts to sweats. They also found out why they had such disagreeable natures and craved destruction. The boys were fascinated. It explained to them why they had been drawn to all forms of violence and fighting. On the other hand, they also loved quiet and solitude, intense training and sparring and all the offspring had been placed into martial arts classes when they were chimps.

"Now, I know why I was so smart but also had this wild nature no one could seem to tame. It also explains why I was a natural bully and always beat up kids weaker than I was. So, here, we can be ourselves and no one will care? Even if we beat up the females?" the youngest son of Kakarrot's first born children, Pericule, asked.

"We might even challenge you to a fight. In fact, I think I will. C'mon, kid, gravity trainer four, 10x gravity," Teresahan challenged Pericule who suddenly shied away.

"Don't be afraid, son. Just reach inside, pull out the nature that made the Earth family send you away and don't hold back," Kakarrot soothed his son.

"I-I've never trained in a place like that. I might get squashed," the boy fretted understandably, however, the fact made Vegeta roll his eyes.

"Kakarrot, go train your children. We'll not leave this planet until they are at least level-1. I'm going fishing. Teray, Cilvi," the prince called his two daughters who jumped to follow him.

Vegeta took his girls and the newborns to the lake where he stripped as did his daughters. Vegeta and Teresahan wrapped the infants in their tails, then the three dove into the water.

"Oh, Matusan, this planet is so lush! Is it all like this?" Teray asked as they swam leisurely as they lay on their backs, chimps on their stomachs.

"No, where the witch lives it's all dirty and grimy. It's called a city and it's nasty, but it has a cool shopping mall! Maybe after the carnival tomorrow, daddy'll take us. It's not as pretty as the Plantation but it has its moments. Daddy, can I hold Roma, please?" the little princess held her arms out for the infant princess and Vegeta handed her over.

"Be careful of her head. Even though she is Saiyan, she's still an infant. When she's a month old, she'll be able to hold her head straight. Saiyan chimps develop quite rapidly during their first six months. I'm glad you've adapted to being Saiyan, my daughter, it means a lot," Vegeta smiled as he swam back to shore, climbed out and chi dried himself.

At that moment, a scream cut the darkness. "Daddy, I lost the baby! She fell out of my arms!" Cilvi shrieked as she looked through the water.

A shriek of a different kind cut into the air as the strong wail of an infant sounded from mid river just as an explosion of power rocked the ground. The three took to the air and spotted Roma being carried down river.

"She's being carried to the falls! You two get dressed and take Chardonblis back to the palace. I'll get Roma!" Vegeta ordered but his daughters were reluctant to go. "I SAID GO!" he shouted and the two vacated then the prince flew down river to the point where a large waterfall began. The prince positioned himself under where his daughter would tumble over the falls. Thus, in twenty seconds, he had a screaming female chibi, cold, wet and not very happy in such a condition, snuggled close to his chest. "Shshsh, my chibi, daddy's got you. There, there, I know that water's cold. I don't think Cilvi meant to drop you, so we won't punish her too much when we get home," Vegeta soothed as he rocked his daughter back and forth and warmed her with his chi.

As all Saiyan parents, he sang the Saiyan lullaby to soothe the little one into slumber land. When the prince heard the even breathing of his infant, he wrapped her in his bushy tail, gathered his clothes then got dressed. After he was dressed, he returned to Little Vegeta and to the sound of battle. He searched the common for his mate but could not locate him so surmised that the large Saiyan was training his elder offspring. The prince then located his daughters, who themselves were nodding. Vegeta lifted Cilvi into his arms and woke Teray who had Chardonblis, then the four of them entered the palace, dressed the chimps for bed, placed the chibis in their cribs then the two eldest daughters prepared themselves for bed.

After singing his two elder princesses to sleep, the prince left the palace and entered the largest of the gravity trainers where he punched the gravity to 600x and began his own training routine. It felt so good to get back into training and conditioning his body as both carrying and delivering a chibi was hard even on the most perfectly toned body. Vegeta was in the middle of performing an intricate spin-kick-jab-triple backflip combination when the movement came to a sudden halt. This always happened when he was performing. He knew that the two females who had stopped him previous were no longer a part of his world, so that left... Kakarrot? The prince opened his eyes and his eyes widened in surprise.

"What brings you in here? I didn't know you knew the Instant Movement plus, how can you stand in 600x gravity?" Vegeta addressed the being, which had interrupted his training.

"Learned in Other World. King Kai had located a gravity trainer that could reach 10,000x, so we trained there. I'm at level-2, y'know! Well, little brother, we haven't sparred since I came from Other World, so I thought I'd give you a try," it was Raditz who had had the temerity to interrupt the prince.

"Well, well, foolhardy as always, heh, my elder brother? Let's get it on, but what of your mate? What's he doing?" Vegeta asked Raditz.

"I think he's been here too long. He had to put his eight youngest chimps to bed then he retired like some tired femme after delivery. I don't think I could handle such a weak partner," Raditz spat.

"You weren't the tower of strength after Vegetzu, you know. It took almost two vials of Vincentian venom to restore you to full strength," the prince shot back.

"Well, what of you? You just delivered yesterday on Minerva?" Raditz countered.

"Three days ago. One day on Minerva is three days here. Minerva's a very slow turning planet although she does have a 28 hour day," the prince replied, the two had been fighting the whole time they had been talking.

Suddenly, Raditz went flying into a wall of the chamber and nearly through it as Vegeta's Pilzara tail whipped out from his lean body and slapped the large warrior in the chest, both had flipped into level-1 Super Saiyan. The prince had only been SSJ-1 when he executed the move. Vegeta powered down but retained his fighting stance as he waited for Raditz to regain himself. When the large warrior failed to get up after twenty minutes, the prince released his stance, powered down the gravitron and moved to assist his brother. The prince had no idea the tail was as strong as that, for not only did it send Raditz flying, it also cracked half his rib cage. Vegeta had to act fast as the time that Raditz had fallen and the immediate now had been extensive, the prince knew he had very little time to save his first male love. Vegeta took off his gloves and searched his hair for a senzu bean and sighed in relief when he located one. Lifting Raditz's head to his lap, Vegeta dropped the bean into is mouth and worked his slackened jaw to crush the pit then he aided the bean down the big warrior's throat.

Five minutes later, Raditz began to regain consciousness as his wounds had healed. His head still rested on the prince's lap. Slowly turning his head, Raditz focused on his younger brother's handsome face.

"Chibi?" the larger warrior croaked.

"It is. I'm sorry, Raditz, I had no idea my tail was so powerful!" the prince shook his head as his tail rested on Raditz's chest and forearm.

"You're too soft, baka. This tail, only Vegetanna, your mother, Kakarrot's mother and Ceraina before she passed had tails of this caliber, how did you, Kakarrot, Outusan, and the king acquire the appendage?" Raditz remarked as he moved to finger his brother's tail.

Vegeta saw his movement and quickly snatched the appendage out of reach and jumped up to a standing position as well. "How dare you! Kakarrot is the only one, in addition to myself, to touch my tail! Nobody touches my tail, you understand me? You know how much more sensitive my tail's always been compared to yours and Nappa's. I think we've sparred enough, go to you to your own mate, we'll have a busy day tomorrow. That carnival is one of the universe's most waited for events," Vegeta ordered as he both turned his back on his brother and wrapped his tail about his being.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta, I won't overstep my limits. Good-night," the large warrior bade and left the gravity chamber.

Vegeta heaved a sigh. There'd be no returning to what he was doing, so, after powering down the trainaer, he, too, left the gravity room and headed for the palace.

"Hey, love, wait up?" a familiar voice called.

The sound of that voice sent Vegeta's heart slamming into his chest and his blood racing through his veins. He could drown in that voice along with the ebony eyes, the honey sweet breath, the intoxicating warmth of silk encased steel wrapped around his lithe form. Slowly the prince turned and watched as his own mate made his way towards him. The prince could not restrain himself and wrapped himself around Kakarrot when the large warrior was inches from him. Closing his eyes, the prince inhaled deeply of his mate's sweaty musky scent. Vegeta shivered but not from the desert cold. Feeling his small mate tremble, Kakarrot enfolded his love in his tail as well as his arms, lowered his head until his nose was buried in the prince's soft spiked hair.

"MMM, you smell delicious, like melted chocolate and cinnamon. Thank you again for letting me bring the kids here," Kakarrot's voice was a whisper.

"They couldn't have gone anywhere else. Eventually they would have found their way here through Gohan or Goten. I could hold you forever. K-san, love, never let me go, no matter what. Stay with me forever," Vegeta's voice was near pleading but at the same time it held the quality of a whisper.

"Now, that I've got you and have won your arrogant royal heart, never. I love you. I always have since our first battle. You know your change came right after that but you never admitted it. I'm glad you allowed me to show you yourself and you finally saw what I had always seen. Your heart was never a frozen lump or a stone but was locked away behind a wall of icy stone to protect it. I knew you had those feelings all along, they just needed to be brought out. Nature and Cilvi's birth did the rest," Kakarrot spoke as he moved his head and began to run his tongue over the top ridge of Vegeta's ear.

"No, not Cilvi's birth. Teray's birth but I couldn't show it. Those feelings were for you alone, as was Teray, our daughter. Why do you think I never brought the three of them to Earth and why I was always away from Earth. There were times Emanu had no assignments for me but we arranged that he would call me after he had received a signal from me that I was at my limit and needed a distraction. That's when I'd take off to Minerva and spend time with my first three Saiyan children born from males. It pissed the termagant off to no end! When she said she had read my journal, she also read about my affair with Raina but what she never read about was my entire affair with you," the prince smirked up into his mate's smiling face. "Wanna go read my journal?" he asked and, without hesitation, Kakarrot teleported them to the prince's chamber.

Vegeta suggested that they clean up before hitting the sheets and his mate agreed and Vegeta sent his love in first, however, it having been several hours since the other half of his appetite had been satiated, he wondered if his mate would mind company. Slowly, the prince eased into the shower chamber, which itself was the size of a large walk in closet and moved to the door. Suddenly, the door burst open of it's own and the prince jumped back startled.

"Kk, don't do that! How did you figure...?"

"I wanted you in here as well, love. C'mon, you wash my back, I'll wash yours?" the large warrior smirked and waved his large bushy tail in come-hither manner. Vegeta was powerless to resist.

The second the prince reached the shower door, Kakarrot's bushy Pilzara tail shot out, wrapped the prince in its fold and pulled the smaller being into the stall. Once the door had closed, Kakarrot pulled his love into a strong embrace, lowered his head and claimed the prince's heart-shaped lips. Involuntarily, the prince gasped and opened his mouth, thus Kakarrot plunged into the heated cinnaspice depth of his mate's oral cavity. Vegeta placed his hands on his mate's broad shoulders, placed his feet on either side of Kakarrot's body to straddle him and began to caress the larger male with his tail.

"Eager, aren't we, Oujimi?" Kakarrot purred as he lifted his mate and positioned him over his large shaft of heated flesh, then impaled his love onto it with relative ease since he had aimed for Vegeta's larger more pliant male opening and not the smaller one.

Vegeta cried in ecstasy as his large mate's tail entered the other opening sending total mind-blowing haze through his being and white spots of pleasure to dance across his line of vision. While the large warrior worked on evoking pleasure from the smaller being, Kakarrot began to slowly lower the two of them to the floor of the stall. There was no worry about losing the hot water as the water system in the palace was fed by an underground hot spring as for the Saiya-jin, the water had to be as hot as molten lava to be even considered warm! Nonetheless, Kakarrot continued his erotic onslaught as he slowed his movements to that of a snail moving through frozen molasses and it drove the prince insane with want, need and release. Yes, even though the movements were slower, Vegeta erupted like a geyser. Nonetheless, when the prince's body tightened in release, it caused Kakarrot to respond in kind and the two rode the wave of heightened pleasure to its descent, both bodies bursting into SSJ-P as the juices and electricity flowed between and outward.

Spent, the two strong Saiya-jin had to support one another to complete their shower. Kakarrot turned the shower off but kept hold of his near sleeping mate. The larger warrior chi dried the two of them off, lifted his prince in his arms and carried him to bed. Kakarrot lay his love down then moved to locate a set of sleepwear for his royal prize. The large warrior located a set of dark gray sweat pants and matching top, which he dressed his love in, then found a similar pair of his own in a larger size.

"I don't remember putting a pair in here," K-san remarked as he slipped into the sweats then into bed beside his love, who snuggled up to his side. Kakarrot enfolded the prince in his arms and held Vegeta tightly.

"I put those in here for you sometime ago. K-san, I always had us in mind, way before the females entered in. That day you showed up with Goten and announced that you had left the shrew, I had to bite myself from happily screaming. You remember what we did after Goten fell asleep?" the prince's voice held a hint of mischief to it as he closed his eyes and sent a memory to his mate.

Kakarrot gasped, as a vision he didn't think the prince would remember flooded into his mind. "I-I didn't think you remembered this one! I didn't see it during the bond," the larger of the two shook his head as he focused on the image.

In the image, Kakarrot witnessed himself in a shower after he had just walked out on Chichi and Vegeta had just returned from Minervasei after three months away. Kakarrot remembered showing up to Vegeta's new home in a bedraggled and half-dead state with Goten , who looked just as beat-up and haggard. As he showered, he felt a whisper of a second presence with him but he dismissed it as his tired and jangled nerves. Yes, the mighty Kakarrot, defender of the weak, allied to good and nightmare to evil, was literally at his last nerved ending. With the Majin Buu incident long behind them, his being dead, his gone off training while Vegeta worked, he couldn't return to the idyllic existence he had once had. Chichi had begun to fuss and scold him more. His sons barely knew him, although it was a great time to get to know Goten. He and Chichi had had a near knock down/drag out when he just walked away to let her rant so that he would not seriously injure her. He took Goten and suggested the two of them go to the city to see Trunks and Vegeta and the twelve-year old was excited.

Renovations on the old mansion the prince had purchased had been completed before he had left to go on a destruction mission and it was located not far from the kids' schools, thus, Kakarrot had no trouble in locating it. He knew the prince was surprised to see the two but he would not show it. He had an image to protect, however, he let the two Sons in and told Goten that Trunks was in his room studying along with a few friends from school. This was a few years before Cilvanti screamed into the universe. Nonetheless, during his shower, Kakarrot could not dismiss the sense of a second presence and jumped out of his skin when he felt something warm and wet against his back.

"Hey, easy, big boy, it's just your host. I thought I'd give you an extra hand since I was in need of a wash myself," a light deep voice sounded and Kakarrot turned and met twin pools of black water sparkling at him.

"V-Vegeta? I-I-Oh, thank you," was all Kakarrot had been able to mutter then he hugged the prince. "I didn't think you'd let me touch you like this again," the large warrior whispered into the prince's ear.

"When I saw you tonight, I had to image ten ton weights about me so that I wouldn't run and grab you in front of the boy. You understand that anything we do has to be kept on the down low*. We can't acknowledge one another if any one else is present and that's gonna be hard enough. C'mon, let's finish in here. I've got something I want to share with you," Vegeta had said and the two commenced with the shower amid kissing and touching.

After the shower, they had stepped from the stall, used their chi to dry off, then went to their rooms to dress. Vegeta left his room ahead of his guest, so after he had donned a pair of loose pajama pants and a long T-shirt, he made his way to another room in the house that housed many musical instruments and various games of mind and skill. Picking up a stringed instrument, Vegeta began to play.

Kakarrot exited his room and his sensitive hearing picked up on a most melodic sound. It was as if an angel had descended to bless Earth with its music. He had followed the sound to its place of origin. He nearly fainted when his eyes beheld the prince, rapture and peace on his stern, hard face, as the lean fingers of his left hand encircled the neck of a stringed instrument and his right hand held some sort of stick. The large warrior made no sound until the music had been completed, then he clapped softly so as not to startle the private prince. Vegeta turned at the sound and nodded.

"I-didn't know you knew how to play musical instruments?" the larger Saiyan stammered.

"Training's not the only thing I do when I'm alone. There's a lot you don't know about our race or me. Your friends would die if they knew and that woman... I don't even wanna go there!" Vegeta said slowly, a pained look crossing his face for a brief moment.

"Still having problems with her, huh? Me too. I don't seem to fit in this life anymore, Vegeta. Gohan's all grown now and married. Krillin, 18 and Marron have their lives, Yamcha's trying to get back with Bulma since... I've never really been around for Chichi, except during the early years of our marriage and Gohan's first four years in existence. Then came Raditz, we fought, Piccolo killed the both of us, I was dead for a year. When I returned, I fought you, got severely injured, was hospitalized for a year recovering until Korin gave me some senzu beans. After my strength returned, I was off to Namek then later Yardrat for over a year and a half. When I returned from that adventure, Mirai Trunks was on Earth with the warning about the androids, the three years training-"

"Ah, two year and a half. Six months of that time... Well, you know," Vegeta blushed at what he couldn't say but a small smile played on Kakarrot's full lips.

"OK, two and a half years of training to fight those things, six months spent with you, the fight with Cell, my sacrifice. I didn't know I had left Chichi with a child because I was too caught up in the Other World Tournament. Seven years and do you know who I thought about getting back to during all that time?"

"You know I hate riddles and you left two children behind," Vegeta replied slowly, his eyes down cast, his back to the other Saiyan so as to hide the tear that sneaked from his onyx eye.

"Two children? King Kai told me that I would regret my decision to remain in Other World and he showed me you. He opened a window to the outer world and I saw you in a huge room and you were holding something in your arms and... Singing! I still remember when you sang for me during that time we spent together. So, the bundle I saw in your arms...? I didn't know that you could have children. I'm sorry, if anything, I should have come back to you and I should have taken you up on that offer you made to me in the beginning and taken Nappa's place at your side."

"The other child you left. I conceived her. After your sacrifice and Mirai Trunks returned to his time, I left this planet to have our baby. Kakarrot, I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life, well, next to my mother, sister and you. Not even the harpy with blue hair compares in exquisiteness to our baby girl. Oh, you've got to meet her someday; she looks just like you! You know that offer to take Nappa's place is still open. Let's face it, we're more trouble to those Earth females and they could never please us. We may as well make a go of it. They'll never understand us and when the boys grow up they'll need a guide. Join me, Kakarrot, and together we can start our own families and bring the Saiyan race back to existence and we can rule the universe!" the prince smirked as he set his instrument down.

Kakarrot had moved to an ornately carved chessboard and looked it over, noted that the pieces had been moved as if a game were in progress. Lifting the largest piece, Kakarrot repositioned it and said, 'Checkmate.' Vegeta nearly passed out when he saw what had transpired. Slowly, he made his way over to the game board to look over the setting.

"I-I can't believe that! I sat over that board half the day and couldn't win! How? How did you do it?" Vegeta screamed in confusion and shock.

Kakarrot shrugged. "I saw an opening," he replied with a shrug.

"You, of all creatures can't know how to play such an intricate game as this! It takes genius, cunning, skill and intelligence-

"All of which I have, Vegeta!" the larger Saiyan shot back.

"Y-you play?" the prince asked, his tone skeptical at best as he eyed his houseguest.

"You wouldn't believe me if I said 'yes,' but I can. Grandpa... Um, Old man Gohan taught me as a way to sharpen my concentration and focus. I used to carry his board with me and play whenever the early searches for the Dragon Balls ran dry. I loved playing Bulma. Her ego's bigger than yours is but I always beat her. She was livid and nearly wrecked my board. I just managed to save it from a fireplace," Kakarrot cringed at the memory.

"Sit. We'll play!" the prince said and took a seat behind the ivory pieces as Kakarrot sat behind the ebony. After resetting the board, the two began to play.

And play and play and play, neither one winning over the other, finding that they seemed to anticipate one another's move, which made the games both fascinating and exasperating at the same moment. Following that episode, the rest of the Z-sensi had tracked down Kakarrot and descended on Castle Vegeta like a plague, which threw the smaller Saiyan into a tizzy. That resulted in a lengthy separation from the larger warrior until the palace had been relocated to the desert and that Christmas after Cilvanti had turned 1 Earth year of age.

Returning to the present, the two looked at one another with mischievous eyes. "Race ya to the board!" Kakarrot scrambled off the bed but the prince didn't budge. Feeling his mate hang back, the large Saiyan turned to him and noted his face held a worried frown. Sensually sliding onto the bed, the large Saiyan slinked up to nip at his mate. Nuzzling the prince's neck, Kakarrot ran his tongue along the bite mark the prince carried to show he belonged to the large warrior. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Vegeta snapped from the trance he had been in. "Huh? Oh, honey, I-I'm sorry. I need to go check on Roma," the prince pushed lightly against the broad shouldered Saiyan who sat back and looked his koi in the eye.

"My baby, what happened to her?" Kakarrot's mouth hung open.

"Cilvi lost hold on her and dropped her in the river. Romy's chi exploded from her body when she shrieked at hitting that cold water. I just want to see if she's all right," Vegeta move to get up and his mate assisted him.

The two 'Tousans made their way to the nursery and a chill ran the length of their spines. "ROMA!" they screamed and burst into the room. Kakarrot grabbed the infant, who was cold and gray but breathing shallowly.

"Vegeta, she's dead! My daughter's dead because of yours!" the large Saiyan cried as he held the infant.

"She's not dead, love. I'll be right back!" the prince winked out of the nursery and reappeared in the medical room. "Aquachest, I need some venom, now!" Vegeta snapped and the medic responded.

"How much!" Aquachest asked but the prince took both vial and syringe then phased back to the nursery.

Catching sight of his mate and the needle, Kakarrot shielded the infant. "A needle!? You are not gonna stick that into my baby, no way, no how!"

"If I don't, she will die and we don't want that, do we, love? Turn your head," Vegeta instructed as he readied the syringe with a dosage he himself had been given as a small chimp.

Vegeta lifted his daughter's tiny arm and injected the venom into her system. In less time than it would take to boil water at high flame, Roma drew a breath and whimpered in preparation to scream but the prince knelt beside her Outusan and fingered her tiny Femzoro tail to calm her back to sleep. Kakarrot looked down at the bundle in his arms then over to his mate and a smile graced his lips. A tear escaped Kakarrot's eyes when he felt his daughter had warmed up, her skin tone had returned to a golden bronze color, her breathing strong and even and her chi gaining strength. Vegeta got up, went over to the other crib and lifted Chardonblis from his rest.

"C'mon, Matu, let's take our chibis to bed. We'll play chess tomorrow, after the carnival," Vegeta encircled his mate with his tail and vice versa as the two returned to the prince's chamber, placed the infants between them, crawled under the bed covers themselves, drew as close as they could and clasped hands over the chibis.

"I love you, V-san, and I'm sorry," Kakarrot sighed as his tail slid around his mate's pajama clad leg.

"It's all right, chibi mi. She's fine and she'll be all right. I love you, too, K-san. Sleep, we have a busy day ahead of us," Vegeta whispered as his own tail slid up his mate's leg then the two entwined their tails and drifted off to sleep.

The sounds of battle and sparring ensued from the numerous gravity chambers and the gymnasium itself as the Saiya-jin of Little Vegeta undertook the training of Lord Kakarrot's fourteen elder half-bred offspring.


	36. THE CCWC REVISITED

WARNING: A/U, TWT, GENDER CROSSING, SAP, FLUFF, CROSS-OVER WITH YU YU HAKUSHO, MORE YAOI PAIRINGS AND MPEG! MAJOR OOC!

CHAPTER XXXVI THE CCWC REVISITED

Kakarrot awoke to find his prince up and walking with Roma and feeding her. The little princess had become quite restless even after a second injection of venom. The two mighty Saiya-jin had been awakened by the painful wails of their near twin offspring. Chardonblis had picked upon his elder sister's distress and screamed, which startled the two powerhouses. Vegeta took Roma and had given her a tiny injection to stabilize her and Kakarrot held Chardonblis, both walked and stroked the infants' tails to calm them down. The pair had just gotten the smaller pair quieted when a bright light appeared. After the glow died a huge pink being with white hair stood by the entry door.

"Kobito, what brings you here?" the prince asked, trying to hide his nervousness, as the appearance of Kaioshin's right hand could not be good news.

"My master said you needed help with the chibi. I will restore her energy and heal her," Kobito nodded, stretched forth his hand over Roma and a golden glow emitted from his palm.

Vegeta clenched his teeth. Why hadn't he thought to do that? He could have healed his own child but was grateful Shin had intervened as the Supreme Kai was beginning to develop an interest in their little quadrant of the universe. 'So nice of him to finally become aware of this little mud ball after it's been spared from a being he could not defeat himself. Leave it to mortals to show immortals how to do their own jobs,' the prince snickered to himself as he watched the glow from Kobito's hand decrease in strength.

"Complete. Shin says he will keep a closer eye on his new comrades as well as the rest of the universe. Whenever you need assistance, one of us will be a thought away, not that I understand why but I think he's a little soft on Kakarrot and Gohan," Kobito said, his voice hard.

"Then it's a good thing they are both fairly and fully bonded and will kill over their mates. Tell Shin 'thank you,' and if we really desire his nose in our affairs, we will invite him," Vegeta said in a dismissive tone but his eyes did not reflect the edge his voice had. The prince's eyes were those of a parent who had nearly lost a child and was given back that miracle to fulfill its destiny.

Kobito bade the two mighty Saiya-jin good-bye then phased from the room. The two Saiya-jin looked and found the infants sound asleep, thus left the prince's chamber and returned them to their cribs.

"Well, love, what d'ya wanna do, now?" Kakarrot asked as they walked tail to tail down the long hallway where the royal sleeping quarters were located.

Vegeta spun closer to his mate and pressed himself into the taller Saiyan as he entwined his arms about the neck of the larger one. Breathing deeply the scent of melted chocolate and honey that seemed a permanent part of his large mate, the prince arched up and Kakarrot knew what he wanted. Without delay, Kakarrot's head descended, his lips took hold of Vegeta's and the two lost themselves in deep mid-blowing, soul-stirring kisses, their fingers tangled in one another's long cascading ebony waterfall known as hair.

"I-I seem to recall... s-someone... w-wanting to race me to a chess board. If he has the desire to... Winner gets dominant," Vegeta panted and lightly pushed against his mate who reluctantly turned the enticing vision of his scantily clad lover away from his strong hold, straightened then the two took off at a blinding rate to the game/music room.

The two had been playing for four hours when Kakarrot's internal alarm sounded and disturbed his concentration. "Go get something to eat while I make my move," Vegeta suggested and his opponent did so.

Five minutes later, Kakarrot returned to the game room with an armload of food to find his prince/mate with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Game over, mi amour. Checkmate, I've won," the prince purred as he slowly got up from the board and glided over to his mate. "Let's take this snack to our room and make real good use of it," Vegeta smiled and took a portion of the food Kakarrot had.

The game had actually ended in a draw but Vegeta always knew how to say things in just a certain order as to either bluff or be cunning and devious if he wanted something and he wanted to be dominant. Nonetheless, the two carried the food back to Vegeta's room and laid it on a wide table in the sitting room.

"Remember that night we finally bonded and it all began right here. I made us some pasta?" Vegeta took a tub of sour cream and chives and began to open it.

"That was the night just before Ceraina came back. Man, did we have fun at the cottage that night. You were an animal! You acted like you had never had it before," Kakarrot smiled as he opened a jar of chocolate sauce.

Vegeta flushed and turned his head to hide the deep red tint to his cheeks. "I-I hadn't, not like that anyway, and only since becoming involved with you. Sure Raditz and I had been intimates but he controlled that as I was too young to know about the ways of such things. I was forced to be submissive when I was the slave of that Ice-jin. I took the dominant role with the woman because that's how it was on the home planet, but with you! I still get tremors when I think about it! When I saw it during the bond... I exploded outside of you," Vegeta's voice was a ghost of a whisper.

"You, too? I was done for. I'm surprised we did manage to go again after that!" the large warrior exclaimed then encircled his mate's forefinger with his lips as Vegeta had dipped the digit in both the sour cream and the chocolate sauce.

"I had never experienced the total give and take, not one over the other but solid equals, sharing themselves. I'm sorry for all those wasted years between us. I never knew I could be so in control yet so willing to bend with just a whisper from you, but then that had always been thus. It was so hard trying to fit in. Trying to be something I was not. I could not be an underling, never gave in to an enemy, never broke... Until you! I never understood why you were so adamant about being an Earthling, even to deny your true heritage to my face! Do you know what it felt like to have the last full blood, at the time, deny me as his prince? Yes, I know I had my sons at the time but we were the last adults that I knew of. Your brother was dead and I only had screwball as a companion. I'm glad I never bore for him. I'd kill it just to be merciful. When I saw you go against that baka and tear him to shreds, I saw the fire of our entire race embodied in you. I killed Nappa so that I could have you and I wanted you. I would have killed for you, but you said no. That one little word tore my entire foundation from under me. With one little word, you toppled the tiny tyrant of the universe and turned him into a quivering, sniveling brat who wanted to run home to his mommy and cry for two weeks," the prince sniffed at an errant tear that did escape. Shaking his head, the prince dug his finger into the sour cream and chocolate, brought the digit to his mouth.

Unable to resist the sight, Kakarrot leaned in to lap at the dripping chocolate then tenderly kissed his mate. "I'm sorry, my prince. Forgive me? It's taken living with you over the last four years on a continual basis, being around you, seeing you live as a wild, untamable force. Allowing me to come and go, pushing me away at certain times... I'm glad you did because I would not have been able to control myself. That's when you had the sweetest scent pouring off you!"

Vegeta forgot his upset at remembering the early days and looked at his mate with an open mouth. "I couldn't be around you those times because your scent would drive me totally berserk, like now! But I can't be in heat; we go in heat about once every ten years, unless, because we're breeding males, our cycle is different. Oh, what the hell, I'm muttering on about nothing anyway. Lay down and I'll feed you," Vegeta's voice reclaimed its playful purr.

Kakarrot did so and the prince took all the food stuffs, spread them around his love and commenced to feeding the large warrior and dining from him as well. The final cap was when Vegeta scooped a large amount of sour cream in his right hand and spread it over his mate's large chest. He then took the open jar of chocolate then opened a jar of honey and poured the two on top of the sour cream, and began to lap at the mixture with his small velvety tongue. Kakarrot writhed in excruciating pleasured pain as his engorged shaft was taken into his mate's small mouth. Vegeta had slathered the mixture onto his mate's love tool and after a torturous tongue bath to clean Kakarrot's chest, the prince concentrated on his mate's pleasure zone. Kakarrot could not hold back and shot deep into his mate's throat. Although he had given little thought to his own pleasure, the mix of chocolate, sour cream and honey along with K-san's natural cinnaspice flavored juice caused the prince himself to erupt into the deep dark blue shag carpet in the sitting room.

"Oh, good God, Vegeta, that that was incredible! I can't see anything but fireworks!" Kakarrot moaned as he tried to clear his swirling vision.

"I'm glad you liked it, koi. Come, love, we must ready ourselves for this carnival. Let's go wash and you can take me in the shower like before," the prince smirked.

"Aww, I can't lap chocolate-sour-honey-cream off of you?" the large Saiyan pouted as his mate got to his feet.

"Grab the sour cream and honey," Vegeta smirked as he took the jar of chocolate and headed into his bedchamber and the wash.

Following their wash, the two separated in order to dress as Vegeta wanted his attire to be a surprise and, after much kissing, hugging and tail pulling, Kakarrot departed, only to be rewarded fifteen minutes later when his mate joined the entire large half-ling family and the others for breakfast. Both Raditz and Kakarrot noted their brother straight off and gasped on what they had just put in their mouths.

"Good-

" God!" the brothers gasped simultaneously. "God, Vegeta, you ah... Um... You're not wearing that are you?" Raditz gaped, his mouth dry from the vision his little brother presented.

Kakarrot had been rendered completely speechless and had lost his ability to form an intelligible sentence and could only utter words in another language, which took the prince by surprise.

"When did you learn Itanese, K-san, I never taught it you?!" Vegeta (Velmora) shook his (her) head of deep mahogany copper that held the glow of burnished copper as the sun's rays fell against the long locks.

"Must be the part of you in me, love. God, you look delicious," the second largest Saiyan smirked as he embraced his mate. "You look beautiful and smell like berry rose cynths!" Kakarrot inhaled Vegeta's scent deeply into his nasal passage. "You're gorgeous, y'know that?" K-san remarked in a whisper, as he knew his love embarrassed easily at such comments then nuzzled the prince's neck and gave a lick to the mark that was evident of 'ownership'.

"You don't look so bad yourself, koi. C'mon, I seem to have noticed quite a number of youngsters with your other offspring. I take it that while we were fussing over our chibi, they rounded up their brood. I know they'll want to meet their gran pere and get to know him," the Ouji (o) nodded, pushed the excited larger Saiyan away then playfully slapped him with his (her) bushy tail. Taking his mate's hand, Vegeta moved to the dining area.

The prince had adorned a one-piece spandex short sleeved/short pant-bodysuit of royal blue, the same color as his usual training spandex. Over that outfit, he wore a two piece short set, the print of which was various shades of blue mixed with black to give the outfit a camouflage motif. This made him the mouth-watering vision that had nearly caused the hearts of his brother and mate to cease functioning. However, the eyes of the other Saiya-jin gathered had bulged at the sight of the walking piece of art the prince presented. Vegeta had strapped on a pair of black and light blue flat Gladiator styled sandals and had a pair of cat's eye framed sunglasses tucked into the pocket of his shirt. Any other time, it would have been an argument of universal war proportions to get the prince into clothing as revealing as what he had on. He reasoned that since this was a special occasion and nearing his end time on this out of the way mud ball, he thought he'd leave with a bang. It would be more like an explosion once he made his appearance in public if the reaction he caused in the little kingdom was any indication.

Nonetheless, as the prince had noted, his mate hadn't looked so bad himself. In fact, Kakarrot looked just as enticing in the navy blue pocket T-shirt that molded to every muscle of his large broad chest and the loose fitting orange runner's shorts that made his long muscled legs appear longer. Underneath the shorts and shirt, Vegeta caught sight of the top ridge of a short blue body suit as well as a few teasing chest hairs that managed to peep through to tease the over sensitive demi-monarch. Unlike the prince, who, for the first time on Earth, had ever donned a pair of sandals to wear in public, Kakarrot had tied on a pair of blue striped white Nike walking shoes and white sport socks. Although his dress was casual and he rested in his easy going air, Kakarrot still lit the fire of desire in the pit of the Ouji's stomach.

Both Saiya-jin let their tail length hair swing freely but the prince had taken extra care on his so that it gleamed like burnished copper in the sun. Kakarrot had not been so careful even though he now had a private valet to assist him in his grooming; thus, Kakarrot's spikes were knotted and tangled in some places. Well, what did the prince expect, humans didn't groom the way Saiya-jin did, so he'd have to make his mate presentable. As the prince moved through the crowd with his mate, the demi-Saiya-jin, who had just arrived, were completely shocked at what they witnessed. Kakarrot's elder children had just begun to accept the idea that they had a male parent who could give birth, they were not prepared to witness said parent exchanging a deep ground-moving kiss with the prince!

"That is so... I had no idea dad was like that! I-I mean, I'm still getting over the idea that he was the one who birthed us!" Areena, Kakarrot's third eldest daughter, grimaced as she tried to shield the eyes of her four small children from the sight of their grandfather and another male.

Teresahan, Cilvanti and several other full blood Saiyan females had been sitting beside Kakarrot's seven eldest when Areena made the comment and the elder of the pure-bred sisters put her hand on her sib's shoulder. The other six female sibs were present and echoed Areena's displeasure. "For you, I understand how strange it is to find out you were male born. For me, it was amazing! Matu would tell me about my provider daddy as he took care of me. If you had had a chance to be raised by your Saiyan parent, it wouldn't bother you. My brothers are both male- born. It is an honor among our people, the Saiya-jin, to be a female born of male. We are also among the strongest to ever be born and have the higher percentage rate of reaching Femzoro and can achieve Super Saiyan easier than most without life draining training. Have you trained with Outusan, yet?" Teray asked her seven female sibs, who shook their heads.

"Is he very rough? I mean-?" Serena, sister number four, fretted.

"Outusan is one of the strongest warriors to ever grace the universe but he does hold back and he will as will Gohan and Goten. My Matusan is not so gentle, but then he's not supposed to be, he's our prince and the epitome of our entire race! Until recently, Matusan told me the race was ruthless and had been enslaved by a thing called Frieza who used our race to murder and purge planets for him. That beast had taken my prince as his personal slave, destroyed the home planet and turned my Matusan inside out. But I am rambling. You'll get used to seeing same gender relations, although, the other way is also practiced. Matusan says there weren't a lot of females on his former home planet, so the men were altered to accept the place and function of the femme," Teray attempted to allay her sisters' concerns about training and seeing two males in intimate situations.

"My daddy's stronger than Kakarrot will ever be!" Cilvanti piped up as she gnawed on a dinosaur bone, fruit, fried leaves and rice.

The other girls shook their heads. Their newfound family was very strange but very loveable and non-blaming, at least at the moment. Little Vegeta was a different sight by day as Kakarrot's elder children had arrived near darkness and could not see the sights the little paradise offered. As the fourteen new arrivals, who had gone to retrieve their own children sat, they looked around and noted how peaceful the surroundings were and how lush and tropical. By day, the others could now see things on their new family they could not when they arrived and they all noted that the majority of the populace sported fuzzy brown, tan or black belts around their waists, all had spiked hair in some array, angular eyes and pointed ears. It was also not hard to miss how physically attractive the race was and how desirable certain members were over others and of special attraction was his royal highness and the air of arrogance and pride that engulfed him. Shaking off the amazement at such a fine specimen, conversation resumed.

"So, what're these belt you all seem to wear around your waists?" Serena asked as she fed her new born baby son. Kakarrot's elder children each had four children a piece of various ages, the youngest being a month old. However, Serena had nine children but could only locate four of them because they had all been sent to different foster homes. The residents of the posh neighborhood she and her family lived in had declared her an unfit mother. Her husband was a rock musician who had gone on tour. Not soon after he left did her nightmare begin, her house was broken into, her children snatched and placed in 'protective custody,' and herself thrown into jail, labeled unfit.

"What, our tails? You never had tails? They're really great! You can hang from a tree, lift things, use it for balance, in battle and as an extra hand," Cilvi explained to all the others gathered and uncurled her own tail from her waist. "It's so soft and very sensitive. Watch any of the couples and see how they use their tails," the younger princess continued.

"Why is Outusan with the prince? Couldn't he have one of the females?" Areena asked, shivering slightly at the sight and thought of her dad making it with another of his gender.

"We need to re-educate you all. We are Saiya-jin and we come from another planet, not Earth. Vegeta is the prince; Kakarrot is his chosen mate. Both had females for a time here on Earth but after some time those relations ran aground. Then the two had Saiyan females but Kakarrot's had made a betrothal with one our race is at odds with and Vegeta's female just transcended this existence. The prince and Kakarrot had been mated when all this happened. Our race is not hung up on gender, as the inhabitants of this planet seem to be, so same gender pairings don't phase us. It's more common between males than females as it's easier for them to bond to one another, like magnets and it's a much stronger bond than any that exists. If true love ever existed, it exists in the male Saiyan bond. Once bonded soul to soul and mind to mind, there is nothing the two won't do for one another," it was Tormatanna, Kale's mate who explained about their race.

"That is so weird. So, do you have a mate, Tormatanna?" Akannia asked and the female Saiyan nodded then pointed to a young Saiyan who sat with the prince, Kakarrot and another Saiyan male.

"See the young Saiyan who looks like the prince, that's Prince Kale, Prince Vegeta's little brother and his bond mate, Collyard and Collyard's twelve children. I'm breeding, so Kale will stay away from me until I deliver but being that he is an open male and capable of breeding, he and I won't be making it as often as if he had not met his male amour," Tormatanna remarked.

"And you're ok with a that?" Tonianne, sister five, looked at the Saiyan female as if she had just came to earth.

"Well, yeah. I've provided Prince Kale with five offspring; this one is number six. All the babes will be returning to Kale with the others. Cilantra, Cornelia and myself will remain here until our time comes to deliver. Are we jealous that our males seek out one another? No, because that is the way of our race. In the old days there were very few females, so the males had to be altered to take on the female duties. I know how overwhelming this all is, but in time and with us for the next six months, you'll come to understand it. Now, I sense my brother-in-law will want to depart soon, so ready your chimps after we're finished here," the elder female Saiyan smiled and the girls resumed feeding and chatting.

On the other side of the common, where the males had gathered, Vegeta had been sitting between his mate's crossed legs with Raditz and Tormataeo beside Kakarrot and Kale and Collyard on the opposite side of Raditz. Kakarrot's seven elder sons had gone to retrieve their children from Professor Xavier's where they had taken them when they themselves had fled to safety. Kakarrot's fourteen children, it was found, had grown up in fairly unpleasant circumstances and had been treated unfairly for the most part. Some had been on the verge of starvation had it not been for someone informing them about the professor's place for persons with special powers. They had all been amazed at how much food they were allowed to eat and not get punished because they took so much and ate with gusto with their hands and made a general mess. Vegeta, who had long since given up on reforming certain Saiya-jin and their slovenly dining habits, had turned a blind eye to the mess. Well, at least they were out of doors so clean up would not be a problem, not that there would be much left to clear away in the first place, the way this horde was consuming. The prince shook his head, 'Locusts have nothing over a pack of hungry Saiya-jin,' he thought to himself as he continued dining.

"So dad, what about that bushy thing around your waist?" Trevon, Kakarrot's third, son asked as he admired his Outusan and the prince's tails.

"These? These are our tails! They're different because we're at a different level of power than everyone else. My mate and I are both-"

"Kakarrot, no, they're not ready! We must restore their tails then we'll tell them. Now, I suggest we finish up here, ready the chimps and chibis elder than three months of age then we'll get started even though the carnival doesn't open for awhile," Vegeta told those gathered then he rose from his seat to address the crowd in general. "All breeding females will remain here with the newborns and chibis up to three months. Those of you who wish not to attend, remain where you are. Those of you who wish to accompany us to the Water Carnival, I suggest you get yourselves along, ready your chimps and chibis of age and yourselves. I will allot two hours for the task to be completed. Anyone not present at eight hundred hours will be left behind. Carry on," Vegeta nodded then headed for the palace.

Kakarrot then followed the prince, his two brothers, their mates and offspring, followed behind the second largest Saiyan and they all headed to the palace. Tregeta, Goten, and their eight walking offspring joined the line as did Kakarrot's fourteen children and fifty-six grand children. Gohan and Piccolo brought up the rear along with Teresahan and Cilvi. From behind the royal couple, a body ran towards the pair, however...

"AHHH! Put me down! I wasn't gonna hurt him!" a voice laced with struggle sounded from behind.

Vegeta and Kakarrot stopped and immediately Kakarrot put his tail around his mate and stood in front of him, a growl emitted from the big warrior.

"He's mine! You try that again and I'll bitch slap you so hard it'll send you to planet Reesus-3!" Kakarrot snarled.

The prince looked up at his mate with confusion in his eyes but then his nose gave him the answer he was about to request from his mate. The prince looked and found that Raditz had Kakarrot's first son, Jahrid (he'd been raised in India) by the scruff of his neck and held him off the ground. The scent from the boy told the royal couple the boy had entered his season.

Tossing his long copper mahogany locks, Vegeta said, "Raditz, toss him in the river to cool him down! I will not have rutting children challenge their Outusan over me. I bare his mark and therefore am his alone. Any of you with half a brain and think to challenge Kakarrot, be my guest, but be warned, he can and will bitch slap you to Reesus-3 and further. No more bullshit, this is to be a family day and little else," Vegeta addressed the crowd at large, gave his mate a brief glance and Kakarrot nodded then the two transmitted to the palace ahead of the others.

Once in the palace, the royal couple moved straight to the family sitting room where they stood in a tight embrace and an even tighter lip exchange.

"I can't believe he'd be so stupid as to try and challenge me for you! Can't he feel my chi will swallow him alive? I'll have to give those boys a lesson in pain they won't forget. They'll never challenge me again as long as I let them live. I claimed my right to you and I'll never give it up," Kakarrot embraced his mate in a tight hold, caressed his bare legs with his Pilzara tail then took strong possession of the prince's lips. The prince melted into the sensations his mate was calling forth from his body.

"You're teasing me and you know how I hate that, especially since we can't do anything about it. You know, you're hair's a mess, koi?" Vegeta kissed his mate back; a smile for the big man only and his lean fingers played in Kakarrot's hair and groomed the mass at the same time.

"So, do something about it, me petite un," the large Saiyan moved to nip the outer ridge of his mate's sensitive ear.

"I think its you two who need the river bath! So, what's this place we're going to about?" a mid-ranged baritone voice spoke from aside the couple.

The prince and Kakarrot broke their kiss but not their hold on one another to find those Saiya-jin who were ready for the carnival surrounding them. Reluctantly, the two loosened their embrace and moved to sit on the floor in front of a huge flat screened television.

"Mind your own, big brother. If you'd quit being such a hard ass and loosen up more, you'd be acting like us as well. I'm sure Tormataeo would appreciate it," the prince smirked as he took up a keyboard and the TV remote control.

The screen flared to life and the prince typed in commands to the keyboard, which then transmitted to the screen.

"What's that, little brother?" Raditz asked as he sprawled out on the floor. His mate's toddler offspring pounced on him then buried her small hands in his hair. "You like my hair, don't you, Bree?" the large Saiyan asked the smiling toddler as he rolled over to take hold of the infant and nuzzle her as if she were his own.

"She's fallen hard for you, mate of mine. I wish we could take her with us, koi, but I won't upset the status quo, I know how the Saiya-jin pride themselves on purity," Tormataeo sighed as he sat behind his big mate to pick the knots from his hair.

Vegeta looked up at the little family as did Kale who smiled. "Y'know, not all of Kale is inhabited, big brother. I've been thinking, since Colly and I have gotten together that the four of us could settle on another part of the planet and start a new colony. We'll raise the chimps until they can support themselves, then we'll send them back here to live. How does that sound?" Kale suggested, imitating Taeo's activity of de-knotting his mate's hair.

"Why should I make the decision? Kale, it's your life and your mate... I think it's a grand idea," the elder prince nodded the smiled. "Here we are. Gather round," Vegeta invited those who were present in the room. "To answer you, my brother, its called webTV. It's just something on this planet I found that amused and fascinated me. So along with the multi channel satellite, I invested in this play toy to surf the Intergalactic net, not just the World Wide Web," the prince informed his elder brother.

Those in the room gathered around the 115" TV. "What's this, poppa?" Endive asked in Saiyago. All conversation had been in the native language, as the young prince snuggled under his dad's left arm and Cilvi did to his right.

"This is where we're going today, son. It's changed a lot since I last attended. It looks more like a full-fledged amusement park centered around both land and sea," Vegeta remarked.

"Hey, let's take the virtual tour, daddy!" Cilvi pointed to an icon marked 'VT.'

"All right, chimp, after daddy checks the important part," Vegeta said as he clicked on the ticked booth image to bring up the price list.

Akannia sat beside her dad and looked up at him. "Uh, dad... ma... whatever, may I ask you a question?" she spoke slowly and Kakarrot nodded. "What language are they speaking? I know nearly every language on this planet, but I have never heard this language! Is it some lost tongue and can I learn it? It has the most rhythmic sound to it! When I listen to it, at times it sounds Gaelic, then Celtic, French, Hellenic and New Latin," Akannia said.

Kakarrot smiled. "It's the language of the Saiya-jin home planet, Vegetasei. It's called Saiyago," Outusan K replied.

"You will be required to learn it as it is the primary language of this place, and our new home planet of Kale. You will need to have knowledge of the tongue in order to understand the other part of your make up," Vegeta replied, he had heard the question then he found what he was looking for.

Gasps of shock and surprise emitted from Kakarrot's fourteen children. "Those prices are outrageous! How do they expect a person who'd just lost their job to afford such luxury?" Eunice, daughter number two, exclaimed as entry prices ranged from Z45 to Z1000 for a group.

"Mommy, you promised that this year we could go!" Eunice's son, Ian whined.

"Saiya-jin don't whine, brat! That's reasonable for an all day stay. Besides, group rates are usually a bit better than the individual rates are, and I'd say the lot of us, constitute a group. Besides, I'm the one paying for us, so why worry yourself over nothing? Now, let's take a brief tour to map out what we'll do. Han!" Vegeta called and a well-dressed butler appeared with a bow.

"Yes, sire?" Han asked in the Saiyan Earth tongue since the servant was an Earthling.

"Bring two hundred scouters and have Skitters prepare what we'll need like towels, umbrellas and such," Vegeta instructed and Han left to carry out the demi-monarch's request. "All demi-Saiya-jin, slather all exposed body parts with sunscreen and the chimps as well. I'd rather not deal with burnt brats and angry momma's blaming me for exposing their little angels to the harshness of the season," Vegeta said as he maneuvered through the park on the virtual tour.

"Hey, wow! Matusan, look at that coaster! Can we ride it?" Teresahan squealed as the tour passed a hyper coaster that looked as if it would kill the average human. She had been grooming Kakarrot, who had fallen asleep slumping forward.

"Of course, once we get Daddy K up, get the equipment and get there but I'm not driving today and flying...? All right, group, let's get ready, we have a long flight ahead of us," the prince said as he logged off the webTV. After putting down the keyboard, he turned his head to his dosing mate, dribble seeping from that one's mouth indicating a deep slumber.

Shaking his head, Vegeta took a tissue from a dark blue woven covered box on the table and dabbed away the moisture, then the prince moved around his large mate, snaked his arms around his mate's neck and raised so that he could take his koi's lips with his own.

"K-san. Kk, wake up, sleeping beauty," the prince purred in a sing song voice into Kakarrot's ear, then the smaller Saiyan transmitted behind his mate and leaned over his shoulder. "Kk, lunch time!" then Vegeta stood back.

"LUNCH! Where?" The second larger warrior looked around in a confused manner. He had toppled both his daughters backwards, however, Teresahan giggled with laughter and Akannia looked slightly annoyed.

Vegeta grabbed hold of his mate, "Right here, baby," he said and crushed his lips to his koi's who embraced his lithe frame tightly. Vegeta slowly broke the embrace and looked up into Kakarrot's eyes that were glossed with passion.

"That's unfair, y'know. How do you expect me to go on when you've whet my appetite for something more than food?" Kakarrot moaned as he rubbed against his royal mate who grunted in response.

"Oh, you'll live, mi koi. Go wash your face then well go. We'll stop at the bank machine, I'll draw out the needy cash and feed you and the kids," the prince smirked at his other half, spun from the embrace then smacked K-san with his tail on the behind. "Mine," Vegeta snarled as the other warrior made his way to the wash.

"You're pathetic, my prince, you know that? You're flushed clear to the 'M' formed hair line," Raditz shook his head, then he lowered his gaze. "I-I wish I was my brother, now. He walked away with my prize," the larger of the two large Saiya-jin sighed as he blinked against moisture in his black eyes.

Vegeta regarded Raditz with indifference. "You had your go at me. You taught me what I know and I'm grateful, but he earned me, Raditz! He fought me, conquered me and claimed me. I still love you, I won't deny that but our brother is a Super Elite far above you, Nappa and even myself! He taught me how to be a complete warrior; you could never have done that. All we knew was fighting, destruction and death then we came here to this little corner of the universe. Any one of us could have wiped it out but we didn't and you wanna know why? Because one of our own had beaten us into the ground and deserved the highest prize in the Saiyan race," the prince smirked at the big Saiyan. At that time, Kakarrot reappeared and the prince gathered everyone together.

"Hey, 'Geta, why don't we Instant Transmission to where Rock Tunnel used to be then fly in from there. Of course, I wouldn't mind carrying you on my back, you understand," Kakarrot grinned like a fool at his small mate and wrapped his tail around the trim waist.

"What a capitol idea, K. Leads me to believe there really is a brain in that hard skull of yours," the prince smiled and cast a sideways glance to his mate. "Everyone who's going grab onto someone who'll have a hold on Kakarrot, Kale, Gohan, Goten, Tregeta, Cilvanti, Endive or myself. We're going to a place called Rock Tunnel and from there we'll fly to the park. Everyone hold tight," the prince instructed as he wrapped his tail around his mate's waist and held Raditz right hand.

When it was felt that the entire crowd was assembled, all those who knew Instant Transmission transmitted the entire crowd to the remains of Rock Tunnel. After the group had materialized onto the site, they went to leap into the sky when...

"Hey, we can't fly!" Akannia shouted.

"That is a problem, isn't it? Grab hold to anyone who can. That will be the major lesson this week along with the other training. C'mon," Vegeta tossed his head sideways then jumped into the air and waited for the others.

"We can fly. My husband taught us how to fly and how to use our powers. Oh, wait Robert! What am I gonna do with him?" Serena lamented looking down at her newborn son, who had been born just before the Saiya-jin had returned from Minerva and the group had been claimed by their birth parent.

"Here, we'll take him. We're not going, as it's ill advised for breeding females to be very active. Although we are full Saiya-jin, childbirth is very hazardous to us because our children can sometimes have immense powers and drain us while they incubate," Tormatanna smiled. She held her hands for the infant and Serena handed the baby to her then jumped into the air followed by her elder three.

Kakarrot joined the prince, took hold of his arm and tossed him onto his back. "Today, my prince, you're going in style. Comfy?" the bigger warrior asked and was given a kiss on the cheek as affirmation. After the rest of the crowd had taken to the air, the group flew off to the amusement park.

/

"Yamcha, tell me again why we came?" Bulma huffed in displeasure as she watched another blue haired female chase after three darker blue headed children.

"Because your brother, Earnest, came over from America on business, and he brought the family for a vacation. Your mom inducted you to play hostess, so you suggested coming here instead of having all the kids at the house for any length of time. You invited Cindy and Maron along and to bring their families since all three husbands worked for the same company," Yamcha answered his girlfriend as he massaged her shoulders.

"Hey, Bulma, Yamcha! What brings the two of you here?" a high-pitched voice sounded from behind the pair.

"Hey, Krillin, Marron, 18. Is that 17 with you guys?" Yamcha asked the new arrivals.

A youth of average height stood with Krillin and family. He had blue eyes, shoulder length black hair and was dressed in a military green T-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. He wore a bandanna around his neck and was quite attractive to say the least.

"Hi, guys," the youth said in a monotone that resembled 18's but a little deeper note. "So, what's been going on since Cell?" he asked as he set a beautiful black haired toddler on the ground.

"Oh, she's precious! Yours?" Bulma asked as she admired the girl, who clung to 17's hand.

17 grinned. "As are these five," the former android, which was 18's twin brother, smiled warmly as four other children gathered about him and the toddler.

Bulma and Yamcha's eyes widened. "Man, you've been busy since the time of Cell! So, what have you been doing lately, besides the obvious?" Yamcha remarked.

"After I came back to life, 18 and I talked about things and I told her I wanted to explore and she told me about Krillin. She loves ya, man, and I'm glad you married her. Anyway, I left to see the world and wound up in a rock band. I traveled for two years before I met the woman who had the kids. She was incredible! Her power was awesome and I loved every inch of that woman. We married and I set her and the kids up in a very respectable neighborhood. I left on tour six months ago, came back and only found these five. I have no idea where the other four or their mother is. Y'know the strange thing? She resembled you and Goku?" 17 said and looked at Yamcha.

"What? You're wife looked like Goku and me? That's absurd... Oh, wait. Before we left the planet Minerva, a call came in for Goku from Professor Xavier. He said that he had fourteen persons, who looked like Goku and myself," Yamcha gasped as he remembered he had sired fourteen children with Goku.

"Y-ya mean my Rena's alive? Ya hear that kids, momma's alive! I can't wait to see her! Where did you say this place was?"

Yamcha thought then replied, "Its somewhere in America. I'll contact Professor Xavier to let him know that you're looking for your wife," Yamcha said.

"I would be grateful. She means the world to me. When I found out what happened, I was livid! The nerve of those high class bastards to have insinuated that my wife, my devoted Rena, was unfit to care for nine kids! We had money! She worked from home as a transcriptionist for several medical persons and businesses that hired her, I'm a rock star who can provide his own special effects with the guys I play with. What would make those people do such a thing to a wonderful being?" 17 lamented as he held his young daughter, his other kids had gone off to play with Bulma's nieces and nephew.

Just then a piercing scream cut through the morning quiet that had only been punctuated by the happy sound of children playing about the park gates. The sound caused everyone to jump a mile and the toddler by 17's side flew into his arms and held her ears.

"Daddy! Hurt!" the baby cried at the noise.

17 held his little princess and cooed to her that daddy would take care of her and let nothing harm her or her sibs. The gathered crowd looked around but then Yamcha and Krillin bristled as they sensed something in the air.

"Krillin, you feel that?" Yamcha asked, his body trembling slightly.

Krillin laughed. "Relax, man. It's Jeice and Zarbon! I didn't think blue boy would have the balls to show on this planet after what he had done!" the short former monk shook his head.

At that moment, two beings landed then launched into a fight.

"That was my ear, you stinkin' little, orange-skinned son of a gonad! God, dick-head, no wonder I never liked you over much!" Zarbon snarled and he knocked Jeice to the ground.

"You know how I am when I get excited! Sorry, mate, c'mon, let's just enjoy ourselves," the orange skinned little alien suggested as he got up, dusted himself off

"I could never get used to the way you always entered with a shout. No wonder your race is called the 'Rockarians,' " Zarbon shook his head as the two princes took hold of their mates and moved to join the crowd.

"Well, fancy seeing you guys here. Listen, blue boy, that was a nasty thing you did to Vegeta when he opened his home to you and if he came today, I'm sure he'd enjoy mopping the floor with you. I thought you were his friend or at least his ally!Trust, alliance and friendship don't come easy for him and to do something to sever that trust... Let's just say, stay out of his way if he comes," 18 warned as she stood in front of Zarbon.

"You think I don't know that? You think I don't know that I've lost whatever respect I might have earned with that one? I was angered. I was gonna make the long haired large Saiyan my slave the way the prince was Frieza's but then I had found that Vegeta had sent Raditz ahead of himself and Nappa on a different sort of mission. Then we heard that he had gone to a planet called Earth to retrieve a brother who had been sent off planet long ago and that he had been killed in the process. I was livid and vowed that when Vegeta returned, I would put him down for good. Little did I know that when I next met him that his little visit to this hunk of rock had aided in increasing his power nearly ten fold! We all had him pegged for a weakling, a coward out for himself. He disposed of me neatly enough on Planet Namek when I had been in my transformed state. Of course, our first battle I had won but after he had regenerated, he stole the dragon balls and Frieza sent me to find him and them. When I returned to this plane, I had revenge on my mind. I watched him from other world. I watched how he had come to settle on this planet and how he and the other Saiyan, Raditz younger brother, had began to get very close. When I saw how he lit up for the other Saiyan, I was spitting bricks! I vowed then that if I returned, I would break whatever bond they had and claim him as mine. He had changed from when I had fought him on Namek and he seemed more in control of himself and who and what he wanted in his life. When those Saiya-jin attacked my army and myself from out of nowhere, I knew that little prince was far beyond my reach," Zarbon sighed at the end of his explanation.

"Whatever. All I know is, that if you so much as breathe his way, I'll bitch slap you so hard, you'll circle this universe ten times before you land!" the firey blonde shot and Zarbon nodded and agreed to keep his distance.

"Hey, what's that? There's gotta be hundreds of them!" Cindy, Bulma's friend who had gone camping with the blue haired genius several months ago, remarked. She was looking up into the sky.

The crowd looked up and noted a large crowd of flying beings, some of whom had something long trailing behind them. The beings landed several feet from the others. Krillin was the first to speak.

"Hey, hey, it's Goku!" the short monk smiled as he ventured over to the Saiya-jin.

Two hundred Saiya-jin had touched down behind the crowd gathered at the front gates of the park and Kakarrot lowered his prince from his back.

"You okay, koi?" the large Saiyan asked as he steadied his prince.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Vegeta stood stiffly, his arms folded across his chest, his manner one of 'you touch me, you will die.'

"Hey, man, what's up? Wow, Vegeta, is that you?" the monk asked.

Closing his eyes, Vegeta called on his sister and snickered. "Vegeta couldn't make it. Roma took ill last night, so he asked me to accompany his koi today, and I'll enjoy every second of it. Isn't that Zarbon there with Jeice?" Vegeta (Velmora) asked as he cast a glance to where Bulma and Yamcha stood with the rest of the crowd.

"Hey, it's 17! What's he doing here?" Kakarrot gasped in surprise.

"17? Dad, d-did you say 17? Where?" Serena asked, her body beginning to tremble with nervousness.

Kakarrot took hold of his daughter, however... "Did I hear... Rena? Honey, is that you?" the dark haired youth had moved to the Saiya-jin when he had heard his name.

Serena looked up and cried as she threw herself into 17's arms. "Oh, honey! I'm sorry!" she cried and her husband held her.

"Daddy? Daddy!" the three chimps who had been with Serena clamored for 17's attention.

The youth looked down then embraced his children as the children who had been with 17 embraced Serena and the family shared a very emotional reunion. Then the family moved off to find out what had happened. Kakarrot stood amazed as he realized one of his children had married a former android.

"Why didn't she tell me? 17 of all beings!" the large Saiyan mused.

Vegeta moved closer to his mate. He felt more confident as his sister since she was not as restrained as he had to be in public. "Hey, koi, she's happy. He does love her, I saw that and your grand chimps have learned to use their powers. Leave them be. We'll house them at Little Vegeta and I'll employ them there. Come let's go introduce daddy to his children," the prince caressed his mate's cheek then the two moved towards the other park guests.

'Bulma's here, love, and Zarbon's trying not to look at you,' Kakarrot said in his mental voice as the two walked tail to tail.

'I have every confidence that if he tries anything, you'll break him in two. Raditz will assist. He hates Zarbon as much as we all hated Frieza, especially with what blue boy attempted not long ago,' Vegeta replied through their link.

Yamcha looked over as the crowd of Saiya-jin neared the crowd of other aliens waiting for park time. "K-Kakarrot, nice to see you! I see you brought your honey and the kids," the human observed, then moved closer to the large Saiyan. A growl emitted from Kakarrot's side. "Stuff it, I'm not gonna attack him. I just wanna find out about these people who resemble the two of us. And if you lay a hand on me, I'll spill your little secret," Yamcha glared at the imitation female he had seen his friend give intense pleasure to.

Vegeta stiffened. How did that weakling know it was the Saiyan prince? Oh, that's right. The last night on Minervasei Vegeta had picked up this very warrior's chi signature just as he and Kakarrot were about to get it on. How dare this upstart think of blackmailing him? If it was the last thing he did before he left this miserable world, he'd tear this shit for strength warrior in half!

"Whatever. Kakarrot... Just find me when they open," the prince replied, folded his arms then walked away to be by himself "Damn ass, one chi blast, just one and I could end his life without a thought!" the prince grumbled as he found a tree to lay under.

"Assholes, both of them! If my sister wasn't sweet on that giant carrot top moron, I'd have burned both Kuwabara and Yusuke by now!" a slightly high pitched boyish voice sighed in anger with a sniff. The voice sounded remarkably like 17's.

The prince looked around then found that he was not alone under the massive tree. "Hello!" he said his tone one of wonder. Vegeta looked around the bark and found a plume of hair, which resemble his own black flame. As he looked, he noted a fair youth of extraordinary beauty.

Feeling himself being watched, the youth slowly turned then jumped when his ruby colored eyes met the dark orbs of the Saiyan prince. "Oh, I-I-I didn't know anyone else was here. I-I-" the youth made to leave then he turned to look at the other beside the tree. The boy's mouth dropped slightly. "V-Vegeta, is that you?" the youth stammered.

Vegeta looked at the youngster; his mouth also fell in surprise. "H-Hiei? I haven't seen you in sometime. Sit down, boy, I won't hurt you. I just came over to get away from the happy crowd. God they make me want to vomit! I can't wait to quit this planet!" the prince sighed. "Maybe I should leave now. They wouldn't miss me. They blame me for corrupting their hero and turning him into what he is now, anyway. I can't help what my race is!" Vegeta went on.

"I hear ya. If it wasn't for my twin and the one who holds my heart, I'd have grilled these human idiots long ago. My mate's the only one who understands me. He's also saved me from myself so many times, I can't begin to count. Hard to believe he's part demonokai and part human," the youth sighed as he wiped his eyes.

"I remember you and Kurama, was his name, right? You two would come by the place and he would study with Tregeta. Kurama sounds a lot like my koi. He's saved me from attacking enemies and myself. I wish that now we had gotten together fifteen years sooner than we have, but I'm glad we're together now. Well, mine's no demonokai but he can fight like one," the prince smirked. "I know Kurama's not a full human because of who is inside of him and you could no more harm these human fools than I could. You and I have both mellowed over the years since they came into our lives," Vegeta smirked.

At that moment... "Hiei? Man, I didn't see you sitting out here? Goten and I were coming to ask if 'Tousan felt like sparing a bit," Tregeta, the lavender haired Prince of the Mutated Demi-Saiya-jin smiled down to his dad.

"I promised your Uncle I'd be good," the prince responded as he fussed with his long black mane.

"Trunks, Goten. Haven't seen you since Yusuke's team won the Dark Tournament. What's up? You two finally get together or are you still playing dodge and duck?" the boy named Hiei, asked snarkly then shook his head and drew up his knees.

Trunks and Goten then sat on his opposite side. "Where's Kurama? Didn't he come with you guys?" Goten asked and Hiei nodded.

"He went to try and talk some sense into the other two teammates. Everyone on this plane is so pent up because two guys choose to express their interest in one another. Makes me want to hurl," Hiei growled then sighed and Goten put a hand to his shoulder. "I can't express myself the way he can. He's so open, so free, so... I'm not. I shy. I'm short and you guys know how I fell about the natives on this plane. I wish we could go somewhere where we wouldn't be looked down on for who we love, but Kurama refuses to leave this human plane to join me in our mother home, Makai."

"Come to my place, then! Goten and I would love to have you and Kurama and you can get it on without fear of anyone complaining of the noise level! God knows we make more noise than an EF5 tornado!" Trunks quipped, then the boys moved onto a discussion of how they each had gotten with his significant other.

The prince shook his head. The youngster, Hiei, reminded the prince of himself. He had a devil of a time being with Kakarrot in public, which was why he asked his sister to take over. She was the calmer of them both and could save his dignity. Nontheless, the prince observed his son, Goten and Hiei as they conversed. The boy relaxed a great deal with the two Mutated Saiya-jin but then again, all that youth was seeing was two males, hopelessly in love with one another and not afraid to show it. Just then, Vegeta felt the approach of a familiar being and he smiled. Turning his head to look, the prince watched the approach of his koi, who was being accompanied by a mouth-watering dish with firey red hair as long as his own black cascade and emerald colored eyes.

"My thanks for helping me with those people, back there. I swear, I wish people would leave us alone. Maybe now that I know your grand kids and some of the other, what did you call them?" the youth asked as the two neared the location of the prince, Goten, Tregeta and Hiei. The youth's voice was reticent of smooth honey mixed with melted chocolate and a sensual huskiness that sent shivers of desire dancing down one's spine whether male or female. He had tail length rose red hair and emerald green eyes and stood nearly as tall as gohan.

"Demi-Saiya-jin. They have extraordinary powers!" Kakarrot replied.

"Fox!" Hiei jumped from his spot and embraced the red head when he was close enough, then took his lips in a strong kiss. "I missed you," the younger boy inhaled his mate's scent.

The red head returned the embrace and gave the boy a second kiss. "I only went to straighten those people out, then he came to assist me," the red head, who towered over the black haired youth, smiled at Kakarrot, who moved to stand over his prince.

The shorter youth looked over and gasped. "I didn't know Goten had a twin brother?" he said looking from Goten to his twin.

"Goten?" the taller youth asked. As if on clue, the demi-Saiya-jin appeared and the other youth's face lit up. "Hello! I haven't seen you two since my graduation, Goten! What have you been up to?" the tall youth took hold of the short one and the four youths move to sit under the tree.

"Hey, Kurama! You remember my koi, Trunks, don't you? His name is Tregeta, now, but remember the fight we got into over him and who would go with him to the prom?" Goten remarked and he took Tregeta onto his lap and Kurama took Hiei onto his.

"I don't think anyone would forget that incident. The girls in Meiou were livid when they saw the pair of you walk in, and, Trunks, you had those females wanting to kill you, you looked so hot," Kurama smirked, appraising Tregeta with bedroom eyes. "Why did you change your name?"

"Oh and you didn't? I did escort the pair of you and I'm a selfish bastard. Anyway, our dads are mated, now, and so are Tregeta (Trunks) and I," Goten replied. "And his name has always been Tregeta because that's what Vegeta named him."

Kurama looked at the man beside Kakarrot and noted he could have been an older version of Hiei, except for the spiky bangs that hung close to his eyes where Hiei had a burst of black and white hair. He lifted his hand to run his fingers through it. Hiei had lain his head against the elder teen's shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief.

"The only time he's ever this relaxed is when we're home alone. He was orphaned like I was back in Makai. You two remember what I told you about how I came to be this gorgeous human, do you not?" Kurama sighed sadly as he lay his head against that of the younger teen.

Kakarrot had sat beside his mate and the prince lay his head against the broad shoulder.

"So, you helped Kurama with his problem, hey? Same old K-san, can't resist the call to save someone, can you?" the prince smiled as he played in the larger Saiyan's hair.

"He was trying to get those other two boys to stop harassing that little one he's holding. I didn't know they knew the boys?" Kakarrot remarked as he observed the four youths.

"Yes, Gohan student taught at Meiou and Orange Star where the boys attended school. He also did a stint in Saryoske Jr. High were those other two boys attended. I'm surprised you don't remember the four of them. They won the last Dark Tournament. I've tried to stay in touch with these two, but since our people have surfaced, I haven't had much of a chance," the prince said as he straddled his mate's broad hips.

"Now, that you mention it, I do remember seeing them in the tourney. I was surprised you didn't enter the way you like killing and such," the larger warrior smiled at his prince as he played with the downy soft black locks.

'Matusan, the gates are opening, c'mon!' a light, airy voice sounded in Vegeta's head and he smiled for it was his first born daughter. 'Coming, princess,' he replied. "C'mon, koi. Boys, the gate's are opening, let's go!" the prince swung his leg over his mate's to let his other half get up.

The three couples headed back to the others, arm and arm or tail to tail.

"Hey, Hiei, Kurama! Goten? Trunks? Hi!" an excited young girl, with aquamarine hair, squealed when she caught sight of the two demi-Saiya-jin.

"Yukina, hi! So, I see you made it with that big lug, Kuwabara, after all, huh? He needed someone to kick his ass. We all knew Yusuke couldn't do it!" Goten quipped, which earned him a threatening growl from another black haired youth with brown eyes: the youth's hair having greenish highlighting and was slicked back behind his head.

"Goten, I'll rip your face off and shove it up-"

"You and what army, Uremeshi!" Goten squared off but Tregeta held him back as a cute little girl stood between the two near combatants.

"Down, boy! Look, this is the first time we've been on a date in a long while, so please, Yusuke, don't spoil it for me?" the girl pleaded and looked at the boy she called Yusuke with puppy eyes.

Growling, Yusuke flicked Goten a warning glance. "This isn't over! When we get in, it's you and me once we find someplace safe to fight!" Yusuke snarled and put his arm around his date.

"My daddy'll kick your ass into the ground then give it to your friends for lunch!" Yuccamina, Goten's three year old daughter hissed. She and her brother, Yannosh, born of Tregeta were, the third set of children from that pair.

"Such language from one so young! If I were her parent, I'd spank her so hard her teeth would rattle for a week!" a plump woman of means remarked as she stood in line with her kids waiting to enter.

"Wouldn't help. She'll go back for more and even land a few punches herself," Vegeta retorted in the lighter tone of his sister. "Come, my children, we don't wish to upset the disagreeable crone any more with our coarseness," the prince smirked as he moved to the ticket window.

The clerks in the window eyed the crowd as they proceeded to enter the gate. The Saiya-jin had been redirected to a window that catered to group rate, which was at the end of the ticket booths. That clerk behind the glass looked fit to be tied.

"Honey, she looks as if she got up on the wrong side of the bed, willing and ready to launch at anyone with an ill temper. Let me buy the tickets and you buy lunch?" Kakarrot suggested and Vegeta shot him a murderous glare from behind the dark glasses the prince had on.

"Are you saying I'm ill tempered?" the prince flared, his chi rising to Super Saiyan level.

"Whoa, love, easy, easy! I'm not saying you're ill tempered but we both know you have a short fuse and one wrong word sets you off," the big Saiyan replied.

"Why's shit for strength still standing let alone breathing? Here, just get us in this thing. The sooner we enter, the sooner we can get back home," the prince said as he handed his mate a piece of plastic then went to the other Saiya-jin who stood waiting to indulge in a day of fun and frolic.


	37. AND NOW THE FUN STARTS

A/U, FLUFF, OOC, SAP, GOOINESS, CROCCOVER WITH COWBOY BEBOP, MAJOR ANGST!

WARNING: LGBTQ BASHING FROM SMALL MINDED MINOR CHARACTERS WITH BIG PREJUDICES! HOMOPHOBIA

CHAPTER XXXVII AND NOW THE FUN STARTS

Once everyone had been admitted to the park, 17, Serena and their eight elder children moved to join the Saiya-jin. The Rockaria-jin and Tsuria-jin wisely stayed their distance as Zarbon had no plans on leaving the physical dimension since he and his mate had made up, however...

"Trigon! Joreesa, hi! I'm surprised to see you guys again so soon! Notice anything different?" Cilvanti waved her dark brown, smooth furred tail in the air.

"You dyed your hair and tail, again, so? Before we went to Espion-5 your hair was black, but then your tail was blue!" Trigon, Zarbon's young son, retorted then phased behind Cilvanti and yanked her tail. "You should know better than to wave this thing about, it can cause intense pain when pulled!" the blue skinned young prince snarled as he pulled harder and twisted the appendage around his hand.

Cilvi fought tears but lost, however, the grasp on her tail suddenly disappeared and a shriek was heard.

"No one pulls Cilvi's tail but me and even I know my limit! Keep your filthy blue hands off royal Saiyan property or this day will end in blood!" a small voice hissed.

Trigon looked up from the ground and saw a small golden figure that could have been Prince Vegeta as a child. The little Tsurian's heart slammed into his chest as he noted the figure's index finger pointed at his chest and a yellow ball lit the digit ready for release. Sensing danger, Vegeta phased in behind his son and lifted him off the other prince.

"What d'ya think you're doing, my prince?" the elder Saiyan prince asked as he held both his son and daughter.

"He yanked my tail daddy," Cilvanti hissed as she wiped tears from her eyes and face.

"And what did you do to cause him to yank your tail?" Vegeta gave his daughter a hard look. "Did you have it wrapped around your waist like you're supposed to?" the prince asked, his voice less than pleased.

Cilvi hung her head as she shook it in shame. "I wanted to show them that I was a full Saiyan, so I waved my tail," the young princess sniffed.

"Never wave your tail about, brat! It is our weakness and enemies love to exploit that fact! Now, wrap it around your waist and don't do that again! They don't care that you're a full-blood Saiyan, now! Endive, apologize and let's enjoy our stay here," the prince admonished his chimps who bowed and apologized to the young Tsurian prince, then the royal family stood to further enter the park after Vegeta nodded in apology to the elder Tsurian prince.

"Hey, love, there's the ATM machine!" Kakarrot pointed to a grey box that had a long line in front of it.

The prince shook his head then turned and noticed that not far away was a branch of the bank he dealt with on the premises. Saying a silent 'thank you' to the God of the universe, the prince made his way to the bank where he made his transaction in less time than it would have taken for the ATM machine line to begin moving. After withdrawing a paltry Z1, 500, 000, the prince rejoined his family and guests then located the nearest eatery, which was a full restaurant.

/

The wait staff in the restaurant was preparing for a boring day, as their eatery never brought in a great many persons. Well, why should it? The cuisine they served would make a human gag. The restaurant manager stood looking over the park guests who filed by the window when he noted a large group of spike haired beings approaching the establishment.

Vegeta led the crowd of Saiya-jin to the eatery then stopped, turned and looked at his human guests, which included Bulma and Yamcha, her two friends and her sister in law and a bunch of snotty nosed human offspring, much to Vegeta's dismay. The prince pulled his wallet from his bodysuit pocket and pulled out a number of bills.

"Kurama, take our friends to a human eatery, this one's for aliens," the prince smirked as the youth took the money.

"I-thank you, sir. Where shall we meet you?" the boy asked as he and his friends as well as the other humans gathered to leave the Saiya-jin.

"We'll find you. We can lock onto any of your chi sigs and be there in a heartbeat just stay with them if you wanna hang-

"Tousan, Goten and I aren't hungry now, so, we'll go with Kurama and Hiei, square?" Tregeta nodded to the prince who nodded in agreement. Kurama handed Tregeta the money the prince had just handed to him and the young demi-Saiya-jin and their offspring took off with the humans.

"Shall we proceed before Kakarrot eats me alive?" the prince quipped as the Saiya-jin and those children who were left entered the establishment. Kakarrot had been nibbling on his mate's neck and holding him from behind.

The manager, who had been watching the large crowd, gasped in recognition when he caught sight of the Saiya-jin and his eyes widened in fear as he approached the group. The second he stood in front of them, he hit the floor in a bow.

"Have mercy on me, Ouji-sama, I am but a humble man trying to make a living!" the manager said in a language no one had ever heard. It sounded like a cross between Old French and Old Latin.

"What are you babbling of, old man, I-" Vegeta stopped short in his response as he looked at the bowing alien. "Ikannosh?" the prince asked with uncertainty.

The manager hesitantly looked up from his position, cast a quick glance at the prince then diverted his eyes again. "Please, Master Vegeta, Master Raditz... NO!" the alien cried.

"Ikannosh, you recognize us, don't you? Stand," the prince commanded gently as he assisted the pale green skinned, plum haired humanoid alien to a standing position. "I won't hurt you and I'm sorry I ever did. Please, my family and I have come to grace your establishment and sample that unique cuisine your people were famous for, even if it was one another," the prince smirked speaking in the tongue of the manager.

"Yes, sire, please, fill my place! We will have food an drink for you all in one moment!" the manager seemingly leaped for joy as he commanded his staff to empty out the kitchen for his guests.

"This is a great place, Vegeta, how did you know about it?" Kakarrot asked as the two found seating in a private booth table-they sat on the same side. Teresahan, Cilvanti and Endive sat on the opposite.

"If I said it was on the map, would you believe me? Actually, I didn't know about it until I caught sight of the manager in the window and I felt a sense of familiarity, plus the place looked as if it could use some business. I haven't seen too many Mnibora-jin on Earth," Vegeta lay his head against his mate's shoulder.

Raditz, his mate and kids were seated with Kale, his mate and kids at a large table near where their brothers were sitting.

"How did he know us, Vegeta?" Raditz asked as he picked up the menu to look over the choices. "What the hell kinda writing is this?" the big warrior exclaimed as several waiters and waitresses began to bring heavy-laden serving trays.

"Don't tell me you don't remember one of my favorite servants to harass on Vegetasei? Whenever I approved of his cooking, I blasted him for good measure. When I disapproved, I'd leave him alone but I'd torture him when he was instructing me in his language," Vegeta informed his elder brother. The prince's tone one of snobbish aloofness.

"But you blasted and tortured all the serving staff, Ichison!" the extra large warrior shook his head and laughed, the tone of his voice exactly like his younger brother's.

Ikannosh, the manager returned to see to his guests and began conversing with the prince, who told him all he wished to know and Vegeta found out about the manager. From the manager, Vegeta found out that the king had sent off both his family and him so that their race could be preserved. Frieza had blown a hole in that hunk of rock before he turned his sights on Vegetasei. Nonetheless, Vegeta informed the manager of the revival of his race and that they were now one of the prince's allies, then the Saiyan prince promised that, before he left the planet, that he would install a means of communication between this world, Kale and Mnibora-3. Soon the Saiyan clans settled down to continue their meal when Vegeta stopped and sniffed the air. Gingerly sliding from the booth, Vegeta searched the restaurant with the quickness of light as he used instant movement. However, the prince paused when he neared the kitchen where he not only detected the smell of smoke but also the smell of gas. The prince had to bite down on a scream when he felt something touch his shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, easy, honey, it's just me! Is the food not good? I mean, it's not really like you to abandon-"

Vegeta clamped a small hand over the talkative large Saiyan's mouth. "Quiet, you knit! Take a sniff!" the prince commanded as he removed his hand from his mate's mouth.

Kakarrot did so. "Smoke? Gas, also," the large Saiyan noted.

"As calmly as you can, love, get our people out of here and I'll let Ikannosh know and help him get his own. We want to avoid a panic, but our people hardly ever panic much over anything. Well, we try not to show such a weakness, anyway. Get on with it and I'll handle the rest," Vegeta nodded.

Kakarrot leaned and captured his mate's lips with his own. "I love you, runt. Be careful," the bigger Saiyan nodded and fingered his prince's hair.

Vegeta bit his bottom lip then responded, "I love you, too, you big idiot and I will be careful. Now, go, I don't know how much time we have," the prince said and the two separated after a tail caress. Vegeta went to the manger, "Ikannosh, gather your people. I scent the odor of smoke about and that's not a good sign," he stated and the manager moved to gather his people.

Once the Mnibora-jin had been gathered in one place, Vegeta used the IT to relocate the entire group outside the eatery as did Kakarrot, Raditz, Kale, Collyard and Tormataeo to relocate the Saiya-jin who did not know the move to the outside, however...

"Eenmay? Eenmay! Ouji-sama, my wife is in the cooler! She went therein to fetch something special for you, Vegeta-san. Please, get her, she means the universe to me and I would die without her!" Ikannosh fought a wave of panic and hurt, as his race was just as sensitive to the loss of their mate as the Saiya-jin themselves were.

"I'll get her, my friend, don't fret," the prince assured and moved to re-enter the eatery.

Kakarrot watched his beloved as he headed back inside and bristled as if he had just had a premonition of danger if his prince went back in.

"Vegeta, NO!" Kakarrot ground out as he flew into his mate and tackled the prince to the side just as the restaurant exploded into a raging inferno.

"Kakarrot, get off me this instant, I command it! What're you doing? His mate was still inside there and if I don't get her out soon-"

"Eenmay! Oh, love, you remembered!" Ikannosh exclaimed and drew the others' attention.

Mouths hung open in disbelief as a watery globe floated through the flames with a figure encased within its confines.

The bubble popped and a lovely fragile looking female floated to the ground. In her arms, she cradled a beautifully decorated sheet cake that was unscathed. Ikannosh took the cake from his mate and then the two located the Ouji. Vegeta had been stunned when his mate had shoved into him, however, when he heard the eatery explode, in front of him, he was thankful, but Vegeta being Vegeta had to have his say in the matter.

"You insignificant, low-class, shit for brain dead third class moron! How dare you touch me in such a familiar manner take those filthy hands from my being this second before I make you eat chi!" the prince snarled.

Kakarrot was so stunned at his mate's outburst that he leapt off the lush cushion his love provided and disappeared before anyone could register his ever having been present. "Kaka-... Oh, shit and nonsense! Now I have to go look for him!" the prince snarled to himself as he noted the approach of the Mniboran couple. Throwing his hands up in surrender, Vegeta turned to his old servants and spied the confection of sugary temptation. Involuntarily, his mouth began to leak moisture and he panted with not only want but also the visions of one emotionally distraught large size Saiyan he had yet to locate. Reading the inscription on the smooth chocolate and vanilla surface, the prince fought tears as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Ouji-san, no need to hide yourself, we watched you earlier with the other large Saiyan. He has you about his finger and can melt you with just a look," the pale green male alien smiled in a knowing fashion.

Sobering, the prince's mouth hung open in surprise, "You dare!" he snarled, then hung his head as the truth hit. "It is true, old friend. He has conquered the unconquerable, slain the unslayable, touched the untouchable and melted the unmeltable. He has captured and claimed me as his as I have him and I never want to be set free. Listen to me, I sound like a lovesick loon! Ikannosh, Eenmay, thank you both for everything. Oh, here, for lunch," Vegeta took out his wallet and began to dig for the amount to cover his clan's lunches.

"My prince, it is not necessary," Ikannosh shook his head.

"Is my money not good enough for you? From what I could see, you could benefit from it. The rebuilding alone could set you back for years!" the prince mentioned.

"I appreciate, my lord, truly, but truth is, I have been in the red for years and the park has been wanting us to vacate. There is only a handful of Mnibora-jin on this planet and they visit very sparingly. I am tired of struggling. Truth to tell, I am tired of living on a planet where my difference is obvious and my children are beaten because of their look and speech. I long to be with my own people. Maybe this happened just for that reason," Ikannosh turned to the inferno.

The fire had drawn the attention of several passersby among which were several trainers of water element Pokemon. The trainers had released their creatures from their red and white balls and ordered them to extinguish the fire. The humans, demi-Saiya-jin and demonokais that had left the Saiyan clans all but flew back to where they had parted ways not long after the explosion had occurred.

" 'Tousan!" Tregeta and Goten yelled when they neared the others.

The prince turned and nodded. "It's all right, no one was hurt except maybe your clown Outusan's pride when I yelled at him. He should have known that a little spark like that would barely leave a scratch upon this frame at the level I am at present. Still thinking like a weak human. Let him sulk. Eenmay, have you a place to store this?" the prince asked, indicating the cake and the alien female nodded. "I will fetch it before we quit the park. And you, sir, I refuse to hear no out of you. Take this and rebuild or relocate. If you wish, I can take you to the Mnibora's new home when you have squared your affairs with the park officials. Here, this is my cell phone, scouter frequency and home phone. Don't hesitate to call and let me know how I may assist you. Thank you again, my old friend, we'll meet again," Vegeta smiled a genuine smile.

Those who had been watching the exchange and who had known the prince as a hard cold being were floored when they saw the radiance the smile caused to shine from his being. Bulma was struck speechless. She had seen him smile so rarely and never directly at her. However, once the prince turned from shaking hands with the Mniboran, the sunshine that lit his face faded. Two children as tall as his thigh and a lovely female who could have been Kakarrot with in a female body moved to his side and the smile returned in all it's brightness. Hoisting the tots onto his shoulders, the prince related to the crowd something the Earth-jin could not understand but did once they saw the Saiya-jin move off. Trunks and Goten walked with the gorgeous fire headed young male with emerald eyes and his black haired, ruby-orbed companion. Seeing the four together was a treat for the eyes, as was seeing the Saiyan male population that were in attendance. As the crowd went on touring the park, passersby gawked and crooned, saying things like, 'Oh, poppa, come to momma!' Or, 'Honey, you belong on my arm!' all of which the walking models of male perfection ignored or paid little heed to until...

"Please, stop, I'm telling you for the hundredth time I did not attack your kid, he attacked me! I would never lay a hand on a minor! Why don't you leave-AAGGGHHHH!" a mid-ranged male voice screamed in pain.

"Listen, you freak of nature Fe-male, it's your kind that' s bringing down the morals of our kids and of decent society! I'll have your job for this! Our Jeffery was a good straight boy until you molested him to get your sick kicks! If we had known that Meiou Senior High had prissy punks like you as instructors... We'd have removed our son! How dare you do such a foul thing!" an angry voice snarled with enough venom to make a Vincentean cringe. [A/N: The slurs and viciousness contained within this chapter are used to illustrate the narrow mentality of homophobes, no offense is directed to those of the lifestyle].

"But I didn't do anything to any of your sons! I have someone of my own who more-"

"Shut up! Boys, nail this fe-male to the wall! We'll show 'her' that 'she' can't just shove what 'she' doesn't have into places it doesn't belong!" a second voice sounded.

"No, please, this is insane! ACKKKKK!" the voice was then muffled as if something was cutting off the sound.

The crowd of Saiyan and humans that had been passing stopped in the area the screaming had been originating. The humans gasped in horror as their eyes met a gang of huge males hauling a tall wiry male build like Kurama over to a wall. The thin male was beaten, bloody and barely able to hold himself upright. Peering into the alley in which the action was unfolding, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, Tregeta, Goten, Kakarrot's quarter bread high school aged grand chimps and Yamcha gasped in surprise and shrieked in one voice, "GRIMM! (A.k.a. Gren)" Or "REAPER!" Not wasting a second, the youngsters who could fight jumped into the foray. Tregeta and Goten grabbed hold of the largest of the assailants as Kurama, who had removed a fully bloomed rose from behind his head, lashed the stem, which transformed the bloom into a whip of several feet in length. Hiei had unsheathed a sword of impressive length and began to slash at the air. Kuwabara had also grabbed hold of another assailant and tossed him from the helpless figure while Yamcha ran in and grabbed the victim, who had lapsed into unconsciousness.

"Bring him to me, weakling! I'll get him help!" Vegeta called from outside the alley and the large human Z fighter did so. Taking the man that was much bigger than Vegeta himself, the prince then knelt down and cradled Gren's head on his knees while he fished for a senzu bean.

"Poor man, I wonder who he is?" Bulma asked, as she peered over Vegeta's shoulder at the beaten figure.

"The kids call him Gimm Reaper, but his name's just Gren. Most of the PTA is afraid of him because he looks so much like a woman with a man's voice. He's as vicious as a snake but really sweet other times. He and I kicked around together because no one wanted either of us around," Akannia, Kakarrot's eldest daughter, sighed.

"What was this attack he claimed he was no part of?" the prince asked as he placed the tiny pit into Gren's mouth.

"Before I lost my position at Meiou High, a boy named Jeffery Wilkins had been beaten and sodomized. His parents are among the influential set and, as we all just witnessed, have not taken the sitch lightly. The boy hated Gren because of his obvious difference, so he pinned the blame on him, but I know Gren didn't do it. He and I were out that night just as friends and a shoulder to cry on," Akannia explained. "Besides, that was the night of Kurama's prom, so we were the chaperones. Tregeta, Goten, Hiei and the others were all with us."

The gathered crowd watched as Gren's injuries began to knit together but he did not regain consciousness. Vegeta shook his head.

"I'd better take him to Dende for healing. The closest tank is several hundred miles from here. Even though I gave him a senzu, he's still in bad shape," the prince noted.

"I'll take him, Vegeta. He was one of my best friends, especially after Chichi took Kakarrot from me. Maybe with him I still have a chance," Yamcha said as he knelt to take Gren then flew off in the direction of the Lookout.

Shock and surprise would not even begin to describe the Saiyan prince or the blue haired genius's reaction. They were bowled over! Vegeta because the idiot, in a way, admitted his own preference, Bulma, because she had just lost again. She burst into tears and Kakarrot's eldest son, who stood beside her and took her in his arms to comfort her.

"I suggest you let him go or there will be hell to pay. Some of you may be kissing King Enma's feet before dinner time," Kurama spoke in soft tones, his emerald eyes glistening with danger. The gang had moved to go retrieve their victim.

There were six burly assailants who turned to see who dared to disrupt their administrations.

"Hey, look guys, it's the fe-male fan club! Hahaha! You'd better put that thing away before you hurt yourself, sweetie," one burly thug leaned over Hiei and leered into his face.

"I suggest you ease on outta his face before something bad happens to you," Yusuke remarked as he studied the short teen a little smaller than the spike haired Saiyan prince-by four inches.

"So, you wanna sword fight, hey, little girl? We'll come to poppa, honey!" the thug that faced Hiei drew his own blade.

The crowd made room for the swordsmen. The larger man ran towards the teen, with the blade across his shoulder, then he brought the weapon down intended to cut the shorter man. With a move quicker than lightning, Hiei countered the attack, slicing the other's sword in two. A dull thud sounded.

"Oh, I seem to have left you disarmed, sorry. I guess I win," Hiei's voice was soft much like 17's voice in quality and tone.

A shriek sounded followed by a scream. "His arm! You sliced off his arm! Oh, you're gonna pay for that, brat!" another of the assailants charged towards Hiei, however, his approach was shortened and he fell forward.

"He was told to ease on out of my koi's face but he didn't, so something bad did happen to him," it was Kurama. The fire haired teen had lashed his whip towards the man that had been on the attack, the thorns ripped into the ruffian, who had planned to Hiei. The whip barely touched the back of the man's clothes, where it sliced through and severed the man's spine.

Those on the sidelines moved in to recover the injured. Piccolo, as a Namek, knew the art of regeneration, thus reattached the arm of the man Hiei had fought so that he could be taken to a hospital. The same pertained to Kurama's victim.

"What the...! Look, you're all the cause of the morality in this place plummeting to the basement! If it wasn't for you, our children wouldn't be acting contrary to the gender to which they were born!" one of six females who were present commented.

"Spare us your nonsensical drivel, woman! From what I understand, such unions are as old as this planet's history, itself. What may seem wrong in your eyes may be of the norm for others. You can't go around converting every being to your mindset, it's just not going to happen!" the Saiyan prince retorted in harsh tones, his voice silencing any rebuff.

As if a bomb had been disarmed, the fire went out of the fight, however, Kuwabara still had hold of one of the attackers, who took advantage of the situation and pulled a knife on the big carrot top. However, Tregeta had seen the move, phased in behind the man and wrapped his head in a tight headlock. The man dropped the knife, loss consciousness and Tregeta threw him to the ground.

"Man, thanks. I promise I won't tease Kurama and Hiei or any of the others over who they chose to be with. Besides, I kinda like living," the large teen said in a guttural voice, which sounded like a cross between Vegeta's male voice and Piccolo's.

At that instant, news of the battle had reached the ears of the local police force and several officers in blue surrounded the crowd.

"All right, you hot heads! What's goin' on here?" a young female officer-her badge read 'Jenny'-asked as she surveyed the sitch.

Vegeta, always taking the helm, made a pretend study of his immaculately manicured nails and replied, "Just stopping a senseless death," he said in his quiet femme voice.

"I will have that fe-male killed for touching my boy in such an unholy manner!" one of the attackers, who had to be Mr. Wilkins, the boy's sire, snarled.

"Leave Reaper alone, he didn't do it! You wanna fight some one, fight me, I'm the one who attacked that little jackal!" a young spiked black haired youth spoke. The youth resembled Kakarrot to a degree. "Besides, your boy had attacked and trashed a new younger student because Jeffery and his cronies had deemed the newbie a fe-male."

"Corinth! M-my son? How could you do something like that? Is that why I was let go?" Akannia cried as she faced her eldest son, shock/surprise on her lovely face.

"No, mother, that is not why you were let go. I attacked him at night. I was burning up, mother, and didn't know what was going on. I had to get physical with anyone or anything I could find. He was out with his cronies and acting like the smart mouthed ass he always was. I don't know, maybe he just looked good to me and I couldn't stand his loud mouth any more nor that he always beat up those students he considered fe-males, so I attacked him. He was messed up very badly and I'm sorry I did it. He didn't even taste good," Corinth grimaced.

Akannia, as well as the others, stood silent then mother lost her control and sank to the ground in tears. Vegeta, however, mused over the information then asked, "Corinth, how old are you?"

The boy turned and bowed, "Sixteen, sire," he replied.

"How long have you had the need to get physical?" the prince asked, shocking those who were not already bemused.

"Three years ago, I began feeling something weird down in my male area but I paid it no heed for the first few years. When I turned sixteen, I don't know, but something nagged at me to kill, conquer, take and get physical. When I heard Wilkins loud mouthing about what a great fighter he was and how he was gonna mess up the pretty boys in school, I challenged him. After I beat the crap from his nose, I attacked him, bit him like an animal and forced him," Corinth then broke down in tears.

"Why did he blame Reaper?" Hiei asked, his voice quiet.

Corinth looked up to the ruby-eyed demonokai in human form. "You know how scared the male populace of Meiou are of Kurama, my cousins and myself. They hate us and consign us all to the pits of hell everyday."

"Besides, the only time Gren ever shared his opinions and any of his views was when we were together after Kurama's grad. That's when we found out about his significant other," Tregeta remarked.

"Yeah, Yamcha. They do make a cute couple, though. So, what made you attack the Wilkins's kid, anyway?" Yusuke asked Kakarrot's eldest grandchild from the eldest daughter.

"He went into heat, plain and simple," Vegeta supplied a possible answer, arms folded across his chest.

"Heat? What's that?" Kakarrot's eldest children and of age grand chimps gasped.

"Hey, our business ain't done! Now, if your boy attacked mine as he says, Ms. Wong, you'll be hearing from our attorneys for full restitutions and it won't be pretty!" Mr. Wilkins snarled.

"You'll be lucky to get a dog cleaning job in this country," Mrs. Wilkins chimed.

"How much?" the Ouji asked, his voice possessing the higher lilt of the Oujo he had been using off and on during the morning.

Stunned the wealthy Earthman and his opulent wife looked at the Ouji (o) in surprise. "What d'ya mean, how much? As if one of such low social stature can even afford one day of Jeffrey's daily therapy for this incident," Mr. Wilkins countered.

"Tell you what, tubby, give my brother a call when you decide how much you want to milk from Ms. Wong and he'll see it gets settled. Court can be such an unnecessary expence," the Ouji smirked as he handed the man his card then the prince turned to the police officers. "We apologize for disrupting the peace and will be on our way. Good-day all," Vegeta nodded, bowed then lead the Saiya-jin and humans away.

"So, what did you mean when you said that I had gone into heat?" Corinth asked as he walked beside the Ouji.

"The intense need to get physical. All Saiya-jin experience it but the males are hardest hit. As part Saiya-jin your body at the Earth age of 13 entered what our people call 'the in-between stage.' It's a sort of limbo stage when the body goes through its hormonal changes and it takes on the appearance of both genders. Come, let's stop here, I need to tell this to all of you who are of the ages from 13-21," Vegeta motioned for his group to sit. "Tregeta, take the others into the park while I explain the stage to Kakarrot's chimps and grand chimps," the prince smiled to his son who nodded.

Once Tregeta, Goten and the other Saiya-jin had departed, the prince sat with Kakarrot's new brood to explain the Saiyan facts of life and why Corinth acted as he had done.

/

At the Lookout, Yamcha landed. "Dende, could you heal my friend? He met with some guys who didn't like the way he looked, so they danced on his face as well as his body," the large super human lay Gren on the tiled floor of the Lookout.

"Hey, Yamcha, whatcha got there?" a high pitched voice sounded.

Yamcha looked around and gasped. "Goku... Ah! What are you doing here?" he asked as he got up to go stand by the big Saiyan.

Kakarrot kicked his sneakered toe into the surface of the tile. "Vegeta yelled at me when I saved his life. I'm tired of his treating me like a third class nobody! I bet the king treats my dad better than his son treats me," the large Saiyan sighed, his face dejected.

"So, leave him. Come back to me, stay on Earth and we can train those beautiful kids of ours! The three of us can move into Gren's place, Old Gohan's place or one of our choosing," Yamcha purred as he closed the gap between himself and Kakarrot.

Once the space had been closed, the super human wrapped his arms around the Super Saiyan, caught his lips with his own and devoured him. Kakarrot found himself melting into the sensations his first lover was eliciting from his strong body.

"You're far too sweet to have to put up with such treatment, lover, and this bond is for life? You don't need him, honey. Come home with Gren and I tonight and we'll have a real good time," Yamcha cooed into the kiss he was evoking from Kakarrot.

/

"So, you mean for eight years we as males can have no contact with our gender until the stage his over?" David, Eunice's son asked.

"It's recommended so, yes, but since that is nearly impossible, open males develop. All three of my brothers are. Tormataeo, Collyard, and many males who are not on this planet, Tregeta, Goten and if any of you had played with the little aperture. Its such a delicate little blemish that even if a Q-tip is inserted into the site, it will remain open. Corinth, did you not say that you bit that boy you attacked?" Vegeta asked his adopted grandson.

"Yeah, but I didn't like his taste, like sour apples and acid," Corinth grimaced.

"Sample Saiyan blood. There's nothing like it in the universe. You, my young ape, are on the search for a mate but the Earth-jin lose their usefulness inside a few months. We ride too hard and lovers have been known to die. Look about you at your other cousins, Tormataeo and Collyard's of age chimps, seek your mate among demi-Saiya's best. That goes for the rest of you, as well. Even a touch of Saiyan blood is like honey to the palate. Square?" the prince smirked and his students nodded.

"Thank you, V-sama, I will, after this day! I will train hard to awaken my Saiyan nature. I don't want to have anything to do with that weak Earth fighter. I remember not too long ago something called the Cell games. Grand 'Tousan was awesome and Gohan was amazing! Tell us, Hercule never beat Cell did he?" Corinth asked as the group got up to locate the others.

"Your brother, Gohan, did with your Grand 'Tousan's aid from Other World. That was the most amazing sight I'd ever witnessed. Kakarrot's power surging through your brother was breathtaking! You all have that power within you and we will teach you how to awaken and control the sleeping tigers in your souls. Come, my children, we have an entire amusement place to explore and maybe even enter a few legit fights!" the prince smiled and began to lead the group further into the park.

"Hey, hold up! We're back! Hey, princess, I found something that belongs to you but I'm not giving him back! You broke his heart so guess who put the pieces back?" a mocking voice sounded.

The crowd turned to the sound. Disbelief would be a gross understatement as to the magnitude of surprise that gripped Kakarrot's eldest children, Bulma and Vegeta, however, the latter recovered and stood reserved. There before the crowd stood Yamcha sandwiched between a fully healed Gren and...

"Kakarrot, what is the meaning of this?" Vegeta asked in Saiyago, holding onto his temper just by a thread.

"After you yelled at me for pushing you out of harm's way, I was upset and hurt. I went to meditate. Then Yamcha came up to the Lookout with Gren and we started talking. I wanted to hurt you the way you have always hurt me by humiliation, degradation and spite. I did the one thing I knew would hurt you worst than any chi blast or Kamehameha. I'll be taking you up on that offer to stay on this planet. Kale offers me nothing and I refuse to be your whipping boy, Ouji-sama!" Kakarrot remarked; his usually light voice drenched in hatred sarcasm and disgust. Purposefully, he leaned down and drew Yamcha into a deep tongue waltz.

Pulling every ounce of his shattered pride around him like a blanket, Vegeta closed his eyes and nodded, then he turned away from the couple. "W-We were about to find the others, were we not. Let's go then and be quick about it," he nodded and led the others from the little picnic site he had set the in-betweens down for their Saiyan life lesson.

The group walked on then found Tregeta, Goten and the others by a large Ferris Wheel. The prince held his head regally high on his perfectly squared/rounded and well-muscled shoulders. He would not lose control and he would make this a very memorable day for his kids then he would go home, hunt dinner, feast then train.

"Tregeta-san, your dad looks shattered, like a feather's touch could cause him to crumble," Goten observed his prince/'Tousan in law.

"I know and I sense your 'Tousan has something to do with it," Tregeta replied as he watched his and Goten's children board the ride.

"We'll corner him and find out what the deal is. I hate to see Ouji-sama in such a state. He's not as able to handle his emotions like we are. Oh, if dad's done something to cause your dad's heart to break, I'll personally break his face!" Goten hissed.

"May I join you, nephew? But I won't stop with my brother, I'll break that Earth weakling who's hanging about him this very instant!" Raditz snarled in a near whisper and the boys looked over Raditz's shoulder

There stood Yamcha and Kakarrot, for the entire universe to see pawing and mauling one another, it was disgusting even in Saiyan standards. Raditz hissed and his nephews simply fumed.

"Cilvi, Teray, you see what I do? It's K-san with another!" Endive shrieked in a whisper as he and his sisters noted the situation from their seat on the Ferris wheel.

"He belongs to daddy! He's not to be with another! Ooh, wait till this ride is over, I'm gonna have roast super human with a side of Super Saiyan sauce!" Cilvanti heaved in anger.

"I-I can't believe Outusan would do something like this to Matusan! I thought he loved Matu?" Teray could not stop the tears from her eyes.

The Ouji stood like a statue, as he over looked the fun and frolic of his race and children, the ghost of a sad smile playing about his small lips. Lips that would never again feel the burning fire from a certain large Saiyan. His small arms would never embrace that strong hard body nor feel the same velvety steel appendages of the larger one. Well, he had no one but himself to blame and he knew it. He had driven the most important being in his life away with just a few harsh words, but did the baka have to run to that half-wit? That itself was an insult to his very core and for the first time in all of Saiyan history, a member of the bond had broken a same gender bond. Closing his dark obsidian orbs the prince effectively and firmly sealed the mind link that bound him to... Goku. Vegeta grimaced as that name sounded in his head. When he addressed the clan tonight, he would eradicate the name of Kakarrot from Saiyan memory, namely his own.

Kakarrot screamed as pain shot through his head and drove him to his knees. Yamcha was by his side in a flash and had a hand on his back. "Baby, are you all right?" he asked as he rubbed the big Saiyan's back.

"My head... Oh, God it hurts! Feels like someone using a Gallik gun on my skull. AAHHH!" Kakarrot grabbed his chest as if he were having a heart seizure.

"Here chew this!" Yamcha handed his lover a senzu bean.

"W-won't work. I feel like I'm dying!" Kakarrot screamed.

"I'll get some help!" The large human got up and scanned the crowd. He sighed in relief when he spied Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Gohan. "Stay here, I'll be right back," and with that Yamcha flew off. "Trunks, Goten, guys, Goku's real sick and I don't know what to do for him!"

"Let that no class moron die! That's merciful compared to what should happen to him! Kids, let's go!" Trunks ordered, picked up his daughter and led the crowd away from the human.

"What was that about, Trunks?" Kurama asked when the crowd was far enough away from the disgusting site of Yamcha and his lover.

"Goku... Two timing, low class, Super Saiyan man whore!" the demi-Saiyan prince snarled but held his anger as he still had his little one.

"Tregeta... leave it," the full blood prince waved the situation away as he walked with the others.

"I don't like it, Endy. I've seen daddy snap and it ain't pretty," Cilvi spoke, her voice edged as the group neared the Water Pokemon Diving arena.

"Tregeta, you can handle this, can't you?" the prince asked his son who nodded.

"We'll meet you at home, 'Tousan," the young prince felt his gut tighten. He couldn't bear to see his 'Tousan in such a state and would do anything to correct it.

"Send Endy and Cilvi to me when Raditz and the other Saiya-jin leave. Inform Teray that she is to take Roma and Chardonblis to Minervasei and King Aegar will raise them. When you walk the clan tonight, inform them that the name of 'Kakarrot' will be stricken from every lip and every memory. In short, I am declaring him a branded Saiyan male. You will do well, son. Farewell," and with that the prince ran into a clump of trees, jumped into the air and left the park.


	38. LOVE CONQUERS ALL

SAP, ANGST, YAOI, FLUFF, VIOLENCE

CHAPTER XXXVIII LOVE CONQUERS ALL

Vegeta sat in the cockpit of his ship and drifted in the vast void and solitude of space. It seemed so long ago that when he was in such a state as he was, with his heart ripped to shreds, that he would find some helpless planet and send it to another dimension. Well, there were plenty of planets the Saiya-jin had conquered for Frieza that he needed to liberate and ally himself with, he would pay a visit to one of those. A wicked smirk that his handsome face had not seen for nearly a decade emerged from its place of hiding. His brows furrowed into the hard cold look they had when he had first invaded Earth and he set a course for a planet he knew would give him a real fight. If he lost, so be it, no one would miss him... Except his kids.

/

"GONE?! Tregeta, 'Tousan can't be gone! What's gonna happen to us?" Teresahan cried when her half brother told her the news.

" 'Tousan said for you to take the newborns to Minervasei and you three will live with King Aegar. The demi-Saiya-jin will be here and Uncle Raditz, Kale and the others when they relocate to Kale are to bring Cilvi and Endive. That Saiyan is never to be mentioned and is to be considered branded," Tregeta told the group as they made their way to watch the fighting Pokemon.

"I don't blame him. He's not at the palace, I can tell you," Kale shook his head.

All eyes riveted on the youngest full-blooded son of King Vegeta. "What do you mean, Uncle Kale, that he's not at the palace?" Goten asked, his eyes round in surprise.

"He's left the planet, in fact!" Kale paled at what he sensed from his brother.

"Oh, God, do you know what he's capable of when his emotions are out of whack? At his level now, he could take out half the universe we inhabit if he snaps!" Raditz screeched.

Ears as sensitive as a Namek's picked up the conversation. 'Gone? Have I driven him to leave by my actions? Wait, no, he treats me like the scum he always calls me, so why should I care?' Kakarrot mused, as he lay resting and recovering from the severance of the bond.

"I want poppa back and the way he was with his feelings in tact! I'll kill that-!" a hand clamped over the small prince's mouth.

"Not so loud, chibi. He can hear us from this distance if we're over loud. Listen, I want to get them back together as well but we have to eliminate the competition," Tregeta whispered and the kids nodded.

"Hey, even though he's my friend and I was beginning to warm to your dad, Goku should not have done what he did! I'll assist in any way. Your dad's come a long way to be sent back to the way he was. When he and Nappa came to invade this planet over twenty-five years ago, he was ruthless and cruel but he only fought Goku. Gohan and I will invite him for dinner tonight and talk this over with him. Pan would love some time with her grandpa," Piccolo nodded then the group sat to watch the Pokemon fights.

Several hours later, the crowd began to depart and parents carried tired chibis to air cars, busses vans, space crafts, or on their backs if they could fly and lived locally. Tregeta had invited Kurama and Hiei to join them and the two accepted. Grabbing hold of anyone who knew Instant Transmission, the Saiya-jin teleported back to Little Vegeta.

"Hey, put the chibis to bed then we'll see if we can track our runaway prince," Kale suggested and the parents did so.

Once the chibis had been settled, Kale, Raditz, Goten and Tregeta all gathered in the radar room. Kale and Tregeta illuminated the holographic map of the known solar systems and watched a lone blip head towards a planet in Quadrant 960, Sector 77, which was a good two-week journey from Earth via a conventional craft. The trip was just a week's journey for a Saiyan one, and hardly any time for a pilot who knew IT and could teleport his craft to within a hair's breath of the planet.

"Oh, my God! He can't be doing what I think! He'll get killed, that little shit hot head! Now I have to go after him!" Raditz had gone white as he watched the blip's motion.

From the doorway of the radar room, several sets of eyes peered onto the map and noted the same blip as it moved toward a large dot. Adults and children, who knew the prince, could not sleep; well, that included the entire clan, however. The reason was their concern for both the second largest, most powerful Saiyan warrior and their broken hearted prince.

"That can't be good if Uncle Raditz has to go after poppa. C'mon, time to pay one shit for brain dead monkey a visit and teach him a lesson he'll never forget!" young Endive remarked in a whisper to his sister and cousins.

"Not without us, you're not! Let's go then! My Matu's come a long way from a grumpy alien bent on destruction to the soft hearted being he is now!" Teresahan retorted and took the younger kids with her.

"Hey, what's going on out there?" it was Kale's voice that boomed from the radar room then moved to confront the crowd gathered at the door which included his three elder children. "What are you all doing here, you're supposed to be abed!" he glared down at the children then swept the adults with a piercing gaze.

"We're gonna go teach Kakarrot a lesson about destroying the male bond! He had no right, poppa's heart broken and that's why he took off! I want my poppa, Uncle Kale and it's not fair that that big ape can get away with this!" Endive lost control of his emotions and grabbed onto his uncle.

"This is Yamcha's-"

"Sir, vid-phone, for you?" Han had disrupted the discourse and bowed to Tregeta.

Tregeta nodded. "I'll take it in here," the demi-Saiyan prince nodded and returned to the radar room. "Trunks here. Gren? What's wrong, what is it?"

"Yamcha threw me out. Told me I was no longer welcome. Please, I have nowhere else to turn," the young male, that the prince and his friends had rescued at the park, cried.

"Ok, I'll be there in a flash. Stay where you are," Tregeta terminated the call and tapped his mate on the shoulder. "He's outside Yamcha's place. This unsettles the kids, and my little brother and sister have lost it! We have to make your dad see the mistake he's making and hurting Gren in the process!"

"We'll come too, those two might give us a hard way to go and you two know how ruthless Hiei and I are when we battle. No one does that to Gren twice in one day! I may be sending my soul to King Enma's desk via e-mail, but to deprogram Goten's dad would be well worth it. Let's go!" Kurama said his voice even and controlled.

"What are you all doing?" Kale asked.

"We're gonna rescue Gren and deprogram my dad from that evil Earth-jin's influence! He's wanted my dad back ever since V-sama and he bonded on Minerva," Goten hissed.

"All right, you guys do that, Raditz, Teresahan and I are gonna go after Vegeta. I'll contact the home planet to send back up, if needed!" Kale nodded and moved to the radar room.

"Right troops, let's make it happen like yesterday!" Tregeta ordered. "Everyone who can fly and use their powers are the only ones to go on this mission. The rest of you stay here, train and watch over the cubs!" the demi-Saiyan prince yelled then opened the front door to the palace and several gravity defying beings took to the air.

"Hey, Gohan and Piccolo took dad to dinner. I'll contact Gohan and tell him the sitch!" Goten said as he flew with the others.

At Kimshi buffet, Goku sat pigging out with gusto, as did Gohan. The owner, Earan Humizu-he had not left the planet-stood talking with his guest.

"So because V-sama yelled at you, treated you like scum and humiliated you, you took another and you may be carrying another of the prince's cubs? V-sama must have really lost his edge if you, your lover and the little one are still alive. Not to mention any other offspring between you three! What were you thinking, idiot? You are a disgrace to the Saiyan race!" Earan hissed, throwing his hands up in disgust.

"It's all right, Earan, his mother and I will take it from here," a hard cold voice sounded which caused Earan to smile.

"As you wish, my cousins. He's all yours," Earan bowed then vacated the dining area slamming the Earth raised Saiyan with a glare that could freeze the sun.

Kakarrot looked up and ... "MOM! DAD! I-I thought that you had left for Kale?" the large Saiyan stammered.

"Outside, boy! I don't care how powerful you are, I am your Outusan and I will always have authority over you! Now, let's go!" Bardock hissed, grabbed Kakarrot by the ear and teleported them away from the eatery. Gohan and Piccolo followed.

"W-when did you learn Instant Transmission?" Kakarrot gasped, as the group had been teleported to a desert away from habitation.

"In Other World, where else! What the hell's wrong with you, boy? You have the most sought after prize of our people and because he treated like dirt, you leave him! You're pathetic! It's this freakin' planet and their poisonous ways that's stripped you of who you are! You, Kakarrot, my son, born of Saiyan royalty himself, stripped of his pride, his essence, his loyalty to the crown and for what? That little Earth shit's gonna lose his usefulness, die, shrivel up and dry out! You'll never be able to reach completion without blowing his head from his body! You have two choices: First, stop living in this fantasy, return to the one who has given his heart to you and raise fat healthy cubs. Two, die like the shame you have become along with the rest of this planet and that is no threat!" Bardock hissed as he held his son by the neck then began to rain punches into the large warrior's face. Then the scarred warrior began to mercilessly tear his son apart without care, to make him feel physically what their prince must be feeling emotionally.

Kakarrot's eyes widened in fear. Blow up the Earth, himself and everyone he had come to care about? Well, he had not been with many of them since he and the prince had gotten together. His sons and grand child had blossomed to their full potential since being with the prince. Vegeta had let him be himself and never really mistreated him the way Chichi had done. Sure, the prince yelled at him, humiliated him and... 'Those we care about we treat like scum. Those we hate, we kill without mercy,' the words of the prince's former little sister had rushed back into mind. Kakarrot let his body go limp as he realized just what he had done and why he was feeling so badly, now, because the bond had been severed and the link closed. Bardock stopped beating his son who had burst into tears.

"Oh, dad, what have I done? I have to apologize to his highness, but he'll never forgive me. That's not his strong point," the large warrior cried.

"He love's you, he'll forgive you. You carry Saiyan royalty in you. Did you have relation with that human? Did he enter you?" Bardock asked incredulously as he stared down at his son.

Kakarrot shook his head. "I pleasured him but I had to stop when he screamed in pain and told me he could no longer handle me. He had thrown his human lover out for me to move in. I realize I can't be with anyone other than my prince," Kakarrot sniffed.

"Then let's get you cleaned up and we'll go find our prince," Bardock snarled and turned his back on his son.

/

In another part of town, Yamcha had unexpected visitors he could not handle. He was extremely weak from his short passion session with Kakarrot and was very ill prepared for the situation he found himself in. Two beings only as tall as his thigh and a lovely figure had him pinned to the bed from which he had not risen since Kakarrot had left with Gohan and Piccolo.

"Please, don't kill me! Goku was heart broken, so I offered him comfort," the large super human cried.

"Yamcha, you're supposed to have been my lover but you took another! I hate you, Yamcha, and I'm leaving you for this young buck here, your own grandson!" Gren indicated young Corinth as the two had immediately fallen in love with one another at first sight.

"Any last words before we blow you and this miserable little mud ball to the next dimension?" Endive snarled as he extended his hand in the same manner of the elder prince.

"Endive, no, that is not the way. Let us just leave him to suffer and think about the error of his ways." Tregeta smirked.

"No, y-you can't leave me to die like this. I-I'm sorry," Yamcha rasped against a bloody throat.

"Who said anything about leaving you. We'll just drop you on your head at the nearest health facility," Goten snarled, his black eyes glinting with malice.

"H-how could you all be so cold? What have I done?" the human gasped.

"Only caused the first ever severance of a Saiyan mate bond which caused our dad to skip the planet to who knows where! I just pray dad's in his right mind when we find him or we will remove the remaining Saiya-jin and descendants and make a hole out of this planet! I8, 17, Krillin, Serena, take hold of the corners of the sheet and bring him to Capsule Corp. That blue haired female will know how to repair him. Meet back at LV Island and we'll go search for Vegeta from there," Tregeta ordered and the four he had named jumped into action. The demi prince and the others returned to Little Vegeta.

/

Vegeta's ship had crashed onto the planet's surface and had caught the attention of the locals the second they had picked up his approach on their radar. Several grey skinned beings with long tails, ruby eyes and black painted lips surrounded the prince's craft. Vegeta looked out of the window and could not stifle the laugh that exited his lungs.

"In the name of Lord Frostige and Lady Frizzle, you are commanded to exit the craft!" one of the gray creatures commanded.

"Computer, power reading of the strongest moron out there?" Vegeta spoke to the cockpit computer.

"Strongest warrior is at two hundred-sixty-five thousand-four hundred twenty, Prince Vegeta," the automated voice of the computer responded.

"Chicken weakling Ice-jin. This'll be a piece of cake," Vegeta assured himself and he clicked off the power in his pod, opened the hatch and exited. In a slow meticulous manner, the prince put away his pod before he turned his attention to his welcoming party. The prince floated out of the crater the pod had created. "Well, well, if it isn't the Dover Boys. How nice of you to greet me, I want to see the king of this planet!" the prince commanded.

"No one sees king Stygia or Queen Imione without Lord Frostige's approval!" another of the grayish lizard type Ice-jin greeters hissed.

"I shall see this Lord Frostige then I will see the native king of this planet," the Saiyan prince nodded.

The lead Ice-jin pressed a button on his scouter. "What is it, Ice Cube, I am busy!" a voice sounded over the scouter.

"Begging my lord's pardon, but we have an illegal visitor, sir. He has the look and stench of a Saiyan about him," the officer grimaced.

"You should talk, ice box brain," the prince muttered, his arms crossed in his usual arrogant manner.

"Show him," the voice commanded and the officer looked to Vegeta. "Good Lord, no! Bring that one to me, I will deal with him personally! Lord Frostige out!" the voice roared then the line was silent.

The troop began to tremble and looked at one another in fear. "I-I have never heard Lord Frostige sound so... Let us not hesitate! Soldiers, grab the prisoner and move out!" the officer in command ordered.

"You touch me, you die. Don't worry, I can't run anywhere, so I will be behind you," Vegeta shot back in his smart manner of speech.

The Ice-jin rose into the air and Vegeta followed. Not soon after the group landed in a court yard that led to a castle much smaller than the one Tregeta was about to inherit from the Saiyan prince. They marched through the yard where any activity ceased so that the locals could watch the procession and bow as the militia walked through. The gates of the castle were opened once the troop was near enough.

"You men return to duty, I will escort this hot shot to Lord Frostige," the commander ordered his men who bowed then left then he continued down a long corridor that led to a set of doors with a guard on each side.

"General Ice Cube, state your business," one of the guards spoke in haughty tones.

"This creature crashed outside the city. Lord Frostige ordered him brought here to be dealt with," the general nodded.

The guards stepped aside and the two pulled open the oaken wood doors to admit the visitors. Once in front of the throne, Ice Cube bowed on one knee.

"Bow, Saiyan scum, or Lord Frostige will have you for lunch!" Ice Cube sneered in a whisper.

"I bow to no mortal, let alone sub-creatures like you, except for King Vegeta," the prince rejoindered.

"Well, well, a smart allelic. Are all Saiya-jin as stupid as you or are you a unique specimen?" a raspy, effeminate voice asked and a being in the exact image of Cooler in his final form rose from a gilded throne. "I am Lord Frostige and this lovely creature is my mate Lady Frizzle. What is your business here, monkey?" Frostige asked in frosty accents.

"Oh, nothing much, other than to send you to join those other slimy lizards in hell and reclaim this planet for the Stygians," Vegeta remarked, his own voice cool although he was itching to throttle the gray skunk for his profanity.

"How cute, the little monkey prince thinks to take this planet on his own. Cold was right, these cretins are the height of stupidity, 5'0"," the Ice-jin lord chuckled sans mirth. "Listen, monkey, Frieza gave me this rock to do with as I wished and I will have no challenge to my authority. Now, I will have you taken to one of our guest rooms but one wrong word and I will cut out your heart with a spoon!"

"As if. Blow all you want, Frostige, but in the end, I will have this planet and it will return to the leadership of the Stygians!" Vegeta snorted in derision, however, he stiffened as he felt a presence in the room but it was one of fearful awe.

"Ice Cube, take this rat monkey prince to the keep and make sure he can't escape!" Frostige ordered.

"Follow me, monkey!" the general snarled, turned and moved to the exit.

Before turning to follow that low life son of a snarlag, the prince flicked his finger against his thumb and a burst of chi sailed to Lord Frostige, caching that being in the back of the neck and sending him to the ground.

"Lord Frostige!" the guards leaned to assist their lord to his feet.

"Hands off, hands off!" The Ice lord turned to see a smug Saiyan prince sauntering down the throne room to the door. He also noted that the prince's bushy tail stood straight up as if to say '*F* you!' Shaking his bald head, the Ice lord muttered, "No way," and returned to his seat.

/

On the Island of Little Vegeta, Raditz, Kale and Teresahan met Kakarrot and his parents. The former three were not overly happy to see the only being to have ever broken the prince's fragile, newly healed heart. The second Kakarrot stepped into the palace he was met by a hail of punches and kicks.

"You have some flaming nerve returning here after plummeting your mate into a state of despair so deep that he took a suicide mission by himself! If he gets killed, it will be on you!" Raditz snarled as he threw several punches to his younger brother's already distorted face.

"Ok, son, that 's enough. I think we ought to concentrate our efforts on locating Vegeta," Bardock spoke.

"I know where he is, Matusan. We'll wait until the others return from their mission, and then we'll teleport to Frieza Planet 25 or Planet Stygia. I only hope that we can talk him into forgiving his mate," Raditz shook his head then went to wait for Tregeta, Goten, the children and all who had gone on the mission to knock sense into Yamcha.

The group did not have long to wait. "Mission accomplished, Uncle Raditz, Uncle Kale! Can we go find poppa now?" young Prince Endive jumped around in excitement.

"What's he doin' here? It's because of him daddy left in the first place!" Cilvanti snarled and lunged at Kakarrot but Bardock grabbed her and held her back from attacking the royal mate.

"Simmer down, my princess, he's been beaten enough. Now, let's all get things together and teleport to this Planet Stygia your uncle said your dad went to," Bardock ran his hand over his grand daughter's brilliant blue highlighted black hair.

"We're ready, let's go. Only the royal house shall go. We don't know what kind of life is on this rock and we definitely want to pose no danger to the prince. Grab hold. Raditz, send me an image of a safe place to teleport," Tregeta said after he had given Kakarrot three senzu beans so that he could make the journey.

"Why don't we just tune in Vegeta's frequency on the scouter?" Kakarrot suggested and all agreed.

With an image of the prince contained within the eyepiece of the scouter, the group joined hands and teleported to Planet Stygia. Ironically, the family materialized in the exact spot where Vegeta's pod had crashed.

"Look, a crater! This must be where Matousan landed! I can feel his chi, to the east!" Teray exclaimed and went to move when a chi blast caught her in the chest.

"Teresahan! Oh, baby, please!" Kakarrot screamed as he reached for a senzu bean to put into his daughter's mouth.

Suddenly a rain of chi blasts and energy balls sailed into the group who barely managed to return fire. Bardock, Kakarrot and Onya screamed in anger and their bodies began to metamorphasize into the giant were-gorilla of their race.

"Good idea!" Raditz exclaimed threw an energy ball and the others looked into it to begin their own change into Oozaru.

"Fantastic, we'll fly over head and locate the source!" 18 said, as Krillin, Marron, 17, Serena, Piccolo and herself took to the air. Of all the human Z sensi members, 18 and her family had actually taken their time to get to know the taciturn prince.

/

From a window in his room in the castle keep, Prince Vegeta watched the horizon blaze and he felt several familiar chiis at different levels of intensity. A battle was ensuing and he was in the city under heavy guard so that he would not escape. Cameras outside the window barred that route and a chi dampener on the door kept him at bay. He whimpered as he felt the battle. Oh, his scouter! He was glad for once to have thought to bring it. Affixing it to his handsome face, the prince tuned in the frequency to watch the fight. He gasped when he caught sight of two Pilzara, one Femzoro, several Oozaru and... 18? 17? Serena? Kurama? Hiei? Tregeta and Goten? What were they all doing there and why were they involved in a life or death battle, which they were winning at present?

"Cease fire, Saiya-jin, this is impossible! You should not be able to slaughter us like this?" it was General Ice Cube's voice full of fear and amazement.

"That's the trouble with you freeze face idiots, you underestimate the power of your enemies and it gets you every time!" a familiar Oozaru voice sounded.

"General Ice Cube, what is going on out there?" it was the voice of Lord Frostige.

"More unwelcome visitors, lord. They wiped out my army and-"

"They nearly killed my mate's and my daughter!" a very familiar voice sounded and the prince clicked a button until he saw... Him.

Vegeta's blood froze in his veins. Oh, God, now what was he gonna do? He had treated the one he loved shamefully and was ill prepared to face him but he knew he'd have to. 'Oh, Kakarrot, why? I-I'm sorry, love,' Vegeta thought to himself as unbidden tears cascaded form his onyx eyes, not only for the severed bond but for the near loss of his eldest male born female.

Back on the battlefield, the Saiya-jin who had transformed, began to melt back into their mortal beings and the humans landed to join them.

"W-what manner of creatures are you to so easily dispose of our army? Our highest power is mine of over two hundred thousand but yet you caused me damage! Frieza and Cooler both warned of how powerful you monkey brained worms were and that is why we keep those of this planet controlled! Plus, Frieza told everyone that he had destroyed that barrel of monkeys known as Vegetasei and all it's inhabitants!" the general stammered.

"He did, he just never counted on his slave finding his heart, performing several good deeds, repenting for what that Ice-jin prince had forced him to do and encountering a being who could restore those who had been killed at either of their hands. Meet your worst nightmare!" and with that, Bardock powered up to Super Saiyan level-1 and slammed a gush of chi into the general's face and he melted like the block of ice that he was. "C'mon, let's go get our prince!" the scarred warrior, lover to King Vegeta, Matusan of Raditz ordered the troop.

The group of Saiya-jin and humans took to the air, thankful that tiny moving targets were hard to fire upon, however, they kept their senses on alert for any and all possible attack. Hiei and Kurama having been taught by Tegeta and Goten how to fly in the same manner as Gohan had taught Goten and Videl not so long ago.

/

In his room, Vegeta had removed his scouter after he had seen the general melt away. His heart was slamming into his chest cavity with the ferocity of a jackhammer. He felt as if he would pass out from the rush of blood coursing through his veins but he held himself together. Then his mind remembered what the general had said about there being Saiya-jin on this planet. At that instant, he felt the same presence he had sensed in the throne room.

"You can come out, I won't hurt you," the prince spoke in his native tongue.

"You speak my language! How?" a fresh faced child no older than Cilvanti, Endive or Pan eased out from behind a dressing screen.

"I am a Saiyan, as I perceive, that you are as well. I am Vegeta no Ouji Kalegetasei, with whom do I speak?" the elder prince nodded.

"I am Prince Uslagg of Stygia, son of King Stygia and his lover Minosaia," the young being bowed.

The two princes studied one another with deep scrutiny. Vegeta was taken aback by the look of this cub as the boy could have been Raditz's exact double with enough of Bardock's looks not to be a complete royal, plus the boy had strong silver highlights woven within his onyx chestnut hair coloring. His eyes were a silver streaked onyx color. However, hadn't there been rumors about Bardock being of the royal house? Although tongues waved faster than flags on Vegetasei, the thought couldn't have been circumstantial, if at all.

"Why do you have the look of King Stygia's brother, Vegeta, about you and bare his name as well?" the young prince asked, his gaze one of suspicion and scrutiny, his silver streaked eyes glittered in the light.

Vegeta fought the look of surprise that would have overtaken his face. "King Stygia is King Vegeta's brother? How can that be? My 'Tousan never spoke of any sibs!" Vegeta's mouth hung open.

"Not surprising, it was hushed up from the start and the only reason I know is because I've seen portraits Queen Vegetanna gave to my 'Tousan. I was told that her majesty had had an affair with an elite warrior while the king was away on a mission with King Cold and the crowned prince. It was said that when the queen neared her time, she went into hiding, delivered the cub then sent the warrior and the chimp away. Here, I'll show you! Lemme go get my album!" the chibi prince exclaimed then disappeared behind the dressing screen.

Vegeta fell back against the pillows as his bemused mind toyed with the nugget of information he had just received regarding his grandmother. Well, he shouldn't have been surprised, bi-gendered males, in a sense cheated on their female mates, why couldn't the dissatisfied queen? Shrugging, Vegeta decided his family was much too complex an enigma for one very tired prince to piece together, thus he felt his body relax and drift.

/

The heat in his body was maddening and the tight strain of his blue gi was worse! He felt his lips being tasted, teased and prodded, his frame was pressed to something solid and his arms raised automatically and encircled a large mass.

'Hnnn, Kakarrot... forgive me, love. Please, take me anyway you see fit!' he whispered in the obvious dream his subconscious had slipped into.

'Not if my beauty remains sleeping,' a throaty response sounded in the prince's mind.

'That's never stopped you before my overheated koi mi. I miss you, mate of mine. Please... I love you!' the prince whimpered in his sleep.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty. I'm no dream, my love, and I do forgive you," and at that Vegeta's eyes snapped open.

"KAKARROT! How? And the rest of you, how did you all get here?" the prince jumped up, nearly knocked Kakarrot off the bed then Kakarrot embraced the smaller Saiyan. "How did you know where to find me?"

"A little thing called a holomap, my brother, and it picked up the blip of your ship. We watched as you descended onto this rock, but why here?" Raditz asked as he shook his brother's hand in greeting.

"I was upset, angry and had to cool down. I knew a battle would settle my nerves, plus I needed to think. It is good to see you all, though, and I'm, impressed, great battle! Especially you, koi," the prince leaned over his mate and kissed him.

"DADDY!"

"POPPA!"

"MATUSAN!"

"GRAN PA!" several small high-pitched voices shrieked and the prince found himself parted from Kakarrot and tackled to the bed. Wet sloppy kisses washed his face.

"I take it you all are glad to see me? Hello, chibi mi, poppa's sorry for upsetting you all," the prince hugged the children to himself.

"Did you see me fight, poppa? Did I make you proud?" Endive exclaimed, his young face enraptured in the light of success.

"I did indeed, my prince and I'm proud of all of you!" the prince managed to sit up and lay his head on his mate's shoulder.

"Prince V-Who are you and how did you get here?" a young voice sounded and the crowd turned to find a tiny version of Raditz with silver streaked eyes staring at them.

"Who are you, chimp?" Raditz asked, blinking wildly at his tiny image.

"Everyone, I'd like for you to make the acquaintance of Prince Uslagg, Prince of Stygia. Your highness, Regent Bardock, his mate Onya, his sons Raditz and Kakarrot," the elder prince then introduced everyone present in the moderate sized bedroom.

"Oh, here, look! I think his (Bardock's) portrait is on one of these pages!" the young prince exclaimed and handed Vegeta his album.

Opening the book, the Saiya-jin gasped. "So this is what happened to this treasure! Look, here's your dad, Vegeta, and your grandmother, holding a chibi who looks like the chimp, here!" Bardock gasped.

"That's my poppa, King Stygia. Queen Vegetanna had him but had to demote his dad to third class and send them away until her eldest son returned. It wasn't until after the old King Vegeta was killed that Queen Vegetanna called her lover and son back to Vegetasei to live in the palace. The new king was overjoyed to finally have a companion near his age," the young prince explained.

"We should like to meet your king," Bardock nodded.

"Come, I will take you, I am sure he would be over blown to meet his brother's cubs as well!" Uslagg headed for the dressing screen, which was behind the location of the cameras.

"Wait, to be sure those Ice dogs don't find so many 'illegals'..." Vegeta stood with his back to the window and the cameras. "Everyone, close your eyes!"

"Yes, brilliant idea, koi!" Kakarrot smiled as he turned his back to his mate.

The crowd shielded their eyes just as Vegeta yelled, "SOLAR FLARE!" a blinding bright light engulfed the room, then the group followed the younger prince behind the screen and down a trap door.

"This is how I get in and out of this place. Those fools think the place to be haunted. I can't wait till Minosaiasan pushes my brother into the universe, then I'll have someone to play with," Uslagg sighed as he led the group through a maze of passageways. "Light your kiis, it gets pitch along here and I wouldn't want any of my guests to become with injury. The Narsian fruit isn't ripe as yet."

"Narsian fruit? What's that for?" Tregeta asked as he lit his chi.

"We use the fruit to restore our powers after training, a hard battle or a sparring match. Trouble is, the trees grow on the Ice-jin side of the planet and the trees we've planted have just begun to bloom," Uslagg supplied.

"What is this place, kid, it smells like a sewer," Kakarrot grimaced.

"It is. I might suggest that we take to the air a bit as I don't know how deep the water is, but I do know some nasty creatures live herein," the tiny prince said and everyone who could levitated above the surface.

/

"Ennosh, are you sure he's not about the palace?" a large being with silver streaked black chestnut hair and pained, hysterical silver streaked black eyes asked as he paced the floor of an elaborate throne room.

"No, my king, but there was a battle in the desert, mayhap the young prince found that to his interest and went to join. Goodness only knows how much energy his highness has! We get ragged out just to look at him!" a nervous servant volunteered his opinion.

The king sneered at the hapless servant and pinned him with an angered glare, his hand raised and a ball of energy danced in the middle. "You dare! Say good-bye-!"

"Poppa, I'm back!" a small, excited squeal came as a tapestry parted and a small figure baring the king's features entered the room.

"Uslagg! Oh, chibi mi!" the king fell onto the little prince's neck. "You've been to the Ice kingdom, haven't you? How many times must I tell you not to venture there until you are strong enough to beat them or unless the God of all heavens sees fit to send us a miracle," the king shook his son.

"Well, I don't know if you could call us a miracle, but my sons, family, friends and myself just wiped out the entire desert infantry," Bardock said as he stepped into the throne room.

The king turned to see several beings exit from behind a tapestry, which depicted a glorious planet purge after celebration. The king turned, stood, then...

"V-Vegeta? I-I-" the king never completed his sentence as his body crumpled and he loss consciousness, however, before his royal body could hit the floor, both Bardock and Prince Vegeta caught him.

"Stygia-san! Stygia-san!" a being who could have been Bardock's twin brother gingerly made his way over to the fallen king as his girth was swollen as if with child.

"Minosaia-san! How does the cub?" Uslagg asked as he watched the other attempt to sit by the king.

"Here, well get him to bed then you can be with him and we'll explain," Prince Vegeta said as Bardock took the unconscious form and was led to a sitting room where he lay the king on a day bed.

"Who are you all and why do four of you seem so familiar to me?" Minosaia asked as he stroked his king's long silver streaked midnight chestnut flamed hair. "Wait... YOU? Oh, my God, Bardock, frere c'est vous?" Minosaia gasped as he looked closely at Bardock.

Bardock's mouth hung open in stunned silence before... "MINOSAN!" As if a magnet had possessed the scarred warrior's body, Bardock and Minosaia were wrapped in one another's arms, tears falling from their eyes. "Oh, twin, it's so good to see you again! I can't believe you're alive!"

"Bardosan, it is I who cannot believe that you are yet breathing! We had heard a report that Vegetasei had been destroyed with all who remained on its surface! How did you survive?" Minosaia exclaimed as he ran his brother's tail through his hand and vice versa.

"I had died along with Stygia's own brother, who had been killed first. That Ice-jin dog, Frieza, I'm glad I was finally able to see him sent back to hell with his brother, Cooler!" the scarred warrior explained.

"But you are here, now! Explain this?" Minosaia asked.

"His highness and my son, Kakarrot, became acquainted with the Supreme Kai of the universe, undertook a delicate task, won and the Kai rewarded them with the restoration of our people, even the king," Bardock smiled as a moan emitted from the day bed.

"Min-Minosan?" the figure on the bed began to stir and both Bardock and Vegeta were by his side to assist him up. "Oh, love, I-I thought I had seen the ghosts of our dead brothers," King Stygia moaned as he clutched his head.

"It was no ghost, Styagia-san, they are here and I know they will help us in our fight with that filthy Ice rat, Frostige," Minosaia smiled as he held his king close.

Slowly looking around, King Stygia noted all the new arrivals then lost his emotions when his eyes fell upon Vegeta. In a flash, the prince found himself in a bear hug that rivaled anything his mate could inflict, however, that large Saiyan stood beside his vested interest.

"Oh, my brother, my brother, you are alive! I cannot believe this!" Stygia cried into the prince's royal blue battle gi.

"AAHH! Your majesty, I'm Vegeta's son!" the prince hissed in discomfort.

Stygia's emotions hitched and he looked up into the prince's eyes, the black brown flame of hair, and the short stature...short?

"W-what is this? My brother shrunk to a quarter his height!" Stygia shrieked.

"Stygia, petite mon frere, c'est fils mon," a voice whispered into King Stygia's ear and that king whipped around.

Stygia looked from one to another and reeled off balance but father and son both had a strong hold on him. "Easy, mon oncle, we have you," the prince assured as the two returned the king to his day bed.

"How? How is this possible? We had word that Frieza had destroyed Vegetasei and that all that had remained had parished! Oh, my brother, it is so good to hug you again!" Stygia cried into his brother's bronze colored gi.

"All is well, chibi, shh, I'm here and I'm alive again," Prince Vegeta's mirror image, the king, sighed as he kissed his little brother.

" 'Tousan, how did you get here?" the prince asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"A frantic call from your brothers said that you and Kakarrot had a falling out and they were afraid for the universe," King Vegeta turned hard eyes on his eldest born of female.

"They needn't be, I wouldn't have hurt them. It was my fault that my mate had sought comfort from another so I came here with the intention of liberating the Stygians from Frieza's tyranny. I completely forgot about Frostige," Prince Vegeta shrugged.

"Vegeta, this rock was conquered before you were even conceived, how did you know about it?" the king asked, his tone incredulous.

"I wondered into Frieza's map room once and found records of the planets he had had various races conquer for him. I found the records of the Saiya-jin, took them and the others and studied them. I still have them and the piece of shit snake never knew them to be missing. Then again, they had been stored with trash to be incinerated. Guess who was on trash duty at the time? That's how I found out about the earlier purges," the younger Vegeta retorted in a low even voice.

"Mon frere, I'm glad he did come and that he brought the others or we would never know our brothers survived. Come, I shall have the servants show you your rooms, then we'll celebrate in true Saiyan style!" King Stygia had regained himself after seeing his brother for the first time in over fifteen Saiyan years.

King Stygia called for a number of servants to show his guests to the guest chambers and the chimps to the nursery. The chimps had been bonding on their own as their parents had been reuniting, and had been led by Prince Uslagg to a training chamber. Uslagg and Pan had launched into an all out war along with the fifty chimps who had accompanied the Saiya-jin and Earth warriors to Planet Stygia. Frantic servants searched the palace to no avail and returned to King Stygia, bowing and cowering in fear.

"How can you not find over fifty chimps with power levels that can generate an entire planet?!" Stygia hissed.

"Many apologies, my king, but your chimp must have led them over to the Ice kingdom-"

"Poppa! Why'd ya interrupt us, we were having fun!" a small voice yelled in struggle.

"I'll blast you six ways from Sunday if you don't drop me this instant! I don't care if our 'Tousan's are brothers! Let go of me!" another voice shrieked in anger.

"I trust this is what you are seeking?" Prince Vegeta carried two very active and highly charged male Saiya-jin by the scuff of the necks then dropped them to the ground as several tiny faces looked up at him then all bowed in reverence when they saw the king.

"We're sorry, King Stygia, we only wanted to train and spar, so Uslagg took us to a trainer," Cilvanti explained.

"Forgive me, 'Tousan, I wanted to see what they were made of and how they could destroy the Ice infantry the way they did," Uslagg sighed.

King Stygia turned to his repentant only son. A smile touched his hard lips and his face lit as he realized this was the first time his son had ever had any beings his size and power level to train with and a laugh exploded from his lungs.

"Oh, chibi... Take your friends and cousins to the guest rooms, love, then we'll have a celebration," the king softened and sent the child off.

"Go, be off with the lot of you and mind the serving staff! I'm sure King Stygia would like not to have to scrape toasted maid or spattered butler off the furnishings!" Prince Vegeta admonished the other chimps then sent them off behind Prince Uslagg, then he turned to take his own leave.

"Nephew, a moment if you please?" Vegeta turned to face his uncle. "How did you know where to locate them?"

"They're Saiya-jin, they love fighting. That little skirmish just whetted their appetite for more. Truthfully, I have a strong bond with my offspring. Will there be anything else, my king?" Vegeta asked with a slight bow.

"No, my nephew, you may go until celebration then we'll sit to plan how to reclaim the planet. Ennosh will show you to your quarters" Stygia smiled and the prince took his leave.

Vegeta followed the cowering servant who kept looking back to the prince as if expecting to be blasted at any turn.

"You have a problem. My presence makes you nervous, does it not?" the prince asked in haughty tones.

"Y-Yes, master, it does. I feared you even on Vegetasei when I first had to change your wraps as my mate had taken ill with an infestation," the servant stammered.

"Ah, yes, I remember you know. I nearly killed you because my mulagon (a mule type animal) was under done. Well, moron, it was your own fault my blast struck you. I was aiming for the cook's head but you stepped in the way" Vegeta remembered.

"But you killed him later. We went through more cooks than any other servant. Here we are, sire, right next to Bardock's youngest ape. One would have to be blind to miss the looks he'd been giving you earlier as if he were your mate," Ennosh snickered.

"Watch it, you bald moron or I'll have your neck stretched. He is my mate as his sire is mate to my own. What, having fantasies on bedding the chosen one? As if! I'd blast you six ways from Sunday if you dare breathe my way in such a manner. Go, you're dismissed," Vegeta tossed his head indicating the servant make himself scarce.

Once the servant had departed, the prince entered his chambers and looked around. It was more spacious than the one he had been given in the Ice palace and a lot warmer as well. There was a gold framed canopy bed with dark blue and white trimmed coverings, portraits of battles and faces the prince had known in his youth, a marble fireplace with a roaring flame in its mouth provided the delicious heat that rivaled the one in Vegeta's body. Yes, he was still on fire from his mate's little wake up call and needed to have it sated. Dispensing with the tour, Vegeta closed his eyes.

'Kakarrot? Kakarrot, can you hear me, koi? Come,' the prince commanded gently in his mind, as he had reopened the link that he and his mate had shared. Suddenly, he felt a vice encircle his trim waist and a wetness against his neck at the sight of his raised passion mark. Lifting his arms behind him, Vegeta encircled the solidity at his back. Inhaling deeply, he melted into the embrace. "I love you, Kk, never forget that," the prince sighed as the large warrior leaned and took his passion's lips with his own. "Welcome back, love. I'm so-"

Kakarrot put his fingers to his prince's lips to silence his banter. "Baby, it's ok. I'm sorry, too. It was stupid of me to give into that Earth scum's request and I'm glad Raditz called mom and dad but I'm also glad that Piccolo and Gohan had taken me to dinner to talk to me. Dad really trashed me, then when we returned to the palace, Raditz took his turn. The kids returned and I guess they went to see the weakling. Cilvanti was set to pounce but dad stopped her. It's you turn, now. I know you've always wanted a reason to kill me," Kakarrot's eyes were downcast.

Vegeta smirked and pecked his love on the lips. "As tempted as I am, it is you who should trash me. It would be no less than I deserve for abusing your emotions yet again. You get dominant, tonight, and I don't care how rough you get. I doubt I have a memory I haven't shared with you. I love you. Come, koi. There's a trainer at the end of the hall that I found Uslagg and the other chibis in earlier. Then, after you beat me soundly, I'm yours to command. I know how you enjoy it when I dress femme, so I shall do so without Velmora's aid," the prince offered as he caressed his mate's raised neck wound with his tongue, then tilted his head to nip the large Saiyan's chin.

Kakarrot nipped the prince's nose then lifted his head to look deep into his small mate's glistening eyes. The larger Saiyan's heart constricted in his chest. His mate was willing to sacrifice his pride and dress femme without calling on Velmora to save him from the humiliation. "You must feel really bad for what happened if you're offering to dress femme outside of our sister. You don't have to trash your pride and do that. They say that forgiveness is the sweetest form of revenge and that's just what I've done, Vegeta, I forgave you. Can you forgive yourself, my love? In the early days you had such a battle with self-forgiveness. Heh, it's easier for the God of the universe to forgive us than for us to forgive ourselves. Don't be so hard on yourself, look passed your own faults and see the vast horizon. We are bigger than the problems we find ourselves in, okay? Hey, we haven't sparred since we returned from Minervasei, how about it, me petite Ouji-san?" the large Saiyan smiled as he stroked his koi's bushy tail.

Vegeta sniffed once against tears that had fallen silently as the two had embraced. "Th-hank you. You always know how to calm me when I can't seem to calm myself. Come, koi, y'know little Uslagg is near SSJ, I detected that when I first met him," the prince smiled at the larger Saiyan as he went to clean his tear streaked face.

"I sensed that as well and so is the little one Minosan is carrying. I hope he makes it, that cub's gonna be hell to push through. Well, shall we depart?" Kakarrot smiled and Vegeta put two fingers to his head and teleported to the gravity chamber.

Vegeta crouched into position, as did his opponent. The prince smirked, "You must be ragged out after that battle and transforming, you can't honestly tell me that you're not," the prince hadn't failed to note the significant drop in his opponent/lover's chi level.

"I'm all right, I was more too worried over our eldest princess to have much of a care for myself," Kakarrot mentioned, which caused the prince to straighten his posture.

"Teray? W-what happened to my princess?" Vegeta gasped as the color drained from his handsome face.

"After we had phased onto the planet in the desert, Teray noted a crater where your ship had crashed. She told us that she sensed your chi to the east of our location, powered up but a chi blast caught her in the chest. I gave her a senzu to at least patch the hole until we could get her to a tank. I'm glad this place is nearly as well equipped as Minervasei. How'd you know about it?" Kakarrot asked, then he noted the vacant look of his mate. "Vegeta? Hello, Stygia to Prince Vegeta, wake up!" Kakarrot called.

"M-My baby? My baby! Kakarrot, how could you?" the prince lost his composure and collapsed as the gate that held his tears at bay broke open and the water soaked his face. Everything hit at once, how he had caused his bond to be temporarily severed, his deep over powering love for the large Saiyan in whose arms he was being cradled and the near death of his first born female offspring from a male. His small body erupted into Super Saiyan level-3 but Kakarrot had grabbed a hold of the prince to throw an area shield around the two of them to contain the blast.

Kakarrot cradled his mate, after Vegeta's energy had subsided, and rocked him as he sang the Saiyan lullaby to his stricken mate.

Night, my children,  
All is quiet  
No more fuss  
No more riot.

Rest my loves  
You're too small to spar  
Dream of worlds  
And galaxies  
Both near and far.

Sleep, my babies  
Your moms are near  
Daddy's here too  
So there's naught to fear.

You are Saiyans  
Tried and True  
Strongest warriors  
The universe fears you.

We will not butcher  
We will not bite  
A new sun is shining  
In our hearts tonight.

Sleep tight, my ones  
Let rest claim your souls  
Let parents worry  
And take the controls.

Sleep tonight, dear ones  
God watches our rest  
He keeps us till morning  
When we're at our best.

Not soon after Kakarrot had ended the song, was the prince softly purring in slumber. Kakarrot closed his eyes and teleported the two of them back to the prince's room and laid his weary mate on the blue satin bed covers, the top coverings had been turned down. After removing the prince's boots and gloves, Kakarrot covered his love with the feather filled comforter, then moved around the bed to crawl in beside the resting prince after removing his own boots. Wrapping Vegeta in both his tail and his arms, the large warrior kissed the tip of his mate's widow's peak then snuggled down to let sleep claim his own ragged out body.


	39. UNCOVERING TRUTHS

MPREG, VIOLENCE

CHAPTER XXXIX UNCOVERING TRUTHS

The newly reunited brothers all sat in the delivery room of a healing center, as Minosaia lounged in a hospital bed. The latter had begun to experience sharp pains in his abdomen and felt the time of delivery drawing near. Bardock suggested going to the med unit where he and Vegeta both found their eldest grand daughter.

"Teresahan? What is she doing in a tank?" Vegeta asked as he looked at the pure blood Saiyan beauty that would definitely have male apes fighting for her, unless she chose to become a warrior like many strong females.

Bardock stood behind the king, embraced him, and nuzzled his fragrant neck as he did so while he ran his hands over the front of his slightly shorter monarch. "She was injured not long after we had materialized on the planet. Had Kakarrot not given her one of those bean things, we would have lost her. My near son is already on the brink because of what transpired with his mate, he would have gone totally postal had his firs born female parished in a senseless battle. He may have even blown up the planet, but I'm glad things worked the way they have," Bardock lapped at his mate's raised passion mark.

"Yes, they did. We found our brothers and..." Vegeta's sentence was silenced as Bardock leaned and took possession of his lush lips.

"And I thought that we were bad, Stygia- san, but our brothers seem to be worse. It is so good to finally be together again, the way that we all were on Vegetasei before we had to flee for our own protection. And can you believe our nephews? God, what beauties they have become, although, I was off planet when Kakarrot was born. I wonder how he ended up with the royal prize? I always thought it would be Raditz as the two were inseparable once the young prince had come of age to be aware of his surroundings. And that boy's power, my God, it should have ripped his mate in half delivering that fireball!" Minosaia exclaimed as his tail caressed his mate's arm.

"He was a strong one, like Uslagg. Vegeta no Ouji had the potential to make Super Saiyan with enough training. Mmmm, he'll be born soon, I'll be here for you to squeeze," Stygia noted as he ran a hand over his mate's abdomen, which had begun to tremble with the first signs of delivery.

"Look at them, Onya, like in the old days before Vegeta had to send our people off for safety. I wonder how Stygia knew of this place?" Sunrissa asked her companion and aunt.

"I helped purged this place with your mates. It was in the early days before Frieza came of age. King cold had sent us to purge and conquer fifty planets in a month's time. Many of those rocks had no moon, so we were disadvantaged. I had begun to record all the missions we had undertaken for that white horned demon, but he was more compassionate than his two sons were and he preferred to get his kicks from Torgian slaves instead of Saiya-jin," Stygia related.

"Then my son, your nephew, had found your records on this place, studied it and decided to make a visit," Vegeta Ou remarked as he fought for control against the sensations his mate was drawing from his royal frame. "Bardo- san, please, love, there'll be time for desert after dinner," the king said.

"Oh, go on ahead, goodness know how many times this beast and myself have done it in front of an audience," King Stygia smirked in a smug manner as he rubbed his mate's swollen abdomen.

"You were always a showman, though, chibi. I loved watching you dance as I played the dumeron and Minosan played the dherra. You know my son plays that instrument to perfection and his voice... Oh, heaven must have sent us one of it's own angels, his voice is of such a quality," the Ou smiled, onyx eyes glittering with pride.

"I missed most of the Ouji's growing as that white slithering salamander had taken him for a slave. It could not have been pretty for him in that sort of existence after being raised to be a proper Saiyan noble," Stygia Ou nodded.

"He would have to tell you of that part of his life, but I have no doubt he would want to look forward and bury that as a bad memory," Vegeta Ou remarked just then a scream cut the air.

All eyes turned to the figure on the hospital bed. "Stygia, the cub! NOW!" Minosaia screamed.

King Styagia pressed a button on the scouter he wore. "Medic, we are in stage four delivery!" Within a heartbeat's span of the transmission, a team of medics entered the room, drew a curtain as the king moved to stand beside his mate and take his hand. At that same instance, Prince Uslagg phased into the room with his cousins and new friends.

"Poppa, is it time? Can I watch?" the young prince asked as he climbed on the bed with Minosaia.

"Your high-

"Treymore, have you a desire to gum your food this night? He is the prince, he shall stay!" the Stygian Ou snarled, his silver streaked eyes glinting razors.

The medic shook his head then proceeded to prepare for the eminent delivery.

/

Kakarrot yawned, exposing perfect teeth and sharp canines, and stretched his long large frame then his eyes sighted the familiar plume of black flame that was his mate as the smaller framed prince nestled against his broad chest. Kakarrot mentally kicked himself again for that small trip of temporary insanity his mind had taken after the incident. He was thankful that things didn't go very pleasurable with the Earth warrior and he felt sorry for Gren. Now, looking down at the head of the man who had claimed his heart from the second their eyes met, the large Saiyan fighter felt both the deep hurt his moment of passion had caused the Ouji and the deep love he had always felt for the passionate fireball. Just then, Kakarrot found himself staring into eyes as dark as his own and as fathomless as space. He could not help the smile that exploded onto his face and Kakarrot lifted a hand and caressed his mate's smooth bronzed cheek with his index finger.

"You're beautiful, you know that, koi?" Kakarrot smiled and leaned to kiss the prince.

"Kk?" the prince said, his voice groggy. Slowly moving to a sitting position, Vegeta looked around. "Where are we? This isn't LV?"

"We're not on Earth, mi amour, but some planet called Stygia. Your uncle is the king and mine is his mate. Heh, heh, make's sense," the large Saiyan shrugged then twin roars shattered the silence of the room. "Hee, hee, I guess it's close to dinner time, hey, koi? Let's get showered then find our way to the dining hall."

"Why do all that work? Both our parents are here as are most of our kids, so we can teleport straight to them. Have you a change?" the prince asked as he moved to get out of the bed, which he noticed was as high as one he had slept in as a chimp. Vegeta looked around the room and was shocked. "Kk! This room! It's mine! It's mine from when I was a chimp on Vegetasei! I remember because the bed was always to high for me to get into until I learned how to fly. Koi mi, this is our second home! Or it will be once we get rid of those Ice freaks of nature. Come," the prince smiled as his mate moved to his side of the bed. "Catch me, Kakarrot!"

Kakarrot's mouth fell open as he watched his love stand on the bed like a child then the smaller Saiyan leaped towards the larger one who caught him in mid air and the two fell laughing to the floor. The prince sounded like one of the many chibis they had with them in that his laughter was merry and lighthearted. The two then looked one another in the eye; the air of mirth and joy remained present.

"I love you!" the two said in unison then they halted as if they sensed something.

"Minosaia's having the chimp! Let's hurry and get washed, get changed then join our families," Kakarrot nodded, put one arm under his love's legs while the other supported his back and carried the prince into the wash. "Oh, to answer your question, dad had us gather a few things before we left, so I do have a change," the large Saiyan smiled as he began to strip but Vegeta slapped his hand away.

"I do that, my Saiyan horse," the prince said as he yanked the sash at K-san's waist to cause his gi to fall open.

Vegeta had taken possession of Kakarrot's lips as he slid his hands over the sleeveless gi top to slide them from broad shoulders. Once that was accomplished, the two removed the blue weight shirt.

"I thought you said I could be dominant," and with that reminder, Kakarrot pulled off the stiff Saiyan armor the prince had adorned for his trip, then slowly peeled the tight royal blue jumpsuit from the prince's small frame.

Kakarrot kissed and nipped at every inch of flesh as it became exposed, drawing blood in places to heighten the pleasure. In one final yank, Kakarrot exposed the prize he sought and the hardened shaft of male flesh leapt forth from its confines. Kakarrot lick his lips with delight and hunger, then he took his prince fully into his mouth.

"KAKARROT! AAAHHHGGGNNNN! God, don't make me explode just yet," Vegeta pleaded as his mate began to pleasure him in the first of many hoped for passion sessions.

Thirty minutes later, the two Super Saiya-jin emerged from the prince's room dressed in identical Saiyan orange/red gi jumpsuits, white boots and gloves over top of which they had fastened tartan colors of their families. They were once again in a tight lip lock until Vegeta remembered they had to meet the others, thus he put a hand to his forehead, focused on Vegeta Ou's chi, then the two transmitted out of the room and into the medical center.

"Vegeta, Kakarrot, so good to see you both up and about. Come; the newest member of our clan is about to enter the universe. Those tartans look fantastic on you!" King Stygia remarked as he turned to watch his nephew and near nephew approach the crowd.

"Vegeta! Hi, cousin!" chibi Prince Uslagg ran to the elder prince, jumped and locked the prince in a tight embrace. "Happy to see you!" he crowed in a happy tone.

"As I am you, chibi, and my own children as well. I'm impressed, chibi, you're near Super Saiyan level. We'll be here until we defeat the Ice-jin, so my chibis can bring you to level," Vegeta Ouji smiled and received a hard incredulous look from the king and a surprised look from Uslagg.

"Vegeta, don't tell him that! We all know that it's just a myth. Only one being in over three millennia has ever attained the coveted form," King Stygia admonished.

"Outusan!" Prince Uslagg flew from Vegeta's arms to his sire's arms. "Monstre!" the young prince screamed and cried.

The eyes of King Stygia, Minosaia and a host of others bulged to the size of saucers as they beheld a sea of teal jade colored eyes and an ocean of gold hair. The sight was gloriously unbelievable as both the Saiya-jin from Earth and the Saiya-jin from Kalegetasei had all transformed to SSJ level-1.

"B-But we were all told it was a myth! That there had been only one to make the ascension every three millennia or so and it was through the royal house that the gene had passed!" King Stygia stammered, disbelief causing his body to collapse to the ground in a weightless mass.

"Lots of training and lots of fighting are the key to unlocking the hidden power lying asleep in all of us! There are more bloody Super Saiyans now than there ever have been in Saiya-jin history! Every one of us has the potential to make level-1, many can make level-2, a handful, level-3, and just two have gone to level-4 and beyond. Nine have tapped into a transformation beyond Oozaru," Vegeta Ouji related and his silver streaked uncle slumped with the new information.

"Daddy, I wanna be golden like Vegeta! He said I could be! Show me how to be golden!" Uslagg ran back to his cousin and tugged on his tartan colors.

The prince knelt and hugged his little cousin, as did Kakarrot. "You must enter that trainer everyday, non-stop! Get his majesty to spar and train you. If you like, K-san, the kids and myself could stay and train you before we move onto Kalegetasei, how's that sound?" the prince smiled a wide smile that seemed to brighten the entire room. "While we are here, fight the chimps. Cilvanti, Pan and Endive love a good spar. Of course, what Saiyan doesn't?"

"Yeah, I like that! I will train and I'll train so hard and make you proud of me!" Uslagg nearly jumped from his skin.

"Not me, chibi, your Outusan. It is he you must fight for and protect, as well as your little sibling and Matusan," Vegeta nodded.

"Great, but can we discuss this later? Remove this cub from my body or I'll go Super Saiyan and bite heads off!" a voice snarled and all eyes turned to find Minosaia in push stage and the medic nowhere to be found.

Powering back to normal, Vegeta threw off his tartan of blue black checked with light blue, teal and gold then took the position of the medic.

"Vegeta!" voices screamed.

"Look, we don't have time to play! This cub's coming and he's coming now! Stygia, sit at Minosaia's head and put your hands on his abdomen, then share some of your energy with him! Someone fetch me a wrap for the bundle when I draw him forth! Let's go people, make it happen an hour ago!" Prince Vegeta bellowed orders.

The crowd jumped into action with the queen and her aunt waiting to catch the birth membrane and prepare the cord to be shared amongst the clan in the same ceremony as on Minervasei not long ago. Vegeta Ouji felt his near uncle having a difficult time in pushing the cub through.

"I need to take the cub and I need him to be sedated! The child's too strong to be pushed through in the normal way! I need two people to hold a sheet over him and I. The rest of you stand back!" the prince ordered as Vegeta Ou and Bardock held a sheet over Vegeta's hands and Minosaia's abdomen. "I'm goin' in!" and with that, Vegeta formed a blade from his chi, Onya had injected her brother-in-law with a sedative, then vegeta began to slice into Bardock's twin.

/

"DEAD! They can't be dead! Ice Cube is one of the strongest on the planet near the other elites and myself! How did this happen?" Lord Frostige fretted.

"All I know is some strangers materialized in the desert, there was a chi blast followed by the infantry being ripped to shreds! I was behind a sand dune not too close but enough to see what was transpiring. Oh, sir, it was horrid! I've never seen anything so terrible in my life!" a survivor of the desert skirmish shakily related.

"This can't be! Ice Berg!" the Ice lord bellowed and a being another resembling Cooler in final form appeared.

Ice Berg bowed with a flourish, "You called, oh mighty one, lord of the Ice people?" he cooed in silky accents.

"Yes, my dear one, there is a 'guest' in the keep. A Saiyan, see if he is still within!" the Ice lord ordered and dismissed the soldier with a wave of his hand.

"Th-The keep, my lord? You put a guest in the keep? B-But that place is spirit ridden! I have heard the unexplained noise from inside that room, seen things float in the air and strange light from an unseen source. None of us dare venture within its confines!" the desert soldier stammered.

The Ice lord clenched his teeth; his ruby eyes began to glow dangerously, which caused the soldier to tremble. Before the soldier could scream, he was vaporized just as Ice Berg returned from his mission.

"Sir, if there was a being therein, it is not there, now," the warrior informed his lord.

"WHAT! How can that be? First the destruction of my desert troops and now this?! Gather the strongest warriors, time to visit a certain Saiyan village and make it a memory!" Lord Frostige roared, shaking his warrior to his the core of his being.

"Sir, that village is peaceful! There's no power greater than ten thousand kilis in the entire area! Besides, they provide our food and our pleasure!" Ice Berg attempted to counter but received a quelling gaze filled with fire from the Ice lord.

"You dare to countermand me? You'll end up in the other dimension just as Sleet has! I gave you and order!" Frostige bristled with anger and his tail thumped the ground with the force of an earthquake that caused a large crack to appear in the tiled flooring.

"Yes, my lord, as we speak!" and with that, Ice Berg flew from the Ice lord's presence.

Frostige found his female mate and grabbed her. "Come, female, I need release!" he demanded and threw her into their shared chamber, ripped her garments from her being and took her in the way many of his kind took their pleasure.

/

Strong wails pierced the near silence of the delivery room as the newest member of the House of Stygia announced his entrance. Vegeta had removed the large powerful cub with little difficulty and was not surprised when he drew forth a golden nugget. He smirked and looked up at his mate who moved to inspect as did the queen and Onya.

Vegeta smiled at Kakarrot. "Kk, you were correct, mi amour, he is Super Saiyan, like Roma is Femzoro," Vegeta's tone was one of pure awe as he cleansed the baby's oral cavity of the gritty black substance that clung to his being. "Uncles, which one of you are at level?"

"Neither of us, at present," King Stygia replied.

"I don't advise cleansing this one in the traditional way that we had those two of yours, he's much too powerful and could really hurt either of his parents. The two of you need to be leveled up so that you can handle him when he's upset," King Vegeta remarked.

"Not necessarily, my Ou. Remember, I was in charge of chibis on Vegetasei, so, you know I know how to curtail their energies," Queen Sunrissa reminded their king.

"You mean a suppressor? Woman, you know they were outlawed on the planet," the darker king remarked.

"Vegeta, think, if it wasn't for the implants, many of our strongest warriors would be dead or worse. You would have had to send our son away and neither one of us would have wanted that. The implants saved Kakarrot, Ceraina and Parlissa and several other powerhouses who would have been sent away! I had to put one in Roma when I had her. She was so powerful!" the queen continued.

"M-May I see the child, nephew?" King Stygia asked. Vegeta Ou and Bardock removed the sheet so that Stygia Ou could have a look at the tiny miracle. "Oh, God, he's so beautiful," the king gasped. "My queen, those things, would they enable Minosaia and I to hold and feed our child safely until we reach his power level?"

"Yes, my brother, it will. What my son holds in his arms is a tiny nuclear generator that can power your planet for ever on his own," the queen nodded.

"Sire, if you will sever the cord about mid-way, I'll take him for cleaning. On the planet where Kakarrot was located, and I have spent the last ten Saiyan years of my life, I've picked up some very useful knowledge, especially in childcare," Vegeta Ouji smirked.

King Stygia bit the birth cord close to his mate's entrance and became aroused by the scent that wafted into his nasal passage. He whimpered as he moved to take his mate but found his head would not move.

"Down, mon frere, I'm sure Minosan would not desire to be mounted just yet. He's gonna be ragged for a few hours," a deep voice said from behind the silver streaked head.

"Tousan?" Vegeta Ouji cast a quick glance to the situation and found his sire, the king, had a hold on King Stygia's head.

"V-Vegeta, why have you a hold on me?" Stygia gasped as he stood to his face his elder sib.

"Out of care and respect for your mate, at least let him heal. Come, we'll share the cord at dinner and let Vegeta cleanse the chimp in another fashion. The babe has to be powered down before a non- Super Saiyan can handle him." King Vegeta took his younger brother away to allow Bardock and Raditz to place Minosaia into a healing tank, just as the lights on the tank that held his granddaughter changed to indicate that she was ready for release.

The medic had finally returned to the medical chamber so he stitched up the incision the prince had made then Bardock's twin was placed in the tank to heal from the rigors of childbirth that usually depleted the female gender of the Saiyan race in vast numbers. That was one of the reasons there had not been many females on Vegetasei and only the incredibly strong ever survived the births of their cubs. The females of the royal house were of such strength; however, many elite born females had to be rated third class so that they could not be touched by commoners. Nonetheless Prince Vegeta requested that his large mate fill a sink with warm water so that he could wash the newborn by hand.

"Ichison, allow Onya and myself to do that. After all, it is the females who undertake such a task. Go check on that beautiful daughter of yours then go prepare for the celebration," Queen Sunrissa smiled and took hold of the babe as the two mothers changed places with their sons.

"Danku, Mommarissa. I'll be down in a bit. K-san, my tartan if you will," Vegeta Ouji called to his mate and tossed his head in a follow-me manner, then the two ITed to Vegeta's chamber.

While the prince showered, Kakarrot returned to medical to check on his daughter who had just exited the tank. The big Saiyan wrapped a towel around the beauty, which he noticed seemed to have filled out over night and his nose caught a scent that caused him to shiver. The big Saiyan looked at his baby girl.

"Welcome back, sugerbee. How do ya feel?" he asked holding his eyes away from hers and trying not to inhale her scent.

"I'm ok, 'tousan. Where's Matusan?" she asked as she took hold of a set of training clothes 18 held for her- yes, Krillin, 18, 17 and Marron had all accompanied the Saiya-jin to Stygia.

"Teray, how about a spar after you dress, huh? We haven't done that in a long time" it was Marron' Krillin's daughter who had asked. That caused her parents to fall over in disbelief.

"Ah-ah, Marron, honey, are you all right? I mean, you haven't fought or trained since you were twelve years old," Krillin remarked.

"A lot you two know. Vegeta would take me to Minerva at times with Trunks, Goten, Kakarrot and himself just so Teray and I could spar and train together. You know there just aren't many girls my age on Earth to spar with and Trunks has Goten. Now that Kakarrot's other children have been recovered, they're gonna need a strong human trainer," Marron spoke. She then took hold of the princess once the young Saiyan beauty was fully clothed in a powder blue set of spandex with a violet colored kilt fastened about her waist and the two girls went to find a place to spar.

"Well, that's a shock. I thought that once Trunks had dumped her for Goten that she wouldn't want anything to do with the Saiyans ever again, but she is right, as a Super Human child, she doesn't have many friends. Maybe training Kakarrot's other offspring would do her well and she can finally find that one meant for her," 18 said with a mother's concern.

"I'd better go let Vegeta know that our daughter has begun to scent," Kakarrot nodded then phased back to the prince's chamber. Upon hearing the sound of falling water, the big Saiyan knew his love was still washing, thus he set out a new spandex for his mate. The new set was a honey mustard color, however, the prince was so gorgeous that he could wear a potato sac and look like a GQ model.

"So, koi, what do you think of this place?" a husky voice asked in a near whisper near Kakarrot's ear.

Kakarrot turned and met a pair of gleaming black onyx. His heart lurched at the sight before him and his dark tan gi tightened around his midsection as a portion of his body swelled with need. Swallowing against a throat that had gone dry, Kakarrot responded, "It's not Minerva but it's cozy. Was this what Castle Vegeta was like? You said this was the bedroom you had as a boy," he said as he embraced his mate, who was wrapped like a mummy in a plush bath blanket.

"This is, yes. I'm guessing 'Tousan distributed the planet's treasures amongst all those he was sending out. I had only met Stygia once in my life but I paid no mind as to how much he resembled Vegeta Ou. I was the prince, I had not time for underlings and to me he was just a third class, the resemblance mere coincidence," Vegeta Ouji shrugged. He moved from the embrace to begin dressing in the jumpsuit that his mate had out set for him then stood for Kakarrot to reaffix his tartan colors, then he wrapped the big Saiyan in his tail and his arms. "Did I tell you how much I love you?" the prince sighed as he lay his head against his mate's chest to hear the beating of the larger man's heart that echoed his own.

"The entire time we were cleansing earlier but I can't hear it enough, especially falling from your mouth. How did I end up with the royal prize?" Kakarrot sighed as he held his mate tightly. "I wanna just take you in me and never let you go."

Vegeta snickered. "I like that idea. K-san, I-

Kakarrot took his mate's lips in his own and drew the prince's breath into his body.

"Hey, hon, we both made the mistake, so let's bury it. We just helped birth a new chimp, we've found more of our people and family at that!"

"You're right, love. Oh, I don't wanna leave but there's a birthing celebration to prepare for and like Aegar, I'm sure Stygia's gonna want the entire planet in attendance," Vegeta sighed, spun out of the embrace then the two phased into a room where their Outusans and King Stygia were located. Queen Sunrissa and Onya were feeding the chimp as the two kings and Bardock shared a spirit.

"Boys, come! My brother has proposed a village celebration and would like the planet's entire populace to attend. I told him how all of you from planet Earth knew Instant Movement and could have everyone here before celebration time," Vegeta Ou related his brother's desire to have all his people with him to celebrate as any joyous monarch would.

"Class is of no import this night. Low class shall mingle with super royal elite and be treated as guests. Lord knows those Ice-jin maggots mistreat them enough and make their lives deplorable! I don't see why any ruler of Saiya need heap any further discomfort to our own race. God knows we need to unite ourselves together under one ruler as it had been before the Ice-jin tyranny," Stygia sighed in a wistful manner.

"You remember the 'Golden Saiya-jin' from my female's line of the family? Her cousin, Aegar, is the king of that branch and has pledged his arm to me. Now we have found you and Minosan and whoever else resides on this planet," King Vegeta waved his hand at what was before him.

"There are over two thousand silver haired Saiya-jin that inhabit this place with us," Stygia nodded.

"Two thousand! Outusan, you told me there were just two branches of Saiya-jin, yet I see third!" the Saiyan prince glared at Vegeta Ou.

The Ou met his son glare for glare. "It was rumored that there were several hundred different branches of Saiya-jin on Vegeta but no one knew for sure. In the elite sector, there was gold, silver, bronze, ebony and copper. In the lower classes, they mixed blood so much it was impossible to keep an accurate record. You would have been taught all of that had that horned maggot not whisked you from us. But that is passed. I sent as many as I could of every branch away. The entire golden branch had left once they had envisioned what Frieza was about. The other three left not soon after except for a few of those who had sworn to protect me with their lives," Vegeta Ou explained.

Suddenly a flustered and panting guard ran into the palace. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. The royals turned to regard the being and gasps were heard in the room.

"Turles? What are you doing here and what, pray tell could be so bloody awful as to send you into a panic?" Vegeta Ouji asked as he looked at the Kakarrot / Bardock twin.

"We're under attack, sires. Broli and I were on duty when blasts began raining down over us! He's out now fighting a horde of Ice-jin but even in Super Saiyan form, he can't do it alone," Turles gasped as he drew in a lung full of air.

Not wasting any time, Vegeta Ouji, Bardock, Vegeta Ou, Tregeta, Goten, Gohan, Raditz, Tormataeo, Kale, Collyard, their elder offspring, and Kakarrot flew from the palace, they were followed by their human comrades, 18, 17, Krillin, Serena, Kurama and Hiei. The group all flew to assist the first Legendary Super Saiyan in the confrontation with the Ice-jin.

"Ouji, Kakarrot! Great of you to join me! I thought we had handled this scum on Minerva?" Broli asked, as he tail whipped an approaching enemy.

"These Icejin are like maggots! Hard to kill! Let's exterminate them and be quick about it!" the prince said and all Super Saiya-jin and super humans attacked in force.

/

"I can't be losing this badly, what will King Frigid say when we report to Planet Frieza next week and tell him we lost control of the Saiya-jin on Planet Stygia?" Lord Frostige fretted as he watched Saiya-jin slaughter his military with indescribable strength.

"This is a shame before Icina, the mother goddess of Frieza. How can mere monkeys be this strong! Prince Frieza was to have taken care of the lot of them when he destroyed that ape planet! Now, there's no stopping them," Lady Frizzle echoed her mate's concern.

"Sir, King Frigid is... Is...

"He's here! And he's pissed!" a deep voice roared and all gathered jumped then bowed when their eyes focused on the source.

"Y-Your majesty! What a surprise! We weren't expecting you for some time," Lord Frostige stammered.

"Indeed. What is that?" the king pointed to a view screen upon which the battled details were shown.

"Just a battle, sire, nothing more. Some Saiyan came here and threatened to take over the planet and we thought we had him subdued and nothing to fear from him. Then others appeared and killed Ice Cube and the desert militia. We organized the rest of the armies and sent them to attack the village outside the castle. We know King Stygia is not strong enough to battle us," Frostige boasted.

"Never underestimate you opponent! Look at my army! They're being slaughtered out there! As the over lord, cousin, you should be there with them!" King Frigid hissed with his snake like tail thumping the ground in anger.

"Yes, my king, I-I was just bout to go join them as a matter. Wouldn't want the universe to call us cowards," and with that, Lord Frostige left the palace to join his rapidly dwindling army.

"Frizzle, your mate is a coward. Join with me, female and I will give you power! We're gonna need every scrap of it to defeat these Saiya-jin. I have never seen their like before and they've taken out warriors whose energy level is off any Ice-jin chart! This does not bode well," King Frigid said in concerned tones as he continued to watch the massacre of his race. His eyes widened in shock as he beheld the unbelievable. "What the... What kind of warriors are they? They can't be simple Saiya-jin, their power is immense!" Frigid gasped as he witnessed something phenomenal.

/

On the battlefield, those of Legendary Super Elite status and who had mates and who wore the fusion earring, threw the opposite ring to his mate and the lightning of fusion crackled the air. Several new warriors stood to both protect the village and destroy the Ice-jin. In the palace, Sunrissa and Onya had finished cleaning the new chimp then went to look over the palace when a brilliant glow caught their eyes. The two had ventured down a dark secluded corridor of the palace when they saw the golden glow. Curious, the queen and her aunt ventured to investigate.

"What the...Imione? Cousin, is that you?" Onya asked when the two looked into the room.

The glowing figure turned at the sound and released the glow that was around her. She could not stop the emotions that swelled in her as she ran to the two females and fell into an embrace with Onya. "Oh, love, I never thought any one of my clan had survived! It's so good to see you! Look, this battle is amazing! Those golden warriors... I have no idea where they came from but look what they're doing to the Ice army!" Imione exclaimed and edged the two females to a high window from which they could see the entire battle.

"Onya, they've fused! Must be serious, we must assist!" the queen exclaimed.

"You know those warriors, my queen?" Imione asked as the females turned to leave.

"Five of them are our sons and grandchildren and their mates as well as our own! C'mon, you'll be a great asset!" the queen remarked as the three left the tower and headed to the training area where the chibis were.

"Momma, what's the hurry?" Cilvanti asked as she and several other chibis exited the gravity room along with Teresahan and Marron.

"Your dads, granddads, uncles and brothers are in a major battle. Looks like most of the Ice-jin army are in the village. That means their palace is unguarded. Power up and let's go!" Queen Sunrissa explained and the kids jumped in excitement.

The women and children zoomed passed the resting parents-Minosaia had exited the tank-out the palace and onto the battlefield. The little ones, who had partners with whom to fuse, did so as did the queen and her aunt. The Ice army was overwhelmed and the sight was enough to draw the village inhabitants out of their homes to join the fray

/

At the Icejin palace, the queen, Onya, Imione and several children had positioned themselves in strategic areas around the perimeter. Mentally communicating with one another, the group charged energy beams-many were in Super Saiyan mode-and aimed for the heart of the palace. The group was joined by three of the fused male warriors, who were Trageten, Vegetto and Kaleyard (the fusion of Kale and Collyard). With their assistance, the energy beams contained enough power to destroy the planet if mishandled.

"Warriors, shoot to the sky and we'll form a ball, then we'll fly into separate directions as we hold the ball aloft. When we're at a safe distance, we'll let it fall!" Vegetto explained and the fighters did so.

/

"Sire, a huge ball of energy floats above us and there are several small golden beings along the wall. I think we should defend our-" before the soldier could continue warning his monarch, the palace exploded around them all.

Cheers erupted when the castle fell. From the air, the Super Saiyan army surveyed their handiwork then they flew down to the village inhabitants who bowed in reverence to them all.

"We don't know where you all came from, but thank you. They would have wiped us out, truly. You are amazing!" the village elder remarked as he made his way to the Super Saiyan army who had melted back to their normal Saiyan forms. "K-K Vegeta Ou! Vegeta Oujisama! Queen Sunrissa, my ladies! Lord Bardock! How...When...What was that glow around you all?" the elder asked in awe.

"Adatta, long time, elder one. We have attained Legendary level. Many of us are Super Saiya-jin and beyond!" King Vegeta exclaimed and motioned for the villagers to rise.

King Stygia and Minosaia stood in a top most room where they could oversee the situation.

"Minosan, I can't believe this! The whole time, that Ice-jin lied and kept us his prisoners," the king sighed as he hugged his mate, who held the infant.

"It took our family to make us realize and now look, they are the legends and our first son is on the verge and the cub is level. I must thank her majesty for implanting the suppressor into the cub so that we can handle him," Minosaia remarked as he leaned back into his mate's chest. "Where did Imione come from?" Minosaia asked.

"She must have watched the battled from her room and found a way to join up with the others. You know she was Super. Come, let us welcome our troops and have the celebration with our people," King Stygia clapped his mate on the shoulder.

King Vegeta and sons had organized the villagers into an impromptu gathering. There was no elaborate arena such as it was on Minerva but the palace courtyard was large enough and afforded a wonderful view of the palace, King Stygia, Minosaia and the cub.

King Stygia stood with his mate and his cub on the drawbridge entrance of the palace. "My people, family and guests, I am both humbled and amazed at what I have both witnessed and have been told of. The Ice-jin were not the easiest enemy to defeat but we did it! My heart was with you even though I could not be in body. This celebration is as much for you, my children, as it is to welcome a new warrior into the universe. My children, it is with great pleasure that I introduce Prince Vishnair, born this afternoon at Super Saiyan level-1. All hail the new prince!" the king exclaimed and the villagers erupted into shouts and cheers.

King Vegeta stood to address the crowd. "My children, it gives me a greater pleasure to crown Prince Uslagg as heir to the throne of Stygia. This night he has made Ascended Super Saiyan and has earned his place among the legends!" the Ou picked up his nephew and showed him to the crowd. More shouts and cheers.

Following the dedication, the villagers returned to their home only to reemerge with acres of food for the celebration to add to what King Stygia's servants had hunted for earlier, thus the Saiya-jin then indulged in good food, entertainment, sparring and catching up, especially King Stygia and Queen Imione.

"My king, why was her majesty locked away?" Onya asked as the royal family sat to dine and watched the chibis spar.

King Stygia hung his head. "She couldn't breed. We tried for years and years with no success. Instead of killing her, as was dictated by the old laws, since I was king, I would just put her away and let her interact with the villagers and aid them. She had gone Super and I thought of her as a shame, a smirch on the royal house. Now I realize,I was in error and I ask my queen's forgiveness," King Stygia took hold of Queen Imione's hand as he knelt in front of her.

"I do, your majesty but I am going to leave you to be with my cousin and her niece as they can show me the ways of the Super Saiyan female," Queen Imione stated as her king rose.

"It is correct that should happen. Be happy, my lady," the king bade as he stood with Minosaia.

"We shall ensure that she will be. We have several young females who will need heavy training as Queen Vegetanna is heavy with Kakarrot's chimp. We shall leave on the morrow to return to our respected planets," Queen Sunrissa nodded.

"I shall look forward to seeing the family again. My king, that is a beautiful chimp. Do not hide his power and attain the unattainable for yourself. The power is amazing!" Queen Imione smiled as she watched Cilvanti, Endive, Uslagg and Pan all spar at Super Saiyan level. "I can't believe they have all attained the power and the new prince was born at level!"

"It is amazing to find out that Bardock's family line and Vegeta's both harbored the gene for the transformation, and you come in on Bardock's line as does Onya. It is easier for Bardock's clan to attain Super Saiyan level than it is for Vegeta's line. However, with lots of hard work and training, any one of us can attain Super Saiyan level-1," Queen Sunrissa explained.

"I have never known what branch of the Saiya-jin I was from, only that I had silver hair unlike many who had black hair and eyes. My hair is silver and my eyes are indigo, but Bardock is indigo haired, more black than blue, black eyes and very regal in stature. His sons are black haired and there is no silver. Where did this branch come from?" Imione asked with an elegant shrug.

"A recessive gene like the 'Golden Saiya-jin' on Sunrissa's side. Even though the tree might have one major root, there are many different branches, especially a family tree. Just know that we are all united and soon the Saiya-jin will once again be the driving force in the universe. For now, my daughter, enjoy and find a partner to battle with," King Vegeta smiled at his mate's cousin-in-law who got up and tagged her cousin, Onya.

Thus the Saiya-jin indulged in their first love, battle, battle and more battle.


	40. BACK FROM THE FUTURE

MAJOR SAP/FLUFF WARNING! GOO ALERT! MT=MIRAI TRUNKS

CHAPTER XL

BACK FROM THE FUTURE

Following the destruction of the Ice-jin rule of Planet Stygia, the reunited Saiyan race scoured the planet and exterminated any survivors they happened to find as well as eradicate all evidence of Ice rule. During the skirmish, several new Super Saiya-jin emerged, which included young Prince Uslagg. Two Saiyan weeks after turning the Ice kingdom into a distant memory, and rebuilding it into a Saiyan stronghold, the assisting/visiting branches of the Saiyan race along with their human comrades bade the Stygian Saiya-jin a fond farewell. The race took comfort in leaving with the knowledge of a stronger more unified Saiyan race on the horizon. Broli and Turles were left in charge to train the new ascendants in their Super Saiyan powers along with Queen Imione. Splitting into two distinct groups, the Earth Saiya-jin and the Kale Saiya-jin took hold of anyone who knew Instant Transmission, waved one last 'good-bye,' then winked out of sight.

The Earth Saiya-jin (those who lived on Earth, namely Vegeta and Kakarrot) and their human allies were surprised to find that although it felt as if they had just been gone for a few days, they had been gone far longer than that.

"A MONTH?! Vegeta, koi, we've been gone that long?" Kakarrot was stunned when he looked at the date on the digital calendar that hung in the sitting room of the royal bedchamber.

"Sickening, isn't it," it was a more a statement than a question that left the prince's sweet mouth that seemed to drip honey as he slinked closer to his large mate. "What say you and I gather our infant chibis together and take them for an ice cream or something. We've spent absolutely no time with our newborns and I know the two elder chimps would jump at the chance to have quality time with their 'Tousans," the prince continued as he walked his fingers up the broad chest of his mate to tickle his chin.

Kakarrot melted into a puddle of gooey mush as he gazed into the playful eyes of the once proud, stubborn, out-for-me-only prince. Wrapping his arms around his small mate, Kakarrot bent his head to take hold of the playful digits with his mouth and began to suck on them. The action caused the prince to gasp then nearly lose himself.

"Why can't we just stay here and indulge in one another?" Kakarrot asked as he drew his love closer to nuzzle the prince's neck and releasing the fingers which were now slick with his oral juice.

Shaking off the stimulus, Vegeta smirked and with the fingers of his drier other hand, the prince caressed his mate's face. "As much as I'm tempted, you know even that takes last place in the promise of a good battle. Remember, I said you could have top position when we were on Stygia? Let's spend time with the chibis, then we'll have a good battle, you and I. We haven't had an all out for quite sometime and the incident on Stygia whetted my appetite for more. Come, chimps first, battle then... " Vegeta pushed his mate away then backed away from outstretched arms. "Besides, baka, you need to 'adopt' my eldest chimps, Cilvanti and Endive as your own the way it's done here when two distinct families join. I, also, have to adopt Gohan and Goten," The prince had moved to sit on the large king sized bed.

"How do I adopt them?" the large warrior asked as he watched the seductive sway of his mate's slim hips, the larger Saiyan's tail curling and uncurling in lazy circles. In a move faster than light, he moved and joined his love on the bed.

"Give them your bite mark but not like the one I bare. Remember when the twins were born how every one passed them around and the family just pricked them on the surface but we bit them? That's done to show others from what clan the children originate. All Saiya-jin mark their cubs. I marked Tregeta and Cilvanti once I had them to myself. Did you never mark your boys?" Vegeta asked with an incredulous look in his black licorice eyes.

Kakarrot lowered his eyes to the floor and Vegeta figured that he had never marked the boys when they were young. No surprise there, that hellcat on two legs would probably have had a coronary had he followed his instincts just once before the prince's arrival. Vegeta lifted his right ungloved hand-he now only wore gloves when training, fighting, and in battle-and caressed his mate's cheek.

"I'm not surprised that you hadn't. You didn't even know about it, did you, but I do know that your emotions bound you to one another. C'mon, let's go have a wash then take the kids out. I felt Tregeta express to your son the same desire," the prince went to move when a sudden vision halted him.

In the vision, Vegeta saw two figures, one large and built like his koi, the other was definitely a child younger than either Cilvanti or Endive. The figures turned out to be his Kk and Gohan when he was a boy. Vegeta snickered. So, he wasn't the only one with hidden secrets, Kakarrot always surprised him. Nonetheless, in the vision, Kakarrot was holding little Gohan and singing the chimp to sleep. Just as the boy had begun to purr, Kakarrot leaned his head down to kiss the boy but gently turned his head so that his neck was exposed. Barring his canines, Kakarrot lifted the hair from his son's ear, pinched the skin at the nape of his neck then pricked the delicate flesh. The vision shifted to one of a seven-year-old Goten not long after Majin Buu had been defeated and the Earth restored with Kakarrot and two boys in a forest camping. The scene was around a campfire, Tregeta and Goten were in their sleeping bags listening to a story the large warrior was telling them of the battle with Cell just before Goten was born and Tregeta was not quite a year of age. When the boys had fallen asleep, Kakarrot leaned to kiss both boys and as with Gohan, the large warrior pinched the skin behind his ear and nipped that area. By the end of the vision, the prince could not help the smile on his face and nodded.

Turning to face his mate, the prince stammered, "I-I'm sorry love. I always do that. Just when I think I know all there is to know about you, you throw me a curve. No wonder you're always able to get under my skin," Vegeta smirked then playfully slapped his mate. "Let's get washed and not together! If we did that, we'd never get anywhere." Vegeta rose to enter his wash room and Kakarrot did the same.

Following his wash, Vegeta slipped into a pair of hip hugging boot cut indigo colored tight fitting jeans and a multicolored tie-dyed T-shirt. He then padded his way to the nursery while he raked out his tail length hair and hummed a tune that kept playing through his mind. Once in the nursery where only royal and elite chibis were bedded, Vegeta found both Trunks and Goten, six chimps napping on toddler beds while the parents held the four youngest ones. Trunks held the chibis born of his mate and vice versa even though the room was in shadow to simulate nightfall.

"'Tousan! I guess we can't go anyplace until these little ones finish napping. Look at how their tails entwine and look at this!" Tregeta held up his six-month-old. Goten did the same.

Vegeta gasped as his eyes beheld his two grandchildren. "I-I don't believe this, how, Piccolo destroyed this planet's moon and I had to take you and Cilvi to Minerva for the pair of you to experience this. This is amazing!" the prince remarked as he eyed his grand chimps. He then took a look around the nursery and noticed that the walls were muted red and dotted with stars, planets and... Moons! "Of course, how stupid of me to forget! When Emanu and I were decorating this room, we painted the stars as seen from... the surface of a long dead planet," Vegeta choked on the last of his statement.

"Vegeta, look at them, they're covered in fur! What's wrong with them, are they sick or something? They are full-Saiyan, ya know!" Goten exclaimed.

Coughing to recover his wits, the prince smiled at the concerned parents. "Oh, they're far from sick, boys. This is the beginning of their Oozaru stage. This is their first pelt, if you will, and only happens to Saiya-jin with tails," Vegeta smiled as he stroked the pale lavender onyx colored peach soft fur of his two grand children. "They should have done this long ago," the prince mused.

"They were with Ceraina's brothers, Tormataeo and Collyard, so they had no way of being exposed," Tregeta replied as he also stroked the fur on his son's head.

"Will it disappear?" Goten fretted.

"The second they are removed from this room. Now, I'm going to check on your sisters and brothers and when they all wake, we'll prepare them to go to the park," the prince whispered and left the proud Tousans with the new knowledge regarding their chimps.

Vegeta gingerly made his way to the section in which he had placed Cilvi and Endive and where the newborns' cribs had been placed. As the prince made his way through the semi-darkened room, he fought against the effects of the moon-like images that heated his Saiyan blood and tickled at his Oozaru sense to transform. Closing his eyes, the prince concentrated on the lighting panel of the room to bring the background to a soft glow that would simulate the sunrise on... Well, he would not think on that. That time, that place and those incidences were mere shadows of his dark and dying past. He was a new creature as were the survivors of the holocaust and it was not surprising how easily the race embraced the change from ape minded brutes to gentle giants of peace. The prince smiled at the train of his thoughts as he opened his eyes to the muted lighting that was calming his desires, returning his blood flow to 'normal.'

Vegeta continued on his trek in the near silent room, glancing every now and again at the elite newborns and elder infants who were pelting like his grandchildren, however, since he had turned the lighting up, the fur was beginning to fade. As the prince glanced around, his eyes fell upon the cutest sight he had ever beheld in his memory. By the fireplace lay his elder brother, Raditz, and Tormataeo's fur covered toddler daughter, Sabrianna-Bree for short-entangled in the extra large Saiyan's wild knee length mane of hair and that warrior covered with an light sheet to hide his lower body. Vegeta had to leave the room and when he reached a spot he felt his action would not awaken the napping chibis, a roar of laughter burst from his being. Vegeta collapsed in a riotous heap of snickers and guffaws, trying to grasp the wall for support and failing miserably.

Kakarrot had just stepped from taking his own wash and was still toweling his hair when he entered the hallway of the royal wing. Seeing his mate doubled over, the large Saiyan dropped the cloth and ran to his koi.

"Vegeta, koi, are you all right, my love?" he asked as he knelt and lifted the weakened demi-monarch onto his lap and enfolded him in silk encased steel banded arms.

"G-go have a look in the nursery by the fireplace! It's too cute to describe!" Vegeta's spluttered, mirth still possessed his voice.

Lifting his mate in his arms, Kakarrot carried his love down to the nursery were an onslaught of howls and whoops assailed sensitive Saiyan ears. Peering into the room, Kakarrot looked over to the fireplace after he had shifted his precious cargo to his opposite arm and held him like a child. Kakarrot spluttered then collapsed into a laughing fit as his eyes beheld his elder brother, Raditz, with a little two-legged hairball entwined in his wild locks and wrapped in his large furry tail-Raditz had yet to ascend to Pilzara.

"W-where's a camera when you need one?" the large Saiyan remarked.

"DADDY! POPPA-K!" tiny voices sounded then the two mighty Saiya-jin found themselves on the ground straddled by a pair of royal brats.

"We didn't sense you out here and... AAAAHHHH!" little Cilvi jumped from her sire and ran to the far end of the hallway, cowering in fear.

Kakarrot got up with Endive in one arm and assisted his mate with the other the hand.

"Thanks, love. Could you see to him and the twins while I check the matter with Miss Thang?" Vegeta asked and move to go comfort his baby girl, however, with every step he took; she tried desperately to blend into the wall. "Cilvi, honey, what is it? What's the matter, baby?" he asked and reached for the strickened infant.

Cilvi, seeing the wall was not going to absorb her being, did the only other possible thing she could without fleeing in terror. She lashed out. Small hands with tiny sharp nails began to claw at the prince and tear into the material of Vegeta's tie-dyed T. Stunned, the prince could just watch as his younger princess tore the cloth to shreds, then with a discharge of chi, burned whatever was left to cinders. Vegeta grabbed hold of his baby and held her close. Levitating so that he could stand, the prince carried the little one back to the nursery.

Sensing his mate, Kakarrot turned. "What happened, hun? You're burnt!" the large Saiyan gasped at the blistering flesh of his mate's prefect chest.

"It's nothing, mi amour. My T-shirt ended up on the losing end of a battle. I might suggest you change yours as well if my own garment received such harsh punishment, yours will as well," Vegeta nodded as he noted that his mate was dressed exactly as he himself was, but in looser fitting indigo jeans.

Kakarrot nodded and left the room after he had completed changing Chardonblis. Vegeta put his elder girl down and reached to begin changing Roma.

"Daddy, how could you, of all Saiya-jin, put something as horrible as that T-shirt on? You're the royal prince of our entire race and should have more pride and care in your style of dress than rags. I would have been humiliated beyond all reason if you left this house in such a rag," the young princess grimaced as she assisted the prince in changing the cub. "Now, why was everyone laughing earlier?"

"Did you not see your Uncle Raditz and Sabrianna by the fireplace?" Vegeta asked his little ones who nodded.

"Bree loves my mate but did you see this?" a voice said with a light lilt to its character.

Vegeta looked up and there stood Tormataeo, tanned, not as tall and Raditz, handsome (like what Saiyan of high breeding wasn't?) and smiling like a loon. The smaller statured Saiyan crossed over to his still sleeping mate and toddler, knelt down and lifted a cover so that Raditz's lower half could be seen. Under the cover were the seven other eldest younger children of Tormataeo and his human mate and they were all entwined in the largest Saiyan's hair and wrapped in his massive tail.

"Such a Kodak moment. They've all taken to him like ducklings to water. I'm having a time with the other twenty of my brood. At least this one won't have any worries over daddy abandoning us (Tormataeo rubbed his still flat abdomen where Raditz chimp was growing). If it hadn't of been for poppa taking us back after the last three infants were born, I don't know how we would have survived. When I told daddy how I was breeding, he told me to send the cubs to him when they began walking but that I would have contact with them always. Our family home was very large, so poppa could very easily take all the chibis with little difficulty. Tregeta had gifted us with a very large capsule house when he had birthed his first cub for Goten," Tormataeo began rattling about his life before being called to Little Vegeta.

"How did you lose your Earth mate?" Tregeta asked as he played in his mate's dark hair to detangle and de-knot it.

"I've had three. The first one, Erwin Brutus, that scum, was the football coach at Red Circle High School where I met him. He had asked me why he had never seen any of the cubs after their first birthday and I told him, then I told him I had birthed two a year for him since our beginning and I let him know how many we had had to date. He left me while I was carrying Marsalla, the second of my ten-year-olds. I knew he never loved me, he was just fascinated by having a dual gendered lover and we never lived together. I was his 'secret other' and one of his defensive backs on the football team," Tormataeo choked as he related the story. "I had birthed six for him then I met Sturgis and I fell completely head over heels for him because he challenged me and was nearly as strong as I was. The rest of my children are all his and he loved my first fruits as if they were his very own. The infant is the only child he has who'll never know him. He was killed in a nasty car accident and died on the scene. I then met Skyler Taylor but that relation soured not long after we met. Guess having a bi-gendered lover wasn't on his list of weirdness. He wanted to get rid of the kids and me. That was just before sire had called us here to join the rest of our kind. And there you have the story of my love life here on Earth. Thank you, Ouji-sama," Tormataeo moved to lift one of his chibis from his nap to change him.

"Well, you have Raditz, now, my brother, and our race is being rediscovered and reunited at every turn. Anyway, my own lover passed away from old age. He was my History instructor at Red Circle, Mr. Masters. He was said to be a beater and just trashed other lovers he had had, so I challenged him. I had never met such an overwhelmingly powerful man besides dad, of course, and Mr. Masters fascinated me from the second I entered his classroom. He was a dish and History quickly became my favorite subject. One day I had gotten a detention for punching some weakling's lights out for beating up an even weaker student, and to my surprise, Mr. Masters, Trevor, was the overseeing instructor. I was the only student on detention that day and after months of flirting and secret notes between one another... We abandoned the classroom in which I was to serve out detention and moved to the gym. I told him I heard that he was a beater and I wanted a fight. I surprised him with my strength and skills. I let him win because you all know how much we crave battle. The rest is history. He was a very wealthy man, a boxing/wrestling champion and a decorated soldier. His body was tough and could take most anything I did to it but I always gave him top because... Well, I'll leave out the details. He was 75 when he passed and we were making this little lady here, and that's why I named her Trevina, after her dad. We loved one another and he never complained about my eternal youth, hell, he was 50 when we began in the first place and I was thirteen but didn't begin to have this litter until I was sixteen. I thought I'd never find anyone to replace Trev in my heart, then I met his highness. However, I had met a young man I lived with briefly not long ago. Our sitch was fairly new, but having a partner better looking than he was drove him insane. He hated the kids and actually was very uncomfortable with a bi-gendered male. Anyway, what I felt for my human pales compared to what I feel now. I could never imagine this kind of oneness and completeness. Thank you, Vegeta no Ouji for allowing your brother and the son of a third class to be one," Collyard bowed to his prince and wrapped Kale in a tail embrace.

While they chatted, Raditz and Tormataeo's other young children had risen from their naps and 'Radada' moved to assist his mate with the washing and changing of the infants. Once all infants had been washed and changed, the parents took them to feed them, then separated to get ready for the day's outing. After dressing in shorts, tasteful T-shirts, sneakers and such, the parents packed provisions for the infants who were still on milk tank and several changes of clothing. The elder children, from a year of age up to twenty Saiyan Years (40 Earth years) prepared their own provisions. Once everything had been packed, checked and rechecked, the group gathered in the common area outside of the palace where Tregeta announced the intention of taking only elite/royal heirs to the park. This was manly addressed to Kakarrot, Tormataeo's and Collyard's other offspring who promptly jumped to prepare their families for the outing and by noon-it had been sunrise when the Saiya-jin reappeared on Earth from their Stygia venture-everyone interested in going was gathered and waiting further instruction.

Many of the demi-Saiya-jin opted to stay and train to get stronger to defend their home and maybe hunt but not necessarily for food. The prince snickered to his mate and told him that since the chibis were having a day outing that the adults would have a night outing then licked his lips in a hungry manner and that they, too, would engage in a non-food hunt. Thus, following a huge breakfast, the royals, elites and their chibis all climbed into one hundred air SUVs that could hold 15 passengers each and took head count. Krillin and his family had returned to Kame Island to rest, then they retunred to Little Vegeta to join their friends on the outing. 17 and his family had joined the Saiya-jin on Vegeta's island as did Kurama and Hiei, who had decided to stay with Vegeta and the others. They all met to venture out with the tribe.

/

West City Park was located ten miles from Capsule Corporation and was large enough to hold several thousand beings comfortably. The day was very tropical and not very hot, but then the weatherman promised a lovely spring day for outdoor enjoyment. Bulma had called her girlfriends, Cindy and Marron, asked them to bring their little sibs out to play with her nieces and nephew as the blue haired genius was planning on taking her sister-in-law and her three kids to the park to let them run wild. Although Capsule Corp had a larger than average playroom littered with left over toys from when Trunks and Bura had lived there, the kids still needed outside activity. While servant robots set up the picnic area, a few faces very familiar to the blue haired genius arrived at the park.

"Bulma! Hi, girlfriend and Tien, long time no see! How did you two end up a couple?" a strong feminine voice asked in surprise.

Bulma turned from her preoccupation with her new love's clean-shaven head and gasped in shock at the site of the one who had called out to them. "Chichi, hey, girl! (Conspiratorial whisper) Is that who I think it is?" Bulma whispered in Chichi's ear.

Chichi looked over to the large bulk with a big black bushy Afro hairstyle hair do and the petite female beside him and smiled. Sidling over to wrap her arms around him and receiving a nip on the nose for her effort, Chichi smiled, "Yes and despite the past, we love one another like... Oh, Bulma, I've never been happier and Videl is all I could ask in a daughter. She's top honors in university and has a new boyfriend, who's just nuts about her," Chichi smiled widely as she and her new family went to join Bulma.

Just then, "Hey, where'd those houses and those people come from? They weren't there a half hour ago?" Frieda, Bulma's sister-in-law exclaimed as she looked over at what had been a totally void wide-open space lined with trees.

The others in the group looked over and gasped then Chichi growled, "How dare they. HOW DARE THEY BRING THEIR FILFTH AND PERVERSION OUT IN THE OPEN! And to do it in front of small children... that race has no morals!" the black haired super human ranted.

Across the common a village seemed to have sprouted out of thin air, well, technically, it did. The Royal/Elite Saiya-jin had arrived and set up their 'camp' in an eyeblink and were in process of feeding their infants and cooking lunch. Children of various ages ran around, climbed into the trees, bellowed like monkeys, engaged in mock battles and just had the time of their lives. Even the ultra-snobbish children of the epitome of Saiyan society were allowed the freedom to run wild, but lately, the prince himself had been engaging in fun things as well.

"Well, was this a good idea or what, love?" Vegeta asked his mate as he lay against the larger Saiyan's wide chest and cradled their infants to his own chest.

Kakarrot ran his fingers through his children's hair as he nuzzled his mate's wild flame of hair, inhaling the fragrance of musky spice that emitted from the deep mahogany copper locks, then he leaned and kissed his love. "Anything you suggest is a good idea, koi. Can you believe there's no threat to the universe, no dire emergency to heed and we can just enjoy our families and mates?" the large warrior asked then lifted his eyes. "Ah, koi, take a glance across the common but don't say anything."

Vegeta did so and sucked in on the kiss he and his mate were sharing, then he turned to fully take in the situation. "How the... What the... Chichi and Hercule? The woman and three eyes?" Vegeta gasped in disbelief.

"Hey, dad, Vegeta, is that mom and... What's he doin' here?" Gohan asked as he, Piccolo, Piccolo's two children and Pan, all landed beside the two Royal Saiya-jin.

"We were just pondering the same question. The real question is how he and the hellcat ended up together and look at Videl, doesn't look like she misses you two at all," Vegeta noted how Videl clung possessively to the arm of a blond muscle man a little taller than she was.

"I don't think they're happy to see us here, dad," Tregeta remarked as he and Goten joined the others as they regarded the group across the common.

Just then a movement from the human camp silenced all conversation and the royal Saiya-jin stood up to guard their little territory.

"How dare you people come to a decent park and defile it with-" the black hair woman stopped ranting when she took in the group in front of her. Her eyes must have been playing tricks on her or her age was catching up to her. She could have sworn... Chichi scanned the faces. There were Goku, Piccolo and Goten but there was no sign of the men they had chosen to mate with! Oh, the three had mates all right but they were the most breathtaking females she'd ever seen and could have been the men's twins. Vegeta had taught those who had been interested how to reshape their body to give the appearance of being female and still remain male, thus, those who were femme had the perfect hour glass figure many females would die for and curved in all the right places.

"You were saying, madam?" Tregeta asked in a high lilting voice as he leaned against Goten.

Vegeta had suggested appearing femme in public for those who could attain the transformation to cause confusion if they had run into anyone who knew the Saiya-jin and their not so normal mating habits. Tregeta loved being femme, so he had adorned a deep purple and lime printed shorts suit and black thonged sandals. Gohan had also decided on deep purple since his mate wore little else, however, today, the green Namekian was dressed in tight jeans that hugged his muscular hips and a loose fitting orange mesh muscle shirt that showed off his upper body to perfection. For the prince, it was the only way he for him to appear in public, especially one with such a limited view on love and relationships. The prince wore tight fitting black jeans; a grey short sleeved silk shirt and black Velcro strapped flat sandals. The males wore the same colored outfits as their femmes and held them protectively.

"Go-Pi-Got-!" Chichi stammered when Hercule joined her.

"Chi-chan, honey, Bulma says leave them be and to come back to the picnic," the world champ pulled on his love's shoulder.

"Yes, woman, listen to your man. Its not often that he makes sense" Vegeta drawled. He stepped forward and grabbed a hold of the bun Chichi kept her long hair in. Vegeta twisted her head to hiss, "If you don't leave us alone, so help me the world will know who really beat Cell all those years ago and what a big phony that snarlag beast really is!" He released her and Chichi all but ran to Hercule's side.

"Did you see that, Hercule? That 'woman' molested me!" the black haired banshee cried in mock horror.

"As if," Vegeta said with an indignant sniff then turned away from the hellcat when...

"Ahhh, Hercule, help me!" The gathered crowed witnessed Chichi fly through the air towards a high tree, however, with a move as fast as that of any Saiya-jin Hercule caught the flying female.

"You were told to leave and you didn't, so you had to pay the price!" a small voice snarled, smoke wafted from a tiny palm.

"Yannosh!" Goten and Tregeta exclaimed when they noted their eldest chimp, an angry scowl on his small face much like the elder prince still did when thinking or very angry.

Vegeta approached his grand son and smirked down at him then held his hand out to the chimp and crossed his chest in a Saiyan salute of honor. "I commend your bravery, young soldier. Name your reward and I'll take you to the mall tomorrow to get it," the prince nodded.

The tyke's eyes widened in surprise as he exclaimed in Saiyago, "Really, grandpa? I know exactly what I want, too! There's a game for PS-45 called RAGE and it's really cool!" the boy jumped around like a rabbit.

"All right, all right, settle down and go play, " the prince hugged the tyke then sent him off to play with the other chimps.

Tregeta approached the prince and gave him a severe look to which the prince returned one of complete boredom. "And your point is, boy?"

" 'Tousan! You're incorrigible," the young prince leaned and mock kissed the prince on the cheek.

"Off with you. These Earth-jin are having hard enough problems with our male mating preferences, we don't need to kill them at the sight of two femmes en amour," the prince snickered.

Just then, a blinding flash of light obscured the sun and caused chibis of all descriptions and races to scurry to their parents in fear. All but the chibi Saiya-jin, who, like their ancestors and their parents took battle stances and powered up to near SSJ until...

"Kakarrot, d'you feel that, koi?" Vegeta asked as he straightened from his defensive stand.

Kakarrot searched the air, as did any one else who could sense chi.

"Dad, is that who I think it is?" Gohan asked, fighting a smile and the feeling of excitement that coursed through his body.

"Simmer down, kid. Remember the last time he came to 'visit' us," Piccolo remarked in his monotone voice.

"Bulma, I think your son from the future has decided to grace us with his presence once again," Tien said as he searched the chi others had felt.

"If it is him, I hope it's good news, this time, and not another dire warning that we must prepare to save Earth again, I just got out of the hospital," a weary voice sounded and Bulma and Tien looked to find its source.

"Yamcha! Where-"

Before Bulma could form another word, a loud swoosh sounded then suddenly a cone shaped craft with a domed lid stood in front of the shocked picnickers. The dome on top of the craft flew open and a figure hopped out and floated down to the ground. The figure was dressed in gray khaki pants, orange tan desert type boots, a navy jacket that had CC on the shoulder and a sword slung across his back. He had lavender colored hair cut in a bowl shape. He wasn't over tall, but even under the jacket, one could feel raw power emanating from his being that gave him the appearance of being tall. A small but powerful hand lifted to the side of the spacecraft, depressed a button and the craft shrank. The being bent to retrieve something from the ground, placed the item in a wallet then turned to the gawking crowd.

Cries of 'awe' filled the air and females, young and old, fainted. Those females who were still standing could only gape in disbelief and exclamations of 'damn he's hot!' or 'God, what a body!' sliced the near silence of the park. Bulma turned to regard the handsome stranger who wore dark shades over eyes she knew to be as blue as her own. With a whimper, the blue haired genius broke out of Tien's hold and ran to the 'youth'.

"TRUNKS!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around his broad body and buried her head in his chest. "Oh, Trunks, oh, baby! It's so good to see you," she cried and the young man embraced her.

Trunks, as she had called him, buried his head in the full bush curls of her blue hair. He inhaled her deeply and kissed her cheek. "Oh, mother, it's so good to see you again! I missed you so much. I had to come back to see you and be with you again," the boy cried his own tears.

The two pulled back from one another; she stroked his cheek and he stroked her hair, as he was slightly taller than she was. "So like your Outusan. Looks and everything! I bet the girls in your time... Oh, Trunks, I'm sorry-"

"No, mother, don't. I had no time. Once I returned, defeated the androids and Cell, you and I had to rebuild the world and hunt for survivors. You know the Dragon Balls died when Piccolo did," Trunks related then he looked up and smiled at the other faces that regarded him. "Tien, Yamcha, how are you? Who's your friend, Yamcha?" the young man asked as he searched the crowd and he fought to maintain his happy face.

"Welcome back, man. This lovely creature is Uubu. He was my nurse while I was in the hospital recovering from a life threatening battle," Yamcha smiled and embraced a small framed, tall, dark skinned being, which stood beside him.

Trunks gave Yamcha a ghost smile and nodded then shook hands with Uubu as he continued to search the crowd in earnest but kicked himself for his folly at expecting to see the others.

They weren't there. He had come back to see them but they were not among this crowd and he wondered where they were. He tried not to get disheartened. In his time, Goku had returned to Earth from his mission to Namek; however, two years and six months after that return, Earth's greatest warrior had fallen victim to a radical heart virus he may have picked up on a planet called Yardrat. He died when Trunks was just an infant and the Saiyan prince had been on Earth for about two years after his own return trip from space. He knew his parents hadn't had a chance together as six months after Goku had died of the heart virus, a pair of deadly androids struck with a vengeance and killed everyone and anyone who opposed them. Piccolo, the Namek fell first, followed by Vegeta, his dad. Well, no surprise due to his hotheadedness, arrogance and quick temper. Following Piccolo and Vegeta, the other Z warriors, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha had all fallen to the merciless androids until it was just Gohan left to defend Earth from the deadly duo. He had to go it alone until Trunks was of age and begged to be trained so that he could assist Gohan in their common goal. Gohan, Goku and Chichi's eldest and mentally gifted son, who was also as strong as his dad, had been everything to Future (Mirai) Trunks, especially a big brother, and also his first experience. Trunks was just thirteen at the time and beginning to experience strange feelings and desires, especially to fight, defend and experience.

It had happened one day while Gohan was training the young teen to become a Super Saiyan and the two sat in front of a peaceful waterway, the elder telling the younger about the Saiyan prince, Vegeta, as well as the elder boy's own dad, Goku. Goku was where Gohan had gotten his boyish charm from and his incredible strength but his looks came from his mother. The two sat together in companionable silence until Trunks leaned up and kissed Gohan. Shocked, Gohan didn't know what to do, however, he leaned over and returned the kiss, then one thing lead to another. Before the boys realized what they were doing, the two were rolling au natural, fighting for dominance with Gohan coming out the victor. They then found a place to be secret where they commenced to seal their relationship and form the deep bond of all Saiya-jin although they didn't know the details. That was the only time they had together before they were plunged into the no win battle with the androids. After Gohan had been viciously murdered, Trunks entered the arena armed with his new found Super Saiyan power and his sword, neither of which were strong defenses and he found himself with the short end of the stick.

After nearly getting himself killed by the androids, he woke up in a beaten hospital bed to find his mother beside him, worry, love and concern etched in her lovely face. He told her that he was ready to take the trip to the past in the time machine that she had been working on for as long as he could remember. He wanted to stop the senseless massacre before it could begin in the time when all the Z warriors and Goku were all healthy and alive. The time just before Goku returned from Yardrat. Three years after Mirai Gohan had perished violently, sixteen-year-old Mirai Trunks prepared for his mission to save not only his life in the future but also the lives of those in the past that his mother had told him about.

Now, he had returned but with a new mission: to have another chance to know those he had met on his first trip. Oh, he remembered his mother telling him not to expect too much out of Vegeta, his Outusan. Unfortunately, he had and had been quite devastated when Vegeta wouldn't even acknowledge the fact that they were related, that he seemed not to give a flying freak until the encounter and battle with 17 and 18 began. Mirai also knew there would be major differences in the two times zones as when he first met a passe Gohan, that one was just a boy of eight years of age. Now, nearly some twenty years later, he would think that Gohan would be married or at least at some prestigious collage working on his masters. He knew that Goku had died trying to save the Earth from Cell and had no idea what had become of his dad after he had left for his own time. Cell, that was another encounter, but he would not think on that at the moment.

Bringing himself back to the present, he looked down and realized his mother was looking at him with wonder in her blue eyes.

"Trunks, what's the matter, honey?" she asked with concern.

Shaking the fog from his mind, Trunks replied, "Oh, sorry, mom, just wondering why I don't see Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin or... V-Vegeta," MT shuddered as he mentioned the last name.

"Come and sit down, you must be famished after such a long trip. While you eat, I'll tell you what's been going on the last eighteen years," Bulma smiled as she pulled her son from the future to the picnic area where Chichi and Hercule returned from their encounter with the group on the common expanse.

While Trunks ate, Bulma, Tien, Yamcha and Chichi together related the events of the past years. Bulma told about the Majin Buu encounter. About Goku returning for one day to fight in the martial arts tournament that Hercule had hosted. Gohan, Goku, Vegeta and two fighters from the tourney going to fight some unknown foe, about Vegeta's sacrifice to try and save the world, Krillin's marriage to 18 and that the two had a beautiful daughter named Marron, about Chichi's second son, Goten and his past self. When MT heard the mention of his younger self and Goten both having attained Super Saiyan at young ages, he couldn't help but laugh.

"I bet that really ruffled dad's feathers! He always desired to be stronger but I beat him out!" MT laughed.

"Well, you are strong and even more so now since he's had you to himself for the last four years. I threw him out not long after your little sister was born. He and I never really saw eye to eye to begin with, and after the Earth was restored, and Majin Buu had been destroyed, we drifted so far apart you could put the planet Jupiter in the rift and still have room for Saturn," Bulma sighed.

"I have a little sister and Goku's back on this life plane? Dad did something noble for a change and you mean dad was returned to the life plane also? I wish they were here, I'd love to see them all again," MT sighed wistfully.

Chichi grunted in disgust, "I don't know why, that whole race is nothing but she-boys and butt friskers, I'd be ashamed to claim any part of them as my heritage," the black haired harridan snorted. (A/N: In this case, coming from Chichi's mouth, the remark is meant as an insult. Apologies to sensitive readers.)

Bulma blew a breath and Tien patted her back. Yamcha, who had a new friend with him, shook his head. Chichi would never understand. She accepted Yamcha's new relationship with the recreated version of the monster the team had last encountered but then, Yamcha wasn't one of her children from one of the strongest men on the planet, although his children were the offspring of that same strong man. Yamcha snickered to himself and wondered what the hellcat would do when she found out that she wasn't Goku's first experience? Mirai looked at Chichi as if she had suddenly sprouted six other heads and ten eyes.

"What do you mean the whole race is noting but 'she-boys and butt friskers'? Vegeta told me, when I was here the first time, that he and Goku were the last full-blooded Saiya-jin and that Gohan was the only half-breed. Now you just told me that Goku left another child behind after his sacrifice and that that boy and my present self are good friends. What's the deal?" MT asked, bewilderment written on his face, then he shot from his seat and prepared to take flight.

"Trunks, where are you going?" Bulma asked, lying a hand on her son's arm to stall him.

"To find my Outusan and get some answers. You don't know about the Saiyan race and I'd rather hear it from someone, who does," Trunks powered up to take off when he went flying through the air, then landed on the ground. "What the... Ooh, where are you?" MT yelled as he searched for what had attacked him only to be knocked forward again. Powering up to his maximum, Trunks dove into the fight.

"Stop it! St-... Where'd they go, I can't see them!" Bulma cried with worry seeing drops of blood splatter into the air then something hard hit the ground and created a crater in front of the picnic grounds.

Several small beings followed the body and stood around the crater rim. "Pathetic and Tousan said he's his son from the future? I could beat him with a wet noodle," a snide small voice snarled.

"How dare you, you little monsters! He's a guest to this time zone and you've killed him! How could you be so ruthless? He survived the androids in his own time, he doesn't need to die by Saiya-jin in this time!" Bulma screamed as she advanced on the tykes who stood regarding her, snarling and growling.

"Leave them, woman, they were merely testing his mettle," two large spike haired beings stood in protection of the tykes.

'Raditz, bring him to me,' a voice sounded in Raditz's head.

'Oui, mon rey frere,' Raditz replied, lifted MT telepathically so as not to damage any broken bones and brought him over to the prince and the other Saiya-jin.

"If you so much as harm a hair on his head, I'll flame blast the lot of you butt friskers!" Bulma shrieked as she watched her precious Trunks' body gently lower to the ground.

"He's half Saiyan, why would we want to harm him? The children were just seeing what he was made of, unfortunately, he's sorely out of shape and needs training very badly," Raditz pointed out as Kakarrot knelt to push something into Trunks' mouth then moved his jaw in such a way to crush the bean.

"He'll be around shortly and when he sees 17 and 18, he'll probably go ballistic. Take his sword and put it in a safe place so I can tell him what he wants to know," Vegeta told his family and friends then went to go feed Chardonblis and Kakarrot took Roma and the two waited for Future Trunks to regain consciousness.


	41. OOZARU RISING

SAP, MUSH, GOO, VIOLENCE, POSSIBLE LEMON/LIME

CHAPTER XLI OOZARU RISING

Consciousness slowly reclaimed Mirai Trunks' body and he moaned to signal he was coming around. With a sharp gasp, the boy sat bolt upright, however, he winced in discomfort.

"Hey, 'Tousan, he's awake!" a high tiny voice shouted in a language Trunks had heard once in his life and that was on his last visit to this time.

"Easy, young one, you're not altogether, so take it slow. Here, drink this," a cup filled with auburn colored liquid was placed in Trunks' hands. "When you're finished with that come join us out on the common. Raditz and Tormataeo will see to you. Chibis, suivez moi, por favor (follow me, if you please)," a husky feminine sounding voice sounded in smooth tones like a nymph's sigh.

Turning his head, Trunks just caught sight of the retreating back end of dark mahogany hair being blown by the gentle spring breeze. A musky scent that caused his senses to tingle, filled the air and several small beings with hair nearly the same color, if not completely ebony, followed the vision. Trunks watched the femme turn 'her' head to the left and noticed how like Vegeta this vision looked, then nearly passed out again as 'she' turned sideways to greet whoever had called to 'her'. He watched as 'she' embraced a much larger being with indigo colored hair that had slivers of silver within its dark strands, then Trunks watched in amazement as something wrapped around the smaller being to draw 'her' closer. After that, Trunks could see nothing else as his vision had been blocked and all he could see were legs and hair, then the lavender wonder looked up until his neck was craning. He whimpered a surprised gasp.

"Drink that, it will restore your strength," a voice as deep as the being was tall rumbled from the mouth of the being in front of Trunks.

Trunks looked down at the cup still in his hand, lifted it to his lips and downed the contents in one gulp. Instantly, he felt immense power surge his body and he felt as if he was connected to an electric wire. Jumping up from the pallet on which he had been placed, he exclaimed, "Oh, man, I feel great! What was that stuff?" he asked as he tested his muscles.

"It's called ambrion and your dad made it," a voice sounded that Trunks would never forget. "It's ok, big fella, he won't hurt our Ouji. I'll make sure of that," the voice had a smile to it's quality.

"By your leave, Ouji-quenyo (little prince). I'm gonna take the kids for a swim," Raditz nodded to his mate then moved to go gather Taeo's under ten-year-old children.

"Welcome back, Trunks. You took quite a beating, but those kids are tough, anyway, and definitely are as headstrong and self-willed like their dads," it was Kakarrot as he entered the shade with the vision Trunks had seen earlier right by his side.

Trunks shook his head to clear his vision. "Do I know you?"

"I told you he wouldn't know us, Kakarrot. Probably forgot us the minute he set foot back in the future. I know I didn't give such a favorable impression. I'm gonna take the kids for their treat, you two enjoy your reunion," the vision of the prince nodded to Kakarrot and spoke in the language Trunks felt was familiar but he did not know. The vision disentangled 'herself' from Kakarrot, left and motioned to both 'her' right and left. Trunks watched as a stampede of little spike haired beings appeared from out of nowhere and followed the vision.

'Coward,' Kakarrot thought.

'I know I am but I can't deal with him now. You know as much as I do of what's been going on. Besides, he came the first time to save you and I know what happened during the ten days' reprieve,' and with that, the link had been sealed off to reply.

Kakarrot growled. "Ooh, I hate it when he does that! He offends too easily these days. I sometimes wish he hadn't undergone the complete 360 in his nature," Kakarrot mused out loud.

"What are you talking about? Where are Goku and Vegeta? Where's... Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo! Hi, guy-AAAAAHHHHHH! THE ANDROIDS! EVERY ONE TAKE COVER!" Trunks crouched into a fighting stance andwent to drew his sword, but found it missing.

There was a tense silence when, "Oh, no, Trunks, they're reformed and human. 18 is Krillin's wife and 17 is married to my daughter, Serena. Krillin and 18 have a daughter named Marron and Serena and 17 have nine children. I see you remember Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo. Tregeta and Goten took their kids with Vegeta to get a treat. So, how's your mom these days?" Kakarrot asked in his easy manner.

"Goku!? Man, I can't believe I didn't recognize you! Oh, it's so good to see you again!" Trunks wrapped his arms around 'Goku' then backed away. "You smell like Vegeta, why, and what happened to your neck?"

Unconsciously, Kakarrot's hand moved to Vegeta's bite mark. "It's the bonding mark my mate gave me. That means I'm off limits to anyone else unless they challenge my mate for me. I'm not worried, there's no one alive stronger than my mate and even I run a close second, now." the easy going Saiyan laughed with his right hand behind his head in his familiar manner.

"I don't get it! What's been going on since my last visit?" Trunks asked.

"Come join us and we'll tell ya, buddy," Gohan smiled and motioned out to the picnic ground where scores of others waited. "First, these are our dads' people, the Saiya-jin. The ones who look like dad and Yamcha are-OOMPH!" Gohan doubled over in pain and fell to the ground on one knee.

"He's not ready to learn that, as yet, and that information should come from the Ouji. Sorry I hit you so hard," Kale said as he offered Gohan a hand up.

Gohan growled, batted the assisting hand away only to take hold of his mate's then moved to be with his family. Piccolo sat by a tree in deep meditation as his two kids; Nyricco and Naila sparred with Pan. Cilvi had gone with the prince, Endive, Goten, Tregeta and their litter and several other cubs that wanted to receive a treat from the prince.

Meanwhile, Mirai Trunks sat at a picnic table that had been laden with food of all descriptions both cooked and uncooked. It was as if a swarm of locust had been invited to a grub festival as no food was left untouched and around an hour later, there was not one scrap of food left on the table to be put away. With filled bellies and the spring sun blazing down on them, the Saiya-jin spread blankets out to take a coze and digest their meals. Mirai Trunks sat near Kakarrot, Gohan and Piccolo to learn all that had transpired in the time since he last left the current time era. Kakarrot told Trunks to put his hands on his head and that the large Saiyan could transmit every event that had transpired in the time since MT's last visit to the 'present'. However, Kakarrot did not show any of the prince's memories that had been shared with the large warrior himself.

"Wow! That's outrageous, Goku! So that idiot with Chichi now is the one who claimed to have saved the world from Cell? Why did none of you refute him?" Trunks asked as he watched a spike haired beauty and several tired chibis drag themselves back to the picnic grounds.

Kakarrot got up to take hold of a few of the chibis to put them down, then the large Saiyan took the smaller one to a secluded spot in the common.

"Why did you leave and close the link? Trunks and I happened a long time ago, koi. You're the only one for me, now and for always. I love you, we're bonded and you know as well as I do that no one or nothing can come between us. I hope you don't think I'm that shallow," Kakarrot swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat, crystalline tears streamed down his face unbidden.

Vegeta looked up into eyes as black as space night, lifted a small hand and wiped away the tears that leaked down his cheeks. "I-I didn't want to interfere. You two had to make sure that whatever was felt for the other was just a phase and you're right, I'm acting like a jealous mujeran (woman). I'm still working on the trust thing. Besides, what happened between you two happened when I was focused more on the coming battle and less on anything or anyone else. Even the one I had claimed for my mate. I do love you with all I have," Vegeta hugged his mate, the two kissed then joined tails to return to the gathering. Vegeta released his hold on his femme form to go the rest of the day as himself regardless of what the weaklings might think. That meant he released the femme lilt to his deeper voice, his hair returning to its ebony shade and his fuller pectorals shrinking to the size of SSJ-1 from the larger SSJ-4 and the curves to his hips disappeared. The others, who had been femme, released their forms as well.

"O-Outusan?" Trunks stammered when he saw Kakarrot and the small vision approach them all.

Vegeta nodded. "Hello, boy, welcome back. I trust they have been all that is agreeable to you? You must excuse the chibis," Vegeta smirked over at the now sleeping chibis. "I'll have to check them when we get home for vermin," then he cast a glance at the picnic area. "I see there's nothing left, not that I expected such."

"You want fish or fowl?" Kakarrot asked as he nuzzled his mate.

"I suppose both would be out of the question. Fowl is easier to obtain than fish, mi koi," Vegeta responded with a smirk and a quick kiss.

"Let Trunks know what you've been up to since the Cell episode," Kakarrot nodded and Vegeta replied that he would. The large Saiyan left after a tail caress and the small Ouji went to the future image of his third son.

"Trunks, we never bonded, neither in your time nor in this one. We shall do so now, then you shall meet your younger counterpart and his family. Place your hands in mine to share," Vegeta sat face to face with Trunks and the two clasped hands. Trunks stiffened then gasped as visions assaulted him, then the most horrific scream jumped from MT's (abbreviation for Mirai Trunks) lungs as he had witnessed his sire's past. However, when the visions focused on the ones detailing his first visit to the past, his meeting the group and the prince for the first time, Vegeta's thoughts and all else, he cried.

Across the common, Bulma was on her knees in tears as she witnessed the sight of her son and the Saiya-jin prince and heard Mirai's screams of pain and sorrow.

"He's killing him, Tien, and no one can stop him," she wailed as Tien held his new love tight.

"No, I think it's what they call bonding. From what I've been told, during bonding, both parties share of themselves and their visions," Yamcha spoke as he and his new love watched as the two bonded.

As Vegeta's memories flowed into Trunks' mind, so too did Trunks' memories flow into the prince's, however, the prince made no reaction if anything repulsed him, however, compared to what he had been through, Trunks' memories were like taking a stroll in the park on a summer day. Vegeta witnessed how lone Trunks had vanquished the androids then finished off Cell. Vegeta also saw how Mirai Trunks and Mirai Bulma had to throw themselves into the rebuilding of their world. The prince gasped as he witnessed Mirai Bulma in a hospital, Trunks by her side and her gasping out her last words for him to be strong and carry on the corporation as if she were still alive. The next images were of Bulma's eventual death from a disease that ravaged her aging body, the funeral and finally, the relinquishing of all Capsule Corp stocks to a European affiliate for an incredible amount of money. After the memory transference, Trunks slumped forward onto Vegeta's crossed legs and Kakarrot embraced his mate.

"Oh, 'Tousan, I had no idea. I'm so sorry. I'll never misjudge you again," Trunks cried.

"It's no big thing, Trunks. Thanks to the last set of circumstances, I've learned that there's more to me than what Frieza had made of me. So, you had to sell the company in order to leave your time with a clear conscious, hey? Can't say that I blame you, she was your mother and after her passing there was nothing for you. I understand, Mirai," Vegeta sighed as he lay his head back onto Kakarrot's chest. The prince inhaled the scent of smoked pterydor, a new breed of pteronadon the Saiya-jin had discovered on Little Vegeta. "Mmm, smells like my lunch is here. Come, pull yourself together and go have some fun. Maybe you can get back at your little sister, brother and the nieces and nephews for the earlier ambush," the prince smirked as Kakarrot assisted him to stand and took him over to the table where the smoked and seasoned creature lay waiting to be attacked.

Mirai Trunks picked himself up from the ground and found he was face to face with a mirror, well, it would have been an exact image except for the sprawling cascade of lavender hair that spilled down the other's back and across his shoulders. A dark lavender tail lashed behind him.

"So, you're me, all grown up, I see. Care for a spar?" Tregeta snarled; his blue eyes glinted in a challenge.

Trunks' eyes sparkled in response. "Let's go somewhere we won't hurt the kids."

Tregeta snickered. "You were trashed by five of those kids. Nothing short of 'Tousan can injure those tough Saiyan hides. Goten, love, have another drink ready," the demi-Saiyan prince smirked as the two identical beings flew into the air to begin their battle.

Movement too fast for human eyes to follow, the two danced their dance of battle and injury, however, Mirai again came out on the losing end and had to be carried back to the picnic area, only this time he was smiling.

"God, am I glad to be here! I haven't fought like that since my first trip here and my subsequent training with Gohan in my time and killing the androids and Cell. I feel great!" Mirai exclaimed as he took hold of an offered cup and drank the contents deeply. "Man, I really like this stuff! You should bottle it, 'Tousan!"

"And kill these weaklings through their favorite vice? The thought never crossed my mind. This is mixed just for Saiyan metabolism but not enough to get one puke faced," Vegeta Ouji remarked, after he had polished off his large lunch then stood and sniffed the air. "Pack up, there's a storm coming," the prince said.

There was no argument as capsules were popped open to reveal SUVs that had arrived nearly two hours earlier. The humans watched as the Saiyan clan polished off the remainder of foodstuffs, cleaned up their picnic ground, put infants in car seats, and collapsed capsule houses then jumped into the cars themselves.

"Mirai, you coming with me or you staying with her?" Vegeta asked from his seat beside Kakarrot in a sleek black SUV.

"I've had her all my life and I know what she's like. I want to get to know you, 'Tou-sama," Mirai Trunks nodded and turned to Bulma. "Mother, I'll come to you after the Saiya-jin leave. Don't begrudge me the chance to get to know the man who sired me. Remember that I love you. Bye!" and with that Mirai jumped into the SUV with Vegeta and Kakarrot then the Saiya-jin began to depart.

"Hey, why are you leaving?" Bulma shouted.

"Dad says a storm's coming. Better pack up," Mirai shouted from the vehicle.

"You trust what that shrimp Saiyan says? He's just trying to ruin our fun," Chichi huffed.

"As much as I don't believe that shrimp prince of theirs, I think we had better do as Trunks says. Besides, I hate to admit it, but Vegeta's always been very sensitive when it comes to predicting storms, earthquakes, tidal waves and other such natural phenomena that occur on the planet. That much I do trust about him. Let's go." With that, Bulma, Tien, Yamcha and Ubuu (Yamcha's new friend) began to heard the children together, gather the picnic things, uncap the capsule cars, load them then leave themselves. "Besides, I overheard him tell Kakarrot one day while they were resting from sparring that this planet made it easy for him to predict when something went wrong with it. Said it was in the electrical impulses the planet sent off. I think he was trying to teach Kakarrot how to use his senses to predict the weather and such," Bulma said not realizing that she had just said the name 'Kakarrot' twice in the same sentence.

"Hon, do you know you just said his Saiyan name twice in the same sentence?" Tien asked in a whisper as he handed her into the driver's seat of their capsule car.

"I-I did? Wow, I guess after seeing them today, I finally realize how happy they are. The kids are well adjusted and those chibis are so cute. And Vegeta, all he has to do is lift a finger and they obey his unspoken request or order. Chichi, we have nothing to offer them but misery and boredom. You treated Kakarrot like he was one of your sons and only acknowledged him when it came to saving the planet and even then you moaned and complained when he did that. You hated Vegeta with a passion because Kakarrot's interest and focus shifted from just you and the boys to him and the ways of the Saiya-jin. Now, I understand why K-san was always away and decided to stay dead after Cell, he wanted to explore his latent Saiya-jin nature," Bulma pointed out.

"But when he came back he told me that he had missed me and that he was glad to see me. How could he do this to me? Okay, I could understand the boys because we put them together from Goten's birth and Vegeta trained them, then they became inseparable," Chichi sniffed.

"I know. I was in the trainer the day K-san announced he was coming to fight in the tourney and Vegeta lit up like a Christmas tree; I had never seen him so afire, except when he'd finally ascended to Super Saiyan! I didn't want to believe it any more than you did, Chichi, but truth to tell, neither of us could ever satisfy them, especially after they ascended to Super Saiyan. C'mon, we'll continue this talk at home, I hear thunder in the distance," Bulma nodded and Chichi got in the custom Rolls with Hercule, Videl and Videl's friend, Jewel, a fighter from a tournament held seven years after the Cell incident.

/

The Saiyan Royal and Elite warriors had arrived to Little Vegeta way ahead of the storm and, after feeding, washing and changing the cubs then putting them down to sleep, the adults engaged in sparring, training or preparing to quit the planet. Tormataeo and Raditz had decided to quit the planet along with Kale and Collyard. The four adults gathered their chibis under the Earth age of eleven. The elder offspring of the Humizu brothers also decided to quit the planet after learning that their blood had muted them into full-blooded Saiya-jin. The royal brothers and mates prepared to teleport to Kalegetasei (the shortened name for Kaleragetsusei) to begin settling the part of the planet Kale had mentioned would serve as a temporary home for the demi-Saiya-jin until the king made a decree stating otherwise. As they stood with cubs in hand, the good-bye was anything except joyous. At least on the prince's end. Vegeta fought to keep himself in line so that he would not dissolve into a flood because his first love was leaving. Sensing his prince's distress, Raditz took his younger brother to a place where they could be private. They hugged but still the prince stayed the flood.

"Thank you, Ouji-sama, for everything. I'm glad Kakarrot has you and it would pain me to know you are unhappy because I'm gone," Raditz sighed.

The prince spat in disgust then sneered, "Don't flatter yourself, big boy. You showed me what Saiyan love was like and for that I will be eternally grateful. I guess its just seeing you again and seeing you Super Saiyan. Maybe it's your sister in me making me react like this. Come on, Kakarrot's on pins and needles because we're together," Vegeta smirked.

The two returned to the teleporter and Raditz went to take his mate's hand. Vegeta smiled and spoke through a link he and Raditz shared. 'I will always love you but not like I do Kakarrot. Take care of your mate and cubs and we'll see you when we see you.' "Be off with you, now. Kale, thank you, chibi, I'll never forget what you've done for me. I'm sorry for the female but... Take care of your mate and again, we will see you when we see you. Cubs train hard and remember your prince is down here awaiting your service. Parents, take care of your cubs. Cubs take care of your parents, for you share a unique bond that is only rivaled by the mate bond. I love you all and may the Creator of us all watch from heaven and keep your journey safe," with that the two families stepped into the teleportal to be sent directly to Planet Kalegetasei.

Mirai Trunks was present as Tregeta and Goten watched their Outusans operate the machine so that they could perform the task themselves. Following the departure of Raditz, Kale, Tormataeo, Collyard and their numerous offspring, Vegeta told Trunks to make himself to home while the prince himself and his mate were going to spar. It was amazing how easily Mirai had accepted the fact that the Saiya-jin same gender bonded and the love and emotion of the phenomena was nothing short of awesome. Tre

geta and Goten took it on themselves to introduce the new arrival to the others on the island and made it known that he was the demi-Saiyan prince's elder brother. Mirai Trunks did not argue that point.

"Hey, handsome, you up for a friendly spar?" a voice halted Mirai Trunks and the youth turned and came face to face with a near mirror image of Goku except he could see some of Yamcha in the young man. "My name's Jahrid and I'd love to see what you're made of," Jahrid purred, his black indigo tail caressed Trunks' cheek and under his chin.

Trunks nearly fell forward as such an incredible musky scent wafted through his senses. He hadn't smelled anything remotely intoxicating since he and Mirai Gohan had their only encounter. Yes, returning to the past was definitely a good plan even if he had to sacrifice his mother's business to do so. Trunks smirked much like the prince and accepted the challenge by following the enticing male vision so much like Kakarrot.

"Well, that took hardly any time at all. He'll be very happy but I'm afraid during hunt tonight, he'll be the one captured. Oh, well, come, koi, let's have our own battle," the prince purred and jumped into the sky followed by his mate.

The two mighty Saiya-jin took their positions on their sparring ground then lunged at one another. Saiya-jin never needed a reason to fight it was an inborn instinct like breathing and ranked first place on their list of priorities. In another area, two demi-Saiya-jin went at it tooth and nail, one having the feeling that he had to win or else face humiliation from his superior, although that superior had shown everything except signs of his former self. Both fighters seemed evenly matched, however, the elder of the two had the ability to transform, where the younger one did not, thus when the battle seemed as if it would be a stalemate, the lavender haired opponent flared into Super Saiyan and easily disposed of his rival. Plus, being able to fly was an added bonus.

Jahrid lay in a crater, broken. He had never fought like that and had no idea it could be so... invigorating. Although he had been fighting with the other demi-Saiya-jin and a few of the pure bloods who were still on Earth, Jahrid had never felt that he had to push himself to attain the golden prize until he saw the lavender haired super model when he had entered the common. Jahrid felt a stir in places of his body that had never been stirred except during his private fantasies, and even those now paled to what he had felt at seeing the other. Jahrid was no virgin as he had sired four children with a high society female in the country he had lived in, but she was a human and he feared killing her if he allowed himself to get over excited. His hands ached to touch that god-like body, so like Prince Vegeta's and it didn't matter that they had just met.

Trunks looked down into the crater and panicked. He had not intended to actually hurt the youngling but the fight caused his blood, his Saiyan blood, which had been dormant since fighting the androids and Cell, to ignite with the passion of his ancestors and fuelled the need to fight that had been in born into his nature.

Not far away, two Super Saiyan level 8's had felt the slight disturbance in their chi. They had been meditating on perfecting the new level when both felt a tingle along the fringes of the bonds they shared with their children.

"Hold, Vegeta. I felt Jahrid's energy ebb. He needs a senzu bean to get recharged and move onto phase two of the mating event," Kakarrot spoke, his voice a series of grunts and clicks as if he were turning Oozaru.

Super Saiyan-8 was a level found by the prince by error some six years ago before his mighty change and the woman had completely thrown him out. Vegeta had formed a simulated moon to practice Oozaru, however, when he reached for the energy, something strange happened and he felt himself change but not to Oozaru. Looking in a mirror in the gravity room in which he had been training, he found that his body was covered in fur but it was a golden orange red in color. His features resembled those of an orangutan and the pelt covered every part of him except his hands and feet, however, the nails of his appendages grew into stiletto-like claws. His tail, at the time, had been the normal Saiyan tail, had expanded into a thick rope of fur at least four inches in diameter and his height more than tripled, thus he could touch the ceiling of the twenty foot high gravity chamber without flying. When he went to speak, growls and clicks emitted from his throat. There was little to no change in body mass except tighter, more sinewy muscles like thick cords, and less bulges, however his strength did not change one might. As for power, the form was more mental than physical and opened the prince's mind to see dimensions and visions otherwise hidden from natural eyes. Vegeta had to share the new form with his rival/friend/lover as soon as he transformed back to his mortal self.

It was that form the two Super Saiya-jin were currently working on holding and transforming at will as the mental rush alone was exhilarating and they were meditating under an artificial moon. The form also granted the ability to enter into an opponent's head and cause them to do your every whim. It was like a forced bond. Also, it sharpened the mind to see visions and scan the universe much clearer than their natural abilities allowed them to. Kakarrot had jokingly named the new form Otangzaru due to the orangutan appearance, however speech was relegated to the noises of a true simian and not a humanoid mirror. Nonetheless, the two high level Saiya-jin powered down from Otangzaru to see about the two combatants.

"Well, Trunks, looks as though you've won. Here, give him this then go hunt the pair of you something to eat," Vegeta instructed and handed Mirai a senzu bean.

Mirai took the bean and placed it in his barely conscious opponent's mouth and told him to chew. "What do I hunt? We grew everything synthetically in my time because the androids destroyed much of the best plants and animals," Mirai sighed.

"What about other parts of the world? Surely those cyborg things stayed in one place?" Vegeta asked, as he caressed Kakarrot with his tail then the elder prince shook his head. "Do you even know how to hunt?"

Mirai nodded. "I guess when I hunted for the androids and Kakarrot taught me on my last visit here," the younger man replied.

"I'm glad you remember. Anyway, it is getting close to dinnertime and K-san's first fruits are to do the honors of providing. Maybe in the time we've been gone, they've improved," the prince smirked as Trunks assisted Jahrid to his feet.

"God, not only incredibly handsome, like Oujisama, but just as strong. Your every wish will be my command, Trunks," Jahrid sighed as he gazed adoringly at Trunks like a lovesick mooncalf.

Vegeta tossed his hands up at the sight then turned his back. "He's your son, Kakarrot! Romantic, just like... mmmph!" the rest of the sentence was swallowed as Kakarrot drew his feisty mate into a deep kiss.

When the kiss ended, Vegeta had to cling to Kakarrot to remain upright. The compact royal body felt his legs had turned to jelly, his heart was racing and all he saw was stars that swam across his line of sight. "You were saying, my feisty royal one?" the large Saiyan purred in the Otangzaru language. "I see nothing but starlight in those ebony space depths of yours. You can't fool me." Kakarrot beamed at showing his mate he could be just as mushy.

'Remind me to cut out your spleen with a dull knife and eat it!' the prince snarled through their link, although the harshness was non-existent. He still held onto the front of his mate's outfit.

Just then... "Outusan, come quickly, we have a situation! The chimps and several adults have all transformed and have gone nuts! Someone must have wished back the moon while we partied on Stygia," a frantic voice sounded over Kakarrot's scouter.

"Be right there, son!" the large Saiyan replied as he loosened his hold on his mate. "C'mon, there's trouble. Trunks, you and Jahrid grab hold of me!" Kakarrot said then phased out of sight to reappear at the palace.

Once the quartet appeared in the common area, they encountered pure chaos! Tregeta, Goten and Gohan flew straight to their Outusans as soon as they spotted them.

"This is crazy, 'Tousan! They're transforming at a frightening rate then running wild and crazy!" Goten cried as he sucked in great volumes of air.

"We just managed to get away from them. They're everywhere. I'm afraid for the palace. Even the cubs and newborns are transformed!" Tregeta looked like a ghost.

"Settle down, you all. The only way to catch any of them is for us to become Oozaru. Kakarrot, Cilvi, Endive and the cubs are out there and Roma's probably Femzoro," Vegeta noted.

"What do we do?" Kakarrot asked.

"We heard our children, all of them together like cattle and get them out of moonlight. I'll have to quick train the lot of them to control their consciousness and not wreak havoc," Vegeta nodded and turned his gaze skyward.

Sure enough, nestled in the evening sky like a pearl against blue/black velvet, hung Earth's own cause for lunatic fringe: the full moon. Saiya-jin full blood and demi gazed at the pearleseque silvery orb and opened themselves to her song. Demi-Saiya-jin, who had lost their tails during some point in their lives, regenerated the lost appendage as their blood flow raged in harmony with the sphere's call. Mirai Trunks was no exception.

Soon, Oozaru of all shapes joined those who were already in state and sprang up from the ground as if they had been planted to germinate and grow like plants. Those who had never been in the transformed state before, ran wild, followed one another, swung from tall strong trees and had no conscious thought or care as to their actions. Only those of the Royal Houses of Vegeta and Bardock, who had been trained in the form, retained their consciousness and remained in control of their minds. Having been so trained, Vegeta knew the herding call to gather those children who had loss control of their senses, out of the moonlight, quick trained them to remain in control of their minds, then re-release them to have fun.

After they had completed their transformation, the prince, his mate, their eldest daughter and their eldest sons roared; however, not the normal angry roar of the Oozaru, but more of a high pitched ultra high sonic howl that only Oozaru could hear. Thus, not long after the howl did several Oozaru of various sizes answer the call. Vegeta, being the most advanced Saiyan in the Oozaru state and the second supreme member of the Royal House of Vegeta, followed by his own mate, Kakarrot, instructed said mate to lead the others to a cave to get them out of the moon's rays. The same message was given to their offspring, who had also been trained.

Oozaru was a unique transformation in that abilities a mortal being would not develop for some time became apparent. Case in point were the newborn to under six month old cubs, who, once in Oozaru acquired the ability to walk and powers they would not have until their eyes were opened and could be taught its correct use. Also, chibis who had wandered away from their parents were able to locate said parent by scent and sound as both hearing and smelling became heightened in sensitivity. It made herding a little easier until the melting back to mortal flesh occurred and a physical head count and roll call could be conducted.

Once inside the cave, where Vegeta still had the palace located, but in another area, Oozaru began to melt back to their mortal states and parents began calling off the names of their offspring. Surprisingly, there had been no chimps nor adults missing, thus the last Saiyan entered the cave behind the second lavender furred Oozaru, Mirai Trunks, and the one who had chosen him, Jahrid, Kakarrot's eldest son. Not soon after the demi- Saiyan clans and the few full bloods that had chosen to remain on Earth for a time undisclosed, had entered the darkness of the cave and the Saiya-jin had melted back to mortal form did the entire clan fall out from exhaustion.

"Get up, all of you. We'll rest when we reach the fortress. There we'll wash and adorn fresh attire. Power up," Prince Vegeta ordered and the clan powered up as much as they could.

Oozaru was also a very power taxing transformation, which required massive amounts of power to both enter and maintain. It was extremely taxing on those who had never experienced it and that was evident in their chiis as they tried to power up to follow the Ouji.

"Oujisama, can we stop, I'm tired?" were many of the complaints that assailed the Ouji's fine hearing.

"You'll be tired of living if you don't keep up! Anyone who still has strength, carry the weak!" the prince ordered as he kept his course, his mate and their sons and mates right behind.

Cilvanti and Endive carried the infants as did Goten and Tregeta's offspring. Soon the prince halted the group in front of a very impressive medieval looking castle, reticent of Glamis or Edinburgh Castles in Scotland. As a matter of fact, both of Vegeta's earth castles were of medieval design.

"Wow, 'Tousan, this is breathtaking! But why the medieval styling? That was one of the bloodiest times in Earth's history... Oh, forgive me, my Ouji. We are a warrior race," Mirai Trunks had answered his own question as he assisted Jahrid with his offspring. Like the others, Jahrid had four children from a female who had taken a strong liking to him and the two had planned to marry. The girl had been high on the Indian social ladder, and when word got out that she had had several children out of wedlock and from a stranger no one seemed to know, she was exiled and he and the children sent from their homes and into the jungles.

All of Kakarrot's elder children had offspring of their own of various ages and some of the offspring having whelps of their own, which gave the big Saiyan the fifty-six grandchildren he had. He had no idea as to how many great grands he had, as they had not been located as yet. Kakarrot's children had been married and had held lucrative positions in their societies, until their inherited super human/Saiyan strength began to make itself known, then their lives turned to nightmares and they had been put out by their spouses and discharged from their jobs. Some of his younger daughters had still been carrying and the males had to go locate their children from orphanages.

Nonetheless, Vegeta had led the clan to the fortress where the group was met by strange creatures, that had bird heads and human bodies. Vegeta spoke to the beings in a language Kakarrot had heard before. The beings bowed and motioned for the group to follow them.

"Follow Itantea and he will lead you to your rooms to freshen and rest," Vegeta told the group, which then followed the strange creature that was a little shorter than the prince himself.

Vegeta lead his mate to the royal chambers, where they stripped-the clan had changed into various kinds of sparring outfits after they had returned from the picnic. Thus damage to clothing during Oozaru transformation was minimal.

"Babe, what kind of creatures are the servants of this place?" Kakarrot asked as the two prepared to wash.

"They're called ITs and as you can see, they are part bird and bi-ped. During one of my assignments for Emanu, I was sent to a planet called ITONIA. The aboriginal populace was being tortured by a brutal race of aliens that resembled giant cockroaches. After I cleared the planet to be developed, I took care of their bug problem and enjoyed a great feast of cockricha (roasted giant cockroach smothered in vermin juice with minced Itonian feathers) with a side of Obresik. Those were nasty little critters, like giant ants that made better food than they could anything else. The queen of the Itonians was very grateful to me and said I could have any reward I chose, up to half her queendom. Well, I didn't need that, so I asked for a few of her weaker specimens to be my servants. She was more than willing to part with them. She said they would only be eaten raw, anyway, so I spared them, not that, if they disobeyed, I wouldn't carry out their destiny. Come, love, that transformation set my blood on fire and it burns for you only!" Vegeta purred in a hungry manner as he slid towards the bathing chamber.

As Vegeta sauntered to the chamber, his tail swayed behind him in an enticing manner, emitting a strong scent of musk mingled with spiceberry rose, a scent that belonged only to the royal brat. Kakarrot's blood coursed through his veins as he watched his delectable mate. Drool slathered from his mouth and dropped onto the deep blue chenille comforter. A wicked smirk curved the prince's enticing mouth and he moved his body in a swaying motion to music that only his ears could hear. Being the accomplished exotic dancer that he was, Vegeta knew how to bend and twist to bring his audience to the edge but never deliver the promised release and it was no different as he teased and tortured his large mate into following him into the wash.

Once in the wash, however, Kakarrot finally caught and cornered the enticing male nymph, had him pinned with chi rings against the shower wall and had the nymph's every pleasure point filled. Kakarrot had his arms wrapped around his prince's small waist and had him in a deep kiss while he filled the smaller Saiyan's male opening with his Pilzara tail. Vegeta returned the favor by filling his mate in the same manner with his own tail. The larger Saiyan also filled his mate's tight rear opening with his large tool of passion, which sent painful pleasure radiating throughout Vegeta's body. The couple had been warned on Minervasei that the prince could enjoy coupling, however, his mate would have to stay out of the larger of the two entrances until the prince was due to deliver as Vegeta had such a difficult time in carrying his cubs.

The shower of the fortress, as with every dwelling the prince had, had been specially reinforced to contain the massive and devastating eruptions the pinnacle of two Pilzara level Saiya-jin could cause, which was just what was occurring as Vegeta felt is body reach it's peak.

"Kakarrot, take the rings off, please, love, I beg you!" Vegeta screamed and Kakarrot dissolved the rings so that the prince could wrap his arms around the big man's neck and shoulders.

The tightening of Vegeta's body muscles both on Kakarrot's member and his tail, were the signals that the prince was about to erupt and that triggered Kakarrot's own rapture and release. The two screamed their release and exploded to the sound resistant glass, their bodies erupted into SSJ-P, and pinpoint sharp canines tore into flesh previously bitten as perfectly filed, razor sharp taloned nails dug into soft skin and steel hard muscles.

After the eruption, the lovers fell sated and exhausted to the floor of the shower stall and let the constantly hot water rain down on their aftermath. One effect of the transformation to Oozaru was that, in addition to the urge to run wild, rampant and destroying everything one encountered, was that it heightened the need for physical pleasure and any and all Saiya-jin became targets, even chibis. However, parents who had been trained to retain their consciousness, strove to keep their chibis out of harms way unless the chimp was at scenting age-usually Earth age ten-then the child was considered fresh meat, even if they were not prepared for such. Saiyan tails scented before the males acquired their opening or the females began to have their issue. Keeping young chibis safe was a near impossibility during rut or heat season. Another complication, was that many of the demi and chibi Saiya-jin had never been exposed to the moon's effects as they had just been not long ago thus the danger increased and the Earth was no planet for rampaging 50ft were-apes who's prime directive was mindless destruction.

Vegeta and Kakarrot were not the only couple effected by the transformation, no matter how brief. Tregeta and Goten, Gohan himself, and Mirai and Jahrid, were all engaged in the same form of physical release. Being with Jahrid, Mirai felt he was with both Goku and Gohan as the young man resembled both of his loves and a little of Yamcha to stamp the lad's pedigree. Trunks was glad to have regenerated his tail so that he could do all the things he felt the tail would aid him in performing, such as pleasuring both of his mate's entrances-Jahrid was an open male as was Trunks. The two felt their instincts escalate and they became molten pools of lava as they reached the height of their passion, however unlike their Outusans, the two elder boys sated their passion on the floor.

Vegeta and Kakarrot had regained strength enough to rise and complete their shower without further action except to wash one another's tail and hair. After completing their wash, the two high level Super Saiya-jin exited the wash chamber, chi dried themselves, then dressed in long matching kimono robes of light blue and deep purple with each others initials in gold embroidery dusted with diamond at the lapel. After slipping into tan moccasin type slippers, the two joined hands and tails then went to join the others for dinner


	42. OOZARU RISING (PART DUO)

CHAPTER XLII OOZARU RISING (PART DUO)

After having dressed themselves for the evening, Vegeta and his mate padded their way to the nursery where Itonian nurses watched the infant chimps. Elder chimps were in another area and were either training or playing. The proud parents entered the room where their eyes beheld an incredible sight. Where the other chimps and chibis had shed their simian forms, the infant prince and princess retained theirs.

"V-samasan, our babies, why haven't they lost Oozaru like the others?" Kakarrot asked as he held Roma.

"Remember, she was born with a Femzoro tail but I don't recall our son being born Pilzara, it makes no sense! They're docile though," the prince smiled at the child of his body and nuzzled his disordered spiked hair so much like his own yet the infant was the big Saiyan's mini me.

"They are docile because their parents are not highly charged but let one or both of you become upset. They will rampage," one of the nurses said and Vegeta's mouth fell open.

"How do you know so much about a level we know nothing of ourselves?" the prince asked as he stroked his son's head.

"You forget that I was your nurse on Vegetasei. I saw your mother in transformation after she had you and you reacted from her rage and you were still like these babes. My prince, you were the chosen one; you were the legend. Oh, I know of Broli and your mate, but Broli has not ascended to Pilzara and your mate only after you discovered it. We will keep close eye on these two well chosen and well formed chimps, for with them is forged the fire of Vegeta and the strength of Bardock," the nurse said as she laid her taloned hands over the chibis and they melted back into their mortal state.

Kissing their cubs good-night, the royal couple made their way to the dining room where the rest of the adult and in betweens were gathered waiting to dine, after they had slipped on matching spandex jumpsuits of dark gray under their robes. Out of respect to the representative of their ruling class, the others waited until he had seated himself, lifted his utensils and began to eat. A spread of gargantuan proportions had been prepared for the Saiya-jin enjoyment as a view screen displayed the movie PUPPETMASTER III, at which the Saiya-jin laughed and viewed as a comedy, even the demi-Saiya-jin had begun to talk of battle and blood. Vegeta tossed back his regal head and inhaled the air of bloodlust that permeated the room.

"Mmmm, Kakarrot, our people burn for battle but to let them turn Oozaro again would be dangerous for this tiny mud slap of a planet," Vegeta leaned against his mate in regal fashion.

At the end of the movie, the local news was tuned in and what they saw sent wave after wave of horror and surprise throughout the clan.

"Hundreds of these ape-like creatures have been reported around the world and there seems to be no way to stop them! Some reports say that as soon as the moon rose, so did these giant monkeys from out of nowhere! Casualties are extreme and the militia has proven ineffective as the breath blasts from these creatures obliterates everything it touches! No place is safe! Get out the best way that you can! Oh Hercule, where are you when we need you! You stopped Cell and Majin Buu, now save us from these giant apes!" the news anchor on the television pleaded.

The full-blooded Saiya-jin sat in shock. How could they have missed so many? Everyone with even a trace of Saiyan blood should have heard the call when the clan went forth some time ago. Vegeta looked over the clan as it sat now. Nearly all of the pure bloods, which had been living on the island, had gone except... Eggoll and his family remained, however, there were just five of them. The rest were demi-Saiyan who couldn't control themselves, except for Tregeta and Goten. Even Gohan still had trouble controlling his were-ape state.

'Koi, what ails?' Kakarrot asked over their link.

Vegeta went to reply when, "Can't leave the pair of you alone for a second without you finding some mischief to get into. See, my queen, I told you they would need our assistance," a deep voice laughed.

"Oh, no, Raditz, I told you and Kale that he would need our help because he wouldn't ask it of his own," a female voice responded.

Vegeta and the others looked up to find, "Raditz, Taeo, Kale, Collyard, Onya, my queen?" Vegeta fought both the emotions to break down in tears and the urge to go hug his mother even though they had not long seen one another.

"Mother, wha-"

"Hey, don't forget us! You helped us, we'll help you, cousin," a tiny voice sounded, it's language that of the planet Stygia.

"Uslagg, chibi, what brings you here?" the prince looked up to find his black silver haired infant cousin.

Before the chibi Stygian prince could reply. "Uslagg!" came a high-pitched shriek and the chimp suddenly gazed up from the floor.

"What brings you here?" Endive asked.

"Is your planet in trouble?" Cilvanti asked.

"Do we need to go fight more ugly Ice-jin?" Endive asked in an excited manner.

The prince had to regain control of his cubs, however, "You, down! That is no way for the children of Saiya-jin royalty to act. I'm sure they're here to lend us a hand," Kakarrot took control of the situation and settled things back to order.

"Quite correct, son. We need to round up those stray Oozaru. We'll have to fight them. We shall need only seven couples, one pair to each continent. Those of us who know the Instant Transmission shall gather a group and bring them back here. Is that acceptable to you, my prince?" Onya asked with a bow of her head.

With a curt nod and falling back onto his pride and strong heritage, Vegeta replied, "Yes. Yes, my lady, it is quite acceptable, but tell me, ma'am, how did you learn of the sitch? We've only just heard of it ourselves."

"We monitor the universe for hot spots and potential battlegrounds. There are a few brewing but they can hold their own until we get this mess settled and our people home to Kale," Queen Sunrissa nodded to her son who mirrored the move.

"I hate to seem impertinent, my Ouji-san, but how do we round up such mindlessness?" Kakarrot asked a query that was also on his mate's mind.

"I will inform you, son. Remember the night your 'tousan, the Ou, yourself and I transformed to our were-gorilla forms? Well, her majesty and myself noticed the scents of you males even when we were no where near you. After the rest of us melted back to our mortal states, we noticed how powerful your scent was and after you had changed back; the scent was still heavy. While we were on Minervasei, your sires explored our tails and found the scent overpowering as we did theirs. We all know the scent from the Oozaru Saiyan tail is powerful. Just imagine the scent emitted from the Zaroha tail! It's ten times more powerful, even in mortal form," Onya supplied the needed information.

"Then let's get a move on! Everyone should locate one country on his or her continent that you feel could handle the amount of beings you're rounding up. Scent the area as a signal to call them. I know our scent is disgusting to the human populous, but we know how we react. Chibis, you make noise, as you are too young to call anyone by scent except your parents. Queen Imione, Teresahan, go with Lady Onya and her majesty with the chibis. HEAD 'EM UP!" Vegeta yelled.

"MOVE 'EM OUT!" Kakarrot completed and the full bloods filed up to leave the fortress.

"Tousan, what of Goten and I? We can control our form as well as you can, and we are Super Saiyan-3. We can fuse and our scent would be much stronger," Tregeta looked to the prince with pleading eyes.

"Who'll train Mirai? Even if he does not remain with us, he still needs to be brought to level as do many of Kakarrot's elders," Vegeta intoned in his regal manner.

"I'll train him, my prince. I am now the commander since my Outusan has mated and become prince's consort," Gohan spoke and bowed.

Vegeta returned the bow. "It shall be so, then. Come along and bring the chibis since the others are going," the elder prince nodded and the two young demi-Saiya-jin grabbed their still awake elder chimps and Pan and followed the others as they ITed out of the fortress.

Kakarrot and his mate removed their robes and slippers before they left with the others.

/

Bulma and her family and friends had all gathered at Capsule Corporation after they had left the park. The storm had been an intense one and had let up briefly. That's when the moon hung in the sky like a diamond and those giant apes appeared and began attacking. They had been following the story since the first sighting and were praying the apes in their city would stay their distance.

"This is awful! How could they do such a thing and after all we've done for them?" Chichi hissed in hot anger as she fought against powering up.

"I don't think it's any of the Saiya-jin from Vegeta's Island. They don't appear to know what's going on. Even in his Oozaru state, Vegeta was in control before Yajirobe hacked off his tail the first time. When the thing returned and I saw Vegeta transform, I freaked but the prince told me he had been trained in the were-ape form, so he was very adept at handling his conscious. These apes are wild and are striking on instinct. All we can do is pray and wait," the blue haired genius sighed as the group all sat to watch the news.

Hercule, the wannabe world savior, was behind his ladylove with a huge drop of sweat running down the back of his head.

"This is nuts! I've never seen such destruction and slaughter and we can't use the Dragon Balls because Vegeta used them to wish back those insect things to our waiting station and then he wished them here to Earth! How selfish was that?" Chichi ranted, as she had been on Little Vegeta at the time the Templerians had sent the SOS that Frieza had attacked and destroyed their planet and ransacked the family.

Yamcha looked at Chichi as if she had grown an extra head. "Chichi, he made the wish for someone else, to save another race from extinction. He could have wished the Saiya-jin back to life, but he didn't. He could have wished for immortality like he had always dreamed of, but he still hasn't. He could have wished total obeisance from Kakarrot long before now but he never did and Kakarrot chose that of his own accord. I think the thing with Majin Buu taught Vegeta a lot about being selfish, so he became self-less. He did sacrifice himself to try and destroy that menacing pink blob," the scarred black haired warrior remarked.

Ubuu had been listening to the entire exchange and remembered that part of his former life. The dark skinned young warrior Kakarrot had met some years after the evil Majin Buu had been destroyed, was what Buu had become after he had become repentant and made a vow to train to protect Earth from the kind of creatures he had once been. Nonetheless, Ubuu remembered hearing Vegeta's last words before the prince powered up for self-destruction.

"I remember Vegeta saying that he was dying for you, Bulma, someone named Trunks and Kakarrot. His power was awesome and even I, in my former shape, could not help but admire him. From what Yamcha has told me, he has been victim of a few head traumas that changed his personality. He has become the opposite of what he was before. I should like very much to meet him again," Ubuu remarked as he turned his attention back to the news.

In the short time their attention had been taken up by useless squabble, the situation with the giant were-apes had drastically changed.

"This is unreal! Several minutes ago these apes were rampaging and causing massive destruction, now, they are retreating in a single file and seem to be heading for one location. Wait, I have Torry Long of TNBC. Torry, what can you tell us is happening in your city?" the TV newsperson said.

"Yes, Winston, the giant apes seem to be gathering in the park where a pair of new apes have appeared. Our chopper relayed this footage to us as it unfolded. As you can see, two other giant apes came out of the trees and began to wave their tails about. While they were doing that, the rampaging apes halted whatever they were doing, sniffed the air and left the city to follow whatever it was their noses detected. Now we can see the giant apes converging on the park and the other two apes," Torry, the other newsperson related.

"I see the same happening in our own city. The apes are gathering here in the city park where four large apes, they appear to be female as they have larger chests and several smaller apes have been shouting, screeching and growling for sometime now. Wait, here they come, let's see what will happen," the news commentator said and held his voice while the apes gathered.

Bulma and the others watched, as the screeching apes seem to relate something to the were-apes, which had just joined them. Suddenly, the entire group disappeared from view and the news commentator shouted...

"Did anyone see that? The group just disappeared into thin air!"

"Winston, the same thing just happened here! This is Torry Long of TNBC signing off," and the second commentator disappeared. "This is Winston Masters signing off," the newsman for West City also blanked out.

Bulma, Tien, Yamcha and the others all regarded one another in silence for several minutes when...

"I'm going to Little Vegeta, anyone want to come?" Bulma asked.

"They're not on the Island and I can't locate any of their chiis at all, like they were hiding," Yamcha said. "The only chiis I can pick up are super humans and the youkais, Kurama and Hiei. I feel Gren there as well," Yamcha remarked.

"Call them to find out what's going on," Bulma suggested.

"Have you lost your mind? As long as they've taken care of those giant apes is all I care about. C'mon, Ubuu, let's go, love. I'm feeling tired," Yamcha sighed and his nurse/mate took hold of him and the two left.

/

In the cave fortress, Prince Vegeta, Kakarrot, Queen Sunrissa and Lady Onya stood, with over a thousand confused Saiya-jin who had no memory of what had just transpired. Once the Oozaru had been removed from the moonlight, they melted back into their mortal bodies.

"W-where are we? I'm supposed to be teaching a class in medieval art at Cambridge in England," one of the newly arrived Saiya-jin spluttered.

"Children of Saiya, you are safe. Welcome home," Queen Sunrissa greeted and the crowd turned.

"Queen Sunrissa and... Can it be? P-Prince Vegeta or shall we say, Ou-san?" another of the newer Saiya-jin said with a bow and the rest followed suit.

"Arise, children. I am still the Ouji. The Ou resides on our new home planet. In the morning, we will relocate to my home not far from here and from there you will be sent to our new home to join your Saiyan families," Vegeta replied as he nodded for his servants to pass out covering to their new brood.

"Y-you mean our race exists? That it's still alive? Heavens be praise! But Frieza destroyed Vegetasei, that was why we were sent here!" a voice in the crowd remarked.

"That white demon worm did destroy our precious home and our loved ones as well but through a great miracle, we have been granted a second chance, to protect instead of destroy. Those of you who have been on this planet for as long as I have desire the same or we would not have let this little mud slap remain. Go, cleanse yourselves, feast and ready yourselves to resume the lives and positions you once held on Planet Vegeta," the prince nodded.

"My lord, forgive my insolence, but is that not Kakarrot, the tot we sent to this planet to purge it for takeover? The son of Bardock and Onya?" a Saiyan close to the prince remarked.

"It is. He is the mate of our Ouji and the second strongest of us all. Do as your prince has commanded and the staff will show you where you will rest. There is a large training area down the next tunnel and is lighted should you desire to partake of such entertainment," Lady Onya nodded to the queen and the two left the gathering.

"From this day forward, whatever human lifestyle you had has gone up in flames and that is why you all must be removed from the planet as soon as the moon sets. There is no way out of this cave, so to fulfill the rage and heat in your blood, fight or find a mate. The cave is large enough for a hunt. Follow Itonasha inside and she'll lead you to the dining room. Tregeta, Goten, if you two desire to run with us, we're leaving now," Prince Vegeta nodded.

"Brother may we run with you? We can control ourselves as well as you can and will remain in the jungle," Raditz asked.

"Come," was the response and Vegeta took hold of his brothers, son, son's mate and Kakarrot and ITed out of the fortress and back into the moonlight to enjoy moon run.

Hours later, the Saiyan couples were spent, bruised, battered and very sore, but they were the happiest of beings at that point. Slowly, the group made their way back to the sanctity of the fortress cave where they became mortal once more and every broken bone, bruised area of flesh complained as they moved. Kakarrot, Raditz, Collyard and Goten carried their smaller mates to the Hot Springs that lay on the fortress grounds.

"I think we were a bit too hard on them, Kakarrot, nephew, cousin," Raditz snickered as he placed his love into the hot water to bathe his many bruises.

"God, this was great! I hope that Kale has a moon for this purpose or I'll learn how to create one," Kakarrot smirked as he lowered himself and the prince in the bath.

"I loved this but we'll have to teach the other demies to control their instincts in form. You and Uncle Vegeta, 'tousan, you weren't Oozaru. What form was that, it looked like a giant gorilla," Goten asked as he bathed Tregeta who moaned and began to stir.

"It's called Pilzara and only open males can ascend to that level. You two can also. All it takes is strong emotional hurt to trigger the transformation. If you want to reach this level, just think about the most heart wrenching event you could ever remember," Kakarrot informed the boys then looked at his brother. "Raditz, you finally ascended! Congrats, my brother. What brought you to Pilzara?"

Raditz bathed his love as he looked down at the sweet face of his cousin and mate.

"Seeing how the death of Bree's sire had affected him. He's delicate for a Saiyan and not as strong as he puts forth, much like your mate, middle brother, only this one knows he's weak. He had been so devastated when he learned of his mate's death that he wanted to die but his sibs and parent helped in bringing him back so that we could mate. Plus, I remembered some of what I had suffered under that white tyrannical molester" Raditz sighed as his mate began to stir. "Of course, when I witnessed visions of my mate's last entanglement, I wanted to find that skunk, skin him alive and eat him like a Kyoukunqui (a giant soul eating monster of the Makai.) What he did to Tay is like what Frieza did to Vegeta when our prince was a boy. Tay didn't deserve such abuse and I knew how hard it was for him and Bree to hold down their tempers not to kill the asshole themselves!" Raditz snarled as he recalled a vision Tormataeo had shared during their mind exchange.

Black eyes streaked with chocolate brown looked up into Raditz handsome face and a smile split Tormataeo's face. A hand reached and caressed the right side of the extra-large Saiyan's face. "I must be in heaven because all I see is an angel," the younger man sighed as he pushed to get up. "Ungh, Raditz, you nearly pushed my brain from my skull with that last thrust. I want more but not now," the youngster smirked as he moved to nestle against his large mate's fur covered chest.

Kakarrot smirked at the scene as his elder brother and cousin joined for a chaste kiss, then Raditz encircled his mate's legs and lifted them both from the bath.

Collyard snickered. "He'll be in a good mood for sometime. You really wore poor Vegeta to the ground, did you not?"

"Well, you wore Kale out! It's good they're smaller than we are and the pain isn't as bad," Kakarrot snickered.

"I beg to differ. I'm the smaller of the two of us. He's as big as you are being your half brother. It's just that I hadn't been dominant and I wanted to so badly but I doubt I could carry him back to the fortress to bed," Collyard sighed as Kale began to stir but did not wake.

"He's not as large as I am. Here, you carry my mate and I'll carry yours," Kakarrot offered and Collyard nodded.

The couples of Raditz and Tormataeo and Goten and Tregetas had vacated the bath and headed back to the fortress. Kakarrot swam over to his cousin and they positioned their mates to float then pushed them one to the other. Collyard lifted the still unconscious prince from the bath as Kakarrot lifted Kale. A pained groan emitted from the sleeping prince.

"Ka-Kakarrot. Don't leave me, where are you, I can't find you!" Vegeta slurred in sleep, his head thrashed in the strange arms that held him.

"Collyard, put him down, something's wrong. He's dreaming I can sense it," Kakarrot stopped forty feet from the fortress entrance.

"I can carry Kale now, you tend to our prince," Collyard lifted his own mate in his arms and, with the aid of telekinesis, continued to the entrance.

Kakarrot knelt beside the prince. "Vegeta, I'm here, wake up," he whispered and the prince's eyes fluttered open to wakefulness. Impulsively, Vegeta flung his arms around his large mate's neck as if he were a drowning man.

"Kakarrot! Don't you ever leave me again, you understand, especially since I'm carrying quads for you, baka!"

"What, Collyard couldn't carry his mate, so I offered, and what do you mean you're carrying quads?" Kakarrot gasped.

Vegeta took his mate's hand and placed it on his abdomen, which protruded slightly as if the prince had eaten several large meals. The large Saiyan looked at his mate in disbelief. "I'm gonna have to take it easy and you know I just can't do that. Tonight's run was uncontrollable and we misentered," the prince shook his head.

"I couldn't have! Taechecus warned me that to enter you that way could cause major problems," Kakarrot shook his head.

"Get me to medical. Itwanna, the medic, she has equipment that can tell. Kakarrot, love, I know you didn't mean it. It was the moon and what is does to us. I'm as much at fault as you but get me to the medic," Vegeta instructed and Kakarrot lifted his mate and ITed into the medical unit.

In the medical chamber, a tall elegant looking Itonian gasped at the sudden appearance of the prince and his mate. Without a word, she motioned for the large Saiyan to lay the prince on a gurney that protruded from some sort of tunnel like device. Once Vegeta had been locked down on the gurney, the medic moved to a control panel and pressed a button then the gurney moved back into the tunnel. As the gurney moved, x-ray like images of the prince's insides flashed onto a large screen. The medic paused the motion over the prince's abdomen. Kakarrot gasped when he saw four tiny images huddled in his mate's abdominal pouch where all cubs developed.

"Oh, Vegeta, they're so tiny. Hey, why is that one on the far left not moving like the others?" Kakarrot asked as he gaped at the image.

"She has separated from her chord somehow, we need to go in and reattach her!" Itwanna spoke in quiet whistles and chirps. "What are you waiting for, medic, save my children!" the prince growled and the medic withdrew the gurney and called for her staff when...

"We will assist, after all, he is our prince, as well, and we know what needs to be done!" a familiar voice sounded.

"Taechecus!? How... Thank you. Proceed," the prince commanded. "Kakarrot, go to the others and tell them I shall not be able to continue the run. If you want to run and have your fun, I won't stop you," Vegeta sighed as a needle was inserted into his vein to induce sleep.

"I'll be here when you waken, love. I will not enjoy moon run without my mate," the large warrior declared with a squeeze to the small delicate fingers of the prince.

"So like you to be loyal. That's why I love you, just go tell the others," Vegeta slurred as the medicine began to overtake his senses.

"What happened, your highness?" the Minervian medic asked after Kakarrot had gone to do the prince's bidding.

"What you warned us not to do. We were running the moon and misentered. We were carried away by our instincts. Please, save my cub," the prince pleaded as he slipped into sleep.

"We will, highness, we will," Taechecus nodded with certainty and he and Itwanna began the delicate procedure to reattach the wayward cub. Although the prince was just a month into his breeding, because he was carrying multiple children, his abdomen protruded as if he was half way through his term.

Kakarrot had informed the others and said that if they wanted to continue to run that it was safe as the entire clan was on Vegeta's island. Sunrissa and Onya told the large warrior that they would take the others out so that the prince would not be disturbed. After seeing their people had returned to the jungles to run the moon, Kakarrot went to return to the prince when...

"K-tousan, is Outusan okay?" Cilvanti asked as she and Endive stood in front of their adoptive 'mother'; their little tails entwined with the other.

Kakarrot bent down and lifted them into a strong embrace. "Let's go watch, okay? I'm sure 'tousan would love to see us all there. Teray is at the age to run and be hunted. I feel tonight she will be claimed," the large warrior carried his children to the prince.

"I don't want no rag mat claiming my sister. Some of those newbies had kinks and spurs all in their tails. She should mate a silver Saiyan," Cilvanti remarked sounding like the prince.

"Yeah and a few really reeked. Teray will choose wisely, I can feel it, she is the no Oujo," Endive nodded as the trio approached the medical chamber.

"Ah, Consort Kakarrot, the surgery has just commenced. Come you can all watch from the observation area," a nurse had met the trio then led them to the observation deck.

"Why is 'tousan in medical, Matu?" Cilvi asked as she peered over the rail of the observation area.

"I was too rough on him during run. One of the cubs was injured," Kakarrot nodded.

"Cubs? Outusan is carrying again?" Cilvi brightened.

"He is, four this time. I myself am going to have three," Kakarrot beamed with Saiyan pride.

"Cool, seven more sibs in five months!" the two exclaimed happily then danced around. Soon they settled to watch the procedure.

Several hours later and after the moon had gone back to its celestial resting place to regenerate her powers, the Saiya-jin who had been rescued found themselves in a strange place and very unclothed, not that it bothered them, Saiya-jin were nature's children in the first place.

"Children of Saiya, this place is known as Little Vegeta and is the Earth home of our Prince Vegeta. You shall cleanse and dress yourselves then prepare to be teleported to the new home planet where our Ou awaits," Queen Sunrissa informed the newly rescued children .

"Our king lives? Last we heard was that planet Vegeta had been destroyed. I learned that from the lavender ape that ran last night with us. Who was he?" one of the new arrivals asked.

"His name is Tregeta and he is the prince's son born of human flesh as was the other lavender were-ape as well. They know of our history through our prince, my son. Now, do as your queen commands and we will begin to send the pure breds home and the demi-Saiya-jin will remain. This is to be Prince Tregeta and Goten's realm," the queen nodded then took hold of Onya, locked onto the chiis of their sons and phased out.

"Mother!" Kakarrot exclaimed as he sensed the two females who were then followed by all sibs, offspring and immediate family.

"What happened? Why is Vegeta in medical?" Sunrissa gasped when she saw her son suspended in the healing tank.

"We had an accident during our run last night. Taechecus warned us that when he carries, we have to make sure to do it invertedly. We accidentally played in the other entrance. He's carrying four cubs this time," Kakarrot sighed as he hung his head.

"One of the cubs came lose from its life line and we had to reattach her. Nothing new, Teresahan became unattached but we saved her. I feel his highness should be removed and taken to Kale so that he can carry to near term but he will have to be delivered in the second or third month (according to Saiyan time, 2:1 ratio). Even with the presence of Velmora, the no Oujo, his sister, his body would not be able to sustain giving birth to four powers like Chardonblis'. When he wakes, take him with you and the newbies when you leave," it was the Minervian medic who had been monitoring the prince from Minerva with the instruction.

Kakarrot sighed and nodded. "I only want what's best for my mate and if being separate from me will ensure four healthy births, I agree to your suggestion. Tregeta, I know you and Goten can handle the sitch down here. Any other Saiya-jin, who appear, send them on. Let's prepare to relocate. I've got to go say good-bye to some people, first."

"Kakarrot, son, it'll be best not to. I'm sure they would be much happier for us to just leave as we came: unnoticed. We will go pack the cubs and the three carrying females. Be ready when Vegeta awakens," Queen Sunrissa nodded then left the room. The rest followed.

/

Bulma had managed to talk Yamcha, Ubuu, Tien, Chioutzu, and Bulma's sister and family into going with her to Vegeta's Island. Hercule, Chichi, Videl and Jewel returned to Sataan dojo to begin their new lives. The plane had just landed when the clan had gathered in the common area to prepare to hunt, breakfast, spar then leave the planet. Bulma and her crew deplaned, and the first Saiyan, or demi-Saiyan she caught sight of was Mirai Trunks who was playing with a little black/blue highlighted haired Saiyan while a Goku/Yamcha look-a-like and three other children sat looking up to him in admiration.

"Trunks! Yoo-hoo, it's mommy, honey!" she called over the crowd.

Trunks looked up from his occupation with the child and his brows creased. Jahrid and his other children stood as well. Tregeta and Goten as well as their children had been near to Trunks when Bulma had called to him. "Wonder what they're doing here? Dad can't be bothered with their pettiness, now, he just came out of surgery a few hours ago," Tregeta shook his lavender cascade. The group watched as Bulma and her group made their way into the camp.

"Well, did you enjoy yourself?" Bulma asked Mirai who had moved to stand in front of his new family. Feeling threatened, Trunks growled low, however, Tregeta shook his head. "Down, boy, they won't hurt what's yours. Why are you here?" the younger demi-Saiyan prince asked as he stood with his tail looped around Goten's and they stood in front of their brood.

"Were any of you in the city last night during the time those giant apes were attacking?" Yamcha asked, feeling brave.

"We were rescuing them, yes. Some of them were the lost grandchildren of dad's first born offspring, but that's not really why you're here, is it?" Goten asked in a snide manner.

"I do have two sons here, you know, and I would like to see them occasionally. You might be happy to know that Chichi has found someone else and has written all of you off. So, where's Vegeta?" Bulma asked in a sharp manner.

"Recovering. He had to have emergency surgery," Tregeta replied.

"Where's Kakarrot?" Yamcha asked as he looked for his first lover.

"Sitting with his mate, what else would he be doing? What really brings you here?" Goten asked as he looked down his nose at the humans. "Who is this?"

Before anyone could reply, "Ubuu! Hey, kid, how're ya doing? What are you all doing here?" Kakarrot asked as he strolled into the common area.

"Goku-sensei, how are you?" Ubuu bowed and Kakarrot returned the gesture.

"I no longer go by that weak Earth name, but exceptions can be made. It's been awhile. Bulma, Tien, Chioutzu, Yamcha, miss, I trust you are all well? Good," Kakarrot nodded when the others responded that they were fine. The large warrior turned to the boys, his expression sullen.

"Vegeta's not doing so well. Taechecus and Itwanna suggest removing him to Kale as soon as possible. We'll be leaving as soon as they can stabilize him enough to make the trip by craft. They don't advise IT. Grr, how could I've been so stupid, even in Oozaru I should have had some control but I didn't, now, my mate's fighting for his life. The senzu are not even working. Neither are the cherry berries nor is the venom," Kakarrot hung his head and sighed.

Just then, "Kakarrot! Hey!" a shout came from beside the crowd.

All eyes turned to see a red flame approach and the most piercing green eyes ever. The females present, Bulma, Frieda (Bulma's sister-in-law) and Frieda's eldest daughter, Micha, all gasped in disbelief. Mouths hung open, breaths were short and panty and hearts fluttered wildly as the vision drew closer. The girls whimpered when he stood close enough to touch.

"Oh, my God, is he for real? He's the most gorgeous hunk I've ever laid eyes on!" Micha gasped her breath still short pants.

"Hey, Kurama, where've you been the last few hours? I thought I saw you during moon run but...?" Kakarrot asked as he looked the red haired Greek Statue up and down but as a dad would a child.

"I did run the moon, with Hiei. That's the only time we can let our true natures out to play. What did you see?" the green eyes sparkled with a light akin to a diamond in the sun.

"Huh? Oh, I saw the most beautiful silver fox with five tails giving chase to a sleek green form covered with eyes. They were awesome!" Kakarrot gaped and Kurama smiled as he lowered his head demurely.

"That you did and for that I will tell you that Vegeta will recover and bare you four very health cubs, Kakarrot, son of Bardock and Onya. Hiei and I went to our world in the other dimension where I keep a special herb that the kais and youkais use to restore their strength. I've used it in this world once to restore Yusuke and Hiei after a grueling mission and it increased Yusuke's power twofold, but then again, Yusuke is the son of a very powerful youkai king. I've put some in your prince's IV but it will take time to course through his system. He and his precious cargo have been put into cold sleep so they can make the trip to your home planet and recover slowly. I've given the seed to the herb to your larger brother and some to the two medics," Kurama explained, his voice like melted chocolate silk to the listener.

"Kakarrot, the ship is ready and Vegeta's aboard with the breeding females, Tormatanna, Cornelia and Cilantra. You have an hour before we depart. Taechecus believes we should wait no longer to get the Ouji off planet," a deep-ranged voice sounded from Kakarrot's side. The large Saiyan turned and found his elder brother.

He went to respond, however... "An hour? Kakarrot, what... No, no, please no, you can't leave!" both Bulma and Yamcha lost their emotions as Raditz words sank in.

"I shall leave you then. I left Hiei fighting a shadow beast in our world. He was fighting with a ravishing Saiyan female who had just recently quit this existence. She said that she had been Vegeta's femme amour," Kurama said.

Kakarrot sobered and looked at Kurama. "You met Ceraina, my cousin? Is she well?" he asked as he swept a glance at his son, son's mate and best human friends.

"She is and sends her love. Listen, you need to get ready and don't worry about this little planet, we'll help your children to protect it. Hiei and I live here as well and would want nothing averse to happen to it. I'll see you around, Tregeta, Goten. Take care, Kakarrot and thank you for letting us fight at your side. Hiei has never been happier and is now able to accept that we can be both warriors and lovers. Au revoir, mes amies. Till we meet again," and with that Kurama left as quickly as he had come.

"Who was that? He was dreamy!" Micha, Frieda's sixteen-year-old daughter home for spring break at college, gasped.

"Oh, that was Shuichi Minamino. We went to school with him. He's a real great kid. His mate's cute, too. Well, Goten, love, lets go gather the troops and prepare to send them to Kale. Uncle Kakarrot, take care of dad for me and watch the fireballs and the cubs. We love you," Tregeta smiled as he and Goten moved to give Kakarrot a last hug. As did all the grand chibis.

"Dad, thanks for being here. I'm glad I finally got to meet you and spend time with you. We'll make you proud of us. Good-bye," Goten bade then took the hands of his chibis as did Tregeta and that family branch went to go gather the other Saiya-jin and to find food.

Mirai Trunks and Jahrid stepped forward, as did Corinth and Gren along with all eight of their children.

"Goku, I mean... Well, thanks for everything, especially my mate. I couldn't have wished for anyone more perfect. I love you and take care of dad. He's really awesome and thank him for me when you get to your new home. C'mon, family, lets round up some grub," Mirai smiled at his mate. Krillin, 18, Marron, 17, Serena and their brood stepped up to bid their farewells.

"Dad, I know we haven't had a lot of time but thank you for the time we did have. Will we see you again?" Serena asked as she held her new infant son, who suckled on her left breast.

It was known that the pure Saiya-jin had no problem with exposing body parts and it seemed that very gene had been acquired by the demies as well because Serena made no attempt to hide, even from the ogling eyes of Yamcha, Ubuu and Tien. Serena hugged her dad, 17 shook his hand and thanked him for a beautiful daughter, and then the two took their clan of eight walking children to go join the others in a search for food. Kakarrot's children all lined up to bid their Outusan a fond farewell and safe journey. Gohan, Piccolo, Pan and Piccolo's sprouts along with Dende were among the last to have received word of the departure.

"Dad, is it true, that you and his highness have to leave the planet?" Gohan asked, tears in his black brown streaked eyes.

"It's the best thing for my mate and our unborn quads and medic's orders. I'm surprised he was so together and fit after Chardonblis' birth. Assist your brother and the others in defending this place. Turn to your sensei/mate when you need strength. Pan, Naila, Nyricco, take care and I love you all. Piccolo, thank you for everything, especially for being there for Gohan. I'll never blame you for Raditz," Kakarrot held his hand out to the Namek.

"We did what had to be done at the time and under the circumstances. I'm glad we became friends. Next time you see us, we'll have a few additions. C'mon, Gohan, love, let's not make this any worse than it has to be," Piccolo put a comforting arm around his mate's shoulders and edged him away from the large Saiyan. The kids followed after hugs and kisses.

Krillin kicked the ground, as did Kakarrot, both hung their heads. This was a hard good-bye because the two had literally grown up together, however, 18 saved face.

"Kakarrot, for what it's worth, Godspeed and take care. Tell us everything you encounter and don't forget that we'll always be here when you need us. On my love's behalf, good-bye," the former non-android hugged the large warrior, took hold of her sorrow strickened husband and the three left to take residence in the cottage Chichi had abandoned, which was large enough to share with 17 and his family.

Bulma and the humans and Ubuu were alone with the Ouji's mate. "Well, Goku... Kakarrot, old friend, it's been great and thank you for such lovely children. I'll be more involved in their lives. Take care and don't be a stranger," Yamcha shook Kakarrot's hand then hugged him.

"Hey, the teleportal works both ways and we have communications set up with all our allies, this place is no different. We'll be in constant contact and visit often. I'm about to gain seven more children, so I'll have to bring them to meet their other relatives. You all stay loose and keep tight. I love ya all and despite being a hard ass the entire time, I know my Ouji enjoyed his time here. Good-bye, my friends," and with that, Kakarrot phased out of sight leaving behind a pregnant silence.

The silence would have stretched were it not shattered by a loud swoosh sound. All eyes turned skyward in time to see a huge sphere lift into the air, hover briefly, then the object slowly ascended into the blue of the atmosphere that surrounded the little planet in a far off corner of the universe. It was insignificant at best but drew danger and control freaks to it like a magnet, however, now it would have to rely on being saved by a handful of half-Saiya-jin who were stronger than the original, in some cases. Again tears came suddenly and all friends and family did nothing to halt the ensuing flood. Kakarrot a.k.a. Goku, beloved friend, ex-lover, defender of the Earth and it's surrounding universe and a dad with the capability to give birth, was gone. He was really and truly gone and his absence was sure to be felt for the longest of time. The Earth's mightiest had chosen his blood over those who had raised him and loved him for so many years.

The Earth warriors, Bulma, sister-in-law and eldest daughter soon sobered and decided to depart and return to their own lives. They would come to terms with the reality that the one who acted so much like them yet had the most god-like powers ever seen, was no longer among them.


	43. DELIVERY

THIS IS THE NEW NAME OF 'THE OTHER SIDE OF VEGETA'; MPREG

KALERAGETSUSEI

CHAPTER XLIII DELIVERY

The ship had lifted into the atmosphere and, in less time than it took a conventional Earth craft, had broken through the surface and was space born. Kakarrot stood in front of the huge observation window and looked down on the quickly shrinking dot of blue and white that had been his home since infancy. A few tears crept down his golden colored cheeks as he bade the Earth Saiyan Goku one last farewell. Once the planet was no longer visible, Kakarrot pulled his own Saiyan pride around himself like a shroud and took the captain's chair that would have been occupied by his beautiful mate. Onya had opted to enjoy the long flight back to Kale with her sons, their mates, the queen and breeding females, thus she moved to stand beside Kakarrot and hugged his head to her breast.

"Son of my body, welcome home, Ichimi. Once we get out of this solar system, how about a gentle spar? We haven't sparred as yet and we must all prove our mettle to one another. Besides, you being bigger bodied can carry multiples better than our Ouji, so a bit of physical exertion won't phase you or the cubs until you begin to show," the queen's aunt smiled and nuzzled her natural son's hair. That was done to inhale the wood spice scent of his waist length spiky hair. "I've missed you, love. I'm glad you're coming home," she sighed as she fought a tear.

Kakarrot turned and embraced his lithe mother and buried his nose in her chest. Just the scent of her calmed his nervousness. For some reason, he was not as saddened as he thought he would be at leaving the blue sphere behind. No, he was feeling quite the opposite, in fact and felt as if his life was beginning all over again as the being he had been before he sacrificed his true nature to assimilate with the humans. A feral smile formed on the large Saiyan's lips and he began to laugh wildly like his mate had done in years passed. All present on the bridge turned to regard the consort with awe.

"Kakarrot! Vegeta would be beside himself hearing you laugh like a Saiyan. I knew you were behind that silly mask somewhere, you just needed a reason to leave it go. Welcome back, little brother!" Raditz chortled. "Listen, the trip will take three months (Saiyan months. Six Earth months) on the present course, so we'll divide the navigational duties and the watching of our prince. The queen is with him and the three breeding females we brought along with us. Between mother and her, his highness is in the best care. Taechecus is our medical staff unless I radio that we require Celerion, however, in cold sleep, the Ouji will have very few needs. The cubs and Matusan will be nourished through the tank until he is awakened and delivered. That we shall do when we enter Kale's solar system. I'll set the ship on auto pilot so that we may go dine," the extra-large Saiyan remarked and the others agreed.

The trip commenced as scheduled with each member navigating the craft, locating potential battlegrounds, training, sparring and watching the prince. Taechecus kept close watch on the Ouji and noted a pattern change in his vitals. They were stronger and steadier than when he had left Earth. The crew was a month from landing on Kale when Vegeta began to show signs of movement.

'Ouji, can you hear me?' the medic asked via the race link all Saiya-jin shared.

'W-who i-is there?' was the reply.

'Taechecus the medic from Minervasei, sire. How do you fare?' the medic asked as he examined the readings.

'I fare well, why?' the mental voice became stronger, more dominant.

'Well, sire, you are carrying quad cubs, only a handful of breeders have survived such births,' the medic responded.

'So shall I. My mate, is he about?' the prince asked.

'He is due to make his daily visit with the elder cubs. Oh, sire, you should see the younger two, they're growing beautifully! They eat solids now and are trying to sit on their own. I estimate another day before that occurs. Her majesty and companion come to visit as well', Taechecus smiled over the link.

'Let me out of here so that I may join my family. There's much to do before Kakarrot and I leave the Earth for Kale,' the prince replied.

'We are going to Kale, sire. I recommended it in your condition before that youngster with the fire red hair gave you herbs from his world that was used to restore the strength of kais and youkais. I shall call the crew to be present when I release you from the tank,' the medic said.

'Tank? I'm in a healing tank and we're headed for Kale on your recommendation? Was I that bad off?' the prince questioned.

'Yes, sire. You began to improve then you took a dive for the worse and I knew we would have to have you on the new home world before you delivered. Those herbs have improved you. I shall tell the others to prepare for the release of their prince from the tank,' and with that, the medic left the prince's side.

The medic moved over to an intercom and pressed the 'announce' button, then spoke, "For all interested parties, his highness is responding to the mental link. I shall be releasing him within the hour for those who wish to greet him, I invite you to gather now," then he closed the channel.

Not long after the announcement was made, the tank chamber filled with the ship's main crew, the queen, Onya, Raditz, Tormataeo, Kale, Collyard, Kakarrot, Teresahan and four very happy royal chimps. Of course, the three breeding females were also present to greet their beloved prince, as well. Another discovery that made itself known was that both older and younger sets of brothers were in breeding stage. Queen Imione and the Stygian heir to the throne, Uslagg, were also present for the trip and desired to see the most powerful of the numerous Saiyan princes awakened from his recuperative sleep. Once the crowd was gathered, Taechecus entered the codes to drain the tank, which took a total of ten minutes. Queen Sunrissa and Kakarrot stood on either side of the prince to remove the breathing apparatus and assist him from the tank. Sunrissa held a large bath sheet that she wrapped around the prince's bulging body while Kakarrot held a deep purple robe that the prince would put on after a cleansing shower.

"Welcome back, highness. You are looking well," Taechecus remarked as everyone hit their knees in a bow, even the queen, royal mate and elder royal brats.

"Thank you, family, friends. I see we have the breeding femmes along. Good. Return to your stations and I'll join you forthwith," Vegeta nodded and the rest of the crew departed. Kakarrot remained by his side.

"Sire, take this. It's a vitamin I made from extracts of the cherry berry, senzu bean and shadow herb and will aid in keeping your strength up until we make planet fall and deliver you," the medic spoke and gave his prince the pill.

Vegeta took the pill then turned to greet his mate with a tight embrace. "Come, koi, let's get washed then you can fill me in on what's going on," Vegeta encircled Kakarrot's waist as the latter encircled the prince's shoulders.

In the wash was a seat for the prince to sit while his larger mate washed and groomed him. Kakarrot spoke encouraging words to his little love, who, like a breeding femme, felt ugly and unsightly, pride being the last thing on their minds. Following the wash, Kakarrot continued to groom his prince by drying him and detangling his hair. Kakarrot then strapped on a pouch like device constructed of leather and fur.

"I made this to help ease the weight of your stomach until we reach the planet. I have one myself," the large Saiyan remarked as he fastened the device around his prince.

"I think you've been hanging around me too long, koi. You've begun to sound like me," Vegeta tilted his head to kiss his mate.

"Ever since we've been together, love. Here's your toga and a set of loose gi pants, then we can go to the exercise room to build up our muscles," the large Saiyan smiled and handed the prince his clothes then Vegeta went to dress himself.

Soon the two were in the weight room with the children and the females to undertake weight lifting and punching the bag. The harness made such training possible and the prince was on cloud nine with excitement as he trained. After a six hour workout, which also included light sparring so as not to disrupt the unborn cubs and help the 'Tousans retain their musculature, a huge dinner had been prepared. The dinner was to welcome Vegeta back to the land of wakefulness. Cilvanti, Endive and Teresahan sat between their parents, while Roma and Chardonblis-who had mastered the skill of sitting up at the age of one and a half months in Saiyan terms-sat in highchairs to be fed by the royal couple.

Saiyan children were younger in age than earth children were by two years, but they developed twice as fast and had motor skills far above the average earth aged child. Thus, for the infant prince and princess to be sitting up, holding their own bottles and trying to feed themselves, was not surprising to the Saiya-jin gathered. Kakarrot had been mildly surprised that his babies were so advanced, but with his mother, Sunrissa and two brothers and in-laws, they explained that such was normal. Inwardly, though, Kakarrot was awed, yet very proud, of such accomplishments by a pair so young.

Each couple sat together with Sunrissa and Onya at the head and foot of the table. There was no conversation as a holograph of Saiyan history and the out lay of Planet Kale was displayed for all to gain the knowledge of their destination. Once the holo ended, conversation ensued.

"Uncle Kale, do you and your female have any children?" Cilvanti asked as she gnawed on a pterosaur bone.

Kale smiled, "I have five before my female delivers the one she carries, and Collyard and I deliver our twins. I will also acquire the children of the female we branded on Minervasei. That femme had cubs in addition to the half breeds she had pushed forth for that disgusting ice prince, we just have to locate them," the younger Saiyan prince replied and his niece nodded.

"Great, more cousins to spar with! Aunt Imione, can Uslagg come stay with us on Kale for a bit?" Endive asked, as he and Uslagg both worked on the bones of the beast that the family had consumed.

"Well, I know ten little ones who'll be beside themselves when Daddy Rad gets back. Bree will give him a piece of her mind then they'll spar and be back to being friends. Saiya-jin very rarely hold grudges against one another," Tormataeo snuggled against his extra large mate. Reaching his hand up, Taeo brought his mate's head down and kissed him then nuzzled.

Vegeta rolled his eyes skyward and shook his head. "You two. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear the pair of you were in love or a reasonable facsimile of the emotion." The group erupted into laughter; however, the guilty couple blushed.

Vegeta fed Roma and Kakarrot fed Chardonblis but the prince leaned against his mate as their tails entwined and caressed one another.

Raditz cast a lazy eye to his two younger brothers and smirked. "Oh, and I suppose the pair of you are mortal enemies engaged in a brutal fight to the death? Spare me!" the largest warrior mocked and more laughter ensued.

The infant chimps reacted to the adults' snickers and giggled themselves. Kakarrot stared in disbelief. "V-Vegeta, they laughed?" he exclaimed and hugged his infant son.

"I take it that shrew raised Gohan mostly, so he developed at a slothgug's pace a slow moving Saiyan amphibian the size of a turtle. The others probably had the same upbringing. Oh, I should talk, Trageta and his sister were slower than these two, but Cilvanti's making up for all that lost time, aren't you squirt? I trust your time has not only been focused on beating the crap out of your little brother and cousin," Vegeta cast a gaze to his eldest youngest daughter.

Cilvi hung her head in a guilty manner, however, "Tousan, I have seen to her studies as well as her physical education with the assistance of both grandmamas," Teresahan explained.

Satisfied, the family finished the remains of the meal. Once dinner had been completed, servants assisted both Vegeta and Kakarrot to their feet as the evidence of their producing more than one cub had become very pronounced. Placing the infants in air strollers, the parents went to kick back for a time.

Both Queens Sunrissa and Imione and Onya piloted and navigated the ship while the men rested, the children were tutored and the three breeding females assisted in the child sitting.

A few weeks following Vegeta's return to the waking world, he began to show signs of nearing the end of his term. However, the same signs manifested themselves in his larger bond mate. The pair would often be found in the washroom, clinging to one another for support, as they would lose whatever meal they had ingested either before bed or in the morning. The parents thought it was the chimps not liking the food they ate but that theory was impossible as Saiya-jin ate everything! The pair found themselves scolding the chimps while they developed. Due to the lack of solid food in their bodies, both Vegeta and Kakarrot took ill just hours from planet fall and had to be placed in regeneration tanks and fed intravenously.

When the ship and crew entered the planet's atmosphere, Sunrissa opened a hailing channel.

"Starship Kale to Planet Kale, can you read me? This is Queen Sunrissa and we have two medical emergencies. Vegeta no Ouji and Consort Kakarrot are both in first stage delivery with multiples and heading to stage two. We need the entire medical staff on the landing bay waiting, stat!" the queen ordered.

"My Queen, we acknowledge your request and will be waiting with full equipage to handle the birthing. Celerion out," the dark haired medic responded.

The queens brought the ship into line to make as smooth a landing as possible. On the landing bay stood the requested medical staff, nursery maids to take the younger children away and two very stern yet concerned Outusans. Once the craft had landed without much disruption to the delicate cargo, the ship was powered down, the hatchway opened and the crew began to disembark. Celerion sent a team of six orderlies to fetch the prince and his mate and take them immediately to delivery as multiples had had to be taken and the skill of both medics would be required in the delicate process. The IV solution that fed the pair contained a sedative that rendered the pair incoherent, thus they were blissfully unaware of when the ship landed, when they were being taken off or when they had been wheeled to delivery.

Once Vegeta and Kakarrot had been taken away, the immediate family, which was pretty much every one, moved to the observation window above the delivery area to overlook the miracle that was about to transpire. The medics injected the royal pair to render them completely unconscious then reopening the incisions made to remove Roma and Chardonblis, the medics began to remove the cubs. The first cub to be removed was the quad that had become detached from her lifeline back on Earth.

"Can you believe that we are alive and well and our children have returned to us with their own cubs and more on the way? Once we give birth to these cubs of ours, Bardock, the first order after a welcoming celebration will be to locate the planets that worm had us conquer for him and take them for ourselves," a very burdened Vegeta Ou remarked. The king lounged on a chaise as he was carrying twins for Bardock and vice versa.

That couple had become with offspring during the moon run on the planet Minerva and was nearing the end of their term. The two could handle birthing multiples far better than their sons could, as both senior Saiya-jin had birthed twins once before, however, the king's twins had been killed during the same purging mission on which Velmora had died. The king felt that, by some miracle, his twins would be granted a second chance to live out their existence, even if they had to start as newborns.

Cilvanti and Endive had been taken away by the nursemaids to join other children their age and Uslagg accompanied them. The children sized one another then launched into battle as was customary with Saiya-jin when they met for first time. It was to establish dominance, and the first challenger was Prince Kale's son, Fagiolo. He had been heir to the throne of Vegetasei after his sire when it was thought that his uncle, Prince Vegeta, had been killed. Now the boy was confronted with two heirs before him, not to mention the adults who had prior claim, thus, he had to show these newies he would not lose his title easily.

"So, you think you can just come here and claim my title? My daddy's king and I'm his heir. You want my title, little boy, you'll have to fight me for it!" the youngster declared and launched himself into Endive, who countered.

While her brother was thus occupied, Cilvanti had her own battle to concentrate on. Kale's youngest daughter, Summer as in Summer Squash had challenged the young princess. Cornelia, Cilantra and Tormatanna, Kale's female, oversaw the battles.

"Bring it on, weakling," Cilvi taunted and Summer launched her attack.

The battles were over not long after they had begun due to the fact that Vegeta's cubs had attained Super Saiyan level, so a slight increase in power was all it took on the part of the elder prince's chimps to blow away the competition.

"Good fight, but you have a long way to go before you surpass the chimps of Prince Vegeta," Cilvanti smirked like her Outusan but yet she moved to aid Summer to her feet. Endive did the same.

"Why were you all golden and your eyes were a kinda greeny-blue color?" Fagiolo asked as the four of them rinsed off the blood.

"We're Super Saiya-jin like our 'Tousan. Uslagg is one, too. We can teach you since we'll be living here forever," Cilvanti offered.

"That'd be great! Can my Outusan be golden?" Summer asked.

"Yes, peaches, Outusan can be golden," a deep voice came from the entry of the nursery.

"OUTUSAN!" the two youngsters exclaimed as they jumped into their dad's arms.

"Hello, my angels. Did you see, I brought momma home and she's gonna have a new brother for you," Prince Kale motioned to his heavy female.

"Yeah! Hey, who's he and who're those cubs?" Summer noted as she spotted the spike haired young man behind her dad.

Prince Kale looked behind and smiled. "This is daddy's life/bondmate, Collyard Humizu, and these are his youngest children. They're half Saiyan but are just as strong if not stronger than the lot of you," Kale smiled.

Fagiolo and Summer looked at Kale as if he had grown another head. "Yeah, right," the two shook their heads.

"Here, eat these, then see for yourselves," Kale handed his power drained children senzu beans.

"Wow! I can feel my power come back! C'mon, show us what you're made of!" Fagiolo challenged a second time to one of his new stepbrothers; Summer challenged one of her stepsisters, as only four of Collyard's chimps were their age of two and three Saiyan years.

Kale turned his attention to his niece and nephew. "Your Outusan and Matusan have just delivered the new cubs, wanna see them? We can't lick them because they're so tiny and under developed, so they're in gestation tanks for the next few months until they reach full term. Your grandpas are expecting as well," the prince informed the chimps.

"Wow, there's gonna be a lot of babies born in the coming months," Cilvi noted.

"Doesn't help that the male cycle is just six months (Earth timing) long. We deliver twice as many as a female in a year (Earth time, again). We're also a greater risk for multiples like your dad and his mate and your granddads," the younger prince said as he lead the kids to the delivery ward.

In the delivery ward were seven tanks with seven tiny bodies floating within the viscous liquid of the Saiyan/parent DNA to complete the development of the cubs. Reddish brown, indigo black, orange caramel, dark blonde and mahogany copper tails gently swayed in the solution. There were four girls and three boys and ranged between the features of their parents, however, the first female could have been both Raditz and Vegeta's exact double. On either side of the incubation tanks were the tanks that contained the birth parents. Vegeta was on the right and Kakarrot on the left.

"She looks like Aunt Velmora, daddy and Uncle Raditz sister," Cilvanti noted as she took in the features of all her sibs.

"The hell you say, brat? Outusan...?" Raditz looked to the king.

"Bardock, the chimp speaks true, the cub's spirit and looks are Velmora's in every inch! Could it be that...?" Vegeta Ou was wide eyed with wonder as he rubbed his swollen abdomen.

"We can just pray, koi, but the chiis do feel familiar. We won't know until we're delivered," Bardock nuzzled the king as four grandparents gazed at their grand chimps.

Just then, "Vegeta, look at the Ouji's chest and legs!" Sunrissa burrowed her face into the lapel of the king's robe.

Vegeta Ou looked over his son's badly scarred small body and shuddered. Tears sprang to his onyx eyes as he remembered a vision he'd seen through the parent/child bond he shared with the prince.

"Grr, Frieza! How could he dare after all we did to try and please him! That does it, the minute we're released from our burden, Bardock, we'll organize a purging party and go straight to the dragon's throat and rip it out, then we'll take his planets! I hope he receives the same pain he dished out to us and to the other races that have been revived. I knew he was a monster but to inflict such... AAAHHH!" the king screamed and grabbed his abdomen. His rant addressed to not only the deceased tyrant himself, but also the surviving Ice-jin of Planet Frieza-1, the home planet of the Ice-jin.

Due to the trauma of seeing the scars his eldest female born son's body had to bear for the sake of the Saiyan race brought the king and Bardock to premature labor, thus, Celerion and Taechecus ran immediately to tend the pair. After the king and his mate had been taken to delivery, Sunrissa stayed with Onya, the other brothers and chimps to watch the couple who had began to move.

Because of the potency in the vitamin Taechecus had formulated, the healing and regenerating time for Vegeta and his mate increased and they were back to full potential in half the time it would have taken them to regenerate normally. The Saiyan ability to regenerate itself was fairly quick ranging from a few hours to a few months, depending on the depth of injury.

"Patients are showing signs of waking. Tank is draining," an automated voice spoke, thus the queen, her aunt and aunt's cousin, Imione, assisted the royal pair from the tanks. Sunrissa had to avert her eyes from the angry scars that had been dug into her prince's once delicate now battle hardened flesh.

The females enfolded the pair in terry bath sheets and the chimps drew the parents' attention to the new cubs in the gestation tanks.

"Daddy, doesn't she look exactly like Aunt Velmora?" Cilvi asked as she showed the prince the first born.

Vegeta gasped and grabbed onto his mate. "Kakarrot!"

'Hello, little brothers, like my new outfit? Granted that I should have come from Bardock, but it made sense to come from the one I had been co-residing with for most of his life,' a voice sounded through the link Vegeta had had with his deceased sister's spirit.

'W-what means this, Velly? That my alter ego is no more and I have to be femme on my own?' the prince's mental voice was near panic.

'Matu, you're home now with those who will never judge and you know that. Where's that tough as nails Saiyan pride of yours? I know it has not vanished from all your time on Earth. You are the no Ouji and can overcome all things that confront you. Besides, there will be little time to dress femme as you have seven cubs, that need names, so get a move on, snarlag,' Velmora's voice chided in a playful tone.

'You dare speak thusly to your Matusan? Just wait until you're old enough to spar, brat, you'll pay for that remark. For such insolence, your name will be Velmora,' the prince replied through the link.

"Well, no need to guess what her name will be. Velmora, definitely. I can feel that delicate firey spirit so much like yours, koi," Kakarrot smiled as he held his love. "What shall we name our son?" Kakarrot turned to his mother who smiled proudly. "Mother, if you will," he offered.

"Well, he looks too like you and not too much of his Matusan except his hair and tail. Seems like he should be called 'Tobbacca', which is daddy's twin with mama's features. All their spirits are strong and they are well formed even if they had to be taken a month (two months in Earth time) before full term," Onya observed after she had named the cub, which gave an imperceptible shudder in the tank.

"I believe he approves. My queen, number three if you will," Vegeta asked his mother to do the honors.

"That's easy, Treserion, number three in our language and also means curious one. I sense this one will follow his grandpa Bardock in the sciences," the queen nodded and again a tiny shudder of approval.

"Can I name one, poppa?" Endive asked and the prince bowed for him to do so. "Hi, little sister. You look so like Poppa K-san that I'll name you Carrota. Do you like it, chibi mi?" the young prince asked and another shudder.

"My turn. Number five will be Agillo," Cilvanti smiled and was rewarded with a shudder.

"Right, I chose, for number six, the name Tatayon for Poppa Tateo," Raditz nodded and received a shudder.

"Kale, you get lucky and blessed number seven," Vegeta smiled at his youngest brother.

"That's also and easy one; Kakageta as he's the spit of both 'Tousans," the younger prince nodded and as with the other six received a shudder.

"I do believe they are all satisfied with their monikers. Come, love, let us wash and prepare to welcome our new sibs into the universe," Vegeta smiled and the family departed to prepare to for the king and his mate's children.

/

It was felt through the entire Z sensi, the absence of the greatest fighter the Earth had ever known. Even though he had been hard edged and tough to know, even the second warrior from the same race was missed, although only one actually shed tears over his departure.

Bulma had returned to Capsule Corp the day after the Saiya-jin had departed, almost a year ago in Earth time, and realized that she still cared for the little stubborn prince. Oh, Tien was nice enough and they had been friends for a long time but he was passive especially in the area of physical pleasure. He didn't demand or plead like Yamcha. Nor did he ignore her like the prince had done through the whole of their relationship (or lack of), but Bulma was hard pressed to get angry with him even though he drove her to the edge. She wanted more but she had thrown that 'more' out of her life several years ago because of his selfishness and single-mindedness. He seemed to never have time for her and their little family. After she had tossed him to the curb and he had found a place of his own on this planet, secretly she was thrilled beyond all reality because that meant that she would catch a glimpse of his gorgeousness whenever he would venture into the city with Kakarrot. Kakarrot and Vegeta, her greatest love and best friend who had hated one another had somehow found what neither she nor Chichi could give them.

"Bulma, honey, you have to snap out of the doldrums. You always knew that he was uncomfortable on this planet and spoke of leaving quite often. When you tossed him out those years ago, he had no reason not to pursue his own designs," Dr. Briefs spoke around his cigarette, his cat, Smokey, on his shoulder.

"Oh, dad, I can't help it. While he was on planet, I could see him. When I was with that Irish geek a year ago, Trunks had been badly injured and Vegeta brought him here to heal him. I wanted so much for him to ravish me like he had done not long after he had become Super Saiyan but he didn't. He stayed with Trunks until our... his son had healed. I'll never forget the kiss before we parted. Oh, dad, did I make a mistake by throwing him out?" Bulma asked through uncontrolled tears.

"It was for the better. He was unsatisfied here until you made him go find that job he had," the doctor replied.

"I should have never insisted that he find work. That's when the relationship fell further apart. After Cell, Vegeta had left the planet and didn't come back for two years, after that he had trained for five years before Majin Buu, but... Dad, he was having an affair behind my back with some female he had met on the job. Not only that, Gohan told me that Goku and Vegeta had met during the time they were training for the androids then left Piccolo and himself to spar on their own while Goku and Vegeta had gone to train by themselves. Gohan said that he had heard loud moans and screams from a cave not far from their sparring area but didn't dare investigate," Bulma sniffled.

For several minutes the only sound in Dr. Brief's lab was his daughter's silent sobs until a loud buzzer sounded.

"Oh, the vid phone. Mhmm, now who would be calling from Little Vegeta?" Dr. Briefs noted the location of the call. "Hello," the doctor greeted.

"Grandpa Briefs? Oh, hi Bulma. Say, listen, her majesty just called us demies and invited all those who desired to join the celebration of birth. Dad and Kakarrot birthed seven more children. So the queen requested us demies to share in the festivities. Would you like to accompany us? Perhaps offer the Saiya-jin a contract for supplies? They do live on a new planet and will need houses and things or shall I handle it since Mirai Trunks and I are Vegeta's sons?" Tregeta asked both mother and grandfather.

Although Tregeta had 'divorced' his mother, he knew that Mirai was all momma's boy but was accepting his Saiyan side much easier than Gohan had for a time. Nontheless, the two geniuses mulled over what the younger demi-Saiyan prince had told them.

"Well, I would like to see our products reach and benefit other races in the universe and Vegeta was as dedicated a protector as Kakarrot, especially against Majin Buu and I do still love him... Ok, it's the least I can do to apologize for being such a witch and expecting him to be like his mate. Vegeta would never be like anyone. Ok, boys, I'll go. Where shall I meet you?" Bulma asked.

"I'll come get you then we'll return here and teleport with the others," Tregeta replied then terminated the transmission.

/

Vegeta and Kakarrot lay within one another's embrace after just four hours of sparring, which rapidly deteriorated into foreplay and teasing touches. They had not had one another since the family had left Earth, now was a chance to make up for lost time, and after Celerion had examined the pair, pronounced them in battle fitness, the two found a sparring area where they vented their pent up energies. Now, an hour after their lovemaking, the two purred and sang contentedly to one another as they snuggled as one body.

"Your cubs are beautiful, mi amour. I love you, we did a bang up job," Kakarrot kissed the 'M' of his love's forehead.

"We sure did, mi koi. Oh, this is a sure sign of tedium. Maybe I should go to Ombrielle-6 and stir up some mischief," Vegeta snickered as his tail caressed his mate's stomach. "We have got to stop doing this, koi mi, or we'll repopulate Kaleragetsusei by ourselves. You put a real hurting on me, God, not even sparring can cause this much pain but I love being so battered, as long as it's your hand that deals the blows," the prince purred as he snuggled up to his mate then the two fell into a peaceful sleep.

'Maybe we'll have more sibs, Endy?' Cilvanti giggled through the link she shared with her little brother.

'Not bloody likely, chimp, go back to Teresahan and finish your lessons,' a deep voice cut through the sib link.

'Tousan! We didn't mean... I-I... We're going! We were never here,' and with that, the two elder younger chimps left their parents to themselves and returned to their lessons.

'Remind me to flog them when we return. K-san, stop that, we've already played, let me rest, now,' Vegeta snarled through his bond link to his mate.

'Stop what, koi?' Kakarrot replied as his tail entwined with his mate's.

"Stop licking... What the!" Vegeta looked and found his mate, eyes closed in sleep. Hesitantly, the prince looked to the source of the tingles he had felt traveling up his leg. "Kakarrot, wake up, but very slowly," the prince instructed his mate who did so.

Kakarrot gasped in surprise as his eyes came in contact with a round orange fur covered face and body, sharp claws that touched the Ouji's skin and a huge set of brown eyes. The little creature had a tail, much like a Saiyan tail, only it's was a little darker than its body cover. It could have passed for one of their chibis during first pelting; the resemblance was so striking. It turned its small head in an owl-like manner as it regarded the royal couple.

"Don't be afraid, little one, we will harm you not. Can you understand me?" the prince asked as he spoke to the creature in Otanganese, the language of the Otangzaru.

The creature replied in the same tongue. "I am a Monkrion, or so I'm told. Slougarth beasts have attacked my village where mom, not my real one, and dad and the elders lived and I'd not like to be its dinner like the others were. I'm only a baby," the creature hung it's head.

"Have you a name?" the prince asked.

"Kaylene, after my mommy, her name was Kayla. One day, a few years ago, she took us, my brother Kaylaan and I, into the jungle and we never saw her again. She was really beautiful and looked like you. I miss her," Kaylene began to cry.

Vegeta enfolded the little one in his arms and wrapped his tail about her. Vegeta looked over at his mate. "K-san you don't suppose that female had met their sire, birthed them then abandoned them like trash, do you?" the prince asked his eyes wide in surprise at the implications. At that moment, a soft mew sounded and the others looked up to find a second Monkrion staring at them. Only this one was much smaller than Kaylene and had to be an infant.

"Kaylaan! I thought I left you in the cave?" the girl asked but the infant flew to her and the prince caught him as well.

"He's a bit injured. Come, we need to get you..." Vegeta halted in mid-sentence when he felt a tingle at the edge of his senses. "Take us to your village," he requested, put the kids down so that he could fetch his discarded training gi, as did Kakarrot.

After redressing in matching dark gray training giis, white boots and gloves, the two put the kids on their backs and requested that they point the way to the village. When the two Saiya-jin landed, they were horrified at the sight before their eyes. Hundreds of mutilated bodies of one of the strongest links between the Saiya-jin and their ancestors lay scattered over the landscape.

"Seems they never had a chance," Kakarrot pointed out and his mate nodded.

"K-Kaylene, h-help," a hoarse voice pierced the near silence of the area.

"Poppa! Oompop, where you be?" the little femme called to the voice.

"H-help," the voice spoke and the two Saiya-jin flew to a heap of debris, cleared it away and pulled two dirty orange furred beings from beneath.

"Poppa, Oompop, you're all right!" the chimps flew to the elder Monkrion who embraced them.

"Elder, the elder is under his home, please, and there are others who hid themselves," one of the two elders spoke and Kakarrot moved to fulfill the request.

"Kakarrot, I sense more energies!" the prince remarked then moved to locate any other survivors.

After an hour of sifting through debris and destruction, the two mighty Saiya-jin had recovered fifty survivors of the Monkrion race.

"Mother, can you hear me?" Vegeta spoke into his scouter.

"Where are you two, your sires are in recovery after the delivery of their twins," Sunrissa explained.

"My congratulations to them. Listen, K-san and I have found a race of Saiya-jin on the far side of the planet but they're... Here, take a look," Vegeta turned to show the queen the people that they had just rescued.

Sunrissa gasped. "Bring them here, quickly! I'll have a medical team waiting. Sunrissa out," the queen clicked off and Vegeta turned to gather the Monkrion to teleport to the palace.

Just as the group had prepared to depart, the ground began to tremble as if heavy feet were trudging toward them.

"Slougarths!" the Monkrion screamed and huddled together.

"Kakarrot, teleport them to the palace then come back. I smell dinner heading our way," the prince smirked as his mate placed a hand on the group of Monkrion and teleported away.

Vegeta stood in the desolate village waiting the enemy to show itself and with a mighty roar, a huge hulking elongated being emerged from the forest. Vegeta powered to his Pilzara form just as the beast lunged at him, however, when his Saiyan vision caught sight of his opponent, Vegeta froze.


	44. NEW BEGINNINGS

OOC, MPREG, FLUFFER NUTTER GOOINESS, SAP, CHARACTER BASHING

CHAPTER XLIV

NEW BEGINNINGS

Vegeta, mightiest prince of the Saiyan race, stood frozen like a statue as he faced one of his worst fears and nightmares: worms. There were just five of them and the things had to be well over ninety feet long but because he was petrified with fear and panic, the prince lost his transformation and fell to the ground.

"N-No, p-please! HELP!" and with that, Vegeta took off running after firing blindly at the enemy. "KAKARROT!"

"Whoa, my prince, stop, slow down," a voice spoke calmly.

Vegeta had crashed into something solid and found himself on the floor clinging like a frightened child to whatever he had run into. He felt something pulling his tail, which caused him to blink.

"Kakarrot, p-please, don't let them get me, I beg you!" Vegeta cried as he buried his face into his mate's loose gi shirt.

Kakarrot held his mate then caught sight of the gathered crowd. "My queen, where's our chamber?" he asked and Sunrissa beckoned for him to follow her.

"Here, it's between the king's and my own. I've never seen him this frightened, Kakarrot. It hurts. What could have frightened Ichimi in such a manner?" the queen fretted.

Kakarrot stood at the doorway to the prince's chamber and held his mate close. "I'll let you know, your majesty, right now, I think the Monkrion should be tended to," the large Saiyan remarked.

"Yes, and thank you for finding my lost grandchildren. I knew that girl had birthed them but I never knew what she had done with them," Sunrissa nodded then left the couple.

Kakarrot carried his love to a huge royal blue and teal covered canopy bed where he went to lay his delicate charge down but Vegeta fought to hang on to him.

"Vegeta, let go, I'm just laying you down. I'll be right here, love." Kakarrot took hold of his prince's tail, then stroked it in a soothing manner.

Vegeta loosened his hold on his mate and allowed himself to be placed on the bed, however, he still draped one arm around Kakarrot's neck and with his free hand, he wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes. "I'm sorry. I panicked," was all he said by way of an explanation.

"No, something frightened you and I only know two things that would cause you to wear a face of sheer terror and one are those creatures we had encountered in the pink dough-boy's stomach, am I right?" Kakarrot asked as he sat beside his love,

"You know me too well, baka. How did I ever let you get to me? You're right, of course. When my mind registered what those beasts were, I reacted like a child and ran to you," the prince said in a near whisper as he lay against the feather down royal blue silk covered pillows. "D-did anyone see me in that state?" the prince blushed deep scarlet with embarrassment.

Kakarrot sat up and leaned to take off his mate's boots followed by his gloves. "Just her majesty, I don't think anyone else actually noticed it was you, but may I let you in on a little secret? I have a major fear myself. The fear of losing you. When you died on Namek, your sacrifice to Majin Buu and the two near misses after the Cerulean Earthquake, I felt empty and alone. The aloneness was such that I knew a piece of me was gone. When they wished everyone back to life after the Buu thing, I was afraid you'd reject me and forget everything we had gone through, especially in the conception of Teray," Kakarrot said as he slipped from the bed and padded his way to a bar. "Here, love, this'll calm your nerves."

The prince took the glass his mate offered him and smiled when he saw the cherry-brown liquid swirling within. Vegeta passed the glass under his nose and inhaled the scent. "Ambresia, there's nothing in the universe so intoxicating," Vegeta glanced at his large mate. "Correction," he smiled as his tail caressed Kakarrot's face.

"I love you, too, Vegeta. Well, let's forget about the monster nematodes and go see our children and new sibs," Kakarrot smirked and Vegeta nodded as he sipped his drink then offered his mate some.

After a much-needed shower, for once without physical interaction, the royal couple adorned matching royal purple short kimono styled robes and sky blue spandex dress suits, black boots and gloves, then the two ventured to the medical wing to view both their septuplets and their new sibs.

"What d'ya think? It feels strange to be a new 'Tousan at my age?" Vegeta Ou smirked as he stood by his son.

"They're beautiful, my king. Yours could be a mini me of your fused warrior Vegedock while Bardock's looks like a Bargeta to me," the prince smirked.

"Well, that takes care of naming two of them, how about the other two?" Bardock asked.

"Remember the twins I lost with Velmy, koi? Their spirits are within our other two. They were named Vidalia and Valencia, so that is what they will be named again to fulfill the lives that had been taken away. Now your mother, God love her well meaning soul, has invited the entire population of Little Vegeta and they've brought that blue haired banshee with them as well as the other human warriors," the king informed his son and son's mate.

"Oh, great. We're just getting to this place and your queen wants to throw a welcome home party! Where are my children and the Monkrion?" Vegeta asked as the four of them exited the medical chamber. "All I can say is that bitch and her hell-cat friend better behave themselves, or Cook will be inventing a new recipe," the prince snarled to no one in particular.

"Well, it's about time you showed up, didn't you learn any manners when you were on Earth? It's not polite to keep your guests waiting!" a shrill voice sounded that halted the Saiyan men of royalty. "Well, aren't you going to greet us?"

The four royals slightly turned to look over their shoulders at the offending noisemaker, however, before they could reply... "Uncle Vegeta, Uncle Kakarrot, grandpa!" a tiny voice sounded, the voice was actually a series of clicks and mews.

The prince, his mate and their Outusans turned to look at the crowd of small beings gathered in front of them. A bright smile lit the stern faces of the royal Saiyan men. "Greetings, my chibis. How are we faring, and Lady Kaylene, how does the rest of the family?" the prince asked a small bipedal orange furred being with a darker colored tail that lashed from side to side with childish glee.

"They are well and waiting for... What are they?" the child peered around the prince and noted the being with the strange colored hair as well as those who resembled her Uncle Kakarrot.

"They are from a planet called Earth, this is Prince Tregeta, his mate Goten, their chibis, Uncle Kakarrot's eldest children from his first mating and their children and other warriors Uncle Kakarrot had fought with on Earth. If you will all follow me, I'm sure the cooks have prepared the celebration feasts," King Vegeta nodded, took the little creature's hand and led the guests to the dining chamber.

"Vegeta, I'm a guest here, you know, I didn't have to come to offer you a contract with my company for capsule merchandise to aid with the settlement of this planet," Bulma screeched.

"No, you didn't have to come, but you humans are such curious and nosey creatures that you couldn't resist. Take note, female, you now and no longer have any meaning or significance in my existence. I told you before that you were just housing material for my offspring and had I known Ceraina was my Saiyan chosen one the day I had met her again, you and I would have never been. I gave you two chimps. I could never bond with you, although, like my mate I felt something for you because of my kids. We both know it was never a Romeo and Juliet type thing between us," the haughty prince informed his former mate.

"But I felt it when you died at the hands of Majin Buu, a deep slash in my heart as if something had been ripped out, and I heard how you flipped on Goku when he offered to show the Old Kai some not so flattering pictures of me. I heard it said that you nearly ripped your mate's head off. How can you stand there and deny what we had?" Bulma began to cry.

Vegeta rolled his eyes skyward. "K-san, love, take these to the dining chamber and I'll deal with this crisis," the prince said to his mate, however, all Bulma heard was a series of soft growls and clicks. As soon as Kakarrot, the king, Bardock, Goten, Tregeta, Mirai Trunks and a large host of demi-Saiya-jin as well as the other guests from Earth, had departed, the prince rounded on the blue haired creature. Folding his arms in his trademark haughty gesture, the prince remarked, "Just because I had to live on that out of the way mud ball you call a home, doesn't mean I was a native! After my own sacrifice and the fusion with Kakarrot, I realized the real reason I had hated Kakarrot for so long. I was mate hunting and after Raditz had been killed, the only other option was his brother but for a Saiyan, a potential mate had to either be physically stronger or weaker than the one doing the hunting. I dominated in our situation because I was the strongest and took from you what I wanted when I wanted it, which wasn't often after I had found mates who could challenge me for dominance. To flatter your ego, it did bother me when Kakarrot had told the Old Kai he would give the old thing revealing photos of you. I did freak a bit when the big boy told me that Super Buu had absorbed or killed everything that meant anything to us, but it was just because I had flashbacks of losing Vegetasei, my birth home. Frieza had destroyed my home, my sire, Bardock, the sire to my mate and Matusan to my elder brother. That fiend had told me in vivid detail how he had watched with sadistic glee as his death ball swallowed Bardock whole, how with one beam he had sliced the king down, all that triggered my decision to fuse with Kakarrot, not because Buu had taken any of you. You, Itasia, take this female to freshen up then bring her to the dining chamber!" Vegeta ordered a near Itonian servant who bowed and complied.

Raking a hand through his waist length spiked hair that still plumed like a candle flame and puffing his thick tail in agitation, the prince turned on this booted heel and headed to the gestation tank area where he could gaze at his kids and sibs. As he walked, his mind plagued him. Why had he felt he had to explain anything to that weak Earth female? The two of them no longer had any kind of relationship and he was once again among those that white perverted snake had taken from him, so why did he now feel so agitated? Did he still feel something for that weakling? No, that was impossible, he couldn't even reach completion without fear that he would kill her, and he knew he was a rougher than average partner. Why was his heart jumping out of his chest at just being in such proximity with her? Could it have been coming face to face with one of his worst fears? Perhapse. Shaking his head, Vegeta looked up and into the tanks that held the cubs. He couldn't help the smirk on his face and shook his head. They were going to be the most spoiled of royal brats and with the elder four! God help the universe. Then his eyes traveled to his new sisters and brothers. They would also be forces to be reckoned with. Just then Vegeta felt something about his waist. Well, it couldn't be his tail as that was wrapped around his leg, then he looked and found two arms around his neck and smiled.

"I thought I told you to go to dinner?" he purred as he leaned back into the embrace.

"I couldn't without you," was the whispered reply in the prince's left ear as something soft and wet caressed the rim of that same ear. "She still affects you, doesn't she? Get over her, you belong to me, now, and I'm a jealous mate," Kakarrot growled softly as he felt his mate's despair.

"As am I, mate of mine. Let's go before you eat me. We'll come see our babies later after the main celebration," Vegeta slowly turned in the embrace and smiled into the handsome face he found looking back at him. "I love you and thank you. You've always been my savior, so to speak. I'm glad you were shipped off so that we may have what we have now," the prince snuggled against the broad chest. "And you're right, she does still affect me but not as you think. I told her things she had wanted to hear for so long and you know, now, I don't care anymore who knows. The Saiya-jin are alive again, you've renounced those alien ways I tried so hard to beat out of you and we are where we belong," Vegeta couldn't help the sigh that left his lips as he inhaled is mate's scent.

"Now that we're together, I'm glad, too. Hey, before we go, can I ask you something?" Kakarrot asked his love who nodded. "Well, I read your journals while we were coming here and in the Saiyago journal you wrote about knowing of the survivors of our race. How?"

Vegeta sighed. He had known that this question would come about and he had done a fair job of keeping it secret and only confided in the pages through which his mate had read. He nodded and spun from the embrace. "Come, koi, let's walk." The prince wrapped his tail about his mate's waist and his arms about K-san's broad right upper appendage then led them from the gestation chamber. "The answer is yes, I knew of Saiyan survivors even before I was taken away by that iced over pervert. That freak merely wiped out those who had remained on the planet when he struck, which included Elites and first class warriors, your Outusan and some medics. The Ou had sent out many of the lower level warriors on purge missions to planets our race controlled after he had ascended to the throne. Not only that, contrary to popular belief, my sire was and still is a good man. When I was still a chimp and just before he sent me to be the race's sacrifice, we stood at a huge observation window. We gazed out that window and hundreds if not thousands of Saiyan pods were leaving the planet. Ou said they contained the weaker members of our race and they were being sent away to protect them from enemies like that Icejin and others," Vegeta related.

"Why did you never go reunite them sooner?" Kakarrot asked as they moved down a long corridor where they could smell luscious foodstuffs in the air.

"I had one goal in mind and because it was for their protection. I had encountered many of them but if I had let out that Saiya-jin still remained, bounty hunters and enemies alike would have descended on the planets on which they resided and wiped them out. I wouldn't do that, so, the only being I knew I could trust with my life if need be, was appointed the task of 'babysitting', if you will, the survivors of our race. That being is my cousin, King Aegar. Plus, me being a Super Elite and the Prince of our race and full of devilish pride, all the survivors were of common birth and so were beneath my notice like you were once, but that fact very quickly changed. And you know what the goal was that preoccupied most of my existence on Earth? To be harder, faster, better and stronger than you but now, you and I, we are equals and no one can touch us! We are the most powerful of the entire Saiyan race. That white perverted snake didn't destroy nor kill us and what doesn't kill us only makes us stronger!" the prince declared. "Have I answered your query satisfactorily, sir?" the prince asked as the two had stopped in front of a cavernous opening.

"Quite satisfactorily, my prince. Shall we?" the large Saiyan indicated the room in front of which they stood.

Vegeta inclined his head and brushed passed his mate then stopped short. The room was as large as six-football fields-back on Earth-and every corner was occupied. There was a group of chimps, the demi-Saiya-jin and the Earth woman and the Earth warriors, ancient Saiya-jin, the royal elites, the Monkrion, the Stygians and the Minerva-jin as well as several groups the prince did not know. Vegeta Ou looked up and caught sight of his offspring.

"All hail Prince Vegeta and his mate, Kakarrot, the mightiest of our people and our rescuers!" the king had stood and the people followed suit.

The two slowly entered the room amidst the howls and shrieks of their race. Vegeta was awestruck, he had never realized so many members of the race had been spared as he himself had only encountered a few hundred or so during his destruction missions for Emanu. Vegeta fought back his strong emotions as he stood regally in front of his people then he lifted his hand to silence them.

Swallowing hard to compose the quaking excitement in his body, the prince opened his mouth. "Children of Saiya, let this day be written in history that we have prevailed! The white worm of evil thought to wipe us out because of our ever increasing strength and that we posed a threat to his empire. My people, it pleases your prince to inform you that not only is that vile creature, his brothers and odious sire in the next dimension and among other devil's spawn, but we have reclaimed hundreds of the planets he had made us conquer in his name. I have encountered a being who had the power to undo the evil that pervert had forced us to commit in his name and restore the universe to the way it had been before that leech and myself had destroyed it. We will rebuild our empire, however, we will not be planet destroyers but we will protect the universe. All this can wait, for now, children, eat, drink and celebrate as only true Saiya-jin can! This night New Saiya is born!" Vegeta Ouji declared then motioned for the race to sit, which was followed by servants dishing out more food than many had seen in sometime.

After ingesting food that could feed four hundred large planets, the king announced the families to depart and follow the queen and Prince Kale to a battle arena the two had mentioned during dinner. The arena was twice the size of the Coliseum in Rome on the planet Earth and was filled to capacity within a matter of moments. The royal family all sat on one side, however Sunrissa and Onya both stood on the battle turf. Unlike most battle arenas where the stage was marble or cement, the battle area in this arena was dirt with boundary lines drawn. Once all had settled, Onya raised her arms in silence.

"Visitors from Earth, Golden Saiya-jin from Minerva, Silver Saiya-jin from Stygia and all the rest of you children who have found your way home, as His Highness, Vegeta no Ouji had greeted you, so do I, Sunrissa, Queen of all Saiya-jin. This is a very happy day for the Saiyan race, as it signifies our rebirth in the universe. No more will we fall prey to beings such as the perverted Ice-jin. Their king and his three elder princes are a memory, but others remain and we must end their reign before they can do to other races what he had done to us. It was never our intention of wiping life from the universe that gave us life. It was a blow to our mighty race and the royal house when that white worm of death demanded that we sacrifice the royal heir to him in exchange for our freedom. You must thank your king that he felt ill about that snake's vow to leave us in peace once he had our heart in his cold, vile clutches. Your king and myself along with a mighty warrior felt in our gut that Frieza meant no good. Our king had gathered as many as he could not long after our prince had been taken, and sent us out on purge missions with orders never to return, but some of us did, only to find ourselves homeless. The king had previously sent out several thousand of our weaker warriors to protect them from beasts like Frieza, thus many of us departed for Saiyan safe planets and out planets the Ice- jin had no interest in, such as Planet Earth. That tiny little out of the way planet was one we had sent one of our third class infants off to purge. That infant's name was Kakarrot, and he was the youngest son of Commander Bardock, who had been killed by Frieza in trying to defend the planet, and Lady Onya, my aunt," the queen began her speech.

"My son, Kakarrot, when he was yet a chimp, had been adopted by an Earth native, and in trying to escape the kind being who had taken him in, my chimp fell down a deep crevice, bashed his head and lost his memory. Had he not forgotten his mission, we would not have had a refuge planet or the first Super Saiyan in millennia, in addition to Broli, who had been born into that coveted title," Onya continued.

"Through some miracle, our prince found himself stranded on that little planet after he had initially fought and lost to Kakarrot in his pre-Super Saiyan level. Our prince then became obsessed with the strong warrior, followed him through space after the warrior made level, but alas, was never able to capture the prize, thus he set out himself to capture the golden flame of SSJ and trained until he nearly killed himself. It is also through Kakarrot, in some way, that I have my tender hearted prince, that I birthed and our king had allowed me to raise, back from the torture he had endured at the hands of that perverted beast. Thank you, Kakarrot. And, speaking of my Ouji-san, had our prince's demi-Saiyan son, the son birthed of a weak Earth female, not stumbled onto a shop on that tiny planet that sold items from the home planet, our prince would not have found those Saiya-jin that resided on Earth. Children of Saiya, now to be known as Kaleragetsu-Saiya-jin, it is my greatest pleasure to welcome you all home!" Sunrissa held her hands high then bowed to the crowd.

The arena was filled to capacity, however, every Saiyan stood and returned the queen's bow, then the king rose, beckoned to his mate and all offspring to the next two generations. The people remained standing until Vegeta Ou motioned them to sit.

"My people, my children, it is good to be home once again and I know to many of you I seemed to emulate my predecessor's rule, but the opposite was true. I, among us all, along with my female born son, have the strongest reason to hate the very race that spawned that white devil, Frieza. May he and his followers all rot in the darkest hell there is. What I am about to reveal to you will both shock and repulse you but remember, it was endured for you and what that hell spawn did to the Ouji and myself, he also did to you, our people. Frieza, when Ichison was but a Saiyan two year old still being groomed and fashioned to rule you someday, raped your king and molested your prince," the Ou spat then ripped his son's gi top from his shoulders to expose the scars that had never faded.

A wide cinema sized view screen had been set for the benefit of those beings that did not possess the acute Saiyan eyesight. Bulma screamed and the other Earth-jin cringed in horror. Those who had encountered Frieza had seen what he had done to the natives of Namek. The encounter gave the Earth groups some insight, and even though they had seen how Frieza tormented and tortured his victims, nothing prepared them for the sight of the deep gashes and holes tattooed into what must have once been flesh as tender as a baby deer's. Bulma hid her face in Mirai Trunks' shirt. No wonder Vegeta never allowed the lights on whenever they coupled, nor did she notice such angry marks the first time they had experienced one another's bodies. She knew Frieza had been horrible, she'd seen that herself when Captain Ginyu had force switched bodies with her, but she never imagined... No wonder he hated to be touched in any fashion... Until now and looking at the screen, she noticed how her old friend was caressing her former mate as if telling him everything would be alright, plus that explained why he was always in, out and gone like the wind whenever he would share himself.

"Oh, Vegeta, I had no idea," the blue haired genius gasped.

Vegeta Ouji stood trembling; however, he knew that in order for their people to fully comprehend the horror that was Frieza, they had to see the results. Kakarrot stood behind his small mate as the prince projected regal calm the large warrior knew the prince was far from feeling.

'I'm very proud of you, Vegeta, remember that and I love you. Be strong, mi amour,' Kakarrot's mental voice poured soothing and calm through their bond link.

'Thank you, koi. I couldn't do this alone and certainly not if you weren't here by my side. Je t'ieme' Vegeta Ouji replied through the link.

Shoulders squared, head resting high and all the pride, arrogance and strength of his being, Vegeta, Saiya-jin no Ouji stood for all eyes in the arena and around the universe to see what he had suffered for his race and his family. Suddenly...

"Death to all remaining Ice-jin for destroying our pride, our prince and our people!" a voice in the crowd hissed, which then triggered growls, snarls and roars from all gathered Saiya-jin.

The king powered up to SSJ-1 and roared for silence. "Silence all! Time will soon arrive, my ones, for us to collect our blood debt from those slithery ice snakes. We had our own agenda that did not include killing for pleasure and that we did when the odds were truly against us as a last resort. I'd much rather keep slaves but since it was my predecessor who had initially aligned with the Cold kingdom, I had to make very subtle changes as sudden changes would have caught that tyrant's attentions and brought down his wrath a lot sooner than it had. Systematically and slowly, I sent all the lower classes off planet. I sent the second class on purge missions and gave option to the first and elite classes, excluding Bardock's and my own families, as to whether they wanted to remain with me or not, and that was after that freak had taken our beloved prince away. Many of you left not soon after the alliance was made, such as the 'Golden Ones,' who had foreseen what was to become of such a thing and had warned of Frieza's treachery. I commend you all," the Ou bowed to his people. Then he turned to his son, "Vegeta, Ichison, I-"

"No, sire, there is nothing to be sorry for. Our people need to see the scars that my body bears for them. I was the sacrifice our king had to make just as our Creator had to sacrifice His only Son to save our immortal souls from a burning lake of fire, so I was given to Frieza to save you all, in a sense. My capture gave our king the time he needed to send those of you in the lower classes off planet. However, I do not put myself on the scale with my Creator, He is the only one, I merely make reference to His sacrifice in comparison to our own. When I was with Frieza, I knew when that worm had taken out the planet, the Ou and I were deeply bonded as 'Tousan and son. When the link went silent on the king's end, I knew that rat bag had killed him and all I had cared about. When he informed me of how my people had been obliterated by a giant comet slamming into the planet, I knew he was lying. He had merely wiped out those elites and royals who had remained on planet as well as Bardock, who valiantly tried to save our home single handedly. Frieza never knew of he numerous infants and purge parties the king had sent off, especially..." The prince turned to the large delicious looking Saiyan behind him and fell against his chest and inhaled that warrior's scent. Kakarrot embraced him tightly with no care for whatever eyes were watching. "Thank you, mate of mine," his voice was barely a husky whisper.

Kakarrot held his love and threw a white cape around the prince's shoulders to cover his upper body and the scars, then took him from the others and back to their seats where the larger one held his mate tightly to calm him down.

"Take care of him, Kakarrot, he needs your strength," the king nodded.

"It will be my honor to do so, my king," Kakarrot nodded as his tail entwined around his mate.

"So be it. Now, for the important business, from this day forward, your royal family will be touchable and the palace will have an open door policy. Should you have need to seek out your rulers, you shall have no fear if you just come to the palace with complaints, ideas or if your children need dedicating into the fold. We shall gather together during all meal times to bond and share as a race. There is a training center much like the one we had on that long ago planet. This center is for the training of our chimps and infants older than three Saiyan months of age. All open and breeding males with children, who were not with us on Planet Minerva a mere six months ago (Saiyan months like Saiyan years are 2 = 1), stand with your brood," the Ou commanded and hundreds of males and some females stood. "You of breeding capability need not fear being put to death as both your king and prince are open and breeding males with children and very strong male mates. Be proud of who you are as it is both an honor and a privilege among our people to be both Matusan and Outusan to a new life. You shall not be scorned for being seen with your mate, in fact, you would be scoffed at if you were not seen with him. This day, your king and his mate and your prince and his mate have birthed eleven chimps between us. Bardo-san and I have birth two sets of twins and our sons have birthed both triplets and quadruplets. We shall dedicate all chimps that have been deprived of a birthing ceremony because of the circumstance in our past. Now, hear me, my children. Welcome Prince Raditz, my first born son of my mate, Bardock," the king motioned for his extra large son to stand.

Raditz stood with difficulty as he was carrying his mate's cub and had little Sabrianna entwined in his hair. The large warrior bowed his head as he could do little else. "Thank you, my Ou. As you can see, my mate, Tormataeo, and I are carrying and will be birthing in two months (Saiyan time). Nice healthy chimps to give the royal septuplets good competition," the large Saiyan replied as he reclaimed his seat beside an equally heavy Tormataeo.

"Open males, this is your time, we are the majority on the planet and we are the strongest nearest the females. Those banes of a male's existence have long held a secret power. A transformation that only they could reach because they were extremely emotional creatures. I gives me great pleasure to inform you all that their transformation has been tapped into by four open males. The first to reach this pinnacle of power was our beloved prince. Due to circumstances beyond his control, his deeply hidden emotions surfaced, which sent him over he edge. Kakarrot had teleported our prince to a desolate planet and the Ouji exploded. Without moonlight, the prince transformed. After those of us who had been killed with the old planet had been returned to this plane, Bardock and myself shared a deep hurt that triggered our transformation. The only way to attain this form is to remember the most heart wrenching event in your lifetime, focus on it and let those tender emotions you had been conditioned to believe were weaknesses take control. Once that happens, your body will explode with the power of sorrow and you will transform into what my son has named Pilzara, a giant were-gorilla," King Vegeta smiled.

"Now it is possible for open males to attain such power. Be seated all. If it pleases my king and mate, I shall continue," the queen spoke and was permitted. "Children, return to your seats," she turned to her grand and great grand children who complied. Once the youngsters had been seated, the queen continued. "As males, especially Royalty and the Super Elite, you had all been raised to suppress your more tender emotions except when bonded to a mate. We females had not been raised so as we had been seen as lower or no class citizens, so we could get away with murder and would not lay suspect. It is with great pleasure that I tell you that as a race given a second chance, the things we had once been forbidden to do, we may do, mainly, not be ashamed to show our emotions or how we feel. Anyone caught in sorrow shall be comforted, in joy they shall be joined and in love, they shall be embraced. The old king was the bastard who had made such laws and it is his offspring that is correcting such and as his people, we shall support him!" the queen completed.

"Long live Vegeta Ou, King of all Saiya-jin!" the entire crowd, except for the humans, cheered.

The king held his arms up for silence. "My children, my female had always told the chimps she had birthed for the Royal House of Vegeta, to use their emotions to attain the unattainable. Femzoro, which is the female's ultimate power, is attained only through the expression of deep emotion and I know that we all have deep emotional scars from what that white devil did to us and how he tried to destroy our mighty race. If not personally, think of our Ouji and who scarred his once unblemished body as you have seen. My children, there are still thousands of your brothers and sisters scattered throughout the cosmos. After celebration, the first order of business will be to organize search and rescue parties to retrieve our missing tribes and families. Now we shall move onto more pleasant business, the formation of a council. When I mention your name, stand. Since my female has been running things in my stead she should be the head of council, followed by her aunt, Onya, Bardock's female, our granddaughter, Teresahan shall come after Onya. The remaining council shall be comprised of Queen Imione, of the silver haired Saiya-jin, Princess Ariadne of the golden haired, highly intelligent Saiya-jin, and Naranja, of the orange haired tribe. Bruinia of the Bruinos (brown) haired tribe, Colorada of the Rojos (red) tribe and Coppena of the Copper haired Saiya-jin shall represent their branch. Yannish, I need a female from the Monkrion," Vegeta Ouja requested of the elder of the Monkrion branch of the Saiyan race.

"Inoshuahn, the sister to Onishuay, the Outusan of your grandchildren's Outusan, Onishua, and my own sister Florissa, my liege," Yannish, the elder of the Monkrion replied with a bow.

"So noted. Garliqua, I appoint you to slot twelve, my mother, Queen Vegetanna shall assume slot thirteen and Irisanna shall be fourteen. Are these names acceptable to you, my queen and lady mate?" Vegeta no Ou asked his female who bowed.

"They are, my Ou and shall be trained to the old way. Greetings, my daughters!" the queen bowed and her appointed councilwomen returned her bow.

"Right. The queen shall place the rest of you daughters of Saiya as she sees fit. Now, after my mates and I leave the arena, we expect two warriors to take battle stances to begin the tournament of reunion," Vegeta Ou nodded, then turned with his mates and sister-in-law to leave the arena.

Mirai Trunks and Jahrid were the first to accept the challenge to battle, thus leapt onto the surface of the arena and squared off. Bulma gasped and shot to her feet in a rage.

"Trunks, what the hell to you think you're doing? Are you crazy? Don't you remember the day you came back from the future and got your ass handed to you by Saiya-jin half your size?" she screamed in her banshee voice.

Those Saiya-jin who had lived on Earth and those who had lived in the same country where Little Vegeta was located understood the Earth tongue and gasped in shock at the outburst. How dare this tailless being disrupt their fun? She would have to learn her place and Cilvanti no Oujo, princess of Saiya-jin, was just the one to teach her. The young princess had no qualms over blasting this female to oblivion or beyond, thus the chimp took matters into her own hands and fired a warning blast toward the loudmouthed Earth-jin.

"Bulma, when will you learn to keep that pie hole of yours stuffed shut?! You will get killed and I'll help them!" it was a very pissed off 18, hand extended to carry out the threat.

"I don't want my son to get hurt, 18, is that to much to ask?! He's already been beaten up once before by a bunch of those snot nosed monkey brats!" the blue haired harridan snarled.

That did it! That was the final straw that worked the young Oujo's last bit of patience. Phasing from her seat with her brother in her shadow, Cilvanti flew across the stadium.

"Bitch, I blasted you once, don't give me a reason to do it again!" the pissed off princess snarled as she hovered in front of Bulma. Hand stretched, blast ready to fly and the same went for Endive.

Bulma looked at the child that had once been her own, whose features had once mirrored her own. Now, those features were a perfect blend of her ex-husband and former best friend. Her second love after Yamcha, Goku, now called that ridiculous carrot name, hadn't even bid her the time of day. Looking at this child and the one that floated beside her, she noted how the two had their tails wrapped around one another. The boy's tail was around Cilvanti's waist while hers was around his wrist. The boy was definitely all Vegeta with bluish silver highlights mingled with the mahogany and black strands: the highlights visible only because the suns on Planet Kaleragetsusei were positioned in such a way as to caress the strands and bring forth all hidden colors. Bulma gasped, cast a cautious glance at 18 and she realized the three were serious and that if she so much as blinked, she would be history.

"Cilvi, Endive, your poppa the prince says he will deal with the banshee and to get back to your seats," a new voice spoke. Bulma looked to see a youngster who was covered with orange fur, the hair on its head spiked in a flame like the prince's and her tail was the color of baked pumpkin in a pie, a sort of creamy texture by the look of it.

The two turned their heads slightly to regard the interruption and nodded, then turned their attention back the irritating human. "Consider yourself warned, human scum! One more outburst like that and my prince will deal with you," and with that, the three children flew back to their parents.

"How dare that child! Her sire needs his ass kicked into the next dimension! Ubuu, I know you can do it, attack!" Bulma snarled to Yamcha's new significant other.

"I don't take orders from you and if I fight anyone, it'll be my Yamcha. I refuse to do anyone else's work for them anymore," Ubuu retorted and snuggled up to his koi.

Bulma seethed then returned to her seat. Without another word, the king raised his fisted regal hand then brought it downward in a yanking motion to signal the start of the fight. Upon seeing that, the two combatants flew towards one another then commenced into a full battle. Several punches, kicks and chi blasts later found Mirai on the ground and Jahrid the victor, although the younger warrior was barely standing himself. The crowd roared and cheered for the half-breed's victory. Lower ranked warriors who could not hold strongly in battle were off to the sidelines waiting to assist the injured, thus ran to remove Mirai from the field and aid Jahrid in his exit as well.

The next set of contenders was Broli and Turles. This battle was highly charged as Broli had ascended to SSJ-3 while his mate was just at level 1. The match was over not soon after it had begun with Broli sweeping an easy victory due mainly to his larger size and greater power level.

As warriors and fighters themselves, the Z sensi who had ventured to the new Saiyan planet, sat awestruck at the sheer artistry with which the Saiyan race battled. Well, they had seen Goku (Kakarrot), Vegeta and most of their offspring battle or spar from time to time, and they were just blown away! It was as if the Saiya-jin race had been specially created for warfare and battle. Now that the race was re-channeling that skill for protection instead of mindless destruction, their displays left the humans stunned, even Bulma had to admit she was impressed. As the fights progressed, Krillin stood to his feet as he witnessed a familiar head of blonde take to the arena. With her was a black spike haired form that on closer inspection turned out to be Princess Teresahan, her opponent was his own daughter, Marron. Shock was a mild term to describe just what shot through the second shortest Z warrior; it was sheer, sickening panic.

"Marron, no! She'll skewer you!" At that instance, the short man was pulled downward.

"Let her fight, Krillin, it's in her blood. She knows the Oujo is more powerful than she is but they've been friends for so long, I don't think the princess will hurt her," 18 spoke to allay her husband's fear.

Krillin slumped in his seat as he heard the whoosh of air that signaled the fight had begun. The combatants were just as fierce and unyielding as the males had been, only they were just out to display their skill where many of the males were battling for the right to be dominant in their mateship. The fight between Teresahan and Marron ended when both females knocked one another clear of the ring and into the audience under their parents' noses. Krillin leapt over the wall to assist his daughter while Kakarrot did the same; both dads lifted their princesses to carry them off the field amid shouts of applause. Vegeta Ouji smirked and nodded to himself as he waited for his mate to return.

The next set of fighters was Queen Sunrissa and Onya whose battle lasted until the queen found herself under a chi ball that signified the end of the match. The audience erupted into shouts of blood but Onya extinguished the ball and held a hand to assist her niece to her feet then the two went to the sidelines for healing. The battles would have continued, however, powerful roars like that of an F-5 tornado split the air and the Saiya-jin looked around. Vegeta Ou stood and sliced his hand across the field.

"Play time is over for now, my dear ones. Let us go rest and feast. Those who wish to, may remain to engage in private spars among themselves. We shall meet later this day to commence. Dismissed," the Ou shouted, nodded to Bardock, who rose to stand with his king and mate then the two departed.

The crowd followed and servants waited to escort the guest to changing rooms and bedchambers for which the tired Earth-jin were grateful. Both the intensity of the suns and the 300x gravity of Planet Kaleragetsusei was beginning to take its toll on fragile human bodies despite the aid of gravity pill that gave the body the resistance it required to withstand such heavy air. After the crowd had left, the prince, who had remained, noticed several chimps, chibis and cubs had remained, least of all his own. With a nod from the high prince, several children, young and old took to battle in a free for all. At that minute, Kakarrot returned to his mate to watch the little ones fight and to feed their own four month old cubs who were the size of human eight month olds and displaying the intelligence of that stage. Vegeta rested his head on his mate's shoulder and breathed in his scent. The large fighter put the arm, that was not supporting their daughter, around his love and leaned to inhale the prince's fragrant flame of hair. Servants that had also remained in the arena brought trays of snack foods to those adults who remained to watch the chimps battle.

"It's good to finally be home. I've missed them all so much, koi," Vegeta sighed as he fed Chardonblis a stick with a dark blue cream at the end of it.

"I can feel how happy you are, love, and so am I! I never knew I had so much family and that I was actually loved and missed. When 'Tousan and I bonded, I saw that before his death, we had passed one another and knew that he loved me. On Earth, I never even dared to dream I'd ever see or meet him, but after my sacrifice to Cell, I did meet him and we talked after a good fight," Kakarrot smirked as he fed Roma the same stick/blue cream combo Vegeta was giving her brother.

Vegeta regarded his mate with bewilderment. "You never told me you and Bardock had met! I didn't see it during our exchange! The prince huffed.

"You're not the only one who can pick and chose what memories to share. He was ashamed of me and of what I had become. He rejected me. That pain tore at me, deeper than the realization of the fact that I had left behind the one that gave me his heart, along with two beautiful children. 'Tousan told me that unless I leave that worthless Earth shrew and reclaim my Saiyan birth right, that I was worse than Talanon excrete in his eyes. I guess that meant that I was lower than a low class baka or an idiot," the big Saiyan sighed as he focused his sights on a battle between Cilvanti and Pan and Endive and Fagiolo.

Vegeta caressed his mate with his tail then pulled him down for a kiss. "You're not that worthless. You did finally leave her for me and brought Goten for Tregeta. Thank you and he never hated you, you know. Like me he was disappointed and wanted you to realize the Earth-jin could never fully appreciate your power like a Saiyan could. He was trying to get you to realize that you were just wasting your talents defending a planet that could never do anything for you. He came to me in a dream the night before you came to me and asked me to show you what no other being in the universe could show you and that was how to be a Saiyan. Ruthless, yes, strong, definitely but blended with compassion and mercy in a redirected form. You needed to kill without thinking for once, to unleash Kakarrot who had been hiding behind Son Goku for all those years. You unlocked my heart by engaging me in the most intense battle I had ever had. No one had ever stood up to me, to Raditz or to Nappa the way you all had. Raditz disappointed me when he died because I felt that there was no force created strong enough to take him down, other than Frieza. We heard the battle, every crunch and bone splitting kick and chi blast. We also heard that you were holding him when Piccolo sent his blast at the pair of you. That's when I formulated the plan to try and win you. After you so easily defeated that idiot Nappa, I knew I had to have you, had to make you mine no matter. When I found that mine was mated to such a creature as that hellcat, I cringed. I immediately hated her because she had what belonged to me. I only stayed on Earth to be with you, then after the boys were born and I had moved out of that woman's house, I had to find a way to unleash the hidden you and free you from that human jail. Little did I realize that by attempting to free you that you freed me and the heart you insisted that I had buried beneath the surface and only let show when the two of us were together. You freed me, love, just as I have freed you. Disappointed?" the prince, asked after his long response.

"Not in the least, chibi mi. Look at how much I've gained! Both my parents, four sisters I didn't know I had are alive. Six children from the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my life. He has also given me three of my own and two of his from previous matings, plus an entire planet to train and level up to SSJ and the most sought after prize our race has to offer. Because of him, I now have my very first children plus two generations to follow them. Disappointed, no. Extremely blessed, yes. Come, let's call the kids together and go find something more to eat," Kakarrot smiled, kissed the prince, then the pair stood and emitted a series of whistles and clicks. This brought all battle to an immediate halt, all fighters lined up, brushed themselves off then followed the royal couple from the arena and to their homes or the places in which the were to stay with their families during their time on the new home planet.


	45. EXPANSION IS EMINENT

(A/N: PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER INSPIRED BY FIRECRACKER'S HOUSE OF VEGETA FIC. BRIEF YYH CROSSOVER.

YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI/FLUFF/OOCNES/CAVITY GROWING SWEETNESS/SAP/GOOEYNESS/

PLANET KALE WILL BE REFERRED TO AS KALE-SAIYA AND THE INHABITANTS AS KALE-SAIYANS.

WARNING! REFERENCES TO INCEST MULTIPLE MALE BIRTHINGS

CHAPTER XLV

EXPANSION IS EMINENT

Planet Kaleragetsusei was identical in nearly every way to what the old Planet Vegeta had been. Its atmosphere was blood red. It had two suns and the days were twice those of Earth, meaning the planet had forty-eight-hour days as compared to Earth's twenty-four. The nights, were dominated by the neighboring planet, Staya, which gave Kale a moon the size of Planet Mars in Earth's solar system. The red planet had a 300x gravity that did not affect the Saiya-jin, as many of them had trained in gravity levels of up to 10,000x (Earth's gravity). There were waterways and flowering plants that were native to the planet and had adapted to the intense gravitational pull. As for food sources, animals that had been native to Planet Vegeta, such as the deermoose (a cross between a deer and a moose) and the mulagon (a mule-type animal) were among the forms of wild life along with various dinosaurs and legless creatures.

Vegeta and Kakarrot carried their little ones to the nursery as the older chimps had been taken by nursemaids to get healed after the heated battles they engaged in. The time was a quiet time for families to bond, eat, sleep or greet visitors from other worlds, such as their sons from Earth. The two high powered Saiya-jin had met their sons in the medical chamber as Queen Vegetanna was very near delivery along with Kale, Tregeta and Goten's females, however, they all knew that just one would survive the birthing. Nonetheless, the younger men all sat with their females and Vegeta and Kakarrot along with the king, Bardock, both the rulers of the Silver and Golden Saiya-jin and the mothers sat with the dowager queen.

"Welcome to Kale, boys. Where's Gohan, did he not wish to accompany you?" Kakarrot inquired after his eldest female born son.

"He and Piccolo are apprehensive about their infants. You know they will be the very first Namek-Saiyan cross breeds. Both races are very powerful but we all know how afraid Gohan is of his Saiyan nature," Tregeta remarked.

"I bet Piccolo's afraid he'll end up like his old man but both Piccolo's are vastly different creatures. I fought his dad when I was a boy and flew right through him. That caused him to transfer all that he was into a single egg, which became Gohan's Piccolo. I watched that egg until it hatched then I fought the Piccolo we now know once he had emerged," Kakarrot related.

"Pic should realize he would survive the birth of their offspring just as Gohan will. They need to be on this planet so Taechecus and Celerion can monitor them and give them the vitamin that Taechecus has invented. I for one admit to being curious as to seeing what a Namek-Saiyan/Saiyan-Namek will look like. One of us should go fetch them for observation, Kaka-san," the prince purred to his larger mate.

"Before you decide who retrieves the Namek and the grandson, are there any questions you wish to have answered since our Ouji was taken away as from us at a young age and Kakarrot had been sent away?" Bardock smiled at his youngest son.

"Yes, Raditz's mate and Kale's female mate, they wouldn't happen to be related would they?" Vegeta Ouji asked curiously.

"Yes, Oujisan, they are. They're twins separated at birth. A second class family who could not breed adopted Tormatanna. The female, her name was Legum`e, was a dear friend of Letucia's, Tormataeo's mother, however, Tanna is male born. From my understanding, Legum`e, Letucia's friend, approached Okrion with the suggestion of breeding a child for her, surrogate, and that her male, Pisello, would provide the seed. What Legum`e didn't know was that her male and Okrion were already acquainted and were lovers under her roof. Okrion was already breeding with Tormatanna while Letucia, Irisanna's sister, was breeding with Tormataeo," the Ou explained.

"I never knew that, sire, thanks for telling me, though. Another question, Ou-san, if I may? The Humizu's?" Kale asked, raising a query that had silently lurked in Kakarrot's own mind.

Vegeta Ouji had to admit to curiosity himself as he had often wondered why the three Humizu brothers closely resembled both Bardock and the king himself. The younger men watched as the king hung his head in a downcast fashion. "Before Bardock and I were officially an item and to spite the old tyrant, when I first opened at thirteen, I asked my guard, Fuyung Saturna, to pleasure me. Bardock did the same, then we pleasured him, and before you ask, yes, that's the same Fuyung whose brother's name is Angelair," the Ou spoke and the room fell into a pregnant silence.

"Fuyung... as in Parlissa Saturna's sire? He's an open male?!" Vegeta Ouji tried to hide his shock.

"As open as we are, Oujimi, but he's ashamed of it. I guess because the old king threatened him with his rank and position," the Ou shrugged.

"He sewed him up, Ou-san," a voice croaked from the delivery bed.

"Momma?" the king asked as he looked at his stoic mother all the while knowing she was in pain.

"It's no secret the old king despised open males and that he considered you all freaks of nature, however, if it wasn't for me, he would have killed the lot of you. Anyway, after Fuyung had delivered Earan, the king found out, tied him to a spiked slab and sewed the poor man shut. After that, he vowed to do the same to the two of you. I couldn't let that happen to my boys, so I sent the pair of you, along with Fuyung to Vincente and Queen Valeria. She was able to reverse what that bastard had done. I knew what you three were about and as a mother I had to protect you. Once the boys were born, I took them and placed them with a third class family I had acquaintance with, last name of Humizu, so that they could be spared the fate of their sire," the dowager queen explained.

"Is that why we were sent away for three years? I thought it was something worse. I never... Mother, I'm sorry for every incorrect thought-"

"No, Ichison, in most cases you were correct. Your sire didn't rule Vegetasei, I did. He was too busy in the Cold bed with Queen Cold (as forced by King Cold) and her vile sons as well as his filthy gutter slaves. After your birth, I never permitted the foul creature to my bed and sought my pleasure elsewhere. You've met Stygia and Minosaia, have you not?" the queen motioned to the two silver haired royals who sat at the opposite end of the room along with Imione.

Vegeta Ou looked to his identical younger brother as Bardock looked to his mirror, both reaching the same conclusion. Queen Vegetanna had birth all four of them. Vegeta Ou's mouth flapped like a fish out of water until...

"My queen, would I be correct in presuming that you birthed all four princes?" Vegeta Ouji asked.

The dowager smirked. "My children, feast your eyes on the only female who can breed like a open male. Even before I had the heir to the throne, I was a female rakehell. My sires had a devil of a time trying to tie me down. Don't give me that look, Ou-san, I could keep pace with my Outusans. Every time they pushed a chimp forth, so would I. Unlike that stinkin' skank brother of mine, who so happens to be your sire, Vegeta Ou, I only mated with warriors of the first and Elite classes. Bardock's sire, Tateo, mated with Olivette, my sister, and had the triplets, Bardock, Turles and Minosaia. Your brother, Styagia, was sired by the brother of your first experience, Vegeta Ou-san, Angelair. Have you ever wondered why both Saturna brothers look as if they have gray hair? They are silver Saiya-jin, and, yes, Onya, Irisanna, Imione, they are the root as to where the silver hair in your genes hail from," Vegetanna explained then suddenly, four shrieks of intense pain cut through the room

"Medics, it's time!" the king shouted and a team of eight medics rushed into the delivery room.

At the same time, a blinding light emitted from a portal and out stepped three beings. There was a tall luscious looking red head, a black flame-haired young man with a bandanna around his head and a huge hulking pinkish-lavender being that resembled the Supreme Kai but had the hair, build and height of Kobito. All eyes in the room turned to the newcomers.

"Kurama, Hiei and... Who are you?" Goten exclaimed as he eyed the big being.

The red head beauty, named Kurama, lowered his head and chuckled in a soft, lilting manner. "They were trying to show us the Fusion technique using the Kai earrings and, well, you see the result," the reformed fox youkai snickered.

"Heh heh, I remember when the Old Kai gave me the earrings to Fuse the first time and he talked Kobito and Shin into showing me. They looked just like that! What happened? Not long ago, you two were separate beings?" Kakarrot also snickered.

"We had found Dragon Balls in Other World and wished ourselves apart, now we screwed up again. Venerable Kai's probably still laughing his chestnuts off," the Shin/Kobito fusion spoke, the voice being a deeper version of the Kai's high lilted voice and with a depressed tone to it.

"I must admit, I would have loved to try. Goodness knows, I've been trying to get closer to my little firebrand than what we have now," Kurama smiled as a silver colored tail snaked out from under his rose colored suit jacket and caressed Hiei's black clad shoulder.

"Kurama, I didn't know you had a tail? Are you-"

"No, my friend, it's my original form and it's not just one tail, I have five. I'm not quite human," Kurama explained after cutting Tregeta off as to why he had a tail.

"No, he just hides out in the human world because of that human female he calls his mother," Hiei supplied in a barely civilized tone.

"If you had one, you'd understand. I have lived there for nearly twenty Earth years of my life. I can't just leave her to pursue my own interest and stay in Makai. I divide my time between worlds. Is that not enough, my dragon love?" Kurama asked in a sigh and hung his head in sorrow, although his tone was haughty.

"Kurama, I understand where your heart is and, until recently, my own mother had been lost to me. I was lost, confused, and angry. Hiei, there's nothing stronger than the parent/child bond, but I know that your are a special being and your mother was forced to part with you as was my mother. Be patient with him. He loves you and love is patient. God of creation knows that I had to be patient while my chosen one showered all his attention on that little mud ball Kurama calls home. I know it's hard and sacrifices must be made but in the end they are worth it," Prince Vegeta nodded as he put an understanding arm around the little fire child. "You are so like me, it's scary," the prince chuckled but Hiei jsut sent him a look that would have lesser beings running for cover.

"Kaibitoshin, or whatever we call you, are you here for the girls?" Tregeta asked and the Kai nodded.

"Just two of them are going. I didn't know of Tormatanna, but if she cannot handle this birth, she will transcend as well," the Kai nodded and turned to watch the medics deliver the females of their precious gifts to their mates.

For several painstaking minutes, the females screamed as they pushed the cubs into the universe. The first to enter was Kakarrot's chimp from his first female Saiyan experience. Celerion removed the cub, who had somehow wrapped his thick fox-like tail about himself, thus, care had to be administered when the 'Tousans severed the life cord. Once the cord had been severed, the 'Tousans took their new addition to cleanse him. This chimp was the one taken from the branded female over six Saiyan months ago (one Earth year), which was just before it developed passed its second four months, however, the cub looked more like a Vegekarrot cross as all the other chimps. The chimp had wild flame-spiked hair like a forest fire but more chestnut and silver indigo to it's coloring. The little one's eyes, when he blinked-yes it was another boy-were solid midnight sparkled with silver like the skies in space.

The proud Tousans held the chimp in their arms after Celerion had cleansed its mouth then the parents began the cleaning of the little one. As with every newborn, after the parents cleansed the important parts of the infant, it was passed to the rest of the family. Following the queen's delivery, Tormatanna pushed her fifth chimp thorough with the same sort of ease that she had delivered her first four. Kale and Collyard, along with Tormatanna, bit the life cord so Bayleafa could cleanse the mouth area then hand the cub back to the parents for further cleaning.

The last two females caused the most concern, as it was the two of them Kaibitoshin had come for. Their birthing was very difficult despite the best efforts and the most advanced of technologies, the girls' hearts were not up to the rigors of child bearing. The two slipped away not soon after the cords had been severed. What had taken the two away was the fact that their chimps were level three Super Saiya-jin with enough power to take out three solar systems from a single point. Pushing them forth just drained the life energy from Cornelia and Cilantra, who had not long ago made level one.

The air was a mix of joy and sorrow as the newborns wailed for the passing as did the male mates of the two who had passed, however, sorrow was short lived as the celebration of several new lives loomed close. Thus after Kurama and Hiei, along with Kaibitoshin had taken Cilantra and Cornelia to Other World to join Ceraina in whatever fight she was engaged in, the medics placed the queen, princess and newborns into recovery tanks. After the delivery room cleared, the breeding males moved into position, as the time for delivery of those who had conceived during the celebration on Minervasei was also at hand. Those involved Tregeta, Goten, Raditz, Tormataeo, Kale, Collyard, Rageta, Anise, Vegetzu, Romain, Broli, Turles, Gohan and Piccolo, who had been retrieved from Earth by Bardock during the mourning of the females in the nick of time as the two were in stage two delivery. The second they materialized via Instant Transmission, Celerion gave them an injection of the shadow vitamin Taechecus had formulated from the herb Kurama had given to the medic, mixed with cherry berries, senzu beans and Vincentean venom.

With so many giving birth at the same time, the ones who would assist them were stretched thin. Kakarrot was assisting Gohan; the Kami of Kale materialized to assist Piccolo. King Vegeta assisted his son Kale, Okrion assisted Tormataeo, Earan helped Collyard, Emanu assisted Romain and Taechecus aided Anise. Celerion was with Goten, King Stygia was with Rageta, King Aegar was with Vegetzu, Aquachest was with Tregeta, and Prince Vegeta was with Raditz. Paragus was with Broli and Fuyung sat with Turles. With seven exceptions, all present had delivered or had male experiences, thus, those who had delivered once before in their lives, pushed through with little to no difficulty, although the birth was no less taxing. The seven who had never delivered were the two young princes, the younger Humizu boys, Gohan, Piccolo, and Prince Kale, however, they had plenty of assistance to aid them in pushing their chimps forth.

In two hours time, the delivery area was filled with the cries and wails of several newborn cubs. The Matusans and cubs were all placed in recovery tanks then the assistants went to recharge themselves in various manners. They agreed on a relaxing bath in a volcanic lake on the outskirts of the capital city, which had been named Rageta. An underground volcano along with the dense air fed the lake; the temperature was a mild 1500 degrees. The lake was surrounded by purple-headed flowers that resembled rhododendrons but smelled like honey and mingled with another type of bud that looked like a thornless rose. Surprisingly, there was grass, albeit short stubble but a bluish-green color that wafted like an anemone with any breeze that blew across the planet on occasion. When the prince first saw the spot on the holomap, he nearly had the quads on the ship; the upset and joy were of such intensity. The Ouji had to bite down on his emotions as he gazed with his and Kakarrot's sires and his own mate over the landscape before getting into the lake.

Vegeta Ouji felt something about his shoulders and from the side. He looked to find the king and Bardock. "Go ahead, son, I feel the same as you do. All heaven must have lead them to settle this place," the king said in almost a whisper.

"It's so much like... Outusan," the emotions surfaced and the prince turned into his sire, who also shared the prince's emotions.

"Outusan, why are they so sad. I see images of a red planet, you defending it but from what I see, it was just like this. Was that Vegetasei? Was this what it looked like?" Kakarrot asked, a tinge of elated sorrow in his voice, a reflection of his mate's emotional state. Kakarrot turned and noticed the tears that streamed from his own male parent's eyes; thus he just lost his own.

It had not been lost on the observers how much their new home was identical to the one they had all been birthed on, except for the 30x Vegetasei gravity, and it had both water and more plant life.

"I thought you all were going for a swim?" a high-pitched voice asked and the men slowly lifted their heads from one another.

"Oh, Sunnyri, we didn't hear you, love. How did find a place so identical to our old home?" Vegeta Ou asked his lady mate as he slowly released his son who sought out his own mate for continued comfort.

Kakarrot let go of Bardock and took hold of his mate, caressing him and soothing his distress. The two communicated in the language of the Otangurang, shared light seeking kisses with one another as the bigger Saiyan slowly unpeeled the bodysuit from his love and Vegeta regained himself to assist his mate with the removal of his clothing as well. Once fully divested, Kakarrot lifted his mate in his arms, wrapped his small mate's legs around his waist and carried him into the boiling water. The two had entwined themselves in a deep tongue battle from which they had not surfaced.

"Shall we follow, mi amour?" Vegeta Ou asked as he began to unclothe his own warrior and tease his mouth with his own royal orifice.

Bardock melted into what his love was calling forth and before they all knew, they were at the water's edge the dominant buried hilt deep into one of his mate's pleasure zones, tails buried in the other. The combination of the heated pool, the heavy gravity and unconditional devotion to one another made their couplings strong and intense, however, at the planet shaking height of this session, no additional chi could be detected. The couples teleported from the pool and back into the cooler interior of the palace and their private chambers with the last bit of energy left in reserve. Once inside, the king and Bardock and Vegeta and Kakarrot collapsed into deep unconsciousness.

"OWWW! Vegeta, why'd you bite me and on that place?" Kakarrot had been awakened by a sharp prick and now cupped his bloodied pleasure tool, eyes closed in mind numbing pain.

"Me? I didn't do it not if I've been bitten in the same place, baka!" the prince snarled, holding his own tool. Suddenly the covers on the bed moved as if something were buried within the folds.

When the royal couple had been attacked, they immediately flew from the bed, bleeding profusely, yet unable to see their attacker. Vegeta, through squinted eyes observed something crawl out from under the covers and forgot about his pain when his eyes met those of his son, Chardonblis. Roma, who had her tail entwined with his, followed him. The pair turned, blinked at their parents then lay where the elder pair had lain not long before.

"Oh, you slick little monkeys! If I weren't in such distress, I'd teach you what for! Right now, I need a senzu or something!" the prince said through clenched teeth.

"H-hey, love, did they attack us?" Kakarrot hissed, as the pain below his belt throbbed.

"I would say so, yes," Vegeta replied in a strained voice.

"Tutanvee! Tutankay!" the small visions of the prince and his mate giggled as they wrestled on the bed.

"So, you're learning how to talk, are you? I smell a pair of three-year olds behind this," Ouji Vegeta sniffed. "You can come out now, Cilvanti, Endive."

From under the bed crept two infants who knew they were in deep deermoose dung. They hung their heads when they stood before their sire. However, before the prince could utter punishment...

"I see they got you as well. God, remind me to find something to mask our scents after we mate. Here, you two look as though you could use these," a gruff voice spoke.

"OUTUSAN!" the pair exclaimed as they accepted whatever it was their male parents were holding out to them.

"Senzu, bless you sire!" Ouji Vegeta tossed the bean into his mouth and waited for it to work its magic. Kakarrot did the same. Within seconds of ingestion, the wound began to heal and the couple was able to think.

" 'T-Tousan?" Cilvanti began in a quite voice.

"Not one word. Kk, let's go wash then deal with this crisis," the prince nodded to his mate.

"We'll watch the cubs," Ou Vegeta nodded and took hold of his granddaughters as Bardock took the grandsons.

Ouji Vegeta and Kakarrot stood in the shower stall with their backs to one another, the prince in thought.

"Love, why do you think they bit us and where it hurts the most?" the large Saiyan asked as he washed his waist length hair.

"I have no idea. Cilvi was a good chimp even when we coupled but then, Ceraina was there to keep her in line," Vegeta turned to his mate, a mischievous look in his eye. "Wash my tail, I'll wash yours," he purred and leaned up to give his love a kiss.

"Honey, they're right outside," Kakarrot cautioned as he lifted the prince's Pilzara tail to shampoo the lush appendage.

"I just asked you to wash my tail," the prince smirked as he lifted the other's tail to wash it.

After the shower, the two exited the wash, chi dried off, then went to locate some clothing. When the prince opened a huge closet in the dressing room, he was surprised to find it filled with ever color spandex he owned on Earth and none of the apparel from that planet. Vegeta removed two navy and orange trimmed jumpsuits and handed one to his mate. After pairing the usual flat white boots and gloves with the outfits, the two fastened tartan colors of the royal house then went to rejoin their family.

"Are you ready to be punished?" the prince asked his older infants.

"Oh, it wasn't them, my son, your cubs did it on their own. One thing about cubs, they do not like the scent of passion from very close relatives. Usually they're harder on parents than others. They merely bit our tails. Don't be too hard on them. I wasn't with you nor Raditz when the two of you attacked. Raditz bit both Bardock and Onya; you attacked the queen and myself. We erringly took the pair of you on a purge with us, Bardock and I. We went into season and had begun to get it on when I felt your teeth on my backside. Raditz had chomped on Bardo-san's tail. One thing's for sure, cubs are great contraceptive methods," the king smirked.

"Vegeta Ou, Vegeta Ouji, Bardock, Kakarrot, this is Celerion, we have a situation here in medical that requires your handling," the medic spoke over the scouter.

"Well, shall we go see what the medic requires of us?" Bardock smirked as he lifted his grands in his arms. The king did the same.

"One, question before we go. I thought Raditz and the others weren't due for two months yet?" Kakarrot asked as they headed to the medical wing as he took Chardonblis from his dad.

Vegeta Ouji chuckled. "One thing about Raditz, he's as brilliant a scientist as Bardock but he could never tell time as far as days, months and years were concerned. It took us three months to get here, correct? That's six months on Earth. That's how long we carry," the Ouji replied taking Cilvanti from the king.

"So, we had carried to full term with the multiples?" the large Saiyan asked.

"Well, we were a bit early but more or less. If this is what I feel it is, love, prepare for the largest birthing celebration in Saiyan history!" the prince gleamed as the group reached the medical wing.

"SURPRISE!" a multitude of voices screamed.

The parents halted as their eyes met with the most amazing sight ever. Their own newborn children, Queen Vegetanna, Raditz and all others who had given birth earlier that day.

"Daddy, they're prettiful! Can we lick 'em, now?" Cilvanti asked, breaking the stunned silence.

"Vegeta," was all Kakarrot could utter before his emotions took hold of him and he grabbed the prince into a bear hug.

Ouji Vegeta was just holding to his own emotions, however, he buried his face in the folds of his mate's tartan and let himself go. The king and Bardock were also holding one another.

"You young'uns are too damn emotional," Papato, Sunrissa's Outusan-the Nappa look-a-like-smiled through his own tears.

The Ou soon collected himself, lifted his head and looked over the gathered crowd. "Well, shall we teleport to the arena where everyone can enjoy the birthing ceremony?" he suggested and was given the affirmative.

Teleportation was accomplished family by family until all were present in the arena. A series of growls and roars had been emitted that signaled for all Saiya-jin to gather for celebration. The Earth-jin had remained just so they could be around their old friend, Goku, who hadn't paid them a centimeter of attention except in greeting. Bulma was beginning to feel what Chichi had, loneliness. Her two sons were happier than she'd ever seen them. Well, no, that wasn't quite true. She had to be honest that she had no idea because she had lost her present Trunks not long after his sister was born when he was fourteen. It was after she had been released from the hospital to care for Bura that she found the boy withdrawing from her, especially whenever she would say something against his dad. Memories of those times returned to her as she sat in the audience and gazed down at the gathering masses.

[FLASHBACK]

"I don't know why you're defending that ass, he'll never recognize you and he's taken off for God knows where! Probably having an affair behind my back and too cowardly to return!" Bulma had screamed in a rant to younger Trunks just after the prince had left Earth and the care of both children to her.

"I don't care what you say, woman, dad will be proud of me someday! You may not be in our lives to see it, but I feel deeply that he will change given time! I wish he would take Bura and I away from here and never bring us back!" Trunks had shot back before he stormed to his room, slammed the door then disappeared for a number of days that she couldn't recall.

The next time she saw her son was that fateful Christmas he had gone with Vegeta on some mission that left her with a very dissatisfied and very powerful infant daughter. If it hadn't of been for Gohan picking her up to play with Pan, Bulma would have committed herself. Bura, there was another enigma to her life. The child was more like Vegeta but looked like herself, although it still ate at her last nerve to find that he had taken both children and the six, yes six of them had left the planet. Vegeta had taken Goku, Goten and Pan along with Trunks, Bura and the pain himself to some place off planet. When they returned Vegeta and Trunks seemed to have grown closer but then the second they had reached CC, Vegeta had pushed the kids away. She'd never understood him. Mirai Trunks, he had grown up without Vegeta in his life, and after the shameful way the pain had treated him on his second visit to their time zone, she was surprised he had returned just to get to know the man who was his sire.

[END FLASHBACK]

Watching the events and the large number of parents as they took their seats, Bulma noticed how Vegeta's sons, even Mirai and the Goku/Yamcha look-a-like he was with, stood close to the small prince as if protecting him. Another thing that caught her was the change in both Goku and Vegeta's countenance. The two seemed to be one person yet two bodies! She had heard of the bonding but it didn't phase her as to its significance. All she knew was that Vegeta had somehow changed her softhearted Goku. However, on further thought, the prince seemed more mellow the last few times she had seen him and seeing him now with a brilliant smile on his handsome face just took her breath away. That smile was stunning and made all the difference, seeming to outshine the twin suns. Gritting her teeth, she felt an intense rage build inside her as she realized that she had been thrown over for another of his gender. Another man and not just any man, her best friend! The knowledge of Goku having left Chichi, taken Goten and setting up house with the prince hurt worse than having read that Vegeta had a blast partner whom he was also having an affair with. How did she ever get herself mixed up with such a race? That answer would probably elude her forever.

Nonetheless, as a new race with new dictates, the male/male bonded couples stood with their offspring their mates had birthed and vice versa. In other words, Vegeta Ou and Sunrissa held the twins Bardock had birthed and Bardock and Onya had the twins the king had pushed forth. Kakarrot stood with the quads the Ouji had and the prince with the trips the larger Saiyan had delivered, and so forth and so on. Once the crowd had gathered again in the arena, the birthing ceremony commenced, beginning with the Ou and Bardock, who, along with their female mates, each held the twins birthed by the other. The guardian of the planet and the keeper (Vegetanna's matusan) of the Dragon Balls (yes, even the planet Vegeta had had Db's) had both ventured from their overlook-much like Dende's Lookout on Planet Earth-to preside over the affair.

Ou Vegeta, Sunrissa, Bardock and Onya stood with the guardian and held their cubs out for him to inspect. Then the Kami opened his mouth to address the crowd.

"Dear children of Saiya, guests from Earth, it is my high honor to bestow on all of these newly birthed cubs the blessings of love, courage, pride, strength, prosperity, loyalty and devotion. To you all may your cubs bring you infinite joy and happiness, and may all Heaven smile on Kaleragetsusei. Now, each couple shall approach the square beginning with our king and his mate," the Kami nodded and the two couples approached holding out a cub for the Kami to bless.

"Children of Kale-Saiya, it is my pleasure to introduce to you all Princes Bargeta and Vegedock! They are our first male born sons in over fifteen Saiyan years (thirty earth years) and the product of my mate Bardock's body!" the king announced and the crowd erupted into whistles, growls and howls.

Once the clatter had died down, Bardock spoke. "It is with equal pleasure that I present to the children of Kale-Saiya, Oujos Vidalia and Valencia, our first male born females in many years, product of my mate Vegeta Ou's body!" the scarred Saiyan warrior shouted. The four held the cubs aloft to offer them to the heavens and together they pronounced an ancient Saiyan proverb.

"S-is for the strength of a mighty people.  
A-is for the allies we shall become  
I-is for Intelligence gifted from above  
Y-is for the youth in which our race remains  
A-is for the Almighty for it is He who has granted us life  
N-Is for newborn into a mighty fold! The arms of Kale-Saiya embrace these little ones and protect them as your own!"

The king, his mate and their lady mates pronounced then turned to the Kami who placed hands on the cubs, blessed them then summoned the next couples, who were Raditz and Tormataeo, Kale, Tormatanna and Collyard, Vegetzu and Romain and Rageta and Anise. The eldest two of them each had triplets and plenty of assistance with bringing the six cubs to the viewing area. Raditz held the two of the three born from Taeo, and Taeo held two born from Raditz. Sabrianna held one and her elder brother, Jordache (Tormataeo's son from his previous union and six months older than Bree) held another.

"Honored guests, brothers and sisters of Saiya, I, Prince Raditzu and Tormataeo Humizu have this day birthed sextuplets. I hold in my arms, Tayrata, Rataeo, Traditzu! These are my cubs born of my chosen mate, Tormataeo," Raditz announced as he held his cubs high and Bree imitated the move.

"I, Tormataeo Humizu, hold Tyritza, Romanata, and Maritzu! These are my cubs born of my chosen mate, Prince Raditzu!" Tormataeo announced then held his cubs high, as did Jordache. The four locked in a tail embrace to show unity.

Following their elder brothers were Kale, Tormatanna and Collyard who had birthed one child each and named them simply Yale and Dale. The child born of Tormatanna was named Pepperia. Vegetzu and Romaine each had one child they named Rogetzu and Mainag`e. Rageta and Anaise also had one each that they named Getanna and Radanna, both were girls. They had all named their offspring using some combination of their two names as was quickly setting up to become the new way to name the cubs. After the four princes and their mates came the Earth born sons of Prince Vegeta and Kakarrot along with the Namekian. The crowd gasped in surprised disbelief when they beheld the most beautiful deep jade and pale jade coloring of the Namek/Saiya-jin half-breeds. It had not been known whether Namek and Saiyan genes could mix but then again, love had a funny way of conquering the steepest of odds. The Earth-jin gaped in disbelief as they beheld the tiny mirrors of Gohan and Piccolo that each one held as Piccolo tried his best to hide his ear to ear smile, Gohan not giving a fig.

"Man, I can't believe those two had children! I always thought Piccolo was asexual, able to replicate on his own! And look at how happy he and Gohan are! Man, I've never seen either of them so radiant!" Yamcha remarked as he gazed at the only mixed couple in the arena.

"Yeah, but check out Trunks and Goten! Looks like they've been doing this thing for sometime and those two who looked like Vegeta and Raditz! It's crazy and I'm a little jealous, Yamcha! Kakarrot had your kids but never had any for me and he and I trained together and were alone for long periods of time!" Krillin pouted and 18 turned to regard him with hard eyes.

Folding her arms in indignation, 18 huffed. "Oh, so I'm not good enough for you?" she snipped.

Krillin sat back and waved his hands in a defensive manner. "N-no, honey, you're more than I could ever ask for, heh, heh. I was just, ya know, making a comment. No need to get so testy. I'm sorry," he hung his head in a downcast manner.

"Gohan's done as well as has Piccolo. I'm surprised they were even compatible," Vegeta Ouji smirked as he nestled against his large mate.

"Shows what deep love can do. I can't believe we have eight cubs, counting the one my aunt, your grandmother delivered for us. Thank you, Oujimi," Kakarrot leaned his head to touch his lips to his mate's as they watched their sons dedicate their offspring.

"Friends, family, guests, we present to you the very first Namekian/Saiyan cross-breeds. I hold Goccolo, son born of Piccolo," Gohan announced.

"I hold Pocahan, daughter born of Gohan!" Piccolo nodded and the three elder children shouted and howled in joy.

"They reacted better to their siblings than Cilvi did to hers," Kakarrot pointed out.

"She has come a ways since Earth. See how she cradles Treserion and Roma watches while Endive cradles Carota with Chardonblis watching? I'm glad she had me make that wish for her. Along with Teray, she's been my heart. Now I have eleven more and the strongest Saiyan as my mate! Existence can't get any better than this!" Vegeta Ouji sighed, closing his eyes as he rocked both Velmora and Tatayon and Kakarrot rocked Kakageta while Kaylene held Agillo and Teresahan held both Tobbacca and Vegekarrot; a huge milk tank with eight nipples to nourish the tykes and keep them calm.

Goten and Tregeta stood in one another's tail embrace and held their newborn daughters, Gotaga and Tengeta then lifted the female cubs born of the females, which they named Cilanten and Corneta. Broli and Turles were also present with their new bundles Burles and Troli. Last to present their offspring to the gathered crowd were Ouji Vegeta and Kakarrot. Their niece and eldest daughter accompanied the couple, two Saiyan three-year-olds and two highly advanced Saiyan three-month-olds. The couple took their place after the previous families had returned to their seats, then, after proclaiming all eight names of their offspring, the prince, his mate and the others held the cubs to the cosmos to dedicate them to the only being greater than themselves. After they left the stage, Vegeta Ou returned.

"Families, friends and gathered guest, it is with great pleasure that since there so many offspring of mixed breeding, one quarter of the planet shall be given to the offspring of Saiyan/human births. Those of you who wish to remain, welcome home, my children, this is now your home and you shall always be welcomed. Our medics have found that after some time, the Saiyan blood over takes the weaker human blood, thus mutating the crossbreed into a full-blooded Saiyan. With breeders who are two half Saiya-jin, the process occurs quicker than for the others due to the heavier Saiyan blood of the infant. Welcome all Saiya's children to Planet Kaleragetsusei!" The Ou lifted his hands to make the proclamation a law.

This was welcomed news to Kakarrot's half human offspring who were single parents with little to no hope of finding mates or being found by mates on Earth, the offspring of the two elder Humizu brothers, Gohan and all other Saiyan/human cross-breeds.

"Then let the games begin, again!" the king announced as he removed his royal robe of deepest scarlet and fur trim then Bardock joined him and the two took battle stances.

"Does this mean that that disgusting display of those accursed creations is over? Good, take me back to Earth," Bulma requested of no one in particular.

"What about the contract?" Krillin asked in his clueless manner.

"Mirai Trunks can handle that since he's sooooo in love with this part of his make-up!" the blue haired genius barked.

"All right, mommy dearest. Don't get your bikinis in a knot! Besides, Ubuu and I wanna go back anyway. Kakarrot is no longer who he once was and never will be again. Let him go, Bulma, let them both go. They have no need of you nor Chichi," Yamcha said in a slow voice as if something had just dawned on him.

So, that was the problem with the two of them. They weren't needed. Kakarrot didn't need Chichi to cook for him when the prince was a gourmet. Nor did he need her for physical pleasure; the two Saiya-jin could go completely postal and not worry over blasting the other's head from his body. Vegeta didn't need Bulma, well, at all! She wasn't the best cook, her physical output was next to nothing and Vegeta's own intelligence and genius was much more superior than hers would ever be! Yamcha took hold of Ubuu and Bulma, put two fingers to his head, bade Krillin and his family good-bye, then teleported back to Earth.

On Planet Kale, the Saiya-jin battled and babysat, very few engaged in the other physical form of pleasure, preferring to battle instead of creating another life.


	46. PLANET OF SECRETS

A/N: TO MY READERS WHO WERE CONFUSED AS TO WHERE KAKARROT AND VEGEGTA ACQUIRED 8 CHIMPS, QUEEN VEGETANNA HOUSED THE CHILD VEGETA'S SISTER, KAYLA, WOULD HAVE BIRTHED HAD SHE NOT DEFECTED AND MATED WITH THE ENEMY.

CHAPTER XLVI

PLANET OF SECRETS

At the conclusion of the birth/naming ceremony, the parents rounded their infant brood together to wash, change, feed and sing them to sleep. Ouji Vegeta and Kakarrot had requested that their second dressing room be turned into a nursery for the royal brats, all ten of them-the eight newborns, and three month old, Roma and Chardonblis. The room had been empty for the most part as decorators had no idea what to do with the room in the prince's bedchamber, then the chimps came along and the first job for Emanu's sons, the prince and his mate was to transform the room into a private nursery. Until the Kale-Saiya-jin could establish a closer commerce planet, items were teleported from Minerva and Stygia and the room bloomed in a few hours time. The décor was various depictions of Saiyan battles and victories melded with the race's rich history, plus the parents' added touches of their own personality to the backdrop, thus a room truly fit for the royal cubs had emerged. The same went for the rooms of all the royals who had given birth as well as acquiring homes for the rest of the peoples, compliments of Capsule Corp, Mirai Trunks and Teageta, who had obtained permission to build a branch on the new planet.

Once such details had been attended to, life began for the Kale-Saiya-jin. After putting the cubs to bed, Ouji Vegeta, Ou Vegeta, Kakarrot, Bardock, Raditz, Tormataeo, Kale, Collyard and all the royal males had gathered in the courtyard of the palace to watch the elder chimps and warriors spar and train. It was sooooo good to be back among their pure blooded people, the strongest fighting race ever created and the prince was in seventh heaven. It was sheer joy to see how Kakarrot and his sons had adapted to being Saiyan; even Gohan had come out of himself. Well, he had little choice as Pan and Piccolo's sprouts refused to return to the Earth as their best friend, Oujo Cilvanti and now Ouji Endive, were to remain on Kale.

"But who'll defend Earth without any of you there?" Kale asked as he watched his and Tregeta's eight older chimps fight with Collyard's chimps of the same age.

"Don't forget, my cousin Corinth and his mate, Gren are a pretty good fighting force but nowhere near us. We can come and go as we please, that's why we know IT and have the portal. Krillin and 18 are still Earthbound but promised to visit from time to time. As have 17, Serena and their offspring. Marron opted to stay and it's not hard to see why since Algernon's young son, Tarius, has expressed an interest in her. They'll probably return to Earth after the hunt, fight, catch part of mating. I love being around so many more like me who can actually put up a good fight, love challenges and care not how hard we pound them," Goten remarked, which earned him a sharp look from his lavender-haired lover/mate.

"I trust you mean when fighting, Goten?" Tregeta grit his teeth in wonder.

Goten circled his love with his tail, spun to his chest then nipped at the bond mark. "Of course I do, mi koi? I'd expect to be run through if I meant anything else," the larger, younger teen smirked, entwined his arms around his mate then drew the lavender haired prince in for an apologetic kiss.

The royal males all fell into conversation, however, Ouji Vegeta and Kakarrot stood staring at the palace and made very few comments. They were amazed at the marble like stones the edifice was constructed from and jewels and gems that had been laid for the courtyard. The stones had swirling designs etched into their surface and the gems were colorized crystals with a glossy metallic surface lending a mirror-like glaze to the stones. The castle was constructed of smooth pastel blue colored stones and resembled Notre Dame and Versailles back on Planet Earth. The palace had so many rooms; every royal family had an apartment with ten rooms. The sight was magnificent from the open hallway in which the men stood.

"This edifice is unbelievable! I've never seen stone such as this!" the middle Ouji remarked as he ran an ungloved hand over the smooth surface.

"Nor will you ever, Ichimi. Kale and that female had done a fly over of the planet to find suitable material for our palace and happened upon these. They were encased in fur, so we had to remove that before we could use the stones. When we broke the stones open, however, the gems that were used for the windows and the courtyard were encased therein. That female and I took the gems to Staya and showed the prince, he nearly died when he saw them and told us that the gems were among the most sought after treasures in the universe," it was Queen Sunrissa who had overheard her son's comment.

"Where about on the planet, queen?" Ou Vegeta joined the conversation.

"In the desert and the village where the Monkrion used to live. Onishua, what became of your village, by the way? And perhaps you can explain Kaylene and Kalaan to me?" the queen asked as she spotted the Monkrion prince approaching the crowd. The princes of the Rojos, Bruinos and Copper tribes accompanied him.

The princes all bowed then sat on the gem-laden floor. "My queen. I was out hunting for my family when I scented the most heavenly of perfumes. I always loved nice scented things, so I went to investigate. In the field beside the Lava Lake, I caught sight of an angel. She noticed me and signaled me with her tail. I went to her and we lay together. She had been strong in season and after that first meeting, we met several times and found one another pleasant company. She had birthed the children for me, however, after Kalaan was birthed, I found both cubs wrapped in Slougarth fur out in the forest and crying. I have not seen her for sometime. Do you know what has become of her, my queen?" Onishua asked as he looked out at the warriors sparring.

"She was branded. She had aligned herself with an Ice-jin, spawned for him, then came to this planet, met you, birthed and abandoned my niece and nephew. After that shamelessness, she and Prince Kale left this planet to search for me. Upon finding me, she became enamored of my mate, Kakarrot. I hadn't claimed him as such back then; thus I let the female claim him. She never told us about either you or the other that she is now mated to. I don't see her mark about you but she did mark my mate," Vegeta Ouji had responded and ran his hand over Kakarrot's neck that now bore his mark in place of the one the female had placed in that spot. Luckily she had not bitten too deeply nor had the two of them mind transferred. The Ouji then began to groom his mate's downy soft bluish silver under toned ebony spiked hair.

"We never mind shared, Oujimi," Kakarrot slurred in a sleep-laden voice.

"If you had, mi amour, you would have rejected her but it all worked out. You're all mine now, and no one will ever come between us," Vegeta Ouji bent down to whisper in his mate's ear then gave it a teasing lick.

"Blood is thicker than water, my lovely cousin," Kakarrot purred as his tail reached to caress his mate's face.

"What unusual tails the two of you possess and your cubs as well. She had a tail of that manner. Truth to tell, much of the royal house seem to bare the appendage. How did you acquire such a lush appendage?" Prince Onishua inquired as he gazed at those Pilzara level males whose tails were entwined with that of his mate's.

"If you had listened earlier, Onishua, I told the crowd the tail is called Pilzara, the male version of Femzoro, the state achieved by the females. It is triggered by deeply buried emotions that surface," Ou Vegeta replied as his tail caressed Bardock's forearm then caressed the Queen's slender shoulder.

"The Bronzoro had tails such as those but they, like us, never lost their fur after they had transformed into giant gorillas. They were just brute strength. Your branch is both brute strength and incredible intelligence combined in a winning mix. Now, Oujisamas, if I may brooch a delicate mater with you. It regards the Oujo, Teresahan. She is of mating age, no?" the orange furred prince asked and received a cutting glare.

Throwing his regal head high, Ouji Vegeta replied. "She is so. Have you an interest in Kakarrot's and my eldest daughter?" he asked.

"I have, my lords, yes. She is fire and beauty rolled together. I wish to state my claim before others," Onishua bowed.

"If another suitor presents himself, the two of you shall battle. The one left standing, will be the one to claim the princess. Agamemnon of the Golden Saiya-jin has also expressed an interest. Hand it here," Ouji Vegeta held out his hand, palm up and all Saiya-jin knew that meant inspection.

Onishua lay his burnt orange colored tail in the prince's palm to be inspected. Vegeta ran his hand along its length, squeezed to feel the bone structure, ruffled the fur to see if it stood straight or knotted up. A basin of water stood on the porch close to the middle prince, thus he dipped the appendage into the liquid, removed it, sniffed it, positioned it so that the sun could dance across the chocolate highlights buried in the fur. He then handed the appendage to Kakarrot to perform the same close inspection. Once satisfied, Vegeta Ouji ignited his chi to dry the Monkrion suitor's tail.

"Good shape. You'll be considered," Ouji Vegeta nodded.

"Hey, has anyone seen Naila or Nyricco lately?" Piccolo asked as he looked over the warriors left in the courtyard.

The other parents looked up. "Bree. Where's Bree? Where's my daughter?!" Raditz exclaimed, his heart slamming his chest with thunderous force.

"Kaylene! Kalaan!" Onishua called.

"Yohimbe! Yannosh! Torkesh! Talon! Monet! D'artanyon! Mikasa! Orin!" Tregeta and Goten yelled for their eldest chimps.

Tormataeo and Collyard called for their twenty half-breed offspring as did Kale, Vegeta, Kakarrot and Gohan. Not being a race given to panic, the parents then closed their eyes to search the links they shared with the offspring. When a local search yielded silence, Gohan suggested taking to the air when...

" 'TOUSAN! HELP US! MONSTERS!" horrified shouts emitted from the forest area where the Monkrion had lived and was located several miles away from the palace.

"Mother, take care of the three month olds! They're learning how to fly, now, so they may try to follow!" Ouji Vegeta requested of the queen.

After removing their royal outer coverings, the groups sped to rescue their little ones wearing only battle armor and spandex. The main objectives were to find them now and kill them later! The second the group broke into the forest, Vegetas Ou and Ouji, Bardock, Raditz and Onishua halted when their eyes met with the terror of the planet.

"Oh, God, NO!" they cried before consciousness left their powerful bodies and they fell from the sky and crashed into the terrain of the planet.

There was no time to rescue the fallen sovereignty, thus every effort was made to free the cubs and chimps and caring for those who had been badly injured. As the battle progressed, the warriors and elder chimps that had been battling in the palace courtyard left their fights to join the real deal.

Gohan, having spent time with Krillin during his youth, acquired the short former monk's finishing move. Holding his right hand above his head, the once apprehensive mutant Saiyan yelled, "DESTRUCTO DISK!" and whirling form of chi appeared over his palm "Look out!" he yelled before he launched the disk and it severed several members of the attacking force.

'Man, no wonder Vegeta was freaked! These things are horrible and very hard to kill! They just regenerate and keep coming!' Kakarrot voiced to himself as, in Super Saiyan level four, he fought another wave of giant nematodes.

At that moment, those that had fallen unconscious regained their senses but did not look to the battle.

"O-Outusan? Ou-san? Petite pere, you too?" Raditz asked in a low voice.

"Us too? What do you mean by us, too? Were you? Did he? I thought that punishment was meant just for me as a reflection of his extreme hatred of us. Outusan, Raditz, Bardock, I had no idea. Not you all as well," Ouji Vegeta fought his breaking emotions.

"Bardo-san, tell me he didn't, love, not you," Ou Vegeta held his mate as the four of them embraced and shared a deeply buried memory neither of them knew the other had.

Because of the deeply suppressed emotions, four bodies erupted into Pilzara, which caused the Saiya-jin to halt in their efforts to watch the amazing transformation of their king, king's mate and their sons.

"I wonder what set that off?" Kakarrot pondered, however a massive foot made its way to his location, which signaled him to vacate. Grabbing Goten and Tregeta, Cilvanti and Endive, Kakarrot flew off to higher ground but still close enough to watch the action.

Piccolo extended his arms and grabbed another fifty chibis; Gohan threw three on his back and grabbed two in his arms. Tormataeo, Collyard, Kale and the other warriors grabbed chimps and chibis and flew after the Namek that had followed Kakarrot. They sat and watched the battle. The nematodes had to be at least seventy to eighty feet long, no eyes but a large mouth filled with two sets of razor sharp teeth that bit into the soft yet impervious Pilzara pelts of the four Saiyan royals.

"Dad, what's happened to them? That's not Oozaru!" Gohan noted in disbelief.

"Is that what the king was talking about when he addressed us earlier?" Rodeja, the prince of the Rojos tribe asked.

"Yes, Rodeja, that's Pilzara. Our newborn cubs were born at that level but the only way to achieve it is through deep buried sadness. The four of them must have touched some hidden memory in their psyche that brought them to that level," Kakarrot explained.

" 'Tousan, do you think it has something to do with Frieza?" Gohan gasped in a reserved tone.

"I'll lay money on it, son. Why else would they be fighting as if they were trying to escape some terror only they had experienced," Kakarrot nodded.

"What scare my daddy? I kill ansing dat scare my strong daddy!" Sabrianna, who seemed a quiet reserved child like Endive, snarled in her baby voice. The toddler stood-she was not yet a Saiyan year old but was the size of an Earth two year old-balled her little fists and burst into Super Saiyan level 1. Several other chimps followed her example. Uslagg-the Stygians were present-Cilvanti and Endive bursting into level 2.

Goten and Tregeta grabbed the chibis and held them down. "No, they don't need any help! Seeing you all may cause them to become more violent. How do they come out of it, 'Tousan?" Goten asked as he cradled his niece, cousin and brother and sister-in-law as well as four of his eight cubs.

"By yanking hard on their tails but not to the point of breaking it off," Kakarrot said in a slow voice.

The Slougarths attacked with ruthless abandon and the Pilzara fought and blasted to no avail until...

"CEASE THIS AT ONCE!" a deep voice shouted, that the planet seemed to shake to its core. All fighting and battle halted.

Upon seeing such a sight, those Saiya-jin that had transformed, melted back to their mortal forms and subsequently lost consciousness for the second time that afternoon.

Eyes turned towards the voice. Those warriors not afraid of limbless creatures were even shaken by the sight of what could only be called the granddaddy of all nematodes.

"What is this? Have all my warriors gone mad?" The giant worm hissed and the nervous smaller worms froze.

"M-my king. W-we were protecting the treasure of the planet," one of the smaller vermin explained. "You know what we become when we die, great one. We can't let outsiders know this is where the gems originate!"

"Fools all! Look about you, how they tremble at the sight of us! Those have lost consciousness because I have appeared. Any who would plunder our storehouse would not react with such revulsion and fear. I do not perceive that they have come to loot us. They are parents protecting their offspring!" the great worm scolded.

"But they have constructed their building from our brethren and have paved their road with the gems!" another worm expressed.

"Those were the old ones who had died in the desert as these have done in your battle. I believe they had no intention to fight and would not have known we existed until a number of you attacked that village. Humanoids, might I a word with you?" the great nematode asked, his face turned to Kakarrot.

Once again, the king, Bardock, Raditz and Ouji Vegeta regained their senses. Seeing his mate, king, brother and dad attempt to awaken Kakarrot Instant Transmitted to them and linked their arms together then teleported them back to the others and behind Piccolo who was able to shield them from their trauma.

"Who is your leader? I might address him," the giant worm spoke.

King Vegeta heard the request and looked to his mate. "I'll be with you, love. I'll not let any harm come to you, my Ou," Bardock spoke in a firm tone.

"What of yourself? You were punished in that place the same as the boys and myself, but I am the Saiyan no Ou, I shall conquer this fear," Vegeta Ou spoke, nodded, then stood with Bardock's aid. Their sons stood as well and the four ventured out from behind Piccolo with strong firm strides. The king crossed his arms and stood with feet apart, head held high. With hearts hammering in their chests, Bardock, Raditz and the prince followed suit.

Upon seeing their mates, Kakarrot and Tormataeo went immediately to their sides to lend them strength. The children surrounded them in a huddle.

'You ok, dada?' Bree asked through the link she had with Raditz.

'Dada's ok, love. Thank you,' the extra-large Saiyan replied in kind.

'She was about to join the fray and rescue you, love one,' Taeo said through his link.

'I know, I saw. I would lose it if anything happened even to the eldest of our brood,' Raditz replied as he pulled his mate into a strong embrace.

'This has to be horrible for you, mi amour. I can't imagine what would draw four of the mightiest Saiya-jin to their knees,' Kakarrot said as he held the prince in a tight embrace.

'You have no idea, love. Thank you for keeping your head and keeping the cubs safe,' Vegeta Ouji replied through their shared link.

'I almost hadn't. When they saw Bree power up, well, you know the royal brats,' Kakarrot smirked through the link. 'I love you.'

'And I you, mi koi. The cubs were just following their prime directive: fight to protect. Why did they attack us?'

'I guess he's answering that now. Vegeta, you're trembling, love. This must be a trauma from your days with that tyrannical maggot,' Kakarrot spat and the prince chuckled.

'As long as I'm with you, I fear nothing! Thank you, my one,' Vegeta drew the large Saiyan into a lip embrace then knelt to greet his cubs as Raditz was doing the same.

"I am called Nemo, the great Slougarth, ruler of these mindless bellywalkers," Nemo introduced.

"Why this attack? We came in peace, as strange as that is," the Saiyan Ou replied.

"They feel to collect a blood debt. You see your structures are built from the bodies of our deceased and the street paved with their innards. When we die, our bodies turn to stone so hard that only those beings of exceptional strength have ever been able to crack our outer shells to reveal the jewels our insides become. Our fur protects us from all harms except the heat of the day, in the same manner that armor protects you. Those foolish enough to be caught out in noon day when the twins are aligned, wither and die," Nemo turned to regard the other worms. "The entrance to our nest is in this forest and these fools thought your chimps meant harm. They're mental sensors are not as developed as my own are, thus they perceive all surface walkers mean to do us harm," Nemo concluded.

"My sire and brother and most of all these others have just arrived on planet, so have no knowledge of the value of your beings, however we will apologize, Lord Nemo," Prince Kale bowed.

"Lord Nemo, since your people have been here longer than the Saiya-jin, I propose an alliance between us as our race has now settled the surface of the rock. We will take your dead and dying in exchange that we protect the secret of Planet Kale. Many Saiya-jin planets will benefit from creatures such as you," Vegeta Ou nodded his head in a bow.

"Your proposal is acceptable. Only you shall have access to our caves to mine our deceased. Now, why do you fear my people and myself?" Nemo asked and the Saiyan king gasped.

"Slug, you dare? A Saiyan fears nothing!" Ou Vegeta pulled his pride and arrogance about him like a robe and threw his head high.

"The abuser frightened you, did he not?" Nemo asked in a low voice.

"I know not of what you speak!" again the Ou shot in a haughty manner.

"The ones called Frieza, King Cold, Glacier, Cooler otherwise known as the Ice-jin. They took over your planet, killed you and a good portion of your people after he had kidnapped your middle prince. You, along with your female parent, sent several thousands off planet before the abuser could make his presence known. They were greedy louts and searched for the origin of the fabled Slougarthian gems. Tales say that to possess one is to have incredible power. I have no information on that regard. Now, would you inform me as to why you are so revolted of us?" Nemo asked a second time.

Silence reigned supreme, as the four made no attempt to reply, just locked their minds so that no one could read or see into that inner sanctum.

"Nemo, sir, my mate, brother, king and Outusan have suffered a major trauma regarding a two legged being nearly like yourself. You are correct in saying that they are frightened because of him, as to the cause of the trauma, I know not. I can safely surmise that he tortured them using creatures of your semblance. It is no secret how he abused and misused my race. He destroyed both my Ou and my 'Tousan along with the original home planet," Kakarrot spoke and received surprised glares from the ones he had mentioned.

"K-san, how could you know? Sire, Raditz, Bardock and I just recently found we had been tortured in such a horrid manner!" Ouji Vegeta gasped, pride forgotten even in the stern face of Piccolo.

"I'll never forget. I returned with Ou from a purge mission when he was nine and myself seven (eighteen and fourteen in earth ages). We had been drained of power and had stopped on Vincente to rest. We arrived later than the dead line, went to give report to that red-lipped maggot. He ordered that blue prickless freak and that pink blob with warts to take us to a planet called Nursha-2. Excuse me," Bardock ran over to a shrub where he lost what he had not put in his stomach.

"NO, not Nursha-2! I should have taken out that worm-infested hellhole but he would have found out. I hated that place. That was his favorite place of torture. The rack and being sewn up without preparation would have been less painful!" Ouji Vegeta buried himself in his mate's arms.

"Now, you know, Nemo. That maggot had sent us all for one crime or another to a world called Nursha-2 or Frieza-16 since every planet we conquered for him had to bare his name," Vegeta Ou moved to embrace Bardock, who had returned to the group, and held the large warrior tight.

"I understand now, Saiyan. Fear not, as your allies, we shall let none of that like within an eyeball's blink of our home nor our treasures. I shall take the living of my kind to reprimand. The dying, you may do with as you see fit. I should like to show you all were our cave is located. Come, on my back all of you. Those who wish not to come, roll your injured in our blood before it congeals then place them on the fur. You will be pleasantly surprised," Nemo offered as those who wished climbed on the giant sightless slug's back. Ouji Vegeta and Raditz held back.

"K-K-san, I-I can't make my legs go," the prince whispered as he felt the revulsion rise to the top of his throat. There was no way, even if they were giant woolly bear caterpillars with no legs.

The brothers stood unmoving, however, the two had little time to ponder as they found themselves lifted off the ground then enfolded in thick tails. Looking around the two found themselves captured by their mates. Looking further around, they found their offspring had climbed on as well. Shaking their heads, they snuggled back against their mates, took hold of their children who were present, sent those who were not going to the injured to aid them.

"Ready, my new friends?" Nemo asked.

"Go, Nemo," Kakarrot smirked as he tightened his hold on the prince. "I've gotcha, koi. I won't let you fall. Take hold of his pelt."

Nemo took off at a blinding rate of speed, however, he was conscious of the cargo on his back. He was ninety feet in length, was as wide as a football stadium; thus could easily ride the seventy-five Saiya-jin-couples and children-with ease. The giant nematode moved over the rough and rugged terrain of the forest as if skating on a sheet of ice. Those who had been traumatized found themselves smirking and actually enjoying the venture.

"Kakarrot? I think I could get used to this," Ouji Vegeta said in a near whisper.

"Vegeta, my Ou, what say that once we conclude this business we come for another ride?" Bardock whispered as he nuzzled the king's fragrant hair.

"Daddy, can we play on him again? It's like an amusement coaster!" Bree exclaimed as she held onto Raditz.

The couples commented and settled into their journey until a fragrant scent wafted into their olfactory openings. Some had nearly fallen asleep, however, when their noses detected the scent, they came awake.

"Oh, what an incredible scent! It's luscious! Nemo, what is that scent?" Goten asked as he held his prince tight along with their children.

"You might get sickened if I inform you," Nemo remarked.

"Worm, we're Saiya-jin, the strongest fighting force in the universe. We can handle any information no matter how distasteful," Vegeta Ou retorted with a "humph."

"It is our excreta or waste material for those of you younger ones," the worm-king responded.

"Excreta that smells like the finest of colognes? It's outrageous! Vegeta, we can bottle this stuff and make a fortune!" Kakarrot exclaimed as he continued to inhale the fragrance that smelled like roasted cashews and honey drenched in jasmine.

"I like that scent, daddy! Can I have some!" Cilvanti asked the prince, as did Bree as the Slougarth entered a cave illuminated by florescent rocks, stalagmites and stalactites.

"You actually appreciate our scent in that fashion? You are truly remarkable in that sense," Nemo complimented.

"What makes the prettiful lights, daddy?" Bree asked as she and several other chimps stood to overlook the surroundings.

"The lights are natural made from glittering stones embedded within the rock. Plus, there is a dormant volcano under us from which lava flows, thus that also lends to the lighting. Welcome to Slougartha, my friends, our major city," Nemo announced as he slowed his pace and the rest of the Saiya-jin stood to survey the well-constructed city. "To answer your inquiry, we are a highly evolved mental race who use telekinesis to our advantage, " the worm king explained, answering any query as to how legless beings constructed such awesome structures.

"This place is unbelievable! I can already calculate many areas of commerce and trade where these creatures will do justice! Sire, Kakarrot speaks correct, the cologne is but a small portion of what can be formed of these beings! We have no need to conquer the universe with destruction, once we shape and market things to our like. Others will be looking to us to supply them!" Ouji Vegeta exclaimed as he jumped from Nemo's back to investigate the mine.

"I see your vision, my Ouji! We shall assemble a team to mine the dead, strip them of the fur and gems then have those of our people skilled in weaving and such spin the fur into clothing or whatever! Now dies the evil bloodthirsty Saiya-jin race and long live the industrial Saiyan race!" the Ou declared, then a thunderous roar rumbled the cave.

All Saiyan eyes turned to regard one another when they caught sight of several chimps holding their stomachs.

"Hungry, daddy, hungry," Jordache spoke for the first time.

"Me, too, I'm hungry. Can we go home, now?" Pan whined her complexion sallow.

"Climb back aboard and we shall be on our way," Nemo said and the Saiya-jin remounted the worm king, took hold of mates and families, then Nemo moved to an area where he could turn around.

It was akin to sailing on the amusement ride 'The Tunnel of Love' or some such nonsense as their limbless coach glided over the terrain at a more sedate speed. The Saiyan couples sat within one another's embrace as they marveled at the sights and sounds of their nemotodic neighbors at work and rest. Nemo glided past a sight that caused Vegeta Ou, Ouji Vegeta, Bardock and Raditz to cower into whatever part of their mate they could bury their face in and sent their heart rates into overdrive.

'K-san, tell me when we pass. I hate clusters,' the prince said through his bond link, a nervous tinge to his words.

Kakarrot and Tormataeo tightened their hold on their mates; however, the king and Bardock had to hold onto one another, until their grandsons joined them. Grr, curse Frieza to the blackest hell created for what he did to cause such beautiful creatures as the Saiyan high royalty, the king, Bardock, the prince and Raditz, to cower in fright in this fashion! Kakarrot, Tormataeo, Tregeta and Goten poured calm and reassurance through the bonds they had then informed them when the cluster had passed. If it was that snake's intention to break the strength of the Saiya-jin, it reflected in the four who were fighting panic and terror.

Both Vegetas, Bardock and Raditz looked up to their comforters, black eyes wide and red rimmed with tears of fear. Piccolo gasped. He had thought nothing could frighten the mighty Prince of all Saiya-jin but looking at him now reminded him of when Gohan was just a boy and the Namek had taken him to train. Kakarrot had been correct that this was Frieza's doing. How could these four be the mightiest members of the race when the look on their faces was stark terror at the sight of a mass of worms? All four wore the mask of frightened children that had been terrorized, which they had been, by one whose very race reeked with torture and destruction. If there were any Ice-jin left in the universe, their days were numbered.

All was smooth going until...

"VEGETA! RADTITZ! 'TOUSAN! OUSAN!" Kakarrot screamed as his love was ripped from his embrace and sent flying.

"DITZU!" Tormataeo shouted as his mate also went flying.

Piccolo had seen the mishap along with the other Saiya-jin. Thus, the Namek called on strength he hadn't used since the time his sire had fought and lost against Kakarrot when that one was but a teen. That strength was the power of the Super Namek, which enabled Piccolo's body to expand; thus he threw himself over the Slougarth nest for which several Saiya-jin were headed. At the same time, numerous Saiya-jin, including his Gohan, ascended to Pilzara or Femzoro due to the intense fear of seeing their monarchy in peril. Those who could not ascend had transformed into Oozaru due to a full moon-like reflection on the surface of the dark pool of excreta. Co-operatively, Piccolo, were-gorillas and were-apes worked to catch their falling comrades. Pilzara Kakarrot and the newly ascended Pilzara Tormataeo reached to catch their mates while Piccolo caught the king and Bardock. After the rescue, the surface of the pool was disturbed to distort the moon image, thus allowing the Oozaru to melt back to their mortal state. Kakarrot, who had learned to control his Pilzara form, also melted back. After laying his mate on Nemo's back, he moved into the fray to pull the tails of the newly ascended to restore them. Once the group had reclaimed their mortal state, Kakarrot took the prince, Piccolo took Raditz, Gohan took Bardock and Mirai took Vegeta Ou, then the group gathered to leave.

The cause of the mishap was another worm had crashed into Nemo on his blind right hand side, which sent several riders from his back and towards the nest of hundreds of thousands of baby Slougarths. Piccolo had followed the trajectory of the airborne Saiya-jin, however, those whose minds reminded them that they could fly, halted their fall. Both Vegetas, Bardock and Raditz seemed to have forgotten that basic skill, thus continued to fall as if their bodies had become solid stone, thus they had to be rescued before they had to be rescued. Nonetheless, after the near miss, Piccolo returned to his normal seven foot six inch size and the Pilzara Saiya-jin melted back into their mortal bodies; however, the Oozaru changed only when the image of the moon had been distorted and blocked from their eyesight. Following the rescue, the Saiya-jin lifted their stricken nobility, bade Nemo a good-day, promising to keep in touch, after Piccolo had assisted that being into straightening his body aright, then joined hands to teleport back to the palace.

The group materialized in the medical chamber where three queens, two princesses, Kakarrot's sisters and his mother were all gathered with thirty new Saiya-jin they had never laid eyes on and that resembled both the Ou and Bardock. The identity of the new arrivals paled in comparison to the task of seeking aid for the four fallen high members of Saiyan royalty.

"Oh, my God, what befell them?" Sunrissa gasped when Piccolo carried her mate into the room. She motioned to Angelair to take the king and for Fuyung to take Bardock as Kakarrot and Tormataeo each had his own mate.

"We had gone to investigate the Slugarthian cave so that we would know where to mine. The chimps got hungry, so we decided to return. All was well until another beast slammed into the king on whose back we were. The jolt caused several of us to go flying towards the nest, which was a cluster of thousands of worms. Some of us remembered we could fly, so we did. These four weren't so lucky. It was as if seeing that squirm paralyzed their brains to cease functioning. Their bodies became stone and they free fell towards the mass. Piccolo transcended to Super Namek and several more ascended to Pilzara and Oozaru just to save them from falling into the squirm. I've never seen such abject terror before! I had to close off my side of the link to the Ouji-san because of the state he's in," Kakarrot breathed heavily as if he had undergone intense sparring.

"Frieza's hand is in this. I remember on Namek, when Vegeta was holding Frieza at bay so Kakarrot could recover, the sheer terror on the prince's face whenever Frieza confronted him or put his talons about his being. That beast must have been horrible if he could break four of Saiya's elite," Piccolo remarked and shook his head.

"He was a monster of the worse kind. He used torture and physical humiliation to get his kicks. He loved to see his 'pets' go at it with others. He took Ou Vegeta and Bardock when they were but boys of in between Saiyan years not long after my brother had been found beheaded but that's another story. Frieza had my boys for a year, then when they were returned, I could tell they had been traumatized but they would never speak of it. I have no knowledge of what that freak did to my grandsons, but I know it wasn't pretty," Queen Vegetanna replied.

Celerion nodded. "Bring them over and lay them on the tables, I want to access their memories to see what caused such trauma. Saiya-jin have little fears," the medic said as the four stricken nobles were lain on gurney type beds. "Strap them down. If they react to treatment, the straps will dampen their chi so nothing gets injured."

The four were placed on gurneys that projected out from what resembled MRI tubes and strapped in as directed.

"Medic, what are these tubes for?" Akannia, Kakarrot's eldest daughter of Yamcha, inquired.

"When the gurneys slide into the tubes, my colleagues and I will begin a sequence of programming that will allow us all to see into their psyche," Celerion replied.

Kakarrot and Tormataeo both lost the color in their handsome faces and shouted, "NO! YOU CAN'T!"

"You don't wanna do that! I'm Ouji's bondmate and I've seen a great deal of the horrors he's lived through, buried memories he'd much rather die than have to face. Trust me, if just seeing them thrown towards a nest of squirm brought several ascensions into being, imagine what will happen when we see how that white freak show treated our prince? My mate's psyche alone will give us a new reason to collect on what Nemo called a blood debt," the large warrior mate of the prince explained.

Without two thoughts against it, the medics continued. Kakarrot and Tormataeo realized that the viewing would be both detrimental and disturbing, thus the larger of the two mates suggested that the chibis and chimps be taken away for their lessons, lunch and training.

"I wanna stay, 'Tousan! I wanna see what that bitch did to my prince," Cilvanti, Sabrianna and Endive all voiced nearly the same complaint at having to be sent away.

Both 'Tousans knelt to their chimps and hugged them. "Do as we say and you can go on a purge mission with us," Kakarrot purred in a whisper.

"PURGE MISSION!" the chimps echoed loudly.

"Shhh, keep it down, we don't want the others to know. Now get a move on," Tormataeo smiled. The two released the chimps, which then merrily left the room behind others.

"Someone get the lights," the medic requested after the cubs and chimps had left with instructors for their lessons, bath, change then nap after a hardy lunch.

Once the lights were dimmed to movie theater darkness, the screens above the royals' heads flared into life with images. The four images paralleled one another as the opening scene focused on the Ou and Bardock and the Ouji and Raditz walking down a long corridor that lay in a circular design.

"You know what he's gonna do to us, my lord. We were gone far longer than he ordered us to be," both Bardock and Raditz said in apprehension as both sets of royal Saiya-jin led a group of six warriors to a set of double doors at the end of the corridor.

"It couldn't be helped, you know what condition we were in? Would you have wanted him to kill them? It's bad enough we had to leave right after they were born. After this I doubt we'll ever see our chimps again but if I must die, I'll know our cubs are in friendly allied hands," the king and prince were heard to reply in varying forms. "Brace yourselves, men, he's gonna be in a fair taking because we're a week late in our return," the royals cautioned.

Two guards with fishlike heads opened the doors and a ball of chi hit the purge teams dead on, evaporating those behind the royals, who had not crossed off the blast.

"How dare you, worthless pieces of monkey trash! You disgust me! What excuse is it this time? Rut? Pod destruction? I care not to hear it!" a raspy effeminate voice hissed through the smoke. When the smoke cleared, those watching the vision were not surprised to see what was standing in the door.

"Grr, Frieza!" several observers hissed when they saw the cause of all their sorrow and injury.

"You shall yet learn what it means to cross the mighty Frieza! Zarbon, Dodoria! Have your way with this monkey trash then throw them in the pit on Frieza-16," the beast hissed in his threateningly soft tones.

Zarbon and Dodoria moved from their posts behind the freak and descended on the startled Saiya-jin after replying, "Yes, Master Frieza, it would be our pleasure," and bowing from the waist.

The crowd watched both the blue and pink beasts grab the royal Saiya-jin by that most sensitive part of the bodies, the tail. The two dragged their captives into a room where they beat them mercilessly, then strapped them to a spiked rack, stretched them to their limits, then plunged into either of their openings. For added torture and meanness, Zarbon transformed into his monstrous form. The king and the prince's visions went black with Bardock and Raditz succumbing to a loss of consciousness not soon after.

When the vision returned, four screams escaped from the gurneys as well as from the figures in the visions. The sight made even the strongest Saiyan stomach heave in revulsion but they fought it to watch the horror their royals had been thrown into.

"Help, somebody, get me out! NO! Oh, Saiya, let me die!" the four royals screamed as in the vision they were bitten by several creatures with razor sharp fangs and stingers.

"Oh, my God, 'Tousan, my Ou, Vegeta, Raditz, the pain must be excruciating," Kakarrot fought his emotions. "No wonder he hated to be touched outside of battle. It took forever just to get a hug from him," Kakarrot sniffed.

"Oh, my king, I had no idea," Sunrissa shook her head.

"Bardo-san, how can I help you, love?" Onya lamented.

"Raditz, please, let us in to help you out of this," Tormataeo sighed as he held his mate's hand.

The vision once again blanked out only to return focused on another scene and the four were strapped to gurneys much as they were in the outside world. Their eyes focused on blue/iridescent scale skinned beings with flowing orange hair like a waterfall.

"W-where are we?" the four asked as they returned to the conscious world in their mind.

"You're back on Vincente, loves. That white devil tossed you into the belly of Nursha-2, a carnivorous planetoid with biting worms, stinging insects and such therein to devour its prey. You're lucky we sent one of our infants with you, plus, you carry enough of our venom in your blood because our scout was able to eat the vermin after they died from biting you. They died not long after biting into your flesh and tasting your blood. You see our venom is highly toxic to nearly all creatures except yours and a few others. Somehow, your DNA latches onto our venom and transforms it into a healing drug," Queen Valeria snickered as her assistants aided the Saiya-jin to their feet.

"Y-You injected us with your venom?" Bardock and Raditz had asked.

"It was the only way to heal you. Disappointed, my friends?" Valeria asked with a pout about her lips.

"No, not at all, my queen. We will forever be in your debt! Wish that white fiend could die from tasting our blood," the king and prince lamented.

"Oh, don't stress yourselves over him. He thinks you're dead. We'll send the pair of you back to (Vegetasei in the king's vision/Frieza's ship in the prince's vision) to begin anew," the snake queen smiled.

The end of the visions focused on the Saiya-jin strengthening their alliance with the Vincentians, visiting the chimps they had pushed into the universe, then they departed to return to the white horned horror known as Frieza.

Celerion powered down the visual enhancement devices and the observers sat in silence not believing what they had invaded.

"I warned you. Let's wake them slowly then send them..."

"What the hell are we doing strapped down like animals? Get us outta here!" an angered voice from the memory-vid area snarled.

The crowd jumped then moved to kneel beside their high royalty as well as unfasten the straps. Kakarrot stood to assist his mate, Tormataeo assisted Raditz and Onya and Sunrissa assisted Bardock and the king.

"What happened, why are we in medical?" Bardock demanded as he moved to the king.

"Nemo had an accident and you were tossed from his back. You would have landed in the nest had we not ascended to catch you first," Piccolo responded.

Raditz and Vegeta gasped as their mates sent mental images as to what had transpired; the Outusans received the visions through the links. Unconsciously, the four began to convulse in the arms of their mates.

"God, no, get me out! Get me out! I don't deserve this! I am royalty, you can't do this-!" Vegeta Ouji had begun to rave as if he was reliving the entire nightmare that had just been viewed on screen.

"M-my P-Prince, I hear you. These things... All over... Hard to-!" Raditz collapsed as did the prince, their faces wore grizzly masks of terror.

"My God, get them to a tank, they're dying. H-hard to breathe!" Tormataeo gasped as he collapsed beside his mate.

Kakarrot had closed off his bond with Vegeta so that he would be in his full mind for such an occasion. "I hate this! My queen, send them away for awhile, I'm taking the cubs from two years and upwards," the large Saiyan began to leave the med unit.

"Kakarrot, I know what you're thinking but don't you think they should go along, too? We'll revive them then begin planning on the best course of action. Right now, we all need to think for them, so when they come out of the tank, the first thing would be to find out all that we can, until then we will not make a move," Queen Sunrissa hissed at her near son (son-in-law) who nodded.

After placing Vegeta Ouji, Raditz and Tormataeo in healing tanks, the king, Bardock and the rest exited the chamber. Kakarrot remained with his mate for a short time before he left and headed to the nursery where the eight newborns were awake and fussy. The four elder chimps and Teresahan were present as well and all had picked up the prince's distress. Vegetzu, Rageta and Tregeta all fought their reactions due to the links they had with their own offspring.

"Petite pere, why are they so fussy? They were resting easily until about an hour ago," Garliqua said as she lifted Tobbacca to change and suckle him.

"Didn't you see those beasts we were battling earlier? Well, their king invited us to his cave because our dwellings and such were constructed of their dead. The ones who attacked desired to collect a blood debt but their king stopped them from doing such. To make a long story short, we of the super elite went to the cave, looked it over, made an allience then, as we were leaving, another worm crashed into Nemo, the king. The Ou, Ouji, dad and Raditz were tossed from Nemo's back and nearly landed in the nest of the squirm. Seeing that caused a deep memory to surface within them. That's why the chibis are fussy. I know Othelia, Tormataeo's third eldest daughter is having a time with her new sibs as I expect the other elder ones are, as well. Vegeta, Raditz and Taeo are all in tanks because they had flashbacks. Sis, I gotta help my mate, he means this world and the next to me. Mommarissa told me to hold off on going to destroy the planet on which they had been tortured, but every time I see his suffering, the more I can't restrain the anger," Kakarrot lamented as he took Velmora and Vegekarrot to wash and change them.

Meanwhile, the parents of the parents had been heading for the king's chamber to check on the royal couples newly born quads when...

"My king, did you not notice we have grown by thirty more heads?" Sunrissa smiled as she moved to walk beside her mate.

The royal family stopped and Bardock and his mate gazed over the faces in the crowd then gasped in wide-eyed surprise.

'B-Bardo-san, do you see who I see?' the king asked through the bond link, his voice a gasp of disbelief.

'I-I see, Ou-mi-san, but I-I dare not believe! They found us and have brought us more cubs!' Bardock replied through the link.

"My children, welcome home!" the two Outusan's held their arms open and a mass of newly arrived Saiyan males and females engulfed the two in welcome.


	47. EVER INCREASING RACE

CHAPTER XLVII

EVER INCREASING RACE

"Welcome home, my children!" Vegeta Ou exclaimed, held his arms open then was engulfed by the crowd of thirty along with Bardock.

"Valeria's done a remarkable job in raising you and keeping you safe. Was it she who sent you back to us?" Bardock asked as he greeted his offspring.

"Yes, 'Tousan. She and King Aegar had told us of you and poppa being returned to the life plane. Queen Valeria located us on Planet Minerva, brought us back to her planet and said that we had brothers to meet. She loaded us all in a ship and sent us here. She would always tell us about you and about your deaths at the hand of that icy tyrant. We're glad to see you alive and well," Bardock's eldest daughter, named Scalioney, spoke for the others.

Scalioney could have been her dad's twin as Bardock had birthed her for the king. The two had been on a purge mission when Bardock lapsed into labor. The king and his friend had been on Planet Vincente where they met the queen who had requested that every child they bore be given to her to raise for the Ice-jin could not stand the heat of her planet. Thus they had formed an allience, sealed it by the two Saiyan males lying with the snake queen and producing more successors. Nonetheless, Scalioney was a female Bardock with very little sign of King Vegeta; his traits came forth in her regal stature, her arrogance, and her black/blue/ruddy tail. In Saiyan years she was five years older than Raditz, who was thirty-one by the race's standards. In short, she was thirty-six.

Queen Valeria had told the children of a branch of the race called the golden Saiya-jin, but the fact that other Saiya-jin existed in the universe was a confidential issue and that she was just telling them for procreation sake. Thus when they were of age, she had sent them to King Aegar who had provided them with mates, both male and female.

The females and the elder queen decided to let the family have their reunion, thus they left the area to go check on the fallen prince, Raditz and Tormataeo. Upon reaching the medical unit, the women all heard...

"Patient is showing signs of motility. Patient is showing signs of motility," and at that the mothers and Kakarrot, who had returned to be with his mate, all powered down the healing tanks to begin draining them.

Once the tanks had been drained, Kakarrot took hold of his mate, unhooked the breathing apparatus then helped him out of the tank.

"Welcome back, love. Feeling well enough?" Kakarrot asked as he dried his smaller mate with a half-inch thick teal green plush towel.

"Much, thank you, love. I had been fighting that particular demon of my existence forever. I need to return to that rock. I need to face that which paralyzed me with just a thought," the prince stated when a loud roar cut the near silence of the medical chamber. Vegeta flushed in embarrassment. "First, I think I'll hunt up a bite to eat," the Ouji snickered then he looked over at Raditz and Taeo.

"I'm all right, Ouji mi. I agree, we must go back to face what we had not been able to before and like you said, first a hearty meal," the extra large Saiyan smirked as he hoisted his mate into his arms. Raditz then threw his smaller mate over his shoulder like the more brutish of the race did and slapped his well-rounded hind side with a large hand.

"DITZU, you big ape! I'll make you pay for that!" Taeo was heard screaming and laughing as his mate took him away.

Vegeta shook his head when he was suddenly lifted from the ground. The next thing he noticed was that he was looking behind. Looking down, Vegeta discovered he had been hoisted into the same position as Taeo had been, only the prince reacted by punching his captor.

"Kakarrot, put me down, you big gorilla, this is embarrassing!" the prince snarled as he twisted and fought.

"Simmer down, runt, you're mine!" Kakarrot snickered and, just as Raditz had done to his mate, Kakarrot slapped the prince's well-rounded hind part.

"Oh, you are so dead when I get free!" the prince screamed as his mate carried him out of the chamber.

"Be ready for another reunion! Thirty more children have come home!" Sunrissa called to the retreating back of her cousin and the front of her blood son, not being able to contain the fit of laughter that left her throat along with Vegetanna, Onya and Imione. "Well, lets go prepare more beds. We have new daughters and sons to welcome," the queen smiled then the females all left the chamber.

Vegeta Ou and Bardock, after a tear-filled reunion, took their ten children, ten grandchildren and ten great-grandchildren to introduce them to their brothers, sisters and the other grand and great-grandchildren. Once the new arrivals had become comfortable with their other sibs, the sires left them to their own devices, reminding them that dinner would be in an hour's (1 Saiyan hour = 2 Earth hours) time. Raditz and Taeo were in the nursery with their chimps along with Taeo's first-born children, feeding, washing, changing and bonding. In another room, Tregeta and Goten were having the time of their lives with their large brood. Gohan and Piccolo, the only non-Saiyan accepted into the fold, were tickled pink over their twins and could not get over how perfect the mix had turned out.

"Pic, I can't believe we did it and I'm glad Pan's accepted our union. Did you notice that after she and Cilvi got back together that she burst with happiness? I hope you don't regret not going back to Earth because I love it here. I've never felt so free!" Gohan sighed as he lay against his mate's large chest and held Pocahan. "She's got your smirk, already," the young Saiyan remarked.

"He's got that famous Son smile yours. I never thought I would be this happy with being a parent. Thank you, Gohan. I love you, kid," the Namek declared, took hold of his mate's small hand and kissed it. "I need to put something on that ring finger to show our bond. Besides, I can inquire of the Kami of this planet to be their assistant."

"Same here, Piccolo-san. I love you," the brainy Saiyan sighed in contentment then drifted into a drowse against his mate's large chest.

In another apartment, Kakarrot and his mate had taken their chibis and had lain them in a circle between them. The elder chibis and Teresahan were also present. Onishua, Kaylene and Kalaan joined the royal couple in their chamber and each taking hold of a chimp to milk and cuddle it. Through some miracle of the Saiyan gene, the septs gained their birth weight in a matter of hours and thus grew to the size of a single born child, although they had started out so small, as if they had been premature, but were, in fact full term.

"Oh, 'Tousan, they're so perfect. I can't wait to push forth my own cubs," Teray sighed as she stroked Kakageta's blue silver highlighted obsidian spiked hair.

"M-my princess, I-I know I am not the most beautiful of our people, but I have asked your sires if I could pledge for you," the Monkrion prince asked in a timid manner of the lovely furless Saiyan princess.

Teresahan looked over at the Monkrion prince and his two cubs. Onishua was not unlovely, quite the opposite in fact, however, she also had Argus, Algernon's second son to consider. Argus. He was a golden Saiyan but his sire was a servant and fourth class at best. He would never have a tail, could never ascend to Super Saiyan... The princess smirked like her birth parent.

"Do you fight?" she asked and looked at the orange prince.

"Not as well as your branch but we can defend ourselves. The night we were attacked, we had foolishly let our guard down. I can reach the legendary level but just to the first level. I'll never disappoint, my lady," Onishua's tone was almost begging.

"Matusan, Outusan, I accept this warrior's challenge if it so pleases my parents," the princess bowed her head.

"It shall be so. We battle after dinner," Vegeta Ouji nodded then prepared the family for dinner.

An hour later, the members of the newly reformed Saiyan race gathered at the edge of the vast forest where servants had prepared a meal to feed the entire Stayan solar system. The king and Bardock introduced their other children to those who had newly arrived and those who had just landed stood transfixed at the sight of not only their prince, who many of them had admired from a distance, but also the sight of siblings they never knew existed. Raditz, Kakarrot, Ouji Vegeta and Kale were overjoyed at meeting so many more siblings, nieces and nephews. For the prince and his large mate, the addition meant more assistance with their eight chimps and more playmates for Cilvanti, Endive, Pan and the other over six-month old chimps. Those chimps, who were ready to begin serious training, which meant very little interaction with their parents, were seated with a hundred other over six month old chimps with those who had been trainers on the old planet and had been returned to such positions. [A/N: The children's age are in earth terms.]

Kakarrot looked over the crowd and had lost sight of his first fourteen not long after those cubs had materialized onto the planet's surface. He noted that his girls were being addressed by males who were issuing challenges through their actions and that his sons, who had not previously found partners were also being addressed. The Legendary Super Saiyan smiled and felt a surge within his chest but he could not put a name to the feeling.

"Makes you proud, does it not, my love? Our firstborns all mated or being sought after. I knew those brats of yours wouldn't stand a chance once they came home. I never expected sire to open up to the halflings so fully, but we are a new people, a new race with new pride and new goals. Now we can concentrate on leveling up the others to make first level then-"

"There will be no time, my son. Your mother has mentioned that your mate has expressed an interest in purging a planet, namely an Ice-jin torture planet. I say after we run the moon and at the first light of dawn, take off to remove that needless hunk of rock," Vegeta Ou mentioned the request he had been told of by his female and Kakarrot nodded in eager agreement.

Vegeta Ouji leaned up from laying against Kakarrot's broad shoulder to regard his mate with disbelief in his onyx colored eyes. Lifting a delicate but strong hand, Vegeta placed it on the big Legend's forehead.

"No, no fever. Mayhap you hit your head in the cave and it reversed your personality," the prince gasped.

Taking hold of the small hand in his large on, Kakarrot brought the appendage to his lips and kissed the fingers of his mate's hand. "No, love, I'm not crazy. I pledged that I would kill anything that distressed you to the point of tears. Frieza's dead but we know there are others like him who may love to use that Nursha-2 or whatever the hell name the planet has. You are my life, Vegeta, and if anything happened to you, I know I would die. I had to close our link to be strong for you. I love you more than anyone else than I could in this existence, and I've birthed four chimps of your seed as proof of that love. Let me do this. For Kale, for my Ou, my 'Tousan, my people and most of all, for you, my Ouji, my mate, my love." The large Saiyan had gotten up on his knees, took his mate's hands in his and kissed the knuckles of each then held them against his chest.

Ouji Vegeta had to steel himself against breaking down in front of their people but tears spilled from his black diamond eyes like waterfalls and he found himself shaking his head. "No, if you go, you take Sire, Bardock, Raditz, Tormataeo and myself with you as well as any others who wish to collect the blood debt the Ice-jin owe to us," the prince put forth. With a nod of his head, he worked to free one of his hands so that he could caress his mate's cheek. "I never asked you to purge a planet for me and I never will, that has never been our way. That was that white horror's way. We were merely warriors, fighters of the highest calibre and he took us and exploited us. When he found we grew stronger after every battle, he grew tired of us, so he tried to exterminate us. I can just hear Other World laughing their asses off at those cold hearted fools for daring to believe they had exterminated the mightiest fighting race in the universe," Vegeta Ouji smiled into his mate's handsome face. The prince then turned to face the king. "Sire, if I may request we forego moon run tonight so that we may dance in celebration of our ever increasing race!"

Vegeta Ou regarded his offspring over the rim of the bluish streaked goblet he was drinking ambresia from. "Only if we two join in the festivities," the Ou nodded and the prince's face split into a wide smile.

"It would be an honor, my Ou, to dance along side of you and your warrior," the Ouji nodded then moved to return to his meal as his mate pulled him over into his lap to feed him.

Following dinner, the Ou, Bardock, their brothers, Raditz, Kale, Broli, Turles, Tregeta, Goten, Gohan, the Ouji and Kakarrot all got up to enter the palace. The Ou had communicated the Ouji's desire to forego moon run in favor of a celebration dance. Thus, logs were hollowed out, instruments that had not seen light since Old Vegeta were taken from storage and those skilled in music began to beat a jungle rhythm from the logs and dumerons that had been constructed of animal skins and tree trunks. From out of the palace, filed dancers with feathers and furs draped around their bodies. They were barefoot and wore feathered ankle dressings much like Hula dancers in the state of Hawaii on Earth. Being so heavy bodied and with the heavy gravity of the planet pressing down on them, the stomping of the dancers' feet was amplified and could seemingly be heard in the farthest reaches of space. The dancers danced an ancient tribal dance for both thanks and for celebrating new birth. The dance itself was akin to Indians dancing around the fires in the middle of their camps.

Several members of the race got up and joined the dancing royals, then, as with anything involving the Saiyan race, battle broke out and a free-for-all ensued, chases for mates was given and all was joyous until a crash sound was heard in the distance. Ceasing in their fun and frolic the Saiya-jin gathered then took off to where they felt chi energy emitting.

"Queen Sunrissa! Lady Onya! Come quick, Staya's under attack by some big headed beings with fifteen legs! They're too strong and we cannot hold them off. Please, my queen, you must come!" a small being, the size of a Saiyan newborn with diaphanous wings and a pink glow around it's mortal body exclaimed. The tiny nymph-like creature resembled a cherub or the Greek god, Eros, otherwise known as Cupid.

Queen Sunrissa and Lady Onya moved to stand before the being. "Princess Elwahay, we shall be there as soon as our warriors ready themselves. Come, we shall give you and your brother sanctuary until we return. What was the cause of the attack?" the queen spoke as the Saiya-jin and Staya-jin headed back to the palace to obtain the needed information.

"We were sitting peacefully in our homes when the planet began to quake and flashes cut through the sky. The beings said that they had heard our planet held the precious Slougarthian gems and that they were taking our planet in the name of someone called Queen Cold," the nymph like being explained.

"QUEEN COLD!" the Saiya-jin exclaimed in disbelief and disgust. "I've never heard of such a being... Unless... No, it couldn't be, she supposed to be dead," King Vegeta mused.

Touching a button on his scouter, the king opened a race wide intercom. "Children of Saiya, this is a red alert! The Ice-jin queen is attacking our sister planet, Staya. Children, prepare for battle!" and with that, the king, his warrior, the prince and his warrior and the rest of the royal males who were not currently breeding, flew to wash and dress in their battle clothes.

Within an Earth half hour (15mins in Saiyan time), several hundred warriors, males and females prepared to teleport to Planet Staya. Breeding males and those who's power was not even that of a third class warrior stayed planet side, the others had latched onto anyone who knew instant movement. Kakarrot and Vegeta being the most chi-sensitive picked up a few familiar chiis.

"Sire, Valeria's there, we'll set our sights on her," Ouji Vegeta said, closed his eyes, sent the image to others, then the fighting party winked out of sight and...

"Oh, shit, Vegeta, you scared me! Thanks for coming. We were beginning to get weak. Even my kind need time to recharge. You don't happen to have those bean things with you, do you, love?" the snake queen asked, her breathing labored.

Vegeta handed her a jar full of senzu beans. "Here, knock yourselves out. You all stand down and rest, we'll take over," the Saiyan prince nodded.

The newly arrived Saiyan army turned to survey the situation and gasped at the amount of carnage and damage their eyes beheld. Chills ran the length of the strong-spined warriors, who had once committed such acts of atrocity themselves. The fighter became angered by the needless decimation of what was obviously a beautiful race. The native population had been horribly destroyed by whomever or whatever the cause was. A chi blast whizzed by and impacted behind the Saiya-jin in a building that had earlier been destroyed.

"Queen Sunrissa! Lady Onya, please help us. Things with massive heads and fifteen legs are in the city heading for the palace. Please, they cannot get hold of the gems," a voice said and the Saiya-jin looked to find a half dead Stayan nymph making its way towards them.

Being the seasoned and headstrong warriors they were, Vegeta Ouji and Kakarrot located the hub of activity, then jumped into the air. The others, except for the queen and her aunt, all followed their prince into battle. It wasn't long before the band spotted the enemy. They were as tall as the Eiffel Tower in Paris, with huge heads and massive undulating things that propelled them from which came their blast attacks. The beasts resembled large squids and there were fifty in number, each had a Stayan native in ten of it arms, four tentacles to support the massive weight of its head and one shooting blast attacks. The Saiyan warriors sped into the fray when...

"My king, did we not fight these things and kill them when our Ouji was still a chimp of four Saiyan years of age?" Nappa asked as he stopped in flight.

"I thought we had wiped these fifteen legged squid things from existence? They sure loved the Ice court," Bardock remarked.

"In the name of Queen Cold, I-" the squid like being never completed his statement.

"By the authority of Vegeta Ou, King of all Saiya-jin, this planet is his and is protected by the mightiest fighting force in the universe!" Angelair bellowed as he watched the now dissolving squid.

"S-S-Saiya-jin?! N-N-No, it's not possible! Lord Frieza blew that hunk of rock and all its inhabitants to the next dimension! How is it that the king has survived and all that we see here? Oh, my gods, no, it's you, it can't be?" another squid stammered when he caught sight of King Vegeta, Bardock and all the other Saiyan warriors that surrounded him and his squadron of ten squids.

"Unhand those Staya-jin, if you value your existence and we might have mercy on you, sushi for brains!" Vegeta Ou snarled, hand forward with an energy ball ready for launch.

"By the orders of Queen-"

"That Ice bitch has no authority here! Don't make me repeat myself! I hate imbeciles!" the Ou hissed, all the while the Ouji, Kakarrot, Queens Sunrissa and Imione, Onya, and others who knew Instant Movement, rescued the Stayan victims and took them to Valeria.

"Captain Squidrion, our captives, the-they're gone! So are those we killed!" a slushy voice sounded. "Captain? Captain?"

"The party you are trying to reach is now a glob of goo on the stoneway," Bardock laughed as he blasted the creature to oblivion.

"Hey, you know you can't have a real party without the likes of us! The fun has arrived!" came a shout and loud heavy metal music blared over the din of battle.

Only one race in the universe ever made such a boisterous entrance and they were usually accompanied by a race opposite in color of themselves.

"Prince Vegeta, surely you don't intend to subdue these egg heads yourselves? May we be permitted to join? You know both our venom and our webbing are highly toxic poisons to all except those we are allied with," a smooth voice chimed.

"Well, surely, you didn't think we would duck out on a good battle, did you? Kaioshin gave us leave to do as we desired!" came a light sultry sounding voice.

The battle halted and the Saiya-jin glanced around and found that several diverse creatures surrounded them. There were spiders the size of the Slougarths back on the home planet-40 feet in height-the Vincentians, who had recovered with the aid of the senzu beans. The butterfly like Templerians along with the cricket like Arlians were present, as well as, surprisingly, the Rockaria-jin and Tsuria-jin. Most surprising of all was the presence of one small flame black haired boy and a breathtaking young being with silver tresses down to a matching tail, however, along with these two were two other silver haired beings.

"You didn't think we'd leave you dry, did you? Let's make sushi outta these squid things then transport and feed them to Nursha-2!" King Jordonair, Jeice's sire, bowed.

"Knock yourselves out. Araknia, rescue the dead, dying and injured. You know what to do," Vegeta Ouji spoke, addressing on of the spider things.

"By your command, Ouji-sama," the large tarantula type beast replied then turned to follow command.

With so many warriors, the battle was over six hours after it had begun with the squid army, which had numbered fifty total beings, half had been melted into one smoldering mountain of goo. With the remaining twenty-five bound and secured with a length of thorny vines and with chi restraints and a drop of Templerian venom to numb the beasts so that they could not move. Following the blasting of the twenty-fifth squid, the warriors began the vast clean-up and restoration process.

"I wish we had Dragon Balls to just wish things back to normal," Kakarrot lamented as he lifted a huge slab from a body that would be revived.

"Did someone ask for Dragon Balls? Our ruler has such balls at the palace!" one of the nymph-like survivors smiled as she hovered over the warriors.

"Parvia, dear child, you are unharmed, thank the Great Creator. Take Lady Onya and I to Pujia, your king. I'll gather the balls and make the wish to restore your home to its former beauty and revive the dead." Queen Sunrissa smiled at the little nymph who took the hand of both females and took them from the group.

The other warriors sat to cool down or had mock battles among themselves while others got acquainted with beings they had never seen before.

"Hiei, where's Kurama and who are these guys with the silver hair and the girl with blue hair like the femme that had me?" Tregeta asked as he and Goten moved to meet Hiei and his friends. The prince and Kakarrot stood behind them.

"This silver demonokai is the great Youko Kurama, most famous thief in the next dimension known as the Makai, and believe it or not, he's just as ruthless and cut throat as any of you. The other two are his half brothers, Sesshomeru and Inu Yasha. Those two are of the wolf tribe and Kurama's a kitsune. The femme, as you call her, is referred to as Botan. She's Koenma's right hand and the grim reaper of the departed," Hiei explained as he melted against the broad chest of the second largest fox like being.

The Saiya-jin who had met Kurama in the red head form were confused but didn't ask as pride held their tongues, however, Goten did broach the query.

"I thought Kurama had red hair, Hiei?" Kakarrot's youngest human born son asked.

"That's when I'm on earth and I go by the moniker, Minamino Shuuichi," the silver haired Kurama replied in tones as silken and flowing as his tail length hair.

"Well, you may look like a femme, but you fight like a demonokai, as do your brothers. We thank you," Vegeta Ouji nodded, his arms crossed as he stood in front of his large mate.

"Who is Koenma?" Raditz asked, as he took a drag on the smoke his younger brother had given him.

"Koenma is the son of the mighty King Yamma. You know him as King Enma" Botan replied.

"King Enma has a kid? We never met him?" Kakarrot chimed as he joined the conversation.

"I've met the brat. He's what, about three, perhaps? Can't handle dad's job to save his life, that's for sure," King Vegeta remarked with a shake of his head.

"Changing the subject, what were those things and why'd they attack such a non-threatening planet as Staya?" Jeice asked as he brushed grit and dust from his white hair.

"They were called Squidrion and they came looking for Slougarthian gems. It's no secret the stones exist but these creatures thought to find the mother load on this rock, so they hit it or were ordered to," Fuyung said as he sat beside his three sons, Emanu, Earan and Okrion.

"Slougarthian gems? Those things are rare and precious indeed like Araknian silk and Vincentian leather! They carry a hefty sum in trading markets of the universe, as do the rumored tear gems of the Makai! Everybody wants any of those treasures and will stop at nothing to get them, especially if they get a lead as to where they might be found. It's a bloody good thing you Saiya-jin were here," King Zeneron, Zarbon's sire, explained.

"King Jordonair, did you not mention teleporting the entire squid lot to that Ice-jin torture heap, Nursha-2?" King Vegeta remembered the Rockaria-jin king's words from earlier as he accepted something from Prince Vegeta.

"Well, we could always just dump the ones we left alive to show we mean business to whomever had ordered the hit on the planet," Jeice hissed. "I hated that planet and I hated Frieza even more. He sent me there after he had had his way with me following a failed mission. That was before he took you, Ouji Vegeta. He hit my planet, destroyed my sire then stole me from my mother's embrace. I was hoping I would die when I found I was in the belly of that creature but death was not my friend at that minute, even if the grim reaper is a gorgeous blue haired minx," Jeice glanced up. He noticed the powder blue haired female with Kurama, Hiei, Inu Yasha and Sesshomeru.

"So, do we know who ordered the hit?" Valeria asked, as she sat with King Vegeta and Raditz as well as the children she had birthed them.

Vegeta Ou, Ouji Vegeta, Bardock, Raditz and the other Saiyan warriors heaved deep sighs, then the king replied. " A being calling herself Queen Cold, Frieza's grandmother, but she's supposed to be dead," Bardock replied.

Silence reigned for the space of several seconds when..."Botan, wasn't Frieza the name of one of those stupid spirits in Other World? The pigmy one was great target practice and kept going on and on about being beaten by... your kind," Hiei said with a snicker as he gazed over the Saiya-jin, feeling very comfortable around the warriors than he had ever felt since Kurama and himself had gotten together.

"You've fought that thing?" Vegeta Ouji asked as he puffed on a stick that resembled a cigar and was lighted on one end.

"He's a joke! No wonder you all beat him and that sushi shit for brains metal brother of his! What's the deal with him? Both of them were more femme than my mate and speaking of which, they had the audacity to approach him and put the moves on him!" Hiei gasped, ruby eyes spoke death.

Kurama tightened his tails around his ruby-eyed mate and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, they now know who not to mess with in the Makai. We really did a number on those two, didn't we love?" the silver kitsune purred in his mate's ear then kissed his forehead on the cloth that covered his Jagan.

"I never knew you had such power, little brother, man, I never want to get you angry!" Sesshomeru remarked.

"Are you saying that those two are dead in the other world?" Kakarrot asked in disbelief.

"Yes, we made sushi out of them. They could never be returned to this plane of existence," Kurama snickered "We kept the big prick 'alive' just to have someone to pick on. However, there is this green insectoid thing that keeps regenerating and this pink blob thing that keeps reassembling itself no matter what we do to them," Kurama sighed.

"Well, I haven't released the darkness flame, yet, my kitsune, but then, I've seen both taitsaiga and tentsaiga in action. Inu Yasha, the sword only reacts when you're protecting human life, correct?" Hiei asked the smallest of the three canine type youkais.

"Yeah, that's what my dad designed it for since my mother was human and he loved her with everything he was. Oh, yeah, right! What are we waiting for? Let's go make slushies outta those two femme fatals!" Inu Yasha exclaimed.

It took just a few minutes for the news to process through the warriors who had been terrorized by the Ice-jin tyrants, when Princes Vegeta, Jeice and Zarbon and their sires jumped into the air and slapped hands in happiness.

"Something tells me that bit of news made them happy. Well, we hate to battle and run, but we left the battle in the other world to assist you. We'll be in touch!" Hiei smirked in a manner reticent of the Saiyan royalty, then the three canines, Boton and Hiei all walked into the darkness and disappeared.

"So, even if someone used the dragon balls on this plane, those two will never-"

"Not even a glimmer, Jeice. Didn't you learn that when you visited the other dimension? If your soul died in the other world, you were dead forever as if you never existed," Prince Vegeta nodded as he reclaimed his seat by his mate.

The groups had then settled down to smoke what the Ouji had handed out and King Zeneron sighed in relaxation.

"Oh, this is a great smoke, Saiyan. Where did you get hold of something so delicious?" Zeneron exhaled.

"I made them from ambrion root. I was convalescing on Minerva after a heavy battle on Earth and was able to reclaim a part of my heritage that white maggot tried to strip from me, which was my artistic talents. The gifts bestowed on me by the One who created all things allowed me to experiment with several herbs and roots to create just the smoothest smoke around. Plus it is my honor to use them to show that we are more than what we have become. More than what Frieza had made us believe we were. The two of you as well are very talented and I know that from the show we did on Minerva. You should look into pursuing a full career but then, music is just one talent. Now, King Jordonair, King Zeneron, I noticed quite a few beings that shared the features of your sons and ourselves, or am I seeing figures of the imagination?" Prince Vegeta asked in his smooth manner as he looked over the Rockaria-jin and Tsuria-jin and noted several beings that resembled himself, the king, Bardock and Raditz. "What, Nappa's spawn didn't survive? No surprise there, his genes were rather weak even for an elite warrior."

"So, concerning them? As a race beginning over, we have decided to accept our half Saiyan breeds and brought them to see where they stood with you as well," King Zeneron spoke.

"Since two of Kakarrot's grandchildren are part Namek, we have decided to accept the brats we've pushed forth for you. They really aren't that horrid looking and will benefit from being with us. Children, we are your birth parents. We had you but couldn't claim you and for that we apologize. Welcome home, children, there are other bi-bred offspring like yourselves on the home planet," Bardock nodded then noted the sky turning an ink color blacker than Saiyan hair.

The others noted the sky change and smiled at the knowledge that their queen had accomplished the goal of gathering the planet's Dragon Balls and was now making the wish to restore the planet to it's first glory before the siege. At the same time, the giant spider creatures slowly made their way over to join the relaxing warriors. They carried those they had been able to revive on their legs.

"Great, this place will soon see it's former glory and it looks as if the Araknians have worked their magic," Queen Valeria noted. "Araknia, you're looking well, as ever. I see the brood does well, also," the snake queen smirked, her own army had transformed into serpents of incredible length with twenty foot long fangs. Vincentian venom alone should have wiped out the squid army with one sniff, however, somehow this breed of beasts was impervious to the poison that would wipe out many with just a drop.

Kakarrot had been dumbfounded but it was not the sight of the Vincentians, which he knew were snake humanoids-like Princess Snake of Snake Way. He did not know of the giant spiders, which were sharing a planet with the Arlians and the Templerians. All three of the insectoid races having been saved by his prince, however, the usually talkative, happy large Saiyan sat quietly to himself. Bardock and Ouji Vegeta took notice and the prince moved to stand in front of him. The prince gasped when he noted his love's wan complexion, smelled fear as it rolled off him in waves and saw him trembling like a frightened child. Vegeta knelt to be level with his chosen one and ran a gloved hand through his soft unruly spikes.

"K-san, what ails, my love?" the prince's voice was smooth honey and silk as it caressed the air into Kakarrot's hearing.

Kakarrot shied away as he answered, "I-I hate spiders, especially ones that I can't crush and eat," the big Saiyan replied and the prince knelt down to him.

Crushing his mate in a tight embrace, Vegeta kissed his warrior. "Don't be ashamed, love. Look at me, the strongest Saiyan ever and I freak at the sight of squirming things, especially worms. You were with me when we encountered the Araknia but you don't remember much as you were very injured. Remember that battle with the Quarlaxion in quadrant 95 nearly a year back, when we were taking planets from freeze face? Araknia was the closest planet to our location. I left the others so that I could take you to get healed as we had run out of senzu beans then. Araknia was always a good friend and the race's webbing is incredible! It heals, it's warm, it restores power, and is stronger than steel cording. Their venom is just as lethal as that of the Vincentians and is also a healing agent and makes one helluva sauce! Mix that with cockrchia juice... I'll just have to make up that special dish for you. The Araknia will never harm their allies but just as you understand my fear of worms, I understand your fear of the giant spiders," the prince nodded.

Vegeta embraced his mate, kissed him then lay the warrior's head against his compact chest. At that moment, the queen, Onya, Imione and a vast number of small nymph-like beings joined the groups of warriors. The warriors looked around to see those nymphs that had been slaughtered had been restored to life and the planet to the beauty of a rainforest with the soothing sounds of water falling and crashing into a body of water at its end. The fighters all stood to greet the natives and the others.

"Sit, all of you. This is Purvaius and his family. He is the prince of the planet," Sunrissa nodded then introduced the hierarchy of the Saiyan race, leaving the other races to introduce themselves.

Prince Pruvaius landed, as did his family then they bowed to their rescuers. "We are indebted to you all. We were caught unawares when the attack came. Queen Sunrissa has told us of how powerful and mighty her race is and we are honored to stand in the presence of such greatness. We pledge our arms to you," Prince Purvaius bowed, as did the other members of the royal house who had ventured with him.

"It is our honor, my lord Stayan. Now, we have to complete a bit of nasty business by delivering swift justice on these Ice-jin lackeys. There was a duty to perform and we did so. We are at your service. Any planet close to the Saiyan home world falls to our jurisdiction to protect. We hate to battle and run but we must let the universe know that the Saiyan race is back with a vengeance! My queen, take these born of us for the Tsuria-jin and Rockaria-jin and begin them on training and other duties that need filling. There are several chimps that need full nurses and such and there are the mines that need to be delved into. When we return, we'll acquaint them with the Saiyan part of their heritage," King Vegeta spoke and the queen nodded.

"Raditz, love, might I a word with you?" Tormataeo's tone was tight.

"I know what you're about, my chosen one, but I assure you, neither Jeice nor Zarbon meant a thing to me. They never have. They had the time of their lives when they discovered Vegeta and I were open males and it was Frieza, whenever he had no use for us, he would order those two to take us to their beds. Taeo, these children are an embarrassment to me and an affront to you, mi amour, but if this is what our king desires, then so be it. Remember, I love you and only you and our children with all my heart. For me, return and check on the chimps. These don't expect to be more than servants in the great house of Vegeta; so make use of them, as you will. I love you," Raditz kissed his mate and Taeo returned the embrace.

"I love you, mi amour. I guess I could get used to them, I mean, except for their tinted skin and hair differences, they are Saiya-jin and very easy to look upon," Taeo sighed into the embrace.

Meanwhile, the king, prince and Bardock had lined the offspring up to investigate their tails. King Vegeta and Bardock had the added pleasure of inspecting and reuniting with their children Queen Valeria had birthed for them. It was pleasing to find that all offspring possessed good strong tails and their energies were on the level near SSJ-1. Following the inspection, the mixed breeds were then given to the two Saiyan queens and Lady Onya to prepare to depart.

"One moment, before you all depart. Allow us to reward such battle skill. We know those creatures were sent here for the gems that are on this planet and as a reward, to you all, we present to you these spheres. Within them you will find that which the universe seeks," Prince Purvaius nodded as several large pale blue and gray colored stones were rolled into the camp.

"What the hell are those?" Jeice was not short to gasp.

"These are the keepers of the gems. You break them open and the gems are strewn throughout the inside. Each beast from which these stones derive contain enough gems to trade and support hundreds of small planets," the Stayan prince nodded.

"For real? Sweet! Thanks, your majesty!" Jeice exclaimed as he moved to study the stones.

"How do we transport them to our home planets?" King Zeneron of the Tsuria-jin asked.

"Here, Tsurian. I always carry a supply. These things are very durable. One of the few things Earth had going for it was the invention of the capsule to shrink even the heaviest item and make it portable," Vegeta Ouji handed out several empty capsules to the allied forces. "You pop the top and toss it at the object you wish to store, like this," the Saiyan prince demonstrated on how to use the capsule to store then transport the cemented Slougarthian body.

After enclosing the beast, Vegeta Ouji handed the capsule to Zarbon, then did the same for Jeice.

"Very good, now, Queen Araknia and the two insect races with you, to what shall I give as your reward?" the nymph prince asked.

"To be your allies and leave two of our own to protect you," was the spider queen's reply. "But I would like to present my Saiyan prince with a gift. You have expressed great interest in our webbing, body fur and venom, my prince. As a reward, I am giving to you a male and female to breed and cultivate as you see fit," the eight legged beast nodded to the Saiyan prince and from under her strode two spider beasts half her height of forty feet.

Prince Vegeta moved to where the spider queen stood with the two she had singled out. "M-my queen? Th-they're beautiful! You honor me with such a splendid gift but I fear my mate will want little to do with me, heh, heh," Vegeta Ouji snickered. "Oh, well, it's a small price to pay for such rarities as your children. Have they names?"

"Not as yet, lord, but that is why they are yours. Take care, friends and allies, until we meet again," the spider queen bade and turned with her remaining army to quit the planet.

"We must be on our way as well, loves," Queen Valeria bowed to her lovers and their families.

"Thank you, my queen, for doing such a wonderful job of raising the half-breeds. They are fine warriors," Vegeta Ou bowed to the snake queen who then took her leave.

"Before we leave, could someone tell me who Queen Cold is?" King Jordonair asked.

"We will tell for a price," rasped a watery voice.

"Speak, water worm," King Vegeta ordered.

"For a price," the squid hissed.

King Vegeta snarled. He hated games. The only way to get results was through torture. Frieza had taught them all that and he would repay in kind even though it was grating every nerve in his being.

After one last farewell to Prince Purvaius of the Staya-jin, the Rockaria-jin, Tsuria-jin and Saiya-jin prepared to instant transmit from the planet. The younger Saiyan warriors asked to take the Araknian offspring with them and were told to do so. Those warriors that had remained, then put fingers to foreheads and instantly transmissioned from planet Staya.


	48. MORDOBON AND MUSHRA

A/N: GENDER CROSSING, CROSS-DRESSING, MPREG

CHAPTER XLVIII

MORDOBON AND MUSHRA

It was like any other planet in the vast universe at first appearance, however, further and closer inspection of the planet's surface yielded startling characteristics. Characteristics such as four rows of razor sharp teeth surrounding a hole that could bite and tear into any being hapless enough to fall into that orifice. Another characteristic was a second hole from which whatever food source had been ingested would be eliminated from the planet's insides. Beings who had survived the torment of being eaten alive developed fears and paranoia that were otherwise foreign to their races; such as the intense fear the three kings, Bardock, the three princes and Raditz had of worms.

The surface of the planet was rough and scaly like alligator skin and any being standing on the surface could just feel vibrations and a rising and falling motion as if the hunk of rock was alive and breathing, which it was. The planet was a living entity without soul or conscious but with the intense desire to consume whatever it could obtain.

A group of mortals materialized above the surface, their bodies covered in Arachnian webbing for protection and to mask their scent. The group hovered above the surface to survey the landscape. Bones of stranded and discarded creatures littered the surface, especially around the hole where the teeth were located. The sight caused the Tsuria-jin and Rockaria-jin alike to shudder in disgust. The Saiya-jin, however, hid both the revulsion and distress they felt from once again being on the very cause of their most intense and frightening nightmares.

The group held their captives over the hole with teeth, however, just looking down at the thing filled them with horrific memories.

"Saiya-jin, you can't be serious? Have mercy, don't feed us to this monster!" one of the surviving squid officers shrieked.

"Mercy is for the weak! Why should we?" King Vegeta growled.

"We were ordered to! Queen Cold will stop at nothing until she gets what she wants! She wants those Slougarthian gems. She wants Araknian webbing, Vincentean leather, something known as Makai tear gems, Saiyan tails, Tsurian braid and Rockarian hair and something called kitsune tails and hair," the squid listed.

"She wants our braid? That's ridiculous, not even Frieza wanted to mutilate us in that fashion!" Zarbon gasped and lost the color in his teal blue colored skin.

"Our hair? What does she want with our hair? It's taken me forever to get it the way I desire, no ice bitch is gonna rob me of my glory!" Jeice hissed.

"She'll have one helluva fight on her hands if she tries to butcher us the way her grandson loved to do. Nevermore will any of us just roll over and play dead because someone ordered us to!" Vegeta Ouji snarled as he held his tail in a hug.

Kakarrot held his mate and kissed him. "Worry not, my koi. She has to go through me to get to you, and you know I'm second in strength next to you," the large Saiyan smiled at his princely prize.

"Can it, mi koi, modesty does not become you, now," the prince snickered as he touched his lips to those of his mate's.

"Why does this Queen Cold want to butcher us? For her own greed or something?" Chokarti, Parlissa Saturna's mate who had arrived with the Vincentians, asked.

"That's what the Ice-jin do, they're butchers and bullies and any race they feel they can intimidate into obeisance and servitude, they will. They destroyed our first home, tore many of our families apart and made sport of our abilities and skills," Vegeta Ou replied to the young warrior. "The Squidrion are correct. Why should we act as those hideousities and destroy the remnant of a great aquatic-fighting race? We're far more superior to them in every way conceivable. If we find you a planet, will you leave our worlds in peace?" King Vegeta asked with a nod.

"How can we be sure they won't turn on us and sell us out to that Ice bitch?" Prince Vegeta sneered.

"Perhaps we may assist, my friends. My name is Mordosa, a collector of fine creatures and I've searched the universe for Squidrion. My employers will pay handsomely for them alive and well. Besides, you weren't actually thinking of feeding them to poor Nursha-2, were you? The poor thing would have heartburn for six months and I'd have to be the one to go down into his belly to calm the quiver that will result. He hates sea food, Saiya-jin, Rockaria-jin, Araknians, Vincentians and my race, the Tsuria-jin," a soft husky voice with the same sort of accent that Zarbon, his twin and his sire possessed sounded from around the warriors.

"Who speaks? Show yourself!" King Jordonair hissed.

"Gladly. Oh, King Zeneron, you might want to hold onto the twins when I emerge," the voice said with a giggle. "All eyes to the craft to your right," the voice instructed.

The warriors turned and came face to face with a craft much like the one Zarbon; Jeice and their people had landed on Earth in nearly two Earth years ago. As the warriors watched, the hatchway of the ship lifted with a swoosh sound and through the smoke, eyes that could see even in the darkest caves noted the slow, cat-like movements of a figure. Those watching stood in stoic observation as the smoke cleared and the figure was visible. If any of the observers were surprised at the appearance of the being, it was the Tsurian monarch and his twin sons, Zarbon and Turbon.

"Greetings, all. Welcome to Nursha-2, temporary home of the family Mushrabon. As I said, I am Mordosa," the figure nodded in greeting.

Mordosa looked a lot like Zarbon's mate, Zyra, but much more like the twins themselves with long aqua colored hair that reached to 'her' backside, amber colored eyes that sparkled like gold. The being was dressed in a long sleeved metallic body suit, much like Amazonian armor or outfits seen on futuristic females in science fiction movies. The outfit was silver and along with the outfit, the being stood in five inch spike heeled hip high boots that made it a very impressive height over the usual Tsurian height of seven feet. Mordosa was mouthwateringly curvaceous and would have easily been the center of many world wars, not that the Saiya-jin noticed.

"Of what gender are you, might I ask, Mordosa?" King Jordonair asked what was on everyone's mind.

Before Mordosa could reply, King Zeneron opened his mouth. "Mordobon? This can't be you, my eldest son, can it? Was I that cruel that you changed your gender?" that king asked as he fell to his knees in front of the being.

"Oh, sire, have you forgotten how many transformations our race has? You've been married to a femme so long you have probably had no need to undergo this state. Besides, we have many enemies who would stop at nothing to kill who was once the last of the Zeneronian line. That Frieza bitch certainly caused a lot of damage to the universe and had caused many of our allies to turn against us," Mardobon spoke then turned to the twins. He smirked and nodded. "Greetings, chibis. It's a pleasure to see you all alive again. It's been dreadfully lonely these last decades. King Jordonair, King Vegeta, you are also looking well as are your princes." Eyes falling to Raditz and Ouji Vegeta, Mordobon smiled. "Do you not remember me, my friends? We met on Vincente and I was in this form. Queen Valeria taught me how to tap into the transformation and retain it at will for protection sake. I aided you in delivering your cubs, Rageta and Vegetzu. How do they fare, by the way?" Mordobon asked, a twinkle in his golden orbs.

"I do remember you. I don't know about the big one, though. I want to thank you for caring for us while we recuperated after the birth," Ouji Vegeta nodded.

"I remember him, too, little brother and I also remember chasing him to mate with him," Raditz replied.

"Alas, big boy, I have been caught and have a small army of chibis. Shall we withdraw to the inside? I haven't yet to feed this rocky beast and I'm afraid that should we remain on his surface, he may send his tongue out to search for a morsel," Mordobon smirked then turned to re-enter the craft.

The warriors followed, however, one warrior could be sensed seething with jealous anger as he followed Raditz into the craft.

"Raditz, we have to talk," Tormataeo tried hard not to let his anger flare. Taeo had decided not to follow his mate's request to return to Kale and accompanied his love interest along with the others.

"Get over it, Taeo. Raditz is your mate, what happened in his past is just that, past! He's devoted to you and very happy! If he could rid himself of his half-breeds, believe me, he would!" Ouji Vegeta all but shouted as the group followed the elder Tsurian prince, who halted in his progress.

Mardobon turned to face his tall Saiyan guest. "What? You've had Tsurian chimps? They shame all of you, do they not?" the elder Tsurian prince replied.

"I am willing to accept my offspring as they were birthed from an alliance our two races had as were my Rockarian/Saiyan mixes. Raditz and his younger brother, Vegeta, had been forced to mate with the other two princes because they had all been slaves of Frieza. I don't know how my younger son feels towards his brood, but I know Raditz is very discomforted by the idea," Vegeta Ou remarked.

"I shall be more than elated to take them from you if they cause such an embarrassment, but then I'm biased. Come, let's put those fine specimens in water storage then we can continue the discussion," Mordobon nodded and led the warriors to another level of his craft.

The Tsurian stopped in front of a door marked in strange hieroglyphic markings that resembled both Saiyan and Tsurian markings. The prince tapped the keypad and the door slid open. "This is where I keep the beings I collect then I deliver them to Lady Yocina then she and her four sisters distribute them throughout the universe where they are needed. In return, Yocina and the girls provide me with food for Nursha and more currency than my family and I will ever spend in three lifetimes," Mordobon snickered. "Tell, me, where did you find such excellent specimens?"

"They invaded a planet in our star system looking for Slugarthian gems. We were summoned to fight them off. They told us that it was Frieza's grandmother, Queen Cold, who had ordered them to attack. They told us that the bitch also wanted the braid of your people, the hair of the Rockaria-jin, webbing of the Araknians, Vincentian leather, Makai tear gems, Kitsune tails and hair and Saiyan tails," King Vegeta related as the warriors placed their captives into deep water filled tanks.

"Just like her. We've been evading her for years and that's why we hide on Nursha-2. Did you know that Squidrion are very good to eat and that their brains can be harnessed and used for electrical output? Their skin gives the ability to breath water and their ink is just the best for writing, painting and designing," Mordobon smiled after the squids had been placed in storage then he led his guests to another level of the ship.

Entering another series of numbers opened a second set of doors, behind which was located a very spacious living area furnished with the dash of Tsurian royalty without a throne. There were silken pillows and low sofas and chaises in every corner and the floor was covered in...

"Mordobon, where did you obtain Slugarthian fur?" Vegeta Ouji asked as he gazed over the room.

"How did you know?" the blue prince asked.

"Sire?" the younger Vegeta, asked and the king nodded. "The creatures who provide the fur are native to our new home planet," the prince continued.

"You mean Slugarths exist? My mate and I acquired these on Planet Staya not long ago. We purchase many items of interest on our travels through the universe," Mordobon explained as he led his guest into the living space. "Make yourselves to home. If you feel the urge, no one will stop you. I'll ring for refreshments."

The others wondered around the living chamber and overlooked the vast collection of artifacts that were on display.

"Have you ever seen such a collection? I see Saiyan art in this room as well as Tsurian," Prince Vegeta remarked to his mate.

"There's a good reason for that," the blue price replied as if he had read the Saiya-jin minds.

"MOMMA! MOMMA! Poppa's gonna eat us! Help!" a chorus of voices, shouted, as a force slammed into the blue prince, nearly sending him to the ground.

Expanding his body just enough to halt the force, Mordobon returned to his slender form to reveal four very beautiful Tsurian mixed breed cubs with aqua highlighted black hair that spiked like a Saiyan's and the chimps all had tails and dark amber eyes. Behind the chimps bounded a larger being that could have been Paragus' s twin brother, right down to his black/bronze tail.

"M-Mushra? I-Is that you, old buddy?" Raditz exclaimed when his eyes beheld the other being.

The being, which was taller than Raditz, turned and gasped at the sight before him, then he fell to his knees in a deep bow.

"Y-Y, My lords, I was unaware of your presence. Please, forgive the chimps. They become very excited when they're mother returns," Mushra tried to explain, his mouth as dry as the deserts of old Vegetasei.

"Rise, warrior. You are Paragus's twin brother, are you not? How does our elder prince know of you?" Vegeta Ou asked.

Mushra rose from his bow but did not meet the eyes of his monarch. "Y-y-yes, my king, I am. I know Raditz because we were in training classes together, lord. We both made first class status," Mushra explained.

"Hold your head high, warrior. No longer will there be any looking down in shame when in front of your king. We are a new race, with a new vision and purpose. What used to be taboo, such as showing emotion and caring is no longer true. Gone are the slaves the Ice-jin made of us. We shall reclaim our high rank in the universe and the races the Cold empire had us destroy for them have been restored, thanks to Prince Vegeta and his mate, Kakarrot. You have done well to mate with the Tsurian and your offspring have strong energies. I remember when Zatanna delivered that brat. I need not ask who is femme in this union," King Vegeta smirked as he watched the loving way Mordobon tended to his litter.

"Tsurian males are as capable as Saiyan males in delivering and nourishing our offspring. Another reason I choose to stay in my femme state is to gain access to planets such as Amazonia or Venusia, where females rule. Male ruled planets where they care not a wit about females, I can sneak in, apprehend what I was sent for, then make a hasty escape. I narrowly made a clean break from a maniacal planet called Espion-5. Those beings were savages and nearly ripped me apart! I was never so affrighted in all of my existence," Mordobon sighed as he released the hug he had on his cubs so that he and his mate could sit together on a chaise.

Vegeta Ouji gaped in shocked surprise at the blue prince. "Espion-5! We were there not long hence, about a year ago, in Saiyan time. How long ago were you there?" the Saiyan prince asked.

"About the same time, a year ago according to your time. I had been given a lead of Saiyan, Tsurian and Rockarian survivors on that rock; thus we went to retrieve them. They had been sent from their home planets to protect them from the Ice-jin and such enemies. Those beasts fought Shra and I tooth and nail. Even in our transformed states we were overwhelmed. Shra did something I believe no other Saiyan has ever done, he forfeited the battle to save me, his mate and ...Wait, yes! Not long after we departed the planet, our radars picked up the approach of several other crafts. Shra told the navigator to disregard the ships and get me to New Namek for healing. I was with child at the time and lost it on the way to receive healing," Mordo sniffled and Mushra took him in a strong embrace.

"I know that feeling. When I lost Kakarrot and my own first attempt, I was devastated but my pride would not let me show such weakness. When I was able to have a child for this Saiyan beauty, he had killed himself to save the planet we lived on," Prince Vegeta sighed as he snuggled into his mate's hold.

"Mordo, you know the Namekians" Kakarrot asked as he caressed his smaller mate.

"I do. They have been treated most unfairly by the Ice-jin, and yes, Vegeta, I know about your own attack, but yours was more out of desperation than anything else you had in mind was. You desired escape from that tyrant, as did my brother and Jeice," Mordobon replied. "Anyway, the Nameks healed me, so we could continue to rid the universe of that gray, hard-hearted ice being."

All was silent for the space of thirty sectons (universal time relating to 10 Earth seconds) when a loud roar shook the craft and caused the occupants to look around and at one another.

"Love, did you feed Nursha, yet?" Mushra asked his mate who shook his head. "Well, don't you think we'd better before he evicts us."

Mushra aided his mate to a standing position. Mordobon turned to his guests. "Care to assist? I know what you suffered at the hands of Frieza. Help me feed this glutton and consider it revenge," the elder Tsurian prince smirked as a nurse came and took away his four charges.

The other warriors present shrugged, got up then went to follow their hosts out of the living quarters and down to the level of the ship where the Squidrion had been stored.

"It's extremely cold in here, so brace yourselves and put that webbing you were wearing back on. I've heard it's very warm as this container is 500 degrees below their normal body temperature of 300 degrees below," Mordobon nodded as he entered the code.

Gasps were heard as the doors to a huge container slid open to reveal a sight of frozen bodies that looked hauntingly familiar. The beings inside were hung in the same manner that slaughtered meat would be to drain the blood from the carcass.

"Vegeta, those look like frozen Friezas?" Kakarrot stated what all could see.

"Thank you, love, I think we can all see what they are," the Saiyan prince shook his head.

"Wake up you miserable excuses for living creatures! Let's see what group shall it... Ahh, yes, group R. Everyone, take a body from the group labeled R then follow me. Nursha loves these creatures, especially in a blanket," Mordobon snickered as his mate and guests all took hold of a body that was wrapped as if it were a sausage roll.

"How do you get them this cold, big brother, I thought they were already ice solid?" Turbon asked his elder brother as the group hauled bodies from storage.

"My employers, Lady Yocina and her sisters, told me how to deeper freeze them. You may know of her, she's also called Queen Igloo," Mordobon remarked, which caused the troupe to halt progress for a heartbeat.

"You know that evil Ice king's mate?" King Zeneron hissed.

"Calm down, sire. She and her son, Frostbite, are not at all like those tyrants were. In fact, she hated King Cold with every fiber of her being and wished to all heaven that she could have killed him. Then when her sons began mistreating you Saiya-jin, well, for her that was the outside of enough, so she took the baby and went into hiding on Planet Minerva. A group of Ice-jin from a rock called Kellogg-18 were sent to search for her and the boy and told to exterminate any and all Saiya-jin, Tsuria-jin and Rockaria-jin they found in their search. It was several years later that they tracked her to Minerva and found dark Saiya-jin residing on the planet. They fought those of your race still alive, until a giant were-gorilla began to stomp them flat. Following that excitement, a warrior, shrouded in a golden flame appeared, and destroyed the remains of that icy army. Anyway, Yocina is a love and so are her sisters, you'll see, once you meet them. Now, before this rabble thaws to an uncomfortable temperature, let's get them to Nursha's belly, " Mordobon laughed as he led the group to a balcony like platform. "Now, from here, just toss. His tongue will collect them," the elder Tsurian prince instructed as he threw his cargo overboard then the others followed suit.

Once the Ice-jin had been tossed to the planet for ingestion, Mordobon and Mushra led the groups back to the interior of the ship and back into the sitting room where the Tsurian prince rang for refreshments then motioned for his guests to be seated.

"Have you ever wondered why neither Frieza nor his brother or sire ever came to this rock to deliver you themselves?" Mordo asked as he lounged against his large Saiyan mate.

"The thought had crossed our minds, but if what you just mentioned of that race being this rock's favorite delicacy, I can see why they stayed well away from it," Ouji Vegeta nodded knowingly.

"Quite so. He's sorry, you know? Nursha is. He remembers every victim thrown to him. He says you Saiya-jin gave him the worse indigestion. Something in your blood killed everything in his stomach and it took him months to regenerate! He knows why you all have returned and that was to overcome your fears of his innards. When Yocina, Queen Igloo, found out what her third son was doing and how he was poisoning this rock, she was livid! She and Frostbite would come to this rock and rescue you once she no longer felt your energies. She knew that you were allies with the snake queen, so the two would bring you there," Mordobon related and the Saiya-jin sat in disbelief.

"Valeria told us that she sent one of her little ones with us and he would eat the planet's innards!" King Vegeta remarked.

"She had to. Vincentians love the creatures that inhabit the planet. Why do you think their venom is so toxic?" Mordobon asked as he accepted a glass of amber green liquid from a servant. "You'll enjoy this, it's made from the juices of our enemy's heart," the blue prince nodded.

"Mordo, what you were saying earlier about the planet being sorry for what he did to us. How did you know?" Ouji Vegeta asked as he sipped at his drink.

"The planet can send out telepathic waves and I've spent long periods on the surface and have learned how to interpret them. I hope I caused no offense by doing so," Mordobon sighed as he finished his drink.

"No, it was just surprising, that's all," Vegeta Ouji nodded as he finished his drink as well.

"Mordo, you said that the ice queen would rescue us from this rock? Was she not feared of being eaten?" Mordobon's sire, King Zeneron, asked.

"She's not an Ice-jin in. She comes from a place that is not in this universe, so is not subject to the forces that govern it," Mordobon replied.

The occupants of the room had just settled into an easy coze when a blinding light engulfed the area and caused all within to shield their eyes. When the group was able to see, their eyes beheld five-china doll looking creatures, that were under six feet tall like Princes Vegeta, Jeice and Hiei of the Makai. In fact, all five resembled the short fire youkai but looked more like his twin sister, Yukina, whom the Saiyan prince and his mate had met briefly before they left Earth. All resembled living ice sculptures with ruby colored almond shaped eyes and long crystal blue hair that danced in an invisible wind. Upon seeing the creatures, Mordobon and his mate stood and bowed. Their guests followed suit.

"Rise, my friends. Mordosa, have you found that which I requested of you?" one of the ice sculptures asked with a sweet smile on her lovely face.

"I have, my lady. My guests were about to feed them to poor Nursha-2 and that I just could not let happen. Permit me-"

"We are already acquainted, my child, but from the look about their faces, I see they recognize me not. Perhaps this form will aid in reminding you," the crystal being nodded, closed her eyes and shifted into...

"QUEEN IGLOO! B-but-how?" the guests asked in varying forms of the question, their mouths hanging open in disbelief.

"This is the guise I was wearing when we met on Minerva over six Saiyan months ago but it is not my true form," the being answered as she melted back into the ice sculpture form. "My truest name is Yocina. These are my four sisters, Lucina, Yujina, Icinia, and Marina and we are from a race called the Koorime, or ice apparitions that live in the Makai or the next dimension, if you will. There used to be six of us, but our eldest sister, Hina, was murdered for birthing a forbidden male child into our race," Yocina informed the group.

"Why were you guised as an one of those Ice-jin snakes?" Ou Vegeta asked as he admired the ice maiden.

"We all had to be, it was so ordered by the elders of our race. We had to also bare Hina's shame. Our race is technically asexual and can reproduce without aid. Hina gave birth to a set of twins, a boy with a flame shaped black head of hair with a white starburst in his bangs and a girl with crystal blue hair such as ours. When the elders found this out, they tossed the male child from our home, which was a floating island in the Makai but not after Hina had gifted the twins with one of her crystal tear gems so that one day they might find one another. We protested such mistreatment and for such behavior were also tossed from the island. The female babe was accepted into the fold. We found the male babe and the five of us took the boy. We cared for him until he was about the age of one in our terms, then we had to let him go. We were wanted outlaws and had to flee, thus we could not take the little one. I was glad the Koorime had accepted the girl; however, the boy we had to leave. But being outlaws was not our only digression," Yocina turned hard ruby colored eyes to her sister Marina. "Miss Marina had to go and fall in love with one of the most notorious kitsune thieves in the Makai and this one had to fall for the most violent one!" Yocina ranted.

"Sasshoumeru said that he loved me. I had six kits for him. I had no idea he was that ruthless as to try and kill his own brother over a sword," Lucina lamented.

"He'd cut his own mother's heart out and eat it! And don't get me started on Youko Kurama! All he had to do was wave that silver mane of his about, or look at a being with those bright golden eyes and that being was caught. For those crimes, I was forced into marriage with King Cold. Oh, damn, Brunia and her overactive hormones for allying with the Arcosians and bringing forth the Ice-jin!" Yocina hung her head and let the tears flow: tears that clinked when they hit the ground.

"The Arcosians! Our ancestors formed an alliance with those creatures because they had technology that our race needed and because we had killed the Tuffles that we had shared our original home planet with. Ma'am would you care to continue this discussion with the rest of my race? We both have information that may befit the other race," Ou Vegeta invited and Lady Yocina, after recovering from her upset, agreed.

King Vegeta instructed the Koorime, the Tsuria-jin, Rockaria-jin and all others to grab hold of the ship as his sons, Princes Zarbon and Jeice, Bardock and the Saiyan king, himself, would use their instant movement techniques to teleport the entire craft and crew to the Saiyan home planet. King Vegeta informed his female mate of the impending arrival and to have numerous servants waiting to lead the guests to rooms to refresh themselves before any heavy business would transpire.

The craft materialized in the landing bay and was met by the two Saiyan queens, Lady Onya, and the other females of the high council and several mixed breed Tsurian/Saiya-jin, mainly those born of Raditz. Paragus happened to be on the platform performing routine maintenance of the native crafts when the visitors disembarked, thus he looked up and came to full attention at the sight of his king and royal princes as others followed suit. The king stopped a few feet from the bottom of the ramp and nodded to his people. Before they had exited the ship, Lady Yocina and Mordobon had picked up the glittering gems from the floor of the sitting room then followed the others.

"My friends, it is with great pleasure I introduce you to King Zeneron, King Jordonair, Princes Zarbon, Turbon, Jeice and Mordobon," the Ou indicated the royalty of the orange and blue races. "Make welcome, Ladies Yocina, Yujina, Icinia, Lucina and Marina and last but not least, Mushra," the monarch continued.

'Mushra? No, it can't be. He was killed with the planet but...' Paragus wrestled with himself to not look up when his king said the name.

"Paragus," it was more a command and the warrior looked up, straight into a mirror.

Had the large warrior not been kneeling for the king, his knees would have given out at the sight his eyes now beheld. Paragus felt his heart rate increase several fold and his breathing accelerate to hypervention. Uncontrollably, Paragus' head rolled back and he passed out.

"Mon frere!" Mushra shouted as he ran and caught his brother before he hit the ground. Lifting his twin, Mushra turned and looked to his king, his black eyes stricken with concern.

A powder blue skinned being approached the large Saiyan and bowed. "Sir, permit me to take you to his quarters where you can revive him. Your majesty, if I may?" the being asked the king, who dismissed the creature with a flick of his wrist.

The queen then turned to regard the others. "Radobon, take your grandsire, sire and uncle to the guest wing where your grandmother, Zyra and the children are, and I shall bring your, Uncle Mordobon," the Saiyan queen instructed one of Raditz's half-breeds. "Vejeice, take your family to your grandmother and step-mother," Sunrissa instructed a small orange cream skinned being that was a blend of Prince Vegeta and Jeice with long spiked salt and pepper hair. Vejeice complied and beckoned his sire Jeice and the others to follow him. Sunrissa then turned back to her mate, near brother Bardock, her sons and Mardobon. "Well, dear, you're looking quite the thing. Last we saw you was on Minerva when those horrid Kellogg-18 maggots attacked. How have you been as late?" the queen asked as she led the rest from the landing bay.

"I am well, your highness, but would it be a bother to find a place to lay my brood and I surely must feed the infant," the elder Tsurian prince sighed as he cradled a newborn in his arms.

Looking back, the Saiyan queen saw what her blue guest alluded to. "My apologies, especially to my sons and my mate. They also have newborns to feed and that battle disrupted the setting of a time schedule. Come, loves, Onya, Imione and the rest of us will take you to where you can refresh and feed the chimps. My king, my sons, we will see you at feast time. My ladies," Sunrissa nodded and the council of females, along with the guests, left the king, Bardock and the sons to their own devices.

"Sire, we can't feed our cubs, we lack the necessary equipment!" Kakarrot gasped.

King Vegeta had been in the middle of removing his armor as had Bardock, then the two turned to their sons. The eyes of the male offspring bulged in disbelief as they beheld their male parents' chest.

"Sire! Y-Yo-"

"No, we don't. It just appears that we do but this is what happens when our bodies work correctly after we deliver. Our upper body protrudes forward due to an increase in the fluid the infant developed in. Remove your armor and you may be surprised," the king nodded and the boys removed their armor.

"OUTUSAN! Does... Does-"

"No, Ichison, it does not. We are still fully male, it's just we can nourish the chimps the same as the females. Did not Raditz teach you about this phase during your open stage? Go, refresh yourselves then nourish the babes. We'll be in our suite to tell you how we are able to undertake such a task," the king told his sons who reluctantly left their male parent.

/

Raditz headed for his chamber and his handsome mate. When he entered the room, his mouth dropped, however, the longer he gazed, the more he became accustomed to the fact. Then, no longer able to resist the smile that tugged at his stern lips, the large Saiyan moved to join his mate. Taeo had left the ship as soon it landed so that he could refresh himself and begin feeding the chimps.

"You've done that before, have you not, my one?" Raditz asked as he gently sat beside his mate who turned to smile up at him.

"Well, I do have thirty cubs, y'know. Care for a try? Looks as if you need to. Go get Tyritza and Romanata after you strip off the top half of your uniform. Honey, there's no other feeling like it," Tormataeo smiled as he watched his large mate undress.

"Can it wait until I have a quick wash? I'd hate for the chimps to become unwell so early in their existence," the big warrior smiled, kissed the matusan then headed to take a wash.

Following his wash, the large Saiyan lifted his other pair of twins, joined his mate on their Slugarthian made bed, positioned the chimps at his chest and leaned his head against Tomataeo's to enjoy the sensation of nourishing chimps of his body.

/

In another room, Tregeta and Goten were with their brothers Jahrid and Mirai instructing them on how to nourish their infants. Collyard was instructing his mate Kale, Onya was with Gohan and Piccolo. Sunrissa was with her eldest male born Saiyan grandsons and the king and his mate after a refreshing wash had taken their quads to nourish them.

"I just don't see how we can nourish the chimps as well as the females! Did you know that we had that capability, my prince?" Kakarrot asked his royal mate as the two showered in separate stalls.

"I discovered it when I had the boys but because Raditz and I were still slaves to that white horror, we could not experience the joy of nourishing the chimps. The first time I was ever able to nourish a cub of my body was with Teresahan. It had relaxed me to no end and I found that I couldn't wait to nourish her. To hold her in my arms like... Well, holding her was like holding you and it aided in helping me come to terms with what you had done," Vegeta's dark eyes misted over with emotion as he thought of the time... Shaking his head, the prince looked up into the concerned face of his mate.

"What's wrong, love?" the big warrior asked his prince.

Gasping, the prince replied, "Oh, don't mind me. I'm all right," Vegeta smiled as he completed his wash.

Nodding, Kakarrot ended his wash as well. "How do we nourish the chimps? Is it different than when a female does the job? I had only seen that female nourish Gohan from a distance, otherwise, she freaked if I so much as glimpse at her unclothed form," the consort replied his mate as he chi dried himself off.

"It's the same principle, love, only we're providing. Surprisingly, it's also a profound fire starter. Once we're done with the chimps, I won't kill you if you jump me," Vegeta grinned into his mate's bright face, entwined his arms around the large neck then drew the other warrior into a deep kiss.

Kakarrot wrapped the smaller bodied prince in a tight hug and tried to fuse with his mate until a piercing sound dampened the cloud upon which they had begun to float. The prince pushed his mate away with reluctance and Kakarrot put his hand behind his head and laughed that trademark laugh the prince had once found so annoying.

"C'mon, Matusan, our children are hungry," Vegeta smirked as they dressed in matching royal blue pajama pants and teal loose fitting short kimono robes, then, joining their tails, the parents went to care for their brood.

Vegeta instructed Kakarrot to sit against the powder blue Slugarthian head board of their bed, then Vegeta lifted Carota and Kakageta from hammocks made of Araknian webbing and took them to his large mate.

"Now, cradle them like you would normally do when you hold them but closer to your chest. They'll nuzzle and search for a bit then you'll feel like your insides are being sucked out through your spikes," the shorter Saiyan warned as he retrieved Velmora and Vegekarrot, after he had placed their sibs in their other parent's arms.

The ability to defy gravity was a great asset and the prince levitated with his chimps against his chest and already attached. Once settled, the prince cast a quick glance at his mate and could not control himself if he tried.

"I wish I had a camera right about now! Kakarrot, you look as if you just landed in a den of Araknia! They're our cubs, puss; they won't bite for another few weeks, yet. No need to fear them," Vegeta howled in laughter.

"It just so weird! We deliver them and we can nourish them as well! It feels so strange to feed them like the females. I thought that's why we bi-mated? I guess now we-"

"No, my love. You know how Saiya-jin eat and the demand is twice as high with the chimps! We can't go it alone, well, I know I can't. I couldn't feed them 48/14-104/24 (Kale time is 2x Earth). That's why after birth they're put on milk tank for feeding until we are able to perform to function. Teray nearly sent me to Other World with you," Vegeta gave a shudder at that thought and Kakarrot wrapped his thick tail about his small mate's shoulders.

"Cold, mi amour?" he asked.

Vegeta shook his head. "No, just a terrible thought. If I had of died back then... Never mind that. I couldn't nourish the boys because our brother and myself were still the slaves of that white perverted worm. I couldn't nourish our other two as we had had that dispute between us and I left the planet for a time. We found ourselves liberating one of our own strongholds, then, after returning to Earth, Mirai returned, I took ill with the quads and we were nearly four months in coming here. I would love to have nourished Roma and Chardy but with every thing that was transpiring and the environment... They can't handle male breeding. They'd go totally postal at male nourishing! But now, my love one, we can be the bi-gendered creatures that we are without ridicule and without censure! Kakarrot, I never thought during any part of my miserable existence that I would ever experience true happiness. I'm proud to say that, and now that I have, I wouldn't trade it for anything! I've never been as happy as I am now, here with you, the cubs, our families and our race. And I never thought that there was any love stronger than that of my mother's, however, you changed that. Thank you, mi koi, for everything," the prince sighed in a wistful manner and caressed his mate with his thick tail.

"Thank you for pounding my Saiyan heritage into me at every turn and for never giving up on me, even in... Thank you for accepting my sons as your own and for bringing us home," Kakarrot returned his mate's tail caress.

The sound of a clearing throat alerted the star-crossed lovers to another presence. "I hope I'm not disturbing much, but I just had to see your chimps! If it's a bloody bad time, I'll come back," a cooish voice sounded from the doorway of the nursery.

The parents looked up into the face of the elder blue prince who had shifted into his beefier male form and was wearing a deep burnt orange Chinese styled two piece silk knee length top and straight-legged pants. His aqua hair had been pulled back into the customary ponytail of his race and he wore a pair of light blue soft slippers.

"Mordobon, you changed and that outfit!" Vegeta gasped in disbelief.

"Love calm down, remember the chimps can feel what we do through our links. Let's see to their needs before we distress over our own," the large Saiyan remarked as he shifted his charges to levitate, take one in his tail so that he could burp the first.

"Calm down? Kakarrot?" the prince whimpered, as did the chibi that milked on his right hand side as she detected his distress. 'K-koi, I made that outfit for-"

'It's okay, little brother, ah, Matusan, we made dozens of the same outfit and that's not even the best one. Besides, the greatest gift you ever gave Kakarrot was us, don't quiver over a piece of cloth. Ya gotta admit he looks smashing in it. Besides, if he's seen in one of our garbs, it may start a new fashion trend! And I know that you prefer deigning and clothes making to bloodthirsty battle,' a voice spoke to the prince in his head.

Vegeta looked down at the infant on his right side and noted the near sleeping little Oujo. A smirk lifted his lips then he leaned to kiss the chimp on her largest spike. 'No wonder I've always loved you, Velly. You always know what to say to calm me. Thank you sis and it does become him handsomely,' the prince replied then looked up at his blue guest. "Consider it a gift for all you've done in finding our lost and displaced members," the Saiyan prince nodded as he levitated to burp his chibis then put them to bed and positioning the nipple of a milk tank for them when they needed.

"Thank you, love, it's my pleasure to be able to aid all three races victimized by that tyrant. Y'know, I saw Velmora in an outfit similar to this one not long hence on Minervasei. She has always been my idol and is one reason I stay in my femme form and her clothes are to die for! I do hope she constructed this piece. I'd give anything to wear her designs!" the elder blue prince sighed, stars in his golden eyes.

"You were on Minervasei and saw Velmora? I sensed you not, you must be very adept at hiding your chi," Vegeta remarked as he moved to obtain a pair of matching pajama tops to the pants he and his mate wore. Turning back to their guest after obtaining the shirts, the Saiyan prince replied, "And, yes, Velly did design that outfit. She wears nothing unless either of us had made it or she absolutely loves it. She's very hard to please and very picky," Vegeta snickered.

Kakarrot moved to his mate, hugged then kissed him on the cheek. "Sounds like a certain smaller prince that I know," he chuckled then the near silence was distorted as twin roars sounded and Kakarrot looked to his red faced mate. "C'mon, love, we've tended to their hunger, let's tend to ours," the large Saiyan said, bent down and swooped the prince into his arms.

"Kakarrot, put me down this instant, you idiot! We have guests about!" the slight Saiyan prince beat against his captor's chest with little success as Kakarrot led them from the nursery and Itonian nursemaids entered to watch over the brood.

"You can't say you don't enjoy that. Mates love to surprise. Shra jumps me from out of nowhere, lifts me onto his shoulders then he'll fly me some place where we can be alone. He knows I'm such a romantic puss and will arrange some little thing he feels I would like," the blue prince blushed a deep purple as he spoke.

The three made their way down a long hallway from the prince's wing of the palace and all was nearly quiet when a shriek pierced the silence.

"Shra, you big ape put me down! I thought you were sparring with your brother, love," the blue Tsurian smiled into his mate's face.

"Got hungry. After Pary woke from his slumber, he wanted to be sure I was alive, so we battled until our stomachs spoke loudly. I heard what you were saying. Say, where are the cubs?" Mushra asked as he set his tall mate on the floor but wrapped his tail around him to hold him tight.

"Yes, Mordo, I was about to inquire the same thing," Vegeta echoed the large Saiyan's query.

"One of the ones you delivered for Zarbon gathered them and took them to interact with a number of other chimps and I haven't seen them since. One of Ou Vegeta's half blood offspring took the infant to be with others around his age. I do hope they're behaving themselves. They can cause such mischief, especially Madosha and Shrabon, our two eldest. They delight in wreaking havoc," Mordobon fretted and at that exact moment an explosion sounded from the far end of the palace where the gravity trainers were located.

"Grab hold!' Vegeta told the other set of parents and instant transmissioned the four of them to the site of the blast.

When the parents materialized at the site, their brains had trouble processing what their eyes were seeing. The area, where once stood a wing that housed gravity rooms and gyms was littered with debris and bodies. It was impossible to fathom such a disaster of this magnitude, however, looking around at the size of the victims, remembering the gravity of the planet and the age the victims were, such a calamity would have happened at some point.

"Vegeta, a-are they dead?" Kakarrot asked, his eyes, like those of the others, wide in disbelief.

Snapping from his shock at the sudden question, Vegeta rounded on his mate and jump kicked him to the ground. "No, don't say that! They're members of the strongest fighting races in the universe! Battle cannot harm them!" Vegeta choked as he fought his sorrow at the horrific sight before him.

The Saiyan prince then fell mute. He could not believe the vision that his eyes beheld. Babies, they were just babies... Ouji Vegeta and all parents gathered who had chimps over the age of one Saiyan year howled in anguish.


	49. RETYING FAMILY KAIS

A/N: THIS AND THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE MAJOR CROSSOVERS WITH YU YU HAKUSHO AND INU YASHA. AS ALWAYS THIS AUTHOR MAKES NO MONEY FROM THIS FIC AS IT IS A PURE LABOR OF LOVE AND INTEREST FOR THE ANIMES REPRESENTED.

CHAPTER IXL

RETYING FAMILY KAIS

Those who had not been phased by the sight of the disaster, included the medics, the planet guardian, Piccolo-who fought to stay focused so that he could rescue his sprouts-and the Makai ice maidens. Those that were still in control of their senses began to remove the debris so that they could heal and assist the injured. At that moment, the ground began to heave and rumble like a seismic quake then the rumble was followed by the rise of several feet of gray/brown or black shag carpeting. The event seemed to waken the strickened parents and grandparents from their distress. Thus, they ran to join in the rescue of their own chimps, elder children and servants. Along with those on the field, a pair of twenty-foot tall arachnids spewed webbing over the area, as they had sensed the distress and knew they would be needed.

With every hand at the palace, the clean up, searching, reviving and healing of the victims took less than three Saiyan hours to accomplish climaxing with all the victims whole, alive, well and awaiting censure and punishment. However, like any parent who had just had a brush with the loss of their offspring, the gathered parents checked to see that all limbs were attached. Everything was set properly and huge hugs were given then the parents rose and spun kicked those who had just been rescued into next week. The action was justifiable as the parents had several centuries of life scared from their beings and thus punished such carelessness. Following the chastising battle, the families gathered together for a feast of mammoth proportions.

"You cubs scared at least ten centuries growth out of me! And I thought your poppa would keel on the spot! What were you all thinking?" Mordobon huffed in his most femme of tones like the frightened Matusan that he was.

Mushra was also scolding the chimps he had birthed as were Goten, Tregeta, Collyard, Tormataeo, Gohan, Piccolo, Zarbon, Jeice, Zyra, Jordinara, King Stygia, Minosaia, Imione, Onishua, Tormatanna and Kale. Prince Vegeta said nothing as he led his chimps and mixed breed children to the dining area, the silence itself was excruciating. Oujo Cilvanti, Ouji Endive and Ouji Uslagg all hung their heads as they had been among the instigators of the accident.

'Endy, ya think poppa will kill us?' Cilvanti spoke through the sib link she had with her brother.

'Most likely. He is the no Ouji,' Endive replied.

'You guys afraid of a shrimp like that? He's puny! My dad could beat the snot out of him in no time!' one of Mordobon's twins chided.

"He could not! Our dad's the strongest being in the universe and can even beat his own mate into the ground!" Cilvanti snarled out loud and caused the company to halt.

Vegeta Ouji cast a thundering glare towards the children who withdrew under the gaze. "What is the meaning of this outbreak? I did not permit any break in silence. The pair of you, to your rooms and I'll send Itwanna with food," the Ouji was stern and the chimps looked up at him with wide eyes.

Cilvi and Endive looked stricken then their faces cleared. "Ouji-sama, please! He called you a..." the royal chimps covered their mouths.

Vegeta's black eyes glinted like flint. "Called me what? A shrimp? Puny? That his dad could beat the snot out of me in no time? Huh, huh, huh! Honey, they'd send daddy to jail. Fighting him would be cruel, even by my standards," the prince smirked. "Mushra, I suggest you teach your chimp how to behave when the command for silence is sent forth and when in the presence of royalty," the Ouji was stern as he glanced at both sire and son.

Bowing to the prince, Paragus' twin replied, "My apologies, my Ouji-sama, they are but chimps and full of the devil's own mischief. I shall keep them in line, sire."

"See to it. Cilvi, Endive, you may remain but stay with your trainers. We adults have business with the ice maidens of the Makai that is most pressing," the Saiyan prince motioned for all to continue to the dining hall.

Vegeta and his guest had just entered the dining hall when...

"Oh, finally! We've only been here for two hours waiting for you all!" a banshee shriek pierced the near silence. "Where're my Gohan and Goten?" the same voice bellowed.

"What the hell are you doing here? We haven't dined as yet and the pair of you ought to know better than to corner a hungry Saiyan. I can't speak for the other races. Here, before the gravity crushes you," Ouji Vegeta handed the surprise visitors something which they popped into their mouths.

"Gee, Vegeta, I didn't think you cared," a head of blue waved in front of the prince.

Rolling his eyes skyward, the Saiyan prince shook his head in a 'Lord, why me?' manner then went to join his mate at the royal table.

"Vegeta, do you mind, there are children present?" the blue haired female human, who imposed her presence on the Saiyan Ouji like a bad toothache,9 remarked.

"Why should I? This is our planet, our home. You showed up here uninvited with your banshee twin in tow and your narrow minded cronies! If it were not for the fact that my race is changing, you'd be on the dinner table, now. Now, we've had quite an upsetting dawn with the chimps blowing up the training wing, and we don't need you to make it worse! State your business and depart!" the Ouji snarled.

"Chichi wanted to persuade the boys to return. She's found a pair of girls who'd love to meet them and I've found a pair for both Trunks's," Bulma informed her ex-mate.

Vegeta turned a deaf ear to the braying female and moved to join his large mate, however, another braying sound caught his ears and the hairs on the back of his neck stood high. In a move as quick as lightning, the prince stood between his mate and the black haired female who's lips were flapping like a fish out of water.

"You will cease this disgusting display at once or trust me, the chimps in that corner will have no mercy!" the prince huffed as he pointed to a corner in which sat his three year old son and daughter-Saiyan ages-and their orange furred cousins.

"Listen-" Chichi was unable to complete her dress down and a brilliant light lit the dining room.

"H-help us, p-please. I just managed to open the portal but with Hiei and Kurama just barely hanging on, I can't bring them through. Kuwabara and Yusuke are with me but they, too, are badly injured," a cooish voice sounded from the vortex.

"We're on our way! Goten, Tregeta, Kakarrot, follow!" the prince said and headed to the portal along with the three he had called.

Reaching into the portal, the prince caught hold of a delicate china doll hand and gently pulled. After he could see the figure's shoulders, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to a vacant space in the dining hall. Zarbon and his brothers had joined the rescue effort. The three Tsurian princes entered the portal, then exited carrying three beings with long silver hair that cascaded like silver silk cloth. Goten exited carrying a large carrot topped male and Tregeta exited carrying a small black haired youth with a shock of white hair in the shape of a starburst at his forehead. Mordobon carried another youth with greenish black hair and Turbon exited with a crystal blue haired female dressed in a pink kimono robe. All looked to have been in a battle for their lives.

"I told both Enma and Koenma that Brunia had became incredibly stronger over the millennia since her last appearance," a raspy voice sounded from the portal.

"Baba! What are you doing here?" Kakarrot asked as he helped his mate place the injured ones to be healed.

"Genkai and I were just discussing Koenma's folly at sending his team to fight Brunia. She's the mother of the Ice-jin, you know?" Baba the little witch that traveled on her crystal ball, said as she sat by the injured, who were being healed by the Koorime females, the Tsuria-jin, Piccolo and the planet's own guardian.

While the Koorime and Tsuria-jin healed the new arrivals, Prince Vegeta moved quickly injecting them with a liquid form of the gravity pill that he had given the humans to withstand the planet's heavy g's. He also re-injected the two human females who just would not go away and leave them to their own.

"P-Prince Vegeta, these two. This girl and the boy?" Yocina gasped as she looked on the unconscious forms of an aquamarine haired femal and a black haired male she knew to be her niece and nephew, the children of her late elder sister Hina.

"Sister, look? I-It's them? Sasshoumeru and Kurama!" Marina pointed out as she fought her emotions at seeing her once beloved.

"Stay focused, girl! Don't get your hormones in a tizzy!" Yocina shot back as a moan elicited from the youth with greenish black hair.

"Easy, lad, you've had a rough time," Zarbon spoke in soothing accents as he assisted Yusuke to a sitting position.

"Ung, Uremeshi? Wh-where are we?" a graveled voice sounded.

"How the hell am I supposed to know, Kuwabara? Ask your future misses, she opened the portal," the youth addressed as Uremeshi retorted.

"All Hiei did was send me an image of one that had hair like his own and I used that to open the portal," the young maiden that could have been the spit of the other ice maidens present replied.

"You are on Planet Kaleragetsusei, Yususke, home planet of the Saiyan race. How're you feeling, guys?" Goten asked as he moved to check over the new arrivals.

"Planet? You mean you guys aren't... But we went to school together, Goten?" Yusuke gasped.

"I had a feeling there was more to you and Trunks than what you projected. We didn't know where else to go for help. Yukina, Botan and Genkai's healing powers were being stretched to the limit trying to keep us in fighting shape. Hiei and I could only regenerate but so fast. That Koorime bitch and the one called King Cold had teamed up together and tore us apart, especially my little youkai. They seemed especially focused on just him and Yukina but found that Kuwabara and I are ruthless warriors. I'd kill anything if it hurts my Hiei," Kurama spoke with death and menace.

"I love you, too, kitsune. I hope we do not disrespect you Saiya-jin, but fighting with you on this plane the last two times and along side your females in Other World, I humbly request to join your ranks and learn from you," Hiei bowed to the king as he made his request.

"I observed you and Kurama in this last battle and it would be my honor to accept the pair of you into our army of warriors and fighters. Besides, I believe my prince hasn't had a decent sword sparring partner since his youth. Come, all, join us in dining. The Koorime ice maidens were about to divulge information to us regarding the origin of the race called the Ice-jin," King Vegeta motioned for the new arrivals to join in breakfast.

"Kurama, you mentioned that Brunia had teamed up with my former mate, King Cold for whom I pushed three of the most detestable creatures into this universe? I hope you destroyed the pair of them," Yocina remarked after the groups had piled their plates then joined the primary races and human visitors in the dining hall. "Pray tell, how did you meet these Saiya-jin?"

"We had fought with them on the planet Earth nearly two years ago in rescuing an instructor of ours who was being shamelessly tortured. We had met Prince Vegeta and most of his family while on Earth as we had attended school with the boys, Goten and Trunks. The four of us, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei and I, knew G and T were formidable fighters that nobody that valued their asses messed with, although it was difficult on Trunks. His mother is that being with the large blue hair seated with that black haired female and...

"Hercule? That phony couldn't kill flies if he was covered in flypaper and he had the nerve to claim he defeated Cell? We can't defeat Cell, even in Spirit World and Dobora's in heaven, of all places!" Hiei snorted.

"Dear Hiei. Anyway, Trunks was looked on as sort of a role figure given that his mother is the president of the famous Capsule Corporation..."

"Kurama, I hate to interrupt, but I wanna know why these five females look identical to Yukina?" Hiei spat without venom as he over looked the five aquamarine headed females with ruby colored eyes the same as his own and his sister's.

"Hiei, love, haven't you figured yet?" Kurama nuzzled the little demonokai's spiked hair.

"It is well that he does not remember us. How did you get the name Hiei?" Yocina asked the three-eyed fire youkai as he ate what resembled a chicken leg.

"I named him the second I laid eyes on him. Why do you think I let Marina get close to me? I wanted the child because my then mate and I, at the time, could have no offspring of our own due to certain circumstances, like being wanted. When those hunters tracked you to our camp, we had to send you away but because Hiei was a cast off of your race, I thought the hunters would have little interest in him. I was most incorrect in my presumption and in trying to reclaim my child, I was mortally wounded in the process. Plus the fact that I had let that failure distract me on an important job I was on, I botched the job, thus causing a strong spirit hunter to pursue me and mortally wound me. With the last of my energy, I fled here to the living world. You all know the rest," Kurama explained.

"You know them, Kurama?" Hiei asked the large silver haired fox who sat beside him.

"I knew of the entire race. The Koorime were a race of ice maidens who needed little to no outside assistance to reproduce," Kurama began. "Plus, they were where you get your ruthlessness in battle. I had always heard about the tear-gems"

"Kurama, allow me to continue. Thank you. Hiei, Yukina, look closely at us and tell us who you see," Yocina instructed and the twins did so.

"I see Yukina's face in the five of you but I still want to know why," Hiei stated.

"MOTHER! Hiei, they're identical to my mother! The females, you two! You raised me! You told me that I had a twin who had been cast out because it was born male and that my mother, Hina, had been killed because she birthed a forbidden one. I asked that we search for mi hermano but you told me it would be dangerous to do so. I can't remember much else but I do remember being captured by some thieves who sought to profit from my tears and for a time they kept me hidden. Until Hiei's friends found and rescued me," Yukina replied-her voice softer than a feather. She smiled as she looked at each one of her rescuers but had special smiles for Hiei and Kuwabara.

"We are glad. Now, to answer why we look so like you, Lady Yukina. We are your mother's sisters, the five of us. Yujina and Icinia stayed on the Island and raised you. Lucina, Marina and I found and raised your hermano until he was a Makai one-year-old and able to digest solid foods. Because we were related to Hina, the three of us were cast off Koorime Island. We had dared to protest against the mistreatment of the infant boy, the other two did not, thus were able to raise you within the fold," Yocina nodded.

"So, if you five are my mother's sisters and three were cast from the island because of mother birthing a male child that means..." Yukina cast an eye over to Hiei. Her soft lips began to tremble and a gasp escaped her throat as tears began to pour down her face and crystallize into gems. "Hiei, mi hermano?" she sniffed.

Hiei bit his lower lip as he regarded her, his own eyes spilling water crystals that he tried desperately to hide. Oh, he'd get Kurama for turning him inside out if it was the last thing he did.

'I understand, Hiei, I blame my mate for turning me into a sponge but it is not their faults, it's because we fell hopelessly in love with them. I told you that you were so like me. After you and your sister reunite, let's talk,' a voice sounded in Hiei's head.

The small fire youkai looked over to find the middle Saiyan prince but that being seemed to be paying little heed to the smaller flame haired male as the prince was in process of nourishing a three month old infant boy.

'V-Vegeta? How can you-'

'Saiya-jin have incredible telepathic abilities, plus sitting on the Slugarthian carpeting aids in sharpening that ability. And do not be alarmed that I'm nourishing this cub, my race has that ability as well,' Vegeta replied through the link.

'No wonder I keep coming back to you all. I feel a connection. May I ask a favor?' Hiei replied and saw the prince nod. 'Since I never knew who or what my 'tousan was, could I-'

'I would be honored if you do so, my son. I felt a connection to you as well, maybe it's the warrior's spirit in you or we share some of the same characteristics. We've probably had similar life experiences throughout our lives,' Vegeta remarked. 'If your mate still wants a kit, I could play surrogate to the pair of you, ha ha ha.'

All activity in the hall ceased and the small Saiyan found himself sailing across the chamber, chest ripped where the cub had been torn away and blood gushing from the wound. The locale changed to outside the castle and heavy punches rained down into Vegeta Ouji's face and body.

"You are my mate! You bear my mark about your neck and have borne my chimps! I will not have my mate harlot himself for someone else's pleasure!" an angry voice snarled as a large foot kicked the prince away.

"Kakarrot, stand down, warrior! What is the meaning of this senselessness?" the king growled.

"He said he was gonna have a child for those two!" Kakarrot snarled back, fist ready with a chi ball in his palm ready to fire.

"He said no such thing! You have much to learn about being a Saiyan. Come here, your king demands it!" Vegeta Ou commanded and Kakarrot had little choice but to stand down and extinguish the energy ball.

Kakarrot moved from the prince and Yukina, her five aunts, Hiei and Kurama all moved in to bestow their healing powers upon the fatally wounded prince.

"Kakarrot, that was shameful! Not only have you beaten your mate nearly to the point of death, you caused Chardonblis to rip his chest while nourishing! I just hope he will still be able to produce or you'll be feeding the septuplets and Vegekarrot yourself. Raditz, bring your brother to the healing chamber, if you please. Kakarrot, go have a calming wash," the king nodded to the largest Saiyan, who promptly obeyed.

"Can he be moved?" Raditz asked and Kurama nodded.

"We've healed him enough for that," the seven foot silver Youko replied then moved so the nearly seven foot Saiyan could lift the near six foot prince to take him to medical.

Once in the medical chamber, Celerion took one look at the prince, who was still a bloodied mess, albeit most of his wounds had been sealed. "Prince Raditz, what befell his highness?" the medic asked as he approached the brothers with a syringe in hand.

"His mate. Sire must teach Kakarrot not to eavesdrop on private conversations. He may not like everything he hears. Vegeta-sama offered to carry a cub for Kurama and Hiei," Raditz replied as he lay his younger brother on a gurney and the medic injected him.

"We appreciate his offer but being half Koorime, I'm able to reproduce and so is Kurama. We already have kits on the way," Hiei cast a shy glance at his own life mate who squeezed the smaller youkai's hand.

The middle prince's eyes slowly opened and he groaned as awareness returned to his senses. "W-what happened?" Vegeta croaked as he moved to sit up.

"Easy, little brother. Your mate was eavesdropping on the conversation you were having with Hiei," Raditz informed his first love.

"Shit! He's pissed royal at me and rightly so. I should have kept that offer to myself until I could talk with the lad in private," the crowned prince said as he moved to slide from the gurney.

Three sets of arms and hands assisted him from the suspended bed and he turned to nod his thanks to Raditz, Hiei and Kurama.

"I-I'm sorry, sire, if I caused distress between you and your mate," Hiei bowed in apology.

"Don't apologize, it doesn't become you. Your nature's too like my own and apologizing is... Anyway, my mate's just way too sensitive and is just beginning to know his Saiyan heritage. He'd been raised to believe he was a human with incredible strength," Vegeta replied then turned to Celerion and nodded. "Come, let us return to our meals. My cub, Chardonblis, where is he?"

"Probably having a galaxy at having his meal interrupted. I'll take these two back, you go wash and change," Raditz suggested and the others took hold while Vegeta left to go do as his elder brother suggested.

Less than ten minutes later, a more polished and refreshed Prince of all Saiya-jin reappeared in the dining hall dressed in crimson colored spandex, tan leather boots with a crisp knee-length tunic over his front.

"Welcome back, my son. I took the infant Ouji, fed and changed him then put him to bed with his other sibs," Queen Sunrissa informed her son.

"My thanks, my queen. Where is my mate?" Vegeta asked as he looked over those that were still in the dining hall.

"That black haired human being railroaded dad and took him to a private place to talk," it was Goten with the answer as he and Tregeta approached the prince.

"You mean scream at him. Why can't they just stay out of our lives, ungh!" the prince hissed. With a wince of pain from feeling his mate's emotions, he then resumed his place. Apologizing for the disruption, the prince motioned to the Koorime to continue.

"Before my aunts continue, I'd like to say that Kurama and I appreciate your offer but just as your race of males can reproduce, so can his and I have that ability as a half Koorime," Hiei spoke and the prince nodded. "However, could my life mate and I still train with you?"

"It would be a pleasure to both teach and learn. Now, Yocina, about this ancestor of yours and the Arcosians?" the prince asked.

"I think we should wait for the king as he was most interested in hearing of the alliance as well. Thank you for finding our children. Maybe with the changes in the Makai, we could return to our home and aid these two in raising their own kits," Yocina smiled at the prince as she ate roasted Slougarth meat.

Vegeta agreed. "So, can anyone tell me what happened in the gravity wing?" prince asked as he sucked a chixaur bone (a giant flightless bird).

"I can 'Tousan. Onishua and I were passing the wing and felt incredible power surges. We knew the chimps were training but thought nothing of it and continued on our way to find a spot to spar when the explosion happened," it was Teresahan with the information.

"The chimps were using various energy techniques when the energy became too much for the system to counteract, thus, the blasts all counterset one another and the chamber exploded. I assume full responsibility, my Ouji, in not having the little gorillas power down," it was one of the mixed breed offspring the prince had delivered for Zarbon.

Vegeta turned to regard the being. "You're one of the ones I birthed for Zarbon. By what name are you called?" the prince asked trying to hide the emotions he felt surge through him from his absent mate.

"I am called Zargeta, sire. I am the fourth son you bore for Prince Zarbon. I await my punishment," Zargeta bowed his head in a submissive manner.

"Very well, once meal has settled in, I will take you to the arena to battle," Vegeta Ouji nodded then motioned his son to an empty space.

As the meal progressed, Vegeta's agitation at being separated from his mate for so long tore at his nerve endings. Excusing himself, the prince rose to go locate his over sensitive mate. Hiei asked to accompany him.

"My mate's very sensitive, too. I was talking with Kina because I had to go to the Makai and fulfill a promise I had made to a very powerful youkai named Murkuro. She was the meanest daughter of Hades one could ever meet, until we met Brunia. I couldn't tell my mate as he thinks that bitch and I are lovers, but I keep telling him we're not. When he is human, he'll cry forever while I'm away because it keeps me from the most desired and sought after Youko in the Makai; the most sought after human in living world. In our early days, if I didn't acknowledge his love for me or treat him like a no class being, he'd be depressed for like ever. Talk about sensitive!" Hiei expressed as the two short spike haired beings walked to find the prince's mate.

"Sounds like they could be clones. Kakarrot's still retained some of the human mannerisms he had been taught but it was those mannerisms that saw through this heart of ice and caused it to melt upon the first sight of him. Sure, I had several death and near-death experiences to assist with the change and two beautiful daughters, but it was that baka fool himself that triggered the process. The only reason I married the blue haired harpy was to be with him. When he had died and didn't return to the life plane for seven years, I stayed around to be with his sons. I owed him that, but his shrew wife?! Serving Frieza was more appealing than being around that bitch for so long. I've had to bite myself in half many times to not final flash her out of existence. She seemed to make my mate happy until I found out otherwise," the prince rambled as the two entered the courtyard.

"I've known Kurama for many years and had been told stories of the 'Great One' by countless youkais both in awe and fear. He's only just returning to the Makai as his Youko form's overtaking his frail human body. Kurama's the most ruthless son of a morgrath (Makai dragon lizard) ever to exist. If he hadn't been injured on one of the missions we had gone on with Yusuke as Spirit Detectives, he could have torn all four legendary Saint Beasts apart with no aid from the other three of us. Like Kakarrot, he's super sensitive and will cry at the drop of a hat. It's cruel to see tears fall from his eyes be they the gold of the Youko or the emerald green of Shuuichi. I fight myself not to express the same," Hiei sighed then he snorted. "I'm sure he'd say the same about me, given my background and all. I didn't have it as easy as he did. He's a gorgeous Youko, desired and envied by all. Me? I'm a forbidden one, a dark child. I'm a fire youkai male born of an ice youkai female. I was thrown out when I was not even an hour old and told to survive. I knew I had been rescued, nourished the left with the most heavenly creature that could have ever been found in the Makai. I never dreamed we'd end up as life mates. Baka kitsune."

"I was sold to the demon ice lord, Frieza, to free my people from his tyranny. He reneged on that deal, like we all knew that he would. My mate had been sent off planet when he was an infant, just hours old himself. Oh, this is getting depressing. You call Kurama 'baka', eh? I'm forever calling Kakarrot that. Before I fell in love with him... No, I can't say that. From the second I saw him before we sent out his pod, I had fallen in love with him. When I found him and that he had immersed himself with humanness, I was disgusted! A mighty Saiyan warrior, spineless and ready to be walked on," Vegeta shot.

Hiei fell to one knee in a fit of laughter. Vegeta cocked an ebony eyebrow. "I-I said those same words to Kurama when he wanted to back out of an alliance three of us had formed. I had ambitions to conquer the living and spirit worlds but to do so I needed the three Artifacts of Darkness. This thing behind my bandanna is called a Jagan, a third eye for the spirit if you will. I had it implanted so that I could find my sister but I had found the 'Great One' instead. He was a child, a human child! I didn't care; to me, he was an enemy, so we fought. I nearly killed him but in reality, he had nearly done me in. Anyway, not long after that, I had sought him out again needing his fox's instinct and cunning to break into the Royal Vault of the Spirit World. It was located in King Enma's palace and only a master thief could get into the place. Kurama was and still is that master thief. He's an expert at breaking codes and such," Hiei had straightened himself up as the two continued into the open halls of the palace.

"Why have you let that little monkey prince pervert you and my precious boys in the most disgusting manner possible? What's he got that I don't?" a piercing shriek cut through the darkness of the courtyard.

"My dad, my family, six of my children and strength beyond measure! He's given me more than you ever could and I'm sorry to have misunderstood what he had offered to the two youkais. What happened to that chicken shit moron, Hercule? I thought the two of you were tight and getting it on? The both of you are insults to my race, my prince and myself and you are not welcome here with your narrow views of our way of life! My sons have never been happier than they are now and Pan has just excelled in the short time she's been here. She's all over her new sibs," a deep voice responded.

"You mean that little shit poisoned my grandbaby's mind? I'll kill him!" the first voice snarled.

"VINEROPE CAPTURE!" another voice sounded and a scream cut into the air.

Vegeta and Hiei sped to the site of the commotion. The sight that met their eyes was comical and serious at the same time. Suspended by massive green vines, Chichi hung like a fly caught in a spider's web, Bulma had fainted away and Hercule had jumped into a tree, cowering for dear life. The prince and his smaller charge broke into hysterical laughter at the sight.

"What are you laughing at, you pygmy hyena? It's because of you that my Goku wants nothing to do with his friends on Earth or me! You and that cue ball just had to come to Earth and conquer it, didn't you! You disgusting pile of monkey dung!" Chichi ranted, her chi rising with her hot anger. The vines that suspended her began to sizzle.

A roar that shook the planet emitted from beings who, when they were on the planet Earth, were meek, mild and cheerful. Kakarrot burst into the golden flame of SSJ-3 while Kurama's aura flared into a raging silver fire. Chichi's eyes widened as she watched her life pass before her.

"G-Goku?"

"How many times do I have to tell you Earth scum that my name is Kakarrot! So help me, if it wasn't for my code of honor regarding the senseless killing of those weaker than I am. I'd skewer you!" Kakarrot roared in hot anger.

"I have no such honor code and will not hesitate to slice you in half and eat your liver raw but because I owe my very existence to you pathetic examples of creation, I will not give into what I would do in any other circumstance. Kakarrot, our mates await our presence," Kurama nodded as he powered down and the mighty Saiyan did the same.

"Be warned, woman. The next time the pair of you step onto our planet without invite, we will consider it an invasion and an act of war! That is not an idle threat" the large warrior moved away from the fallen female to go stand in front of his prince and mate. Kakarrot stood in front of the prince, crossed one arm over his chest and bowed with his head hung low. "Forgive me, Ouji-sama. I did not understand the nature of your offer to the youkais. Forgive me, mi amour," the big Saiyan sighed.

"It is I who should ask your forgiveness. I had no intention of anyone hearing that but I forgot the Slougarth fur amplifies our thoughts. Rise, my warrior, let us rejoin our families and find out where the Cold family originated," Ouji Vegeta smiled as he held his hand to his mate.

"Kurama, would you have sliced her? You know that shrew is Gohan and Goten's mother and the other is the mother of Trunks, now called Tregeta?" Hiei pointed out.

"I know, but Hiei, you never noted how the black haired witch would treat her boys. I visited Goten one day after school to help him study when I heard Kakarrot screaming his head off. 'Please, Chichi, not the needle! Please, no needles, I hate them! Noooo! Pleeeease! Vegeta, help me, I need you, koi!' I heard her scream like she just did and the house began to rumble. Even Goten was scared. He suggested we take our studies to the CC but, Hiei, I could tell she was hurting him and I had to hold Goten down for him not to go and kill that female!" Kurama related.

Open mouthed, Vegeta looked into the silver flecked indigo streaked black eyes of his mate. "K-Kakarrot?"

"No, Vegeta, it hurts too badly," the large warrior tried to hide his tears.

"No, show me!" the prince snarled and suddenly he lost his balance as a vision slammed into his mind. "NO! YOU BITCH! YOU SHREW! HOW DARE YOU!" Vegeta snarled as he lived the vision then..."No, Chichi, I'll be good, I'll never stray from you or the boys! Please, don't inject me! OWWWW!" Kakarrot's pained voice exited the prince's lips.

At the end of the vision, Vegeta fell forward and Kakarrot tightened his hold on the small shoulders of his mate. Hot tears soaked the large Saiyan's crimson spandex top. Unknowingly, Kakarrot had dressed in the same style as his mate and beloved. Kakarrot took his mate's tail and stroked it in comfort; the prince did the same.

'A-are you ok, mi amour?' Kakarrot asked through the link.

'I-I can't believe she did that to you. She's sick, love, I hope you don't-'

'No, love. It's taking everything I am not to kill her. I didn't know that Kurama had heard that,' Kakarrot replied.

"If your son hadn't suggested leaving, I would have gladly used my tiger lily tickle torture against her to save you. May I ask how long you and Vegeta have been an item?" Kurama asked as the four made their way back to the gathering.

Kakarrot nuzzled his nose in his mate's mahogany black/chestnut highlighted flame. "After my return from the planet Yardrat and while we trained for the android invasion. I fell in love with him the first time we fought over my planet," the large Saiyan smiled and the shorter male mirrored the action.

"Hey, did you two know that your hair and tails change color in the sunlight?" Kurama pointed out.

"He's right! Vegeta, you have highlights of blue silver in your hair and tail and Kakarrot, you have highlights of mahogany and chestnut with gold mixed in," Hiei observed

The royal couple stopped to look themselves over; their mouths hung open in shocked surprise. "C'mon, let's go talk to sire!" Vegeta sobered took the hands of Hiei and Kurama and the four ITed back to the dining hall.

"SIRE! BARDOCK!" the royal pair all but ran to their sires and skidded to a halt. "Sire, you have Bardock's color's about you?" Vegeta stammered.

The king smiled and nodded. "And you are wearing one another's colors. It is a result of the bond mating, my sons. All the bond mates share one another's colors. Look at Tregeta and Goten, how Goten has lavender strewn through his ebony spikes and vice versa. Goten's eyes are a deeper indigo due to his mate's piercing blue orbs. Those of us who have made certain levels have Super Saiyan gold speckled within. Ichison, did you not say you and Kakarrot have attained levels beyond Super Saiyan? I see mauve highlights within you and deep red highlights on Kakarrot entwined with the other evidences of your Super Saiyan ascensions," the king remarked as he had noticed the SSJ-4 the two had attained.

"Welcome to the next phase in the bonding process, my sons. It is called melding. It is the point where bonded couples trade off characteristics, personalities and habits. Little by little, all of you males who are bond mated will exhibit signs of your mate," a voice spoke into the crowd.

All eyes turned to the entrance of the dining hall to see a pair of very distinguished and dashing Saiya-jin dressed in royal purple, one with russet streaked midnight silver indigo hair, the other with midnight silver indigo streaked russet auburn hair. The colors were also reflected in their entwined tails, both were near the same height, however, one was clearly Bardock's relative and the other was the king's. From another entryway, Queen Vegetanna, Queen Imione and Onya all entered and each carried chimps to be nourished. Upon seeing the two men standing at the other entrance, Queen Vegetanna screamed and let go of her charges. Seeing the near fatality of the incident, both Vegeta and Kakarrot ITed to the queen and grabbed the chimps before they hit the ground, followed closely by the queen herself. King Vegeta had rushed to catch his mother then he brought her into the gathering.

"I trust you can explain why her royal majesty reacted in this manner?" the king asked the new arrivals.

"Nipote, do you not remember us? But then you were just a bambino. Your dear dada sent us away on a purge mission. My mate was captured, so we gave him up for dead. When you came of age to be king, I requested you send me from Vegetasei, as I did not want to live without your abuelo-san. Now through the Creator's own miracle, my Vegeta is back where he belongs," the Bardock/Tateo look alike hugged the Vegeta mirror.

"Oh, good God! Abuelito? Abuelo-san?" with that the seemingly emotionless king of all Saiya-jin and his mate left the unconscious Queen Vegetanna and tackled their twin images.

"Hey, that's my dad, youngster, let me get in there, too!" Tateo sniffed from above his son and son's mate.

"V-Vegeta? A-are they related to us?" Kakarrot gasped as he watched tears of joy cascade his own dad's chiseled features.

"I would say that they are Mommatanna's parents, but I thought she had told us her sire was dead? Her Matusan's the keeper of the Dragon Balls below the guardian's lookout," Prince Vegeta remarked.

"Well, looks as though you Saiya-jin will have a reunion of your own. Say, we'll take the humans back to their planet, then we'll return so I can get to know my aunts," Hiei suggested.

"You'll do no such thing, shrimp! If your sister's staying, then I am, too!" Kuwabara's garbled voice sounded as he held onto the little ice youkai.

"I just knew you'd say that," Hiei groaned as he helped himself to a purple gelatinous mixture. "Oh, this is wonderful! Tastes like that Jell-O stuff you make, kitsune, but crunchier like it has bits of animals in it and more honeyed in taste," the flame haired youkai remarked as he licked his plate.

"My compliments to the chef on such a magnificent gringosha (a deep purple pudding made from the sap, leaves and bloom of a purple plant called a honeydendron. A plant found wild on Old Vegeta along with the berrycynth). I know of just one cook we had in our former employ that could prepare dishes such as this to my tastes and that was Ikannosh the Mniborian," King Vegeta remarked as he nourished the twins born of Bardock and vice versa after they had relinquished greeting their grandsires.

"How may I serve the most distinguished Saiya-jin and guests?" a pale green skinned being with plum hair spoke as he bowed deeply, not daring to look at the royals and company in the eye.

"Ikannosh, h-how... What are you doing here? The last time we met was at that disgusting Water Park and your placed had been torched to the ground?" Ouji Vegeta gasped as he instantly recognized the servant.

Ikannosh looked up and his mouth fell open. "Y-Y-My lord Ouji!" the being replied, hanging his head. "We followed your people from the park and went with a group that had been sent from Earth" the servant explained.

"It's all right, my friend, no one will hurt you, I told you that back on Earth," the Ouji smiled and the others followed suit.

"My son speaks truth, man. Now, bring us more gringosha, our Maikaian guest seem to enjoy it as much as we," the king dismissed and the servant bowed then exited the dining chamber. "Nursemaids, take the chimps and service them. The rest of us, after we refresh ourselves, shall meet in the arena for a planet-wide gathering. All of our people need to know what Lady Yocina and her sisters are about to divulge to us regarding the Ice-jin," King Vegeta nodded as he handed his bundles off to a waiting nurse.

The other parents followed suit and rose to depart the breakfast hall just as the servant reappeared with the requested gringosha. King Vegeta instructed the confection be handed to Hiei who, along with his partner and friends all followed the Saiya-jin to be placed in rooms to freshen up and prepare to meet with the other Saiya-jin in the arena. Bulma, Hercule and Chichi stayed just because they wanted to.

"I suggest the three of you keep silent during the meeting. Should you have need to discuss anything with Kakarrot or myself, we will be available after that. Be warned, I still find anything you have to say inferior. Come, Kakarrot," the Ouji nodded and like a well trained bodyguard, the large Saiyan followed his mate, leaving behind two wide-eyed and stunned human females, and one male gaping like a fish.

King Vegeta's grandparents had lifted their still unconscious daughter and carried her out of the hall and to her chamber where they lay her on a pastel lime futon, then stayed in the room. The two embraced one another and kissed with passion.

"Oh, Vegeta, mi amour, how I missed you. How did you find us?" the queen's matusan asked as he held his mate tightly.

"A being named Mordosa and his mate, Mushra located my purge team and myself on that planet Vegeta II had sent me off to. We didn't desire to purge it but the natives fought us, regardless. We lost intentionally and they made us their slaves. For the last sixty years (Saiyan years, 120 Earth years) we lived like cattle off the mercy of those big headed beings on Milllgram-4. But Mordosa and his mate blasted onto that planet, declared they were sent to liberate all captives and proceeded to do as they said. We traveled with them, training, finding more of our brethren. It is the merest chance our grands and great-grands met up with them. Have you ever seen such beauty, love of mine? I can't believe so many survived that stinkin' Ice-jin. When we had heard of our home's destruction, I knew my heart had been ripped from me," the eldest King Vegeta sighed then pushed his mate slightly away. "But now I'm holding you, gazing in eyes so like my own and my people... Oh, Gustarte...!" the elder king lost his emotions as did his slightly taller mate.

The two stood sharing their emotions unaware that they were being witnessed in such a heartrending and sorrowful exchange.


	50. ORIGIN OF SPECIES

A/N: CONTINUING X-OVER WITH YYH, INU YASHA AND DBZ. YAOI/LEMON/FLUFF! MANY NEW CHARACTERS AND PLENTY OF FAMILIAR FACES LOL. MAJOR AU. GOHAN WAS FIFTEEN WHEN HE BEGAN SCHOOL ON A PART TIME BASIS-THIS IS MY OWN TIMELINE, SO IT CAN HAPPEN! THIS IS SO THAT THIS CHAP COULD CORRELATE WITH THE BEGINNING CHAPS.

CHAPTER L

ORIGIN OF SPECIES

Vegetanna had regained consciousness due to the scent of passion and arousal that wafted into her sensitive olfactory organ. Slowly, the elder queen opened her eyes to adjust to the muted brightness of the twin suns that hung high in the sky. With equal slowness, the queen sat up on her bed and caught sight of the couple that stood in a strong embrace. Unable to help the tears that spilled from her onyx eyes or the smile that tugged at her lips, the queen watched in silence until a lump caused her to choke and shatter the scene. The pair turned to the bed and in an instant, was smothered in the tight embrace of their daughter.

"Outusan!" she cried just as the door to her chamber burst open and several other Saiya-jin that resembled the three entered the room.

Among the group were Tateo and Olivette and Bayrutha, who all joined in the huddle, all crying the same expression, "Tousan, we thought you were dead."

After calming down, the offspring, no matter what age, sat on the floor while their parents sat on the queen's bed.

"That elder one had told us you had been killed during a purge, so he never sent a team to find out. He was such a snake, even by Saiyan standards. Always closeted in some meeting with that filthy ice king, Cold and his sons. I hated him!" Asparagati, one of the sixty offspring the elder royal couple had birthed, remarked.

"That cur, wish that Caleafa had never birthed that spawn of Hades! I could tell from the second I held him that he would spell trouble for our race as we knew it. Not only after he had grown did he align with the feared and hated Cold court, he attempted to kill me and seize my throne! He was not strong enough to challenge me so that was why he had made that alliance. Once the Ice-jin was in our midst, life for us was never the same. With me on the throne, they had no say in what we did, thus, when a dangerous purge mission came about, King Cold sent me and a team to carry out the order," elder King Vegeta said.

"Love, we should wait until we assemble the children before you further explain, but Tanna, tell your sibs and 'Tousan how it was that that we survived?" Gustarte nodded to his daughter.

"My first born son, whose name is also Vegeta and is our present king. After that snake male had been crowned king and we had our only child together, I raised my child until that snake took him from me when my Ichison was but a Saiyan five-year-old (Earth aged 10 year old). King Cold's two eldest boys had been given their own sectors of the universe to conquer, which brought the younger son, Frieza, to our old home planet. Frieza was the worst one of them all. He was truly a heartless bastard. That worm gave my son to Frieza and told him to train him as he saw fit. My one must have disappointed the slithering cur, for within three years, my son was back to my side. By that time, Olivette and Tateo's triplets had grown into handsome specimens and I had given birth to my twelfth cub for my lover, Angelair. Yes, my parents, I did not keep to the king's bed. He preferred street trash to royal perfection. Frieza began to brainwash us into believing we could make huge profits by purging planets for him and wiping it free of life. He drugged our food, poisoned our drink, and raped the open males and also what few females there were. He began to send our cubs out to purge weak planets and that elder one sent out any open male that showed strength, thus he had sent Olivette's Bardock and my Vegeta out on a dangerous purge where I nearly lost my son. Had Bardock not been with him, our king would be the youngest Prince Vegeta. Nonetheless, Frieza had sensed we were becoming very powerful and we had made no secret of the legend of the Super Saiya-jin, thus he felt if he could send out our elites and lower class warriors to dangerous purges, have them killed in some way that he could control us. That didn't happen. Oh, he did gain control and put fear into my strong son, only after that white devil molested and raped my elder one. My prince had mated to Irisanna and Papato's daughter, Sunrissa, and she delivered him a strong cub, that had the definite potential to become the legend," Vegetanna stopped to draw a breath.

At that moment, the chime on the queen's door sounded, followed by the entrance of the younger king, Bardock and their numerous sibs. Everyone stood and bowed when the king and his mate moved to sit by the queen and Olivette.

"My children. I was just relating to sires how Frieza took our race and exploited us for his own ill gain. Pray continue. Tell them how your sire met his end," Tanna requested as she looked at her eldest son.

"That iced over pervert! My predecessor, as I remember, took me from mother and had me sent out on a dangerous purge with Bardock. Our mothers had put the five of us, Paragus and Bardo's twin brothers, together, thus we were sent out together. Angelair, Fuyung and Nappa were with us to see to our needs since we were all royal brats. Nonetheless, it was that mission that had nearly cost me my life. Paragus and I being the eldest, were nearing our in between stages and the guards knew it and the changes affected Paray's and my ability to fight strongly, thus I ended up getting the snot beaten out of me. I lay waiting for the enemy to finish me, when he suddenly exploded. When the smoke had cleared, I couldn't believe my eyes! Bardock stood engulfed in a golden flame, with golden hair and teal eyes, but then he lost the change and fell on top of me. The others had gone to seek out any survivors; thus, he and I were the only ones who knew he had touched the legendary state we had been told of. We agreed not to speak on it for safety reasons, so after the mission, which took us a month to complete as the moon only came out once a month, we then headed back to Vegeta. Frieza was not pleased with our tardiness," the younger king shivered at the memory.

Bardock put an arm around his mate and held him close. "Frieza dismissed us but we knew he was highly pissed and so was the king who took his son into a training area and beat him most soundly. Vegeta wasn't fully healed from the purge; thus he ended up in recovery for quite a lengthy time. The females and I were beyond ourselves with concern but we could do little, well, my hands were tied. When the prince had recovered, we were with him, and he mentioned that he wished someone had the courage to kill the king and never mind the consequences," the larger warrior smirked.

"Y-y-you mean that bastard is dead? W-w-who? 'Tanna?" elder King Vegeta stammered.

"Our females, Sunrissa and Onya. The two had some how concocted a plan and got away with it. We had a strong friendship bond from our first fights in training school; thus we had mated with them, as they were the strongest females on the planet, no offense, my queen. The girls had caught that king with his guard down. Nappa, the big idiot, was very easy to distract with a chi blast to a low shrub. While he had gone to put out the blaze, my queen cut off that demon's head, and I claimed my right as king. Once I had regained all my strength, mother, grandsire, my mate, and our females began to secretly change the relations between the Ice-jin and ourselves, however, that snake somehow got wind of my attempts to sever the alliance. He found me in the training area, waiting for my first born. Frieza attacked me, raped me. My infant son, just a Saiyan two-year-old (Earth four-year-old), stumbled upon that horrendous site. He tried to save me but that white demon caught my baby boy by the neck and..." the younger Vegeta Ou lost his composure and Bardock and Vegetanna held him.

"Let's change the subject. Are the two of you ready to complete your bonding with the melding stage?" the elder King Vegeta asked as he held his mate.

Bardock smirked as his mate settled down. "We are and I know several of the younger ones are but I do not think my son, Kakarrot, is," the scarred warrior sighed.

"What is with the boy, Bardo-san. When we mentioned it, he spazzed!" Gustarte shook his head.

"He was not raised on Planet Vegeta, grand-sires. He had been sent out when he was an infant. He's just beginning to know our ways. He's always fought and ate like a Saiyan and I've tried to teach him from what I had been taught but not even I knew of this melding stage," a gruff voice sounded from the queen's chamber door.

"Youngling, what brings you here?" King Vegeta, the prince's sire, gasped.

"Just passing, actually. My mate's refusal to meld comes from being raised on a planet were male/male relationships are kept hushed up. They are a shame in society. But he has gotten used to that part of our existence. His fear is that I have the femme role and do dress the part when called for," the prince smirked and his elders nodded.

"But the smaller mate has always dressed femme, there's no shame in it. Bardock, go talk to that boy before I have to and I won't be too happy," the young King Vegeta snarled to his mate, who nodded, then turned and left the gathering.

The king bowed to his grand sires. "Sires, it is good to see you and all of my mother's sibs alive and well but I have a kingdom to put back together as soon as possible and strengthen our armies. My king, I feel that since the two of us are the rulers of this race that we should assist one another in the responsibilities. You shall rule those who have not made the ascension to Super Saiyan level, and I will rule those who have. My son shall rule those who have gone beyond level two," King Vegeta nodded to his son, who stood then knelt before him.

"I shall do all that you require of me, sire," the prince spoke, then he rose and departed to attend his cubs and chimps.

/

In another spacious chamber, another family reunion was commencing. The ice apparitions were learning from Hiei and Yukina what they had been doing since they had come into the mortal world. The room was located opposite the royal chamber and once inside, the maidens lowered the temperature to sub-freezing as the massive heat of the planet had began to take its toll on their fragile bodies.

"We'll have to hold freeze one at a time so it can be sustained while we slumber," Yocina remarked.

"Why not sleep in my ship, you know where I keep those things I feed Nursha?" Mordobon suggested.

"Why didn't we think of that, sisters? An excellent suggestion, Mordosa, thank you, now, Hiei, how did you come to be in living world?" Yujina asked her nephew who sat between his silver mate's legs.

"I was on a mission and ran into Kurama, who I thought was an enemy. He had been reborn into a human child, a very pretty human child, I'll say, and was the human age of ten. Anyway, we fought, he beat the snot out of me, took me to his home and nursed me. Four years after that, I sought him out again. I had dreams to taking over both Living and Spirit World and doing a better job at running it. The only way I could take over both worlds was to possess three ancient artifacts of darkness that were stored in King Yamma's (Enma) private vault. Only a master thief could penetrate that strong hold and it was well known that Kurama was such a thief. Goki, a big soul-eating lug, we took along for muscle as Rama-K and I were the brains, thus we broke into the vault, took the artifacts and began to form a plan of action. I never counted on being betrayed by the one I had always held in high honor," Hiei cast a sideways glance at the large Youko.

Kurama pouted and ran an elegant hand through his lover's flame spiked long hair. "Baby, I didn't betray you. If I hadn't of distracted you, you would have killed Yusuke and the judges of Spirit World would have had a field day skewering you for taking a human life," the Youko reminded his headstrong little mate who nodded.

"So, you are my aunts. How can that be when I'm half fire youkai? I was told we had different mothers and I also know that I am Kina's older brother, not her twin," Hiei tossed out.

"You have the right of that. We are your mother's sisters and you were born of the same mother, only Hina had met and fallen in love with your sire, Hiei, and the two of you are twins, just you are three hours older than Yukina. Your sire's name was Caliento; a fire youkai whom Hina had found wounded by a spirit hunter, so she healed him. He asked if he could mate her and she gave herself to him. It tore her apart when the nursemaid found that her firstborn was male and that he was to be cast off to fend for himself. Three of us protested and were thrown off as well. The other two remained to raise your sister. Neither of us let you forget one another and would tell you about the other, although we withheld names. I was thankful to the Youko in letting us run with him and his band, until a group of hunters had tracked us down. The Youkos sent us to living world and here I met that awful King Cold. I guess now's as good a time as any to tell King Vegeta how that race came to be," Yocina sighed and the others nodded, then she moved to an intercom and pushed the button.

A buzz sounded in the king's private chamber, thus he replied. "Vegeta Ou, speak," the king's gruff yet high-class voice sounded. The king had left his mother and that branch of the royal family to its own devices.

"Your majesty, this is Lady Yocina. Is the timing well to gather the rest and let them know of the origin of their enemy?" the Ice apparition spoke.

"Meet us in the courtyard in fifteen minutes," the king replied and closed the link.

Fifteen minutes later, the entire planet had gathered in the courtyard of the palace-there were just fewer than fifty thousand Saiya-jin on Planet Kaleragetsusei. The crowd was hushed as the apparition and her family and their guests joined the gathering, the apparitions cooling the densely heated air. King Vegeta stood to officiate, and then he nodded when he saw the apparition was ready.

"Greetings from the land of Ice. Honored guests, noble Saiya-jin, dear friends and children. Some of you know me as Queen Igloo, the former female of King Cold and mother to Cooler, Glacier, Frostbite, Glazina, Slush and the detestable Frieza. Six hideousities did I push forth for that perverted half Arcosian-half Koorime demon seed. I have come to tell you of the origin of the Ice-jin. Many millennia gone, in the Makai, was a floating island populated with females such as my sisters, my niece and myself and was called Koorime Island. We were a female race that needed little to no aid in reproducing, however, once in every ten thousand of us born was born a dual female. One such female was named Brunia. She had no care or morals and bedded anything that bent to her will. She grew bored in the Makai thus she turned her sights on living world. In this world, she found a strong mate in a race called the Arcosians. King Vegeta, if you will, sir," Yocina nodded, not realizing she had switched forms and stood as an Ice-jin.

Those who did not know the apparition could transform into such a guise began to power up chi blasts, however, the three kings and their sons along with Hiei, Yukina and the other ice maidens jumped to surround the elder.

"You touch her, you will all die! She is our guest and was forced to marry that perverted ice king. She had to guise herself as one of their members, or they would have killed her. Extinguish those blasts at once!" the younger Saiyan king snarled as he hit SSJ-2.

The crowd quieted and the king nodded to the others to return to their seats. Yocina released the transformation and returned to the aqua haired mirror of her niece and sisters.

"That's more like it. She and her family are our guests and we will not sink to the level of those Ice scum! Those who have studied our history know that after our ancestors destroyed the Tuffles, the race was left without technology, thus, had to leave the planet to align with a race that had both wealth and technology. Enter the Arcosians. It was an unholy alliance, for in order for them to give their technology, we had to become their planet purgers. When the child of the ruler had come of age, he took over," the king nodded back to Yocina.

"Brunia, being a dual female was both able to give offspring and carry, thus she bore thousands of children for the Arcosians. I am told that that race has no morals and would sleep with their children, thus was how the Ice-jin grew. How I am the one who bore Cooler and his brothers and sisters was that two of my sisters and I had to flee our home in Makai as strong hunters had located our whereabouts. The leader of the band we were staying with sent us away but kept the reason we were being pursued. We fled here to the living world but ended up being captured by the Ice-jin and taken to the king. The king made us pleasure slaves until they found that our tears turned into precious gems, then they began to torture us just to make us cry so that they could profit from our tears. King Cold was ruthless and found me pleasing, thus made me his mate. I hated him from the time we had been taken aboard their craft. However, he was nothing compared to his mother, Brunia was his grandmother. Queen Cold is the most heartless of the Ice-jin. Planet pirating was her idea as was forcing me to mate with that disgusting worm of a son of hers. When his misshapen offspring left my body, I knew I had unleashed something monstrous onto the universe," here the Ice apparition fell to her knees and tears fell in torrents from her eyes. "I-I ap-appologize for the injustice committed against you all because of those bastards. I offer myself to be your slave and for you to punish me in any way you see fit," the Ice maiden hung her head and awaited her judgement.

King Vegeta, the younger, stepped to the apparition's side and placed a hand under her chin to lift her face to his. Her ruby eyes drowned in the tears that pooled in the base of her lower lid. The king shook his auburn/chestnut indigo streaked head of flame spiked hair.

"We decline that offer. You have already offered us your alliance as a result of that incident on Minervasei with the offspring. We ask that you be our contact with the one whose name we can no longer mention," the king requested.

"Y-you have forgotten-"

"No, we have not. They are young. Does that boy have your ability to transform from his sire's form to yours?" the king asked.

"Yes, he has more of me as does his sister, Glazina, to transmute to look as my sisters and I do. Now, I know I cannot return to my original home. As my sister Hina had done, so had my sisters, Lucina, Marina and myself all produce male children," Yocina remarked.

Just then a dimensional portal opened and a tall light brown haired youth of no more than sixteen stepped from the gaping opening. He was followed by several beings, many resembled youkos and wolves. At the sight, Sasshoumeru and Kurama both stood from their seats.

"Lord Koenma, what brings you to the living plane and who are all these?" Botan, who had accompanied Yusuke and his gang from Spirit World not long ago, asked the being, which had 'Jr.' stamped on his forehead and a nuntzer (binky) in his mouth.

"If I may take a few moments of this meeting, I will make things quite clear. Your majesty, might I address the crowd?" Koenma asked the Saiyan Ou who nodded. "Kurama, Sasshoumeru, Lucina, Marina and Kakarrot, if I may have your attention. These that I have brought with me are offspring that belong to you and have need of protection from hunters in Spirit World," the young ruler of Spirit World spoke in slow accents.

"B-but my kits had been left with that hag, Otella? Why have you brought them, he was never to know they existed?" Lucina fought to control her emotions at seeing six silver ice blue haired beings that resembled the large wolf youkai and herself.

Sasshoumeru turned hard gold eyes to the stricken Koorime maiden and something instantly broke inside of him. The large being left his seat then moved to her side and took her in his strong arms. "Why did you not tell me, Luce? Did you think me that cruel?"

"I-I could not. You had your own agenda and that was to gain tetsusaiga from your younger brother. Forgive me for never telling you," Lucina cried. "Your packs and dens had other affairs to care for that did not include the rearing of helpless half Koorime/wolf cubs."

The action stunned both Inu Yasha and Kurama who knew the elder youkai to be the most ruthless, cutthroat and heartless creature in the Makai next to the gorgeous Youko himself.

"Shh, love, dry your eyes or the Saiya-jin will be the wealthiest race in the three worlds. Take me to meet our now grown cubs, female," the large wolf in mortal form requested and the two left the audience to go meet the six silver streaked ice blue haired beings that they had co-created.

Kurama and Kakarrot stood and shifted agitatedly. They were receiving disbelieving looks from their mates and rightly so. Vegeta thought he had seen everything that had made up his mate's psyche and so had Hiei. Vegeta stood as did Hiei and the two confronted their larger mates.

"What is the meaning of this? I thought we shared everything but... Kakarrot, explain!" the prince tried to keep a lid on his rising temper.

"Yes, kitsune. Oh, I know about your hundred thousand lovers before me but you never... Wait, you're the love 'em and leave 'em type. That's all you Youkos do! You feed 'em, if they're lucky. Feel 'em, and they roll over like dogs, f*&^% 'em and forget 'em! Well, I'm not gonna be in that number, Kurama!" Hiei also had a time taming his temper that was threatening to erupt.

"Kakarrot, I'm waiting as are our parents!" the prince snarled, his thick tail swished in anger.

"I'll tell you. In my human form, I'm a year younger than Goten, which makes me seventeen. Kakarrot had been dead and in Other World for seven years after the Cell games. Before I flew here to living world, I decided to attend the Other World tourney that's where I saw Kakarrot. He intrigued me and I waited until he had fought and got disqualified before I approached him. He seemed lost and confused that he had lost the match and I wanted to make him feel better. I caught him in the park of the Grand Kai's manor and hunted a meal for him and prepared it. We ate, fought, he won and I asked him what he would like as reward. He said he would like to fully release himself as he had done with one he had to leave in the living plane. I understood and gave myself to him. We remained together for quite a time and we birthed the four we see before us. One of us had to provide, so I retained my thieving career while Kakarrot raised the cubs. I thought I had found a home and a paradise with Kakarrot until my past found me. I don't even remember trifling with the mated Youko, but I must have been drunk when I did so. I was a young Youko then and the pack had set up the meeting. We didn't know the fox was mated. It took her mate six centuries before he finally caught me unawares. Plus, thoughts of the death of my partner, Kuronue and missing the youngest member of our trio of thieves distracted me enough to botch a robbery. That hunter pursued me tirelessly following that and it was by his hand that I ended up fleeing my home to come recover in living world. Hiei, Vegeta, please, forgive us," Kurama hung head of silver.

"Vegeta, please. I-I was lonely even though I was surrounded by millions of fighters and even Saiya-jin but I had no idea who they were, except for my dad, Raditz and the king," Kakarrot said, his tone imploring.

"Take care of those children Kakarrot. Get whatever it was you and Kurama had out of your system and don't try to find me. When I'm ready I'll return," Vegeta said, turned then left the crowd; Hiei followed in his wake.

"So what now?" the small youkai asked as he followed the prince to the communications room.

"He has his secrets. I have mine. I'm going to Earth for a bit. I have a friend I need to see. Tag along if you like," the prince said and sat in front of a large screen.

Vegeta's fingers flew over the keys as he entered a secret code then the screen flared to life. A face appeared on the opposite side and Hiei caught his breath. Other than Kurama and now the Saiya-jin, he had never seen a more beautiful being than the one he gazed upon over the computer screen. Another reason for the hitch in Hiei's breathing was that he witnessed as Vegeta took on his femme appearance for the first time without Velmora's presence within his body.

"Sakyou Togoya Enterprises, Vetarra speaking, how may I direct your call?" a voice as soft as a dove's coo sounded.

"Hey, baby, is daddy in?" Vegeta asked the vision, his voice having a more femme lilt to it.

" Momma! Hi! I didn't recognize you! It's been awhile," Vetarra smiled. " 'Tousan's in a meeting now with some American businessmen who want to buy into the company. I don't like them. Where are you? Are you gonna come see Torro and I?" the girl bounced like an adolescent.

"I'll wait until he's done. So, how's things been with the pair of you?" the femme guised prince asked.

"Booooring. School's out for a bit then we have to go back in two months. Will we get to see you before then?" the young female asked.

"I'm planning on stopping by in a bit once I talk to 'Tousan," the (fake) Oujo smirked.

The vision on the other screen turned away and looked off to her side. "I guess the meeting's over. Shall I put you on hold or sit him in front of the screen?" Tarra asked.

"Put me through," Vegeta requested.

"Well, well, look who decided to grace me with her presence, hmm hmm. How's tricks, beautiful?" a smooth voice asked in a slow manner.

"Hello to you, too, love. How's Shizuru and the other kids?" the femme prince asked in his own smooth lilt.

"Zuru's as hostile as I am when it comes to business. I've got this one competitor who's more a pain and I wouldn't think twice of roasting him but because his stepson fights on our team, I spare his life. I'm bored, Velmora! I haven't seen a decent fight since young Uremeshi and his team buried the competition in the dark tourney. Plus, I'm so tired of Hercule taking credit he hasn't earned. He's a sham and an actor," the image on the opposite side spoke.

"Poor thing. Listen, I'm coming to see you and the brats and I'll bring my latest business proposals," Vegeta nodded.

"Could you bring some more of that smoke and drink you let me sample the last time we were together before our soul mates entered our lives?" the man on the other screen asked, then he his eyes slightly widened as he caught sight of Hiei. "I remember you! You buried a few fire youkais with that impressive black dragon move. Hiei, am I correct? How did you come to be acquainted with the only person I'd consider selling the Enterprise for?" the dark haired man asked in smooth tones as he puffed on a long cigarette.

"As part of my punishment from Koenma for stealing some rare treasures, I had to spend time on that planet. Plus, Sire's son attended school with Kurama. How do you know him?" Hiei asked trying not to sound angry.

"He and I are business partners. We head the United Collection of Allied Planets, which is an import/export business. Speaking of which, V-sama, I received petitions from twenty planets seeking membership into U.C.A. P. but I haven't given them an answer. I had been trying to reach you to discuss the matter. I remembered what you told me of your past and the one that forced your people to conquer planets and eradicate millions for him. On the petitions, five of the planets had that name," Sakyou informed the prince.

Vegeta lost the color in his face, as he did not need to ask to what his partner was referring. "No, no, Sakyou. You did right in not approving before consulting me. Give me a few hours and I'll be there forthwith to...Wait a minute, I just got a brilliant idea! I come from a warrior race, you like bloody tournaments and you said you hadn't seen a decent one since Hiei and his friends had fought in the dark tourney. Contact the prospects and tell them that in order to be considered for membership that their fighters must defeat our own," Vegeta smirked and Sakyou mirrored the feature.

"I like the way you think, hun. Hiei, do you remember the youkai that survived the Dark Tournament?" Sakyou addressed the fire youkai.

"Some of them didn't deserve to live, why?" Hiei asked in flat tones.

"If I send a list of names, do you think you could track them down and bring them to this dimension to the island where Vegeta's Earth home is located?" the elegant businessman asked as he extinguished his smoke.

Hiei looked down at the prince, who had muted back into his male form. "Do you remember where my place is? It's the fourth largest island in the chain where Hanging Neck Island is located. I'll call Tregeta and Goten to assist you. They'd love to see other world," the prince nodded.

"Hai, I can do so. Send the names," Hiei agreed.

The pair watched and Sakyou entered data into the computer and sheets of paper spat out on the prince's fax. Vegeta took the papers and handed them to Hiei, who looked at them and nodded. Vegeta lifted a hand to the scouter on his face and punched in a code.

"Dad!? We thought that you left, what happened?" Tregeta asked.

"I have an assignment for you and Goten. I want the pair of you to accompany Hiei on a mission to Other World to round up several fighters from the Dark Martial Arts Tournament, the one Hiei, Kurama and their friends had fought in," the elder prince told his son.

"Be there in a flash, 'Tousan!" Tregeta replied and in an instant, the air had been disturbed by the appearance of the pair. "When do we leave?"

"V-sama, is that your son from that female? Nice looking cub," Sakyou commented. "The one beside him? Did you two fight a tournament that was held seven years after Hercule had declared he had defeated Cell?"

"Yeah, Tregeta won the Junior Division only because I couldn't stop myself in time," Goten replied with a side glance to his mate.

"I remember. But how would you like to fight for real in a tourney where the rules don't matter and you can kill your opponent?" Sakyou smirked.

"When?"

"Where?" the boys asked in unison.

"Same island where the last Dark Tournament was held. Get a move on in rounding up those fighters and I'll meet you all at Little Vegeta in about three hours. I'll bring the kids, Vegeta, and tell you about Shizuru and I. Hasta la vista, mi amigo," Sakyou nodded.

"I'll gather my warriors here as well as the human fighters. We'll be there. Good seeing you, my friend," Vegeta nodded and the two logged off. "You heard the man, get a move on," the prince nodded to the boys.

"Tell Kurama that Murkuro summoned me to the Makai but I will be back. If he tries to come, tell him I won't return until I'm ready," Hiei nodded then moved to a place where he could open a portal to the Other Dimension.

Vegeta got up and moved to return to the others in the courtyard when he stopped short. "Woman! What in creation's name are you doing here?" he snarled.

"W-who was that you were just talking with?" the blue haired genius stammered.

"Return to the yard and everyone will know," the prince remarked as he left the communications room.

The crowd was still in the courtyard when the prince returned. Kakarrot felt his mate's chi and left his newly found offspring to approach the love of his life.

"V-Vegeta?" the large warrior asked in a hesitant tone.

"It's all right, K-chan, I'm sorry. My pride got in the way. Go have a seat, I've something dire to impart," the prince smirked at his mate and nodded. "Everyone, give a listen! I've just been in contact with Earth and spoke to my business partner. My partner and I are the heads of the United Collection of Allied Planets, an elaborate import/export business but primarily to maintain peace and keep watch for enemies. He just told me that twenty planets that I had not visited have petitioned for membership into the Collection. Five of them belong to the Ice-jin and bear that pervert's name. During the course of the conversation, he and I decided that any planet wishing to join our collection must fight and beat his and my own warriors. I want no one and I mean no one under SSJ-2 power level, except for his or her majesties, my parents. Chibis, you may join us as well. Humans, you will come with us. The tournament is to be a Dark Martial Arts event. That means, no holds barred. If your opponent dies in the process of the fight, you will not be disqualified. I will bring a host of you all to my Earth home, Little Vegeta. There you will prepare for the tourney. Once there, I will go and speak with my business partner and work out the details. I know you would all like to fight but this one will be dangerous, not that we care about danger," Vegeta spoke to the crowd.

Kurama advanced and bowed to the Saiyan. "Vegeta, where's Hiei?"

Vegeta looked at the youkai's life mate with unfeeling eyes. "He was summoned to the Makai and said that if you tried to follow him, he would not return to you until he was good and ready. Get the Koorime and the others and come stand with me," the prince instructed the Youko, who obeyed.

"Vegeta, what's this about?" the queen approached her eldest son.

"Saving our homes and planets. Take care of the cubs and tell them always that their parents love them. We'll be home as soon as we defeat the Ice-jin on a neutral planet," the prince hugged and kissed the queen then he turned to his mate. "Get the humans and I'll get the others, then we'll I-T to LV." Vegeta then went to round up his two children and his grandchildren. "Mother, gather as many Slugarthian gems and as much of their fur as you can. Mordobon, gather Vincentean leather and Yocina, you gather as many Hiroseky (tear gems) as you can and I'll grab some Araknian webbing. Gohan, you and Piccolo go to med bay and gather as much venom, beans and berries as you can. This fight will be a messy one. We must fight for our right to survive! Move out!" the prince ordered.

" 'Tousanvee!" tiny voices sounded and Vegeta found himself tackled to the ground. "Go!"

Vegeta looked up and found his three-month old infants bouncing on his chest. "Go? No, chibis. I know you're strong and you were both born Femzoro and Pilzara but you need to be trained. I need you to take care of grandma and grandpa, ok? See, even though they're very strong, they still get scared like sissy is of the dark, so you need to calm them down when they feel afraid, ok?" the prince sat up, lifted his cubs in his arms handed them to the queen. " 'Tousan won't be able to fight the bad monsters with you there. I'll have grandma link into the tourney and you can watch."

The cubs seemed to consider what they were being told, then hugged their grandmother. "Care g'andma. Stay home!" the cubs nodded and Vegeta heaved a sigh of relief. Giving his cubs a kiss, Vegeta returned to gather the older chimps and other warriors.

"Prince Vegeta, I've gathered all the tear gems my sisters and I have cried and we'll bring them as well," Yocina nodded.

By time the prince was ready to depart, he had assembled two hundred warriors, including Broli, Turles, Raditz, Kale, his elder sons, Teresahan, Kakarrot, Yusuke and his team, the Koorime females with Yukina. After bidding their people and friends adieu, Vegeta and Kakarrot concentrated on transmitting to Little Vegeta.

"Tousan?! We never thought we'd see you so soon? Oh, your highness, there's someone here to see you and he's brought guest with him," Corinth, Kakarrot's grandson nodded.

"K-chan, get the others settled and I'll go talk with our guests," the prince said then left to go greet the waiting guests. "Well, I see you wasted no jet fuel? How are you, my friend?" the prince bowed in greeting.

Sakyou bowed back. "Vegeta, you're looking well. So, is that the paragon who bested me for your heart?" the tall, lean blue highlighted black haired male whispered as he had caught sight of Kakarrot looming in the den doorway.

Vegeta turned. "Something you need, Kakarrot?" the prince said in regal tones.

"W-who is this, Vegeta?" Kakarrot demanded.

"The man I work with. Oh, I had begun as his employee and had met Emanu through him. As a destruction agent, after I blew it up, they built it, and then I would negotiate the alliance of the natives. Sakyou and I then decided to form a coalition of our allies, hence U.C.A.P. Oh, and before you get bent out of shape for my not telling you, while you were in other world and after I had Teray, I returned to this planet but not to be with that woman, I returned to be with Sakyou and strengthen our working relationship. Yes, that included my acting and being femme as he's too powerful a figure to screw his wealth over his penchant for males. Besides, he's the only human I deem worthy enough to be with. We did have children, there," the prince pointed over to four beings that could have been his and Sakyou's mirror images.

"A-Are you still...I-I mean...

"If you're asking if I'm still in love with him, yes, but I have never marked him. Just like I told Cilvi when Endive first arrived that I couldn't love one child above another, I can love one mate over the other and I love you more but for seven years I had no one, who understood. You nearly died when the great-grands mentioned melding. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why you reacted so. It's because of my tendency to dress and act femme when the occasion calls. Until you come to grips with that, Kakarrot, I'm releasing our bond," the prince said in a near whisper.

The silence was so thick it could have been cut with a katana blade. Vegeta stood like a statue, fighting the deep emotions his statement had caused to knot within his stomach.

"V-V-sama, w-why? Is it because I refuse to accept a part of you that you could easily not continue? What's the big deal about being like that? So you were a slave on Frieza's ship and he forced you to do those things, it doesn't mean you had to take it on as an ongoing habit! I thought Saiya-jin were all men who just happened to have the ability to reproduce. Maybe my Earth friends were right all along about you. You are a freak and far from a normal being. If this is how you truly are, I don't want any part of you," and with that the second strongest Saiyan left the prince, Little Vegeta and the Saiyan race.

"Could it have gone any better? I didn't mean to cause such a disturbance. C'mon, let's get the details of the tournament settled," Sakyou said in a quiet voice so as not to shatter the prince any further than he was.

Raditz had seen the entire exchange and noted how shattered his younger brother now was. Kakarrot had a lot to learn or the human standing behind the prince would be the one picking up the pieces when Vegeta broke down as he had apparently done after the youngest had sacrificed himself. Vegeta was correct, though, until Kakarrot could accept that one partner took the femme role in the union, they could not bond completely. Well, he hadn't totally severed the bond completely or both warriors would be near death. Slowly, Raditz approached the prince and bowed.

"V-V-sama, should I beat him into the ground for you?" the extra large Saiyan asked.

Vegeta snapped out of his stupor and looked at the older warrior and then slowly looked at the human who had moved to stand beside him. Swallowing the lump that was trying to choke him, the prince replied, "What good would that do, Raditz. Whether I want to believe it or not, he's still denying his heritage. He does need to know of the Saiyan facts of life. I had no idea he was offended by that but that is why he panicked when the great-grands mentioned the melding process," Vegeta spoke in quiet tones.

"Vegeta, I don't think that's it at all. I think he wanted you to be the dominant male and not assume the femme role. All his life the people on this little mud slap of a planet have viewed him as some sort of demi-god, a hero, and put him high on a pedestal. Bulma was the main cause then the hellcat although she bitched and moaned after he had saved everyone from whatever threat had arrived. He was looking for someone to protect him and found you. You didn't fall for his 'cutesy' smile or his sunny nature; you riled him to anger. I had done the same thing until we defended this planet against Raditz, no offense," it was Piccolo, of all beings, with the insight.

"But I am the dominant in our bond. He needs to know that the dominant is the femme in the bond, I can't explain that to him," the prince shook his head.

"Then let us. Go take care of the business you need to and we'll instruct your mate in Saiyan Life Lessons 101. By the time you meet in the arena to battle, he'll be begging to return to you and have you dressed as femme," a voice said from the prince's left side, Sakyou was on his right.

Vegeta turned and gasped then he fell to his knees in a bow. "S-Sire, Bardock, I thought you were home!"

"I foresaw this, my prince. It's hard for him to make the adjustment when he has never lived around it. On Minerva, he accepted the fact only out of duty and after we had talked to him, plus Tregeta, the Humizu boys and the king, were all dressed in femme garments, as well. You did right, so do not let it tear you up inside. My son has a lot of growing to do. Do what you must and we will meet in the arena," Bardock spoke and bowed to the young prince.

"Thanks Bar-tousan, sire," the prince got to his feet then nodded to his guests. Turning to Sakyou he whispered, "I'll meet you on the island at the hotel."

"Dressed to impress?" the black haired businessman smirked and the prince nodded. "The ambassador for Planet Resus-3 is on planet and the Collection is hosting a welcoming banquet for him. If you'd like to bring someone, do so. I'll meet you at the hotel in my private suite," the dark haired human smirked and Vegeta nodded. "I will bid you all adieu, and kids, mind Vegeta, this is his home and I doubt he'd like it destroyed while you train."

"I'll see you in a hour then?" the prince asked.

Sakyou looked at his watch. "The banquet doesn't begin for three hours, yet, but I do want to see you in private before anything business related. An hour then," and with that Sakyou and a huge muscled being that stood silently behind him left the palace.

"All right, buster, who in the world was that?" Bulma screeched as she stormed into the prince's den.

"My business partner. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with that same being," the prince said then looked at Kurama. "Your human step sire is a competitor with Sakyou Enterprises. If you value your dad and his company in any way, I suggest that you attend the banquet tonight. I'll have a talk with Hiei about being your date," then Vegeta left the crowd and went to his private chamber. Hiei, who had materialized with several others, followed the prince.

In the prince's chamber, Hiei gasped at how well kept and organized the place was compared to the madhouse below them. The prince had opened one of three large walk-in closets he had in the chamber to decide on what he would wear to his meeting with his partner.

"Wow, Vegeta, Kurama would hit you! I thought he was meticulous but nothing compared to this! Is this a reflection of your regal upbringing?" Hiei asked, as he studied how every garment in Vegeta's wardrobe hung in neat straight lines, shoes and boots to co-ordinate with each outfit. "Those outfits would make a model cry and I'm sure you have done so. Shuichi Kurama has as well. When he's dressed to the nines, as these Earthlings say, I've heard females growl in anger and remark how it should be a sin to look that good," Hiei snickered.

"I've heard that one, too. The first and only time I had taken Tregeta to that God awful water carnival when he was a chimp. Kakarrot had been granted a day back from Other World, so he took Goten as well. This was before the tourney where we encountered the hideous pink monstrosity and K-chan was given another day. While we were traversing the walkway, my ears picked up the catcall and whistles being thrown at me. I paid it no mind," the prince said as he moved to open another closet.

Hiei's eyes widened as he noted the contents in the second closet. "A-are those...?" the words stuck in his throat.

Vegeta chuckled. "No, they are not dresses. Unlike the blue prince, Mordobon and his brothers, who can actually switch gender, I can only appear to look femme, meaning I retain the family jewels, they do not. I can alter my body structure to resemble a female with curves in the right places and start fires wherever I go. I am not effeminate like Frieza, Zarbon or his brothers but I am high class and refined in my manners. I don't like dresses, so I chose pantsuits, cat suits and tunics. I've only worn a dress once and that was to woo K-chan back after he had freaked when he found I had femme clothing stashed away on a planet called Minerva. The only things I will wear regarding a true female would be those outlandishly high shoes. Actually, before I reached the female transformation I call Pilzara that afforded me 4 more inches in height, I liked the towering height those things gave me. At least I was able to meet K-chan eye to eye, nearly," Vegeta sighed, his eyes downcast.

"How did you meet Sakyou and have the kind of relationship you two have?" Hiei asked as Vegeta began to look through the numerous pant sets in his second closet.

"I had to beat Toguro. Any applicant for a position with Sakyou Enterprises was not interviewed in the normal manner of business. Sakyou and some other high powered businessmen would place bets on if the applicant would beat his bodyguards into the ground. Needless to say, not many made the cut, which is why most of the company is employed by youkais instead of mortals. I, full of arrogance and myself, applied for a position as that female I had been mated to ordered me to seek employment. It was her own fault she lost me! Tregeta was two when she gave me that ridiculous command and threatened not to repair my gravity trainer! That woman handed me a stack of papers and I resigned myself to look through them. After a few weeks, I encountered the perfect ad. I left the house and demanded to be seen. Sakyou was impressed by that alone. I was admitted then ordered to fight Toguro. I had made ascended Saiyan, so had strength but when Toguro powered up to his maximum, I had to use my ultimate attack. It pained me to do so but that was the only way I could whittle that mountain down to size," Vegeta explained.

"So, how did you end up being lovers?" the youkai asked as he watched the prince pull a silk one piece wide-legged outfit from the closet and inspect it.

"It just happened. No, after I returned to this planet, following the delivery of K-chan's and my first child together, I felt the loneliness Kakarrot's sacrifice had brought to me, thus, I spent five years 'training.' After defeating Toguro and Sakyou hiring me on, I met the first Saiyan on this planet, only we could not acknowledge one another's existence for fear of our enemies coming to complete what Frieza had begun. After meeting Emanu, I began work as a destruction agent. I would blow things up and they would build them. When my portion was completed, I would return to the office and Sakyou would assign me tasks he could not entrust to his bodyguard duo. Most of the assignments included collecting monies owed to him by others. He was impressed with my business skills and we formed a partnership. In my race, a physical exchange between allies is not strange. The king did it with the Tsurian and Rockarian kings to assure they would stand with us in adversity. The same went for my partnership with Sakyou. I delivered him the four kids he brought with him and who are below stairs now and that alone is proof of a long alliance. As I mentioned to K-chan, I still have feelings for Sakyou, he's the only human I found who could handle a Saiyan. The kids were a shock as was the son I delivered for K-rot not long ago on Planet Minerva. I had no idea I could bear a demi-human Saiyan but I wouldn't trade them for anything," Vegeta related as he reached for a pair of shoes to match the outfit.

"Goten and Tregeta told Kurama and I that Saiya-jin have a very delicate sense of smell. Couldn't Kakarrot detect the presence of another about you?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, but there are times we just don't want to believe our intended had a few before us. Besides, I had mated and had offspring with several creatures throughout my years with Frieza; I had implanted my seed into a human female, so when Sakyou showed an interest in me in that manner, I jumped at the chance. Having been Frieza's slave, I was nothing more that a high class slut, so, my self-esteem was in the basement. I was very upset and angry that the only Saiyan I could safely acknowledge had rejected his Saiyan heritage and staunchly held onto the fact that he was an Earthling. Sleeping with Sakyou only furthered my shame even though he was very powerful. I still don't hold humans in a high regard, but he's the only pure one that I do. Well, I'd best get myself together if I'm to meet the fourth love of my life," and with that, the prince disappeared into a wash room while Hiei sat on the bed to consider all Vegeta had revealed.


	51. SAIYAN LIFE FACTS 101

CHAPTER LI SAIYAN

LIFE FACTS 101

Kakarrot had flown from the island of Little Vegeta, leaving behind his newfound Saiyan heritage, his family, friends, offspring and mate. Not only did the large Saiyan flee the island; he fled the planet, the universe, and even the physical dimension. His reason was that he wanted to brood in peace and if he had stayed on Earth, one of his 'concerned' would come looking for him. He just had to share his knowledge of I-T with everyone of his acquaintance, what was he thinking? The large Saiyan materialized in the only realm where he knew he could brood in peace and was the last place any of his colleagues and cohorts would think to look for him.

Kakarrot sat on the bank of a large river that ran in front of a grand palace. He could hear screams, yells and feel immense powers erupt. He let the shadow of a smirk appear on his lips but he would not join those having the time of their lives training and fighting. He hoped that his presence had not been detected.

"Well, well, well, trouble, what's brewin'?" a high tenor voice asked followed by a snicker.

Kakarrot ignored the being but the being would have none of it.

"Hey, I'm talkin' to you? What's wrong? Why so sullen? You're supposed to be happy and cheerful?" the being remarked.

That statement made Kakarrot bristle and he swung at the unsuspecting being, which sent him flying.

"Whoa, King Kai, are you okay, sir?" a green being that resembled a fusion of Cell and Piccolo, asked the being Kakarrot had punched.

"Ah, oh, King Kai? Pikkon? Sir, I-I'm sorry. I'm not in a good mood and that question just rubbed me wrong. My mind was on other things," the large Saiyan hung his head as he assisted the blue dog-like being to his feet.

"Man, Go-ah, Kakarrot, what strength! You weren't that strong when you were here! I guess reclaiming your birth-"

"SHUT UP! I never want to hear another thing about those perverts ever again! Dressing as females, gah! It's bad enough to breed and nourish like females, do we have to dress like them, too?" Kakarrot erupted into Pilzara; however, the transformation never completed as Kakarrot felt pain radiate up his spine.

"Cousin, stop! What is with you?" a cooish feminine voice sounded.

Kakarrot looked around and found himself staring into the liquid black eyes of...

"C-Ceraina?" K-san looked around once again and caught sight of two females who had not long transcended Living World. "Cilantra? Cornelia? Where did you three come from?" he asked.

"Inside the palace. What brings you here? I thought that you and Vegeta would have repopulated the Saiyan race by now," the spirit body of the late princess giggled.

"Do I need a reason? Stupid cross-gendered, female dressing damn dirty ape! I hate him! I hate all of you monkey tailed abominations! I hope you all burn in Hades!" and with that, Kakarrot began to power up a blast when..."Hey, what...? Why can't I power up? I-I feel so weak," the large warrior fell to his knees.

"Maybe it's because you have a chi clasp about your tail! Did you think we wouldn't find you? Is that why you escaped to Other World? I hate to tell you, little brother, but energy such as yours can be felt in Living World," a gruff voice sounded in a strained tone as if the speaker was pulling a great weight.

Pain laced through Kakarrot's body but he slowly turned his head to see..."R-Raditz? O-Otousan? How did you find me? What are you doing here? I want nothing to do with any of you! I'm ashamed to even be called a 'Saiyan.' Your ways disgust me! Purging planets, taking innocent lives, selling inhabited planets to anyone who'll pay your asking price, male birthing, male nourishing, dressing like females... Gag, it's nauseating!" the large warrior choked out amidst the pain.

Those gathered around Kakarrot could not believe their ears, but then again, they could. Kakarrot was an unfortunate child, who had been found much too late to be taught the ways of his homeland. He had been raised on the very planet he had been sent to purge, however, a head trauma suffered as an infant erased his memory of his mission and his Saiyan heritage. Bardock shook his head.

"Sit down, chimp. Time for Saiyan Life Lesson 101. The Ouji doesn't know everything and we only input the necessary information into your pod before it was sent off. There are traditions and practices that only the royal house partakes in and let me set your mind to ease, it is only the Royal House of Vegeta that can fully attain the femme appearance and every fifth generation of my own. Keep in mind, that only the ancestors and the elders of the race know our practices to full extent. This has to do with your mate appearing femme again, does it not?" Bardock snapped and Kakarrot growled.

"Kakarrot, we've been over this! It's the same reason you left him on Minerva, the reason you left him at the water fun park! Tell me, chibi, are you breeding again?" Raditz tried to control his voice.

"Hell if I know! Yeah, I think I am. When Vegeta and I went off after the septuplets births. Why?" Kakarrot huffed.

"The more your breed, the more your body will go through strange stages. You haven't bred this much since you were a young ape in the early stages of openness, so you're not familiar with all the hormonal changes that are attacking your body. What's that thing females get? Oh, their time of month. That's what's happening to your body. Tell me, did you have your tail when you bred for that sub-creature?" Bardock asked, his tone softer.

Kakarrot shook his head. "What's that got to do with anything! I don't like my mate being pawed over by another, especially when he dresses to kill in his femme state!" the large Saiyan tossed his head angrily.

"Ah, there's the rub. You really don't mind Vegeta reaching femme, as long as he takes you with him as his homme. I can understand that. It's as it should be but you still need to understand that the Vegeta males attain femme level quicker than others do. Let me ask, does it offend you when the prince is femme?" Bardock asked and Kakarrot sighed.

"I-I guess when I saw him and that human, I freaked. I wanted to hurt that man for touching what was mine and for my mate to allow the touch! It's not the first time I'd seen them together, either! After I returned to living plane, Vegeta had been fully established as a blast agent but that's not the point. I took Chichi out one night to a new club after we had moved to the city to be near Goten's school. I was bored as she was talking with Bulma, who had gotten back with Yamcha at the time. I scanned the crowd and my breath caught. I saw Velmora, on Earth in the embrace of another. I wanted to deck that walking Greek statue but I had to remember who I was and whom I was with. It wouldn't do for 'Goku', the goody-two-shoes and savior of the universe' to go off and deck a weak human, no matter what! Oh, how I wished I was the one holding Vegeta (Velmora), making him smile and laugh at that moment. I guess my jealousy runs deep, but Velmora/Vegeta was mine. I'd leave the planet, go to Minerva and she'd be there," Kakarrot sniffed.

Gohan and Goten both looked at their dad with puzzled eyes. "Tousan, you cheated on mom? Cool! I didn't think you had the balls to do something like that with what she was putting you through," Goten smiled showing fangs and teeth.

"Thanks. So, is there more I need to know about my mate and his ancestry?" Kakarrot asked looking up at his scarred twin who nodded.

"Much. Before our ancestors destroyed the Tuffles, the king of that race and the leader of the savage Saiya-jin mated and had children. Those children were then altered to breed-they were mostly males. The Tuffles were a more femme race and the Saiya-jin was homme. The two races were co-dependant on one another for balance, however, once the chimps were born, the two races desired a purer race, thus they inbred with their own children, creating a very powerful people. Following the uprising, the Saiya-jin captured the bi-breds and mated with them, thus giving birth to the various branches of the race that lived on Vegetasei before Frieza and his party crowd did their thing to us," Bardock hissed.

"The offspring of the Tuffles King and the Saiyan king resembled those you call the 'golden ones.' It is that union that gives rise to the Super Saiyan, however, the last Super could only hold the form in his Oozaru state and that was over a thousand years ago not three like some have been lead to believe. But that is not what ails you, son of Bardock. It is your mate. Your sire and brother both know that the form is an honor to hold among our people. It was when that white ice snake infiltrated us and poisoned our minds that it was viewed as shameful and disgusting. Anyway, femme is a gene carried by all of us, along with the gene to reach Super Saiyan, and open males are especially prone to reach the level. The gene is more prominent in the Houses of Vegeta and Bardock, but your sire's family line is much larger, near to what the Saiya-jin of ancient days were-the brutish ones. Vegeta's family line, on the other hand are more delicate-but I would never say such to their faces. The Vegetas are a smaller bodied family and it is mainly the smaller and shorter partner of a male bonded couple that reaches the form the quickest and has little distaste in showing it. Couples of equal height and build tend to share the gene. You and both of your human born sons have it but they have accepted their roles, however, your youngest is in that group where the members share the gene and are equal in stature, meaning that which ever one desires at the time takes on the femme role. All of your sons born of male have the gene and, as I began to say, all open males can transmute like the prince. Prince Vegeta's lack of male Saiyan height adds to his natural ability to reach the form." All those gathered to listen to Bardock turned at the sound of a posh lilting femme toned voice.

A being with red highlighted golden hair and a tail to match made its way to the gathered crowd of Saiya-jin and others. The being looked to be a cross between the delicate femme Tuffles and the brutish Saiya-jin, however, he was neither femme nor homme but a perfect blend of both.

"Who are you and how do you know of our history?" Bardock crouched into a fighting stance.

"Great-great grand near son, I am Vegeta Ou's great-great grandsire, Okrio and this roguish scamp is Oniosh, your great-great grandsire. We are the offspring of King Wastrabere of the Tuffles and King Yukatoh of the Saiya-jin. Fear not, young son of Bardock, the only way to transmute to femme form is to will it. You don't will it, it don't happen. We heard when the melding process was mentioned and we sensed that is what has panicked you, are we not correct, young Kakarrot?" Okrio asked and Kakarrot gave a bare nod.

"You modern chimps have a lot to learn. The melding is nothing more than slight physical changes to your appearance. You're already beginning to look as your mate with more reddish-golden brown to your hair. Sure, there will be some melding of the psyche but that part of the process is controllable. If you find something in your mate that sits ill with you, reject that attribute and move on. Although the real issue here is fear, young Kakarrot bar Bardock. You, the strongest warrior in all realms of the universe, are afraid. You're afraid that if you meld with your mate that his femme dressing nature will destroy your homme nature. Not so and besides, ask your sire how he felt when the king dressed femme during one of the most important events in their lives," Oniosh looked to his great-great grand.

Kakarrot looked to his sire with puzzled eyes. Bardock smirked. "Our king dressed femme when he was accepting the crown. K-san, when you took the female you were mated to on the town, did she dress in her most beautiful clothing?" the scarred warrior asked.

Kakarrot shrugged. "I-I remember after we had defeated Majin Buu and life had gotten somewhat back to normal that Bulma, the blue haired woman who had Tregeta, the prince's son, had arranged to have a celebration party. Everyone went except me; I was playing hero to some pteronadon. Anyway, when I finally did get there, I noted how well dressed everyone was and I was in a dress suit," Kakarrot explained.

"Think of femme as your mate dressing up to go out. That's really all the form is. He's still male, Kakarrot, only his physical shape and his voice changes, nothing more. Plus, it's your mate's way of showing how much you mean to him and that he's honored to be your chosen," Okrio smiled.

"B-but he's with another and I cannot stomach that!" Kakarrot grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

"You know the Ouji's life was a hard one. Frieza was relentless and all but destroyed our young one. Velmora's merger with him helped to rescue his emotions and the Saiyan he was being raised to be. What kind of literature and art work did Vegeta gravitate to during his life on Earth?" Oniosh asked.

"Well, he's very attracted to ancient Grecian themes: the wars, the arts and such. His artwork looks something like that. He loves longhaired music like Beet-ho-ven and guys like that. He also loves Shak... Shake... Oh, hell, I can't pronounce the guy's name but he wore puffy short pant things and wrote a lot of plays and poems," Kakarrot snickered.

"Shakespeare, dad. He also loves medieval history and the like," Gohan replied. "Hey, Goten and I are gonna head back to Living World. Pic's probably at wits end without me and I wanna see how Pan's doing, call gram and find how the twins are getting on. Ciaouvo (good-bye in Stygian), everyone. It was nice meeting you two. C'mon, Goten, Tregeta's probably eaten his nails away by now," Gohan laughed then the brothers transmitted out of Other World.

"I'd best get back, too. I really have a lot to learn and I have no clue as to why I freak when Vegeta takes on his femme form. I wish he'd do it for me and not just when he has to go in public," Kakarrot sighed.

"Do you think you can handle the melding stage now? We still have not undergone the complete ceremony of bonding. However, you can put yours and Vegeta's off until you're ready," Bardock offered.

"And let him get away, no way!" Kakarrot smirked. "What gets me is why he dressed femme to meet with that human who met him on the Island."

"Perhaps that human met him while he was femme. Did you see any of the prince's life during your seven year stay here?" Oniosh asked.

"Vegeta had been devastated when Kakarrot sacrificed himself to Cell. Vegeta was carrying this one's child and had left Earth for two years to cope with the loss. When he returned, his son, Tregeta was near three and Bulma ordered Vegeta to go get a job. He did and the human he's with now is his employer. They have a working relationship and not many people know they're lovers outside of Sakyou Enterprises. Vegeta was lonely and Bulma couldn't handle him after his return, so he turned to another," King Kai spoke up.

"Vegeta and I would be invited to Sakyou-san's home and the four of us would indulge in some very bizarre physical acts. I'll never forget the chain," Ceraina snickered. "Kk, Vegeta only went to Sakyou because he was missing you. Yeah, I was with him but I never let on that I was a Saiyan even though I still had my tail. Sakyou has a female and three children from her. What we all shared was to fulfill our employer's request. My prince does not mean to offend you, but Sakyou always loved Vegeta appearing femme, and frankly, so did I," again the nymph giggled.

"Female Saiya-jin sometimes desire one another as males do but do so discreetly. A female mated to a male without a male partner will secretly wish for her male to 'go femme' as a game and that is what the two humans had the prince do. Unlike with Frieza, who forced our prince to be femme, Vegeta wanted to be femme for his employer and to fulfill his female's desire. How long have you and Vegeta been bonded?" Okrio asked.

"Only a year in Earth terms but we always shared a psychic bond, and before I died, we shared our bodies," Kakarrot blushed.

"Kakarrot bar Bardock, the only reason I can hear why the prince went to the human was because he missed you, plus, in our culture, that's how alliances are sealed," Okrio sighed.

"You mean he's done this before?" Kakarrot screeched in horror.

"Don't get your gi in a knot. I have, the Ou has and I'm sure Raditz has as well. No emotions are involved in such trade. There are some alliances I wish we never made but it was as Frieza commanded, not of our own choosing," Bardock sighed. "Are you ready to return?" Kakarrot nodded.

"Farewell, and should you need assistance in the ways and whims of our people, feel free to contact us," Okrio nodded.

"Keep yourself outta trouble, hey trouble. Why don't you take the long way so you can digest what you learned?" King Kai suggested.

Bardock, Raditz and Kakarrot bade the others good-bye and began a slow flight back to Living World.

/

In another portion of Spirit World, a lone silver figure sat on a curved tree limb. The figure's head was downcast and he was trying desperately to hide constantly flowing tears that fell from golden eyes.

Kurama had opened a portal to the Makai where he and Hiei had set up a den for their private romps. The den was situated on King Raizen's territory as Yusuke had found that he was that Makai ruler's offspring. The two other lands were at war with one another for control of the Makai and Kurama wanted no part of that dispute and he knew neither did his mate, but they had been dragged into the war regardless. Hiei was Murkuro's heir while the fox himself, was the supposed general to the army of the blinded goat youkai, Yomi, who had once been a partner of his during his thieving days, but all that was passed. Kurama was no longer the ruthless and heartless Youko he had been, well only when it counted such as in battle. Living a human life had tempered his ways and brought out his emotions, which were showing.

Nonetheless, Kurama sat on the limb, Hiei's favorite spot to watch for danger and protect his mate, and contemplated the situation in Living World. Oh, how could Koenma do such a thing to him? To bring forth evidence that he had been with Vegeta's mate was crushing, as he knew how Hiei adored his elder twin as well as the fox himself did. True, Hiei knew the fox had had many lovers and relations during his long centuries of life but Kurama didn't want to be reminded of spurned lovers. The children he had had with Kakarrot were the most positive beings out of the entire mess.

'If only I could have had children for Kuronue, as well,' the fox hitched on a sob.

As a Youko, a silver Youko, no less, Kurama knew that his race were the most cunning, promiscuous and debauched of the three worlds, however, they did mate for life when they found that one they wanted to settle down with. He would have done so with Kuronue, he had done so with Kakarrot but then he was shot and left for dead. He then went to Living World. That was a good thing because then he found Kakarrot again... No, it was his son, Goten, and he met Tregeta, as well. The three of them got on famously but Kurama could see that Goten much preferred Tregeta's company. Then another memory surfaced from his past. Hiei, the Forbidden Child of the Koorime that reeked havoc throughout the Makai. Just the thought made Kurama smile. He had forgotten this memory; the memory of when he and the little fireball had wound up as slaves to the same master. Although the circumstances were not pleasant, remembering his first encounter with the fire youkai after several years was.

[FLASHBACK]

Hiei had been no more than a wee thing when a little older Kurama met him in their master's dungeon, the fox having been brought first. The little youkai was so scared that he curled into a ball the second the door to their cell had been locked shut. Kurama could see the little thing trembling and not just from the cold of the cell, either. The kitsune, in his animal form, slowly got to his feet. The master had had the fox (physically) not long ago and he was still sore from that encounter. However, once on his tired feet, he stumbled as he realized one of his appendages had been broken. He'd have to see to that after he checked on his cellmate. Kurama limped to the bundle and gently nudged it with his nose. The little youkai started and slapped the fox in his snout.

"Hey, that hurts, y'know?" the near twenty year old (200 in Earth years) fox youkai whined as he lay down to rub his nose.

"That'll teach not to stick your nose in other youkai's business, now won't it?" the little bundle slowly sat up, a scowl on his little face.

'This little slip's had it as hard as I have. He can be no more than five (in the age of youkais: 10 human years=1 youkai year). Poor little thing,' Kurama thought to himself.

"I don't need you to pity me, foxy. I had no intention of getting caught but the bastards I was running with left me to my own devices and the slaver caught me. Now, I'm cold, hungry and tired, and I wanna go to sleep!" the little one hissed.

The fox smirked, left the little bundle then returned with something in his mouth, which he dropped onto the youkai's lap. The youkai regarded the item with a scrunched up face.

"It's not much, but you can have. I found a few rats and munched on them before the 'seer' brought that to me," Kurama nodded.

The little youkai lifted the bone with tiny hands and Kurama lay before him to watch him eat, his tails-he just had four at the time-wagged in hope.

"What are you looking at? You said I could have it and don't even think about making me your next meal because I can wield a mean katana and might make you my lunch!" the youkai threatened between bites.

"I won't attack you. I'm admiring you, your youki is familiar to me and I can't know why. Have you a name, small one?" the fox asked.

"Hiei. I'm part fire youkai and part Koorime," Hiei replied bitterly.

Kurama sat up taken aback. Could it be? The infant that had been with those Ice Maidens some years ago that had sought refuge in the camp Kuronue and himself had made after a heist? The fox sniffed the youkai and was delighted to find his senses correct.

"I remember you, now! Three Koorime females brought you to my camp with my partner and myself. They were seeking refuge because they had rescued you from your fate. Apparently you had been tossed away because of being a male and for Caliento being your tousan," Kurama began to explain.

Hiei was shocked but hid it well. "You know my sire? Why didn't he rescue me?"

"He didn't know you had been born. He and your mother were secret lovers. Your mother managed to gain his heart where his first lover could not. His first lover is an evil bitch named Murkuro; pray you never meet her. Anyway, my name's Kurama," the fox nodded as he resumed his prone position in front of Hiei.

"Oh, aren't I the lucky one to have the lascivious Legend, Youko Kurama, as my cellmate. Go ahead, then, do what you will. You'll take me, anyway, to get your rock off," Hiei spat as he finished his meal.

"No, I won't. I mean I will eventually, but I don't do children. I don't even like to kill them, despite the stories. I would have raised you to be my chibi had a band of thieves not stalked into my camp and stole you from me. I've been searching for you for the longest of time and now, we're together. Will you let me heal you?" Kurama asked.

"Can you do that as a kitsune?" Hiei huffed.

"I can lick your wounds then transform to Youko and grow a healing herb for you to chew until your own abilities kick in," the kitsune smiled.

"You talk too much. Go to bed," Hiei snorted as he went to lie on the cold stone floor.

"Not the floor! For you, it'll be too cold. May I warm you?" the fox asked and was surprised when Hiei gave the nod.

[END FLASHBACK]

Returning to reality, Kurama smiled. Following that first meeting, the two struck an alliance and along with Kuronue, became three of the most feared youkai thieves in Makai.

"Hey, Rama-chan, what brings you here? Koto and I thought you were in Living World for awhile?" a small voice cut into the Youko's musing.

Kurama slightly bristled at the endearing greeting but considering the voice was that of a child, he let it slide. The silver kitsune looked around and spied a tiny version of the Dark Tournament's announcer, Koto, the golden-brown blonde fox girl, and a golden blond kit by his side.

"Hello, Shippo, Tails. Where's your big sister, Koto?" Kurama asked.

"His big sister is right here, you gorgeous hunk, you. How're you doing, Youko-sama?" a very attractive female golden-brown blond youko smiled as she sauntered up to Kurama.

Kurama inclined his head in greeting. "Koto-san, how have you been since the tourney? You know another one's coming up soon but more for sport and play," the silver kit sighed.

"Why so glum? Hiei torch those tails of yours?" Shippo teased.

"No, my mate would never do such a thing. Koenma had located results of my younger days and brought them to Living World... Wait, why am I telling you kits this? The pair of you aren't even old enough to grow death trees. Your sister would have my head!" Kurama balked.

"Which one, beautiful? Say, you mentioned another tourney? Have they got an announcer yet, I wonder?" Koto mused.

"I don't have the details but I do need to get back to Living World and decide what I'm going do about those kits," Kurama sighed.

"Bring them to my territory, kitsune," a deep voice cut into the near silent Makai forest.

"Who approaches? This is neutral ground?" Kurama snarled and jumped off the branch.

"It is I, Raizen, and I would be more than willing to give shelter to your spurned offspring," Raizen offered.

"What are you about, Raizen? Do you accost my general?" another voice cut in and Raizen bristled.

"King Yomi, a surprise. Do you need an army in this territory? It is neutral ground, after all," Raizen pointed out.

"I hardly think that four half merakits constitute an army. These belong to the Youko," a goat beast with six horns and six ears nodded to Kurama.

"What are you about, Yomi? Is this a new means of torture to get me to accept your offer? I told you no!" Kurama clamped down on his budding anger.

"No, but I would think that since you and Kuronue were so tight that his offspring would like to know their 'mother'," Yomi, the goat king, ground out.

Kurama looked up at the beings that had accompanied the goat youkai and fell to his knees. All four of the beings had the wings of a chimera, of which Kuronue was. They had fur covered pointed elfin ears, silver streaked black hair; gold flecked purple eyes and steel gray kitsune tails. It was obvious that there were two boys and two girls, however, the boys looked more like Kuronue and the girls looked more like the Kitsune himself if he were a female with silver blackened hair and not a breeding male.

Tears sprang from the fox's eyes as he stood to overlook the kits. He shook his head and choked on his tears as he held his arms open to accept the kits.

"Inari-sama, why didn't anyone tell me? I thought I couldn't breed for the one I loved until now, with Hiei's kit in me," the Youko sobbed.

"T-tousan, a-are you a-ashamed of us?" one of the females asked, which made Kurama sob harder.

"I think he's happy beyond words. You've done your good deed for the century, Yomi, now clear out. I'm sure Youko would like to be alone with his children," Raizen pointed out.

"Oh, Kuronue, I wish you could see them, my love. I wish you were here. I'd have never left," Kurama stated more to himself. "H-how? How could I have had his kits and not know I was carrying?"

"Before that incident that took his life, you were carrying and after delivering the cubs, those of us who knew what you felt for Kuronue hid them for fear that at the sight of them, you would react negatively," Yomi explained. "Why are you here... Wait, Koenma, right? He found those mange tails and decided they should get to know the being who sired them? That toddler has a lot to learn! I'm sure you don't remember any of the poor creatures that had carried them for you."

"Besides Kuronue there's just been two others I know I have cubs with and the only ones I thank Koenma for bringing to Living World are the kits I share with a Saiyan named Kakarrot," Kurama replied.

"Did someone mention my name?" a high male voice asked.

Kakarrot, his sire and brother had decided to see King Enma but caught sight of the gathering in the neutral zone of the Makai. Kurama looked up from hugging his other cubs to find the three Saiya-jin walking into their camp.

"K-Kakarrot? What are you doing in this world? Where are the kits?" Kurama asked.

"Kurama? This is how I remember you. Who are these kits and why do they have bat wings?" Kakarrot ask as he and the fox hugged.

Kurama burst into a wide smile. "These are the children I had for the first true love of my life. His name was Kuronue."

"Kuronue, hmmm. I met him in King Enma's palace and we struck up a convo about our lives. He told me he'd been a thief who died while trying to retrieve the source of his power; a ruby pendant from which he created scythes," the Saiyan explained.

"How was he?" Kurama could not believe that his first love's spirit still existed.

"That was right after my sacrifice to Cell and he seemed all right but I could tell he had a broken heart. He told me about you. Guess that's why I went with you when we met after I had lost the tourney. These are his kits, hey? They're beautiful, just like ours. Did you cheat on me?" the Saiyan growled.

"No, I birthed these kits for my first love ten (youkai) years before you even existed. In Living World terms, 100 years. By youkai standards they are still children. Like Saiya-jin, Youkos mate for life. What brings you here, I thought you were training the others?" the kitsune asked.

Kakarrot hung his head and heaved a sigh of dejection. "He and Vegeta had a lover's spat over Vegeta's ability to reach the femme form of the open Saiyan male. This boy needs his head examined! Wouldn't blame my prince if he tossed this brain-dead idiot aside and took up with that human that greeted him earlier," Raditz smirked with a devilish grin.

"Vegeta wouldn't do that to me, we're bonded! He loves me and I love him!" Kakarrot spat.

"You have a funny way of showing it. Why don't you tell Vegeta it bothers you when he goes femme? It won't stop him, but at least he'll respect your feelings and not do it around you," Raditz mused.

"W-No, that's not it... Well, yeah, it is but I had no idea he liked doing such! He's always been so hard edged and difficult to get close to. He's so gorgeous and I have a difficult time in restraining my desire to throw him down and take him to another galaxy at the same time. I get so jealous, I see green and I just know that human's having the time of his life with my mate. I can't stand others seeing what belongs to me and ogling at his assets!" Bardock's youngest snarled.

"When you can get over the jealousy, then you've grown up and accepted that your mate will never stray. Right now, your bond is still new, just like any union where two beings share the same life and home. I'm sure it was like that when you married that human female," Raditz pointed out.

Kakarrot hung his head. "I-I have no idea. She tricked me into marrying her then drugged me to keep me from straying. She's control happy and was glad when I'd devote time to her. Then I met Vegeta. I wasn't too concerned about you but when I saw Vegeta, I knew I wanted him but my 'humanness' battled against me and I had promised to be faithful to that female for my son's sake. Things fell apart after my venture to Namek and I was away for so long. I was never really married to that female, after my return this last time, she upped her poisoning of my body to keep me in line. One day while she was out and I was training Goten, we left and have no regrets," Kakarrot sighed.

"Why does it scare you, Kakarrot? I loved playing dress up, especially for my human prom. Did you know that Goten escorted both Tregeta and I to my prom and Tregeta and I were both dressed femme? I did it because I wanted the females to not bother me and Tregeta did it because he was with Goten. Are you afraid your maleness will disappear or is it from being raised with human morals and ideals? Hiei is not short to condemn my human idiosyncrasies to my face in attempts to get me to remember who and what I was...am," Kurama spoke in a serious tone.

Kakarrot shook his head. He was going overboard about nothing and he did want to make his mate happy and become the being he was meant to be. Besides, everyone had been telling him that it was Frieza and not the Saiya-jin's choice to slaughter so many lives and planets. Hadn't Majin Buu done the same with Bibidy, its creator? The large warrior himself was an open male, so he should not have been so irked that he had such a mate, the desired one of the Saiyan race. It was not as if Vegeta hadn't ever dressed femme just for Kakarrot before; and it had never failed to bring the big boy to his knees and have him silently begging for a touch! A smirk that would make the prince proud lifted the large warrior's mouth.

"Let's go. I wanna apologize to the most gorgeous Saiyan male ever set in existence. Come to think about it, having a bi-gendered mate will allow me to cheat without having to seek out another," Kakarrot snickered.

"My God, there is a brain in that head after all. That's just one of the benies to having a bi-mate, I could tell you boys things the king and I did in our youth when we were not fighting for that ice prince," Bardock smirked in a wicked manner.

"Ok, 'tousan but later," Raditz nodded.

"Kurama, who are these three? I don't remember either of them," Kakarrot studied the two golden-brown blond foxes and the golden twin tailed fox.

"This is Koto, the announcer during the Uremeshi team's first Dark Tournament. That's her little brother, Shippo, and that's Miles 'Tails' Prower from a planet called Freedom," Kurama introduced then he turned to the two Makai rulers and bowed. "I guess I owe you my thanks for locating my beloved's children but I will not pay you in the way that you hunger for. I detest you and I always will," he hissed to Yomi, then he turned to Raizen and bowed. "I shall send the other by-products to you post haste and I thank you for your hospitality. I'll tell Yusuke you said 'hello'," the fox nodded and picked Shippo up. "Are we ready? Let's go, I can't wait for you kits to meet your near sire, Hiei, he's as wonderful as the one who sired you all," Kurama began as he led the fox den from the sight. "Good-bye, your majesties!" he called and the three Saiyan males followed. Once they were a fair distance away, Kakarrot and the others used Instant Transmission to get them back to Little Vegeta.


	52. BLUE BOY STRIKES AGAIN

WARNINGS: SHOUNEN AI. YAOI. BULMA, CHICHI, HERCULE BASHING. RAPE. A/N: VEGETA'S FEMALE VOICE RESEMBLES THAT OF SINGERS BONNIE RAITT/STEVIE NICKS. XOVER WITH SONIC THE HEDGHOG AND RECROSS WITH POKEMON. MOST CHARS VERY OOC! STILL CROSSING WITH YU YU HAKUSHO AND INU-YASHA!

CHAPTER LII

BLUE BOY STRIKES AGAIN

The group materialized on LV in the common area where feasting, frolicking and fighting were going on. The group headed for the dining area and was met by Piccolo, Gohan, Goten and Tregeta.

"Gohan tells me you went to Other World, Kakarrot," Piccolo stated, his arms folded and a scowl on his face.

"Went? You mean ran to hide like a bloody coward!" Raditz corrected.

"I resent that! Kakarrot is no coward! He took on the likes of Majin Buu, Cell, Frieza and a host of other beasts that would send lesser fighters packing!" Piccolo defended his long time friend.

"Oh, and what do you call running off to Other World because you have a mate that can appear in femme form whenever it's needed? Not all of the prince's allies know he's a male. Queen Amazonia of Planet Amazonia would have killed us or made us into her slaves had we not been told by one of her own scouts that she wouldn't see anything unless it were a female," Raditz supplied

"Kakarrot, chibi, only a handful of open males ever chose to make that level of transformation and believe me, I couldn't have been more proud than when I saw our king enter the grand ballroom wearing a gown of peacohen and equeon feathers and looking like his mother. When I made the ascension, Vegeta Ou was beside himself with elation," Bardock further explained.

"Ascension? Like Super Saiyan of something?" Kakarrot gasped.

"Along those lines. There are many levels of the 'Super Saiyan' and no one of us knows the exact number. Femme has its own power, maybe not brute strength but the male who is femme, if he is accosted... Well, let's say I'd hate to be on the receiving end of the 'Monthly Special.' I'd seen my Ou flip on a Trowerlian soldier for making a pass at his majesty while my mate was femme and with barely a look, that soldier was reduced to a cinder speck," Bardock related.

"Don't underestimate femme, brother. Both the Ouji and myself learned that it's a great secret weapon," Raditz smirked as he tossed a handful of roasted almonds and grapes into his mouth.

"You?" Kakarrot bugged.

"The big idiot Nappa had to have someone to play with. Vegeta couldn't stand that brain-dead lug. He only teases you about being brain-dead; Nappa truly is. Where is the prince, anyway?" Raditz inquired.

"I've been out here training since we arrived for the tournament along with all these new arrivals. Vegeta knows some very strange creatures. You two are his brothers and have a bond with him, you find him. The humans flew back to the main island so the idiot could beef up for this fight. Does he know what it is?" Piccolo asked in his flat toned voice.

"I doubt he knows it's a life or death event and no holds barred. Our Tousans are so tired of his long tongue; they just want to see him back up his claims. The gamblers are sure ready for that bet to be sure," Vetarra, Vegeta's half-human daughter remarked as she and her sibs joined the Saiya-jin and the Namek.

"Are you looking for your mate, Kakarrot?" a smooth voice said from behind the large warrior.

Kakarrot turned and came face to face with... "Zarbon. What are you about, freak?"

"Only that your royal mate left from here in an air car with his little shadow. Vegeta was dressed to the nines and his little pal was just adorable. They went to some hotel to meet some sub-creature by the name of Sakyou or something," Zarbon drawled.

"Our Tousan is not a sub-creature when he has apparitions like the Toguro gang in his employ. Our Tousan could beat the snot from your nose with one hand," Vetorro taunted the blue alien.

Zarbon looked down his nose at the children of Prince Vegeta and the human male and sniffed in disgust. "Neither of you would last ten seconds in a ring with me. I watched as you trained with that dark haired human boy," Zarbon remarked in bored tones.

"Pardon me, but you spoke of the prince's shadow, explain?" Kurama, back in his human guise, asked after he had dismissed his other offspring to mingle and train with the rest of the fighters.

Zarbon looked up and his mouth dropped at a sight that even caused his heart to pound and his groin to instantly tighten. Who needed a monkey when he could have this tasty morsel on his dinner tray? Unconsciously, the blue alien began to drool at the thoughts running through his head.

"Well, aren't you a slice with a literal cherry on top? What I couldn't do to a pretty young thing like you," Zarbon had sauntered over to Kurama and lifted a hand to stroke the red silk. "I bet you're even more fun than that monkey prince. I've never been with a sub-creature such as you but I'll try anything once," he drawled in his most alluring tone.

"Zarbon, don't touch him! He's just a child, you sick bastard!" Kakarrot snarled.

"Like that's ever stopped me before!" And with that, Zarbon wrapped Kurama in a tight embrace and transmitted from all eyes.

"Where is he? Where'd that blue freak go? Don't let me have to put a bullet in his back! If he hurts one red hair on Kurama's head, Hiei won't be the only one to fry his blue ass!" It was Yusuke and his other friends who had witnessed the abduction, and the Spirit Detective was livid.

"M-Maybe Hiei won't find out," Kuwabara, the large carrot-topped teen, fretted.

"Yeah, and maybe you'll grow a brain and become Einstein! Dammit!" Yusuke exploded.

/

Zarbon had taken Kurama to the same hideaway where he had kept Vegeta slightly over an Earth year ago. He placed the redhead on a heart shaped bed and, as any one would react in such situations, the human's body began to tremble uncontrollably.

"W-what are you going to do to me? My boyfriend is one of the three most powerful youkai in the three worlds and he'll roast you where you stand when he finds out!" Kurama spat as he tried to regain control of himself.

"I'd like to see him try," the blue prince smirked then moved to kiss his young captive.

Suddenly, Zarbon was sent flying across the room and an enraged Silver Youko rose from the bed, death tree wrapped around his arm.

"You should not have threatened Shuichi in such a disgusting manner, now I will have to deal with you, vermin. My tree is very hungry and will be only too pleased for me to give the command for it to melt your bones from your body," the silver Youko informed his captor in a low even toned voice.

"Well, a changeling, even better, but I'm afraid that weak threat will not work in Living World as I am not an apparition! Take this!" Zarbon let a charge of chi fly towards the fox that knocked the silver youko into a wall behind the bed. "Enough of this! I will have you and I'll have you now!" Zarbon erupted into his monstrous form, grabbed the stunned fox, dragged him to the same dungeon he had held Vegeta in and fastened chi suppressors about the fox.

Kurama screamed as his skin burned and his energy was drained at a frightening rate. "NO! My cub needs my energy to survive, you bitch freak asshole! Let me loose!" Kurama tried to struggle.

Zarbon raised his fist and slammed it into Kurama's face. "Stop struggling! It's pointless anyway. Every movement will drain what little energy you have left. Now, hang there like a good slave and I'll be back!" Zarbon caressed Kurama's injured jaw, slapped it then left.

/

In a hotel on another island in the same chain as Little Vegeta, Prince Vegeta was receiving accusing looks from his adopted chimp and shadow.

"I thought you said you didn't wear those and here you are in a mini-dress so tight that a human female would have to be greased to get into it!" Hiei snarled.

"I didn't expect Sakyou to gift me with this! What was I supposed to do?" The prince-in his femme appearance-paced the length of his business partner's hotel suite.

When Vegeta and Hiei had arrived to the hotel for the tourney meeting and to discuss the mechanics and details, the prince had worn the one-piece he had taken out along with the same kind of high heeled clear slides he had worn during his concert in the club on Minerva. However, Sakyou was less than pleased and handed the prince a flat box and requested that he go change. Vegeta nearly threw the item out the window but then held it up to his body and decided to wear the item. To say it made the faux princess look good would be a gross understatement. The eyes of all that had been in the suite when Vegeta returned wearing the short, tight, black leather mini number bulged and heart rates increased in speed.

"Well, if Kurama could see you, he'd beat you to death with his rose whip," Hiei finally nodded in approval.

"Or melt my body with his death tree," Vegeta retorted, however, just then, Hiei gasped.

"Kurama!" he cried.

"What ails, my little one?" Vegeta asked as he moved to sit on one end of a plush covered love seat, lit a stick of ambrion and smoked it.

"I-Some blue beast has my mate! He's got him chained with some kind of youki restrainers to cut Kurama's power off! I gotta go, Vegeta-tousan, sorry!" the fire youkai bade and the prince nodded.

Hiei disappeared just as their host had returned from taking a business call. Sakyou's blue eyes lit when he saw the prince in repose and smoking a root. Oh, how he wished he could take those lips once again with his own and taste the very smoke from the root as it mingled with Vegeta's own natural exotic taste. Sakyou knew that Vegeta was a male with the capability to transmute into a femme looking creature while at the same time remaining completely male and the fact fascinated the high rolling young businessman to no end. Alas, even the best of alliances had to end and his feelings and desire for the Saiyan faux princess were quickly heading for that exit off the highway. The blue/black haired hunk sighed as he resigned himself to count himself lucky to have Vegeta as a business partner and for the short time they had shared together. That was until the two had declared what they had felt for their soul mates: Vegeta for Kakarrot and Sakyou for Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister.

"Where's the little one, love?" the tall human asked as he walked up behind the prince and slid his arms around the Saiyan's slender neck.

"Something about his mate, Kurama. So, what's the word, are the fish ready to bite?" the prince asked as Sakyou moved to sit beside him.

"Lined up and ready for fleecing. Like taking cows to the slaughter," Sakyou opened his arms and the prince shifted his position to lay within the human's embrace. "Are you sure we can't continue or at least have just one last fling?"

Vegeta heaved a sigh. "Baby, as much as I'd love to, I can't. The Saiyan bond is a sacred event and held in high regard. Don't make me chose between you and my Kakarrot, you won't like the result. So, as to the punch machine being used to gauge strength?" Vegeta asked.

"Excellent suggestion and the committee agrees. Hmph, had it not been for that high-powered satellite during the Cell Games and a private channel, I never would have seen the one to whom my heart belongs after Shizuru. Does your mate know what a lucky creature he is to have you, the total package? If I were in his place, I'd let all of your little quirks slide," Vegeta's human friend smiled as he inhaled the fragrance of the prince's waist length hair.

"He has some idea but not a full concept of what it means for a low class royal to be the chosen of the second epitome of the race. The larger Saiyan whose hair nearly brushes the floor is so close to pounding Kakarrot into the ground to awaken his latent Saiyan nature but I'm afraid only the Supreme Kai can make such a miracle happen. Although, I do have to hand it to the boy, he has come a long way from the backwater raised Neanderthal I encountered my first time here, nearly thirty Earth years ago. He's divorced that banshee he'd been shackled with, took his youngest and came to live with me and mine and is slowly rediscovering who he once was sans the ruthlessness. This little misunderstanding will clear up but I'll never stop going around femme when I need to. Allies such as the Amazonians and the Venusians wouldn't think twice before roasting me over an open spit," Vegeta laughed.

"I'm surprised they accepted the invite to the tourney. Hey, thanks for the gifts and those Hiroseky (sp) stones! Taruquene's probably rolling over in his grave for half the amount you gave me. Rest assured, love, everything will be put to good use. Anyway, how will we rank the fighters once we gauge their strength?" Sakyou asked as he got up to pour two drinks from his well stocked bar.

"Once all the contenders have punched in their strength, we'll use a scouter to gauge power levels. I remodeled that dilapidated piece of trash to calibrate more accurately. Their power readings will determine their positioning. Fighters with both low power and strength readings will fight in the chibi division. Wouldn't want to insult the grand champions, now would we? Fighters with high power and low strength will follow, low power, high strength after them, then equal power, equal strength, high strength, low power after that and finally high power, low strength to follow them. I fall in the latter category, my mate falls in the equal division, although he'll say we're equals," Vegeta drawled in a lazy fashion.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Now, that business is settled, what say we go down to the Reesian banquet and I make them beg to be me," Sakyou purred as he nipped at the prince's neck.

'Vegeta, can you hear me, Oujimi?' a voice asked through a mind link.

'K-Kakarrot? Where are you? Listen, I'm sorry for-'

'It's ok, love. Listen, we have a real problem here and I can't control Hiei from going to kill someone. I hate to interrupt your evening plans, but I think he'll listen to you. Something bad's happening to Kurama, I know it,' Kakarrot's mental voice hitched.

'Calm down, love, we'll get him out of what ever problem there is, just let me finish up here. And Kakarrot, I love you, regardless,' Vegeta smiled through the link.

'I too, love. Hurry home, please,' the large warrior's mental voice pleaded.

'On my way, itoshi' the prince replied. "Sakyou, trouble, I have to go. Tell the Reesians I'll see them at the eliminations tomorrow. Take care," the prince got up and left the front room of the suite. After redressing in the one-piece outfit he had worn to the hotel, Vegeta ITed to his room in the palace to change and melted back into his homme body and donned his fighting gi, white boots and gloves. "What's the sitch?" Vegeta asked when he reached the common area.

"Vegeta-tousan! My mate's been captured and I can't get a fix on his youki nor can I reach him through our bond. Who would do such a thing?" Hiei was in hysterics as his sister and aunts held him tight.

"Dad, Raditz, Kurama, a new set of his kits and myself all returned from Makai and that same blue alien freak bitch that had kidnapped you took advantage of Kurama," Kakarrot explained.

Vegeta saw red and his chi shot from merely uneasy to volcanic eruption in an eyeblink. "ZARBON! YOU PERVERTED ASS FREAKIN' DRUG USING SON OF THE SEVEN HELLS OF HADES! He's gone too far this time. Yususke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Yukina, I need all of you, my mate and our sons. I wish Cyclops was here," Vegeta snarled.

"Right here, Ouji-san. We were on our way over to fight in the tourney anyway. Jean picked up the chibi's panic. Our arm is yours," a voice said from Vegeta's left side.

The prince turned and nodded to the X-team that had joined his group.

"Vege'a, what about us?" a strong accented voice-a cross between Zarbon's and Jeice's-asked.

Vegeta looked up to find his and Sakyou's youkai team that was made of the members who had survived the first Dark Tournament Yusuke and his friends had been in.

"Hey, my friend, Sonic the Hedgehog, from our home planet, Freedom, could get into the tightest and most guarded of areas! He's super fast and can check out the sitch from the inside!" a young two-tailed golden fox cub piped up as he joined the grown-ups.

"We'll gladly lend our assistance as well. Anyone who touches the Youko in anyway but in pleasure shall find my scythe jammed in a very uncomfortable place," a mid-ranged male voice hissed.

Hiei, who had somewhat calmed himself, looked up and noticed more beings exiting through an open portal from Reikai (Spirit) World. Then he saw the Reikai prince, Koenma in his teen-aged form, as he advanced on the gathered crowd.

"When I saw what happened to Kurama, I knew we'd need help. This is Kuronue, Karasu most of you know. This is Caliento and Hina, Kalissa and ten other kits. They had taken refuge in Raizen's kingdom after their souls had been purged," Koenma stated as he joined those already gathered.

"H-H-HINA!" a crowd of female voices shouted and five identical female beings ran to another aquamarine haired female with ruby colored eyes and a winged creature by her side.

"M-M-M-Mother!" Yukina cried and ran to hug the newly arrived female ice apparition.

Hiei, who had gained some composure, stood, wide-eyed in disbelief. The very woman who had cast him away as an hours old infant stood before him in living color. Suddenly, his mind recalled that horrid memory. He looked up at his mother who had been ordered to toss the forbidden one off the island and into the icy clutches of the raging river below. As she did so, she wept bitterly and just before he was pitched, he saw his mother tie one of her tear gems around his neck and that of his sister's. He didn't know whether to run to her or stay his ground of hatred and disgust of the very ones that had cast him off.

"Don't hold it, Hiei. I, too, was bitter towards my own 'tousan as I was told that he had sold me off to Frieza just to save his own skin. Frieza had told me that so that he could control me. I have since forgiven Vegeta Ou for what he had to do. He had no choice but yet, he came to rescue me and died trying. Your aunts rescued you and took you to him who is now your mate. Look passed your hatred for what your mother had been forced to do. I'm sure if she had a choice, she would have jumped off the island to save you," the middle Saiyan prince related to his adopted son.

"She's all I ever wanted, Vegeta-tousan. C-come with me since Rama-san's not here," Hiei requested and Vegeta nodded.

"Hiei-mano! Come, mother would love to meet you and she brought your 'tousan with her as well!" Yukina exclaimed and grabbed her brother's hands to all but drag him to the one who had brought the twins forth. "Mother, this is my brother, your son, Hiei!" Yukina smiled.

Hina looked from hugging Lucina and meeting her nieces and nephews and a brilliant smile lit her face and tears of happiness cascaded from her ruby eyes. "H-H-Hiei, oh, my baby, my son! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, please, forgive me for everything," she sobbed, tear gems gathered at a speedy rate.

"H-Hiei, chibi, forgive me, too, son. If I had known about you, I would have rescued you from such a horrid fate and raised you with my other children. Unfortunately, when I returned to the one I had the children with, she killed me and I never knew you. I-I'm sorry," Caliento also cried.

"All my life I felt abandoned and alone until I met a crazy fox by the name of Youko Kurama. He refused to take no for an answer. My aunts tell me they had met him not long after they had rescued me from the river. He had wanted to raise me as his kit but thieves stole me from him while he and his pack were asleep. But I'll tell that story later. Right now, my mate, my heart and my love is being held captive by some perverted blue alien freak who's about to have a one on one with my dragon!" Hiei snarled and his right arm began to smolder.

"Hiei's right. We must address this current business before we start anything else," Vegeta nodded and the crowd agreed.

"Let me go and scope out the place. I'll take the little ones and we can shut down the shields," a high voice said from Vegeta's knee.

"SONIC! When did you arrive, buddy?" Tails asked as he hugged his blue friend.

"Shadow and Knuckles were tuned to whatever frequency that thing on his face is tuned to and we picked up the conversation. We also know a few PokeMon who've kept us abreast of the sitch in the entire universe," Sonic the Hedgehog related.

"Wait till we get to the compound, then you imps can cause every disaster you want, so long as Kurama and his kit come out unharmed," Vegeta spoke in an edged tone. "Everyone grab hold of a being that knows Instant Transmission. That would include any of the Saiya-jin gathered here, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Jeice and even the Saiyan chimps."

The crowd did as instructed, however...

"Hey, do we know where the place is where Rama-san's being held?" Hiei asked.

Just then...

"PIKACHU!" a high voice sounded.

"What the-! Well, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you since you told me the kids were trapped in Rock Tunnel after the quake. I thank you for that," the middle Saiyan price, dignity and pride set aside, held a little yellow creature with brown lightning shaped stripes and a lighting shaped tail.

"PIKACHU! Hey, little buddy!" Nyricco, Naila, Pan and Cilvanti all crowded around the prince along with Endive and Eclair.

Pikachu was busily relating information to Vegeta who was hanging on every word.

"Pika says that he and his friends want to aid in rescuing Kurama because neither Vulpix nor Ninetails want to see one of their own mistreated. He says that a blue biped has a man-fox held on Cinnabar Island on the other side from the Poke Reserve I've assisted in setting up there," Vegeta related.

Those who knew of the incident with Vegeta involving PokeMon stared wide-eyed and in disbelief at the shorter prince.

"You understand that creature, Vegeta?" Kakarrot asked as he watched the children of his son and friends pet the Poke creature.

"I do. When I returned from Minerva following that incident, I had to go see the judge in Cerulean to find out the terms of my probation. One of the terms, in addition for not coming to with in several miles of the Water City, I had to learn about PokeMon. That also included learning their languages. I've signed an agreement to protect them and keep them safe from the greedy and other dangers. I've aided in the reconstruction of Cinnabar Island and turning it into a Pokemon Reserve. I work with all the known researchers but I'll relate everything to everyone after we rescue our dear fox child. Everyone join hands to IT to the Reserve," the Saiyan prince instructed and the crowd did so.


	53. FULL SCALED ASSAULT

CHAPTER LIII FULL SCALE ASSAULT

The group had materialized in a lab unnoticed.

"Professor Maple, Professor Dogwood!" Vegeta called as he sat Pikachu down for the kits and chimps to chase him.

Two heads peered above enclosed cubicles and a smile lit the faces of two middle-aged females in white lab coats. The females both had black hair that reached their shoulders and stood shorter than the Saiyan prince once they neared the group.

"Oh, Vegeta, my word, what brings you here? We are so thankful for what you did for the PokeMon and for the funds to further our research. It's been ages, you gorgeous hunk of male flesh! Oh, I'm sorry, we didn't know you brought company with you. Hello-"

"Not, now, Phoebe, we have a crisis going. Pikachu, there, came to aid in the rescue of a man-fox being held captive, against his will by a blue biped. The beast is a known child molester, rapist and sadist who'll think nothing of removing a developing cub from his captive so that he could implant the victim with his own seed," Vegeta explained in rush.

"WHAT?" Hiei exploded. "Remove my baby from my mate? The hell he will!" the little fire youkai's arms began to smolder and Vegeta quickly reacted.

"Hiei, no, not with Kurama incapacitated! How far along in your breeding are the pair of you?" the prince asked.

"Three months but we wont show until month five, why?" the little youkai asked as he calmed down slightly.

"That's good. The drug he might use only works if it is administered during the first month. The blue lagoon doesn't know that, though. He tried to remove Rageta from me when he had found that Raditz and I had been together. We were four months along with the twins by the time that demented duo found out and there was ill they could do of it. Time is our factor and best friend. He can try all he wants. The minds that invented that drug will never let it to be full strength. I have the only vial in existence and it's locked in my most guarded vault. Valeria won't let any being get one sniff of the drug. Your cub's safe. He can do it no harm. Right, then, all, gather round!" the prince said.

All who had accompanied Vegeta to Cinnabar Island gathered around the prince. The prince called to his little yellow lightning friend and asked him what he knew of the compound. Pikachu, via a series of Pika-chirps and Pikachus, told the crowd that whoever was in the compound was using power meant to sustain the island and that the blue beast had captured a few dozen electric-element PokeMon to use as backup in case of power failure.

"That doesn't sound good. How're we gonna save electric type PokeMon, Kurama, and kill Zarbon?" Kakarrot asked as he listened.

"Well, first, we need to sneak into the compound. Sonic, take your friends, Pikachu and any chimps who just wants to have fun. Blast everything electronic. Once that's been carried out, Sonic, let me know when the shields are down. Pika, find Pixie and Nine T then go rescue the captive electrics. Knowing this numbskull the way that I do, he's not very creative, so, he'll have Kurama locked in the same hole he had me locked in," Vegeta said.

"If that's the case, love, we can just IT to the location. Remember, I can read trace chi, no matter how old it is," Kakarrot replied.

"Keep that thought. I said he wasn't creative as to where he held his captives, I didn't say that he was stupid. He's an expert in booby traps and lays them well. Once inside, we'll have to be very aware. Kakarrot, I want you to take Hiei, Inari, Kalissa, Kuronue, Sasshoumeru, Cyclops and Storm with you and locate the fox. Being Hiei's lifemate, the two share the same kind of bond any destined pair has with one another. Frankly speaking, I'm surprised little one's still standing. Tregeta, Goten, you two go as well, and take this," Vegeta said as he pulled his capsule wallet from his bodysuit.

Opening the case, Vegeta pointed out the various capsules and what each contained. "Ok, the red capsule with the white cross contains a jar of senzu beans. The green cap with the yellow cross contains a vial of Vincentian venom cross-mixed with cherry-berry juice as well as a syringe to administer it. The blue cap contains Araknian webbing, the mauve one, Slugarthian fur and the orange cap contains a jar of cherry-berries. Don't worry about over using the restoratives, until we get back to LV, those will sustain our fox kit and his charge," Vegeta nodded.

"What are you gonna do, koi?" Kakarrot asked as he moved to embrace his princely mate.

"Taking care of Zarbon. Karasu, you and Toguro can assist me there. I witnessed your little touch thing during the last tourney and I was very impressed. Zarbon thinks he's beauty personified. Let's give him a reason to sweat. Toguro, I want you to have your way with him at full strength while Karasu dares him to call out for help. The second he screams, start wounding him but leave enough for the rest of us to take care of on Sunday. A/N: The group arrived on Earth on Wednesday to begin the preparations for the tourney. Everyone clear on what to do? Good, lets IT to just outside the compound," the prince instructed.

The group disappeared from the research lab, warping the air and space around them until no trace of them was left. The rescuers materialized just outside to compound.

"I personally know there are no cameras or detectors on this side of the building. We can IT just inside so that Sonic and the kids can begin their destruction," Vegeta noted then the group did just that. "Hide your chiis as low as possible. I don't want to feel anything until those computers go off like cherry bombs on New Years Eve. Go. Pika, go find Pix and Nine T and rescue the electrics. Everyone else wait until the lights go out before making your moves. Head 'em up!" Vegeta began.

"Move 'em out!" Kakarrot completed the statement, and the teams dispersed, holding their energies to avoid detection.

Sonic and his group sneaked into the main computer room and with a nod, began to smash and trash the main frame that had been sucking the energy from the island. Pikachu had found a few electric PokeMon that were not being held captive, quickly related the sitch, then moved to rescue those that were being held against their wills. Having several Saiyan chimps with him, Sonic gave Cilvanti the 'OK' to alert the prince of their success. Vegeta then told the other groups to move out and lead his crew to search for the master of this disaster, himself, while Hiei and Kakarrot followed their links with the fox and led their group to find the captive.

It had been no small problem to reach Kurama, as his captor had set heavy guards throughout the wing in which he was being held. Vegeta and his group also encountered their share of resistance in moving to reach the master, himself. Both groups had to slice through gelatinous beings that were set to try and intimidate the heroes but found themselves burnt, hacked into little pieces that found their way into the mouths of the bottomless pit Saiya-jin chimps and the not too fussy youko kits.

"Man, we haven't met this much resistance and such heavy protection since Hiei, Kurama and I had sliced through a bunch of cultivated humans Suzaku's pet bird had sent out to stop us as we moved to stop him!" Kuwabara snarled as he slashed at his umpteenth gooey guardsman.

"Remind me to strongly whoop somebody's ass on Friday! I swear that blue thing's gonna make me crack a cube pack open on his carcass! He's gonna know what it's like in the belly of a hungry dragon. He'll pay for royally pissing me off!" Hiei growled with enough venom to make the entire planet Vincente proud.

Each member of Hiei's rescue party took turns in vanquishing the guards that had been set to guard Zarbon's new prize. However, once the wing had been cleared of weaklings the group charged to the fox's area of confinement only to be captured themselves just ten feet from their goal. Unbeknownst to the team, a net had been set but it was no ordinary net because, Zarbon's net was coated with a special metal that drained chi at a frightening rate.

"Damn, this dumb ass has thought of everything!" Yusuke hissed.

"Stop fidgeting or we'll end up like those guards! Whatever we're caught in is draining our chi!" Hiei pointed out.

"Hang on, kids, help is on the way!" a voice exclaimed in the darkened corridor.

"No, Cyclops, don't! You'll kill them, Kurama and all of us! The corridor's too narrow for even the smallest blast. This piece of puke shit's not only crafty but his cleverness could rival Kurama's, Genkai's, Hiei's and my own. Leave it to me," a deeper voice than the first spoke into the darkness. "Voltorb, flash!" the voice, which belonged to Ouji Vegeta, ordered and suddenly the corridor was lit.

The prince's party had caught up with Hiei's team after they had located the master of this disaster. Two of the prince's team were closeted with their 'host' in his private suite intent on teaching that piece of space filth a lesson in extreme pain. Vegeta had told the younger larger Toguro Brother and Karasu to take care of the wart but not to kill him. "We want to leave something for Hiei's dragon to munch on, don't we? Just let him know we will not tolerate such callousness," the prince had told the two before he took the others to search for Hiei's team.

"So, how do you rescue us if you can't use chi blasts?" Kakarrot asked.

"Ice Man, you and Touya fly up to the net suspensions and freeze the joints. The bolts holding it will break and the net will fall. Thing, Machamp, catch the net when it falls then rip the net open," Vegeta instructed.

With a nod from the team, the two ice controlling males moved to freeze the bolts holding the net. The bolts cracked then fell and the Thing and Machamp caught the net then ripped it open to free Hiei and his team. Following their own rescue, Hiei and his team along with the prince's team all ran up the corridor but a wall of ice stopped them.

"What now?" Hiei hissed.

"Look closely. There are security lasers like the ones in fine museums and such," Kakarrot warned.

"Oh? Really? How appropriate. Pikachu, lightning flash," Vegeta smirked.

Vegeta began to gather energy as if he were preparing to fire his 'FINAL FLASH' attack. Pikachu jumped onto his head and began to charge up himself.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES, PIKACHU, NOW! LIGHTNING FLASH!" Vegeta released his energy and Pikachu jumped into the middle of it, releasing his energy at the same time.

Anything within the corridor to Kurama's prison was blackened and destroyed, thus the group ran to the door behind which was their beloved fox.

Kurama had been flitting in and out of consciousness and felt a jolt when his energy returned to him and the chi draining chains had loosened their hold. Kurama's happiest moment was when the cub he was carrying jumped with life.

"Inari-sama, thank you, deity. When I get free, whatever you ask of me, I shall do," Kurama breathed in a silent prayer.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, my son. I know you want to live out your life as Shuichi. Hiei and your mother and I want you back in Makai," a light feminine voice spoke out loud.

Kurama slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head. Although he could not register his elation because of his still broken jaw, his golden eyes lit with undisguised relief.

"Fox, hold on. The Calvary's here!" Hiei yelled as Kakarrot and Kuronue stood behind Kurama to steady the fox.

"We've gotcha. Cyclops and Wolverine are gonna slice the cuffs off," Kakarrot nodded to the X-Men who were positioned to strike.

After slicing the chains, Tregeta and Goten rushed to their fallen friend and administered cherry-berry juice to the broken kit by slowly pouring it down his throat. Goten had suggested putting a senzu bean on Kurama's tongue then washing it down with the juice as the fox's jaw had been broken.

Two pair of strong arms lowered the still weakened kit to sit in a cross-legged position. However, not soon after he had been lowered, did the senzu/cherry-berry concoction mix with Kurama's own healing abilities and began the repair on his battered body, but not completely. Kurama was not able to summon the power he needed to return to his human redhead aspect, and thus had to remain in his fox body.

Feeling a bit stronger, Kurama shrugged off the hands that had been aiding him and looked around at the gathered crowd in search of one being in particular. A brilliant smile lit his handsome face and stars danced in his golden eyes when his eyes locked onto those of...

"HIEI! Thank you, my one," the silver kitsune sighed and opened his arms to hug his little half Koorime, whom he had to look up to. Kurama drew back from the hug. "Chibi, is it me or have you gotten a might taller?"

"Don't jest, fox and don't thank me, well, not only me. Thank that little lightning tailed mouse on Vegeta's shoulder for telling us where you were and thank Vegeta for orchestrating the entire thing. Everybody else assisted. Oh, how's the cub?" Hiei placed a hand over his mate's stomach.

Kurama smiled. "He's doing well. When my energy returned, I felt him jump with life," the kit smiled then looked around. His eyes narrowed at the one beside Kakarrot. "K-Kuronue? I-I thought you were dead. I saw you get speared in the bamboo forest," the silver one fretted as he looked over the gathered crowd and locked eyes with his first love and best friend next to Hiei.

"A miracle happened. Chymia, the mother deity of the chimera, rescued me. Scythes had come slicing from everywhere and hacked away at my prison. It took nearly a century for me to recover. Mother deity had to practically remake me. Well, Hiei, I haven't seen you since your aunts first brought you into our camp. How've you been, li- I guess that's a moot point, now? Look at you?" Kuronue asked when he noticed Hiei standing guard over the fox.

Hiei growled. "He's mine, now, chimera, and it took ages for that to happen," Hiei hissed.

"Hey, calm down, fire brat, I'm no claim jumper. I see your mark and feel you in him. He and I had our time. Besides, I knew the two of you were destined, anyway. I could see it during the time we had formed our little band after I rescued you two from the slaver. Besides, I caught a look at Prince Vegeta's son, Vetorro and... I think its mutual. Plus, I have the kits he and I share," the winged chimera smiled at his former partner/lover.

"Hey, I hate to ruin such a touching moment, but we'd best get fox-boy, here into a tank as well as see to the kit. You're not 100 % as yet. Everyone, grab hold," Tregeta ordered and the entire group grabbed hold of one another.

The crowd bade their Poke assistants farewell then left the compound. Vegeta took his adopted fox son to the underground manor, so that the Itonian medics could look him over.

"Well, lord, an hour in the tank should restore you to full strength. Those senzu beans and cherry-berries are a wonder of creation. Oh, we'll inject the Makai herb you gave to us to speed your healing process," Itashia, one of the bird-headed medics nodded to the fox.

The medic and Vegeta then placed Kurama, who was still in kitsune form, in the healing tank, and set the controls for the fox's being. Vegeta had modified the tank controls to encompass the DNA of their youkai acquaintances as well as their Poke friends, and then he left the healing area. Hiei and several others sat with the kitsune while he recovered.

"So, you're the male responsible for Hina producing me, huh? Why didn't you try to find me?" Hiei asked Caliento, who was present.

"My first mistress got in the way. I tried to kill that bitch then I was gonna return to the floating island, claim Hina before you were born and take her so we could live and raise our children. Murkuro killed me because she was jealous and I told her where to stick her kingdom. Purgasus didn't deem me worthy of his power and blessing so I could never summon the Darkness Flame. But I heard from King Raizen that you can not only summon the Darkness but you have some control over it as well, and that you have become one with him! You are truly your sire's chibi, my lord! I am your humble servant. Command me in what you will," Caliento stood and knelt before Hiei.

"Wait, what are you talking about, 'Tousan? I can't even beat that bionic bitch, Murkuro! I'm not even an S-class," Hiei shook his head.

"Murkuro is afraid of you so she keeps your true power hidden even from you. Your grandsire, Vulcanus, was the only fire youkai to master Purgasus before his elevation to Titanic level. It is a legend among our kind that the one who melds with our dragon deity, Purgasus, is chosen to rein over the Makai. This is your legacy, Hiei-chibi, to become king of Makai," Caliento smiled.

"The Makai is divided into three kingdoms: Yomi's kingdom, Raizen's kingdom, which is now Yusuke's, and Murkuro's. I must say how high when she tells me to jump. The only reason I haven't gone back to her, this time is because the team and I are recovering from a very grueling battle with the Koorime/Ice-jin bi-gendered one," Hiei explained. "I wish I could quit but she made me sign with my blood."

"She's good for that. She's got my contact, too, chibi-Hi and even though she killed me, she will not let me go," Caliento sighed.

"Calli-san, there is a way both you and chibi-Hi can be exonerated from that half metal monster. The Koorime who sought and killed me for birthing you, chibi-Hi, are all dead. Koorime Island is deserted and it belongs to us who have survived. Tell that hunk of metal you are leaving to claim your birthright and heritage as a Koorime. You can aid us in repopulating the island with a better and less bloodthirsty race of Ice Apparitions. Caliento will join us as the queen's mate, and I claim my right to the crown. There will be no more discord between those of fire and those of ice; we shall live as one. Let it be known that the newest kingdom of the Makai will be called IceFire," Hina declared.

"What of me, mother? My heart is taken by a human and I do love him with everything I have," Yukina spoke in her quiet tone.

"Yes, your human beau is quite smitten, my princess, but you have my blessing to be with him for all of his life," Hina smiled at her young daughter.

"Hiei, I know there might be bad blood between the two of you, but you have a cousin. He was born after my sisters and I left Koorime Island. You are not the only male of our tribe. He is a bit different from the rest of us in that he has ice blue eyes and crystal colored hair. His name is Touya," Yocina smiled and looked over at the master of ice who had been standing in the doorway of the med unit.

"Mother," Touya sighed as he knelt before Hiei's aunt.

Hiei nearly gagged on his tongue and he cast a disbelieving look at his mother but his aunt pressed on.

"Touya is the son of the Ice Master, Coolico, a member of the Shinobi. He knew that I could not raise our son, so he took him, raised and trained him as a Frigillo, the male equivalent of the Koorime. The only difference between the two races is that the males needed females to reproduce," Yocina finished explaining.

"No wonder he knows so much about ice and the art thereof. Huh, imagine that. My cousin got beat by my mate. I've been encountering family I never knew about. I had the Jagan implanted to find Yukina, for the most part but when I found Youko, that was an added bonus. Whatever greater deity than Icina has had its eyes and hands on me, it has now blessed me with that wonderful creature and now the family I've always longed for. Kurama's taught this For-"

"No, Hi-chibi, you are no longer that. You and Touya are the prince's of IceFire, the united kingdoms of both the lords of Fire and Ice. Frigillo and Magmatha now belong to us," Hina nodded.

Hiei pondered his fortune. His mate had a human life to fulfill unless he was released from the obligation. But, could he deal with the gorgeous being in the tank? Hiei smirked. They were soul bonded like the Saiya-jin and could withstand anything. Besides, Kurama, as the human, Minamino Shuichi, would soon have to attend university and as a prime member of team Sakageta, he would have to attend one of the establishments founded by one of the two owners of the team.

"I accept my position. Kurama has opted to live out his human life until its end. Prince Vegeta of the Saiya-jin and the king have already said that we could train with them, I can open a gate between the worlds and I already know IT, so we'll see one another quite often," Hiei nodded.

"He broke his promise, that one. He's always been my problem child. He was just to stay in Ningenkai until his strength recovered. That was to be about ten years of human life. He will be required back in Makai to take his place as Prince of the Youko tribes," a female voice sounded.

All those who were in the room looked up from their discussion to see the Youko deity, Inari. They gave a polite nod.

"Inari-sama, could you elaborate or will I need to wait until sleeping beauty is full recovered?" Hiei asked.

"We all know human males cannot deliver babies. The Youko is carrying Hiei's cub and is due to push it forth in three months. The Youko aspect will overwhelm the human redhead because he will be ready to deliver. A month before that event takes place, Shuichi, the human, will begin to have internal system failure for no apparent reason. Once the kit starts his transition to prepare for birth, Shuichi will have a heart attack and die. I will take them to separate their souls and birth the kit. I will bring the child to you until I can send Kurama to you in his Youko body," the fox deity stated.

Hiei gasped. His redhead love would have to die in order to birth their kit and after all they had been through to get together? All that Shuichi had taught the small youkai about opening to his feelings and all the times the two of them had shared the most intense passion many beings could only dream of? Hiei, the IceFire prince, sat quietly to contemplate the news that the fox deity had just imparted to him regarding the reason his heart kept beating and breath kept filling his lungs.


	54. KURAMA'S DILEMMA AND THE SOLUTION

WARNING: ANY MALE IMPERSONATING OR PRETENDING TO BE FEMALE WILL BE REFERRED TO AS MALE, (IE-HE, HIM, HIS) TO AVOID CONFUSION. ONE FULL FEMALE TRANSFORMATION.

CHAPTER LIV KURAMA'S DILEMMA AND THE SOLUTION

While the apparitions close to Kurama awaited in the treatment room, Vegeta, Team Sakageta (Vegeta and Sakyou's team formed from the survivors of the teams of the first Dark Tournament Team Uremeshi fought in) and the other inhabitants of Little Vegeta were involved in heavy training. Of course, there were still families and friends to get re-acquainted with and, as far as the Saiya-jin were concerned, bellies to fill. Vegeta had gone off from the rest of the crowd and flew to a nearby waterfall, where he was not surprised to find...

"Hello, green man, mind if I join you? I don't feel much like celebrating and could use some mental training," the Saiyan prince asked the large green warrior that floated in front of the falls.

"Not at all. I'm surprised you guys let Zarbon live after the stunt he just pulled," Piccolo said in bored tones.

"I left Toguro and Karasu with him and when they finish with him, he won't want to look at another child nor male ever in such a perverted manner. Kurama's in a healing tank, now. Where're are your mate and the kids?" Vegeta asked by way of conversation.

"You're awfully inquisitive tonight, Saiyan, you must have a lot on your mind. Gohan called it an early night after the trip to Other World, so after we put the kids to bed, I sang him to sleep. So, hot head, how are you doing?" Piccolo asked as he descended from his meditative position.

Vegeta gave a half-hearted shrug that told the other alien he was depressed and could do nothing about it.

"It's your mate, isn't it? Lemme guess, same problem that sent him off on Minerva after the twins were born? I don't see what the big deal is; you still retain that appendage that makes you male. Look at us Nameks for creation's sake! Technically, one being, Guru, sired my whole race, and, like those Ice Apparitions, we reproduce without aid. We can chose to be one gender or the other and finding my mate helped me and he looks so cute in a dress, like his little brother does," Piccolo smirked in a wicked way.

"He... Gohan goes femme? Since when? I'll have to praise him when I see him next. I just wish his sire wasn't so put upon by it. I love the big lug with everything I have and I can look passed his fling in Other World because I had my own flings as well. Heh, he'd die if I showed him the memories I have of our few nights. You never conceived for me but I did for you," the prince heaved a sigh.

"Y-You did? Vegeta, that was even-" Piccolo stammered. "I wonder-"

"After the female made me go get that accursed job which turned out to be a blessing in disguise for me and before the Martial Arts' Tournament where Kakarrot, your mate and I went off with the Supreme. The boy is well. He took on too much of the Saiyan femme gene, so I had to send him to a place away from here. He's in a place full of males who are only interested in other males in North America. His name is Claymore and I set up with an adoption agency in America for him to be adopted. Maybe, while I'm on this planet, I'll go see him. To answer your question, yes, Kakarrot also had one for you and he is safe," Vegeta shrugged as he pulled on a blade of grass.

Silence then fell between the two mighty warriors and Vegeta had just slipped into a meditative coze when...

SNAP!

The sound startled both the Namek and the Saiyan, who jumped and fell immediately into battle stances. The pair searched the area for hostile chi but then the prince smiled.

"Stand down, Piccolo, they're friendly and they're Saiyan," Vegeta smirked then called out a greeting in Saiyago.

At that instance, five young Saiya-jin appeared and they were followed by two elder Saiya-jin. One was definitely a female that could have passed for the queen herself.

"Pardon the bluntness, but your female mirrors Queen Sunrissa. Explain," the prince stood in his usual manner-arms crossed, feet apart.

The seven Saiya-jin bowed. "We beg your pardon, lord, this is Kava, the queen's baby sister. Nagoro at your service. These four are our chimps, Swetato, Brunsalia, Snapea, Tomochere, and Tigiris," the elder male introduced his family to the prince.

Vegeta's mouth fell to the forest floor and his eyes bugged to saucer size. However, a squeal brought him out of his dazed confusion.

"KAVA! Mi pequena hemana! Mon Dieu, we all thought you had been killed with Vel-Oh, sis!" a wail cut the darkness and a vice tightened around Kava.

"Down, Sunny, let your sister breathe and let me hug her," another tear filled voice requested.

The prince sobered and noted the appearance of his mother and grandmother drowning in a pool of tears and the new female wasn't far behind.

"Momma, what brings you and grand here, love, and who's minding the chimps?" Vegeta asked as he moved to comfort his mother as his grandmother hugged his estranged aunt.

"The chimps are well. Those half-breeds you had for Zarbon and Jeice are caring for them. You left your scouter on and when you looked out here, your mother and I had to come. I just can't believe my baby's been alive and well all this time. How did you survive, baby?" Irisanna asked as she released her daughter.

A loud growl pierced the silence and the new arrivals blushed. "C'mon, you can tell us over dinner. There's plenty of food at the palace. Pic, see you at the prelims in the morning. Bring the mate and chimps along. Thank you for letting me share your solitude," Vegeta nodded.

After Piccolo had acknowledged the prince and his family's departure, the Saiyan reina instructed all gathered to take hold of herself, her mother, or the prince, then the group ITed back to the palace and the sumptuous platter.

"Where did you go? Never mind, we gotta talk," a high male voice spoke.

"In a bit, Kakarrot, Velmora's mother and family just arrived and I really want to get acquainted with her," Vegeta replied as he sat between his mother and her sister.

"So, baby, how did you survive?" Irisanna asked as the family dug into the meal.

"We came with Reseau, the Ambassador for Resus-3. The most handsome looking native, who told us where to find you, after he said we looked as one he knew, met us. We told him that we were Saiya-jin in search of others from our motherland that we had heard survived the white tyrant's rage. King Resha, who had been on a planet called Minerva some time ago, and said he had seen several members of our race in celebration, dedicating chimps and dressing femme. He told us he had seen our beloved king and his mate, Bardock, the one who had birthed Raditz, and both were alive, well and handsome as they had always been. He said that you were there as well, Ouji-san, but that you called yourself Velmora, but did you not know that she died saving me? How did you come to know her? You were but a yearling when she died in that accursed planet purge," Kava nearly burst into tears.

"Kava-mi, no need to shed tears, love. Besides, we all figured out the truth. You merely raised Velmora after Bardock had birthed her when he had delivered Raditz. But, Velly is alive and well again. First, her spirit cohabited with our prince in his body after he had been severely beaten down by that white snake. Not too long ago, our Ichison birthed quads and the first one to scream into existence was Velly, herself, who left Oujimi and took residence in the body of that infant. Our people are returning, little one, and we will once again be the force we were before the likes of Frieza tore us apart," Sunrissa smiled and clasped her hands together.

"Does the infant look as Velly?" Kava asked.

"Indeed, she's her spit. I just carried her!" the prince guffawed.

"My prince, can we talk, now?" Kakarrot asked and the prince nodded.

Vegeta excused himself from his family to go talk with his mate. The pair flew away from the gathering, only to land not far from Piccolo's falls.

"I went to Other World after I saw you and that human. Do you still love him?" the large warrior asked in flat tones.

"No, we said our good-byes tonight, as far as that aspect of our partnership goes. We're still on working terms. What did you in Other World?" Vegeta queried.

"Received the Saiyan Life Lessons 101. Dad, Raditz and the boys followed me and stopped me from killing the females who had not long ago transcended this existence. I didn't know we were all products of an allience between the king of the Tuffles and the ancient Saiya-jin. They told me the ability to go femme comes from the Tuffle side of the gene pool. They also told us of the first Super Saiyan. They told me to be proud of being the chosen of the royal prince and that femme is your way of showing what your chosen means to you," Kakarrot expounded.

"Hn," was all Vegeta replied and shrugged, " What can I say? The fact remains that it will be a sore subject between us. I will do nothing to demean my mate in his sight. I know at one time I did nothing but and I have been femme for you but you were always put off by it, although, you pretended not to be. To please you, I-"

"Vegeta-tousan, the tank's sayin' the patient's showing signs of mobility," a voice came across the prince's scouter.

"Thanks, Hiei. I'll be there in a flash," Vegeta responded. "When I get back, we'll fight like there's no tomorrow. Set the terms," Vegeta turned to Kakarrot.

"All right. I win, you have to dress femme for me for two weeks," the large warrior stated.

"Are you sure? Before or after the tourney?" the smaller Saiyan asked.

"During Opening Celebration, at night to go on the town and at the end of the event," Kakarrot rejoindered.

"Very well then. If I win, you shall be my slave for the same amount of time and indulge my every need and whim," Vegeta nodded.

"Fair enough and if we tie, we'll combine the terms. You go femme and I'll be your pet," Kakarrot nodded then smiled his trademark Son smile that he had never lost even in reclaiming his heritage.

At the sight of that smile, Vegeta melted and a smile broke onto his somber face. "Let's go get Kurama from the tank then let all hell break loose," he smirked then the pair Ited to the med chamber.

The medic was in process of emptying the tank and Hiei and Kalissa stood with a large bath sheet to hide the silver fox's delights from prying eyes. As the Saiyan pair watched, they noted something out of place. Neither of them had fought nor did they imbibe too heavily into the ambrion.

"Vegeta, am I seeing things or does Hiei now come to Kurama's chest?" Kakarrot observed, as the seven-foot fox apparition stood to exit the tank.

"Oh, does it feel good to be out of there," the fox smirked then looked over and smiled at Hiei, then did a double take. "Hiei, love, you reach my chest now! Then that would mean when I'm Shuichi, we'll be nearly the same height! Oh, chibi, this makes me so happy!" Kurama threw his arms around his mate.

Hiei reacted by pulling his mate into a strong embrace and whispering, "Change back to Shuichi."

Kurama did so and the fire youkai deepened the kiss with his mate, regardless of the audience in the medical chamber.

'Baby, shouldn't we continue this in our own room?' Kurama asked through the mind-link the two shared. 'We have a large audience.'

'I don't care! I wanna hold you for the next two months and never let you go,' Hiei replied to his mate through the same mind-link.

"Hiei, let him go wash and dress so that I may tell Kurama what I have to. I will give him time to settle his affairs here before taking the both of them," Inari nodded, her voice firm.

"Surely, Inari-sama, there has to be another way!" Hiei gasped in an uncharacteristic show of emotion.

"Find one and I'll let him stay. You have until the end of the month," the fox deity spoke.

"Hiei, what's this about?" the Kitsune asked.

"Go have a wash and dress, fox. Your deity wishes to speak to you after you have attired your being," the fire youkai replied.

"Before I leave, though. Kuronue, I know. You, I haven't seen for centuries. How do you fare, Caliento?" Kurama asked the large winged fire youkai.

"Glad to be back among the living and finally meeting this extraordinary son of mine. If that bitch had not turned me into dragon fodder, I would have found my boy and raised him as the prince that he is," Caliento smiled.

Kurama nodded then turned to the sister hood of the Koorime. His eyes widened. "Hina! I never thought... Koenma can do a lot of things for his friends. How are you, dear one? It's a pity that bloodthirsty race you belonged to did what they did because of my firefly. I intend to make him very happy," Kurama assured.

"You, already have, fox. Now, go take care of what you need and we'll join the Saiya-jin in celebrating family," Hina smiled and Kurama took his mate then the two left the med chamber.

Having been taught Instant Transmission and the ability to fly by Vegeta, Hiei, did the honors of ITing the pair to their suite in the royal palace. Hiei gently pushed his love to the shower then told the fox he would be waiting.

After Kurama had exited the shower, Hiei handed him a set of black jeans and a silk shirt. After he had dressed, he sat at the dresser to brush his mane of red silk when Hiei took the brush from his hand.

"Allow me, kitsune," the now taller fire youkai requested and began the very act he always took pleasure in.

"Thank you, hun," the fox human smiled.

As Hiei brushed his love's hair, he could not contain the tears that fell like rain from his eye and landed in Kurama's red locks or rolled onto the taller teen's lap.

"Hiei, chibi, you're crying. Why, little one?" the fox asked as he turned to embrace his mate and let the half Koorime vent his sorrow.

Hiei tried hard to compose himself. "Oh, Rama-chan! Y-Your deity! I... Vegeta-tousan, help me!" Hiei cried.

At that moment, four beings stood in the bedchamber.

"Hi-chibi, why the tears?" a cooish voice asked.

The couple looked up and noted their guests. Hiei bolted from his love to the only other being who meant as much as the fox and Yukina did to the small youkai.

"Momma!" he cried.

"Oh, Hi-chibi. Is it what Inari said? She said if we could find a solution, then she would not collect," Hina said in a soothing voice.

Kalissa went over to the redhead. "So, this is what became of the 'Great One.' King Raizen told me, that after a botched robbery attempt, a hunter shot you and he left you for dead. He also said you had gathered the last of your energy, hurled yourself into this world to inhabit the body of an unborn human child. I'm impressed. I suppose you are often taken for a female in that body, are you not?" Kalissa asked her son as she fingered his red hair. "You always had the best taste, my prince. I applaud you."

"More than I care to admit. I attended high school with Vegeta's son, Tregeta, and we had the best times freaking humans out by being seen together since the two of us looked more femme than should have been allowed," Kurama giggled then he turned his gaze to his mate.

"What's the ailment, Hi-san?" Vegeta asked as he leaned on the door.

Hiei looked up at his mother then over to Kurama and Kalissa then back to his mother. "I think he'd take it better coming from the one he loves most in the three worlds, do you not?" Hina gave her son a sad smile.

Hiei nodded. "W-Well, In-Inari-sama told me that... Momma, I can't!" the small youkai bolted from his mother and back into the arms of his love.

"What's going on to overset my heart in this fashion?" the human fox looked at both mothers.

"I will tell you, my one. Inari-chan should not have distressed Hi-san in such a manner and before you ask, I am the female who pushed you and your three siblings into the universe for our deity but I'll tell that story later. Anyway, Inari-chan told your mate that your human male aspect will have to die before time to push forth the kit as kitsune," Kalissa explained.

"No, I don't wanna die just yet! I'm just seventeen!" Kurama fretted.

Vegeta had been listening in silence and the second Kalissa had imparted the bad news, a solution seemed to have hit the prince in the face.

"You do not have to die, kit. There's a way to keep but it would be a year before I could reverse it," Vegeta spoke.

"What are you saying? That I could remain as I am and have Hiei's kit? Vegeta, I am a human male! The only way for me to have the cub would for me to be remade into a female! I mean, this body was supposed to be a female but when I merged with it, I remade it to suit me," Kurama shook his head.

"If it meant saving your human aspect until the kit's pushed into the world, would you consider it?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, but I never considered the operation and my human family would surely die if I asked them for the money to undertake such a change," Kurama sighed.

"Who said anything about an operation. Hiei told me the pair of you are three months along, that would be six months in human time. We have three days before the tourney, so we can hunt for the dragon balls on this planet and make the wish. We only change your gender and your voice and give you a very small chest. You retain your powers and the youko remains untouched. Sound like a plan?" the Saiyan prince, asked. "Or, you can become one like my race and be an open male, give birth, nourish the cub and still remain male," the Saiyan prince offered.

"So, I get to live as a female for a year and do all the things people associate with me and presume that I do? Hold a sec," Kurama said. 'Youko is that acceptable? You made this deal and you want to stick with it as long as possible, correct?' Shuichi asked his Youko spirit.

'Ok, if it will save you, Shuichi, but I am still in control, understand? One year but be warned, as a female, you will be more in touch with your emotions and will have power I hope you can control, I will assist, though. Go for it,' Youko Kurama nodded.

"He agrees, oh, wait I guess in all fairness, I should inform my human family as to why I won't be returning to them," Shuichi/Kurama smirked.

At that second, Vegeta's scouter buzzed and the prince pressed a button to answer the call. "Sakyou, how goes the banquet?"

"Well, but when I was returning to the suite, I noticed Kurama's human family registering. After they had left the desk, I went over to have a look. They're in room 312, the last available room to visitors and spectators. We shall see you in the morning or shall we expect the redhead tonight?" Sakyou asked. "If you all come tonight, there's one little detail we need to discuss and it hit me while at the banquet."

"I'll tell him then let you know. Wait for my call," Vegeta replied, terminated his call, then looked up at the redhead. "Seems your human family decided to attend this year's tourney. If you don't wish to give Shiori heart failure, I suggest you reveal who and what you really are before you transform in the ring," the Saiyan prince nodded to the fox human.

Kurama paled and hung his head. "I-I guess I should. Humans don't handle such blood and ruthlessness as will be dished out at the tourney. Will you all come with me, then we'll remake me to handle Hiei's cub and return to training for the fights," Kurama nodded.

"For you, anything. I'll fetch Kakarrot and we'll leave in five minutes," Vegeta said and left the youkai's to themselves.

"Caliento and I will go and tend to your sister, Hiei-chan. It is so good to finally hold you the way I have always dreamed of doing," Hina smiled then she and her mate left.

Two kitsune and a fire youkai sat in Kurama's and Hiei's suite to discuss the change Shuichi was about to under take.


	55. BAD NEWS IS HARD TO BREAK

NOTE: THE SLURRS HATANAKA USES ARE A REFLECTION OF HIS DISLIKE OF HIS STEPSON AND THOSE THAT THE ELDER MALE CONSIDERS LIKE MINIMIO SHUICHI.

CHAPTER LV BAD NEWS IS HARD TO BREAK

A gathered crowd of four powerful Saiya-jin, two silver kitsune and one fire youkai stood in Sakyou's private suite and Vegeta discussed the opening ceremony with his partner.

"I have my entire band planet-side, so we'll perform. Anyone else care to share their talent may do so. The ceremony will take place on Thursday evening, tomorrow, after we hold the prelims for positions with the first bout being right after the opening show. As for the announcer, we'll employ, Koto, that kitsune female from the boys' first DT. Now, if that is all, we must gently let Mrs. Minamino-Hatanaka know about her son," Vegeta nodded-he did not go femme-then the group left.

Sakyou accompanied the aliens and youkai to the human's suite. Kurama shuddered with every step he took. Hiei could smell his apprehension.

'Why so worried, kit? I think Shiori'll love you for who you are like I do, no matter the package. Besides, once they find out about the one you love, Hatanaka won't let you step a mile within the family. He already thinks you're out for his 'pure little boy. Give me a break,' Hiei shook his head over the link he had with the fox.

'That's why the Saiya-jin are coming with us. Shiori knows not about their relationships but she is acquainted with both Sakyou and Vegeta,' Kurama replied in like manner.

"Hey, quit thinking so loud, I can't hear my mate think," Goten quipped as the group neared the suite that contained Kurama's human family.

"Please, allow me. That hothead step-dad of yours might take such news from his prime competitor. I forgot to mention that Hatanaka's managed to procure a group of alien fighters to challenge us. He says they come from a planet called Serbaceaus. I've never met the beings. He'd have been better off trying to hire Netehrworlders as muscle," Sakyou stated.

"Serbaceans? Those mucus dripping slugs? A giant box of salt will take care of them. He should have hired the Concretions, at least the roaches will last past the first round," Vegeta snickered as the group stopped in front of Room 312.

Sakyou knocked on the high polished cherry wood door.

"Yes, who is there?" a cooish voice asked from inside the room.

"Mrs. Minamino-Hatanaka-san, may we come in? This is Mr. Sakyou and I bring guests to see you all," Sakyou replied.

"What the hell do you want? I told you over the phone that that land is not for sale! What... Oh, you brought them with you. I thought this one was long gone out of our lives," Mr. Hatanaka snapped in both Kurama and Tregeta's direction.

"Hatanaka-san, please be civil. This is my son and his friends and with me, they are always welcome. Come, friends, Mr. Sakyou. I have tea waiting. Shu-chan, how are you, my son? It has been long since we have seen you last," a beautiful female with shoulder-length brown hair smiled.

"You indulge that boy way too much, Shiori. It's because of you he's the way he is. A heavy hand would not hurt that pretty boy one friggin' bit," Kurama's step-dad, Hatanaka Kazuya huffed.

"Hatanaka, I know you're uncomfortable with Shuichi, but wake up and smell the wasabi. Your biggest competitor and his partner are the same way and twice as powerful as you will ever be," Sakyou spoke in defense of one of his strongest warriors.

"Besides, ningen, Kur-Shuichi can-"

"Hiei, no. He's set in his ways. There's no changin' some people's minds. I didn't come here to argue with you. I've come to-"

"SHU-CHAN! Brother, I didn't know you were here! Ya gonna fight in the tourney? Dad's got a team but even I could beat them slug-looking things," a boy about Kurama's human age ran into the main room from a bedroom.

The young boy had short-cut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes much like Yusuke's girlfriend, Keiko. He admired Kurama and it reflected in the brightness of his eyes.

Kurama nodded to the boy. "Shu-kun, brother, how are you?" the redhead asked as the two hugged in greeting.

"Fine. Who're all these? I know Mr. Sakyou and Mr. Vegeta and Hiei, of course. Shu-chan, is-is that a kitsune sitting by Hiei?" the young boy, whose name was also Shuichi, asked as his eyes locked upon Kalissa.

Shiori and Kazuya looked to where the young boy was and noted a silvery being that sat on a window seat where Hiei had moved to stand.

"Wh-Shu-chan, what... Who are you?!" Shiori gasped as she turned to face the one she had called 'son' for seventeen years.

In the place of the redhead Shuichi stood the tall silver kitsune, Youko Kurama.

"Shiori. I am Youko Kurama and I live within Shuichi, your son. I am glad you are seated for it will make what I have to say easier to take, I hope. Seventeen years ago, I lived in the inner world called the Makai or the youkai world to you humans. I was a master thief and had just lost my best friend and partner to a booby-trapped forest after we had scored a most sought after treasure. He told me to run away and I did that, reluctantly. I wandered around until I came across another and we set up a den together. I returned to my ways of robbing and pillaging until I botched a job, got caught and pursued. My pursuer shot me and left me for dead. With what energy I had, I knew I had one chance to save myself. I had to be reborn, so I launched myself into this world. It was by the merest chance that I took residence in the unborn child you carried. You were due to have a girl but I did a bit of rearranging to make the child a male," Kurama explained, his voice a few octaves lower than Shuichi's dulcet tenor.

"Ya didn't do such a good job, whatever you are. And you don't look too muscle bound yourself. I've heard of kitsunes. They're wanton, frivolous and sleep with anything walking. Mainly, they are a myth," Hatanaka dismissed.

"Oh, I assure you, we are quite real. This kit, is she who bore me into the Makai several hundred years ago. I owe my first existence to her. I owe so much more to you, Shiori. Originally I had planned to stay just long enough to recover my energy, which would have been ten years. Then, you took ill on me and wouldn't get better. Hiei, whom I had first met in my human guise at the age of ten, he and another, had tracked me down when I was fourteen. We had planned to score the most guarded treasures of Spirit World, the Artifacts of Darkness. One of the artifacts was called 'The Mirror of Utter Dark.' It granted a wish to the one who looked into it on a full moon but the spirit of the mirror took the user's life in exchange. The only reason I'm still here is that my wish to save your life was interrupted by Uremeshi Atsuko's son, Yususke," Kurama, who had melted back into his Shuichi body, continued.

"My-my baby. I-Is this the secret you kept from me? Is this why you seemed so withdrawn even though you were the most popular young man in Meiou High, next to Trunks Briefs? Oh, Shu-chan, thank you!" Shiori jumped up and tightly embraced her son. "Either way, you're beautiful and will always be my baby," the human female smiled.

Shuichi Kurama smiled in a shy manner. "Now, the reason I look as a female, the intended spirit for this body and I met on the way. We had a few words and before a new spirit could be sent to fill this house, I grabbed the girl spirit and we merged on the agreement that I would be dominant. Now, mother, Shiori, I know how much you wanted grandchildren but as Shuichi, I am unable to give you such, however, as Youko Kurama, I am able to and the Youko is breeding now with Hiei's cub. I was told that I must give up Shuichi if I want to carry to term but I refused to do that. Vegeta helped me decide on a course of action but very little of my original person will go unchanged," Shuichi Kurama nodded.

"Huh, you gonna do the world a favor and become what you really are? Maybe then I'll be able to stomach you," Mr. Hatanaka sneered.

"HATANAKA-SAN! That is totally uncalled for! Let's drop this subject. Shurama-chan, do you know anything about this tournament?" Shiori asked trying to keep peace between her old-fashioned husband and only son.

"It's a dark martial arts tournament and is basically no holds barred. Unlike other fighting tournaments, the combatants are allowed to kill one another. In fact, that's the major rule, kill or be killed. How's that team of yours, Hatanaka?" Sakyou, who had provided the explanation, asked.

"They'll beat the snot outta your team, that's for sure!" Kazuya shot back.

"From my understanding, they won't make it passed the first round. Shuichi, your son, can beat them. I'll make a wager. Since you won't sell me that land I'm interested in, put it on the block. You win and I don't harass you over it any more. We win... You can figure that out," Sakyou continued.

"Land? What land?" Shuichi Kurama asked as he sat between both his mothers.

"An island really and what becomes of it is entirely up to you. Excuse me," Shiori nodded then got up from the sofa.

Two minutes later, she returned and took her seat by Shuichi. She held a manila envelope in her dainty hands and looked over the front.

"My first husband, Minamino Tayaka, left this for his heir with a substantial trust. I meant to gift this to you when you turned sixteen, but I had not seen you then at all. Well, in a month you will be eighteen... Happy birthday, Ichison," Shiori smiled as she handed the envelope to the redhead.

"But... I thought all of Minamino's fortune belonged to you at his death? That's the way it's supposed to be!" Hatanaka flustered.

"Minamino was so happy that I birthed him a son, that is why he changed his will to give the island to Shurama-chan," Shiori smiled as Kurama took the contents out of the envelope.

"I could use that island to expand the business, Shiori-chan!" Hatanaka all but whined.

"Well, my plan is to preserve the land as it is and let my teams have a training ground in this dimension and also have easy access to both their world and ours. Lord knows they don't need us humans freaking out when one of them suddenly appears," Sakyou tossed out his idea.

"Since it's my land, I'll say what's to become of it. After all, Hiei, the kits and I will need a home in this realm while I'm tied to this human existence," Shuichi Kurama smiled at his now taller mate.

Hiei cast a glare at the redhead, a furrow in his brow. "You mean you have a place we could have gone to all along?" the fire youkai hissed in Kurama's native language.

Kurama smiled at the hot-tempered youkai, his love. "Hiei, how could I know of something I myself just found out about? You heard Shiori-kaasan; she hasn't seen much of me since our joining with Yusuke. Now, that I have it, we can scope it out and build a den! You can have all the privacy and training you desire and I'll be able to be with you without school and such imposing on us," Kurama told the half Koorime in that youkai's native language.

Vegeta had been looking over the papers of Kurama's inheritance and his demeanor paled. Kakarrot and their sons picked up on the fact immediately.

"Love, what is it?" Kakarrot asked the strickened prince as he put his arms around the slighter being.

The prince could not answer but his eyes told his large mate and the others to look at the map of Kurama's land the prince had been looking at. On the map was an island chain and a blue circle surrounded the largest island.

"Th-this can't be! Vegeta..." Kakarrot whimpered.

"This isn't right! All the time the island belonged to someone! 'Tousan, you said it was unclaimed when you found it!" Tregeta gasped as if he had just fought a major battle.

"What is, my friends?" Kurama asked, speaking in Saiyago.

Kakarrot looked up with pained eyes that reflected his mate's mood. "Y-your land, is-is an island. Th-that island is Little Vegeta," the large warrior stammered out.

"WHAT?!" Hiei, Kurama and Sakyou all exclaimed.

"That can't be right!" Kurama took the map from Vegeta and looked at it then his human mother. "Did you know this?" he asked, disbelief in his tenor voice.

Shiori shook her head. "Tayaka never disclosed the location but he had taken me there before we had you," the female human smiled and palmed her son's head of red silk.

"Kurama?" Hiei began.

"Kurama, I-I didn't know. I'll tell-"

"Vegeta! I will not ask that of you. It was unclaimed in the truest sense since Minamino Tayaka was deceased and Shiori-kaasan just told me of it. No. Since it is my island to do with what I will and I like Sakyou's idea and there are several friends inhabiting that local to begin with... Plus, I should be thinking about attending collage somewhere and seeking a doctorate the way Gohan, Goten's elder sib had," Kurama started.

"That's a brilliant idea! Why don't you study on Kale since both the king and myself have given the ok for you guys to train with us, plus it will take half as long and your cleverness, intelligence and skills match our-I mean...hell," Vegeta cursed.

"I know what you're saying, Vegeta-tousan. I was surprised to find others as brilliant, plus I don't have to hide behind the mask of perfection when I'm with you Saiya-jin. No offense, Shiori-kaasan, but whenever I'm home I feel I have to live up to such high expectations and it's getting to me. I guess ever since the youko was called out, I've been feeling restless and that's why I'm not home as much as I should be. After this tourney, I will be leaving with the Saiya-jin to live with them on their planet. As far as the land goes, I turn it over to Sakageta Enterprise and will visit often. I have to. My best girl lives here," Shuichi Kurama smiled at Shiori and caressed her cheek. "Plus, Sakyou-san, Vegeta-sama, I should like to ask to be considered as a partner in your enterprise."

The pair looked at one another and smirked. Nodding in unison, the partners stood and bowed.

"Welcome to Sakageta Enterprise. After the DT, Vegeta and I will discuss the terms of your partnership. As for your education, you have just stated going to his planet to study. You will accompany him, no doubt, Hiei?" Sakyou asked and the dark haired youkai nodded. "The Enterprise will fund your schooling and whatever studies you undertake. You as well, Hiei, and if your other two buddies and the girls desire to accompany you, the offer extends to them," Sakyou continued.

"Me, too, sir? I'd like to go with my brother. I've been to the Makai and I've seen some impressive shit there. Plus, I'm nearly as old as Shu-chan and want to experience time on my own. Besides, I'm getting tired of being compared to him and put down when I don't meet the standard he set. No offense, but it's hard to live in the shadow of 'The Great One," Hatanaka Shuichi shook his head.

" 'The Great One?' That is Kura-kit's nickname in Makai, how did you chance to hear it?" Kalissa spoke for the first time.

"It just came to me. So, you gave life to the fox, huh? I'm very honored to have such a one as my brother. Hey, you never answered me, Shu-san! Are you gonna use your rosewhip in the fight?" Shuichi H. asked.

"As Youko, I have access to more than just the rosewhip, Shu-kun. You'll see. Anyway, with your spirit awareness, we need to have you properly trained. For now, stay here with Yususke, Kuwabara, the girls and Genkai, learn from them, then we'll talk about you attending classes on Kale. Mind you, the Saiya-jin are a warrior race that was created for that purpose by the One above all others and they can teach you how to fight like Yususke can. 17 and Krillin are also good trainers along with 18, however, the Saiya-jin are the most brilliant war faring race I've ever encountered in my long existence and as a Youko, I encountered many. Hiei, my wolfen stepbrothers and myself fought with the prince and Kakarrot as well as several others of the race and we decided we wanted to learn more. Plus, last spring, we met Vegeta and his family at the CCWP-Cerulean City Water Park-and helped save one of the instructors from Meiou high, that had been accused of accosting one of the students," Shuichi Kurama told his human family.

"I remember hearing of that. Goya Wilkins's boy Jeffery had been viciously attacked and they blamed that sweet Gren fellow. I wonder why?" Shiori mused.

"He was a girlie-boy, wife, like that one you had and this black haired thing here!" Hatanaka snarled.

"He couldn't help it, he was a result of the government using some gene altering drug that changed him. Hatanaka, we are no threat. For some, it's the only way they feel wanted and cherished. Gren didn't attack the Wilkins's brat. Someone else did but they are not present," Kurama retorted back.

"I don't care. Goya and Tina are most upset and have vowed revenge on the entire girlie-boy populace, starting with you all. He's got a team of the most-wicked criminals ever to be found on this planet! He'll be here to register his team in the morning," Hatanaka remarked.

"Humans, fighting in the DT? I hope you guys know this is a 'fight-to-the-death' event," Tregeta reminded.

"We can't... You guys can! The way you ripped those squid things apart! Man, that was gorgeous!" Hiei exclaimed.

"Well, I can't wait to see my brother rip open a six-pack and kick some asses inta the next millenium! I'll be rooting all the way. G'night, y'all," Shuichi H. bade, kissed Shiori, bowed to his dad and stepbrother, then left.

"We gotta be going as well. We will see you and Wilkins and the other gamblers in the morning. We'll begin by gauging strength with a punch machine. Be in the arena at eight sharp. You all have a good night. Oh, Kakarrot, might I a word with you?" Sakyou asked the large Saiyan, who hesitantly followed the human.

"The boys'll take the others back, I'll be with you in a bit" Vegeta called as the two disappeared.

"Well all, I hate to be a party pooper, but I do need my beauty sleep. Shu-rama, Ichison," Shiori smiled as Kurama assisted her to her feet. She hugged him tightly. "Don't let Hatanaka intimidate you. Come see me whenever you can. I love you and kick butt out there!"

"No worry on that head, Shiori-kaasan, I will. Stay sweet and don't let him bully you over me. I'm a big boy and I can handle my own. I will always love you and thank you for accepting me. Take care," Kurama smiled then turned to Kalissa and Hiei. With a nod, the other two stood, joined hands with the fox then disappeared.

"I will see you hang for such an outrage! Things like you girlie-boys have no place in this universe!" Hatanaka shot then left Vegeta, Tregeta and Goten to themselves.

The royals teleported to Sakyou's room to wait for Kakarrot and the boys returned with Hiei, Kurama and Kalissa to the now claimed island of Little Vegeta.


End file.
